Ne me posez pas de question
by MADmoiselle Acide
Summary: Une guerre. Et un vampire sanguinaire et joueur prend un jour la vie d'Orphée, jeune fille indépendante et étrange. Vous pensez qu'elle ne s'en remettra pas ? Mais lui non plus. Et Qui a dit que l'être humain ne pouvait être exceptionnel ?
1. Explications

Un jour, elle a décidé que, étant donné ses capacités hors du commun mais néanmoins sournoises, sa vie appartenait à elle seule. Elle est forte. Plus que vous tous. Mais pour sa vie solitaire et indépendante… Raté. Bizarrement, elle ne le regrettait pas.

Bienvenue dans _Ne me posez pas de questions__._

Attention, c'est pas une fic' de bisounours. Il y aura de la tristesse. Du dramatique. Pas de lemons, c'est vulgaire. Je dirais plutôt Sensualité. Sangsualité. Qu'importe. Vous verrez des personnages de Twilight de Stéphanie Meyer. Mais les personnages principaux et secondaires m'appartiennent. À moi toute seule. Il y aura des sentiments, mais pas de guimauve. Des violences et de la torture. De la magie ésotérique, mais sans sorcières moyenâgeuses. Des hommes beaux, mais qui ne descendent pas du ciel. Une fille semblable à un ange, mais qui vient de l'Enfer. Et il y aura des hommages, des clins d'œil à des fic' que j'apprécie. Sans copitage bien sûr. Et surement des fautes d'orthographe. Mais j'avais pas besoin de vous l'dire, n'est-ce-pas ?

Bon, ça vous suffit ? On y va ?

Et n'oubliez pas. **Ne me posez pas de questions**.


	2. Au commencement

… …

Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle est. Mais elle sait ce qu'elle vaut. C'est la seule chose qui importe.

… … …

Assise là, au bord de la mer, elle savoure le calme. Elle a toujours voulu habiter dans le coin, pour la mer d'une part, mais aussi pour la forêt assez sauvage à proximité. Que demander de plus ? Si elle avait pu, si elle avait eu le courage, elle serait allée jusqu'en Irlande. Mais la Bretagne, c'est suffisant.

Le vent fouette son visage, mais elle n'en a cure : ce vent sent l'humidité et le sel, elle adore ça. Ses chiens, qu'elle ne quitterait pour rien au monde, courent sur la plage quasiment vide. Son appel lancé, ils accourent rapidement à ses pieds, lui léchant ses mains. La marée monte vite ici, il faut être vigilant. Être vigilant... Depuis qu'elle était arrivée, son intuition et son 6e sens lui dictent que les choses ne tourne pas si rond, dans ce petit village pourtant si agréable. Une étrange présence plane.

Mais elle passa sur l'idée désagréable qu'il pouvait encore lui arriver quelque chose… Elle préférait se balader un peu sur la berge tranquille et près du port en attendant que la nuit tombe, ses chiens toujours à ses basques. Quand l'air se fit trop frais à son goût et que la nuit tomba, elle décida de rentrer chez elle d'un pas tranquille. Rien ne lui faisait peur avec ses trois amis poilus.

Son appartement se situe à l'autre bout du village, au dessus d'un bâtiment de colonies de vacances qui n'était en activité que tous les 6 mois, voire moins, si elle avait bien compris. Elle n'a qu'à traverser la rue et la forêt, d'abord éparse, s'offre à elle. Elle l'avait choisi pour ça, cet appart'.

- Cerbère ! cria-t-elle.

Sa meute est en train de se faire la malle vers la forêt, mais elle revient aussi vite. Son intuition pris alors le dessus et elle pensa avec raison que quelque chose se tramait là. Mais elle sait écouter les forêts depuis longtemps. Celle-ci est vieille, très vieille et il se peut que le problème vienne de ce grand âge. Qu'importe. Elle monte les escaliers piétinant presque les pattes de ses compagnons fidèles, en leur promettant que dans la semaine, ils iront rendre visite aux arbres tous ensemble, puis elle entre dans son repère.

Les chiens tout excités se dépêchent de passer la porte en chahutant, sachant que leur repas sera servi incessamment sous peu, comme d'habitude. Cela fait peu de temps qu'elle habite là, alors elle savoure cet instant. Rentrer chez soi. Elle avait tellement erré avec sa meute, qu'elle a du mal à réaliser avoir réussi cet exploit. Un chez soi. Elle avait eu faim, laissant le maigre argent de son repas pour ses chiens, elle avait eu froid malgré leur fourrure soyeuse. Mais jamais elle ne s'était sentie seule avec eux. Elle a aimé sa vie d'errance pour la liberté extrême, savouré le manque de confort au profil de l'apprentissage de son instinct et de son intuition, adoré la faim et le froid pour connaître ses limites physique, loué sa solitude pour connaitre la Terre mère.

Vous l'aurez compris, elle n'est pas comme vous.

Son antre ? Des livres amassés lentement. Une bibliothèque impressionnante. Peu de romans. Elle avait assez d'imagination pour inventer des histoires. Des livres donc, de sciences naturelles, d'histoire, de photos d'endroits où elle aimerait aller. D'ésotérisme. Car elle en connaissait un bout, sur beaucoup de choses. Et elle a fait face, aussi. Une chambre avec un lit deux places à baldaquins rouge, elle adorait ça. Une cuisine, mais pas de salle à manger, ni de salon : pas de place pour une salle à manger, déjà ensuite elle aime l'espace comme en forêt, même si on ne peut l'imiter dans un appartement. Alors elle a posé un grand tapis couleur sienne, des coussins dans les tons beiges et bruns, puis des poufs. Et surtout, des plantes vertes. Pleins de plantes vertes. Et un piano dans un des coins de la pièce.

Elle prépare le repas des chiens : de la viande crue apprêtée devant eux. Pour sauvegarder leur instinct naturel. Durant ses péripéties, elle avait rencontré beaucoup de gens, dont des gitans qui lui avait révélé d'anciens savoirs de leur famille lointaine sur le meilleur ami de l'homme. Elle avait tenté l'expérience avec un berger allemand qu'elle a presque élevé au biberon. Aujourd'hui quand il se met sur ses pattes arrières, il la dépasse d'une tête. Il faut dire qu'elle n'est pas très grande : 1m57. Puis elle avait trouvé deux louveteaux dans les Alpes, abandonnés à leur triste sort sans leur mère, tuée par des bergers. Elle les avait alors recueillis et élevés de la même manière que son berger allemand.

Viande crues et une presque cérémonie avant de leur donner. Elle était la chef de meute, et le berger allemand, une sorte de second. Et tout se passait bien, même si elle s'était fait mordre parfois. Mais il ne faut pas avoir peur. De rien d'ailleurs. Pas peur de la morsure, pas peur de la maladie, pas peur de la mort. Ce sont les règles de bases. Mais passons. Sa meute se nomme Cerbère. Amusant, n'est-ce pas ? Et ils sont trois. Hasard ? Elle n'y croit pas.

Les chiens mangeant sur le balcon, elle se prépare alors sa propre assiette. Elle était crudivore, donc steak tartare et crudités. Elle s'oblige depuis toujours à manger sainement. Un corps sain dans un esprit sain, bien que pour l'esprit, elle a mis du temps à refaire surface. Sa folie était presque palpable et…

Bipbipbipbipbipbipbip – Foutue sonnerie de téléphone portable.

Elle déteste ces choses, surtout quand elle mange. Mais là, c'est pour un emploi fixe, ça peut justifier l'interruption. Un sms pour lui dire que son premier jour est maintenant. Elle a réussi à se faire un ami dans la grande ville à 20mn d'ici, ou plutôt un contact à qui elle avait sans le vouloir, une démonstration d'un de ses talents. Il en a été totalement subjugué et l'avait engagée dès le lendemain.

Elle sourit à ce souvenir et prépare sa tenue pour son boulot du soir.

Son « boulot »… Si seulement vous saviez…

Une fois prête, un dernier regard dans le miroir, elle passe un grand manteau et va dans sa voiture. Elle n'a pas vraiment hâte d'y être, mais elle ne tiens pas à perdre le bout de paradis où elle a élu domicile. Et pour cela, elle a besoin d'argent. Dans ses balades de rôdeuse, elle n'en a que rarement eu besoin. Mais là, ce travail bien que dégradant aux yeux d'une bonne partie de la population, cela lui permettrait de lui en mettre pleins les poches sans avoir à faire grand-chose. Juste danser. Le long d'une barre au milieu des tables d'hommes en chaleur.

Et là, vous vous dites : une fille si spirituelle ! Pourquoi ?

Et là je vous réponds : vous posez trop de questions. Vous n'en saurez pas plus. Sachez juste qu'elle assume parfaitement la part d'ombre qui l'habite depuis si longtemps. Maintenant qu'elle la maîtrise, elle ne va pas se gêner de ce que nous, nous pourrions penser. Comprenez bien : elle n'a que faire de vos sentiments. Elle n'en a rien à battre.

… …

Pendant ce temps, il rôde dans la forêt comme un animal en chasse. Il est inquiet. Ses semblables changent. Un conflit se prépare et il ne sait pas comment réagir. Logiquement, il devrait se battre pour que le monde ne change pas. Il aime sa tranquillité, le fait de pouvoir profiter de l'espace sans que personne ne sache rien. Surtout les humains. Il hésite et tourne en rond. Oui, il se battra. Demander l'avis de son clan lui semble un bonne chose également.

Il lui faudra de toutes manières attendre de voir comment les choses évoluent. Prendre contact avec d'autres clans également. Et ensuite seulement, prendre une décision.

… …

… …

_Ceci était une mise en place de l'histoire. Un peu longue certes, mais cette fille est seule et je ne la ferais pas parler seule. Même si au fond, elle pense tant de choses._

_Les prochains chapitres seront beaucoup plus long et du point de vue de la fille. Vous connaitrez son nom et son apparence, peut-être._

_Zod'a… comment faire ce chapitre sans te faire une spéciale dédicace ? Je suis tout à fait honorée que tu sois ma première commentateuse et je compte sur toi pour me mettre des coups de pieds au derrière quand AIE ! Mais pas maintenant ! AIE ! Stop ! J'allais dire, quand j'aurais la grosse flemme, ZE poil dans la main, la grosse envie de larver, au lieu d'écrire. (Han han, trop la honte, Word ne connait pas l'expression « larver » XD)_

_Sachez aussi, jeunes amies, que j'ai d'autres choses à faire : un gamin, un boulot à chercher, des dessins et des peintures à finir, un homme à m'occuper. Etc… Donc patience. Merci._

_Mais, si vous ne laissez pas de commentaires, je vous troue la peau avec un cure-dent, avant de vous mettre du sel dessus. Clair ?_


	3. Sensations

1

Je rentre chez moi. Cette soirée était passée rapidement. Surement parce que je n'ai pas l'habitude d'aller dans ces endroits. Mais au final, je m'en étais bien sortie. Julien, qui m'avait embauché, m'avait assommé de conseils pour ne pas que les hommes du club n'aient les mains trop baladeuses, ou me manquent de respect, voire pire. Il ne me connait pas, c'est normal. Aucun de ces hommes ne m'aurait touché. Ils ne peuvent pas. Même si avec mon apparence, il y en avait plus d'un d'intrigué.

Je m'étire un bon coup et je pense que je vais aller me changer. Être habillé comme une putain, c'est marrant 5 minutes.

… …

Elle se change en prenant son temps, pendant que ses compagnons les plus fidèles l'accueillent joyeusement. Elle prend un pull moulant noir avec un col très échancré, un jean bouffant, des chaussettes rayées et une écharpe blanche. Elle met le tout, sous l'impatience de ses chiens dont la queue remuait frénétiquement en marchant dans tous les sens. Elle n'eu aucun mal à faire passer ses cheveux dans le col si grand qu'il montrait une épaule sans être vulgaire. Elle arrange ses dreadlocks aux nombreuses couleurs, toujours les mêmes, du noir en passant par le rouge et enfin le roux, parsemées de bagues en argent. Et au moment où elle prenait ses boots militaires, ils jappèrent joyeusement, lui demandant dans leur langue de se dépêcher. Ils savent toujours ce qu'elle a en tête. L'habitude probablement.

Ils sont tous dehors à 3h du matin, traversant la rue, rejoignant la forêt. Ils marchent, enfin, elle marche pendant que ses toutous courent en aboyant, disparaissant parfois derrière des bosquets, mais ils revenaient toujours en arrière pour voir si leur maitresse suivait encore.

Et elle suit toujours.

N'importe qui passant à ce moment aurait pu croire à une illusion : une jeune fille à la fleur de l'âge, la masse de cheveux colorés impressionnante brillant sous la lune avec ses bagues, quelques tatouages semblables à des sceaux, qui marche en foret avec chien et loups blancs. Impossible dites-vous ? On pensera plutôt « improbable ». Voir pire encore quand on sait que cette fille n'a pas dormi depuis 48h. Elle dort peu pour une humaine. Mais vous n'en saurez pas plus.

Elle cherche à écouter la forêt, mais son instinct la frappa si fort à cet instant qu'elle dû s'arrêter. La tête lui tournait presque mais elle fit un effort pour sentir ce qui l'assaillait à se moment précis. Elle hôte son écharpe, pour respirer plus facilement et s'assoit à même le sol, au pied d'un arbre pendant que sa meute la rejoint en poussant des cris stridents, inquiète.

Elle cherche au fond d'elle-même et a bien du mal à trouver cette chose qu'elle a au bout de la langue. Un souvenir ? Oui peut-être. Cela ne vient pas de la forêt elle-même, elle en est sûre à présent. Elle sent une force au loin, qui lui semble plus puissante que celle d'un humain. Quelqu'un de l'autre monde peut-être ? Elle en avait déjà rencontré et il est vrai que la Bretagne est chargée de légendes et de souvenirs. Mais au milieu d'une forêt... Rarement, en dehors des élémentaux, les créatures des éléments primaires. Mais ces élémentaux, quels qu'ils soient, n'aurait jamais une aura si… agressive ? violente ? Elle ne trouve pas le mot, mais elle ressentait clairement cette menace s'échapper de cette aura.

Non, elle n'a jamais rencontré cela auparavant. Quoique… elle se rappelle d'un de ses voyages. Elle était allée rendre visite à des prêtres qu'elle connait depuis qu'elle part en vadrouille, à Montebradoni et Volterra en Italie. Elle avait tout de suite senti cette énergie, si vieille et ancienne. Elle avait été intriguée, surtout en la sentant de temps en temps proche des prêtres à qui elle vouait un respect et un amour sans borne, et c'était bien les rares. Mais ne trouvant pas de réponse elle avait fini par passer outre.

Oui, c'est la même chose. Mais quoi, comme chose ? Peut-être une de ses lignes terrestres alors ? Telluriques ou autres, qu'elle sent sans le savoir ? Peu probable qu'elle les ressente aussi fort, tout de même. Par association d'idée, elle pensa tout de suite à des créatures fantastiques vivants dans le monde terrestre, physique, et non dans une sphère spirituelle. En faisant plus attention à son instinct elle remarque alors qu'il ne lui criait qu'une chose : Fuis !

Et n'étant pas assez en forme pour affronter quoique ce soit, elle souffla à sa meute :

- Courez !

Et ils coururent rapidement se terrer dans leur salon, enroulés les uns contre les autres.

… …

Elle avait n'avait dormi bien longtemps, 3h comme d'habitude. Mais elle n'était pas fatiguée, jamais. Elle a une connaissance très poussée de son corps et de son psychisme. Alors elle peut se le permettre assez souvent. Elle prit un copieux petit déjeuner tranquillement et s'affala dans un de ses poufs pendant que ses chiens finissaient leur viande. Même d'ici, elle sentait la présence venant de la forêt. En fait, elle la sent perpétuellement dès qu'elle est un peu concentrée, quand son intuition ne lui donne pas un coup de pied aux fesses.

Elle est intriguée, mais n'arrive pas à définir si la chose est directement dangereuse pour elle, ou si elle pourrait avoir une marge de manœuvre si les choses tourneraient mal. Oui, elle est comme ça. Quelque chose l'intrigue et elle y réfléchit pendant des heures afin de trouver un moyen d'atteindre l'objet de sa préoccupation.

Très étrangement, ses bêtes n'avaient apparemment rien vu, rien senti non plus. Mais son empathie était démesurée à la base, depuis son enfance. Et donc plus précise, plus large, surtout quand elle était concentrée sur un sujet bien précis.

Elle prit donc sa décision : elle inspectera la forêt en marchant, voir si elle peut trouver un indice quelconque sur ce qui se trame là-bas. Mais tout d'abord, elle devait aller chercher quelques nouvelles tenues de travail, même si on était samedi. Elle ne travaillait pas, Julien voulait qu'elle se repose après sa première soirée, mais elle a réussir à obtenir une chose importante à ses yeux : ne pas danser en sous-vêtements. Ils avaient donc pris un pari : si elle rapportait le même succès qu'une autre fille, en dansant de manière plus habillée mais toujours très ouverte tout de même, cela sera possible de le faire en permanence. Elle l'obtiendrait de toutes manières, son empathie développée lui permettait de manipuler n'importe qui.

Donc restait à trouver des tenues qui montraient moins son corps. Maintenant.

… …

En rentrant, « Cerbère » lui sauta littéralement dessus. C'est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de les laisser seuls, mais à présent c'est une obligation. Elle se releva, prit ses sacs et rangea ses affaires, non sans soupirer : perdre du temps et de l'argent dans des vêtements qu'elle ne mettra que pour son travail. Et d'ailleurs, elle avait eu raison de faire les magasins habillée de manière décontractée : elle a cru apercevoir deux types devant qui elle avait dansé. A l'avenir, elle mettrait au moins un bonnet en plus. Pas la peine de tenter le Diable et de se faire agresser...

Bon, maintenant que tout est beau et bien rangé, direction Forêt. Les chiens étaient enthousiastes en tous cas. Pas un brin de nervosité. Arrivée dans la forêt, elle respira un grand coup. Et elle couru un peu, histoire de… de quoi ? Et vous posez la question ? Vous n'avez jamais couru avec plusieurs chiens le plus vite possible ? Vous devriez essayer. C'est enivrant. Un peu comme monter un cheval. Arrivée en haut d'un monticule de terre, elle s'arrêta. L'air parfumé de la forêt l'enivra un instant. L'odeur des feuilles, du bois, de la terre, ça sent bon.

Ses chiens marchaient loin devant, toujours à vue cependant, elle en profita alors pour regarder le sol. Pas de traces d'animaux, pas d'étang en vue, rien. Pourtant la forêt vivait bien, elle était respectée ici, pas de machine abimant le sol, ou autres merdes faisant croire à l'Homme qu'il pouvait tout dominer. La présence se faisait cependant plus forte au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait. Mais qu'est-ce-que c'était ? Elle marcha encore une demi-heure. Puis deux. Puis trois, s'avançant toujours dans la forêt et le temps passant encore, sans qu'elle ne vit rien.

Dix minutes plus tard, elle s'aperçut alors que les chiens se rapprochaient inexorablement d'elle. Puis qu'ils se mettaient de temps à autre en position de guet, debout, droit et haut sur leurs pattes, en tendant l'oreille, puis ils revenaient droits sur elle. Son intuition sonnait presque dans sa tête, comme une alarme. Comprenant qu'elle approchait du but de son voyage, elle ralentit le pas, monta une côte bouchée par des arbres et atteint un endroit où les arbres étaient espacés, puis inexistants.

Au loin, un ancien château se dressait devant elle. Elle fut transportée par cette vision qu'elle n'attendait pas. Ce n'était pas un monstre moyenâgeux, cependant il devait être assez imposant dans le passé, entouré de sa grille étrangement en bon état. À présent, du peu qu'elle pouvait voir, une grosse partie était en ruine : des murs tenaient par on ne sait quel miracle et quelques gravas recouverts de mousses avaient abimé le sol. Par contre, toute la partie gauche laissait place à un beau reste de bâtiment fermé. Elle adorait les ruines, ayant l'impression de voyager dans le temps et prenait toujours des photos.

Cette jeune fille se laissait subjuguée par la beauté de l'endroit. Ce fut son faux pas. Le premier et _surtout_ le dernier.

Mais la belle ne senti que trop tard que les chiens s'affolaient et se rappela ce qu'elle foutait dans cet endroit féériquement mortel. Son instinct de survie lui coupa le souffle dans l'urgence de la situation, sous le danger qui menaçait. Elle retint sa respiration quelques secondes, le temps de se calmer, elle et son cœur, puis les chiens. Ils se calmaient à leur tour, en restant vigilant.

L'horreur… la présence dangereuse se matérialisait presque sur sa gauche. Elle prit les loups par la peau du cou et le chien la suivit. Elle savait à présent où se trouvait la chose. Derrière elle, sur la droite, vu qu'elle descendait le plus rapidement et silencieusement possible la côte qu'elle venait de prendre avant d'avoir vu le château.

Elle priait presque, même étant calme et maître d'elle-même. Cette chose se… déplaçait physiquement. La forêt le lui disait. Les oiseaux s'envolaient un peu plus loin, comme dérangés par quelqu'un. Elle n'accéléra pas le pas pour autant. Quoi que ce soit, ne pas lui donner de raison de la pourchasser, de jouer avec elle.

La présence est physique. Elle en est certaine à présent. La jeune fille lâcha ses loups en leur ordonnant de rester à son côté sans courir. Ce qu'ils firent, en lâchant un jappement aigu. Son chien, fidèle à lui-même, lui faisait confiance ou plutôt, était attentif à ce qui pourrait arriver à sa maitresse tout en lui obéissant.

Oui, la présence est physique et réelle. Qu'est-ce donc ? Elle perçoit de l'énervement mêlé à de la curiosité. Malheureusement elle ne lit pas dans les pensées, aussi puissante soit son empathie. Elle releva des mèches noires qui lui tombaient devant les yeux, concentrée.

Et horrifiée. La chose se déplaçait à une vitesse impossible ! Ne pas accélérer, ne pas accélérer, ne pas accélérer. Elle reprit contenance toujours en marchant à une vitesse égale. Et dire que son appartement était presque à plus d'une heure de l'endroit où elle se trouvait actuellement. Heureusement, elle a un sens de l'orientation à toute épreuve. N'importe qui d'autre, avec la panique, se serait perdu. L'habitude, encore.

Etant donné qu'elle avait du temps et pas d'autre choix, l'humaine empathe continuait de marcher sans pour autant se retourner, ni ralentir. Elle marchait droit, doucement et se concentrait de plus en plus pour mieux connaître l'habitant mystérieux de la forêt, calmant les battements de son coeur.

Il s'était arrêté juste derrière en haut de la pente. Heureusement, « Cerbère » savait se comporter dans ce genre de situation. Marcher droit, à pas égal. Ne pas se retourner. Ne pas se retourner. Leurs langues pendaient, leur respiration était inégale.

Il était juste derrière en haut de la pente. Elle savoura ce moment et remercia brièvement le ciel pour tous les dons qu'elle avait développé, notamment avec les animaux. Bien qu'elle leur ait fait garder leur instinct animal, sa meute lui faisait confiance, au point de mettre sa propre vie en danger, l'instinct animal justement mis de côté.

Il était juste derrière. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait donc à penser à n'importe quoi ? Elle se reconnecta à lui pour sentir ce qu'il pensait. L'être hésitait. Un peu seulement. Le danger était imminent.

Il était juste derrière. Il n'hésitait presque plus. Il allait agir. Faire quoi, elle ne savait pas. Mais elle devrait le contrer et rapidement d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Elle prit une grande inspiration rapidement et ouvrit la bouche.

… …

Ses sens aiguisés avaient repéré un intrus sur son territoire. Il huma l'air à plein poumon. Un… humain ? Si loin dans la forêt ? Etrange. Un petit poucet qui sème son odeur plutôt que des cailloux.

Et c'est tellement dommage pour lui, pensa-t-il creusant ses joues d'un sourire de carnassier.

Il s'élança dans les bois, le plus rapidement possible. De la clairière près de son domaine, il verrait l'impétueux qui osait s'avancer dans les bois aussi profondément. Une odeur animale lui parvint également. Il courait plus lentement, mais haussa un sourcil. Il espérait que ce ne soit pas une nouvelle activité d'humains qui s'ennuyaient et qui iraient alors dans tous les coins de ses bois.

Non.

Une fille. Et des chiens. C'est tout ?

Il fit une pause dans sa course, à l'ombre en haut d'une longue pente inégale. La fille était passée par là, elle était montée et avait donc vu son château. Il trouva par contre très étrange que les chiens ne réagissent pas à sa présence. Elle non, mais ça c'est normal, les humains ont autant d'instinct de survie qu'un papillon près des flammes d'une cheminée. Son cœur ne battait pas plus rapidement, son souffle était égal et rythmé par ses pas.

Qu'importe. On ne marche pas sur son territoire en restant vivant, surtout si la personne n'est accompagnée que de chiens. Dont deux blancs assez étranges, certes. Mais qu'importe. Qu'importe. Un meurtre facile et anonyme.

Il plia ses genoux et… il entendit la fille prendre une immense inspiration et retenir son souffle, puis…

Chanter.

Elle chanta clairement dans une langue qui paraîtrait étrange pour n'importe qui à cette époque. Sa voix remplissait la forêt, s'harmonisait avec l'environnement. Pour un peu, on aurait dit que les arbres l'écoutaient, que le temps s'arrêtait, que le vent lui répondait. Il cru divaguer en entendant une légère mélodie derrière la voix de sa proie.

L'homme avait des yeux ronds comme un poisson mort. Il ne bougeait plus et était fasciné par la voix de la jeune fille.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'elle portait bien le nom qu'elle s'était choisi. Elle s'appelait Orphée.

… …

_**LA musique m'ayant inspirée pour ce passage, où la chanson que chante Orphée :**_

_**Dia Dha Mo Chaim – Cd : Celtic Romance.**_

_**Réponses**__ à vos Reviews :_

_Ouf ! __**Zod'a**____aime ! on est sauvé !_

_Nan, sans rire, parce que je me suis dit que si t'aimais pas, j'arrêtais de suite ! j'aurais été deg' XD_

_Sérieusement, ça me fait plaisir._

_un vampire ? Où, un vampire ? *regarde partout* nan, j'vois pas._

_J'parle de cure-dent et tu attaques avec ton ouvre-boite... j'ai peur d'un coup._

_Sinon, c'est vraiment pas simple d'écrire sur une seule personne sans se faire chier. Et sans faire chier les autres, accessoirement. Et puis t'écris difficilement 5 pages world, et ça te fait une moitié de page ridicule sur le site. Honteux ! Honteux ! Frustrant ! J'sais pas comment font Archange et Kimy. Tu m'étonnes que ça prenne du temps... _

_Sinon, non c'est pas un clin d'oeil à Kimy, le fait que les vampires soit en guerre :p j'avais l'histoire depuis un moment dans ma tête, genre délire... Et je me suis dit que si on voulait de l'action et des morts et de la tristesse et du stress etc... Fallait taper haut. Guerre hop._

_Les clins d'oeil viendront plus tard. Faut encore que j'y arrive. Et pour l'humour, vous attendrez encore un peu. J'ai failli dire le moment, folle que je suis…_

_Ouai moi aussi je guette __**AhxNahiss**_

_**AhxNahiss**____Bonjour à toi !_

_Heureuse de voir qu'il y a une autre folle dingue qui se joint à nous !_

_Oui un conflit se prépare, mais non, c'est pas de Kimy (voir au dessus). Mince si cette histoire vous fait trop souvent à Kimy, je vais raté le coche ! Mais détrompez-vous. L'humaine va vous faire trembler plus que la force de l'homme des bois… Elle est carrément plus flippante par la suite. Vous n'allez rien capter à cette fille. Humaine vous dites ? pouah… on se le demandera par la suite._

_**Caroline B**__ Je t'ai répondu dans les commentaires._

_Dorénavant, je vous répondrais après mes chapitres.__ Si je vois que ça traine, je vous laisserais un message dans les commentaires. Ne vous habituez pas à avoir des chapitres tous les jours. Mais j'ai mis ce que j'avais à faire pour le lendemain. Et on est le lendemain. C'est horrible. Vous n'imaginez même pas ce que j'ai à faire._

_Dernier point : __Je ferais des chapitres assez courts, plus ou moins comme celui là, parfois plus long. Parce que les coupures entre les chapitres vont vous faire mourir, tellement y'aura du suspens. Pouahahahah (rire grave et fou)_

_**Celles qui passeront, sans laisser une trace de leur passage, auront l'étrange impression d'être suivie par une Orphée prédatrice. Vous ne l'avez pas encore vue comme ça. Croyez-moi, vous n'êtes pas pressées.**_


	4. Agacements

2

Elle était rentrée chez elle, soulagée. Pendant qu'elle chantait, elle avait sentit l'être de la forêt se figer totalement, pour finir par l'écouter attentivement. Presque arrivée au bord de la forêt, la route en vue, elle ne le sentait plus beaucoup derrière elle. Les chiens étaient plus détendus d'ailleurs. Une chose la chiffonnait cependant… Elle irait se promener où maintenant ? Elle aime les berges près de la mer, la plage à marée basse, le port, la petite ville même. Mais elle avait besoin de la forêt. Et puis zut ! Elle irait, ce n'était pas une propriété privée, elle éviterait juste de s'enfoncer profondément parmi les arbres, histoire de ne pas trop tenter l'étrange individu.

Qu'était-il ? C'était LA question du siècle. Elle voudrait bien farfouiller ses bouquins, mais elle ne savait pas quoi chercher. Elle avait entendu parler d'êtres étranges et physiques par certaines de ses connaissances : des êtres humains qui ne vieillissait pas, d'autres qui se trimballaient avec de longues épées dans le dos renvoyant les morts vers le Haut,… mais tout cela, elle ne l'avait pas vu de ses yeux. _Orphée fait partie de ces gens qui ne croient que ce qu'ils voient. Et vous savez quoi ? Elle croit en beaucoup de choses._ Cependant, elle n'a pas vu l'homme dans les bois, seulement senti sa force, sa vitesse, son aura.

Elle se senti fatiguée pour le coup. Il était 18h, elle était pleine de boue et de feuilles mortes. Elle décida donc de se prendre un bain tranquillement, tout en restant sur ses gardes, évidemment. Mais d'abord, elle nourrit ses compagnons et les brossa un peu.

Elle somnolait. Il fut dire qu'elle n'avait pas dormi depuis 3 jours à présent. Comment fait-elle ? Vous posez trop de questions. Elle sait comment se servir de l'énergie qui l'entoure. Toutes formes d'énergies. Surtout la sienne, celle qui se dégage de sa propre personne. Détrompez-vous. Elle ne fait pas que le Bien, malgré ses capacités très développées pour une humaine. Orphée a une morale approximative, elle est égoïste. Même si elle a des principes tenaces, que rien ne ferait tomber, elle aime autant qu'elle méprise sa race : humaine. À ses yeux, les humains sont peureux et flemmards : n'importe qui pourrait avoir les mêmes dispositions qu'elle. Bon, d'accord, elle était presque née empathe. Cela l'avait mené à la limite de la folie, elle qui était si souriante et gaie avant ses 6 ans. Mais le mal était là et Orphée avait lutté de toutes ses forces. Vous en savez assez pour le moment. Croyez-moi, vous ne voulez pas savoir jusqu'où elle est allée. Aussi bien dans ses dons que dans la vie. Vous n'êtes pas prêts.

Elle s'amusait avec les bulles tout en écoutant les chiens se lécher les uns les autres, pour se rassurer sur leur aventure passée. Une heure plus tard, elle sortit de son bain, se rinça, passa un pantalon fluide et un haut de même matière, s'allongea par terre au milieu de ses chiens et de ses coussins, puis s'endormit.

… …

Lui. Il était encore assis en haut de la pente. Il réfléchissait. Une humaine était venue jusqu'ici et il l'avait laissé filer. Vivante qui plus est. Il sourit presque en pensant qu'un Ange était descendu dans sa forêt, ou une fée peut-être ? Il rit pour de bon en pensant que c'était un lutin, un gnome comme dans les légendes, au vu de la taille qu'avait la jeune fille. Il se leva et rentra chez lui…

Et ressortit aussitôt.

… …

Cela faisait 4h qu'Orphée dormait au milieu de sa meute. Profondément.

D'un seul coup, les loups sautèrent sur leurs pattes et aboyèrent, affolés, dans tous les coins de la pièce. Orphée fut évidemment réveillée en sursaut. Terrifiée sur le coup, elle se maîtrisa bien vite pour calmer ses protégés. Elle le senti. Devant sa porte.

Manque de pot pour l'individu toujours sur son palier, silencieux, elle sait se calmer très facilement et être maître d'elle-même. La jeune fille souffla, caressa ses chiens, leur parla calmement pendant que la présence s'effaçait doucement, frustrée. Orphée attendit un moment que l'homme, car c'était bien lui, disparu. Le fait qu'il se ramène jusqu'à son repaire ne lui plaisait pas. Mais alors pas du tout. Elle résistait pour ne pas se jeter dehors et le poursuivre sur son propre domaine, lui dire qu'il n'avait pas à effrayer ses bébés à une heure pareille !

Le jour se leva finalement, bien sûr, elle n'avait pas réussi à trouver le sommeil. Peut-être qu'après tout la chose aussi était curieuse et elle était venue simplement voir qui l'avait troublé ? Non. Elle avait senti la curiosité, mais l'agacement également. Mais ce n'était pas quelque chose de provisoire, c'était tenace. La chose là dehors n'allait pas en rester là. Elle décida donc qu'elle n'irait pas en forêt cette semaine. L'homme l'oublierai peut être ? Malheureusement, elle ne croyait pas un mot de ce qu'elle pensait, mais bon… on peut toujours essayer.

… …

Dimanche. Elle est allée se promener sur la plage et sur une île qu'on ne pouvait atteindre qu'à marée basse. Elle a des provisions et de l'eau pour rester sur l'île quand la marée remonterait. Et elle remonta bien vite : elle eu le temps de faire le tour du petit îlot et elle vit les petites vagues discrètes aller vers la plage. Elle remontait sur le chemin qui faisait le tour de l'île : les petits buissons de fleurs jaunes étaient en fin de floraison mais dégageaient une délicieuse odeur sucrée, la roche craquait sous ses pieds et sous les pattes des chiens, le vent hurlait en cœur avec les vagues qui s'écrasait contre la falaise miniature de l'île placée vers l'océan. Orphée et sa compagnie se dirigeait vers d'anciens menhirs. Ils passeraient la nuit là, avait-elle décidé. D'une part, parce que l'homme des bois pouvait très bien revenir leur rendre une visite surprise, mais aussi que ça faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas tous passé la nuit dehors, en nature.

… …

Lundi. Ils étaient en pleine forme, ragaillardis par la chaleur de la terre et le vent marin qui s'étaient abattus sur eux. Orphée également : la puissance du vent est non-négligeable quand on sait s'en servir. Elle soupira cependant en se rappelant qu'elle devrait « travailler » le soir même. Mais elle avait le temps : il était à peine 10h. Après le déjeuner de ses molosses, elle profita de son temps pour faire un brin de ménage : le linge, les poussières, passer l'aspirateur et accessoirement faire une bataille de coussins avec les chiens, pour au final recommencer à essuyer la poussière et repasser l'aspirateur : les chiens et loups sont bien connus pour avoir des crocs. Crocs + coussins : plumes et duvet partout. Elle irait en chercher de nouveau le lendemain avec un tour en ville. Elle n'avait plus beaucoup de temps, il était déjà 14h30.

Elle était encore toute essoufflée quand elle s'aperçu que quelque chose clochait… La présence dans les bois avait redoublé d'intensité. Non. Il y en avait deux. Très étrange. Elle s'assit alors sur un de ses poufs, et attendit, à l'affut.

Une heure.

Une heure et demie.

Une heure et trois quart d'heure. Une des auras disparue subitement.

Au final, elle avait bien eu raison de ne pas piétiner les chemins boueux près des arbres aujourd'hui. Une aura agressive et rapide, c'est une chose, mais deux. C'est autre chose, vous vous en doutez. Elle passa le temps qui lui restait à se préparer, se maquiller et pour une fois fuma une beedies. Elle adorait ces petites cigarettes qui ne se composaient que d'une feuille d'eucalyptus roulée, maintenue par une cordelette rose. Elle ne fumait pas souvent, mais là elle commençait à être nerveuse. Elle s'autorisa même une fond d'alcool. Pas trop, elle conduisait.

C'est l'heure. Elle donna une dernière caresse à ses toutous et parti, néanmoins inquiète, au fond. Elle fit demi tour, couru jusqu'à son appart' et embarqua ces chiens dans l'espace arrière de la voiture.

… …

Il venait d'ordonner à Sven d'aller chercher le reste du clan pour dans deux semaines... Si un conflit approche, autant être prêt à agir. Donc… encore deux semaines de tranquillité.

Pour l'heure, il veut juste retourner voir l'humaine. Il avait suivi son odeur, la nuit où il l'avait aperçue, mais cette fois les chiens l'avaient détecté. Il avait écouté la gosse les calmer et attendit que tous les cœurs aient ralentis avant de repartir, intrigué par le comportement des chiens. Que leur maitresse soit là ou pas, ils n'auraient pas dû être rassurés si rapidement. Les animaux sentent sa nature contrairement aux humains.

La nuit suivante, elle n'était pas chez elle, ni les clebs. Son odeur et les traces de pattes les trahissaient jusqu'à la mer, puis rien. Elle n'était quand même pas restée sur l'île ? Il avait attendu quelques heures, il avait tourné dans les parages, puis en eu marre et était parti chasser dans une grande ville à proximité.

Donc cette fois c'est la bonne. Trop de détails étranges, ça attise sa curiosité. Et puis au final, il la tuera. Le conflit qui approche ne lui laisse pas le choix. Ce n'est pas le moment de se faire découvrir par les humains.

Arrivé à la lisère de la forêt, le bâtiment en face de lui.

- Comment peut-on habiter dans un endroit aussi glauque…

Il écouta attentivement les bruits alentour. Rien. Tiens, la grosse 4x4 à plateau n'est pas là. Elle a dû partir. Cela l'arrangeait : c'est plus facile de visiter un endroit quand il est vide d'êtres vivants.

… …

Elle arrive chez elle, pressée pour une fois de gagner son lit. 1h et demi du matin. Elle tourne la clef, ouvre la porte et …

Quelqu'un d'autre était rentré. Elle en est sûre. Certaine. Non seulement son intuition sonnait rouge, mais une odeur flottait dans la pièce. Trop légère pour qu'elle puisse l'identifier. Elle attrapa ses chiens et leur fit comprendre qu'il fallait sentir.

- Sens. Sens, disait-elle inlassablement en les caressant, eux tout excités.

Elle les lâcha et ils se dandinèrent dans tous les coins de la pièce, en aboyant par moment. Orphée était verte de rage. Ou plutôt rouge. Qu'elle ait dérangé quelqu'un au fond de son foutu bois est une chose. Mais que cette chose rentre chez elle, et comment d'ailleurs ? Elle est sûre d'une présence physique et… la fenêtre était restée ouverte. Les chiens la reniflaient avec insistance, après s'être attardés sur sa bibliothèque, sa cuisine, et sa chambre. Dans laquelle elle se jeta vérifia quelque chose sous son lit. Non, elle n'accepte pas ça. Était-elle rentré dans sa foutue ruine ? Non ! Va-t-elle laisser passer ça ? Non. Surement pas. Cet appartement, c'est SON territoire, personne n'a à y entrer sans son autorisation. Et encore moins à farfouiller partout. Demain, elle retournera dans les bois. Point.

Bon, si la chose est venue dans la soirée, elle ne reviendra pas pour aujourd'hui en tout cas : elle la sent lointaine. Elle donna à boire aux chiens, se déshabilla, prit une douche rapide et se coucha dans son lit cette fois. Se releva, ferma la fenêtre et se recoucha. Enfin.

… …

Elle fit une longue nuit : il était 6h15. Elle prit son temps en s'étirant dans tous les sens possibles, poussant ses chiens aux bas de son lit avec ses pieds, en riant. S'ensuivit une bataille de chatouilles de museaux. Les chiens étaient joyeux aujourd'hui. En espérant que cela se poursuive pour le reste de la journée, mais il n'y a rien de moins sur.

Pour l'instant, petit déjeuner copieux pour tout le monde. Les chiens leur viande et Orphée son énorme de bol de céréales avec banane fraiche et lait aromatisé, pour finir par les copeaux de chocolat. Autant prendre le maximum d'énergie, vu que la suite annonçait beaucoup d'émotions.

Elle chercha à s'habiller. Quelque chose de pratique et confortable, comme d'habitude. L'air se faisait frais, elle opta pour un pantalon bouffant noir, un pull noir et court, son écharpe blanche et sa veste en cuir violet. Elle noua ses cheveux. Et évidemment ça ne rata pas : à peine eu-t-elle prit ses boots que les chiens lui sautèrent dessus en aboyant de joie.

Tous arrivé dans les bois, elle laissa sa meute courir, un peu après le commencement de la forêt. Elle huma l'air comme à chaque fois, mais n'oublia pas pourquoi elle était là. Cette chose s'était introduite chez elle pendant son absence, elle avait violé son intimité et Orphée ne tolérait pas qu'on lui manque de respect. Jamais. Elle rappela « Cerbère » près d'elle et s'enfonça dans la forêt.

… …

Cela faisait environ 1h qu'elle marchait en direction du château qu'elle avait vu lors de sa dernière escapade. L'inconnu était bien dans les parages, elle le sentait. Tous ses sens étaient en alerte.

Intuition – Ok

Ecoute de la forêt – OK

Analyse de l'énergie qui l'entoure – OK

Instinct de survie – OK, heureusement qu'il ne se barre jamais celui là.

Pot de Nutella dans l'appartement – normalement OK

Maintenant y'a plus qu'à attendre. Et de la patience, elle en avait à revendre. Elle ne comptait pas avancer plus : elle n'allait pas aller toquer à la porte du petit château en vieilles pierres, elle se ferait assassiner, probablement. Autant attendre. L'autre fois, la bête l'avait bien trouvé sans qu'elle ne se présente devant sa grille.

… …

Une heure et demie. Sa patience a des limites, tout de même. La jeune fille commençait à être déconcentrée par son environnement. Elle était à l'écoute du bois, le moindre bruit lui parvenait aux oreilles : Un écureuil qui passe de branche en branche au dessus d'elle, des piverts beaucoup loin vers le nord tapant leur bec contre les troncs. Le vent qui roule dans les branches. Les arbres qui grincent. Des mulots ou musaraignes qui courent dans les sous-bois vers sa gauche, loin. Ses chiens reniflant, furetant pas très loin d'elle. Ils connaissaient bien leur maitresse : elle attendait quelque chose, il faut donc rester proche au cas où.

Et voilà qu'Orphée était complètement déconnectée du monde : elle sentait les arbres, leur vigueur, leurs racines profondément encrées dans la Terre Mère,… La Terre. Elle sentait son cœur battre au même rythme que source de vie autour d'elle. Le genre de vie qu'on ne voit pas. La vie qu'on sent en soi, reliée avec les toutes les autres créatures vivantes. Elle savourait la vie. Se nourrissait d'elle. Elle se sentait vivante. Comme si elle voyageait au cœur même de la planète. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'elle respectait tant la vie. Qu'elle remerciait les dieux et la Nature pour le don qu'ils lui faisaient tous les jours : pouvoir se nourrir. Une habitude que les humains ont trop vite perdu, à ses yeux.

Pendant ce temps l'énergie inconnue, elle, elle ne bouge pas d'un poil. Mais la belle fut vite rappelée à l'ordre. Un de ses loups mit la truffe sur sa joue, ce qui retira sa sensation de plénitude. Elle se rappelait alors qu'elle n'était pas ici pour la méditation, mais pour traquer celui qui justement n'a pas violer une partie de sa vie matérielle. Elle se servit de sa colère pour augmenter son champs d'action : cela s'appelle tourner le négatif en positif. C'est aussi ça, manipuler les énergies, notamment de ses propres émotions. Non décidément, la bête ne bougeait pas…

Elle avait quelque chose à faire : satisfaire sa curiosité et faire tourner cette chose en bourrique en lui faisant comprendre gentiment que la forêt, ben… y'a pas son nom dessus. Sur un sourire, elle rappela sa meute. Vous la croyez folle ? Vous avez raison. Mais pire encore : c'est une folle déterminée et confiante en elle-même.

La meute rassemblée, elle leur donna un ordre. Un seul :

- Hurle.

… …

De son bâtiment, l'homme méditait sur la conduite à tenir pendant les prochains jours. Une réflexion ardue, compliquée, difficile, qui commençait à lui prendre la tête. Il déambula dans ses couloirs, regarda d'un œil distrait les toiles représentant la mer accrochées à ses murs, les maquettes de bateaux en bois faites de ses mains, et allait retomber dans un siège de son salon quand il entendit quelque chose.

Un chien qui aboie ? Non… ça aboie et ça hurle… Comme les loups.

- Ne me dites pas que cette humaine a osé revenir !

Il mit des chaussures à la hâte et sorti en trombe de chez lui. Il s'arrêta comme la dernière fois, en haut de la côte, à l'ombre. De toutes manières les nuages étaient bas et épais, il ne risquait pas de se faire remarquer. Par contre, les bruits de chien-loups s'étaient arrêtés.

Mais il la sentait elle. Il aspira plus d'air,… oui c'était cette chanteuse avec ses maudits clebs. Enfin… chanteuse. Ce qu'il avait vu chez elle le laissait pantois. En dehors d'une masse de bouquins impressionnante et un intérieur plus que spécial, elle avait un coffre à cadenas sous son lit et une arme à feu dans le meuble de son entrée. Parlons de son frigo et congélateur rempli de viande rouge. En plus de son apparence, enfin… le peu qu'il avait vu d'elle de dos, et ses chiens / loups... Ils avait vu aussi du matériel de dessin et de peinture, un gros appareil photo bridge, mais n'avait pas vu les œuvres chez elle. Un piano également. Bref, il voulait voir cette chose de plus près avant de la tuer.

Un chien aboya de nouveau, le sortant de ses pensées. Il ne la voyait pas d'ici et d'après le son, elle ne se dirigeait pas vers lui. Plutôt vers la gauche. Il avançait donc vers sa future proie.

… …

Quand il pu la voir, elle jouait avec ses chiens dans les feuilles mortes. Mais si les chiens distinguaient sa présence, elle pas.

… …

Elle jouait avec sa meute, mais n'avait pas perdu une miette des mouvements et des sentiments de l'être à sa gauche. Il fut trop rapide quand il passa plus près encore. Ses chiens n'arrivèrent plus à faire semblant, ils eurent peur que le danger soit invisible pour leur maitresse. Alors ils aboyèrent, en salivant et en se rapprochant à reculons de leur cheffe.

La fille commença à les calmer, avec patience et douceur. Leur parlant relevant ses mèches noires, caressant leur fourrure. Se faisant, elle s'obligeait à rester calme. Puis elle leva les yeux vers celui qu'elle attendait, sans que lui ne le sache.

… ….

En face d'elle, un être d'une beauté incroyable. Elle garda son visage impassible en continuant de le détailler rapidement. Une crinière noire de fines boucles, attachée succinctement derrière sa tête, faisant ressortir sa peau pâle une bouche fine, un visage fin, les joues pleines il était grand, élancé, musclé néanmoins. De grands yeux. De grands yeux rougeoyants. Une beauté sauvage.

Qu'importe pour Orphée qui se mit à sourire. Elle se releva lentement en précisant à sa meute de ne pas bouger. Elle regarda enfin son interlocuteur droit dans les yeux, toujours souriante, essayant de faire passer ce même sourire dans ses yeux. Et c'est parti !

- Bonjour ! dit-elle à l'homme.

L'homme prit une demi-seconde pour lui répondre, le temps de pencher la tête sur le côté et d'amorcer un léger sourire annonçant ses fossettes.

- Bonjour, demoiselle. Que faites-vous seule dans ces bois ?

- Je promène mes monstres.

- Pourtant la forêt n'est pas toujours sans danger.

- Ils savent me défendre. Et moi aussi.

La discussion semblait agréable vu de l'extérieur, mais ils se jaugeaient l'un l'autre. Elle sentait sa force qui jaillissait de lui. Pas seulement sa force… C'était un prédateur. Orphée voyait bien que c'était dans l'ordre des choses. Si elle avait peur ? Non.

L'homme à la masse de cheveux noire marcha lentement vers elle, mais ne s'approcha pas plus, ne la quittant pas des yeux.

- Ce n'est pas forcément ce que j'ai voulu dire. Seulement, tu es sur mon domaine, lui dit-il, son sourire s'agrandissant au fur et à mesure de ses paroles.

Orphée, commençant à être agacée car il la regardait de haut et avec amusement, lui jeta :

- Avez-vous un titre de propriété ?

Il s'arrêta de sourire et de marcher, levait ses sourcils. Elle venait de dire quoi, là ?

- Non je n'en ai pas. C'était juste un… avertissement.

- Avertissement que je vous renvoie. J'ai aussi un territoire à sauvegarder si vous voyez de quel sujet je parle. Cependant, je sais être magnanime et faire des concessions… Vous voulez peut-être me louer ou me vendre une parcelle de forêt ?

L'homme commençait sérieusement à douter. Mais de quoi donc ? Orphée ne le sentait malheureusement pas. Elle avait juste envie d'éclater de rire.

L'homme s'approcha d'un pas. Orphée tendit la main pour que ses chiens comprennent qu'ils ne leur fallaient pas faire un seul mouvement. Et subitement, l'homme disparu de son champ de vision et se retrouva instantanément derrière elle, la tête près du cou gracieux de la jeune fille, sa main poussant deux nattes rousses de sa nuque.

- Non, je ne peux pas.

- Et vous ne pouvez pas non plus m'interdire l'accès à la forêt.

- Je ne vous l'interdit pas, je vous mets gracieusement en garde.

- Pour rien et vous le savez bien. Puis cessez de me vouvoyer. Je ne suis pas si vieille.

L'Homme aux yeux rouges réfléchit un instant, non sans se délecter de l'odeur de l'humaine. Une odeur entre le jasmin, le chèvrefeuille et la jacinthe. Ou peut-être la glycine ? Qu'importe. Cette fille était folle. Ses chiens qui ne bougeaient pas d'un poil également. Mais il sentit d'un coup Sven s'approcher et il ne voulait pas partager sa proie.

- Très bien, commença-t-il, agacé de ne pas comprendre et d'être interrompu. La jeune fille se retourna vers lui et le fixa sans ciller, droit dans les yeux.

- Oui ? lui-fit-elle innocemment.

- Je te reverrais.

Et il disparu dans un bruissement de feuilles.

- Je n'en demandais pas autant, lui répondit-elle, sans savoir s'il l'avait entendu.

Elle s'autorise alors un petit rire pendant que sa meute se détendait subitement. Elle avait parfaitement reçu les opinions de cet homme à la fois magique et dangereux. Il s'interrogeait, il doutait, il ne comprenait rien à la situation. Mais il la considérait comme sa proie, et ça ne plaisait pas à Orphée, qui en avait vu d'autres.

Comprenant qu'il ne reviendrait pas pour le moment, en tous cas elle l'espérait sentant la même aura que l'autre fois se pointer, elle fit demi-tour et rentra chez elle.

Par contre elle, aurait bien aimé connaître son nom.

… …

Il se trouva chez lui avant son ami. Il alla se caller dans un fauteuil devant le feu qui brulait encore un peu dans l'âtre.

Sven entra alors et le trouva sans difficulté, plongé dans ses pensées. Il se racla la gorge, tout maniéré qu'il était.

- Ça y est. J'ai prévenu tout le monde comme tu l'as désiré.

- …

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Je me disais que pour une fois, tu aurais pu utiliser ton téléphone portable.

- Tu as ses choses en horreur. Et moi aussi d'ailleurs.

- Téléphone aux autres et dit leur, quand ils arriveront, qu'ils ne tuent personne, ni animal, ni humain, qui se trouverait dans la forêt.

- Tu as l'air préoccupé par quelque chose. Ou alors gardes un dernier plaisir avant le voyage qui se profile ?

Là, le vampire aux longs cheveux noirs regarda le blond en souriant de toutes ses dents. Et retournait à la contemplation de sa cheminée.

- Tu nous présenteras ?

- Peut-être, ria-t-il.

… …

… …

_**Si vous ne laissez pas de commentaire, Orphée vous pendra par les pieds, la tête dans une fosse à purin.**_

_On vous autorise même à dire ce que vous n'aimez pas. Enfin… à vos risques. _


	5. Négociations

3

Avant de traverser la rue, Orphée laissa un mot à la lisière de la forêt.

« Mon territoire commence ici »

À l'attention bien sûr du magnifique homme terré dans son château. Car elle avait bien réfléchit en route. Il était animal, sauvage et foulait cette terre depuis bien plus de temps qu'elle. C'est pour cette dernière raison qu'elle le respectait. Enfin… Le respect est quelque chose de réciproque, mais par principe, elle a toujours respecté les anciens. Mais cet homme, si elle le comparait avec l'énergie ressentie en Italie, il était beaucoup plus jeune. Son âge est un mystère.

Mais si elle laissait un message dans cette souche d'arbre, c'est plutôt pour vérifier une théorie. Cet homme la trouvait réellement dans les bois. Certes la seconde fois, elle avait fait aboyer ses chiens et hurler les loups. Mais il avait trouvé Orphée de lui-même. Au bruit ou à l'odorat ? Peut-être les deux. Si c'est l'odorat, cela pourrait poser problème. Jusqu'où cette capacité peut aller ? Quelles en sont les limites ?

Non, cette fille n'était pas suicidaire. _Elle avait juste affronté pire que lui._

Elle rentra chez elle et se prépara une nouvelle fois pour son travail, hésitant entre emmener sa meute ou pas.

… …

Quelque chose clochait chez cette fille. Il en était sûr. Le comportement de ses chiens couplé avec son mode de vie… Ce n'était pas… humainement normal. Sans parler de la sensation qu'il avait, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre un mot dessus. Sven était reparti, car il ne voulait pas utiliser le téléphone d'une et de deux, il préférait courir un bon moment vu qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passerait ensuite. Tant mieux.

Il arrivait à la fin des bois, s'approchant de la rue quand son nez lui indiqua que la fille s'était arrêtée près d'une souche. Pourquoi se poser ici alors qu'elle est à quelques secondes de son habitation ? Mais il trouva le message et ria un bon coup. Il n'avait que faire des petites menaces de cette misérable. Par contre un de ses doutes ressurgit : on dirait que cette fille prévoyait ses faits et gestes. Et qu'elle connaissait sa nature. Elle était venue avec ses clebs, lui avait tenu tête sans avoir peur et pire encore : sans être subjuguée par sa personne. Non impossible, il se faisait des idées. Ce n'était qu'une petite sotte sans cervelle et imbue d'elle-même. Oui c'est exactement ça.

Et il déchanta bien vite quand il vit qu'encore une fois, elle était partie. Et qu'en plus, elle lui avait laissé un autre message : « Attention, chiens méchants ». Il pouffa en se disant que l'occasion était trop belle donner une leçon à la petite impétueuse : tuer ses chiens. Ceux-là même qui aboyaient et grattaient la porte sans relâche. Il posa la main sur la poignée.

… …

Elle roulait le plus vite possible, elle avait laissé ses bébés à son appartement, mais elle était morte de peur. Et si l'homme était vraiment venu ? Et qu'il leur aura fait du mal, voir pire ! Elle n'osait pas y penser, mais préparait déjà une vengeance digne d'elle.

Ses pneus crissèrent sur le gravier du parking, elle sortit précipitamment de la voiture et monta les marche quatre par quatre.

La porte était fermée. Ouf.

Où est son message, celui qui était sur la porte en question ?

Elle prit la poignée et l'abaissa, c'était ouvert.

Elle entra en claquant la porte et entendit les gémissements de sa meute. Elle regarda tout de même autour d'elle par précaution, on ne sait jamais que cet enfoiré soit tranquillement posé dans un pouf. Mais rien. Elle se précipita sur son placard où son petit mot était scotché, avec une réponse : « Je n'ai peur de rien ». Elle le lu à peine ouvrit la porte de se jeta sur ses chiens. Ou l'inverse. Tous rassurés. Mais l'homme n'était pas loin. En fait, il était juste de l'autre côté de la rue. Orphée le savait.

Alors elle fit comme de rien était. Elle avait eu de la chance, il aurait pu les tuer s'il en avait envie. Pendant ses danses, elle avait rassemblé toutes les choses qui pouvaient convenir à l'homme de la forêt. Elle aurait dit un loup-garou, étant proche de la région du Gévaudan. Mais les légendes étaient couplées à celle des vampires. Son intuition lui donna la réponse. Mais c'était une histoire de vieille femme du XVIe siècle à raconter au coin du feu, pour les enfants pas sages. Elle en avait vu des choses, cette Orphée. Mais là… Une créature chimérique physiquement présente. Impossible. Elle fera comme si de rien était. Et elle commence maintenant.

« Cerbère » rassuré, elle lui donna un petit remontant et pour elle aussi : pineau des Charente et beedies. Elle s'assit sur le plan de travail, parallèle à la fenêtre. La « créature chimérique physiquement présente » devait surement la voir d'ici.

… …

Cette crétine finie était assise devant sa fenêtre. Le vampire était agacé : il avait enfermé les sales clebs dans un placard, histoire de lui montrer qu'il n'en avait rien à cirer de ses menaces à deux sous et accessoirement histoire de lui faire peur, mais non ! Elle buvait du vin et fumait tranquillement. Même pas un regard effrayé vers l'extérieur, pas de paranoïa pour sa porte : elle n'avait pas fermé à clef, rien. Mais elle avait eu peur pour ses toutous. C'est déjà ça. Et il leva les yeux au ciel avant de continuer à l'observer.

Et il resta sur sa branche pendant des heures et cette fille ne dormait pas. Ne somnolait pas. Ne baillait pas. Elle avait toujours des mouvements vifs, elle a même joué avec ses chiens à déchirer des coussins. D'ailleurs n'en avait-il pas dans la poubelle ? Cette humaine n'était pas matérialiste…

Quand elle ouvrit le frigo à 6h, il regarda attentivement : la viande dans l'énorme gamelle des chiens. Ok. La viande dans l'assiette de leur maitresse… Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout ? Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de régime alimentaire pareil ! Ou alors cette fille était proche de son espèce ? Vampire… Mais c'est insensé : aucun vampire ne pouvait avaler quoique ce soit ! Ou un demi-vampire ? Il en avait entendu parler. Une certaine Renesmée Cullen, du clan de Carlisle qu'il avait croisé quelques fois. Il aurait dû mieux se renseigner : quelle odeur avait ces créatures ? De quoi se nourrissaient-elles ? Pouvaient-elles donc approcher des animaux sans qu'ils fuient ? Cette fille arrivait même à les calmer. Et les demi-vampires ne dormaient pas ?

Elle épice sa viande crue coupée en petits morceaux. Sel, poivre, et d'autres choses qu'il n'arrivait pas à distinguer. Du jaune d'œuf. Des câpres. Et elle souriait en plus

Cette fille est folle.

… …

La fille en question mourrait d'envie de dormir. Mais l'imbécile près de sa maison empêchait toute tentative de s'assoupir ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Il l'observait _très_ attentivement, en pleine réflexion, elle le savait. Elle le sentait. Elle voulu exploser de rire quand elle ressentit son étonnement démesuré, quand elle avait mis sa viande crue dans son assiette. Accessoirement, elle aurait préféré des sushis. Mais là, c'était tout juste trop drôle. Elle approcherait cet être, sa curiosité était forte, mais ce n'est pas ce qu'elle recherchait.

Non, elle cherchait autre chose. Mais ne posez pas de questions. Ça l'énerve.

Vers 7h30, elle le sentit s'éloigner. Elle se jeta sur son lit comme si sa vie en dépendait.

… …

Quatre heures plus tard. Elle était dans la forêt sombre, à cause des nuages. En fin septembre, faut pas s'étonner. Que fait-elle dans la forêt, vous dites ? Mais à votre avis ? Elle va en faire baver à ce type qui se croit permis de brutaliser ses bébés. Mais pas tout de suite. Elle doit encore lui faire croire qu'elle est une petite idiote, ou le faire douter sur elle. Ça va devenir une habitude, à force. Elle en rit déjà.

Vous n'avez donc pas encore compris son mode de pensées ? Elle veut, elle obtient. Elle manipule, même si risque il y a. Et elle élimine, quand elle se lasse. Elle est une prédatrice dans son genre, mais vous ne saurez sa véritable nature seulement et seulement si elle y est obligée. On vous dira juste que c'est un genre de caméléon. Elle se fond dans la masse, séduit, ficelle et attaque. Ça vous donne une idée ? Bien sûr que non ! Vous ne trouverez pas.

Mais même si elle ne l'avoue pas, elle a été subjuguée par la beauté du vampire.

Et Orphée se dit alors que c'est normal : un prédateur a humain ne pouvait pas être hideux, agressif, sautant sur son repas sans délicatesse. À moins que ce soit un loup-garou comme elle y a pensé. Non, ce prédateur là est plus subtil : charme, beauté, grâce. Tout est là pour faire flancher l'humain le plus coriace. Sans compter sa vitesse et son odorat, surement, car il avait bien trouvé le premier message dans la souche.

Orphée pensa soudain que si elle devait mourir, ce serait de cette manière. Dans les bras d'un vampire. Oui, Orphée est comme ça : elle accepte la mort. La sienne et celle des autres. Même de ses chiens. Elle ne veut juste pas qu'ils souffrent. Vous n'y croyez pas ? Vous serrez convaincu par la suite. Mais ne croyez qu'elle ne sait pas ce qu'est la mort. Elle le sait mieux que quiconque sur cette planète. Et surement mieux que vous.

Mais qu'importe ! Là tout de suite, elle ne compte pas mourir. Elle a quelqu'un à emmerder. Et pas n'importe qui. Contrairement aux légendes, les vampires ne dorment pas le jour d'après ce qu'elle a vu... Et il a un bon odorat. Là où elle va, il ne va sentir qu'elle. Ses chiens qui la suivaient de près ne faisaient pas de bruits.

… …

Le vampire se cogna la tête dans un des murs, plus par automatisme que par envie de se soulager de sa colère. Il ne voulait pas faire tomber des murs.

- Qu'as-tu donc ?

- Cette humaine…

Le vampire blond renifla l'air théâtralement.

- Elle semble délicieuse. Mais je ne vois pas le rapport.

- Je t'expliquerais plus tard. En attendant, tu ne _bouges pas_ d'ici, Sven.

Le vampire s'élança par la fenêtre, non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard d'avertissement à Sven, qui lui lança un « Egoïste », faisant grogner le vampire. Il suivit l'odeur, dans le sens inverse du vent. Elle ne comprenait donc pas qu'il allait la tuer ? Qu'il était un monstre comparé à elle.

Il ne prit pas le temps de la regarder, il l'a trouva allongée au bord d'un petit étang, les chiens jouant dans l'eau. Il saute, se réceptionne sur ses deux jambes en position accroupie au dessus de la tête de la jeune fille et gronda.

Les loups grognèrent puissamment babines retroussées et le chien aboya à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, prêt à bondir.

Le cœur d'Orphée ? Il battait à tout rompre. Mais son visage, une seconde étonné et effrayé, se mua en un masque indéchiffrable. Sa provocation allait trop loin. Marcher sur le territoire d'un être aussi dangereux… Non, elle n'a pas peur de la mort. Cela ne veut pas dire qu'elle ne la cherche pas. Quand elle s'en rapproche, elle se sent si vivante. Pourquoi chercher la mort ? Ça ne vous saute pas aux yeux ce que cherche réellement Orphée, à travers tout cela ? Elle ne trouve pas sa place. Elle est seule, immensément seule. Quand elle imite les autres : métro, boulot, dodo, on la trouve toujours décalée. Alors elle va vers la seule chose qui l'acceptera à coup sûr : la mort. À mois qu'elle ne trouve sa place avant.

En attendant, le vampire était toujours là, elle voyait son visage au dessus d'elle. Il avait les yeux noirs de colère et d'incompréhension. Qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait là ? Et qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ? Il vit sa bouche s'ouvrir lançant un long « shhhhhhhht » pour adoucir les chiens qui se turent et il entendit la voix de la jeune fille :

- Sans vouloir vous déranger, vous marchez sur mes cheveux, dit-elle.

Il essayait de décrypter son ton neutre. Mais il décryptait que dalle : il ne comprenait rien à cette chose allongée devant lui. L'idée qu'elle eu envie de mourir lui effleura l'esprit. Mais qu'elle prenne une corde, le flingue qu'il avait vu dans l'entrée de son appartement, qu'elle saute de la falaise ! Mais qu'elle arrête de l'emmerder et accessoirement de piétiner ses plates bandes ! Il n'aurait jamais dû laisser ses chiens vivants.

Il baissa la tête et chercha ses pieds. Il ne les voyait pas : ils étaient profondément enfoncés dans les dreadlocks lâchés de la fille. Dreadlocks longs. Très longs. Depuis combien de temps ne les avait-elle pas coupés ? Et puis qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à foutre ?

- Pardon d'avoir écrasé tes tentacules, princesse.

Mais il ne bougea pas et elle non plus.

- Je me doute que vous êtes dans cette forêt depuis un moment, dit-elle. Je n'ai l'intention ni de vous manquer de respect, ni de piétiner votre… « Territoire ». Cependant, j'aimerais votre autorisation de venir dans ces bois, ou alors de m'indiquer les endroits où je ne vous dérangerais pas.

Le vampire la regardait avec un regard moins noir soudain. Elle lui témoignait du respect. Dans quel sens sa tête tourne-t-elle ? Il se relève, la contourne et s'accroupi en face d'elle. Orphée s'inquiétait car elle ne sentait plus aucun sentiment émaner de lui. Il croise les bras sur ses jambes et ne bougea plus pendant un moment.

Orphée, elle, n'osait pas bouger. Elle gardait son cœur calme et s'efforçait de penser à autre chose : la Terre Mère sous sa tête. L'énergie qu'elle dégage. Son odeur. De pin ? Et il est où le pin ? Elle comprit que cette odeur venait de l'homme, un mélange de pin et de… ? Elle ne le distinguait pas le reste, même s'il était assez près. Elle avait un odorat assez fin, mais pas assez apparemment.

Pendant ce temps, le vampire décréta en son fort intérieur que la folle était sincère. D'un côté elle l'intriguait, d'un autre elle connaissait son existence, même si elle ne savait surement pas ce qu'il était. Autant l'autoriser à venir en forêt, il garderait un œil sur elle comme ça. Mais il devait être sûr que les autres n'y toucheraient pas. C'était sa proie.

_Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était qu'Orphée avait la capacité de s'enfuir assez facilement, même face à lui._

_Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était que l'homme ne serait pas le seul vampire dans les parages ces prochains jours._

Ce sera ce qui va tout déclencher. Mais patience ! Il n'est pas encore temps. Ils ont encore dix jours avant de guerroyer. Et arrêtez de poser des questions ! Retenez juste qu'Orphée a développé des capacités grâce à son empathie et son instinct. La logique de celles là est claire et précise, elle vous sera expliquée. À moins que vous ne deviniez ? Mais plus tard : Le vampire va parler.

- Tu aimes ce lac ?

- Oui.

Il tourne alors ses grands yeux bordeaux vers elle et lui dit :

- Tu peux venir ici alors.

- Entendu. Je peux vous poser une question ?

- Je ne te promets pas d'y répondre.

-… Comment vous appelez-vous ?

Il pencha la tête, l'air plus dangereux que jamais.

- Elarik.

Il la regardait toujours, alors elle lui répondit :

- Orphée, enchantée.

Il haussa les sourcils. Orphée ? Même son nom est tordu. Personne a cette époque ne s'appelle Orphée, personne au 21e siècle ne se trimballait avec des chiens et des loups à longueur de temps, personne ne vivait comme elle. Non ?

… …

Ils restèrent tous ici. Elarik était devenu statue, un peu comme « Le penseur » version bestiale. Orphée osait à peine respirer, alors bouger, vous imaginez bien… Elle réfléchissait aussi : le voyant de trois-quarts, elle l'observait à loisirs : il avait des cheveux absolument magnifiques. Des boucles si petites et si fines, si longues aussi… Elle l'enviait. Il avait la peau si pâle, des yeux qui ne cillait pas et elle prit son temps pour tourner en rond ses phrases dans sa tête : il avait une voix chaude et grave. Une voix qui vous donne des frissons. Et il avait des belles mains. Des mains d'homme, épaisses mais pas trop. Elle vit aussi quelques bagues à ses doigts, des torques ornaient ses poignets et elle se demanda quelle signification ils avaient pour Elarik.

Oui, car tous ce que faisait Orphée avait un but, du moins un sens.

Mais elle s'inquiétait : car l'énergie qu'il dégageait, elle s'y habituait. Et apparemment sa meute aussi : « Cerbère » était calme, quoique sur ses gardes, mais ça ne les empêchait pas de fureter un peu sans trop s'éloigner.

Le vampire n'arrêtait pas de cogiter. Pourtant cette Orphée n'était pas son point le plus important en ces jours de pré-guerre. Il n'avait jamais eu d'humain, n'en avait jamais protégé, n'en avait jamais prit sous son aile. Sauf un, il y a une centaine d'années, mais un humain tout toujours se nourrir, doit aller aux toilettes, dormir, se laver, etc. Et ça ne rentre pas dans ses envies et ses plannings. Il n'est pas nourrice. Il est vampire et il n'avait pas envie de recommencer cette mascarade. Peut-être que Sven aurait son avis sur la question. On verra bien. En attendant, il devait aller chasser. Cette humaine le tentait trop.

Il se lève donc lestement, en laissant pendre ses bras le long du corps, jette un coup d'œil à la fille qui le regardait perplexe. Il sourit d'un coup de toutes ses dents, précipita son nez sur sa gorge. Dans un réflexe, Orphée lui poussa l'épaule de la main dans une tentative ridicule de protection, retenant sa respiration le cœur battant. Il aspira son odeur pendant quelques secondes et lui souffla à l'oreille :

- Tu as l'autorisation de venir jusqu'ici, mais à ta place je ne viendrais pas trop souvent.

Et il disparu.

Orphée reprenait son souffle, pendant que les chiens se frottaient à elle et la léchait de la tête aux pieds. Et elle chuchota en gloussant :

-Très bien, Bruce Wayne.*

… …

Elarik entre dans son château d'un pas lourd. Sven l'attendait dans un fauteuil, d'un air qui voulait tout dire : la bouche fermée pendante, un poing enfoncé dans une joue, dégoulinant dans son siège. LA position de l'ennui profond.

- Sans vouloir abuser de ton hospitalité, tu en as mis du temps, marmonne-t-il.

-…

- Parles-moi cher ami. Car vu l'expression de ton visage, soit tu l'as bu et elle avait mauvais goût, soit tu compte attendre encore un peu et tu es frustré, continue-t-il ragaillardi.

- On va chasser.

- Ça me va !

Ils s'apprêtaient à partir quand ils entendirent un chant s'élever. Une mélodie douce et mélancolique qui transporte son propre univers.

- C'est elle ? demande Sven.

- Je pense que oui, lui répondit Elarik en levant les yeux au ciel, exaspéré.

- Si son visage se rapporte à sa voix, je veux absolument la rencontrer ! Réplique-t-il joyeusement.

Pour toute réponse, Elarik s'élança en grognant.

… …

_* Pour celles qui n'ont pas fait leur enfance avec Batman, __**Bruce Wayne**__, c'est Batman en civil. Il passe son temps à disparaitre avant que les autres aient pu lui répondre. Où il apparait quand on ne s'y attend pas._

_**Chant d'Orphée **__:__ Lithium d'Evanescence_

_Réponses à vos __**reviews**__ :_

_**Zod'a**__… Ma Zod'a… Ma fidèle compatriote de reviewage acharné. Merci pour ta dernière review. Même si dedans tu me traite de (je cite) : « connasse ». Je suppose que c'est un mot affectif tout à fait approprié. Alors… Qu'est Orphée. Elle ne le sait pas elle-même qui elle est. Elle recherche sa place. Parmi les vampires ? Pas sûr. Mais bien qu'elle paraisse parfaite, non elle ne l'est pas. Elle joue juste avec la mort, comme on l'a vu ici. Et elle a ses capacités parce qu'elle a passé son temps à ça. Tout sera expliqué. Mais pas maintenant._

_**AhxNahiss. **__Tu n'as pas laissé de review. Mais tu fais partie de ma page facebook de Kimy. Alors pour cette fois je te pardonne. Orphée aussi._

_**Les autres**__ qui passent sans laisser de reviews… Alors que j'écris pour le moment un chapitre par jour. Bah j'ai les boules. Mais je ne dirais pas pourquoi. Vous n'avez pas à le savoir._

_**Orphée vous jettera d'un pont.**_

_**Ou il faut que je dise : « Lâchez vos comm's – laissez moi des reviews pliiiiz ! »**_

_**Nan. Pas mon genre.**_


	6. Vampires

4

Elarik et Sven marchent en direction des falaises, trainant par les pieds deux humains. Des jeunes drogués qui se marraient, pensant être en plein trip. Mais non, ils sont vraiment trainés par les pieds, par des mains vampires.

Vampires en pleine discussion.

- Et tu crois vraiment que dans moins de deux semaines, il faudra se rassembler ?

- D'après les nouvelles, le clan d'Amun, certains nomades, ainsi que les clans végétariens d'Amérique, ont été approché par les Irokois. Les anciens se rassemble à Volterra, même Stéphan et Vladimir y sont, c'est pour te dire.

- Pourquoi les Irokois veulent combattre nos clans, alors que ce serait plus simple, de ma vision des choses, de commencer se montrer aux humains et de les assouvir ?

- Parce qu'ils ne sont pas encore assez nombreux, répondit Elarik, secouant son humain qui faisait de plus en plus de bruits raisonnant sur la falaise. Tu sais, pour les clans végétariens de Carlisle et Eleazar, les Irokois ont envoyés des humains leur parler et tenter de les mener jusqu'à eux. Bien évidemment, les végétariens ont refusés mais n'ont pas tué les humains. Cela montre que les Irokois ne veulent pas perdre leur nombre de vampires, déjà limité.

- Et si je suis ta logique, on devra tous se rassembler à Volterra ? Répliqua Sven, s'arrêtant au bord de la falaise.

- J'en ai bien peur, répondit Elarik, maussade. Il voulu poursuivre la discussion, mais les deux idiots qu'ils trainaient commençait sérieusement à l'agacer : ces deux jeunes riaient aux éclats, complètement perdus par la drogue.

Elarik serra fort la cheville de son futur repas : les os éclatèrent jusqu'au tibia, la peau se déchira, répandant du sang sur sa main blanche. Cette fois l'humain ne riait plus, il hurla à s'en décoller la plèvre, se tordant dans tous les sens pour essayer de retirer la main du vampire. L'autre humain riait encore plus fort. Elarik énervé pour de bon, tira la cheville cassée vers l'avant, pris l'agonisant par le coup et lui jeta la tête violemment sur le sol. Pour le coup, silence du premier humain, assommé. Sven regardait le sien avec une lueur malicieuse. Il le lâcha et lui donna deux coups au visage : le premier lui cassa la mâchoire et fit hurler le gosse, le second l'assomma.

Silence.

- C'est bruyant les humains. Heureusement qu'ils sont fragiles, constata Sven en s'asseyant au bord de la falaise, les pieds ballants.

- …

- Tu ne veux pas aller à Volterra. Constata-t-il. Peur que le clan de Sylvie te colle ?

Elarik ria aux éclats.

- Non pas vraiment, même si j'aimerais qu'elle me laisse de l'espace.

- Parce que ton machisme est irrécupérable.

- Les femmes vampires ne sont bonnes qu'à deux choses : le sexe et à te pomper l'air.

- On n'en a pas besoin. Enfin, je parle surtout de l'air.

Ils rirent de bon cœur, pendant qu'un des humains remuait. Mais ils n'avaient pas encore envie de manger.

- D'ailleurs, comment se nourrira-t-on à Volterra ? Nous allons être nombreux.

- D'après ce que j'ai compris, les Volturi ont fait certaines réserves et ont pillé certains centres de stockage de sang. Carlisle aussi, petit à petit et les roumains également. Mais ce ne sera qu'en cas de coups durs. Sinon nous irons chasser dans les villes environnantes. Et il y a assez de nature autour de Volterra pour les végétariens.

- Tout est déjà pensé, prévu et organisé à ce que je vois,…

Ils attendirent une heure pensant aux jours qui s'annonçaient devant eux. Les humains se trémoussèrent doucement. Les vampires attendaient qu'ils soient totalement éveillés pour les dévorer.

Elarik regarda l'humain, les yeux noirci par l'envie de se jeter à sa gorge. L'humain se mit à quatre pattes, gémit à cause de sa jambe en sang et observa l'environnement autour de lui. Il vit à peine le vampire se projeter vers sa jugulaire, contracter les mâchoires pour percer sa peau. L'humain, encore sous le coup de la drogue tenta de se débattre et d'hurler, mais le prédateur enserra ses bras autour de son torse, pulvérisant quelques côtes, coupant le souffle de l'humain.

Le repas de Sven se réveilla, secoué par les mouvements et les cris de son compagnon. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de réagir, son cou était brisé et Sven le buvait jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

Puis ils prirent les cadavres sans douceur et les balancèrent en bas de la falaise.

Puis ils se rassirent comme avant leur attaque, comme si de rien était, les lèvres encore rougies par le sang, la faible chaleur coulant dans leurs corps froids.

Il est 4h du matin, les vagues s'écrasent sans relâche sur la pierre, le ciel est dégagé, les étoiles brillent et la lune aussi. Et un chant se fit entendre au loin, mais les deux tueurs avaient l'ouïe assez fine pour l'entendre de la falaise.

Sven ouvrit des yeux immenses. Elarik soupira tournant sa tête dans la direction de la mélodie claire.

- Elle ne dort jamais ?

- Je me suis posé la question.

Court silence contemplatif.

- Navré de te dire ça, mais sa voix dépasse tout ce que j'ai pu entendre jusqu'à maintenant. Ce n'est pas une voix d'opéra, certes. Mais il n'empêche que…

- Tais-toi.

-…

- Le plus drôle, c'est qu'elle s'appelle Orphée.

- Hilarant. Mais ça lui va bien. Tu nous présente quand ?

- Jamais. Elle est pour moi : mon réconfort avant le voyage. Mais tu pourras venir la voir avec moi.

- Fantastique. Mais j'espère que tu ne comptes pas la tuer comme l'homme qui gît maintenant au bas de la falaise…

Elarik le regarda, grimaçant.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- C'est une femme. Une jeune femme qui plus est. Un peu de délicatesse ! répliqua Sven, faussement ahuri.

- Oui, mais c'est pour l'instant celle qui me pompe le plus d'air.

-… Ça ne me dérangerait pas qu'une jolie demoiselle vienne chanter sous mes fenêtres.

… …

Orphée avait été travailler et était partie se balader avec ses chiens près de la mer. Elle ne voulait pas provoquer plus Elarik. Elarik. Un prénom qui la ferait tomber par terre, si la créature en question était humaine.

Elle avait beaucoup réfléchit après son départ dans la forêt. Puis ne sachant pas quoi faire de plus, elle s'était mise à chanter. Elle ne chantait qu'à certains moments : quand elle était en harmonie avec l'environnement, quand elle était en danger ou qu'elle avait peur, quand elle avait envie de prier en général. Vous l'aviez comprit non ? Sa vie entière est axée sur sa spiritualité.

Comme maintenant par exemple : elle sentait les embruns de l'océan, une petite presque-île s'offrait à elle avec son odeur de terre humide et de buissons jaunes, les étoiles décoraient le ciel. Que demander de plus ? Elle grimpa un moment sur le rocher flottant. Elle serait bien allée sur l'idée où elle avait passé la nuit la dernière fois, mais la marée était haute. Avec le bruit de la mer, elle n'entendait pas grand-chose. Mais elle chanta tout de même, d'une voix enfantine.

Elle fit le tour de la presque-île en peu de temps, toujours en chantant : ce n'était pas bien grand. Elle avait passé des mégalithes, quand elle sentit une énergie prédatrice faire surface. Elle englobait l'île. Elle failli prendre peur, mais elle reconnu aisément Elarik. Il ne pouvait apparemment pas la lâcher et il se plaignait ensuite qu'elle marche dans les bois. Mais elle arrêta bien vite ses élucubrations quand elle sentit une deuxième aura agressive.

_Et en plus il ramène des potes…_ Pensa-t-elle avec justesse. Elle redescendit calmement, rappelant ses chiens près d'elle. Ils avaient l'air nerveux, elle ne se trompait pas. Ces créatures allaient-elles se montrer ou pas ? C'était bien la question… Et si oui, elle n'avait pas forcément envie de savoir ce qu'ils allaient lui faire. Elle décida de reprendre sa chanson depuis le début, ça calmait les chiens et les environs. Alors pourquoi pas ce genre d'êtres ?

Tout en chantant, elle analysait. Celui qu'elle connaissait était calme, elle ne sentait rien d'autre. L'autre par contre était… intéressé ? Curieux peut-être. Il avait l'air d'avoir un grand intérêt pour elle. Mais elle ne sut dire à quel propos.

Elle avait atteint la berge, qu'elle chantonnait encore. Pas trop fort, elle ne voulait pas attirer l'attention de ses semblables, endormis pour la plupart. Les deux êtres semblaient la suivre, les chiens se retournant fréquemment, mais ils ont attendu qu'elle soit proche de l'arrière de son appartement pour apparaître approximativement près du port.

Orphée était à la fois soulagée : elle était vivante et chez elle. Sa gorge était sèche à force de chanter. Mais les deux êtres se cachaient aux abords de la forêt, elle le sentait bien. Elle laissait ses rideaux ouverts : cela la rassurait. Enfin… si elle voyait un visage apparaître dans la nuit noire, elle aurait peur comme jamais. Mais tant pis, elle préférait voir et être au courant de ce qui arrive, plutôt que de se cacher derrière ses rideaux et ne pas voir arriver le danger. Elle bu un peu, donna la même chose au chien, fuma une beedies et se coucha. Et elle s'endormit.

… …

Assis sur des branches, les vampires la regardaient s'endormir.

Sven avait expliqué le peu de choses qu'il savait sur les demi-vampires. Et Orphée n'en était pas une, il était catégorique : les demi-vampires avait leur force, du moins une grande partie et il en était certain. Orphée était juste une humaine étrange. Avec une odeur exquise.

Par contre le vampire blond était persuadé que la fille à dreads avait plus de connaissances qu'elle voulait le montrer. Le contrôle qu'elle a sur ses chiens est à la limite du possible d'après ce que lui avait dit Elarik. De plus, qui a cette maitrise sur ses animaux connait leur comportement. Sur les quais les chiens se retournaient constamment, eux savaient que les vampires étaient dans le coin. Et Par conséquent, si elle connaissait bien ses bêtes, elle savait la même chose.

… …

Orphée se réveille. Il est … 8h00 ! Et bien, ça c'était une grosse nuit ! Elle se leva rapidement et s'aperçu que le frigo était vide. Super. La viande pour les chiens était toujours disponible par contre. Il faudrait qu'elle pense un peu plus à elle. Bon, c'est parti pour les croissants et elle prit ses clefs de voiture.

Les croissants* en poche, le ciel était bleu et clair : elle décida qu'elle allait pique-niquer. Elle regarda ses boots avec insistance et sa meute comprit tout de suite.

Après une heure et demie de marche, au bord du lac il faisait beau et l'atmosphère se réchauffait un peu, encore heureux en début septembre. Les chiens jouaient dans l'eau, trempés jusqu'au cou et la jeune fille les rejoignit bien vite. Tous ensembles, ils éclaboussaient les alentours avec des gerbes d'eau. Heureusement qu'ils étaient seuls, Orphée espérait qu'Elarik ne viendrait pas cette fois : son t-shirt était plus que transparent. Mais manque de pot, l'Elarik en question était dans les parages. Il regardait la jeune fille et ses loups, perplexe.

Après un moment, elle finit tout de même par avoir faim et attaqua ses croissants, les partageants avec « Cerbère ». Et elle sentit enfin l'aura du vampire. Nom de Dieu… Elle s'y habituait vraiment, et apparemment les chiens aussi. Ce n'était pas bon.

Puis les nuages refirent surface et Orphée commençait à grelotter. Elle mit sa veste mauve et ses bêtes se serrèrent contre elle, la réchauffant. La tête de la fille reposant sur un ventre de loup, elle vit le vampire approcher en face d'elle sur le bord opposé du lac. Les chiens levèrent la tête, leur poitrail vibrant dans la préparation de grognements. L'homme les regarda quelques minutes sans bouger. Puis disparaissait derrière les arbres, pour réapparaitre derrière la jeune fille. Les chiens, l'ayant détecté, se levèrent sur le champ en grondant, pendant qu'Orphée rassemblait ses longues dreads colorées en s'asseyant.

Le vampire gronda légèrement, de manière à ce qu'Orphée ne l'entende pas, mais les chiens oui. Ils se reculèrent, tremblants, mais ne se détachait pas de leur maitresse qui eu tôt fait de les apaiser. Au grand damne d'Elarik. Il s'avança sans la moindre délicatesse et se laissa tomber au sol à côté de la fille assise en tailleur, lui a moitié allongé sur un coude, souriant. Les chiens, après avoir sursautés, se collèrent à leur maitresse.

Il tourne ses yeux bordeaux vers la fille mi-rousse mi-brune :

- Tu es têtue. Tu le sais ?

- Non, j'aime juste la forêt.

… …

_*Kimy, si un jour tu me fais l'honneur de passer ici, tu verras donc que moi aussi je suis fana des croissants. J'adore me les enfiler avec du beurre. Heu… c'est ambigu, comme phrase, non ? J'aime les croissants avec du beurre quoi. Mais Orphée n'allait pas emmener sa motte au bord d'un lac en forêt._

_Musique__ : _

_**Chant d'Orphée **__:__My mystic dream __de Loreena MacKennit_

_**ATTENTION**__ : je tenais à vous informer que la voix « grave et chaude » de mon vampire, c'est comme la voix du tigre à dents de sabre dans le film __L'âge de glace__._

_**Réponses à vos reviews**__ :_

_**T-elle : **__Merci de te joindre à nous, je commençais à me sentir un peu seule. Et je suis tout à fait ravie que tu apprécies le début de mon histoire._

_**AhxNahiss : **__Oui tu pourras aider Orphée à pendre les gens par les pieds. Heureuse que le dernier chapitre t'as fait rire ^^ _

_**Si vous ne laissez pas de commentaires, vous vous ferez bouffer par votre conscience.**_


	7. La mort m'excite

5

_- Tu es têtue. Tu le sais ?_

_- Non, j'aime juste la forêt._

Ils se regardèrent quelques instants. Le vampire commença à sourire. Orphée fronça légèrement les sourcils. Puis il baissa très lentement les yeux sur le t-shirt encore humide de la jeune fille qui, ma foi, lui offrait une jolie vue. Orphée sentit son corps chauffé, son cœur battre un peu plus vite : elle rougissait et ferma sa veste avec un sourire désolé.

- Dommage, lui lança le prédateur, moi qui pensais ne pas être venu pour rien.

- Vous savez si bien parler aux femmes, j'en suis ébahie.

Elle eu droit à un clin d'œil de la part du beau monstre. Puis il retourna à la contemplation du paysage. Les chiens se détendirent un peu. Doucement mais surement. Et elle aussi, bien qu'elle ne sentait rien émaner du vampire, en dehors de sa force colossale.

Une bonne demi-heure passa dans le silence. Orphée espérait que le soleil revienne, en vain. Les chiens s'habituaient à la présence de l'être étrange aux yeux rouges. Et puis enfin, elle finit par se désintéressée de lui et elle s'allongea sur le sol, les bras derrière la tête. Les loups ne bougèrent pas d'un poil mais le chien, intrigué par le fait que sa maitresse laissait cette dangerosité rester à côté d'elle, se décida à approcher la dangerosité en question.

Il fit un pas, regardant l'étranger droit dans les yeux. Puis deux pas et enfin trois pas. Il approcha son museau des jambes croisées du vampire, et fit un dernier pas. Le vampire en question regarda alors cette chose poilue. Et Orphée, présentant sa curiosité mais aussi son agacement le prévint :

- Touchez à un seul de ses poils et votre « territoire » fini en tas de cendres.

Elarik émit un ricanement. Mais laissa le chien, qui avait sursauté, se rapprocher et le sentir. Le chien remontait le long de ses jambes, Orphée sentait le vampire curieux, puis l'animal remonta plus haut, vers les mains, puis les cheveux noirs bouclés retombant sur le torse. L'homme bougea lentement, mais la bête le vit et recula de deux pas.

- Si vous voulez le toucher, laissez-le sentir votre main d'abord, paume dessous.

Il la regarda, impassible. À quoi il réfléchit ? Se demanda Orphée. Puis il regarda le chien en tendant sa main comme elle lui avait expliqué. Le clebs hésita, posa une patte en avant en la posant à peine puis, frôla de sa truffe la main tendue devant lui. Il renifla longuement puis fit le tour du propriétaire de la main et se rassit tranquillement près de sa cheffe, pas forcément rassuré, mais plus calme encore. Les loups également, vu que le plus expérimenté de la meute avaient approché le monstre.

Elarik contempla le chien, avec un air… Indéchiffrable.

Orphée contemplait Elarik, sans rien démontrer de plus.

S'ensuivit un long silence de trois quarts d'heure. Lui réfléchissait. Un animal l'avait approché, chose complètement insensée, c'était bien la première fois que ça arrivait depuis qu'il était vampire. Il ne voulait pas s'abaisser à poser des questions. Et puis d'ailleurs, tant qu'il y pense, elle ne posait pas de question non plus les humains sont pourtant trop curieux pour leur propre bien, d'habitude.

Puis Orphée se leva, les chiens également.

- Où vas-tu ? lui demanda-t-il, désintéressé.

- Sur mon territoire. Et le vampire ricana de sa voix grave.

- Pourquoi maintenant ?

- Parce que je commence à avoir froid et que j'ai une bonne heure de route avant de pouvoir passer ma porte.

- Je vois.

- Autre chose ?

- Non.

… …

Elarik passe sa porte et retrouve Sven… En haut de la plus grande tour.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

- D'ici ? Ho ! Je regarde les oiseaux qui passent, répondit innocemment le blond.

- …

- Mais j'avoue que l'on a une très belle vue sur un certain lac.

- Bizarrement, je m'en doutais.

- J'ai vu un des chiens t'approcher, continua Sven, sérieusement cette fois-ci.

- Et ?

- Et rien. C'est plutôt inattendu, je trouve. Mais j'ai cru un instant que tu allais le pulvériser.

- Elle m'a menacé.

- Quoi ? Sérieusement ? Alors on avait raison ? Elle a des capacités puissantes ? S'emballa Sven à une vitesse effarante.

Elarik ria fort.

- Non, enfin, je n'ai aucune preuve. Il faut juste que je sois attentif : elle risquerait de faire flamber la forêt s'il arrive quelque chose à ses clebs. D'ailleurs, je crois que les deux blancs sont des loups, je n'avais pas fait attention.

- Des loups ? Et que comptes-tu faire d'elle ?

- La même chose que d'habitude, je ne changerais pas d'avis, expliqua Eldarik se léchant les lèvres.

… …

22h00. La nuit était tombée depuis un moment. Orphée marchait sur la grève en direction du port en réfléchissant. Elle ne savait exactement pourquoi l'homme venait la voir quand elle était dans la forêt. Elle supposait l'intriguer, mais cela n'était pas entièrement valable. Par contre, il comptait se débarrasser d'elle à coup sûr puisque sa nature de prédateur ne pouvait dire le contraire. Il fallait qu'elle se prépare à se défendre. Mais c'était plus qu'ardu.

Elle regarda la mer, et résuma ses réflexions de l'après-midi. Un élément qu'elle adorait. L'étude des éléments, Orphée y était passée : c'est un incontournable en ésotérisme. Elle avait tenté et espéré les manipuler, mais c'était peine perdue : aucun de ses efforts ne fut récompensé. Cependant leurs énergies primaires à chacun, elle y arrivait bien sûr, même si c'était une pratique qui n'apportait rien de visible : seulement un bien être ou un mal être du corps humain. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet qui nous intéresse. L'élément feu, ça, dans notre cas, c'est passionnant. Lumière et chaleur. Naissance, transformation et… destruction. Destruction de tout. Si cet homme la menaçait réellement, concrètement, il faudra qu'elle se défende avec le feu. Mais comment ? Ou se servir de sa capacité habituelle. Seulement si elle n'a pas le choix, rappelez-vous. Au fait, vous n'avez toujours pas deviné ?

Et quand on parle du loup. Elle le sentit arriver. Il la suit ou quoi ?

Quand elle le sentit derrière elle, silencieux, les chiens se retournèrent doucement, revenant plus lentement qu'à l'habitude vers leur cheffe. Sans se retourner, elle le salua.

- Bonsoir.

- Jeune demoiselle.

Elle vit derrière son homme aux cheveux noirs, un blond aux cheveux assez courts marcher négligemment plus loin.

- Je suppose que la mer fait aussi partie intégrante de votre territoire ?

Rires de la part du beau monstre.

- Tu supposes bien.

- Comment savais-tu que c'était moi ? Continua-t-il, les mains dans les poches.

Rires de la part de la fille aux dreads noués.

- Quand on est avec cette meute depuis un moment, plus grand-chose ne nous échappe.

Elle reprit sa marche vers le port, les chiens s'éloignant un peu, le regarda dans les yeux et reprit :

- De plus, _Vous_ dégagez une aura assez spéciale, insistant sur le _Vous_.

Elarik apparu à son côté gauche, la bouche à deux centimètres de son visage. Elle tourna le sien vers lui, avec une lenteur calculée. Sven au loin regardait la scène hilare : il fallait toujours qu'Elarik teste son potentiel de séduction. Manque de pot, avec cette humaine, ça ne marchait pas. Ou presque pas. Elle faisait tout pour repousser le dangereux charme du vampire. Bon, elle imaginait aussi qu'il était habillé en robe rose, avec un chapeau à fleur, sans exploser de rire et ça marchait plutôt bien. Vous riez ? Sachez que pour cacher des pensées effrayées, l'humour marche vraiment bien. C'est ça, la maitrise de soi, aussi.

- Une aura assez spéciale ? Prononça Elarik, c'est-à-dire ? lui demanda-t-il en penchant la tête l'air plus charmeur que jamais.

Orphée se sentit un instant écrasé par la tentative de séduction, elle failli répondre n'importe quoi avec des étoiles dans les yeux, mais se reprit in-extrémis :

- Je ne tomberais pas comme une mouche à vos pieds, grand prince, lança-t-elle abruptement.

Elle lui jeta un petit rire enfantin agaçant. L'homme se retrouva derrière elle, un bras enserrant son cou, l'autre caressant ses cheveux. Les chiens se mirent en position d'attaque, près à bondir.

- Tu tomberas de toutes manières, Méduse.

Elle ria aux éclats sans pouvoir se retenir, elle avait de l'humour, alors sur sa propre personne vous n'imaginez pas. Pour la faire taire, il garda son bras autour de son cou et serra ses dreads en lui tirant la tête en arrière. Sa gorge palpitante lui était offerte, mais la jeune fille au bord de l'étouffement, gloussait toujours. En réalité, son instinct lui dictait de se défendre. Avait-elle encore le choix ? Elle aimait garder son secret, elle aimait le mystère que cela faisait naître sur les autres. Et elle n'avait pas encore testé ça sur un vampire.

Son pouvoir commençait à se rapprocher du vampire aux cheveux noirs, alors que celui-ci passa la pointe de sa langue sur la jugulaire d'Orphée. Non, il lui voulait du mal certes, mais pas maintenant. Il goûtait en prévision de la fois où il pourra enfin arracher sa gorge : l'attente augmente le plaisir, c'est bien connu. Orphée ne riait plus, mais restait concentrée, sans pour autant être inquiète. Son pouvoir était toujours présent, prêt à servir.

En attendant, le vampire blond commençait à s'ennuyer ferme. Il enviait son chef de clan et ami d'avoir une proie si désirable, en tout cas elle était à son goût à lui. Il s'approcha rapidement, les chiens commençaient à aboyer, terrifiés pour leur maitresse. Il prit très délicatement le poignet de la jeune fille ayant vu l'accord d'Elarik et remonta la manche de sa veste. Il prit sa main, comme s'il allait y déposer ses lèvres, puis la retourna pour humer son poignet. Du jasmin, du chèvrefeuille, de la jacinthe. Ou de la glycine peut-être. Aucune idée, mais Sven la trouva exquise.

Il remarqua à son poignet… des clefs, maintenues par des bracelets élastiques. _Des_ montres. Et un tatouage. Mais il ne dit rien.

La bouche de la jeune fille s'ouvrit pour laisser passer un « shhhhhhhh » destiné aux chiens, qui se calmèrent très difficilement. En tous cas, ils arrêtèrent d'aboyer. Sven ne put s'empêcher de parler :

- Elle est talentueuse et si appétissante… Je crois que je suis jaloux.

- Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi, lui répondit Elarik, la tête toujours dans son cou, mordillant la chair de la jeune fille qui se retenait d'haleter. Cette fois, elle ne put calmer son cœur.

Elle failli gémir, d'excitation et du stress que lui envoyait son instinct. D'excitation ? Le cou est une zone érogène, vous savez. Mais le mélange des deux lui faisait perdre la tête, sans compter que le charme des vampires agissait tout de même sur elle. Elle n'arrivait plus à penser correctement.

Par réflexe, elle attrapa le bras qui tenait son cou et serra plus fort la main accrochée à la sienne. Ils étaient si froids.

- Et en plus elle n'hurle pas. Tu as trouvé une vraie perle, Elarik.

- Si je n'hurle pas, c'est parce que je sais que vous ne me tuerez pas aujourd'hui, souffla-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

Comme réponse à sa réplique, les vampires ricanèrent d'un air mauvais, serrant les parties de son corps qu'ils avaient en leur possession. Les os d'Orphée allait presque céder à la pression, elle eu un tressautement, évitant d'hurler. Elle ne leur donnerait pas ce plaisir.

- Ne me l'abime pas, Sven.

- Je n'oserais pas sans ton consentement, tu le sais bien.

Les chiens ne tenaient plus en place et étaient de moins en moins silencieux. Le pouvoir d'Orphée était de moins en moins contenu, elle allait l'utiliser de suite.

Un feulement d'Elaric la fit sursauter, son pouvoir jailli comme une flèche et…

… tomba dans le vide : les vampires s'étaient évaporés.

Elle les sentait s'éloigner vers la forêt, de mauvaise humeur : frustrés, énervés et à la fois intrigués. Mais cela ne la regardait pas. Elle reprit son souffle difficilement car les chiens lui sautaient dessus, la léchant et se frottant à elle.

Elle continua d'un pas hésitant la balade qu'elle avait commencée. Elle aussi était frustrée : elle aurait bien aimé voir les résultats de son pouvoir sur des êtres aussi forts et résistants. C'est ce pouvoir qui faisait d'elle une prédatrice, un caméléon. Elle avait longtemps travaillé pour le développer, à tâtons. C'est le résultat de son empathie couplée avec la manipulation d'énergie. Elle le testerait, elle le voulait vraiment. Et ça tiendrait surement ces hommes à distance.

Elle fit demi-tour et rentra chez elle, la meute sur ses talons.

Avant de dormir, elle s'aperçue qu'elle avait de gros bleus, presque des traces de doigts, sur son poignet gauche.

… …

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent déjà ici ? Fulminait Elarik.

- J'espère qu'ils n'ont pas eu de nouvelles directes des Irokois.

- J'espère seulement qu'ils ne sont pas venus me déranger pour rien.

Ils grimpèrent lestement la butte qui devançait le vieux château du chef de clan et se retrouvèrent devant l'équipe au complet. Ce clan n'était pas immense et ils ne se voyaient généralement qu'en cas de problème, parfois lors de chasse ou de soirée. Mais chacun aimait son indépendance, surtout leur chef Elarik. Chef parce qu'il prenait les plus grandes décisions et que son pouvoir lui permettait ce titre.

En dehors de Sven, qui avait parfois un faible pour les femmes et préfèrerait les tuer presque tendrement, ils étaient tous du même acabit : des brutes épaisses, des barbares, qui aimait faire crier leurs proies masculines et inspirer la terreur. Faire crier les femmes aussi, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

Comptant Elarik et Sven, ils étaient cinq en tout : Wilfried, Falko et Allen.

Elarik ne les salua pas, en dehors d'un regard noir. Il ouvrit sa porte et alla dans son salon à pas lourd.

Allen, l'anglais éternellement ébouriffé, l'air félin, lança :

- Vous aurait-on bêtement interrompu dans une partie de chasse ?

- Tu n'as pas idée ! Un met de choix, une friandise exquise, l'expression des plus subtils parfums de fleurs… Et un talent, mes chers ! Mais,…

- Sven. Tais-toi.

- C'est rien chef, tu en trouveras d'autres.

Falko, qui d'autre ? Pour lui, aucun humain n'était irremplaçable. Ce vampire monstrueux, grand ami de Félix Volturi, n'avait aucune délicatesse même pour s'amuser.

- Aura-t-on l'immense honneur de rencontrer ce cadeau du ciel ? demanda Wilfried, curieux, touchant du doigt l'une des maquettes de bateaux de son supérieur.

- J'allais donc dire : « Mais chasse gardée par notre cher Elarik ».

Elarik restant silencieux, chacun se trouva une place dans un fauteuil de son salon, Wilfried restant devant une maquette de bois impressionnante : un trois mâts.

- Et quel bon vent vous amène de si bonne heure ? Engagea le vampire des lieux, les yeux sombres.

- Wilfried et moi-même avons été appelés par des Irokois, expliqua Allen.

Grognements d'Elarik.

- Ils nous ont sommés de venir parmi eux, sous peine d'attaques si nous nous joignons aux Volturi. Voir même plus tard encore. Ils avaient l'air d'être sûrs de leur coup, ils n'ont pas compris que nous dominions déjà les humains. Pas la peine de se mettre sur le devant de la scène et de perdre notre liberté. Enfin, ils n'étaient pas bien nombreux, mais nous n'avons rien pu leur faire : l'un d'entre eux avait un bouclier physique. Alors nous sommes venus directement ici en prévenant ce barbare de Falko, que nous avons également dérangé en plein diner.

- Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, ce n'était pas le meilleur que j'ai goûté de ma vie.

Allen avait dit son avis en même temps que son explication. Wilfried se détourna du trois mâts pour écouter ce qu'avait à dire Elarik.

Il souffla, rejeta la tête en arrière et réfléchit. Pour une fois qu'il s'amusait avec une humaine qui promettait d'être délicieuse avec un temps soit peu de mystère. Il n'avait vraiment pas de bol. Il allait devoir la finir rapidement et ça le frustrait déjà d'avance.

- Pardonnez-le, il pense à sa dulcinée, l'interrompu Sven.

- Je veux absolument tout savoir ! Répondit Falko enjoué, se calant confortablement dans son fauteuil les bras croisé.

- Ainsi donc, c'est une femelle. _Allen._

- Et pas des moindres ! J'en tomberais amoureux si mon cœur voulait bien battre de temps à autre !_ Sven._

- Sven,…S'agaça Elarik.

- Oui, je me tais.

- Bon soyons d'accord, on parle de la guerre ou de la future proie, et conquête, de notre estimé patron ? Interrompit Wilfried en souriant.

… …

… …

_**Musique**__ m'ayant inspiré ce chapitre : __Black moon__ de Enigma_

… _..._

_Réponses à vos reviews :_

_**werewolf's-team : **__merci de tes encouragements. Ca fait vachement du bien. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant, bien qu'Orphée restera floue jusqu'au 8__e__ chapitre environ. )_

… …

_**Ma Zod'a**__ : Je suis toujours heureuse de tes commentaires. J'ai adoré écrire la scène où les vampires fracassent les humains. En fait je me suis dis : « qu'est ce que je ferais pour faire taire un type que je tiens par le pied ? »… Flippant, ma mentalité. Non ? Je m'aime. Alors quand tu dis que tu as trouvé cette scène belle, je me suis senti honorée. Ouep. Par contre, la prochaine scène de tuerie d'humain va surement être moins belle._

_PS : Le voilà, ton chapitre, mais c'est vraiment parce que tu le réclames… Je suis trop bonne. Enfin… bonne, dans le sens où… heu… généreuse quoi. Je précise, sinon c'est ambigu._

… …

_**elana11 :**__ Bonjour à toi ! Merci encore de ton long message, effectivement c'est frustrant de voir des mises en favoris et le nombre de gens qui passent mais qui ne disent rien du tout. Et je suis contente que tu sois venue de toi-même, pour une fois que je ne fais pas de menaces terrifiantes ! Pour répondre à ta question, oui, les crudivores existent. Et oui, c'est plutôt mon genre, plus par plaisir que par conviction. Mais si je pouvais tout manger cru… Ensuite, oui, on en saura plus sur le passé d'Orphée, avec la venue des pères dont elle parle dans les premiers chap'. Mais c'est dans 2-3 chapitres ) Et pour finir… Est-elle humaine ? Oui. Mais ! ^^_

… …

_**AhxNahiss : **__Moi je fais des copier/coller avec ton pseudo, j'sais pas, j'arrive pas à retenir l'orthographe. En même temps, t'as choisi compliqué n'empêche. Non, pas de démembrements d'humains pour le moment. Y'aura une scène assez trash dans deux trois chapitres, j'ai même peur de choquer la jeune Zod'a… c'est pour dire ! Mais on verra. Pour répondre à ton hypothèse (ce sera mieux expliqué par la suite), Elarik va avoir une sorte d'obsession pour Orphée. Mais plutôt du genre psychopathe, l'obsession... Il suit un schéma. Je ne vous en dirais pas plus ! Ensuite ça évoluera. Peut-être._

_**Si vous ne laissez pas de commentaires, Orphée vous gavera de tofu à la confiture de piment.**_

_Attention les filles, ça va chauffer pour le prochain chapitre._


	8. Danse funèbre ? Non

6

Orphée avait fait une grosse nuit, plus de six heures de sommeil. Elle pétait le feu*, heureusement car elle avait à faire. Elle n'avait pas trouvé le moyen de dompter le feu pendant sa nuit, mais il restait un moyen assez efficace : le cocktail Molotov. Et elle allait s'y employer dès maintenant car ce soir, si rien ne se passait entre temps, elle devrait aller bosser. Encore. La routine est vraiment lourde parfois : elle détestait avoir des contraintes.

Elle mit des chaussures, un jean « moulant » du moins à son avis, un pull rayé noir et blanc, un sac et un bidon vide. Une fois devant sa voiture, elle faillit faire demi-tour en courant pour se terrer sous son lit : qu'est-ce-que c'était toutes ses présences dans la forêt. Elle en avait du mal à les distinguer : quatre ? Cinq ? Peut-être même six ? C'était quoi ce rassemblement. Et oui… elle faisait demi-tour, mais pour chercher un autre bidon d'essence. Il faudrait qu'elle trouve des tissus pour boucher les bouteilles et un zippo.

En chemin dans sa voiture, les chiens calment à l'arrière, elle réalisa que depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Elarik, la vie était… moins ennuyeuse. Certes. Mais qu'elle touchait de près à des créatures que, pour sûr, personne ne connaissait. Elle touchait un autre monde. Elle qui aimait la magie, les créatures mythiques et la mythologie… Elle était servie. Le tout maintenant, c'est de savoir se défendre et d'imposer le respect. Enfin un minimum. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas gagné d'avance : ses prédateurs n'allaient pas se laisser faire. Et encore moins lui laisser la vie. Sauf si… Elle pourrait bien sûr ce servir de sa dernière carte. Elle mourrait d'envie de se servir de son pouvoir, cela en devenait une obsession. Mais… Elle avait du mal à connaitre les résultats sur un vampire. Ne vous ai-je pas déjà dit d'arrêter de poser des questions ?

… …

Les vampires discutaient depuis des heures sur la conduite à tenir pour la future guerre, en espérant qu'ils n'en arriveraient pas jusque là. Mais c'était mal parti. Cependant, ils étaient heureusement tous d'accord sur un point : de bons combats ne leur feraient pas de mal. Et surtout, aucun d'eux ne voulait que leur existence soit mise à jour pour une meilleure domination des humains. Chasser des humains qui étaient au courant enlevait tout charme à la traque. Et en général, ils étaient bien tranquilles comme ça : ils se voyaient déjà, des hordes humaines débarquant chez eux, à devoir tuer et transformer à la chaîne.

Non décidément, ils étaient d'accord. Et c'était l'essentiel. En plus, ils diraient une bonne fois « bonjour » à tout le monde et pourraient à nouveau disparaitre pendant plusieurs décennies sans que l'on vienne prendre de leurs nouvelles.

Ensuite, les beaux monstres se racontèrent multiples anecdotes amusantes, sur leurs différentes chasses ou leurs voyages. Falko en était à une croustillante histoire sur deux jeunes humaines qui se baladaient dans les forêts du Gévaudan et qui l'avaient prit pour un beau Garde-chasse, qu'elles auraient bien voulu emmener dans leur tente, quand Elarik se leva. Il monta jusqu'à la tour en maudissant ses comparses de faire silence.

Il regarda rapidement vers le lac, huma fortement l'air, écouta attentivement la forêt, mais rien. Elle n'était pas là. Il redescendit ses escaliers avec lenteur, pensant qu'elle devait avoir fuit au loin après leur dernière nuit : elle était là d'habitude tôt le matin.

Wilfried annonça alors qu'il voulait absolument connaitre un minimum de choses sur la demoiselle qui avait intéressé leur chef. Falko ajouta qu'il voudrait des détails croustillants et douteux. Sven le regarda alors avec de gros yeux théâtraux. Allen souriait de toutes ses dents et Elarik soupira profondément.

Il leur raconta alors comment elle était venue, apparition décalée avec chiens, loups et masse de cheveux plus grosse qu'elle, incrustée d'argent. Ses chants incomparables d'après Sven. Sa manière de ne pas dormir beaucoup, de se balader à n'importe quelles heures du jour et de la nuit, de manger cru tout ce qui passait et de l'arme dans son entrée.

- Je ne sais pas si cette nuit tu as fait attention à ses poignets : bourrés de clefs, de tatouages et j'en passe. J'aurais dû regarder l'autre, tiens.

Falko fit remarquer que de leurs jours, les humains pouvaient être étranges autant au niveau de l'apparence que dans le mode de vie. Mais Elarik le contredit vite sur ce point :

- Il n'y a pas que ça : ses chiens lui obéissent au doigt et à l'œil, même en ma présence. Il y en a même un qui est venu me renifler. Je suis persuadée qu'elle sent notre présence ou que ses chiens lui indiquent, enfin... Je ne sais pas. Ils se comprennent un peu trop bien. Et puis, elle a osé négocier avec moi, elle n'a pas forcément peur, elle n'est pas impressionnée. Oui c'est ça le mot. Elle n'est pas impressionnée.

- Je ne comprends toujours pas ce que tu peux lui trouver de bizarre. Une humaine hautaine, ça existe. Mais que cela te tracasse… Peut-être que tout simplement tu n'arrives pas à la cerner, tenta Wilfried.

- Hum. Possible.

- Comment s'appelle cette femelle ? demanda Allen.

- Orphée, quel doux nom d'ailleurs, commenta Sven, il lui va à merveille !

- Sven. Tais-toi.

- Et elle n'a pas de nom de famille ?

- Je ne lui ai pas posé la question, ni sur son nom, ni sur ses antécédents familiaux, ni sur sa marque de vêtements. Je m'en fiche. Elle sent bon, elle est étrange, elle résiste et elle est à moi.

Ils continuèrent à bavasser un bon moment encore. Mais vous ne voulez pas entendre la suite. Sven se retrouva par terre à cause d'allusions lubriques et Falko tentait d'esquiver les coups d'un certain Elarik aux yeux sombres.

… …

Bon, ça c'est fait.

Dix bouteilles remplies d'essence, bouchées limite par un bout de tissu. Le zippo était près également. Hop ! Elle sort un vieux coffre, rangea son butin à l'intérieur et le glissa à côté de l'autre sous son lit. Elle mit la clef à son poignet gauche. Maintenant, elle se préparait à partir au club, danser pour une bande de cochons.

Une fois prête, elle abandonna ses chiens puis… elle prit ses chiens, sentant des auras curieuses mais néfastes aux bords de la forêt. Elle lança un regard vers les arbres et fit entrer ses chiens dans sa 4x4 à plateaux.

Et elle démarra, non sans jurer silencieusement contre Elarik qui ramenait ses potes pour regarder par ses fenêtres.

… …

- Où va-t-elle ? demanda Wilfried.

- Je suis certain qu'elle sait que nous sommes là, balança Sven, elle sort sans ses chiens. Puis au final, elle les prend. Et elle observe exactement vers l'endroit où nous sommes assis.

- Elle a peut-être juste oublié ses chiens, contra Falko, à peine d'accord avec sa propre hypothèse.

- S'il y a bien une chose qu'elle ne doit pas oublier, ce sont bien ses chiens. Et une meute pareille, comme elle l'appelle, ça ne doit pas s'oublier très souvent avec le boucan qu'elle fait. Je commence sérieusement à avoir des doutes. Après, le comment elle nous détecte, je n'en ai aucune idée, finit Elaric.

- Toi, tu as quelque chose en tête. Prends ma voiture, elle est dans la première rue à droite, propose alors Allen.

… …

Arrivée au club, la queue se formait déjà. Elle cru sentir Elarik.

_Je deviens parano…_

Elle entra par la porte de service et alla se préparer.

Les autres filles la jalousaient pour sa relation avec Julien, le patron. Elle obtenait ce qu'elle désirait dans son travail : comme sa tenue par exemple. Mais c'est elle qui ramenait le plus de monde, quand on entendait les clients. Elle avait des tenues suggestives, et charmait sans être en sous-vêtements.

Ce soir, c'était un porte-jarretelles noir avec un short en jean, un petit haut noir sans bretelles cachant sa poitrine, mais qui laissait son ventre apparent. Et pour finir, une veste très courte avec un col relevé. Elle avait changé ses bagues d'argent pour des strass dans ses cheveux. Cheveux noués avec un foulard brodés et les pieds nus.

Elle se fit un maquillage plus prononcé qu'à l'habitude, avec les projecteurs c'était plus joli.

Allez ! En piste…

Putain !

Il est là.

… …

Il était assis seul à une petite table près des podiums. Apparemment, elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'il était dans la salle. Il ne voyait donc plus l'utilité de son déplacement. Mais elle commença à danser et il entendit les spectateurs causer un peu, créant un petit brouhaha qu'il décrypta.

« C'est elle »

« C'est la fille dont je t'ai parlé »

« Ouai, enfin ! »

Apparemment elle faisait des émules. C'est vrai qu'elle dansait bien. Mais Elarik ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle faisait ici. Elle avait l'air de tout sauf d'une fille qui danse en porte-jarretelles. Non décidément, elle lui échappait complètement. Il la regarda encore.

Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça : comme une femme.

Elle était jolie, bien faite. Des idées lubriques lui passèrent automatiquement dans la tête. Elle dansait, se déhanchant contre les barres, tendait les mains vers les hommes. Elle jouait littéralement avec eux. Elle les attirait, les repoussait sur leur chaise, écartait un peu les jambes mais pas trop, jouait la mutine. On aurait dit une gamine, elle s'amusait, rien de plus. Elle n'est pas dangereuse, mais elle a du charme, il faut le dire. Et une belle poitrine aussi. Il aimerait vraiment avoir le temps de la connaitre. Physiquement, entendons-nous bien.

… …

Je danse. Il ne sait pas que je l'ai remarqué. J'ai failli le rater : il faut dire qu'il porte un sweater noir à capuche. On voit à peine ses yeux.

_Ce soir, je ne vous raterais pas, Elarik._

… …

_Elle ne m'avait toujours pas remarqué. Apparemment, on s'est trompé sur toute la ligne._

Il vit la jeune fille prendre une pause, aller voir le DJ et lui parler à l'oreille amicalement en riant. Il décida d'attendre qu'elle danse pour s'éclipser. Il avait perdu assez de temps à l'observer ces derniers temps, il fallait que ça cesse. Il n'y avait rien à voir.

Elle remonta en scène rapidement. Une voix se fit entendre au micro. Le DJ annonçait :

« Messieurs, ce soir comme tous les soirs, nos jolies filles vont toutes danser spécialement pour l'un d'entre vous (tonnerre de cris masculins et applaudissements). Et c'est moi qui ai l'honneur de désigner les heureux élus ! »

(Des « moi, moi » résonnaient dans toute la salle et des mains levés apparaissaient à tout bout de champ)

« Monsieur, là-bas, à la cravate rouge ! Vous allez sur la chaise avec Mademoiselle Bleue ! »

« Monsieur, vous, avec la veste beige ! Vous allez sur la chaise de Chiquita »

« Et enfin !... hummm ! Vous, monsieur ! Avec la capuche noire, sur la chaise d'Orphée ! Amusez-vous bien sur leur territoire ! Vous êtes à leur merci ! Bonne soirée à vous tous ! »

_Elle a osé. Elle a osé. Elle a osé me faire une chose pareille. Je n'y crois pas une seule seconde. Elle est folle, folle à lier. Saleté d'humaine !_

Une musique de fond raisonnait pendant qu'Elarik se levait lentement pour monter sur le podium. Il s'assit sur la chaise qui lui a été désigné. Les deux autres filles ont pris des pauses suggestives, alors qu'Orphée dominait littéralement sa scène, le regardant d'un air qui voulait tout dire. Il allait morfler et il ne pourrait rien faire devant tout ce monde.

Une musique commença.

Elle avançait féline se déhanchant en sautillant presque.

"_Caught in a bad romance" murmura-t-elle._

_Elle sait que je l'entends. Pensa-t-il._

Arrivée en face de lui, elle mit la main sur le dossier de sa chaise le regardant droit dans les yeux. Elle ne souriait plus. Son pouvoir ondulait autour d'elle près à frapper le vampire. Elle lui tourna autour comme pour mieux apprécier ce qu'elle avait devant les yeux. Refaisant un tour, elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules, descendant sur son torse.

Elle respira le vampire, décroisa les bras de ce dernier. Murmure : « _I want your everything_ ». Le vampire souriait presque.

Elle remarcha sensuellement se plaçant devant lui, le regardant de haut. Elle lui fit une caresse sur la joue, plaça sa main sous son menton et lui releva la tête. _« I want your drama, the touch of your hand »._

Elle prit les mains froides d'Elarik qui la regardait, un sourire provocateur sur le visage, et s'assit sur lui à califourchon. Il remarqua qu'elle ne le collait pas trop, pas comme les autres filles qu'il voyait.

Elle chantonnait, elle chantonnait. Et son pouvoir s'activa doucement. Tout n'est qu'une histoire d'énergie, rappelez-vous. Sous le rythme de la musique, elle envoyait des slaves d'excitations et prenait celle du vampire. Elle faisait un échange, les mains sur le visage de l'homme, elle plongeait dans son cou lui aspirant sa forme, son odeur. Elarik en était déconnecté. Presque en transe. Il ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait, à ce qu'il ressentait. Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui faisait subir ?

Elle ondula des hanches, pris les mains du vampire et entrelaça leurs doigts dans son dos. Elle approcha son visage du sien. Elarik la regardait : son sourire s'était envolé, mais il n'était pas agressif, il était complètement déconnecté, incapable de faire un mouvement sous l'étonnement. Il regardait l'humaine qui approchait son visage, qui approchait sa bouche de la sienne en dansant. Elle avait fermé les yeux à moitié et avait sa bouche entrouverte, murmurant avec la chanson : _« I want your horror, I want your design, Be'Cause you're a criminal_ _»_.

Elle continuait de danser, les mains sur les épaules de l'homme aux cheveux bouclés. Elle leva les bras, fit des mouvements de la tête toujours en le regardant de près. Sa bouche toujours plus proche. Leurs nez se touchaient, le vampire se demandait si elle allait céder et l'embrasser. Mais non, elle le tentait, elle lui faisait sentir qu'elle ne ferait absolument rien, elle savourait le fait qu'il soit soumis à elle. Elarik vit dans ses yeux une étincelle étrange, comme si Elle, elle allait le dévorer.

Le vampire posa ses mains sur les hanches de la folle, qui se pencha en arrière, faisant un mouvement circulaire avec son corps, l'offrant au regard du vampire qui l'aidait à se maintenir. Il appréciait ce qu'il voyait, bien qu'il senti que quelque chose n'était pas normal. Cette fille l'hypnotisait presque.

Elle lui tira son énergie et l'échangea par la sienne. Il tressailli légèrement sans comprendre. Elle remonta, s'agrippa à son cou. La chanson se terminait déjà. Elle le regarda avec un pauvre sourire comme si elle regrettait. Lui ne regrettait pas du tout. Il la retint par la main, lui baisa doucement en la regardant dans les yeux, alors qu'elle s'en allait en se déhanchant légèrement.

.

Et le vampire quitta la scène, couru à vitesse maximum jusque dans sa voiture. Il avait presque l'impression d'avoir dormi. Il se sentait vidé. Complètement vidé. Mais un vampire n'est jamais vidé, en fait. Il conduisit le plus rapidement possible s'éloigna de cette magicienne, cette sorcière, jusqu'à l'endroit où était garée la voiture d'Allen à l'origine. Il couru dans les bois, rentra chez lui.

- Alors ? Elle fait quoi cette gosse ? _Falko._

- Gogo danseuse.

- Tu t'es bien amusé ? Continua Falko le monstre.

- Cette fille est folle ! Ria Elarik, un sourire affamé sur le visage.

- Que t'a-t-elle fait ? Demanda Sven, curieux.

- Vous ne le saurez pas.

Ses comparses ouvrirent des yeux comme des soucoupes, silencieux, imaginant des tas de scénarios torrides classés X. Devant leurs têtes hallucinées qui ne présageait rien de bon, il leur décrivit sa soirée, dans les grandes lignes. Quand ils entendirent la phrase qu'avait dite le DJ sur le territoire des danseuses, soufflée par Orphée à coup sûr, ils apprécièrent vicieusement cette fille qui jouait avec la mort.

- Et vous, votre soirée ?

- On a trouvé plein de choses sur elle : son numéro de téléphone, son nom de famille : Slaughter, des bouquins ésotériques. D'ailleurs, ça peut être un indice sur ces capacités ? Lui demanda Allen.

- Elle a quelque chose, je ne sais pas quoi, mais j'ai senti une force étrange. Je ne saurais pas la décrire malheureusement, confirma leur chef, pensif.

Elarik avait prit son téléphone et composait un numéro.

- Félix, je voudrais parler à Aro, s'il est disponible. C'est important.

- Aro.

- Oui, nous viendrons incessamment sous peu.

- J'ai une question à te poser à propos de cela. Est-ce que les Volturis accepteraient un chien et deux loups dans leur château ?

… …

La conversation téléphonique terminée, Falko souffla bruyamment, marquant son désaccord :

- Il va falloir se trimballer une femelle tout le long du voyage ! Attendre qu'elle mange, attendre qu'elle dorme, attendre qu'elle aille faire ses besoins,…

- Elle ne sera pas difficile sur pas mal de ces sujets, crois-moi. Et je la veux Falko, lui dit son chef, menaçant comme jamais. Je la veux, corps et âme à mes pieds. Et je l'aurais. Même s'il faut que je la traîne et la supporte à travers le monde.

… …

… …

_Bon, petit message perso : mon copain va être en vacances pendant 3 semaines. Non, vous aurez la suite de cette histoire, ne vous inquiétez pas. Une fois pas semaine, peut-être plus car ça dépend de ma capacité à forcer la chaise de l'ordinateur. Comprenez bien que je suis compulsive artistiquement parlant : Quand j'ai une idée dans le crâne, faut que ça sorte. Et tant que ce n'est pas sorti, je ne m'arrête pas. C'est génial pour moi, mais très lourd à porter pour celui qui partage ma vie. Et donc, je vous jure de me battre jusqu'au bout pour écrire sur ce fichu ordinateur. Mais bon. Je vous ferais en attendant les dessins d'orphée et de tous ces copains. Donc, bon, c'est un mal pour un bien._

_Au fait, vous avez téléchargé certaines musiques ? Ça exprime assez bien l'univers d'Orphée._

_* Au debut du chapitre : elle ne « pétait pas le feu » littéralement parlant… Je précise, on ne sait jamais._

_**Musique :**__Danse d'Orphée__ : Bad Romance de Lady Gaga. Petit __clin d'œil__ à un moment passé en voiture chez la __fic' de Kimy Green__._

_**Réponses à vos reviews :**_

_**Ma Zod'a :**__ Et bien à propos de Méduse, La Gorgone, tu penses bien ^^ J'adore la mythologie comme tu le sais et c'est une référence. Et les cheveux d'Orphée sont assez longs, ce qui rajoute à l'image. Pour Sven qui te fait penser à Adam, ouep, il est blond : Je préfère les bruns et il était donc logique que le brun soit mon vampire principal. Et si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, il serrait tous brun, je crois. Donc pour équilibrer, Sven est blond aux cheveux courts et lisses. Mais c'est une vraie pourriture derrière son charme et son humour. Enfin… on verra par la suite ^^_

_Et toi aussi tu es une pourriture : oser penser à mes zones érogènes ! Oui le cou est une région sensible chez moi. Faut pas l'approcher sinon je saute sur tout ce qui bouge. Voilà._

_**T-Elle**__ : Ta review était on ne peut plus courte, mais elle me fait très plaisir : on voit au moins que tu passes ici et ça m'encourage ! Merci !_

_**Liliane :**__ Kimy Green va me tuer si je viens choper ses commentateuses ! Mais bienvenue parmi nous ! Heureuse que la sombritude et la culturation de mon histoire te plaisent ! Et ça va pas aller en s'améliorant… quoique ! On ne sait jamais ! )_

_**Carole :**__ Merci pour ton commentaire. C'est vrai qu'on se focalise parfois sur les reviews, mais c'est tout de même important. Hé ! Y'aura Edwouard Et Bella ! Attention. Mais bon, juste histoire de dire qu'ils sont là. Ha ! Orphée serait une driade ou une nymphe… à creuser :p je ne dirais rien, je ne dirais rien du tout ! Et merci pour le reste, ça me touche. Je mets beaucoup de cœur dans ce que je créé donc tout ce que tu m'as dis est très encourageant. Je suis touchée._

_**Eve-wolf**__ : Bah il ne manquait plus que toi, tiens ! Cool que tu aimes bien. J'aurais été vexée sinon, et ça aurait chauffé entre nous. Mais naaan ! Arrêtez de me faire dire des trucs ambigus ! J'allais être énervée. Voilà. Ha ça je suis une obsédée. Mais vous êtes toutes des psychopathes : Ils bouffent de l'humain comme des barbares et ça vous amuse ! bravo la jeunesse ! Repasse quand tu veux ^^_

_**AhxNahiss**_ : _Réconforter Zod'a avec un marteau m'a fait exploser de rire. Merci ! El' veut bien jouer avec toi. Mais pour ça, faut demander à Orphée. Moi, j'ose pas. Je crois pas qu'elle soit d' est pas un tendre, qu'est-ce-que vous avez toutes avec lui ! Psychopathe !_

_Bon ! j'peux le poster ce chapitre maintenant que vous en avez fini avec vos reviews. Mais nan, merci à vous._

_**Si vous ne laissez pas de commentaires lors de votre passage, Cerbère se chargera de vous arracher les doigts un part un.**_

_**Merci.**_


	9. Je t'ai, je te garde

7

Elle était rentrée chez elle, complètement déroutée. Le vampire était parti comme une flèche, mais pourquoi ? Elle ne le sentait pas sur ce coup là. Pourtant, il avait l'air d'avoir apprécié sa petite danse. Avait-il deviné sa capacité ? Ça, ça ne lui plaisait pas. Tout comme ceux qui étaient rentré dans son appartement. Mais qu'importe, ils n'avaient rien pris.

Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment derrière tout ça. Ça ne sentait pas bon, pas bon du tout. Dans le doute, elle ressortit ses cocktail Molotov et les mis devant sa porte. Elle explosa alors de rire en pensant à ce que lui dirait ses prêtres, qu'elle avait connus près de Volterra (voir Chap' précédents). Ils deviendraient fous d'inquiétude pour elle. Mais en y repensant, c'est elle qui s'inquiétait pour eux : rappelez-vous, elle avait détecté les auras, et parfois même à l'intérieur du bâtiment des prêtres. Elle espérait de tout cœur qu'ils ne leur arriveraient jamais rien. Si seulement elle savait.

Elle scruta la forêt, mais les sensations si terrifiantes étaient bien loin d'elle. Elle s'autorisa un petit somme après avoir nourri « Cerbère » et s'être payé une bonne tranche de rire en repensant au vampire, coincé dans un club de gogo danseuses.

… …

5h du matin. Son portable sonna dans une des pièces de son appartement, la réveillant avec les chiens. Elle souffla d'ennui : elle avait presque oublié son existence, il faut dire. Elle se leva dans le noir, allumait la lumière, les yeux bouffis et chercha l'auteur de la sonnerie agaçante, dans un de ses sacs. Un sms. À cette heure ? Julien devenait fou.

« Viens. » … D'un numéro inconnu.

Nom d'un chien… Ne me dites pas que c'est Elarik. Sortie sur son palier, elle s'ouvrait à la forêt. Les vampires y étaient profondément cachés. Peut-être que quelqu'un c'était trompé de numéro, même si son intuition lui indiquait que non. Mais c'est le problème avec l'intuition : si vous n'êtes pas complètement en forme physiquement et psychiquement, ça pourrait aussi bien être l'imagination qui vous envoie des signaux tordus.

Elle répondit, histoire d'être sûre : « C'est une vengeance ? Ou mon appartement est une des choses faisant partie de ton territoire ? »

Trois secondes plus tard, réponse : « Un peu des deux. »

… …

Une demi-heure après, elle se les caillait dans la forêt en pestant tout son soûl contre le monstre qui l'appelait si tôt. Elle avait bien analysé la situation : il n'allait pas encore la tuer, elle l'aurait senti. Alors elle y allait. Vous dites ? Il devient une obsession pour elle ? Pas vraiment, mais quand vous arrivez à côtoyer des individus si mystérieux et inconnus du monde sans vous faire bouffer en secondes, vous essayez de les garder. Enfin, c'est ce que pense Orphée.

Elle avait fabriqué une torche ou plutôt, elle avait imbibé un gros bout de bois d'essence : comment faire autrement quand il y a une telle humidité ? Autant se lancer dans les caraïbes avec un steak autour du cou et menstruée en espérant pêcher des crevettes. La lune éclairait cependant un peu son chemin, mais les nuages ne rodaient pas loin.

Plus elle marchait, trempée, plus elle dérivait de sa trajectoire habituelle : les vampires, car ils étaient tous là, ne se trouvaient pas près du lac, ni au château d'Elarick. Alors elle avance confiante, suivant les auras et elle fini par déboucher sur une espèce de clairière rocheuse. Ils étaient cachés dans l'ombre à l'autre bout de la clairière, mais elle fit comme si de rien était : L'étonnement était à son comble. Ses chiens grognèrent protégeant leur maitresse par leurs propres corps. Elle les prit dans ses bras, leur murmurant maintes conseils et phrases qui firent leur effet et planta sa torche plus ou moins au milieu de la clairière, sur un monticule de terre et de roche.

Elle s'assit calmement, pendant que les vampires hésitaient à bouger. Sauf un qui voulait lui mettre la peur de sa vie. Ses chiens s'installèrent à son côté et elle tint bien le cou des loups. Puis elle prit la parole, chuchotant :

« Alors comme ça, le grand Elarik est un rancunier ? »

Elle tourna la tête dans leur direction et continua :

« Car je ne voit pas d'autre urgence qui m'aurait faite lever de si bonne heure »

Elarik apparu en face d'elle, sans être trop proche, et Orphée eu du mal à retenir ses loups.

« Bonjour ma douce, notre nuit était si fantastique que je brûlais d'impatience de te revoir » ironisa-t-il.

« Et moi, j'en verserais une larme », ria la fille à dreads.

« Permet-moi de te présenter mon clan : Allen, Wilfried, Falko et Sven, que tu connais déjà si je me rappelle bien » Souria Elarik.

Orphée leur fit un bref signe de tête. En effet, elle connaissait Sven, son poignet s'en rappelle encore. Pour les autres… Allen avait l'air d'un sadique de première avec des traits fins de même que les yeux, il avait du être un rapace dans une autre vie, les cheveux dans tous les sens. Quand à l'homme énorme à côté de lui, on aurait dit un viking, un taureau, une montagne peut-être ? Il semblait près à tuer femmes et enfants se trouvant sur son chemin et capable de boire dans leurs crânes vides. Wilfried avait l'air calme et circonspect : ses cheveux peu longs et bruns lui tombait dans les yeux et il attendait, patient. Elle tapait leur âge physique entre 20 et 27 ans. Au pif.

Elle luttait pour calmer sa meute qui n'avait envie que d'une chose : prendre leurs pattes à leur cou. Ce qui bien entendu fit sourire le clan vampire.

« Et que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

« J'ai une proposition à te faire » lança son magnifique monstre habituel.

Ça ne sent pas bon. Pas bon du tout. C'est daubé du cul, quoi. Orphée contempla le chef de clan, les yeux plissés. Elle se doutait de ce qui allait se passer alors elle prit le temps de s'entourer de courage pour ne rien laisser paraître de ses sentiments.

« Je t'écoute »

« Tu me tutoies maintenant ? » demanda le vampire en penchant la tête et levant ses sourcils.

« Notre nuit était si fantastique… » Contra-t-elle souriante. « Je peux ? »

« À ta guise... » Réfléchit le vampire.

Elarik croisa les mains devant lui. Son pantalon de toile et son long manteau brun en vieux cuir bougeant délicatement à chacun de ses mouvements.

« Nous allons faire un voyage. Soit, tu viens avec nous. Soit, je te tue ici et maintenant »

Orphée eu un blanc dans sa tête. Reste concentrée, reste concentrée, reste concentrée. Les magnifiques monstres devant elle pensaient que c'était la peur qui la faisait réagir ainsi. Raté. Son cœur ne battait pas. Elle explosa dans un rire tonitruant.

Elarik atterri sur elle en position accroupie comme d'habitude et lui tint le visage à deux mains. Son visage était impassible, les chiens évidemment avaient bondis trois mètres plus loin, faisant leur boucan habituel.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu trouves à ce point hilarant ? » dit-il d'une voix grave.

« Le fait que tu me laisses le choix », lui répondit-elle dans un sourire. « Mais si tu ne me donnes pas plus d'indication, je ne peux rien choisir »

La crinière noire bondit en arrière, pas loin de ses congénères. Orphée se releva, appela sa meute d'un sifflement léger et entreprit de caresser le poil de ses bêtes. Mais elle se ravise, se lève et s'étire :

« Mais si tu le permets,… Ou plutôt si vous me le permettez, j'aimerais que mes chiens puissent vous approcher. Ça nous permettrait de discuter dans le calme… »

« À condition, pour moi, que tu nous expliques ta manière de les dresser » Lui répondit Falko le Géant. Il avait été chasseur dans sa vie humaine et il était intéressé. Mais n'essayez pas de lui faire avouer, ce serait peine perdue.

« C'est une tradition gitane et de certains moines bouddhistes. Leur laisser manger leur nourriture naturelle sauvegarde leur instinct primaire. C'est une forme de respect envers eux. Et ne pas avoir peur de se faire mordre, de leur maladie ou plaie et de leur mort, sont des règles fondamentales. Pour ce qui est de notre entente,… c'est dû au fait que je les ai nourri aux biberons, tous autant qu'ils sont et que l'on a pas mal voyagé ensemble. Et entretenir une relation de confiance font qu'ils ont autant confiance en eux qu'en moi. Je suis leur chef de meute, en quelque sorte.»

« Et les loups ? Comment les as-tu eus ? » Finit Falko.

« Dans les Alpes. Une louve tuée par un chasseur. »

« Et bien les amis, ça va pour moi ! » ria Mr Muscle.

Elarik avait regardé la scène. Comment pouvait-elle être à l'aise ? Wilfried n'avait pas perdu une miette de l'échange entre la petite et Falko. Il la regardait de haut, les bras croisés sur son immense poitrail et cette Orphée restait toute droite, les bras derrière le dos comme une gamine de 15 ans, ses toutous collés à elle.

Ils firent ensuite tous des signes de tête pour montrer leur consentement. Elle poussa les chiens à s'approcher des plus dangereux prédateurs et ils le firent, tremblants. Puis au final en restant simplement sur leur garde. Orphée commençait, elle, à perdre le contrôle. Ils étaient quand même flippants : un vampire, ça peut aller. Mais tout un clan, merci bien.

Elle accompagnait ses chiens, Sven huma ses cheveux sensuellement faisant grogner Elarik pour une raison inconnue d'elle, Falko regarda les chiens de haut comme tout le reste. Allen lui ne bougea pas d'un iota. Lui, elle allait l'éviter au maximum. Et Wilfried tendit un doigt vers un des loups, qui le renifla, observateur.

Orphée montra du doigt Elarik en disant son nom et la meute se précipita vers lui pour sentir ses mains. Le vampire haussa des sourcils interrogateurs.

« C'est pour ne pas trop réfléchir la prochaine fois que je te cherche en pleine nuit, si prochaine fois il y a. Maintenant expliques-moi ce que tu veux bien me révéler. »

Elle s'assit par terre, les chiens autour d'elle, plus paisibles. Elarik commença alors en s'asseyant en proche d'elle :

« D'abord, je suppose que tu sais ce que nous sommes ? »

« Je m'en doute. »

« Nous sommes des vampires. »

Silence. Gros silence. Long Silence.

« C'est tout ce que tu as à m'expliquer ? »

« Y'a-t-il quelque chose qui te perturbe dans ce monde ? » Demanda Son vampire, défaisant une longue natte de la tignasse nouée d'Orphée.

« Ça arrive souvent, mais je ne vois pas l'intérêt de montrer quoi que ce soit »

… Silence du vampire qui passa sa mèche sous son nez. Orphée continua donc.

« Si je partais à toutes jambes en hurlant comme une démente, ça changerait quelque chose ? »

« Non. » Ricanements du clan.

« Nous sommes donc d'accord », conclu-t-elle.

« Un autre que moi t'expliqueras un peu le notre fonctionnement physique et social, si jamais tu décides de vivre bien sûr » dit-il avec sourire et clin d'œil. « Pour le moment saches que notre monde est en conflit. Un groupe de clans dominé par les Irokois, c'est leur nom, veulent apparaître au grand jour et dominer à la lumière le monde humain. Nous et d'autres clans bien sûr, refusons cette démarche. Nous allons très probablement être obligés de nous rassembler dans une ville en Italie, afin de mieux pouvoir nous défendre : les Irokois souhaitent anéantir ceux qui s'opposent à leur point de vue : à commencer par les Volturis. Ce sont eux qui font régner les lois, dont celle de ne pas se faire connaître des humains. Et… un problème peut-être ? » Questionna-t-il affable, voyant qu'Orphée avait sursauté au nom des Volturis et était devenue pâle.

Les Volturis. Ceux qu'elle avait senti quand elle était chez ses pères. Elle les avait sentis chez eux. Qu'est-ce-que c'est que cette putain-de-bordel-de-merde-d'histoire ?

« Les Volturis ? De Volterra, je suppose ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

« Tu les connais ? » Demanda Allen le rapace, méfiant devant cette fille tordue.

« Non, je les ai senti, comme vous »

« Comment ça « senti » ? » enchaîna Sven, qui ne comprenait pas le terme dans le contexte.

« Sentir, comme Sensation, je l'avais dit avant que vous ne me tordiez le poignet, très cher. C'est comme ça que je vous ai retrouvé ce soir, et pour ça que j'avais pris mes chiens avant de partir hier. En fait je connais votre existence depuis un moment. Même si je ne savais pas ce que vous étiez. J'ai senti, probablement des Volturis, chez deux prêtres que je connaissais dans la ville d'à côté, à Montebradoni »

« Les prêtres Victor et Ernesto ? Ils sont au service des Volturis depuis une bonne vingtaine d'années ! » Affirma Wilfried.

« Ok. Continue. » Dit-elle la voix hésitante à Elarik, qui l'observait attentivement, le visage ne démontrant aucune émotion. Mais il reprit finalement :

« En fait, tu sais l'essentiel. Nous allons aller là-bas, tous ici présents. Le tout est de savoir si tu viens. »

« Et mes chiens ? » questionna-t-elle inquiète.

« Tu peux les emmener, à condition qu'ils ne fichent pas le château en l'air. Le vieux Marcus y tient. » Ils éclatèrent tous de rire, mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi.

« Et leur… promenade ? Leur nourriture ? Ce ne sont peut-être que des futilités pour vous, mais… »

Elle fut coupée par Elarik :

« Tout est prévu. Ne t'en fais pas. On t'expliquera en route, si tu viens » Insista le vampire.

« Et moi… Dans tout ça ? » Demanda-t-elle suspicieuse.

Le vampire rejette en arrière ses cheveux noirs aux fines boucles, prend la main d'Orphée et la posta près de son nez :

« Toi, tu restes avec moi, ou l'un d'entre nous. C'est tout. »

« Ouai… » Lui répondit-elle, baissant la tête. « Et j'ai du temps pour réfléchir ? »

« Deux jours », Répondit distraitement Elarik, regardant les bracelets et les tatouages de la jeune fille.

« Pourquoi vous rassemblez-vous là-bas ? »

« Parce que les Irokois ont commencé à attaquer certains clans, peu enclins à satisfaire leurs ambitions »

« Très bien. »

Pressentant la fin des explications, Allen et Falko se levèrent. Sven et Wilfried ne s'étaient pas assis.

« Tu as deux jours, ou un peu moins. Je te préviens : n'essaye pas de t'enfuir, nous te retrouvons avant même que tu aies le temps de dépasser la ville. Et ta torture ne serait que plus dure » rajouta-t-il, avec un mauvais sourire, serrant sa main qu'il avait toujours en sa possession. Les autres énergumènes rirent de manière… sadique ? Oui. Sadique. Ils s'éloignèrent sans attendre leur chef.

« Très bien » finit-elle. Puis se rendant compte de la menace qu'il venait de proférer, elle rajouta innocemment :

« Epargnes-moi un doute, me suis-je déjà enfuie devant toi ? »

Il lâcha sa main et elle se retrouva plaquée à grande vitesse contre le torse du vampire. Il reprit sa fine natte rousse, la tortillant entre ses doigts. Puis il se servit de cette mèche qu'il tira vers lui obligeant Orphée à se rapprocher de son visage. Leurs yeux ne se lâchaient pas.

« Donc, tu es rancunier. » Se moqua-t-elle. « Et c'est pour cela que tu m'emmènes ? » Osa-t-elle prononcer. C'était LA question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis le début.

« Oui. Tu sens trop bon pour ton propre bien. Et pour une humaine, tu es assez… divertissante. Pour nos éternités à tous, bien sûr. »

« Saches que je ne cèderais pas à tous tes caprices. Vampire ou non. »

« Tu cèderas, demoiselle. Tu _me_ cèderas tout ce que tu es », souffla-t-il dans son cou.

« Je me battrais de toutes mes forces. Quoi que tu veuilles.»

… …

… …

Elle est rentrée. Elle pense à ses pères. Pères Vitor et Ernesto. Quand elle allait chez eux, c'était plutôt rare, mais elle restait plusieurs mois parfois. Ils étaient ses points de repères dans sa vie de nomade. Cela faisait une bonne grosse année qu'elle n'y était pas retournée. Eux ? Aux services de vampires ? Elle ne les jugeait pas : Orphée n'était pas comme ça. Ils étaient deux personnes bonnes, aux services des autres quand ils en avaient besoin. Et deux vieux hommes maintenant, pleins de principes. Quels services rendaient-ils aux Volturis ? Elle n'avait pas osé poser la question. Les nouvelles du jour l'avaient déjà assez choquée. Puis épuisée. Mais elle savait que les vampires ont des moyens de persuasion efficaces.

Orphée n'était pas dupe. Le vampire ne voulait rien d'autre d'elle qu'une sorte de supplice. Il la testait avec sa beauté, il cherchait à la faire tomber, pour mieux l'écraser par la suite. Il avait compris le contrôle qu'elle avait d'elle. Et elle était son bouffon, en somme, car elle avait été trop téméraire. Mais elle espérait que son pouvoir fonctionnerait sur cette créature car elle n'avait pas mentit : elle se battrait. Elle le voulait. Et elle l'aurait. Mais son pouvoir fonctionnait bien sur lui : il avait décidé ça après la soirée au club.

Non, ça ne dérangeait pas Orphée de partir en Italie. Elle aurait peut-être la chance de revoir ses pères et elle allait rentrer dans cet univers beau et morbide des vampires. Elle est une passionnée. Je vous l'ai déjà dit peut-être. Elle aime les choses uniques et étranges, les faits inexpliqués, le monde caché de la spiritualité et des choses qui vivent dans ces mondes. Bon, les vampires ne faisait pas partie de ces mondes, mais de l'espace physique : ce qu'on peut toucher, palper. Mais c'était tout aussi intéressant. Et quand elle découvrait quelque chose, elle s'y jetait à corps perdu.

Non, elle n'a pas vraiment la notion du danger. Echapper à la mort, c'est se sentir vivant. On vous l'a déjà dit. Vous écoutez quand on vous parle ?

Elle avait cependant un mauvais pressentiment.

De plus, sa vie ne lui appartenait plus. Presque plus. Il fallait qu'elle se batte.

… …

Elarik patientait avec les autres près du lac. Vous l'avez trouvé bon et généreux ? Sachez qu'il ne laisse aucun choix à Orphée. Il l'a veux. Et il l'aura. Elle ne mourra pas ici même si c'était son choix, même si elle essaye de s'enfuir.. Il l'a trainera jusqu'en Italie contre son gré, s'il le faut. Elle était à lui, à lui seul. Il considérait que sa vie lui appartenait, même si il espérait qu'elle accepterait le voyage : elle sera vraiment difficile à vivre, sinon.

… …

… …

… …

… …

_**Réponses à vos Reviews**__ : _

_**Zod'a :**__ On dit AMBIGU, pas ambitruc. Et moi, c'est Miss A. :p Et te moque pas de ma compulsivité. C'est hyper fatigant ! Depuis que j'ai commencé, j'arrête plus. Par contre, mes scènes préférées sont aussi les tiennes, et celle des autres aussi j'imagine… Ouai, les blonds c'est moins bien que les bruns, mais c'est bien quand même. Non, j'ai rien de plus constructifs à dire, au moins, tu peux pas répondre que mes réponses à tes reviews ne sont pas personnalisées._

_**Mai :**__ Bienvenue parmi nous ! Je suis très contente de t'avoir plu, heu… que ma fiction t'aies plu. Oui c'est mieux. Je n'ai jamais essayé de lire sur un téléphone : je suis comme Orphée, les téléphones sont des objets à exterminer du monde. Quoique, si tu as pu lire ma fiction grâce à lui, j'en suis reconnaissante. Oui je crois que Sven est nordique ou scandinave à la base, mais le nom a voyagé. Je revérifierais, j'ai fait une liste de tout ça pour expliquer un peu les vampires viennent. Pour les Irokois, c'est un nom que j'aimais bien et il fallait que j'en trouve un pour le groupe qui veut soumettre les humains… On saura après pourquoi ce nom. Enfin voilà ^^ Au plaisir de te revoir !_

_**Jeliza **__: Je la refais, mais c'est ma procédure d'usage ^^ : Bienvenue parmi nous ! Tu m'as beaucoup faite rire avec ton histoire de mammouth… __ J'avais pensé à mettre cette fic' dans la section « vampire », mais y'a personne qui passe ! Et comme on entendra parler de tous les personnages de twilight… voilà ! Et je suis contente que tu aimes les noms des personnages. Zod'a peut confirmer que j'ai chié pour trouver Elarik par exemple. Il faut savoir sinon qu'Orphée a beaucoup d'expérience et un rapport avec son empathie et la nature qui lui ouvre beaucoup de porte. Ca sera expliqué, mais pas encore :p. Disons qu'elle réagira au moment ou elle n'a pas le choix. Je l'ai déjà dis ? Qu'importe ^^ En espérant te revoir souvent parmi nous !_

_**Eve-wolf :**__ Alors comme ça toi aussi tu lis son ton portable. Je suis très touchée que tu aies pu mettre un commentaire au péril de… tes yeux ? Doigts ? Que sais-je. Oui c'est long pour que le site mette les nouveaux chapitres en ligne. Mais c'est pas ma faute ! Par contre, pour le prochain chapitre, je suis à peu près sur de la scène, voir même de la phrase qui va plaire à tout le monde… On verra bien. Et qui a dit qu'ils allaient enlever Orphée ? Mouahaha._

_**T-Elle**__ : Ha ! c'est normal pour le pouvoir d'Orphée. J'allais pas le balancer comme ça ^^ il faut retenir manipulation d'énergie… Mais au fait, quelqu'un a deviné ? Ce n'est rien pour ta review ! Je ne te faisais pas un reproche ! C'était juste pour dire que malgré la longueur, je te remerciais de m'encourager ! )_

_**Carole**__ : Fusillez-là ! Achevez cette fille ! Elle dit que mon dessin d'Adam a des dreads locks o_O' C'est des boucles ! DES BOUCLES ! … Je… je vais bien. Mince, j'irais voir ça, si on dirait vraiment des dreads. Et oui, j'adore les dreads, je love les dreads ! (pas les trucs tout moche fait à l'arrache, plutôt les belles dreads faites par les blacks et dont les propriétaires prennent soin… Si je pouvais, j'en aurais. Mais mon homme déteste ça. Alors, bon, j'ai un carré plongeant des mêmes couleurs qu'Orphée. Oui, c'est bon, j'ai fini de parler de ma vie. TRUE BLOOD… je connais le nom, j'ai vu des photos de la séries, mais non, je n'ai jamais regardé. Je suis toujours éternellement déçue des films et des séries sur les vampires. Mais vous êtes plusieurs à dire que c'est bien… j'irais donc voir. Chez les volturis, tout sera prévu tu verras, c'est ça qui est bien avec les vampires : j'ai pas besoin de penser à grand-chose. (Et oui, la viande, c'est cher) Les présences féminines arriveront… Mais j'aime les hommes tu comprends ? Alors laissez-moi toutes fantasmer à mettre mon héroïne au milieu d'hommes virils. XD_

_**Liliane :**__ Idées lubriques ? hum, intéressant ! Non, je ne pense pas faire faire de strip tease à mes vampires pour le moment. M'enfin je me rattraperais, si ça peut te faire plaisir ^^ Merci d'avoir rajouté LE truc qui fait la différence : True blood : vampires + sexe. J'y vais de ce pas. Même si j'avais vu que les vampires dans ce truc sont vraiment laid._

VOUS AVEZ VU ÇA ? ::::::: .com/watch?v=RCdtZfbi3kE

_**Si vous ne laissez pas de review lors de votre passage, je fais avaler des bouts de verre.**_

_**Merci.**_

_**Et gros betch ' comme on dit chez nous !**_


	10. Prend moi au loin

8

_À Volterra_

« Les clans sont en train d'arriver mes frères. Cela est on ne peut plus rassurant pour nous et pour la suite des évènements », s'enthousiasma Aro.

« En espérant qu'il n'y aura pas de traître parmi eux, je me ferais une joie de les démembrer plusieurs fois d'affilée », répliqua Caïus.

Marcus et leurs femmes restaient silencieux. Ils attendaient, simplement. Les gardes faisaient des rondes, humant la ville sous toutes les coutures pour éviter l'entrée des Irokois et prévenir de l'arrivée des clans volontaires pour se battre contre ces derniers.

Les anciens étaient déjà là depuis un moment : même les Roumains, Stephan et Vladimir. Ils ont longuement argumenté leur position, même ayant certains griefs contre les Volturis, ils ne voulaient plus d'Irokois sur la surface de la planète. Le vieux Marius, grand blond du nord, était là également, avec Louis le brun timide et Armand. Armand… le bel adolescent de 17 ans au corps d'homme, les cheveux bouclés auburn, étaient avec deux humains : Sybelle et Benji, qu'il ne quitterait pour rien au monde. Athénodora, l'ex-femme de Marius et toute aussi âgée, avait fait le déplacement, comme Santino, le brun ténébreux, trapu et sauvage. **

Le clan Dénali et Cullen étaient arrivés hier. Aro fut plus qu'enthousiaste : il tapa des mains longuement avec des acclamations dans toutes les langues. Même si Caïus voulu qu'Aro touche les deux clans comme le reste des visiteurs, afin d'être persuadé que personne ne jouait de mauvais tours, Aro apprécia la croissance de Renesmée et plus encore :

« Et vos amis poilus sont-ils en sécurité ? Car les Irokois attaquent à peu près tout et n'importe quoi.»

« Ils sont prévenus de ce qu'il se passe, mais ils se sont montrés le moins possible ces derniers temps, pour éviter les menaces et un éventuel massacre en règle », confirma Carlisle pendant que Renesmée lui montrait les avances des Irokois avec leurs humains (voir Chap' 4). Aro était certes cruel, mais malgré le passé, il a toujours apprécié Carlisle et était autant intrigué par la jeune hybride. Si en plus il pouvait bénéficier des pouvoirs de ce clan, que demander de plus ? Le clan Dénali resta froid et hautain, en voulant toujours aux Volturis pour la mort de leur sœur.

Le clan Egyptien arrivèrent peu après les Américains : Amun râlait tout son soûl et balançait à tout bout de champs que si un seul membre de son clan périssait, tout le monde le payerai dans la douleur ceci, même s'il voyait bien l'utilité du massacre pur et simple de ces Irokois. Il avait également un humain avec lui, futur vampire. Il se battait bien et avait une grande gueule, cet Antony. Tia et Benjamin furent simplement heureux de retrouver leurs connaissances.

S'ensuivaient les amazones. Puis des nomades comme Peter et Charlotte, mais beaucoup s'étaient joints à l'ennemi, malheureusement, comme le clan Russe et deux clans Asiatiques.

Ne manquaient plus qu'à l'appel : le clan de Siohban, les Irlandais, qui arrivera demain. Et le clan barbare Breton d'Elarik devrait arriver le surlendemain avec une humaine à chiens. Et ils attendraient encore un peu pour voir si d'autres se déplacerait jusqu'à eux, puis ils parleraient stratégies. Alistair peut-être ? Arthur O'Brian ?

Pour le moment, tout se passait bien : les vampires attendaient, s'occupaient dans la grande bibliothèque, stockaient le sang qu'ils avaient pu récupérer au cas où, préparaient les chambres, pendant que les gardes Volturis tournaient encore et encore.

Puis tout se passa très vite : Démétri conversait de sa journée avec son maitre, quand il se figea. Il huma l'air avec un air agacé : il sentait les deux prêtres serviteurs d'Aro plus intensément que d'habitude. Le plus grand traqueur au monde feula puissamment et couru à l'extérieur pendant que Caïus hurlait ses ordres. Tous les vampires du château furent dans l'immense salle d'accueil pour connaître la raison de cette agitation.

… …

Démétri, Félix et les jumeaux couraient le plus rapidement possible jusqu'à Montebradoni : ils devaient faire vite et faire attention au soleil qui n'était pas encore couché. Ils escaladèrent le muret du presbytère et rentrèrent en trombe dans l'habitation.

Terrible tragédie : l'intérieur du bâtiment était ravagé et les prêtres gisaient dans leur sang, en pleine transformation vampirique. Ils n'hurlaient pas encore, luttant contre la douleur. Le père Ernesto était à deux doigts de perdre connaissance sous la brulure, mais le père Vitor était encore légèrement conscient : ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Félix qui s'approchaient et le prêtre gémit quelques paroles :

« Protégez ma fille, je vous en supplie, protégez-la contre ces monstres, s'il vous plait…»

Il lutta encore pour parler, expliquer l'idée qu'il avait en tête, mais il perdit connaissance. Le père Ernesto commençait à gémir de douleur en se tordant dans tous les sens. Félix réagit alors :

« Il faut les emmener tout de suite, il n'y a pas une seule seconde à perdre. Démétri, tu reconnais l'odeur ? »

Le Démétri en question se retourna vivement, en colère :

« Il n'y a aucune odeur, rien. Même dans les environs.»

Alec et Jane ne trouvèrent rien de plus aux étages. Les hurlements prenant de l'ampleur, Félix et Démétri se chargèrent des prêtres et ils repartirent aussi vite. Cela ne leur prit que quelques minutes pour retrouver Volterra, en étouffant les cris des deux futurs vampires. Si les vampires du monde respectaient bien une chose, c'était la douleur de la transformation.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le château et retournèrent dans la salle où tout le monde s'était figé. Aro était déjà devant les corps tremblants et gémissant de ses deux serviteurs, pendant que ses gardes lui expliquaient les faits :

« Nous les avons retrouvé à terre chez eux, dans un début de transformation. Aucune odeur, absolument rien dans parages »

« Le père Vitor a juste eu le temps de s'inquiéter pour « sa fille » comme il dit, je ne sais pas si son esprit a déliré ou s'il y a un autre problème qui suit »

Aro prit alors la main du père en question. Passant outre les pensées souffrantes du prêtre, il regarda les minutes précédant l'attaque :

_Les prêtres revenait d'un moment de méditation dans la petite église à côté du presbytère et préparaient leurs pâtes faites maison quand un homme, vampire, descendit de l'étage. Il avait les yeux rouges éclatants et il avait déjà pris sa décision. Les deux pères n'avaient rien eu le temps de dire._

_« Navré, leur dit-il, j'ai des ordres… » Il attrapa le père Ernesto, le mordit et le lâcha en deux secondes._

Aro vit l'horreur que ressentait le père Vitor a ressenti à ce moment.

_« Pourquoi le mordrez-vous donc ? »_

_« C'est de bonne guerre et vous êtes des pions. Vous connaissez les Volturis et il se trouve qu'on se balance de petites farces de temps à autre », ria le vampire inconnu. Puis son rire se figea… Il huma l'air : « Tiens, tiens, y'a une autre personne dans les parages ? Une… femme ? Chez vous ? » Déclara-t-il ahuri._

_« … » Le père Vitor savait qu'il n'y pouvait y avoir qu'une seule odeur de femme ici. Sa petite Orphée. Il ne dira pas un seul mot, mais jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'elle pu avoir des problèmes de cette manière._

_« Répondez… » Le vampire châtain se faisait menaçant, mais le père Vitor ne changerait pas d'avis._

_« Je ne dirais pas un mot sur cette enfant »_

_L'homme puissant aux yeux rouges le pris par le bras et le tordit, le vieux prêtre se retrouva à genoux par terre, dans un cri._

_« Si tu ne dis rien, tu souffriras tant et plus » le prévint-il_

_« La mort ne fait que me rapprocher de Dieu et les Volturis vous retrouveront » contra le prêtre._

_« Pour Dieu, je ne sais pas. Mais pour les vieux de Volterra, ça m'étonnerait, je n'ai pas d'odeur »_

_Le vampire le lâcha, alla prendre une écharpe où l'odeur de la fille stagnait._

_« Vous inquiétez pas. On la trouvera sans vous. Ce sera plus long, mais tant pis. Bonne chance »_

_Et il le mordit violemment à la gorge._

Puis le chef Volturi chercha dans les souvenirs du prêtre cette Orphée, bien qu'il s'en fiche un peu. Il vit une jeune fille : très jeune et perdue demandant pour la première fois de l'aide aux deux hommes, presque dix ans en arrière.

Cette jeune fille quelques années plus tard, avec une masse de cheveux impressionnantes, noir, rouge et orange. Une jeune fille avec deux loups blancs et un chien. Il ne prit pas le temps de tout contempler : les deux hommes souffraient le martyre.

Aro expira longuement en relâchant la main du vieil homme.

« Alors ? » Cria Caïus, impatient et en colère.

« Le vampire qui les a attaqués n'a pas d'odeur. C'est sa capacité. D'après ce que j'ai vu, il a pris un textile contenant une odeur féminine qui l'intéressait pour la trouver et nous ennuyer je suppose, comme pour nos deux prêtres. Cependant, je pense que cette enfant est l'humaine dont Elarik m'a parlé. Drôle de coïncidence.»

« En attendant, nous devrions déjà mettre les prêtres dans un endroit approprié » Signala Marcus.

« Nous n'allons pas nous encombrer de nouveau-nés en pleine période de conflit ! » S'indigna Caïus.

« Mes frères, du calme. Et ne soyons pas ingrats, Caïus : ces deux hommes nous sont fidèles depuis plus de vingt ans et ne nous ont jamais déçu ! Nous nous devons de leur faire une place et nous verrons bien comment ils s'adaptent. Et ils feront leur choix. Ce sont des prêtres et personne ne dit que cette vie leur conviendra. Peut-être demanderont-ils la mort. Mais je ne sais pas… »

Plus personne autour ne faisait le moindre bruit, cette histoire ne regardait après tout que les Volturis.

« Heidi, prépare la chambre consacrée aux transformations et installez-y nos prêtres. Félix, prévient Elarik de ce qu'il vient de se passer. Nous ne savons pas ce qu'il en est de cette humaine, je doute qu'elle soit au courant de notre existence, les prêtres ne lui ont rien dit. Mais sait-on jamais : les Irokois n'ont-ils pas utilisé des humains pour soudoyer certains d'entre nous ? »

… …

… …

Orphée préparait ses affaires. Du moins ses vêtements. Qu'allait-elle faire du reste ? Elle aurait dû poser la question, mais elle n'y avait pas pensé. Sa voiture ? Ses bouquins ? Son piano ?

Elle ne savait pas beaucoup joué. En fait elle avait appris étant petite, puis avait arrêté. Puis avait repris. Quand elle jouait s'était toujours triste. Et là, elle n'était pas triste mais mélancolique. Inquiète. Ce mauvais pressentiment ne la quittait pas. Mais elle jouait simplement, pas comme une grande pianiste, loin de là, mais c'était comme le chant : elle transportait son univers avec elle. Beaucoup de gens oubliaient que chanter ou faire de la musique envoyait des ondes. Les ondes sont énergies. Et Orphée manipule les énergies, vous l'aurez compris. Mais Orphée… elle n'est jamais tranquille. Sven était à sa fenêtre ouverte et la regardait avec un sourire de dandy. Elle lui en colle une ou pas ? Pour une fois, « Cerbère » est calme…

« Tu tombes bien », lui fit-elle remarquer.

« J'aime beaucoup les femmes, mais j'ai pour principe de ne jamais faire leurs bagages, navré. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et répliqua : « Tu préfères surement leur faire des bleus j'imagine, ou pire ».

Il enjamba la fenêtre, lui pris la main et l'embrassa délicatement. « Crois-moi, je suis tout à fait confus pour ces marques » lui souffla-t-il avec un regard de braise.

Et là vous vous dites : Orphée a le contrôle, comme d'habitude. Bah non. Elle ne s'y attendait pas du tout et elle rougit comme un coquelicot. Par réflexe, elle analysa les sentiments de l'homme blond en le regardant, sourcils froncés.

« Menteur »

Et il eu un petit rire avec une voix grave, comme s'il avait été pris en pleine connerie et qu'il n'en avait strictement rien à foutre. Vous le croyez vous, que Sven soit presque plus flippant qu'Elarik ?

Elarik était la bête, le mâle, le monstre bestial qui se faufile partout. On voyait qu'il n'était pas tendre et qu'il se fichait royalement des autres. Tout en lui était animal. Sven pouvait paraître absolument adorable, attentionné, charmeur mais non, il ne l'était pas : ce n'est qu'une façade pour mieux vous surprendre et vous avoir. Et ça, c'est perturbant.

« Au fait, ça te dérange si je te tutoie ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Si je ne l'avais pas permis, tu le saurais déjà », lui répondit-il admirant sa bibliothèque.

« Je m'en doute… Et je suppose que tu ne venais pas seulement pour m'écouter jouer du piano ? »

« mhmm… » Fait-il pensif. Il regardait les titres sur les tranches des livres qui apparaissaient devant lui, la tête penchée et les bras derrière le dos.

Ayant attendu trente secondes beaucoup trop longue à son goût, elle entreprit de vider ses tiroirs de ses vêtements essentiels. Elle prit son téléphone portable et son ordinateur, puis…

« Pas la peine de prendre ça » Décréta le Sven.

« Et pourquoi ça ? »

« Parce que tu n'auras pas le droit aux contacts extérieurs en étant à Volterra. Simple précaution. »

Elle rit puis voyant ses gros yeux, elle se dit qu'il fallait bien lui expliquer que des contacts, elle n'en avait pas. À part Julien, mais c'était fini à présent.

« Je n'ai _aucun_ contact », commença-t-elle amère en retirant la carte Sim de son téléphone, la brisant. « Et je tiens à avoir mon ordinateur portable, c'est sentimental ».

« Si j'aime tant les femmes, c'est parce qu'elle s'accroche à tout avec passion. Seulement là, je ne vois pas le rapport,… »

« Parce qu'il y a une partie de ma vie dans cet ordinateur »

« Montre », dit le vampire en s'approchant.

« Non »

« Soit tu me montres, soit tu ne l'emmènes pas. Soit,… », menaça-t-il avec un sourire, faisant un pas de plus.

Elle soupira, vaincue et blasée. « Sinon quoi ? »

« Soit je l'écrase »

Elle pose l'ordinateur alors l'ordinateur sur le lit en marmonnant, le prépara à l'inspection de Monsieur Police Vampire. Il s'allongea sur le ventre et parcouru les dossiers et fichiers à une vitesse faramineuse. Voyant qu'il ne lui montrait plus aucune attention, elle s'alluma une beedie et continua ses bagages.

« Est-ce qu'il y a autre chose que je ne dois pas emmener ? »

Silence. . _Trou duc'…_

« Tu éviteras de fumer trop souvent. C'est une odeur désagréable. »

« Pas de clopes, pas d'ordi, pas de portable… Pas d'alcool et pas de sexe non plus, je suppose ? »

« Alcool non, mais le sexe… » Sven la regarda et explosa de rire.

« Que Dieu me garde d'avoir à faire à la dernière option » Répondit-elle, en rangeant sa valise avec des gestes brusques.

« Pour une jeune fille qui danse à moitié nue tous les soirs devant une armée d'homme… ça me parait complètement ridicule de dire cela »

« La fille a juste trouvé un moyen facile d'avoir de l'argent sans trop se casser la tête. Les hommes sont si… naïfs. Pour le sexe, saches que je ne me donne pas à n'importe qui. Question de principes. Et sinon, quelles odeurs vous dérangent, que je sache un peu ce que je peux faire ou ne pas faire. »

« Evite de t'asperger de parfum, de mettre des laques et des produits synthétiques dans tes magnifiques cheveux, d'utiliser trop de déodorant, d'encrasser tes poumons avec tes cigarettes, et tout se passera bien. Et évite de te mettre dans les odeurs de cuisine. Surtout du genre friture. » Lâcha-t-il d'une traite. « Dis-moi, tes bouquins te servent-ils à quelque chose ? » Continu-t-il en lançant un regard à la partie ésotérisme.

Elle hésita, failli blanchir mais se reprit. « En grande partie, je dirais oui. »

Il ne la lâchait pas de ses yeux rouges, cherchant le sens de sa phrase. « Tu crois à toutes ses conneries ? »

« Je croyais au spirituel, paranormal et aux capacités psychiques avant de croire aux vampires. » Aïe, j'ai été un peu trop agressive, sur le coup.

Mais il ria simplement et quitta l'ordinateur. « Tu as beaucoup voyagé, on dirait. Et tu as un talent certain pour la photographie et la peinture. C'est magnifique de voir qu'il existe encore des personnes instruites à cette époque. » Il était à deux centimètres de son visage. Et lui murmura : « En fait, j'étais juste venu exaucer ta dernière volonté. »

Elle soupira longuement, puis alla vers son lit. Elle hésitait. Elle avait demandé à Elarik, s'il voulait bien garder un de ses coffres.

« Respectez-vous quelque chose en ce bas monde ? » Il ouvrit des yeux ronds, ne comprenant pas ou elle voulait en venir. Orphée continua donc :

« Je ne veux pas que ce coffre soit ouvert. Je suis persuadée qu'il ne le restera pas bien longtemps » Elle ne le regardait pas, en parlant. Elle tira le coffre de sous son lit, découvrit son bras gauche et en retira une clef. Le coffre s'ouvrit en cliquetant. Sven découvrit de petites toiles peintes et les développements des photographies présentes sur l'ordinateur. Il comprit que dans cette malle se trouvait ce qu'elle avait de plus cher. Elle perdait sa vie, en allant avec eux. Ça aussi, les vampires le respectait : changer d vie n'est facile pour personne. Alors il eu un élan de bonté :

« Si tu y tiens tant, pourquoi ne l'emmènes-tu pas ? »

« Et j'le met où ? Je ne sais déjà pas comment on va partir d'ici, ni ce que je vais faire là-bas »

« On part en voiture, les trajets en avion nous ennuient : il y a trop d'attente et de changement entre les vols. On prendra ta voiture et celle de Falko. Tu peux mettre ce que tu veux dans la tienne. Pour ce qui est de ce que tu vas faire là-bas, Elarik te l'a dit : tu restes avec lui, ou avec l'un d'entre nous. Point. »

Il repassa par la fenêtre et elle ne le vit plus.

Comment se faire emmerder pour rien ? Appelez Sven, le blondinet dandy.

Heureusement qu'elle avait pu avoir un ou deux renseignements.

Les chiens avait été des anges, alors elle leur donna une petite friandise pour les récompenser en leur caressant l'encolure. Puis elle se remit à sa valise, restant attentive à ce qu'il se passait au dehors. Elle n'avait pas envie de se faire embêter une nouvelle fois. Et encore moins de rougir. Elle percevait des changements et des mouvements d'énergies inhabituelles, mais c'était lointain, comme un nuage noir sur la ville que l'on voit arriver de loin. Etrange, mais elle ne fit pas plus attention.

Une heure plus tard, elle avait fini. Elle prit juste son manteau et son écharpe qui reposait dans l'entrée et se cogna à sa grosse boite de cocktail Molotov. Et là elle tilt : ces présences au loin, plus si loin que ça d'ailleurs, étaient des vampires. Elarik lui avait dit que les Irokois avaient attaqués certains clans. Serait-ce le tour de son vampire ? Alors si c'était le cas, pourquoi elle se sentait visée ? Pourquoi leurs auras se tournaient vers sa petite personne ?

Elle ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps : elle enfila une veste à capuche, prit un sac à dos bandoulière, mis la poche sur son ventre et y mit trois ou quatre cocktails en appelant ses chiens. Son zippo en main, ils sortirent tous en trombe, elle ne ferma même pas la porte, pour décamper vers la forêt.

Orphée devait absolument avoir ces créatures au plus proche d'elle pour pouvoir se défendre avec ses bouteilles d'essence : la vitesse des vampires n'était plus à lui prouver. Elle arriverait à en toucher un, si jamais elle arrivait à allumer une bouteille à temps. Mais elle se rendit compte d'une erreur de sa part : il n'y avait un vampire derrière elle, mais plusieurs. Elle n'aurait jamais le temps d'allumer quoique ce soit avec une horde de créatures sanguinaires à ses trousses. Alors elle fit la seule chose de vraiment utile : elle se trouvait à une heure du château d'Elarik mais les chiens étaient plus rapides.

« _Elarik_, Cerbère ! Cherche Elarik ! Va chercher ! »

Et la meute s'élança le plus vite possible.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, les présences qui la suivaient se firent sentir dans la forêt. Orphée courait toujours, à bout de souffle. Elle prépara son zippo * et pria pour qu'elle ne se fasse pas cramer toute seule.

… …

_* Zippo : briquet à essence._

_** Ce sont des personnages des bouqins d'Anne Rice que je vous conseille vivement ! Ne me parlez pas des films, j'ai détesté._

… …

_**Musique **__: __**La mélodie au piano d'Orphée :**__ La Chute – Yann Tiersen_

… …

_**Réponses à vos reviews**__ :_

_**Jeliza**__ : contente de te revoir ! Il a eu son numéro en laissant son clan farfouiller dans l'appart' d'Orphée. Attention, attention, Elarik ne s'attache pas à elle… )_

_**Mai**__ : N'oublions pas qu'Orphée a une patience hors du commun. Mais chez les volturis, ça sera surement doucement mémorable. Contente que le dernier chap' te plaise ^^_

_**Eve-Wolf**__ : non, Sven ne te sentira pas les cheveux sensuellement._

_**Shoukiie**__ : Bienvenue parmi les foldingues ! J'espère que tu passeras souvent nous voir ^^ Je me sens seule au milieu de ces acharnées !_

_**Zod'a**__ : haaaa les vampires et leurs proies… toute une histoire. C'est surtout pour cela qu'il l'aime… Regarde pas True blood : le plus vieux des vampires dans la première saison : ERIK, ressemble à Jean-Paul ROUVE dans le film « RRRrrrr » XD POUAHAHAHAHA_

_**Carole**__ : Peuh ! MON Adam avec des dreads… J'te pardonne. Elarik est possessif oui, mais nous c'est la même chose : tu crois que je laisse trainer mon mec et mon pot de nutella partout ? Folle ! Pour Eric portman, voir commentaire du dessus. ^^_

_**Liliane**__ : heu,… Merci !_

_**AhxNahiss**__ : Ha oui, el' sait être doux pour mieux frapper après. Moi aussi, je l'aime… Pour le mauvais pressentiment tu as eu ta réponse je crois ^^ Et je te répondrais comme à Mai : Orphée a une patience d'ange ! Mais ça ne durera plus longtemps… _

_**Laissez des commentaires ou je fais crever Elarik et Sven…**_

… _**Et Eric portman.**_

_MOUAHAHAHA_


	11. Noyade

9

La nuit était tombée. Sven était retourné au château de son chef et avait raconté tout ce qu'il avait pu apprendre sur cette Orphée. En fait pas grand-chose, mais il savait qu'Elarik tenait à en savoir un maximum.

« Elle fait de magnifiques photographies, surtout de ruines. Si tu veux mon avis, c'est ce qu'elle a cherché dans la forêt avant de tomber sur ton tas de cailloux ».

« Mon ''tas de cailloux'' t'emmerde profondément et il vaut beaucoup plus que ton imitation de chalet du 18e siècle » contra Elarik, maussade.

« Si tu le dis. Ce qui m'intrigue, c'est qu'elle possède une bibliothèque impressionnante de bouquins ésotériques et les sujets sont vastes. Tu as trouvé une sorcière du XXIe siècle ! Quel romantisme ! »

« Ton imagination t'emporte un peu trop loin, je crois » _Allen_

« Attendons de voir Eleazar, il nous dira ce qu'elle vaut. Ne nous emballons pas. Elle reste une gamine humaine, rien de plus. Même si elle est la nouvelle obsession de notre chef bien-aimé »_ Falko_

Wilfried préfère garder le silence.

« Ce n'est pas ma nouvelle obsession, c'est ma nouvelle proie à long terme. Elle me résiste, elle joue, elle n'a pas peur et pire encore : elle me respecte, je crois. Je veux juste la rendre encore plus folle qu'elle ne l'est, qu'elle me supplie de la faire mienne, qu'elle se traine à terre pour m'avoir. » C'était le schéma habituel d'Elarik. Genre psychopathe.

« Comme les autres en somme. » _Allen_

« Exactement. » _Elarik_

« Je me rappelle de cette fille blonde il y a une vingtaine d'années, elle s'était traînée à tes pieds pour que tu la prennes pour femme ou que tu la tue ! » _Falko_

Rire général. Sauf Wilfried qui réfléchissait :

« Et tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre qu'elle ne montre pas de peur ? Elle te provoquerait presque si elle n'avait pas cette sorte de… respect ? Ou je ne sais quoi… »

Elarik lui répondit : « Elle a un contrôle exceptionnel sur elle, je crois. Mais j'attends d'en savoir plus. Falko a raison, Eleazar pourrait nous renseigner. Aro aussi, s'il la touche. Et ce n'est pas le jeune Cullen qui lit dans les pensées ? »

« Et si elle a vraiment des capacités, que feras-tu ? » Lui fit Sven, curieux au possible.

« Ça dépend. Je ne suis pas un obsédé des capacités vampirique. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais envie de l'épargner. J'espère juste qu'à Volterra, ils se souviendront qu'elle est à moi. J'espère vraiment pour eux. »

« Fais attention : si tu décides de ne pas la tuer et de la transformer, il ne faut pas que tu lui en fasse trop baver ! Elle sera impossible après. » _Sven. Toujours logique celui-là._

À ce moment, le téléphone portable d'Elarik sonna. Plutôt inhabituel. Félix, encore.

« Oui ? »

« Deux de nos humains ont été mordu par un Irokoi. Il a trouvé chez nos prêtres une écharpe appartenant à une humaine, dénommée Orphée Slaughter. C'est la tienne ? »

Tous les vampires présents ouvrirent des yeux de chouette.

Félix, n'entendant que le silence, continua :

« Nous te prévenons car la coïncidence est étrange, même si le fait qu'elle soit de mèche avec les Irokois soit peu probable. »

« Nous allons éclaircir ce problème sur le champs. Merci Félix. »

« Je vous en prie. Vous arrivez quand ? »

« Demain soir, si tout va bien »

Elarik raccrocha et ne bougea plus d'un millimètre pendant quelques secondes. Ce n'était pas logique. Elle n'aurait jamais avoué connaître les prêtres, connaître Volterra et ses vampires de loin si elle faisait partie du plan des Irokois. Elle ne serait pas hésitante à partir. Mais il fera tout comme : il pourra l'humilier un peu et lui faire tâter de sa capacité.

« Je ne pense pas qu'elle fasse parti des Irokois. Ça n'a absolument aucun sens, dit-il, je… »

Des aboiements sauvages et répétés se firent entendre devant les grilles du château. Grilles actuellement en train de se faire rayer par les griffes et les mâchoires de la meute Cerbère.

Les vampires sortirent en trombe et la meute redoubla ses appels. Elarik ouvrit la grille et les chiens se précipitèrent sur lui, tirant ses vêtements, l'encourageant à avancer, lui léchant les mains. Il n'eu qu'une demi-seconde de réflexion après la surprise : des intrus étaient sur son territoire ! Et Orphée surement entre leurs mains.

Il couru à toutes jambes, aussi vite qu'un vampire le pouvait, ses camarades à ses trousses. « Cerbère » ne put suivre une telle vitesse. Il imaginait mille tortures si un seul d'entre eux touchait un dread d'Orphée, si un seul lui abimait sa proie, si un seul… Ils arrivèrent tous sur les lieux. Le clan d'Elarik s'arrêta pour faire face à l'ennemi et évaluer la situation. Elarik, non. Il fonça droit sur un vampire petit mais trapu qui tenait l'humaine par les bras en approchant ses dents de son cou.

Le chef de clan breton lui arracha la moitié de la tête avec un coup de pied surpuissant en poussant un cri de rage absolument inhumain. Ce fut le signal pour ses acolytes qui s'élancèrent sur les Irokois restants. Orphée était sous le choc : elle avait failli y passer même si elle avait réussi à blesser sérieusement l'un de ses poursuivants avec son cocktail Molotov. Les choses allait trop vite pour qu'elle eu le temps d'utiliser son pouvoir. Elle n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux du spectacle devant elle : ils avaient tous ces yeux noirs effrayants et allaient si vite que parfois, ses propres yeux ne distinguaient pas les mouvements des différents vampires.

Sven, qui par moment est un foutu et tendre charmeur, mordait à pleine dent le cou d'un autre en lui tordant un bras, le faisant hurler de douleur et de frustration. Falko, en difficulté au départ ayant deux adversaires, réussi à prendre leur tête dans chacune de ses mains et les propulsa l'un contre l'autre dans un craquement sinistre.

Elarik était à côté d'elle, l'observant de ses yeux tout aussi noirs mais elle ne l'avait pas vu. Il entendait son cœur battre très vite même si le visage de la jeune fille n'exprimait aucune émotion.

Elle n'eu pas le temps de voir Wilfried à l'œuvre et Allen venait de jeter des morceaux de corps dans le feu qu'elle avait créé elle-même. Elle entendit des bruits d'os cassés, quelques derniers hurlements, des ricanements provenant de Falko. Encore des craquements. Et le feu qui crépite de plus belle. _Ce sont des surhommes_ pensa-t-elle, _en deux minutes, leurs ennemis sont tous morts_.

Elarik tendit une main vers Orphée. Elle ne l'aperçu qu'à ce moment là, sursautant. Il retira avec douceur les mains du « vampire petit et trapu » qui étaient encore accrochées à ses bras. Elle n'avait pas fait attention que, même s'il lui manquait la moitié de la tête, la victime d'Elarik n'avait pas desserrée sa poigne.

Son vampire se releva avec les restes qu'il découpa en tout petits, petits, petits morceaux, complètement dans ses pensées. Une horreur de bruits, de craquements en tout genre, de déchirures,… Orphée se concentrait pour ne pas laisser ouvertement s'exprimer son dégout. _Calme-toi, tu ne vois rien, tu n'as rien vu, tu n'entends rien, calme-toi,…_ Elle psalmodiait sans relâche en laissant s'écouler tous les sentiments négatifs dans le sol de la forêt.

Quand Elarik eu fini ses petits découpages, il se retourna vivement vers elle et se retrouva dans sa position préférée : accroupit. Ses yeux étaient toujours noirs, ce n'était donc pas le moment de le provoquer. _Soyons sage_ pensait-elle. Il lui parla :

« Fais-tu parti des Irokois ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix sifflante.

« Quoi ? Mais non ! Ça n'a pas de… » Une gifle assez conséquente la fit tomber à terre et l'étourdie quelques secondes, mais ça ne la déstabilisa pas pour autant. Sans cœur avait à peine battu plus fort, mais sa joue la brulait atrocement.

« Les connaissais-tu ? » Nouvelle question lourde de menaces.

« Non. » Son regard était fixé sur Elarik. Elle ne cillait pas.

« Comment as-tu su que le feu nous détruirait ? Comment as-tu fais pour blesser un vampire ? »

« Le feu peut tout détruire ou transformer. C'est de la logique. Pour le vampire, c'était un cocktail Molotov. »

Les autres vampires retenaient leur souffle. Elle avait du culot cette gamine. Ou elle était folle. Au choix. Elle a blessé un vampire. Elle fait 1m57, elle est humaine et elle a blessé un vampire.

« Je te préviens que si tu mens, nous nous en rendrons de toute façon compte à Volterra. Et nous ne serrons pas d'humeur à te tuer. Tu souffriras beaucoup et longtemps. » Lui dit-il simplement.

« Je ne mens pas. Fais-moi ce que tu veux, mais ne m'offense pas. » Dit-elle fatiguée tout d'un coup.

Et elle se sentit étouffer. Elle avait du mal à respirer, elle haletait. Que se passait-il ? Ses poumons la brulaient, s'était une sensation de… Noyade ? Comment faisait-elle pour se noyer dans une forêt ? Elle vit Elarik souriant, lui faisant un clin d'œil. Les vampires savent faire ça ? Elle se retenait de gémir lamentablement et de se rouler par terre : c'était une illusion ! Elle sentait la capacité d'Elarik s'infiltrer en elle, elle essayait de la combattre mais c'était peine perdue : elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, trop surprise.

Elarik souriait toujours, les autres vampires aussi même s'il avait tous testé les capacités de leur chef au moins une fois : ce pouvoir donnait une sensation de noyade alors que les vampires n'avait pas besoin de respirer, ce qui était encore plus angoissant pour eux.

Le cœur d'Orphée commençait à battre la chamade, cela avait beau être une illusion, son corps ne faisait pas la différence. Pourtant elle réussi à résister légèrement, très légèrement, pour ne pas céder à la panique. Et croyez-le, ce n'est pas simple. Elle était donc là : à moitié allongée sur le sol boueux de la forêt, la respiration sifflante, mais à peu près calme. Ses chiens arrivèrent en trombe, aboyant et tentant de tranquilliser leur maitresse. Elle étouffait presque et c'était horrible. Elle se demandait pourquoi Elarik s'amusait à lui faire ça. Sadique ? Oui. Mais il y a autre chose… elle fouilla dans les sensations du vampire qui jouissait de sa faiblesse.

Apparemment, elle était trop fière et hardi à son goût. Il voulait la rabaisser, la rendre docile. Non, pas la rendre docile. Elle se rappela ses mots la veille… _Tu me cèderas tout ce que tu es_. Il veut qu'elle s'abaisse à le considérer comme un dieu vivant, l'implorant, faire céder sa fierté et ses principes. Et elle n'avait pas changé d'avis : _elle se battrait_. Il se fera prendre à son propre piège. Et seulement à ce moment, elle lui montrera ce qu'elle sait faire.

- Je rêve ou elle résiste ? Balance Allen dans le silence morbide.

- Juste assez pour ne pas se rouler par terre comme un cochon, réplique son chef.

Il arrêta sa torture et Orphée se mit à cracher ses poumons, soulageant les chiens qui jappèrent, heureux.

- Dépêche-toi de te remettre et marche avec Sven et Wilfried vers mon château.

Il disparu rapidement avec les autres qu'il n'avait pas cité, des restes d'Irokois dans les mains. Ce qu'ils comptaient en faire ? Orphée voudrait ne jamais le savoir.

Orphée se releva difficilement, ses poumons la brulaient encore et elle avait la tête qui tourne. Elle se maintint à ses loups pour se relever. Sven la regardait avec un demi-sourire qui donnait des envies de meurtre, contrairement à Wilfried qui ne montrait aucune émotion les bras croisés.

Elle commença à marcher sans les deux vampires, vers le château.

- Tu n'y es allée qu'une fois et tu te rappelles de l'endroit ? Commença Sven, imperturbable.

- On appelle ça « le sens de l'orientation ».

- Et as-tu révélé la vérité à Elarik à propos de ta logique sur la destruction des vampires par le feu ?

- Oui.

- D'où tiens-tu cette « logique » ? Insista Sven.

- Je t'avais dit que mes bouquins remplis de « conneries » d'après tes dires, me servaient réellement à quelque chose.

- Quel rapport ? S'agaça Sven

- La connaissance des éléments est une base incontournable.

- Tes capacités viennent donc de ton expérience pure et simple, non pas par un don quelconque ? Intervient Wilfried, impassible.

- Je vous vouvoie ou je te tutoie ? Dit-elle en le regardant, changeant de sujet.

Wilfried fut étonné par la question. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle en déduit quand elle vit ses sourcils remonter de deux millimètres. Il répondit néanmoins :

- Tu peux me tutoyer.

- Qu'elle est donc cette obsession pour le tutoiement ou le vouvoiement des personnes qui t'entourent ? Coupa Sven, étonné.

- J'ai été élevée comme ça, désolée. C'est aussi une question de respect.

- Tu nous respectes pour quelles raisons ? Par peur de notre nature ? À cause de notre beauté ? Dit Sven à la fois irrité et blasé, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que la réponse ne fasse partie que de ces deux catégories.

Orphée explosa de rire dans la seconde, mais elle se reprit :

- Parce que vous êtes sur terre depuis plus longtemps que moi.

Silence. Les vampires se regardèrent sans trop savoir quoi répondre. On ne leur avait jamais dite, celle-là. Ils marchèrent en silence pendant encore un bon moment.

Arrivée au loin de la pente qui menait au « tas de cailloux » d'Elarik, Sven en eu vraiment marre de marcher à allure humaine. Sans crier gare, il prit Orphée comme une princesse, couru droit vers leur but et déposa son paquet délicatement sur l'escalier de l'entrée en lui disant :

- Vous voilà arrivée à destination, ma Reine.

- Merci.

Les chiens arrivèrent en chahutant avec un Wilfried observateur et se ruèrent sur Orphée. Sven tenait la porte immense tel un gentleman. Un gentleman flippant, mais bon.

- Je vous en prie demoiselle.

Orphée entra, tenant ses loups pour la peau du cou. Elle n'avait pas vraiment compris qu'une grande partie du vieux château était encore intacte. Une vaste salle servait d'entrée, à droite se trouve un escalier en colimaçon et à sa gauche, un long couloir aux fenêtres colorées et candélabres. La pierre était magnifique, Orphée adorait ça. Ses deux accompagnateurs passèrent devant elle, mais elle n'osait pas avancer. Alors elle décide de rester planter là comme une potiche tant qu'on ne lui dit rien. Manque de pot, Wilfried se retourne alors et lui dit de les suivre. Sa voix résonnait comme dans une église.

Alors elle suivit, sans trop s'attarder sur ce qu'elle voyait autour d'elle. Pourtant le thème était récurant : la mer et les bateaux. De grandes toiles pleines de bleu et de vagues s'étalaient devant ses yeux. D'anciennes armes étaient pendues aux murs, un vieux canon prenait place dans un renfoncement du couloir. Si tout est à Elarik… peut-être qu'il était marin ? Si humain il avait été…

Elle arrêta de regarder dans tous les recoins, et pénétra dans une grande salle avec des vitres comme dans le couloir : colorées comme des vitraux, mais la nuit ne permettait pas d'en profiter. Des fauteuils vieillots en cuir et des chaises en bois sculptées s'étalaient dans toute la pièce. Elarik était sur un gros fauteuil clouté devant des braises de la belle cheminée. Les autres étaient disséminés debout ou assis, dont Allen, avec deux grands sacs de voyage noirs… Qui remuaient ? Quelle horreur.

- Veux-tu te reposer avant le départ ? demande alors Elarik.

- Combien de temps ?

- Une demi-heure.

- Non merci.

- Je suppose qu'il faut que tu retournes chez toi pour te doucher, manger et je ne sais quoi d'autre.

- Oui.

- Va te reposer quand même alors.

Il se leva, elle s'aperçue qu'il était torse nu. Waou ! Et elle détourna le regard comme si de rien n'était. Il la reconduisit dans le couloir et monta l'escalier qu'elle avait vu en arrivant. Il passa le premier étage et s'arrêta devant une porte au second. Il lui ouvrit la porte et la laissa passer en premier. La chambre était spacieuse, avec un haut plafond comme toutes les autres pièces, une grande fenêtre laissait la lumière entrer. Elle ne regarda pas la pièce en détail, elle fit comme si de rien n'était. Elle se retourna. Le vampire avait fermé la porte et était appuyé dessus les bras croisés, la fixant. Beaux muscles.

Elle cligna des yeux et Elarik était devant elle. Son nez touchait presque son torse à la peau si pâle. Dieu qu'il sentait bon… Une odeur faite de pin, la pinède un après-midi dans le sud, peut-être une pointe de mousse et… Elle reprit contenance, leva la tête et découvrit son vampire avec un sourire entendu.

- Un problème ?

- Aucun.

Il cessa de sourire et posa sa main fraiche sur la joue qu'il avait giflée. Il reprit la parole :

- Pourquoi parles-tu par monosyllabe ?

- Tu savais que je n'avais rien à voir avec les Irokois.

- Oui.

Elle inspecta les émotions de ce diable devant elle. Il était en train de mourir de rire intérieurement.

Et il retira sa main et disparu.

N'ayant qu'une demi-heure, Orphée se coucha sur le grand lit spacieux, sans même enlever les masses de draps, couettes et recouvre-lit. Et elle s'endormit tout de même.

Quatre minutes plus tard, elle sentit… une présence. Elarik était allongé sur le ventre en diagonale à côté d'elle, les jambes croisées et les poignets sous le menton. Super.

- On va aller chez toi. Tu vas te préparer le plus rapidement possible. Et tu conduiras ta voiture avec Sven et Wilfried.

Elle fit un « oui » de la tête et se leva en s'étirant. C'était sans compter sur Elarik, qui lui passa un bras autour du ventre et la rejeta sur le lit.

- N'essaye pas de t'enfuir, ne tente absolument rien, dit-il de sa voix grave et chaude, Je sais que tu as une capacité ou un don quelconque, ne me prend pas pour un imbécile. Sven et Wilfried seront donc attentifs… Bien que je pourrais bien te faire parler.

Le disant, il planta violemment son pouvoir dans le corps d'Orphée qui étouffa instantanément. Pendant plusieurs minutes, il joua avec elle, retirant son pouvoir, l'étranglant avec sa main, replaçant son pouvoir. Orphée a de plus en plus de mal à se contrôler, ainsi que sa meute. Elle pensa un instant à eux, ses pauvres amis qui subissaient tant de stress en ce moment à cause de sa curiosité et qui n'en avaient pas fini apparemment.

Elle commença à paniquer, essaya de se reprendre pendant que le vampire continuait :

- Douce torture, lui dit-il d'un ton douceâtre, Et tout se terminerait si vite si tu voulais bien dire quelque chose.

- Je ne dirais rien et je ne montrerais rien à Volterra, répondit-elle avec une grande difficulté, en tentant de retirer la main du vampire qui lui serrait le cou.

Il se mit accroupi entre ses jambes et lui prit les épaules si fort qu'elle cru qu'elles allaient se briser. Elle eu des mouvements incontrôlés pour résister à la douleur, elle jeta sa tête en arrière à plusieurs reprises montrant son cou à Elarik qui y vit déjà les traces de sa main. Cette fille résistait à la douleur, elle avait une grande maitrise d'elle-même, il avait raison.

- Et pourquoi ne dirais-tu rien ? Ça t'éviterait quelques petits désagréments, je crois.

- Parce que ça pourrait être mon seul moyen d'attaque et de défense contre vous, hurla-t-elle sur la fin.

Son vampire la lâcha si brutalement qu'elle retomba sur le lit. Il sourit alors, se penche vers elle, les deux mains sur ses poignets et pose le nez sur sa joue.

Il inspire un long moment et lui murmura, caressant sa joue de ses lèvres :

- Tu es exceptionnelle si tu arrives à contrer notre rapidité et notre force. Mais j'en doute : tu l'aurais déjà fait, sinon. Quand à nos pouvoirs, je doute que tu puisses tous les contrer les uns après les autres.

Il lui embrassa le cou et disparu. Attitude qui commençait à désespérer Orphée qui aimait par-dessus tout avoir le dernier mot. Et aimait aussi un peu trop à son goût avoir la bouche du vampire contre elle : c'est fou ce que ce monstre avait comme charme. Ses chiens se jetèrent sur elle, mais elle mit vite fin aux caresses : Sven la regardait, sans mot dire.

- Je viens, lui dit-elle.

Il hocha la tête et jeta un regard à Orphée : des bleus le long de son cou. Son chef n'y allait pas de main morte et malgré ça, elle ne disait rien. _Quelle femme !_ Fantasma-t-il.

Ils descendirent tous les deux jusqu'à l'entrée. Falko allait partir, mais il vit la gamine échevelée : comment résister à une dernière menace ?

Il s'approcha à vitesse grand V et lui leva le menton du doigt :

- Pas de bêtises, petit poulpe… N'oublies pas ce que nous sommes, lui confia-t-il, sérieux.

Elle lui sourit :

- Je ne risquerais jamais de l'oublier.

- Parfait.

… …

L'auteur vous épargne la marche des trois compères et de la meute, terriblement silencieuse et tendue. Orphée voulait chanter, mais elle n'osait pas vraiment, essayant de sentir le futur proche, de sentir l'endroit où ils allaient l'emmener. Elle savait que rien ne serait facile là-bas. Mais elle ne se laisserait pas faire. Vous dites ? Pourquoi Orphée ne fuit pas ? Vous n'avez donc pas compris qu'elle n'a pas le choix et qu'elle le sait très bien ? Enfin si, elle pourrait éventuellement avoir une chance de s'enfuir… Mais vous quitteriez Elarik, vous ?

… …

Arrivée chez elle, elle fit entrer ses deux chaperons, mit ses affaires déjà prêtes dans la voiture et fila sous la douche. Elle avait bien envie de faire exprès de prendre son temps, mais elle a la nette impression qu'ils n'hésiteraient pas à venir la chercher eux-mêmes.

Une fois lavée, elle se passa une huile sèche de monoï, se maquilla comme à son habitude, en bordeaux cette fois. Elle s'habilla d'un trois-quarts large noir, un débardeur chocolat foncé, des bottes en vieux cuir brun et une veste très courte à col relevé chocolat. Et elle rattacha ses longues dreads en les nouant. Avant de sortir, elle respira une bonne fois, ouvrit la porte et… failli mourir de rire : les deux vampires étaient le nez collés à la bibliothèque, tellement ils se concentraient sur le titre des bouquins. Elle attrapa une étole noire légère qu'elle mit autour de son cou : elle avait failli hurler comme une démente comme elle avait vu les bleus énormes de son cou.

Mais ils l'observèrent bien vite : elle allait nourrir sa meute. Elle prit un gros ravier contenant une pièce de viande énorme, qu'elle posa sur le plan de travail. Les chiens s'excitent mais n'allaient surement pas marcher sur les pieds de leur maitresse : elle n'appréciait pas, car c'est elle qui distribuait la viande et personne d'autre. Elle était la cheffe. Elle découpe rapidement l'énorme morceau sanguinolent en mangeant elle-même quelques petits morceaux en restant concentrée sur les deux vampires : ils ne semblaient pas avoir soif, même avec du sang animal devant leur nez.

Une fois découpée, elle ouvre une armoire situé en hauteur, prend un plat conséquent et y mit les morceaux toujours avec les doigts, en les étalant bien. Mais pas tous : un plat à part pour Cerbère, qui considéré comme second aurait le droit de manger en premier, mais elle ne voulait pas de bagarre. Jamais. Elle prit les plats et fut suivit jusqu'au balcon par toute la meute, jappant leur contentement le plus discrètement possible.

Elle mangea elle-même un reste de pâtes qui remplissait un saladier entier, recouvert de fromage fraichement râpé, de germes de blé, de sauce tomate et de câpres… Et elle ricana en voyant la tête ahurie de ses invités.

- Je croyais savoir que tu ne mangeais pas toujours autant, remarqua Sven.

- C'est pour ne pas trop vous déranger en voiture, que mon estomac ne crie pas famine dans une heure, lui répondit-elle assez froidement.

- On aurait pu s'arranger : nous devrons chasser vers la moitié du trajet, lâcha-t-il enthousiaste. Même Wilfried souriait. Mauvais signe.

- Je ne veux pas le savoir. Et j'ai mes habitudes : je mange avant de partir.

- À ta guise, belle demoiselle.

Une fois son saladier vide, elle continua par un yaourt, une pomme et une tablette de chocolat entière, tout en rangeant des viandes crues et de l'eau dans un frigo-box et des remontants pour le voyage.

Tout était prêt.

Elle leva les yeux vers les hommes aux yeux rouges qui lui signalèrent qu'ils pouvaient tous partir. Elle fit monter ses chiens sous le haillon arrière et allait partir se mettre au volant quand Elarik apparu devant sa portière, humant la peau d'une de ses épaules.

- Tu rouleras derrière moi et je te préviens, je roule assez rapidement. Si tu as besoin de t'arrêter, tu me préviens avec des appels de phares. Compris ?

- Oui.

Il parti lui-même se mettre au volant d'une espèce de jeep sportive, qu'elle ne connaissait pas du tout. Sven et Wilfried étaient déjà en voiture : le premier était assit les jambes sur la banquette, appuyé contre la portière. Le second avait reculé le siège passager au maximum et avec ses jambes sur le tableau de bord. Orphée soupira lourdement et se mit en place.

Elle démarra et attendit qu'Elarik veuille bien bouger une bonne fois pour toute. Il démarra aussi, mais en trombe, dégageant le parking et disparaissant sur la route. Orphée mit dix bonnes minutes à le rattraper, sous les rires des deux zigotos cadavériques. Elle se positionna derrière la jeep et ils atteignirent ensemble l'autoroute. C'était parti.

La route passait en silence. Ça risquait d'être vraiment long, alors elle alluma son poste radio muni de ses cartes SD (folle de musique, je vous dis…) et enclencha un répertoire de classique.

Elarik la regardait de temps en temps dans son rétroviseur, elle le voyait. Mais tout commença quand il lui fit un clin d'œil. Sven demanda :

- Cela ne m'étonnerait pas, mais je pose tout de même la question : es-tu amoureuse de notre Elarik ?

Même Wilfried la regardait avec intérêt. Mon Dieu… ce voyage allait être encore plus long qu'elle ne le pensait.

… …

… …

Navrée, pas le temps de répondre aux reviews, mais ce sera fait pour le prochain chapitre !


	12. Tue pour moi

10

Cela faisait une bonne demi-heure qu'Orphée argumentait : non, décidément non, définitivement non : « elle-n'est-pas-amoureuse-du-grand-Elarik ».

- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas tenté de t'enfuir ? Insista Sven.

- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je ne suis pas assez rapide. Si rester peut prolonger mon espérance de vie de quelques jours,…

- Mais tu ne trouves pas que c'est un homme séduisant ? La taquina Sven.

Elle joua la carte de l'humour en se léchant les lèvres, avec une voix de téléphone rose : - Si, absolument. Et ses lèvres doivent avoir un goût terriblement divin !

- Ha ! Donc il te plait, c'est bien ce que je pensais ! Continua-t-il, les bras derrière la tête.

- Toi aussi, tu as un charme incomparable quand tu veux bien l'utiliser. Et je ne suis pas prête de te sauter dessus !

- Comment fais-tu pour résister à notre charme naturel ? C'est un don ? Un de tes pouvoirs ? Demanda le perspicace Wilfried.

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? C'est si courant chez vous d'avoir ce genre de capacités ?

- Tous les vampires n'ont pas de capacités, disons le tiers d'entre nous en possède. Mais tous les humains sont sensibles à notre charme.

- Je n'ai pas le droit d'en savoir plus je suppose ? dit-elle amère. _Ma curiosité ne sera donc jamais satisfaite ? _pense-t-elle alors.

- Que sais-tu sur Elarik ? L'interrogea Sven.

- Qu'il s'appelle Elarik, que c'est un vampire,… Je te fais sa description physique ? Ha ! Il a l'air d'aimer la mer, d'après le peu que j'ai pu voir de son château.

- C'était un pirate, jeta Wilfried, et tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question.

- Laquelle ? marmonna Orphée, qui voyait très bien de quoi il voulait parler.

- Elarik est persuadé que tu as une capacité active, dont tu sais te servir. Il serait pour toi plus simple de nous en parler plutôt que nous nous en rendions compte à Volterra. Et ce, avec les pouvoirs des vampires présents là-bas, précisa le vampire brun.

- Vous pouvez aisément débusquer ma capacité première. Disons que vous aurez tout le voyage pour le faire.

Un grand silence s'abattit dans la voiture. Un silence rempli de réflexions…

… …

… …

Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'Orphée conduisait ne montrant aucun signe de fatigue ou d'ennui. Elle suivait la jeep, c'est tout. La musique classique continuait sans relâche et sans détendre les vampires qui n'arrêtaient pas de cogiter sans succès et ça commençait sérieusement à les agacer.

- Vous avez des questions, peut-être ? Dit la jeune fille de but en blanc après plusieurs heures de silence, ce qui étonna les deux hommes.

- Es-tu humaine ? demanda Wilfried.

- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, oui, dit-elle presque tristement.

- Alors pourquoi ne dors-tu pas ? Pourquoi as-tu un régime alimentaire étrange ? Comment as-tu su qu'Elarik était un vampire ?

- Pour mon régime alimentaire, c'est une question de goût et d'habitude, simplement. Pour le sommeil… Une habitude aussi. J'ai l'impression que je perds du temps quand je dors, alors j'ai longuement cherché la durée de mes cycles de sommeil pour pouvoir me reposer un maximum en un minimum de temps.

- …

- Et comment as-tu su pour notre nature ? Voulu savoir Sven, espérant apprendre quelque chose.

La jeune fille aux cheveux sertis d'argent souffla, presque vaincue. Presque.

- Je suis… Très perceptive.

Le jour se levait.

Sven mit une veste à capuche et la capuche sur sa tête. Wilfried était derrière les vitres arrière, teintées. Orphée mit son empathie en marche… Le vampire n'avait pas froid, alors à quoi bon cet accoutrement ? Les vampires ne craignaient pas réellement le soleil, quand même !

- Pourquoi t'habilles-tu alors que tu n'as pas froid ? Osa-t-elle demander.

- Le soleil, dit-il.

- Je ne crois pas qu'Elarik t'ai parlé de quoi que ce soit nous concernant. Comment sais-tu qu'il n'a pas froid ?

- Sa température est plus fraiche que l'atmosphère de la voiture donc il ne devrait, en toute logique, pas avoir froid.

Puis elle se retourna vivement vers Wilfried et hurla presque de rire :

- Tu vas réellement finir par trouver une partie de mon secret.

Sven prit mal le fait qu'elle s'amusait d'eux mais ne démontrait absolument rien. Evidemment, Orphée le sentit. Elle prit donc les devants : elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui dit doucement :

- Navrée de vous avoir vexés, si c'est le cas.

Sven lui rendit son regard, l'inspectant longuement sans mot dire.

- Tu lis dans les pensées ?

- Non, que Dieu m'en garde.

- Tu es empathe, alors.

Elle sourit, mais garda ses yeux droits sur la route.

- Mais ça n'explique pas tout, répliqua Wilfried en pleine réflexion pour changer un peu, ça n'explique que peu de choses.

- Le reste s'explique par une seule phrase que j'ai déjà dite : je suis très perceptive.

… …

… …

Deux heures de silence plus tard, Orphée fit des appels de phares à la jeep. Elarik marqua son accord par le biais de son rétroviseur.

Ils s'arrêtèrent à la station toute proche : Elarik portait des lunettes de soleil et une capuche très large. Heureusement pour eux qu'à notre époque, on payait devant la pompe et qu'il y avait très peu de monde. Orphée se demandait pourquoi ils étaient tous emmitouflés… Ils ne se désintégraient pas le jour, quand même !

- Je fais le plein et je donne à boire aux chiens, murmura-t-elle sachant que le vampire l'entendrait.

Il lui fit un signe de tête. Tiens ! Il portait même des gants… Elarik remarqua son coup d'œil. Il finit de faire son plein et s'approcha d'Orphée qui abreuvait ses chiens sur la route, à même sa main.

- Oui ? Demanda-t-elle en se relevant.

- Regarde-moi.

Elle se mit face à lui et retenu son souffle. Un rayon de soleil s'était posé sur son visage malgré la capuche. Heureusement il n'y avait personne, à part Orphée, qui pouvait le surprendre : sa peau au soleil était si pâle que c'en était dérangeant, pas normal, pas naturel pour un homme qui serait humain un peu plus et on aurait dit qu'elle allait se mettre à étinceler, s'en était éblouissant*. La jeune fille avait les yeux tous ronds, subjuguée par l'être incroyable qu'elle avait devant elle. Elle leva doucement la main et posa délicatement ses doigts sur la peau froide d'Elarik, descendant du front à sa joue, puis à son cou faiblement éclairé par l'astre.

Puis elle sursauta, voyant qu'elle était en train de le toucher d'une manière qu'elle n'aurait pas dû se permettre et elle marmonnant un vague « S'cuz'moi » en baissant la tête et en reculant d'un pas. Voyant qu'elle n'obtient aucune réponse, elle le fixa dans les yeux : il réfléchissait. _Est-ce-que c'était le passe-temps favori des vampires ?_

- Tu n'as vraiment pas peur ? Demanda-t-il comme si la question était sans importance.

- Je préfère te voir dans ces conditions, plutôt qu'avec ta main autour de mon cou, contra-t-elle, sa propre main près de sa fine écharpe.

Un bref ricanement et départ du beau monstre. C'est reparti.

… …

Cela faisait 10h qu'ils roulaient tous. Un truc comme ça. Orphée remarqua qu'Elarik évitait les péages, même lorsque les nuages pointaient le bout de leur nez.

Elle avait demandé à Sven et Wilfried, si tous les vampires avaient tous cet effet avec le soleil. Ils lui avaient répondu que oui, et que c'est pour cela que la plupart de ceux qui étaient sédentaires habitaient dans les coins les moins ensoleillés. En dehors d'un vampire qui n'en avait que faire : Arthur O'Brian, télékinésiste, repoussait les rayons solaires. S'ensuivit une discussion entre le brun et le blond pour déterminer si Le Grand Arthur allait participé au conflit contre les Irokois.

N'arrivant pas à être d'accord sur le fait que ce vampire « n'aimait pas les Volturis et leur autorité », mais « qu'il n'apprécie pas les Irokois pour leur tentative de conquête ridicule », ils se turent et observèrent la jeune fille.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous ? Souffla-t-elle blasée.

- Cela fait bien 12h que tu n'as rien avalé. Et je ne parle pas de ton sommeil. Comment fais-tu ?

- En dehors de la base des éléments, je travaille la connaissance de moi-même et de mon corps ainsi que leur maîtrise, lâcha-t-elle d'un trait.

- Ce sont des bases théoriques dont tu nous parles, dit un Wilfried suspicieux.

- La pratique s'acquiert avec le temps. Mon… empathie m'a beaucoup aidé à ressentir les choses, les énergies des autres et la mienne. La compréhension de ce qui nous entoure, au niveau animal par exemple, ce sont des dérivés de l'empathie avec la sensation des énergies vitales qui gravitent autour de nous, explique-t-elle en couvant ses chiens du regard, de son rétroviseur.

- Mais en quoi cela explique donc ce que tu as dit à Elarik ? Demanda Sven, ayant l'impression de toucher au but.

- Quoi donc ?

- Que ta capacité pouvait être ton « seul moyen d'attaque et de défense contre nous », cita-t-il.

- C'est vrai. Mais tu comprendras que je ne dise rien : c'est ma survie qui est en jeux, dit-elle froidement.

- Personne n'a dit qu'on allait te tuer.

- Arrêtez de me prendre pour une quiche ! Je te rappelle qu'Elarik m'a parlé de votre loi première qui est de ne pas vous montrer aux humains. Hors je suis humaine et je ne peux pas être plus au courant de votre existence. Alors à part la mort ou les projets tordus de votre chef de clan, c'est un peu du pareil au même, je suppose, cracha une Orphée en colère.

Sven lui attrapa un bras et se colla à trois cm de son visage :

- Ne hausse pas la voix. Nous ne sommes pas tes amis, même si on sait se montrer sympathique.

- Il y a une autre solution : ta transformation en vampire, dégaina Wilfried qui s'en foutait royalement.

Toute colère oubliée, Orphée éclata de rire et mit du temps à s'en remettre.

- Ne me faites pas rire. C'est le dernier de vos plans et rien ne dit que j'en aurais envie.

- Personne n'a dit non plus qu'Elarik te demandera ton avis, affirma Sven foidement.

- Alors il aura vraiment du souci à se faire.

C'est sur cette dernière phrase et un ricanement mauvais du doux Sven que le silence reprit sa place. Le rock de bourrin remplaça le classique comme musique de fond dans la grosse voiture.

… …

… …

Trois heures plus tard, nouvel appel de phare. Nouvel arrêt. Il faisait nuit. Orphée alla faire le plein et rejoignit la Jeep garée tout au fond du parking. Ses occupants l'avaient déserté, seul le chef de clan attendait sur le côté. Les deux passagers d'Orphée sortir a leur tour, pendant que la jeune fille sortait ses chiens, en leur donnant à boire et à manger.

Elarik s'approcha d'elle et lui dit qu'ils allaient tous chasser avant la fin du voyage.

- Et vous me laissez toute seule ?

- Tu as peur ? Tu veux venir nous accompagner peut-être ? Souri-t-il, d'un air qui ne présageait rien de bon.

- Sans façon et non je n'ai pas peur. Je pensais juste que tu ne me ferais jamais confiance dans un cas comme celui-ci.

- Moi, je ne serais pas loin. Donc je te conseille de ne pas fuir si tu ne veux pas d'autres bleus sur ton joli corps, menaça-t-il d'une voix hargneuse a deux centimètres de son oreille.

- Entendu, mais est-ce que je peux me promener par là-bas sans me faire assassiner ? demanda-t-elle en désignant les champs étendus derrière l'air de repos.

- Oui, mais ne t'éloigne pas trop, nous n'en aurons pas pour très longtemps.

Et ils se séparèrent. Elle se dirigea donc vers les champs, histoire de se dégourdir les jambes et de promener les chiens tout en réfléchissant. Qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait là ? Près de la frontière Italienne, au milieu des vampires, participant à un rassemblement pour un conflit de taille ? Sa curiosité l'avait amené ici et elle devra assumer les conséquences jusqu'au bout. Elle doutait fortement que la finalité serait sa transformation en vampire : Elarik jouait avec elle, elle n'était qu'une humaine pour lui et donc potentiellement sa proie. À moins qu'il comptait mieux la connaitre, mais pour son bien à lui, il ne s'y prenait pas correctement : la première chose qu'elle ferait si elle se transforme, ce sera de lui botter le cul. Qu'il a joli d'ailleurs.

Non, sans rire, c'était très périlleux évidemment et elle n'avait pas l'intention d'accepter toutes les tortures et encore moins les humiliations d'Elarik. Et pire encore, devant d'autres clans de vampires. Elle se demanda alors s'ils étaient tous comme ça : cruel, hautain, agressif, sûrs d'eux. Beaux surement, rapides et forts également. Cela faisait une bonne demi-heure qu'elle marchait au hasard, se disant que quand ils reviendraient tous, ils n'auront aucun mal à la retrouver. Effectivement non : elle n'eut pas le loisir de réfléchir plus longtemps, Elarik se tenait devant elle avec un homme qu'il ne trainait pas le bras.

_Seigneur, faites qu'il ne dine pas devant moi_… pensa-t-elle directement.

L'homme gémissait entre les mains du vampire qui s'approchait d'Orphée à pas de loup. Ses chiens se postèrent derrière leur maitresse, tremblants. L'homme tentait de se défaire de l'emprise du monstre, en raclant le sol de ses pieds, en gémissant lamentablement ou en tirant sur son bras saignant. Orphée n'arrivait pas à quitter des yeux cet homme qu'elle allait voir mourir, cet humain qui allait souffrir sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire.

Elarik passa le dos de sa main sous le menton de la jeune fille à dreads. Elle ne démontrait aucune émotion, mais ses yeux étaient troublés. Elle avait déjà vu la mort en direct : des animaux qu'elle accompagnait dans leur dernier voyage et un de ses amis, junkie. Mais ceci est une autre histoire : elle allait voir une mise à mort. Ça, le vampire s'en foutait : il voulait juste lui passer l'envie de fuir. Il lui passa sa main libre sur les reins et la tira vers lui. Elle était collé à son torse, le nez dans les fines boucles de l'ancien pirate : elle trouva à son odeur quelque chose de rassurant. C'était ironique dans un moment pareil.

Il la colla à lui et serra tout son bras autour de sa taille, caressant de l'index la hanche tiède de la jeune fille sous son débardeur.

- Maintenant tu regardes, tu t'imprègnes de la scène car c'est ce qui t'arriveras si tu oses un jour m'échapper.

Il la serra plus fort contre lui et l'embrassa sur la tempe, puis propulsa sa proie du jour à plusieurs mètres d'eux. Il fondit dessus comme un lion sur une gazelle, se plaça en face d'Orphée avant de maintenir l'homme contre lui. Les yeux du vampire étaient si noirs alors que ceux de la jeune fille était dans le vague.

Elle percevait la faim d'Elarik. Son instinct qui lui dictait de mordre sa proie et d'en finir. Mais ce n'était pas que de l'instinct : il y avait aussi du plaisir. Un peu comme quand vous avez vraiment faim et que vous vous empiffrez de tout ce qui passe. Pour le vampire, c'était cela : il avait faim, sa proie gigotait, se débattait, souffrait et ça excitait sa faim.

Puis elle perçu grâce ou à cause de son empathie les sentiments de l'homme. Il regardait Orphée désespérément, comme si elle pouvait y faire quelque chose. Il avait peur, il sentait sa gorge ouverte bruler dans un feu indéfinissable. Mais il ne pouvait parler : sa mâchoire était fracturée par le monstre, alors Orphée n'entendait que des gémissements sans forme. La douleur et la peur de l'homme la transperça de part en part. Elle cru mourir avec lui. Elle sentit sa propre gorge la bruler comme si les dents de son vampire y étaient plantées.

Alors elle s'approcha lentement, sa meute essayant de la retenir mais c'était peine perdue : elle voulait calmer la douleur de l'homme gémissant. Et il fallait encore qu'elle tienne debout : elle ne sentait plus ses jambes, ne pensant qu'à l'horreur que ressentait l'être humain prit au piège. Elle tomba sur un genou à deux mètres de la scène de crime, retenu par un bras fort : Wilfried était là, comme tous les autres. Mais ne nous méprenons pas ! C'était juste pour éviter le voyage avec une humaine abîmée car les vampires se délectaient du tableau : une empathe humaine assistant à la mort ça ne se voit pas tous les jours.

Orphée fut terrassée par l'effroi de l'humain, par sa peur de la suite des évènements : car il su qu'il allait mourir ici. Il avait mal, il n'avait cependant plus la force de se débattre. Orphée sentait la brulure de sa gorge en sang, elle sentait l'incompréhension, le mal, le feu qui le consumait : elle cru en tomber inconsciente. Sa tête bourdonnait, sa vue se faisait floue.

Alors elle chanta avant de perdre la tête. Elle chanta pour ne plus rien sentir. Elle chantait tout doucement en guise de requiem. Elle regarda la scène : le vampire recroquevillé sur l'humain mort qu'il lâcha durement au sol avant de s'approcher d'elle. Mais elle ne bougea pas. Elle les entendit discuter : en réalité Sven et Wilfried informait leur chef des discutions qu'il avait eu avec la jeune humaine. Qu'elle était empathe et très perceptive notamment, selon ses mots.

Orphée se ressaisit doucement et releva sa tête, des mèches noires plein le visage. Ses yeux tombèrent dans ceux, plus rouge d'Elarik.

- Je suppose que tu as compris la leçon ? lui dit-il souriant.

- Non, mieux. Considères que tu m'as tué une première fois.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers sa voiture, fatiguée sur le coup. Elle ne pensait à rien, ses idées n'étaient que néant. Elle sentait les vampires qui marchaient derrière elle, mais silencieusement. Jamais elle n'avait remarqué leur silence, aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre, en dehors de ses propres pieds et ceux des chiens.

- Es-tu en état de conduire, jeune demoiselle ? Demanda Sven faussement affable.

- Oui, mais il faudra faire un arrêt avant Volterra.

- Tu ne peux pas manger maintenant ? Gronda Falko pendant qu'Allen soufflait déjà.

- Non, je ne mangerais pas du voyage, dit-elle en sortant une beedie de sa poche.

Elle l'alluma.

- Et pourquoi l'un d'entre nous devrait conduire juste avant Volterra ? _Sven le chieur._

Elle souffla d'agacements contenus et accéléra le pas en tapant des pieds sur la terre. Plus que quelques heures et ce serait comme si elle allait à la mort.

- Réponds-moi, _Sven menaçant, maintenant_.

- Tu irais te jeter au milieu d'un brasier sans possibilité de fuite et avec le sourire ?

- Non, je ne suis pas fou ! Déclara-t-il théâtralement, souriant.

- Faut croire que moi, oui ! Et la seule chose qui me viendra à l'esprit en approchant de Volterra sachant ce qui s'y cache, c'est de faire demi-tour ou de nous cramer tous dans la caisse ! Cria-t-elle au bord de la crise de nerf.

- Mais j'ai pitié de toi, je vole donc à ton secours comme un preux chevalier et je prendrais donc le volant à la place de tes mains graciles ! Dit-il en prenant les clés de la main d'Orphée et en la poussant violemment contre la carrosserie de sa voiture.

Et ils reprirent la route en silence une dernière fois.

… …

Une heure avant l'arrivée. Orphée, restée tout le reste du voyage recroquevillée sur la banquette arrière émergea de son silence. Elle passa la main vers ses chiens, les calmants à l'avance sur ce qui allait arriver : ils allaient tous pénétrer dans un endroit avec des êtres dangereux, qu'il ne faudrait pas courir partout, qu'il faudra rester sagement près d'elle et ne pas aboyer. Elle répétait inlassablement ces phrases pendant que les vampires l'écoutaient aussi attentivement que sa meute.

Puis elle ouvrit légèrement la fenêtre et alluma une beedie, ce qui fit évidemment râler Sven.

- C'est vous qui avez voulu faire le trajet avec une humaine. J'ai fais le moins d'arrêts possible pour ne pas vous emmerdez, j'ai assisté au plat du chef, alors supporte juste une cigarette.

- Une seule alors, prévint le blond.

… …

Une demi-heure avant l'arrivée à Volterra. Orphée les sentait. Tous. Combien étaient-ils dans ce château ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait foutre là-bas ? Elle résistait à son instinct, son intuition complètement envolée, c'était très difficile : la mort était la bas, ses tueurs étaient tous présents. Et elle allait droit vers eux.

Sven, apparemment heureux d'être enfin en approche du but, cru bon de prendre la parole :

- Alors ? Prête à te faire démasquer ?

- C'est le cadet de mes soucis actuellement, lui répondit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Si petite qu'ils durent tous les deux dressé l'oreille pour l'entendre.

La fille était collée au flan du chien qui était passé sur la banquette à côté d'elle. Ses cheveux lâchés tombaient en cascade tout autour d'elle, la rendant encore plus petite qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Et sa peau était d'une pâleur telle, qu'elle fit presque s'inquiéter les vampires. Presque.

- On t'avait dit de te nourrir ! Tu es vraiment tordue ! Lâche Wilfried, agacé.

- Et vous, vous êtes têtus ! Comment croyez-vous que j'ai deviné la nature d'Elarik ? Que je savais que c'était votre race qui se trouvait à Volterra ? Vous dégagez une aura prédatrice et agressive en temps normal, mais là ! Vous tous concentrés dans un seul château, c'est vraiment suicidaire, effrayant, terrifiant ! Si j'aurais avalé une seule miette, je serais en train de vous dégobiller dessus !

Pour une fois, les deux compères ne répondirent rien. Orphée, pour le peu qu'il l'avait vu, était toujours droite et fière, sûre d'elle parfois. Là, c'était une loque incapable de bouger, à la première vue.

… …

Sept minutes avant l'arrivée. Orphée tremblait en haletant. Elle ne faisait aucun effort pour se calmer, mais là, ses chiens ressentaient son inquiétude et son stress. Elle dû donc se reprendre et les détendre. Elle cessa de trembler, respirait à fond, calmait les battements de son cœur. Il fallait qu'elle soit indifférente. Après tout, c'est aussi de sa faute si elle est tombée ici. Et c'est aussi de sa faute si ses chiens sont dans cette impasse. Le château en vue. Deux minutes avant l'arrivée.

Les chiens comprirent et sentir l'endroit où on les emmenait. Commença alors un raffut terrible de grognements, aboiements, hurlements, grattements presque impossible à arrêter. Orphée se jeta sur eux, chantonnant doucement, caressant, frottant son visage contre leur gueule, leur massa la peau du cou. Elle chantait et parlait sans relâche, encore et encore. Sa meute comprit qu'elle devait lui faire confiance et qu'elle n'avait pas le choix.

La voiture passa des grilles encadrées par deux immenses vampires encapuchonnés. Puis s'engouffra dans un sous-terrain servant de parking à la première vue. « Cerbère » en apparence plus calme, restait nerveux, ils étaient tous passé sur la banquette arrière, écrasant Orphée de leurs corps. Mais elle ne disait rien : elle se devait de les rassurer par n'importe quel moyen.

Sven gara habilement son énorme 4x4 et la voiture s'arrêta.

_Je vais me réveiller, je vais me réveiller…_

… …

… …

… …

*Non, ce ne sont pas des vampires « boule à facette »…

Merci à celle qui ont apprécié le chap' précédent ! **Eve-wolf**… heu, oui, Orphée aime les escargots, m'enfin tous les animaux font l'affaire, du moment qu'ils sont vivants. **Zod'a** … _Sauf si l'on considere que la distance separant les taches girafiques est proportionnelles a la masse subliminique d'une chaussure mouette… Tu es fantastique. Merci également à Liliane, Carole et La blonde ! J'espère vous revoir incessamment sous peu !_

_De toute manière…_

**Si vous ne laissez pas de trace de votre passage, Orphée vous coince dans un piège à loup.**


	13. Regardemoi

11

_Je vais me réveiller, je vais me réveiller_,… Bah non.

- Bienvenue à la maison, amour, lança Sven, tu peux t'extirper de ta voiture maintenant.

- Bien.

Elle ouvrit la portière pendant que les chiens gémissaient. Elle ne tarie pas de caresses et de paroles pour les rassurer. De toutes manières, ils suivraient leur maitresse partout où elle irait, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'ils stressent outre mesure. Et ne pas ameuter tout le château était un détail non négligeable.

Elle sortit de la voiture à reculons, laissant ses chiens venir à elle quand ils comprendront que malgré les apparences, il n'y a pas de risque et en profita pour regarder les environs : les quatre membres du clan breton parlaient avec animation aux deux vampires qui se tenaient aux grilles du château. Niveau taille, Falko n'avait rien à leur envier, mais ils n'en restaient pas moins grands par rapport à elle.

Elarik se tenait plus près d'elle, la regardant les mains dans les poches. Mais Orphée se désintéressa vite de lui quand elle vit que ses toutous s'approchaient prudemment, pour enfin finir de descendre l'un après l'autre de la voiture. Elle les félicita et les embrassa à tout va, ce qui les ragaillardis un peu, même s'ils étaient encore méfiants vis-à-vis des deux nouveaux hommes présents. _Il n'y a que des hommes vampires où quoi ? Enfin, ça ne me dérangerait pas. Non, sinon Wilfried n'aurait pas parlé de transformations féminines… _Pensa-t-elle.

Maintenant, tous la regardent. Elarik s'approche de la drôle de fille et pour la première fois, elle ne le supporta pas : elle recule tout contre la voiture, tournant la tête à l'opposé. Elarik fut vaguement étonné par ce comportement : elle ne s'abaissait jamais devant lui. Il lui attrapa sa main libre, l'autre étant accrochée au cou d'un loup, et tenta de la tirer vers lui. Elle ne voulait pas avancer. Il vit alors son teint pâle à l'extrême, pas encore comme eux mais pas loin et se dit avec intelligence que son ressentit des choses devait être terriblement fort pour qu'elle tremble avant même d'être rentrée.

- Il ne t'arrivera rien, lui confirma-t-il.

Orphée tourne son visage vers lui : le vampire avait l'air sérieux, cependant ça ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir peur. Elle était pétrifiée, malgré cela elle se décolla de la voiture, suivant Elarik doucement tête baissée. Elle résistait quand même, tirant sur le bras de l'homme qui l'avait ramené ici.

Elarik soupira discrètement, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire : il la tirait de force ce qui ramènerait à clamer sa présence pour tout le château et il détestait se faire remarquer de cette manière. Ou alors il patientait, la fille serait calme, les chiens seraient calmes et tout le monde sera content... et calme. Il murmura cette pensée à voix haute pour ses congénères, mais Orphée n'entendit pas.

Le Grand Elarik eut alors un geste pour le moins inattendu : il s'arrêta, lâcha la main de la fille et mit ce bras autour du dos de celle-ci pour la coller à lui, toujours la main dans la poche. _Ça va devenir une habitude_, pensa-t-elle. Mais elle ne disait pas non. L'odeur rassurante du vampire l'assaillit de toutes parts et elle inspira profondément faisant ouvrir de grands yeux au beau monstre : ainsi donc, son odeur la rassurait ! Ça risquait d'être amusant par la suite !

- Saches ma belle, que je ne tolèrerais pas que l'on te touche. Je suis le seul dans tout ce château à pouvoir te faire le moindre mal. Donc ne te préoccupe pas des autres. Préoccupe-toi seulement de ce que je pourrais te faire, moi.

- Ça me rassure, chuchota-t-elle en râlant, engrangeant les rires des autres monstres présents.

Elle inspira une dernière fois les cheveux d'Elarik, puis se dégagea en prenant le cou de l'autre loup de sa main libre. Elle avançait avec les plombs aux pieds et ça se sentait.

Ils piétinèrent le sol sombre à la sortie de cette espèce de parking pour voitures de luxe. Allen tenait les deux sacs de voyages noirs, qui grouillaient encore plus qu'à leur départ : ça faisait même du bruit. Orphée nota donc que les vampires en morceaux bougeaient toujours avant d'être brulés. Heurk.

Ils marchèrent tous le long d'un couloir, parlant dans une langue qu'elle ne connaissait pas : l'anglais. Parfois en italien. Orphée est nulle en langue. Elle sent assez de choses venant des autres pour ne pas avoir à leur parler. Par exemple là, on parlait d'elle. Elarik était joyeux, Sven semblait transporté et Wilfried parlait calmement. Les deux interlocuteurs qu'elle avait retenu sous le nom de Démétri et Félix dans leur conversation écoutaient, curieux. Parfois elle sentait un regard ou l'autre posé sur elle. Apparemment, ils ne se moquaient pas. Pas encore en tout cas. Les vampires devaient comparer ses capacités, ou quelque chose d'approchant.

La montagne n°2, comprenez Félix, toucha certaines dreads et tresses rousses et rouges qui tombaient dans le dos de la jeune empathe.

- Aspettavamo con impazienza il vostro arrivo, particolarmente dalla trasformazione accidentale dei nostri due preti.

N'ayant absolument rien capté, Orphée analysa le Félix en question… Et elle fut troublée :

- Je suis … attendue ? Demanda-t-elle en captant également l'hilarité cachée d'Elarik. Je suppose que cela a à voir avec ma supposée trahison, finit-elle agressivement notant la méfiance de certains.

- Ton pouvoir d'empathie a l'air très développée pour une humaine, remarqua Allen.

- Question de pratique, dit-elle froidement.

- Depuis combien de temps es-tu empathe ? Questionna un Démétri intéressé. Ce qu'Orphée ne savait pas encore, c'était que les Volturis, surtout le vieux Aro, appréciait les capacités hors du commun.

- Je suis presque née avec, répondit-elle sur le même ton.

- C'est-à-dire ? Insista Sven.

- Depuis mes 6 ans ! Lâcha une Orphée énervée en tapant du pied, mais en continuant à marcher. Et ça explique parfois le fait que tu me trouves dingue ! Accusa-t-elle Elarik. Et pourquoi vous me posez toutes ces questions à tout bout de champs alors que toi, tu me bassines avec le fait que le monde vampirique saura tout de moi grâce à vos pouvoirs ou capacités !

Elle avait vraiment envie de leur casser la gueule. Point.

- Susceptible, ta dulcinée. _Félix_

- Je les choisis toujours comme ça : ça leur donne plus de caractère… Et de goût.

Orphée décela la menace dans le ton du chef de clan.

- Faut pas trop en demander aux femmes de caractère et encore moins les trainer sur plusieurs kilomètres, sinon elles deviennent agressives et leur sang tourne, Siffla notre humaine.

Silence. Orphée sentit que certains avaient envie de rire. Ce que ne tarda pas à faire Félix : il explosa dans un rire absolument mémorable résonnant dans les couloirs de pierres.

- Ne me provoque pas, ma douce, dit calmement Elarik. Mais il bouillait intérieurement.

- Tu as raison, attendons d'être seuls, contra-t-elle.

Félix ricanait encore avec ses compères quand ils arrivèrent à l'accueil. Orphée fut cent fois plus de mauvaise humeur quand elle y vit… une humaine.

- Giana, salua Félix. Elle gloussa comme une poule.

- C'est rassurant pour notre petite pieuvre : elle ne sentira pas seule ici. _Falko._

- Si la petite pieuvre habitait entre la mer et la forêt, supposées sans âme qui vive aux alentours, c'est pas pour m'taper d'autres humains ici. Ça me fatigue d'avance. J'espère que je ne parle pas sa langue. Ni celle d'aucun humain. Que Dieu me garde de glousser comme elle à votre approche.

- Tu seras peut-être pire qu'elle avec le temps, murmura un Elarik charmeur passant son bras sur l'épaule de la jeune fille pour la coller à lui.

_Intéressant : C'est pour Ça qu'il s'approche toujours d'aussi près en la reniflant. Lourd, le gars. Ça ne marchera pas… J'espère, r_éfléchit Orphée. Elle aimait les gestes de cet homme si pâle. Son odeur. Sa voix. Ce monstre… Elle lui en voulait.

- Si je comprends bien ton raisonnement, tu préfères notre compagnie à celle des humains ? C'est flatteur, ne trouvez vous pas ? _Sven, à la cantonade._

- La seule compagnie que j'aime, c'est celle de mes chiens depuis plusieurs années. Point final.

- Elle me briserait le cœur ! _Sven, de faux sanglots dans la voix._

Ricanements.

_Ils commencent sérieusement à me casser les noix…_

Ils passèrent la salle d'accueil et s'engouffrèrent tous ensemble dans un long couloir. Une porte au loin était ouverte sur une immense salle… pleine de vampires. Le cœur d'Orphée eu un raté, mais envoyait le maximum d'énergie douce et de bonnes ondes à sa meute, pour qu'elle ne se fasse pas la malle.

L'atmosphère avait radicalement changée. Le clan breton marchait silencieusement, à vitesse humaine, fier comme des paons. Orphée sentait, palpait presque l'humeur de tous les vampires présents : l'arrogance du clan d'Elarik, l'envie et l'appréhension de certains dans la salle. Elle sentait aussi la curiosité vis-à-vis d'elle. Le soulagement … ? Parce que les bretons étaient venus ?

Et elle fut percutée par autre chose :

Les plus vieilles créatures conscientes de ce monde étaient après cette porte. Orphée allait voir ces créatures de près, des vampires millénaires… Et elle se sentit d'un coup extrêmement faible et vulnérable : qui était-elle pour pénétrer dans un tel sanctuaire ? Une petite humaine de 20 ans et des poussières avec des dreads et des chiens. Un respect immense naissait pour ces vampires, elle respecte trop les anciens pour ne pas les honorer : les seuls êtres qu'elle pressentait aussi vieux qu'eux étaient des arbres, des oliviers, des chênes,… Là, c'étaient des êtres conscients avec une vie derrière eux. Peut-être des monstres sans cœur mais, comme d'habitude, elle ne jugerait pas.

Elle se renferma sur elle-même totalement. Elle ne devait pas laisser voir sa vraie nature marchant dans cet endroit, en n'aucune façon. Malheureusement, elle avait beaucoup de mal à imaginer comment les choses allait se passer : quels pouvoirs avaient-ils ? Qui serait en mesure de découvrir quelque chose d'elle ? Se refermer, ravaler son empathie, éviter de penser, se contrôler. Elle avait fait ça des dizaines de fois. Mais est-ce-que cela marcherait ? Ce sont des vampires, pas ses amis en ésotérisme qui s'entraînait à distance… On verra.

Le groupe avança dans la grande salle. Elarik était devant et Allen à sa gauche avec ses sacs remuants. Les regards des vampires étaient fixes, tout comme leur position. Orphée avait du mal à brider son empathie : la curiosité faisait rage en elle. Elarik inspirait le respectait, la crainte. Elle remarqua alors qu'il se tenait droit, que ses vêtements en lin avait beau faire décontracté, cet homme suait la bestialité par tous les pores de sa peau. Elle sentit autant de regard sur elle que sur lui et son clan, avec une émotion étrange : l'incrédulité. À cause de ses loups, peut-être.

_Concentre-toi, ne laisse rien paraître_, psalmodia-t-elle.

Un grand vampire en toge noire et longs cheveux de jais, parmi les plus âgés, se tourna vers son groupe en… frappant des mains :

- Elarik, cher enfant ! Nous désespérions presque de te voir venir avec ton clan. Le chemin a-t-il été agréable ? Dit-il puant la joie à cent kilomètres.

- Oui Aro, nous avions quelques soucis de dernières minutes toutefois le voyage a été on ne peut plus instructif, lança le-dit Elarik en lorgnant Orphée.

Le groupe s'arrêta en face de l'ancêtre. Félix et Démétri allèrent se placer près d'un groupe de vampires vêtus de capes noires comme eux. Orphée lâcha très lentement le cou de ses deux loups qui vinrent automatiquement se collés à ses jambes son chien était posté assis devant elle en signe de protection.

Un vampire aux longs cheveux blond presque blanc et un brun se trouvaient sur des chaises sculptées au dessus d'une petite estrade de pierres et le reste des troupes était placé autour de la grande salle : la jeune fille à dreads le sentait, mais ne bougea pas, ni ne regarda : elle se sentait étouffer parmi eux.

Aro demanda avidement des nouvelles de tous les membres du clan sans exception en touchant la main du « jeune » Elarik. _Etrange contact_… pensa Orphée qui n'écoutait pas.

Puis le regard de tous les vampires se posa sur elle et sur ses chiens haletants. Elle regardait Aro sans émotions, pourtant cela se bousculait dans sa tête. Marcus ouvrit de grands yeux devant la jeune fille et ce n'est rien de le dire.

- Et voici donc ta magnifique humaine, Orphée Slaughter. J'ai tant entendu parler d'elle par le biais des pères Ernesto et Vitor que c'est un réel plaisir de la rencontrer enfin, dit-il en s'approchant. C'est une excellente chose que les Irokois n'ont pas réussi à te la prendre : qui sait ce qu'ils lui auraient fait.

- Ho ! Aro, c'est en partie grâce à sa débrouillardise. Qui eut cru qu'une telle chose était probable : elle s'est défendue contre un vampire et elle a réussi à le blesser avec un mélange d'essence et de feu ! Je m'en voudrais toujours d'avoir raté une telle chose ! Lança Sven, tout aussi enthousiaste.

Le silence se fit et les vampires de la salle arrêtèrent de respirer ou chuchotèrent, abasourdis. Orphée réfléchissait à un moyen de disparaitre du paysage : dans certains de ses bouquins, c'était possible parait-il. Mais là, c'était le blanc. Aro applaudissait à tout rompre en riant.

- Incroyable, inimaginable ! Une rareté que tu as trouvée, cher Elarik. Mais une question me brule les lèvres depuis son arrivée : me permets-tu de la toucher ?

- J'allais te le demander, répondit-il favorablement avec un sourire vicieux jusqu'aux oreilles, il y a quelques mystères sur elle que j'aurais aimé percer.

Le vieux vampire aux yeux écarlates et à la peau si fine tendit la main vers la jeune fille si mystérieuse, heureux de pouvoir en plonger dans ses secrets. Falko la poussa brutalement en avant. Aro rajouta cependant :

- Nous pouvons appeler Eléazar si tu le veux, il est dans la pièce d'à côté.

Aro s'avança vers la jeune Slaughter. Les chiens avaient du mal à accepter l'approche de cet être si beau et si terrifiant à la fois : Ils se tortillaient le plus possible contre les jambes de leur maitresse. Aro tendit sa main avec un sourire rassurant, comme un père à sa fille. Orphée la prit et regarda Elarik avec un air … difficile à définir. L'assistance attendait que le chef Volturi en ai fini de sa curiosité : ce n'était qu'une humaine, pas de quoi en faire un plat. Certains cependant avaient quelques réserves, notamment Eléazar qui resta planté sur le seuil de la porte en voyant cette petite fille devant le grand Aro :

- Je n'ai tout bonnement jamais vu ça.

Le Volturi avait les yeux dans le vague, il voyait donc quelque chose également à travers sa main : Orphée avait comprit. Elle sentit l'énergie d'Eléazar l'englober en plus de celle d'Aro, ce qui ne lui plut pas du tout : elle intensifia son empathie pour tenter de deviner ce qu'ils voyaient en elle.

- Qu'est-ce que… ! Eléazar recula vivement, protégeant Carmen de son corps. Le pouvoir empathe d'Orphée gravitait autour d'elle avec force englobant la majorité des êtres présents dans la salle.

Les Cullens arrivèrent également, ainsi que les égyptiens. Elarik et son clan commençait à s'agacer : leur humaine avait quelque chose qui effrayait Eléazar et ce n'était pas si courant que ça après tout le pouvoir qu'il avait vu passer. Peut-être qu'elle ne mentait pas quand elle disait pouvoir se défendre contre eux ?

- Ne t'en fais pas cher Eléazar, commença Aro, cette enfant ne te veut aucun mal : elle a voulu se rassurer en utilisant son empathie, très puissante pour une si jeune humaine ! Et surement autre chose, car je n'ai vu que ses pensées présentes : ab-so-lu-ment rien de son passé !

- J'ai rarement vu une telle puissance en un humain, dit l'espagnol méfiant. Et je suis à peu près sûr qu'elle a un moyen d'attaque. C'est une empathie agressive, pas latente comme Jasper Cullen ici présent.

Elarik se rapprocha de son Orphée, possessif. Elle était le centre de l'attention et il n'aimait pas trop ça. Elle était à lui et personne ici n'avait le droit de s'y intéresser de trop près.

- Que veux-tu dire Eléazar ? Insista Aro

- C'est très vaste, je ne saurais dire : son… aura, si je puis dire, est concentré autour d'elle : reliée à nous tous. C'est agressif et bestial.

Aro regarda l'humaine, perplexe.

- Pour une fois que tu gardes une humaine, il faut qu'elle soit extrêmement talentueuse, en tout cas pour le futur. La mémoire de Vitor et Ernesto est abîmée depuis leur transformation et je n'ai vu en elle que ses pensées, pas ses souvenirs. Tu vas bien t'amuser !

Orphée se tendit comme un arc. Ses pères transformés ? C'est impossible ! L'inquiétude grandit en elle, pendant qu'elle écoutait avidement les nouvelles.

- Comment leur transformation s'est-elle passée ? Demanda Son vampire affable, désireux surtout de perturber son humaine.

Orphée avait cessé de respirer ? Ses deux prêtres ? Transformés en vampires ? Non ! Non ! Non ! C'est impossible ! Ils ne méritaient pas ce sort. Elle fixa Elarik sans lui montrer son désarroi : il le savait ce chien !

- Etrangement pour le mieux même si leur mémoire leur fait défaut à propos de leur vie humaine, ils seront sans aucun doute soulagés de voir qu'elle est en vie et bien portante. C'était en quelque sorte leur dernière volonté, continua Aro.

- Ils vont enfin pouvoir aller de l'avant et nous cesserons d'entendre leurs gémissements, ajouta le vieux albinos.

- Ne soit pas mauvais Caius, nous leur devions bien ça. Mais qu'importe ! Vous êtes là ! C'est fantastique ! Et en plus vous nous amenez une petite distraction, de ce que j'ai pu voir… Aro était on ne peut plus enthousiaste en disant ces mots.

- Oui, dit Allen en posant les sacs noirs devant les trois chefs Volturi. C'est le vampire qu'a abîmé l'humain. Bon, il est à l'état de puzzle, mais peut-être pourrions-nous en tirer quelque chose.

- Excellente initiative !_ Aro_

- Au moins, celui-ci sent quelque chose, Râla Caius, reniflant.

Marcus avait les yeux fixés sur l'humaine et n'avait toujours pas prononcé une parole. Elarik s'en aperçut et tripotait nerveusement une dread de l'humain qui lui fit un visage grimaçant d'inquiétude : pour son vampire était si stressé ? Il mit sa main sur sa nuque dans une fausse caresse. Il voulait juste protéger son territoire.

- Alec et Jane se feront une joie de le remettre momentanément en état ! En attendant, nous allons vous laisser vous installer : Heidi vous montrera vos quartiers. Je suppose que tu restes avec ton adorable créature, demanda Aro faisant tournoyer sa toge noire.

- Ce serait préférable, confirma Elarik.

- Alors allez-y, faites comme chez vous ! Et n'hésitez pas si quelque chose vous manque !

Le clan breton fit demi-tour rapidement : Orphée avec eux, prononçant un bref « Cerbère » pour être suivie par sa meute toujours aussi effrayée. Elarik lui avait pris le poignet par la main et Orphée le prenait très mal : elle n'était pas sa chose ! Mais une fois tous sortis de la salle sous les chuchotements de la population, la main froide glissa du poignet de la jeune fille et vint prendre sa main avec… douceur ? Elle savait pertinemment qu'il voulait juste qu'elle se pâme dans ses bras et s'obligeait à ne pas démontrer la moindre émotion lorsque le vampire se permettait ce genre de geste. Mais elle adorait ça, au fond.

Elle resserra sa poigne contre celle d'Elarik quand elle vit la tenue et le comportement de la vampire « Heidi » : elle aguichait les hommes du clan breton avec force de persuasion que s'en était presque indécent ! L'humaine catalogua cette Heidi dans la case : à éviter voir à éliminer. Falko appréciait tout particulièrement ses gestes inconvenants : il lui prenait la main, les hanches, caressait ses cheveux bruns.

Ils repassèrent à l'accueil, Heidi salua Giana qui lorgnait sur les mains entrelacées de nos deux « tourtereaux » avait une pointe de jalousie et ils montèrent un long et large escalier. Heidi les conduisit au premier étage, le seul muni d'une grande porte : en réalité, les hybrides et les humains étaient logés là avec leurs vampires.

Il y avait une bonne dizaine de porte dans un immense couloir : vu la taille du château, ce n'était pas étonnant. Enfin, toujours en dandinant de la croupe que fixait avidement Sven, la vampire chaudasse leur présenta une des portes approximativement au centre du couloir en disant :

- Voici messieurs. Si la chambre est trop petite pour vous tous, je me ferais une joie de vous en trouver d'autres autant que vous en aurez besoin, dans les autres étages.

- Nous te remercions Heidi, lui répondit Elarik sur le même ton enjoleur.

- Ce n'est rien,… lui répondit-elle la main sur l'épaule de l'homme.

_Pétasse, je t'arracherais la main un jour,…_ (Est-il utile de préciser de qui vienne ces pensées ?) Orphée avait peur que le vampire se désintéresse d'elle. _Jalouse, elle ? NON !_ Techniquement ce serait plutôt une mauvaise chose : il tenterait de la tuer, point. Mais elle voulait l'avoir avant.

Orphée se fit tirer à l'intérieur de la pièce par un Elarik chauffé à bloc. Il la jeta contre un mur si violemment que la meute si calme jusqu'à présent aboya de concert.

- Reparle-moi encore une fois sur ce ton et je t'assure que tu ne resteras pas longtemps entière ! dit-il d'une voix sifflante de colère.

- De quoi parles-tu ? Osa-t-elle demander effrontément en se relevant, se massant l'épaule.

- De ton entrée dans ce foutu château. Tu me dois respect et obéissance, ici ! Et…

Pas le temps pour le vampire de terminer sa phrase : Orphée explosa de rire sans essayer de se contenir. Il lui écrasa la gorge pour la faire taire : elle étouffa instantanément, un sourire narquois toujours aux lèvres.

- Tu vas arrêter de rire immédiatement. Et tu vas me dire ce que tu trouves de si drôle. Gare à toi si tu ose même penser à te moquer de moi.

- Je ne considère pas t'avoir manqué de respect. C'est toi qui tente par tous les moyens de m'abaisser ou de m'humilier. Pour moi, le respect est une chose qui doit être réciproque.

- Tu n'es qu'une vulgaire humaine et tu n'as aucune importance pour qui que ce soit ici, retiens-le bien.

- Menteur ! Tu sais très bien que c'est faux. De plus, c'est toi qui m'as amené là. Tu me prends pour qui ? Parmi les humains, je suis loin d'être faible et idiote, tu t'es rendras surement compte avec le temps.

Cette fois, ce fut au groupe de vampire d'hurler de rire. Cette humaine ? Forte ? Laissez-les rire ! Elarik se calma et toujours souriant dit à Orphée :

- Tes affaires sont déjà montées, occupes-toi bien !

Ils sortirent tous et le chef breton lança un clin d'œil à l'humaine, se projeta vers son cou qu'il lui mordit à la limite du sang, prit la clef, sortit et ferma la chambre à clef.

Super.


	14. Faismoi mal si ça te plait

12

Orphée s'ennuie. Et elle reste polie.

Les vampires étaient partis depuis deux bonnes heures et elle avait eu le temps de fumer sur le balcon, de ranger ses affaires dans une grande armoire près d'un lit, de fumer une deuxième fois, de faire le tour de la chambre, d'y regarder les toiles, de prendre un bain, de se recoiffer, de se remaquiller, de se huiler le corps, de fumer une troisième beedie, puis une quatrième, puis de jouer avec ses chiens.

Puis elle en eu marre d'attendre… Elle passa une tenue pour dormir : un boxer noir, un débardeur violet et de longues chaussettes arrivant mi-cuisses rayées noires et grises. Puis elle se coucha dans le grand lit deux places : elle se demandait si les vampires dormaient… Elle ne les avait pas vu fermer l'œil et ne les avait jamais sentis fatigués.

Elle se releva et reprit une de ses beedies. Elle n'avait jamais été enfermée quelque part et cela la stressait énormément. La vue sur ce balcon était imprenable : on voyait une bonne partie du château et un magnifique jardin intérieur, malgré qu'en cette époque il était peu fleuri. Elle voyait d'innombrables balcons et fenêtres d'ici, parfois une silhouette passait devant l'une d'elle mais elle ne reconnaissait personne.

Elle finissait de recracher la fumée d'une énième tige cancérigène quand elle aperçut un groupe de gens débarquer sur un des plus grands balcons, à peu près au milieu du bâtiment. Le clan breton s'y trouvait avec d'autres Volturis aux capes noires.

Orphée retrouva subitement sa mauvaise humeur : en prenant sa douche, elle a vu la marque de dents qu'Elarik lui avait laissée, à la limite du saignement : on y voyait précisément les deux mâchoires de ce monstre. En plus du manque d'explication sur la transformation de ses deux prêtres et tout le reste, ça commençait à faire beaucoup. Beaucoup trop. Et ça allait cesser bientôt, elle se le jurait. Mais il fallait faire monter les choses calmement, attendre le bon moment aussi. Rien n'est simple quand on parle de survie.

La jeune fille vit Falko collé à Heidi. Sven et Elarik jacassaient avec deux autres femmes qui lui étaient inconnues. Elle les trouva vulgaires et sans grand intérêt : une blonde svelte et une aux cheveux châtain clair au carré qui sautillaient comme des gosses un matin de noël. Ce qui semblait agacer Son vampire même s'il n'en montrait rien : ses sentiments le trahissait.

Et d'un même mouvement, les regards rouges se tournèrent vers elle.

Orphée ne baissera pas les yeux, elle se l'était promit cinq minutes plus tôt. La petite blondasse ricanait bêtement, la châtain secouait la tête en signe de désapprobation pendant qu'Elarik et Sven… Ho ! Et puis elle s'en fout.

Elle fuma sa beedie tranquillement, mais en faisant discrètement rentrer les chiens dans sa chambre d'un seul coup d'œil : Elarik ne la lâchait pas du regard et elle non plus. Le pouvoir du vampire allait la saisir d'un instant à l'autre, elle le sentait. Elle fit jaillir le sien après un rapide scan des environs : le dénommé Eléazar ne devait rien voir de ce qu'elle manigançait.

Sous l'œil amusé de ses compères qui attendaient de voir étouffer cette misérable humaine dans deux secondes, Elarik attaqua, souriant. Orphée se sentit se noyer sur son balcon mais capta l'énergie dévastatrice, et la dévia le plus rapidement possible vers la terre. La Terre, La Mère physique de tous les êtres et de toutes les énergies… Mais nous en parlerons plus tard.

_Dans ta face, sale cadavre,…_

Cette foutue humaine avait vacillée, leur semblaient-ils, mais les vampires la voyaient de nouveau dans la même position, soutenant le regard du chef breton innocemment. Puis elle leva un sourcil interrogatif et rentra dans la chambre qu'on lui avait désignée.

Une seule question leur vint à l'esprit :

_C'est quoi, ce bordel ?_

… …

… …

Un fois rentrée dans sa « prison », Orphée se dit qu'elle devait reprendre le contrôle de la situation. Enfin, autant que possible et ce n'est pas gagné. Elle souffla profondément et s'installa sur le grand lit sculpté pendant que la meute s'allongea au pied.

Elle se mit sur le dos, les jambes légèrement écartées et les bras le long du corps en respirant lentement et profondément. Respiration. Elle visualisa les murs de sa chambre, doucement. Respiration. Elle s'en imprégna.

Puis se remémora le couloir ou elle était passée.

Respiration.

Le seuil du château.

La grande salle.

Autre couloir.

Le parking.

Puis elle engloba toutes les sensations du château.

À ce stade, on pourrait la croire en train de vivre ses dernières minutes : son cœur pulse incroyablement doucement, sa respiration est extrêmement légère, ses yeux ne papillonne pas. Elle est en état profond de ce que certains appellent « méditation ». Mais elle s'en fout, elle ne met pas de mots sur ce qu'elle fait, jamais. Elle a trouvé ses propres techniques seule et elle en est très fière.

Orphée se concentra sur les murs en vieilles pierres : ses fondations plus particulièrement. Elle sentit le jardin, aussi vieux que le château, lui-même aussi âgé que les vampires qui l'habitent. Impressionnant,… Le château est réellement vivant depuis des siècles. Ce qui est spirituellement dangereux pour un humain trop ouvert.

Elle s'ouvra encore plus. Beaucoup d'âmes perdues dans ce palais vampire… Des fantômes, vous diriez surement. Les Volturis tuaient dans leurs murs, ça ne faisait aucun doute : il y avait beaucoup trop de ses spectres pour que cela ne soit que simple souvenir ou accident. Elles erraient sans comprendre, parfois en colère, parfois par soif de vengeance, ou alors la perdition pure et simple. Orphée en eu presque du mépris. Non. Ne posez pas de questions.

D'autres créatures invisibles se trimballaient, mais rien de dangereux. Et…

…

… Bon, je répète calmement : Ne – Posez – Pas – De – Questions.

…

Elle ne fit enfin qu'un avec l'aura de la pierre imprégnée de vampires. Elle les ressentit tous, humains comme vampires, même si elle ne savait pas vraiment les reconnaître en dehors d'Elarik : il semblait agité, près du vieil Aro qui lui-même était parfaitement calme. Elle repéra les anciens et les plus jeunes qui devaient être ses pères, les cinq humains et d'autres créatures au nombre de 2 ou 3 qui n'étaient d'aucune catégorie.

Orphée comprit alors que les vampires étaient tous différents, comme les humains en somme. Ils y en avaient des simples, des violents, des conspirateurs, des guerriers, des sages, des compulsifs, des calmes, des femmes et des hommes. Pas d'enfant.

Pour finir, elle termina par le jardin intérieur et écouta le vieux pin raconter son histoire.

Puis elle s'endormit, enfin.

… …

… …

Orphée dormait toujours.

Oui, elle dormait encore quand elle s'aperçue qu'elle avait du mal à respirer. Réveillée en sursaut, elle commença à se tortiller dans tous les sens, dérangeant draps et couette du lit, pour tenter de respirer : réflexe ridicule du corps humain pour tenter de survivre.

Un petit rire lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Une voix grave… Elarik, qui d'autre ? Il était assis en tailleur dans son lit. Même cette position faisait ressortir son animalité. Il jouait avec une dread rouge qui trainait là, il l'enroulait entre ses doigts tout en regardant Orphée d'un air joueur.

- Alors, ma belle ?

- …

- On fait moins la maline.

- Là, je suis occupée à me noyer dans mon oreiller, répondit-elle à bout de souffle.

Il s'allongea sur le côté, le plus près possible à côté d'elle, mit un bras sous sa tête et l'autre sur sa joue puis il cessa d'agir avec son pouvoir.

- Que me vaut cette visite tardive ? demanda la jeune fille, mal à l'aise d'avoir aussi proche le beau vampire dans un lit.

Il ne répondit rien mais lui caressa la joue en fouillant son regard, comme s'il allait y trouver toutes les réponses à ses questions. Après de longues minutes d'attente, Orphée pensa que ses défenses allaient flancher face à cet homme si… appétissant. Elle reprit donc la conversation :

- C'est une habitude de vampire d'être aussi proche de leur humain ?

- Non, mais tu finiras par céder à mon charme un jour. Je te l'ai déjà dis, il me semble.

À sa grande surprise, elle ne répondit rien mais affichait un air torturé.

- Tu me caches beaucoup de choses et je finirais par les découvrir. En attendant, je suis ici pour t'expliquer ce qu'il va se passer pour toi ces prochains jours. Comme tu le sais surement, tes deux prêtres ont été transformés. Ils sont assez perturbés mais se contrôlent assez pour que tu puisses les approcher sans trop de danger.

- J'ai du mal à comprendre.

- Les vampires nouveau-nés, comme on les appelle, sont du genre instables, lui répondit-il en la plaçant sur le côté, face à lui. La soif est plus forte que tout, l'instinct également, ce que tu ressentiras plus que chez moi ou les vampires que tu as pu croiser. L'odeur de ton sang peut les pousser à t'attaquer, mais je serais là ainsi que d'autres.

Il vérifia qu'elle avait bien digéré ses mots et continua.

- Une fois qu'il n'y aura aucun doute sur leur capacité à se contrôler, tu occuperas parfois une partie de tes journées avec eux : plusieurs humains et hybrides sont à nourrir. Cela reste dans les habitudes des prêtres et tu les connais bien. Matin et soir, tu pourras sortir tes chiens. J'ai dis : juste sortir. Ce ne sera que le minimum vital, pas tes balades de plusieurs heures. Pour le reste du temps, tu seras ici dans cette pièce. Est-ce que tout est clair ?

Orphée soupira en baissant la tête. Elarik la lui releva rapidement.

- Inutile de préciser que le moindre écart de conduite de ta part sera sanctionné par moi. N'essaye pas, n'essaye jamais de t'enfuir ou de me faire affront devant témoin, précisa-t-il d'une voix rauque. Il se pourrait que je devienne impitoyable. Clair ? Oui ou Non ?

- On ne peut plus clair.

- Très bien.

Il continua à la fixer, sans bouger d'un pouce et la jeune fille se noyait… dans ses yeux. Ce type avait été créé pour la tenter, pour la faire tomber dans tous les sens du terme : un genre de démon personnel. Des démons, elle en avait vaincu de toutes sortes. Celui-ci s'avérerait peut-être son plus grand combat intérieur : cet homme était capable de tout, même de la tuer. Mais il était si beau, si envoutant. Elle n'y avait pas vraiment fait attention avant. Mais là, ça lui sautait aux yeux. Avant de sombrer totalement pour cet être allongé en face d'elle, son bras derrière sa tête dont la main venait sur son épaule, l'autre sur sa hanche… On aurait pu croire à un couple s'admirant, de loin. Mais en regardant mieux la scène, on voyait bien que la jeune fille était en pleine réflexion et que le vampire la lorgnait d'un air gourmand et amusé, en caressant l'espace vide entre ses longues chaussettes et son boxer.

La fille à dreads retint un bâillement.

- Tu voudrais dormir ce soir, peut-être.

- J'aurais bien aimé, pour une fois.

- Je t'en prie.

- …

- Un problème peut-être ?

- Et toi, que fais-tu ?

- Rien.

- Ha.

- Tu es en train de plaisanter ou de me faire une mauvaise blague ?

- Aucunement.

Silence. Elle le scannait et il ne mentait pas : il avait bien la ferme attention de rester là pendant son sommeil.

- Très bien, finit-elle par conclure.

Elle plongea sa tête dans le torse du vampire et se recroquevilla contre lui, bras et jambes compris. Il l'entendit prendre une profonde inspiration.

- Tu aimes mon odeur.

Ce n'était pas une question.

- Hum.

Elle continua de penser en s'endormant. Elle s'aperçut que le vampire ne faisait aucun bruit, pas même de respiration. Et son torse contre lequel elle était appuyée, ne bougeait pas. La jeune fille sentait seulement les mains qui caressaient ses cheveux parfois son cou et son épaule. Comment ne pas aimer ses gestes ? En temps normal, elle lui aurait botté le cul. Mais elle était incapable de lui résister dans ces moments incongrus, malgré le mal qu'il lui faisait.

Une semaine ? Deux semaines qu'ils se connaissaient ? Elle avait vu sa vitesse, entendu ses menaces, s'était noyée à plusieurs reprises, sans compter les bleus, les claques et les marques de dents, et pire que tout : il l'avait fait assister à la mort et la peur d'un homme. Et pourtant,… il était là à côté d'elle sans qu'elle ne réagisse.

Honteux.

- Tu ne dors pas ? La coupa-t-il dans ses réflexions.

- Ce n'est pas instantané, lui répondit-elle d'une voix enrouée par le sommeil.

- Comment as-tu fais pour résister à mon pouvoir tout à l'heure ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Il gronda longuement pour intimider la jeune fille entre ses bras. Le vampire pris les dreads d'Orphée en les enroulant autour de sa main et tira pour la regarder dans les yeux.

- Tu as esquivé habilement les questions de Sven et de Wilfried concernant tes hypothétiques facultés et je te préviens tout de suite : ça ne se passera pas aussi facilement avec moi. J'ai d'innombrables solutions pour te faire céder, aussi bien les pouvoirs de mes congénères, affirma-t-il en mordillant le bas de son menton, ainsi que mes propres capacités, finit-il en frottant sa tête contre celle de sa prisonnière, lui attrapant la jambe pour la mettre sur sa hanche.

_Ha… ce genre de capacités est comprit dans le lot_, pensa Orphée empêchant son cœur de s'affoler.

- J'ai dis ce que je pouvais à tes deux camarades. S'ils ne comprennent pas, ce n'est pas vraiment mon problème. De plus, MA vie est en danger : je ne dirais donc rien. D'ailleurs, je ne comprends toujours pas en quoi ça t'intéresse.

- La curiosité.

- Tu m'as amené jusqu'ici simplement pour satisfaire ta curiosité ?

- Tu ne veux pas savoir le pourquoi, crois-moi, souri-t-il en caressant la clavicule d'Orphée avec son nez.

- Personne n'a dis que je ne savais pas pourquoi. J'aurais juste aimé une confirmation. Et moi, est-ce que j'aurais le droit de satisfaire ma curiosité ?

Elarik releva la tête en la regardant sans ciller. Moment interminable où Orphée le sentait douter, sûrement à propos de la première partie de sa phrase. Et en effet :

- Si, comme tu l'as dit aux deux autres, ta capacité te permettait de survivre ou de t'enfuir… Elarik marqua une pause pour mieux étudier l'expression de la fille… Pourquoi être restée ?

- La curiosité.

Silence. Le vampire souleva un sourcil. Cette fille est complètement dingue.

- Ne me fais pas croire que la mort ne te fait pas peur, dit-il d'un ton agressif.

- Je n'ai pas peur de la mort, juste de la douleur qui la précède. Je l'ai trop côtoyée pour craindre sa venue. Et tu crois vraiment que j'aurais posé un seul pied ici, si je n'avais pas accepté de mourir ?

Silence. Réflexions d'Elarik. _Cette fille est à la fois folle et pleine de sagesse dans sa manière d'accueillir les évènements._

- Tu as fini ? Lui demanda-t-elle, masquant un bâillement.

- Oui. Dors. Demain, nous verrons tes pères et ensuite, je te poserais les mêmes questions devant une certaine Jane Volturi. On verra si tu t'en sors face à son pouvoir et à sa cruauté, dit-il empli de dédain.

- Quel est son pouvoir ? S'enquit-elle après s'être de nouveau blotti contre le monstre.

- Surprise.

Orphée le scanna et lui rétorqua :

- Si surprenante que tu as des doutes sur ma survie ?

Il soupira. Mais la fille continua sans attendre de réponse de sa part.

- En parlant des pères, tu les as rencontrés ?

- Pas encore. Pourquoi donc ?

- Eux pourraient répondre à tes questions, plus facilement que moi. Souffla-t-elle en s'endormant doucement.

- Leur mémoire a été altérée avec leur transformation. Et pourquoi me donnes-tu une piste au lieu de répondre toi-même ? S'énerva Elarik.

- Parce que je déteste parler de moi. Et pour la mémoire des pères, ils tenaient des journaux. Ça pourrait éventuellement les aider.

Orphée s'endormit à la fin de cette phrase.

Elle n'entendit pas Elarik prononcer une phrase qui hantera le château durant plusieurs mois :

- Qui es-tu ? … Qu'es-tu donc ? …

… …

Pour une fois, Orphée avait dormi toute la nuit. Il faut dire qu'elle avait du sommeil à rattraper. Le vampire n'était plus dans le lit quand elle avait ouvert les yeux, mais elle sentait encore la fraicheur intense de son corps sur certaines parties de son cou et de ses bras. Son visage était gelé également. Elarik se tenait sur la rambarde du balcon, regardant le soleil se lever. Il entendit Orphée s'étirer en grognant.

En un clin d'œil, il était dans la chambre.

- Lave-toi et habille-toi. Les autres ne sont pas encore levés, mais je t'emmènerais te nourrir et on ira rendre visite à Ernesto et Vitor.

La jeune fille assise sur le lit, les pieds ballants, le regardait sans bouger.

- Quelque chose à dire ou tu ne fait que me contempler ?

- Les deux. Dis, vous ne dormez pas ?

Elarik mit du temps à répondre. D'habitude, quand une femelle était prise en flagrant délit de relucage, elle bégayait, rougissait, toussait, se cachait. Elle, non. Elle affirma à chaque fois la vérité dans ses réponses avec une indécence et un sérieux étrange. Et ce, pour tout. Elle n'avait jamais aucune honte à dire la vérité, Sven l'avait d'ailleurs remarqué quand il l'avait interrogé sur ses capacités incertaines.

- Non, nous ne dormons jamais, lui répondit-il néanmoins d'un ton morne.

- Ça doit être pratique.

- Pas tant que ça.

- Je donnerais beaucoup de choses pour ne pas dormir. Ça fait perdre du temps.

- Tu n'as qu'une vingtaine d'années, rétorqua l'homme à la crinière noire.

- Pour exprimer mon idée, je dirais que j'ai _déjà_ vingt ans, lâcha-t-elle en soufflant. Puis, sans laisser le temps au vampire de répondre, elle sauta du lit, pris ses vêtements et sauta dans la salle de bain.

Le vampire pensait.

...

Pendant que la jeune fille se préparait, le clan se rejoignait dans la chambre. Les vampires bavassaient sur la pluie et le beau temps quand Orphée sortie, fin prête.

Elle sentit tout de suite une tension palpable. Enfin, plutôt… un truc pas net.

- Tu es prête, petit poulpe ? Lui demanda Falko.

Elle fit un simple signe de tête, pendant que le chef de clan la regardait de haut en bas. Elle était habillée comme d'habitude : boots, pantalon bouffant kaki, pull noir découvrant une épaule. Elle était maquillée de vert et ses dreads étaient nouées derrière sa tête.

- Quoi ? demande-t-elle poliment.

- Tu n'as vraiment aucun autre vêtement ? On dirait une sauvage. Fit remarquer Elarik pendant que tout le reste du clan pouffait.

- Je n'ai jamais pensé aller à un défilé d'mode. Tu veux que je m'rechange tant qu'on y est ? Cracha-t-elle effrontément en croisant les bras.

Et merde. Elarik avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Oui.

Orphée le regarda les yeux grands ouverts.

- Et si tu ne te dépêches pas, je viens t'aider, rajouta le goujat avec un clin d'œil séducteur.

Elle décroisa les bras en lançant un regard noir à l'assemblée, ouvrit la grande armoire prit un bout de tissu qui semblait si informe que le chef breton faillit protester. Puis elle s'enferma dans la salle de bain en jurant.

Elle en ressortit quatre minutes plus tard. Elle portait une robe sarouel noire, des ballerines en cuir plissé noires et une veste minuscule de la même matière que ses chaussures. Et détail encore moins négligeable : ses dreads à la longueur impressionnante étaient lâchées.

- C'est mieux ? Demanda-t-elle en se foutant royalement de la réponse, marchant en trombe pour ranger ses anciens vêtements dans l'armoire.

Les vampires restèrent silencieux une bonne grosse seconde.

- Un peu plus et je ne t'aurais pas reconnue, balança Falko hilare.

Allen ricana en la regardant d'un air appréciateur, même Wilfried avait un sourire aux lèvres. Sven se retrouva près d'elle à la vitesse grand V et la fit tourner autour de lui en la tenant par la hanche.

- Nous te voyons enfin sous un meilleur jour ! C'est fantastique !

Le groupe ria aux éclats, sans Orphée toutefois. Elle sentait qu'ils attendaient tous quelque chose.

- Je laisse mes chiens ici ?

- Tu peux les emmener si tu veux. Tu les nourriras en même temps que ton estomac.

Elarik tint la porte à tout le monde et passa derrière Orphée. Mais une tornade blonde fit son apparition, bousculant la jeune humaine qui se retrouva dans les bras de Falko. Une deuxième, plus brune, fit également son entrée. C'était celles que l'humaine avait vu sur le balcon.

- Bonjour Sylvie, soupira Elarik avec un sourire qu'Orphée sentait faux.

- Nous venons voir comment se débrouille ta délicieuse humaine, ria la blonde enserrant Elarik dans ses bras ridiculement fin.

Falko remit l'humaine sur ses pieds délicatement en soupirant devant les deux femmes qui venaient d'arriver.

- Pour l'instant, elle va se nourrir, répondit froidement Elarik devant l'enthousiasme de la fine blonde.

- Tu ne va pas nous priver de ça ? Lança La brune avec une moue ridicule.

_Les priver de quoi ?_ Se demanda l'humaine, agacée une fois de plus.

Elarik soupira et abdiqua devant les deux chieuses :

- Très bien, Audrey. Mais vous ne vous en mêlez pas.

- Super ! Sautilla « Sylvie », nous allons prévenir de ce pas les Volturis.

Et elles s'en allèrent. Falko décréta qu'il allait rejoindre ces derniers, ainsi que Wilfried et Allen. Tant mieux pour le troisième, Orphée n'avait pas envie d'avoir sa tête de rapace devant son nez pendant qu'elle mangeait.

Ils marchèrent tous, la meute furetant dès qu'il était possible de le faire, puis ils arrivèrent de nouveau à l'accueil, la « Giana » n'étant pas encore levée apparemment. Ils bifurquèrent à gauche, entre deux statues grecques imposantes, pour arriver dans une cuisine vieillotte mais spacieuse avec une immense table en vieux bois. Une baie vitrée laissait voir les couleurs du levé de soleil.

Elarik dit à Orphée de fouiller dans les différents frigo et placards de bois pour se rassasier. Elle trouva la viande de ses chiens dans le frigo et la prépara donc en premier. Puis elle dénicha un grand bol et des céréales qu'elle engloutit en quelques minutes. Les deux vampires restants suivait le moindre de ses gestes quand elle entreprit de rassembler la vaisselle utilisée ainsi que le plat des chiens pour les laver, quand un vampire entra sans bruit dans la cuisine.

- Bonjour Santino.

Le Santino fixait l'humaine dont les dreads lâchées suivaient ses mouvements. Les bagues incrustées dans ses cheveux brillaient avec les couleurs du soleil qui se levait. Elle fit un bref signe de tête respectueux à l'homme présent devant elle et se mit à la tâche.

- Ainsi donc, c'était vrai : tu n'as pas résisté à t'occuper d'un humain.

- Je n'ai heureusement pas grand-chose à faire pour la satisfaire. Pas comme le premier.

Orphée n'écoutait plus leur conversation, elle lavait sa vaisselle en scannant mentalement Santino de haut en bas. Il avait l'air encore plus sauvage et imprévisible qu'Elarik, si la chose était possible. Ils se ressemblaient sur deux points : les longs cheveux noirs aux fines boucles et la taille. Cependant Santino avait un regard très profond et il était plus trapu, plus large que Son vampire. Il était habillé de grands vêtements amples noirs, presque poussiéreux. Et Orphée sentait qu'il était légèrement plus vieux que le chef breton, mais de très peu cependant.

Une fois essuyée, la vaisselle retrouva sa place initiale. Puis La jeune fille s'assit par terre en attendant que la conversation des vampires se termine, caressant ses chiens. Elle sentait l'atmosphère du château, enthousiasme, mystère, doute. Certains l'attendaient de pied ferme.

- Je peux vous accompagner ? Demanda Santino.

- Avec joie ! Lui répondis Sven.

Ils partirent donc en direction de la salle d'hier, mais ils tournèrent à gauche, montèrent des escaliers, tournèrent encore et encore à tel point qu'Orphée ne savait plus du tout où elle se trouvait. Et plus ils avançaient, plus Orphée sentait qu'elle était une fois de plus attendue surtout par quelqu'un détenant une aura terriblement agressive. Elle soupira discrètement, mais pas assez, attirant l'attention des vampires.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, chérie ? demanda Sven souriant.

- Je déteste être attendue. Ta « surprise » je suppose, demanda-t-elle à Elarik.

Santino ne réagit pas, mais il écoutait avec attention.

- Tu as une bonne capacité de raisonnement, ça au moins, c'est sûr.

- Seulement quand mon espérance de vie est limitée, dit-elle grimaçante.

- Et tu n'as pas envie de fuir ? S'enquit Sven.

- Si, mais ça ne servirait pas à grand-chose. Comme d'habitude.

Ils atterrirent dans une immense salle vide, laissant les pierres des murs apparentes et très abimées. Les trois vieux vampires d'hier s'y trouvaient avec une bonne partie de ceux qui étaient en cape noire à capuche. Le clan breton également et les deux chieuses avec. Orphée adooooore être le centre de l'attention et là, étrangement, ça ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

Une naine vampire, qui devait être encore une gamine lors de sa transformation, la regardait d'un air gourmand. C'est elle, le vampire au pouvoir « surprise » ?

Santino resta accroupi près de la porte, à croire que c'était la position préféré du vampire moyen.

Elarik prit Orphée par le bras, l'autre étant pris par ses chiens, et la tira vers le centre de la pièce.

Le vieux Aro prit la parole :

- Jeune Orphée, tu représentes tant de mystère ! Nous sommes là à la demande d'Elarik que tu as sans aucun doute surpris en esquivant son fabuleux pouvoir ! Ho ! Pardonne mon impolitesse ! As-tu bien dormi ? Ta chambre te plait ?

- Il n'a jamais été possible de dormir correctement avec Elarik dans les parages. Mais la chambre est magnifique, je vous remercie, répondit-elle respectueusement.

- Parfait ! Parfait ! Cher Elarik, je t'en prie.

Elarik regarda son humaine d'un air joueur.

- Je ne vais pas m'étendre. Je te présente Jane Volturi, dit-il en désignant la petite vampire blonde qui souriait. Je voudrais voir si tu arrives aussi bien à esquiver sa capacité que la mienne et peut-être que tu parleras plus facilement. C'est quand tu veux.

Au lieu de s'affoler, Orphée regarda ses chiens et murmura :

- Dehors.

Et les chiens s'en allèrent de la pièce en courant.

Elle regarda cette Jane pendant que Sylvie et Audrey se gaussaient comme deux idiotes.

- À toi l'honneur, si j'ai bien compris, dit-elle à la gamine vampire.

Et Jane lança son pouvoir.

… …

… …

… …

… …

_Réponse à vos reviews !_

_**Elena 11**__ : Ravie de te revoir ! Ouai, je produis, je produis, je ne fais que ça XD. Et je suis contente que Kimy Green ait une nouvelle lectrice :D_

_**Eve-wolf**__ : Pourquoi tout le monde est vilain avec mon Orphée… de la jalousie ? T'inquiete pas, Sven ne chopera pas encore de fille pour le moment. Il est encore libre._

_**Tsunaxanxus**__ : merci beaucoup ! Par contre, ton pseudo + mon esprit tordu.. c'est obscène ! Mais j'adore !_

_**Zod'a**__ : Ouep, le pouvoir d'Elarik est en lien avec son passé de Pirate, évidemment. Au moins, y'en a une qui suit ! Toi aussi t'as une dent contre Heidi. Mais vous allez l'aimer bientôt, promis._

_**La blondasse :**__ merci à toi. Et contente que tu aies suivi mes menaces conseils pour venir parmi nous. Une vieille de plus, ça me fait pas de mal._

_**Anus-Nahiss**__ : ha… je ne te résiste pas. Remerciez là, bandes de moules dégénérées, c'est grace à elle que je poste ! oui ! Par conter, tu as buggué en Arthur et Elarik dans ta première review. Mais j'te pardonne t'inquiete. Par contre, entre tes écureuils, la girafe de Zod'a et les chiens d'Orphée… j'en fini plus._

_**Laissez une trace de votre passage avant que je ne vous fiche des morceaux de verre sous les ongles avec du citron.**_


	15. Je vous aime

11

Et la petite Jane prenait plaisir à attaquer. Son maître Aro l'avait prévenue cependant : elle devait y aller doucement, l'humaine est tout de même fragile et Elarik leur en voudrait si il venait à perdre sa douce obsession du moment. Et tout le monde chez les Volturis connaissait le chef breton. Mieux vaut ne pas l'embêter avec ses proies : il les regarde longuement, les étudie, les connais par cœur. Puis ensuite il frappe vite et fort, quand la dépendance de l'humain envers lui est plus forte que jamais.

Orphée était pliée en deux sous la douleur qui l'assaillait. Cela faisait un peu l'effet des armes à pointes du moyen-âge. Ou peut-être de milliers d'aiguilles que l'ont remuaient sous la peau. Ou… Et puis on s'en fout. Pas un son ne sortait de sa bouche pendant quelques secondes, cependant : sa respiration était coupée. Pendant ces secondes là, Orphée s'habituaient à la douleur, elle sentait l'énergie que lui envoyait Jane, une énergie qui s'infiltrait de l'extérieur de son corps jusqu'à l'intérieur.

Cinq minutes de ce traitement, elle tomba à terre, sur le flanc. La douleur était… indescriptible et il était fort ardu de garder le contrôle d'elle-même. Elle luttait cependant.

Sept minutes. Elle gémissait et n'avait plus aucune conscience de ce qu'il se passait aux alentours. Quoique,… n'était-ce pas les rires des deux pestes qu'elle entendait ? Des pas se faisait entendre, aussi.

Huit minutes. Insoutenable. Elle savait que pour réussir à la renvoyer cette énergie à la terre, il fallait qu'elle fasse corps avec ce fluide. Mais cela signifiait qu'elle aurait plus mal encore. Elle hésita trente secondes de plus, le temps de sentir des milliers de milliers d'aiguilles lui rentrer dans le corps, la faisant gémir encore plus fort.

… Combien de minutes ? Orphée perdait la notion du temps… Son corps la brulait sans relâche, comme si on lui arrachait la peau, les muscles et les entrailles à mains nues. Qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait ici, bordel ?

Mais Elarik lui donna la chance de s'en sortir. Juste un coup de pouce. Tout petit et sans le vouloir.

- Alors, comment trouves-tu Jane ? S'enquit Son vampire, s'accroupissant à sa hauteur.

La goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase, vous connaissez ? Orphée prit son courage à deux mains et s'imprégna subitement de l'énergie envoyé par le petit monstre blond et poussa un cri monstrueux à cause de la douleur en se mordant la langue, pour enfin se relever d'un coup, dominant Elarik toujours accroupi.

Elle respira profondément en sentant le sang dans sa bouche, car Jane lui envoyait toujours son pouvoir en pleine figure et elle devait le renvoyer à la seconde dans la Terre Mère tout en s'en imprégnant. Elle ressentit encore la douleur, terrible. Mais en créant un passage vers sa Terre, elle était nettement moindre.

La plupart des vampires avaient les yeux grands ouverts, même les deux pestes Audrey et Sylvie avaient arrêté de rire : les pupilles de l'humaine étaient dilatées à l'extrême et son teint était terriblement pâle. La tête penchée sur le côté, elle eut un ricanement de démente et dit d'une voix grave :

- Ça me chatouillerait presque… Va plus fort.

Elarik se releva lentement en la regardant de près. Orphée n'en eut rien à cirer. Elle fixait Jane avec un air à la fois provocateur et affamé. Elle n'avait absolument rien d'une humaine à cet instant précis. Jane ne comprenait pas : elle regarda donc Aro un bref instant pour savoir quelle était la conduite à adopter.

- Va. Plus. Fort ! Cria Orphée complètement hors d'elle.

- Tu n'en as pas eu assez pour vouloir encore souffrir ? demanda doucement Elarik qu'elle ne regardait toujours pas.

L'humaine tourna violemment son visage vers lui. Un visage pâle et crispé de souffrance , aux yeux presque noirs.

- Ça ne te fait pas plaisir peut-être ? Dit-elle agressivement.

- Tu ne nous diras rien, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'es-tu donc ?

Le pouvoir de Jane s'arrêta sous le signe discret d'Aro. Orphée fit un pas vers le breton, comme si elle allait l'attaquer dans la seconde.

- Je déteste que l'on me pose cette question, siffla-t-elle venimeuse.

Cette fois s'en était trop. Elarik la prit par la gorge, la serrant à l'extrême. Orphée ne bougea pas d'un poil. Vous demandez pourquoi ? Son contrôle sur elle-même est total à ce moment précis. Physiquement parlant. Moralement… Vous ne voulez pas savoir, croyez-moi.

Toujours aucune réaction de l'humaine après plusieurs secondes d'un silence très pesant.

- N'oublies pas qui je suis, la prévint son vampire.

- Et n'oublies pas ce que je pourrais être.

- Et donc, je répète : qu'es-tu ? répéta-t-il en la secouant sur le dernier mot.

- Un simple humain.

- Dit-elle la vérité ? hurla l'albinos Caïus.

- Oui, répondit une voix près de la porte. Orphée n'avait pas pu voir tous les gens du château se ramener pour en savoir plus. C'est Siohban qui avait répondu, bien qu'elle savait que cette humaine cachait beaucoup de choses.

Le pirate breton la relâcha doucement. Ses pupilles retrouvèrent lentement leur diamètre normal. Ils ne se lâchaient pas des yeux, immobiles. Orphée avait un regard presque suppliant : pourquoi fallait qu'autant de gens se massent autour d'elle, pourquoi le vampire l'avait mise dans cette situation,… L'horreur. Elle avait peur de détourner son regard d'Elarik pour se retrouver face à des dizaines de paires d'yeux rouges dont elle ne saurait que faire.

Aro marmonna quelque chose à propos de l'absence d'Eleazar, quand Marcus prit la parole. Le silence autour de lui était presque palpable pendant qu'il discourait en latin. Orphée reprit le contrôle de son empathie et sentait ce « vieux » vampire comme lui avait dit Elarik, fâché. Contrarié serait plus exact.

- Tu as raison, Marcus, tu as tout à fait raison, lui répondis Aro pensif pendant que le blond albinos… n'avait pas l'air antipathique pour une fois.

Il soupira longuement puis fit un sourire rassurant à la petite humaine qui ne comprenait rien à la situation, une fois de plus.

- Navré cher enfant, certains d'entre nous craignaient pour leur sécurité. Nous faisions donc une pierre deux coups avec les désirs de… d'Elarik. Mais nous sommes rassurés à présent, j'espère que tu nous pardonneras facilement,…

Orphée regardait Aro comme s'il s'était subitement mit à danser la gigue en tutu à pois rouge.

- Naturellement, lui répondit-elle toujours avec ce respect dans la voix.

- J'en suis heureux et je n'en suis pas le seul ! Maintenant, si tu es en état, tu peux voir tes deux vieux amis Vitor et Ernesto. Si tu le désires, bien sûr.

Elle lui fit un simple signe de tête. Son visage avait reprit des couleurs.

- Très bien ! Applaudit le chef Volturi faisant onduler sa longue tunique sombre. Tu comprendras cependant que tu iras accompagnée : les vampires venant d'être transformés sont parfois instables et sont fortement dirigés par leurs instincts primaires.

- D'accord.

- Parfait ! Allons-y.

Les deux Volturis Félix et Démétri se rapprochèrent instantanément. Orphée claqua deux fois dans ses doigts et les chiens réapparurent comme par magie, lui léchant les mains en gémissant : leur manière à eux de demander des nouvelles de leur maitresse. Ils reniflèrent de loin les deux immenses hommes en capuches noirs puis retournèrent leur attention sur Orphée.

Elarik se détourna et marcha en tête avec Aro, l'humaine derrière eux et les deux gardes en queue. Orphée se rendit compte que tous les curieux avaient cessés d'envahir les lieux : tout était vide, même s'ils en rencontraient certains en chemins. Un certain Armand avec deux humains, accompagnés de Santino au regard un peu trop… inquisiteur et un vampire aussi vieux que les chefs Volturis : Marius. Ils s'échangeaient quelques nouvelles : apparemment, les deux prêtres étaient dans un état proche de la dépression et refusaient de sortir de leur trou.

Cela n'étonna guère Orphée qui les connaissaient par cœur. Certains vampires comme cet Armand leur tenaient parfois spontanément compagnie, mais les deux hommes ne voulaient pas bouger d'un poil. Marcus, qui les appréciait beaucoup, avait tenté de les ragaillardir un peu en leur offrant un espace rien qu'à eux dans son château : l'église, inoccupée depuis quelque siècle que les prêtres pouvaient rénover à leur guise et se sentir chez eux, tout de même. Mais ils se laissaient pourrir en même temps que la pierre. Orphée enregistrait toutes ces informations pour tenter de sortir ses vieux amis de leur mutisme. Puis elle regarda et scanna les vampires autour d'elle : cet Armand était magnifique, bien que transformé un peu jeune : il faisait à peine 18 ans malgré ses longs cheveux aux boucles auburn et son visage sérieux. Ses vêtements amples et noirs étaient presque les mêmes que ceux de Santino. Armand semblait extrêmement proche du grand blond nordique au visage doux, Marius. Il était svelte et habillé d'une cape de velours rouge directement sortie des temps anciens. Elle dut interrompre sa découverte.

Elarik se tournait vers elle et lui dit sans méchanceté :

- Tes connaissances sont aussi étranges que toi à ce que je vois, fit-il faisant référence à l'immobilité des prêtres.

- Ce ne sont que des religieux,… lui fit-elle remarquer.

Les vampires étaient à l'écoute discrètement pendant que le Breton lui demanda de développer. L'humaine lui répondit :

- Ils étaient persuadés que la mort les rapprocherait de leur Dieu. Maintenant qu'ils sont solides et immortels, ils doivent penser au pire que Dieu lui-même ne veut pas d'eux, au moindre que ce n'est qu'une épreuve de plus à passer. Epreuve qu'ils ont du mal à accepter, assurément. En plus ce sont de vieux humains.

- Et alors ?

-Et alors les vieux humains sont de vraies têtes de pioches, dit-elle avec une grimace comique.

- Ça promet, soupira-t-il.

Le petit groupe remis en marche fut rejoint par Marcus après être redescendu au niveau du rez-de-chaussée. Pour le plus grand bonheur de la jeune fille, ils passèrent silencieusement dans le jardin qu'elle voyait du balcon de sa chambre : les vampires entendaient l'humaine prendre de grandes inspirations comme si elle n'avait pas vu la verdure depuis des lustres, alors que pas une seule fois elle n'avait regardé le château : des tableaux de grands maîtres et des statues sans âge se dressaient dans chaque couloir. Mais pas une seule fois elle n'avait ralenti ou regardé de plus près. Pourtant des plantes, il y'en avait sur toute la surface de la terre…

- C'est juste parce que les arbres anciens sentent meilleur que les autres, répondit Orphée en regardant Elarik. Elle s'était servie de son empathie pour comprendre ses pensées.

Certains vampires prenaient aussi place dans le jardin. Orphée fit donc la connaissance de l'un d'entre eux qu'elle détestera jusqu'à la fin : Amun, le chef de clan égyptien. Il regardait la jeune humaine si agressivement et de si haut qu'Elarik feula fortement en se mettant devant Orphée.

- Calme mes amis, calme, dicta Aro pour apaiser les esprits.

L'humain d'Amun souriait d'une telle façon qu'Orphée aurait bien lancé ses chiens à ses trousses : Anthony, c'était son nom, la regardait de la même manière que son maître, mais en plus de cela il était intéressé par la force, la beauté des vampires, mais en plus de cela par la richesse et la domination sur les humains. Orphée était pour lui un exemple de ce qu'il pourrait faire plus tard : dominer les femmes. Malheureusement pour lui, elle se jura de lui faire bouffer la poussière par tous les trous. Elle lui fit un regard pervers et un sourire menaçant à la place d'une promesse.

Mais surtout, elle en avait plein le cul qu'on interrompe leur cortège pour des broutilles ! Vous ne trouvez pas, vous ? Si on vous disait que les personnes comptant le plus pour vous étaient dans un sale état psychologique et que pour faire 100m, il vous fallait 3h… Non, non, vous n'auriez pas ri.

Ils bavassèrent quelques minutes car Amun déblatérait sur le fait que les Volturis avaient autre chose à s'occuper que les deux vampires de prêtres de pacotillent au fond de leur église.

- Qu'ils y pourrissent ! Une guerre commence et nous n'avons point le temps de nous occuper de ces cas là !

Evidemment, il parla en français, histoire qu'Orphée ne rate rien de ses pensées.

Elle lui lança un regard innocent.

- Ne me provoque pas, humaine, cracha Amun.

Orphée soupira en souriant et continua le chemin seule avec ses chiens. Marcus passa à sa suite afin de rassurer Elarik qui voulait une petite discussion avec l'Egyptien qui en faisait un peu trop à son goût. Mais tout le monde sait que ce type est un chieur, non ?

Orphée monta les marches de l'Eglise. Une jolie pierre orangée. Elle attendit devant la porte immense de bois et de vieux fer forgé, écoutant les sentiments de ses amis à l'intérieur. Elle sentit le désespoir, la colère, la solitude, la tristesse, l'inquiétude. La peur des deux prêtres face à ce qu'ils étaient devenus.

Elle se déconnecta tristement. Se retournant pour voir où les choses en étaient du côté des vampires, elle failli percuter Marcus dans son dos. Il la regardait intensément, curieux. Ça dura bien quelques bonnes grosses secondes. Elle allait détourner le regard, gênée : ce vampire la dévisageait sans vergogne avec envie. Mais quelle envie ? Orphée n'arriva pas à le définir.

Drôle de moment.

Elarik arriva en trombe et prit Orphée par les épaules :

- J'espère que te ne caches rien qui pourrait nuire à ta vie dans les prochaines semaines.

- …

- Que signifie ce manque de répartie ?

- Beaucoup de choses. Mais surtout que je ne comprends pas le sens de ta phrase.

- Eléazar que tu as vu hier est persuadé que tu pourrais être dangereuse pour nous, vampires. En ce temps de guerre, beaucoup d'entre nous estiment que je n'ai pas à faire venir une humaine qui n'hésiterait pas à nous attaquer de l'intérieur, que ce ne serait qu'un problème de plus à gérer. Qu'en penses-tu ?

- Qu'il a tord.

- À quel niveau ?

Orphée réfléchit longuement. Comment formuler ça ?

- Je ne vois aucune raison d'attaquer qui que ce soit. Hormis en cas de légitime défense.

Elarik soupira. On dirait qu'elle avait envie de se confier, mais que quelque chose la retenait.

- Nous en reparlerons plus tard, conclu-t-il en lâchant ses épaules. Elle détourna les yeux, mécontente mais il lui saisit le menton pour qu'elle comprenne ses prochains conseils.

- Derrière cette porte, il y a des vampires nouveau-nés. Je t'ai dis qu'ils étaient instables même si tu reconnaîtras tes amis physiquement. Donc pas de mise en danger improbable : tu restes près de moi. Point.

- Mmh.

Il lui lança un dernier regard d'avertissement et lui ouvrit doucement la porte en la tenant par la taille. Aro, Marcus et leurs deux gardes suivirent également.

… …

… …

Les portes s'ouvrirent en grinçants. Et Orphée eu mal au cœur : comment ces pères d'habitude si ordonnés pouvaient vivre dans un endroit pareil ?

On voyait à peine dans la pénombre : les vitraux sales ne laissaient que très peu passer la lumière. Des meubles anciens remplissaient tout le rez-de-chaussée avec une couche de poussière impressionnante, sans parler des toiles d'araignées… Un décor de film d'horreur ? Peut-être pas. La jeune fille aimait ces endroits où le temps était passé. Mais il était inquiétant, il n'y avait pas à dire.

Orphée avança, mais son vampire était fermement accroché à sa taille. Elle lui prit donc la main et avança doucement dans ce triste édifice. Elle fut à plusieurs reprises arrêtée par des toiles blanchâtres qu'elle retirait doucement d'un doigt avant de continuer son chemin à pas lents, imperturbable.

Elle se dirigeait vers l'autel supposé de l'église. Les prêtres n'y étaient pas. Elle les sentait dans un recoin reculé. Ils n'avaient pas l'intention de se montrer à première vue… Alors elle causa, bien qu'Elarik lui serrait la main à plusieurs reprises pour lui signifier son désaccord.

- J'ai fait un long chemin de la Bretagne jusqu'ici dans l'espoir de vous voir. Un long chemin pas forcément agréable. Je n'espèrerais pas de grandes effusions de sentiments, mais de là à ressentir votre colère,…

Père Ernesto apparu instantanément à quelques mètres devant elle. Sa robe de bure était noire, assortie aux Volturis. Malheureusement elle ne voyait pas ses yeux : seule sa bouche fine à l'habituel rictus sévère apparaissait. Ce fut à ce détail qu'elle le reconnu : en sa fin de vie humaine, ce grand et vieil homme se tenait plus courbé et tremblant. Là, il était droit comme un « i » avec un équilibre excellent.

- Et il a fallu que tu viennes jusqu'ici. Ton manque d'instinct de survie me dégoute.

- J'en ai plus que vous et vous le savez. Je ne suis pas venue pour entendre des phrases pareilles. Vous n'avez nul reproche à me faire.

- Ho que si, j'en ai. J'ai d…

- Nous n'allons pas perdre notre temps, le coupa Orphée malgré le regard coléreux d'Elarik. Nous savons tous que vous détestez le fait d'avoir attendu 60 ans de votre vie pour mourir et qu'au final ce vœu ne s'est pas réalisé. J'en suis tout à fait désolée.

Le grand prêtre ne trouva rien à redire. Orphée avait toujours su lui clouer le bec au point que parfois, leurs rapports étaient tendus. Mais ils s'aimaient fortement malgré la froideur apparente de cet homme.

- Nous sommes devenus des monstres, lui confia Ernesto d'une voix triste.

- Vous savez que je n'ai pas la même définition de ce mot que vous, répliqua la jeune fille en faisant un pas.

- Ceux par qui je suis accompagnée sont des monstres à vos yeux ? Vos hôtes Volturis également ? Même moi, je sens votre instinct décuplé par rapport au leur, ce n'est qu'une habitude à avoir, un mauvais moment à passer.

Un second prêtre fit son apparition aussi subitement que le premier. Le père Vitor était plus petit, avec un visage tout rond, masqué également par la capuche de sa bure. Il était extrêmement ému de voir sa si petite fille, vivante, au milieu du château de Volterra.

- Mon enfant,…

- Père.

La jeune fille était froide et tendue. L'émotion la prenait violemment, aussi bien celle des vieux hommes que la sienne.

- Ma fille… T'effrayons-nous ? demanda-t-il, terrifié par la réponse qu'elle pourrait donner.

- Il y a pire que vous, je vous rassure, dit-elle souriante. Quoi que… si vous restez cloitrés ici une demi-heure de plus,…

Le père Vitor eu un léger sourire et tenta de faire un pas en avant. Il fut rapidement stoppé par Elarik qui poussa une espèce de rugissement énorme qui fit sursauter la fille à dreads. Mais le vieil homme et jeune vampire voulait toucher celle qu'il nommait si affectueusement « sa fille ». C'était quelque chose de vital pour lui et Orphée lui tendit sa main en retour.

- Reste calme jeune Elarik. Nous sommes assez nombreux pour calmer un quelconque débordement, le rassura Marcus.

Le breton regarda brièvement le brun tellement taciturne d'ordinaire. Il nota dans un coin de sa tête qu'il s'intéressait un peu trop à son humaine, puis retourna à la surveillance de l'homme qui approchait de plus en plus de la main tendue.

- Marcus a raison. De plus, nous saurons ainsi si nos deux compagnons sont aptes à se promener dans le château avec toutes les odeurs humaines actuellement présentes, décréta Aro.

Le Père Vitor n'avait que faire de ces discutions. Orphée était là, c'est tout ce qui comptait. Elle lui tendait sa petite main, si frêle par rapport aux siennes. Ernesto était terrifié : la peur de faire du mal à l'enfant le clouait sur place.

Ce moment paraissait durer des heures, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin leur mains se touchent. Vitor la prit entre les siennes la serrant aussi délicatement qu'il le put. Ernesto osa respirer à proprement parler pendant que l'autre se retenait toujours : il était si proche d'elle !

Elle l'encouragea en le tirant lentement vers elle et ils se lièrent un moment dans une étreinte. L'homme tenant dans ses bras la douce Orphée croisa le regard sombre du jeune pirate breton. Un regard lourd de reproche, d'avertissement, de rage. Mais le prête n'avait aucun mal en lui et sourit de la manière la plus naturelle qui soit : il était la gentillesse incarnée. Il respira doucement dans les bras d'Orphée et se délecta sans arrière pensée de son odeur. Chèvrefeuille, jasmin, … Lilas ? Il ne savait pas trop : son odorat était peu habitué à sentir les autres de cette manière.

- Vous n'avez pas changé… lui souffla Orphée. Vous êtes toujours les mêmes, vous sentez juste meilleur et vous êtes plus forts. C'est tout.

Le vieil homme se recula doucement pendant que l'autre hésita à se rapprocher. Orphée dégagea sa main de celle d'Elarik pendant que les autres vampires soufflèrent de soulagement. Elle posa ses mains doucement sur la capuche du père Vitor en regardant Ernesto du coin de l'œil. Et elle parla bien sagement, pour une gamine de vingt ans :

- Je sais que tout cela est difficilement acceptable pour vous, mais il est parfaitement inutile de vous lamenter maintenant sur votre sort : vous avez l'éternité devant vous pour le faire. De plus, vous êtes dans un lieu où l'on vous acceptera comme vous êtes, ce qui n'a jamais été mon cas. Profitez-en et ne cachez pas, ni aux autres, ni à vous-même, ce que vous êtes.

Disant cela, elle abaissa la capuche du vieil homme découvrant ainsi ses yeux écarlates.

Puis elle prit de son poignet un long chapelet de bois et le glissa autour du cou froid. Vitor voulu protester car il pensait ne plus être digne de ce symbole et Orphée le savait bien. Elle le coupa immédiatement :

- Ne L'abandonnez pas, Lui, quand vous en avez le plus besoin.

Vitor encore plus ému qu'au début de leurs retrouvailles lui fit un signe de tête. Puis Orphée s'adressa au Père Ernesto :

- Laissez-moi deviner… , commença-t-elle malicieuse, vous voulez un câlin ? Finit-elle sans aucune distinction dans la voix, faisant pouffer Félix.

- Non. Et même humain, j'aurais refusé ! Tu le sais bien pourtant ! Sourit-il avec une fausse grimace mécontente.

- Oui, oui, on y croit ! Ria-t-elle en lui lançant un second chapelet. Tout le monde sait que vous ne pouvez pas me résister.

Le Père Ernesto attrapa le chapelet d'une main et le glissa avec douceur autour de son cou et se rapprocha. Un sourire naissait sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il regardait Orphée de bas en haut.

- Non, je ne te résiste pas. Surtout quand je vois que tu ressembles ENFIN à une jeune femme digne de ce nom et non à un clochard miteux.

La jeune fille ouvrit des yeux énormes :

- Ouai. Malheureusement, je ne peux pas en dire autant de vous : vous avez juste changé la couleur de votre burka, répliqua-t-elle faussement vexée mais vraiment choquée.

- Sale mioche, ce n'est pas une « burka » : c'est une robe de bure.

- Quelle différence ? Vieux chnok.

- Pouilleuse. La différence, c'est déjà le code religieux. Et il en existe de plusieurs formes et de plusieurs couleurs.

- Quoi ? Vous n'êtes pas né avec ? S'indigna Orphée comme si le monde entier conspirait contre elle.

Aro et les autres Volturis, voyant que le dialogue entre les deux parties prenait forme, décidèrent de prendre congé discrètement. Marius regardait l'humaine avec un petit sourire et les yeux dans le vague,… Que lui veut-il ? Hum, l'excellente question que vous ne pouvez pas poser !

Elarik était décidé à rester jusqu'au bout, le pauvre.

…

- Il faut encore et toujours que tu te fourres dans les endroits les plus dangereux alors que nous avons tout fait pour t'éviter ça ! Continuait père Ernesto.

- Vous pouvez causer ! Je vous laisse deux petites années et je vous retrouve en train de moisir dans une cave !

- Ne blasphème pas sur cette église !

- N'insultez pas mes capacités de survie !

- Seigneur, maintenant que je suis immortel, je vais devoir te supporter, petite peste !

- Laissez le Seigneur en dehors de tout ça ! Et arrêtez de Lui mentir à Lui et à vous-même : vous m'adorez, tout le monde le sait. De plus, mentir est un péché.

- Le mot « adoration » n'a surement pas le même sens pour toi que pour moi.

Elarik regardait la scène d'un œil étonné. On dirait qu'une petite fille adolescente tenait tête à son paternel. Pourtant un lien fort existait entre eux deux, ainsi qu'avec le Père Vitor qui se rapprochait de lui.

- Il va falloir vous habituer, c'est toujours comme cela entre eux.

- Ça n'a pas dû être très reposant pour vous.

- En effet, mais cette jeune enfant est un vrai don du ciel pour nous. Une perle de la Création.

Le breton regarda l'italien sans comprendre, surtout qu'une menace muette prenait place dans la phrase du vieux. Alors Vitor continua :

- Faites en sorte qu'Orphée vous adopte comme elle nous a adoptés. Et vous n'aurez pas fini de découvrir le monde.

- Je suis beaucoup plus vieux que vous, vous savez.

- Oui, je sais. Et je suis beaucoup plus vieux qu'elle, lui répondit-il simplement. .

- Vous connaissez ses capacités réelles ?

- Non, enfin… le vieux prêtre réfléchissait pendant que les piques acides fusaient du côté la fille. Disons que du peu que je me souvienne, il faut retenir une seule chose d'elle : _Elle s'appelle Orphée et cela ne sert à rien… de lui poser des questions_. Vous lui avez fait du mal, _je le sais_. Pour l'instant, ce n'est que physique, ce qui me donne envie de vous arracher la tête.

Les yeux du prêtre noircissaient pendant qu'Elarik souriait légèrement. Vitor continua néanmoins.

- Mais le jour où vous toucherez moralement, psychologiquement à elle, vous n'en aurez pas fini. Vous aurez tout à perdre et ce même si vous considérez que vous n'avez que peu de choses, dit-il sèchement coupant Elarik dans sa lancée.

- Vous savez donc ce qu'elle est ? Demanda le breton avec espoir, se foutant totalement des prédictions du vieil homme.

- Non. Mais comme vous vous en doutez, j'ai des croyances assez larges. Pour moi, elle n'a jamais été totalement humaine.

… …

… …

… …

MESSAGE : Dans mon profil que j'ai remis à jour, une première illustration de ma fic' est en place. Orphée et sa meute. En espérant que ça vous plaira.

Je fais des chap' de plus en plus longs…

_**Eve**__, heureuse que le haut violet d'Orphée te plaise XD Ok pour Sven, j'te le réserve. Si il veut bien. Mais bon, bonne chance hein. Malheureusement pour le pouvoir d'Orphée, on va mettre du temps avant de savoir. C'est la clef pour comprendre ce qu'elle est._

_**Nahiss**__, moi j'ai des grandes chaussettes comme ça. Mais je ne sais plus où est-ce que je les ai trouvées… Par contre, non, le pouvoir d'Elarik marche sur Orphée, seulement si elle est concentrée elle arrive à dévier oui. Pourquoi je réexplique ? Chais pas. Pour nos chères Sylvie et Audrey, elles vont vraiment vous mettre le cerveau en l'air._

_**Ma Zod'a**__, je ferais en sorte que tu aimes Heidi. Non elle aime pas final fantasy, mais elle est assez perverse. Cependant, les girafes c'est pas son truc. Ok pour les moments d'Elorph, je suis contente que tu aime, meme si tu suis pas les mouvements XD je ferais attention, et peut-être qu'avec les illustration que je suis en train de faire, tu comprendras mieux. Ptain j'suis obligée de te faire des dessins…._

_**Liliane**__, merci ! Et oui, pour répondre à ta question, je commence à dessiner. ^^ Heureuse que mon histoire te plaise toujours !_

_**La blonde**__, merci pour ta participation et de remettre Zod'a en place, il faut la dresser cette gamine._

_**T-elle**__ : je suis vraiment très contente que tu prennes le temps de m'écrire une petite review, aussi courte soit-elle. C'est ce qui m'encourage également, car je ne citerais pas de nom, mais y'en a beaucoup ou je suis en favoris et qui ne mettent pas un mot. Merci !_

_**MAINTENANT**__, ceux que j'ai envie de remercier : celles __qui me mettent en favoris__, mais qui __ne laisse absolument pas de messages__. Et il y a plus de mises en favoris que de nombre de reviews. Merci… à moitié. __Je vous ferais bouffer vos doigts !_

_Mais de rien ! _


	16. Vous me fatiguez

12

Les pères étaient sortis un peu dans le jardin en la compagnie d'Orphée, toujours serrée de près par Elarik. Ils ne parlèrent pas, ce qui étonnait le vampire : ne s'étaient-ils pas vus il y a fort longtemps ? Dans ce cas, ne devraient-ils pas discuter pendant des heures ? Leur relation était des plus étrange : à la fois paternelle et enfantine, mais parfois … indescriptible. La spiritualité de l'humaine était étrange. Est-ce donc cela dont parlait Vitor ? Il se rappelait l'aventure de ce matin, contre Jane. L'humaine n'avait vraiment plus l'air d'en être une. Terriblement troublant.

Mais même si ce vieux lui avait parlé, il avait avoué ne plus se rappeler de détails à cause de sa récente transformation. C'était ce qu'il pensait de sa fille, l'impression générale qui lui était restée. Elarik décida d'aller voir Aro plus tard pour que l'humaine aille chercher leurs mémoires dont elle avait parlé. Ça lui servirait à lui, pour mieux la cerner, autant qu'aux deux autres.

Orphée étouffa un bâillement en continuant de sautiller comme une gamine autour d'un petit bassin carrelé d'anciennes mosaïques, entouré de fougères et de lierre. Les prêtres étaient assis caressant la meute avec douceur. Même le vampire possessif passait sa main dans les poils d'un des loups blancs, quelques fois.

- Tu devrais te coucher, mon enfant, énonça Vitor comme s'il connaissait la réponse qu'elle allait lui donner.

- Pas maintenant, répondit-elle en s'asseyant sur les genoux du père Ernesto.

Un silence à couper au couteau s'installa, comme si une histoire connue seulement par les deux prêtres et l'humaine devait rester cachée au plus profond d'eux.

- Toujours un mauvais sommeil ? demanda Vitor négligemment, alors que la question lui brulait les lèvres. Ernesto fixait Orphée avec une avidité inquiète.

- Oui. Autant que je dorme le moins possible, surtout avec toutes les nouveautés dans ma vie actuelle, finit-elle d'un ton qui ne laissait place à aucune discussion.

Ils attendirent encore en silence une bonne demi-heure, le temps que le soleil commence à se coucher, puis les deux prêtres déclarèrent qu'ils allaient arranger un peu leur nouveau presbytère attitré et Orphée désirait prendre une douche avant de se restaurer.

- J'ai vraiment du mal à admettre que ce sont les premières nuits de mon éternité, confia Vitor à la jeune fille.

Elle se leva, secoua légèrement ses dreads lâchées et arrangea négligemment ses vêtements. Elle réfléchissait à sa réponse, gênée, en regardant les nouveaux vampires et Elarik.

- Vous savez, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'est la vie éternelle.

- Même avec ton empathie ? interrogea Elarik.

- Même avec mon empathie, je reste une humaine : une humaine toujours plus proche de sa fin après chaque minute. Et, plus que quiconque, la mort fait partie de ma vie.

Si les amis d'Orphée ne réagirent pas spécialement à sa dernière phrase, Elarik présentait que c'était une information capitale. Elle continua cependant :

- Et la mort fait toujours partie de votre vie, puisque vous pouvez mourir également. Vous êtes immortel. Pas éternel. Nuance.

Elle s'approcha tout près de ses amis et leur dit sérieusement :

- Cessez donc de vouloir vous rappelez de votre vie d'humains. Si votre mémoire est momentanément cachée, c'est pour une bonne raison. Ne croyez-vous pas ?

Et elle sourit avant d'embrasser ses deux amis sur la joue et de partir en trottinant et en appelant ses chiens. Elle parcouru une partie du château, Elarik collé à elle, avant de retrouver la chambre au balcon.

- Tu fais quoi ? demanda alors une Orphée légère.

- J'attends que tu te laves, puis j'appellerais Sven pour qu'il t'accompagne aux cuisines.

Elle perdit sa bonne humeur du moment, même si elle préfèrerait Sven à Allen. Ce type lui donnait des frissons.

- Tu comptes m'enfermer de nouveau ce soir ?

- Ça dépendra de ton comportement.

- J'ai pas été sage ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix enfantine qui paraissait sincère.

Elarik était stupéfait. Cette fille était impossible à cerner : autant elle pouvait faire preuve d'une sagesse totalement décalée par rapport à son jeune âge, une sagesse sombre, triste mais résignée, qui la rendait inhumaine tout autant que la bestialité et la sauvagerie qu'elle laissait paraitre parfois ; autant elle pouvait être intensément humaine comme à présent : on dirait une gamine déçue à l'idée d'une punition. Puérile, insouciante.

- Que feras-tu si je ne t'enferme pas ?

- Chais pas. Tu feras quoi, toi ?

- De quoi je me mêle ?

- Je suis sensée rester avec toi. C'est toi qui l'as dit. Mais sinon, j'irais aider Mes Pères.

- D'accord, mais Sven t'accompagnera et il restera avec toi. Je ne te veux pas seule avec eux.

- Mhm.

Et elle partit dans la salle de bain d'un air moins guilleret.

… …

… …

Quand elle ressortit vingt minutes plus tard, Elarik tourna son regard vers la porte. La bonne humeur d'Orphée s'était envolée avec sa douche. Il la vit jeter un regard morne à Audrey et Sylvie qui prenait place avec Sven dans leur chambre, puis ranger ses affaires.

- Tiens ! Minauda Sylvie la blondasse, ton humaine est toujours en vie ! Un vrai miracle. À croire que la mort ne veut pas d'elle ! Continua-t-elle faisant référence à sa visite de nouveau-nés vampires.

Orphée avait un sourire discret. Qui disparu à la seconde ou la pouffiasse blonde posa ses fesses sur…

… Son coffre. Et ses pieds sur Son lit où Elle dormait.

L'humaine se releva d'un bon, indignée ! Comment cette vampire minable osait poser son derrière sur Le coffre qu'elle trimballait depuis ses années de vagabondage ? Non, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ! Personne ne peut comprendre ! Et elle le savait. Donc elle ne dit rien, car elle se doutait que ces femelles vampires avaient la même force et la même vitesse que les autres…

Malgré cela, Elarik détecta son trouble et vit le coffre en question. Il n'avait pas fait attention à ce qu'avait amené l'humaine et ne s'était pas douté que le coffre qu'elle lui avait demandé de garder en guise de dernière volonté l'avait suivi jusqu'ici. Et il s'en foutait encore. Quoique.

Le temps de faire sa réflexion, elle était déjà sortie et Sven à ses trousses.

- Pourquoi es-tu si pressée ? demanda Sven.

- J'ai faim.

- Oui, je sais ce que c'est. Moi aussi.

- Comment vous nourrissez vous ici ?

- Tu ne veux pas le savoir. Mais je vais te le dire quand même : nous « importons » des humains de l'extérieur. Et comme nous sommes nombreux nous avons fait des réserves de sang. Voilà.

- J'm'en doutais.

- Pourtant depuis que nous sommes ici, personne ne s'est encore nourrit. Tu n'as donc rien senti.

- On appelle ça « la mémoire des murs ».

- Qui consiste en ?

Orphée le regarda. Elle aimait parler de la capacité qui lui permettait de sentir les choses, un dérivé de l'empathie, toujours. Elle avait senti toutes ces âmes errantes, rappelez-vous. Fallait-il le dire à Sven ?

Non.

- Disons que je ne sens pas seulement ce qu'il se passe en un être vivant.

- Nous sommes morts.

Orphée s'arrêta de marcher et regarda Sven comme elle le pouvait : il était quand même assez grand, le bougre. Elle le regarda très sérieusement :

- Si tu le dis.

… …

… …

… …

Orphée était dans la cuisine avec ses prêtres et Sven. Ils préparaient tous le repas du soir pour ceux qui mangeaient de cette manière à savoir : les humains et les hybrides. Orphée nota dans un coin de sa tête que les vampires mâles pouvaient engendrer. Chose assez incroyable d'après eux. Et aussi que certains vampires ne se nourrissaient que de sang animal. Le clan des Cullens et Denalis. Enfin, bref. On s'en fiche un peu : on les connait pas, nous.

Les chiens avaient déjà eu leur repas avec joie. Les Volturis se faisaient livrer cette viande à la demande d'Elarik ce qui toucha l'humaine outre mesure, sans qu'elle ne montra le moindre intérêt, évidemment.

Arriva alors les fameux Cullens : Edward, Isabella, Carlisle et Renesmée, ainsi qu'un autre hybride : Nahuel. Ils saluèrent brièvement les gens présents dans la salle, jetant un regard appuyé à l'humaine d'Elarik, lui qui n'a jamais fréquenté qu'un seul humain qui eut une fin tragique, d'ailleurs. Ils demandèrent également poliment si les prêtres avaient besoin d'aide pour la préparation du repas, mais leur réponse fut négative : ils avaient bientôt fini.

Ils faisaient tous silence. Non, ils n'étaient pas en pleine prière : vous pensez bien que Sven en aurait dit, des conneries. Seulement, la nourriture humaine était une vraie puanteur pour eux : trop sucré, trop amère, trop fade. Seuls les hybrides n'avaient pas de mine dégoutée, mais ils avaient peu d'entrain : ils préféraient tout de même boire du sang, mais il ne fallait pas épuiser les réserves, ni abuser en quantité d'humains,…

Enfin bref. C'était le calme plat.

Mais ce long silence entrecoupé de bruits de casseroles et de cuillères fut interrompu involontairement par Orphée : elle venait de jeter un blanc d'œuf dans la poubelle, le jaune ayant servit pour épaissir la sauce des spaghettis. Père Ernesto réagit :

- Depuis quand jettes-tu de la nourriture ?

- Depuis que je sais que l'on ne va pas s'en servir et que ça va moisir dans le frigo.

Père Ernesto soupira.

- Et dire qu'il y a des gens qui meurent de faim sur terre.

Inutile de préciser que l'humaine réagit au quart de tour en chuchotant pour que la conversation reste d'ordre privé.

- Et vous, vous voulez les nourrir avec des blancs d'œufs ? Mais quel radin ! Enfin,… venant d'un prêtre, ça m'étonne pas.

Le Père Vitor souriait pendant que l'autre commençait à s'agacer. Il a toujours eu un sale caractère, après tout.

- Comment oses-tu ? Nous accueillons et nourrissons tous ceux qui se présentent dès que nous le pouvons !

- … Avec des meringues ?

Les rires contenus raisonnait dans la pièce.

- Je t'ai déjà nourri avec des meringues peut-être ? lança Ernesto acide.

- Nan, j'aime pas ça. Et vous ne savez même pas les faire.

- La diffamation est un péché, ma fille !

- Et la gourmandise aussi.

- Où est le rapport ?

- Vous vous gavez de meringues, vous l'avez dit subjectivement. Et en plus, vous êtes radin, si vous avez suivi le début de la discussion. Vous cumulez les tares ! Attention, Dieu en est témoin.

Le prêtre souffla théâtralement pendant que les spectateurs souriaient devant la prestation des trois zigotos. C'était surement la tension dans le château qui les déridaient tous de la sortes.

D'autres humains firent leur apparition : Anthony, l'humain du trou duc' d'Egytpien, avec un sourire narquois et un vampire mâle le collait de près. Puis Armand, avec sa jeune fille et un adolescent arabe.

En attendant qu'Orphée glisse assiettes et couverts devant ceux qui mangeaient les spaghettis sauce « Made in Vatican » comme elle disait si bien, Ernesto et Vitor servaient le repas et tout le monde mangeait de bon appétit.

- Oublie pas ta prière, marmonna le vieux Ernesto à Orphée qui zieutait son assiette l'eau à la bouche.

- Bénissez ce repas et surtout cette sauce magnifique. Amen. Chuchota notre humaine pendant que Sven chipotait à ses dreads.

- Toujours aussi délicate, lui souffla Ernesto.

Et il fallu qu'Anthony le trou duc' ouvre la bouche. Monsieur était choqué, figurez-vous, d'entendre les soit disant blasphèmes d'Orphée car il comprenait un peu le français. Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que le jeune vampire qui l'accompagnait se tape la main sur le crâne, excédé. Un silence tendu commençait à prendre forme, mais heureusement Orphée était là.

Elle regarda cet Anthony d'un air narquois avec une pensée : _Je t'aurais, crois-moi_. Puis elle le scanna à nouveau pour le plaisir de lui en mettre plein la gueule : il était imbu de lui-même car il savait qu'il deviendrait un vampire, il n'aimait les femmes que lorsqu'elles passaient dans son lit, il détestait les autres car ils étaient plus bas que lui à ses yeux, il voulait la richesse et le pouvoir, la force, la domination. Et en plus de tout cela, il parlait de Dieu ? _Une honte_…

Elle imagina ensuite tout un tas de scénarios : lui couper la gorge avec un morceau d'assiette. Lui planter une fourchette dans la carotide. Mais elle préféra l'idée de lui balancer une chaise à deux mains sur son crâne de moineau. Croyez-le : elle en serait capable. Seulement, elle s'est juré de toujours respecter la vie quoiqu'il en soit, malgré ses pulsions. Elle adorerait le voir en sang par terre, toute fierté envolée. Le voir se trainer avec difficulté suppliant de l'aide. Et… Et elle sentit une énergie se développer autour d'elle et s'aperçu qu'Edward Cullen qui la fixait.

_Vire ton pouvoir de là,_ pensa-t-elle sans savoir que l'Edward en question l'entendait parfaitement et sans savoir retirer sa capacité loin d'elle, par manque de connaissance de la chose.

Le Edward en question leva les sourcils mais ne dit rien. Orphée en profita pour répondre à l'énergumène Anthony :

- Ne gaspille pas ta salive et n'essaye pas de comprendre ma spiritualité. C'est hors de ta portée.

Elle sentit Anthony se tendre et l'homme vampire derrière lui avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. L'humain allait répondre passablement énervé, mais il décida de ne pas faire trop d'esbroufe en se contentant de fixer la fille à dreads immondes d'un regard noir.

Une fois que tout le monde avait fini, la fille à mèches noires fit la vaisselle avec les deux prêtres dans le silence, toujours : Orphée n'aimait pas ces gens prétentieux, cela lui restait sur l'estomac. Puis elle partit accompagnée de sa meute, queue basse vu l'humeur de leur maitresse.

Au détour d'un couloir, Sven fut subitement remplacé par le grand Falko en un éclair après quelques jappements de « Cerbère ». Le monstrueux vampire la regardait de haut :

- Tout se passe bien, méduse ?

- Autant que faire ce peut.

- On a des projets pour toi, je crois.

Puis il fit demi-tour sans attendre une seule réaction de la part de l'humaine qui commençait à en avoir marre qu'on la prenne pour un toutou. Mais vraiment marre. Elle serra les dents et le suivit néanmoins.

… …

… …

… …

Elle se retrouva à l'endroit où elle était rentrée la première fois. La grande salle ronde pleine de marbre. Un peu comme tout le château.

Aro s'y trouvait avec Caïus et Marcus, ce dernier la regardait intensément, encore. Elarik parlait avec son clan et aux gardes du château : les deux montagnes Félix et Demetri s'y trouvaient, ainsi que cette peste de Jane et un autre nain dont elle se foutait du nom.

Aro frappa des mains pendant que Falko rejoignait ses compatriotes.

- Chère enfant ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Très bien. Et vous ?

Aro sourit face à la nonchalance feinte mais polie de l'humaine. Marcus aussi, d'une manière… attendrie.

- Tout va très bien, je te remercie. En réalité, Elarik et Sven sont venus m'informer que ton empathie était plus qu'un ressenti émotionnel sur une personne, que tu arrivais à ressentir… une certaine forme de passé ? Tu appelles cela la « mémoire des murs », il me semble.

- Oui, c'est exact. Mais c'est rarement une vision du passé, mais plus souvent du présent.

Orphée était agacée : elle ne pouvait donc plus dire un seul mot sans qu'il ne soit répété ?

- Hum. Nous nous demandions si tu serais capable de collecter n'importe quel indice possible en retournant dans l'ancienne demeure de tes amis moines, sur le vampire qui les a attaqués. En fait, nous n'avons rien pu voir de lui, hormis son apparence physique : il n'a pas d'odeur, ce qui est assez embêtant pour nous.

- Oui,… répondit une Orphée hésitante.

Aro la regarda avec compréhension.

- Rien ne pourra t'arriver, tu sais. Elarik et Sven t'accompagne, ainsi que quatre personnes de ma garde.

Elle hocha simplement la tête, pas spécialement rassurée.

- Et bien mes amis, finit Aro, vous pouvez y aller, je pense.

… …

… …

… …

Pour finir, les deux personnages du clan breton était dans la voiture d'Orphée, l'humaine évidemment à leur bord. Les chiens étaient excités au départ, pensant enfin à une belle balade. Mais non, on les avait fait rentrer dans la voiture et puis c'est tout. Ils sifflaient, déçus.

Orphée avait appris que la police italienne avait ouvert une enquête sur la disparition des deux prêtres. Malheureusement ou heureusement, sans aucune preuve en dehors des traces de sang appartenant aux deux hommes, sans aucune effraction, ni même aucun indice, cette enquête fut vite abandonnée et l'édifice fermé. Le Vatican avait également été mis au courant mais n'avait décelé aucun autre fait du même genre qui pu aider les enquêteurs. L'institution de l'Eglise avait donc décidé de fermer les portes de ce presbytère pour une durée indéterminée. Ne restait donc plus que l'église. En gros, la demeure des prêtres allait être abandonnée, voir détruite. C'est là qu'Orphée bondit :

- QUOI ?

- Que veux-tu qu'ils en fassent d'autres ? lui répondit Elarik. Personne ne sait ce qu'il leur est arrivé, et personne n'a envie de prendre leur place sans savoir quelle tragédie les a frappés.

- Ouai, mais de là à tout détruire, il y a des limites.

- Et qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

- Mes pères vont être tristes. Et moi j'ai beaucoup de repères là-bas. Heureusement que l'on a prit ma voiture.

- Je ne vois pas le rapport, finit par déclarer Sven.

Mais Orphée ne répondit pas pour sa propre sécurité. Les prêtres avaient une nouvelle église à Volterra, offerte par Marcus et pour le moment, elle n'avait rien d'un lieu de prière. Ça n'allait cependant pas tarder.

Ils se garèrent dans l'obscurité des arbres qui bordaient la route. Le presbytère se trouvant à l'orée du village, personne ne viendrait les embêter. Une fois devant le bâtiment, ils furent rejoints par Félix, Demetri, Jane et Alec, le frère jumeau de la petite peste si Orphée avait bien compris l'histoire. Ils bavassèrent un moment, ce qui finit par l'exaspérer au plus au point : si eux étaient immortels, elle pas. Elle n'avait donc pas envie de perdre du temps à chipoter sur n'importe quoi. Elle aprécia momentanément l'endroit : Montebradoni. Elle se rappela la première fois qu'elle vit les prêtres, sur ce chemin, là, dans les champs. Elle était si faible à ce moment là.

Elle dit aux chiens d'aller se balader dans un des champs un peu plus loin et ils ne se le firent pas dire deux fois : la meute partit en trombe sans demander son reste. Orphée mis des gants, par simple précaution et contourna une partie du bâtiment. Malheureusement, elle n'alla bien loin : Elarik avait vite fait de la remettre en leur compagnie.

- Tu nous attends, j'ai dis.

- J'ai pas de temps à perdre : la moitié des affaires qui trainent dans ce truc m'appartiennent.

- Tu habitais vraiment chez eux ? Demanda Alec. Il avait l'air plus… sympathique que sa sadique de sœur.

- Oui, de temps à autre.

Elle se dégagea d'Elarik puis alla ouvrir la paroi qui recouvrait son coffre de voiture, histoire d'être prête à le remplir. Puis elle se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée pour être à vue des vampires, cette fois. Elle releva sa manche droite et prit une clef pour ouvrir cette même porte en se contorsionnant pour rentrer : les scellés des flics étaient toujours là.

- Tu as des clefs pour tout, remarqua Sven.

- Ce que j'ai sur moi, je ne risque jamais de le perdre.

- Tu veux être seule pour trouver quelque chose ?

- Non, faites ce que vous avez à faire.

Les Volturis furetèrent une nouvelle fois dans tout le bâtiment, pendant que les bretons observaient Orphée : elle s'était accroupie et toucha de ses doigts la tâche de sang laissé par un des prêtres en pleine transformation. Dans la nuit, ce n'était pas simple, alors elle se dirigea vers un placard à tâtons pour y trouver une bougie et l'allumer avec son zippo.

- On y voit déjà mieux.

- Tu te rappelles encore où sont les choses dans ces placards alors que tu n'y es pas revenue depuis deux ans ? demanda Elarik.

- Ouep, m'sieur.

Elle sourit et se dirigea vers un autre placard de la cuisine en hauteur cette fois, l'ouvrit et prit un énorme sachet de bonbons étiqueté à son nom. Et elle explosa de rire devant la tête des vampires.

- Si il y a bien une seule chose qui ne change pas avec les prêtres, c'est leur organisation aussi bien au niveau de l'emploi du temps, que du rangement.

- Très heureux de le savoir. Maintenant, fais ce que tu veux, mais trouve-nous celui qui est venu ici.

- Il a plus ou moins ta taille, il est blond, sadique et soumis.

Les vampires ouvrirent des yeux énormes et elle rit encore plus fort.

- Je n'ai fait que sortir des statistiques moyennes. Ne vous attendez pas à ce genre de descriptions, continua-t-elle sérieusement. Je sens les choses. Je ne les vois pas, comme des visions, des images.

Puis elle s'assit par terre en tailleur, inspira profondément, prit un bonbon pour la route et se concentra dans le silence étrange de cet endroit autrefois si heureux.

Elle inspira et ressenti la cuisine où elle se trouvait : la forme des murs, la surface de la pièce. Elle vida ses poumons et ré-inspira fortement pour englober le reste de l'édifice. Cela mit très peu de temps : l'endroit était tout de même petit, chambre et salon compris, rien à voir avec le château de Volterra. Elle sentait peu de choses : cet endroit était comme le reste de l'église d'à côté, un lieu de prière. Cependant, au niveau spirituel et ésotérique, ce genre de lieu était le passage de nombreux êtres invisibles pour une vision des choses normales. Comme dans le château, des âmes errantes se reposaient, passaient, cherchaient de l'aide. Mais Orphée n'avait pas le temps de la leur apporter.

Elle chercha une trace de cet homme qui avait attaqué ses amis. Peut-être qu'un esprit l'avait vu passer ? Une trace d'un de ses sentiments peut-être ? Non, rien. Elle chercha du côté des objets, quelque chose que l'homme avait volé, ou un endroit où il avait pensé fortement à une décision quelconque. Son cœur ralentissait, inquiétant les deux vampires.

Mais elle ne trouvait rien. Seulement dans la cuisine persistait la douleur des prêtres. Ce putain de vampire leur avait fait réellement peur et les avait fait souffrir. La douleur de la transformation peut-être ? N'ayant rien à trouver, elle s'imprégna au maximum de la présence de ce connard qu'elle voulait trouver un jour. Puis elle rouvrit les yeux en soupirant.

- Tu ne trouves rien ? Demanda Sven qui s'attendait à la réponse négative à en juger par la tête déconfite d'Orphée.

- Non. J'ai tout juste réussi à saisir un peu de la présence de ce type. Je ne sais même pas si j'arriverais à le reconnaitre un jour.

- Tu nous reconnais quand on s'approche de toi sans que tu nous voies ? Demandait le chef.

- Oui, parce que j'ai l'habitude de votre présence. Par exemple, je serais incapable de reconnaitre les Volturis, en dehors de Jane car j'ai approché sa personne de plus près, comparé aux autres. Lâcha-t-elle. Mais vous êtes trop nombreux en général pour que je puisse faire des comparaisons.

- Bon, tant pis. Cherche tes affaires et les souvenirs des prêtres et embarque-les. Nous allons faire le tour et rejoindre les autres pour savoir où nous en sommes.

Les deux vampires disparurent instantanément, mais cette fois, ça arrangeait Orphée. Au moins les vampires respectaient une chose : les souvenirs.

Elle grimpa dans les chambres d'Ernesto et Vitor, si simple : un lit de bois, des draps blancs, chacun un petit bureau en olivier avec deux ou trois stylos et leur crucifix. Mais leurs derniers journaux ne s'y trouvaient étrangement pas. Ceci devait dater environ des deux dernières années d'absence de la jeune fille, parce que les autres, c'est elle qui les cachaient avec ses propres affaires. Elle huma l'air qui sentait légèrement le renfermé, le bois verni et l'encens. Que de souvenirs. Quand elle venait, les deux hommes lui installaient un petit matelas au grenier pour qu'elle puisse s'y reposer parfois. Peindre aussi. Mais peu.

Elle redescendit donc et passa au salon. Salon qui n'en avait réellement que le nom : une petite bibliothèque avec des livres de prières, des bibles, des pensées religieuses et les apocryphes que leur avait offert Orphée. Elle se rappelait à quel point les prêtres étaient réticents à lire ces œuvres non reconnues « Saintes » par l'Eglise, notamment Père Ernesto ayant été exorciste par le passé avant de retourner dans ce presbytère.

La jeune fille rattacha mieux ses dreads s'emmêlant parfois les doigts dans ses bagues en argent, puis retroussa ses manches : elle mit tous ces livres dans le grand coffre de la voiture et bougea le meuble à étagères : le mur derrière n'était fait que de panneaux de bois. Un cadenas s'y trouvait entre deux de ces pants. Orphée ressortit une fois encore une clef- bracelet de son poignet allant sur ce cadenas puis fit glisser les plaques de bois.

… …

… …

… …

Une bonne heure plus tard, les vampires décidèrent de rejoindre l'humaine au presbytère. Ils n'avaient rien trouvé de plus et furent déçu en sachant que cette ridicule humaine n'avait rien découvert non plus. Après tout, quelle idée d'avoir compté sur elle ! Ses capacités quelles qu'elles soient étaient forcément limitées.

En se rapprochant, ils virent que le coffre de sa voiture était fermé : ils en déduisirent donc qu'elle avait déjà fini d'emporter ce qu'il y avait à prendre. « Cerbère » se faisait entendre au loin.

Les Volturis décidèrent de repartir, ils seraient de toute manière suivi de près par les bretons si l'humaine avait fini : aucun danger dans le coin avec le périmètre qu'ils venaient de couvrir aux alentours. Ils espéraient qu'elle ne s'était pas endormie le temps de leur pérégrination car le groupe de vampire avait mis trois bonnes heures.

Elarik et Sven rentrèrent donc silencieusement dans le petit bâtiment en pierres orangées pour sortir l'humaine de là. Ils la trouvèrent dans le salon, couverte de poussières. Le même genre de saleté voletait doucement dans la pièce éclairée à la bougie pendant que l'humaine était à genoux dans un renfoncement du mur, scrutant avec une émotion non feinte une petite toile. On aurait dit qu'elle allait pleurer d'un moment à l'autre, ou peut-être fondre de désespoir.

Sven se racla la gorge faisant brusquement sursauter Orphée. L'espace d'une seconde, son air torturé à l'extrême laissa place à un regard dur et glacé. Puis elle se remit sur ses pieds sans un mot, prit cette petite toile et une autre qui gisait à terre, les emballa comme s'il s'agissait du cristal le plus précieux, avec délicatesse et lenteur. Elle les porta sur sa poitrine, les bras serrés et quitta l'endroit sans un regard en arrière.

Les deux vampires la suivirent et entendirent son sifflement pendant qu'elle montait dans sa voiture. La meute arriva, glissant sur le sable et les graviers, sauta sur les sièges arrières heureux de leur balade. L'humaine se dérida sous les coups de langues de ces compagnons et elle sourit sincèrement, sentant leur joie. Les vampires claquèrent les portières et Orphée démarra.

...

…

Le chemin se fit dans le silence. L'humaine avait l'air complètement ailleurs, dans un endroit triste, c'était la seule chose de sûre.

- Ça ne va pas ? Demanda doucement Elarik, pour une fois.

- Mhmm.

Ils ne dirent aucun mot de plus.

Arrivée dans le parking du château, l'humaine lâcha le volant et lança à Elarik en prenant précipitamment son petit paquet de toiles peintes :

- J'sais pas garer une si grosse voiture dans un espace aussi exigu. Tu peux le faire ?

Le vampire hocha la tête, tentant d'apercevoir quelque chose dans les yeux de son humaine. En réalité c'est Sven qui s'en chargea car Orphée se précipita avec toiles et livres dans le château, à la recherche de sa chambre, Elarik à ses trousses. Elle marchait rapidement sans dériver de son but. Elle croisa même les prêtres de loin, qui ne bougèrent pas connaissant trop bien cet état. Elarik se jura d'aller les voir après.

Elle entra directement dans sa chambre et se précipita vers son coffre. Elle tremblait presque en cherchant la clef à son poignet, puis elle ouvrit enfin le coffre rangea les toiles dedans avec une douceur incroyable puis referma le tout, remit la clef à son poignet.

Elle contempla à genoux et en silence ce coffre qui renfermait sa vie. Elarik ne savait pas si elle était consciente de sa présence, elle semblait déconnectée.

Puis elle croisa les bras sur la grande boîte, y posa sa tête et s'endormit en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire.

… …

… …

… …

… …

_Réponses à vos reviews :_

_**Zod'a**__ : Et oui ! Les viocs de vampires s'intéressent à l'humaine. De plus tu as tout à fait raison quand tu penses que le seul moyen pour Elarik d'avoir des rapports physiques avec Orphée, est de la maltraitée. Ainsi que pour son « syndrome du chien » comme tu l'as appelé. Tu veux pas être ma psy ? Et ok, je te ferais des dessins. J'ai déjà commencé, histoire que tout soit clair._

_**Eve Wolf**__ : Non les viocs ne vont pas la violer ! Mais ça va pas la tête ! Sven adore les femmes quelles qu'elles soient, fait attention. Et heureuse que ça t'ai fait rire. C'est cool. Parce que l'humour religieux, j'adore._

_**T-elle**__ : J'aimerais vraiment que certaines te prenne comme exemple… Un review simple, courte, qui te prend 5 minutes mais qui me fait super plaisir ! Merci !_

_Ha ! y'en a une deuxième ^^ Oui oui, y'aura une rencontre entre Cullen et Orphée, mais ça viendra en douceur, parce que… j'vais pas le dire. :p_

_** :**__ Merci pour ta review et oui, je ferais attention aux fautes d'orthographe autant que possible. En espérant te lire, Merci !_

_**Maya**__ : évidemment que je pense à mes lectrices ! héhé. Même si certaines lectrices ne pensent pas à moi. ^^ Et je suis contente que tu aime mes prètres, ça fait un moment que je l'ai ai dans le crane._

_**Bubbles**__ : Tu viens de me faire la review la plus rassurante ! J'avais vraiment peur que tout lem onde finisse largué par le mystère qui entoure Orphée ! Et puis tu vois, t'auras pas trop attendu pour le prochain chapitre. J'espère que tu passeras souvent ! Merci !_

_**Alira79**__ : Ouep comme je l'ai dit à T-elle au dessus, Orphée rencontrera les Cullens. Heureuse que mon histoire te plaise !_

_**La**__ : Je suis contente que tu trouves mon histoire bisarre. Ouep on verra les cullen mais ce ne seront pas les personnages principaux. Comme tu as laissé une review, je t'arrache pas les doigts. ^^_

_**Kimy Green**__ : Orphée serait une fée… on verra ça ! Je ne sais pas encore moi-même ce qu'elle est réellement : elle est si mystérieuse ! Disons qu'à ce stade, on ne voit qu'Orphée… Quand y'en aura d'autres, tout le monde pourra cogiter de nouveau :p Ha ! Pour les photos… ça y'est, je suis démasquée ! Pour le chant… Walt Disney… -.- … J'y avais même pas pensé. Non, vampires et humains ne vont pas chanter tous en cœur, ne rêvons pas mes chères ! XD Pour le reste, je ferais des efforts ^^_

_**Arthur O'Brian**__ : Quand on ne ose pas bouffer Lily, on critique pas Elarik. Na. Ok, je file._


	17. Amen, mon frère

13

Elarik avait laissé Orphée là où elle était : la tête sur ses bras croisés sur son grand coffre, car il était réellement agacé de ne pas comprendre ce qui était passé par la tête de cette gamine. Elle était encore toute pleine de poussières et pour s'occuper, il en enlevait certaines coincées dans ses dreads. La meute de l'humaine était à ses pieds, parfois jusque sur ses jambes, calme.

Deux heures après, elle n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Mais Elarik pu comprendre ce que signifiait une des phrases de Vitor : le « sommeil difficile » qu'elle avait. Cela commença doucement : ses yeux s'agitaient derrière ses paupières. Puis son corps avait de petits tressautements. Elarik décrétant que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar s'en alla pour faire un rapport à Aro, laissant la fille seule avec ses chiens.

Rien ne laissait présager de la suite : ce n'est que quand les loups se jetèrent contre la porte dans l'espoir d'avoir de l'aide de l'extérieur que quelqu'un réagit : leur maitresse souffrait semblait-il et ils ne devaient pas laisser une telle chose arriver !

…

…

Les Cullens, ayant dans leur famille une hybride, étaient dans le même couloir que le clan breton par les soins d'Heidi. Carlisle gardait le sommeil de Renesmée pendant que sa femme et ses enfants chassaient. Mais il entendit un drôle de raffut et au bout de quelques minutes, il décida d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait : il ouvrit sa porte et tomba nez à nez avec Armand qui veillait sur ses deux humains endormis accompagné de Santino.

- Il y a un problème ? S'enquit le végétarien.

- Peut-être qu'Elarik en a déjà marre de se coltiner une humaine et qu'il met un terme à tout cela, exposa Santino d'une voix grave, pas le moins du monde touché par ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Déjà, crois-tu ? demanda Armand tournant ses yeux rouges vers son camarade.

- Ça me semblerait tout de même prématuré : la gamine n'est pas difficile. En tout cas, elle ne l'est pas autant que son premier humain. Et lui, on sait comment il a fini.

À ce moment, les deux prêtres pénétrèrent dans le couloir et se stoppèrent à l'entente des bruits. Ils coururent en un instant dans la chambre de leur fille suivit par Carlisle. Le spectacle était chaotique : la jeune fille était terriblement agitée sur le sol, prête à hurler à n'importe quel moment, frappant et fracassant tout ce qui se trouvait sur son chemin. Ses yeux étaient ouverts mais totalement absents : la scène qu'elle regardait n'était pas de ce monde. Les battements de son cœur étaient complètement irréguliers comme si quelqu'un le pressait mécaniquement et son visage tordu par la peur était méconnaissable.

Les prêtres ayant déjà assisté à pareilles crises se jetèrent sur elle pour l'immobiliser, avec une main sur la bouche pour ne pas rameuter tout Volterra : la jeune fille hurla de terreur, attirant par la même occasion un Santino tranquille et curieux qui se demandait quelle folie pouvait atteindre ces trois sots pour interrompre Elarik en plein repas ! Mais non, le breton n'était pas là. Seuls bougeaient les chiens à présent, tournant et retournant autour de leur maitresse pour s'assurer que tout allait mieux à présent.

Complètement immobilisée, Orphée remuait comme elle le pouvait, tentant d'hurler malgré la main froide du prêtre qui lui enserrait la bouche.

- C'est une forme de somnambulisme, non ? Les terreurs nocturnes ? Demanda Carlisle impuissant, car il savait que rien ne calmerait l'humaine.

- C'est l'explication scientifique, en effet. Répondit Ernesto.

- Parce que vous en avez une autre ? S'enquit le chef de clan végétarien.

- Reste l'explication d'Orphée, qui est un mélange de sciences et de spirituel. Vous pourrez lui demandez à l'occasion, c'est une explication intéressante. Répondit poliment Vitor qui savait qu'il fallait attendre la fin de la crise.

Santino, qui avait disparu, fut de retour avec un Elarik aux yeux noirs : qui osait donc toucher à Son humaine, rentrer dans Sa chambre sans Son autorisation ?

Carlisle prit les devant voyant l'énervement naissant de l'ancien pirate qu'il ne fallait vraiment pas contrarier quand il s'agissait de ses proies.

- Elle a des terreurs nocturnes pendant son sommeil parfois. Nous sommes intervenus à temps, avant qu'elle ne se fasse du mal. C'est une forme de somnambulisme.

Elarik planta son regard dans le sien pour détecter si ce végétarien disait la vérité. Il avait l'air sincère et puis bon, il ne faisait jamais de mal aux humains. Les deux vieux non plus, en tout cas pas à Orphée, cela était sûr. Il se détourna et regarda son humaine, plus calme en apparence, mais son corps était tendu comme un arc.

Les prêtres la lâchèrent lentement, mais la position de l'humaine restait raide de peur. Le breton la récupéra doucement entre ses bras et l'allongea sur le lit. Enfin, sur ce qu'il en restait : seul était en place le drap qui recouvrait le matelas. Au bout de quelques minutes, la respiration de son humaine reprit un rythme acceptable et son cœur aussi, puis ses yeux se refermèrent.

Tout semblait être calme, mais le père Vitor d'habitude si enclin au dialogue et au pardon se mit devant Elarik tellement grand par rapport à lui, qu'il dû lever la tête. Le vieil homme avait compris l'attirance malsaine qu'avait ce vampire pour sa petite protégée et il refusait que la mort de sa fille soit l'œuvre de cette grande chose farouche aux cheveux noirs.

- Faites attention à ce que vous allez faire d'Orphée. Elle a toujours su prendre ses propres décisions mais, Dieu en est témoin et qu'il me pardonne, je n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde à intervenir si je vois le moindre mal la prendre à cause de vous.

Et il disparu. Ernesto lança un regard noir et fit de même. Il avait effectivement comprit, lui aussi. Heureusement qu'aucune des deux n'avaient aperçu les marques que portaient leur petite fille.

Elarik soupira. Il regarda Carlisle, n'ayant vraiment rien à foutre des menaces des deux vieux :

- Est-ce que ses terreurs nocturnes peuvent être déclenchées par quelque chose ?

- Non, pas vraiment. Cela est malheureusement très peu connu, même chez les scientifiques. L'activité du cerveau est trop forte à un moment précis du cycle du sommeil. Peu d'humains en sont sujets. Enfin, ils ne sont pas répertoriés.

Elarik hocha la tête et s'assit parmi les draps tombés à terre, regardant Orphée. Ses chiens avaient pris place sur le lit, entre ses bras et ses jambes. Le calme était revenu. Carlisle passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds et souhaita une bonne fin de nuit aux deux vampires restants.

Santino s'assit sur grand lit à côté de l'humaine pendant qu'Elarik grognait, menaçant. Le vampire en noir le regarda avec un regard qui voulait tout dire :

- Tu sais très bien que je n'oserais pas la toucher, surtout avec toi dans les parages.

- Tu as pourtant déjà fais une telle chose et pire encore par le passé.

Santino avait un regard sombre qui ferait fuir n'importe qui.

- C'était une autre époque. Cela ne sert à rien de la ressasser. *

… …

… …

… …

Quelques heures de plus passèrent. Orphée recommençait à s'agiter mais Santino, de ses mains sauvages qui avaient tant tué et fait couler le sang, caressa les drôles de cheveux de l'humaine en murmurant des paroles rassurantes et elle se calma rapidement, sous l'œil pensif d'Elarik.

Santino se demandait ce qui avait bien plus plaire à son confrère, pour qu'il reprenne un humain près de lui. Le pirate avait déjà fait l'expérience d'une telle chose, mais ce n'était pas comme d'autres vampires touchés par la vie humaine, passionnés par ces êtres si faibles et que la mort peut prendre à tout moment. Le désir d'Elarik était parfois proche de la psychopathie : il trouvait quelqu'un et il l'étudiait longuement pour l'éblouir au mieux, certes. Mais il n'éprouvait qu'un attrait de domination en général, couplé à son pouvoir de séduction de vampire. C'est là que Santino plaignait cette Orphée : elle ne restera pas longtemps vivante avec ce breton, malgré une certaine sensibilité.

Le vampire ténébreux Santino avait parfois cet amour de l'humain comme beaucoup d'autres, parmi les plus de 500 ans, surtout de ceux qui pouvaient être sensible à la création artistique, à la science, ou en leur foi, parfois : les vieux vampires aimait l'émotivité de certains humains car eux-mêmes avait beaucoup de mal à la ressentir. Le clan breton faisait partie de ceux qui n'avait pas besoin de cela : ils étaient tous aussi indomptés que leur chef et avait eu des vies, en tant qu'humains, très isolées et où seule comptait la survie de leur propre personne. Sauf le dénommé Sven, peut-être.

… …

… …

… …

Le soleil ne tarda plus à se lever. C'est le moment que choisit l'humaine pour se réveiller en se tortillant pour tenter de s'étirer en vain, les chiens la collaient comme jamais et ne comptaient pas bouger : ils avaient eu une peur bleue pour elle et ils veillaient à se que tout se passe bien.

Elle s'assit donc sur son lit et tomba dans le regard pourpre d'Elarik, appuyé contre… son coffre.

- Non, je n'y ai pas touché.

- Bonjour, lui donna-t-elle pour seule réponse.

Elle était en train d'analyser le bordel dans la pièce. Puis elle sentit l'aura gelée de Santino et tourna brusquement la tête vers lui.

- Hum, pardon. Bonjour. Dit-elle.

Le vampire sombre lui fit un léger signe de la tête.

Puis elle se leva et s'étira un bon coup :

- Je suppose que j'ai dormi toute la nuit d'un sommeil de plomb, ironisa-t-elle.

- Ce genre de chose t'arrive souvent ? Demanda Elarik qui avait peur de se taper ça continuellement. Il avait horreur de se préoccuper de la santé des humains et encore moins de ce genre de simagrées. Elle n'était pas difficile à vivre, faisait ce qu'on lui demandait sans trop l'ouvrir, mais il n'allait pas veiller toutes les nuits sur cette fille sous prétexte qu'elle pétait le mobilier à la moindre occasion.

- Avant oui. Maintenant, c'est plus rare.

Elle rangea une bonne partie de la grande chambre, mal à l'aise : les deux vampires faisaient office de statues. Une fois tout à peut près en ordre, elle tira les draps de sous les fesses d'Elarik, les plia et les posa sur le lit en face de Santino.

- J'peux prendre une douche ? Demanda-elle penaude à Elarik.

Il eut un sourire goguenard :

- C'est même conseillé.

Elle fila donc sans demander son reste.

… …

… …

… …

Elle mit plus de temps que d'habitude : la poussière d'hier s'incrustait fortement dans ses dreads et ça commençait à la gonfler. Mais elle finit par y arriver et poussa un faible « Alléluia » en s'habillant prestement. Un pantalon jeans extra large bleu clair, ses éternelles boots et un haut en laine noire moulant. Ses dreads étaient relevés en queue de cheval. Enorme. Faut-il le préciser ?

En sortant, elle vit tout de suite les deux prêtres venus s'enquérir de son état, ainsi que Carlisle.

- Encore vous ? Demanda-t-elle faussement blasée à Ernesto sachant qu'on allait encore lui demander si ça allait.

- Il faut bien quelqu'un pour t'étouffer pendant tes crises, sourit-il fier de lui.

- Ce qui explique la sensation de muselière que j'ai ce matin. Faut y aller molo, bientôt je n'aurais plus de mâchoire.

- Et on ne t'entendra plus. Fantastique.

- Cela t'arrive-t-il encore souvent ? S'enquit Vitor.

Elle avait envie de lui dire qu'on lui avait déjà posé la question, mais s'abstient : il s'inquiétait réellement pour elle.

- Non, c'est plus rare, souvent espacé de plusieurs mois.

- Et tu saurais dire pourquoi cette nuit même tu as eu cela. Elarik ici présent nous a confié que tu étais légèrement stressée hier.

- Vous faites partie de la Gestapo ? Ce n'était que des souvenirs. Point.

Orphée finissait de ranger la pièce et ressemblait à une furie en développement, avec son teint plus pâle que d'habitude et ses traits tirés que son maquillage trop léger ne cachait pas. Cette folle ne dira rien de plus : son stress des derniers jours, plus les souvenirs qui l'avaient frappé de pleins fouets, ont eu raison de son psychisme lors de son sommeil et elle se sentait épuisée. La jeune fille commençait à être réellement agacée d'avoir trois kilos de questions soir et matin, sans compter le fait qu'on la trimballait partout. Sa patience a des limites. Ou Pas.

- Ok ! Tu as faim ? Demanda Vitor qui ne perdait jamais le nord avec sa petite fille.

- Ouai. On y va ? Cool.

Et ils sortirent tous. Santino n'alla pas jusqu'aux cuisines. Orphée aida ses deux amis à préparer tout le petit déjeuner qui s'avérait assez sommaire et on lui apprit alors qu'elle ne devrait pas se charger de faire la liste de commissions avec eux et d'aller au supermarché : des livraisons étaient prévues à présent, mais ne commençait que demain. Il fallait donc y aller pour la nourriture de ce midi, ce soir et demain matin.

- Nan, avec ma voiture ce n'est pas possible. Le coffre est plein, dit-elle évasive en se rappelant du carnage qu'elle avait fait chez les prêtres. Tiens, vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Vous le saurez bien assez tôt.

- Et bien, s'il ne fait pas trop clair dehors tu iras avec moi. Peut-être que Gianna viendra avec nous aussi, dit Elarik.

_Et pourquoi dois-je seulement y aller_… Pensa la fille.

Tout le petit monde qui mangeait « normalement » arriva petit à petit. Y comprit l'Anthony d' Amun fiché cette fois d'une fille vampire paraissant aussi excédée que l'homme d'hier. Malheureusement pour Orphée de très mauvaise humeur et qui cherchait un bouc émissaire, Anthony ne fit aucune réflexion. Non pas qu'elle n'arrêtait pas en ce moment, mais ici on lui dictait sa vie et ses occupations à longueur de temps et c'était vraiment gonflant, à la longue.

Aucun nuage à l'horizon dans le déroulement du petit dej'. Orphée touillait ses céréales plus qu'elle ne les mangeait, sous les regards attentifs de ses pères, inquiets. Ce genre de comportements n'était pas bon chez elle. En effet, Orphée pensait à sa vie d'avant qu'elle avait abandonnée il y a quelques jours seulement pour se retrouver ici. Elle se réjouissait d'être une humaine banale pour Elarik, mais au milieu de tous ses vampires,… c'était autre chose. Leur beauté, leur force, leur rapidité d'esprit, leur intelligence,… Cela était déprimant. Parmi les humains, elle était quelqu'un de fort et d'autonome. Une personne libre et instruite. Puissante. Différente. Elle avait construite toute sa personnalité sur ces différences et cette seule pensée la fit replonger dans ses souvenirs.

Ces petites toiles qu'elle s'était empressée de cacher... Elle avait osé L'oublier. Lui, qui lui avait tant donné, n'étant pourtant pas palpable. Cet être qui avait fait naître ses croyances et son intérêt pour le domaine occulte et spirituel. Cet Ange, comme disait les chrétiens. Et avec ses peintures, les souvenirs ressurgissaient, bon ou mauvais.

…

Etant empathe depuis l'âge de six ans, Orphée avait eu le temps de plonger dans la presque folie. À cet âge, vous êtes sensés être insouciants, libres de toutes les mauvaises ondes. Elle, non. À six ans, elle connaissait la violence et haine. Elle sentait le mépris et la vengeance. La bassesse et la cruauté. Elle voyait naitre en elle toutes ces choses immondes sans savoir d'où cela venait. S'ensuivait des images de morts, de massacre, de guerre, de sexe, d'horreur qui tournaient et retournaient dans sa tête sans relâche. Elle n'avait jamais rien dit à personne, de peur de décevoir ses parents, ses proches, qui la voyait comme une enfant belle et bien élevée, à qui tout souriait alors qu'elle allait chercher sa place pendant des années.

Avec le temps, ses propres pensées devinrent sombres et glauques. Le monde n'était rempli que de noirs personnages, alors pourquoi devrait-elle faire un effort pour être une personne meilleure ? Elle ne faisait plus rien de bien à l'adolescence, mais se servait de son empathie pour manipuler les autres, se nourrissant d'eux et de leur noirceur. Retenez bien cette phrase. Car c'était vrai : ses compatriotes puérils ne méritaient pas l'attention qu'elle leur donnait, hormis pour… s'alimenter. Vous comprenez peut-être à présent ce qu'elle fichait dans un club de gogo-danseuses.

Elle n'avait jamais vraiment cru en quelque chose de divin malgré la foi que vouait sa mère au Dieu chrétien, mais un jour où la torture était trop forte, elle maudit tout ceux sensés la protéger, elle maudit le Dieu qui lui donna naissance, à elle et à l'Humain émettant tant d'horreur. C'est à ce moment qu'elle finit par réellement croire en l'existence d'êtres supérieurs spirituellement : cela lui donnait des coupables sur qui lâcher sa colère, même si elle n'en avait pas de preuve.

C'est à l'âge de douze ans qu'elle avait été au Mont Sainte Odile dans les Vosges où il y avait, parait-il, une fontaine qui avait rendu la vue à un aveugle. Elle trouva grotesque tous ces fidèles qui emportaient cette eau dans des récipients divers : bouteilles, poches à perfusions, seaux,… Une agitation sans borne régnait dans cet endroit, empêchant la calme et le recueillement. Puis sa mère avait insisté pour qu'elle-même aille mettre la main dans cette eau sainte. Orphée le fit pour faire plaisir à sa mère, non sans penser qu'elle était ridicule en cet instant. Puis ils partirent de cet ancien couvent.

C'est à ce moment qu'elle sentit une douce chaleur dans la main qu'elle avait trempée dans la fontaine bénite, qu'elle identifia comme un effet de la différence de température entre l'eau et l'atmosphère ambiante. Mais cette chaleur lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux et envahit tout son corps. Et elle ne pensa qu'une chose : Enfin !

Elle n'était plus seule.

…

Une main se posa sur son épaule et Orphée sursauta, renversant presque son bol de céréales. Elarik et tout son clan la regardait, ses chiens étaient attentifs au moindre de ses mouvements : eux savaient que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et là, une force terrible frappa Orphée dont les larmes montaient aux yeux : ici non plus, elle n'avait pas sa place. Qui était-elle ? Les vampires ne cessaient de lui poser la question. Que faisait-elle là si personne ne la reconnaissait ? Si personne n'arrivait à mettre de mots sur son existence ? Et qui croirait en son histoire ?

- Ma fille, dit doucement Vitor.

- Je vais bien, ça passera.

Ernesto lui tendait la liste de toutes les choses dont ils avaient besoin pour nourrir la population humaines / mi-vampires du château pendant ce deux prochains jours. Orphée regarda la liste, pas le moins du monde intéressée, mais elle le faisait quand même parce que là, tout de suite, ses mauvaises pensées lui sortaient de la tête.

- Ok. On y va quand ?

- Gianna a des choses à faire si j'ai bien compris. Moi, je suis disponible maintenant, à moins que tu ne préfère quelqu'un d'autre ? Sourit Elarik.

- Allons-y alors, répliqua-t-elle sans réagir à sa pique.

Elle remonta dans sa chambre pour mettre son écharpe blanche et sa veste en cuir noir. Puis elle respira un instant en caressant ses chiens avant de descendre.

… …

… …

… …

Ce n'était pas loin en voiture, entre Montebradoni et Volterra exactement : Elarik voulait un endroit où ils n'étaient pas obligés de traverser les foules pour acheter à manger. C'était malheureusement le cas pour les supermarchés à Volterra.

Orphée trouvait que faire les courses avec un vampire était terriblement… Elle abandonna sa recherche d'adjectif. Elle était fatiguée et triste. C'est tout. Elle n'avait pas envie de courir partout et elle se sentit devenir amorphe. Perte d'énergie. Logique.

Ils firent les courses avec l'air abattu d'Orphée et la moue dégoutée d'Elarik. On aurait dit qu'il était dans un champ rempli de merde, tellement il fronçait le nez. Mais même ça, ça ne faisait pas rire la fille poulpe.

Ils empaquetèrent leurs provisions et repartirent aussi vite, dans le même silence.

Elarik était très embêté. Il se fichait que son humaine aille mal.

Son problème exactement ? Il ne supportait pas que ce mal ne vienne pas de lui. Il n'était pas le centre d'attention d'Orphée. Voilà la gêne, rien d'autre. C'est quand même dingue d'être aussi peu active dans sa vie, même pour une humaine : on dirait que rien ne la touchait, que personne ne pouvait attirer son attention. Cette fille était vide de sens et d'ambition.

Alors il s'arrêta sur un bas côté plus large et sortit de la voiture sans laisser à l'humaine le temps de poser une seule question.

Elle fut donc obligée de sortir et de lui demander avec des yeux tous ronds :

- Tu fais quoi ?

- On se promène un peu pour t'aérer l'esprit.

Ils marchèrent un petit moment. Le vent frais fouettait leur visage, les chiens gambadaient joyeusement autour d'eux. Orphée trainait un peu des pieds, mais ça semblait aller mieux pour le moment.

Jusqu'à ce qu'Elarik lâche une… bombe. Oui. C'est le mot.

- Vendredi, Aro fait un bal.

- Mhmm.

…

Silence.

…

- Tu es bien sûr invitée, tu seras ma partenaire, il faudra aller te chercher une magnifique robe demain et tu iras avec les Cullens et Sven. Voilà, lâcha le vampire d'un trait.

Mayday ! Mayday ! On a perdu Orphée.

- Tu te fiches de moi ? Mais vous guerroyez quand dans tout ça ? On dirait que vous êtes en vacances ! Foutez-moi la paix ! J' suis pas une décoration, ni un jouet !

- Chaque chose en son temps et parle moi sur un autre ton. Nous attendions de voir si tous les vampires voulant participer avec nous étaient présents. Nous patienterons jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, d'où le « bal », « soirée », « fête », appelle cela comme tu veux. Et tu seras avec moi. Point. Et puis tu n'as pas vu tout le monde : certains observent grâce à leur pouvoir les mouvements de troupe des Irokois.

- Pourquoi ce nom ? Demanda Orphée en mettant les mains dans les poches de sa veste.

- En fait, ce sont deux descendants de la tribu indienne du même nom. Mais on ne sait pas pourquoi ils ont changé l'orthographe, ni pourquoi ils ont abandonné les croyances de leur tribus. On ne sait pratiquement rien sur eux en fait, ni même vraiment leur âge. Mais ils font beaucoup de grabuge et c'est suffisant pour le moment. Nous avons une chance inouïe qu'ils veulent déjà nous éliminer avant même de se montrer au monde, même si en Asie et en Russie, les gouvernements se posent beaucoup de questions par rapport à certains meurtres étranges, dû évidemment aux Irokois. Enfin bref. J'aimerais beaucoup que tu mettes du rouge. Quoique… est-ce que ça va bien avec tes cheveux ?

Orphée le regarda d'un drôle d'air et ricana : elle n'était pas vraiment la bienvenue dans leur petite guerre car on ne lui disait jamais rien. De toute manière, c'était _leur_ conflit, pas le sien. Elle avait oublié ce détail : elle ne servait à personne, en dehors d'Elarik. Tant mieux. Non ?

- Le rouge ne me va pas trop mal, mais j'ai une préférence pour les couleurs de la terre. Vert, brun, orangé, sienne. Et toi, tu vas mettre un costard ? Dit-elle en riant.

- Non. C'est trop conventionnel.

Orphée soupira. Changer de sujet.

- La mer est loin ?

- Ce n'est pas la porte d'à côté, en effet.

- La mer me manque. L'océan, plutôt. Et toi pas ? Un pirate ne reste jamais bien longtemps loin de l'océan. Quoique, tu n'es plus pirate maintenant.

Elarik se retrouva devant elle à vitesse vampirique. Ça y est, c'est repartit.

- Je suis toujours un pirate : j'ai mon équipage, je suis le capitaine, je noie qui je veux et quand je veux même sur la terre ferme. Enfin, le plus important, j'ai une prisonnière. Souffla-t-il avec un regard de braise absolument intenable pour Orphée.

- Je ne perdrais pas le nord avec toi, en tout cas pas tout de suite. Pratique pour accompagner un pirate, non ? Et ton navire, il est où ?

Le regard d'Elarik se voila un bref instant.

- Mon bâtiment est perdu depuis ma transformation. Mais je n'ai pas perdu le nord non plus, comme tu peux le constater, contra-t-il en prenant Orphée par les hanches de ses mains froides.

Ils se regardèrent un long moment. Orphée luttait pour regarder les yeux bordeaux du vampire et non ses lèvres. Il était si près qu'elle sentait son odeur et celle de sa tunique de lin. Elle avait récemment remarqué qu'il ne portait que cela, du lin ou des matières amples et naturelles. Ça lui plaisait d'ailleurs. Un peu trop. Il était trop tentant, un homme alléchant. Les cheveux du vampire volaient sous le vent, noirs et bouclés. Elarik n'était pas empathe, mais il sentait, il le voyait dans les yeux de son humaine : le désir.

- Je comprends mieux qu'en temps de guerre tu t'encombres une captive. C'était une habitude sur un navire, je crois, continua-t-elle pour tenter de garder une certaine contenance.

- Oui, mais elles étaient moins bien reçues, crois-moi.

- Hum. Répondit-elle incertaine et inquiète, le charme rompu. _Il n'oserait quand même pas…_

- Non, je ne ferais pas ça. Je n'en ai pas besoin, sourit-il certain de son charme.

- Vantard.

- Réaliste.

- Tu dors avec moi ce soir ? Demanda-t-elle, désirant brouiller le beau monstre.

Elarik ne s'y attendait pas, à celle-là.

- Tu tentes un démon converti, belle pieuvre. Mais je saurais esquiver tes tentacules, ne l'oublies pas fit-il en plongeant sa tête dans les dreads de l'humaine.

- Des démons, j'en ai vu d'autres. Tu n'es pas de ceux qui me font peur.

Elarik allait lui répondre une phrase bien sentie, mais il la retrouva subitement les yeux dans le vague avec la même expression que lors de son petit déjeuner. Une douleur aigue, une vieille tristesse était en elle. Comment une humaine de vingt ans pouvait connaitre ça ?

…

À partir du jour où cet ange se fit sentir, il ne la quitta plus et Orphée y pensait sans cesse, dès le matin où elle se levait en lui disant bonjour dans sa tête, au soir pendant ses tortures sans fin. Son empathie était incontrôlable : elle captait tout, de tout le monde. Le soir venu, son inconscient avait du mal à se reposer : dès qu'elle s'assoupissait, les cauchemars prenaient le relais dans des scènes horribles de meurtres, de mort et de sang, dans des rêves où elle était pleinement consciente parfois. C'est à ce moment qu'Orphée décida de ne plus dormir que trois heures par nuit, le temps d'un cycle de sommeil.

Cet ange, elle n'en connaissait pas le nom, mais c'était toujours le même. Il était sa lueur d'espoir dans les ténèbres les plus profondes, quand elle se sentait envahir par son démon. Oui, son démon, ses démons. Elle apprit grâce à son intuition que les démons étaient là aussi. Ils n'étaient pas spécialement mauvais, mais ils faisaient leur travail assidument, prenant l'énergie de leurs victimes en leur assénant des pulsions en tous genres. Pour Orphée, c'était les pulsions meurtrières et sexuelles la plupart du temps. Elle se sentait envahir par leur essence et elle devait les combattre : en réalité, Orphée avait été contente de pouvoir personnifier ces énergies négatives : cela lui donnait un ennemi à regarder dans les yeux, pour tenter de l'achever.

Avec le temps, Orphée se contrôlait de mieux en mieux et ses capacités s'étendirent légèrement : elle sentait son Ange, comme s'il était physiquement là et elle le vit à plusieurs reprises dans ses rêves. Il la noyait tellement d'amour et de soutien qu'elle en pleurait de remerciement le matin. Elle sentait ses démons arriver également, puis les âmes perdues, les fantômes. Son intuition s'affinait et la jeune fille s'intéressa à d'autres pratiques pour contacter les êtres invisibles, puis aux arbres et aux animaux, méprisés par l'Homme qui se croyait assez puissant pour les dominer. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle se contrôlait, l'Ange se fit si discret qu'elle ne le sentit plus, comme ses démons, et elle finit par les oublier presque. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle vit les petites toiles chez les prêtres qu'elle se rappela toute la force qu'elle avait mise pour lui, tout l'Amour qu'il lui avait donné.

L'Homme. L'Humain, chez qui elle ne trouvera jamais aucun réconfort. Seuls ses parents qu'elle avait quitté très tôt et son grand frère qui la comprenait mieux que quiconque pour avoir vécu la même chose lui avait apporté le bonheur.

…

Elle se sentait si seule et elle pensa à son frère. Il la retrouverait où qu'elle soit, même si ça lui prendrait des années. Il était comme son ange gardien physiquement présent et non pas un être d'un autre monde, c'était un pilier, un repère pour elle.

_Elle l'appela de toutes ses forces à travers la terre et le vent, étendant son pouvoir le plus loin possible, se remémorant le chemin qu'elle avait parcouru à partir du moment où ils s'étaient quittés._

Tout en lui demandant d'être prudent… Il viendrait, elle en était sûre : il rodait sur Terre, lui aussi. Ils étaient deux créatures dont personne n'avait entendu parler. Enfin,… c'est ce qu'ils se plaisaient à croire, car au final, ils ne sont que des Hommes.

… …

… …

Le vampire toujours accroché à Orphée la regardait. Les yeux de son humaine bougeaient de temps à autre, comme si elle regardait des scènes d'avant, ou que ses pensées se matérialisaient devant elle.

Elarik n'est momentanément plus la priorité de l'humaine. Et cela l'ennuyait fortement.

… …

… …

… …

* Voir la grande saga des vampires de Anne Rice.

_Réponses à vos reviews :_

_**eve-wolf**__ : Mooooh la fin t'as rendue tristounette. Calin ? Eurk, non. J'espère que ça va mieux maintenant.^^ Quoique, c'est pas la joie._

_**Bubbles**__ : Accroche-toi autant que tu veux à ma fic', ça me dérange pas. Mais l'image de la tique… mouarf, horreur ! J'aime bien mes deux prêtres aussi,sont toujours de bons conseils ceux-là._

_**T-Elle**__ : t'as une fic' aussi, elle est où, je la trouve pas…Ouai, j'pense qu'Alec va être sympathique. Enfin, comme dans le bouquin twilight et pas le film. Par contre j'aime pas non plus Sylvie et Audrey. Parfois, je me demande ce qu'elles font dans mon histoire._

_**Maya**__ : Ouep, ils ont compté sur Orphée sans connaitre le fonctionnement de ses pouvoirs. Et forcément, ils sont déçus, ces cons. Orphée est jolie, mais pas autant qu'une vampire, forcément. Elle a un charme quoi._

_**Rufus**__ : Bienvenue parmi nous ! Heureuse que mon histoire te plaise __ en espérant que tu viendras nous faire coucou de temps en temps :p_

_**Nahiss**__ : Marcus te fait peur ? Ha bon. Je l'avais pas vu comme ça. Ouai, les dialogues entre Elarik et Orphée sont restreints forcément : elle tente de s'adapter mais lui s'en fiche alors… Pour sylvie et Audrey, je crois que nous sommes toutes sur la même longueur d'onde. Et puis arrête d'écrire des reviews à poil… ça me fait bizarre… En espérant que les prêtres et Anthony te plaise… pas Anthony ? Il est très sympa ce type, pourtant._

_**MAI**__ ! Heureuse de te revoir, je croyais qu'on t'avait perdue dans les méandres de… heu… de la rentrée. Oui voilà, de la rentrée. Ha l'histoire te plait toujours alors je ne peux qu'être contente ^^ Pour les toiles d'Orphée, ce n'est pas si horrible que ça, je pense, disons que… héhéhé je ne vais rien dire. Et je vois que toi aussi, tu as bien cerner Anthony : « _Gros connard prétentieux. » Ouai voilà.

_**Zod'a**__ : Ouai, j'ai pas dormi de la semaine en attendant que tu mettes une review. J'étais aux combles de l'angoisse. Tu lis le présent dans les mikados… Chapeau ! Moi je lis le passé dans un album photo. C'est pas mal non ? Je vois que ta liste de meurtre est longue. Mais il faut bien des chieurs dans la vie, non ? Ouai désolée pour les dialogues entre Elarik et Orphée : voir la réponse de Nahiss. Pour les toiles : Voir la réponse de Mai. Ouai, j'sais, j'abuse, mais la flemme et la vieillesse m'empêche de répondre aux questions parfois. _

_**Si vous ne laissez pas de reviews… Vous savez bien quoi.**_


	18. Faux romantiques

14

Orphée pensait. Elle s'était appuyée sans le savoir à son vampire : la tête sur son torse. Elle avait les yeux dans le vague et Elarik se demandait quelle scène l'humaine pouvait bien regarder, en la tenant toujours par les hanches. Il chercha une comparaison adéquate pour cette fille : en général, cette race voulait toujours paraitre forte mais dès qu'on les bousculait un peu, ils gisaient à terre dans un comportement pathétique. Elle, non. On aurait dit un vase de plombs rempli de cristal : elle avait une carapace ou une endurance sur le long terme, mais ce sont les souvenirs de son passé qui la rendaient fragile. Enfin, c'est la théorie d'Elarik construite avec trop peu de preuves. Il se rendit compte qu'il la connaissait bien mal, son humaine.

_Son frère avait choisi un autre nom quand elle mit le doigt sur le celui qui lui irait le mieux : Orphée. Elle espérait qu'il vienne vite, de toute manière même en rodant à travers l'Europe, ils n'étaient jamais longtemps séparés. Elle espérait qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé et qu'elle verrait vite ses fins yeux bleus d'ici peu._

Le vent frais soufflait toujours et un rayon de soleil perça, mais qu'importe : ils étaient seuls. La peau d'Elarik devient blanche, presque translucide et cela sortit Orphée de sa transe. Elle le regarda, confuse :

- S'cuze moi.

- Qu'as-tu donc à disparaitre dans tes visions ?

- Rien de grave, ça passera.

- J'ose l'espérer, lui répondit-il sèchement.

Ils firent demi-tour, lentement car la fille trainait toujours des pieds. Elarik perdait patience : il prit la main d'Orphée et la tira en avant violement.

- Raaah ! Dépêche-toi un peu ! Hurla-t-il.

- Les vieilles pierres de Volterra prendront pas feu, pas la peine de courir ! Cria Orphée en s'étalant de tout son long dans la poussière.

Elle se releva en s'époussetant comme elle le put, mais le vampire l'attrapa comme un sac sur ses épaules et alla rapidement jusqu'à la voiture en ricanant sous les grognement d'Orphée, les chiens courant derrière eux.

… …

… …

… …

Enfin rentrés, Orphée aida ses pères à ranger les courses pendant que Wilfried veillait sur elle, Elarik ayant encore eu l'envie de disparaître. Cela lui faisait une étrange impression : le clan d'origine bretonne n'apparaissait plus au complet devant elle. Heureusement, le Wilfried n'était pas très agité : il restait debout, les bras croisés, la moitié de ses longs cheveux bruns sur le visage. Parfois, il avait les yeux dans le vides, d'autres il regardait l'humaine furtivement, puis le paysage, les meubles, ou encore une poussière qui vole. Ce type est le pire je-m'en-foutiste de la planète. Il ne s'ennuyait pas. Il attendait juste d'avoir une autre demande de son chef, ou une chose différente à faire. De toute façon, il était toujours mieux qu'Allen et sa tête de rapace en chasse : Wilfried avait l'air plus posé et circonspect, avec les traits tendre de son visage.

Puis vint le moment fatidique. Les pères demandèrent si la jeune fille avait retrouvé leurs journaux.

- Oui, oui. Y'en a un sacré paquet. Hum, Wilfried, tu peux m'aider ?

… …

… …

… …

Marcus se baladait dans son château comme à son habitude. Ils avaient tous, pour la plupart, été aux nouvelles : la jeune Alice Cullen avait eu quelques visions très floues de déplacements des Irokois. La petite humaine d'Elarik était parmi une de ces visions qui allait se passer dans peu de temps. Peut-être la semaine prochaine, mais rien n'était sûr. Mais toutes les autres informations étaient sans grand intérêt : les Irokois passaient, s'organisaient dans des contrées inconnues pour le moment.

Il décida de rendre visite aux deux prêtres pour voir si le rangement de l'église avançait bien et il fut rejoint par Elarik et son clan qui cherchait sa prisonnière aux drôles de cheveux. Ils se dirigèrent donc tous vers l'église et papotèrent un instant avec Armand, Santino et Marius jusqu'à ce que la voix d'Orphée s'élève dans les murs de l'édifice autrefois saint. Ils n'entendirent pas distinctement ce qu'elle disait mais elle ne chantait pas : cela ressemblait plutôt à des cris étouffés. Elarik se précipita, prêt à faire sauter la tête du premier qui l'avait approchée et surtout celle de Wilfried s'il ne l'avait pas protégée.

- Vous me gonflez ! Heureusement que tous les vampires n'ont pas été transformés à votre âge de vieux croulant ! Ce serait insupportable ! Dit Orphée avec un chuchotement forcé. En fait, elle tentait d'hurler en chuchotant car dans une église, on ne crie pas. Essayez, vous verrez : ça raisonne beaucoup moins, mais ça raisonne quand même.

Elle était perchée sur un grand placard poussiéreux qui trainait là, en tailleur et les bras croisés. Wilfried souriait, ses longs cheveux bruns ramenés vers l'arrière, heureux d'avoir enfin une distraction et pressé d'entendre la suite, pendant que le père Vitor regardait la scène sans avoir l'air d'en penser quelque chose. Le grand Ernesto, à la première vue, avait son idée sur le sujet : ses yeux étaient plus foncés que d'habitude, par la colère. Au fait, quel sujet ?

- Nous t'avions demandé d'aller chercher tes affaires et nos mémoires, pas de piller tout le presbytère et l'église de Montebradoni ! Dit-il avec le même genre de « chuchotements ».

- Piller ! Tout de suite les grands mots ! Ils vont les fermer ou peut-être même les détruire, votre précieux presbytère avec son église !

- Est-ce donc une raison pour vider tout ce qui s'y trouve ? Que se passera-t-il quand les policiers de l'enquête en cours s'apercevront que tout est vide ?

- N'exagérons pas ! Tous les meubles y sont encore, j'ai pris que d'la déco. Et si vous continuez à me souler, j'y retourne pour aller vous chercher l'autel et le magnifique Jésus-Christ crucifié en pierre !

- Tu n'oserais pas !

- Dès que les grues sont mises, j'y vais ! Dussé-je même le trainer de mes propres mains et en avançant avec mes dents !

- Et s'ils trouvent quelque chose t'appartenant, tu seras possiblement suspectée de notre disparition ! Inconsciente !

- J'ai mis des gants et j'ai repris tout ce qui m'appartenait. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour mes cheveux qui pourraient trainer là-bas ! Mes dreads ne se déferont pas demain ! Et puis de toute façon, personne ne me trouvera ici.

Marcus et les autres s'approchèrent un peu plus de la scène et surtout du père Vitor posté à côté de Wilfried. Son visage rond était légèrement souriant quand il regardait sa petite fille. Le grand blond Marius demanda ce qu'il se passait pour qu'Ernesto et l'humaine se chamaillent de la sorte. Vitor soupira en souriant poliment :

- Disons que notre fille est un tantinet cleptomane sur les bords. Elle a prit tout ce qu'elle pouvait, voyez-vous ?

Il désigna un gros tas de caisses de bougies, d'encens, de crucifix, même des chaises de prières, une grosse croix de bois qui devait faire toute la longueur du coffre de voiture d'Orphée, des livres, des chandeliers avec leurs fixations,… etc.

- Du beau travail, n'est-ce-pas ? Demanda le vieil homme à Marcus, le chef des lieux à ses yeux.

- Au moins, vous avez du matériel de base pour agencer votre temple, lui répondit-il, pas le moins du monde touché par le vol. Au contraire, ça l'amusait.

La dispute entre l'humaine et son « père » n'était pas prête de finir et Elarik comprit pourquoi sa captive était contente d'aller à l'ancien presbytère avec sa spacieuse voiture. A l'avenir, il serait plus attentif aux allusions d'Orphée.

- Vous êtes un ingrat ! J'essaye de vous aider comme je le peux, mais vous n'êtes jamais content ! Vieux hibou ! Lança Orphée en s'allumant une de ses fines cigarettes d'eucalyptus.

- Sale petite impertinente ! Tu ne me remonteras jamais le moral en volant ! Ces objets sont vieux de plusieurs dizaines d'années, même de siècles en ce qui concerne le crucifix de bois ! Ils allaient peut-être être exposés quelque part, que sais-je ? Piétina Ernesto.

- Hummm, j'hésite, maintenant que vous le dites. Je pourrais la revendre au marché noir pour plusieurs millions alors !

- Tu m'énerves ! Tu m'agaces !

- C'est réciproque. Quand allez-vous voir la véritable richesse des choses ? Cette croix et le reste sont gavés de vous, de vos pensées et de vos espoirs, même de vos prières. Elle ira ici, ou nulle part. Tout cela est à vous et au patrimoine de la région de Volterra, pas au Vatican qui va l'exposer je-ne-sais-où et où les gens, comme des troupeaux de moutons sans conscience, prendront des photos en souvenirs des deux prêtres soit disant morts, en oubliant tout le caractère saint de l'objet et en pourrissant son essence, dit-elle calmement en balançant ses pieds du haut de l'armoire où elle était toujours assise.

Le père Ernesto ne répondit rien. Après quelques secondes, Orphée reprit :

- Bon, je vais vous chercher l'autel de Montebradoni, ou pas ?

Les rires légers du père Vitor retentirent alors dans le grand bâtiment de pierre, montrant aux deux combattants qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Orphée ne dit rien, se contentant de redescendre de son perchoir pour caresser ses chiens, en surveillant de près Ernesto. On ne sait jamais.

- Je vois que le futur aménagement de l'endroit est prévu, dit simplement Marcus au grand prêtre.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment de notre fait, comme vous l'avez surement remarqué, dit-il en lançant un regard sombre à sa protégée qui commençait à se faire petite devant les vieux vampires présents en descendant de son abri, mais c'est en bonne voix comme vous pouvez le voir.

- C'est une excellente chose, fini par dire Marcus après un moment d'attente pendant qu'il contemplait l'humaine. Et Elarik n'aimait vraiment pas ça.

En réalité, le vieux Volturi voyait clair en Orphée, surtout dans ses relations avec les autres. Il voyait avec étrangeté le respect qu'elle vouait aux plus anciens vampires sans même les connaitre. Un respect touchant, qui ne s'ébranlerait qu'avec une force surhumaine. C'était… émouvant. L'humaine en effet, avait un respect si profond pour les vieillards humains que de voir des vampires si âgés comme le nordique Marius et l'italien Marcus, c'était comme voir ses ancêtres ou voir l'histoire se matérialiser devant elle, surtout qu'ils semblaient tous deux sortir en direct des couloirs du temps : vêtus presque comme à l'époque de capes de velours bordées de frange en fourrure, de grandes bottes et de chemisiers anciens. Oui, elle voyait l'Histoire, ces êtres qui avaient tant vécu ne pouvaient que forcer son respect.

Marcus et l'ancien du Nord firent demi-tour et sortirent à vitesse humaine de l'église suivi par le clan breton qui avait autre chose à faire que d'entendre des duels sur fond religieux.

- Soit sage, prévint seulement le pirate à Orphée.

Après avoir passé le parvis, le petit groupe de vampires entendait de nouveau les voix s'élever dans l'église :

- Et donc, mon cher enfant, nous disions : qu'allons-nous faire de toutes ces hosties que tu as ramenées ? Je te rappelle que nous ne pouvons plus les manger et que ta foi païenne ne servira pas à s'en débarrasser, lança un Ernesto sarcastique.

- Mon cher Père, je vous ai dit que je n'avais pas vu ce que contenait ce petit coffret et donc, je l'ai ramené aussi. Mais si vous tenez vraiment à recycler, je peux les servir sous forme de crackers pour l'apéro avec du guacamole, balança-t-elle négligemment.

Le cri de rage d'Ernesto fusa et on entendit un énorme barouf : Orphée avait surement dû tenter de remonter en vitesse éclair sur son perchoir, mais c'était sans compter sur la vitesse du prêtre-vampire. Il lui frottait le haut du crâne avec le poing faisant râler Orphée qui se sentait décoiffée et brulée par la même occasion.

Puis un remue-ménage commença réellement dans la grande bâtisse. Cependant, l'humaine gardait toujours l'esprit dans ses pensées et ne parlait seulement que lorsqu'on lui posait une question. Elle s'activait autant que ses deux amis avec moins de vitesse bien sûr.

Elle réaménageait l'église pour ses prêtres, mais également pour elle-même : ce serait son nouveau lieu de prière, cela arrivait à point nommé vu l'état actuel de son humeur. Mais rien n'arrive par hasard : que ce soit les petits ou les grands malheurs et bonheurs, tout à un sens, un but vers lequel nous évoluons sans cesse. C'est pour cette raison qu'Orphée ne se plaignait jamais de sa situation, ni de ce qu'il lui arrivait : elle acceptait la résultante de ses choix et les épreuves que ses anges et ses démons lui imposaient.

… …

… …

… …

Fin de la journée. Le soleil se couchait à l'horizon. Les derniers oiseaux pillaient, de fins nuages cotonneux bordaient le ciel.

Et un chant retentit dans l'air doux de ce soir de début octobre. Cette mélodie timide venait de l'église.

Quelques vampires les plus proches des balcons s'approchèrent pour se distraire. C'est vrai qu'elle avait une jolie voix, la mioche et certains pensaient même à tout haut en riant qu'Elarik avait été subjugué comme pour le chant d'une sirène de la mythologie : après tout, l'Orphée masculin véritable n'avait-il pas séduit le Dieu de l'Enfer ? Elarik se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel, sous les sourires des autres. Mais il aimait l'écouter car même si sa voix en elle-même n'avait rien de spécial, l'humaine mettait tout son être dans ses paroles et dans la mélodie limitée qu'elle ne faisait qu'avec sa bouche. Et surtout, c'était dans des endroits et des moments parfaitement… déplacés ? Absurdes ? Oui, c'était ça et tout ceci rendait ses chants uniques. En forêt, au milieu d'une île bretonne et pour finir dans un château rempli de vampire, elle raisonnait différemment.

De la fenêtre, il vit Marcus s'approcher de l'église accompagné de son propre clan breton. Il descendit en trombe. Quelle utopie s'était-il forgé en croyant qu'il pouvait garder son humaine pour lui tout seul ? Ridicule.

Arrivée devant les pierres du parvis, il entendait mieux les prières de sa captive.

.

_My spirit sleeping somewhere cold until you find it there and lead it back home._

_Mon esprit dort dans un endroit froid jusqu'à ce que tu l'aperçoives et que tu me ramènes chez nous._

_Wake me up . Réveille-moi_

_._

Il entra dans l'église sans faire de bruit. La première chose qu'il vit, c'était le groupe de vampires qui écoutait son humaine en admirant la nouvelle église : Marcus bien sûr, Aro et Marius. Ce vieux Marius qui affirmait que _cette enfant est imprégnée du divin_, pour chanter dans un endroit pareil. Armand qui hochait la tête devant les paroles de son créateur, tenant ses humains par la main à côté d'un Santino perplexe. C'était eux, les anciens vampires qui s'émouvaient face aux fragilités humaines, devant l'art et l'émotion que les humains pouvaient faire passer en eux, devant leur foi en des Dieux qui les accueilleront un jour, contrairement aux vampires. Enfin, c'est ce qu'ils pensaient.

.

_Réveille-moi. Réveille-moi de l'intérieur_

_Sauve-moi. Appelle mon nom et sauve-moi de l'obscurité._

_Réveille-moi. Ordonne à mon sang de couler dans mes veines._

_Je ne peux pas me réveiller. Avant que je ne sois détruite._

_Sauve-moi. Sauve-moi de ce rien que je suis devenue. _

.

Puis il vit son clan le long d'un mur. Tous les meubles poussiéreux présents lors de leur première visite aux prêtres avaient été nettoyés et placés tout le long de l'église, décorés de cierges et de fleurs fraiches. Les chandeliers qu'Orphée avait ramenés étaient fixés sur les gros poteaux de pierres qui bordaient l'allée centrale, tout autant remplis de bougies. Le centre avait bien sûr ses petits bancs et chaises, ici hétéroclites, mais tous faits de bois ce qui donnait tout de même un ensemble ordonné.

La grosse croix que l'humaine n'avait finalement pas vendue sur internet était accrochée sur le mur derrière l'autel de marbre blanc où brulait deux énormes cierges. Quelques tableaux étaient placés sur les murs : un début de chemin de croix au style assez moderne.

En réalité, elle chantonnait pour les deux prêtres, histoire de faire une véritable ouverture de leur nouvelle église, quelque chose d'officiel en somme : la jeune fille redonnait vie au lieu de culte.

.

_Seul toi représentes la vie parmi les morts._

.

Elarik avança encore. Les deux prêtres étaient évidemment là, posés sur un banc au premier rang, Orphée étant assise par terre, pas loin d'eux. L'endroit sentait l'encens et cette fille chantait, mais pas pour son supposé public : elle s'en foutait.

.

_J'ai dormi mille ans il me semble._

.

Elle était tournée vers la croix de bois et regardait le ciel, comme si ses yeux pouvaient apercevoir ce Dieu même à qui elle parlait et ce frère à qui elle pensait. La jeune fille se sentait seule dans cette église et elle ne pensait qu'à ce qu'elle chantait si bas, l'envoyant au plus haut du ciel. Mais personne ne voyait son visage torturé, car elle leur tournait le dos à eux, insignifiants personnages du monde terrestre. Parfois, sa musique si frêle se muait en chuchotement que personne n'aurait entendu si les murs ne renvoyaient pas le son.

.

_Ne me laisses pas mourir ici._

.

La chanson ** était finie. Ceux présent dans l'église n'osaient bouger de peur de troubler la drôle d'atmosphère qui régnait à présent dans le grand édifice. Elle s'alluma une beedie, éclairant momentanément son visage de la flamme de son briquet, pendant que le fameux Eleazar rentrait également pour observer de plus près l'étrange captive du clan breton, pendant qu'elle semblait calme. Car le vampire espagnol n'était pas dupe : Orphée ne bluffait pas quand elle prétendait pouvoir se défendre. Lorsque son pouvoir d'empathe était actif, il était relié à tous les êtres qui entouraient la jeune fille : c'était là le danger. Jasper Cullen n'avait pas le même genre de capacité et n'avait pu l'aider à trouver une explication.

Orphée tourna la tête vers lui, alertée par la méfiance d'Éléazar, elle en plissa les yeux et retourna dans sa position initiale.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir fini de fumer et écrasé le reste de sa cigarette dans un vieux bol trouvé dans les vieilleries du château, elle chuchota le plus bas possible :

- Mes Pères,…

Et elle prit un premier couplet seule, puis ensuite avec les voix d'hommes des prêtres et eux même chantèrent l'un après l'autre *.Leurs voix sûres et graves dans ce temple qui raisonnait, c'était impressionnant pour n'importe qui. La petite voix d'Orphée s'entendait encore moins que sa mélodie précédente, elle se contentait d'apporter une touche enfantine et féminine aux voix grégoriennes de ses deux compagnons.

À ce moment, Éléazar saisit réellement la teneur du pouvoir de l'humaine : la manipulation générale des énergies qui gravitent dans ce monde, il le _voyait_. Mais jusqu'où allait-elle dans cette manipulation ? C'était la grande question. Il voyait ces fluides, difficiles à définir, graviter dans tous les sens, puis partir au loin. Des humeurs généralement, surement dû à son pouvoir d'empathe. Mais aussi des énergies élémentales, l'eau, l'air et la terre notamment. Elle les combinait suivant ses paroles, son humeur et le son qu'elle émettait avec sa voix frêle en cet instant. Mais tout cela, vous le saviez déjà.

Eleazar se concentra intensément puis vit enfin clairement : c'étaient des énergies spirituelles. Oui c'était cela même ! Les éléments, les sentiments, l'essence même des choses qui entourait cette humaine. Il vit les prières de l'humaine s'élever vers le ciel, des appels lancé autour d'elle, c'était fantastique à voir. Et il prit finalement la main d'Aro.

… …

… …

… …

Orphée rentrait dans sa chambre avec ses chiens vers minuit. Elle était restée à chantonner et à prier. Prier pourquoi ? Vous n'avez pas à le savoir. Elle n'avait même pas été manger.

Et maintenant, elle eut une … « surprise ». Elarik dans son lit. Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ?

- Tu en as mis du temps, Lui dit-il. La lune lui envoyait quelques uns de ses rayons sur son torse nu. Il était magnifique.

- Tu m'attendais ?

- Oui. Je tenais à honorer ta première proposition, sourit-il de toutes ses dents.

Orphée se rappela alors qu'elle lui avait demandé de dormir avec lui cette nuit. Simple provocation, simple test. Pour voir… Pour voir quoi ? Bonne question. Elle ne le savait pas elle-même. Elle savait juste qu'elle voulait la présence du vampire, l'approcher au maximum tant qu'il ne lui voulait pas de mal. Il était son repère dans ce château, même si ses deux prêtres y étaient. Eux, elle les avait quittés maintes fois et cela se passera encore, même si elle était toujours revenue.

- Tu me laisses me laver ?

- Tu veux que je t'accompagne, demanda-t-il le plus innocemment du monde.

- Chaque chose en son temps, Monsieur ! Lui dit-elle faussement outragée.

Elle prit ses grandes chaussettes rayées, un haut gris et un boxer noir. Puis se ravisa et farfouilla dans son armoire.

- Tu peux rester en boxer. Ça ne me dérange pas et j'ai déjà fait sa connaissance, balança-t-il sans la moindre gêne.

- Glkmpf.

Et elle fila sous la douche.

Elarik l'entendit se déshabiller. Ses vêtements bruissaient en tombant sur le sol. Puis des bruits de flacons et de papier se firent entendre : elle devait se démaquiller. Et il saisit le bruit de ses pieds nus sur le sol carrelé de la douche et le bruit de l'eau qui coulait.

Il réfléchit longuement en se disant qu'il n'avançait pas dans la conquête de cette humaine. Certes, elle ne le repoussait pas lorsqu'il la touchait, qu'il lui prenait la main, mais rien de plus. Elle-même n'allait pas vers lui, ce qu'en général ses proies tentaient de faire par tous les moyens. Quoique si, cette après-midi, il avait cru voir une sorte de désir dans les yeux de cette humaine, mais elle ne serait jamais venue d'elle-même pour un contact physique, même discret. Il ne la connaissait pas assez bien pour pouvoir le définir avec justesse. Il verrait ça ce soir.

L'eau coulait toujours alors il décida de faire une liste mentale de ce qu'il savait de cette Orphée. Elle avait l'air d'être fortement misanthrope, voir antisociale : elle ne semblait nouer aucun lien avec d'autres que ses pères. Elle faisait ce qu'on lui demandait sans faire d'histoire tant que cela ne dérangeait pas ses principes et aux yeux d'Elarik, c'était un point réellement positif de ne pas se faire emmerder par son humaine. Elle était ouverte à… ce mot avait du mal à sortir… la spiritualité. Elarik ne croyait pas en grand-chose et il le vivait très bien. Mais la découverte d'Eléazar avait bien entendu fait le tour du château en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, ouvrant de nouvelles perspectives.

Quoi d'autre ? Elle était têtue parfois. Silencieuse la plupart du temps. Elle aimait l'art sous toutes ses formes… Plus il continuait, plus ça l'agaçait : il connaissait beaucoup de choses finalement. Mais absolument rien sur le caractère et sur la vie de cette fille. S'en était exaspérant. Le néant. Si, elle était très patiente à moins que ce ne soit de la soumission. Non. De la peur ? Quoique… avec l'humain d'Amum et leurs différentes rencontres, on ne peut appeler ça ni « peur », ni « soumission ».

Elle sortit de la salle de bain et rangea ses vêtements sans un regard pour le vampire. Il s'était mis sur le dos, un bras sous sa tête et l'autre sur son ventre, les jambes croisées. Son humaine monta enfin sur le lit et s'y assit.

- J'ai failli attendre.

- C'est pas comme si on avait rendez-vous.

Il l'a regarda de haut en bas, ses chaussettes rayées, son haut gris,… son boxer noir. Sans fioriture. Il n'était même pas sur que c'était un sous-vêtement. Son cou. Il s'attarda longtemps sur sa bouche. Sa bouche… Ses lèvres. Leur forme. Leur couleur.

Orphée était rouge comme une tomate et ne savait plus où se mettre. Timidité ? Non... Elle n'aimait pas qu'on la regarde ? Non, elle n'aurait pas ce look là. Quoi alors ? Elarik laissa tomber et lui chopa le bras pour l'allonger à côté de lui un bras sous sa tête, comme la dernière nuit. Face à face. Il réalisa alors que c'était réellement le seul moment où il la touchait sans lui vouloir de mal, mais était-ce sa faute ? Elle ne venait pas vers lui, elle.

Il passa sa main droite sur la joue rougissante et brulante de son humaine.

- Je ne te laisse pas indifférente, dit-il suavement.

- C'est vrai...

Elarik nota ce point qu'il connaissait déjà : sa franchise. Etait-elle seulement capable de mentir ?

- Es-tu capable de mentir ? _Autant poser la question franchement, se dit-il._

- Jamais quand tout est là pour nier le mensonge que je pourrais sortir, dit-elle toujours mal à l'aise.

- Tu es donc bien décidée à ne pas t'approcher de moi.

- Non.

- Non, quoi ?

- Non, maître. Et elle s'esclaffa. J'ai pas le droit à un Joker ?

- Non, pas avec moi ? Dit-il avec un regard intense.

- Donc non, je m'approcherais de toi quand je l'aurais décidé, dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

Ainsi elle était franche quand les choses ne la dérangeaient pas. Là, ça la dérangeai par exemple mais il ne lui avait pas laissé le choix : elle devait répondre à ses questions.

- As-tu peur de moi ?

- Non.

Elarik la plaqua brutalement sur le lit en maintenant ses deux bras au dessus de sa tête et plongea ses lèvres dans le cou palpitant de la jeune fille. Orphée s'attendait encore à des marques de dents et elle se prépara mentalement à ne pas réagir et à calmer son cœur. Malheureusement, elle avait tord.

Il lui embrassa la gorge avec sensualité, se déplaçant avec lenteur : il savourait l'odeur et la chaleur de sa prisonnière. Ses lèvres goutaient le chèvrefeuille et le jasmin de sa peau,… Ses cheveux encore humides dégageaient son parfum avec volupté. Orphée haletait, son cœur battait la chamade pour la plus grande joie du beau monstre. Elle ne lui résistera pas longtemps. Du moins, il espère.

Il continua ses embrassades glacées descendant plus bas, lentement, très lentement. La bouche du vampire atteignit la clavicule de la jeune fille, puis la naissance de sa poitrine où il fit trainer ses dents et sa langue avec contentement, puis il remonta le long de son cou tout doucement en dégustant les battements de cœur qui pulsait sous la peau chaude de la fille écrasée sous son poids. Il embrassa furtivement son menton puis se tint au dessus du visage troublé d'Orphée en dessous de lui. Il était fier de l'avoir à lui, surtout à ce moment précis : elle était tout de même jolie, toute échevelée, les joues colorées, respirant rapidement et à sa merci. Et point non négligeable : c'est lui, lui seul, qui causait cet état et il avait toute son attention maintenant.

Orphée était sur le point de tomber. Elle voulait se donner à lui, elle en mourrait d'envie. Les lèvres entrouvertes de cet homme juste au dessus d'elle semblaient douces et sucrées. Son torse si froid appuyé contre sa poitrine, ses mains sur ses bras,… Son regard de braise et la trace brulante de ses baisers le long de son corps ne l'aidait pas dans son combat. Oui, elle le voulait, Lui. Elle entrouvrit alors sa bouche, prête à se jeter sur lui,…

Et au moment fatidique de la décision, les yeux bleus de son frère s'imprimèrent dans sa tête et une phrase raisonna : _Ne cède pas. Ne cède jamais rien à ces autres qui ne te comprennent pas. _Elle projeta donc son empathie de manière à voir clair dans le jeu de son tortionnaire. Il se posait des questions. Beaucoup de questions.

Un long silence lourd de sous-entendu s'installa entre ces deux êtres si différents, mais si proches en cet instant précis.

- Que cherches-tu en moi ? Lui demanda-t-elle abruptement, cassant ce moment d'excitation intense.

Le vampire ne s'attendait pas à cette question. Ni à aucune autre d'ailleurs ! Elle semblait vouloir le bouffer sur l'instant, ses lèvres étaient tendues dans l'anticipation du baiser et là, pouf ! Elle pose une question complètement absurde. Il ne la comprendra donc jamais ?

- Je veux te connaitre, finit-il par lui répondre.

C'était à double-sens. Surtout pour les femmes. Mais ce serait trop facile sur Orphée était une romantique…

… …

… …

… …

… …

*Era 2010. Cette chanson m'a inspiré ce passage

** Evanescence

_Réponses à vos reviews :_

_**Lovelly**__ : Merci pour ton commentaire : ) et heureuse que ma fiction te plaise ! En espérant que ça continue ^^_

_**T-Elle**__ : J'irais voir ta fic' incessamment sous peu ! Et oui, Orphée a un frère très… sympathique. Mettons. Et Elarik n'est pas possessif ! Il garde de près sa bouffe… Quoi ? c'est pareil ?_

_**La**__ : Oui, navrée, mais ici tu te frottes au pire revieweuses du site de fanfiction. Mais c'était quand même long et chouette à lire, ta review, donc n'aies pas d'inquiétude :p Non ! La petite Orphée n'a pas connu la Gestapo ! C'était juste une référence aux faits qu'ils sont tous insistants avec leurs questions à la con. Oui, Audrey et Sylvie sont lourdes, et ça ne va pas aller en s'arrangeant je crois. Mais on verra cela. Et Santino te fait flipper ? Il est pourtant pas… enfin, si il est flippant. Mais je l'aime bien. Et pour pour les menaces, ouep, je suis tombée à court mais maintenant ça va mieux )_

_**Eve-Wolf**__ : J'aime bien ton nouveau verbe : __Co Toniènne __Elariker. Il aime beaucoup, ça flatte son égo de mal et le mien avec. Soit pas triste pour Orphée maintenant, elle est encore vivante ! M'enfin, ça veut dire que je fais un tant soit peu passer l'émotion. Et merci beaucoup pour tes idées de menaces, j'ai pris exemple. Oui Sven aime la gente féminine et les chapitres suivants te plairont beaucoup surment (j'aime dire des choses sans les dire). Et Audrey et Sylvie me gavent grave, non elles me menacent pas, mais elles sont insistantes. Mais je n'ai aucune inquiétude : tu arrives avec ton bazooka._

_**Zod'a**__ : Ouai, Zod'a, un bal. Je sais, c'est aussi lourd que le catéchisme que je n'ai jamais fait mais t'inquietes, Ca sera pas chiant. Je l'espère en tout cas. ^^ J'aime les girafes et les éléphants, mais avoue que ce n'aurait pas été crédible de faire se balader Orphée en bretagne avec des troupeaux de la savane… Donc désolée de t'avoir déçue… snif. J'aime pas les costards non plus. Ca fait coincés du cul pour ceux qui les portent. Sauf qu'il y en a qui mettent des portes jarretelles dessous, mais je ne veut jamais assisté à ça. Et pour ce qui est de la religion, non, ça va pas être de la propagande XD c'est qu'avec les prêtres et la vie d'Orphée, c'est spirituel, je tiens à la nuance. Et non, elle a pas vu Jésus oO' « __Orphée a eu une sorte d'illumination, elle s'abreuve de la négativité des  
gens? » Ouai voilà._

_**VOUS ! Oui vous qui passez sans me donner une petite review sympathique. Ou pas.**_

_**Si vous ne laissez pas de trace de votre passage SYLVIE ET AUDREY deviennent les héroïnes de ma fiction.**_


	19. Il arrive

15

Le vampire et l'humaine étaient face à face, allongés sur le lit. La tête d'Orphée était retournée sur le bras d'Elarik et il touchait fréquemment ses cheveux de sa main libre, entrelaçait parfois leurs doigts et caressait sa hanche sous son débardeur. Orphée ? Rien. Elle préférait apprécier les moments calmes et doux de leur... relation sans avoir à y faire quelque chose.

De la douceur ? Oui, certes. Mais aucun romantisme, ni tendresse : ils se posaient seulement des questions dans un sentiment étrange, mélange de curiosité et d'intérêt pour mieux cerner l'autre. Ils se voulaient, mais aucun ne voulait faire le premier pas : Elarik attendait que l'humaine craque et Orphée faisait tout pour ne pas s'écraser contre lui comme un navire sur un récif. Ils se parlaient sans aucun tabou.

- Être pirate était ton choix de vie à l'époque ?

- Oui et non. Disons que cela me semblait le moyen le plus simple pour vivre librement avec le moins de contrainte et j'aime la mer. À cette période, on ne s'attendait pas à vivre très vieux et les pirates encore moins.

- Tu es le plus vieux des pirates, alors. Tu avais quel statut ?

- J'étais en passe de devenir capitaine de mon propre navire.

Orphée le regarda étrangement avec un sourire.

- T'avais des grandes bottes et un chapeau à plumes ?

Elarik eut un petit rire en notant sur sa liste que cette fille pouvait être vraiment puérile parfois. Une vraie gamine. Mais il lui répondit néanmoins :

- Oui, mais pas toujours en ce qui concerne le chapeau. Surtout un foulard pour retenir mes magnifiques cheveux pendant les combats sanglants. Le chapeau, c'était surtout pour la frime, sourit-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux bouclés. J'avais aussi un cache-œil,… finit-il par dire en guettant la réaction de la jeune fille.

Elle leva un sourcil :

- Pourquoi faire ?

- J'en avais perdu un lors d'un abordage.

L'humaine n'avait toujours pas l'air de comprendre et il aurait pu lui parler mandarin que sa réaction eu été la même. _Elle le fait exprès ou quoi ?_ Se demanda-t-il.

- Lors de la transformation en vampire, beaucoup de défauts physiques disparaissent ou se soignent automatiquement. Personne ne te l'a dit ?

- Intéressant. Et je ne répondrais pas à ta dernière question, fit-elle mauvaise.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Parce que TU m'as amené ici et que rien ne m'a été expliqué. Dit-elle aussi froidement qu'avant une crise de nerfs typiquement féminine. Mais la jeune fille retomba rapidement dans un état de lassitude profonde. Tout lui rappelait qu'ici, elle n'était rien.

- Tu as finis par comprendre et sentir beaucoup de choses par toi-même, non ?

- Oui. Mais un peu d'attention ne fait de mal à personne. Enfin bref, t'es pas ma nounou. On en était où ?

Elarik soupira brièvement. Il avait oublié à quel point les humains étaient lourd, parfois. Il nota également ce point.

- On disait que j'étais un pirate.

- Mhm. Si je comprends bien, dit-elle avec appréhension, tu t'es fait transformer au moment où tu étais proche d'être capitaine de ton navire ?

- Oui.

- Tu le regrettes ?

Elarik réfléchit. Ces questions l'agaçaient fortement, mais ils s'étaient promis de répondre l'un à l'autre et s'il n'y avait que cela pour que l'humaine se rapproche…

- Je l'ai momentanément regretté, surtout que je ne connais pas celui qui m'a transformé et que j'ai beaucoup… tâtonner avant d'avoir une certaine maitrise de moi-même. Et je ne pouvais plus naviguer réellement, point non négligeable même si je m'étais acheté une petit bateau histoire de pouvoir encore vogué seul. affirma-t-il amèrement. Mais être vampire a tout de même été une chance : je suis plus libre que jamais et j'ai toute la force qu'il faut pour vivre ce que j'ai envie le temps que je veux… Et plus encore, conclu-t-il en la regardant de ses yeux carmins avec un sourire.

Orphée comprit alors qu'il ne regrettait rien car lorsqu'il était humain, l'important était de survivre. Point. Surtout quand l'espérance de vie ne dépassait que rarement trente ans dans le milieu de la piraterie. Il avait l'habitude des massacres et n'avait pas l'air de regretter quoique ce soit, ce qui continuait dans sa vie de vampire : il tuait des Hommes pour se nourrir et donc pour survivre. Et il s'amusait avec, normal. Elle aurait voulu lui demander pourquoi il avait gardé un humain, un jour.

Ce qui inquiétait Orphée, c'est qu'elle aimait plus que tout ce comportement : les mecs larmoyants qui trainaient des boulets de culpabilité derrière eux, très peu pour elle. Comme elle le pensait depuis le début, ce vampire, s'il eut été un homme, était fait pour elle. Et la vérité la frappa de plein fouet : elle ne gagnera pas contre lui. Elle n'arrivera pas à lutter éternellement face à Elarik. Elle aimait trop sa personnalité, son comportement, son physique même ! pour pouvoir lui résister.

- Et toi, lui demanda-t-il, qu'aurais-tu aimé faire de ta vie ? Fit-il avec un sourire séducteur voyant qu'Orphée le dévorait du regard.

- Peintre, dit-elle rapidement. Elle semblait vouloir esquiver la question.

- Je m'attendais à ce que tu me parles de chant, contra Elarik.

- Non, le chant est une pratique… spirituelle. J'ai pas une voix d'opéra comme tu l'auras remarqué, fit-elle en riant.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Mais quel est le rapport avec la spiritualité ?

Une mouche vole.

Un ange passe.

Tic tac - tic tac.

Soupir de la fille.

- Parce que ce sont… des sortes de prières, de confessions. Je ne me vois pas réciter une prière par cœur cent fois au point d'en oublier le sens. Une prière, c'est personnel pour moi : on doit donner tout ce que l'on a, toute la force que l'on est capable d'envoyer là-haut et ce, sans se limiter. C'est comme la danse ou la peinture. L'énergie transmise est la même.

- L'énergie ? Demanda le vampire qui ne s'attendait pas à ce que le sujet « croyances profondes » rentre dans leur conversation.

La jeune fille soupira, indécise.

- On peut aussi appeler ça La Volonté, finit-elle par dire.

Orphée répondait le minimum de choses et le vampire comprit que c'était un point clé du pouvoir de son humaine. Alors il décida de foncer droit dans le tas pour la faire parler.

- Eléazar t'a vu chanter.

Silence. Gros silence. Elarik s'en délectait, mais Orphée n'avait qu'une idée en tête : fuir au loin.

- Je sais.

- Il dit avoir vu, je le cite : « des fluides, des _énergies_ tourner autour de toi grâce à ta _volonté_ » pendant que tu chantais.

Orphée releva sa tête et regarda le vampire.

- Tout le monde sait faire ça, plus ou moins consciemment, se défendit-elle. Il suffit juste de s'en rendre compte et de trouver comment s'en servir, savoir ressentir ces « fluides », forcément. Il voit vraiment ce que je fais ? Dit-elle en ouvrant les yeux comme des soucoupes.

- Oui, il voit ce genre de choses. Mais tout ces « fluides » ont un rapport avec ton empathie ? Insista le beau monstre.

- Oui, évidemment. Quand on est empathe, on sent certaines énergies émises par les autres : leurs sentiments.

Elle posa la tête sur le torse nu du vampire, plus pour se cacher que pour en profiter : elle n'aimait pas parler de tout cela. Elle continua néanmoins :

- Quand on creuse plus loin et que l'on se concentre, à force d'entrainement, on ressent beaucoup plus de choses, puis on les maitrise.

- Comme ? Poussa plus loin Elarik, s'étonnant qu'un rapprochement physique ait lieu en cet instant. Il en profita pour effleurer les bagues en argent de ses cheveux.

Orphée grogna, mais cela lui faisait du bien de parler de ses capacités : peut-être qu'un vampire pouvait comprendre ? En tout cas, il ne jugeait pas.

- Comme, je ne sais pas moi, les forces de la Terre, l'esprit des animaux, les éléments et d'autres choses moins visibles encore. _Merde, je parle trop_, pensa-t-elle. _Eléazar doit surement comprendre ce qu'il voit, non ?_

Silence du vampire. Il se disait que ces aveux étaient extrêmement intéressants. Jasper Cullen et le Benjamin du clan d'Amun pourrait peut-être en tirer plus d'elle.

Le cœur d'Orphée battait plus fort avec l'attente de la réaction du vampire.

Elarik reprit :

- Très… instructif. Il plaça la jeune fille de nouveau face à lui, de manière à ce qu'elle ne puisse pas éviter son regard, puis il reprit :

- En réalité, je ne me pose qu'une seule véritable question depuis que je t'ai vu : qui es-tu ? Réponds-moi.

Il fit sa demande sans aucune méchanceté, aucune colère. Le ton était neutre. Point. Il voulait sincèrement savoir, tout en tentant de ne pas brusquer sa prisonnière. Elle le fixa intensément dans les yeux.

- Est-ce si difficile à croire que je sois une simple humaine ? Ria-t-elle presque.

- Oui. Car même toi, tu en doutes.

- Pas vraiment. Pourquoi serais-je une personne différente des autres ? Qui suis-je pour me prétendre unique par rapport au reste du monde ?

Elle transpirait l'humilité. Autre point à noter pour notre cher vampire, pas forcément positif à ses yeux.

- Est-ce vraiment prétentieux pour toi de prétendre l'être ? Demanda-t-il en relevant des mèches noires qui tombait dans les yeux brun-vert de l'humaine.

- Oui. À chaque fois que je pense seulement que ma nature diverge de l'Humain, j'ai une petite voix qui me dit : « Tu n'es qu'un Homme, ne l'oublie pas ». Pourquoi est-ce si difficile à croire ?

- Tu es un peu trop… douée.

Orphée pensa fortement à son frère, réitérant _son appel_. Qu'aurait-il répondu à ça ? Il aurait surement rit jusqu'à s'étouffer.

- En dehors de l'empathie, que je n'ai pas choisie, j'ai travaillé durement. Contrairement aux autres humains qui ne s'intéresse que très peu aux capacités de leur esprit, moi j'y ai cru. Et ça fait toute la différence. Aujourd'hui, les Hommes ne croient plus en rien et les vrais miracles, les réelles capacités que certains ont, sont discrédités par des magiciens, des presdigitateurs et même la science alors que tout est complémentaire. Ce n'est que ça, Affirma-t-elle les yeux baissés. Puis elle les releva vers les yeux rouges du vampire : Peut-être me laisseras-tu vivre assez longtemps pour le comprendre, finit-elle avec un ton ironique.

Elle provoquait le vampire, jouant d'une technique millénaire qui a fait ses preuves. Vous n'avez jamais lu les « Mille et une nuits » ? Bande d'incultes. Une jeune fille qui se sacrifie pour les femmes de son pays en se donnant au roi, qui la tuera au petit matin comme toutes les autres. Seulement, elle lui raconte une histoire, ce qui le tient en haleine nuit après nuit. Et nuit après nuit, elle lui en raconte une nouvelle. Pour finir, le roi la garda près de lui et ne tua plus aucune femme.

Le vampire n'y avait pas fait attention : elle avait brandi avec foi sa confiance en les capacités humaines, ces humains qui à ses yeux semblaient fades et paresseux.

- Je croyais que tu n'avais pas peur de mourir, sourit-il en la rapprochant par les hanches de son corps froid.

- Ça ne m'empêche pas de vouloir survivre, sourit-elle.

Trait de caractère suivant : la mort n'est pas un tabou chez elle. Et elle en parlait assez souvent. Mort, vie, démons. Etrange. Et ces livres d'ésotérisme dans son appartement. Sven avait raison tout compte fait, elle était…

- Une sorcière du XXIe siècle. Conclut-il en ce demandant jusqu'où lui allait ce terme avec le peu de détails qu'elle lui avait donné sur ses capacités. Il en savait plus, c'est l'essentiel. Mais certaines questions restaient en suspens : pourquoi avait-elle affirmé pouvoir se défendre contre eux, par exemple.

- Oui, c'est un peu ça qu'on dit de nos jours… Confirma-t-elle, méfiante.

La méfiance et la susceptibilité furent notées également sur la liste du vampire.

- Nous verrons cela en temps voulu, conclu-t-il pour le plus grand soulagement de l'humaine : Elarik ne voulait pas pousser les choses, mais plutôt montrer à l'humaine qu'elle peut se confier sans que l'envie lui prenne de la mordre.

- Depuis quand vis-tu comme une vagabonde ? Continua le pirate.

_Merde._ Ce type a le don de poser des questions lourdes.

- Depuis que j'ai quinze-seize ans. Enfin, j'ai fais quelques poses assez courtes chez les prêtres, ou pour du boulot.

Encore une fois, elle ne répondait que le minium vital. Elle était partie jeune de chez elle.

- Pourquoi ? Et tu étais toute seule ?

- Parce que je ne me sens pas à ma place dans le monde humain « normal ». C'est cette seule sensation qui me fait penser que je serais un peu différente. Et non, je n'étais pas seule, enfin, pas toujours au début, j'ai un frère,… très proche de moi.

_Quand arriveras-tu ? _lança-t-elle dans le néant.

… …

… …

… …

Orphée s'était endormie contre le vampire froid. Sa respiration lente et profonde soulevait sa poitrine qu'Elarik regardait sans en avoir honte. Son propre bras se réchauffait grâce à la température de l'humaine et il apprécia cette chaleur. Il la sentait jusque sur son torse grâce au souffle qu'elle laissait échapper de sa bouche. La température élevée ne venait pas seulement d'Orphée.

Les chiens s'étaient également installés sur le grand lit aux côtés de leur maitresse, mais également près d'Elarik. Il avait presque l'impression… d'avoir une famille, lui qui n'en avait jamais eu en dehors de son équipage. Etrange, certes, mais la fille et sa meute formait une vraie équipe : ils avaient confiance les uns en les autres malgré leur différence de race et cette drôle de tribu avait l'air de faire face ensemble selon les difficultés.

C'était une sensation inédite pour Elarik et il se prit à retomber dans ses souvenirs humains : quand il était un enfant orphelin embauché dans une taverne pour récurer la vaisselle. De cette manière, il avait rencontré pas mal de pirates et poivrots, il faut le dire, puis qu'il décida très tôt qu'il aurait son propre navire un jour. Mais malgré l'équipage et ses amis de l'époque, une famille était un port d'attache : un endroit où l'on savait qu'on serait accueillit à n'importe quel moment sans jamais être rejeté. C'est un peu l'impression qu'il avait en étant près des chiens et de leur maitresse.

Le vampire grogna, dégouté de ses pensées : Orphée était une humaine, rien de plus malgré ses capacités intrigantes et elle sera traitée comme une humaine. C'est tout. Point.

… …

… …

… …

Elle dormit très peu : à peine trois heures. Elle s'étira longuement oubliant complètement Elarik, car elle sursauta en s'apercevant de sa présence.

- Bonjour, dit-elle en lui faisant un baiser sur la joue.

- Bonjour, lui répondit-il un peu étonné. Peut-être qu'elle avait le sentiment de s'être rapprochée de lui pendant leur discussion de cette nuit ? C'était bien une femme... Bien que la discussion n'ait pas réellement fait avancer grand-chose, il fallait retenir que c'était la réelle première fois que cela se passait ainsi : ils s'étaient tout deux intéressés à l'autre, même s'il ne faisait que survoler les sujets d'une manière maladroite.

- C'est quoi le programme aujourd'hui ?

- Toi, tu vas aller te chercher une jolie robe avec les Cullens et Sven, lui rappela-t-il en la prenant par la hanche pour la rapprocher à nouveau de lui.

Orphée souffla franchement d'ennuis :

- Pffffff. Vous êtes en guerre et vous m'emmenez faire du shopping. C'est à n'y rien comprendre.

- Autant prendre du bon temps avant les hostilités, fit-il de sa voix étouffée par le cou d'Orphée où il avait plongé sa tête.

- Si tu le dis,… Soupira-t-elle presque de plaisir.

- Habille-toi et prends un bon petit déjeuner. Ça risque de durer,… Et il explosa de rire.

- Quoi ? Je prends une robe, j'en essaye peut-être deux, et basta ! Fini ! Dit-elle indignée, en se levant pour s'habiller.

Sven rentra dans la pièce à ce moment là avec le reste du clan. Bizarrement, tout le monde la salua, même Allen. Elle leur répondit par un sourire et un signe de tête, puis fila se changer dans la salle de bain.

- Alors pendant que vous allez vous amuser, je vais jouer le chaperon de ton humaine, lança le blond Sven avec agacement.

- Falko est une brute, Wilfried se contrefout d'elle et Allen, je n'ai pas confiance. Qui reste-t-il à ton avis ?

Sven soupira théâtralement puis redevint sérieux :

- Votre nuit a donné quelque chose ? Puis il s'esclaffa sans vergogne avec Falko.

- Dans le sens où tu l'entends, non, c'est presque le néant. Mais ce fut instructif, sans aucun doute. Avec qui nous entrainons-nous ?

- Avec le clan Volturis, sinon je n'y serais pas allé. Il y aura aussi le clan d'Amun. Enfin, je suppose que tout le monde viendra s'amuser pendant que notre Sven tient les sacs de Madame, se moqua le grand Falko.

Orphée sortit enfin et devant les regards plus qu'étonnés de tout le clan breton, elle se justifia :

- Je me suis dit qu'une tenue « normale » serait plus adéquate pour ne pas nous faire remarquer dans ces foutus magasins. Et non, je ne couperais pas mes cheveux pour que ça aille avec. Les perruques ne sont pas acceptées non plus. Mais si ça ne va pas, je veux bien remettre mes tenues habituelles, lâcha-t-elle d'une traite.

Elle portait des bottines en cuir violet, un legging noir, une robe violet-fuchsia à motifs col en V. Par-dessus ce joli ensemble, une écharpe blanche et sa courte veste noire, puis pour finir, une nouveauté : un sac à main en forme de bourse de cuir noir finissait le tout.

- Ca te va très bien, finit par dire Elarik.

L'humaine lui fit une grimace en grommelant et elle sortit pour aller se nourrir pendant que le clan la suivait de loin. Passé l'escalier et l'accueil où la Giana était toujours postée avec un regard peu amène pour notre Orphée qui se disait qu'elle allait surement trucider un jour tous les humains du château, une petite tornade passa devant elle :

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Alice Cullen ! Enchantée ! Et l'Alice lui fit une bise sur la joue. Dépêche-toi de manger qu'on y aille enfin !

- Alice, laisse-la au moins se réveiller, sourit un homme blond avec indulgence.

- Ho ! Ne gâche pas ma joie ! Je te présente Jasper, mon mari ! Voici Carlisle, mon père que tu connais déjà et sa femme Esmée. Ici c'est Emett et Rosalie. Puis enfin Bella, Edward et Renesmée que tu as déjà vu.

La Rosalie était antipathique, certes. Mais le reste du clan était… terriblement humain et accueillant. Le Edward la regardait d'une bien étrange manière, lançant une atmosphère dérangeante, mais le clan breton l'avait rejointe à présent et la jeune fille dissipa le malaise.

- Enchantée. Je suis Orphée Slaughter. Mais vous devez surement le savoir.

Et là…

Horreur.

- C'est ton vrai nom ? Demanda celui qui s'appelait Emett en se prenant une claque derrière la tête de la part de sa femme.

Au vu de l'intérêt subitement concentré sur elle et la présence proche d'Edward Cullen a qui elle avait déjà dit de dégager son pouvoir de sa petite personne sans pour autant le connaitre, elle opta pour la vérité.

- Ce n'est pas mon nom de naissance, si c'est ta question, répondit-elle en soupirant, vraiment lasse de tous ces interrogatoires.

Elarik la regarda comme si elle venait d'avaler des lames de rasoirs avec du ketchup et des yeux de poissons :

- Pardon ? Lui lança-t-il, complètement éberlué.

- Tu n'as pas assez fouillé dans mes cartes d'identité, il faut croire.

Elle continua son chemin vers les cuisines, mais franchement, vous croyez que ce vampire aurait abandonné ?

- Comment t'appelles-tu alors ?

- Bonjour, mes pères, dit-elle en déposant un baiser sur la joue de chacun, ignorant Elarik qui vit rouge : il passait son temps à la perdre dès qu'il croyait qu'elle se rapprochait de lui.

Il apparu devant elle en la tenant par les épaules :

- Réponds à cette question !

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes, les sourcils froncés et la tête légèrement en arrière :

- Cela ne te servirait à rien.

- Dis-moi. Souffla-t-il menaçant.

- Ce soir, conclut-elle.

Il feula et partit à la vitesse vampire, la laissant avec les Cullens et Sven, les pères ayant regardé la scène avec de gros yeux. Elle fit comme si de rien n'était : après avoir nourrit ses chiens, elle disposa les bols, les couverts et les victuailles sur la table pendant que tout le monde arrivait et s'attabla. Elle buvait son thé avec lenteur en mangeant une immense tartine de rillettes avec des cornichons coupés en rondelles, pendant que son blond de garde du corps faisait une grimace hilarante. Puis son repas fini, elle attendit que tout le monde ait fini et tenta d'aider les pères à ranger et faire la vaisselle. Mais c'était peine perdue : elle n'esquivera pas la sortie shopping.

- Laisse, ma fille, nous nous en occupons. Va plutôt t'aérer un peu, dit le père Vitor taquin. Il savait qu'elle détestait faire les magasins. Heureusement qu'elle ne savait pas où elle allait aller.

- Lâcheurs. Je peux vous laisser les chiens ?

- Oui, je t'en prie. De toute façon, maintenant, tu nous ralentis.

- M'en souviendrais, finit-elle faussement vexée.

Elle suivit Sven en remarquant que tous les Cullens n'y allaient pas : Carlisle, Jasper et Emett suivait le même chemin que les bretons. En revanche, Heidi était là avec Félix qui soupirait déjà.

Le breton parlait une autre langue avec cette Heidi à laquelle Orphée ne fit pas attention. Elle se contenta de souffler de la même manière que Félix, qui pour une fois n'était pas en cape noire. Il portait un long débardeur noir et un jeans large avec des baskets noires. Mais ça ne le rendait pas moins massif, au contraire, et sa peau était d'une matité pâle faisant ressortir ses yeux rougeoyants et ses cheveux foncés presque rasés. Il lui lança un regard de compréhension en disant d'un petit accent italien :

- T'as l'air aussi heureuse que moi.

- Ca se voit tant que ça ?

- Arrête donc de râler ! N'importe quelle fille serait heureuse de pouvoir se faire belle dans une robe à plusieurs centaines ou milliers d'euros d'un grand créateur, la sermonna Sven, joyeux. Il adorait voir les femmes se parer pour une soirée et rien ne pouvait le distraire dans ces moments là.

Orphée, elle, manqua de s'étouffer avec sa salive.

- Je ne porterais rien qui coûte le PIB du Burkina Faso. C'est un principe, fit-elle acerbe.

- On ne te demande pas ton avis, s'en ficha Sven.

- C'est vrai, c'est votre argent qui passe par la fenêtre, pas le mien. Alors, j'men fou.

- Fais, fais, je t'en prie.

Ils rentrèrent dans une voiture de sport argent dont la marque... Non Orphée n'avait pas regardé, elle s'en foutait aussi. Les Cullens prirent aussi une voiture, jaune canari et une deuxième qu'elle ne voyait pas. Mais Dieu merci ! Elle n'était pas là dedans.

Ils roulèrent une bonne demi-heure à allure modérée : le trafic l'imposait. Puis ils se garèrent dans un quartier huppé qui puait la vanité malgré les bâtiments couleur orange pâle comme tous ceux de la région. L'humaine n'avait qu'une envie : partir. Mais Félix lui ouvrit la porte en lui tendant son bras :

- Histoire de ne pas se sentir chacun seul dans ces magasins de luxe, dit-il en souriant.

Mais elle prit quand même son bras : il ne faut pas vexer un vampire aussi grand, c'est une règle. Ou un vampire tout court. La petite Cullen les rejoignit en prenant Orphée par sa main libre :

- Veux-tu qu'on t'aide pour te trouver une tenue ? Lui demanda-t-elle joyeusement.

Orphée pensa à sa difficulté habituelle pour choisir ses vêtements et pensa un instant à tout ce qu'elle ne voulait pas.

- Super ! Pas de problème, ne t'inquiète pas : on ne choisira pas de rose, pas de bleu, pas de couleurs flashs. Et oui, on fera attention pour tes tatouages. Par contre, je compte bien te convaincre pour les talons ! C'est quand même plus classe, non ? Et pour les bijoux, bon, je te montrerais certaines choses qui pourraient te plaire, on ne sait jamais !

- … Ouai, ok.

- Ha ! Oui ! Suis-je bête ? Je vois le futur, ne t'inquiète pas !

- … Ouai, ok, répéta Orphée sous les rires des vampires présents.

Ils rentrèrent tous dans une énorme boutique… de robes de soirée. De vraies robes de soirées, genre Hollywood. Des pans et des pans entiers de mur étaient recouverts de robes de toutes couleurs et de toutes formes, surplombées par une immensité de boites. Plus loin, il y avait les costumes et les vêtements pour hommes.

_Putain, Bienvenue en Enfer, _pensaOrphée sous le rire tonitruant d'Edward Cullen.

Les filles vampires se précipitèrent sur les rayons, pendant qu'Orphée trainait des pieds.

… …

… …

… …

_Début de l'après-midi._

Félix soupira. Il avait trouvé sa tenue au bout d'une demi-heure ce matin. Mais Heidi et Alice s'acharnait autour de l'humaine qui commençait à en avoir vraiment marre. Esmée et Rosalie continuait à chercher des robes, étant donné que les deux folles de mode n'étaient pas prête d'en finir.

D'ici, le grand vampire voyait l'humaine soupirer et fermer les yeux dans une tentative d'oubli de l'environnement présent. Au moins, lui s'ennuyait moins que d'habitude car elle, elle l'amusait. Cette humaine avait de drôle de tatouages et de bracelets-clés, des torques celtes aussi. C'était les looks bizarres de cette époque.

Orphée et Bella Cullen se soutenait mutuellement dans les essayages de robe : elles cachaient certaines trouvailles d'Alice dans d'autres rayons, ou derrière des robes déjà essayées et remportées par Heidi. Puis elles soufflaient surtout, car aucune des deux n'étaient très bavardes et les vampires végétariens étaient, aux yeux d'Orphée, plus effrayant que les autres. Elarik serait en train de mourir de rire en l'apprenant, ça ne fait aucun doute.

Là, elle avait mis une robe absolument charmante avec un décolleté plongeant. Félix ricana en même temps que Bella Swan devant les rougeurs qui coloraient les joues d'Orphée.

-Non, non, non. Vous êtes folles ! Mettez-moi nue tant que vous y êtes ! Dit la jeune fille à Alice et Heidi, Sven fouillant les rayons en cherchant LA robe appétissante pour l'humaine de son chef.

- C'est vrai Alice, cette robe est au bord de l'indécence, tenta Bella.

- Occupe-toi de la tienne, ma belle ! Edward ! Il nous faut ton avis pour la tenue de ta femme !

Pendant ce temps, Orphée fit demi-tour d'un pas digne, dévoilant un autre de ses tatouages : des espèces de sceaux aux signes étranges placés sur l'omoplate, mais personne ne réagit : ce n'étaient que des tatouages.

Sauf pour Sven évidemment.

- Hé ! Attends deux minutes.

Orphée continua d'avancer sentant bien l'humeur du blondinet, elle ferma donc le rideau de la spacieuse cabine d'essayage à miroir et commença à se déshabiller pour essayer une longue robe noire. Et…

- Arrête de me faire tourner en bourrique, dit une voix.

- Hééé ! Sors de là !

Figurez-vous que Monsieur Sven, sans aucun scrupule, venait d'entrer dans la cabine. Orphée tenait le haut de sa robe déjà retiré devant sa poitrine et tentait de pousser le goujat du pied. Mais c'était un vampire et il ne fut pas le moins du monde ébranlé. Comptons en plus que c'était Sven : il n'était pas plus dérangé que ça de débarquer dans la cabine d'essayage d'une fille il ne demandait que ça même.

Il la prit par le bras en levant les yeux au ciel et la retourna sèchement de manière à voir son dos. Orphée vit les yeux du vampire tenter de comprendre quelque chose au beau tatouage à l'écriture étrange et aux ornements compliqués.

- Il descend jusqu'où ? Fit-il, neutre.

- Jusqu'à la hanche, ça pose problème ? Aboya Orphée.

- Ne me parle pas sur ce ton.

Il la relâcha et la prévint d'un regard noir, vraiment noir, puis il sortit en disant à la cantonade avec sa bonne humeur habituelle :

- Il faut mettre cela en valeur, mes chères ! À quoi avons-nous donc pensé ? Une robe dos-nu lui ira parfaitement bien !

_Merci Sven…_ pensa l'humaine, fortement irritée.

Et il disparu un moment.

Orphée soupira et continua ce qu'elle avait commencé : le changement de robe pour la ixième fois. Non décidément, elle ne lui allait vraiment pas non plus : elle se sentait étouffer et elle était bien trop provocante. Elle souffla en l'enlevant également, puis mit un peignoir et sortit avec les robes qu'elle posa négligemment sur la banquette à côté de Félix, sous l'œil outré des vendeuses huppées disponibles.

- Tu aurais pu nous montrer ! Pépia Alice sous le regard encourageant d'Heidi.

Heidi. Une vampire étrange. Blasée par son propre don et sa propre beauté. Elle était plutôt douce et serviable. Comme quoi, la première impression n'est pas toujours la bonne. Et puis lors de son premier jugement, Orphée était stressée et … non, pas jalouse, ne tentez pas de lui faire avouer, vous échouerez. Cette vampire avait d'ailleurs choisi une robe cuivre absolument fabuleuse qui allait bien avec sa longue chevelure brune.

Elles rodèrent toutes les trois dans les rayons, les deux vampires choisissant des vêtements tantôt pour elles-mêmes, tantôt pour l'humaine. Elles passèrent devant Esmée et Rosalie, qu'Orphée avait totalement oubliées : la première tentait une robe vestale bleu clair qui allait à ravir avec son visage doux et tendre entouré de boucles caramel. La seconde avait un long fourreau rouge vif faisant ressortir son tempérament de femme fatale. En même temps, Orphée pensa que les vampires pouvaient s'habiller de sacs poubelles usagés, ils seraient tous aussi charmants. Renesmée était dans un autre rayon, cherchant des talons ouverts.

Puis elles virent toutes les trois La perle rare. Enfin, Orphée passa ses yeux dessus et ne l'avait même pas remarquée.

- C'est celle-là qu'il te faut ! Cria presque Alice de sa voix aigüe et surexcitée.

- Oui ! La couleur et la forme t'iraient à ravir, confirma Heidi.

_C'est vrai que l'ensemble pouvait péter_, pensa Orphée avec distinction, ce qui fit _encore_ rire Edward Cullen.

_Et leurs pouvoirs sont exaspérants… C'est pour ça que toutes les nouvelles vont vite à Volterra…_

- C'est quoi ton pouvoir, Edward ? Demanda brusquement la jeune fille.

- Hum ? Ho ! Je lis dans les pensées, dit-il tout bas.

… Orphée resta immobile pendant une bonne minute, se remémorant tout ce qu'elle à pu penser devant ce foutu vampire roux. À beaucoup trop de choses… Ses toiles, son frère, son passé, ses peurs, son envie d'Elarik, ses envies de tortures sur Anthony et Giana, ses… Et dans un élan de colère, elle éjecta le pouvoir d'Edward Cullen de sa petite personne, le faisant sursauter.

- Cela restera entre nous, lui chuchota-t-il en guise d'excuse, mais tellement doucement qu'elle dû se concentrer pour percevoir ses mots. Puis il recula en jetant un bref regard à Sven pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait rien entendu et fit un sourire rassurant à Orphée.

_Han… tous ces pouvoirs sont incroyables,_ pensa-t-elle en retournant son attention sur Alice et Heidi qui semblaient comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

TILT ! Une ampoule s'afficha dans le cerveau d'Orphée… _Sven… Tu es cuit_. De la musique classique raisonnait dans le magasin depuis que le petit groupe était rentré. Où est le rapport ? Vous verrez. Sachez juste qu'un jour, tout se sait. Surtout quand elle est l'humaine du possessif Elarik et qu'il fallait bien se servir de ça un jour. Simple et efficace. _Comme j'aime…_ conclut-elle.

Elle riait intérieurement en regardant le beau vêtement que tenait Alice avec un immense sourire, devant ses yeux.

La robe était très simple mais élégante : de couleur sienne, sa matière ressemblait au cuir, plus léger et décoré de motifs marqués en reliefs creux. Le haut était en forme de bustier lisse se laçant dans le dos à l'aide de fines ficelles de cuir. Les voiles du bas étaient fluides et très ouverts sur le côté pour laisser apparaître les jambes, avec les mêmes liens de cuir pour refermer le haut de la fente.

Orphée soupira : jamais elle ne serait à l'aise dans une robe pareille. Mais bon, elle voulait juste se casser d'ici dans l'immédiat. Elle la prit et couru l'essayer sous le regard amusé de Félix qui pensait que la robe était peut-être trop grande pour elle et que la petit humaine perdrait son enthousiasme un fois de plus.

Heidi et Alice rentrèrent dans la cabine après elle, histoire de nouer rapidement le bustier et d'arranger un peu les cheveux bagués d'Orphée pour « qu'on y voit quelque chose ».

Une fois prête, l'humaine sortit pour se regarder dans la grande galerie de miroirs. Félix lança un sifflement admiratif en riant.

- Tu es splendide ! Bon, on y va maintenant ?

- Ouep, on peut enfin y aller ! Lui répondit Orphée complice.

- Mais non ! Les sermonna Heidi. Il lui faut des chaussures !

Orphée aurait voulu défaillir et la Bella Cullen était aussi dépitée qu'elle : elle aussi avait dû essayer maintes robes qu'Alice lui avait donné par dizaines.

- Non Orphée, tu ne t'enfuiras pas. Et si tu tentes de passer par les conduits d'aération ça ne marchera pas non plus ! N'essayes pas de nous faire remarquer ! Rappela Alice en tapotant son crâne de son index pendant que Renesmée pouffait dans une cabine.

Alors que le monstre de muscles et de taille riait aux éclats devant les vaines tentatives de l'humaine pour échapper à ces tortures, elle lui souffla d'une manière faussement perverse :

- Je vais prendre tout mon temps.

Tout le monde ria un bon coup sauf Félix qui prenait un air outragé, ce qui détendit un peu l'atmosphère.

Une fois les chaussures choisies, de jolies bottes simples à talons en cuir beige assorties avec une étole cotonneuse, la jeune fille se demandait comment elle pourrait arranger ses dreads. _Que penserait son frère en la voyant dans cette tenue ? _Il s'éclafferait en lui disant qu'elle était incroyablement ridicule et qu'elle ferait bien de mettre quelque chose sur le dos.

Sven réapparu, son propre ensemble déjà payé à la main.

- Ha ! Fantastique ! Tu es fabuleuse ! Lança-t-il plein d'entrain exagéré.

Il prit délicatement Orphée par la main pour la faire tourner sur elle-même devant lui :

- De plus, tu n'auras aucune difficulté pour danser ! Sourit-il.

- Pour quoi ? Lança Orphée qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Pour danser quoi ?

- La valse ma chère, principalement car c'est la plus simple pour toi. Ou toutes autres danses que tu connaitras…

- Le twist ? Ria-t-elle.

- N'exagérons rien.

Essayez d'imaginer Sven danser le twist… Avec ses cheveux blonds coupés court voletant avec ses mouvements et son sourire terrible… Ne rit pas, Orphée.

Et elle mit son plan à exécution pendant que les deux filles étaient reparties à l'assaut des rayons et que Félix discutait avec Edward et Bella, qui finalement avait trouvé une petite robe bleu nuit très mignonne.

Elle se plaça face à Sven, lui prit l'une des mains en posant l'autre sur sa taille et entreprit quelques pas de valse. Elarik prendrait très mal se rapprochement s'il venait à l'apprendre, c'est à n'en pas douter et avec un peu de chance Sven se prendrait une raclée.

- Où as-tu appris à la danser ? Demanda le bondinet souriant.

- Mes parents m'avaient inscrite à des cours de danse classique quand j'étais petite, maugréa Orphée. Elle avait aimé la danse classique, mais cela faisait toujours bizarre de l'avouer à cet époque. On trouvait ça ringard.

Sven fit tournoyer Orphée et ils dansèrent de plus en plus près l'un de l'autre jusqu'à ce que l'humaine fasse agir son pouvoir, elle aspira légèrement l'énergie de Sven pour la remplacer par une sorte d'excitation. Le vampire blond à l'humeur si changeante ne s'aperçu pas de grand-chose, sauf qu'il avait du mal à réfléchir clairement : comme Elarik sur sa chaise dans le club où Orphée avait dansé pour lui. Ils continuèrent néanmoins à tournoyer, souriants, les yeux du vampire nettement dans le vague. Il avait l'impression d'être avec la femme la plus magnifique de toute son existence là où Elarik avait eu une puissante excitation. Comme s'il flottait dans des fluides colorés et des odeurs de fleurs dont Orphée serait la maitresse.

Elle stoppa lentement son maniement d'énergie et sourit gentiment au vampire qui semblait sortir d'un rêve. L'humaine se dit qu'elle avait peut-être forcé un peu trop et que Sven, en s'en apercevant, allait réellement la tuer pour l'avoir manipulé. Mais non ! Il ria en regardant Edward aux sourcils froncés et dit :

- Une femme, une femme magnifique vous dis-je ! Quel talent ! Il faudra en informer les autres le plus rapidement possible, bien qu'Elarik soit surement au courant.

_Sven, t'es cuit… _pensa Orphée.

Tout le monde paya ses articles et sortirent de l'immense boutique.

Bilan : les vampires végétariens sont sympathiques. Mais flippant, car Orphée sentait parfois leur instinct enfouit volontairement et elle avait l'impression de ne pas savoir à quoi s'attendre avec eux. Elle n'aimait pas leurs airs angéliques qui l'empêchaient de se méfier de ces vampires. Avec les « non-végétariens », elle connaissait leur dangerosité, elle sentait leur aura de prédateurs. Mais celle des Cullens était amoindrie et elle ne voudrait pas être dans les parages quand l'un d'entre eux craquerait.

… …

… …

… …

_Au même moment à Lyon, France._

Il était grand, il était fort, il était différent… et indifférent de ce qu'on pouvait penser de lui.

Il alluma sa cigarette en levant ses yeux bleus clairs au ciel, pendant qu'une mèche noire de sa crête frôlait son visage devant l'orage qui se préparait.

Il sentait un appel depuis hier ou avant-hier. Il en était sûr. C'était _elle_. Sa raison de vivre. Son ange. Sa lumière. Sa sœur.

Il ferma sa veste noire à capuche et en descendit les manches. Sur son bras droit, un tatouage à enluminures à côté d'un sceau :

_Orphée Slaughter._

Il prit son gros sac et commença à marcher sans aucune hésitation sous les gouttes de pluie qui commençait à tomber.

Direction : l'Italie.

… …

… …

… …

_Pas le temps de répondre aux reviews, je suis blindée en ce moment !_

_Merci à Zod'a, Nahiss, Liliane, Eve-wolf, La blonde, Bubbles et Paola pour les reviews encourageantes !_

_Si vous ne laissez pas de trace de votre passage, Anthony sera en couple avec Orphée._


	20. Anorexiques

16

Orphée était en train de ranger ses jolies robes neuves dans sa penderie. Ses ? Oui, Sven en avait acheté plusieurs : la robe qu'elle avait choisie pour le bal bien sûr, la même en vert pomme et une robe noire extrêmement indécente pour « quand tu succomberas à Elarik », lui avait-il dit. La dite robe en question était monstrueusement ouverte sur le côté pour laisser passer une jambe, elle n'avait qu'une bretelle et une ouverture laissait passer la peau sur le côté de son corps, jusqu'à son ventre. Si vous ne comprenez pas, dites vous juste que c'est indécent. Ça suffira.

Quand Sven lui avait donné les sacs, Orphée bien sûr protesta : c'était le revenu de trois années de travail qu'il y avait là. Mais elle avait bien vite changé d'avis : elle avait décelé chez Sven un amour terrible des femmes, ça on le savait, mais il aimait les gâter pour une raison qui lui était inconnue. L'humaine lui avait posé la question en lui rappelant qu'elle n'était qu'une humaine qu'Elarik voudra bouffer un jour et que ces robes ne pourraient servir à personne d'autre, et le blond lui avait répondu :

- Tu es une femme, humaine et agréable à regarder. Ça me suffit pour avoir envie de te donner des beautés différentes que celle de la jolie vagabonde, lui dit-il le plus naturellement du monde en mettant la robe noire devant l'humaine pour apprécier l'effet qu'elle aura sur elle.

Elle avait beaucoup de mal à comprendre son idée et heureusement qu'elle était empathe… Sven aimait toutes les personnes du sexe féminin et de son point de vue, elles méritaient toutes d'être belles et apprêtées : que les femmes soient rondes, fines, brunes, blondes, rousses, grandes ou petites. Malheureusement, il n'aimait pas vraiment que l'on lui résiste : quand il avait une humaine entre ses mains, il était délicat et ne montrait pas sa vraie nature. Il leur faisait croire à toutes les joies du monde avant de les tuer dans leur bonheur. Elles mourraient heureuses, les femmes qui passaient dans le lit de cet homme.

Malgré ses changements d'humeur inquiétants, il faut le dire, il appréciait tout de même Orphée, surtout pour les instants magiques qu'elle pouvait offrir par ses chants ou sa danse. D'habitude, c'est lui qui offre cette magie avant d'en finir. Cette fille la lui avait offerte et il était en vie.

- Merci beaucoup, finit par dire une Orphée rougissante.

- Tu n'es jamais tombé réellement amoureuse de quelqu'un, n'est-ce pas ? Lui demanda le blond de but en blanc.

Elle le regarda un long moment en se rappelant de ses « conquêtes ». Des hommes qu'elle avait choisi juste parce qu'ils s'intéressaient à elle. Aucune difficulté. Aucune paillette. Aucun coup de foudre. La « passion » pour l'homme qu'elle prenait durait peu : 6 mois à tout casser. Après, Orphée les avait rendus fous pour qu'ils lui foutent la paix, elle voulait juste un endroit, une personne avec qui elle se sentirait moins seule, ou elle était en sécurité. De plus, un trop plein de sentiments venant des autres lui faisait oublier les siens. Comme si elle ne ressentait rien, ou fugacement seulement.

- J'ai aimé des hommes. Rapidement. Jamais sur le long terme, avoua-t-elle.

Le vampire blond lui prit la main, l'embrassa furtivement en humant son odeur et lui dit :

- Je comprends que tu résistes si bien à Elarik. Tu ne connais pas l'amour, le vrai et tu n'y crois pas. Avec ses proies habituelles, notre chef arrive à donner l'illusion de cet amour, d'habitude.

Orphée pensa que Sven et Elarik se ressemblaient beaucoup dans leurs manières de faire tomber leurs proies féminines et elle se demanda si tout le clan breton était comme cela. Puis elle rétorqua les yeux baissés :

- J'ai connu les amours les plus forts qu'il existe dans l'univers. L'amour humain me parait bien fade, je crois.

Sven ne répondit pas tout de suite : l'humaine était repartie, les yeux dans le vague, dans ses souvenirs tristes. _Où est-il ?_ _Vient-il ?_ Se demanda-t-elle en pensant aux deux amours qu'elle avait : son frère et celui, ancien et universel de son gardien.

- Je ne sais pas de qui ou de quoi tu as connu cet amour. Rappelle-toi seulement que nous ne sommes pas humains.

Il ré-embrassa sa main et s'apprêtait à la lâcher quand Orphée lui avoua, complètement en détresse :

- Si je touche Elarik,… Si je l'embrasse une seule fois,… Je suis perdue.

Le vampire ouvrit un peu plus ses yeux rouges, regardant l'humaine avec attention. Le charme d'Elarik agissait, même si le chef breton ne voyait rien : il croyait l'humaine complètement… insensible. Même s'il avait vu du désir parfois dans ses yeux, Elarik avait confié à Sven qu'on aurait seulement dit que c'était de l'excitation dû au fait qu'Orphée était une femme et lui un homme. Quelque chose de normal. Pas dû au fait qu'Elarik était un vampire et qu'il avait un charme inégalable.

- Ne… Ne lui dis rien ! Dit Orphée affreusement affolée.

- Je ne dirais rien. Promis ! Lui répondit-il légèrement.

Il lâcha sa main et la jeune humaine lui posa la même question :

- Et toi ? Tu es déjà tombé vraiment amoureux ?

- Bien sûr ! Et je tombe amoureux tous les jours de toutes les femmes que je vois passer devant mes yeux ! Lui répondit-il joyeux au possible.

Il commença à se retirer pour aller voir ses compatriotes quand la fille-pieuvre prit une nouvelle fois la parole :

- Tu devrais m'attendre.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Parce que si Elarik voit ou apprend une seule des choses qui est arrivée cet après-midi, il va t'en faire baver, marmonna-t-elle regrettant sa petite vengeance devant la nouvelle et heureuse gentillesse de Sven.

Le blond ria en secouant ses cheveux blonds et lui dit d'un regard sombre :

- Et que feras-tu, toi, petite humaine ?

- Moi, je sais l'empêcher de t'étouffer. Pour le reste, tu te débrouilles, je pense.

- Hum ! Détail non négligeable ! J'attendrais donc que tu sois prête ! dit-il de sa manière théâtrale en plongeant dans un fauteuil.

… …

… …

… …

Sven avait les mains dans les poches et Orphée tenait son bras. Ils avançaient dans le château pour rejoindre les combattants : dans la grande salle de pierre vide, qu'Orphée avait vue avant de partir piller l'église, se déroulaient des mêlées d'entrainement pour les vampires du château. Maintenant qu'ils étaient nombreux et réunis, ils en profitaient tous.

- On va passer par le dessus, nos instincts sont assez forts lorsque nous nous battons. Inutile d'y mettre ton exquise odeur.

Orphée n'avait pas vraiment compris ce qu'il disait, mais en montant un escalier (encore !), ils arrivèrent sur un balcon intérieur qui surplombait la salle de pierre en question. Et nos deux compères étaient loin d'être les seuls car le spectacle était impressionnant : Falko et Félix étaient les deux duellistes et ils étaient taillés pour le combat. Falko était un monstre de taille et de muscles comme vous le savez Orphée n'avait pas vu plus grand et plus fort en apparence dans tout le château : il ressemblait à un taureau prêt à charger et elle le compara à ces vikings que l'on voit dans les bandes dessinées. Félix était aussi grand mais plus fin dans sa musculature. Il ressemblait plus à un soldat entrainé, plus… humain que le monstre sauvage comme le monstrueux blond.

Le combat ? Orphée ne pourrait le décrire. La force se ressentait puissamment. La vitesse exagérée des deux compères l'empêchait d'apprécier tout le combat. Ils étaient rapides et se donnaient dans leurs attaques en grognant et feulant.

- Tu es pour qui ? Demanda Sven amusé par les grands yeux impressionnés de l'humaine.

- Hum. Difficile à dire. Je dirais Falko, je le vois plus souvent et je ne me risquerais pas à le vexer, chuchota-t-elle en retour, tout en resserrant sa main autour du bras fin de Sven.

Le blond ricana un instant puis croisa le regard de son chef de clan.

Il s'approcha furtivement de l'oreille de l'humaine accrochée à son bras et murmura si bas qu'elle eut du mal à l'entendre :

- J'espère pour ta survie que tu sais dériver le pouvoir d'Elarik sur moi.

Puis sans laisser le temps à Orphée de répondre, il sauta du balcon et atterrit sur ses pieds quelques mètres plus bas.

Falko venait de prendre Félix par derrière et lui tordait les bras de sorte qu'il ne put plus bouger. Le monstre n°1 était fier de sa victoire et fit raisonner son rire devant le « faible et jeune petit Félix ».

- Ha ! Tiens ! Voilà le Don Juan ! Beugla-t-il joyeusement en apercevant Sven. Près à te faire laminer ?

Elarik prit déjà sa place face au blondinet sous les ricanements d'autres vampires présents. Même si le clan breton faisait silence, on voyait bien que leur relation se résumait à la camaraderie : leurs sourires amusés parlaient pour eux. On aurait dit des potes qui passaient un chouette moment. Rien de plus.

Les deux combattants se jaugeaient, prenant des positions offensives, les genoux pliés. Puis ils disparurent presque de la vision d'Orphée : ils étaient trop rapides. Ils se bloquèrent un peu plus loin, Sven ayant arrêté le poing d'Elarik et ce dernier tenait son bras sous un des siens. Un vrai sac de nœuds…

- Ho que oui, je suis prêt ! J'avais peur d'être rouillé mais ce n'est pas le cas, ria Sven.

- À force de te balader avec des filles, ça va être le cas, répliqua son chef, et je ne veux pas de mollassons sur mon navire.

Ils repartirent dans un ballet de coups et d'esquives avant que le blond ne se prenne un mur dans le dos, qui s'effrita légèrement.

- Pardonne-moi, chef, la vue de ton humaine m'a troublée.

Elarik lui sauta dessus pendant que quelques vampires aux alentours raillaient sur la susceptibilité du pirate. Leur rapidité se faisait moindre, mais les duellistes frappaient si fort que leurs coups raisonnaient dans la grande salle. N'arrivant à rien, ils s'arrêtèrent dans leur position de départ : prêt à l'attaque.

- Et puis-je savoir en quoi la vision de Mon humaine te trouble ? Grinça le breton aux cheveux noirs.

- Ses robes si échancrées ont du me faire perdre la tête !

Il esquiva de justesse un pied d'Elarik qui visait sa tête sous les rires de son clan et fit un bond vertigineux, terminé par une culbute pour atterrir de l'autre côté de la salle. Mais le pirate était déjà derrière lui, le prenant par le cou pour le balancer sur le mur opposé. Sven voltigea mais réussit à se propulser contre le dit-mur pour se retrouver par terre en maintenant son chef au sol.

- As-tu déjà assisté à ses danses ? N'est-elle pas parfaitement envoutante ? Soupira le blond, quelques mèches de cheveux ébouriffées devant ses yeux.

Elarik plia ses jambes et les jeta en avant, percutant le ventre de Sven par la même occasion. Il allait se catapulter vers ce sale blond voleur de proie mais Falko, de sa vitesse vertigineuse, attrapa Sven et le mit plus loin à côté de lui.

- Alors Sven ! Raconte-nous donc ta magnifique journée ! Lança-t-il à la cantonade pendant que les ricanements d'Allen et de Wilfried raisonnaient parmi tant d'autres.

- Nous avons habillé et déshabillé cette délicieuse humaine jusqu'au milieu de l'après-midi. J'ai même été surpris, dans la cabine d'essayage, de voir un magnifique tatouage qu'elle a de l'omoplate à la hanche ! Les pirates apprécient ce genre de détails, je crois ! Dit-il en clignant de l'œil vers l'humaine en question, rouge comme une pivoine et les yeux écartillés.

- Tu as un peu trop posé tes sales pattes sur ma captive à mon goût, siffla Elarik.

Et ce ne fut plus qu'un vampire aux yeux noirs charbon qui attaquait violement. Sven fut touché à l'épaule, heureusement que Falko retenait le pirate par un bras. Mais il le relâcha bien vite : un coup de pied dans le nez, ça assomme presque, vampire ou pas.

Elarik était hors de lui. Il fulminait de rage non contenue et il balança son pouvoir contre les deux bouffons qui se moquaient de lui. Malgré avoir tâté plusieurs fois de la noyade dispensé par leur chef, ils n'en menaient pas large : même pour un vampire, se sentir étouffer est assez affolant.

Puis au grand étonnement de tous, les deux blonds se relevèrent au bout d'à peine une minute en clignant des yeux, n'y croyant pas : ce n'est pas le genre du pirate d'être peu généreux en torture. Sven regarda sur le balcon sous les yeux hargneux d'Elarik qui se doutait très bien de ce qu'il se passait : sa foutue humaine était intervenue, même si plus personne ne la voyait.

Elle avait été se planquer momentanément dans un couloir plus éloigné de la salle, encore qu'elle se doutait qu'on la retrouverait en moins de deux. Elle eut beaucoup de mal à retrouver sa respiration, ayant pris la noyade en même temps que les deux autres.

De nouveaux bruits raisonnaient dans la salle de combat, mais elle n'osait pas y retourner : elle avait interrompu le « match punitif » du chef breton face à son clan, ce n'était pas bon et elle allait tout se prendre dans la gueule pour avoir aidé Sven. Elle aurait plutôt pensé qu'Elarik allait s'apercevoir de tout cela grâce à Aro, ou lors d'une discussion normale et là, elle aurait bien rit. Mais jamais elle ne se serait attendue à ce que Sven déboule en provoquant honteusement son chef !

Etant donné que ça ne servait à rien de rester cachée, elle se recomposa un visage neutre et retourna sur le balcon sous les regards de certains vampires hilares. La peur de se faire humiliée par son magnifique vampire breton la prit : Elarik la regardait également de ses yeux anthracite. Il était assis sur Sven, un des bras du blond coincé entre ses propres jambes. Le bras en question allait s'arracher d'un instant à l'autre, c'était quasiment sûr, mais le blond résistait en gémissant sous l'effort. Cela n'allait pas assez vite au goût du pirate, il prit donc l'initiative de le mordre puissamment à l'épaule dans un cri de rage dément et le jeta plus loin en hurlant. Sven ne riait plus. Enfin si, il en avait envie : Orphée le sentait. Mais ce ne serait que folie de provoquer encore plus le chef de clan.

Elarik regarda Sa prisonnière, Sa proie, Son humaine, de ses yeux noirs et lui dit :

- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre.

Et à la surprise générale, elle lui répondit d'un regard las et déçu :

- Pas besoin de me mettre en garde, j'ai l'habitude maintenant.

Puis elle fit demi-tour fièrement, même si elle ne sentait plus ses jambes et qu'elle avait juste envie de s'écrouler dans un coin. D'autres bruits firent leur apparition dans la grande salle : Elarik se défoulait, assurément. Mais elle ne fit pas demi-tour cette fois.

Elle marcha un moment dans le château. Non pas pour se changer les idées, mais surtout parce qu'elle s'était perdue. _Trop d'escaliers. Et de couloirs. Et de portes, _se dit-elle. Elle commençait à être inquiète, elle ne le sentait pas sur ce coup là : ce grand palais était silencieux, malgré le monde qui y vivait. Elle aurait bien appelé ses chiens restés avec les prêtres, mais elle ne voulait pas attiser la colère d'Elarik si jamais il l'entendait.

Alors Ophée monta des marches, en redescendit d'autre et finit par se retrouver à l'opposé de l'église. Elle soupira et s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour par l'escalier central qu'elle avait aperçu, quand elle s'arrêta net : les deux pestes d'Audrey et Sylvie étaient au bout du couloir. Et d'après ce qui se dégageait d'elles, ça ne disait rien qui vaille. Un amusement sadique et pervers naissait de ces deux femmes vampires… maigrichonnes, selon l'œil critique de notre humaine.

Elle continua à avancer cependant, faisant naître son pouvoir en espérant de tout son cœur de ne pas avoir à s'en servir. Quoique ça pourrait être un avertissement pour Elarik, suivant la force de sa colère.

- Tiens, tiens, tiens,… On peut t'aider ? Ria la blonde. Ses cheveux clairs étaient légèrement ondulés et bougeaient dès qu'elle faisait un mouvement. Elle était fine à l'extrême et notre Orphée pensa que si Sylvie était humaine, elle n'en aurait fait qu'une bouchée. La jeune fille se demanda où est-ce que la vampire s'habillait : ses vêtements moulants devait faire du quatre ans. Allez, six ans, soyons gentils.

- Non, merci, répondit Orphée s'obligeant à être polie pour décliner l'offre hypocrite.

- Ne me fais pas croire que, sans Elarik, tu ne te sens pas perdue ! S'amusa l'autre avec ses cheveux bruns coupés au carré. Elle était aussi fine que la blonde à croire qu'elles étaient proches de l'anorexie lors de leur vie humaine. La transformation en vampire ne leur avait pas apporté de graisses…

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'Elarik vient faire dans cette fausse discussion, rétorqua l'humaine faussement affable.

La blonde Sylvie lui prit sèchement la main et la tira vers les escaliers opposés. Orphée tenta de se dérober, mais c'était peine perdue : la force n'épargnait même pas les vampires squelettiques. Honte à vous, Dame Nature !

Elles étaient toutes les trois au milieu du couloir et continuaient d'avancer. Plus Sylvie la tirait sous le regard envieux de sa copine Audrey, plus notre humaine sentait que ce n'était pas de bonne augure pour elle. Orphée tenta de piler net, faisant crisser ses ballerines sur le sol de marbre et les prévint :

- Fichez-moi la paix !

- Tu n'as pas d'ordre à nous donner, la prévint Sylvie d'un ton mauvais.

- Et vous, vous n'êtes rien, ni personne pour que je vous obéisse, affirma-t-elle d'un ton égal.

Elle maitrisait sa peur, il le fallait de toute manière : sinon elle s'écroulera par terre.

- Tu nous dois respect et obéissance. Elarik ne te l'a peut-être pas signalé ? Ironisa la brune.

- Je lui ai déjà répondu que le respect est quelque chose qui se doit d'être réciproque, fit Orphée d'une voix neutre tirant toujours sur son bras pour enfin se dégager.

- Le pauvre, il doit toujours t'avoir dans ses pattes, mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne se débarrasse de toi ! Fit Audrey en s'approchant d'une démarche féline et prédatrice en regardant l'autre maigrichonne de blonde.

- Oui, c'est tout à fait juste ce que tu dis là, chère Audrey, fit Sylvie en jouant le jeu. Pauvre Elarik, continua-t-elle d'un ton navré, secouant la tête désapprobatrice.

- Il me délègue toujours à quelqu'un d'autre et pour le reste, vous êtes simplement prétentieuses et avides, siffla l'humaine.

Audrey feula et la Sylvie s'accroupit, prête à lui bondir dessus. Pendant l'espace d'une seconde, Orphée trouva que les femmes étaient encore plus agressives et directes que les hommes vampires. En tout cas avec les femmes humaines. Tous les hommes étaient… « doux » et séducteurs avec leur proie femelle et ils devaient surement se faire devoir de leur force quand ils attaquaient un humain du même sexe qu'eux.

Orphée attendait que Sylvie pense seulement à se jeter sur elle sous le regard d'Audrey pour la frapper de son pouvoir et cela était imminent. Mais un raclement de gorge les fit toutes sursauter, frustrant Orphée sur le moment :

Marcus se tenait dans l'embrasure d'une porte immense, les bras dans le dos, contemplant la scène d'un œil neutre en apparence. À l'intérieur, ce n'était pas le cas : il était fâché. Outré.

- Dois-je vous rappeler que les combats se déroulent seulement dans une seule salle de mon château ? Fit-il d'un ton on ne peut plus morne.

- Non, Marcus, nous expliquions tout simplement à cette humaine comment retrouver sa chambre ! Mentit la blonde avec un sourire hypocrite.

- Est-ce vrai, jeune humaine ? demanda-t-il poliment à Orphée, qui ne se vexa pas du surnom.

Elle le regarda tête baissée, absolument écrasée par son propre respect envers lui et par son charisme impressionnant malgré son visage las. Il était assez grand et carré, les cheveux bruns et courts, l'âge indéchiffrable, sur terre depuis si longtemps qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui mentir et encore moins pour protéger ces deux mécréantes.

- Je le suppose, chuchota notre humaine.

Les deux filles vampires regardaient cette stupide créature insignifiante méchamment pendant que Marcus s'approchait d'elles.

- Vous pouvez vous retirer, au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas compris, fit-il négligemment aux deux petites vampires qui commençaient doucement à se tasser sur elles-mêmes.

Elles disparurent sans demander leur reste et Marcus resta là, droit et immobile devant Orphée. Il la regardait de toute sa hauteur, presque avec tendresse. L'humaine n'osait pas regarder les sentiments qui sortaient de lui, ça aurait été impoli. Faites-lui penser à porter plainte contre ses parents pour lui avoir donné une trop bonne éducation face aux anciens.

- Que faisais-tu ici ? Demanda l'ancien.

- Je cherchais mes chiens mais je me suis perdue à partir de la salle de combats, dit-elle d'une petite voix, osant à peine regarder Marcus.

Il soupira dans une ébauche de sourire qu'Orphée ne vit pas et se retourna pour marcher devant elle : il descendit un escalier et passa par plusieurs salles immenses et fantastiques tant d'objets fabuleux s'y trouvaient. Orphée avait du mal à suivre parfois, elle ne s'imaginait pas que le château pu contenir autant de richesses, malgré les couloirs exposant statues, gravures et tableaux. Des objets anciens, des mécanismes incroyables, des toiles de maîtres, des meubles de vieux bois massifs millénaires,… tout cela, dans toutes les salles.

Marcus restait silencieux. Il ne dit pas un seul mot et soupirait parfois en regardant certains objets présents dans les endroits où il passait. Sa présence était néanmoins reposante, autant dans sa démarche souple et silencieuse que dans l'aura qui se dégageait de lui. Enfin, ils atterrirent tous les deux dans une grande véranda remplie de plantes, en face du jardin intérieur.

Marcus ouvrit la grande porte en verre et se tint là pendant que l'humaine trottinait rapidement vers lui, regrettant d'avoir trainé et de le faire attendre. Il lui désigna un petit chemin de terre fraichement battue où l'on avait installé de grands pas japonais :

- Tu suis les pas et tu verras ton église sur la gauche.

Elle le remercia en un hochement de tête timide et Marcus rajouta :

- Fais attention de ne plus te trouver seule comme cela.

Et il disparu.

Orphée soupira, étrangement soulagée : le vampire avait une humeur de tristesse absolument hors du commun. Il vivait parce qu'il le devait, mais chaque chose lui laissait un goût amer. Pourquoi ? Elle ne le savait pas et poser la question aurait été très incorrect.

Elle marcha doucement sur les pierres entourées de bambous et de fleurs à présent fanées, puis trouva rapidement une allée dallée, menant à l'église et au presbytère. En réalité, la véranda et le chemin en pas japonais faisaient partie d'un autre jardin intérieur, plus intime surement. Puis enfin, elle entendit avec joie les jappements de ses chiens et couru vers eux, oubliant de s'essuyer les pieds sur l'immense paillasson de l'entrée du presbytère.

- Est-ce que cette balade en un endroit civilisé a été agréable ? Lui demanda Vitor.

- Oui Père. Mais elle a été longue. La forêt et l'océan me manque.

La jeune fille soupira et retomba instantanément dans ses pensées noires. Elle se releva prestement sans un mot de plus. Son visage était tiré malgré les chiens qui frottaient leur tête sur ses jambes. Elle marcha pour se retrouver dans l'église et alla jusque devant l'autel où elle prit son zippo dans l'une de ses poches. Elle alluma les deux énormes cierges qui trônait de chaque côté, celui de gauche puis celui de droite et enfin, elle s'assit lourdement devant l'estrade de l'autel au milieu de ses chiens.

Elle n'avait pas fait attention à ceux présents dans l'église mais elle les sentait à présent. L'aura glaciale de Santino, un Marius compatissant, deux autres vampires aussi anciens qu'elle ne connaissait pas,… Et puis elle s'en foutait.

Elle avait bêtement cru pouvoir trouver sa place parmi ce monde différent. L'univers des vampires. Mais tout ne faisait que lui rappeler qu'elle ne sera chez elle nulle part. Jamais. Et pire encore : pour eux, elle n'était qu'un repas potentiel avec des pouvoirs éventuels. Rien de plus. L'humaine d'Elarik, aux étranges capacités. C'est tout.

Elle prit conscience que c'est pour cela que ce monde l'attirait : c'était le seul endroit qui la traitait comme une humaine normale en général. Elarik était l'ultime conclusion de tout cela : il la considérait comme sa proie, son passe-temps quand il avait envie de s'en occuper. Rien de plus. Il ne faisait pas attention à ses capacités, ni à au visage qu'elle lui avait montré devant la torture de Jane Volturi.

Et Orphée se sentit faible. Trop de nouveauté d'un coup, avec ces créatures immortelles. Quand elle avait rencontré le pirate en forêt, elle se sentait forte et confiante : elle connaissait l'endroit, la région entière et sa propre force. Ici, elle était isolée de tout et de tous, on la dirigeait, on choisissait même ses vêtements. La jeune fille sut qu'elle avait de la chance dans son malheur : elle était encore en vie et apte à se défendre. Quoique… En avait-elle encore l'envie ? Si sa place n'est pas ici, où est-elle alors ? Orphée a toujours pensé qu'elle était une vagabonde dans l'âme. Mais ceci, en dehors d'une évolution spirituelle, n'avait pas d'avenir concret. A quoi bon,…

Orphée tombe, doucement, mais surement.

_Qui suis-_je ? Pensa-t-elle fortement en regardant la grande croix de bois au dessus d'elle, pensant à son gardien et aux toiles qu'elle avait faites de lui.

… …

… …

… …

Elle resta là un moment, sans faire attention au temps qui passe.

Sans voir le grand Falko arriver près d'elle et s'assoir sur un des premiers bancs, les bras croisés.

Il la regarda un moment alors qu'elle fumait une énième beedie s'il en jugeait par le petit pot remplit de restes d'eucalyptus. Ses dreads lâchées aux bagues d'argent scintillaient tout de même avec le peu de lumière qui filtrait dans l'église. Elle avait l'air fatiguée, cette humaine : ses traits tirés et son visage assez pâle creusé de cernes foncées en témoignaient. Faut dire que sans dormir avec la vie nouvelle qu'elle a ici, il ne faut pas espérer qu'elle reste en parfaite santé.

- Elarik te demande, finit-il par lui dire, las d'attendre.

Elle ne bougea pas. Seuls les chiens avaient relevés la tête au son de sa voix sachant que quelqu'un s'adressait à leur maitresse.

Elle soupira profondément et tourna sa tête vers lui, sans pour autant le regarder.

- Sven va bien ? Sourit-elle.

- Tu y es pour quelque chose dans tout cela n'est-ce-pas ? Demanda le descendant des vikings.

- À la base, non. Disons que j'en ai rajouté un peu avec la danse, je savais que Sven ne pourrait pas se taire. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à un tel revirement de situation et encore moins qu'il irait provoquer Elarik lui-même, chuchota la jeune fille en rassemblant ses dreads qu'elle avait lâchés sans s'en rendre compte.

- Sven aime vivre avec le danger, il faut croire, ricana Falko. Ne t'en fais pas, notre Don Juan va bien, ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive. Mais ne fait pas attendre Elarik plus longtemps : il n'est pas vraiment d'humeur.

Orphée se releva lentement en s'étirant. Puis elle fixa le géant aux cheveux courts ondulés avec un air inquiet :

- Tu ne veux pas m'accompagner au moins jusqu'au couloir ?

Falko ouvrit un peu plus ses yeux rouges en se demandant si elle n'avait pas carrément perdu l'esprit, la p'tite : il n'était pas garde du corps, c'était un guerrier viking, _par Odin_.

- T'as peur ? Sourit-il, carnassier.

- Oui et non. Je ne veux pas être responsable d'une autre crise du grand chef s'il apprend que je me suis faite presque agressée par ses deux pou… Audrey et Sylvie, tenta de se reprendre Orphée avec un air innocent.

Le géant leva ses sourcils épais et posa une question tout à fait naturelle même s'il n'avait pas envie d'entendre « oui » comme réponse :

- Tu t'en es sortie toute seule ?

- Non, Marcus est arrivé à temps, railla-t-elle de manière à lui faire comprendre que personne ne saura rien sur elle tant qu'elle en avait le choix.

Falko s'étira à son tour et souffla un bon coup :

- Ok. Allons-y, ma p'tite.

… …

… …

… …

La « p'tite » avait de nouveau laissé Cerbère à l'église avec ses pères : on ne sait jamais. Elle était devant le couloir et ne semblait pas vouloir bouger.

Falko la poussa légèrement de son énorme main pour la réveiller un peu.

- Soit forte, ricana-t-il.

En réalité, Orphée sentait l'humeur d'Elarik depuis la réception. Une aura noire, dévastatrice et cruelle. Il n'allait pas la tuer, cela ne paraissait pas être sa décision : il était envieux et terriblement frustré qu'Orphée avait fait le pas vers Sven, mais jamais rien vers lui. Jaloux ? Non, pas vraiment. La situation était juste offensante pour son égo de mâle et de vampire.

L'humaine à dreads avança d'un pas sûr, son pouvoir s'émancipant autour d'elle. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées et elle était plus pâle qu'à son habitude... Comme avec sa résistance à Jane. Et comme, évidemment, on ne pouvait pas aller et venir dans ce château sans être interrompu (_Bordel_ !), Eléazar sortit de la chambre des Cullens avec sa femme Carmen. Il ouvrit des yeux énormes face à ce qu'il voyait, alertant par la même occasion Edward. (_Fais chier !_)

Orphée ne bougea plus : les vampires avaient l'air si étonné, qu'elle se retint de rire. Mais c'était peine perdue : un rire de démente inquiétant raisonna clair dans le couloir, mais elle sentit subitement Elarik près à se jeter près d'eux pour… elle ne voulait pas le savoir. Alors après une petite pirouette de salut, elle lança avec un sourire froid :

- Je ne vais pas vous manger. Mais si vous auriez l'obligeance de ne pas écouter aux portes…

Et elle passa l'entrée de sa chambre.

_Noir_.

… …

… …

… …

… …

_Bellardtwilight, aliCetwiligthF.F, Merci à vous deux et bienvenue parmi nous !_

_Merci aussi à Rufus et pour son commentaire !_

_Eve Wolf : ça va ? Tu vois, j'ai pas trop abimé ton Sven. Pauvre Orphée elle a pas fini de soupirer._

_Zod'a : je te rassure : pas encore de romantisme entre eux : juste du feu, de la chaleur… du bouillant ! Et oui Elarik est un peu long à la détente en ce qui concerne le pouvoir d'Orphée : il croit en rien, il se méfit bref, un con. Par contre « crète » sa veut pas dire « junkie »… -.-' pauvre enfant._

_Tiana et La blonde (ouai j'ai pas beaucoup de temps :/ ) : heureuse que mon histoire et son univers vous plaise (toujours autant, pour lablonde) Parfois je relis les premier chapitre, et mon dieu… c'est moche, je me demande comme vous avez fait pour vous accrocher à mon histoire… Mais bon, tant que vous êtes là _

_Nahiss : Toi tu lis mon histoire, mais t'aime personne à part Elarik. Mais qu'est-ce-qu'il te faut ? Nom de Dieu de bordel de merde ! c'est pas possible d'entendre quelqu'un râler autant ! Rien à péter t'façon, Le frère va défoncer la gueule de mioche d'Elarik et il va venir te faire ta fete après. Point. Non. Il va pas te… nan, laisse tomber._

_En résumé : vous commencer à capter l'machin. Z'êtes pas si bête. Si on combine les théories de tout le monde y compris les derières venues, on arrive à quelque chose._

_**Bon laissez une trace de votre passage ou je fais en sorte qu'Elarik finisse dans les bras de Marcus.**_


	21. Rôles inversés

17

_Noir._

Les rideaux étaient fermés et laissaient à peine voir ce qui se trouvait dans la pièce. Orphée n'osait pas bouger, mais il le fallait bien : elle n'aimait pas que les mauvaises situations durent.

Elle entendit un soupir sec d'Elarik et en eut subitement marre de ses caprices. Elle n'était pas son esclave et il allait se le mettre dans le crâne. Elle marcha rapidement d'un pas sûr jusqu'aux tentures et les ouvrit violemment. Le soleil à l'orée des remparts du château frappa la pièce, dont le vampire avachit dans un des fauteuils.

_Dieu, qu'il est beau, _se dit Orphée.

Sa pâleur extrême au soleil tranchait avec ses yeux sombres de hargne. Ses avant-bras nus semblaient de marbre poli et ses cheveux noirs de jais brillaient sous l'éclat de l'astre. Ses bras étaient croisés près de son ventre en une attitude clairement revêche et sa bouche si fine semblait animée d'un rictus vengeur. Orphée en oublia complètement son pouvoir défensif.

Il la fixait.

Il lui voulait du mal cette fois. Elle le sentait.

Sans qu'elle ne puisse faire un geste, il se rua sur elle violemment, la jetant par terre en l'écrasant de tout son poids. Il l'a prit par le haut de ses bras en les serrant sans aucune douceur et Orphée ne put retenir un gémissement de souffrance.

Puis il sembla réfléchir, devenant une statue angoissante qui fixait la jeune fille sans faiblir. Trente secondes. Une minute. Deux minutes. Il relâcha un long soupir presque terminé par un grognement très faible mais certain, puis il se releva légèrement et retourna la fille sur le ventre pour lui arracher une grosse partie de sa robe violette qui dévoila le tatouage de son dos, que lui n'avait pas eu le droit de voir.

Après un petit temps d'observation, il la releva et la jeta sur le lit pour tourner en rond autour de la pièce, parfois à vitesse humaine, d'autres fois à vitesse vampirique, donnant des coups de pieds dans tout ce qui passait à sa proximité. Orphée avait bien fait de ne pas emmener ses chiens, le vampire devenait une vraie tornade colérique, embrigadé dans ses pensées. Jamais il n'avait semblé aussi dangereux, aussi violent et sauvage il n'était pas humain et c'était dans des moments comme celui-ci qu'on pouvait réellement le distinguer : ses muscles étaient tendus, saillant sous la peau de ses bras et de son cou sa bouche grimaçante de colère faisait ressortir sa mâchoire puissante et ses cheveux volaient dans l'air selon ses tournoiements.

Il finit par lâcher un cri de rage inhumain, irrité de ses propres réflexions, avant de sauter sur le lit pour retomber accroupi entre les jambes d'Orphée, les mains de chaque côté du corps de la jeune fille et son visage à deux centimètres du sien. Il parla d'une voix rauque et sifflante, tâchant de contenir la pression qu'il avait en lui.

- Pourquoi passes-tu ton temps à décevoir mes plus petites attentes ? Finit-il en criant sur la fin de la phrase.

Orphée n'avait pas spécialement peur.

Ho, Non ! Ce n'était pas du courage : la scène était tellement surréaliste qu'elle avait du mal à la voir autrement qu'en spectatrice. Tout ceci ne la concernait pas.

Si ? Ha bon.

Elle en avait la tête qui tournait, les choses n'avaient pas l'air réelle et la violence qui ressortait d'Elarik était si puissante qu'elle se sentait étouffer.

Elarik.

Elle reprit doucement ses esprits, avec une énorme difficulté cependant. Oui, Elarik. C'était cet homme, ce vampire, qui la voulait pour lui dans tous les sens que l'on pouvait trouver à cette expression. Il lui avait pris sa petite vie, ses petites habitudes et l'avait collé ici, comme un jouet que l'on emmène en voyage au cas où l'on s'ennuierait.

- Tu ne m'as jamais vraiment dis ce que tu attendais de moi. Donc je ne devrais en aucun cas te décevoir.

- Ne me mens pas ! Cria-t-il presque en serrant les dents. Tu essayes de jouer avec moi, tu tentes de me rendre fou par tous les moyens, que faut-il donc faire pour pouvoir te… comprendre ?

Il s'était rattrapé au dernier moment : il aurait plutôt voulu lui demander comment s'y prendre pour qu'elle lui montre un minimum d'intérêt, pour que cette fille se laisse dompter et charmer. À cet instant, Elarik vit l'humaine différemment : elle avait du caractère, même si les trois-quarts du temps on ne l'entendait pas se plaindre. C'est ce qui lui donnait un certain… intérêt. Mais il la voulait, il la voulait tellement. Savoir que Sven avait su l'approcher physiquement et qu'elle-même avait initié une danse, ça le rendait dingue. Rien que de penser au fait qu'il l'avait vu presque nue le mettait hors de lui. Elle était à lui, un point c'est tout. Cela ne pouvait être autrement et surtout pas maintenant qu'elle commençait à lui plaire.

… Enfin, c'est surement une façon de parler. Oui, c'est cela, rien de plus. En temps normal, c'est vrai qu'il l'aurait tué à cet instant précis. Mais cela signifierait qu'il perdait la partie : il n'aurait pas la jeune fille pour lui dans ce cas-ci et…

- Tu me prends ma vie, tu me fiches dans ton monde de vampires sans rien m'expliquer, tu me balances entre les bras des uns et des autres. Puis pour couronner le tout, il faut que je me pâme dans tes bras. Personne ne t'as jamais réellement résisté, c'est ton véritable problème, finit par dire Orphée d'une voix neutre.

Elle avait vraiment du mal à se rendre compte que ce vampire était le principal danger actuellement et essayait de se convaincre qu'elle pouvait y faire quelque chose.

- Je suis un chef de clan réputé, ce qui incombe certaines responsabilités, lâcha un Elarik menaçant de plus en plus proche du visage de notre humaine. Je suis un excellent guerrier et je suis craint parmi les miens de part ma force, ma ténacité, ma cruauté et mon pouvoir. Je fais donc de toi ce que je veux, le fait que tu restes en vie va selon mon bon vouloir et tu fais ce que je te dirais de faire sans poser de questions tout simplement parce que je l'ai décidé. Est-ce que c'est clair ?

- Oui. Mais je ne t'ai jamais déçu en ce qui concerne ton autorité sur moi, souffla l'humaine.

- Où veux-tu en venir ? Souffla-t-il, s'impatientant.

Orphée avait eu le temps de réfléchir pour faire basculer le vampire dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Il la voulait ? Et bien il allait attendre encore un peu. Encore une infime provocation avant de le faire taire et de reprendre sur de nouvelle base. S'il se rebiffe, elle n'aura qu'à utiliser (enfin) son pouvoir.

- Ton problème, c'est que je ne tombe pas dans tes bras, c'est tout. Sinon, je ne te cause aucun souci : je te distrais, je t'obéis et je ne te fais pas honte. N'est-ce pas ?

Elle se releva subitement vers lui pour effleurer ses lèvres de sa bouche entrouverte, le contraignant au silence dans une stupéfaction totale. Il était toujours accroupi entre ses jambes, ses bras tendaient doucement à venir contre le dos de l'humaine pour la coller à lui, mais il se retint.

- Dieu sait que tu es un démon, un être créé pour me tenter moi et seulement moi : ton physique, ta voix, ton regard et même ta personnalité libre, impitoyable et sans regret : tout me va. Tu es un démon parmi tant d'autres, mais tu es mon démon sur cette terre : celui qui peut me sublimer ou me faire tomber dans les ténèbres les plus profondes, malheureusement pour moi. Mais je ne suis pas un ange, dit Orphée confiante, ses pupilles de nouveau dilatée et son pouvoir englobant Elarik.

Un air affamé se dessina sur le visage souriant de la fille qui eu pour conséquence de calmer le vampire. Il n'avait pas peur, mais c'était fascinant de voir cela sur un humain. L'Orphée devant lui n'avait de nouveau plus une once d'humanité en elle. Une prédatrice. Voilà le mot. Etrange alors qu'il était un monstre si fort.

Elle s'accrocha à son cou de ses bras et resserra légèrement ses jambes autour de lui, puis elle continua d'une voix hypnotique :

- Non, je ne suis pas un ange. Décidément pas, même si je fais tout pour atteindre la sagesse et la compassion via ma spiritualité. Non, je ne suis pas un être de lumière, retiens-le bien. Je pourrais te céder, ho oui, je le pourrais : _maintenant_. Dit-elle en plantant son regard dans les yeux du vampire redevenu rouge. Oui, maintenant, je pourrais m'offrir à toi. Mais qu'est-ce que j'y gagne en dehors du fait de mourir de tes mains si douces et de n'être qu'une énième de tes conquêtes humaines ?

Le vampire ne dit rien, il était complètement envouté malgré le fait que le pouvoir d'Orphée n'agissait pas encore sur lui : il n'était là qu'en prévision.

Toujours accrochée au cou d'Elarik, elle mit sa tête contre sa gorge humant l'odeur boisée qu'il dégageait en repliant ses jambes contre lui. Elarik resserra ses bras autour de la jeune fille en s'allongeant doucement sur elle.

Sur le corps chaud de son humaine, il se laissait faire, savourant les gestes lents qui exploraient son corps froid et en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Les mains sensuelles de la jeune fille remontaient le long de son dos gelé, sous son pull de lin.

C'était elle, le démon. Elle venait de lui avouer qu'elle ne voulait qu'une chose : se donner à lui mais que par principe, elle ne le fera pas. Il comprenait mieux la puissance de sa volonté, l'importance qu'elle donnait à cette chose-là. Cela ne lui disait toujours pas comment il allait la prendre dans ses filets et il fini par douter : est-ce qu'Orphée l'aimerait un jour ?

C'est bien la première fois qu'il se posait la question : d'habitude, ses autres proies tombaient comme des mouches et ne pouvaient se passer de lui. Mais cette fille, qui laissait traîner ses lèvres tout près des siennes en le regardant d'une manière tentatrice, ne voulaient pas être considérée comme « une de plus » et effectivement, le vampire la voyait différemment de ses autres trophées. Il ne savait pas exactement comment définir cette vision nouvelle pour lui. Ses réflexions prenaient une tournure plus… humaine et ça lui déplaisait fortement.

Orphée caressait ses jambes des siennes.

Réfléchissons autrement. Voulait-il qu'avec elle ce soit différent ? Non. S'intéressait-il à elle ? Un peu. Voulait-il être important à ses yeux ? Oui, c'est exactement ça. Parce qu'apparemment, ce n'était pas un fait courant qu'elle accorde de l'intérêt et de l'amour à quelqu'un. En dehors des deux prêtres et de sa meute, Orphée ne s'intéressait à personne dans ce château, ni dans sa vie.

Elle lui embrassait doucement la mâchoire.

Et il saisit à ce moment précis un trait de caractère unique chez la jeune fille, qui avait relevé le visage du vampire en face d'elle pour mieux le contempler. Cette humaine adoptait les gens comme lui avait dit le père Vitor. C'était cela, voilà soit elle se foutait royalement de la présence des autres toujours en maniant une certaine forme de respect avant jugement, soit elle adoptait ceux pour qui elle avait un réel intérêt : les prêtres étaient l'exemple le plus flagrant, ils ne dirigeaient pas Orphée, ils ne la maternaient pas non plus, même si ils savaient prendre soin les uns des autres. Si l'humaine était indomptable, c'était bien de cette manière. Elarik aurait bien aimé savoir s'il y avait d'autres cas. Mais s'accrochait-elle réellement aux êtres qu'elle semblait aimer ? Tout le monde savait qu'elle avait quitté les prêtres plusieurs fois, sans le regretter pour autant…

Ils se regardèrent un court moment : le vampire voyait les pupilles de la jeune fille reprendre une taille normale et son teint reprendre ses quelques rougeurs habituelles.

_Son pouvoir était donc prêt à servir_, devina-t-il, heureux de voir qu'il commençait à la cerner.

- Tu as fini de cogiter ? Dit-elle, à nouveau elle-même.

- Pas tout à fait, mais je peux faire une pause, badina-t-il, calmé pour le moment. En revanche, tu m'avais promis quelque chose.

L'humaine le regarda avec incompréhension.

- Ton nom. Ton _vrai_ nom, ricana-t-il.

- Pffff. Tu es têtu ! À quoi ça te servirait ? Bougonna-t-elle avec une moue enfantine.

- À apprendre quelque chose de nouveau sur toi.

Et elle sentit qu'Elarik ne flancherait pas, cette fois.

- Et je suppose que rien ne te fera changer d'avis ? Tenta-t-elle tout de même.

- J'ai peut-être une manière bien à moi de passer outre certaines choses surtout avec l'avant goût que tu m'as donné... Murmura-t-il en la regardant de ses yeux de braise.

- Aurore Bonchamps.

- Pardon ?

- T'as très bien entendu, siffla-t-elle.

Une seconde de silence.

Deux seconde.

Et le rire du vampire retentit jusque dans l'accueil, vexant Orphée qui l'écarta d'elle en y mettant toute sa force. Elarik riait tellement qu'il se laissa faire et roula sur le dos, un bras devant ses yeux. _Heureusement qu'il n'a pas vraiment besoin de respirer_, pensa l'humaine maussade avant de le regarder rire. Il était aussi beau quand tous ses traits se détendaient et il avait vraiment un rire de mâle : elle l'imaginait bien, assis sur un tonneau en train de boire du rhum, en plaisantant avec ses compagnons marins.

Orphée avait croisé les bras et attendait que le rire du monstre se calme.

À vitesse grand V, il se rapprocha d'elle et lui dit :

- C'est fou, mais ça te va si mal que c'en est ridicule, termina-t-il d'un petit rire.

- Merci. J'avais remarqué, dit-elle, caustique.

Elarik l'examina un petit moment car la jeune fille était bougonne : son nez se retroussait légèrement, sa bouche semblait pincée, son regard était fixe et buté, en plus de ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Mais la jeune « Aurore » le voyait du coin de l'œil et elle ne put empêcher un petit sourire de naître.

- Pourquoi as-tu modifié tes noms ? Lui demanda-t-il sérieusement.

- Je voulais… changer. Aurore Bonchamps est morte il y a longtemps et je voulais que les gens m'oublient. Je voulais aussi faire le deuil de cette partie de ma personne. Et puis, j'ai toujours adoré les mythologies et les croyances païennes : Orphée a séduit Hadès, dieu de l'Enfer. Ça ne me va pas si mal… Non ?

Contre toute attente, le vampire ne répondit pas à la petite provocation. Il se contenta d'une question :

- Quand est-ce qu'elle est morte ?

- Quand j'avais six ans, murmura-t-elle en regardant le plafond.

- Que s'est-il passé pour que tu aies changé de personnalité si jeune ? Demanda le vampire de sa voix chaude en encadrant Orphée d'un bras. Il tentait de la mettre en confiance, mais elle n'en avait pas besoin : elle ressentait le besoin de lui parler.

- Mon empathie est née.

… …

… …

Elarik s'était allongé également : un bras sous la tête de son humaine, il était sur le côté pour pouvoir l'observer à loisir. Orphée était sur le dos, les bras posé sur son ventre et ses yeux étaient dans le vague. Elle venait de lui raconter pourquoi les débuts de son pouvoir d'empathe avait tué sa vie d'enfant : les pulsions, les horreurs que ressentaient les autres, elle avait tout pris en plein visage si rapidement qu'elle n'avait pas su gérer ses sentiments et ceux des autres en même temps.

Orphée lui a raconté pourquoi elle dormait le moins possible, de peur que des cauchemars ressurgissent retraçant toute la dureté de la vie, sans jamais s'arrêter. Mais elle ne lui avait pas dit comment elle arrivait à tenir debout après trois ou quatre nuit sans dormir.

Elle lui avait relaté en partie seulement, le vampire le sentait bien, quelles autres capacités cette humaine s'était trouvée : la compréhension et le dialogue avec certains animaux, les différentes énergies qui peuplent la terre et la nature. Mais elle n'entrait jamais dans les détails.

C'était la première vraie confession d'Orphée à Elarik. Et pas seulement à lui, mais elle n'était pas sensé le savoir : Santino et Armand entendaient tout de l'autre coté du mur, dans la chambre d'à côté.

- Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit à personne ? Continua le pirate.

- J'avais conscience de ne pas être tout à fait normale, j'avais peur de décevoir les autres de l'image de la petite fille modèle que j'étais à leurs yeux.

- Tu étais une gamine de six ans, personne ne t'en aurais voulu, je suppose que… commença Elarik, dubitatif.

- Et quel monstre j'aurais été dans leur tête et dans leurs sentiments si je leur avais dit que j'avais des pulsions sexuelles, violentes, assassines à un âge pareil ? J'aurais été une horreur, ma mère aurait culpabilisé, j'aurais vécu dans un asile jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. C'est ça, la vérité, dit une Orphée amère. Mais je ne le regrette pas : c'est un don qui rend fou, mais quand on se bat de toutes ses forces on peut arriver à de grandes choses. « La folie est un don de Dieu » dit Jim Fergus et ce n'est que la pure vérité : il faut travailler dur et on est récompensé, conclu la jeune fille avec ferveur.

_- Sa spiritualité dirige sa vie… Mais il y a autre chose, _souffla Santino à l'attention d'Elarik. Malgré le mur, ils s'entendaient très bien. Armand restait silencieux : le sujet le touchait de trop près qu'il n'osait dire mot, lui qui considérait sa race comme des démons, le Mal en puissance.

Le chef breton pensait également que sa jeune humaine omettait volontairement des détails et puis il se rappelait de certaines de ses allusions sur la mort qui ne la quittait jamais, sur des démons et sur d'autres choses qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé prendre au pied de la lettre.

- Tu as été totalement seule pour affronter tout cela ? Tenta-t-il.

Orphée eut un petit rire triste :

- Non, heureusement. Mon frère m'a toujours soutenu. La voix de la jeune fille était enfantine à ce moment là : et beaucoup d'autres choses m'ont tenue debout, comme ma meute par exemple, fit-elle en caressant le poil de l'un des loups à proximité.

- Et quels souvenirs ont ravivé ces deux tableaux que tu as ramenés ?

Le cœur d'Orphée loupa un battement et elle en avait même retenu sa respiration un dixième de seconde : la question si abrupte lui avait coupé le souffle. Elarik voulait savoir et il n'y allait jamais avec des gants : habitude de pirate, peut-être, il n'aimait pas tourner autour du pot.

Le regard de l'humaine se fit froid, glacial : elle ne supporterait pas d'être insultée ou humiliée sur le sujet, ce que le vampire remarqua aisément, mais il voulait savoir avant tout. Elle tourna la tête vers lui et lui répondit, méfiante au possible :

- En quoi crois-tu ?

La question était des plus étranges.

- Je ne sais pas exactement, quel est le rapport ? Demanda Elarik, déboussolé.

- Les toiles que j'ai ramenées ont été peintes par moi. Ce sont ce que l'on pourrait appeler « des icônes » en souvenir d'un de mes gardiens, dit-elle avant de continuer. En cela, je n'ai jamais été seule et si tu ne crois en rien, une discussion sur le sujet est inutile.

Elarik ne dit rien, malgré le fait qu'il ne prit pas mal la fin de l'explication d'Orphée. Elle était folle, illuminée. L'humaine le perçu et poussa un soupir las :

- Oui, au moyen-âge, on m'aurait mise sur le bûcher, chuchota-t-elle, perdue dans ses pensées.

- Et ton frère, il est comme toi ? Demanda judicieusement le vampire.

Orphée sourit tendrement à l'évocation de son frère.

- Oui.

- Et ça ne te dérange pas de ne plus être en contact avec lui ? Demanda-t-il méfiant.

Avant qu'Orphée réponde, son cœur eut un petit battement plus rapide mettant la puce à l'oreille du pirate.

- Non. On s'est souvent quitté, puis revu. Il ne s'inquiètera pas de mon silence, c'est assez habituel entre nous, mentit-elle à moitié.

- Etrangement, je n'en crois pas un mot.

La jeune fille le regarda comme si de rien était, mais elle avait l'air trop calme et trop maitre d'elle-même pour que cela sonne juste. Pourtant Elarik abandonna sachant qu'elle ne dira surement rien de plus et qu'il se fera une joie « d'accueillir comme il se doit » ce frère, s'il venait à se pointer devant lui. De toute manière, il ne voyait pas trop comment il pourrait débarquer ici et retrouver sa sœur sans la moindre trace de sa part.

- Puisque nous sommes encore à nous poser des questions, j'en ai une, reprit la voix somnolente d'Orphée. J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais un humain sous ton aile, à un moment donné.

- Oui. Et ? Lui répondit le vampire plein de mauvaise grâce.

- Parle-moi en.

- Je ne vois pas ce que cela t'apportera, répliqua-t-il.

- Je ne sais pas non plus, fit-elle en se pelotonnant contre lui. Mais j'ai remarqué qu'à plusieurs reprises, on me comparait à lui.

- En réalité, je le pensais apte à vivre comme nous et à être transformé. Mais Benoit n'avait pas assez de poigne pour supporter notre mode de vie. De plus, humainement parlant, il était insupportable : il pensait que tout lui était dû. Voilà. Fin de l'histoire.

_Hum. Ça me fait penser à quelqu'un…_ se dit Orphée en se rappelant d'Anthony, l'humain d'Amun.

- Il ne t'obéissait pas ? Demanda-t-elle cependant.

- Non, mais s'était pour son caractère batailleur que je l'avais choisi. Il pensait, malheureusement pour lui, que je n'avais que cela à faire de lui payer sa bouffe, de l'inviter chez moi, de l'emmener en promenade et de veiller sur lui, railla Elarik. Puis quand j'ai remarqué son manque total de sens pratique et sa vulnérabilité au manque de confort, j'ai décidé d'en finir. J'aime pas les gringalets qui pleurnichent dès qu'ils ont une égratignure. Toi, au contraire, tu tiens bien le coup, ricana-t-il.

- C'était à quelle époque ? Questionna la voix rauque d'Orphée au bord de l'endormissement, sans répondre à la provocation.

- Hum… Vers 1850, hésita Elarik. Cela prouvait l'importance qu'il donnait au dit « Benoit ».

- Et comment faites-vous pour transformer les humains en vampires ? Lâcha la fille-pieuvre dans un bâillement.

Elarik la regarda intensément mais elle était tellement fatiguée, les yeux déjà fermés, qu'elle ne remarqua rien.

- On les mord, c'est tout.

Elle fronça les sourcils, toujours les yeux clos et le pirate développa donc :

- Un venin se libère lorsque l'on se nourrit. On peut en réalité choisir de transformer ou de tuer. Mais bien évidemment, on transforme peu de personnes et en les choisissant avec soin : on passe généralement l'éternité à voir leur tête.

- C'est moins gore que dans les bouquins que j'ai lu, où il faut échanger le sang,… Mais ça aurait été aussi logique.

- Comment peux-tu trouver cela logique ? S'étonna Elarik face au début de théorie absurde de son interlocutrice.

- Le sang a un pouvoir que même vous, vampires, ne cernez pas...

Mais Orphée ne continua pas : elle s'était endormie, la tête logée contre la poitrine silencieuse du pirate et une main contre son cou. Il attendit quelques minutes, le temps que la respiration de la dormeuse se fasse lente et profonde, puis il allait se lever quand il sentit Santino devant sa porte.

- Entre.

Le vampire félin rentra calmement à vitesse humaine, sans faire le moindre bruit. Il ne cilla pas devant la position du « couple » et s'accroupit sur le bois au pied du lit en croisant les bras sur son torse, surplombant la scène. On aurait dit qu'il flottait avec ses longs cheveux bruns bouclés et ses vêtements noirs si amples qu'on voyait juste son visage et ses mains. Il regarda longuement la fragile humaine entre les bras de l'un de sa race, si peu délicat et non conscient de la petit perle qu'il croyait posséder.

Car pour Santino et certains anciens, les humains comme Orphée étaient rares : sa sensibilité cachée, son ouverture à l'art, son chant et sa danse d'après certains, sa manière de respecter les vampires malgré le sang qu'ils avaient sur les mains et sa façon de voir les choses sans porter de jugement... Tout cela touchait les vieux vampires, un peu comme la pureté des humains d'Armand. Mais l'humaine du chef de clan breton était loin d'être pure : elle venait d'avouer connaitre le Mal, de l'avoir ressentit en son fort intérieur mais de vouloir évoluer vers quelque chose de meilleur. Cela émouvait Santino dans sa quête inconsciente de la nature profonde de sa race. Sans compter les secrets qu'elle cachait : qui sait vraiment ce qu'elle avait pu voir de ses yeux, qui elle avait vu parmi les êtres invisibles pour la plupart des gens qui foulaient cette Terre.

- Cette enfant te rendra fou ou illuminera ton éternité, prédit Santino à Elarik qui, passablement surpris de son discours, ne sut que dire.

- C'est amusant car elle m'a dit que c'est l'effet que j'avais sur elle, rappela le pirate en se remémorant le monologue d'Orphée en début de soirée.

- Je sais. Je l'ai entendu, répliqua le ténébreux.

Ils restèrent une bonne heure à regarder l'humaine dormir. Sa respiration était égale et les chiens dormait par terre cette fois, insensibles à la présence des êtres surnaturels qui prenait place près de leur maitresse. Ils s'étaient habitués à ces auras meurtrières et c'était malheureusement prévisible. Parfois le grand berger allemand grimpait sur le lit, renflait la jeune fille puis, rassuré, se recouchait près de la fenêtre.

Santino se releva enfin et retomba gracieusement sur le sol. Il ouvrit la porte et se tourna une dernière fois vers son ami breton :

- Prends garde à toi.

Elarik ne comprit pas. Et il s'en foutait.

Le berger allemand monta sur le lit une énième fois et sentit les cheveux d'Orphée. Cette fois-ci, il s'étala de tout son long aux côté de la fille et Elarik… se sentit bien. Avec ce petit groupe, il était au calme, il était serein, comme s'il s'était trouvé un nouveau port et il savoura cette sensation longuement. Pour une fois, il n'eut pas une sensation amère en pensant à l'océan mais il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi. Il n'avait pas envie d'y penser, les regrets ne servent jamais à rien.

Orphée bougea violement quelques minutes plus tard. Son chien releva la tête ainsi que ses loups près à agir si quelque chose n'allait pas chez leur maitresse. Les yeux d'Orphée s'ouvrirent légèrement mais elle dormait toujours.

Cinq minutes plus tard, son visage apeuré et les bras qui tentaient de repousser quelque chose d'invisible, elle gémit dans son cauchemar. Le vampire se demandait comment réagir, il ne savait pas réellement être tendre et rassurer quelqu'un ayant l'habitude d'affronter les situations seul, mais Orphée semblait menacer d'exploser comme l'autre fois : Cerbère se leva et commença à s'agiter autour du lit en couinant, quémandant quelques aides à Elarik qui ne savait pas comprendre les canidés.

Il soupira et tint les mains de son humaine qui fut encore plus terrifiée devant son impossibilité de bouger et elle bougea dans tout les sens pour tenter de trouver un moyen de fuite. Elle plongea sa tête au milieu des cheveux du vampire, évitant de justesse de se broyer le crâne contre le sien.

Et étrangement cela la calma instantanément alors qu'Elarik ricanait devant l'aveu inconscient : Orphée était loin d'être repoussée par lui et ce même pendant son sommeil.

… …

… …

… …

- Debout la belle ! C'est l'heure ! Piailla une voix beaucoup trop aigue pour être entendue au réveil.

Orphée grimaça et bougea sans pour autant se lever : le soleil lui illuminait la figure et elle se retourna, la tête dans un coussin, pour échapper à ses rayons. Mais on n'arrête pas Alice Cullen comme ça : elle tira le bras de l'humaine pour la retourner d'un coup sur le dos, ce qui ne plu pas à notre amie qui râla tout son content contre le monde qui l'empêchait toujours de faire la grasse matinée. Et elle tenta de replonger dans les couvertures qui lui furent arrachées des mains à la seconde même où elles effleurèrent son visage.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ! Vous n'êtes pas assez nombreux pour venir m'emmerder, moi !

- Mais Orphée ! Il faut te préparer pour le bal ! Il est temps !

- Pourquoi faire ? J'en ai marre d'être une décoration, répliqua l'humaine avec ses cheveux noirs devant les yeux.

- Arrête donc d'être si pessimiste et lève-toi ! Ordonna Alice, les bras croisés en tapant du pied par terre.

Orphée regarda l'heure : 8h50. C'est bien la première fois qu'elle dormait si tard et on osait la réveiller !

- Je viendrais, mais pas si tôt, décréta-t-elle en se réinstallant. Je dois bouffer et sortir les chiens, prendre ma douche et fumer,…

- QUOI ? hurla Alice paniquée. Mais tu n'aurais jamais le temps de te préparer !

- Je sais que je suis hideuse par rapport à vous, mais c'est pas du maquillage qui le cachera, bougonna Orphée de sa voix étouffée par les coussins.

Quelques ricanements typiquement masculins se firent entendre et elle releva la tête pour rencontrer les regards de tout le clan breton réunit dans la chambre. Elarik était devant la fenêtre les bras croisés avec Sven, appuyé contre le mur, pendant que le brun aux cheveux longs, Wilfried, était hilare sur un repose-pied. Allen et ses petits yeux de rapace la fixait d'un air joueur en tripotant un stylo : pour lui, Orphée n'était qu'une potentielle friandise de laquelle il attendait la mise à mort. Barbant. Le grand Falko riait, bras croisés et longues jambes tendues devant lui :

- Allez mon p'tit poulpe, ce n'est pas si terrible !

La tête d'Orphée retomba sur les coussins : qu'importe leur présence, elle dormirait et puis c'est tout. Toutefois la voix du géant blond continua à bavasser :

- Alice ! Va dont quérir Sylvie et Audrey pour remotiver cette jeune larve !

Orphée se leva d'un bond, alors que personne en dehors de Falko ne comprenait se revirement de situation. L'humaine fila dans la salle de bain avant que quelqu'un ne se décide à lui poser _encore_ des questions. Ils entendirent Orphée faire couler l'eau de sa douche pendant qu'Alice farfouillait son armoire à la recherche de sa robe du soir. Elle piqua également le maquillage de la jeune humaine, ainsi que tous ses ustensiles de coiffures, et reparti aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

- Qu'est ce que ces deux chieuses viennent faire dans la conversation ? Demanda un Elarik neutre.

- Disons qu'elles n'ont pas été très sympathiques avec ta protégée, d'après le peu que j'ai compris. Pour plus d'informations, demande à ta pieuvre ou à Marcus. C'est lui qui l'a sortie de ce mauvais pas, expliqua Falko, ses bras énormes derrière la tête.

Elarik reprit en grinçant des dents :

- Et pourquoi n'ai-je pas été informé du comportement de Sylvie ?

- La p'tite, en larmes, m'a supplié de ne rien te dire vu ton humeur d'hier. Elle avait surement peur pour sa vie, lança Falko négligemment.

Son chef fronça les sourcils :

- T'en rajoute pas un peu ?

- Si, mais je préfère voir les choses comme ça. Par contre, j'ai dû l'accompagner jusqu'au couloir de sa chambre où tu l'attendais, de peur qu'elle fasse un massacre sur son chemin et ça, c'est vrai !

Elarik leva les yeux au ciel pendant que le reste du clan riait comme des bossus.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Orphée sortie de sa douche et partit à la recherche de son élastique pour maintenir ses dreads humides alors que les vampires parlaient de tout et de rien. Un bon quart d'heure plus tard, au moment où ils entamèrent le sujet « météo », l'humaine trouva ça vraiment étrange. Ils ne parlaient que rarement de ce genre de futilité : ils préféraient en général s'abstenir et la fixer sans bouger, le truc flippant, quoi. Elle les scanna et ne mit pas longtemps à s'apercevoir qu'ils étaient d'humeur farceuse ce matin. Flippant.

- Où sont mes affaires ? Demanda-t-elle de mauvaise grâce.

- Ho ! Alice Cullen les a prises pour préparer ta transformation, sourit Sven.

- Vous m'énervez à parler d'heures de préparation et de transformation : pour une humaine, je ne suis pas si laide et j'aime ma beauté naturelle. Merde. J'aurais pas pu bosser dans un boite pour mecs en chaleur si j'étais moche, et puis j'ai rien demandé moi, je m'…

Elle était sortie sans même les regarder, continuant à marmonner et à pester contre les mauvaises manières des vampires à son égard le long de son trajet.

- Nous l'avons vexée ? S'enquit Allen, ses cheveux courts qu'il mettait en arrière d'une main, le stylo tournoyant sur son autre main.

- Je suppose que oui, mais notre chef bien aimé aura tout le temps de réparer l'affront ce soir, en lui disant qu'elle est la plus belle des femmes humaines de ce monde ! Ria Sven.

… …

… …

… …

Orphée arriva dans la salle à manger, embrassa ses deux pères et les aida à préparer la table pour le petit déjeuner. Elle était à nouveau dans ses pensées noires : non seulement elle n'était que la potiche d'Elarik, elle ne servait à rien, mais en plus on l'offensait en insistant sur son physique imparfait à leurs yeux. On la considérait comme… rien. Personne ne lui disait quoi que ce soit sur la guerre qu'il se passait dans le monde vampire, pas de nouvelles de l'extérieur du monde non plus. Non pas qu'Orphée en avait quelque chose à faire, mais l'intégrer un minimum n'avait pas l'air d'être au programme.

Elle prépara la table alors que les humains et hybrides arrivaient.

La fragile humaine sentit le monstre, son démon, se réveiller en elle. Son pouvoir à l'état brut gigotait, attendant avec impatience d'être libéré. Elle s'est nourrit du mal humain, puis du bien. Elle n'avait pas hésité, dans ses moments de perdition à se nourrir de toute l'énergie vitale des hommes. C'était ça, sa capacité et ce démon n'attendait qu'une chose : se réveiller à nouveau face au mépris qu'on lui imposait face à sa force.

Tout le monde était assit à table et Orphée se posa également sur une chaise en tentant de calmer son démon. Il s'épanouissait en elle sans qu'elle ne cherche à le contrôler. Une sorte d'énergie à la fois glaciale et brulante s'insinuait dans les moindres fibres de son être, calcinant son cœur et ses émotions, du moins ce qu'il en restait pour le moment.

Le peu de personnes présentes dans la salle à manger parlait du bal essentiellement.

_Futilités…_ Pensa Orphée.

Elle avait l'impression de voir la scène de l'extérieur, vampires, humains, hybrides discutant calmement en mangeant, ou pas. Sauf les prêtres et Armand qui restaient silencieux, pas le moins du monde touchés par la réception de ce soir. L'humaine avait beau être entourée de créatures surnaturelles, cela ne lui faisait ni chaud, ni froid : dans la forêt lors de sa rencontre avec Elarik, puis plus tard avec Sven, elle avait trouvé cela presque magique. Dangereux certes, mais fantastique : un univers parallèle semblait légèrement ouvert vers elle, rempli de mystères. Mais maintenant qu'elle en faisait partie, même en temps que décoration ou qu'amusement, ce n'était plus prodigieux. C'était… normal. Et ce qui est normal et naturel fini toujours par être ennuyeux à ses yeux : il ne se passait rien, à son niveau, dans ce château.

Oui, elle s'ennuyait.

Le diable en elle mourrait d'envie de rendre les choses un peu plus palpitantes. S'enivrer de leur puissance devenait une obsession. Elle l'avait déjà fait légèrement sur son vampire et son ami blond, mais pas assez pour pouvoir goûter leur force avec précision et se l'approprier… Ça promettait d'être tr…

- Alors Orphée, tu as fini ? S'enquit Alice, une lueur légèrement inquiète en croisant les pupilles dilatées de l'humaine.

Tout le monde avait plus ou moins fini de déjeuner et s'apprêtait à vaquer à leurs occupations. Orphée n'avait rien mangé, préférant broyer du noir le nez dans son bol de thé.

- Tu vas promener tes chiens et puis on va te préparer, hein ! Fit la petite vampire brune avec ses mains liées comme pour une prière, tentant de dérider sa nouvelle amie.

- Oui, pas de problème, marmonna l'humaine en relevant certaines de ses mèches noires.

Elle tourna violemment la tête sur la gauche, vers Anthony qui partait accompagné du vampire Benjamin. Il la regardait de haut en bas avec un sentiment de mépris profond : il pensait que la stupide femme aux cheveux ridicules avait bien du travail pour pouvoir paraître présentable un jour.

Orphée sentit la pression augmenter dans son corps : son démon avait faim, son diable voulait se déchaîner face aux insultes et aux humiliations qu'il subissait en permanence depuis qu'elle était ici : sa patience arrivait presque à bout. En temps normal, elle arrivait à dompter le monstre, cependant c'était si agréable de se laisser submerger qu'elle était proche de craquer. Pourtant la fille folle décida d'attendre _le_ bon moment, comme toujours.

Son apparence était déjà assez effrayante pour d'une humaine et son pouvoir prit place dans toute la pièce violemment. Ses chiens reculèrent, connaissant trop bien l'humeur dévastatrice de leur maitresse dans cet état là. Ce signe mit la puce à l'oreille chaque personne présente, mais elles continuaient tous à parler à voix basse en gardant un œil sur l'humaine proche du déchainement. Benjamin et Anthony s'étant arrêtés, bloqués par la surprise. Armand pris ses humains par la main et les mit derrière lui. Alice resta près d'Orphée : la jeune fille extrêmement pâle jurant avec ses yeux presque noirs, fixait la table devant elle d'un air mauvais, mais la petite Cullen savait qu'elle ne craquerait pas maintenant.

Puis la meute Cerbère changea radicalement de comportement : les chiens grondèrent en gonflant leurs poils avant d'avancer lentement vers leur cheffe en signe de protection, pour enfin s'apprêter à hurler lorsqu'Orphée se leva :

- Faut les sortir, sinon ils vont pas tenir le coup. Et moi non plus, marmonna-t-elle sans la moindre excuse.

Elle passa la porte avec le cou des deux loups dans les mains alors qu'ils aboyaient violemment vers un Anthony assez pâle et que le chien gardait ses distances pour parer avec une éventuelle attaque. Ils passèrent l'accueil où Giana était encore postée, mais sans regard sombre à l'encontre d'Orphée au vu du boucan de sa meute et de sa tête des mauvais jours.

La jeune humaine se sentait faire corps avec le château, son pouvoir à présent incontrôlable englobant tout et elle put voir en direct comment les nouvelles se propageaient : étages après étages, les vampires écoutaient avec attention ses propres pas qui raisonnaient dans les couloirs de pierre, les chiens qui haletaient, la conversation des prêtres au côté des Volturis et de son clan breton. _Son_ clan breton… quelle ironie. Orphée serra les dents pour ne pas hurler toute sa folie et sa colère à travers le château, tentant d'accélérer le mouvement en sentant Elarik, les pères et d'autres vampires descendre doucement à sa rencontre.

_Putain, fais chier, bordel..._

Elle s'aperçu que malgré sa vitesse, les vampires arriveront à la rejoindre sans peine. Elle se mit donc à courir le plus rapidement possible, pendant qu'ils marchaient tous encore. Sa colère était telle qu'à présent elle n'avait qu'une envie : se laisser envahir par le mal qui la rongeait et en finir rapidement. Mais elle tint le coup et avançait.

Ses pieds raisonnaient avec force contre les hauts murs, les griffes des chiens sifflaient sur le sol de marbre, mais aucun d'entre eux ne s'arrêta pour autant : Elarik et les trois autres qui arrivaient ne s'étaient pas aperçu de sa démarche. Elle passa le couloir qui menait au parking : le seul véritable accès à l'extérieur que la jeune fille connaissait. Les secondes lui parurent aussi interminables que le couloir qu'elle suivait.

Quand elle vit enfin les voitures luxueuse sans aucun vampire à l'horizon, _Que_ _Dieu et mes courtes jambes soient loués jusqu'à la fin des temps_, elle accéléra encore plus la cadence car les vampires à sa recherche se trouvaient au niveau de l'accueil et ils se rendront compte dans peu de temps de son absence. Elle tenta de grimper au mur, mais il était trop haut et sans accroche. Alors la jeune fille montra l'exemple aux chiens qui jappèrent affolés, ne comprenant pas la situation.

Pas le temps de réfléchir : Elarik était en train de s'engouffrer dans le couloir menant au parking. Elle grimpa sur le capot d'un 4x4 près du mur de sortie et elle sauta en s'accrochant avec ses deux bras sur le rebord pour passer au-dessus, s'égratignant les bras.

Quand elle retomba sur le sol, ses deux loups, plus petit que le chien qui sauta comme sa maitresse, passèrent sous la grille. Le soleil, l'air frais d'octobre et la liberté. Orphée jeta un dernier regard aux vampires sous le porche du parking : un Elarik les canines sorties, un Félix désappointé et les deux prêtres mi-figue, mi-raisin.

- Si seulement tu me faisais confiance, soupira Orphée à son vampire qui ne changea pas d'expression pour autant. Elle fit quelque pas en arrière pendant qu'Elarik allait s'élancer pour lui mettre une raclée et la ramener à l'intérieur du château, mais Félix lui mit une main pesante d'avertissement sur l'épaule : le soleil était à découvert.

Orphée fit une mine déçue puis s'élança à toutes jambes sur la place qui s'ouvrait à elle, avant de disparaître dans d'une ruelle.

… …

… …

… …

L'homme marchait, sans se lasser. Il avait sentit sa sœur et il allait droit devant lui sans se poser plus de questions : il la sentait stressée, irritée et triste. La question est pourquoi ? Quelle est la raison de tant de sentiments négatifs ?

Il était trempé par la pluie, seul près des Alpes. Il prévoyait de faire du stop pour passer sous le tunnel du Mont-Blanc et arriver plus rapidement que s'il passait par les cols, avec ce temps de merde.

Ses boots militaires étaient imbibés d'eau et de boue, alors il s'arrêta un instant en haut d'un monticule de terre entouré de sapins en soupirant sous l'effort, pour fixer le ciel de ses yeux bleus d'eau : le temps sera peut-être meilleur après être passé en Italie, mais il n'était pas encore prêt d'y être.

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout en Italie ?_

Il pensa aux deux « vieux », Ernesto et Vitor : il leur est peut-être arrivé quelque chose ? Après tout, c'est ça la vie humaine : vivre longtemps pour mieux s'éteindre. Mais il y avait autre chose et n'arrivant pas à le définir, l'homme s'assit lourdement sur une pierre humide allongeant ses longues jambes devant lui dans un étirement, pour s'allumer une cigarette.

Appuyé sur ses genoux, il tentait de percevoir ce qu'il se passait autour de son Orphée : leur empathie était assez puissante pour ressentir des pics d'émotions venant de l'un et de l'autre. Question d'habitude : ils sont frère et sœur, ils se connaissaient par cœur. Malheureusement, c'était toujours difficile de percevoir quelque chose de précis, au niveau de l'entourage.

L'homme tenta l'envoi d'une émotion à ce qu'il percevait de la présence de sa protégée.

_J'arrive._

… …

… …

… …

_**Réponses à vos reviews : **_

_**eve-wolf**__ : hahaha, le moment que j'ai coupé dans le chapitre précédent à fait des émules… Mais ça va mieux maintenant, hein. Il est fantastique mon Sven… même moi il me fait rêver. Malheureusement ou heureusement, ce n'est qu'un personnage de fic'. Est-ce que c'est une bonne chose de confier à Sven qu'Orphée est attiré par Elarik… Chais pas. On verra bien. Pour la vie des membres du clan, on saura tout, petit à petit, mais pas encore maintenant._

_**Zod'a**__ : Ca y est, t'as succombé au charme de Sven. Pfff bandes de groupies, va ! Mais moi je l'aime bien, il est joueur, il aime provoquer la nature possessive de son chef. Mais sans allé au maximum sinon, Couic ! Ca serait bête. Et puis laisse mon Marcus tranquille, pauvre vieux. Mais heureusement qu'il est dans l'histoire celui-là. Mais vous le savez pas encore, vous. Et je me demande si je n'en finirais pas plus tôt avec les deux poufs, vu que tout le monde commence à être exaspéré XD mais non ! Elles ont quelque chose à accomplir, et c'est vachement important ! Comme anorexisé le monde, chais pas, quoi ! Et puis foutez-lui la paix, au frère d'Orphée ! Vous allez vous prosterné devant lui quand il sera là, j'en mets ma main au feu. Ouep ! Ou j'la pique avec des cures dents._

_**aliCetwiligthF.F**__ : Je vois qu'il y en a une qui suit :D Merci à toi pour ton commentaire !_

_**bellardtwilight **__: Merci pour ta review courte mais qui me fait toujours autant plaisir !_

_**Maya La blonde**__ : Oui, enfin j'ai pu caser le Sven ! Pour Marcus… faut attendre. :) Tu aimes le coté sadique d'Orphée et le coté joueur d'Elarik, tu as du être servie dans ce chapitre ou les rôles s'inversent… ^^_

_**Mai**__ : Tu as survécu ! Si ce n'est pas fantastique ça ! Heureuse de te revoir, tu me manquais quand même ! Comme je le disais à Zod'a, il va falloir penser à attenter à la vie des deux pouf audrey et sylvie. On va y penser. Mais pas tout de suite. Et puis bon, pour Elarik, le pauvre, il sait pas comment on fait pour être doux avec une fille qui ne se laisse pas faire. Il est paumé ! Ayez pitié de lui, quand meme ! « Et quand son frère à elle va débarquer, c'est Elarik qui va avoir de gros  
problèmes, non ? Ahhh, je sens qu'on va s'amuser. » Haaaa ça… je ne sais pas. On verra bien comment ça se passe hein ! Et tu es plus sadique que moi ! comment tu veux que j'execute des menaces aussi ridicules…_

_**Aurore**__ : … très chere nouvelle fan. Je suis très heureuse que ma fic' te plaise ! Non, non j'adore ton prénom, ça n'a rien à voir ! mais heu, disons que ça fait … gentil quoi, alors qu'Orphée bah… ça fait gentil aussi, mais… voilà. J'espère que tu continueras à nous suivre ! Même si je sens que tu m'insulteras dans ta prochaine review XD N'empeche, t'as la classe d'avoir le meme prénom qu'Orphée._

_**Alice **__: Navré, j'espère que ton attente de ta frustration ont été à la hauteur de ce chapitre. :D pour celui-ci, je suppose que vous me faites toutes une crise cardiaque ? XD _

_**Tiana **__: Jamais tu n'aurais du dire ne pas avoir compris le comportement de Sven : cela va t'attirer les foudres des groupies là au dessus ! Non en fait tu as compris : Sven est dingue et il aime provoquer, c'est tout. Et puis c'est grace à lui que l'on sait que le pouvoir d'Orphée peut s'appliquer à d'autre. :)_

_Pour la torture des deux pouffiasses, c'est ok, meme si je ne sais pas si ça va se passer comme ça XD._

_**Nahiss **__: Ouai, Sven il est carrément LOL, OMG, PTDR. Moi aussi j'parle le jeun's. Putain, c'est trop la honte comme langage. XD Enfin, mon Sven t'a plus, c'est cool. Pourquoi Elarik ne tombe pas amoureux de toutes les femmes qu'il croise ? Parce qu'il n'est pas Sven. Et les femmes que Sven aiment, elles se retrouvent la gorge ouverte ! Pour Elarik, oui, il sait être légèrement agressif, mais bon, rien ne dit que ce ne sera pas pire par la suite, le pauvre. As-tu les réponses à tes questions ? La vilain Orphée se barre putain ! fonce ! la place est libre momentanément ! :D YEAH ! _

_**Si vous ne laissez pas de trace de votre passage… heu… attendez voir… ho ! Ce sont les deux pouffiasses les héroïnes du prochain chapitre !**_


	22. Donnez moi une bonne raison

18

Il fallu peu de temps pour que tout le château soit au courant de la fuite d'Orphée : ce n'avait pas été très difficile étant donné qu'Elarik avait feulé tout le long du trajet menant à sa chambre. Après avoir marqué plusieurs murs de ses poings et hurlé de colère non contenue, il s'étendit dans un fauteuil en regardant le lit vide de son humaine. S'il avait su, il l'aurait laissée faire la grasse matinée. Il mit ses deux mains sur ses yeux, à bout de patience : encore une fois, il pensait que cette mortelle lui faisait un peu plus confiance, qu'elle se laissait approcher, mais non. Elle se barrait, cette fois ! C'est à n'y rien comprendre.

Félix arriva à la vitesse éclair devant sa porte et entra sans même toquer :

- Aro te demande.

Elarik soupira sans se cacher. Caïus devait être aux anges… Il se leva de mauvaise grâce et suivit Félix jusque dans la salle des trois trônes sans se départir de sa fureur.

Marcus était tranquille comme à son habitude et n'avait pas l'air inquiet de la disparition de la jeune humaine. Aro pour une fois ne disait rien, se contentant de discuter de la fête de ce soir et des tours de gardes de ses soldats avec eux-mêmes et Marius. Caius, par contre, faisait les cent pas autour de l'estrade il avait l'air de planer, c'est clair. Le clan breton était là, au complet également : contre le mur de la porte d'entrée.

Quand l'albinos Caius vit Elarik arriver, il laissa exploser sa colère avant même qu'il ait mit un pied dans la salle.

- Je crois qu'il va falloir régler le problème de ton humaine et ce d'une manière radicale ! Beugla-t-il.

- Calme, mon frère. Tempéra Aro en levant les paumes face à lui. Le problème n'est pas si grave.

- Pas si grave ? Tu appelles ça « pas si grave » ! Les Irokois nous menacent depuis des semaines en donnant des doutes à plusieurs gouvernements humains sur notre existence, mais en plus de cela, une humaine peut maintenant aller leur confirmer leurs interrogations ! En effet, ce n'est pas si grave ! C'est même parfait ! Fantastique ! Tempêta le blond avec de grands gestes pour illustrer ses dires. Caius était un excellent stratège et pensait à beaucoup de choses catastrophiques.

- Je te rappelle que nous parlons de l'humaine du jeune Elarik, un exemple de discrétion, de misanthropie et de solitude. Elle ne parlera pas, cher frère, car elle n'est au courant d'absolument rien ! La seule chose qui me chagrine est que les Irokois connaissent son existence et… que savons-nous sur les moyens qu'ils ont à leur disposition pour nous mettre dans une mauvaise position ? Peu de choses en réalité, si peu de choses... La parole est à toi cher enfant, finit par dire Aro en amorçant un geste vers Elarik, il s'agit de ton humaine et nous connaissons tous la force de ta passion quand il s'agit de tes proies ! Sourit Aro tandis que le clan du breton tentait de ne pas rire devant la formulation de l'ancien.

Caius s'arrêta au milieu de son projet de creuser un fossé dans le marbre à force de tourner en rond, alors que Santino se posta subitement près de la porte, attendant la réponse du vampire aux boucles noires. Mais tout le monde était d'accord sur la même idée : Aro laissait passer la fugue d'une humaine qui en savait trop à leur sujet et c'était mémorable.

- Elle ne dira rien, marmonna le pirate. Pour ce qui est de la récupérer, je pense que c'est la meilleure solution au vu de la situation : les Irokois ne doivent pas la trouver et je la veux _passionnément_, fit Elarik de manière ironique. Je pars donc la chercher sur le champ, si personne n'y voit d'inconvénient, finit-il.

Alice apparu à ce moment-là accompagnée de son mari Jasper :

- Tu ne dois pas y aller maintenant, dit-elle fermement en regardant le vampire breton sans ciller une seule seconde.

- Et pourquoi ça ? Cracha son interlocuteur.

- Parce qu'elle est en crise. Elle ne contrôle pas toujours son pouvoir et elle allait craquer d'après le peu que j'ai pu voir d'elle.

- Et en quoi consiste son pouvoir ? Demandèrent avidement Elarik et Aro d'une seule voix.

- C'est malheureusement la seule chose que je n'ai pas pu voir, dit-elle déçue elle aussi de ne pas en savoir plus.

- Si nous attendons trop longtemps pour aller la chercher, elle aura le temps d'aller loin ! Je vous rappelle qu'à notre époque, les avions existent ! Grinça Caïus en se retournant violement pour s'assoir avec fracas dans son siège de bois sculpté.

Le malaise se fit sentir profondément : cette petite était débrouillarde et perdait rarement son sang froid, Elarik en avait été témoin. Elle n'aura eu aucun mal à prendre n'importe quelle voiture, ou même faire du stop vers l'autoroute ou la gare la plus proche. Au mieux, cela leur prendrait du temps pour la rattraper, au pire les Irokois veillaient et ce serait une catastrophe !

Si les vampires étaient humains Elarik aurait viré au vert et Caius, au rouge. Plus personne ne respirait, aucun mouvement ne venait troubler le silence. Le pirate imagina en une demi-seconde des scénarios terribles : si un seul Irokois le connaissant sentait son odeur sur Orphée, elle serait taillée en pièces, ou pire. Et si son pouvoir dépassait l'entendement et qu'elle se ralliait à eux ? Heureusement elle ne savait vraiment pas grand-chose concernant la guerre. Sur ce point, l'humaine ne leur serait d'aucune utilité. Mais il n'empêche qu'il devait vite partir à sa poursuite, heureusement Démétri pouvait la retrouver plus facilement, même si Elarik était lui-même un bon traqueur.

Une joyeuse personne mit fin à l'horreur qu'ils croyaient tous voir se dessiner :

- Ho ! N'ayez aucune d'inquiétude pour cela : elle dort, les rassura Alice Cullen.

Pour le coup, un petit doute plana quelques secondes.

- Et où dort-elle ? S'enquit Marcus, enfin actif mais qui ne doutait pas une seule seconde de l'humaine, lui.

- Dans le champ en face du château, répondit la petite voyante avec un sourire, pendant que son mari pouffait et que le rire du couple Falko/Félix raisonnait à travers les murs.

- J'adore cette mioche ! Imprévisible, à tous les coups ! Jeta Falko à l'assemblée.

- Je m'attendais aussi qu'elle ait décollée pour l'Amérique du sud, mais il n'en est rien, lui répondit Félix sur le même ton en s'approchant de l'immense fenêtre sur le côté par réflexe.

- Et on la voit en plus ! Termina-t-il en se tordant de rire.

Elarik se précipita de la fenêtre en question… et en effet, on la voyait très bien pour le peu qu'on y fit attention : elle semblait endormie au milieu de sa meute, sur le sol envahit par la rosée.

… …

… …

… …

Orphée avait couru à toute allure dans les rues de Volterra avec ses chiens. Elle était sortie par une immense arcade de pierre servant d'entrée et de sortie dans la ville fortifiée, sous les yeux de beaucoup de passants qui avaient suivi curieusement du regard cette gamine aux drôles de cheveux colorés entourée d'animaux.

Elle galopa un peu sur la route qui descendait en pente, puis coupa à travers les bosquets de pins pour s'enfoncer dans l'étendue de champs labourés entrecoupé de buissons secs et épineux. La jeune fille s'arrêta de courir, sa meute toujours collée à ses basques, mais elle marchait encore pour vider l'énergie négative qu'elle avait accumulée dans le château pendant trop de jours.

Le château. Elle en était sortie si facilement que c'en était étrange. Maintenant elle goutait à quelques minutes de liberté, quand une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

_Je peux m'enfuir._

Elle en avait marre de tout cela : côtoyer des vampires était presque un honneur, mais pas dans ces conditions. Vivants cachés, inconnus en dehors des légendes ridicules d'autres siècles, personne ne sait réellement s'approcher des vampires. Sauf quand ils vous donnent la mort. C'était une chance certes, cependant Orphée ne voulait pas que cette chance la tue. Elle refusait d'être esclave de ces êtres, elle ne voulait pas que sa vie soit dirigée et ce, vampire ou non. Personne ne l'aurait, aucun être dans ce monde ne la dompterais, jamais personne ne se l'approprierait. Jamais. Jamais.

_Jamais._

Pourquoi donc n'avait-elle pas agit avant ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait dans la tête ? Elle avait eu du mal à se rendre compte que les vampires existaient vraiment. C'était impossible. Peu probable. Mais ils étaient là, palpables ! Combien d'autres créatures mythiques erraient physiquement sur le monde ? Mais si elle n'était rien pour aucun d'entre, à quoi bon rester ?

_Oui, à quoi bon rester là-bas_…

Elarik.

Le visage du vampire apparu dans la tête de la jeune fille. Avait-elle envie de le quitter ? Elle ne le savait pas et cela la troubla plus que n'importe quoi d'autre.

_Elarik._

La jeune fille eut la tête vide pendant un instant. Elle avait arrêté de marcher, les bras ballants et le regard dans le vide, sa meute lui léchaient les doigts en poussant de petits gémissements. Orphée ne comprenait pas sa propre réaction : elle était à deux doigts de s'enfuir, de pouvoir courir à nouveau le monde et voilà qu'elle hésitait pour ce vampire ?

_Non, je le déteste. Je ne suis pas sa chose._

Le détestait-elle vraiment ? Non. Mais il la retrouverait surement tôt ou tard : lui avait l'éternité devant lui pour le faire alors qu'elle n'avait pas envie de passer sa vie à fuir un vampire. D'ailleurs, il était peut-être déjà en train de courir en grondant contre cette humaine qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête dès que l'occasion se présentait. La jeune fille mit ses mèches noires en arrière et pensa qu'elle allait surement attraper la crève à la vue de ses dreads encore humides.

Elarik voulait juste la tuer. Pourquoi penser seulement à rester ? _C'est ridicule._ Mais la seule présence du vampire changeait la vie d'Orphée : il était sans regrets, impitoyable et sûr de lui. Libre. Il savait imposer sa volonté et il faut dire qu'il ne lui avait vraiment pas fait beaucoup de mal par rapport à ses capacités hors du commun.

_Ne pas penser à lui positivement_.

C'était un monstre, rien d'autre !

Avide de sang, de domination, rien de plus ! Il sentait bon, une odeur rassurante. Mais c'était pour mieux embobiner ses proies ! Le corps du vampire froid contre le sien. Les baisers langoureux le long de son corps d'humaine, il y a deux nuits. Ses gestes tendres. La trace de sa morsure ignoble sur son cou. Les bleus qu'elle avait eus par sa faute. Sa possessivité maladive. Il l'avait trainé jusqu'ici sans lui demander son avis. Ses yeux carmins au regard indéfinissable. Sa bouche. Ses lèvres. Il avait tué devant elle. Elle n'était rien pour lui. Juste un jeu. Une occupation. Il l'a prise dans ses bras. Il l'avait caressé délicatement.

Orphée se prit la tête dans les mains en hurlant de rage contre elle-même : elle détestait ce vampire, cet homme, ce pirate, autant qu'elle pourrait incessamment sous peu… l'aimer.

_Tu me cèderas tout ce que tu es._

C'est ce qu'Elarik lui avait dit et il avait surement raison. Mais rien n'était joué tant que son cœur avait un seul reste de sentiment négatif à son encontre.

Elle marcha un moment autour de la cité de Volterra, toujours dans ses pensées contradictoires, puis elle arriva au final en vue du château. La jeune fille le regarda un long moment car maintenant elle avait peur : la réaction d'Elarik serait aussi dévastatrice, qu'elle revienne ou pas. Non ? Pourtant, Orphée savait parfaitement qu'elle allait revenir là-bas, faible comme elle était face à son vampire.

Elle n'en savait rien et elle se sentit extrêmement lasse.

La p'tite se sentit seule à cet instant : elle était sur un petit chemin de terre entre deux champs, dans une sorte de vallée, le château de dressant droit devant elle, fier et fort comme il l'a toujours été à travers le temps. Elle rassembla ses chiens et se coucha à même le sol comme ils le faisaient tous auparavant, avant qu'elle n'aille habiter en Bretagne.

_Point positif de la situation : je peux finir ma grasse matinée._

Elle commençait à s'endormir quand elle cru sentir la présence de son frère et elle sourit : il arrive. Doucement, mais surement.

La jeune fille comprit que ce vampire pirate était rapidement devenu un pilier pour elle : avec son empathie, elle le sentait fort et inébranlable, comme un arbre immense devant une tempête. Il restait droit et fier, accroché à la terre. Elarik était conscient de sa force, il savait qui il était et ce qu'il voulait, contrairement à elle. C'était pour cela qu'elle se sentait en sécurité près de lui. Il ne se posait pas spécialement de questions existentielles, faisant le tri dans ce qu'il voyait et croyait, puis n'y pensait plus. La vie semblait être simple et facile avec cet homme magnifique.

Elle s'endormit sur ces pensées qui la déprimèrent un peu plus, la faisant réellement tomber au fond du gouffre.

… …

… …

… …

Elarik était retourné dans sa chambre avec son clan. Alice Cullen avait rassuré tout le monde sur le retour rapide de l'humaine, ce qui surprit l'assemblée : le danger était immense pour Orphée au côté du chef breton, mais elle revenait quand même malgré son instinct de survie puissant. La petite Cullen avait d'ailleurs eu beaucoup de mal à déterminer son choix : la fille aux dreads hésitait d'ailleurs encore d'après elle, mais son pouvoir pouvait lui assurer la fuite ou une forme de survie. C'était l'hypothèse que les vampires avaient tenté de construire suivant leurs maigres ressources : Orphée se confiait peut-être à son vampire attitré, elle n'en restait pas moins vague pour autant.

Le chef breton était de nouveau affalé sur un fauteuil et il n'avait pas dit un seul mot depuis qu'ils s'étaient tous mit d'accord sur un point : le retour d'Orphée devait se faire dans le calme. Les vampires du château s'étaient nourris sans exception mais cela ne calma pas Elarik pour autant. Ne sachant pas se contenir et toujours en rage contre le comportement de l'humaine, il préférait se murer dans le silence. Son propre clan n'osait pas vraiment intervenir : quand le pirate décrétait qu'une femelle lui appartenait, c'était beaucoup plus fort qu'un lien entre le vampire et sa proie en général. Il en faisait un jeu psychologique que, cette fois, il ne maitrisait pas du tout, mais il ne cèdera pas sa captive si facilement. Ses camarades s'étonnaient réellement sur le fait qu'il ne l'ait pas encore tuée, ni même exprimé ce souhait. Mais personne n'osait poser la question : pourquoi ?

La meute de son humaine se fit entendre au rez-de-chaussée et Elarik prit enfin une goulée d'air et sembla moins crispé. Sven tourna la tête vers la porte pour mieux entendre les pas de la petite troupe dans les escaliers, pendant qu'un Allen exaspéré soufflait en tournant son regard dans le sens opposé. Alice Cullen attendait Orphée dans le couloir, de peur d'une explosion de la part de certains bretons, alors qu'Elarik humait le parfum de sa prisonnière, qui n'en était pas vraiment une au final. La meute et elle-même s'approchait de la dernière marche de l'escalier en vue du couloir.

Soudain, le cri aigu de la petite Cullen fit sursauter tout le monde :

- Orphée ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?

Le clan breton attendait impatiemment la réponse de la dite « Orphée ».

- J'ai été promener mes chiens comme je l'avais prévu, dit l'humaine avec une voix rauque, percevant la tension venant de sa propre chambre.

- Mais je ne parle pas de ça ! Regarde-toi donc un peu ! Tu es pleine de boue, de poil de chiens et de… paille ! Lança Alice en la pointant du doigt d'une moue proche du dégout. Il va falloir plus de temps que prévu : tu vas devoir reprendre une douche ! Et…

- Stop ! lui demanda Orphée, vraiment lasse pour le coup.

Falko ricana légèrement pendant que Wilfried secouait la tête avec un sourire, ils avaient tout deux l'image de la vagabonde poussiéreuse en tête.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Lui demanda doucement Alice en marchant à ses côtés dans le couloir.

- En dehors du fait que je devrais être en train de courir comme une dératée jusqu'à la mer pour prendre un bateau pour l'Australie ? Rien, répondit-elle avec tristesse et colère devant sa propre faiblesse.

Le clan breton avait de nouveau cessé de respirer.

- Ho ! fit la petite brune en prenant le bras de l'humaine. Tu sais, on avait tous parié sur l'avion en partance pour l'Amérique du sud. Une idée de Félix !

- Je suis peut-être une cruche pour certains, mais je sais que si je reste à terre, mon odeur sera vraiment repérable pour n'importe lequel d'entre vous, contra l'humaine avec un très faible sourire devant l'hypothèse montée par le vampire Volturi.

Allen leva un sourcil devant la logique de la jeune fille.

- Tu oublies Démétri, rétorqua Alice avec sa bonne humeur habituelle, tandis qu'Orphée ne faisait pas l'effort de paraître plus joyeuse.

Devant la tête déconfite de l'humaine, la jeune Cullen développa.

- C'est le meilleur des traqueurs : une fois qu'il a senti quelqu'un, il peut le retrouver n'importe où dans le monde. Personne ne te l'a dit ?

- On ne me dit pas grand-chose, en règle générale, souffla l'humaine pâle.

Elarik expira lourdement en serrant de toutes ses forces un morceau du fauteuil qui éclata violement entre ses doigts, dans un bruit de cuir déchiré et de bois écrasé. C'était vrai : il ne s'était pas beaucoup occupé d'elle. Mais il n'avait pas que ça à faire.

Alice ne savait pas vraiment comment remonter le moral d'Orphée : elle était dans une situation des plus délicates et sa survie ne tenait qu'à un fil. On aurait vraiment dit que l'humaine allait se pendre d'un instant à l'autre et c'était réel : Alice voyait subitement défiler des visions d'Orphée dans des accès de désespoir total, seule, à pleurer dans le noir.

La petite vampire ne dit rien, sachant parfaitement que les bretons et surtout Elarik, entendaient ses propos. Alors elles entrèrent dans la chambre d'Alice et Jasper pour pouvoir se préparer, même si la discussion sur la dépression de la fragile humaine devait être forcément reportée : les chambres étaient trop proches et n'empêchaient pas Elarik d'entendre même les messes basses. Mais Orphée n'y avait pas vraiment pensé :

- Comment se sent Elarik ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix timide alors que Jasper se relevait de son lit avec un livre entrouvert.

Le pirate retenait encore sa respiration devant la question d'Orphée : forcément, elle s'inquiétait pour sa survie. Le cuir de son fauteuil craqua de nouveau.

- Il était assez… agacé, évidemment, dit Alice mal à l'aise et inquiète pour sa nouvelle amie.

- Qu'est-ce que je fous ici… se demanda Orphée, les yeux dans le vide se foutant royalement de la réponse.

Elle aurait juste voulu… savoir comment il avait réagit, mais elle le sentait d'ici : il n'avait pas eu confiance en elle pour son retour, alors qu'elle le lui avait fait comprendre. Il n'y a donc rien à tirer de lui ?

Alice la sortit de sa torpeur devant le regard contrit de Jasper :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, pour le moment tout va bien se passer ! Allez ! Viens donc prendre une bonne douche ! Dit-elle en la prenant par la main.

… …

… …

… …

Pendant ce temps, le clan breton faisait toujours silence. Elarik avait lâché le fauteuil de cuir pour se planter devant la fenêtre, un air buté sur le visage.

Allen faisait tournoyer un autre stylo entre ses mains pendant que les autres membres du clan regardaient le sol ou le plafond. Leur chef ne faisait même plus attention à leur présence : c'était généralement le moment où ils pouvaient tous vaquer à leur occupation, mais Elarik semblait perturbé par cette humaine et en tant qu'amis ils se devaient tous de rester pour le soutenir et l'aider à trouver une solution.

Car c'était réellement cela, le clan d'Elarik : tous nomades au départ, ils se rencontrèrent les uns après les autres, le groupe de base étant Sven et le pirate. Au gré de leur pérégrination, surtout pendant leurs chasses et profitant des guerres humaines pour faire le plein de sang en s'amusant, les deux compères rencontrèrent Allen, l'écrivain-poète anglais au genre dandy et vampire nomade qui s'ennuyait un tantinet. Il était frustré de sa condition de vampire et enviait les humains qui pouvaient jouir de la vie en ayant un but, le sien en tant qu'humain était de publier ses écrits. Allen s'entendit tout de suite avec Sven, l'artisan tailleur solitaire qui confectionnait des robes pour les belles dames de la cour française et parfois allemande du XVIIe siècle.

Ils parcoururent ensemble une bonne partie du nord de l'Afrique, rendant visite au uns et aux autres, massacrant à l'occasion, rencontrant les leurs pendant quelques jours sans s'éterniser. Le soleil étant trop présent, ils voyagèrent rapidement vers le nord, dans les étendues froides de la Norvège et de la Suède, mais la population rare ne subvenait pas assez bien à leurs besoins en tout genre. Mais ils y rencontrèrent Falko, l'ancien soldat et marin Viking qui aimait beaucoup les histoires d'Elarik tellement, qu'au moment où les trois voulurent prendre congés, le grand Falko suivit aussi. Le petit groupe était proche de la Transylvanie, riant des légendes ridicules sur les vampires avec les très anciens Stephan et Vladimir, quand il eut vent des nombreuses conquêtes des Amériques : ils décidèrent d'y aller, non sans tirer presque de force le vampire froid et dépressif Wilfried qui se terraient dans la Forêt Noire allemande, se nourrissant des humains qui y passaient et d'animaux.

Tous ensemble, ils s'entendaient à merveille car ils possédaient le même passé humain, sans accroche, et la même envie en tant que vampire : être caché, mais libre. Ce clan se fichait éperdument de ce que l'on pouvait penser de lui : ils tuaient tous de sang froid, prenaient des femmes, jouant avec ceux de leur propre espèce qui les défiaient, profitant des conflits et du sang que les humains versaient eux-mêmes. Cependant, Elarik avait toujours eu le dessus, non seulement grâce à son pouvoir, mais aussi grâce à la manière de mener ses troupes : sans prise de tête pour ne jamais s'ennuyer, il était à l'écoute et disponible pour ceux qu'il considérait comme son équipage, mais il prenait en charge toutes les manœuvres : nouvelles idées de chasse et de massacre, voyages, organisations, règles à respecter,… Et c'était un bon capitaine, respecté pour cela.

Ils restaient tous des compagnons de voyages, parfois se séparant mais se retrouvant toujours, prenant possession de différents territoires entre plusieurs aventures sanglantes, en alternant le pays de chacun d'entre eux. Le dernier en date étant la France, en Bretagne.

C'est là que leur chef avait rencontré cette Orphée, lui qui choisissait avec soin les proies qu'il gardait à long terme avant de leur arracher la gorge, celle-ci lui était tombé droit sous les crocs. Mais il n'avait aucune prise sur elle, apparemment.

- Si elle t'agace autant que cela, pourquoi tu ne la tues pas ? Demanda subitement Allen, coupant les différentes réflexions de ses camarades, une main dans ses cheveux bruns courts.

Elarik ne répondit pas. Il réfléchissait encore. Il appréciait tout de même la fille, aussi folle soit-elle. Ho ! Pas comme une potentiel amante, mais comme un animal de compagnie : elle était distrayante, cultivée, jolie. Elle lui faisait passer le temps, l'amusait parfois, l'agaçait aussi… c'est vrai. Parfois il avait l'impression d'être revenue en arrière en tant que pirate, avec ses nombreuses courtisanes dans les différents ports où son navire mouillait. Même s'il avait rarement de grandes discutions avec elles... Mais il avait l'impression d'avoir une proie réellement différente des autres et donc des plus succulente : l'attente décuple le plaisir, alors il attendra d'en avoir marre avant de se nourrir d'Orphée.

- Pour l'instant, cela me va encore, finit par répondre Elarik.

- Pardonne-moi de te contredire, mais je ne crois pas t'avoir déjà vu dans cet état d'énervement pour une _simple_ proie qui tente de fuir, lança Falko.

Elarik leur raconta donc leur dernière nuit, où Orphée lui avait réellement parlé d'elle, de son empathie et de sa capacité à lui résister même si son désir de lui était bien présent. Le pirate en parlait comme à n'importe qui : il disait les faits, c'est tout. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait en conclure, mais il voulait faire comprendre aux membres de son clan qu'Orphée lui était encore importante pour le moment.

- Es-tu amoureux ? Demanda Sven le plus sérieusement du monde.

Elarik le regarda comme si le pauvre blondinet avait perdu l'esprit à la seconde où il prononça ces mots.

- Non, n'exagérons quand même pas. Pourquoi cette question stupide ? Lui répondit-il acide.

- …

Personne ne lui répondit, de peur d'accentuer sa colère.

- Si aucun de vous ne parle, je vous noie tous en bloc pendant une bonne heure.

- Disons que… Hésita Sven pour sa formulation.

- Disons que nous ne serions pas spécialement déçus par toi, si jamais il t'arrivait d'éprouver plus qu'une attirance… sanguine pour cette… Orphée, expliqua Wilfried.

- En clair ? Insista Elarik dont les yeux avaient déjà noircis.

- En clair, nous comprendrons que tu veuilles te la garder parce qu'elle t'a tapé dans l'œil et que nombre de vampires ont repéré leur compagne parmi les humaines et vis-versa. Et que par conséquent, tu as aussi le droit de trouvé ta moitié de cette manière et que nous ne nous permettrons pas de porter de jugements si jamais c'est le cas. Par contre, rajouta Falko dans sa longue tirade, si tu la mets en cloque, je ne pense pas m'en remettre. Et je ne changerais aucune couche. Que ce soit clair entre nous tous, finit-il en montrant chaque personne du doigt.

Tout le clan explosa de rire de concert. Puis Elarik reprit sérieux :

- Je doute ces choses arrivent, messieurs, mais je vous remercie de vos bonnes intentions.

- Si seulement tu arrivais au moins à en faire une femme digne de ce nom ! Je m'arracherais presque les cheveux dès que je la vois porter ses boots et ses pantalons informes, railla Sven.

- Peut-être qu'Alice Cullen accomplira un miracle pour ce soir, sait-on jamais, ricana Allen.

- Oui. Mais ça ne restera quand même qu'une seule soirée, comparé au nombre de fois où nous l'avons devant les yeux ! Lança le blond, au bord d'un semblant de désespoir.

Ils se turent lorsque la porte de la chambre d'Alice Cullen se fit entendre : elle passait avec Orphée dans celle de Rosalie ou attendait également Bella et Renesmée pour se pomponner. Le temps de traverser le couloir sous les piques de l'humaine qui ne voulait pas « s'habiller comme un clown », elles rencontrèrent le détestable Anthony qui passait par là pour se reposer un peu. Il lança en très mauvais français une phrase de moquerie destinée à Orphée, qui n'était pas de meilleure humeur :

- Tiens, toujours en vie malgré ton escapade. Ils sont trop gentils avec toi.

La réplique puérile et dénuée de politesse de la fragile jeune fille ne se fit pas attendre :

- Ta gueule, connard.

Alice pouffa discrètement, pendant que Sven leva les yeux et les mains au ciel en demandant « qui avait bien pu créer pareille créature » et que le reste du groupe riait devant sa comédie.

… …

… …

… …

Orphée râlait contre le temps que cela mettait pour se préparer. Les femmes vampires présentes lui avaient appliqué des masques, des baumes,… bref : elle n'en pouvait plus alors qu'elle n'était même pas encore coiffée, habillée et maquillée. Seule Bella ne l'embêta pas, mais surement pas pour la soutenir moralement : elle tentait sans cesse de détourner l'attention de sa petite personne. Entre les poses des différents produits, Rosalie, Alice et Renesmée s'occupaient d'elles-mêmes, mais ne laissant pas les deux comparses s'enfuir pour autant.

S'ensuivit ensuite les manucures et la pause des vernis, ce qui embêta fort Orphée qui voulait juste se gratter le nez. Elle appela donc un de ses loups en renfort pour se frotter la tête contre son museau, ce qui fit beaucoup rire l'hybride et Bella.

En attendant que le tout sèche, les filles papotaient en écoutant la radio. Ainsi, Orphée en sut un peu plus sur le clan Cullen, comme leurs pouvoirs où elle bondit en entendant que Jasper était un empathe et qu'il pouvait changer l'humeur d'une foule de personne. Elle bougonna un bon moment sur le fait « qu'on ne lui disait vraiment rien, même l'essentiel » et eut droit à un geste maternelle de Rosalie, pourtant si froide et hautaine habituellement.

Elle apprit beaucoup de la naissance de Renesmée, sur les problèmes que cela avait engendré mais qu'heureusement à présent, ils se soutenaient tous dans l'épreuve que cette guerre était.

Le vernis était sec et le téléphone de la jeune hybride sonna : elle le prit et partit en courant pour pouvoir parler à son interlocuteur tranquillement.

- Ce loup va me rendre dingue ! Marmonna Rosalie en préparant les ustensiles de coiffure.

Orphée ne comprit pas sa phrase, mais ne dit rien : cela ne la regardait pas. Cependant, Bella savait que la jeune humaine devait être passionnée par toutes les choses étranges, d'après ce que l'on disait d'elle, alors elle avoua l'existence des modificateurs :

- Jacob est le petit ami de Renesmée. C'est une sorte de loup garou.

L'humaine en question n'avait pas l'air d'en croire un seul mot et les femmes vampires eurent un instant peur d'avoir été trop loin : Orphée ne bougeait plus. Puis elle explosa :

- C'est vrai ! Comment fonctionne-t-il ? Comment est-il ? Où vit-il ? Ils sont nombreux ? Enchaina-t-elle en sautillant presque sur sa chaise.

Bella et Alice riait encore pendant que Rosalie expliquait patiemment :

- En réalité, on appelle cela des modificateurs : ils se transforment à volonté ou selon leur humeur pour les jeunes. Ils sont comme les loups, mais en beaucoup plus grand et ils sont aussi rapides que nous, avec les sens aussi développés et une véritable force. Et ils sentent très mauvais.

- Rose ! Dit Bella qui justifia les dires de son amie : l'odeur n'est pas spécialement agréable pour nous, mais quand j'étais humaine, les modificateurs sentaient aussi bon que les vampires. Mais les véritables loups garous existent et ne se transforment qu'à la pleine lune. Cependant, lors de leur transformation, ils n'ont aucune humanité et ils réagissent comme des animaux ou pire encore. Pour leur apparence par contre, je n'en ai aucune idée ! Finit-elle en regardant ses amies.

- Je ne me suis jamais posé la question, coupa Rosalie.

- Moi, non plus ! Mais maintenant, c'est l'heure de ta coiffure Orphée.

Et Orphée expira lourdement. Elle n'avait jamais autant soupiré en quelques jours et elle voulait juste voir Elarik. Ou pas. Elle qui n'aimait pas que les situations difficiles trainent en longueur, c'était parti pour durer.

… …

… …

… …

L'heure était venue : Orphée était prête comme toutes les autres Cullens. Elle se regardait dans le miroir et se trouva vraiment jolie. Voir belle. Enfin, à côté des vampires, l'humaine se trouva tout de même banale.

Sa robe lui allait parfaitement ainsi que ses bottes. L'étole de toile simple assortie avait étrangement disparue, mais elle n'en dit mot : elle n'avait pas envie de repasser une demi-heure avec les filles pour se demander comment la porter. Ses cheveux noirs libres autour de son visage avait été légèrement bouclés au fer, pendant que ses dreads avait été tressées en nattes collées jusqu'au milieu de sa tête, pour être réparties en chignon lâche très volumineux. Les différentes couleurs de ses cheveux étaient magnifiquement réparties et Orphée avait été d'accord de remplacer ses bagues d'argents par des perles de bois qu'elle possédait dans une de ses trousses de coiffure.

Son maquillage était léger, dans les tons ocre et sable : cela faisait ressortir la couleur brun-vert de ses yeux. Alice était vraiment douée dans le domaine, ainsi que Rosalie.

Chose inhabituelle, l'étrange humaine avait succombé à la volonté de la petite brune : elle avait accepté d'abandonner pour une soirée ses bracelets-clés, qu'elle avait confié à Bella. Mais elle avait refusé de porter autres choses que ses torques et en avait un également un beau autour du cou, rempli de symboles celtes. Ses tatouages étaient joliment mis en valeur sur ses poignets presque nus et dans son dos.

Bella, qui était derrière Orphée, se regardait aussi dans un autre miroir.

- Comment te trouves-tu ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

L'humaine se regardait avec une moue sceptique sur le visage :

- Disons que je me sens mal à l'aise et que ce n'est rien de le dire.

- Je n'ai pas l'habitude non plus, je n'aime pas ce genre de… choses, finit Bella en souriant.

Alice entra dans la pièce comme une tornade accompagnée d'Esmée Cullen. Celle-ci félicita Bella pour sa tenue magnifique pendant qu'Orphée cherchait un moyen d'échapper à cette réunion de famille, mais c'était peine perdue :

- Ma chérie ! Lança la femme de Carlisle le plus naturellement du monde, tu es splendide !

Et la belle femme vampire la serra délicatement dans ses bras. Orphée, après un temps de surprise lui rendit son étreinte et cela lui fit du bien : elle se sentait soutenue dans toute cette histoire. Esmée avait l'odeur du lys, peut-être un peu plus musquée, piquante.

- Vous… vous sentez comme ma maman, avoua la jeune humaine troublée avec une voix d'enfant, en resserrant ses bras autour d'elle.

Esmée ne répondit rien, assez surprise par les dires de l'ancienne vagabonde. Puis elle se recula légèrement en regardant Orphée :

- Ta mère te manque ?

- Je… je ne sais pas, bégaya la fille. Disons que je pensais à elle et ce qu'elle penserait si elle me voyait dans cette tenue.

- Ta mère serait surement très fier de toi pour ton courage, cela est sûre, lui répondit Esmée, maternelle comme jamais.

- Je ne sais pas. Mon frère par contre serait déjà par terre en train de mourir de rire, en me traitant de précieuse coincée. Et je reste polie.

Le rire des femmes Cullens raisonnait dans la pièce, alors que la porte s'ouvrait sur Emmet :

- On vous attend, les filles.

Orphée devint instantanément plus pâle :

- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Se morfondit-elle.

- Reste près de nous, tu verras bien suivant le comportement d'Elarik, lui dit Alice, la rassurant. La voyante ne voulait pas l'inquiéter sur le fait qu'elle n'avait aucune vision précise du vampire sombre, car il était terriblement indécis : il hésitait entre ignorer son humaine ou la coller toute la soirée sans desserrer les lèvres. Du pareil au même, quoi.

Elles sortirent toutes rejoindre leurs hommes, sauf Orphée évidemment, sous les sifflements d'Emmet :

- J'ai parfois du mal à croire que nous sommes en guerre ! Pas toi, « Aurore » ?

L'Aurore en question ne se reconnue même pas sur le coup. Mais quand Rosalie colla une claque sur le haut du crâne de son mari, qu'elle lança un regard noir au grand vampire brun qui ricanait en lui signifiant que rien ne pouvait rester bien longtemps caché dans ce château.

Orphée grogna, mais son intention fut vite retenue sur de nouveaux vampires, qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontrés. Eléazar et Carmen s'avançaient en compagnie de deux blondes : Tanya et Kate Dénali, cette dernière accompagnée de Garett, un ancien vampire nomade. Ce clan salua l'humaine chaleureusement, ce qui réchauffa un peu le cœur d'Orphée au vu de l'épreuve qu'elle sentait arrivée. Elle avait les yeux dans le vague, pensant à Elarik et elle ne sentit pas que l'attention était fixée sur elle :

- Quoi encore ? Lança-t-elle à Eleazar d'une voix enfantine et boudeuse.

- Ce sont vraiment des tatouages que tu as sur les bras ? Demanda-t-il poliment en les fixant d'un air intéressé.

- Mhmm. Oui. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'y vois des pouvoirs y graviter. Et c'est peu commun, lui répondit simplement Eléazar, tentant de ne pas la braquer.

Orphée commença à marcher dans le couloir, mal à l'aise dans ses vêtements, afin de signifier qu'elle ne révèlera que le strict minimum, que ça plaise où non.

- Ce sont des sceaux. Des symboles qui agissent durablement quand on les charge d'énergie et de volonté.

- Comme faisait les sorcières avec leurs cercles bizarres ? Demanda Emmet sous la grimace menaçante de Rosalie, pendant que tout le monde marchait dans le sillon d'Orphée.

L'humaine se retourna, surprise de la comparaison :

- Oui,… c'est un peu ça.

Et elle caressa nerveusement le poil d'un de ses loups qui trottinait à proximité.

- D'après toi, les sorcières du moyen-âge n'appelaient pas le Diable mais étaient des manipulatrices d'énergies, alors ? Sourit Emmet en voyant que la petite humaine lui répondait, même si ses explications étaient vraiment très… succinctes.

- Non. Les deux sont… complémentaires.

Les vampires étaient interloqués, surtout Edward Cullen qui vit rapidement des images étranges défilées dans la tête d'Orphée, mais il fut rapidement rejeté : l'humain s'était retournée, un air indéchiffrable sur le visage.

- Ne cherche pas ce genre de choses dans ma tête. Tu ne comprendrais pas, finit-elle en recommençant à s'avancer.

- Tu… Tu veux dire que… Commença Edward.

- Je ne veux rien dire du tout.

Plus personne ne dit rien : Orphée commençait à s'inquiéter sur la réaction et le comportement d'Elarik en maintenant le vampire aux cheveux cuivre hors de ses réflexions, pendant que le clan Cullen et Dénali s'interrogeait individuellement sur ce qu'Edward avait pu voir, s'il avait eu confirmation que des créatures invisibles avaient été approchées par l'humaine qui tripotait fortement la toison de son berger allemand.

Pendant que Jasper s'approchait doucement de la jeune fille dans les escaliers, Alice appela le rouquin dans ses pensées :

_- Elle a vraiment vu des…_

Edward hocha la tête, un air effrayé sur le visage capté par les deux clans aux humeurs diverses : inquiet, interrogateur, respectueux,… même si tous doutaient de la réalité des allusions d'Orphée. Mais Elarik en avait également relevée l'hypothèse car sa captive parlait souvent de la Mort comme d'une personne, de démons, de gardiens et d'anges, selon les noms des livres saints. Les Dénali et les Cullen s'accordaient néanmoins sur un point : cette fille était complètement fêlée.

Jasper lui envoya des ondes calmes qu'elle perçut :

- C'est toi qui fais ça ?

- Oui, ça te plait ? Sourit le vampire blond.

- Je déteste qu'on manipule mes émotions, mais là, tout de suite, j'en ai bien besoin, avoua-t-elle en lui rendant un sourire timide. Je peux te poser une question ? Demanda-t-elle en baissant les yeux sur les marches qu'elle descendait.

- Je t'en prie, la pria-t-il, en attrapant la main d'une Alice souriante.

- Quand… quand tu étais humain, commença-t-elle en regardant sa réaction : Jasper ne souriait plus mais l'écoutait attentivement en hochant la tête pour lui montrer son accord.

Elle continua donc :

- Quand tu étais humain, comment as-tu vécu ton empathie ?

- La plupart d'entre nous, humains, n'avions pas de capacités si pointues. Cela se déclare lors de notre transformation ou même plus tard, lui expliqua le vampire empathe avec un air désolé sur le visage.

- Par exemple, Edward était très ouvert aux autres et compréhensif, Jasper était plus sensitif,… Expliqua Alice.

- Les dons humains sont habituellement plus flous et éparses que ceux des vampires, conclu Eléazar.

- Hum, d'accord.

- D'après ce que j'ai pu entendre, pour toi cela s'est assez mal passé, non ? Demanda Jasper, curieux.

- Mhmm. J'étais trop jeune, je pense. Mais maintenant, ça va, je m'y suis faite, sourit-elle.

- Et tes autres… capacités sont venues par la suite, c'est ça ? Continua-t-il.

- Oui, j'ai travaillé un maximum pour atteindre un certain niveau de sensibilité.

- Et jusqu'où cela t'a amené ? Tenta d'insister Jasper.

- Tout le monde le sait très bien, dit-elle sombrement.

La discussion s'arrêta là : Orphée ne dira rien de précis et ils avaient tous fini descendre les escaliers, s'engageant après l'accueil, sans Giana pour une fois, vers le long couloir habituel. D'autres vampires se joignaient à eux, parlant ou pas, mais les saluant toujours. La jeune fille ne savait plus où se mettre : ils étaient tous si beaux, si… inaccessibles. De plus, elle passait son temps à vérifier que sa poitrine ne se fasse pas la malle hors de son bustier, que les ouvertures de ses jambes n'en dévoilent pas trop, bref : une tenue tout sauf pratique. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : se déshabiller et aller se coucher, peut-être près d'Elarik si son l'humeur le permettait… Mais rien n'était moins sûr.

Ils montèrent tous un autre escalier aussi large et long que celui que l'humaine à l'habitude de prendre. Malgré son sens de l'orientation, elle avait toujours peur de se perdre dans ce dédale de couloirs et de marches si on la laissait en plan. Orphée tenta de se défaire de son stress en regardant de magnifiques toiles anciennes, peintes par elle ne sait quel artiste italien de siècles reculés. Elle admira également les colonnes de pierre brute sculptées, une grande horloge sur le mur central au bruit insoutenable du temps qui passe,… mais rien n'y fit : elle n'arrivait pas à garder le contrôle, cette fois. Sa peur d'être humiliée devant tout le monde était trop présente.

Une fois arrivée en haut de l'escalier, elle s'aperçut que les clans Cullen et Dénali la précédaient, en dehors d'Alice et Jasper qui se retournait fréquemment pour regarder l'humaine à l'air totalement perdu. Cependant, elle fut à moitié rassurée lorsqu'elle vit Sven attendre devant un autre long couloir, les mains croisées devant lui et qui souriait d'un air appréciateur.

Il s'avança lentement vers Orphée qui baissa les yeux de peur d'y voir une véritable colère, lui leva le menton et la regarda un long moment, plein d'allégresse.

- Je ne pensais pas te voir aussi belle un jour ! En espérant pour Elarik que tu auras toutes les manières d'une vraie dame ce soir.

Puis il lui présenta son bras droit, qu'elle prit sans hésiter et ils s'avancèrent ensemble vers une grande salle aux portes ouvertes immenses : elles laissaient entrevoir l'endroit où se déroulait la soirée, remplie de fleurs fraiches aux multiples senteurs, avec de lourds rideaux rouges en tissus couteux bordés de dentelles et d'énormes toiles présentant des fêtes de différentes époques. Tout le long du chemin qui paraissait durer des heures pour notre Orphée, Sven la regardait de haut en bas, inspectant ses perles de bois dans ses cheveux rouges, les mouvements de sa robe lorsqu'elle marchait, son cou frêle entouré de son torque en argent ou son port de tête tentant d'être droit et fier alors qu'en réalité, il l'a sentait plus que nerveuse.

- Que t'arrive-t-il donc ? Demanda-t-il le plus discrètement possible, en s'en souciant réellement de la réponse pour une fois : tu es très jolie, tu es bien entourée et tu es une des rares à assister à un rassemblement aussi important de la part notre race. Que te faudrait-il de plus ?

La fragile jeune fille regarda le blond, superbe en cette soirée, il fallait l'avouer.

- Je ne suis pas vraiment à mon aise dans ce genre de… choses. Et je ne me sens pas à ma place dans votre monde, lui avoua-t-elle.

- Tout se passera très bien, ne t'en fais pas, la rassura-t-il en caressant légèrement sa main fixée avec force à son bras.

Plus ils approchaient de la grande porte ouverte, avec déjà une bonne quantité de vampires présents, plus la jeune fille avait envie de prendre les jambes à son cou. Mais Sven la maintenait vers lui, sans se soucier du fait qu'elle avait peur.

Ils passèrent la porte et attendirent patiemment qu'Aro finisse d'accueillir le clan Dénali avec force de sourire et d'exclamation sur l'apprêt des hommes et des femmes. Orphée n'osa pas regarder ailleurs, effrayée à l'idée de croiser le regard noir d'Elarik si jamais il se trouvait dans la salle. Elle fixait juste Aro ou le sol, incapable de contrôler son effroi. Puis l'ancien vint à eux :

- Sven ! Enfin, tu nous amènes la douce Orphée ! Quelle joie de te voir parmi nous après la frayeur que tu nous a faite ! Tu es exquise ma chère enfant ! S'enthousiasma le chef Volturi en prenant la main libre de la jeune humaine pétrifiée, en se penchant vers elle.

- Je m'excuse de mon comportement. Ça ne se reproduira plus. Et je vous remercie, fit-elle d'une toute petite voix sous le sourire éclatant d'Aro et de Sven.

- C'est tout à fait normal car personne ici ne pourra te dire le contraire ! Je vous en prie, avancez-vous donc ! Elarik se languit de sa petite protégée, rajouta Aro, qui avait parfaitement vu l'inquiétude de l'humaine en touchant sa main, frustré de ne pas voir plus que ses pensées du moment.

Et ils s'avancèrent donc, sous le regard sombre d'Amun et d'Anthony, suivant le clin d'œil encourageant de Félix à l'attention d'Orphée qui semblait juste vouloir disparaître et sous les yeux de quelques vampires végétariens voulant soutenir la petite humaine sans vraiment savoir quoi faire.

Elarik était proche d'un coin de la salle, accompagné d'une foule de vampires : son propre clan au complet, Marius l'ancien du nord, Armand et ses deux humains, Santino et Marcus, pour finir par les deux prêtres. Mais Orphée ne vit rien de tout cet attroupement : elle se tenait toujours droite, mais regardait par terre, alors qu'elle sentait que toute l'attention était sur sa petite personne et sur aucune autre, à son grand désespoir.

- Ta beauté fait tourner des têtes, ma belle, lui souffla Sven.

La jolie Orphée ne releva pas son regard du sol pour autant, mais pouffa sans y croire un mot :

- En effet, je suis le centre du monde pour certains actuellement. Mais je doute malheureusement que ce soit pour mon apparence…

Elarik la fixait et commençait à s'avancer vers le couple. Orphée releva finalement ses yeux vers ceux du pirate et fut bouleversée momentanément par l'homme qu'elle avait devant elle : l'étole qu'elle avait cherché partout, assortie à sa robe, maintenait ses fines boucles noires en arrière, laissant son visage à découvert, sans artifice. Une chemise de lin beige au col ouvert mettait en valeur le haut de son torse, encadré par une longue et lourde veste brune foncée, ouverte, au large col relevé et aux bordures finement ouvragées de fils blancs. Un pantalon bouffant brun de toile épaisse et des bottes de cuir sombre, finissait la tenue du… pirate. Car c'était réellement cela, presque comme on le voyait dans les films mais avec plus de prestance.

Orphée s'avoua que le vampire était splendide, mais si elle aurait vu quiconque d'autre dans cette tenue, elle aurait ri jusqu'à s'étouffer. Toutefois, Elarik était un pirate et cette tenue ne lui allait qu'à lui.

Puis elle n'eut plus l'occasion de réfléchir à quoique ce soit d'autre : il était planté en face d'elle et alors que Sven lui fit lâcher son bras pour s'éloigner sans un mot, Elarik lui prit la main et la porta à ses lèvres, sans un mot et l'expression indéchiffrable.

Celle de son humaine était complètement désespérée : cet homme insaisissable lui faisait perdre la tête. Et que pensait-il à cet instant précis alors que dans la matinée, il semblait excédé et hors de lui ?

Le pirate garda la main de sa captive dans la sienne un moment en la regardant comme si les réponses à ses questions allaient jaillir des yeux de la jeune fille. Les vampires du château étaient quasiment tous présents et le groupe avec lequel Elarik parlait précédemment s'approchait d'eux. Il retourna délicatement Orphée dos contre son torse, pour poser ses mains égoïstes autour de son ventre, alors qu'Aro se plaçait au centre de la salle avec ses deux frères.

Un couloir s'aménagea entre les vampires placés devant la porte. Démétri et un autre Volturi qu'Orphée ne connaissait arrivèrent, tirant par les bras… le vampire qu'Orphée avait brulé il y a plus d'une semaine au cocktail molotov et qu'Elarik avait découpé en morceau. Il était cependant bien entier…

La jeune humaine se crispait contre son pirate : elle ne voulait pas imaginer de quelle manière l'homme qui était devant ses yeux s'était reconstitué…

Orphée s'inquiétait de la suite des évènements : son empathie lui indiquait que les vampires du château n'allaient pas être tendres avec cet homme qui avait faillit la tuer. Un grondement sourd fit vibrer le torse d'Elarik contre le dos de l'humaine et elle sentit ses bras se resserrer doucement autour d'elle.

Non, ils n'allaient pas être tendres.

… …

… …

… …

_**Réponses **__à vos reviews :_

_**Liliane**__ : heureuse de te revoir ! Haaa… le réel potentiel d'Orphée. On va l'apprendre bientôt, petit à petit ne t'en fais pas ! Je vais être obligée de tanner le cul des deux pouffiasses, car même moi, j'en ai marre de leur tronches. XD_

_**Tiana**__ : oui, oui, ma menace a été reprise, mais à force, j'oublie un peu ce que j'écris. Désolée, je ferais mieux pour cette fois. Promis. Pour la parer pour le bal, ça ne va pas être une mince affaire, mais elle a été sage, comme tu peux le voir. Bah oui ! On peut pas foutre la merde à tord et à travers quand même. Son frère ! Très bonne question. Ou est-ce qu'il est, qu'est ce qu'il fout… J'en sais rien ! Ce con a décidé de venir à pied… Et comme je n'ai pas de détecteur, je sais juste dire qu'il est à la frontière Italie-France… Mais il arrive, il arrive… Son gardien, c'est un sujet que les vampires vont un jour débattre, comme à la fin de ce chapitre, mais ils sont septiques. Alors non, ce n'était pas vraiment une hallucination. On verra plus tard :p_

_**Eve**__ : j'y peux rien si Sven ne visite pas les lits de toutes ses fans. Triste, non ? Mais bon, il restera assez présent dans l'histoire étant le compagnon le plus proche de notre pirate. Alors pour la centième fois : oui, on lattera la gueule des deux poufs comme il se doit, mais patience ! Son frère va arriver, comme je le dis au dessus, il vient à pattes, le gars. Alors laisse-lui le temps de comprendre que choper une caisse ou faire du stop, ça va plus vite. Quand est-ce que le vampire et l'humaine couchent ensemble… ? Pas tout de suite, non de dieu ! laissez leur le temps, ils sont tout juste en train de s'apprivoiser !_

_**Bubbles**__ : Ouep, j'espère que tu es contente que ce chapitre arrive vite pour tenter d'éliminer ta frustration. Si la relation entre Elarik et Orphée va évoluer ? Oui oui… mais ils sont tous les deux assez sauvages et solitaires, faut attendre un peu. Non mais, tout le monde est pressé, c'est pas possible ça !_

_**aliCetwiligthF.F**__ : Navrée de t'apprendre que tu vas te faire lincher un jour pour avoir d'Elarik qu'il était pathétique. Ma pauvre, j'aimerais pas être à ta place ! Mais ça ira, t'inquiète pas ! Oui, on en sait de plus en plus sur Orphée. C'est qu'il faut lui tirer les vers du nez à celle-là…_

_**Aurore**__ : tu n'es pas vexée et j'en suis contente ! Tant mieux ! Et si tu continue à me lire quand même, je ne peux rien demander de plus._

_**Celles qui ne laisseront pas de traces de leur passage verront le frère d'Orphée se faire la malle avec elle et… plus d'histoire.**_

_Nahiss et Zod'a… vous êtes particulièrement visées._

_Je peux aussi mettre Sven et Elarik ensemble et vous laissez frustrée par vos hormones._


	23. Dévore moi

19

Elarik tenait l'humaine entre ses bras. Il sentait son odeur chèvrefeuille-jasmin s'échapper de ses cheveux joliment arrangés, mais parfois également celle d'Alice Cullen et de Rosalie. Ça l'agaçait fortement, d'ailleurs.

Quand il avait vu sa captive passer la porte au bras de Sven, il ne la reconnue pas tout de suite : jamais elle n'avait été aussi bien préparée. Son bustier soulignait ses formes, les pans fluide de la robe lui donnait un air aérien lorsqu'elle marchait et, Dieu merci, elle avait retiré un maximum de ses breloques inutiles. Ce qui avait impressionné le vampire, c'était la manière qu'avait l'humaine de se tenir fièrement droite, alors qu'il avait deviné qu'elle était tout sauf à l'aise. Ses cheveux, enfin ordonnés dans un semblant de coiffure, octroyaient à la jeune fille un air unique mais le tout combiné lui donnait l'impression de tenir une reine venue d'un temps indéfinissable entre ses mains. Comme on les voit parfois dans les bandes dessinées, les princesses guerrières ou les magiciennes sexy, ainsi que dans les légendes ou les contes pour enfants.

Le breton se sentit étrangement poussé dans son passé, du temps où il était un très jeune pirate jaloux de ne jamais pouvoir atteindre le rangs de riches bourgeois tranquilles, aux domaines infinis et aux femmes magnifiques dans leur robe à corsets. Elarik en avait eu, de ses femmes là. Mais toujours de force après des abordages, car seules les catins voulaient bien se donner à un pirate sale et rugueux, usé par le vent salé et l'océan.

Ses propres pensées l'agacèrent. Et en même temps non : cette humaine était là malgré le tueur redoutable qu'il était pour elle. Orphée n'était pas rebutée par sa nature, comme si elle l'acceptait. Une nouvelle interrogation naissait en lui : pourquoi ? Est-ce seulement parce qu'il était beau en tant que vampire ? Que tout était fait pour plaire à cette faible humaine ? Non : elle n'avait pas l'air de se fier aux apparences. Alors oui, pourquoi ?

Depuis sa transformation, il pouvait avoir n'importe qui et il en avait eu la preuve. Cependant, avec Orphée, c'était différent : le jour où elle se donnerait à lui, elle le fera sciemment. Ce sera _son choix_, contrairement à toutes les donzelles que le pirate avait eu précédemment. Entre celles qu'il avait prises de force lors de son humanité et celles qui tombaient sous son charme de vampire, aucune n'avaient pu réellement choisir son sort ou la manière d'appartenir à Elarik. Orphée avait ce choix entre ses mains et c'était proprement… _terrifiant_ pour le beau monstre.

Il sentit Orphée se crisper et écarta ses réflexions un moment : Démétri et Santiago tirait le vampire qui avait failli la tuer vers le milieu de la salle, au centre d'eux-tous. Il était assommé par le pouvoir d'Alec. Un grondement lui échappa : il avait juste envie de lui ré-arracher la tête et de le jeter au feu. Il serra un peu plus Orphée dans ses bras en signe d'appartenance face à celui qui avait voulu la lui volé. Ce n'était pas vraiment volontaire, plus instinctif de la part d'Elarik qui voulait bien faire comprendre une bonne fois pour toute à tout ce petit monde présent, que cette humaine superbe en ce soir était à lui et à personne d'autre. Il projeta même de mettre le nez dans ses cheveux pour y mettre son odeur, et non celle du clan Cullen.

Aro s'avança devant le paria qu'était le vampire rebelle Irokoi :

- Mes chers amis, voici donc _Xavier_, un vampire du sud rallié à nos ennemis pour tenter de prendre la jeune humaine Orphée Slaughter, ici présente, des mains d'Elarik Mal'Keinvor que nous connaissons tous. Ce n'était malheureusement que la suite logique des différentes attaques perpétrées contre nos fidèles compagnons humains : les pères Vitor et Ernesto malheureusement transformé contre nos grés, cita Aro avec force de gestes pour « présenter » les différents protagonistes de l'histoire, Sybelle et Benjamin de notre jeune Armand qui ont échappée de justesse à l'attaque, ainsi qu'un mort : l'humain de nos amis nomades Charlotte et Peter d'Amérique du nord.

_Elarik Mal'Keinvor_… c'est tout ce qu'avait entendu Orphée pour le moment. Ainsi, le pirate avait donc un nom ? Mais elle retomba vite sur terre lorsqu'elle réentendit son propre nom de la bouche de l'ancien et que tous les regards se posèrent sur elle.

- Heureusement pour nous tous, la jeune Orphée a bien… choisi son nom de famille * car elle a su se défendre contre Xavier :elle l'a mis hors d'état de nuire avant l'arrivée du clan breton, qui nous a ramené entier ce traitre à notre race, finit-sombrement le Volturi. Malencontreusement, peu d'informations sont en notre possession malgré sa présence parmi nous, mais je vais vous faire partager le peu que j'ai pu voir de lui.

Il fit une pause en voyant le dit Xavier remuer sur le sol de marbre, le pouvoir d'Alec Volturi se détachant doucement de lui. Aro continua donc pendant que le vampire grand mais frêle regardait autour de lui avec des sifflements de mépris, secouant ses cheveux courts frisé. Le regard froid de l'Irokoi se greffa à celui d'Orphée, cette misérable humaine qui avait réussi à l'enflammer.

- En réalité, les chefs Irokois sont basés quelque part en Russie. Peu de leur… armée ont pu les rencontrer véritablement, le mieux étant de capturer un chef pour pouvoir un jour se rendre compte de leur position, en admettant que les dirigeants de cette révolution ne mentent pas pour se protéger. Ils ont des dizaines de petits clans qui grandissent jour après jour, pour pouvoir nous attaquer de toute part et prendre possession des différentes régions du monde, cependant ils ne nous ont pas encore eu et ils savent que nous sommes assez puissants pour retourner les choses à notre avantages : voilà pourquoi leur priorité sera de nous éliminer tous, ici présents.

- Le problème avec cette vermine est donc qu'il n'est au courant de rien, résuma Caius, le fin stratège, comme 90% de ceux qui se sont engagés pour les Irokois ou qui se font transformés. Cela nous ramène à de désagréables souvenirs lors des guerres de clans en Amérique du Nord, avec les nouveaux-nés enfants. Citerais-je encore la pseudo-peste en Espagne ? Que ceux qui veulent s'entretuer transforment à tour de bras afin de disposer de la plus grande armée et de la plus grande force physique.

Cependant, je suis absolument certain qu'aucun d'entre nous ne se fiera à cette tactique, continua-t-il menaçant, car ce serait rentrer dans leur jeu et se révéler au grand jour. En Russie et dans tout le continent Asiatique, les autorités s'inquiètent du nombre de morts étranges et de disparitions actuellement. Notre anonymat ne tient déjà plus qu'à un fil : mais nous avons réussi à détourner l'attention en créant une rumeur sectaire, qui tient tout le monde en haleine pour les prochains mois. Merci d'ailleurs à Félix pour ses idées hautes en couleurs, mais qui nous sauvent la mise momentanément.

- Exactement ! Exactement ! Actuellement nous sommes donc dans le flou le plus total, que seuls nos pouvoirs et nos différentes explorations des lieux potentiellement occupés par les Irokois pourront lever. À présent, si vous le voulez bien, nous allons tous tenté de repérer quelque chose dans les pensées et les dires de cet énergumène, lança Aro en désignant l'Irokoi, puis nous pourrons nous distraire joyeusement avant le commencement réel de nos offensives, dont nous parlerons plus tard.

Tout les vampires se tenaient droit et fixait ce Xavier avec agressivité. Celui-ci ne lâchait pas Orphée des yeux, ce qui avait le don de rendre nerveux le pirate qui maintenait ses bras comme des étaux autour d'elle. La jeune humaine avait du mal à comprendre précisément tout ce que les deux Volturi avaient énoncé. Une rumeur sectaire ? Des transformations à tour de bras ? Les guerres de clan en Amérique ? Mais au moins, elle était au courant…

Elle sentit les capacités de nombreux vampires atteindre l'Irokoi, qui se détourna d'elle, pendant qu'Aro le touchait également en lui posant des questions qu'Orphée n'écoutait pas, perturbée par cette affluence d'énergie.

Quelques minutes passèrent sans que personne ne réagisse : Aro lui-même avait lâché la main du traitre au visage résolu. Il allait y passer et ça, Orphée le savait également.

- Ce silence me dit qu'il n'y a plus rien à tirer de ce Xavier… Déclara sombrement Aro.

Personne ne dit rien, attendant que le Volturi aux longs cheveux brun daigne enfin déclarer la sentence.

- Finissons-en ! Elarik, tout le monde sait que tu meures d'envie de jouer avec ce malfrat, mais je t'en prie : ne traine pas. Tout ceci me fatigue, conclut Caius en se détournant du vampire condamné qui venait de se relever, un genou à terre.

Mais avant que le pirate ait pu faire un pas, Xavier fixa de nouveau l'humaine avec un sourire et lui dit :

- Les Irokois t'attendent avec impatience.

Elarik surgit derrière lui, lui tenant le menton d'une main et mit un pied dans son dos pour lui tordre la colonne vertébrale. Le frisoté tentait de le faire lâcher prise en maintenant ses deux bras sur le sien, mais rien à faire : le pirate se délectait de sa souffrance. Néanmoins, même dans cette position, Xavier tentait de discourir.

- Ils te traiteront bien, ils savent de quoi tu es capable, ils te considéreront selon ta véritable valeur...

Il ne continua plus, le souffle coupé par la seconde main d'Elarik rejoignant la première et appuyant ses pouces sur sa nuque. Xavier poussa un cri de peur et de douleur face à sa mort proche, sous les regards satisfaits du reste des vampires en tenue de soirée. Toutefois le futur mort tenait le coup et ne s'arrêta pas là :

- Tu as ta place parmi nous, Orphée. Ne restes pas avec ceux qui te considèrent comme une faible.

Elarik ne fit aucun geste cette fois : il regardait Orphée, qui contemplait ce Xavier de ses pupilles dilatées. Elle ne disait mot car elle s'en fichait un peu : elle restait concentrée pour ne pas être touchée par la douleur du vampire en train de se faire broyer. L'humaine ressentait les muscles de sa propre nuque se contracter, la brulant et elle croisa les bras comme s'ils étaient assez puissant pour la protéger contre le mal.

- Ce qu'il dit t'intéresse vraiment ? Demanda-t-elle subitement à Elarik.

Il ne lui répondit pas, toujours coléreux contre sa fuite du matin, mais appuya un peu plus fort sur le dos de sa victime dont les os commençaient à craquer horriblement sous la pression, en continuant de plonger dans les yeux de son humaine. Après un long hurlement de souffrance, le vampire en mauvaise position lâcha une phrase qui allait devenir un cataclysme dans un futur proche :

- Tu ferais bien de m'écouter, humaine : nos chefs cherchent ton frère.

Tous les regards se figèrent sur la frêle humaine aux yeux trop sombres pour être normale. Ses chiens hurlèrent d'un coup, les oreilles en arrière, tournant autour de Xavier comme s'il s'agissait d'une proie. Orphée sembla réfléchir quelques secondes dans une grimace de colère intense, avant de regarder Aro Volturi comme pour avoir une confirmation. Celui-ci portait un air désolé sur le visage : il était donc au courant, comme Edward Cullen qui fixait le sol lamentablement et Alice à la mimique contrite. Amun, ainsi que les deux pestes d'Audrey et Sylvie souriaient, heureux de l'effet de la nouvelle sur cette sale petite humaine. Elle en conclut donc que tout le monde, même les vampires qu'elle ne connaissait pas personnellement, étaient au courant de ce qui la concernait de près ou de loin. Surement dû aux confidences qu'elle avait faites à Elarik.

_Traitre_.

Orphée, les traits crispés venant du réveil de son démon intérieur, retourna son attention sur un Xavier gémissant, tentant par instinct de survie d'échapper au pirate qui commençait à le noyer de son pouvoir avec joie.

- Mon frère ne se fera pas avoir comme moi. Fin de la discussion, décréta-elle froidement avant d'appeler Cerbère sèchement.

Elarik fit ne fit pas plus durer son plaisir : il retira ses mains de la nuque de l'Irokoi et attrapa à grande vitesse ses bras pour les lui arracher d'un coup en prenant appui sur son dos, dans un craquement immonde. Xavier ne poussa pas un seul son, le souffle coupé par le pouvoir de son adversaire et par la douleur terrifiante qui fit tout de même vaciller Orphée, retenue légèrement par Santino placé à côté d'elle.

Sven vint à la rescousse de son chef, ainsi qu'Allen : ils prirent chacun un bras pendant qu'Elarik trainait le vampire manchot par le cou jusque devant un immense feu de cheminée présent dans la salle : Orphée ne l'avait même pas remarquée et elle n'aurait de toute façon pas imaginé que ce genre de pratique dans une salle de fête.

_Quoique. Les découpages, c'est convivial mine de rien._

Pendant que Xavier hurlait de toutes ses forces alors qu'Elarik jetait petit à petit des bouts de sa jambe dans les flammes, la main de Marius se posa légèrement sur son épaule, en signe de soutien. Elle regarda un moment ses yeux rouges délavés qui semblaient la soutenir dans ses épreuves présentes et futures, se détournant du spectacle qu'offrait une partie du clan breton : arrachant la moindre partie du corps de Xavier criant de moins en moins, ils prévoyaient de le décapiter en dernier, histoire qu'il connaisse la peur de mourir.

Les vampires aux alentours regardaient la scène sans ciller, impitoyable face à ce traitre coupable de la pire faute : agir dans l'unique but de se révéler aux humains.

Aro s'approcha de la jeune humaine accompagné de son frère Marcus, pendant que les autres vampires parlaient des derniers faits et des projets possibles de leurs ennemis.

- Pardonne-nous, enfant : te cacher cette information n'était pas réellement volontaire.

Orphée regarda les deux anciens et demanda le plus poliment possible :

- C'est Elarik qui vous l'a demandé ? Je sais que tout le monde est au courant, sans exception.

- Oui, c'est à sa demande que nous t'avons caché cette nouvelle. Lui ayant parlé de ton lien fort avec ton frère, il craignait une éventuelle fuite de ta part et ce, avant même que tu ne t'éclipses volontairement ce matin.

Orphée hocha seulement la tête, tournant ses yeux presque noirs vers ce pirate qui ne lui faisait pas confiance et qui massacrait à tour de bras devant elle.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent momentanément, mais l'humaine détourna vite le sien. Non de peur, mais d'un presque mépris : elle ne voulait pas lui donner plus d'importance que le statut de vampire kidnappeur qu'il était.

- Sais-tu où est ton frère ? Demanda Marius, son bras toujours posé sur l'épaule d'Orphée.

- Non. Pas précisément.

- Tu n'as aucun moyen de le joindre ? Demanda Aro dubitatif.

- Non plus. Nous ne sommes pas adeptes de la technologie à ce niveau-là et Sven m'avait empêché de prendre mon portable. Nous avions juste des lieux de prédilection en France, en Italie et en Espagne où on se laissait des messages. C'est là que l'on se rencontrait suivant nos marches.

- Et vos… lieux de prédilections sont situés où ? Exigea le chef Volturi.

Orphée se sentait coincée : c'était un ancien, elle n'avait pas à lui manquer de respect en ignorant sa question. Cependant, une fois les lieux cités, les Volturi sauront où les Irokois seraient susceptibles d'être, ainsi que son frère qu'elle désirait protéger.

- Sur le chemin de pèlerinage de Saint Jacques de Compostelle, de Sainte Odile, dans la forêt de Brocéliande jusque Trébeurden, le Parc del Gran Paradisio, Montebradoni et Volterra lors de la Saint Marcus,… Ce sont les principaux endroits où l'on passe.

- Très bien. Nous réfléchirons à tout cela, conclut Aro, mais pour l'instant allons nous divertir : dès demain nous entamerons cette guerre en espérant vaincre un jour et en perçant certains mystères, dit-il en contemplant la jeune humaine.

Marius, paternel, lui caressa la joue et s'en fut avec Aro et Marcus. Les bretons avaient tous rejoint leur chef. Ne restait plus que Santino qui restait planté à côté d'elle, la fixant. Elle le contempla momentanément : pour une fois, il portait du blanc et il avait l'air encore plus carré dans cette couleur, n'altérant pas sa dangerosité sous-jacente.

Le vampire ténébreux voyait les pupilles de l'humaine reprendre une taille normale pendant que de la musique résonnait dans la grande salle, transformant l'ambiance de l'endroit : plus de colère, juste l'attente et l'amusement. La jeune fille avait du mal à se rendre compte de l'endroit où elle se trouvait : un château de vampire, de la musique classique, des gens somptueusement vêtus…

- Je fais quoi maintenant ? Demanda Orphée avec une voix d'enfant, devant Santino qui avait du mal à comprendre sa question.

Le sombre vampire regarda du côté du clan breton en tournant la tête d'une lenteur insoupçonnée : ne savaient-ils donc pas s'occuper de cette petite fille ? Elarik la regardait pendant que tous ses camarades semblaient avoir des discutions animées. La blonde Sylvie avait une main séductrice sur son torse et ses yeux étaient admiratifs. Mais le pirate ne vint pas vers Orphée, qui tripotait la truffe de ses chiens comme si sa vie en dépendait et elle avait fortement envie de prendre les jambes à son cou.

Ou de se jeter du balcon qu'elle apercevait derrière elle, en face de la cheminée. Au choix.

Santino lança un regard désapprobateur au chef breton qui paru ne pas mieux comprendre la situation : il laissait l'humaine à laquelle il tenait tant au milieu de tous les vampires, dont certains ne lui voulaient pas du bien. Cela pouvait faire naitre un conflit ridicule entre eux, alors que ça n'avait pas lieu d'être. Il prit donc la main de la petite dans une des siennes, si froide et la conduisit dehors, sous les halètements de ses chiens.

Il faisait nuit et la ville était illuminée. On la voyait plus loin, après le jardin intérieur du château. Le vent froid soufflait, on était en octobre après tout et la jeune fille frissonnait en s'avançant au bord du balcon.

- Tu n'as pas froid ? S'enquit Santino.

- Non, ça va. Merci, souffla-t-elle.

Et ils ne dirent plus rien après cela. Orphée ne savait plus quoi penser : les Irokois sont-ils au courant de son pouvoir ? Comment ont-ils eu connaissance de l'existence de son frère ? Qu'a-t-elle à voir là dedans ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche ici ? Ses questions tournoyaient dans sa tête et elle en eut subitement marre : les chiens se détachèrent de leur maitresse la queue basse, geignant tristement de la voir si mal. Mais ils ne pouvaient rien y faire, juste attendre qu'elle calme le démon en elle. Si cela continu, elle ne pourra plus le garder longtemps sous son joug.

- Vous comptez rester avec moi ? Demanda-t-elle poliment d'une voix rauque.

Santino l'étudia un instant avant de répondre :

- Je ne pense pas que tu aies besoin de moi quand tu es dans cet état. Mais je reste à l'entrée du balcon. Au cas où.

Orphée hocha la tête et sortit une beedie de son corset en ricanant : Sven la tuerait surement s'il voyait ça, ce n'était pas très distingué. Au même endroit, elle prit son zippo qui éclaira momentanément ses pupilles aussi noires que la nuit qui l'enveloppait. Et elle fuma tranquillement avant de marcher sur le long de la rambarde de pierre élargissant son empathie. L'aura froide de Santino l'accompagnait, elle repéra également Elarik et son clan escorté des deux pestes, les Cullens avec Aro,… La jeune fille aurait bien voulu un peu du pouvoir d'Edward, car elle était trop lasse pour avoir envie de comprendre leur sentiment.

Soudain, l'aura de Santino disparut, remplacée par celle d'Elarik. Il s'approcha d'elle avec… soulagement ? Et une sorte de crainte qu'Orphée eut du mal à comprendre. Il s'avança à allure humaine derrière elle et remit ses bras autour de son ventre pour la rapprocher délicatement de lui. Il plongea son nez dans les dreads pour les imprégner de son propre parfum. La jeune fille était tendue et se sentit malmenée par une furieuse pulsion : jeter Elarik à terre et le battre jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus se relever. Mais une autre part d'elle, qui n'était pas malfaisante, savait que la jeune fille ne pourra jamais ne fusse que lui coller une claque. Orphée soupira. Elle ne faisait que ça de toute façon : souffler à longueur de temps avec lassitude.

Elarik attendit qu'elle ait fini son espèce de cigarette pour la tirer par la taille en direction de la salle où la musique raisonnait plus fortement qu'au départ.

_Le lac des cygnes de Tchaïkovski_.

Orphée envoya ses chiens se poser près du mur. Elarik, lui, ne dit rien, il prit juste la main d'Orphée sur la sienne comme si elle appartenait au rang de reine et la dirigea vers le centre de la pièce où quelques couples valsaient. Les yeux de l'humaine se plantèrent dans ceux du beau monstre et ils dansèrent, sans dire un seul mot.

Orphée remercia momentanément le ciel pour savoir au moins danser la valse. Bon, ce n'était pas de la danse de compétition et il ne fallait surtout pas lui demander une autre sorte de mouvement, mais elle s'en sortait tout de même sans marcher sur les pieds de son vampire de cavalier, qui ne cillait pas. C'était bien un pirate : il envoyait paraître les convenances en prenant son humaine sur la piste sans même lui demander l'autorisation ou oser un salut en bonne et due forme.

L'humaine riait intérieurement d'ailleurs, car c'est par taille qu'Elarik la tenait d'une main pour danser tandis que l'autre entrelaçait leurs doigts. Rien de tout cela n'était dans les règles.

_Coppélia de Léo Delibes._

Leurs yeux ne se lâchaient pas une seule seconde, captivés. Le couple brulait à la fois de questionnements et puis peu à peu, de désir malgré la couleur encore présente dans chacun de leur cœur. Elarik aurait eu une vue imprenable sur le décolleté de sa captive, mais il n'avait pas besoin de baisser son regard : il sentait la douce chaleur se répandre sur son torse froid et sur son ventre écrasé par le sien. Il appréciait le dos cambré de sa prisonnière, de si jolies formes…

_Casse-noisette de Tchaïkovski._

Orphée avait envie de réchauffer de son corps celui, gelé, de son compagnon. Elle serra plus fort leur doigts mêlés, tièdes à présent pour l'un et pour l'autre et osa passer sa propre main de l'épaule au cou de son vampire, appréciant la douceur de ses boucles noires.

Il se rapprochait doucement l'un de l'autre.

Le vampire finit par s'attarder sur la bouche rose et pleine de vie qu'offrait sa prisonnière, son regard vert-brun remplis de frustration et d'envie. Les yeux d'Elarik s'assombrissaient doucement : il la voulait, il la voulait, il la voulait. Elle. Maintenant.

Il stoppa lentement leur chorégraphie et la tira doucement vers son clan, toujours les lèvres closes mais crispées. Le pirate mit sa captive entre les bras d'un Sven réjouit, heureux de pouvoir profiter de l'humaine et de sa nouvelle beauté. Après un dernier regard noir charbon d'avertissement à Orphée, Elarik s'en fut calmement vers le balcon, poursuit par Sylvie que l'humaine aurait bien attaqué sur le champ.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Sylvie n'a pas ton potentiel de séduction, lança un Falko moqueur.

- Grmpf, fit Orphée pendant que sa meute la rejoignait, quémandant des caresses.

- Es-tu jalouse ? S'enquit-il d'un air amusé pendant que le reste du clan pouffait comme des gamins.

- Non. Possessive, nuance. Mais seulement avec les hommes qui m'appartiennent.

Sven réfléchit quelques secondes à l'aveu d'Orphée, puis lui répondit :

- Tu veux donc dire que… tu aimerais le revendiquer pour toi ?

Elle lui répondit par un air outré :

- Je n'ai pas cette prétention, _moi_.

- Tu n'aimes pas être considérée comme _son_ humaine ? Questionna Wilfried.

- Ça a quelque chose de… rassurant autant qu'effrayant.

Le clan breton ne disait rien, mais appréciait doucement cette gamine qui voyait les vampires autrement que par leur beauté ou leur force. Mais Audrey s'approcha de Sven, cassant leurs pensées dans l'œuf. Abandonnée par son amie blonde qui était occupée sur le balcon avec Elarik, elle se dandina un peu en minaudant pour trouver une forme de réconfort. Le vampire blond, content, fit un clin d'œil à la petite humaine qui leva les yeux au ciel devant tant de ridicule séduction.

- Comptes-tu m'inviter à danser Sven ? Où es-tu aussi incapable qu'Elarik de te détacher de cette chose insignifiante ?

Le vampire qui aimait tant les femmes et les traditions fut subitement agacé par la réplique acerbe prononcée à son encontre et à celle de son chef. Il se dressa devant la fine brune, tendu.

- Si cela ne te va pas, il y a d'autres hommes de libres, siffla Sven. Et pour te rendre les choses plus facile dans tes tentatives de charme, Orphée l'Insignifiante va te montrer comment on agit selon les convenances.

Et il prit délicatement les doigts de l'humaine, qui savait qu'elle se les ferait écraser au moindre faux pas dans sa démonstration, puis le jeune homme se pencha en avant pour effleurer de ses lèvres le dos de sa main en demandant d'une voix suave :

- Me feriez-vous l'honneur de m'accorder cette danse, délicieuse demoiselle ?

Orphée sourit avec retenue, puis fit une légère révérence en tenant sa robe :

- Avec grand plaisir, Monsieur.

Enfin, Sven tint haut la main de la jeune fille posé sur la sienne et s'avança vers les autres danseurs avec un air de dédain pour Audrey, plantée comme une cruche les bras ballants. Sven avait un caractère changeant et il ne fallait pas venir le provoquer. _Surtout_ avec la bienséance. Orphée laissa sa meute près du reste du clan et tourna son attention sur le beau blond.

Ils dansèrent un moment, lui positionnant ses membres comme il le fallait, dans les règles.

- Après, tu danseras avec Benjamin, Elarik lui a donné son autorisation. Une première, n'est-ce pas ? Lança Sven en guise de discussion.

- Benjamin ?

- Celui du clan d'Amun, le brun qui danse à notre gauche.

- Hors de question, lança la fille sans même regarder le Benjamin en question.

- Et pourquoi ça ? Demanda Sven sans aucune agressivité dans la voix.

- Parce qu'Amun ne me porte pas dans son cœur et je ne veux pas créer de conflits : il y en a assez à mon goût.

- En réalité, le petit Benjamin voudrait juste te parler et l'on pensait qu'en dansant, tu serais plus…

- Malléable ? Soumise ?

- Non, j'allais dire « plus détendue », rétorqua-t-il, fâché qu'elle lui ait coupé la parole.

- Veuillez m'excuser de vous avoir interrompu, monsieur, rit Orphée qui cernait doucement le beau blond.

Il lui sourit de toutes ses dents, heureux de voir qu'elle n'était pas si dénuée de manières. Ho ! Certes, elle était respectueuse, discrète en général. Mais il suffisait d'un petit emportement pour que toute sa distinction s'efface. Il l'a fit tournoyer et la rattrapa quand elle continua sur le sujet.

- Et, sans vouloir être indiscrète, de quoi veut-il me parler ? S'enquit la jeune fille.

- Tu verras bien, répondit Sven à l'air énigmatique.

Orphée s'enfouit dans les sentiments du vampire et comprit :

- Encore une manière de ne pas me froisser, je suppose, grinça-t-elle.

- Oui, on peut dire cela. Nous savons tous à quel point tu détestes te confier. Nous ne voudrions pas te faire fuir… Fit-il, en référence à sa fugue du matin.

Pendant qu'Orphée rougissait, il enchaina :

- D'ailleurs, as-tu réellement pensé à t'en aller loin de nous ?

- Tu veux la vérité ?

- Oui.

- Alors oui, en effet, j'ai pensé à m'enfuir. Bien que ce n'était pas mon idée de base en sautant au dessus de la grille.

- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait ?

- À ton avis ? Siffla-t-elle.

Sven réfléchit quelques secondes en la faisant tourner sur elle-même :

- Seulement pour Elarik ?

- Oui, en grande partie, murmura-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

- « En grande partie » ? Parce qu'il y aurait d'autres raisons ? Demanda le blond en relevant sa tête de leurs mains jointes.

Orphée prit une grande inspiration pour se donner une contenance :

- Disons que j'avais du mal à comprendre les premières phrases que tu m'avais adressé, à propos de votre beauté, votre force et sur le fait que les humains ne vous aimaient que pour cela. Maintenant, je me rends compte que les Hommes ont une vie morne et terne, le fait de vous côtoyer apporte quelque chose d'unique que personne ne peut vraiment comprendre et qui est différente pour chaque humain présent auprès de vous.

- Tu peux développer ? La pria poliment le blond, intéressé par son discours.

- Quelque soit votre nature, le danger et la mort qui rôde donneront toujours aux humains la sensation d'être en vie, même si nous ne contrôlons rien. Certains vous admirent comme tu le dis pour votre force, votre apparence, vos pouvoirs comme…

- Laisse-moi deviner… Sven fit mine de réfléchir intensément… Anthony ?

- Tiens, comment as-tu su ? Ria-t-elle.

- Ho, j'ai un sixième sens très puissant. Mais est-ce pour cela que tu sembles animée de mauvaises intentions envers l'humain d'Amun ?

- Oui.

- En quoi cela te dérange-t-il ? Tenta de comprendre Sven.

- Tu te considères comme une jolie statue ? Rien de plus ? Anthony, c'est ce qu'il fait. Il vous envie sans même penser une seule seconde au prix que vous payez pour cette beauté et cette force, voir votre richesse et vos facilités physiques. Il est incapable d'imaginer à quoi ressemble l'immortalité, inapte à comprendre ce que cela fait de tuer. Il ne prend pas en compte que vous êtes nés à des époques plus dures que la sienne, ce qui a peut-être facilité certaines choses certes. Il ne sait pas qui vous êtes et les difficultés par lesquelles vous êtes passés. En fait, Anthony n'a que faire de votre vécu et c'est intolérable.

Sven contempla la jeune fille aux yeux indécis. Elle se demandait si elle avait bien fait de parler de ses pensées au blond, qui pouvait être très indiscret parfois. Mais il ne dit rien, se contentant de sourire franchement : cette gamine était une petite perle, les anciens avaient raison, dans sa compréhension et son respect des vampires. Marcus avait longuement insisté là-dessus à plusieurs reprises, lorsqu'Elarik parlait d'elle parfois et quand ils cherchaient tous à percer la nature d'Orphée, aussi quand elle a contenu le pouvoir de Jane Volturi. Marcus était le seul qui ne doutait pas une seule seconde de l'humaine, de sa fidélité envers leur race et il avait bien raison : elle resterait au maximum, en suivant leurs lois et elle ne les trahirait jamais, d'aucune façon.

- Et pourquoi dis-tu que les humains nous voient tous différemment ? Reprit Sven.

- Anthony veut vos atouts. Les humains Benjamin et Sybelle aiment Armand profondément. Ils lui sont reconnaissants pour une raison que j'ignore mais tentent de le faire se sentir meilleur au fil du temps, heureux dès qu'ils parviennent à lui arracher un sourire. Giana… Continua Orphée, en lançant un regard vers la grande humaine, Giana se sent comme un pot de fleur et ne sait même plus ce qu'elle fait là. Mais elle aime beaucoup Félix, la pauvre.

Sven éclata de rire avant de devenir subitement sérieux :

- Et pour toi ? Que sommes-nous ?

Orphée hésita, puis bégaya lamentablement :

- Je… Je ne sais pas.

Elle avait l'air si gênée et tellement sincère que Sven ne l'embêta pas plus longtemps. La musique s'arrêta pour laisser place à une autre et le blond fit tournoyer une dernière fois l'humaine avant de la reconduire près de Falko appuyé contre un mur, ses énormes mains caressant le poil du berger allemand. Wilfried s'étant fait embarqué par Audrey sous prétexte de garder de bonnes relations et Allen était sur le balcon, d'après le viking. La fidèle meute de l'humaine semblait calme et détendue.

Orphée parut déçue, ce qui poussa Falko à faire de l'humour :

- T'en fais pas, gamine, Elarik revient.

Elle leva un sourcil mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre : un (beau, faut-il le préciser ?) vampire trapu, aux cheveux courts bruns et à la mâchoire carrée s'approchait de leur petit groupe, un demi sourire sympathique aux lèvres.

- Benjamin, voici donc la belle Orphée. Orphée, voici Benjamin, du clan d'Amun comme je t'en ai parlé.

Orphée ne sut pas trop quoi répondre et par réflexe, tandis sa main vers Benjamin en lançant un timide « enchantée ». Celui-ci, contre toutes ses attentes les plus négatives, la lui serra avec un immense sourire :

- Enchantée, Orphée ! Heureux de te rencontrer officiellement. On s'est déjà vu pendant les repas humains : je gardais parfois Anthony, finit le vampire du clan égyptien avec une grimace qui en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait du protégé de son chef.

- Oui, je m'en rappelle, confirma Orphée.

- Est-ce que… tu veux danser ? Demanda un Benjamin hésitant, ça nous permettrait de… faire agréablement connaissance.

La jeune humaine tourna ses yeux rapidement vers Falko et Sven qui souriait comme des bêtas. Même les hommes vampires savaient rester à l'état de mioches, apparemment.

- Oui, je veux bien, lui répondit-elle,… mais… Elarik ne va pas tenter de lui arracher les membres ? Demanda-t-elle, de mauvaise grâce aux deux blonds qui souriait toujours.

- Puisque je te dis que Benjamin a obtenu l'autorisation d'Elarik ! Aucun problème ! Allez, file avant que quelqu'un ne mette autre chose que les valses ! Dit Sven, en poussant doucement Orphée vers le centre de la pièce.

- Connaissant Elarik, c'est que quelque part, ça doit l'arranger.

- Et tu as tout à fait raison ! Beugla presque Falko en riant franchement à présent, son rire secouant son torse puissant. Et ne t'en fais pas, je garde tes bêtes précieusement.

En réalité, Falko aimait les chiens d'Orphée grâce à son passé de chasseur, avant d'être engagé dans combattant contre les envahisseurs de l'est en une époque reculée. Après sa transformation, il avait été extrêmement déçu de ne plus pouvoir approcher ce qu'il considérait comme les meilleurs amis du monde, alors autant profiter de l'absence de la p'tite pour apprendre à connaitre ses compagnons à quatre pattes.

Benjamin accompagna donc l'humaine et c'était reparti. Il la tenait légèrement pour ne pas l'effrayer ou la gêner outre mesure. Orphée remarqua que ce vampire avait les yeux mi-rouges, mi-ocres et il s'aperçut de son interrogation muette :

- Après un passage chez les Cullens, j'ai décidé de me mettre au régime végétarien. La couleur de mes yeux change progressivement, lui dit-il sans complexe et sans cesser de sourire.

- Ce n'est pas trop difficile ? Demanda la jeune fille, profitant d'avoir un vampire sympathique devant elle.

- Si un peu, mais on s'habitue vite quand on a de la volonté. Le tout est de refouler ses pulsions au plus profond de soi, en ce qui concerne le sang humain.

- Je connais ça, même si ce n'est pas pour du sang, marmonna Orphée en pensant à son démon. Puis elle se reprit. Ce sont de véritables pulsions pour le sang que vous avez ?

- Oui, dit Benjamin, étonné de voir qu'elle ne savait rien de ce côté-là. Disons que l'odeur des humains nous donne automatiquement une grande soif qui ne s'apaise que peu. Ça s'estompe avec le temps et on y est plus résistant, la rassura-t-il. En général, plus nous avons soif, plus nous sommes moroses et plus nos yeux sont sombres. Ça peut t'être utile, parfois… Finit le vampire brun.

- Mmhm. Je me demandais justement pourquoi votre couleur changeait. Et ça vient subitement, d'un coup ? Demanda-t-elle en se rappelant les yeux d'Elarik lorsqu'il avait filé sur le balcon après leurs danses.

Contre toute attention, le jeune vampire retint un éclat de rire, avant de se reprendre :

- Si le sang humain coule fraichement devant nous, cela peut être un motif. Mais… et le vampire brun se reprit d'un rire. Disons que l'attirance d'un vampire pour… une femme ou un homme, suivant les goûts, peut-être un motif de la noirceur de nos yeux, sourit-il de toutes ses dents en sachant parfaitement à propos de qui l'humaine posait la question.

Orphée rougit furieusement devant la réponse, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer les ricanements amusés de Benjamin.

- À croire que j'aime bien me faire ridiculiser, souffla-t-elle.

- Mais non, voyons ! Si personne ne t'informe, il faut bien que tu interroges quelqu'un, la rassura-t-il.

- Merci, lui dit-elle, reconnaissante devant la sympathie et la compréhension du vampire.

- Je t'en prie, fit-il sans se départir de son immense sourire.

Ils dansèrent un moment tous les deux, parlant de tout et de rien. Benjamin causa essentiellement de son clan et Orphée de ses voyages en nature, qui intéressèrent beaucoup l'Egyptien. Il réussi à lui tirer quelques phrases et explications sur sa communion avec la nature, comment grâce à son pouvoir d'empathe, elle arrivait à écouter les forêts. Bien que la technique restait floue pour le vampire, il écoutait l'humaine avec un intérêt non feint en tentant de ne pas trop poser de questions : il avait deviné que ça la dérangerait d'être prise comme une curiosité humaine.

Au bout d'un moment à danser négligemment, l'humaine ne tournoyant plus et lui ralentissant ses pas, il l'accompagna jusque sur le balcon étant donné que le clan breton semblait avoir disparu. Ils bavardèrent encore jusqu'à être arrivé aux portes, jusqu'à ce que le comportement de Benjamin se fasse hésitant. Il laissa tout de même le passage à Orphée qui, une fois avancée, pu tâter un peu de l'humeur qui régnait dehors. Son clan de vampires, Elarik compris, semblait mécontent et c'était un euphémisme : tous bien droits, ils fixaient avec animosité les deux pestes qu'Orphée aimerait bien voir disparaitre du paysage. L'humaine pensa un instant qu'elle n'aurait pas aimé se retrouver au milieu du déchainement dont allait faire preuve les Bretons, quand elle vit que les deux maigrichonnes la fixait avec non moins de colère. Ainsi, elle était encore le centre d'une discorde au sein de ce clan. Benjamin intervint en poussant doucement Orphée à l'autre bout du balcon, coupant ainsi toute tentative de phrases assassines de la part de Sylvie et Audrey à l'encontre de la protégée d'Elarik.

L'humaine sortit aussi discrètement que possible une de ses fines cigarettes de son corset sous le rire silencieux du brun et l'alluma. Le vent froid la réveilla un peu et Benjamin lui mit sa veste sur les épaules.

- Merci, c'est vraiment gentil.

- Je t'en prie ! Quand j'étais humain, je détestais le froid.

- Si tu as vécu en Egypte, je veux bien comprendre !

- Ho ! Je ne suis pas né dans ce pays, mais je suis Kabyle du nord de l'Afrique, c'est pareil ! Rit-il.

Ce vampire était un des plus simples qu'Orphée ait rencontré jusque maintenant : il riait presque en permanence et avait une conversation vraiment agréable. Il ne la poussait pas dans ses retranchements, il n'insistait pas quand elle restait floue dans ses réponses, il était prévenant et Orphée lui rendit tout naturellement la pareille en se mettant, par exemple, dans le sens contraire du vent pour ne pas l'importuner avec la fumée de sa cigarette.

Le visage même de Benjamin était doux dans ses traits et dans ses expressions, mais l'humaine ne doutait pas qu'il savait aussi bien tuer et se défendre que les autres. Mais elle s'en fichait : il avait réussi à lui faire oublier ses colères noires et elle se sentait mieux.

Puis elle se rappela du pourquoi elle avait dansé avec lui :

- Dis-moi, Sven m'avait prévenue qu'en réalité tu voulais me parler… Non pas que nos discutions me dérangent ! Mais j'avais l'impression qu'il évoquait quelque chose de précis.

Benjamin se tortilla les mains, terriblement mal à l'aise et Orphée failli exploser de rire :

- Tant que tu ne me demandes pas de t'épouser, tout ira bien, tu sais ! Lui dit-elle en pouffant quand même.

- En fait, je sais que tu es très secrète en ce qui concerne certaines choses, mais j'en ai entendu parler et je me suis dit qu'on pourrait peut-être… échanger nos connaissances en ce qui concerne la maitrise des éléments.

Sur le coup, Orphée fut soufflée : elle ne s'attendait à rien quand au sujet qu'il voulait aborder, mais au point que ce soit _ce_ sujet… Benjamin en perdit momentanément son sourire :

- Si tu ne veux pas, tant pis ! Ce n'est pas grave ! Se récria-t-il instantanément.

L'humaine réfléchit un petit moment.

- Ton pouvoir est de contrôler les éléments ?

- Oui.

Il fit un geste devant la beedie que tenait l'humaine et elle se consuma en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire.

- Impressionnant ! S'extasia-t-elle.

Benjamin fut un instant troublé : elle ne paraissait pas impressionnée, mais plutôt enthousiaste.

- Disons qu'en petite quantité, j'arrive à quelques petites choses. Mais dans des dimensions plus grandes, je fais de véritables cataclysmes sans réussir à les contrôler, rit-il.

- Et Elarik, dans tout cela ? Chuchota-t-elle en formant à peine les mots à haute voix, pour ne pas être entendu par l'intéressé.

- En fait, il voudrait mieux connaitre ton potentiel, avoua le brun en se passant une main dans ses cheveux bruns, gêné. Mais la situation m'arrange parfaitement, je l'avoue ! Et ce serait plus facile ainsi : beaucoup voudrait te forcer à révéler tes pouvoirs, mais Elarik l'a défendu.

Puis il cessa de parler, attendant que la jeune humaine lui réponde.

Elle prit une grande inspiration, assez troublée par sa dernière phrase mais n'en dit mot :

- Je serais contente de parler de tout cela avec toi, ça ne me pose pas de problème. Si tu étais aussi antipathique qu'Amun, je t'aurais dit « zut ».

Benjamin ria en la prenant par-dessous les épaules et en la faisant tourner en l'air. Au moins, il n'était pas difficile à satisfaire, pas comme d'autre. Orphée jeta un œil discret vers le clan breton : les deux pouffes faisaient demi-tour, semblant agacées, pendant qu'Elarik se pinçait l'arrête du nez. Quand le vampire brun la reposa à terre toujours en souriant, elle examina l'état du reste du clan : Falko et Sven restaient tendus, alors qu'Allen et Wilfried étaient fortement crispés. Toutefois, Orphée n'en eut cure : elle passait un bon moment avec ce Benjamin et ils n'allaient pas tout gâcher.

- Viens, on rentre, tu vas être gelée.

La jeune fille lança un dernier coup d'œil vers le clan breton, rejoint par des vampires qu'elle ne connaissait pas, puis elle rentra dans la salle en rendant sa veste à Benjamin.

… …

… …

… …

Elarik discutait calmement avec quelques amis nomades en compagnie de son clan. Cela faisait deux bonnes heures qu'il n'avait pas vu Orphée et ses pensées ne la quittaient pas. La prestance qu'elle avait affichée ce soir lui avait coupé le souffle, même s'il ne l'avouera jamais à quiconque. Il se sentait comme un gueux touchant à une frêle princesse, comme un pirate tentant de séduire une reine, comme un malfrat qui volait la plus fine des pierres précieuses. Et pourtant, Elarik savait qu'il n'était plus un pauvre pirate comme lors de sa vie humaine. Il savait qu'Orphée n'était pas une reine, mais était juste une fragile jeune fille humaine du XXIe siècle. De plus, certains anciens l'estimaient pour sa clairvoyance, son respect de la vie et sa manière de voir les choses de ce monde. Même son propre clan se mettait à s'y attacher, comme à une petite souris recueillie dans le froid de l'hiver, surtout en ce qui concerne Sven et à sa plus grande surprise, Falko.

Lui-même n'était plus sûr que de deux choses, immuables dans sa tête et ses pensées : Orphée restait sienne et il l'a voulait toute entière. Pourtant, il ne savait plus s'il voulait la tuer. S'il voulait qu'elle meure une fois qu'il la possèderait. Ou s'il la garderait encore un peu après, avant que la vieillesse ne lui tombe dessus… Il verra une fois que tout cela sera passé.

Il s'éclipsa doucement sans que personne ne lui dise rien et rentra calmement dans la grande salle ou la musique raisonnait toujours : beaucoup de danseurs étaient du clan Cullen et de l'Irlandaise Siohban, ainsi que deux anciens. De petits groupes parsemés parlaient dans le calme, riaient ou tout simplement regardaient les danseurs.

Orphée était dans un coin avec sa meute, aux côté de Benjamin et de sa femme Tia qui riaient à gorge déployée avec le Père Vitor, pendant qu'Ernesto bougonnait. Apparemment, ce dernier aurait dit à Orphée « qu'elle était magnifique déguisée en femme », ce à quoi elle avait répondu : « Vous aussi, ça change de votre costume de Batman ». Elarik se prit à sourire lui aussi de la répartie imprévisible et des comparaisons de sa captive. Sa captive… il aimerait vraiment pouvoir lui faire confiance autant que Marcus : son pouvoir, être conscient des relations entre les êtres, lui assurait beaucoup de choses dont l'amour d'Orphée pour les vampires en général, le respect sans borne pour la plupart d'entre eux, son humilité. Tout cela avait conquis le vieux vampire Volturi, qui avait menacé Elarik, il y a peu, en lui disant qu'il ne maltraiterait pas cette humaine sans qu'il ne l'en empêche. Et surtout qu'elle aurait le choix : mourir, vivre, ou être transformée. Et cela, Elarik ne l'acceptait pas.

Cependant, malgré le pouvoir et l'affection de Marcus pour Orphée, le pirate savait très bien que l'on pouvait être attaché à quelque chose et le quitter du jour au lendemain. Il pressentait que c'était le cas de la jeune fille à dreads : aucune famille, un frère hypothétique, pas de contact,… et ça ne la dérange pas. Et si un jour, elle lui échappait vraiment.

Pris dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas que sa belle était partie.

_PARTIE OÙ ? _

Il alla rapidement jusque Benjamin, surpris par la venue du vampire aux cheveux sombres :

- Tu cherches Orphée ? Lui demanda l'égyptien.

- Non, je veux que tu m'apprennes à tricoter, balança Elarik en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Je ne suis pas intéressé par tes avances ! Ria Benjamin.

- Sinon oui, je cherche Orphée, répéta le pirate en regardant de tous les côtés.

- Elle est allée se coucher, lui répondit Tia plus sérieusement.

- Toute seule ? interrogea Elarik, dubitatif.

- Non, avec une flopée de vampires mâles qui lui courraient après, balança Benjamin, en se rétractant très vite au vu du regard du pirate, évidemment toute seule ! Mais je crois que c'était volontaire…

Elarik soupira et fonça dans le couloir, jusqu'à l'escalier. En effet, il entendait les pas légers de son humaine et les griffes de sa meute sur le marbre. Il descendit à vitesse grand V à son côté alors que les chiens sursautaient légèrement en sentant sa présence. Orphée, elle, ne fit pas le moindre mouvement. Elle avait fait exprès de partir seule, sachant qu'Elarik allait foncer à sa suite et elle voulait toute son attention. Elle en avait _besoin_. Il ne lui avait pas une seule fois parlé alors que c'était tout ce qu'elle attendait de lui aujourd'hui. Qu'il explose, si ça lui faisait envie, mais pourvu qu'il ouvre la bouche pour s'adresser à elle.

Après leur petite marche, ils arrivèrent à la chambre de leur clan. Orphée s'assit sur le lit pour enlever ses chaussures, son énorme torque en argent de son cou et entreprit de lâcher ses cheveux, sans aucune attention pour le vampire qui ne desserrait pas les lèvres non plus.

Malheureusement, elle n'arrivait pas à retirer toutes les pinces et les élastiques qu'avaient mis Alice et Rosalie. La jeune humaine souffla et allait se diriger vers la salle de bain, quand un bras la retint. Elarik, assis sur le lit derrière elle, la fit se poser entre ses jambes et commença à retirer le tout avec douceur. À chaque fois que la main du vampire effleurait celle de son humaine, elle frissonnait légèrement, s'appuyant un peu plus contre lui au fur et à mesure que le temps avançait.

Quand le vampire sombre eut finit de tout retirer, il défit les nattes collées de la tête d'Orphée, libérant ainsi sa masse de cheveux qu'il plaça derrière le dos fin et les hanches évasées de la jeune fille. Elle souffla d'aise, sa chevelure cessant enfin de la tirailler et elle se leva lentement.

Pas un regard de la part d'Orphée, pas une seule parole de celle du vampire. Juste le silence. Légèrement tendu car aucun ne savait ce qu'il se passait exactement dans la tête de l'autre.

Orphée prit ses affaires pour dormir et alla se changer dans la salle de bain. Elle ressortit illico, vêtue de ses éternelles chaussettes rayées, noires et blanches, cette fois. Puis un boxer kaki et un haut blanc. Malgré sa vitesse, Elarik était déjà changé en dehors de l'étole qui tenait toujours ses cheveux. Allongé, les bras croisés derrière sa tête, il regardait le plafond alors que son humaine rangeait sa robe de bal et ses bottes dans son armoire. Puis elle s'installa, assise en tailleur à ses côté.

Rien. Le silence tendu, seulement. Rien ne sortait : ils se remémoraient chacun leur journée, de leur point de vue : la fuite d'Orphée, son retour, la préparation du bal, la soirée,…

Puis la jeune fille en eut marre : son vampire n'était pas agacé, ni nerveux, mais elle n'arrivait pas à prédire son comportement. Alors elle décida de faire ce qu'elle avait envie : lui retirer l'étole pour libérer ses beaux cheveux noirs bouclés. La jeune fille s'allongea sur le ventre près d'Elarik, puis tendit ses mains presque en tremblant, vers le grand foulard beige. Orphée le retira lentement, comme si elle avait peur de déranger le vampire dans ses réflexions, puis elle le posa sur une des tables de nuit. Enfin, elle passa ses mains fines dans les boucles du vampire, qui ferma les yeux et la jeune fille posa la tête sur son bras fort.

Au bout d'un moment de calme, il rouvrit les yeux, prit une petite inspiration et il lui dit…

… …

… …

… …

_Il arrivait._

Faisant d'immenses pas avec ses longues jambes, il avançait en pestant contre le temps et ce foutu routier qui avait eu peur de son apparence. Routier qui n'avait donc pas voulu le conduire plus loin Qu'Aosta, une des villes les plus près de la frontière.

Mais au moins, il était en Italie.

_Parco Nazional del Gran Paradizio_

Il suivait le peu qu'il sentait de l'aura de sa sœur et de son humeur.

Une chose le dérangeait, ce sont les forces étranges qu'il percevait autour d'elle.

Il mâcha fortement un bonbon qu'il suçotait depuis un bon moment déjà, sans s'arrêter de marcher.

Il pourrait toujours refaire du stop au alentour de Salerano.

… …

… …

… …

_Réponses à vos reviews : (que je lirais toutes, à votre place, car certaines ont posé beaucoup de questions intéressantes auxquelles je n'aurais pas dû répondre. Mais le mystère reste là)._

_**Tia63**__ : Coucou et bienvenue parmi nous ! Pour répondre à ta question, oui, le frère d'Orphée est aussi torturé par son état et ses pouvoirs, mais… il est différent tout de même. ^^ En espérant te relire !_

_**Zod'a**__ : Oui, y'aura un moment entre Elarik et Sven. Mais pas un truc cochon. Navrée. : ) Et oui, les vampires n'ont pas toujours beaucoup de jugeotte : l'humaine est en face d'eux, mais ils pensent pas à regarder. Que veux-tu… ils ont l'habitude que tout leur arrive tout cuit dans la bouche. N'importe quoi. Anthony est jaloux ? Oui et non. Il aime pas les gueuzes qui ont du charisme. C'est surtout ça. Et là, tu dis : __Je pense que chez un empathe, la tension sexuelle est amplifiée__… T'as tout compris. Quand ça péter, ça va y aller fort ! Pour le fait que son frère marche, c'est une habitude. Et il est trop flippant pour qu'on est envie de le prendre en stop. Et Elarik n'a pas les cheveux frisés -.-' ce sont des boucles fines, certes, mais pas crépu !_

_**aliCetwiligthF.F**__ : Ha, ça… Elarik n'est pas vraiment amoureux, il est juste possessif avec ses proies. Il est sensé jouer avec mais avec Orphée, c'est différent vu qu'elle à conscience de tout cela. Il ne sait pas vraiment comment faire pour la charmer comme les autres… Mais on verra bien hein ! Il arrivera peut-être à son but. : p_

_**Liliane**__ : Empaillé Anthony ? Mais bien sûr ! :D J'aimais bien écrire le moment passé au milieu du clan Breton, c'était agréable, meme si c'est une bande de mâles assez monstrueux et flippants. La suite ? Tu vois, tu demandes, tu l'as ! Si je suis pas formidable._

_**Eve**__ : oui, moi aussi c'était une de mes phrases préférées._

_**Bubbles**__ : oui oui, je sais j'ai un peu trainée, mais je fais mon possible XD C'est vrai que l'Irokoi qui avait attaqué Orphée, j'avais complètement oublié qu'il était venu jusqu'au château, dans un sac. Heureusement, il est là maintenant ^^. _

_**Aurore**__ : merci d'être toujours présente ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant _

_**La**__ : Heureuse de te revoir ! Ha… son frère… tu vois il arrive. Doucement. Il prend son temps. Enfin, non, mais il est à pattes. Il fait ce qu'il peut ! Marrant, ce personnage, j'écris 5 lignes un chapitre sur deux et tout le monde l'attend avec impatience. :D_

_**Alice**__ : Ne t'inquiete pas pour l'inspiration. Celles qui me connaissent savent que je suis compulsive : tant que c'est pas fini, j'arrête pas. __ Donc vous m'aurez encore un moment sur le dos._

_**Tiana**__ : Elarik en costume cravate ? Non mais… Et oui, il avait son étole, prévu par Alice, forcément… Mais un signe d'appartenance, certes ! Mais tu as raison, ils se cherchent, mais ne savent pas trop comment faire l'un et l'autre. Non Sven et Elarik ne se connaissait pas de leur vivant. Et tu as raison pour le frère : les tatouages et surtout qu'il ne va pas faire toute la route à pied XD ! Y'en a une qui suit, je vois ^^ Par contre leurs pouvoirs ne sont pas vraiment lié. Ils savent s'entendre, ils arrivent à …. Mais ce sera expliqué plus tard :p Et comme tu le voulais, la fin est assez douce )_

_**Cassis**__ : bienvenue ! Et dis moi, t'en as des questions ! XD Sven, il est seul oui. Mais bon, on verra si il trouve quelqu'un dans le château. Oui, le frère d'Orphée arrive, mais… on ne le verra que dans… (ne me fusillez pas !) au moins 5 bons chapitres. Hahahahahaha. J'vois vos tronches d'ici. Mais on entendra quand même parler. Et oui, y'aura un petit clash entre lui et Elarik, forcément. Est-ce que les pouvoirs d'Orphée vont leur sauter à la tronche. My god ! héhéhé je ne le dirais pas, faudra lire. Pour la transformation d'Orphée… qui a dit qu'il y aura transformation ? ^^ Je parle de vrais loups garou et Oui, ils auront un role. En plus je les kiffe mes loups garou, ils ont la classe. :D Vous verrez. Rien que d'y penser ils me foutent la frousse. :D_

_**Ceux et celles qui ne laissent pas de trace de leur passage finiront comme Nahiss : les pieds accrochés à un arbre mort au dessus d'une meute de loups affamés.**_

_**Merci**_


	24. Vous ne trouverez pas mon secret

20

Le ciel était encore sombre, mais Orphée se leva, reposée mais déçue : Elarik était parti assez rapidement hier soir.

_Quand elle avait posé la tête sur son bras, il avait mécaniquement caressé ses cheveux en lui disant une seule chose :_

_- Je vais tenter de te faire confiance. Cependant, la prochaine fois que tu voudras te promener hors du château, dis-le moi._

_Et il avait complété sa phrase par un mot que la jeune fille n'aurait jamais cru entendre sortir de sa bouche. Il avait rajouté :_

_- S'il te plait._

_Et elle était restée bouche bée un long moment, pendant que la main du vampire se baladait le long de son cou._

_Aucun des deux n'avait parlé après, gardant le silence, restant dans leurs pensées presque vides. Ils ne s'étaient pas aperçus qu'ils profitaient de leur présence mutuelle, chacun une main dans les cheveux de l'autre._

_Puis, une bonne heure plus tard, Elarik s'était levé doucement sous le regard d'Orphée. Il ouvrit un petit coffre près d'un des fauteuils et y prit quelques bûches pour allumer un feu dans la modeste cheminée en face du lit. Puis il fouilla ensuite dans l'une de ses poches et lui dit :_

_- Je te donne ça, je dois m'absenter. Une réunion importante commence dans la grande salle au rez-de-chaussée du château : je ne serais donc pas loin. Les autres humains sont dans leur chambre également, au besoin. Mais si il y a le moindre problème, continua-t-il en détachant ses yeux de ceux de l'humaine pour tripoter un téléphone portable, je veux que tu me préviennes à ce numéro, conclut-il en tendant l'objet à Orphée._

_Elle le prit et le regarda une demi-seconde avant de reporter son attention sur le vampire en hochant la tête._

_- Ceci est évidemment un gage de ma confiance, lui dit-il, hésitant, face à sa nouvelle résolution envers elle : la jeune fille pourrait appeler n'importe qui mais Sven lui avait bien stipulé qu'elle n'en avait pas le droit._

_- D'accord, lui répondit Orphée simplement en baissant la tête vers la chose entre ses mains, c'est vrai que s'il y a un problème, je pourrais toujours hurler par la fenêtre de la chambre._

_- Comme tu veux, lança le vampire en ricanant, mais ce n'est pas forcément moi qui viendra à ta rescousse. Penses-y._

_Elle était assise sur le bord du lit et Elarik s'accroupit pour être au niveau de ses jambes._

_- Je suppose qu'il est inutile de donner plus de précision quand aux conséquences, si jamais il te viendrait à l'idée de briser cette confiance._

_- En effet, c'est inutile : tu verras par toi-même que je suis quelqu'un d'honnête. Quand on ne m'humilie pas, entendons-nous bien._

_- Ho ! À ce propos, évites de t'en prendre au pauvre Anthony pendant que nous sommes tous absents. Tu rendrais service à la communauté, mais Amun y tient, à cette raclure._

_Orphée fit mine de soupirer de désespoir pour finir par un rire :_

_- Après m'avoir dit ça, tu devrais poster des gardes devant sa porte._

_Puis elle redevint soudainement sérieuse et inquiète :_

_- Tu vas m'enfermer ? _

_Elarik ouvrit ses yeux un peu plus grands et déclara :_

_- Non, bien que l'envie y est. Mais où iras-tu de toute manière ?_

_- Aux cuisines, parce que je vais avoir faim. Puis à l'église, histoire de remercier le Seigneur parce que les prêtres ont mis une chemise blanche hier. Puis dans le jardin. Mais je suppose que les autres vampires vont être un peu partout et que je ne serais pas en sécurité, marmonna-t-elle._

_- Non, nous serons tous, sans exception, à la réunion…_

_Il allait rajouter « ne t'inquiète pas », mais il n'avait pas vraiment envie qu'elle sorte de sa chambre._

_- Mmhm. Ok._

_- J'y vais et sois sage, lui dit-il en lui tenant le menton. _

_Puis il se releva en s'appuyant sur le lit, embrassa lentement le cou d'Orphée à plusieurs reprises pendant qu'elle plongeait son nez dans ses cheveux, puis il se détourna pour sortir, sans un regard en arrière._

Après cela, elle était restée sagement dans la chambre. Pendant trois bonnes heures à tourner en rond, elle avait inspecté le moindre détail de la l'endroit. Chose qu'elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps de faire.

Les meubles de bois sombre, le lambris blanc, son lit à baldaquins beige-rouge foncé. Ça, elle connaissait. Mais elle n'avait jamais vraiment été dans la partie salon, où se trouvaient les armoires pour les vêtements du clan breton de chaque côté de la cheminée, un petite meuble qui cachait une télévision qu'elle n'avait pas envie de regarder. Et c'est tout. Pas un livre, juste des meubles et des tableaux.

Alors elle avait pris une douche, fumé une beedie et était sortit discrètement dans le couloir après avoir envoyé un message à Elarik, même si étrangement, elle ne le voyait pas lire un sms :

_J'ai été sage, maintenant je me balade dans le château._

Oui, elle se balade, mais l'endroit semblait… mort, sans vampire. Un silence pesant, lourd habitait le vieux château. Alors elle fit demi-tour et alla chercher ses chiens, on ne sait jamais, quand elle vit deux têtes dépasser de l'embrasure d'une porte : Benjamin et Sybelle, les deux humains d'Armand.

- Vous vous ennuyez aussi ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, dit la blonde avec un fort accent, pendant que le jeune Benjamin, qui semblait treize ans, lui parlait en anglais.

Orphée n'avait jamais pensé que l'on parle une autre langue : les vampires lui parlaient tous français, sans exception, bien qu'elle ait entendu d'autres langages. Mais eux avaient le temps d'apprendre, tandis que le garçon de treize ans n'en était pas encore là.

La jeune fille, Sybelle, était magnifique : de longs cheveux blonds ondulés encadraient son visage, donnant encore plus de longueur à son corps svelte. Ses yeux bleus clairs étaient incroyablement expressifs. Son ami Benjamin, ou Benji pour les intimes lui confia-t-il, était petit avec une masse de cheveux bruns bouclés d'après ce que laissait entrevoir son turban et il portait une longue djellaba blanche. Il était tout les deux très beaux et purs de part leurs sentiments : ils semblaient curieux de la voir, mais content de pouvoir la rencontrer et Orphée eut l'impression de les salir par son âme sombre, hantée par son démon.

Mais elle passa rapidement outre ses sentiments pour commencer à se diriger vers l'escalier quand Benji lui attrapa le bras :

- Peut-être qu'on devrait prendre Anthony avec nous, ça nous permettrait de mieux le connaitre après tout, lança Sybelle, enthousiaste.

Orphée les regarda comme s'ils étaient gravement atteints par une maladie incurable encore non répertoriée : purs, ils l'étaient même si des recoins sombres persistaient dans leurs âmes, mais de là à chercher Anthony… Cependant Orphée avait déjà prévu le coup :

- Non, il dort.

Et c'était vrai, il dormait. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas vraiment naturel mais Orphée ne le voulait pas dans ses pattes. Non, ne posez pas de questions.

Benji et Sybelle caressèrent la meute en riant puis ils se mirent tous en route vers les cuisines.

… …

… …

… …

Dans la grande salle de réunion, une immense carte du monde était accrochée sur un des murs, éclairée par une grande baie vitrée. Les vampires au regard sérieux était assis autour de tables mises bout à bout pour former un immense cercle. Cela faisait des heures qu'ils parlaient tous de la conduite à tenir contre les Irokois. Pour certains, ils s'agissaient de mettre des groupes près à intervenir selon les débordements de ces renégats. Mais c'était impossible, sachant que les différentes positions de l'ennemi étaient inconnues.

Alors au bout de longues discutions, ils se mirent tous d'accord : chaque clan s'alternera pour éplucher les actualités par tous les médias et au moindre doute, un groupe partira exterminer les perturbateurs. Alice Cullen pourra confirmer les incertitudes grâce à ses visions, Edward Cullen partira avec le groupe actif pour connaitre à distance leurs intentions et le nombre de vampires Irokois à éliminer, ainsi que les éventuels pouvoirs. Pour que leur extermination soit faite de manière efficace, Jane et Alec Volturi ainsi Zafrina et son pouvoir d'illusion puissant, iront le plus souvent possible au cœur de l'action, quitte à diviser les groupes par trois, pour plus de rapidité.

Les vampires classifièrent leurs dons, leurs capacités tactiques et leurs aptitudes physiques mais aucun clan ne voulait être coupé de ses différents membres, donc ce classement resta à l'état de brouillon. Mais au moment où le vampire Benjamin du clan d'Amun et son pouvoir furent abordés, ce dernier ne donna pas son avis, mais son chef de clan peu amène, oui :

- Benjamin pense que l'humaine chère au cœur d'Elarik peut l'aider à manipuler plus efficacement ses pouvoirs, ricana Amun en lorgnant son pupille.

- Amun ! Personne ici n'a su m'aider, s'agaça Benjamin qui avait cette conversation pour la centième fois au moins, et cette Orphée, aussi humaine soit elle, a fait différentes allusions au fait que les éléments peuvent être mieux connus.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi des connaissances techniques pourront t'aider dans la pratique, rétorqua Amun.

- Car, pour la énième fois, Eléazar m'a dit que je manque de connaissance sur les éléments que je manipule ! C'est on ne peut plus clair ! Maintenant, que cela te plaise où non, je verrais bien ce qu'elle peut m'apporter et faire une pierre deux coups : peut-être qu'elle lèvera enfin ses mystères pour en tranquilliser certains, lui répondit le jeune vampire en visant directement son chef de part sa dernière phrase.

- Ne me manque pas de respect, jeune insolent, siffla le vieil égyptien.

- Et toi, arrête de dénigrer tout ce que je tente d'entreprendre.

- Cher amis ! Calmons-nous, une dispute n'a pas lieu d'être actuellement, temporisa Aro, je comprends ton inquiétude face à l'humaine d'Elarik, mais pour le moment, avouons qu'elle ne nous a posé aucun problème. Réside ensuite le mystère de sa nature ou simplement de sa puissance, ainsi que son frère recherché par les Irokois, qui est le dernier sujet que j'aurais voulu aborder.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Elarik, qui n'avait pas écouté un seul mot depuis qu'Amun avait pris la parole. Il venait de recevoir un sms d'Orphée, qui disait se balader dans le château et il espérait ne jamais regretter de lui avoir fait confiance. Au pire des cas, il se ferait une joie de la torturer pendant des heures, ce qu'il aurait dû faire quand elle était sortie hors de l'enceinte du château, soit dit en passant.

- Elarik ?

- Oui, Aro.

- Peux-tu nous faire un résumé des différentes capacités de ton humaine, afin que ceux qui n'ait pas pu apprécier ces aspects en soit informés ?

- En faisant abstraction de son apparence inhabituelle, _Mon_ humaine dort peu, voir pas du tout. Elle ne mange pas à chaque repas humain. Elle a une relation très intense avec ses chiens et loups sauvages avec d'autres animaux, je ne sais pas. Sa capacité principale est l'empathie, de laquelle elle a développé d'autres branches de ce pouvoir. Voilà pour le moment, récita Elarik de mauvaise grâce.

- De plus, si je puis me permettre, enchaina Eléazar, ce pouvoir d'empathe lui permet de détecter d'autres formes de vie et d'énergie qu'elle arrive à manipuler par la suite, en plus d'un système de défense et d'attaque, je présume, bien que je ne l'ai pas encore vu totalement à l'œuvre.

- C'est comme cela qu'elle arrive à dévier certains pouvoirs comme ceux d'Elarik et de Jane ? Demanda Caius.

- Oui, c'est exactement ça.

- Et quand tu parles de différentes formes de vie, de quoi parles-tu ? S'enquit Marius, le blond du nord.

- Je parle d'une certaines connexions avec ses animaux par exemple, mais aussi avec d'autres éléments du monde naturel, comme les forêts, les plantes. Ainsi que d'autres choses qu'il nous faut approfondir.

- C'est-à-dire ? Insista Aro.

Eléazar lança un regard en biais à Edward Cullen qui regardait la table en hochant la tête. Elarik cessa d'être pensif et accru son attention sur l'espagnol qui avait l'air plus que gêné de la situation.

- Disons qu'elle arrive, ceci est une hypothèse, à voir… une sorte de monde et de créatures que seules les croyances religieuses pourraient expliquer, lança Eléazar avec tout le tact dont il était capable.

Elarik ne réagit pas. Edward se tassa sur sa chaise et Eléazar fixa la table complètement plongé dans ses pensées, quand Amun ria aux éclats :

- Bien sûr, bien sûr ! Et bientôt, Horus m'apparaitra en chair et en os !

- Quelques uns d'entre nous ont été les témoins d'étranges phénomènes et certains humains sont en effet doués de telles capacités. Il n'est pas en notre devoir de juger ces choses là : elles doivent rester entre les mains de cette enfant, qui a tout à fait raison de garder ses secrets. Je ne pense pas réussir à tolérer vos blasphèmes en tout genre, dit Marius, le blond du nord, lançant un regard noir au dit Amun qui cessa instantanément de rire.

- Si je puis me permettre, nous pouvons à présent appeler les prêtres. Après tout ce sont eux qui connaissent le mieux Orphée, proposa Marcus alors qu'un brouhaha se levait.

Alec s'y rendit sur le champ alors que la conversation allait bon train : tout le monde était assez retourné par cet aveu. Marius sourit en pensant qu'il avait raison quand à la puissance spirituelle de la petite humaine. Elarik restait silencieux ainsi que son clan, fixant Edward pour tenter de percer la manière dont il avait pu entrer dans les pensées de sa captive. Les anciens en général se taisaient, respectant le don d'Orphée.

Le reste des vampires était surtout dubitatif. Mais Caius cassa l'ambiance en décrétant qu'il était inutile de réfléchir plus avant sur ce détail, car cela ne les aiderait pas à en finir avec les Irokois.

Alec revint enfin et les prêtres prirent place près du clan Volturi, attendant des explications : ils avaient été laissé à l'écart car considérés comme trop jeunes et inexpérimentés en tant que vampires pour participer à des combats, autant qu'ils veillent au bon fonctionnement du château et sur les humains esseulés.

Aro leur expliqua donc la situation :

- Mes amis, nous savons tous à quel point vous êtes attaché à la jeune Orphée. Hors, si elle est pour le moment en sécurité, en espérant bien sûr qu'il ne lui prenne pas l'envie de s'échapper, son frère est recherché par les Irokois. Peut-être en avez-vous eu vent hier soir. Nous voudrions donc connaitre chaque détail que vous pourrez apporter concernant ces deux humains car, bien que certains d'entre nous ne doutent pas, d'autres en revanche restent perplexes et inquiets : sont-ils un danger pour nous ?

Les pères se regardèrent mutuellement pendant que le vampire pirate soupirait lourdement, fâché que son humaine soit le centre d'attention, puis Vitor prit la parole :

- Pour répondre rapidement à votre question, les deux ne vous sont une menace d'aucune façon. Tant, bien sûr, que leur vie n'est pas en danger. Cependant, même si je connais leur potentiel dangereux pour les humains, rien ne me dit qu'ils le seront pour vous.

- Voilà un point d'éclaircit, à la bonne heure ! Qu'est-ce qu'il vous fait dire qu'ils sont dangereux pour les autres humains ? Et pouvez-vous nous dire où se trouve ce frère ? L'humaine n'a pas vraiment su nous renseigner, dit Caius qui en avait marre de tourner autour du pot.

- Je ne pense pas pouvoir vous en dire plus, personnellement nous ne l'avons pas rencontré souvent : peut-être trois ou quatre fois, au maximum, expliqua Vitor en regardant Ernesto pour confirmation : celui hocha la tête positivement. Mais Eris, c'est son nom, a la même vie que sa sœur en dehors du fait que lui, se soucie d'elle comme de sa propre vie. En ce qui concerne leur dangerosité,… Et le prêtre au visage si doux eut un long moment d'hésitation.

- Pour éviter tout quiproquo, continua à sa place Ernesto, et ne nous demandez pas d'explications précises, nous n'en savons rien : disons qu'il n'est pas rare que ceux qui les approchent, en leur voulant quelconque mal, s'écroulent parfois sans force ou au bord du coma.

Caius avait des yeux ronds comme des boules de billard, même Marcus avait levé des sourcils marquant son intérêt soudain, pendant qu'Aro avait tourné subitement la tête vers les deux pères. Passons la réaction d'Elarik, qui semblait avoir l'air de tout, sauf d'y croire.

- Et pourquoi cette information ne nous a pas été communiquée plus tôt ? Siffla le Volturi albinos.

- Nous venons tout juste de le lire dans nos journaux que nous tenions en tant que prêtres, se justifia Vitor. Par ailleurs, continua-t-il cependant, si vous mettez la main sur Eris, ne lui faites pas confiance.

- Je suppose que c'est aussi un faux nom ? S'enquit Elarik, blasé.

- Oui, surement, lui répondit le prêtre. Seulement, ne vous fiez pas à sa parole. Une seule chose l'intéresse dans ce monde : sa sœur et courir la Terre, libre. Mais dans son apparence, il vous impressionnera autant que la p'tite et …

Il s'interrompit en voyant Orphée se balader avec ses chiens dans le jardin intérieur que l'on voyait très bien depuis la porte vitrée. Elle fumait sa beedie tranquillement en regardant le sol tandis que sa meute sautillait dans tous les sens. Quand elle eut fini, elle marcha sur le parvis de l'église et tapa du pied quand elle remarqua que les portes étaient fermées.

- C'est hors de question que j'y aille : à coups sûr, elle remarquera le sujet de notre discussion, chuchota Ernesto à Vitor qui hocha de la tête énergiquement.

Orphée repartit en sautillant comme une gamine, pour disparaitre derrière les arbres, mais personne ne parla pour autant. Sauf Amun, évidemment :

- Voilà donc où nous en sommes : un des plus grands rassemblements de vampires expérimentés qui doivent faire silence quand cette gamine passe. J'en aurais presque honte.

Personne ne lui répondit, car Orphée réapparut et il fallait réellement une vision de vampire pour s'apercevoir qu'elle tenait dans ses mains… deux fourchettes.

Alice et Edward Cullen riait silencieusement : apparemment, l'humaine avait trouvé une façon étrange de se distraire.

Orphée plaça ses cheveux noirs bien en arrière, mit les deux pieds de fourchette dans l'énorme serrure ancienne, les bougea un moment avant de réussir à ouvrir la grande porte de l'église. Enfin, elle disparue à l'intérieur pendant que Benji et Sybelle la suivait de loin.

- Et bien, nous n'avons pas beaucoup avancé sur son cas, mais Amun a raison : inquiétons-nous ! Surtout pour les serrures du château et les humains d'Armand qui vont être dévergondés en moins de deux ! Ria Falko en s'étirant sur sa chaise.

Elarik souriait. Il était presque persuadé qu'elle l'avait fait exprès : pourquoi n'aurait-elle pas senti que le sujet de leur conversation était sa propre petite personne ? De plus, tout cela n'avait servi à rien : Orphée et son frère étaient toujours aussi énigmatiques. En dehors de leur pouvoir… étrangement peu probable. D'ailleurs les réactions avaient été mitigées : en dehors de ceux qui connaissaient un minimum son humaine, c'est-à-dire les Cullen, les Volturis et les anciens, les Dénalis et son propre clan, très peu arrivaient à y croire : personne n'avait été témoin de telle chose venant cette petite créature à l'air inoffensif. Et qui se doutait qu'Anthony dormait à cause de cette capacité destructrice ?

Malgré ces doutes, tous les vampires sans exception avaient été témoin de son pouvoir et de son apparence contre Jane. Alors que devaient-ils penser ?

Quelques vampires se levèrent, simple reste de réflexe humain qui consistait à se dégourdir les jambes, puis un doux bruit de fond formé par différentes discussions s'éleva dans la salle. Elarik se leva également avec son clan et s'approcha un peu plus des Volturi où siégeaient les deux prêtres.

- N'avez-vous donc rien appris de plus en lisant vos journaux qu'Orphée avait cherché ?

- Non, pas vraiment, souffla Ernesto, nous avons juste pu nous rappeler notre rencontre et différents morceaux de notre vie avec elle, mais rien d'exceptionnel.

- Relatez-nous cette rencontre… Après tout, pour l'instant, on a le temps ! Lança Allen.

Plusieurs Volturi se levèrent afin de préparer une salle pour les surveillances de l'actualité et ce fut Vitor qui prit la parole. Mais tous les anciens écoutaient discrètement, surtout pour ne pas perturber les deux vieux hommes voulant à tout prix protéger leur petite fille et surtout, cela les distrayait. Ce fut Vitor qui commença :

- Nous étions dehors en train d'épousseter les draps de nos chambres quand elle est arrivée sur le bord de la route qui descend de Montebradoni. Elle était encore une fille, non une jeune femme comme à présent et elle était très amaigrie, pleine de poussières et elle semblait porter le fardeau du monde sur son dos. Elle marchait fermement pourtant, comme si elle avait un but bien précis, avec son sac et son berger allemand, un chiot à ce moment-là. Orphée avait des yeux sombres et un regard agressif en permanence, même quand le père Ernesto est descendu lui demander si tout allait bien, en cherchant plusieurs langues qui pouvaient lui convenir.

Ernesto regardait ses mains croisées devant lui pendant que Vitor tripotait nerveusement les manches de sa robe de bure. Il continua néanmoins :

- Quand nous avons enfin réussi à nous comprendre, elle nous demanda si l'on avait une bouteille d'eau et nous l'avons fait rentrer : elle nous paraissait bien jeune pour aller comme cela sur la route, si loin de son pays d'origine : cette fille avait 15 ou 16 ans, tout au plus. Je projetais d'appeler la police pour qu'elle fasse quelque chose pour cette enfant, mais elle l'avait deviné. Je n'y prêtais guère d'attention sur le moment, mais nous avons réussi à la restaurer convenablement et à la faire dormir chez nous, dans le grenier, en lui promettant maintes fois de ne pas appeler la police. Et le lendemain matin, à 6h quand nous nous levions, elle était déjà partie non sans laisser un mot de remerciements.

Vitor fit une pause, se remémorant avec joie ses souvenirs si lointains à présent.

- Et après, elle est revenue ? Demanda Allen.

- Ho ! Non. Enfin, si : cinq mois plus tard environ. Nous ne l'avions même pas reconnue : elle avait déjà fait son sac de nœuds dans ses cheveux, rit Vitor. Elle a toqué à notre porte un soir et quand Ernesto a ouvert, elle est rentrée directement en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Vitor ria un peu devant le grognement de la victime de la bouche d'Orphée, puis se reprit.

- Elle a décrété qu'elle mangeait avec nous ce soir et que le lendemain, elle irait faire le marché en notre compagnie. Nous n'avions rien pu dire, tout était déjà décidé avec elle, mais cette fois je lui avais fait promettre de ne pas partir en pleine nuit. La situation était tellement inhabituelle… Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui nous a pris, mais la première fois, elle n'avait rien volé, ni autre,… Elle nous demanda de faire une prière pour elle, avant le repas et elle nous posa beaucoup de questions sur notre foi, ce genre de choses… Nous avions encore une messe à tenir le soir même, alors elle nous avait accompagnés en nous confiant le nom « qu'elle s'était choisi ». La petite Orphée… Elle écouta notre sermon avec attention, mais elle ne chanta pas, ni ne pria avec nous et les habitants de la paroisse. Elle était déjà très respectueuse à l'époque, de ce genre de choses. Mais elle semblait en permanence troublée, caressant son chien comme s'il allait la sauver de quelque chose à chaque moment…

- Mais nous n'avions pas fait attention, après tout, nous ne la connaissions pas, continua le Père Ernesto voyant que Vitor était replongé dans ses souvenirs, j'ai même tenté de la dissuader de dormir chez nous, mais elle a paru extrêmement… insultée par cette tentative. Alors j'ai cédé, non sans fermer nos propres chambres à clés et la porte de l'entrée, puis je n'ai quasiment pas fermé l'œil de la nuit : on l'entendait hurler mille mort dans ce foutu grenier, comme si elle souffrait le martyre en criant des choses inintelligibles, se tournant et se retournant sur son matelas. Même son chien était terrifié. Nous avons juste prié, ne sachant que faire et quand elle fut calmée, nous nous sommes recouchés.

Mais en nous levant le lendemain à six heures, elle était de nouveau repartie en crochetant les serrures, comme vous vous en doutez ! Et quand elle est revenue, je vous le donne en mille, elle avait presque dévalisé une boulangerie pour nous, en payant, c'est ça le pire. C'est là que ça a commencé à être étrange.

- Oui et ce n'est rien de le dire, reprit Vitor. Elle avait l'air guilleret comme si l'épisode de la nuit ne s'était jamais produit. Elle avait préparé la table mais nous n'osions pas manger, pour notre vœu de renoncement. Elle nous a regardé comme si nous étions devenu fou devant elle en nous disant : « Comment puis-je vous remercier autrement que comme cela : je reprends la route cette après-midi et je ne vous verrais pas avant longtemps. Je voudrais que vous vous souveniez de moi en partageant un repas… Je partage rien avec personne d'habitude et c'est en mangeant que l'on partage le mieux : c'est même écrit dans votre Bible ». Trouvant le symbolisme fort, nous n'avons pas pu résister. Puis nous avons posé la question fatidique : pourquoi elle, cette gamine de 16 ans, marchait comme cela ? Où allait-elle ? Était-elle seule ?

Le doux prêtre fut interrompu : une musique retentit dans l'église, au piano, mais ce n'est pas la première fois que les vampires l'entendaient. _L'appassionata_…

- Sybelle a trouvé un piano, dit Armand en se levant pour aller vers la verrière, pour mieux entendre la mélodie tout en profitant de l'histoire de l'étrange humaine.

- Continuez, pressa Elarik qui voulait en savoir plus.

- Quand nous lui avons posé ces questions, reprit Vitor, son visage est devenu grave et elle nous répondit que nous appellerions la police pour leur dire qu'une folle était dans les parages. Evidemment, nous nous sommes récriés, la rassurant. Alors elle nous raconta, avec un regard noir, épiant nos moindres réactions, son empathie qui était née et qui avait bouleversé sa vie. Orphée sentait des choses partout où elle marchait, que ce soit les arbres, les forêts, des âmes perdues, le mal que les humains avaient en eux et que c'est pour cela qu'elle hurlait à chaque fois qu'elle dormait : son esprit ne la laissait pas en paix. Elle avait presque du mal à savoir ce qu'elle-même ressentait au fond de son cœur. Puis qu'un jour elle avait été à une fontaine, je ne sais plus où et qu'elle avait eu une sorte de révélation, alors qu'elle ne croyait en rien.

- Et vous l'avez cru, je suppose ? Demanda Allen, avachit sur une table.

- Disons que nous avons fait silence, pendant qu'Orphée nous scrutait. Et elle s'était levée, horrifiée de voir que même nous, hommes de foi, nous ne voulions pas la croire. Enfin, après avoir tourné dans la pièce des centaines de fois, hurlant contre Dieu et Son humanité, elle s'écroula contre un mur en pleurant que personne ne voudrait jamais d'elle. Nous étions complètement désemparés quand cette gamine se mit à citer la moindre émotion qui nous assaillait. Pire encore, lorsque nous sommes allés faire notre marché, quand elle nous mentionnait chaque humeur de chaque personne que nous croisions, en insistant sur le fait qu'elle « nous obligerait à la croire ». Nous sommes passés près du cimetière et Orphée nous a dit ce qui s'y passait, tout cela pourtant invisible pour nous. C'était… Impossible.

- Improbable dirait-elle, lança Vitor.

- Et on a encore fait une ou deux bonnes nuits blanches quand elle est partie, ria Ernesto, et au final, nous avons bien été obligés de la croire. Ces capacités l'ont traumatisée jeune, vers six ans il me semble et elle a mit du temps avant de devenir normale car…

Les deux prêtres n'osaient plus continuer : Orphée était apparu sur le parvis de l'église, alors que le piano jouait toujours. Elle fumait une beedie, son cendrier improvisé à la main et elle scrutait le château d'un air peu amène.

- Moi, je veux éviter ses foudres : faites comme si vous ressentiez quelque chose d'agréable sans aucun rapport avec elle et concentrez-vous ! Ressentez la joie au plus profond de vous, par exemple, Dit précipitamment Vitor à vitesse vampirique.

Le clan breton s'exécuta ainsi que certains anciens, non sans froncements de sourcils et Orphée, qui avait tout compris de l'agissement de ces idiots de vampires, plissa le nez en souriant.

- Pas bête, la gamine, hein ? Lança Ernesto en ricanant devant la tête des bretons. Et vous pouvez la faire tourner en bourrique en faisant cela ! Qu'est-ce qu'on dit ?

- Merci papy ! Explosa Falko, tordu de rire.

Elarik souriait devant la bêtise de ses camarades, puis marcha jusqu'à dépasser Armand et la grande verrière pour se retrouver à vitesse vampirique à quelques marches d'Orphée. Elle le regarda intensément et il cru bien entendre des battements de cœur plus rapides.

- Je déteste qu'on raconte ma vie sans mon autorisation, marmonna-t-elle.

Elarik retenta l'exercice que lui avaient conseillé les prêtres et tenta de ressentir fortement la peur. La jeune fille fit une mimique agacée pendant que le vampire ricanait :

- Cette réunion n'aura pas été vaine.

- Mmhm. Tant mieux pour toi, mais j'aurais les deux vieux plus tard, dit-elle. Tu fais quoi maintenant ?

- De quoi j'me mêle ? Dit-il en reprenant son téléphone portable d'une des poches de la gamine.

Orphée pencha la tête sur le côté, réfléchissant.

- Tu te répète. Mais, je peux sortir du château, alors ?

Le regard d'Elarik se fit plus sombre, mais pouvait-il lui refuser ? Et si les Irokois veillaient ou qu'un pouvoir leur permettait de lui prendre son humaine ? Heureusement, il eut une autre idée :

- Non.

- Pourquoi ? Fit-elle comme une gamine.

- Parce que je vais te faire visiter le château, dit-il en lui faisant un petit sourire en coin.

Il avait eu le dernier mot cette fois : la petite humaine ne voulait pas s'ennuyer et bien il s'en occuperait. Etrangement, ça ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça, car une chose le dérangeait passablement, ainsi que tous les autres vampires du château : comment sont-ils au courant pour les pouvoir d'Orphée et de son frère ? Pour leur existence, le vampire sans odeur aura mis les chefs Irokois sur la voie… Mais pour le reste ?

… …

… …

… …

Le clan Breton était toujours derrière la baie vitrée à observer Elarik et son humaine. Sa captive, son bien, sa petite chose, son jouet. Cependant, les choses avaient l'air différentes cette fois : ils avaient amplement eu le temps de voir les pratiques du pirate avec ses proies à long terme et là, ça semblait… trainer en longueur. La jeune fille ne pliait pas facilement et elle était si… différente que leur chef peinait à n'en pas douter, ne serait-ce que pour l'approcher. Il avait été rarement violent avec ses proies, mais dès le début avec Orphée, il avait montré sa vraie nature : il n'avait pas caché sa puissance, ni son pouvoir. Il avait tué vampires et humain devant elle. Elarik l'avait aussi giflé, frappée et mordu. Jamais il n'avait agit comme cela avec une proie. Puis elle avait momentanément quitté le château et, aussi incompréhensible que cela puisse paraitre, malgré sa rage sur le moment, le pirate avait gardé le silence et ne l'avait pas faite souffrir.

Et malgré la menace que représentait cet homme, elle était là, droite devant lui, lui parlant, plaisantant et lui souriant quand même. Et c'était leur chef qui semblait tomber doucement sous le charme involontaire de cette simple petite créature.

Ils virent Elarik lui prendre la main avec un sourire de défit et la tirer fortement alors qu'elle luttait contre son avancée, ses pieds glissant sur les dalles lisses du parvis.

Sven, Falko, Allen et Wilfried doutaient de la tournure des évènements et c'était bien la première fois.

… …

… …

… …

_**Réponses à vos reviews : **_

_**Nahiss**__ : « je te casse la couillas » m'a fait rire pendant des heures, j'suis encore pliée en , Elarik a tout les maux : il a tué, violé et torturer. A se demander quand est-ce que ça va péter avec Orphée, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi t'aimes pas son frère à Orphée ? Il vient à pied, oui, pour le moment, mais faut voir qu'il a pas l'habitude de faire autre chose, le pauvre. Ses petits petons… Je rappelle qu'Orphée à deux pouvoirs : l'empathie et la manipulation d'énergie « spirituelle ». C'est tout. Mais ça sera mieux expliqué par la suite. Falko est chou avec la meute hein, XD._

_**Cassis**__ : t'as tout pigé, Elarik s'attache, mais il ne sait pas et il ne se soucie pas d'elle au point de la protégée de sa propre vie. Les Irokois s'intéresse à Orphée et son frère, oui, ils se sont rendus compte qu'ils ont de bonnes capacités… Je vois que tu es une groupie de plus pour le Sven, hahahaha. Orphée et Elarik ne se choperont pas tout de suite, mais… ça avancera un peu au prochain chapitre ^^ bonne attente :D_

_**Eve**__ : Non j'ai pas fait exprès de l'appeler Xavier ! J'te jure ! C'est ton copain ? Et oui, Orphée, l'humaine de compagnie. Ptet qu'un jour ça va péter à la gueule de quelqu'un ? Qui sait. Et tu as raison, pour les Irokois… Pour tes autres questions, il va te falloir des pelletées de patience ! J'essayerais d'avancer pour le passé du reste du clan._

_**La**__ : Nahiss, c'est celle qui s'imagine mariée à Elarik la pauvre ! Sinon oui, les Irokois en savent long sur Orphée, mais bon… le frère arrive, ne t'impatiente pas sinon je n'arriverais plus à tenir personne XD_

_**aliCetwiligthF.F**__ : T'as pas fini d'attendre qu'Elarik ouvre les yeux ! Ils ne savent pas vraiment aimé, ni l'un ni l'autre, il faut leur laisser le temps !_

_**Tia63**__ : je dois avouer qu'il faudra plus de 5 chap' pour voir son frère. Allez y ! Jeter moi des pierres ! MOUAHAHAHHAHA_

_**spies85**__ : Voilà la suite et bienvenue parmi nous :D_

_**Alice**__ : Oui pour le moment, ce serais tout bénef' pour Orphée de partir… Je suis contente de voir que tu aime benjamin, car on va le voir pendant un moment _

_**Zod'a**__ : Je sais que tu m'aimes. Ne nies je…je t'… Je t'aime aussi, meme si tu fais des théories bidons… Le méchant doit etre canon ? Hum… ils vont etre… spéciaux. J'vais ptet faire un moment Elarik/Orphée, qui regarde pirate des caraibes^^ mais c'est un secret. Et puis le temps que ça vienne, vous avez le temps d'oublier :X. Le nom de famille de Sven te plaira pas. Navrée. Oui, je répond aux questions, mais je reste floue, si tu remarques bien… Rooo t'es une mauvaise langue : oui, les irokois voulaient bouffer Orphée, mais c'était avant de savoir qu'elle avait du potentiel. Et je le redis, faut attendre encore … plus de 5 chapitre avant que le frere arrive. Mais on connait son nom maintenant et puis qu'il est un mec sans parole. XD C'est déjà bien. L'appelle pas roger, c'est hideux._

_**Laissez une trace de votre passage où je vous étouffe avec des gazs d'échappements. **___


	25. Tu m'auras

21

Elarik avait montré une bonne partie du château à l'humaine qui ne montra pas une seule fois son intérêt : mais il voyait ses yeux brun-vert briller de temps à autre et parfois, il avait envie de rire devant l'enthousiasme qu'elle avait du mal à cacher.

Parfois, ils rencontraient quelques vampires qui se baladaient pour passer le temps, que la jeune fille n'osait pas toujours regarder : ils avaient un air méfiant sur le visage, ou parfois intrigué comme ce fut le cas pour deux très vieux vampires du nom de Stephan et Vladimir. Elle osa à peine lever la voix pour leur dire « bonjour », mais fort heureusement ils ne discutèrent pas longtemps avec Elarik.

Le pirate montra à la belle les tableaux et les sculptures qu'elle n'avait pas encore vus, des salles ouvertes, remplie d'instruments de musique de toutes époques qu'elle se fit une joie de tripoter, des salons décorés d'anciennes gravures et parchemins, une espèce de cinéma aux sièges et aux bancs de bois. Mais quand le pirate passa une première porte fermée, sa prisonnière, qui le tenait par le bras, lui demanda en chuchotant :

- T'es sûr qu'on a le droit ?

Elarik ouvrit des yeux immenses et ria aux éclats pendant cinq bonnes minutes en tirant Orphée à l'intérieur de la pièce. Celle-ci contenait des dizaines d'objets de toutes tailles retraçant l'histoire des croyances humaines : un musée spirituel rempli du sol au plafond. Des uniformes de druides celtes et de prêtres romains attirèrent la petite humaine qui s'avançait timidement avec des pas de souris, puis elle devint intenable quand elle vit des objets de cultes grecs, inspectant les plus petits détails de vases, de pots et d'amphores si bien conservés dans le château.

- Ce sont des originaux, précisa Marcus qui venait de rentrer dans ce presque entrepôt de l'Histoire.

Elle se redressa un instant regardant tour à tour Elarik et l'ancien Volturi, puis s'enquit d'une toute petite voix :

- Quoi donc ?

- Les objets devant toi, répondit Elarik.

Orphée ne semblait pas comprendre le moins du monde ce qu'ils racontaient, ne savait plus où se mettre et rougit de manière fulgurante, faisant rire doucement les deux vampires.

- Les objets devant toi sont véritablement des objets d'époques, enfant, expliqua gentiment Marcus.

- Je… Ça ? dit-elle en montrant les dits objets du doigt. Mais… je… enfin…

- Oui, ils sont plus… jolis et détaillés que ceux des livres où des musées humains. Il faut dire que nous savons être soigneux et délicats, parfois, dit Marcus avant de s'éclipser par une autre porte.

La phrase semblait être destinée directement à la jeune fille ou même à Elarik, mais elle ne sut dire exactement pourquoi : elle était beaucoup trop excitée par ce qu'elle avait devant ses yeux. Elle continua son inspection, notamment des reliques égyptiennes, des objets illustrant la mythologie des temps anciens et les premiers objets chrétiens. La jeune fille ne toucha aucun objets : elle passait sa main autour comme si elle arrivait en palper l'essence. Tout semblait être comme à l'origine : comme si les peintres venaient tout juste de finir la peinture des amphores grecques aux illustrations mythologiques comme si les bocaux de terre égyptiens étaient prêts à servir. Les couleurs étaient vives, les objets intacts, sans fêlure, ni éclat.

Elle se força cependant à revenir près d'Elarik et reprit son bras, même si elle avait juste envie de disséquer chaque dessin de chaque chose.

- Es-tu fidèle à une religion en particulier ? Demanda le pirate.

La réponse de la jeune fille fusa :

- Non, toutes les croyances et toutes les religions disent la même chose et arrivent au même but.

Ils marchèrent lentement quelques instants encore dans cet endroit rempli de richesse, la petite fille remarqua que toutes les époques étaient représentées : l'antiquité, aussi bien le moyen âge avec ses uniformes de templiers, la renaissance et ses reliques de saints, même l'inquisition et les tribus du monde avait leur place ici. Orphée passa sa main près d'une dame de fer, devant des têtes réduites d'Amérique du sud, à côté de statuettes d'indiens,… Elle tentait de tout mémoriser, de tout photographier dans sa tête pendant qu'Elarik observait les moindres expressions de son visage.

- Eris, déesse de la discorde, dit subitement Orphée en pointant du doigt un vase grec.

- Pourquoi ton frère et toi, portez des noms d'un autre sexe ? Demanda le vampire.

-… On aime jouer sur l'ambiguïté et inconsciemment, on arrive à mieux se comprendre en tant qu'homme et femme. Eris est née de la Nuit, Nyx, et engendre seule une bonne partie de la violence du monde, propre à l'Enfer. Orphée séduit le roi de l'Enfer grâce à sa musique pour tenter de sauver sa bien aimée. Mon frère et moi, on se complète, pourtant ce qui est caché chez lui est à nu, chez moi. Et vice versa…

Elarik mit ces petites informations dans un coin de sa tête et ils continuèrent.

En sortant de la salle par la même porte que Marcus, un tableau encore plus grand et plus imposant que les autres montraient une scène étrange : des anges et des chérubins comme à l'époque de la renaissance et en son centre divers visages vampires sombres qu'Orphée reconnus : la plupart des anciens étaient représentés, avec des femmes qu'elle avait aperçues lors de sa toute première entrée dans le château.

- Qui a peint cela ? Demanda la jeune fille.

- Marius, comme quelques autres que tu as déjà vu, mais le nom des autres peintres, il faudra que tu demandes à quelqu'un d'autre. Moi, ce n'est pas mon fort.

Ce qu'Elarik ne précisa pas, c'est qu'une bonne partie des peintures de Marius habitaient les plus grandes églises d'Italie et les plus beaux monuments religieux, parfois à même le Vatican.

- Ton fort, c'est les maquettes de bateaux et les peintures qui représentent la mer, qu'importe le peintre ?

Elarik la regarda un instant et sourit :

- Oui, sauf que les miniatures, elles sont de moi.

Et ils continuèrent leur visite pendant qu'Orphée pensait que le pirate était assez perfectionniste et appliqué dans beaucoup de ses activités... Comme les démembrements de vampires. Elle lui fit donc la remarque :

- Je ne te pensais pas si… minutieux dans ce que tu entreprenais. Moi qui pensais que pour construire des maquettes, cela nécessitait d'être patient et délicat, sourit-elle, provocante.

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que le sombre vampire se colle subitement à son humaine en la fixant de toute sa hauteur, ce qui la fit automatiquement reculer jusqu'au mur : elle percevait son air joueur et taquin, mais aucune de ses intentions. À vitesse vampirique, il avait la tête dans son cou et la serrait doucement contre lui, faisant descendre ses mains le long du dos fin de sa prisonnière, jusqu'en dessous de ses hanches, laissant une trace brulante sur son passage.

Une bouffée d'excitation fit tressaillir le corps d'Orphée, qu'Elarik serra légèrement plus fort. Les mains de l'humaine s'insinuèrent sous le pull de lin du vampire, mais pas très loin cependant : elle arrêta son geste, caressant doucement la peau froide de ses pouces, en bas du dos musclé.

- Je suis patient et plein de délicatesse. Il suffit de demander, princesse.

Elle n'avait qu'une envie : se jeter sur lui. Elle remonta une de ses jambes contre la hanche d'Elarik qui la maintint contre lui d'une main, collant plus son corps contre celui de la jeune fille, l'écrasant contre le mur. Elle entendait le vampire respirer vivement, lui donnant des frissons, mais elle résista, préférant attendre que leur relation soit réellement plus calme, plus… stable sur la longue durée, avant de lui céder complètement. Elle était dans ses bras, lui entre ses jambes, une sensation douce et agréable avec son arôme de mousse et de pin. L'odeur d'un tueur.

- J'y penserais le moment venu, pirate, lui susurra-t-elle à l'oreille.

Elarik fut surpris par ce demi-aveu : il se recula légèrement et prit délicatement le visage d'Orphée entre ses mains, l'obligeant à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Le cœur de son humaine battait plus vite qu'à son habitude et elle avait quelques rougeurs sur son visage chaud.

Puis il s'écarta d'elle à contrecœur et la reprit rapidement par la main, alors que Félix montait les escaliers, les bras pris par une immense télévision écran plat.

- Verra-t-on Elarik lors des entrainements de ce soir ? À moins qu'il ne dorme encore cette nuit ? S'enquit Félix faussement affable et véritablement moqueur.

Pendant qu'Elarik grognait, Orphée se dit que ça allait vraiment être une torture de l'avoir près d'elle sans pouvoir s'autoriser à le toucher. Et elle était impressionnée par la force vampirique : Félix tenait sa télévision sans faire le moindre effort, alors que la taille et l'épaisseur de celle-ci étaient conséquentes. D'ailleurs, c'est une activité de vampire de trimballer ce genre de choses ? La petite humaine trottina tout de même en leur compagnie, alors qu'ils parlaient des combats de ce soir. En réalité, Félix était l'exemple même du Mâle : il aime se battre pour la forme ou le défit, il avait de nombreuses conquêtes et il aimait particulièrement les matchs de football des années 90, parce qu'il « n'y avait pas autant de triche que maintenant, mais plus de tactique ».

L'immense Volturi entra dans une vaste salle, prenant soin de ne pas cogner la télévision sur les pans de la grande porte, suivit par Elarik et Orphée. Dans cette immense pièce se trouvait un salon aux fauteuils et canapés recouverts de tissus anciens brodés, ainsi que de longues tables basses en bois massif ou se trouvait des lampes de bureaux design. En face de cet espace douillet, un mur entier était en train d'être recouvert de télévision de toutes formes et de toutes tailles, dont celle que Félix venait de ramener.

Alec Volturi et Sven était en train de démêler des câbles, pendant qu'Allen et Jane vérifiait l'équilibre de l'ensemble des petits écrans. Plus loin, le long du mur, des bureaux alignés les uns contre les autres avec des ordinateurs derniers cris, dont certains en train d'être configuré par Démétri sous l'œil expert de Jasper Cullen. Au mur, au dessus de tout ce matériel multimédia, l'immense carte du monde trouva sa place, puis une de l'Europe, placé par Santiago, le vampire qui avait ramené le défunt Xavier, lançant un clin d'œil devant les regards intrigués d'Orphée. Marcus, Caius et Marius se tenaient entre le salon et un début de bibliothèque, regardant les différentes opérations.

Un début de bibliothèque… Non. Une bibliothèque immense, monstrueuse qui devait faire des dizaines de mètres de long qui prit l'entière attention de la petite humaine, oublieuse du remue-ménage autour d'elle.

Orphée lâcha la main d'Elarik, qui n'y fit pas vraiment attention étant donné qu'il parlait avec Alec avec animation. De plus, son humaine n'irait pas bien loin.

… …

… …

… …

Une demi-heure plus tard, Falko entra, un bras énorme contre le pan de porte qui grinça, l'autre main étant occupé à démêler sa masse de fins cheveux blonds pâles.

- C'n'est pas mon genre de faire les commissions, chef, dit-il en s'adressant à Elarik, mais y'a deux vieux encapuchonnés qui réclame ton humaine.

- Les deux prêtres ? Demanda Elarik.

- Ouep, mais à mon avis, elle va les envoyer balader, conclut Falko en regardant vers le fond de la salle obscure.

Elarik se retourna, comme les trois-quarts des vampires curieux présents et en effet, la petite n'était pas prête de descendre voir ses pères : elle était à peu près au milieu de la bibliothèque, le nez en l'air et les bras ballants pendant qu'elle marchait en tournoyant doucement sur elle-même, les yeux écarquillés. Il y avait tant de livres qu'elle avait du mal à y croire : des parchemins écrits à la main, des reproductions de livres saints écrits par des moines du moyen-âge, des papyrus anciens, les premiers livres imprimés,… tout était là du début de l'écriture, jusqu'au XXIe siècle. Il y avait quatre rangées d'étagère de plus de deux mètres de haut et l'endroit était sombre pour sauvegarder l'état de ces trésors.

- Très cher Elarik, tu viens de perdre ton humaine à tout jamais, chuchota Sven d'une voix d'outre tombe, avant que tout le monde ne ricane devant l'étonnement et la fascination non feints d'Orphée.

- Dis donc, petit poulpe ! Il est temps de te nourrir ! Tu vas devenir aussi sèche qu'un arbre mort à force de sauter les repas, lança Falko.

Phrase qui tomba dans l'oreille d'un sourd : Orphée continuait d'avancer. La terre aurait pu trembler, le sol s'effondrer, qu'elle n'y aurait pas mit la moindre attention.

- Elle est extrêmement émue, confia Jasper à Elarik.

Le vampire aux cheveux noirs regarda mieux son humaine et en effet, il crut apercevoir ses yeux brun-vert humides. Alors il s'approcha d'elle et quand Orphée se retourna encore, afin d'être sûre et certaine qu'elle était dans une bibliothèque unique au monde, elle tomba nez à nez avec son pirate.

Il vit que son humaine était au bord des larmes qu'elle tentait d'effacer en se détournant, peut-être même qu'elle murmura un « désolée », si étouffé par les débuts de sanglots, qu'il croyait avoir rêvé. Il la replaça face à lui, fasciné par ces débuts de larmes : jamais le vampire ne l'avait vu pleurer, même devant la mort.

- Qu'est que tu as ? Demanda-t-il, étonné.

- Je… Je sais pas, tous ces objets que j'ai vu et maintenant… Tout ça… Je sais pas,… c'est bouleversant.

Elle le fixa pendant un moment avant de dire avec une petite voix timide en regardant ses mains :

- Je vais être très impolie, mais c'est la dernière fois, promis.

Elle releva la tête et enchaina :

- Que… Quel âge as-tu ?

Un silence plana, même chez les vampires restés dans le coin salon, notamment les anciens qui sentaient que la jeune Orphée arrivait à un point de non retour : elle avait appris quasiment par elle-même ce qui concernait la nature des vampires et là, elle faisait face au détail le plus troublant : leur âge. Il fallait qu'elle y fasse face, si elle voulait continuer à fréquenter ces êtres mystérieux, sans perdre la raison.

Elarik sourit malicieusement, il ne put s'en empêcher. Mais il répondit néanmoins :

- J'ai 510 ans. Et des poussières.

- Combien de poussières ? Demanda-t-elle, presque au bord du désespoir pour une raison qu'elle n'arrivait pas à définir.

- Je ne le sais pas moi-même exactement. Je suis né orphelin et personne n'a tenu de registre, encore moins au moment de ma naissance.

Orphée ne savait plus où se mettre. Son cerveau allait à mille à l'heure : la vie à l'époque était dure, en plus Elarik était né seul mais était toujours retombé sur ses pieds : il est resté en vie jusqu'à…

- Et quel âge as-tu, physiquement ? Questionna-t-elle pour pouvoir continuer son raisonnement.

- 24 ou 25 ans.

… il est resté en vie jusqu'à 25 ans au moins. Il allait être capitaine de son navire. Il a donc été matelot avant, fait des abordages, combattu pour sa vie, frôlé la mort. Il a toujours été seul et il l'a bien vécu. Il était libre et maître de sa vie, sauf pour sa transformation. Il devait assurément avoir de l'autorité, savoir comment mener des troupes, maitriser des hommes,… Il devait être…

- Tu devais être un humain exceptionnel, dit Orphée sans même se rendre compte qu'elle avait parlé à voix haute.

Elarik ne réagit pas devant cette phrase qu'il n'avait jamais entendu de toute sa vie. Ho ! Bien sûr son ancien capitaine l'avait bien complimenté un jour, peut-être aussi lorsqu'il était dans cette taverne où il travaillait, enfant, mais pour tout dire : il ne s'en rappelait plus. En tant que vampire, ne connaissant pas son créateur, il ne put y avoir d'encouragement de ce côté-là puis avec son clan, c'était différent, juste amical.

Et cette petite créature débarquait dans sa vie, piétinait son territoire, le provoquait, lui résistait, chamboulait tout et lui disait qu'il était un humain formidable.

Logique. C'était une situation tout à fait ordinaire, n'est-ce pas ?

Orphée était retourné à son exploration visuelle, comme si elle n'avait pas posé de question, comme si elle n'avait pas flatté le vampire et il la suivit à la même vitesse qu'elle, alors que le reste des vampires présents reprenait leurs activités.

- Vous êtes comme les dragons. Vous conservez la conscience de l'Humain et du monde. Vous êtes des gardiens. C'est comme cela que je vous vois, je crois. Sven m'avait posé la question, au bal.

- Les dragons ne sont pas sensés surveiller des trésors ? Lança Elarik tentant de comprendre la comparaison.

- Si, mais l'Homme ne voit que la richesse matérielle, alors que la fortune n'est réellement importante que lorsqu'elle est impalpable : la connaissance, la sagesse et la compréhension des mondes. Vous, vous gardez des témoignages physiques et le savoir-faire d'autrefois. C'est la même chose, pour moi, chuchota la jeune fille sans détacher son attention des étagères.

- Je suis d'accord pour l'image : mais que représentent les dragons ?

- Ce sont de véritables créatures spirituelles, lui répondit Orphée en se tournant vers le vampire comme si la chose tombait sous le sens, mais ils n'ont que l'apparence qu'on leur donne : ce ne sont pas toujours de gros lézards ! Ria Orphée. Ce sont les seuls êtres de l'autre monde à nous voir comme leur égal.

Puis la fille à dreads retomba dans ses pensées, Elarik marchant à ses côtés, mémorisant chacun de ses traits, mots et mouvements. Ainsi, pour elle, les « dragons » existaient. Et comme tous les vampires présents, il mit cette information d'un coin de sa tête, troublé.

Si la minute d'avant elle avait l'air désespérée par ses découvertes, à présent la jeune fille sautillait presque, heureuse d'être privilégiée.

- J'ai l'impression de voir le Temps, confia-t-elle au vampire. J'ai l'impression de pouvoir effleurer ce que la quasi-totalité des humains ne peuvent apprécier. La ligne du temps est invisible pour nous tous. Mais ici, j'ai l'impression de voyager sans même avoir à toucher les choses : je sens leur énergie, celle venant de leur propre époque. C'est très perturbant.

- Ne te perds pas dans un tel labyrinthe, alors, dit-il en mettant son bras sur l'épaule de son humaine.

Une position détendue qui allait à merveille au vampire. Orphée savait que c'est ce comportement qui avait permit à Elarik d'évoluer dans le temps, comme le reste de son clan : légers, débrouillards, malins, prédateurs au besoin qu'ils soient humains ou vampires, ils avaient gardé de ce caractère qui ne les attachaient à rien, ni personne : c'était leur force et elle aimait ça, car c'était aussi son point fort pour évoluer seule dans sa vie. C'est la raison pour laquelle le pirate était différent de certains vampires de son âge, comme le sombre Santino ou le douloureux Armand. Voir même ce vampire là-bas, encore plus jeune qu'Elarik, Louis : 200 ans seulement et il pleurait déjà sur la délicatesse de la vie humaine.

Mais la jeune fille avait peur. Peur de l'attachement qui commençait à naitre en elle, pour le pirate, même pour son clan entier et les anciens. Les vampires étaient des êtres à la fois magiques et douloureux : de beaux meurtriers, des gentlemen sauvages, ébranlés par leur vie sans fin et le sang sur leurs mains.

Orphée mit timidement son bras derrière le dos d'Elarik et ils firent le tour de la bibliothèque tranquillement avant de ressortir par la porte où ils étaient rentrés.

L'humaine regardait le sol et le vampire était dans ses pensées, pendant que certains vampires les regardaient de biais, quand Elarik entendit un chuchotement de la part de Marius :

- Prend grand soin de cette enfant.

De retour dans sa chambre, Orphée n'avait pas voulu se nourrir : elle avait juste été reprendre ses chiens près des deux prêtres qui bougonnèrent sur sa santé dont elle ne prenait pas soin. Il était près de midi lorsque le couple atteignit leur chambre et la jeune fille s'était presque jetée sur le lit pour dormir, en disant qu'elle « en avait assez vu et entendu pour aujourd'hui ». Elarik était resté près d'elle, à la regarder sommeiller tout en réfléchissant : il ne savait plus quoi penser.

Cette sensation d'infériorité face à la jeune humaine le perturbait et l'agaçait. Parfois, il avait l'impression de ne pas valoir ni son corps, ni son esprit, ni même son attention. Elle avait une manière bien à elle de voir la vie, la mort et les vampires, alors Elarik se sentait sot parfois. Il se fichait de savoir qu'il existait un autre monde, même un Dieu : qu'importe puisque logiquement, s'il faisait attention, il ne verrait jamais l'autre monde. Mais c'étaient les passions d'Orphée et il ne savait pas vraiment les partager avec elle.

En réalité, il trouvait son humaine digne d'intérêt et à présent, elle avait quelques gestes simples envers lui : tenir fermement son bras plutôt que poser sa main dessus, caresser parfois ses cheveux noirs, répondre chastement à ses avances… Mais ce qui obsédait le vampire, c'était_… le goût de ses lèvres_ depuis que son humaine avait effleuré sa bouche de la sienne, il n'avait qu'une envie : la goûter réellement. Il s'était confié à Allen sur le balcon pendant le bal, alors qu'Orphée dansait avec Sven. Allen, qui ne comprenait pas que son chef puisse s'encombrer d'une humaine, n'avait plus rien dit lorsque le pirate avait avoué son désir pour la jeune fille et quand il s'aperçut que ce même homme avait pour la première fois… envie de patienter.

C'est après cela qu'était réapparue Sylvie, espionnant les deux hommes dans leur conversation : elle ne supportait pas qu'Elarik s'accroche à cette stupide créature aux cheveux ridicules, alors qu'il avait beaucoup de femmes vampires à ses pieds, dont elle-même. Le pirate n'avait rien répondu à cela connaissant la nature jalouse de Sylvie, se contentant de lui dire clairement le fond de ses pensées : si elle ou son amie brune Audrey tentaient encore une fois de menacer sa captive, il les tuerait sur le champ et sans état d'âme.

Bref, le tout s'était soldé par la venue du clan entier et d'Audrey, de débats stériles et insultants pour le groupe breton qui défendait son chef même si les obsessions du chef pouvaient sembler étranges. Elarik ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à être soutenu par son équipage, notamment par Wilfried et Allen qui ne comprenait pas vraiment l'attitude de leur capitaine, se foutant royalement de la vie d'Orphée. Sven avait cette passion inébranlable pour la gente féminine, surtout pour celles qui lui résistaient sans être ridicule même si ça l'agaçait fortement et Falko n'était pas dérangé par la présence discrète de cette « p'tite » qui agrémentait leur quotidien, ainsi que ses chiens qu'il pouvait toucher sans qu'ils ne fuient de peur.

La venue d'Orphée et de Benjamin sur le balcon avait tout de suite apaisé les tentions, d'une certaine manière, car les deux filles vampires s'étaient éclipsées, déçues de la finalité de l'histoire.

Elarik grognait dans ses pensées lorsque Sven entra sans frapper :

- Sacrebleu ! Moi qui pensais vous interrompre en plein ébats,… je suis déçu, franchement, chuchota-t-il avant de s'allonger doucement sur le lit derrière Orphée, alors qu'Elarik était devant.

Le vampire pirate lui fit un regard noir, lourd de sens : Sven n'a absolument rien à faire dans ce lit. C'était clair, sans qu'il n'ait besoin de parler.

- Du calme ! En dehors de mon odeur, je ne mettrais pas grand-chose de plus dans sa couche, le rassura Sven.

- Elle passe son temps à m'échapper, j'aimerais vraiment que tu ne rentres pas dans l'équation, siffla Elarik.

- Grand et vénérable chef, elle est obsédée par toi. Ouvre un peu les yeux !

- Elle le cache incroyablement bien, se renfrogna le breton.

- Oui, c'est exactement le problème ! Lui répondit le blond en le regardant soudainement dans les yeux.

Un ange passa, comme dirait Orphée. Elarik tentait de comprendre ce que son camarade lui disait.

- Elle t'a dit quelque chose ? Finit-il par lui demander.

- Oui. Mais je ne révèlerais rien ! Je lui ai donné ma parole ! Se rétracta Sven en riant.

Ils ricanèrent un moment, avant que le blond ne redevienne sérieux :

- Tu sais qu'elle n'est jamais réellement tombée amoureuse ? Elle me l'a dit lorsque nous sommes rentrés du « shopping », gloussa le blond. Tu vas lui briser le cœur, si jamais elle te tombe vraiment dans les bras.

- Et tu le regretterais ? Demanda Elarik en caressant les dreads défaits d'Orphée.

- Non. Mais… Peut-être que beaucoup pense que le gâchis serait énorme, lui répondit le blond en humant le bras de l'humaine, si faible entre leurs mains.

Le pirate ne répondit rien. Chose très rare en ce qui concernait le futur de ses proies. Si rare que Sven releva sa tête en fixant son chef droit dans les yeux : le tailleur français ne riait plus du tout.

- Que vas-tu faire d'elle ? Questionna Sven, intrigué.

- Le jour où j'en aurais ma claque de l'avoir dans mes pattes, je la tuerais, récita Elarik par habitude.

Quelque chose clochait et le blond le sentait bien : il insista donc.

- Et si tu n'en a pas marre ?

Elarik soupira en regardant son ami un instant, avant de se recoucher en face d'Orphée, le nez et le front collé aux siens.

- Je ne sais pas, Sven.

… …

… …

… …

Orphée remua : elle avait dormi ses trois heures habituelles et elle commença à s'étirer quand elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait du mal à se mouvoir : Elarik d'un côté et Sven de l'autre, forcément, ça coince.

- J'vous dérange pas ? Souffla-t-elle d'une voix rauque en s'étirant quand même par-dessus les deux hommes.

- Personnellement, je trouve que tu ronfles beaucoup trop à mon goût, ria le blond.

- Menteur, je ronfle pas.

- Et qu'en sais-tu ?

Elle le regarda d'un air malicieux avant de répondre :

- Tu n'es pas le seul homme avec qui je me mets au lit !

Elarik était estomaqué par la répartie d'Orphée : il n'était pas dupe et savait que la jeune fille avait dû se donner à d'autres hommes avant lui. Mais de là à l'entendre… Cependant, sa joyeuse captive se tourna vers lui :

- Demandons donc au premier homme avec qui je passe mes nuits : je ronfle ou pas ? Demanda-t-elle avec un air de plaisanterie dans ses yeux.

- … Non. Sinon, je serais déjà parti, répondit le pirate, content qu'elle pense tout de même à lui.

- Ha ! Fit Orphée en fixant Sven d'un air victorieux.

- Il ne te le dit que pour te séduire ! J'en suis sûr ! Balança le blond sans la moindre courtoisie, en balançant ses bras derrière sa tête, content de lui.

Et en effet : Orphée rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux sous les ricanements des deux palots de service.

- Ta distinction a prit des vacances, on dirait, remarqua-t-elle avec un regard noir.

- Non, je suis d'humeur joueuse à ton réveil, dit-il en lui lançant une œillade.

- Pourquoi il est là, déjà ? Demanda Orphée à son vampire, faussement agacée.

- Je tente de m'en souvenir, mais je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, sourit Elarik en rentrant dans son jeu.

- Vous n'êtes que des rustres ! À deux contre ma pauvre carcasse, renifla Sven en mimant la tristesse exagérément.

- En parlant de combats, il serait temps d'y aller, non ? Lâcha le chef breton.

- Vous allez où ?

- Aux entrainements dont a parlé Félix, expliqua-t-il à Orphée.

- Il a dit que c'était ce soir, tenta la jeune fille qui voulait garder Elarik dans ses parages directs.

- Le temps n'a pas vraiment d'importance pour nous, dit Elarik en se relevant à la hauteur d'Orphée, mais bien sûr, cela dépend du sujet, termina-t-il en la fixant honteusement de ses yeux brulants.

Sven ne respirait plus, contrôlant ses rires naissants, pour ne pas troubler plus la jeune humaine : elle ne bougeait plus et tentait tant bien que mal de contrôler les battements de son cœur. Elle ne rougissait pas, se maitrisant un minimum. Mais les deux vampires eurent du mal à croire aux dires des deux prêtres sur les capacités de cette fille : comment un être si frêle pouvait être potentiellement aussi dangereux ?

- L'attente te fait du bien, j'en suis sûre, finit-elle par dire en l'embrassant furtivement sur le bas de la joue, et ce qui est certain, c'est que la patience est toujours récompensée, conclut-elle en sautant du lit.

Elle passa rapidement par la salle de bain. En ressortant, elle demanda avec un air inquiet :

- Et je fais quoi, moi ?

- Va te nourrir, pour commencer, tenta Elarik.

- Pas besoin. Je vais très bien, merci. Ensuite ?

- Et bien, soit tu viens avec nous, soit… tu peux aller dans la bibliothèque, lui expliqua son vampire pendant que le blond se levait lentement.

Mais devant l'air incertain de son humaine, Elarik précisa que la bibliothèque était en réalité juste au dessus de la salle d'entrainement, là où se trouve les balcons intérieurs. Et par la même occasion, il insista sur le fait qu'elle avait un sens de l'orientation incroyable en pleine forêt, mais qu'elle ne savait pas s'y retrouver dans trois couloirs.

Sur quoi, Orphée enchaina qu'elle savait se diriger dans une forêt sans son nez alors qu'un marin, pirate par exemple, se perdrait à chaque croisement sans son odorat.

Cette répartie fit exploser Sven de rire, pendant qu'Elarik plissa ses yeux : il était en recherche active de vengeance.

Petites représailles qu'il accomplit donc lorsqu'ils sortirent tous trois de la chambre, Sven et la meute tranquille en tête, puis Orphée à leur suite. En fermant la porte, Elarik attrapa quelques petites tresses rouges et rousses de la jeune fille. Encore une fois, elle s'attendait à un geste douloureux de la part du vampire sombre. Et pour la seconde fois, elle se trompa : il la tira à lui lentement sans lui faire le moindre mal et mit son bras autour de son ventre délicatement. Puis il passa son nez entre son épaule et son cou, sans même effleurer la peau de la belle qui s'était pétrifiée dans son étreinte : elle sentait juste le souffle froid d'Elarik sur sa peau, ce qui lui arracha un frisson de plaisir.

- Tout ce que je sais, c'est que mon nez retrouvera ton odeur et ton corps chaud n'importe où dans ce monde, décréta-t-il d'une voix sensuelle.

Elle tourna aussitôt sa tête vers le visage impassible de son garde du corps séduisant et fut assaillie par une vague de chaleur intense, plus forte que la précédente qui l'avait envahie contre le mur de la bibliothèque. Elarik vit les yeux de la jeune femme se remplir de désir en le regardant et ça lui plut outre mesure. C'est pour cela qu'il se laissa faire lorsqu'Orphée mit sa main durement entre son cou et son menton, pour le placer violemment au mur. C'est la raison pour laquelle il lui ouvrit ses bras alors qu'elle se colla à lui, la seconde main de la jeune fille allant rejoindre la première, caressant uniquement son cou et le haut de son torse gelés.

Orphée approcha ses lèvres de celle du vampire, duquel naissait un grondement sourd de plaisir, alors que Sven regardait la scène de très loin, amusé, avec les chiens qui se demandaient bien ce que pouvait faire leur maitresse.

Mais l'humaine ne l'embrassa pas, elle maintenait le visage d'Elarik à distance du sien et se contenta d'entrouvrir sa bouche pour effleurer celle, si froide et parfumée de son pirate, en frissonnant d'envie et d'excitation contenue. Elle en ferma même les yeux, leurs lèvres jouant comme dans une bataille où le meilleur est de s'imaginer le baiser comme il devrait être.

Pendant cette danse sensuelle, Orphée osa parler, toute l'attention d'Elarik braquée sur elle :

- Il parait que le mieux, c'est l'attente.

Elle frôla les lèvres d'Elarik en rouvrant ses yeux et découvrit son regard noir de luxure, ses mains fermes sur le bas de son dos cambré.

- Si patienter est vraiment la meilleure chose à faire, quand je t'embrasserais pour de bon, je tomberais directement au paradis ou en enfer.

Et elle caressa la bouche entrouverte de la sienne, alors qu'elle venait de lui confirmer ce que Sven avait soufflé à son chef.

Le vampire prit violemment cheveux et dreads de ses deux mains puissantes pour ne pas qu'elle se dérobe, pour ne pas que cette fille se retourne en lui souriant comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Puis il hésita, à trois millimètres de _sa_ tentation.

Après tout, il aimait jouer, il adorait qu'Orphée résiste contre son propre désir et ses pulsions, maintenant qu'il savait que ces deux aspects étaient bien présents en elle. Elle avait raison : attendre décuple le plaisir et à présent qu'il est quasiment sûr de l'avoir pour lui, il pouvait se permettre de retarder son envie… de l'entretenir plus exactement.

Alors il glissa ses lèvres contre celle de cette humaine si tentante et caressa sa bouche rose de sa langue, avant de se retirer beaucoup plus loin de son visage sous un gémissement frustré de la femme nichée contre lui. Mus tous deux par une onde de plaisir intense, ils se collèrent l'un à l'autre un court moment, se prodiguant de fortes caresses à se briser les os.

Un bruit les coupa cependant dans leur état d'enivrement : Anthony se réveillait après presque vingt-quatre heures de sommeil, alors que Benjamin soufflait de soulagement : enfin, il pourrait arrêter de le surveiller ! Il ne savait pas qu'il avait une première preuve du pouvoir d'Orphée. Elle aurait pu tuer cet Anthony sans avoir à le toucher et personne ne s'en était rendu compte.

Mais qu'importe ! Cela restera secret encore un petit moment !

Elle se détacha doucement d'Elarik et lui prit le bras pour l'entrainer vers l'escalier, où Sven attendait avec Falko venu aux nouvelles, hilares du comportement du couple semblable à ceux d'adolescents aux hormones agaçantes et sans aucune pudeur : un peu plus et ils faisaient _ça_ dans le couloir !

Orphée les regarda d'un air assassin, sentant leur humour à cent kilomètres, tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient tous les quatre vers la salle d'entrainement.

… …

… …

… …

Eris marchait rapidement le long d'une rivière en direction de Chivasso, si sa mémoire était bonne. À ce rythme là, il rejoindrait sa sœur l'année prochaine. Super.

_Putain._

Il avait profité du parc national pour respirer un bon coup, étant resté un long moment à Lyon dans la ville étouffante, capitale française de l'ésotérisme. Le jeune homme avait appris quelques petites choses, mais rien ne remplaçait la pratique.

En pataugeant dans la boue, la terre n'ayant pas encore séchée de la pluie récente, il s'arrêta brutalement. Une présence… non, des présences se faisaient sentir dans la région. Des auras que le jeune homme avait déjà senti quelque part.

Il s'accroupit sur le sol et tentait de percevoir ce que cela pouvait bien être. Il ferma les yeux et respira profondément : la technique lui venait de sa sœur, il suffisait de s'insinuer à l'intérieur de la Terre pour identifier ce qui marchait à sa surface.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il sut :

C'étaient les mêmes énergies que celles qui se trouvaient autour de sa petite Orphée.

Eris les examina un moment : ces êtres étaient extrêmement rapides et … agressifs. Leur force semblait sans égale.

_Qu'est-c'que c'est qu'ce bordel ?_

La troupe d'êtres non identifiés courraient à quelques kilomètres de lui et la peur tordit le ventre de ce frère, angoissé à l'idée que sa petite sœur était possiblement entre les mains de tels barbares. Sans le vouloir, il envoya cette sensation à la jeune fille, ne réussissant pas à contrôler son émotion.

Il baignait dans l'inquiétude.

… …

… …

… …

Elarik conduisit Orphée jusqu'à la bibliothèque, tenant sa main légèrement entre la sienne de peur que des images peu catholiques ne lui envahissent l'esprit et que dans un moment d'égarement, il ne la lui serre encore plus.

Il la fit entrer en premier malgré la timidité apparente de la jeune fille face aux nombreux vampires présents : une bonne partie du château discutait là et Orphée avait réellement peur de déranger.

- Ne t'en fais pas, ils discutent de la guerre et tu n'y participes pas. Du moment que tu ne commences pas à danser sur une table, tout ira bien ! Ironisa Elarik, avec un sourire plutôt rassurant pour une fois.

- Non, tu ne déranges personne, confirma Marcus qui avait l'air de s'ennuyer à mourir. Et comme tu peux le remarquer, continua-t-il, peu de monde s'aventure pour le moment du côté des livres. Ne te gêne surtout pas.

L'ancien ne prit même pas la peine de rajouter qu'Orphée devait faire attention à l'état des trésors entreposés dans cet endroit. Elle le savait déjà et respecterait les bien présents, il en était persuadé.

Elarik s'aventura entre les premières étagères avec elle, afin de lui prodiguer quelques dernières recommandations : qu'elle soit sage, qu'elle n'ait pas de comportements déraisonnables, que s'il y avait le moindre problème il était juste à côté dans la grande salle de combat et qu'il gardait les oreilles ouvertes sur tout ce qu'il pouvait se passer, que…

- Respire, lui ordonna Orphée en pouffant.

Il ne trouva rien à redire à sa remarque, mais bougonna quelque chose dans le genre « ne me déçois pas ».

- Tu te répètes. Et tu m'agaces _horriblement_ par ton manque de confiance, chuchota-t-elle d'un ton acerbe.

Il la regarda un moment, sans montrer aucune expression. Néanmoins, l'humaine n'était pas dupe et elle savait que le pirate s'inquiétait de la laisser seule ici.

Alors elle répondit directement à son angoisse :

- S'il se passe quelque chose de grave, j'hurlerais le plus fort possible.

Il leva un sourcil et fut content de l'initiative de sa captive : elle, elle lui faisait confiance contrairement à lui. Quelque chose le perturbait cependant : jamais il ne s'était acharné à vouloir garder un humain, même une proie, en vie. Très étrangement, plus elle se rapprochait de lui, plus le vampire la voulait, d'une manière encore inconnue pour lui il la trouvait de plus en plus attirante, ce n'était plus un but et un challenge de se l'approprier : c'était une obligation, une sorte de serment qu'il se faisait à lui-même. Il se devait de la comprendre, il fallait qu'il la charme, il devait absolument se faire aimer d'elle.

Ces pensées le perturbèrent grandement et il répondit juste :

- Très bien. Si tu t'ennuies à un moment donné, tu peux toujours venir nous voir.

Et à ce moment là, le temps fut suspendu pour Orphée : Elarik pencha son visage vers elle et il l'embrassa sur la tempe avant de se détourner Orphée le vit partir bien droit, les mains dans les poches, sans un regard en arrière.

Une heure passa.

Et de deux.

Orphée était tellement absorbée dans un vieil herbier médicinal qu'elle ne voyait pas le temps avancé.

Puis le temps sembla ralentir.

Non, le temps ralentissait.

Le monde s'arrêta de tourner momentanément.

Son cœur battit plus fort.

Beaucoup plus fort.

Si puissamment qu'elle sentit sa poitrine vibrer sous les pulsations.

Une sensation violente percuta la jeune fille qui cessa immédiatement de lire, alors que quelques vampires tournèrent la tête vers elle en se demandant ce qui pouvait bien la perturber ainsi.

Orphée fut envahie de sueurs froides et les bruits alentours furent étouffés, comme si elle avait du coton dans les oreilles et elle dû se tenir à la petite table basse devant elle, pour ne pas s'écrouler à terre.

Ses chiens s'agitèrent en présentant son trouble et ils se levèrent en jappant pour prodiguer à leur maitresse quelques caresses de réconfort. Elarik, toujours attentif même pendant ses combats, arriva dans la bibliothèque avec son clan, prêt à rugir.

Ce fut le moment que choisi Aro pour s'approcher rapidement de la jeune fille aux pupilles dilatées. Il posa sa main pâle et légère sur son épaule.

L'esprit du chef Volturi fut subitement accaparé par des sortes de flashs venant d'Orphée. L'image de son frère. L'inquiétude. Sa sensation de stress face… aux Irokois qui circulaient, sans nul doute : il sentait des vampires et les alliés des Volturi étaient tous présents dans le château. Ça ne pouvait donc être qu'eux. Aro, subjugué par le contact étroit entre Eris et Orphée de part leur empathie, ainsi que par leurs capacités, narra en chuchotant l'évolution des pensées et des ressentis de la jeune fille : son frère était-il en danger ? Orphée détourna son attention de ses propres inquiétudes et s'agrippa mentalement à l'image d'Eris pour ne ressentir que ses émotions à lui. Non, il n'est pas en danger : les Irokois ne font que passer à quelques kilomètres. Pourquoi a-t-il peur alors ? La jeune fille plongea dans l'image du cœur de son frère pour tenter de comprendre : il avait sentit ce même genre de présence autour d'elle et s'inquiétait de son espérance de vie. Où est-il ?...

Orphée releva ses yeux presque noirs sur les cartes pendues contre le mur et scruta un long moment celle de l'Italie en s'imprégnant de la forme du pays pour trouver la position exacte de son frère. Exercice beaucoup trop compliqué sans un minimum de préparation, elle ne trouva donc pas. Mais tous, Eris et Irokois, se situaient dans le nord du pays.

… …

… …

… …

_Je sais que tout le monde s'en fout, mais j'ai enfin réussi à mettre des traits entre les paragraphes ! C'est plus propre ! Yeah !_

_Tout compte fait non, j'ai du remettre les points._

_C'est bon, vous avez vu Eris ? Vous êtes contente ? XD_

_**Réponses à vos reviews : **_

_**La blonde : **__Oui, tu manquais à l'appel ! Et je ne l'ai remarqué qu'après ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? Non mais ! Oui, Elarik a été sage, et dans ce dernier chapitre aussi. Est-ce pour mieux retomber violemment sur Orphée… hummm on verra bien ! Eris est un nom de déesse, en effet. Et aussi étrange que ça puisse paraitre, Orphée est un nom d'homme ^^Non tu n'es plus obligée de dire que tu m'adores. Tu parlais de l'histoire. Si, ça tu peux le dire, j'aime qu'on flatte mon égo ! XD_

_**Lila**__ : Je poste un chapitre toutes les semaines, autant que faire ce peut. : ) Bienvenue parmi nous !_

_**Zod'a**__ : Le prénom Sven vient aussi bien de Norvège, mais aussi d'Europe de l'est, ou à des origines anglo saxone. Je suppose que personne ne sait vraiment d'où ça vient !Elarik n'a pas été bien éduqué par ses parents, puisqu'il n'en avait pas. C'est con hein. Je me demande ou il a appris le « s'il te plait »… Tu aimes Sybelle ! Truc de ouf ! T'aimes quelqu'un ! Promis je prendrais pas la grosse tête. Ouai… la description des vieux sur Orphée, j'ai chié des briques en espérant que ça soit pas trop lourd à raconter. En plus y'en aura encore, mais pas des trucs si longs. Ca va pour le paragraphe d'Eris ? Oui il est protecteur, t'es comme Eve, toi : tres perspicace. XD mais c'est cool, oui, ça va foutre le gros bordel quand il arrivera au château. Oui oui ! Il va arriver un jour et comme je disais aux autres… boah… t'as qu'à lire les réponses aux reviews XD non, me tape pas._

_**aliCetwiligthF.F**__ : Pour le frère d'Orphée, on verra par la suite qu'il ressemble beaucoup à Orphée, mais que quand il se méfie, il est infernal. Il n'est pas beaucoup puissant qu'elle, disons qu'il ne cherche pas toujours à exploiter ses dons. On verra par la suite, faut pas que j'en dise trop ^^_

_**spies85**__ : Oui, son frère arrive, mais c'est un lent. :D pour la relation Orphée/Elarik, ils ne savent pas eux meme, c'est très confus pour eux, ils résistent… Bienvenue parmi nous !_

_**Tia63**__ : Voilà voilà ! Le frère est là ! Ne me lance pas de cailloux ! Le pire c'est que tu n'étais pas la seule à me le réclamer ! Je sens que dans deux ou trois chapitres, je vais faire des heureuses. :D_

_**La**__ : Ne t'emballe pas trop pour la relation Elarik/Orphée… On ne sait pas comment ça va aller, avec ces gens imprévisibles ! ^^ Mais bon, il ne lui a pas démonté la tête pour s'être enfuie du château, c'est vrai que c'est déjà ça ! Pour le coup des fourchettes, oui, c'est possible, mais seulement avec les vieilles serrures ! Tu sais les gros trous dans du fer forgé, le machin vieux comme le monde, quoi. J'ai mis le frère cette fois ! tu es contente XD ? Pour la confrontation avec Elarik, faudra encore attendre, disons qu'ils vont bientôt se… rencontrer. Très brièvement ! Vous verrez :p_

_**Aurore**__ : J'espère que cette évolution physique t'a comblée ! XD_

_**Eve-Wolf**__ : hé oui, pauvre Orphée, c'est un peu le pot de fleur, la distraction du jour pour un château rempli de vampires qui tournent en rond. Mais ça va péter un jour, sa patience est forte, mais pas illimitée. Oui, Orphée quand elle n'a pas de clefs, elle improvise __ Et tu as très bien imaginé la premiere rencontre Orphée / Prêtres, c'est couuuul. Pour la grossesse d'Orphée, j'sais pô. Et puis bon, sont pas encore prêt à coucher ensemble. Plutôt dans le sens ou les faits les en empêche… J'avoue. Tu vois, la signification n'a pas été trop longue à attendre pour le prénom d'Orphée. Mauvaise langue. Tiens, t'as deviné qu'il était protecteur, Eris ? Etrange, je pensais l'avoir bien caché ! Mais comme je disais à La, Elarik et Eris vont se rencontrer… rapidement._

_**Jose94**__ : Bienvenue chez moi ! Je suis contente d'avoir toujours de nouvelles lectrices qui en plus, me laissent des reviews d'encouragements… Merci !_

_**Si vous ne laissez pas de traces de votre passage… ERIS meure avant même d'avoir atteint Volterra. Na.**_


	26. Le rire de Falko

22

La nuit était tombée. _Aie.*_

Aro avait toujours sa main sur l'épaule d'Orphée qui s'était statufiée, concentrée dans la recherche de son frère et des Irokois. Elle voguait par l'esprit en Italie sans se préoccuper de ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle : les vampires étaient plus nombreux et les discutions allait bon train, Elarik se tenant sur le même canapé que son humaine ne la lâchant pas du regard.

- Qu'un premier groupe des meilleurs traqueurs aille dans le nord du pays afin de retrouver la trace de ces traitres ! Beugla Caius.

- Ce serait effectivement une chose à faire, mais que savons-nous de leur agissement ? Nous ne savons pas leur nombre, nous ne savons pas leur manière d'agir, nous ne savons rien. Est-ce une solution d'y aller à l'aveuglette ? Se demanda Aro.

- Il va bien falloir commencer par quelque part. Plus nous tarderons, plus ils auront le temps de s'organiser, lança Falko avec justesse.

- Ces Irokois doivent parfaitement connaitre les pouvoirs à notre disposition. Comment arriveraient-ils à passer impunément chez nous ? Ou alors, ils ont eux-mêmes des capacités puissantes.

- Allons au nord, décida Falko, nous verrons bien ce qui nous attend. Si quelques personnes dotées de dons pouvaient se joindre à nous, ce serait fantastique.

- Le problème est que je ne vois absolument rien, commença Alice, même si tu es décidé à y aller, Falko.

Le dit Falko souffla pendant qu'Alice baissa les yeux, en quête d'une vision exploitable. Son mari, Jasper, scrutait autant qu'Elarik cette frêle humaine qui parvenait à utiliser son empathie de centaines de manières différentes. Plus personne ne parla pendant un moment, tous réfléchissant sur l'envie du Viking d'aller enfin à la rencontre de leurs ennemis. C'était un peu la seule chose à faire, étant donné le peu d'éléments à leur disposition. C'est vrai qu'en y allant, ils pourraient tous avancer et trouver des indices sur le comportement des Irokois.

- Bon, qui y va avec moi ? Demanda subitement Falko, impatient de se dégourdir et d'arracher si besoin quelques membres.

La plupart des vampires étaient indécis, mais tout le clan breton leva la main, avec quelques nomades dont Garett sous les yeux inquiets de Kate Denali.

- Quelques Volturi seront également parmi vous, Félix et Démétri mourants d'envie de passer à l'action, notamment. Mais prenons garde, ne nous précipitons pas : gardons certains des nôtres expérimentés au château, au cas où.

- Vous devez aller au Parco Nazional del Paradisio, balança Orphée, les yeux toujours dans le vague.

L'attention qu'elle perçut sur elle la déconcentra momentanément.

- Es-tu sûre que nos ennemis sont passés par là ? Demanda Caius, enfin intéressé par l'humaine.

- Non, mais mon frère oui. Si lui les a sentit sans jamais avoir vu de vampire auparavant, je pense que vous n'aurez aucun mal à au moins sentir leurs traces.

Un silence accueillit la déclaration d'Orphée.

Le père Vitor s'avança en demandant doucement à tous de faire silence, puis il posa les mains sur les épaules de sa petite fille en lui disant :

- Plonge dans tes visions, mon enfant, nous en avons besoin et personne ne te fera le moindre mal pendant cet instant de faiblesse.

La jeune fille se crispa en frissonnant légèrement, mais ne bougea pas plus : elle tentait de rester concentrée malgré l'agitation autour d'elle et la chose n'était pas aisée. Son vieux prêtre lui demandait de lâcher prise au milieu de tous ces vampires et elle s'inquiétait un peu de sa situation : si elle s'immergeait totalement dans ses ressentis, elle perdrait totalement le contact avec la réalité quelques secondes et elle détestait ça, surtout en plein milieu de ses prédateurs naturels.

- Elarik est à côté de toi et Aro tient ton épaule, tenta de la convaincre Vitor.

- Personne ne te touchera, enfant, continua un Aro impatient de voir les capacités empathiques d'Orphée sur la longue distance.

Tout le monde attendait patiemment que l'humaine révèle de nouvelles informations, même si certains toujours dubitatifs se moquaient bien de l'attention que les anciens lui prodiguait. Elarik, pour terminer de la rassurer, glissa lentement sa main dans celle de sa captive qui la serra fort entre de ses doigts fragiles.

Et elle plongea tout en expirant.

Elle perçut distinctement son frère et dériva rapidement jusqu'à ses sensations à lui : il bloquait son pouvoir sur les Irokois et cela facilita la tâche d'Orphée : elle avait juste à suivre son mouvement.

- Je les tiens, chuchota la jeune fille, après quelques secondes passées à s'assurer que ces vampires ne cherchaient pas Eris.

Cette fois, aucun vampire ne souriait bêtement, attendant la preuve de ce qu'avançait l'humaine. Elarik sentait différente pressions venant de la main d'Orphée suivant sa concentration.

- Ces Irokois sont… déboussolés, dit Orphée en fronçant les sourcils, ne comprenant pas leur réaction comme nombre de personnes présentent dans la bibliothèque.

Elle se concentrait de toutes ses forces, une main enserrant ses cheveux pendant que l'autre broyait celle d'Elarik et elle plissait ses yeux comme si elle essayait de percer un mur rien qu'avec le regard. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent encore, confirmant à son sauvage de vampire que c'était bien ses capacités qui étaient à l'origine de cette bizarrerie,… pour une humaine.

- Ils cherchent quelqu'un, finit par dire la jeune fille avec aplombs, s'apaisant un peu.

- Oui, détend-toi ma fille. N'est-ce pas ton frère que ces Irokois cherchent ? Demanda Vitor, légèrement inquiet.

- Non. Sinon il aurait déjà pris les jambes à son cou, d'une manière ou d'une autre, ricana-t-elle.

- Ce n'est pas comme toi, chuchota Elarik presque pour lui-même.

- Sais-tu nous dire combien de vampires composent ce groupe d'Irokois ? Interrogea judicieusement Aro.

Orphée réfléchit quelques minutes avant de répondre, tous les vampires pendus à ses lèvres.

- Ils sont une petite dizaine… Je crois que… que celui qui a transformé mes pères est là, siffla-t-elle.

Un moment passa et elle ratissa les pensées de ce groupe de rebelles alors qu'Aro posait une autre question :

- Ont-ils des capacités qui sortent de l'ordinaire ?

- Je ne suis pas capable de voir cela… Tout ce que je sais c'est que… Ils cherchent l'un des leurs. Un vampire, précisa la jeune fille.

L'information surpris tout le monde : manquerait-il quelqu'un voulant rejoindre Volterra, mais pourchassé par ces infâmes rebelles ?

- Oui, ils le cherchent, je ne sais pas moi-même où il est, mais ce vampire les fait tourner en rond ou quelque chose comme ça : le groupe d'Irokois est agacé, frustré et stressé. Cela fait un moment qu'ils le poursuivent et n'arrivent pas à mettre la main dessus.

- Falko a peut-être raison : peut-être devrions-nous aller à leur rencontre et si possible récupérer ce vampire, conclut Aro en retirant doucement sa main de l'épaule de la jeune humaine.

- Alice, tu ne dois pas regarder les Irokois, mais celui qui les fuit. Il a l'air de savoir ce qu'il fait, finit par dire Orphée.

Puis elle se leva, pâle comme un linge et chuchota à son père qu'elle allait se nourrir : ce genre d'exercice épuisait beaucoup de ses ressources. Evidemment, ce murmure fut perçu par tous y compris par le chef Volturi Aro qui la remercia pour son aide précieuse.

Et elle s'en fut le plus discrètement possible : habitude d'humain.

… …

… …

… …

Eris fut rassuré de sentir sa sœur plus fortement que d'habitude, même s'il se méfiait des présences autour d'elle. Il aurait voulu s'accrocher à son ressenti pour mieux inspecter les alentours de son Orphée, mais malheureusement il était beaucoup trop agité par sa découverte : d'autres créatures parcouraient le monde. Et sa sœur était en plein dedans, apparemment.

Le frère ne fut pas plus étonné que cela : lui n'avait jamais voulu ni voir, ni entendre autre chose que ce qu'il se passait sur terre. Les recherches compulsives d'Orphée sur les créatures mythiques se limitaient au surnaturel et Eris ne voulait jamais savoir l'entièreté de ses découvertes : c'était trop flippant. Mais voilà : elle avait découvert… des êtres non-humains qui allaient sur la terre, physiquement et comme par hasard, en voilà certains dans le coin. N'était-ce donc pas dangereux pour sa sœur ? Ils avaient l'air si… bestial. Violent.

Qu'importe en réalité, Eris lui-même les avait déjà sentit : à Volterra. Il s'était longuement interrogé, ou plutôt, il avait écouté sa sœur discourir sur la nature des énergies qu'ils ressentaient tous deux en provenance du château et des mouvements qu'ils percevaient lorsqu'ils visitaient les pères Vitor et Ernesto. Mais jamais le frère ne se serait imaginé qu'Orphée se serrait jeté tête baissée vers l'endroit en question. Car il en était certain à présent : elle était là-bas, à Volterra.

Eris était content car son intuition ne le trompait pas : il avait raison et il irait donc jusqu'à ce château sans avoir besoin de suivre les émanations énergétiques de sa petite sœur. C'était formidable, même. Quand il aura quitté cette campagne paumée.

_Et quand j'arriverais, je te foutrais la raclée de ta vie pour les peurs que tu me fais, crétine_, pensa-t-il avec affection.

Il ne savait pas que ce sont des vampires qu'il rencontrerait.

… …

…

… …

En à peine deux minutes, tout était décidé : le clan breton et un groupe de Volturi iraient inspecter la région nord du pays à la recherche d'une éventuelle trace des Irokois ainsi que le vampire fuyard, accompagné de quelques rôdeurs. Alice Cullen était une pièce maitresse dans cette guerre, car la seule capable de voir réellement quelque chose à distance, selon l'avancée des troupes. Pour l'instant, elle ne voyait pas grand-chose et…

- Ho ! C'est Alistair ! C'est Alistair qui court devant les Irokois ! Cria la petite voyante heureuse de voir les choses avancer.

Parmi le brouhaha naissant dans la grande bibliothèque face à cette nouvelle, Sven regardait son chef :

- Viens-tu vraiment avec nous ?

- Oui. Pourquoi ? Demanda Elarik, surpris par la question.

- Tu vas laisser Orphée seule ?

- Depuis quand l'appelles-tu autrement que « l'humaine »? Lança le pirate pour cacher son propre trouble face à la question de son blond d'ami qui ne répondit rien de plus.

- Allez ! Mettons-nous en route, hurla Falko plein de bonne humeur, on ne va pas laisser bruler ce pauvre Alistair au milieu de cette troupe de renégats ! Lui qui est si peu sociable !

Les participants se levèrent et commencèrent à se diriger vers la sortie, groupés et suivis par les chefs Volturi pendant que les anciens se plaçaient à une fenêtre pour voir leur départ. Simple habitude. La plupart des vampires étaient joyeux, mais Elarik faisait pâle figure à côté de cet enthousiasme : cela ne l'avait pas dérangé de laisser son humaine seule de temps en temps, où accompagnée d'un autre vampire. Pourquoi maintenant il irait s'en soucier ? En fait, il savait pourquoi.

Il allait partir plus loin et pour une durée de peut-être plusieurs jours. S'il lui arrivait quelque chose, à Orphée ? Si elle se faisait prendre par Sylvie et Audrey, malgré les menaces que le pirate leur avait faites ? Si elle provoquait Amun ? Ou qu'elle saignait près de ses prêtres, vampires si jeunes ? Ou même qu'…

- Je peux garder ton humaine, si tu le désire, dit une voix rocailleuse à côté de lui.

Santino. Il avait remarqué le trouble du pirate et s'y attendait de toute manière. Il connaissait l'impact qu'un simple humain pouvait avoir sur un vampire et Elarik ne serait plus une exception : son humaine était devenue importante pour lui. De quelle manière ? Ça, même le pirate solitaire ne devait le savoir. Le fait est qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle et il avait raison : plusieurs vampires la regardaient parfois d'un mauvais œil et d'autres se faisaient du soucis à propos des menaces qu'elle avait pu proférer face à son système d'attaque et de défense toujours inconnu. Et puis c'était toujours une distraction de choix de malmener l'humain d'un autre vampire,… Plaisir sadique et gratuit.

- Et pourquoi ferais-tu ça ? Demanda Elarik, méfiant.

- Parce qu'Alistair est un vieil ami d'Armand et qu'il veut lui-même lui apporter de l'aide. La fougue de la jeunesse, ricana le froid Santino. Cependant, Marius et moi-même allons garder un œil sur ses deux petits humains. Nous pourrions sans aucun doute faire de même avec ta protégée, finit-il en vrillant ses yeux carmins dans ceux du breton.

Elarik hésitait. Cette guerre était quand même une aubaine pour quelques vampires comme lui : une distraction comme une autre. Il se foutait bien de ce que l'on penserait de lui si jamais il décidait de rester. Le pirate ne s'en souciait pas. Mais il s'en mordrait les doigts s'il lui arrivait le moindre malheur, la moindre égratignure. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il réfléchisse à son cas ? Qu'en avait-il à faire ? Si, c'était sa proie, son humaine,… voilà pourquoi. Et il se répéta cela comme une litanie.

- C'est proposé si gentiment que je ne peux refuser, dit Elarik évitant de rencontrer le regard inquisiteur de Santino.

- Très bien. Nous le ferons donc. Je te précise, pour ton calme intérieur, que Benjamin en profitera pour faire valoir de sa présence et ils ont l'air de s'apprécier mutuellement, ce qui est bon signe pour sa sécurité.

Elarik acquiesça pensivement sous le regard de son clan qui avait suivit l'échange, puis il disparu à vitesse vampirique dans les dédales de couloirs pour retrouver sa belle, à n'en pas douter.

Il tourna à un angle de mur pour trouver Orphée à deux doigts de rentrer dans les cuisines avec ses chiens. Ni une, ni deux, il l'attrapa par la taille et mit sa main sur la bouche de la jeune fille pour étouffer son cri de surprise alors que les chiens n'eurent pas le temps de réagir. Il ricana un moment sous les insultes étranglées de sa jeune humaine à la douce odeur de jasmin, pendant qu'il montait les escaliers à une vitesse faramineuse pour rejoindre leur chambre.

Il entra en trombe et claqua la porte avant de se jeter sur le lit avec elle dans les bras, le dos de la jeune fille contre son torse. Puis il enleva sa main de la bouche d'Orphée alors qu'elle riait aux éclats sous son regard surpris.

- Sven m'avait déjà donné un aperçu de votre vitesse, mais là !

Et elle ria encore un moment pendant que son vampire écoutait cette douce mélodie. Avait-elle déjà rit comme cela avant ?

Quand elle réussit à calmer ses rires, Elarik la retourna vers lui et lui prit le visage à deux mains avec un sourire goguenard :

- Je cours deux minutes et tu es prête à mourir étouffée, railla-t-il.

- Mourir peut-être pas, mais rire, oui ! C'était rigolo ! Fit-elle avec une voix de fillette.

Puis ils se turent tous les deux : ils réalisèrent que leurs visages étaient proches l'un de l'autre. Trop proches. Ces deux-là s'attiraient physiquement comme des aimants et ça n'allait pas en s'arrangeant. Orphée n'avait pas envie d'aller contre ses pulsions, cette fois-ci.

Elarik se demandait ce qu'il se passait en lui : il était devant une humaine. Soit. Une humaine jolie, comme il y en avait tant d'autre de part le monde. Oui. Alors pourquoi avait-il du mal à se contrôler ? Il percevait le sang pulser sous la peau d'Orphée, il sentait sa chaleur lui envahir les mains, posées sur son visage aux yeux brun-vert.

- Je suis venu te faire quelques recommandations.

Elle quitta un moment la bouche du pirate pour le fixer dans les yeux, comprenant qu'il allait partir.

Elarik avait parlé dans un unique but : ne pas lui sauter dessus tout de suite.

- Moi et les autres allons nous rendre au nord du pays. Cela ne nous prendra que deux jours ou trois. Quatre au pire des cas.

Il passa une de ses mains dans la chevelure d'Orphée pour se donner une contenance, en regardant ses propres gestes comme si c'était une chose réellement importante. La jeune fille était tellement brouillée qu'elle ne s'aperçut pas qu'Elarik partageait le même sentiment qu'elle : le trouble.

- Je te laisse un téléphone portable. Mon numéro est le seul inscrit mais je vais te rajouter celui de Sven, au cas où, continua-t-il en restant froid et presque professionnel.

Les yeux du vampire s'assombrissaient et il s'en apercevait. C'est pour cela qu'il se releva d'un coup pour aller prendre ce téléphone encore dans son emballage, dans une des étagères de sa penderie. Il l'alluma, prit le chargeur et installa le tout sur la table de nuit où siégeait encore l'étole qu'il avait mise dans ses cheveux noirs pour le bal.

Pas une fois il n'avait regardé Orphée, toujours sur le lit, posée en tailleur à présent.

Il lui tourna le dos et s'assit pour mettre le chargeur dans la prise, puis il s'appuya les coudes sur les genoux en soupirant contre sa faiblesse naissante, tout en continuant à parler.

- Au moindre problème, que notre inspection dans le nord soit terminée ou non, je veux que tu m'appelles. Moi ou Sven, si jamais je ne réponds pas, poursuivit-il d'une voix de plus en plus rauque.

Le pirate était de plus en plus énervé : il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Ce n'est pourtant pas la première fois qu'il voyait une fille ! _Merde !_ Il en tremblait presque ! Ce n'était pas croyable, ça ! Il tenta donc de continuer à parler en se dirigeant doucement par la porte en jetant un coup d'œil discret à Orphée : elle était appuyée la tête sur un de ses genoux, ses bras entourant ses jambes, les yeux regardant le sol. Elle ne montrait aucune expression,… ce qui frustra Elarik ne sachant pas à quoi elle pouvait réfléchir. _Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien penser ? Bordel !_ Il avait envie de la secouer violemment pour… Pourquoi faire, oui ? _Pourquoi ?_

- Je sais que ça ne sert à rien de te le préciser, dit-il pour finir alors qu'Orphée se levait pour regarder le téléphone puis s'en détournait pour se placer à deux mètres du vampire, mais ne cède pas aux provocations, ne reste pas seule non plus, autant que faire ce peut. Marius et Santino veilleront sur les deux humains d'Armand, mais également sur toi. Tu peux compter sur eux.

Orphée le regardait, mais Elarik tenait la porte de sa main droite, la gauche étant dans une de ses poches et son regard fixait à son tour le sol. Il tournait presque le dos à son humaine mais au moment où il releva ses yeux vers elle, la jeune fille vit ses yeux sombres et le scanna, par réflexe, de haut en bas de son empathie.

Et elle se prit une énorme gifle.

Depuis qu'elle s'était retrouvée contre lui dans le lit, elle avait lutté de toutes ses forces pour ne pas kidnapper sa bouche de la sienne, sa bouche… sa bouche qui n'arrêtait pas de discourir depuis dix bonnes minutes. Elle voulait qu'il se taise, qu'il cesse de dire qu'il devait s'éloigner, qu'elle devrait faire attention : elle n'en avait strictement rien à carrer ! Mais elle l'avait écouté, au moins pour savoir le nombre de jours qu'il leur fallait pour courir l'Italie et pour s'imprégner de sa voix grave. Surtout pour ça, en fait. En parlant, il n'avait pas fait attention à elle, l'avait à peine regardé et maintenant… Il osait lui balancer tout son désir en pleine figure !

C'était trop.

_Beaucoup_ trop.

Elarik perçut son trouble et son envie redoubla sans qu'il ne le veuille. Orphée se sentit se noyer dans sa propre soif et celui de son vampire. Un éclair semblait lui avoir traversé le dos et une chaleur intense envahissait la jeune humaine, qui fit trois pas rapidement vers le pirate.

Les premiers pas qu'elle faisait réellement vers lui pour la première fois.

Elle s'accrocha de toutes ses forces au cou d'Elarik en se pressant contre lui et elle s'empara de ses lèvres froides en le regardant dans les yeux. Il ne mit qu'une demi-seconde à réagir et s'empressa de refermer ses bras autour d'Orphée pour la serrer contre lui.

Ils s'apprivoisèrent pendant une courte minute, appréciant la douceur de leurs lèvres qui s'effleuraient, respirant leur odeur respective, ressentant leurs corps qui s'emmêlaient en se testant de leurs regards.

Orphée se serait arrêtée à ce moment là, se battant encore contre ces envies : elle ne voulait pas succomber, elle n'en avait pas le droit ! Mais Elarik, la sentant se reculer, la serra encore plus fort contre lui, presque à l'étouffer. Leurs bouches se séparèrent un court instant, les laissant tous deux terriblement essoufflés en se regardant comme s'ils allaient comprendre réellement quelque chose à ce qui leur arrivait. Néanmoins, le vampire ne comptait pas en rester là.

Il pulvérisa les barrières de sa captive en lui envoyant son envie d'elle le plus puissamment possible, une main sur sa taille, l'autre agrippant fortement ses cheveux pour l'obliger à lui offrir de nouveau ses lèvres. Il attaqua la bouche rose d'Orphée, lui infligeant des dizaines et des dizaines de pressions délicates et langoureuses dans l'espoir qu'elle lui cède, enfin.

Et elle s'abandonna.

Ses lèvres chaudes et humides s'entrouvrirent, pour laisser la langue glacée d'Elarik aller chercher la sienne. Elle gouta à son venin et la jeune fille sut qu'elle ne s'était jamais trompée : l'enfer, c'était Elarik. Le paradis, c'était ce vampire. C'était cet homme qui la tenait avec force auprès de lui, celui qui la regardait de temps en temps en l'embrassant, lui qui osait la faire flancher alors qu'elle s'était promis… Oui, elle s'était promis de ne plus jamais fléchir face à un mâle.

Ils ne s'arrêtaient plus, ils s'enivraient l'un de l'autre sans jamais reprendre leur respiration appuyé contre un pant vertical du lit à baldaquin. Une sorte de passion les animaient. C'était terriblement physique, sans aucun doute. Mais autre chose transparaissait. Quelque chose que ni l'un, ni l'autre n'arrivaient à comprendre. Deux solitaires qui n'avaient jamais compté que sur eux-mêmes pouvaient-ils réussir à se reposer sur l'autre ? Qu'importe les questions ! Ils se savouraient avec cette ardeur étrange, mais réelle.

Ils s'embrassaient sans relâche, à pleine bouche, se caressant à peine : par un simple baiser, ils ne faisaient qu'un. Le vampire ne voulait pas que son humaine le lâche, le creux de son coude accueillant la tête d'Orphée pour ne pas qu'elle s'éloigne, pour ne pas que se décolle de lui.

C'était étourdissant.

Jusqu'au moment où la porte s'ouvrit sur Falko, qui explosa d'un rire tonitruant en repoussant le reste du clan en arrière pour refermer cette même porte. Son rire devait avoir traversé tout le château, si pas plus. Mais le couple finissait de s'embrasser doucement, comme si de rien n'était avant de reposer leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre.

Ils avaient les yeux fermés et ne pensaient à rien. Juste la présence intense de l'autre leur traversait l'esprit et ce moment n'était pas prêt de s'effacer de leur mémoire.

Orphée se détacha doucement d'Elarik, le regardant une dernière fois en déposant de simples baisers sur sa bouche à présent tiède et le long de son cou. Puis elle s'effaça doucement pour se cacher dans la salle de bain en fusillant la porte du regard comme si elle pouvait détruire tout ce qui se passait derrière. Quand la salle de bain fut close, le pirate émergea de sa transe et partit ouvrir à son clan.

Falko avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et ce n'était rien de le dire. Un sourire à demi partagé par Sven qui se doutait de la tournure des évènements, tout comme Allen et Wilfried aux yeux rieurs. Aucun ne dit le moindre mot, se contentant de ricaner en changeant de vêtements, mais pas longtemps cependant : leur chef était planté au milieu de la pièce les mains dans les poches, totalement dans ses pensées.

- Avons-nous réellement commis un impaire ? Tenta Wilfried, le plus sérieusement du monde.

Elarik, qui n'avait aucune expression sur le visage, lui répondit en marmonnant :

- Non. Rien de grave.

Et il commença également à se changer. Pour une fois, il prit autre chose que ses vêtements en lin, choisissant des tissus plus épais et plus tenaces aux intempéries, dont un sweater à capuche contre les rayons du soleil. Tous firent de même en réalité et les couleurs qui primaient étaient le noir et le kaki. Pas vraiment pour se cacher de la vue des Irokois, mais plus à propos des humains qui avaient le dont de se trouver au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment.

Ils étaient tous à peu près vêtus quand la porte de la salle de bain claqua fortement et qu'Orphée en sortit en trombe, la rage collée sur son visage méconnaissable et elle s'arrêta à un mètre de Falko, les bras tremblants de colère.

- Un mot, un seul ! Une seule moquerie qui ne fasse le tour de ce maudit château et je jure sur ma propre tête que j'arriverais à disperser moi-même vos morceaux à travers le globe !

La jeune femme se retourna précipitamment après avoir regardé tout le membre du clan breton et avoir gâté Elarik d'un regard noir et plein de promesses aussi sombres, puis s'en alla retrouver ses chiens aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Les hommes restaient là une bonne minute, leurs yeux rougeoyants vissés sur la porte, tentant de comprendre ce qui avait pu se passer pour la mettre dans un tel état.

- Je ne trouve qu'une explication, théorisa Allen en pouffant, elle est terriblement en manque !

- Je pensais plutôt que notre charmeur de capitaine embrassait malheureusement très mal ! Ria Sven.

- Tout est de notre faute ! Elle est en manque et en plus nous interrompons leurs cochonneries ! Pardonne-nous, chef ! Balança Falko.

- Il nous faut bien préserver la candeur de notre chef bien aimé ! Gloussa Wilfried.

Et ils rirent tous de bon cœur, Elarik y compris, bien qu'il ne comprenait rien à la réaction de la jeune humaine. Faut-il préciser qu'il était incapable de se mettre à sa place ?

… …

… …

… …

Orphée était par terre au milieu de sa meute qu'elle caressait à tour de bras. Cela l'empêchait de s'enfermer dans sa colère et son agressivité, choses qui ne l'avaient pas quitté depuis qu'elle était sortie de la chambre. Irritée, oui, elle l'était. Contre ses faiblesses face à cet homme pas comme les autres : elle pensait que c'était juste une attirance banale pour un homme beau et fort, plein de ressources, mais il n'en était rien. Quand il l'approchait, lorsqu' elle croisait son regard, quand leurs corps se frôlaient, tout son être se réveillait pour Lui. Elarik. Il a beau incarner la mort en personne, si jamais elle doit mourir, il sera son dernier combat.

La dernière fois qu'elle avait été amoureuse, ça n'avait duré que quelques mois. La jeune fille n'avait pas menti à Sven : elle se lassait vite et la passion était loin d'être éternelle. Mais Orphée avait cru qu'elle pourrait faire comme la plupart des humains : tomber amoureuse, vivre en couple, avoir des enfants,… Mais non. Elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle n'était pas faite pour cela et ne ressentait au final qu'une forte affection pour ce dernier homme qu'elle avait « aimé ». C'était cette tendresse qui lui avait fait perdre les pédales : elle voulait repartir, avec ses chiens mais le peu de sentiments qu'elle ressentait pour celui qui partageait sa vie l'empêchait de reprendre la route : ne dit-on pas que l'amour peut tuer ? Elle avait peur de faire du mal égoïstement. Mais est-ce égoïste de ne vouloir prendre personne dans sa vie parce que l'on est incapable d'aimer durablement ?

Aimait-elle Elarik ?

_Non_.

La jeune fille en était sûre : pour le moment, ce n'était qu'une attirance, certes puissante, mais était-ce de l'amour ? Elle n'en savait rien. Quand Orphée s'était promis de ne pas tomber face à un homme, elle savait que le jour où elle aimerait réellement et durablement, elle serait capable de tout. Ou presque. En dehors de sa vie, elle donnerait tout le reste, même la déchéance éternelle pour celui qu'elle aimera.

Serait-elle capable, là, maintenant, de tout donner pour Elarik ?

_Non._

Elle en fut un tant soit peu soulagée, même si elle avait peur pour l'avenir.

La jeune fille sortit une de ses fines cigarettes d'eucalyptus, qu'elle fuma jusqu'à l'extrème fin. Puis elle en ralluma une autre en se demandant si le vampire de ses pensées était déjà parti et ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire en attendant son retour. Si Benjamin ne partait pas, ils pourraient peut-être discuter sans être interrompus…

Mais pour l'heure, elle ralluma une beedie pour la troisième fois consécutive, mais son briquet à essence la lâcha. La jeune fille grogna tant et plus d'injures à faire blêmir n'importe qui, quand une main pâle apparu dans son champ de vision. La main tenait un briquet à gaz allumé.

Sans même penser à regarder le propriétaire du membre, elle se pencha pour allumer sa cigarette, puis recracha la fumée en bougonnant un « merci ». Orphée se repositionna correctement et regarda l'horizon alors que le soleil commençait à se lever, en retombant dans ses pensées sans se soucier une seule seconde de la personne présente pas loin d'elle. La présence sentait le pin.

Si la jeune fille avait fait une crise devant tout le clan breton, c'est parce qu'elle avait peur. Peur d'être considérée comme « la petite humaine d'Elarik qui succombe », angoissée d'être « l'humaine qui va bientôt en finir avec la vie parce que son vampire se lasse d'elle », terrifiée de devoir faire face à de nouveaux regards de mépris et de nouvelles critiques moqueuses. Elle voulait juste qu'…

- Je déteste être ignoré de la sorte, gronda doucement la voix en interrompant les pensées de la fille à dreads.

Le cœur d'Orphée rata un battement pour se remettre en marche bruyamment, constatant que la présence était toujours à ses côtés et que, surtout, il s'agissait du pirate.

- Pardon, je réfléchissais, lui dit-elle froidement.

Le soupir qu'Elarik poussa, accroupit à sa hauteur, aurait été perceptible même pour un sourd. Il se plaça en face d'elle en la prenant violemment par les épaules, surprenant la jeune fille après le moment de passion qu'ils avaient eu tous les deux.

- Rien ne me donne plus envie de te faire du mal, que lorsque tu fais trois pas en arrière après avoir réalisé un pas vers moi. Ça me rend fou, je ne te comprends pas et je ne sais pas si j'y arriverais un jour.

Il déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de sa jolie captive, car seul Dieu sait à quel point il la trouvait… belle, à présent. Mais c'est à peine si elle réagit. Il la regarda un long moment, sans ciller alors que les yeux brun-vert lui transmettaient toutes sortes de sentiments : il voyait l'appréhension, l'envie, l'incertitude, le doute. Il la lâcha momentanément et sortit le téléphone portable argenté de sa poche pour le lui glisser dans la main.

- Je ne veux pas que tu te sépares de ça, c'est bien compris ?

Orphée hocha vaguement la tête, ses yeux n'arrivant pas à fixer ceux d'Elarik, qui interpréta mal son comportement : il fut vexé et déçu de voir qu'il ne pouvait avoir cette humaine abandonnée à lui plus de quelques minutes. Peut-être était-elle horrifiée de constater qu'elle succombait à un monstre ? Que l'homme qu'il était n'était pas digne de sa personne ? Il retomba une fois de plus dans ses souvenirs de pirate, jaloux des riches, envieux de ceux qui n'avaient aucune difficulté à survivre et il se compara de nouveau à un pauvre enfant abimé dont personne ne voulait, à cet homme rude dont aucune femme ne tombait amoureuse, en dehors de sa beauté de vampire. Pendant un instant, il se dégouta, il se haïssait.

Orphée, qui venait de prendre conscience du débat intérieur de son vampire, lui dit :

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

Et elle captura la bouche d'Elarik de la sienne, l'embrassant avec douceur et volupté.

Si le vampire profita de ce baiser, il ne crut pas un seul des mots de son humaine.

Enfin, il se releva légèrement.

- Tu devrais… aller te distraire. Nous allons tous nous nourrir avant le départ, lui précisa-t-il.

Orphée n'eut pas le temps de hocher la tête qu'Elarik avait déjà disparu. Elle regretta un moment d'avoir été douce avec lui, mais son débat intérieur n'était pas une bonne chose. Elle ne savait pas si c'était l'égo surdimensionné du vampire qui lui valait ce genre de réflexion, mais la souffrance réelle qu'il avait éprouvé n'en était pas moins douloureuse. Ego ou pas. Mais si ce n'était pas sa fierté qui parlait, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être d'autre ?

Peut-être qu'il avait tué, qu'il était fier de sa vie et de sa personne, cependant tout le monde a des faiblesses et Orphée refusait d'être l'auteure involontaire de ce genre de mal. Surtout parce que c'était de cet homme qu'il s'agissait, car même si tous pensait qu'elle avait une vision assez profonde de leur nature, la jeune fille n'était pas aveugle : sous le calme et l'enthousiasme d'Aro se cachait un homme avide de pouvoir qui maintenait haut la force et les dons de chacun. Le masque rieur de Sven dissimulait une sorte de sérial killer de femmes amoureuses. Siobhan et d'autres vampires qui semblaient si simples et agréables étaient des tueurs, qui agissaient de sang froid. De toute manière, Humains et Vampires possédaient une part d'ombre et de lumière, sans exception. Santino à l'aura glaciale et meurtrière était un passionné de la délicatesse humaine et de connaissances scientifiques Caius, qui aimait l'art sous toutes ses formes, serait vraiment perdu si ce domaine cessait brutalement d'exister.

Tout cela, Orphée en était consciente de part son empathie et elle était encore plus admirative de cette race exceptionnelle. Seulement, une chose lui échappait : la relation entre un humain et un vampire, qu'elle que soit la nature de ces rapports, amicaux ou amoureux, tourne _toujours_ à la folie. Mais elle ne tardera pas à s'en apercevoir.

Pour l'heure, Orphée ne sentait que la peur et la souffrance des humains qui servaient de repas à la dizaine de vampires qui partaient en reconnaissance et elle suivit les moindres impressions d'Elarik : sa colère contre… elle ? Sa soif réveillant une cruauté illimitée devant la proie qui lui faisait face. L'impression de se repaitre d'un homme, d'une âme,… La sensation et le parfum du sang chaud dans sa bouche. L'impression d'être repu et fort.

Et ils sortirent tous de cette grande salle, de cet immense abattoir, entre les « au revoir » et les « bonne chance », parfois les « revenez-nous entier ». Puis la jeune fille finit sa beedie qu'Elarik lui avait allumé, Elarik dont la présence disparaissait si vite au loin qu'Orphée le perdit très rapidement. Et elle se sentit instantanément seule.

Elle soupira longuement sans réussir à se lever : ses pieds semblaient de plombs, mais l'envie de cigarette se fit sentir rapidement alors, elle partit à la recherche d'un briquet. La jeune fille enjamba la baie vitrée et se retrouva dans la cuisine. Le petit déjeuner allait bientôt être servi et en regardant la table, elle vit le briquet de son vampire.

- Bonjour, ma fille.

Orphée se retrouva face à ses pères, souriants. Sans dire un mot, elle s'approcha d'eux et les prit dans ses bras. Ils lui rendirent son étreinte, comprenant qu'elle n'allait pas aller et venir dans ce château sans jamais craquer, malheureusement. Seulement, lorsque sa limite sera dépassée, quand sa patience aura été mise à bout, personne ne sera en mesure de la calmer.

- Est-ce que tu veux en parler ? Demanda Ernesto, avec gentillesse.

- Pas pour le moment, merci. Je ne saurais quoi vous dire. J'ai l'esprit trop embrouillé, lui répondit-elle reconnaissante.

- J'ai peur pour toi, lui dit Vitor avec une toute petite voix.

- Ça va aller mon père, ça va aller,… lui sourit-elle.

Ils commencèrent donc à préparer la table pour le petit déjeuner, la garnissant comme à l'habitude. Tout avait l'air étrange pour Orphée : où est le vampire du clan breton sensé veillé sur elle comme une nounou ? Elle fut bizarrement attristée de voir qu'il n'y en avait pas. En réalité, elle se sentait perdue. Complètement livrée à elle-même, voilà comment Orphée se voyait : ses pères avaient beau être présents, des vampires pouvaient paraître amicaux avec elle, Lui n'était pas là, ni son clan.

… …

… …

… …

_* Navrée de vous imposer mon humour de merde. Avouez que c'est délicat, en début de chapitre. 8D_

_Un hacker vient de pirater une de mes adresses. Je ne peux donc répondre à tous vos commentaires pour le moment, mais je vous remercie toutes pour vos attentions et vos encouragements !_

_**Celles qui laissent une trace de leur passage auront le droit de lapider celles qui ne le font pas.**_


	27. Manque Mais je ne dirais rien

23

Jour 1.

Cela faisait une heure qu'Elarik et son clan étaient partis et Orphée s'était réfugiée dans sa chambre. Elle avait senti Santino rôder autour de sa porte, mais elle n'avait pas osé lui dire d'entrer, de peur de le déranger dans ses habitudes. Ou dans ses manières d'agir. Qu'importe. Elle était trop agitée pour avoir envie de parler pour le moment. Les caresses de son vampire attitré la hantaient sans relâche et là, il s'en était allé. Le manque se faisait sentir, ainsi qu'une impression de vulnérabilité et Orphée s'en voulait : elle ne devait pas se laisser enchainer par ses sentiments… Ses sentiments ? Ils étaient encore fragiles et elle luttait minute après minute contre eux. La jeune fille savait parfaitement qu'elle pourrait s'y noyer sans même se débattre. Cependant elle ne pouvait pas, elle _s'interdisait_ de toucher à cette douceur et à cette impression de sécurité que l'on ne trouve que dans les bras d'un homme.

Depuis que la jeune fille avait rencontré le vampire pirate, elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Maintenant que lui et son clan n'était plus là, elle arrivait à compter les secondes et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle se sentait… seule. Même avec sa meute autour d'elle. La solitude, Orphée en avait pourtant l'habitude et elle s'y était faite à tel point qu'elle préférait se sentir isolée parfois. Souvent, elle ressentait ce besoin d'isolement comme quelque chose de vital : comme la fois où elle était sortie du château. D'ailleurs elle allait recommencer et elle prit ses boots pour donner le signal à ses chiens.

Quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Santino, chose qu'elle n'avait pas prévue.

- Bonjour, lui dit-elle en refermant la porte alors que Cerbère, excité comme jamais, remuait autour de ses pieds.

- Bonjour, enfant. Puis-je prendre connaissance de tes projets de la journée ? Lui demanda-t-il de sa voix rocailleuse.

- Je comptais sortir,…

- Seule ? Et où donc ? Insista le sombre vampire, toujours droit comme un « i » et les mains derrière le dos.

- Seule, je ne sais pas encore. Pour ce qui est de l'endroit, je n'en sais pas plus. Hors du château, si la chose est possible, ou dans le jardin intérieur.

- Très bien.

Et Santino disparut à la fin de sa phrase.

Orphée, après s'être dit que tous les vampires devait être fan de Bruce Wayne pour être le seul humain à disparaitre avant qu'on ait fini de lui parler, se mit donc en marche. Elle salua amicalement Sybelle et Benji, les humains d'Armand qu'elle commençait à apprécier pour leur légèreté et leurs présences lumineuses, accompagné de l'ancien Marius au fin sourire et à la cape rouge. Elle entama la descente des escaliers, toujours en ce demandant quelle direction elle pourrait emprunter pour la suite. Peut-être que revisiter la ville serait une bonne chose. Du moins, une bonne occupation : elle ne se lassait jamais des villes fortifiées et de leurs murs de pierres immenses.

- Où vas-tu ? Apparut une voix à côté d'elle.

Elle se retourna brusquement et vit le vampire Benjamin, tranquillement accroupit sur la rambarde de marbre.

- On m'a déjà posé la question, il y a à peine une minute. Tu connais donc très bien la réponse, sourit elle en recommençant à descendre les marches.

- Je pensais qu'en une minute tu avais eu le temps de te décider ! Expliqua-t-il en sautant à ses côtés.

- Pas vraiment. Je connais assez bien la région, mais je n'ai pas envie que tout le château parte à ma poursuite si jamais j'ose encore sauter au dessus de la grille d'entrée.

- Si je peux venir avec toi, ça devrait aller, pouffa le jeune vampire brun.

- Ok. On va où ?

… …

… …

… …

Ils étaient en dehors du château, marchant près des collines remplies d'oliviers et des champs labourés à la terre rouge. Benjamin avait l'air d'apprécier les promenades au milieu des chiens et il expliqua à Orphée qu'aucun animal n'approchait les vampires.

- J'avais remarqué ! Ce n'était pas simple de les tenir, les premières fois où je me suis retrouvée en présence d'Elarik.

_Elarik… Faut-il donc que tout tourne autour de lui ? Même mes sujets de conversations ?_

- Je n'en doute pas une seconde. As-tu cette facilité avec d'autres animaux ? Demanda le vampire sans aucune arrière pensée.

Et c'était là qu'Orphée le considérait comme dangereux : c'était une personne sincère et loin d'être calculatrice en général. Quand il posait une question, c'était par simple curiosité, juste parce que le sujet l'intéressait. Pour ces raisons, Orphée avait vraiment du mal à lui résister et à changer de sujet comme elle l'aurait fait avec d'autres. _Comme avec Elarik._

- Les animaux possèdent des consciences différentes. Les chiens et les chats sont faciles à comprendre et simples dans leurs manières de communiquer. Un peu comme les chevaux, certains oiseaux aussi. Mais je suis loin d'avoir atteint la perfection ! Sourit-elle.

- Et, sans vouloir te brusquer, comment as-tu réussis à manipuler autant de choses différentes ? La communication avec les forêts où les animaux n'a rien à voir avec les éléments, ou avec l'empathie.

- Ça a tout à voir ! L'empathie, si tu la pousses le plus loin possible, est capable de te faire ressentir d'innombrables choses ! Ça peut aller des sentiments des gens, à ceux des animaux jusqu'à la forêt ou à la plus petite plante. Tu peux éprouver l'énergie pure des éléments, parfois même les cours d'eau sous terre, la vibration des êtres vivants ou non. Quand tu arrives à tout bien discerner, tu peux réussir à manipuler ces énergies que tu ressens. C'est tout.

- C'est tout ? Et Benjamin partit dans un grand éclat de rire. C'est vrai ce qu'on dit ! Tu es très humble. Tu ne te rends pas compte que, pour une humaine, tu as un énorme potentiel !

Orphée devint extrêmement sérieuse et lui dit sombrement :

- C'est toi qui ne te rends pas compte du pouvoir que tu as…

- Qu'est-ce qui te rends si grave ? S'enquit l'égyptien, qui ne comprenait pas son changement d'humeur.

- Rien. J'espère juste que… pardonne-moi si ma manière de dire les choses te froisse… Mais j'espère vraiment que, contrairement à d'autres, tu as… une morale et des principes solides, confia la jeune fille sans oser regarder Benjamin dans les yeux.

Celui-ci fut tout d'abord surpris, puis perplexe. Ils restèrent un long moment silencieux, pendant que les pensées d'Orphée dérivaient doucement sur les horreurs qu'elle avait vues et sentis au cours de sa courte existence, et que le brun tentait de démêler la phrase de la petite humaine. N'y arrivant pas, il tenta une question :

- Dis-tu cela seulement parce que je suis un vampire ?

- Non ! Non ! Se récria Orphée, seulement, quand quelqu'un se découvre un pouvoir, rien ne dit qu'il saura s'en servir avec sagesse. Et, excuse-moi encore, mais les vampires restent très… humains. Donc les deux races sont du pareil au même, selon ma vision des choses.

- Nous sommes pourtant assez différents des humains. Notre apparence, notre régime, sans parler du fait que nous sommes probablement morts,…

À la grande surprise de l'égyptien, la jeune fille sourit sombrement en lui disant :

- Ce ne sont pas les humains stupides et superstitieux qui lancent ce genre de légendes ridicules, d'habitude ?

- Notre cœur ne bat pas.

- … Ce n'est pas parce que vous ne l'entendez pas qu'il ne bat pas, rétorqua la jeune fille en retirant l'élastique qui maintenait ses dreads.

- Pourquoi serions-nous vivants ? Pourquoi notre cœur battrait sans qu'on ne l'entende ? Tu as vraiment des idées étranges dans le fond de ton crâne, dit un Benjamin presque amère.

- Vous devez vous nourrir, ça devrait te convaincre, lança Orphée comme si la chose était évidente.

- Et alors ?

La jeune fille souffla face aux têtes de pioches qu'étaient les vampires. Renfermés dans leurs croyances sombres et tristes, impossible d'émettre la moindre théorie et Orphée en avait en stock sur leur compte. Si Benjamin refusait de les entendre, avec toute l'ouverture d'esprit dont il faisait preuve en général, elle ne pourra en parler à personne d'autre. La chose était claire.

- N'importe quel être vivant à besoin de se nourrir pour vivre. Et on peut directement enchainer sur le peu que je sais des éléments au niveau spirituel,… commença-t-elle.

- Et quel est le rapport ?

- Cesse de m'interrompre et écoute jusqu'au bout.

Elle lui raconta donc ce qu'elle savait. Les premières théories au temps de l'Antiquité selon lesquelles les éléments formaient matière et vie sur Terre. Benjamin ouvrit de grands yeux lorsqu'elle lui confia que ces philosophes avaient entièrement raison, mais il ne l'interrompu pas. En ces temps reculés, les croyances étaient fortement présentes dans les esprits, ce qui influaient la science. Malgré le fait que certains avancèrent déjà l'hypothèse sur la matière invisible à l'œil nu comme les atomes, les éléments restèrent en avant pendant un long moment. Là où les penseurs avaient raison, c'était sur le fait que les éléments étaient la base de la Vie.

- Comment ça, la Vie ? Tenta Benjamin qui ne voyait aucun rapport entre les éléments, le fait que les vampires soient vivants et les croyances païennes.

Orphée s'arrêta sur le chemin, en plein soleil, alors que Benjamin était toujours couvert d'une capuche sombre.

- Les éléments possèdent différentes polarités : positives et négatives. Le Feu est le premier d'entre tous. Il est la création, la naissance de la vie et son évolution. C'est son côté positif. Son négatif est la destruction de tout, la désintégration. L'exemple le plus fort est le soleil et regarde dans les différents livres saints et les croyances mythologiques : Dieu dit « que la lumière soit », par exemple, Il créa la lumière pour développer la Vie.

La jeune fille lui expliqua ensuite que le second élément est l'Eau, le contraire du Feu. Que la combinaison entre les deux permet la vie et surtout, son équilibre. L'Eau est donc nourricière, car nous en sommes tous constitués et elle est vivifiante. C'est pour cela que cet élément symbolise les émotions. Sa polarité négative étant la dissolution, la décomposition des choses par l'eau stagnante ou violente.

- Ce sont les deux éléments principaux ? Demanda Benjamin, qui voyait bien qu'Orphée effectuait un classement.

- Pas vraiment. Ils s'équilibrent, car nous ne serions pas là s'il en manquait un quelque part. L'Air est le lien entre le Feu et L'Eau. Il peut aussi bien distribuer la chaleur de l'un, ce qui est positif, que l'humidité de l'autre, le négatif. L'Air met la vie en mouvement et raccorde les deux premiers. La Terre, c'est simple : c'est la matière, l'élément qui donne forme physique aux choses et qui en limite les actions. Il est en quelque sorte une addition des trois premiers.

Tout cela restait presque flou pour le vampire qui avait l'impression de se retrouver avec un puzzle infaisable sous les yeux.

- Pardonne-moi, mais je ne vois pas vraiment de quoi tu parles exactement, c'est… confus pour moi.

- Tu devrais peut-être lire certains bouquins, ce serait peut-être plus clair ! Ria Orphée. Mais continuons, tu vas forcément comprendre en retournant les choses plusieurs fois dans ta tête. C'est un peu comme cela que j'ai compris. En gros, nous sommes tous constitués de ces éléments, que tu sois un vampire ou non. Pour les corps humains, le Feu forme le corps, le réchauffe et l'agrandit. L'enfance et l'adolescence sont de bonnes images pour te l'illustrer. L'eau, nous en sommes composés et elle permet la décomposition du corps après la mort, pendant que le feu détruit. L'air maintient l'équilibre entre tout cela et la terre conserve le plus longtemps possible, ce qui fait la croissance et le vieillissement du corps. Pour te faire un résumé, quand un humain est malade, c'est une mauvaise réaction à son mode de vie et à sa psychologie car chaque élément est relié à un état d'âme.

Benjamin comprit alors pourquoi Orphée ne considérait pas les vampires comme des morts : ils mourraient réellement par le feu quand ils se le faisaient infliger. Mais leurs corps étaient physiquement présents et ils se devaient d'entretenir ces corps en se nourrissant. Il posa tout de même la question :

- Et pour les vampires alors ? De quoi sommes- nous composés ?

- Vous êtres reliés plus fortement à la Terre, ce qui vous donne cet équilibre presque parfait : vous ne vieillissez pas, votre apparence et votre forme physique ne changent pas et cela vous donne cette solidité incroyable. Cependant, le sang est l'expression physique de l'énergie spirituelle : il est l'assemblage parfait des 4 éléments, une forme de ce que l'on appelle l'éther ou akasha, suivant les langues : Dieu, l'énergie créatrice, le Divin. Vous devez vous en nourrir pour que l'équilibre reste parfait à l'intérieur de vous.

C'est là que Benjamin sursauta en se rendant compte de ce que venait d'avouer Orphée :

- Tu… tu m'as dit que tu étais empathe, que tu sentais donc ces éléments spirituels et qu'à force, tu arrivais à manipuler ces énergies qui, si j'ai bien compris, nous composent… Est-ce que… Tu manipules cette énergie que tu appelles « vitale » ?

Orphée s'arrêta net. Elle savait qu'un jour, elle commettrait une gaffe monumentale pour la sauvegarde de son secret et c'était effectivement arrivé. Benjamin avait l'esprit de logique et une manière d'associer ses idées avec une rapidité impossible à imaginer pour elle. Comme tous les vampires. Elle aurait pu faire semblant de rien, continuer de marcher, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il trouve si facilement alors que le concept « d'énergie » n'était pas facile à comprendre pour la majorité du monde. La jeune fille regarda le vampire avec un regard sombre, avant de lui répliquer :

- J'espère que ton ébauche de compréhension restera entre nous.

Et elle recommença à marcher sans attendre aucune réponse, en formant une conclusion sur la nature des vampires :

- Pour résumer, votre corps est comme le nôtre, avec un équilibre plus solide parce que vous vous nourrissez de sang, le fluide au plus fort pouvoir… magique et spirituel. Je suis certaine que votre cœur bat, car l'air est aussi en vous et il fait circuler ce que vous absorbez et comme vous êtes fortement reliés à l'élément Terre, la vibration que vous émettez est grave. Une vibration très grave, pas autant que la vibration de l'élément Terre, mais assez pour que vous ne l'entendiez pas. Cependant, on peut le sentir.

… …

… …

… …

Elarik et son clan courraient. Ils étaient accompagnés de quatre Volturi : Félix, Démétri, Jane et Alec, ainsi que le clan d'Amazones, pour finir par un nomade : Armand. Il avait beau faire jour, aucun humain ne vit cet étrange groupe d'êtres vêtus de noirs ou de kaki, tant leur vitesse était impressionnante, pour commencer : ils se dépêchaient d'atteindre les environs du Parco Nazional del Paradiso, tout en restant sur leur garde au cas où les Irokois s'étaient donné l'idée de changer de trajectoire. Mais Alice veillait à la moindre chose suspecte qui pourrait les atteindre suivant leur progression. De plus, les Volturi choisissaient le chemin à suivre puisque, avec des siècles de présences en Italie, ils en connaissaient quasiment les moindres recoins.

La vitesse plaisait à plus de l'un d'entre eux : faire les quatre cent pas dans un château, aussi grand soit-il, c'est ennuyeux sauf pour les Italiens qui en avaient l'habitude, peut-être. Mais cavaler dans le pays, même pour guerroyer, ça distrayait, mine de rien. En dehors d'Elarik qui était à mille lieux des éventuels combats.

Sa colère ne faisait que grandir, pour une raison qu'il avait lui-même du mal à définir. Sa… relation (ce mot avait du mal à sortir) avec cette humaine était des plus spéciales. Elle ne menait pas la danse, mais presque : consciente de vouloir le vampire, elle résistait. Au courant pour son envie de presque l'avilir, elle décidait du moment où se donner à lui. Elle n'avait pas le dessus et lui n'avait qu'un petit avantage sur elle,… si peu. Ce qui agaçait également, c'était cette manière qu'avait Orphée de toujours retomber sur ses pieds quand la situation la dérangeait. Elle tentait un rapport de force en se servant du peu d'informations et de connaissances que les vampires avaient sur elle. On la surprend avec Elarik ? Elle menace. Et le pire, c'est que cette femelle a beau être haute comme trois pommes, il fallait la prendre au sérieux seulement parce qu'on ne savait pas réellement de quoi elle était capable.

Bref, une situation inhabituelle, sans compter le fait que parfois, le pirate se sentait si vil face à elle. Comme quand il se présentait devant une prisonnière d'abordage aux riches atours. La répulsion et le dégout que certaines affichaient sans vergogne lui revinrent en mémoire. Il avait peur qu'un jour, Orphée démontre pareil visage. Pour quelle raison lui ferait-elle cela ? Quand elle se rendra compte qu'il n'était qu'une erreur et horreur de la nature depuis qu'il était né. Peut-être était-elle encore dans cette espèce de sentiment que les humains appellent « la magie », les premières fois où ils voient un vampire, cet être magnifique, fort et rapide, aussi bien qu'intelligent. Puis quand les Hommes s'aperçoivent enfin de la cruauté terrible et froide dont peuvent faire preuve sa race sans pour autant avoir de raison, ils se signent, prient et insultent comme s'ils n'avaient jamais vu la beauté et la douceur dont peuvent faire preuve ces monstres.

Même s'il se trompait sur toute la ligne, Elarik finit par en être persuadé : Orphée a vu de terribles choses avant de commencer à succomber à lui. Ces images affreuses lui reviendront en mémoire indéfiniment et l'empêcheront de se livrer complètement. Et elle aura raison, non ?

Il ne s'était jamais autant détesté et il ne comprenait pas, non ! Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette rage qu'il n'avait jamais eut auparavant, naissait en lui comme une tempête sur un frêle esquif. Depuis quand Elarik n'aimait pas sa condition ? Depuis quand voulait-il plaire sincèrement à une femme au point de s'en rendre presque malade ? C'est de sa faute. Sa faute à elle. Elle pas aurait pu être comme tout le monde, non ? Comme ne pas venir promener ses chiens dans sa forêt ? Et surtout, ne pas venir chanter ? Ne pas venir l'appâter par son odeur et son esprit incompréhensible ? Elarik fit donc la lumière sur cette Orphée, que lui trouvait si mystérieuse, parce que beaucoup de vampires ne la voyaient que comme une humaine, certes habile, mais rien de plus. Orphée n'était pas comme les autres humains. Il en était sûr. Elle avait beau affirmer être humaine, lui ne la considérait pas comme telle.

Il ne sait plus, il ne sait pas.

C'est pour cela qu'il décida de profiter de cet éloignement pour faire le point et le vide de sa personne, tant qu'il y était. Il verrait bien comment cela se passerait à son retour. Peut-être qu'il l'aura oubliée, qu'il pourra enfin la tuer sans se poser de question et trouver une autre proie aussi intéressante.

Au fond de lui, il savait bien que non, mais il refusait de l'admettre.

Les paysages défilaient sans que personne ne dise rien.

… …

… …

… …

Orphée et Benjamin s'étaient finalement arrêtés : tout deux appuyés contre les remparts de Volterra, ils parlaient encore et encore. Orphée tentait de lui faire comprendre que les éléments faisaient également partie des émotions.

- Excuse-moi, mais tu m'as affirmé que cela pourrait m'aider à contrôler mes pouvoirs. Le problème est que je ne vois vraiment pas comment !

- Toutes les capacités que vous avez viennent de vous, essentiellement. Dans votre maitrise, vos sentiments interagissent avec vos pouvoirs et toi plus que les autres : tu as beau savoir utiliser les éléments à ta convenance, tes émotions dicteront ta manière de les aborder. Si tu as connaissance des éléments et de ta propre personne, tu y arriveras, j'en suis absolument certaine.

Benjamin comprenait peu à peu que c'était une passion d'Orphée et sûrement de son frère : la psychologie, la connaissance et la maitrise de soi, l'exploration des limites physiques. La jeune humaine se maitrisait presque parfaitement bien, connaissait les moindres recoins de sa personnalité et de ses réactions : c'est pour cela qu'elle arrivait à aller si loin dans ses capacités. Elle analysait tout, construisait des centaines de schémas dans sa tête pour élaborer ses théories et elle approfondissait sans cesse son savoir sur tout ce qui l'entourait. Orphée s'inspirait des grands sages de toutes époques, de techniques anciennes et récentes de méditation, de relaxation,… de spiritualité, pour exprimer la chose plus exactement. Et ce qui impressionnait le plus l'égyptien, c'est que ça avait vraiment l'air de mener quelque part si l'on en croyait les capacités de l'humaine.

Orphée se mit donc à lui expliquer les sentiments par rapport aux éléments : le feu positif pour la force créatrice, l'activité, le zèle, la résolution contrairement au feu négatif, produisant avidité, la jalousie, la querelle et la destruction de soi ou des autres.

- C'est aussi comme cela que tu peux connaitre les autres, si tu n'es pas empathe, ria L'humaine, par exemple le caractère général de Caius, agressif, sur ses gardes. Comme Amun, aussi.

- Et Sylvie ?

- Oui aussi. Pour la provocation, elle n'est pas la dernière, compléta Orphée.

- Et la jalousie, dit mystérieusement Benjamin.

- La jalousie ? Répéta-t-elle, sans vraiment comprendre le message du vampire brun.

- Elle t'en veut, expliqua-t-il désireux de lui faire comprendre que Sylvie était réellement dangereuse pour elle, si j'ai bien suivi les différentes discutions du château, elle a eu une aventure avec Elarik. Depuis, elle refuse de le laisser partir et fait tout pour l'avoir à sa botte.

Orphée fut étonnée de cette explication qui lui semblait simpliste, mais elle explosa de rire en entendant la fin de la tirade de Benjamin.

- Elarik ? À sa botte ? Je pourrais m'étouffer à force de rire, la pauvre ! S'esclaffa-t-elle sans vergogne.

Elle devint rapidement sérieuse pour confier à Benjamin :

- Voilà une réaction… Typiquement humaine.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Mais comme tu le dis toi-même, nous pouvons être terriblement humain, conclut-il après un court moment de réflexion.

Orphée fut heureuse de constater qu'il prenait au sérieux, sans forcément y croire, ses hypothèses et pensées sur leur race et celle des humains. Elle continua donc ses explications : comme quoi l'eau à polarité positive était le respect, l'affection, le tact, tandis que la polarité négative était évidemment tout le contraire comptant l'indifférence et la dépression, par exemple.

Puis ce fut au tour de l'élément air, d'être décortiqué : la joie, l'habileté, la clarté d'esprit, la confiance. Et ses contraires : le dédain, l'indiscrétion, la ruse, le bavardage.

Puis enfin, la Terre et ils en avaient enfin fini : le respect également, la concentration, la ténacité, l'instinct. Et l'inverse : l'amorphie, la déloyauté, la paresse.

- Pour te faire une brève conclusion, avant que ton cerveau n'explose, ricana Orphée, tous les différents fluides forment une sorte de rayonnement que l'on appelle l'Aura. Tout le monde en possède une, tout être marchant sur Terre. Si tu t'entraine bien, tu pourras apprendre beaucoup de choses sur les autres, aussi bien humains qu'animaux.

- Tu sais manipuler les gens, comme cela, non ? demanda Benjamin.

- Si tu le veux, oui. Jasper Cullen doit s'y prendre de cette manière, je pense. Moi, je dois obligatoirement agir en même temps que la parole.

Puis s'ensuit une franche rigolade quand Orphée donna un exercice à Benjamin : chaque vampire qu'ils connaissaient tous les deux, fut disséqué et classé dans deux éléments maximum. Ils se payèrent une bonne tranche de rire en parlant d'Amun et de ses deux composants négatifs : le feu et l'air. Il fut convenu officieusement que Benjamin se devait de lui donner une bonne douche et de lui souffler dans les oreilles, afin d'amener le chef de clan Egyptien à plus de respect et à moins de dédain envers les autres. Ça lui rafraichira les idées et lui aérerait l'esprit.

Orphée rajouta une couche dans le cerveau du vampire brun, en lui disant que les éléments physiques : la vraie flamme, les rivières, les lacs, le vent et la terre, pouvaient réellement l'aider dans la conquête de son pouvoir en les analysant et en les ressentant. Et plus encore : peut-être même finir par réussir la guérison de certaines brulures, par exemple.

- Tu sais le faire, toi ? Guérir les brulures ou des maladies typiquement humaines ? Demanda le vampire.

- Pour les brulures, oui. Mais c'est aussi une technique, plus… spirituel : on s'aide d'une prière. En manipulant l'énergie, également. Les humains appellent ces gens « les passeurs de feu ». Mais je ne suis pas de ceux là, je ne suis pas dans le secret, malheureusement. Et puis, tu pourras aussi arriver…

Après quoi, Benjamin l'attrapa sur son épaule et courut vers le château pour la faire taire sous les aboiements joyeux des chiens et du rire de l'humaine.

… …

Les deux comparses arrivèrent au château alors que la nuit tombait : Orphée se rendit compte qu'elle avait parlé toute la journée à ce vampire égyptien qui lui avait fait oublier son manque du moment : Elarik. Sa présence revint en force quand elle grimpa jusqu'à sa chambre pour prendre une bonne douche : la chambre était vide, hormis sa meute heureuse de rentrer et d'aller prendre le repas.

Après s'être lavée et habillée, elle tourna quelques minutes en rond en jouant avec ses chiens, tentant d'oublier sa sensation de vulnérabilité. Elle aura voulu les bras forts du pirate à disposition. Son regard inquisiteur. Son corps froid. Sa bouche.

Elle se mit une bonne claque mentale avant de faire encore pire que de fantasmer : ouvrir les armoires où étaient soigneusement rangées les affaires d'Elarik. Orphée fut étonnée de voir qu'un pirate était ordonné : tout était méticuleusement rangé en piles bien distinctes et l'odeur de bois de sapin et de mousse embaumait le nez de la petite humaine, qui se sentait requinquée sur le coup.

_Mais il faut que je me trouve une occupation, avant de tourner zinzin, _pensa-t-elle en enfouissant son nez dans un pull de lin sombre, avant de claquer les portes de la penderie.

Orphée sortit de sa chambre et descendit les escaliers pour aller aux cuisines, voir si ses prêtres préférés n'y étaient pas. Bingo. Ils étaient là, cuillères en bois et couteaux bien aiguisés à la main, en train de préparer un ragoût dont eux seuls avait le secret, non sans froncer le nez à plusieurs reprises.

- Et un ragoût « made in Vatican » ! Un ! Lança Orphée joyeusement.

- Si tu es sage, tu goûteras la sauce. Comme ce ne sera pas le cas, il faut que je trouve quelqu'un d'autre dès maintenant, bougonna faussement agacé Père Ernesto.

- Ta journée s'est bien passée ? S'enquit Vitor, plein de bonnes attentions pour sa petite fille.

- Oui. J'ai été promené toute la journée par Benjamin, expliqua-t-elle.

- Un vampire ouvert et très sympathique, lui confirma Vitor.

- C'est vrai, mais ne tentez même pas de me caser avec lui, ricana-t-elle.

Un petit silence plana dans la cuisine, alors qu'Orphée fouillait bruyamment les armoires infinies du lieu. _Les vampires ne bouffent pas, mais ils ont des cuisines mieux équipées que les grands chefs…_

- Orphée,… Commença Vitor alors que l'attention d'Ernesto était subitement accaparée par ses casseroles. De plus, il appelait rarement la jeune humaine par son prénom, préférant « ma fille » ou « mon enfant ».

- Oui, mon père ? Demanda-t-elle en se retournant, les sourcils froncés par l'interrogation.

- Est-ce que tout va vraiment bien ? Lui demanda-t-il alors qu'Ernesto arrêtait toute activité.

Elle le regarda longuement, sans se défaire de son expression. Devait-elle lui dire que sa relation avec le vampire était à un point tel, qu'elle n'y comprenait plus rien ? Fallait-elle signaler à ses pères qu'elle s'attachait à quelqu'un, à qui elle n'aurait jamais dû porter la moindre attention, ni même le plus petit sentiment ? Si Orphée le faisait, les deux prêtres mourraient d'inquiétude avant même qu'elle ait fini sa phrase. Si elle ne leur disait pas, elle devrait mentir.

- À quel niveau ? Finit-elle par dire, cherchant une échappatoire.

- Est-ce que les choses vont mieux avec cet Elarik Mal'Keinvor ? Et est-ce que… ton inconscient n'est pas trop surmené ? Précisa Vitor.

- Avec Elarik et son clan… Les choses vont mieux. Pour ce qui est de mon inconscient, je suis en mal de liberté parfois, mais je dors calmement. Ça va donc bien, pour le moment.

Puis Orphée retourna à sa fouille des armoires et tiroirs, toujours avec autant de fracas. Tant, que le père Ernesto se retourna une bonne fois pour lui demander si elle comptait mettre le chaos dans la cuisine, au quel cas, il la jetterait du haut des remparts, le plus loin possible et immédiatemment.

- À vos risques et périls ! Et non, je compte laisser cet endroit en l'état même où il se trouve. Mais je veux un saladier et un fouet.

- Tu cuisines avec nous ? S'enquit Vitor, heureux de se rappeler d'anciens souvenirs où ils étaient tous encore humains et sans danger.

- Oui, je vais faire des gâteaux. Il reste du chocolat au moins ? Dit-elle sans s'arrêter de farfouiller dans tous les coins, alors que le père Ernesto lui tendait les ustensiles.

Les deux prêtres savaient qu'Orphée cherchait à s'occuper et généralement, cette hyperactivité était signe d'une prochaine crise. Ils seront heureux si elle ne nettoyait pas le château en son entier avant le lendemain matin.

- À ta place, je ferais aussi des crêpes, tenta le père Vitor tout en sachant qu'elle en faisait des tonnes, afin être sûre d'en avoir assez pour se gaver pendant des jours. Ainsi, ils pourraient l'avoir sous les yeux.

- Ouai ! Je peux ? Y'a du cointreau ? Et de la noix de la noix de coco râpée ? Implora-t-elle comme si sa vie en dépendait. Et du Nutella ! *

… …

… …

… …

Le groupe de vampires courraient encore. Mais cette fois, ils causaient : ça faisait passer le temps. Démétri restait concentré sur les fumets à proximité. Allen s'amusait à courir en s'aidant des arbres, pendant que Falko passait tout droit sans s'arrêter, fracassant les souches et le bois tombé au sol. Félix projetait de profiter lâchement d'être hors du château et au nord de l'Italie pour chasser après leur éventuel combat, suivi par Alec et Sven. Les deux traqueurs parlaient tactique pendant qu'Elarik et Armand restaient silencieux. Jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ouvre la bouche, bien sûr :

- Tu t'inquiètes réellement ?

Elarik le fixa un instant avant de reporter son attention sur le chemin qu'il traversait.

- Je crois que oui, finit-il par répondre.

- Et pour quelle raison, si ce n'es pas trop indiscret ? S'enquit le vampire aux longues boucles auburn.

- Je n'arrive pas à le définir avec exactitude, avoua Elarik.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, le pirate pensant à la relation qu'entretenait Armand avec ses deux humains. Benji et Sybelle, si sa mémoire était bonne. De beaux humains, vifs. Le vampire Armand était plus jeune qu'Elarik, transformé à 17 ans, il avait 350 ans dans le monde des vampires. Cependant, il avait beaucoup souffert de la perte de Marius, son maitre crû mort, tué par Santino à une époque reculée. Armand fut embrigadé par les croyances folles du clan de ce dernier, que les vampires devait servir le Seigneur, sous terre et en restant à leur place : dans les cimetières et cryptes, s'adonnant aux meurtres en Son nom. Même en se rendant compte que son bien aimé Marius était finalement en vie, il ne crut plus jamais au bonheur pour sa propre personne.

Jusqu'à il y a peu, en réalité : Armand sauva Sybelle, la pianiste obsédée par une seule partition, _l'Appasionnata_, accompagnée de Benji avant de vouloir mourir par le feu. Mais ses deux humains ont su sauver une petite partie de l'obscurité de son âme et Armand avait décidé de vivre, pour eux.

Était-ce possible qu'Elarik ressentit le bonheur avec un humain ? Le méritait-il ? Lui, le pirate sans foi, ni loi, avec si peu de principes alors que l'humaine en était bourrée ?

- Je comprends ton débat intérieur, même si tu n'en parles pas, lui dit alors Armand, compréhensif. Tu te dis que cette humaine est plus fantastique que toi tu ne le seras jamais.

Les deux vampires sombres s'éloignèrent discrètement du groupe, toujours en courant, pour continuer cette discussion tranquillement. Armand continua à se montrer bienveillant.

- Même si tu ne l'as jamais pensé avant, tu hais ta nature juste parce que cette humaine te touche. Parce qu'elle vit et que tu ne la considères plus entièrement comme une proie. Parce qu'elle a le pouvoir de remuer tout ton être sans que tu ne t'en rendes compte. Car les humains ne sont peut-être que notre alimentation, mais certains sortent du lot et peuvent nous changer à tout jamais.

- J'aime ma nature et j'aime être un prédateur, répliqua Elarik, mais j'ai l'impression… Que _cela_ ne doit pas arriver. Ce n'est pas dans l'ordre des choses.

- Ce n'est pas dans l'ordre des choses car, humain ou vampire, c'est ta survie qui a été en jeu. C'est ta manière de penser depuis toujours : tué ou être tué. Cette humaine ne va pas changer ce que tu penses de toi-même, où ta manière de voir leur race ou la tienne. C'est la vision que tu as de cette humaine qui change et pour l'instant, tu ne t'y habitues pas, contra le jeune vampire.

- Mon véritable problème est que je ne sais plus ce que j'attends d'elle, avoua Elarik.

- Tu la voulais comme proie avant et « plus si affinité », si je ne m'abuse, ricana sombrement Armand, suivi par le pirate, tu verras suivant l'évolution des choses : peut-être n'est-ce qu'une « passion » passagère et elle fera son chemin de son côté, ou tu la tueras sans remords. Peut-être est-ce plus fort que cela, mais dans ce cas, je te souhaite bonne chance avec ta raison et ta conscience, murmura Armand presque pour lui-même.

Le vampire au physique de dix-sept ans était actuellement dans ce dilemme : ses deux humains voulaient l'accompagner dans son éternité et donc être transformés. Certains vampires n'hésitent pas une seule seconde à donner aux humains leurs dons vampiriques, par intérêt généralement. Toutefois, pour nombre d'entre eux, c'était un choix affreux qui rendait fou l'humain désirant la transformation, comme le vampire.

Armand avait touché cette folie et Marius ne l'avait transformé que lorsque le cas fut urgent : l'humain qu'il était allait probablement mourir. Mais jusqu'à la dernière seconde, Armand avait supplié, amer, que les dents de Marius lui agressent la gorge pour répandre son venin.

Elarik était rassuré : en effet, il était possible que ce trouble ne soit que passager. Après tout, pourquoi pas ?

Ils s'arrêtèrent net lorsque Démétri se huma l'écorce d'un arbre avec application : les Irokois étaient passé par là. Ils parcouraient donc le bon chemin et l'odeur d'Alistair fuyant était elle aussi accrochée à certaines feuilles et mottes de terre. On pouvait même apercevoir des traces de piétinements.

Le téléphone portable de Zafrina sonna, interrompant leur recherche d'odeur.

- Oui, Alice ?

- Vous allez les trouver, plus au nord. Il vous faudra encore quelques heures de courses, mais vous allez les atteindre.

- Très bien, nous te remercions, dit l'amazone de sa voix de femme grave.

- Soyez tout de même prudents : je crois qu'Orphée avait raison. Le vampire sans odeur devrait être là bas, ainsi qu'un autre, dont je n'arrive pas à saisir le pouvoir, pépia la petite voyante.

- Entendu.

Elles raccrochèrent en même temps et le groupe se remit en marche.

- J'espère que nous n'aurons pas de mauvaise surprise en arrivant devant eux, lâcha Allen.

- Nous sommes plus nombreux et surtout, nous avons bon nombre de pouvoirs à notre disposition, le rassura Jane, pressée d'atteindre les traitres.

- Alice Cullen ne nous a pas dit de revenir alors qu'elle a l'air d'avoir vu un minimum de notre confrontation, tempéra Alec.

… …

… …

… …

Eris courrait aussi, dans le sens inverse des vampires de Volterra, quand il les perçut.

_C'est pas possible, bordel !_

Le premier groupe qu'il avait senti était toujours à quelques kilomètres, mais ne semblait pas s'intéresser à lui. Le groupe d'Elarik était en train de monter vers lui, cependant, si leurs intentions n'étaient pas pacifiques, ils ne semblaient pas lui en vouloir personnellement non plus. Le frère d'Orphée ressentit certaines présences qui étaient au côté de sa sœur, il y a peu et cela l'inquiéta : ces créatures n'allaient pas vite. Non. Elles avaient une vitesse surhumaine.

Eris les ressentait comme des prédateurs et bien sûr, il n'avait pas tord. Malheureusement, le jeune homme avait peine à imaginer ce qu'ils pouvaient être et surtout, ce que ces choses pouvaient vouloir à sa petite sœur.

_Qu'ils ne lui fassent pas de mal._

Il accéléra le pas, longeant el Torrente Ribordone pour atteindre la première ville et faire du stop.

En espérant que les créatures ne se mettent pas à le poursuivre.

Le pauvre… S'il savait.

… …

… …

… …

Orphée venait de terminer trois gâteaux et fumait une beedie sur le balcon en attendant que la dernière crêpe cuise. Elle en avait fait pour un régiment et avait déjà gouté une part de chaque pâtisserie, histoire d'être sûre de n'empoisonner personne. C'est vrai : on ne sait jamais.

Elle finit par jeter la fin de sa petite cigarette et pendant que les prêtres finissaient de ranger la vaisselle, elle gouta une crêpe. Puis deux. Puis trois.

- Ma fille, ce n'est pas bon pour ta ligne ! Lança Ernesto, moqueur.

- Je n'aime pas vos insinuations ! Lui répondit la jeune fille, la bouche pleine de crêpe banane/chocolat.

- Je n'insinue rien : je me contente d'informer...

- Je sais que je suis une grosse vache : mes deux pis sont impressionnants ! Se vanta Orphée en regardant son décolleté avec de gros yeux, avant d'exploser de rire.

- Ma fille ! Je t'en prie ! Supplia Vitor, gêné.

- On dirait presque que vous rougissez,… Vous préférez que je parle de « mamelles » ? Rajouta-t-elle avant de rire de plus belle.

- Très spirituel.

Elle empoigna une quatrième crêpe en se tâtant l'estomac. Est-ce qu'il y aurait encore une place, par pur hasard ?

- Tu t'empiffres alors que ton frère marche dans le froid, avec surement peu de choses à manger, remarqua Ernesto.

- Si vous saviez combien de fois nous avons eu froid et faim de plus, lui n'a jamais eu d'animaux à nourrir… Alors tant que je le peux, je mange, je fais des réserves. De plus, je suis persuadée qu'Eris avale des paquets de bonbons à la chaîne, rétorqua Orphée.

Ernesto soupira devant la répartie d'Orphée. De toute façon, il était impossible d'avoir le dernier mot avec elle quand il s'agissait de son frère et de leur mode de vie à tout les deux.

Elle partagea sa crêpe enduite de confiture avec ses chiens. Ce genre d'écart était rare, mais la jeune fille aimait voir leurs yeux pétillants, bruns ou bleus, lorsqu'elle présentait une part de nourriture au bord de sa bouche. Un membre de la meute s'asseyait alors, avant de prendre le morceau délicatement, en sortant un petit bout de sa langue rose.

Il n'y a pas à dire : Orphée se sentirait vraiment seule au monde, sans Cerbère. Pourtant, en ce moment, elle les délaissait un peu. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il lui semblait. Ou alors, c'était plutôt le fait de ne plus courir le monde qui lui donnait cette sensation : apparemment, ses chiens étaient toujours aussi proches d'elle.

- Comptes-tu repartir un jour ? Lui demanda Ernesto sérieusement, alors que Vitor frottait énergiquement une assiette en écoutant.

- Je ne sais plus de quoi demain sera fait,…

Oui… Depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Elarik, elle ne savait plus. Pourra-t-elle reprendre ses randonnées infinies et sans réel but ? Restera-t-elle en vie ? Et sous quelles conditions ?

Trop de questions sans réponses, qu'Orphée voulait oublier, du moins ne plus y penser pour le moment. C'est pour cela qu'elle avait fait la cuisine, qu'elle s'était empiffrée et qu'elle avait fumé jusqu'à ne plus en pouvoir. C'était sa manière à elle de penser à autre chose et de se divertir. Maintenant, il était près de vingt-trois heures passées et elle n'avait plus envie de rien faire.

- Vous faites quoi après ? Demanda-t-elle à ses deux pères.

- Nous allons à la bibliothèque, prendre des nouvelles des troupes, lui répondit Vitor alors qu'Ernesto marmonnait un « De quoi j'me mêle » en pouffant comme un gamin.

Orphée analysa un peu plus ses vieux amis, vampires… Vampires. Et pourtant, malgré leurs yeux rougeoyants, ça ne se voyait pas. Leurs rides s'étaient peut-être estompées légèrement, ils se maintenaient droit et ne tremblaient plus. Mais ils étaient toujours les mêmes : rieurs, joyeux ou bougons, généreux et de bonne volonté.

Orphée sortit de la cuisine avec sa meute collée à ses basques pour attendre les prêtres à l'accueil en espérant ne pas voir Giana et ses regards de travers pour une raison qu'elle ignorait. L'humaine des Volturi était absente, surement en train de se coucher. Par contre, Santino était là, la regardant dans l'ombre d'une colonne et elle le perçut. Elle se mit face à lui, attendant une quelconque réaction de sa part. Mais rien ne vint.

Le sombre Santino était loin de lui vouloir du mal, mais Orphée décréta en son fort intérieur qu'il était un des vampires les moins… humains. Avec le dénommé Armand, à n'en pas douter. Contrairement à ce dernier, Santino avait un âge impossible à définir, mais ils étaient tous deux dotés d'une aura dangereuse et féline. Ils étaient des menaces muettes, des êtres périlleux aux visages d'anges. Ils étaient magnifiques.

Il ne bougeait pas, statue de marbre placée dans l'obscurité. Il la regarda longuement avant de disparaitre à proprement parlé.

_Y'a pas à dire, quand Elarik n'est pas là, ça manque d'action._

Les deux pères sortirent enfin des cuisines et ils allèrent tous ensemble dans à la bibliothèque. La plupart des vampires et humains étaient présents les yeux rivés sur les télévisions, ou sur Alice Cullen qui donnaient des nouvelles de la troupe partie au nord.

D'après ses dires, ils rencontreraient les Irokois demain matin, tôt dans la matinée et la démarche paraissaient facile : ils auraient le dessus, normalement. Le fait qu'elle utilise des phrases incertaines agaçait Orphée, qui s'inquiétait tout de même pour le clan breton.

Pendant un instant, Aro et les anciens regardèrent Orphée : avait-elle vu ou sentit quelque chose ? La jeune fille leur fit un visage contrit en hochant la tête négativement. Avec son stress et l'agitation alentour, elle n'arriverait pas à se concentrer et elle le regrettait. Elle alla donc se promener dans les rayons de la bibliothèque, qui lui faisait ouvrir de grands yeux à chaque fois : l'immensité de l'endroit avait de quoi impressionner.

Tout à sa béatitude, Orphée n'entendit pas Alice et sa description de la dernière vision qu'elle avait eue : Démétri a repéré l'odeur musquée d'Eris , le frère de la petite humaine qui se baladait parmi les livres. Elarik s'en imprégna également, c'était un bon traqueur tout comme Falko. Il était donc possible pour eux de d'atteindre ce frère, dès à présent. Heureusement pour le jeune homme, la priorité était pour les Irokois. Peut-être qu'il aura le temps de filer. Peut-être pas.

… …

… …

… …

Après avoir longuement lu dans la bibliothèque, Orphée s'en était repartie dans sa chambre. Cela faisait une bonne heure qu'elle dormait emmitouflée de sa couverture, entourée de ses chiens et le nez plongé dans l'étole qu'Elarik avait porté pour le bal. C'est en se déshabillant et en arrangeant ses vêtements, que la jeune fille avait voulu ranger le tissu qui trainait là, plus qu'autre chose. Elle l'avait humé, par simple réflexe et la fragrance de son pirate embaumait le textile. Cela lui procura un soulagement profond et une sorte de sécurité, alors elle l'avait gardé pour dormir.

Depuis qu'elle s'était assoupit, Santino avait ouvert sa porte et celle des humains d'Armand, histoire de ne pas devoir faire cinquante aller-retour dans la nuit pour veiller sur leur sommeil. Au bout d'un moment, il fut rejoint par Carlisle qui attendait à côté de Renesmée et par Benjamin qui était assigné à la garde d'Anthony et cela l'agaçait au plus au point. Il laissa donc la porte ouverte alors que l'humain d'Amun ronflait à s'en démonter les poumons.

Et Orphée détestait les ronfleurs, à cause de son sommeil léger en général. Elle n'avait qu'une envie quand elle en entendait un : l'étouffer avec un oreiller. Ça ne manqua donc pas : elle se réveilla en pétard, se demandant qui osait faire un bruit de tronçonneuse à côté de ses oreilles délicates. Elle se leva et fut éblouie un instant par une bougie près de laquelle lisait le chef de clan Cullen, assis tranquillement par terre. Il releva la tête vers la jeune humaine qui manqua de tomber, emberlificotée dans une des draps de son lit. Puis elle se planta devant sa porte les poings sur les hanches, en écoutant patiemment pour connaitre la provenance du bruit. Santino était appuyé sur une colonne, les mains derrière le dos alors que Benjamin se trouvait à sa gauche, assis à terre en face de Carlisle, les bras derrière la tête. Ils étaient vraiment trop silencieux… Accentuant les ronflements d'Anthony, ce qui exaspéra la jeune fille au plus haut point.

Elle se dirigea directement dans la chambre de l'emmerdeur… c'est vrai, quoi : quand il est éveillé, cet humain emmerde le monde, mais quand il dort aussi ! Orphée fit des sons pour l'interrompre, secoua légèrement le jeune homme afin qu'il se retourne sans se réveiller et pour finir, elle sauta carrément sur son lit : rien à faire, ce crétin dormait comme une souche pendant que Benjamin était hilare.

- Je claquerais bien la porte le plus fort possible, mais je risquerais de réveiller les autres, dit la jeune fille en retournant vers sa chambre.

- Et puis si Amun s'aperçoit que tu es passée par là, il cherchera à t'étrangler, contra le jeune égyptien sans se départir de son sourire.

- Au moins, ça lui donnerait une bonne raison, bougonna Orphée.

Il était près de deux heures du matin et elle savait qu'elle n'arriverait plus à dormir pour le moment. Elle soupira en s'étirant et chercha de nouveaux vêtements dans sa penderie. Elle mit un court short en jean, un legging noir, ses boots et un de ses pulls moulants qui laissait apparaitre une épaule. Puis elle rattacha ses dreads et ressortit de sa chambre, non sans avoir repris l'étole qu'elle avait mise autour de son cou.

- Où vas-tu en cette heure tardive ? S'enquit le jeune égyptien.

- À l'église, voir mes pères…

Elle descendit les escaliers et arriva à se repérer jusqu'à l'église, toute seule. Elle était si fière qu'elle aurait poussé des hourras et fait la danse de la victoire. Dehors, il pleuvait des cordes, ce qui la renfrogna un moment : elle détestait la pluie. Orphée pensa un instant à son frère, que la pluie ne dérangeait pas vraiment, sauf quand elle durait trop longtemps. Qu'importe…

Elle était devant les grandes portes de bois et de fer forgé et à l'intérieur du lieu de culte, tout avait l'air calme et paisible : Vitor et Ernesto faisaient un peu de nettoyage, pendant que certains anciens discutaient calmement ou pas.

Orphée poussa la porte et voulu rentrer discrètement : c'était peine perdue, car le père Vitor arriva instantanément avec un grand drap de bain pour éviter à la jeune humaine de mourir frigorifiée.

- Où es-tu encore allée ? Lui demanda-t-il exaspéré.

La jeune fille fut surprise par le ton alarmiste de son vieil ami :

- Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? J'ai été de l'accueil jusqu'ici, pas de quoi en faire un drame, n…

Elle était interrompue par Ernesto qui lui frottait énergiquement crâne et dreads pour la sécher. Et pour la faire taire, accessoirement.

- Quand prendras-tu enfin soin de toi ? Demanda Vitor.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ? S'agaça Orphée, qui ne comprenait pas cette inquiétude subite.

- Qu'es-tu venue faire en cette heure, ma fille ? Demanda le grand vieillard comme si de rien n'était.

- Y'a un humain qui ronfle et ça me soule, j'arrive pas à dormir, expliqua la gamine en marchant dans l'allée centrale avant de s'assoir lourdement sur une chaise.

- Du vin ? Proposa Vitor en pouffant.

C'était une vieille habitude de la jeune humaine : le vin l'aidait à dormir d'un sommeil profond, sans rêve et parfois, elle se servait de ces bienfaits.

- C'est pas de refus ! Lui répondit-elle d'un air enjoué.

Ernesto alla choisir une bouteille dans les vieilles caves du château, accompagné de Marius qui, malgré son âge millénaire, s'était toujours rappelé de son amour pour le bon vin. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'à l'époque ce nectar était bien différent, mais qu'importe : il voulait juste aider le prêtre à choisir une bonne bouteille car l'ancien aimait que les humains qu'il fréquentait puissent profiter de chaque bonne chose de la vie. L'amour de Marius pour les mortels était des plus puissants.

Vitor tenait déjà le verre à pied pour Orphée et il lui servit une bonne rasade de vin rouge, en lui précisant que Marius y était pour quelque chose, dans le choix de la bouteille. La jeune fille se retourna sans hésitation et leva son verre en direction de l'impressionnant vampire aux longs cheveux blonds, qui lui envoya un magnifique sourire en réponse.

Elle but une gorgée et décréta :

- Ce vin est des plus dangereux.

- Pourquoi donc ? Demanda Vitor en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

- Il est excellent, il se boit aussi agréablement que de l'eau,…

Après avoir fini la bouteille en la dégustant, Orphée s'était assoupie. Les deux énormes cierges de l'autel qu'elle avait allumé, brulait toujours, éclairant faiblement à eux-seuls toute l'église à l'architecture gothique.

Marius s'approcha d'elle et lui retira délicatement le verre de vin vide des mains et la couvrit d'une épaisse couverture, sans la réveiller. Il l'avait observé jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme : elle avait allumé les grosses bougies et avait laissé ses yeux dans le vague, en restant immobile. Parfois, il avait eu l'impression que la bouche de la jeune fille bougeait, qu'elle haussait les épaules ou qu'elle regardait précisément un point au hasard dans l'église comme s'il avait une importance capitale. Comme si elle y voyait quelque chose, invisible même pour les yeux immortels de l'ancien.

Les deux pères apparurent aux cotés du nordiste et ils lui confièrent leurs doutes.

- Maître, nous avons peur pour elle.

- Et qu'elles en sont les raisons ? Demanda doucement Marius.

- Beaucoup de choses. Loin de nous de juger ceux de notre race, mais la relation étrange qu'elle entretient avec Elarik Mal'Keinvor n'est pas des plus… enviable. De plus, sa patience, son équilibre commence à être fragile. Très fragile. Nous sommes terrifiés par la perspective d'une faille, qui la perturberait au point de commettre quelque chose de terrible.

- Pour les rapports entre cette jeune humain et l'enfant Elarik, vous ne pouvez rien y faire. Il n'y a pas des dizaines de solutions : soit ils s'acceptent l'un l'autre, soit ils s'entretuent. Le seul domaine de leur stabilité est la solitude, la débrouillardise et la survie. Quand deux être comme cela se rencontrent, personne n'est en mesure de prévoir leur destinée. En ce qui concerne la fragilité, que vous seuls ressentez grâce à votre forte affection, vous ne pourrez pas l'empêcher de craquer. Vous ne saurez que retarder l'échéance, car c'est malheureusement le lot de tout humain qui nous côtoie : la folie, la perte de repère, la détestation ou l'attachement sans limite. Il n'y a qu'au moment venu, ou nous pourrons quelque chose pour elle. Laissez les choses venir, quand vous ne possédez aucun choix.

… …

… …

… …

_*Une recette de crêpes ? Dans une crêpe, faites un long rayon de sucre, de cannelle, de noix de coco râpée et un trait de cointreau par-dessus. Roulez la crêpe et gavez-vous sans modération._

_Je vous remercie toutes pour vos reviews et encouragements en tout genre ! Je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps de répondre, j'ai pas une seconde à moi et heureusement que j'ai quelques chapitres d'avance ! Merci à toutes, donc, que vos reviews soient longues ou non, elles me font toutes plaisir ! _

_Comme je suis d'excellente humeur, aucune menace aujourd'hui._

_Nan, j'déconne._

_Si vous laissez pas de review… Ma fanfiction deviendra suave et mielleuse entre Elarik et Orphée._

_Si vous laissez des reviews, j'aurais peut-être envie d'écrire une minific' avec Sven… :D_


	28. Démon

24

Jour 2

Ils allaient les atteindre dans quelques minutes. Ils sentaient l'odeur de leurs ennemis plus fortement et leurs instincts se réveillaient.

Orphée se leva à six heures trente environ et de mauvaise humeur : c'est fou ce qu'on pouvait mal dormir sur un siège d'église, malgré le fait qu'elle était couverte, que sa meute lui apportait un peu de chaleur et qu'un oreiller était, par miracle, entre son épaule et sa tête. Elle s'étira silencieusement et s'assit doucement sur le banc de bois en se frottant les yeux comme une enfant, se mettant la main contre le front.

- Gueule de bois ? S'enquit Vitor assis à côté d'elle.

- Jamais avec le bon vin, sourit Orphée en se levant doucement.

Elle replia la couverture, la plaça sur l'oreiller et tendit le tout à son ami prêtre, qui partit ranger ces ustensiles en demandant à la jeune fille si elle comptait manger.

- Oui, mais est-ce que… Ceux qui sont partis vont bien ? Contra-t-elle en évitant de dire tout haut le prénom Elarik, de peur que l'inquiétude de Vitor ressurgisse.

- Oui, ils vont bien. La confrontation est dans une heure, environ.

- Alors, je mangerais après, si ça ne vous dérange pas.

Ils partirent ensemble et traversèrent le jardin intérieur où Orphée s'amusait à sauter à pieds joints dans les immenses flaques d'eau, faisant sourire Marius qui attendait en tenant une grande porte alors qu'Ernesto râlait contre cette enfant incapable de se tenir correctement plus de vingt-quatre heures.

Ils montèrent les escaliers à vitesse humaine pour ne pas semer la jeune fille dans les immenses couloirs, rencontrant d'autres vampires également venu aux nouvelles. Marius parla anglais à un grand et fin homme, le dénommé Louis qui regarda l'humaine un instant. Louis était surement le vampire le plus gentil du monde entier, se dit Orphée : ses longs cheveux sombres semblaient soyeux, les traits de son visage étaient doux et ses yeux, qui reflétaient le plus souvent une souffrance muette, étaient expressifs. La jeune humaine savait d'avance qu'elle n'aurait jamais l'occasion de connaitre réellement ce vampire. Il s'excluait du monde et il faisait seulement acte de présence dans ce château.

Quand le petit groupe toucha au but, Orphée se retourna et vit que se déroulait une grande procession, derrière elle : le château avait rendez-vous dans la bibliothèque. Certains étaient habillés comme le groupe partit dans le nord : noir et kaki, des matières résistantes,… Peut-être étaient-ils prêts à foncer au moindre problème ?

Qu'importe pour le moment, car la petite humaine rougissait en voyant que Marius la laissait passer devant lui, gentleman. Dans la pièce, les télévisions étaient momentanément muettes, le reste du clan Volturi et Cullen étaient au complet autour d'Alice qui se frottait les tempes du bout des doigts. Son frère roux, Edward se tenait prêt d'elle pour faire les commentaires sur ses visions, un portable à la main : Kachiri, du clan des amazones, essayera de ne pas se battre afin de pouvoir mettre la main sur le vampire sans odeur en cas de fuite de sa part, s'il était présent. Le téléphone portable lui sera d'une grande aide pour avoir en direct des conseils ou les visions de la jeune Cullen.

Tout le monde entra et s'installa dans la pièce. Le grand blond Marius attira les pères et leur protégée vers Aro. Orphée ne connaissant pas bien les vampires environnants, elle se tint coite : Chelsea, Afton et Corin, en plus des deux épouses d'Aro et Caius. Ces femmes aux robes chatoyantes étaient de toute beauté, malheureusement leurs airs supérieurs cassaient relativement le charme, aux yeux d'Orphée.

Un silence de mort plana pendant qu'Edward composait le numéro de Kachiri et que les sonneries se firent entendre.

- Nous les sentons, commença directement l'Amazone.

Le petit groupe d'Elarik et Dimitri avait l'odeur des Irokois plein les narines. Aucun doute : ils les avaient rattrapés. Kachiri avait déjà contact avec les gens du château Volturi, au cas où.

Ils atteignirent une vaste clairière et ils trouvèrent les traces du traqueur Alistair, cela voulait donc dire que les renégats n'allaient pas tarder à suivre ses pas. Sans même se dire un mot, les Volturi partirent sur la droite et le clan breton sur la gauche pendant que les Amazones et les nomades restèrent sur place. Kachiri, toujours son téléphone portable à la main, couru à la recherche du fuyard. En réalité, ses camarades allaient encercler les Irokois et avec leur expérience à tous ça allait fonctionner à coup sûr.

La troupe d'Irokois filait à travers la forêt à toute allure. Cela faisait des jours qu'ils poursuivaient Alistair et ils n'en pouvaient plus, suivant les traces machinalement.

Brusquement, ils s'arrêtèrent à l'unisson, humant l'air de la forêt sauvage. Ils n'étaient plus seuls.

- Anton ! Fuis vers l'arrière ! Lança un vampire hirsute. Et prends Karan avec toi !

Les deux rebroussèrent chemin sans demander leur reste alors que le reste du groupe avançait vers les amazones, les Volturi et le clan du pirate les approchant dangereusement.

Le silence était éloquent dans la bibliothèque : Kachiri venait de retrouver Alistair et ils faisaient demi-tour pour rejoindre les amazones en prise avec les Irokois. Quand ils les atteignirent, les rebelles s'étaient fais encercler par leur groupe, Elarik et Jane en tête.

Personne ne disait mot, que ce soit dans la forêt ou dans le château. Les vampires ne respiraient pas et personne n'engagea la conversation. Que dire après tout ? Ils étaient ennemis, aucun ne lâcherait la moindre information. C'était peine perdue. Démétri était déjà prêt à en démembrer un pour le ramener à Aro. Cependant, Jane tenta tout de même le coup :

- Est-ce que certains veulent nous rejoindre ? Lança-t-elle d'une voix ferme.

Des rires dédaigneux lui répondirent, alors qu'Armand souriait sombrement en voyant Alistair vivant, mais affamé et exténué.

- Vous rendre vous épargnerais… des difficultés respiratoires, pour commencer, précisa Elarik en balançant son pouvoir contre les traitres, qui eurent la sensation de se noyer avant même la fin de la phrase.

- Que faisons-nous ? demanda Kachiri en tenant le téléphone près de sa bouche.

Silence à l'autre bout du fil : Edward, qui tenait toujours le téléphone regarda Alice et les anciens. Le cœur d'Orphée avait battu un peu plus fort quand elle entendit la voix d'Elarik. Mais elle restait concentrée : elle aussi voyait la scène par flash et surveillait à sa façon le déroulement des choses. Caius prit la parole :

- Ont-ils un chef, ici présent ? Beugla-t-il.

Personne n'eut besoin de passer le message, les Irokois avaient très bien entendu et la réponse fusa :

- Anton est notre chef de groupe. Mais vous arrivez un peu tard, il a fait demi-tour dès qu'il vous a sentit arriver.

Caius regarda Aro, puis décréta sans hésitation :

- Alors démembrez- les et ramenez-les ici. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de perdre ne serais-ce qu'une infime information.

Petit silence coupé par Falko au rire sombre :

- Nous jouerions tout de même bien un peu… histoire de n'être pas venu pour rien.

Et le clan breton s'élança parmi les Irokois étouffant toujours sous le pouvoir d'Elarik. Les coups fusaient dans tous les sens et les renégats furent tout de même courageux : se battre en étouffant, ce n'est pas la plus facile des affaires ! Les rires d'Allen et de l'ancien viking raisonnaient, accompagnés par ceux de leurs amis présents. Armand se joints même à la bagarre lorsqu'Elarik leva son pouvoir alors que leurs ennemis étaient déjà bien amochés : quelques bras manquants et nez cassés étaient en fonction. Félix se joignit à Falko pour écarteler un grand châtain au nez déjà tordu. Elarik, fort de sa réputation arrachait des jambes, contraignants ses victimes à reposer sur leurs troncs, gémissant et battant des bras pour tenter de se protéger. Allen et Wilfried étranglaient deux autres vampires, sentant leurs os craquer affreusement.

Puis Alec endormit tout le monde alors que Félix et Falko découpaient les membres de ces Irokois. Presque deux jours de courses, pour si peu. C'était simple et facile. Les bras et les jambes arrachées envahissaient la forêt de bruits abjects, répercutés jusque dans le téléphone, histoire que tout le monde en profite. Des craquements horribles, des déchirures immondes, glaçant le sang des humains présents dans la salle, les télévisions allumées mais sans son accentuant cet état intense de stress.

Jusqu'à ce qu'une voix trouble le calme morbide :

- Armand !

C'était Orphée, les yeux dans le vague.

- Armand ! Ferme les yeux ! N'écoute pas ! Dis-lui Edward ! S'affola Orphée.

Edward ne réagit pas tout de suite : par habitude, il tentait de percer la barrière mentale de l'humaine. Mais trop tard : Armand chercha la menace qu'on lui indiquait et vit sa Sybelle, sa jolie jeune fille blonde, en sang à deux mètres de lui. Que faisait-elle là ? Le visage horrifié, sans même réfléchir une seule seconde, il se jeta éperdument vers elle.

- Qu'attendez-vous pour lui dire ? Hurla Orphée à Edward, complètement décontenancé, et Alice qui venait tout juste d'avoir la vision d'Armand se faisant bruler.

Aro attrapa la main de la jeune humaine pendant qu'elle fixait le téléphone, crispée à l'extrême, sentant qu'Armand était déjà la proie des flammes : une torche imbibée d'essence avait été lancée depuis les arbres et sa Sybelle avait disparue : ce n'était pas elle car la véritable humaine aux yeux bleus étaient à deux pas d'Orphée, les yeux exorbités par la peur, les mains serrées contre son buste.

- Elarik ! Cria Orphée.

Le pirate écouta immédiatement la voix de sa captive, car il voyait l'image d'Orphée blessée à trois pas de lui. Une illusion. Il recula rapidement, mais fut touché au bras et à l'épaule par une flammèche.

- Ils sont là ! Dans les arbres, faites attention ! Je ne sais pas combien ils sont ! Parla Alice à toute vitesse.

- Ils sont deux, Dit Orphée, sans crier cette fois.

Elle savait que c'était le vampire sans odeur et un autre, manipulant une sorte d'illusion, étaient déjà en train de fuir. La jeune humaine sentait que leur intention était juste d'effrayer les quatorze personnes venues à leur rencontre en en blessant certains, alors qu'ils n'étaient que deux. C'était juste une manœuvre d'intimidation qui fonctionna assez bien, même si ce n'était pas leur priorité de base. Il fallait bien retomber sur ses pieds d'une façon ou d'une autre, non ?

Les deux monstres étaient déjà à plus d'un kilomètre et savaient que leur trace était impossible à suivre : sans odeur à pister, les traqueurs, aussi nombreux étaient-ils, seraient impuissants.

Démétri se lança à leur poursuite sans savoir que c'était inutile, accompagné de Jane, Falko et des amazones pendant qu'Alec finissait de démembrer leurs prisonniers à lui seul. Alistair arrachait les vêtements imbibés d'essence d'un Armand gémissant pour lui éviter de bruler entièrement, alors que Wilfried, Allen et Félix étaient en position de défense, formant un cercle. Après tout, est-ce que cette Orphée était aussi clairvoyante que cela ? Rien ne leur prouvait qu'elle fût infaillible.

L'humaine à dreads, déjà vexée par l'attitude d'Edward Cullen et inquiète pour Armand et son pirate, fut purement et simplement insultée par les sentiments négatifs du Volturi et des bretons, toujours en position de défense, comme pour appuyer plus fortement leurs pensées.

Aro, qui lui tenait toujours la main, tenta de la rassurer en lui disant que son action avait été exemplaire mais Orphée n'en démordait pas : elle tentait d'aider, faisait tout son possible, mais on ne la prenait jamais au sérieux et elle ne desserra plus les lèvres pendant plusieurs minutes, ressassant sa colère silencieusement.

Quand Démétri et ses comparses revinrent les mains vides, Elarik tamponnait ses blessures alors qu'Armand gisait à terre, faible et brulé sur quatre-vingt-dix pourcent du corps : seule une de ses mains, ses pieds et une partie de son visage étaient épargnés. Sans plus attendre, les amazones sortirent des sacs solides de leurs poches et ramassèrent les morceaux d'Irokois dans le silence, seulement entrecoupé par la souffrance du jeune vampire.

Kachiri en avait presque oublié le téléphone portable qu'elle avait en main. Elle le mit à son oreille :

- Nous allons rentrer, je pense. Aucune trace n'est visible aux alentours : nous supposons que leur chef était cet homme sans odeur, Anton, qui arrive à transmettre son pouvoir à un autre. Alistair est affamé mais en forme, Elarik est légèrement blessé, ainsi qu'Allen, remarqua-t-elle en lorgnant vers l'anglais, et nous avons récupéré tous les autres membres du groupe d'Irokois.

- Bien, nous vous attendons. Tenez-nous au courant du moindre problème, lança Aro avant que l'amazone ne raccroche.

Et le brouhaha se leva dans la grande bibliothèque, commentant les pouvoirs de seulement deux Irokois et du cuisant échec de cette première escapade guerrière : heureusement qu'il y avait cinq prisonniers, pour contrebalancer les blessures de leurs guerriers. Certains vampires entamèrent un dialogue sur cette humaine qui arrivait à voir à distance, jeune fille qui avait les pupilles dilatées par son pouvoir et sa subite colère. Edward tenta de s'approcher d'elle pour s'excuser de son comportement mais elle se déroba, tenant ses deux loups grognant par le cou et elle sortit pour rejoindre les cuisines.

Les pères Vitor la suivirent de loin, ainsi que Benjamin et sa femme, Tia, afin de l'aider à canaliser sa colère. Arrivée à l'accueil, elle lâcha Cerbère dans le jardin intérieur avant de se précipiter vers les congélateurs. Elle sortit des paquets, des sachets, des boites sans trouver ce qu'elle cherchait et la jeune fille jura fortement avant de tout remettre en place, s'apprêtant à vider un autre congélateur. Heureusement, le père Ernesto tenait déjà en main une glace magnum triple chocolat qu'Orphée lui prit des mains doucement en lâchant un « merci » en bougonnant.

Le froid de la glace lui brulait presque la bouche, l'énervant d'avantage, mais elle mangea quand même pour trouver du réconfort et ainsi, penser à autre chose qu'à ces foutus vampires qui la descendait plus bas que terre. La jeune fille était devant la baie vitrée, regardant le jour pâle. Le père Vitor lui tendait une limonade qu'elle but d'un trait avant de jeter le papier de sa glace dans une des poubelles. Elle s'assit sur la longue table de bois massif avant de se prendre la tête dans les mains, sous le regard interrogateur de Benjamin et de son amie.

- Vas-tu bien, mon enfant ? S'inquiéta Vitor.

- Non, je ne vais pas bien, chuchota Orphée, sentant le déploiement de son démon en elle.

Elle se leva, les yeux sombres et presque fous, pour se diriger également vers le jardin intérieur à la recherche de ses chiens et elle s'assit lourdement sur le parvis de l'église. Son petit short en jean et son legging noir s'imprégnèrent de poussières, mais elle n'en avait cure. Benjamin et Tia s'assirent sans bruits à côté d'elle, en vue, au cas où elle aurait envie de se soulager en parlant.

Félix portait Armand et chacun d'entre eux avait un ou deux sacs à la main. Elarik ne se plaignait pas de sa blessure superficielle, mais il était assez secoué par le déroulement des évènements : ainsi, sa petite humaine avait sentit les choses avant même qu'Alice Cullen ne les aient vu et Orphée avait tenté de les prévenir. Elarik la voyait déjà en rage devant Edward, qui n'avait pas eu confiance en elle et à ses mises en garde. Il espérait que cela ne dégénèrerait pas en conflit : Alice Cullen avait déjà prévenu qu'Orphée pouvait craquer d'une seconde à l'autre, notamment quand sa fierté était remise en cause.

- Qui tient réellement à chasser avant d'arriver au château ? S'enquit Démétri.

Les amazones dirent automatiquement « non », ainsi que reste des Volturi. Seul le clan breton était tout de même tenté par l'idée. Il fut entendu qu'ils se sépareraient à Lajatico, quand Démétri sentit l'odeur d'Eris, le frère d'Orphée. Il n'était pas très loin et le traqueur le fit remarquer.

- Allez-y, nous ramenons Armand au château, proposa Zafrina et son clan.

Jane et Alec suivirent les américaines du sud, non sans prévenir Volterra de leur séparation, pendant que les derniers hommes filaient à la poursuite de ce si mystérieux humain.

Ils coururent rapidement et mirent leur capuche : la ville était en vue.

Eris avait couru jusqu'à Torino, les présences étaient derrière lui et il était prêt à parier que des combats faisaient rage au vu de la violence qui se dégageait de ces êtres. Mais il s'en foutait : sa sœur n'était pas là-bas et c'est tout ce qui comptait.

Pendant un moment il marcha, les pensées dans les nuages, les jambes fatiguées, mais Eris continuait sans penser une seule seconde à s'arrêter. Un unique but, le seul fait que sa sœur était entre les mains de telles horreurs de la nature, ça le tenait debout et au fur à mesure qu'il approchait, la rage l'envahissait : trop de questions en suspend. Est-ce que sa sœur avait été maltraitée ? Avait-elle suivit ces choses de son plein gré ou non ? Ça le rendait dingue. Dingue. DINGUE !

Puis ce brave frère avait sentit des mouvements. Ces créatures se déplaçaient… vers lui.

Il recommença à courir, le plus vite possible. Il était proche de la ville, mais encore beaucoup trop loin pour pouvoir atteindre son centre. Alors il longea la nationale, accélérant au maximum sa course. Au loin, une station essence.

Elarik filait plus vite encore que les autres, pressé de voir enfin cet homme appelé Eris. Son odeur ressemblait à celle de sa sœur : jasmin, chèvrefeuille, en plus froid et plus poivré. Les pensées du pirate allèrent doucement vers Orphée. Que faisait-elle ? Les sentait-elle ? Cette perspective le fit sursauter.

- Il faut se dépêcher ! Si jamais Orphée est concentrée sur nous ou sur son frère, elle ne le laissera peut-être pas se faire prendre ! Cria-t-il pour que le son de sa voix ne soit pas masqué par le vent qui lui fouettait le visage.

La réponse de Félix ne se fit pas attendre :

- Tu devrais mieux la dresser, cette humaine ! Ria-t-il.

Puis l'odeur de l'humain se faisait plus intense, elle embaumait le bord de la route et les feuilles d'arbres auxquelles il s'était frotté. Les vampires n'étaient visuellement que des petits points noirs rapides, invisibles sous les lumières des lampadaires. La nuit allait tomber.

- Je le vois ! Là-bas ! Pointa-t-il du doigt.

Ils se stoppèrent tous et regardèrent dans la direction que Démétri indiquait. Une station essence. Et pile dans leur direction, sous les néons de l'entrée de la boutique, un homme. Très grand pour un humain. Fin. De leur position, les vampires arrivaient à distinguer les yeux bleus clairs d'Eris fixant le peu d'arbres qui se trouvaient sur la route, tentant d'apercevoir les créatures étranges qui le poursuivaient, la moitié du visage cachée par une longue mèche de cheveux noirs. Ses lèvres étaient serrées dans un rictus d'appréhension.

Les vampires s'approchèrent ensemble, se mettant à découvert mais encore à une bonne distance de la station essence. Ils avançaient doucement, à allure humaine en imitant les humains par leurs gestes : plus raides, en faisant du bruit et en écartant les branches qui pouvaient les gêner.

Eris releva la tête un peu plus, les voyant pour de bons. On aurait dit… des humains. Des humains pâles, forts et meurtriers à l'intérieur. Et leurs sens… leurs sens étaient surdéveloppés.

Félix atteint le premier la bordure de béton et sauta au-dessus, attendant que ses camarades fassent de même. Quand ils furent tous sur le bord du parking, Eris fit un pas en arrière et les vampires restèrent immobiles : ils s'agissaient de ne pas effrayer cet humain, surtout pour ne pas attirer l'attention.

Tous se regardaient, se jaugeant du regard. Le frère d'Orphée les examina un par un, les scannant avec précision tant que ces choses ne s'approchaient pas de lui, attendant qu'une solution de fuite vienne d'elle-même.

Elarik mémorisa chacun des traits du jeune homme : vingt-cinq ans environ, très grand et à l'apparence mince, il avait les mêmes yeux que sa sœur en dehors de la couleur : un regard perçant et l'impression d'une certaine intelligence maligne. Son apparence était aussi étrange et sombre qu'elle : des boots, un pantalon et une veste à capuche noire faisait ressortir son regard bleu clair à l'extrême et sa peau assez pâle pour un humain. Sans parler de la mèche de cheveux noire qui encadrait une partie de son visage. Ses pupilles étaient aussi dilatées que celle d'Orphée utilisant son pouvoir, mais le plus drôle était le sachet de bonbons rouge-rose qu'il tenait à la main. Un grand sac à dos lui prenait l'épaule et lui était sans meute de chiens.

Puis subitement, les yeux bleus clairs d'Eris se mirent à pétiller et un sourire amusé se dessina sur ses lèvres. Les vampires ne comprirent pas ce qui pouvait faire rire cet homme, car même s'il était empathe, rien n'aurait dû le réjouir de la sorte.

Les choses se passèrent très vite : un car se gara entre le jeune homme et les étranges créatures à l'apparence humaine et des hordes d'adolescents hurlants en sortirent que les vampires se dépêchèrent de contourner pour garder Eris en vue. Celui-ci était maintenant à l'entrée du car duquel le chauffeur descendait.

Des enfants étaient encore assis dans leurs sièges, ce qui n'empêcha pas le frère d'Orphée d'y monter tranquillement, sachant grâce à son empathie que les faux-humains devant lui ne voulaient pas attirer l'attention. Il ferma placidement les portes et démarra grâce aux clefs toujours sur le contact. Après un grand signe d'au revoir extravagant aux vampires, il roula à toute allure, plié en deux par le rire.

Fin de la quête des Volturi et des bretons.

- Ce type… est encore plus dingue que sa sœur, lâcha Falko, soufflé pour le coup.

- On a plus qu'à attendre qu'il arrive à Volterra. Ou qu'il se fasse arrêter par les flics, remarqua Félix en observant l'ex conducteur de car sortir son téléphone portable.

Les vampires avaient les yeux exorbités et la bouche bée. Ils étaient plantés là comme des cons à une station service, s'étant fait avoir par un humain de la plus ridicule façon qui soit.

Orphée était toujours sur le parvis. La nuit approchait et de son humeur sombre, la jeune humaine dirigeait Benjamin dans sa maitrise de l'élément eau et Tia les regardait attentivement. Benjamin réussissait à la distraire en perfectionnant de plus en plus son pouvoir grâce à des gestes qu'elle lui avait conseillés. Orphée lui expliquait qu'il devait respecter cet élément, comme tous les autres, jusqu'à le personnifier. Les élémentaux existaient réellement, ces êtres mus par l'expression spirituelle des éléments et cette manière de penser pouvaient grandement aider Benjamin, d'après la petite humaine.

Puis elle retomba dans sa léthargie, faisant quelques commentaires au vampire, comme quoi il devait se servir de ses sentiments pour réussir à gouverner sa propre énergie, mais restant pour la plupart du temps silencieuse.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle explose de rire subitement en se tenant les côtes. Si fort que Cerbère arriva près d'elle pour partager sa joie.

- J'ai fais quelque chose de travers ? S'inquiéta presque Benjamin alors que Tia leva ses fins sourcils, un sourire sur les lèvres : Orphée était assez communicative quand elle s'en donnait la peine.

- Non, non ! C'est juste que… (Petit gloussement étouffé)… Disons que vos troupes ont raté mon cher frangin de très peu… (Nouveau éclat de rire)… je me demande ce qu'il s'est passé, quand même ! Ils étaient à quelques mètres de lui.

Puis la jeune humaine continua à s'esclaffer, sous prétexte que les Volturi et le clan Breton devait avoir un air à ne pas rater, alors que Tia se leva pour aller prendre quelques nouvelles. _Elle n'aura pas le temps de les faire partager à Orphée._

Tia arriva dans la grande bibliothèque déjà moins remplie qu'auparavant : la troupe étant de retour, chacun patientait. Mais une nouvelle faisait déjà le tour du château : ce fameux Eris venait d'échapper de manière incongrue aux vampires qui l'avaient senti et il passait déjà à la télévision : en effet, voler un car à moitié remplit d'adolescents, ça se remarque rapidement. Mais l'Italie était tranquillisée : le véhicule avait été repéré le long d'une autoroute vers Alessandria, les enfants dormant si profondément qu'il avait fallu deux heures pour les réveiller. Détail non négligeable, ils étaient tous vivants et indemnes. Un jeune homme était recherché, d'après la description du chauffeur volé : grand, mince, habillé de noir, cheveux possiblement longs et sombres, portant des boots, il avait également été aperçu et pris en stop par un camionneur près du tunnel du Mont-Blanc. D'après ce dernier, un routier français, l'apparence de l'homme était effrayante, proche de la violence : « surement un dingue en cavale » cita la journaliste à la télévision. La destination de l'homme n'était pas connue, mais quiconque l'apercevrait était prié de le signaler automatiquement aux autorités.

L'Egytienne se tourna vers les anciens qui discutaient de cette capacité nommée empathie et qui permettait à ces deux humains habilles d'échapper aux vampires les plus expérimentés. Les prêtres étaient à côté du clan Cullen, mais tous regardaient les écrans et les informations portant des nouvelles d'Eris.

- J'ai toujours dis que ce garçon n'était pas net, lança le père Ernesto.

- Je doute qu'Orphée est capable de conduire un bus, mais elle n'est pas plus saine d'esprit que lui, ria Vitor.

Alice sermonnait Edward qui avait eu le même comportement qu'Amun ou d'autres envers la jeune humaine : la méfiance et surtout, rabaisser ses capacités parce qu'elle était une mortelle. Enfin, en dehors d'Armand blessé, qui se remettra naturellement malgré la souffrance qu'il devait endurer, les choses allaient pour le mieux : il fallait absolument que les Irokois attrapés fournissent des informations, même des détails qui pourraient aider au démantèlement de leur vaste réseau. Les jours qui viennent risque d'être chargé en épopée à travers l'Europe, voir le monde. Ainsi qu'en tortures et utilisation de pouvoirs en tous genres pour les faire parler.

Personne ne se doutait du bouleversement qui allait arriver dans les prochaines heures. Marius alla sur un des balcons pour apercevoir le plus loin possible l'arrivée d'Armand, son fils, afin de lui prodiguer des soins pour au moins le soulager. Carlisle prépara des ustensiles au même effet.

Et chacun attendit, dans le calme ou même le silence.

Orphée et Benjamin était tranquillement en train de regarder la lune se lever. Tout était paisible et la jeune fille en profitait enfin. Elle savait que ça n'allait pas durer avec le retour de la troupe qui avait raté son frère et d'Armand blessé. Benjamin s'était mué en statue, allongé sur le parvis, une jambe repliée et les bras sur le ventre. Un vent frais s'insinuait entre les grands murs du jardin intérieur, amenant l'air de la mer, une odeur d'algue. Le calme avant la tempête.

Et la tourmente se déclencha : un des loups d'Orphée, dans les buissons et arbustes du fond, poussa un cri de détresse et de douleur, bref mais intense. La jeune fille sauta sur ses pieds et couru comme une furie en trébuchant le long des petits chemins, poursuivie par Benjamin. D'un coup, la jeune humaine se jeta presque par terre, près d'une forme blanchâtre. Un de ses loups blancs gisait à terre, inconscient. Orphée poussa un gémissement horrifié en soulevant délicatement sa bête pour poser sa tête en sang sur ses jambes. Le liquide rouge envahit son short en jean et les manches de la veste qu'elle avait passé.

- Benjamin, dit-elle d'une voix rauque où perçait une future colère, Benjamin, est-ce que son cœur bat ?

Le vampire laissa un moment de silence, insoutenable pour l'humaine qui lui prit violemment le bras en lui hurlant absolument hors d'elle :

- EST-CE QUE SON CŒUR BAT ?

- Oui, il bat, il bat régulièrement, aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraitre ! La rassura-t-il expressément.

Orphée poussa un tel soupir de soulagement qu'elle se pencha en avant sur son chien en relâchant l'air de ses poumons. Puis elle le caressa sans relâche pendant quelques minutes, sans cesser une seule seconde et en appelant le reste sa meute qui tardait à venir. Elle arriva pourtant rapidement et lapèrent la blessure du loup blessé, balançant des gouttelettes rouges sur le cou et le haut clair de leur maitresse.

Au bout d'un moment trop long pour Orphée, le loup blessé geignit et revint doucement à lui sous les encouragements de la meute. Benjamin resta silencieux, ainsi que Tia qui venait tout juste de revenir. Santino et quelques autres vampires furent alertés par le cri de la jeune fille demandant si « le cœur battait ». Quelqu'un avait-il été attaqué ? Le sombre vampire se tenait dans l'ombre en face d'elle. Même si l'humaine l'avait senti, elle ne s'en serait pas préoccupée. Elle psalmodiait sans interruption pour son loup blanc tâché de sang :

- Tout va bien mon bébé, tout va bien, je suis là. Réveille-toi, doucement, voilà ! C'est bien, c'est bien ! Calme- toi.

Le bel animal, aussi amoché soit-il, répondit à l'appel de sa maitresse : il se leva en chancelant, secoua tous ses poils en gémissant un peu et commença à aboyer pour expliquer les faits à sa manière.

- Oui, oui, explique-moi, lui dit-elle avec toute la douceur du monde. Explique-moi.

Le chien devenait de plus en plus fou et tendu : il aboyait, hurlait, en excitant ses compères de la même manière.

La colère d'Orphée enfla violemment : c'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase et elle calma rapidement ses chiens, avant de prendre le blessé entre ses deux mains pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. Puis elle lui dit d'une voix glaciale et grave comme si du venin même sortait de sa bouche :

- Qui ? Qui t'as fait ça ?

Eris marchait dans des petits chemins entre les champs, engloutissant son paquet de fraises Tagada à une vitesse considérable. Il avait eu le temps de réfléchir après avoir absorbé l'énergie des gamins à bords du car et de l'avoir garé sur un stationnement de détresse sur l'autoroute. Maintenant, la moitié des flics du pays devait tourner en rond dans la région pour espérer apercevoir le kidnappeur d'ados boutonneux et stupides qu'il avait embarqué momentanément avec lui. Etrangement, les créatures ne le suivaient pas, ce qui le rassura : au milieu de nulle part, il pouvait seulement tenter de creuser un tunnel pour leur échapper. Et ce n'était pas gagné.

Il aurait pu les avoir d'une manière plus sournoise, mais ils étaient beaucoup trop nombreux. Oui. Il se demanda si sa sœur avait essayé ce pouvoir destructeur sur eux et ce que pouvait donner le résultat. Il eut la réponse presque instantanément : elle était en train de le faire ! Eris suivit avec attention le peu qu'il arrivait à voir, il sentait sa soeur si fortement !

Le père Vitor sursauta brusquement au milieu de la bibliothèque. Son pouvoir se déclenchait, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraitre, toujours entouré de son vieil ami Ernesto, du clan Cullen et Volturi, puis des anciens.

- Maitre Aro ! Que m'arrive-t-il ? Demanda-t-il en se levant, complètement affolé à propos de ce qu'il ressentait : il voyait… la douleur d'Orphée. Sa colère. Mais trop impressionné par ce qu'il sentait, il ne chercha pas plus loin pour le moment.

Aro s'approcha de lui et toucha la main du vieil homme du bout des doigts : Vitor et sa bonhommie avait complètement disparu, pour laisser place à un homme bouleversé et horrifié, les traits tirés sur son visage rond.

- Votre pouvoir, cher ami. Votre pouvoir est là. Vous voyez… une sorte de mal chez ceux qui vous entoure. Mais il faudra le définir avec plus de justesse, s'enthousiasma le chef Volturi.

- Mais… Pourquoi à propos de ma fille ? Demanda le prêtre qui n'arrivait décidément pas à comprendre.

- Parce qu'Orphée craque, dit Alice, l'apercevant dans ses visions.

Elarik frémit alors qu'il buvait le sang d'une jeune femme. Les cheveux noirs et longs, les yeux en amandes, si elle ne portait pas de talons, elle aurait plus ou moins la taille d'Orphée. Il s'imagina un instant qu'elle était le goût du sang de sa captive en fonction de son odeur fleurie.

Mais il tressaillit soudainement, lâchant la gorge de sa victime. Allen, qui la partageait avec lui, attendit que le cœur de l'humaine-repas s'arrête complètement, histoire de ne pas avoir une transformation sur le dos.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Demanda l'anglais ténébreux.

- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment… On rentre. Tout de suite.

Ils rejoignirent tour à tour Falko et Wilfried pour finir par retrouver les deux Volturis restants. En voyant Démétri, le pirate lui sauta quasiment dessus pour lui demander :

- Sens-tu toujours mon humaine ? Est-elle toujours en vie ?

Après un temps de pause de deux petites secondes devant les sourcils froncés de Félix :

- Oui, oui, je la sens toujours et parfaitement bien ! Lui répondit-il consterné par sa question.

Elarik ne dit rien de plus et fila le plus rapidement possible vers Volterra.

Les pas d'Orphée raisonnaient dans tout le château, Benjamin, Tia et Santino à ses trousses, n'osant pas vraiment réagir : elle avait l'air prête à lâcher ses secrets, alors autant de rien faire de plus que la laisser se défouler. L'humaine vibrait et tremblait sous la colère insoutenable qui faisait rage en elle. Elle était décidée à en découdre une bonne fois pour toute face à ces vampires qui se croyaient tout permis. Face à ces êtres imbus d'eux-mêmes. Contre ceux qui ne respectaient rien. Tant pis pour la réaction des autres et surtout, de la réaction d'Elarik…

_Elarik. _La pensée d'Orphée fusa vers le vampire pirate avec force de conviction.

Elarik. Elle se fichait bien de se qu'il en penserait : il la laissait ici, sans même se préoccuper de sa survie ? Il sera le prochain.

Les premiers ? Devinez…

La jeune fille rentra comme une furie dans la salle de combat où plusieurs vampires causaient tranquillement : le clan irlandais, Sylvie et Audrey, ainsi que quelques nomades. N'ayant fait aucun effort pour le bruit, Orphée fut vite le centre d'attention : elle se tenait droite, les mains et les vêtements imbibés de sang, heureusement animal. Elle ne voyait que deux personnes : la blonde et la brune. Elle ne fit pas une seule fois attention aux anciens qui apparaissaient sur les balcons. Ni à l'air désolé d'Alice et d'Edward. Même pas aux présences craintives de ses deux pères approchant de Santino, derrière elle.

Orphée, sans quitter des yeux les deux femmes, ressentit la curiosité malsaine des êtres autour d'elle. Ils voulaient savoir, ils avaient soif de résolution de mystères. Sera-t-elle toujours condamnée à être une bête de foire ? La jeune fille si tendue s'adressa directement à Sylvie :

- Tu as pris la santé de mon loup. Tu ne respectes rien, ni personne. Je ne déteste jamais les gens, je préfère en général les ignorer. L'ignorance est le pire des mépris. Mais toi,…vous, rajouta-t-elle en fusillant Audrey de son regard noir, vous, je vous méprise. Je vous hais. Toi, tu as maltraité mon loup. Tu as failli tuer un membre de ma meute. Tu as pris sa santé et je vais te prendre la tienne. Soit heureuse de servir de cobaye et de contenter toutes les personnes présentes dans leur curiosité.

La jeune fille avait débité son discours sans hésiter une seule fois. Ses yeux aux pupilles dilatées fixait sa future victime sans jamais ciller et sa voix sifflait atrocement arrivant presque à donner des frissons aux vampires. Son nom, elle l'avait bien choisi, il n'y avait pas à dire.

- Calme-toi, enfant, lui dit doucement Santino en s'approchant d'elle.

Elle ne tourna pas la tête vers lui, mais lui répondit respectueusement :

- Je m'excuse. Je m'excuse sincèrement, rajouta-t-elle en regardant Marcus.

Elle allait semer le trouble dans son château et elle n'aimait pas bafouer son autorité de la sorte. Orphée n'attendit aucune réaction, bien que Sylvie ouvrait la bouche pour lâcher une réplique acerbe, mais elle n'eut jamais le temps de prononcer un son : l'humaine libéra son démon, il jaillit hors d'elle avec un soif de violence, prêt à avaler la moindre parcelle de vie de la vampire blonde.

Eléazar retint son souffle en voyant l'empathie d'Orphée s'échapper de son être, enfler et traverser la moitié de la pièce pour frapper à une vitesse insoutenable Sylvie, presque seule : les vampires qui l'entouraient avaient déserté son périmètre. Edward suivait la vision de l'espagnol, le souffle coupé, ainsi qu'un Aro beaucoup moins étonné qu'enthousiaste.

- Qui te dit que c'est moi qui aie frappé ton chien ? Cracha Sylvie hors d'elle.

- Ne sous-estime pas le lien qui me rattache à Cerbère. De plus Siohban te sens mentir, dit Orphée dont la voix venimeuse semblait venir d'ailleurs.

La blonde ne rajouta plus rien : elle sentait que quelque chose lui échappait, comme si on la vidait de l'intérieur. Elle se sentit faible et voulu attaquer l'humaine à quelques mètres d'elle. Mais la vampire n'eut pas la force, elle tomba sur un genou et son visage n'eut plus rien de beau : sa peau pâle devint grisâtre et sa peau si douce commençait à mouler ses os. Elle était en train de… mourir ?

- Ça fait quoi de mourir de soif ? Insista Orphée d'une voix suave, dont l'apparence était complètement différente.

L'humaine avait des yeux quasiment noirs et son épiderme avait pris entièrement la teinte blanche d'un vampire. Elle était d'une immobilité morbide, comme une statue et sa température avait augmenté de quelques degrés, son cœur lui-même battait comme les ailes d'un oiseau. Son visage à la mâchoire serrée ne reflétait qu'une expression affamée et perverse : il ne subsistait rien, absolument rien de l'humaine silencieuse et patiente, comme si elle n'avait jamais existé.

Benjamin compris alors qu'elle ne manipulait pas l'énergie vitale : elle l'absorbait, tout simplement. Toutes les explications qu'Orphée lui avait lentement faites entrer dans le crâne s'exposait devant lui. Tout avait une logique, simple quand on avait l'habitude de parler d'énergie, compliquée quand on ne connaissait que vaguement le mot. De la même manière que la jeune humaine parvenait à sentir les êtres, à manipuler les choses spirituelles, elle arrivait à les absorber, à s'en… nourrir. C'était la conclusion du jeune égyptien : Orphée était une sorte de vampire. Un vampire psychique, spirituel, que pouvait donc être le nom ? Il aurait voulu s'approcher de la jeune humaine mais il vit qu'Audrey était prête à s'élancer contre elle.

Benjamin sauta et bloqua les deux mains de la brune. Quelle ne fut pas sa stupéfaction, en entendant des souffles se bloquer et des exclamations de stupeur, quand il vit Orphée à l'autre bout de la salle, un sourire enchanté sur son visage penché sur le côté et les bras ballants, une position glauque pour une humaine, avant que l'on entende Sylvie tomber à terre bruyamment.

- Ma fille, commença le père Vitor d'une voix douce, ne deviens pas le démon que tu as toujours combattu.

Orphée regarda un long moment son ami et contempla un par un, avec une lenteur calculée, chaque personne présente autour d'elle. Pour son plus grand malheur, tout le château était présent, dans un silence apeuré, haineux, curieux ou neutre. Elle les détestait et se rappela pourquoi, avec son frère, ils ne s'approchaient que rarement des humains : leurs compatriotes les voyaient comme des bêtes noires et c'était exactement la même chose pour les vampires. C'était une sorte de châtiment, une véritable pénitence. Mais qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter cela ?

- Pourquoi serais-je contrainte de n'être qu'une curiosité sans défense ? En quel honneur n'élèverais-je pas mon pouvoir afin d'avertir que la moindre tentative contre moi ou mes bêtes sera inévitablement contrée, d'une manière ou d'une autre ? Lâcha Orphée à vitesse vampirique.

- Ne tue pas cette jeune femme. C'est tout ce que je te demande, lui expliqua le prêtre, terrifié à l'idée qu'Orphée tue.

- Je ne compte pas souiller ce château de son sang immonde. C'est bien la seule raison qui m'empêche de la mettre en morceau : ce serait le comble de l'irrespect pour ses propriétaires.

- N'oublie pas le reste de tes principes, ma fille, contra Ernesto.

Il se rapprochait doucement d'Orphée, tout comme Vitor, tentant d'accaparer ses réflexions afin que rien de fâcheux n'arrive, comme la mort pure et simple de Sylvie. Mais la jeune fille humaine aux sens de vampires avait déjà perçu leur manœuvre. Elle se retrouva en un clin d'œil accroupie derrière la blonde en mauvaise position, ses chiens la suivant de près.

- Je pourrais être la pire des garces et vous dire que les vampires se croient morts. En tuer un n'équivaudrait donc pas à un meurtre, sourit-elle sans la moindre humanité, mais je ne suis pas de ces êtres lâches qui tentent de tout tourner à leur avantage. Les vampires sont terriblement humains, continua Orphée en fixant momentanément Benjamin de ses yeux noirs charbon. Je voulais seulement une chance de montrer mon potentiel, de répondre à vos questionnements muets tout en démontrant que mes menaces de représailles n'étaient pas du bluff. Et je récolte la même chose que chez ses humains si écœurants, tellement insipides : de la colère et l'envie de destruction, seulement parce que vous ne comprenez pas. Parce que… vous avez plus peur de moi que je suis effrayée par vous. Et pourtant, ça ne m'empêche pas de vous respecter.

Orphée fit une pause : Sylvie s'était difficilement retournée vers elle, afin de parer une éventuelle attaque. La seule chose qu'elle récolta fut les ricanements de dédain de l'humaine. Cette humaine qui n'avait plus l'air d'être de ce monde. Personne ne l'interrompait : certains voulaient juste être témoin du phénomène qu'elle provoquait, d'autres étaient prêt à intervenir au moindre ordre de leurs chefs de clans. Puis, quelques uns voulaient laisser à l'humaine une chance de prouver sa valeur par elle-même : il s'agissait notamment des anciens. Aucun n'aurait interrompu Orphée pour la distraction, le mystère et le changement qu'elle apportait. Une sorte de bouffée d'oxygène pour les vieux vampires, voilà ce qu'elle était.

Puis la jeune fille continua à palabrer :

- Pour votre information à tous, mon frère est doté des mêmes capacités que moi. En dehors du fait qu'il est beaucoup moins… conciliant et agréable. Il attaque d'abord et il parle après, expliqua-t-elle brièvement. Ses yeux devinrent moins noirs et prirent une affreuse teinte rougeâtre.

Pourquoi affreuse ? Une humaine avec de tels yeux rouges, cela paraissait horrible pour beaucoup de vampires.

Orphée soupira en entendant ces nouvelles questions sourdes, restant encore un moment accroupie, son menton reposant entre ses bras croisés sur ses genoux. Elle fixa la Sylvie souffrante sans aucune expression, puis se leva tranquillement en entrainant ses chiens dans son sillage.

- Ma fille, tenta le père Vitor qui tressaillit malgré lui devant le regard quasiment carmin de la jeune humaine.

Toujours droite, elle tourna son visage vers lui. Il remarqua qu'elle avait une beauté vampirique à présent, comme si Orphée était devenue une des leur. C'était extrêmement perturbant.

- Pourrais-tu… redonner un peu de sa forme à cette jeune femme ?

Et devant la tête choquée autant qu'agressive de sa petite fille, il se justifia :

- Il s'agit juste de ne pas donner plus de travail et de tracas à Heidi Volturi qui devra se démener pour lui trouver de quoi… se nourrir. Epargne-lui cette peine.

Vitor fut triste de voir que l'agressivité d'Orphée ressortait encore plus fortement. Elle jeta un regard vers Marcus au visage neutre, Aro qui planait dans une euphorie dont lui seul avait le secret et enfin, vers Caius à l'air intéressé par son potentiel, sans trop en montrer cependant. Elle soupira avant de se propulser vers une Sylvie sans force, qu'elle attrapa par la gorge pour la planter contre le mur qui s'effrita, en lui disant d'une voix acide :

- Je te préviens pour la dernière fois : une unique tentative, une seule menace, un petit regard de travers et je ferais pire que de te prendre un bout de ta vie.

Lui disant elle tendit sèchement la main vers ses chiens qui accoururent et leur donna un peu de l'énergie de la vampire blonde : ils devinrent par trop rapides, épouvantablement belliqueux et terriblement forts. Des chiens à la force de vampire ! La maitrise des énergies n'était donc d'aucun mystère pour Orphée ? Si, cela avait des contraintes cependant, quand on en maitrise une, on peut toutes les maitriser. Les vampires qui avaient peur furent rapidement horrifiés, pourtant Aro jubilait intérieurement tout comme Marius : aussi irréaliste que cela puisse paraitre, une humaine remettait un vampire égoïste et monstrueux à sa place.

- Cela te fera peut-être du bien de ressentir une peur bien humaine avant de disparaitre de la surface de la planète, aboya-t-elle en désignant ses chiens qui pouvait mettre Sylvie en pièce.

Puis elle disparut à vitesse vampirique avec Cerbère dans un des couloirs, alors que Sylvie glissa contre le mur, tremblante.

Silence. De morts.

_Voilà voilà, on en apprend des choses !_

_Je n'ai toujours pas le temps de répondre à vos reviews, que j'ai toutes appréciées sans distinction. Oui, je suis plus qu'overbookée en ce moment et ça me gave. Genre emploi du temps de ministre, qu'avec des trucs lourds. Et j'parle pas des week-ends. Pas le temps de prendre un stylo et un peu plus et je n'avançais pas dans mes chapitres._

_Mais je vous remercie, Zod'a, Eve, Maya, Tiana, Mai, Nahiss, Tia 63, aliCetwiligthF.F, Cassis, Liliane et je sais qu'il y en a d'autres mais ma boite mail est tellement pleine que ça bug XD_

_J'aime vos encouragements, vos théories, … merci à vous, ça remonte le moral qui n'est pas bien haut en ce moment. J'ai le moral tellement dans les chaussettes que je mettrais meme pas de menaces aujourd'hui. Peut-être que je tuerais mes personnages cette semaine parce que j'aurais trop la flemme de finir l'histoire ? (Une menace oO' ! Ou ça ? Ou ça ?)_

_Merci._

_Et au prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine : D_


	29. Merci, Armand

25

_Je me souviens de ce temps où j'étais encore une humaine parmi tant d'autres._

_Je me rappelle que ceux de ma race ne m'acceptait pas._

_Mon apparence trop étrange. Mes connaissances et intérêts trop peu communs._

_Mon attitude complètement décalée par rapport à eux m'enfermait dans ma solitude._

_Et maintenant, au milieu de ces créatures mythiques, cela recommence : _

_Je ne suis rien. Je ne suis personne qu'ils puissent accueillir parmi eux._

C'est cela qu'Orphée pensait en se détournant de la salle de combat.

… …

… …

… …

Elle était partie et les vampires reprirent leur souffle. Surtout Sylvie en réalité, dont l'aspect ressemblait à présent à n'importe lequel de sa race et non plus à un cadavre.

- Son propre pouvoir à l'air tout à fait naturel pour elle, mais cette humaine est tout bonnement incroyable, souffla Eléazar.

- Fantastique, veux-tu dire ! Lança Aro joyeux. Quel dommage que nous ayons découvert cela dans de telles conditions, conclut-il sans gravité aucune. J'ai hâte qu'elle nous explique son cheminement pour en arriver là !

- Nous pouvons à présent comprendre… commença Stephan, un des vieux vampires de l'est européen.

- … La raison pour laquelle les Irokois la cherchent activement… termina Vladimir.

-… Bien que la manière dont ils connaissent ses capacités et l'existence de son frère soit toujours floue, rajouta son frère.

- En attendant, je souhaite que cela ne se reproduise plus.

La voix de Marcus avait frappé les murs de la salle de combat comme un fouet qui claquerait dans le silence. Il fusillait Audrey et Sylvie du regard, n'appréciant pas leurs mauvaises manières dans l'enceinte de son bâtiment. Il tourna le dos à l'assemblée et partit sans rien rajouter.

- Je tiens à signaler que nous avons eu énormément de chance. En tous cas, dans le peu de souvenirs qu'il me reste, c'était une chose rare qu'elle se contrôle. Tu aurais pu mourir là, à cet instant, confia aigrement Ernesto à la blonde qui tenait à présent sur ses pieds.

- Orphée est imprégnée de principes sur la valeur de la vie, tenta Edward Cullen serrant toujours Bella dans son dos, comme pour la protéger du pouvoir infernal de l'humaine. Irait-elle vraiment jusque là ? Et a-t-elle vraiment cette capacité contre nous, vampires ?

- Cessez donc de la sous-estimer et croyez-nous. Vous n'avez rien vu de ce qui se cache en elle. Pour le reste, c'est à elle de vous expliquer, si elle le veut un jour, termina Vitor qui était à la fois soulagé par la fin de la crise et triste d'avoir été témoin de la souffrance de sa fille. Il comprenait mieux ce qu'elle avait enduré, jeune, avec son empathie. Il espérait vraiment ne pas souffrir autant qu'elle avec son pouvoir de voir la douleur chez les autres.

Peu à peu, les vampires retournèrent à leur attente et leurs occupations. Benjamin suivit rapidement Marius, alors qu'Amun lui lançait un regard étrange : avait-il enfin comprit que la jeune humaine pouvait l'aider dans la maitrise de son pouvoir ? Qu'importe, l'important était de voir l'ancien du nord. Il était au bout d'un couloir, marchant droit, les mains dans le dos.

- Marius ? Dit respectueusement le jeune égyptien.

- Oui, enfant ?

- Je voulais vous informer, bien que j'aurais surement dû le dire avant ce qu'il vient de se passer, qu'Orphée pouvait…

Benjamin hésitait et il se fustigea un instant contre un fait établit : même après avoir côtoyé la captive d'Elarik, lui-même arrivait encore à douter de ses capacités. Il fut cependant interrompu par le grand blond :

- Je t'en prie, ne doute pas d'elle alors qu'avec l'absence du jeune pirate, tu es de ceux qui lui sont le plus proche.

- En effet. En réalité, elle m'a confié qu'elle savait guérir les grands brulés.

- … Elle l'a dit… elle-même ? S'enquit Marius en constatant qu'elle n'était pas si muette qu'on voulait bien le faire croire.

- Oui, enfin, c'était au cours d'une conversation sur les éléments où elle m'expliquait les possibilités à long terme, à propos de leur maitrise. Puis elle avait laissé échapper ce détail. Je tenais à vous en informer, au cas où…

- Et je te remercie de cette attention. Je pars de toute manière à sa recherche, afin de la garder en sécurité le temps que son vampire revienne. Et avec l'humeur qu'il aura,… S'arrêta le nordiste, se doutant parfaitement de la réaction d'Elarik.

- Très bien. Vous m'en voyez rassuré. Puis-je vous poser une question ? S'enquit poliment Benjamin.

- Je t'en prie.

- Vous n'avez jamais douté d'elle ?

Marius le regarda longuement, ses longs cheveux blonds cendrés encadrant son visage puis il sourit paternellement.

- Non. Je ne doute que rarement des intentions des humains, je les aime trop pour cela. Cette jeune Orphée nous a tous impressionné, qu'on veuille bien l'avouer ou non, dès son arrivée ici. Ne serais-ce que pour être l'humaine d'un vampire qui n'en a jamais eu ! Et ne m'évoque même pas ce Benoit, humain qu'il n'a gardé que deux petits mois sans jamais en tirer un quelconque intérêt. Non, cette humaine est spéciale, d'une grande force intérieure et d'une vision de la vie hors du commun pour une jeune fille de son âge et de son siècle. Elle n'est pas la seule au monde, certes. Il y en a eu avant et il en naitra encore. Tu comprendras surement quand tu auras quelques siècles de plus, enfant, mais si tu vis assez longtemps pour te rendre compte de notre immortalité, tu remercieras les Dieux d'avoir mis au monde des humains tels que cette Orphée, tout comme Benji et Sybelle.

Marius sourit une dernière fois à Benjamin, avant de continuer à avancer vers la jeune humaine.

Il sentit des traces fraiches, parfumées de chèvrefeuille et de jasmin, dans une des salles les plus hautes du château, dans la grande tour. Cependant, il ne la vit pas tout de suite : Orphée était perché sur une poutre centrale à plus d'une dizaine de mètres du sol, ses bras pendaient dans le vide et le grand blond drapé de velours rouge se demanda un instant comment elle se débrouillait pour ne pas tomber, car elle semblait endormie. La meute était dans un coin de la pièce et le loup blanc avait apparemment été soigné : les traces de sang avaient disparues de sa toison immaculé malgré la longue plaie qui lui barrait la truffe jusqu'à l'oreille.

Marius lança sa cape à l'arrière de ses épaules puis entreprit de grimper le long du mur jusqu'à la poutre. L'humaine semblait être passé par là, car il subsistait quelques marques entre les joints des pierres : la force qu'elle avait pompé à Sylvie devrait donc être encore présente au moment où elle a rejoint son perchoir improvisé. Et surement le temps de prendre une douche et de soigner le chien, remarqua-t-il après s'être approché d'elle.

Son cœur battait encore trop rapidement pour une humaine et sa température était haute. L'ancien voulu la prendre doucement dans ses bras afin de la conduire à un endroit plus approprié pour dormir, mais il la retrouva à l'autre bout de la poutre : elle n'avait donc pas rendu toute l'énergie qu'elle avait arrachée à la petite blonde.

Marius la regardait sans aucune animosité, se contentant de s'accroupir afin de ne pas effrayer l'étrange créature qu'était cette Orphée. Elle faisait de même, fixant le vieux vampire dans les yeux. Toutefois, au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'égrainaient, la jeune fille baissait son regard teinté de rouge et ses traits prirent l'expression d'une profonde tristesse.

Marius ne comprenait pas vraiment ce brusque changement d'humeur, alors il décida de s'approcher lentement, alors que la jeune fille se tassait sur elle-même au fur et à mesure de sa progression. Les chiens se tenaient en dessous d'eux, se demandant bien ce que voulait ce grand vampire blond à leur maitresse.

- Viens, enfant, ne reste pas seule ici, lui dit-il avec douceur.

- Je ne veux pas voir toutes les personnes du château me scruter avec dégout, répondit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

- Je ne laisserais personne poser tel regard sur ta personne, je te le promets, rassura Marius en la prenant délicatement par les bras.

Il la colla à lui et se laissa tomber de la poutre avec la jeune humaine dans ses bras. Ses pieds, en atteignant le sol, firent un bruit mat comme s'il n'avait sauté que d'un mètre de haut et non pas de plusieurs dizaines, puis il déposa Orphée sur ses pieds. Elle était tendue, les bras le long du corps et les poings serrés, dans une position d'appréhension. Le vieux vampire remarqua qu'elle était redevenue une petite fille et non pas un être sans état d'âme comme elle en avait fait la démonstration à tous. Il la traita donc comme l'enfant qu'elle était : il la prit par la main et la tira légèrement vers lui pour la faire marcher dans son sillage et il fut brièvement amusé lorsqu'il constata qu'à partir du moment où ils avaient passés la porte, Orphée se colla presque à lui en espérant passer inaperçue.

Avant de quitter ce dernier étage, la jeune fille aux mèches noires releva quand même les yeux en tirant doucement sur le bras de Marius.

- Je voudrais, si cela ne vous dérange pas… Mais elle n'osa pas vraiment continuer, de peur de passer pour une capricieuse.

- Que veux-tu ? Insista le grand blond en rejetant ses cheveux en arrière.

- Je voudrais aller… m'excuser auprès de Marcus, souffla-t-elle rongée par une honte que le nordiste ne comprenait pas.

- Pourquoi te tiendrait-il rigueur de ce qu'il vient de se passer ?

- Parce que j'ai… foutu la merde dans son château ? Questionna-t-elle avec une grimace penaude.

Marius s'esclaffa devant le vocabulaire de la jeune fille et un rire grave lui répondit doucement. Marcus souriait légèrement, avançant calmement dans les couloirs dans son habit brun et ses bottes de cuir.

- Les jeunes vampires n'ont pas besoin d'aide pour se disputer, jeune humaine. Ce n'est pas la peine de t'en faire. Puis, pardon d'insister sur cet aspect de l'histoire, nous sommes maintenant au courant de tes capacités, ce qui est une excellente chose : certains commençaient à s'impatienter et cela aurait pu devenir une situation terrible pour toi. Notamment avec l'absence du jeune Elarik.

Orphée retint momentanément deux choses dans un coin de sa tête : Marcus l'appelait « jeune humaine » et elle ne prenait pas cette appellation comme une insulte. Deuxièmement, les chefs Volturi et d'autres qu'elle considérait comme anciens, disaient toujours « _Jeune_ Elarik ». Hors, il avait cinq-cent-dix ans. Ce qui est un âge honorable, non ?

- Je… je comprends, finit par dire la jeune fille à dreads.

- Et si jamais un problème survenait à nouveau, n'hésite pas à venir nous en parler. Et ce même si tu considères au fond de toi que tes difficultés ne sont pas à notre portée, car trop futile à tes propres yeux, rajouta-t-il avec un éclat amusé dans ses prunelles pourpres.

Orphée releva subitement la tête face à la répartie du Volturi et elle ne put que rabaisser son visage pour marquer son respect :

- Je vous remercie, sincèrement, dit-elle chaudement.

Marcus lui répondit juste en clignant des yeux lentement, ses lèvres s'étirant en un sourire discret, avant de disparaitre par dans une des salles de l'étage. Puis Marius la tira lentement en avant afin de reprendre leur progression dans l'immense bâtisse.

Orphée avait du mal à rester concentrée dans leur cheminement lent : elle voyait tout avec un œil nouveau : les choses semblaient plus nettes et les coins obscurs étaient aisément déchiffrables. Elle aurait presque dit que les couleurs même étaient légèrement différentes. Mais le plus étrange, ce n'était pas ses yeux…

- Est-ce qu'à vous aussi ça vous fait ça ? Demanda-t-elle d'une traite en regardant le vent dans les feuillages des arbres du jardin intérieur.

- Quoi donc ? Interrogea Marius, curieux de voir les ressentis de l'enfant dans une peau de vampire.

- J'ai l'impression… que le temps s'est arrêté. Où plutôt, que le monde tourne toujours, les gens bougent et les plantes poussent, mais… C'est comme si je n'évoluais plus.

- Du peu que je me rappelle de ma jeunesse de vampire jusqu'à présent, je n'ai jamais ressentis cela, personnellement. Mais si je ne m'abuse, tu es… toujours humaine. Peut-être qu'en prenant l'essence de cette vampire, ton métabolisme s'est modifié légèrement ou même ce que tu appelles « énergie ».

- Oui, c'est vrai. C'est possible.

Ils montèrent enfin les escaliers, dans le silence, jusqu'à la porte de la chambre des humains d'Armand. Marius ouvrit la porte et laissa entrer la jeune fille dont la timidité et la gêne étaient à leur paroxysme. Elle rentra en regardant le sol, à tous petits pas et se plaqua presque à un mur histoire d'être sûre de ne pas déranger.

Sybelle et Benji dormaient profondément. Santino était également présent, droit comme un « i » dans un des angles de la chambre et Orphée se demanda un instant si elle l'avait déjà vu sourire. Marius attendait devant la porte ouverte, semblant regarder vers l'entrée du couloir enfin il se recula pour laisser les deux prêtres pénétrer dans la pièce. Le père Vitor portait du bout des doigts une tasse de thé fumant et une grappe de raisin blanc.

- Vas-tu bien, ma chérie ? S'enquit-il avec gravité.

- Ça va toujours mieux après m'être défoulée. Je suis vraiment navrée pour ce pitoyable spectacle, continua-t-elle en regardant brièvement Santino et Marius.

- Le principal est là : tu n'as blessé personne. Le reste est superflu, la rassura Ernesto.

La fille lâcha ses dreads et s'assit les jambes croisées au pied d'un des fauteuils. Marius pria les deux prêtres de la rejoindre pendant que lui-même s'assit sur un long canapé drapé de tissu ancien. En réalité, cette pièce était la même que la chambre d'Orphée. Santino se posta dans un recoin à vue de la jeune fille. Ses yeux semblaient plus vivants qu'à l'ordinaire, plus distraits et vifs. Orphée prit le thé et le raisin des mains de Vitor et commença à grignoter.

- Cette capacité est-elle présente depuis la naissance de ton empathie ? Interrogea Vitor.

Marius, observateur, vit que l'humaine était plus docile avec ses deux vieux amis qu'avec le reste du monde. Eux seuls pouvaient poser des questions dans le vif du sujet, sans prendre la moindre pincette. Si elle ne voulait pas répondre, ses phrases étaient courtes et imprécises pour éviter de les blesser.

- Peut-être. Disons que je ne m'y suis intéressée que sur le tard, six ou sept ans après. Vers douze ans, je crois. J'en avais marre de me prendre chaque sentiment puéril ou violent en pleine figure et je voulais une sorte de vengeance sur ceux qui m'imposaient leurs humeurs. Puis j'ai réussi à capter leur énergie, leur composition, l'essence pure des êtres. Un peu comme l'aura. Et j'ai cherché à m'en servir.

- Si tôt ? Nous ne t'avions même pas encore rencontré ! S'exclama Ernesto. Tu connaissais déjà quelque chose à tout cela ?

Orphée passa la main dans le poil de sa meute, allongée tout autour de ses jambes.

- Je commençais seulement à me renseigner. Disons que j'ai écouté mon intuition.

Et en disant le mot, l'intuition d'Orphée la frappa de plein fouet, mais elle n'en démontra rien. Un _très_ mauvais pressentiment en ressortait, mais impossible à définir. Ne sera-t-elle donc jamais au calme ?

- Et… ce pouvoir fonctionne en permanence ? Demanda Marius, loin d'être aveugle à propos du mode de vie de l'humaine.

- Oui et sur n'importe quel être vivant. Même certaines pierres précieuses et semi-précieuses, sourit la jeune fille en gobant un grain de raisin en faisant la grimace.

- C'est pour cela que tu n'as pas toujours besoin de te nourrir ou de dormir, conclut l'ancien.

Orphée hocha la tête en prenant une gorgée de thé vert au jasmin, toujours avec une petite grimace.

- Ce n'est pas bon ? S'inquiéta Vitor.

- Si, surement. J'ai des sens… proches des vampires, même s'ils ne sont pas aussi développés. À moins que vous n'ayez voulu m'empoisonner ? Lança-t-elle faussement suspicieuse en regardant ses amis.

- Loin de moi cette pensée ! Répliqua théâtralement Ernesto.

- Vous ne seriez pas capable de faire mal à une mouche, mais à moi, oui ? S'offusqua Orphée en riant.

- Si l'on considère ta taille et ton poids, ça équivaut à un insecte, petite, ricana le grand prêtre.

- Je ne peux pas en dire autant de vous.

- Un mot de plus et tu te prends une baffe ecclésiastique dont tu te souviendras.

Ils finirent tous par garder le silence en pouffant de temps à autre, alors qu'Orphée regardait avec un grand intérêt les poussières qui volaient dans la pièce à la lueur d'une seule bougie, elle sentait son thé et les grains de raisins en tentant de définir ce qui pouvait bien changer : en réalité, les arômes lui semblaient trop fort, trop sucré, excessivement amères ou métalliques. Mais elle grignota tout de même, son corps en avait besoin.

… …

… …

… …

Elarik ne tenait plus et il en avait marre de courir. Il s'arrêta brusquement et son clan fit de même avec Démétri et Félix. Le pirate sortit son téléphone portable, lui qui détestait utiliser ces objets électroniques du XXIe siècle et composa le numéro de l'accueil de Volterra.

- Tu pressens quelque chose de grave pour utiliser cette chose ? Demanda Allen, inquisiteur.

Elarik ne répondit pas. C'était la première fois qu'il avait _senti_ la présence d'Orphée près de lui, comme un appel ou une pensée. Peut-être est-ce comme cela que cette humaine communiquait avec son frère ? Il voulait savoir si elle allait bien, sans se douter une seule seconde de ce qui avait pu se passer. Giana décrocha au bout de trois longues sonneries d'attente.

- Passe-moi un Volturi, ordonna-t-il sèchement en italien.

Silence. Puis Heidi prit le combiné.

- Oui ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda directement Elarik.

- Comment cela ? Fit-elle comme si de rien n'était.

- Mon humaine va bien ?

- Oui, bien sûr.

- Ne me cache rien, cela risquerait de me vexer, siffla-t-il plein de menaces.

- En réalité, c'est elle qui a failli abîmer deux vampires, dit Heidi, cash.

Stupeur.

Le vent soufflait sur la plaine, faisant siffler le peu d'arbres des champs labourés.

- Tu peux répéter ? Beugla Falko qui croyait avoir un problème d'ouïe.

- Elle nous a fait une sorte de démonstration de son pouvoir sur l'une des nôtres. Mais mieux vaut vous expliquer quand vous serez sur place, tenta Heidi.

- On peut avoir un résumé ? demanda Allen, montrant son intérêt pour l'humaine, pour une fois.

- Si nous avons bien tous compris l'explication de Benjamin et d'Eléazar, elle absorbe « l'énergie vitale » des choses. Donc pas d'inquiétude, je vous en prie, si vous remarquez que son apparence ressemble de loin à celle d'un vampire, expliqua Heidi d'un ton professionnel.

Elarik ne disant toujours rien, Félix cru bon de s'informer du pourquoi et du comment c'était arrivé.

- Sylvie a frappé un des loups de l'humaine par simple jeu, nous supposons. Ça l'a… légèrement agacée, si je puis dire, répondit la belle vampire brune d'un ton mal assuré.

Elarik gronda fortement et s'enquérait en rugissant :

- Je peux savoir qu'elle est la place de Benjamin dans toute cette histoire ?

- Elle l'informait, comme c'était prévu, à propos de son pouvoir et à laisser filtrer des informations capitales pour la compréhension de sa propre capacité.

Elarik raccrocha et se remit à courir en pestant contre le fait… qu'il n'allait pas assez vite.

Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas appelé ? _Pourquoi ?_

… …

… …

… …

Les prêtres étaient repartis et la jeune humaine se baladait dans le château aux côtés de Marius, car en parlant, ils risquaient tous de réveiller Benji et Sybelle qui avaient besoin de sommeil avec l'inquiétude pour l'état de leur vampire, Armand. Ils se trouvaient au plus haut étage, là où se terraient les anciens en temps normal. Ils parlèrent peu et pourtant Orphée ressentait le besoin d'expliquer son pouvoir, de théoriser les choses pour qu'elles deviennent moins impressionnantes.

Les pièces étaient toutes ouvertes, les feux de cheminées brulaient sans interruption, donnant à l'endroit une atmosphère sombre mais calme.

Quand la jeune fille aperçut Aro assis dans un fauteuil avec ses deux frères et ses soldats restants, elle s'arrêta devant la porte. Marius, lui, entra comme s'il était chez lui et resta devant une fenêtre en espérant voir le retour de son Armand.

- Je t'en prie. Entre, enfant, lui dit doucement Aro toujours heureux d'apercevoir le talent de l'humaine dans ses yeux teintés de rouge.

Elle s'avança lentement, en faisant le moins de bruit possible et en regardant le sol à plusieurs reprises. Elle s'avança jusqu'à l'ancien qui allait se lever pour l'accueillir mais avant même d'avoir tendu ses muscles pour se mettre debout, Orphée était assise à ses pieds, les genoux contre la poitrine et elle lui tendit sa main avec des yeux suppliants.

Les anciens ne bougeaient pas, surtout Aro. Il ne voulait pas se jeter comme un affamé sur le membre frêle de la petite posée à ses côtés, car elle lui offrait volontairement ce qu'il voulait : comprendre son pouvoir. Alors il prit son temps et effleura tout d'abord les doigts d'Orphée, puis il lui prit la main comme s'il tenait celle d'un petit enfant.

Aro la vit à six ans, luttant contre ses peurs dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Son pouvoir d'empathe la faisait souffrir bien plus qu'elle ne l'avait exprimé et personne n'avait pu l'aider : elle taisait sa douleur de peur de décevoir, comme elle l'avait dit à Elarik un jour. Il la vit retenir des hurlements dans son lit, se prenant la tête à deux mains comme si cela allait extirper ses pensées noires hors de son crâne, en se roulant dans tous les sens. Il vit ses cauchemars immondes, les voix qui l'entouraient, sa décision de ne dormir que le moins possible, amenant des visions étranges d'un monde que l'ancien ne verrait peut-être jamais. Elle sentait les fantômes, les spectres et d'autres choses terribles qui grouillaient tout en bas de l'Enfer. Parfois même, la jeune fille qu'elle devint les voyait également, d'une vue étrangement sombre mais colorée, différente du monde physique et réel.

Aro respecta ses croyances profondes, sa découverte abrupte du guide dont elle avait ramené un jour des petites peintures. L'ancien vit ces créatures appelés Anges ou Démons, Entités positives et négatives. Il les vit presque de ses propres yeux. Cet ange… Celui qui l'avait soutenue silencieusement contre son démon. Le Volturi comprit alors qu'elle avait peut-être raison en appelant son pouvoir « diable ». C'était une chose qui s'insinuait en elle pour la faire sortir de ses gongs, la pression montait alors, changeant ses actes et ses pensées pour ne devenir que plus exécrable, sans sentiment, donc sans aucune pitié et amour envers les autres.

Orphée tenta de contrôler les souvenirs qu'elle partageait avec l'ancien, mais elle ne put lui cacher son manque total de sentiment, seule protection qu'elle avait trouvé pour ne plus se laisser toucher par les autres. Son hypersensibilité l'avait amené à se détacher de tout et de tous, même de son frère et des deux prêtres qu'elle fréquentait. De sa famille également. Et surtout, de l'angoisse qu'elle ressentait en se rendant compte que ses émotions envers Elarik étaient loin d'être ceux d'un banal attachement.

La jeune fille rougit en lançant un regard timide à Aro qui souriait paternellement, heureux qu'elle se confie et lui face part des choses de sa vie. Puis elle lui montra un passage qu'il trouva très intéressant : sa capacité si inquiétante pour les vampires, sa maitrise et surtout le fait qu'elle n'était pas la seule au monde à s'avoir l'utiliser. Ils se faisaient appeler « vampyres psychiques », mais en réalité, tous les humains l'étaient à différents degrés : n'importe quelle créature qui dort récupère de l'énergie. Les Vampyres savaient se nourrir et se recharger différemment, c'est-à-dire sans avoir à attendre le sommeil.

_C'est tout_, pensa-t-elle en humble conclusion.

Elle continua cependant à montrer différents humains qu'elle connaissait, formant une petite communauté discrète aux formes de vies réellement différentes : certains vivaient comme beaucoup d'autres, sans que rien ne viennent les mettre à découvert d'autres se terraient chez eux, se sentant rejeté et à l'écart de la société rares cependant étaient ceux comme Eris et Orphée, à courir le monde comme libres, à avoir le temps et l'énergie de développer leurs capacités de bases.

La jeune fille enviait certains pouvoirs qu'elle avait rencontré chez les autres comme cette fille blonde qui parlait directement à des entités spirituelles que l'on pourrait appeler Anges, Elémentaux, Dragons ou Démons, alors qu'Orphée avait beaucoup de mal à les percevoir distinctement. Elle convoitait également la guérison pure et simple par imposition des mains, et pas seulement que pour le feu qu'elle maitrisait déjà. La jeune fille avait détesté un humain à la capacité encore plus puissante qu'Aro : il voyait réellement à distance l'esprit d'une personne choisie, son passé et son présent, ainsi que des choses plus étranges encore. C'est pour se protéger de ce genre d'énergumènes mal attentionnés qu'Orphée avait protégé son mental par un rituel magique. C'était la raison pour laquelle l'ancien Volturi ne voyait rien à sa guise.

Aro ne dit rien pendant tout ce temps, se contentant de regarder avec plaisir ces nouvelles d'humains qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il trouva fantastique que des pouvoirs si incroyables se cachent encore parmi les mortels.

Puis Orphée lui expliqua concrètement les conséquences d'une absorption d'énergie d'un humain sur un vampire : la jeune fille était loin d'être comme eux. Certes elle pouvait jouir d'une certaine vitesse et d'une force incroyable pour une humaine, être plus robuste, mais ce n'était pas au point d'être réellement vampire : dans tous les cas, elle restait fragile entre leurs mains puissantes et n'importe qui pourrait la broyer. Et surtout, le corps humain n'est pas fait pour supporter cette matière énergétique : cela tendait plus à l'empoissonner qu'autre chose, si la durée d'absorption se faisait trop longue.

Cette « nourriture spirituelle » était la source de l'étrange mode de vie de la gamine à dreads : elle avait moins besoin de manger et de dormir. Cependant rien n'était comparable à se nourrir d'une chose ressemblant à sa propre race : absorber un humain lui procurait force et ténacité physique. Il est donc logique que les vampires lui donnent la même chose, d'un degré supérieur pour un temps limité.

Puis Aro ne vit plus rien, en dehors d'étranges images sortant de l'inconscient de la jeune fille qui oubliait de raconter les choses et son esprit dérivait vers Elarik. L'Ancien était toujours frustré de ne pouvoir regarder à sa guise la vie entière de cette petite posée contre ses genoux. Mais désormais, il avait connaissance de ce qu'il y avait à savoir d'essentiel.

Bien sûr, lors du départ d'Orphée, Aro s'empressa de s'extasier et de s'épancher en toujours plus d'explications auprès de ses frère jusqu'à ce que la première partie de la troupe arriva à Volterra. Le clan d'Amazone, ainsi que Jane et Alec Volturi portait à la fois Armand et cinq sacs remplis de reste d'Irokois.

Il n'y avait eu besoin de ne prévenir personne pour que tout le château soit au courant. Aro fut attristé par l'aspect des blessures de l'enfant de Marius. Carlisle était déjà en train d'attendre dans la chambre d'Armand et ses humains s'étaient réfugiés dans celle d'Orphée avec les prêtres.

Aro ordonna à Jane et son frère d'aller placer les Irokois dans les geôles et de surveiller un éventuel rétablissement.

Marius avait couru chercher son pupille en lui murmurant mille et une répliques apaisantes, en caressant ses longs cheveux auburn. Puis il était rapidement remonté pour l'installer avec toute la délicatesse possible sur son lit, protégé d'un drap.

Carlisle soupira : Armand avait beau avoir plus de 350 ans, il n'en restait pas moins un enfant de seize ou dix-sept ans en apparence. Brulé sur la plupart du corps, Marius lui tenait la seule main qui était épargnée, en lui disant ses regrets les plus sincères. Le médecin s'activa comme il le put : d'abord, retirer les vêtements restants avec la plus grande douceur, afin de rafraichir ses blessures encore brulantes malgré la course de près de deux jours. Marius ne lâchait pas son pupille des yeux pendant que Carlisle plaçait, avec Santino, des tissus humides au fur et à mesure, la vitesse vampirique fut un plus pour les remplacer par des tissus d'eau fraiche.

Au bout d'une bonne heure, quand ils ne purent rien faire de plus, ils couvrirent délicatement le corps nu de l'enfant vampire et le médecin Cullen se demanda si les produits humains pouvaient atténuer les brulures. Mais personne n'en savait rien : il fallait juste attendre. Santino ouvrit la porte afin de chercher du sang pour une guérison plus rapide quand il se trouva nez à nez avec l'humaine d'Elarik.

Devant l'air vaguement étonné du sombre vampire, Orphée lui dit :

- Ne me faites surtout pas l'affront de me faire croire que Benjamin ne vous a rien dit.

Marius la regarda avec reconnaissance : peut-être arriverait-elle à au moins soulager son fils souffrant. Santino lui ouvrit la porte et la laissa passer. Mais elle s'arrêta sans s'approcher d'Armand, attendant, par respect, qu'on lui dise d'avancer. Ce que l'ancien du nord fit sans attendre.

- Je ne peux absolument pas prédire ce qu'il se passera : peut-être rien, peut-être se sentira-t-il mieux. Chez les humains, cela empêche les infections et ils se rétablissent plus rapidement, mais rien de sensationnel. Je n'ai jamais fait cela sur un vampire, mais ce qui est certain, c'est qu'il ne souffrira pas, chuchota-t-elle pour ne pas troubler le silence lourd de la chambre.

- Tu es ce que les humains appellent « passeuse de feu » ? S'enquit Carlisle.

- C'est une technique approchante.

Puis elle ne bougea plus.

- Devons-nous faire quelque chose ? Demanda Marius, désireux de la mettre à l'aise pour une meilleure réussite.

- Non, mais il faut… il faut que je vois l'ensemble du corps, si vous le permettez, répondit-elle, gênée.

- Je t'en prie, fais ce que tu peux ! Je t'en serais reconnaissant, quelque soit le résultat, la rassura l'ancien alors que Carlisle se plaçait à quelques pas du pied du lit aux côtés de Santino, pour ne pas gêner Orphée.

La jeune fille s'approcha doucement du lit où gisait un Armand immobile, mais toujours conscient, le visage tourné vers son Maitre. Elle abaissa avec douceur le drap qui le recouvrait, jusqu'à la taille afin de lui laisser de l'intimité. Son torse était quasiment noir, perlé de liquide rougeâtre. Le spectacle n'était vraiment pas agréable mais la jeune fille retint son dégout.

- Est-ce que les jambes sont aussi… Hésita-t-elle en regardant Marius qui agita positivement d'un air triste.

Orphée remarqua que le visage de l'ancien était étrangement expressif, contrairement à la plupart du temps où les plus vieux vampires semblaient plus statues, que vivants : leurs visages étaient parfaitement immobiles et leurs yeux, fixes. Comme tout le reste de leur corps. Mais à cet instant, Marius faisait ressortir une partie de son humanité, sans vraiment le vouloir. Son visage s'animait comme s'il avait toujours été ainsi. Mais la fille oublia vite ses pensées afin de retirer le drap du bas du corps d'Armand. Orphée était horrifié : comment un être aussi abimé pouvait toujours être vivant et conscient ? Car elle sentait la souffrance du vampire devant elle, elle ressentait sa pensée, sa peur. Une véritable horreur se déroulait devant elle : un humain pouvait perdre conscience. Un vampire, non. Il vivait la douleur entièrement, du début à la fin et c'était vraiment affreux à voir et à ressentir pour l'empathe qu'elle était. Et pourtant, Armand ne bougeait pas, ne se plaignait pas alors qu'elle avait elle-même presque envie de se tordre de douleur.

Elle s'approcha ensuite de Marius, afin d'être face au blessé. Orphée tendit la main vers ses longues boucles auburn afin de lui dégager le visage presque maternellement. Un de ses yeux était fermé, la paupière abimée, sa bouche reflétait un rictus horrifié et… effrayé ?

Orphée approcha doucement ses mains du torse d'Armand, la partie de son corps la plus décharnée mais la main d'Armand lâcha celle de son maitre pour attraper fortement les deux poignets de la jeune fille.

- Les passeurs de feu prient Dieu, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il comme s'il allait être fusillé pour avoir prononcé un nom divin.

- En quelque sorte,… oui, affirma-t-elle sans comprendre.

- Je ne veux pas que tu me soignes, lâcha-t-il sèchement en grimaçant de douleur, sans pour autant libérer les mains de la fille à dreads.

- De quoi as-tu peur ? Demanda-t-elle, complètement perdue.

- Je suis un monstre, un démon et Dieu ne m'a jamais aidé et ne fera jamais rien pour moi, murmura-il amèrement, presque pour lui-même.

Orphée resta un moment interdite alors que Marius ne semblait pas partager les idées de celui qu'il considérait comme son fils. Cependant, la jeune fille n'était pas tant étonné par le discours que par la façon dont Armand se confiait, perdu dans de vieilles croyances et sa colère d'être un vampire.

- Ta peur est l'expression de ta foi et je suis certaine que Dieu ne punit pas. Et si jamais il le fait, ce ne sera pas de cette manière.

Le vampire aux boucles rouges ne répondit rien, buté. Orphée décida de continuer :

- Tu n'as donc pas eu assez de tes siècles d'épreuves pour vouloir encore souffrir à présent ?

- C'est le cheminement de notre race de démons, déclara-t-il alors que Marius ferma les yeux comme s'il venait de recevoir un coup.

- Les anciens Dieux païens, les soixante-douze expressions du divin et les créations de l'Homme sont des démons. Tu n'es pas de ceux là. Tu es juste un enfant qui a perdu sa lumière, dit Orphée d'une voix étrangement grave.

Et elle continua, prenant une apparence toujours plus pâle et aux yeux toujours plus sombres et rougeâtres, alors qu'Armand la fixait, défiant :

- Je vais te dire un secret : les démons n'ont, pour la plupart… _Aucun_ état d'âme. Certains ne possèdent même pas de mémoire. Ils lisent en toi comme dans un livre, connaissent tes moindres peurs, tes plus profonds fantasmes, tes vices les plus noirs et tes plus futiles pensées. Ils apprennent instantanément tes plaisirs, tes envies, tes espoirs les plus fous. De ta naissance, à ton premier mot, de tes capacités à tes croyances, de ta première expérience sexuelle à ton premier amour, tes pulsions les plus morbides, ils savent **Tout**. Rien ne leur échappe et de par leur puissance ils peuvent exterminer ton corps et ton âme sans même avoir besoin d'y penser. Et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre, ce que les religions appellent les Anges ou les Gardiens ont exactement la même puissance et la même manière de nous voir. La différence, c'est _Pourquoi_. Ces derniers font partie de ce que l'on appelle l'armée de Dieu. Ils dont ce que Lui leur demande. Les entités négatives que tu appelles Démons enseignent également, mais défont au besoin. Ils détruisent s'ils le veulent, ils équilibrent le monde et les Hommes. Cet équilibre que nous trouvons aussi en nous. C'est notre _Pourquoi_. Tu es un enfant qui a perdu sa lumière. Toi seul peut choisir de quel côté aller et _Pourquoi_.

Puis elle se tut, tombant dans un mutisme total. Personne ne bougeait et encore moins les vampires : le seul mouvement perceptible était la poitrine d'Orphée lorsqu'elle respirait. Armand, malgré sa difficulté à parler, posa alors une question que le peu de personne dans la salle se demandait également :

- Qu'en sais-tu ?

- Ne me fais pas croire que personne n'en a parlé pendant votre réunion. J'ai même dû stopper le tir en ma baladant comme une idiote avec des fourchettes dans tout le château pour que vous cessiez d'y penser, sourit-elle brièvement avant de reprendre un sérieux déconcertant : si un monstre existait en elle, c'était lui qui prenait la parole à certains moments. Quand tu as_ senti_ ces choses là, quand tu les as _vues_, tu n'oublies jamais. Est-ce que maintenant, je peux te soigner ? Demanda-t-elle comme si elle était pressée.

En réalité, Orphée se demandait ce qui lui avait pris de déballer ses connaissances de cette manière, elle qui détestait en parler. Mais elle le savait au fond d'elle : elle respectait les vampires et leur douleur lui était insupportable. Elle les adoptait, un par un et c'était la pire chose qui pouvait lui arriver, à ses yeux. Elle repensa à Elarik momentanément. Orphée était pressée de le revoir, mais sa réaction n'était pas vraiment prévisible.

Elle fut distraite de ses pensées par Armand qui lâcha enfin ses poignets. Quand elle aura épuisé sa petite réserve d'énergie vampirique, elle aura de jolies traces bleuâtres… Puis le jeune vampire lui dit la seule phrase dont elle avait besoin actuellement :

- Soigne-moi alors, je te fais confiance.

Le regard de l'enfant ténébreux qu'était Armand était doux. Il ressemblait vraiment à un gamin de seize ou dix-sept ans et il parut un instant aussi pur et naïf que l'était ses humains. Le cœur d'Orphée se réchauffa et elle prit délicatement sa main valide dans la sienne. Elle inspira fortement après un long moment de concentration et dit le prénom « Armand » en élevant sa pensée vers le ciel. Les yeux de l'humaine étaient fermés et son visage à présent serein malgré sa pâleur extrême semblait à mille lieux de Volterra. Elle serrait doucement la froide main d'Armand dans la sienne et son cœur accélérait ses battements, seconde après seconde. Dans cette petite chambre du château, l'atmosphère était calme et sereine. Pas de chants grégoriens, pas d'angelots flottants de leurs petites ailes, pas de lumière divine qui descendait des cieux pour éclairer la scène : une jeune fille qui tentait de soigner un vampire, tout simplement.

Les lèvres d'Orphée bougèrent sans prononcer un mot, priant peut-être, mais personne ne le savait car les mots étaient inaudibles. Dans la chambre du clan breton, Sybelle et Benji priaient eux-mêmes pour le rétablissement rapide de leur vampire en espérant pouvoir le voir rapidement.

Il ne se passait pas grand-chose, Orphée faisait son possible et Armand souffrait toujours. Aucun démon ou autre mal n'apparu toutefois. Et c'était tout de même une bonne chose. Puis Armand releva son visage, complètement atterré : plus aucune trace de blessure, la peau était comme neuve sur sa joue à l'origine noire du feu. Marius, Santino et Carlisle ne bougeait plus, n'osant même pas une seule fois respirer : la chose était trop hors du commun. Seuls leurs yeux écarquillés exprimaient la stupeur totale.

Orphée continuait de bouger ses lèvres, comme si elle murmurait silencieusement, mais ses sourcils commençaient à se froncer : elle sentait l'énergie du feu lui passer dans les mains, se dirigeant jusqu'à ses pieds pour retourner vers la Terre. C'était une technique de base, la même que pour contrer les pouvoirs des autres. Pourtant elle ne voyait pas si un changement s'opérait pour le vampire. Orphée savait juste que tant qu'elle sentirait cette chaleur, elle devrait continuer : un soulagement certain s'opèrerait très certainement, ne serait-ce qu'une atténuation de la douleur. Et elle continua sans relâche, sans savoir que la capacité de régénération et de guérison des vampires étaient hors du commun. La jeune fille oubliait qu'elle ne soignait pas un homme et aspirait tout de même cet élément Feu, qui altérait si violemment les vampires.

Quand elle commença à ne plus rien percevoir dans le corps d'Armand, les yeux toujours clos, Orphée cessa lentement sa litanie en reprenant sa respiration et en calmant ses pulsations cardiaques. Puis elle regarda enfin le jeune vampire qui n'avait pas bougé : Armand était dans la même position que lorsqu'elle avait cessé de le regarder et pourtant… Pourtant il était comme neuf ! Comme si jamais rien ne l'avait touché ou abimé. Restait des traces sombres qu'elle retira du bras blanc et froid et du torse marmoréen avant de s'arrêter, gênée.

Orphée déglutit bruyamment puis elle sourit. Enfin, elle explosa d'un rire absolument ravi :

- J'y crois pas ! Les vampires ont vraiment une capacité de renouvellement in-croy-able !

Son rire fut partagé doucement avec les vampires, qui gloussaient avec retenue devant la simplicité d'Orphée. Cette simplicité qui avait un tant soit peu séduit Elarik Mal'Keinvor. Seul Santino restait de marbre.

- Tu crois vraiment que le fait qu'il soit un vampire soit le véritable « détail » de cette réussite ? Demanda Carlisle réellement intéressé.

- Evidemment, lui répondit sérieusement Orphée en calmant son amusement devant la situation. Il aurait été humain, je n'aurais rien pu pour lui, murmura-t-elle presque. Il aurait souffert, mon pouvoir aurait seulement arrêté la morsure du Feu et empêcher les infections. Non, conclut-elle en regardant Armand, je ne fais pas de miracle. C'est votre capacité à revivre et le fait que vous restez conscients qui fait que la guérison est si spectaculaire.

- Et comment ce fait-il que je n'ai pas soif après une telle… mésaventure ? Questionna Armand, sans pour autant s'adresser à Orphée.

Elle bailla sans pouvoir se retenir et pouffa fortement :

- Tu remercieras Sylvie, mais sans moi.

L'éclat de ses yeux était redevenu pétillant, sans aucune agressivité ou reflet malsain dans les couleurs bleu-vert. Plus de regards carmin et de pâleur excessive. Elle était redevenue réellement humaine. Le pauvre Armand ne comprenait absolument rien : avec son corps souffrant et ses yeux brulants, il n'avait pas fait attention à l'apparence d'Orphée mais Marius le rassura en lui disant que tout lui serait expliqué.

Orphée allait prendre congé sous le regard étrange de Santino. Elle ne savait pas que lui et Armand partageaient les mêmes croyances. Le sombre vampire avait été le chef et le maitre d'Armand après la tentative de destruction de Marius et prit le bel enfant vampire sous son aile, l'embrigadant dans les croyances anciennes, dont il était difficile de se défaire.

Armand lui sourit comme un enfant au visage calme et Marius la prit par les bras pour l'embrasser sur le front en lui disant dans un italien parfait qu'Orphée ne comprenait pas :

- Possa vivere eternamente.

Elle regarda l'ancien en relevant ses sourcils mais il ne lui donna pas la traduction. Puis elle ouvrit la porte et remarqua que Benjamin l'attendait avec les deux prêtres et les humains d'Armand, qu'elle laissa entrer sans opposer de résistance. Elle jeta un faux regard noir à un Benjamin qui regardait ses pieds, de peur d'avoir déçu la confiance que l'humaine ne donnait pas facilement.

- Je pardonne à ta langue trop bien pendue, si… tu passes la nuit avec moi, dit-elle avec un sourire craquant alors que l'égyptien la regardait comme si elle avait perdu la tête.

Elle soupira en riant :

- En tout bien, tout honneur : tu t'ennuieras juste comme avec Anthony à veiller sur mon sommeil.

- Ho ! Je suis ton homme dans ce cas, répondit Benjamin en rentrant dans sa chambre avec les prêtres.

La meute fit une véritable fête à leur maitresse : depuis l'épisode « Sylvie », les chiens étaient beaucoup plus nerveux et Orphée s'en voulaient. Elle n'aurait pas dû être si détendue aux milieux d'êtres si dangereux et Cerbère le payait pour elle. Orphée se sentit monstrueuse et distribua pendant une bonne demi-heure caresses, chatouilles et baisers à sa meute.

Quand elle eut fini, elle s'étala sur son lit en gémissant d'aise.

- Dis-moi, comment as-tu su que c'était Sylvie, la coupable ? Demanda l'égyptien. Tu l'as vu dans la tête de ton loup ? Théorisa-t-il.

Orphée s'éclaffa sans la moindre gêne avant de lui répondre sérieusement :

- Non ! Je n'en suis pas encore là ! Disons que j'ai une bonne intuition et une forte empathie envers mes bêtes. Mais en voyant leur réaction quand je suis entrée dans la salle de combat, j'ai su que j'avais raison. De plus, comme personne ne m'a dit le contraire…

Elle expira fortement, lasse, vraiment éreintée de tous cela. Son intuition ne se démontait pas, mais son mauvais pressentiment semblait pour l'instant lointain. Et la réaction d'Elarik ? Qu'elle sera-t-elle ? Après tout, elle n'avait fait que défendre ses animaux et elle n'avait pas fait tant de mal. De plus, il ne subsistait plus aucun mystère à son propos. Non, décidément, ça devrait aller. Elle avait grand hâte de le voir revenir, elle s'ennuyait de lui.

- À quoi penses-tu ? S'enquit Vitor en s'étalant par terre au milieu des chiens.

- À rien de spécial. Quelque chose de neuf sur les Irokois ?

- Non, pas vraiment, lui répondit Ernesto. Nous avons cinq prisonniers sous forme de puzzle, il me semble. Tout va bien. Et puis ton frère a échappé aux Volturi et à ton clan breton, chose qui ne les a pas beaucoup amusés, je crois. Ils seront de retour demain soir, approximativement.

Mais Orphée n'écoutait plus trop fatiguée moralement pour avoir envie de comprendre les faits divers vampires. Malgré son statut d'humaine, elle se rendait compte qu'elle pouvait peut-être se faire une petite place parmi eux, avec force de patience. Mais elle n'avait pas envie de se battre. Elle s'était déjà assez démenée parmi les siens, au milieu des humains qui ne lui avaient pas laissé la moindre chance. Elle ne voulait pas recommencer. La jeune fille voulait juste qu'on l'accueille un jour en lui disant : « Viens. Entre. Tu es ici chez toi et parmi les tiens. »

Elle avait omis de préciser que les vampyres psychiques comme elle, ne se supportaient pas la plupart du temps. La promiscuité entre deux d'entre eux pouvaient parfois s'annoncer mortelle et dangereuse parce qu'il y a toujours un aspect d'attaque et de soumission de l'autre, instinctivement.

Il était, à une basse échelle, des sortes de prédateurs pour leur propre race. Et le fait de ne pouvoir se réunir les rendaient encore plus seuls et isolés qu'à l'habitude.

Orphée passa une main dans le poil de ses chiens qu'elle oubliait régulièrement ces temps-ci. Il va falloir remédier à ça. Elle étouffait. Elle n'en pouvait plus. C'était dur d'être toujours mise à l'épreuve et elle voulait seulement du calme. Ce n'était malheureusement pas près d'arriver.

… …

… …

… …

_Réponses à vos reviews :D Miracle !_

_J'ai vu qu'il y a des petites malines qui poste leurs reviews au dernier moment XD Bandes de vilaines ! Mais je vous aime quand même !_

_Je remercie : La, Maya, Nahiss, Tia63, Lila, Jose94, Aurélie01, Mai, Bubbles, Julie T., Liliane._

_Marina63 : Bienvenue parmi nous et merci de ton commentaire ! Haha je crois que personne ne s'attendait à Eris et son kidnapping. Meme pas moi, faut dire. Merci pour tes encouragements et non, je ne laisse pas tomber cette fic'… surtout avec tes menaces._

_Rose : Merci pour tes encouragements également, ça me pousse à poursuivre. Et bienvenue parmi nous !_

_Adeline L. : Bienvenue ! Dis donc, y'en a des nouvelles, cette fois ! oO' ! Mais c'est cool, j'aime ça ! Non, je tue personne, sauf quand j'ai pas d'encouragements. Si ça arrive un jour, j'les bute un par un de sang froid. _

_Lila : les fraises tagada, c'est trop bon. Et ça aide le moral. Meme si j'aime pas le rose. _

_aliCetwiligthF.F : Pas d'inquiétude, Elarik saura de toute manière. Il ne faut pas oublier que c'est Son humaine et que personne ne lui prendra la … « vedette ». En tous cas, il ne le laissera pas faire… )_

_Aurore : Merci à toi d'être toujours là !_

_Cassis : j'espère que les explications t'ont satisfaites, car non, bien évidemment, Orphée ne devint pas vampire en claquant des doigts, c'est un peu facile sinon ^^ Et cerbère est une meute sauvage… pas une peluche choupi kiwi ! oO' non mais ! XD _

_Zod'a : J'ai jamais supporté le catéchisme, mais je respecte les moines et les religieux. Chacun trouve son chemin comme il le peut et le veut. J'ai lu la bible et des textes spirituels et ésotériques pendant des années et je continue, c'est passionnant. Seulement je ne me fixe rien, je garde ma liberté. J'aime pas la religion, cette manière de penser en boite sans y mettre du cœur. Bref, la spiritualité occulte ou lumineuse est une ligne importante de ma vie, c'est tout. Mais ceci n'est pas l'endroit pour en parler ^^'_

_Ouai, Edward est toux parce que les roux, ça pue. Pardon Lily, fallait que je la sorte, celle-là._

_J'ai kiffé ton mot « embadibichonné » je vais le mettre dans mon dictionnaire à conneries. Et désolée, pour Sven et la réaction Elarik, il faudra attendre le prochain chapitre 8D MOUAHAHAHAH._

_Ton père fait ses légumes. J'aime beaucoup ton père, j'aimerais faire sa connaissance. En tous cas je suis contente que tu aies Kiffé ce putain de chapitre. _

_Eve : Non, j'ai jamais ouvert, ni meme touché un bouquin d'Harry Popote. Et la fic' de Damon, c'était bien avant de vous connaitre. J'aurais su, je vous aurais fait découvrir cette horreur de la création. Et je ne répondrais plus à aucune question concernant ce sujet clos. Na._

_Tu as raison en posant la question : où est passé le sexe ? Bah oui, putain ! C'est ou ? Dans deux ou trois chapitres. Bah oui. Elarik est nin binauch' comme on dit chez nous. Et la réconciliation va pas passer par le pieu, mais presque. Disons que… histoire de balancer du suspens, ça va être, si je l'écris bien, ZE moment dans la fic'. J'espère on verra._

_Non, mes loups garou sont pas des bouseux, ils vont avoir une putain de classe qui déchire sa mère. Voilà._

_Tiana : Merci d'être toujours là ! Je suis contente que tu aimes toujours autant mon histoire et ça me motive !_

_Merci merci à toutes de me suivre encore, j'allais dire « malgré le fait que je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps pour répondre à vos reviews » Mais merde ! Vous avez vos chapitres ! De quoi vous allez vous plaindre hein ? Une baffe ecclésiastique dans vos tronches si jamais ça arrive._

_Mettez des reviews où le père Vitor vous fait réciter la bible à l'envers en 5 langues différentes._


	30. Reviensmoi

26

_Jour 3_

Orphée se leva avec le soleil et… devant les sourires de ses amis prêtres.

- Qu'est c'qu'il y a encore ? Marmonna-t-elle d'une voix enrouée par le manque de sommeil. Elle avait très peu dormi.

- Rien, tu n'as pas fait de cauchemar cette nuit et ça nous fait plaisir, lui répondit le père Ernesto, comme si de rien n'était.

- Grmpf.

En réalité, elle n'avait pas vraiment bien dormi : ses rêves avaient été peuplés de violence et de sentiments amers. Surement des restes du psychisme de Sylvie, qu'Orphée n'enviait pas du tout : cette vampire était la pire des garces et ses pensées loin d'être reposantes.

Et il manquait quelque chose.

L'odeur d'Elarik. L'étole qu'elle prenait en permanence pour dormir, ou même se reposer perdait la fragrance caractéristique de son vampire. Elle projeta d'aller sentir directement l'armoire où se cachaient ses vêtements mais se retint : non, il ne lui manquait pas. Non, elle ne voulait pas qu'il revienne. Non, non, non, _non_.

Elle sauta du lit non sans taquiner ses chiens en les poussant vers le sol et ouvrit sa penderie pour se changer.

- Mets quelque chose près du corps et solide. Certains ont des projets pour toi.

Orphée lorgna Vitor avec des yeux plissés à l'extrême :

- Hors de question. Y'a eu assez d'agitation dans ma vie depuis ces dernières semaines. Je ferais rien. Absolument rien. Aujourd'hui : glande extrême, conclut-elle en replongeant le nez dans sa penderie.

Vitor soupira de manière tout à fait audible en révélant :

- Aro sera déçu. Très déçu.

Les prêtres savaient parfaitement qu'Orphée ne refuserait quasiment aucune demande des anciens pour la simple et bonne raison que cela reviendrait à leur manquer de respect. Sa réponse en est la preuve :

- Ça va ! Ça va ! J'irais. Faut que je fasse quoi ?

- Que tu mettes un vêtement près du corps et solide, répéta Ernesto.

- Répétez encore une fois et je vous fais manger votre burqua.

- Il faut que tu mettes un vêtement près du corps et solide.

Le père Vitor pouffa avant de se lever pendant qu'Orphée se changeait en marmonnant. Le programme d'aujourd'hui allait lui faire tourner la tête… et possiblement la vexer. Être une attraction ne lui avait jamais plu.

Une fois prête, la jeune fille avait l'air nerveuse. Elle lissait une de ses mèches de cheveux noirs alors qu'elle avait fait une grande queue de cheval de ses longs dreads. Elle portait ses boots avec un legging et un pull en laine fine blanc. Elle caressa la truffe du chien qui reniflait ses vêtements avant de s'engager dans le couloir.

- Je vais où ? Demanda-t-elle de mauvaise grâce.

- Nous allons avec toi jusqu'à la salle d'entrainement. Aro t'y attend.

La fille à dreads ne répondit rien et se contenta de marcher dans ces longs couloirs qu'elle commençait à connaitre. Malgré le fait qu'elle ne voyait pas d'un bon œil le retour du pirate, notamment pour son humeur, Orphée se languissait de lui : quand il était là, il décidait de son emploi du temps et il défendait qu'elle devienne le centre d'intérêt. Même si cela revenait presque à être son animal de compagnie, cela faisait un moment qu'il ne l'avait plus violentée.

Orphée pensait à son vampire, lorsqu'elle se demanda ce qu'on allait bien pouvoir lui faire faire dans la salle d'entrainement. Nettoyer les grains des murs qui s'émoussent à cause des combats vampiriques ? Elle failli surtout s'étouffer en arrivant devant la porte où l'ancien Volturi aux longs cheveux d'ébène l'attendait comme prévu, avec le sourire et… tout son clan.

En dehors de Démétri et de Félix toujours en route pour le retour, ils étaient tous là. Même Jane et Alec qui n'étaient rentrés que la nuit dernière. Egalement ceux qu'elle voyait très peu comme Corin et Chelsea, ou Santiago. Alice et son mari Jasper était également présents…

_Qu'est-ce que je fous ici, déjà ?_

- Bonjour, ta nuit s'est bien passée ? Demanda Aro, incarnation de l'enthousiasme sans limite.

- Bonjour. Une nuit agitée, mais je vous remercie, lui répondit-elle poliment en lorgnant le troupeau de vampires, peu rassurée.

_Tiens, Caius est là aussi,…_ Cependant Aro prit la parole et Orphée n'eut pas l'occasion de continuer à converser avec elle-même.

- Nous sommes réuni en petit comité, car j'ai cru comprendre que tu n'aimais pas être considérée comme une curiosité, lâcha Aro sans se douter une seule seconde qu'il n'avait pas la même manière de considérer le mot « petit comité ». Il était quand même une dizaine de vampires. Sans compter les deux prêtres debout derrière Orphée.

Il entraina lentement la jeune fille qui regardait le sol vers le milieu de la pièce.

- N'aies pas peur, belle enfant ! Il ne t'arrivera rien. Je voudrais juste être sûr que tu puisses te défendre de la bonne manière si quelque chose de fâcheux arrivait une nouvelle fois, tenta-t-il de la rassurer. Vois-tu, mon clan compte en son sein les meilleurs combattants, ainsi que Jasper Cullen, excellent stratège au combat. Tes bretons sont également parmi les fines fleurs de l'attaque, bien évidemment et je pense que notre démarche rassurera un tant soit peu ton vampire, j'en suis certain !

Il fit une pause en regardant son clan. Jasper et Alice souriait afin d'encourager Orphée à relever un peu la tête et ses deux pères semblaient tranquilles. Pas de quoi paniquer donc, même si elle n'était pas dupe : les Volturi voulaient voir de leurs yeux… Quoi donc ? Elle eut envie de prendre les jambes à son cou quand Aro reprit en reculant vers Caius au visage sans expression :

- Tout d'abord, je voudrais que tu te serves de Chelsea et d'Heidi pour pouvoir égaler un tant soit peu notre force.

Orphée ouvrit des yeux immenses :

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Ne t'en fais pas, ils ont l'habitude de se servir de leur propre pouvoir les uns contre les autres. Tente juste de ne pas trop les affaiblir, lança le Volturi avec entrain.

Orphée regarda tour à tour les deux jeunes femmes vampires. Non, décidément non ! Ils venaient tous de perdre l'esprit ! Elle n'allait pas considérer Chelsea et Heidi comme des proies. Qui dit que cela n'apportera pas plus de problème ?

Jasper Cullen sentit de suite l'aura presque prédatrice de l'humaine tendue, mais aussi qu'elle se retenait.

- Tu ne les impressionnes pas, tu sais ? Sourit-il pour la convaincre d'agir.

- Ca, je l'ai toujours su. Sinon, je ne serais pas ici, répliqua-t-elle froidement sans même regarder le Cullen blond.

- Quelque chose te dérange ? Demanda doucement Aro.

- … Non, dit-elle en croisant les bras et en regardant ses pieds.

Caius s'impatientait déjà : cette humaine était exaspérante et sans intérêt ! Sauf quand elle est en colère… Là, il y avait quelque chose à en tirer. Mais cette espèce de réserve qu'elle instaurait entre elle et les autres était absolument ridicule !

- Nous perdons notre temps. Qu'elle attende le retour d'Elarik et retournons à nos occupations, lâcha-t-il sans un regard pour l'humaine en question, prêt à se détourner.

Le mépris de l'albinos transpirait de ses paroles. Orphée ne put que le remarquer et fut blessée dans sa fierté, une fois encore. Chelsea, Heidi et Santiago compris chancelèrent brièvement, leurs yeux noirs d'encre. Orphée avait frappé. Elle était bras croisé et commençait les cent pas en tournant au centre de la salle en marmonnant que la considération des vampires commençait sérieusement à lui peser sur le système. Sa peau pâle, ses yeux sombres et sa bouche plissée dans un rictus d'énervement intense lui donnait un air agressif au possible. Pour éviter une éventuelle explosion malgré le fait que le clan Volturi ne réagissait pas, Jasper s'avança lentement vers elle.

- Maintenant que tu es prête, je voudrais que tu m'attaques pour…

Explosion de rire. Très brève cependant.

- Je suis parfaitement incapable de faire ça. Il serait peut-être temps de comprendre la raison de la présence de ma meute à mes côtés, grogna Orphée en continuant à tourner en rond.

- C'est juste un essai, pour voir comment tu te débrouilles.

- C'est non.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda rapidement Alice avant que Caius ne sorte quelque chose de vraiment fâcheux.

- Parce que. Je sais pas faire ça. J'ai aucune raison d'attaquer qui que ce soit, répondit Orphée sans se départir de son ton glacial.

- Très bien. Je vais le faire alors.

Orphée ouvrit de grands yeux avant de décroiser les bras : elle savait qu'elle n'échapperait pas à la nouvelle lubie des vampires, bien qu'elle ne la comprenait pas. Il fallait bien qu'ils s'occupent. Elle savait juste qu'ils profitaient de l'absence du pirate pour… Pourquoi ? Elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

- Comme tu veux. Mais n'oublies pas que je suis humaine malgré mon apparence, grogna-t-elle, excédée malgré sa patience de nouveau d'actualité.

Puis elle plissa brièvement le nez, moqueuse et Jane tressaillit. Puis Alec. Et Corin.

- Je fais le plein, ricana la jeune fille aux yeux bruns rouges.

Inutile de dire qu'Aro avait un sourire resplendissant alors que ses soldats semblaient mitigés : quelle sensation étrange et désagréable de se faire… vider par une vulgaire humaine ! La figure qu'affichait Orphée était toute autre : elle attendait avec impatience de voir son propre potentiel, même si elle n'y connaissait que peu de choses aux combats physiques et sans arme. Son sourire était joyeusement sombre, empreint d'une folie incompréhensible.

Caius fut intéressé pour cette fois et se plaça bien face à elle, sans pour autant se montrer plus convivial.

Jasper s'élança sans prévenir mais sans paraitre agressif pour autant. Orphée l'esquiva sans peine et se cacha à pleine vitesse derrière Aro. Certains Volturi s'esclaffèrent et le père Ernesto était bien content de la tournure que prenait les choses : voir la toute petite fille tenter de se planquer derrière l'ancien était passablement hilarant.

Aro lui-même ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement et de prendre Orphée paternellement par l'épaule en lui répétant qu'il n'arrivera rien de déplaisant car tout le monde ici se contrôlait parfaitement bien. Il dût la pousser légèrement vers l'avant, faisant crisser les pieds de la jeune fille sur le sol de marbre, pour qu'elle daigne faire face à Jasper qui souriait gentiment.

- Allez guerrière, montre-nous ce que tu sais faire, lança Jasper en riant.

- Cool, tu fais des rimes. Les vampires ont un cerveau vraiment hors du commun.

Et il se projeta vers elle de nouveau, tentant de l'attraper et de la mettre à terre, mais ses esquives étaient efficaces. Le tacticien Cullen pensait que ses techniques n'étaient pas dues au hasard : l'humaine faisait des mouvements précis à certains moments. Et à d'autres, c'était carrément du grand n'importe quoi. Mais jamais elle ne tenta de le frapper ou de l'attaquer lui : s'il balançait son bras pour l'atteindre au visage, elle se baissait instinctivement en se retournant pour tenter de lui mettre un coup de pied en arrière, sans aucune force. Elle tentait de lui faire des croche-pattes en attrapant ses bras, ou de l'avoir en le prenant par derrière. C'était pas trop mal… pour une fille. Jasper fit donc une petite pause au bout de plusieurs minutes de « danse ».

- Tu n'as pas l'air si… innocente. Qui t'a appris à te sauver de la sorte ? Demanda le Cullen blond, alors qu'Alice souriait, connaissant la réponse.

- Mon frère. Qui d'autre ? Dit Orphée avec une douceur infinie en pensant à Eris et à ses leçons impossibles.

- Comment se fait-il qu'il t'ai appris ça ?

- Il est passionné par les arts martiaux. Il a trois ceintures noires, mais j'sais plus en quoi, dit-elle comme si cela n'avait aucune importance.

Mais les vampires eurent tous un flash bien précis : si le frère de cette mioche était capable de se nourrir d'eux de la même manière… et qu'en plus il savait se défendre et attaquer… Ils n'étaient pas sortis de l'auberge.

- En réalité, vous vous inquiétez de ce que je suis capable de faire et vous voulez me pousser à bout pour vous montrer le maximum, comprit la jeune fille. Mais je n'ai rien de plus à vous montrer. Je ne suis pas une reine du combat, bouffer les autres est simplement plus facile.

Santiago secoua ses cheveux bruns et s'élança vers Orphée en souriant de toutes ses dents.

… …

… …

… …

Eris râlait contre le froid et l'humidité. Il ne pleuvait plus, cependant le sol n'avait pas eu le temps de sécher et il commençait à geler. Mais surtout, il pestait contre la connerie qu'il avait faite en prenant le car rempli d'ados : avec les flics et le pays entier au courant de sa présence, il ne pouvait même pas prendre le bus. Ni même un taxi.

_Quel con._

Il était condamné à marcher mais arriverait un moment où il serait obligé de dormir et de manger un morceau plus consistant que des sachets de bonbons : son corps commençait à ne plus tenir la distance. Ses muscles le brulaient et un mal de tête l'empêchait de sentir les choses nettement : il avait bien remarqué une nouvelle fois sa sœur puissamment, mais impossible de savoir ce qu'il se passait. Orphée était vivante, stressée mais en vie et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Une petite ville apparaissait devant lui. Tant pis si on le remarquait : il fallait absolument qu'il fasse une halte sinon son état empirerait. Il choisit un luxueux hôtel : les bars et établissements miteux étaient remplis de glandeurs qui passaient leur temps à siroter leur bière en regardant la télé. Il se déshabilla pour passer un ensemble chemise et jean avec une veste de cuir épaisse et un bonnet noir. C'était plus classe que ses vêtements trempés qu'Eris roula en boule au fond de son sac.

Il rentra dans l'établissement avec l'air d'un voyageur voulant passer incognito sans paraitre louche. Un jeune homme en complet veston l'accueillit avec politesse en italien :

- Bonjour, Monsieur. En quoi puis-je vous être utile ?

- Je voudrais une chambre pour cette nuit à compter de maintenant.

- Très bien. Puis-je avoir votre nom, je vous prie ?

- Bonchamps. B-O-N-C-H-A-M-P-S, épela Eris de son accent français.

- Très bien. Nous avons la chambre 26. Elle dispose de…

- Ça ira parfaitement. Où est-ce ?

L'espèce de majordome ne se formalisa pas de l'attitude hautaine et suffisante du jeune homme aux yeux bleus clairs : il avait l'habitude de ce genre de personne qui se croyait plus importante que les autres. Eris ne put s'empêcher de lui pomper un peu d'énergie pendant le trajet dans les couloirs aux murs blancs et aux montants de bois sculptés. Ce genre d'environnement agaçait le frère d'Orphée : il détestait le luxe, même s'il ne rechignait pas sur un peu de confort de temps en temps.

Au bout d'un court moment, l'homme tiré à quatre épingles se plaça devant une porte et fit tourner la clé dans la serrure pour enfin laisser entrer Eris dans sa chambre : d'un pas lourd, il fit le tour de l'endroit : une grande fenêtre avec balcon, un lit deux place, une salle de bain,… bref. L'essentiel.

- Si vous voulez vous restaurer, le téléphone interne est à votre disposition sur la table de nuit, précisa le larbin.

- Très bien. Je vous remercie.

L'homme fit demi-tour et ferma doucement la porte alors qu'Eris se vautrait dans le lit tout habillé.

… …

… …

… …

Orphée marchait dans les couloirs avec ses deux prêtres vers les cuisines. Les Volturis lui avaient foutu paix après qu'elle ait juré maintes fois ne plus rien avoir à leur montrer. Néanmoins, elle avait dû tenter de se défendre contre Corin et Santiago, deux excellents combattants et la jeune fille crut voir Caius rougir de frustration quant à son « potentiel » gâché : Orphée refusait de donner des coups et c'était parfaitement inadmissible pour le Volturi albinos. Mais qu'importe ! Maintenant, la petite humaine voulait manger avant que les autres humains du château ne finissent toutes ses crêpes et pâtisseries. ÇA, ça serait intolérable. Et pour l'occasion, elle avait rendu la forme à tous les vampires qu'elle avait pompés, rien que pour pouvoir savourer sa cuisine.

En entrant, elle remarqua tout de suite Armand et Marius qui semblaient discuter en scrutant l'horizon. Mais elle ne leur fit pas un signe, plongée dans ses pensées :

_Elarik._

Orphée avait l'impression que cela faisait des mois qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu et son impatience grandissait. Non, il ne lui manquait pas. C'était juste une habitude de l'avoir près d'elle. Oui, voilà, c'est ça. Une bouffée de chaleur l'envahissait alors que la fille se remémorait le corps froid et musclé contre elle. La bouche fine à l'haleine glaciale. Les mains fortes qui la tenaient contre lui. Sa voix grave qui lui murmurait aussi bien des menaces que de douces paroles.

Parfois, elle avait l'impression que les traits de son vampire étaient flous dans ses souvenirs, comme si leur proximité datait de plusieurs mois et son besoin de le revoir était insoutenable dans ces moments-là.

Elle mangea sans grand appétit : elle en avait un peu marre d'être ici. Quand le pirate était là, il décidait de son emploi du temps et c'était beaucoup plus simple. Au moins, elle n'avait pas l'impression de déranger car c'était Elarik qui ordonnait ses occupations et jamais on ne l'aurait contredit.

Qu'allait-elle faire encore cette après-midi ? Se préparer mentalement au déchainement de la colère de son vampire était déjà une bonne activité : Orphée n'avait pas été sage, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Puis bouquiner dans la bibliothèque, comme cela elle sera peut-être au courant du retour du clan breton et elle pourra éventuellement se planquer entre deux livres ?

Elle sortit des cuisines sans même regarder qui s'y trouvait et monta dans sa chambre avec sa meute toujours aussi calme. Elle leur posa une gamelle d'eau près de son lit et partit se doucher non sans remarquer les marques de ses « combats » avec les Volturi et celles d'Armand, quand il lui avait attrapé les poignets. Non, Elarik ne sera vraiment pas content.

Comment définir cette demi-journée ? L'ennui profond ? La solitude pesante malgré ses chiens réconfortants ? Dans cette cache à vampires, son seul repère était bien le pirate breton, elle ne pouvait le nier. Orphée passa une bonne partie du temps dans la bibliothèque, à feuilleter des livres ésotériques anciens et à prendre des notes. Du moins, à faire semblant : la jeune fille tentait de définir le mauvais pressentiment qui l'assaillait depuis qu'elle avait libéré son démon contre Sylvie. N'ayant aucun élément en dehors du fait que cela la concernait elle et elle seule, elle abandonna rapidement.

- Ton frère passe encore à la télévision, dit une voix.

Corin était assis à ses côtés, regardant les écrans. Une femme débitait en italien différentes informations que la fille à dreads ne comprenait pas, alors elle demanda au vampire blond ébouriffé de lui traduire :

- En résumé, ton frère est un fou dangereux kidnappeur d'enfants.

- Pardon ? Répliqua la jeune fille les sourcils froncés, ne comprenant rien à ce que racontait Corin.

- Tu n'es pas au courant qu'il a échappé à ton clan ? S'enquit le vampire félin en l'examinant attentivement.

- Si, enfin,… pas officiellement. J'ai juste senti qu'ils s'étaient tous rencontrés.

Corin raconta brièvement l'histoire alors que la jeune fille ricanait sans retenue en lui répondant qu'elle reconnaissait bien son frère.

- C'est dans vos habitudes de faire des absurdités pareilles ?

Orphée le regarda avec des yeux pétillants.

- Le ridicule n'a jamais tué personne et dans ce cas, cela l'a sauvé !

- C'est vrai que contrairement à toi, ton frère s'en sort mieux, balança le vampire, provocateur.

- …

- Tu nous as prouvé que tu pouvais t'enfuir et même sentir ce que nous étions. Pourquoi ne pas avoir fait comme lui ?

Cette question, beaucoup des vampires qui avaient approchés Orphée et sa capacité se la posaient.

- Je ne croyais pas à votre existence. Je pensais que vous étiez des créatures… immatérielles.

- La curiosité est un vilain défaut.

- Je ne suis vraiment pas d'accord avec ça.

- Que t'avons-nous apporté, en dehors de marques… parfois indélébiles ? Demanda Corin en faisant référence aux épreuves d'Elarik. Tout le monde savait qu'il aimait tester psychiquement ses proies.

- … Ça a mis une claque à mon égo.

- C'est-à-dire ? S'étonna-t-il.

Orphée le regarda un moment, une lueur inquiète dans ses yeux bruns-verts : Corin n'était pas un Volturi pour rien. Il voulait savoir, il demandait et la jeune fille ne voulait pas savoir de quoi il aurait été capable si jamais elle refusait de lui répondre.

- Disons qu'en tant qu'humaine, j'ai des capacités qui me font me sentir plus forte. Parfois même intouchable parmi les miens. Ici, ce n'est pas le cas. Je ne vous fais pas peur. Je ne vous inquiète pas. Vous êtes plus forts, vous avez plus vécu, vous êtes plus sages. Je ne suis rien au milieu de vous. Disons que j'ai retrouvé une bonne partie de mon humilité en venant ici.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est important, grimaça le blond avec un air dédaigneux en se passant une main dans ses cheveux en désordre.

- … Moi non plus, parfois, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'y attache tant d'importance. Mais c'est le seul moyen de garder un minimum de contrôle sur moi-même.

Puis plus aucun des deux ne parla et Orphée finit par se lever, puis par ranger son livre et ses notes sur l'étagère adéquate. En repartant vers sa chambre, elle trouva que son humeur n'était déjà plus au beau fixe. Son défoulement contre la blonde anorexique lui avait remis un peu de baume au cœur, mais ça ne suffisait pas.

Le père Vitor la vit au loin, traversant le couloir pour remonter à sa chambre et il sentit sa capacité se remettre en marche. En analysant sa vision, il comprit qu'il ne sentait pas la douleur des autres : il voyait le mal qui les rongeait. Ainsi, sa si petite fille était habitée par une aura noire, selon les moments. Parfois par quelque chose de lumineux. Oui, il voyait le bien et le mal chez les autres. Cela le terrifiait.

Orphée s'arrêta momentanément et tourna son visage vers celui de son ami aux yeux inquiets.

- Le Bien et le Mal n'existent pas, mon Père.

… …

… …

… …

Eris se réveillait en sursaut, étant pris de violente crampes à l'estomac. Manger des bonbons donne trop d'acidité et ça ne nourrit pas. Il prit donc directement la carte du restaurant de l'hotel et commanda le plat le plus consistant qu'il pouvait trouver : steack sauce au poivre avec pommes duchesse et petits légumes. En entrée, un carpaccio de bœuf coupé au couteau avec sa tranche de foie gras mi-cuit et en dessert, le pain perdu du chef avec sa sauce au caramel et sa glace vanille maison.

Il alla prendre sa douche en attendant que les cuisines s'activent. Devant le miroir, il se trouva incroyablement maigre.

_Mon pauvre, ton corps de rêve n'est plus d'actualité…_

En dehors de sa maigreur, pas vraiment inquiétante, sa barbe commençait à prendre de sérieuse proportion auxquelles il mit fin sur le champ, ainsi que les cheveux de son crane qui commençait à cacher sa crête. Il la sépara d'ailleurs en deux : un look pareil dans un hôtel trois étoiles… ça devait faire tâche et il voulait encore profiter de la chambre pour la nuit. Là, on avait juste l'impression que ses cheveux noirs étaient longs jusqu'au menton.

Il fuma une cigarette et s'aperçut que dans le petit frigo de la chambre se trouvait du vin rosé. Idéal pour passer une bonne nuit.

… …

… …

… …

Quand vint la fin de la journée, le clan breton et les Volturis arrivaient enfin à Volterra. Elarik ne ralentit pas pour autant : il rentra en trombe dans le château et ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il se trouva en face d'Aro dans la salle de réunion. Seul était présent quelques Volturi et les deux autres anciens.

- Elarik ! Enfant, quel magnifique travail vous avez accomplis ! Vas-tu bien ? Demanda l'ancien en regardant la blessure encore à vif du pirate.

- Je vais bien, ce n'est qu'une égratignure, dit-il alors que les lésions lui entamaient la moitié du bras.

- Nous accusons bonne réception des prisonniers qui sont en train de se remettre trop doucement à mon gout, et…

- Que c'est-t-il passé avec mon humaine ? Coupa Elarik alors que son clan rentrait dans la grande salle accompagné de Félix et Démétri.

A la mention d'Orphée, le sourire d'Aro ne parut pas s'arrêter de grandir :

- Une humaine rare ! Très rare, jeune pirate ! Je regrette fortement de ne pas l'avoir trouvé avant toi ! Sache que le jour où tu t'en lasses, tu trouveras acquéreur parmi nous, Volturi.

- En clair ? Heidi m'a dit de venir en parler avec toi, j'aimerais en connaitre la raison.

- Quelle impatience ! S'exclama Aro sans se départir de sa bonne humeur. Il en profita même pour rire un coup alors que le « jeune » Elarik était presque près à taper du pied pour fracasser les dalles de marbre une par une.

- Garde ton calme, cher enfant, rien de grave n'est arrivé. Cela a même été bénéfique dans un certain sens, car ta petite protégée est loin d'être inoffensive, marmonna Marcus qui détestait parfois la lenteur d'exécution de son frère quand il s'agissait d'expliquer quelque chose.

- Oui ! Oui ! Elle nous a bien caché son jeu mais heureusement que Sylvie est intervenue. Certes inconsciemment, je me dois de le répéter et…

A la mention de Sylvie, Elarik gronda prêt à aller lui fracasser le crane de ses deux mains mais il fut interrompu par Caius :

- Inutile d'aller lui dire le fond de ta pensée.

… _Ils cherchent tous à me rendre dingue, _pensa le breton qui n'attendait qu'une chose : voir comment se portait son humaine. Pourquoi faire après tout… C'est de sa faute à elle si elle était allée au-devant de la scène.

- Oui, apparemment la petite blonde d'Europe de l'Est a fait un faux pas. A présent nous savons tous que toucher un poil des compagnons de la belle Orphée en vint à signer son arrêt de mort ! Ria Aro.

Elarik se mit une main sur le visage et commença à faire demi-tour : on n'avançait pas dans les explications. Une seule question le taraudait : est-ce que son humaine serait encore distante comme à chaque fois qu'il se passait quelque chose ?

- Enfant, enfant, pourquoi te mettre dans de tels états ! Le rattrapa Aro pendant que Caius ricanait sans retenue.

- Dis-moi ce que tu as à dire et laisse-moi juger du reste par moi-même.

- En réalité, ton humaine, d'après les diverses explications de chacun dont les siennes, est capable d'absorber l'énergie vitale, l'essence si tu veux, de tous les êtres vivants. Dont les nôtres.

- Et alors ?

- L'état de Sylvie aurait pu être préoccupant si Orphée ne l'avait pas épargnée. Elle mourrait de soif, physiquement et proprement parlant. Un humain tomberait dans le sommeil, voir dans un profond coma puis la mort, mais nous, vampires sous son pouvoir, nous nous lestons de notre essence : du sang qui nous nourrit et nous habite, lui expliqua Aro en se détournant vers la baie vitrée.

- Et pourquoi a-t-on besoin de m'expliquer cela ? Répliqua Elarik, pas le moins du monde intéressé pas ces histoires.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui, complètement abasourdit par les propos du chef breton : son humaine avait un pouvoir potentiellement capable de le terrasser, après tout. Et cela ne l'intéressait pas ? Même son propre clan ne comprenait pas sa réaction : ces informations étaient tout de même capitales ! Marcus avait un léger sourire en coin sur le visage : lui savait parfaitement ce que ressentais le pirate vis-à-vis de son humaine et le combat contre son attachement était violent. Caius marmonna un « Au moins, il y en a un qui a trouvé chaussure à son pied pour ce qui est de la bizarrerie » alors qu'Aro s'approchait de lui, le scrutant de ses yeux carmins délavés.

Quand l'ancien leva la main, Elarik le laissa faire : il se foutait bien de ce qu'on pouvait penser de lui et n'avait rien à cacher de ses pensées. On lui aurait demandé de les citer à voix haute que ça ne l'aurait pas dérangé.

La main d'Aro se posa quelques secondes sur l'épaule intacte du pirate et ce dernier n'arriva pas à dériver sur autre chose que son humaine : _comment réagirait-elle en le voyant, cette fois ?_ L'ancien était très secret en ce qui concernait les pensées profondes des autres, seulement quand cela ne lui servait pas à assouvir sa soif de pouvoir, notons-le bien. De plus, l'attachement aux humains étaient quelque chose de particulièrement douloureux pour un vampire, même si Elarik ne se posait même pas les questions habituelles : la transformation de l'humaine, sa survie, sa santé, ses envies. Non. Seules comptais les réactions d'Orphée et le breton à la crinière noire était décidé à ne plus la lâcher d'une semelle.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu en étais là, décréta Aro d'une voix compréhensible. Mais si ton humaine décidait de partir à l'instant, elle pourrait surement le faire. Néanmoins, elle est toujours là… à t'attendre, la plupart du temps. Tu es son repère, c'est toi qui l'as amené parmi nous. Ne t'étonne donc pas que nous jetions un coup d'œil quand l'occasion le permet et saches que tu es aussi le seul à avoir autorité sur cette enfant.

Caius grogna à cette vérité alors qu'Aro lâchait le jeune pirate pour faire quelques pas dans ses réflexions.

- Ton Orphée est sauvage, je n'ai pu saisir la teneur de son histoire complète pour une raison que nous ignorons, mais elle est présente à tes côtés parce que cela lui plait d'une certaine manière et ce depuis le début. Pour le moment en tous cas. Cependant, et je suis navré de tous nous remettre dans ce climat de guerre, nous nous devons de la garder ici, martela l'ancien. Je suis désolé que vous ayez raté son frère de peu, mais il est capital de les avoir sous la main : qu'en ferais les Irokois s'ils parvenaient à se les approprier ? Ils ne les tueront pas, ceci est une certitude.

Un silence assez pesant pris la place de la voix d'Aro : personne ne s'attendait à ce que deux misérables humains prennent autant de place dans leur conflit.

- C'est entendu ! Lança Elarik en se retournant. Maintenant, si vous nous le permettez, nous nous retirons afin de nous débarrasser de la crasse du voyage. Mon propre reflet me terrifie, ironisa le chef breton en prenant ses camarades à sa suite.

- C'est indigne de notre beauté ! Surenchérit Falko en ricanant.

- Regardez-mes vêtements ! Heureusement que nous sommes entre hommes ! Lâcha Sven en regardant son pantalon déchiré par une branche à l'intérieur de sa cuisse.*

Les Volturi rirent avec eux : le clan breton était difficilement perturbé et c'était une de leur force parmi toutes celles qu'ils possédaient.

Ils parcoururent un moment les couloirs mais l'odeur d'Orphée datait de plusieurs heures, y compris sur le chemin vers sa chambre.

- Tu ne vas pas te « débarrasser de la crasse du voyage » maintenant. Je me trompe ? Demanda Allen à son chef.

- Tu ne te trompes pas.

- Moi, je viens. Je veux voir de mes yeux le petit poulpe qui a failli tuer un vampire, décréta Falko en croisant ses énormes bras.

- Faites comme vous le sentez, répondit Elarik en avançant à allure humaine vers le bâtiment saint.

S'il était fortement agacé par le comportement d'Orphée avant de partir, c'était encore pire à présent : elle s'était confiée à Benjamin, elle avait exposé son pouvoir et elle-même à tout le château, quoi d'autre ? Ne serait-il jamais digne d'attirer son attention ? Il finit par se faire à l'idée que seul son physique attirait son humaine.

Arrivés devant l'église, aucune odeur récente de la fille à dreads. Elarik entra tout de même et trouva Armand devant l'autel, la tête de ses deux humains dormant sur ses genoux. Le clan breton allait se retourner quand ils s'aperçurent qu'il ne subsistait plus _aucune_ brulure, ni cicatrice sur le corps du jeune vampire aux cheveux auburn. Armand fut secoué par un rire discret quand il croisa les yeux interrogatifs des bretons.

- Tu peux remercier ton humaine pour moi, se contenta-t-il de dire.

Elarik se posta à côté du fils de Marius.

- Qu'a-t-elle encore à voir là-dedans ?

- Elle m'a soigné, d'une manière très… étrange mais efficace. Tu devrais d'ailleurs aller la voir, lui répondit Armand en regardant le bras du pirate.

Pirate qui se demandait à quoi il pensait avant d'être aux côtés d'Armand : Orphée s'était confiée à Benjamin, elle avait exposé son pouvoir et elle-même à tout le château… Et elle avait soigné Armand. Une bouffée de colère terrible envahit Elarik. Pourquoi lui-même n'avait-il pas le droit à un minimum de tout cela ? Parce qu'il avait pris la vie d'Orphée ? Alors qu'elle pouvait apparemment s'enfuir quand bon lui semblait ? C'était… injuste.

_Jalousie._

Allen chuchota quelques minutes avec Armand qui caressait les cheveux de Sybelle et Benji, emmitouflés dans d'épaisses couvertures, mais le Elarik n'écoutait que d'une oreille. Du peu qu'il retint et entendit, Orphée et les prêtres avaient eu une longue discussion sur le bien et le mal, et le vampire aux boucles rouges avait participé pour en savoir plus sur les démons et sur l'humaine.

- Où est-elle ? Siffla Elarik d'une colère male contenue.

Il fit sursauter son clan et Armand.

- Elle a bu du vin en parlant, lui déliant la langue et ça l'a réchauffé. Puis elle est partie promener avec ses chiens en dehors du château. Ses prêtres veillent sur elle, ne t'en fais pas, rajouta le vampire qui couvait ses propres humains du regard.

… …

… …

… …

En ce froid début de nuit, le père Ernesto marchait aux côtés de son ami Vitor, qui souriait. Ce dernier était en admiration devant le visage paisible de sa petite Orphée, comme s'il regardait un nouveau-né. Ernesto souriait moins. Voir pas du tout. Après tout, c'est lui qui la portait : elle s'était endormie à leur côté, près d'un champ d'oliviers, alors qu'ils parlaient tous tranquillement. Le vin, ça assomme. La meute suivait gaiment, reniflant de-ci de-là, heureux de la promenade tardive dans le froid glacial : leur maitresse ne craignait rien car les prêtres étaient là.

Un coup de vent plus fort que les autres attira leur attention : Elarik, le vampire qui avait amené Orphée, était devant eux, les yeux sombres et le corps tendu. Ernesto recula significativement alors que Vitor regardait le sombre personnage de bas en haut : il vit son aura sombre, ce « mal » en lui. La jalousie et la possessivité vis-à-vis d'Orphée lui étaient révélées. Mais il vit également une aura… d'espoir que le vieil homme n'arriva pas à définir.

- Elle va bien, dit Vitor, histoire de tenter une forme de communication.

Mais aucune réponse de la part de l'autre parti. Sven arriva également, plus calmement que son chef, et il attendit patiemment que celui-ci daigne faire un mouvement ou prononcer un son.

Au bout de quelques minutes d'attente, Ernesto bougonna qu'il fallait rentrer, avant que la p'tite ne meure de froid. C'était un temps d'hiver après tout.

Elarik amorça un geste : il appuya fortement deux doigts sur l'arrête de son nez, dans une tentative difficile d'apaisement de son être.

- Lui voulez-vous du mal ? Demanda clairement Vitor en sortant les mains de ses poches et en rabattant la capuche de sa robe de bure noire, afin de fixer le vampire possessif de ses yeux écarlates.

Elarik réfléchit un instant en penchant la tête sur le côté. C'était fou de voir à quel point son humanité pouvait s'envoler, telle qu'il ne subsistait plus aucune attitude bienfaisante en lui. Puis il fit un signe de tête négatif en s'approchant doucement, ne fixant plus que sa captive.

Le père Vitor le laissa faire, suivit d'Ernesto qui s'approcha et des chiens qui allèrent à la rencontre de cet homme si présent autour de leur maitresse. Elarik tendit doucement les bras pour recueillir Orphée et le grand prêtre la lui donna avec force de douceur pour ne pas réveiller la jeune fille. Le pirate cessa de bouger, regardant les yeux fermés et les mouvements de respirations de la dormeuse. Puis il fixa subitement Ernesto, puis Sven, avant de revenir sur Vitor.

Puis il regarda Sven intensément espérant lui faire comprendre le message :

- Viendra un jour où il faudra la protéger de moi.

Et il partit avec sa protégée dans les bras, sans courir réellement pour ne pas que le vent froid ne l'affecte, la meute et Sven à ses trousses.

Après quelques minutes de marche, ils atteignirent l'enceinte du repère Volturi et Elarik remarqua que l'ambiance avait nettement changé : on l'avait toujours regardé avec crainte, lui et son clan, mais à présent on regardait Orphée de la même manière. Après tout, si cette humaine devenait un vampire au sein du clan breton, leur force serait décuplée et leurs présences encore plus inquiétantes. Mais Elarik n'en avait que faire, comme d'habitude : il voulait juste se prouver que son humaine était toujours à lui et qu'elle n'allait pas être plus distante à cause de ces jours d'absences.

En rentrant dans leur chambre spacieuse en marchant presque sur la meute, le pirate s'aperçut que son équipage était au complet : Allen, Wilfried et Falko étaient lavés et changés. Ils avaient même allumé un feu dans la petite cheminée. Sven s'avança au-devant d'Elarik pour ouvrir les draps du lit où dormirait Orphée et le chef breton la déposa doucement sur le matelas avant de s'assoir à ses côtés.

Personne ne dit rien. Le clan observait son chef : il avait des yeux coléreux rivés sur cette humaine qui ne lui confiait jamais rien. Une statue effrayante avait pris place sur le lit et Sven, qui n'avait cessé de réfléchir depuis qu'Elarik avait couru plus vite pour rejoindre le château ne savait que dire pour l'apaiser. Alors il s'approcha d'elle et lui retira son bonnet et l'écharpe blanche qu'il posa sur la table de nuit, puis sa veste et ses chaussures, avant de la recouvrir des draps et couvertures qui ornait le grand lit qu'elle occupait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Demanda alors Elarik en sortant de sa léthargie.

- J'aimerais que quelqu'un me rende fou comme elle le fait avec toi. Ça doit être une sensation vraiment intense pour te mettre dans ces états, toi qui ne t'attache jamais à rien et qui se fiche bien de ce que l'on peut en penser. Je la protègerais de toi pour la simple et bonne raison que je rêve de connaitre cela avec une femme un jour. Je ne te laisserais pas gâcher ça. Donc, je vais m'occuper un minimum de cette fille, puisque tu ne daignes pas le faire.

Elarik s'agaça violemment en sursautant devant les insinuations de son camarade et siffla au bord de l'explosion :

- Pour la dernière fois avant que ta tête ne se sépare de ton corps pour une durée illimitée : je-ne-suis-pas…

- Amoureux. En amour devant cette créature. Sentimental en face de cette humaine. Je sais, le coupa Sven, alors que les chiens se relevaient devant l'ambiance électrique qui régnait dans la chambre.

- Alors où est ton problème ? Gronda le chef breton en se relevant droit et tendu devant le vampire blond qui recula d'un pas, sans être moins agressif qu'Elarik.

- Te rends-tu comptes de tes agissements ? Le grand Mal'Keinvor qui fond devant une humaine ! Le chef de clan Breton qui se dépêche de nous faire rentrer de combat juste pour voir si elle est encore en vie !

- Si ton image à mes côtés te dérange, tu peux changer de clan. Si je ne te tue pas avant pour ce que tu viens de dire, menaça Elarik en frappant de son pouvoir le vampire blond qui s'écroula sur le sol. Et c'est valable pour n'importe lequel d'entre vous ! Rajouta-t-il hors de lui en tournant la tête subitement vers les autres qui s'étaient levés.

-Calme-toi, temporisa Wilfried alors que Sven tentait de rester concentré dans l'espoir de se contrôler face à la capacité dérangeante de son chef. Je crois, continua-t-il, que tu n'as pas compris où voulait en venir Sven.

- Et « où-veux-en-venir-Sven », répéta Elarik en délaissant le blond qui se releva d'un coup, plein de rage.

- Il vient juste de nous prouver à tous que tu serais capable de perdre tout ton clan pour elle. Du moins, c'est ce que tu viens de dire, énonça calmement Wilfried en relevant ses longs cheveux bruns d'une main.

Le chef de clan commença les cents pas à allure humaine, la tête dans les mains comme si sa tête allait exploser. Les chiens se tassaient contre le lit en gémissant presque.

- Vous savez tous comment je suis avec mes proies et…

- Et ce n'est plus ta proie, coupa Allen.

Elarik s'appuya contre un mur, le visage déformé par la colère envers lui-même, par sa frustration envers le comportement de l'ex-proie et par son clan qui le comprenait étrangement trop bien alors que lui-même ne savais plus.

- Disons maintenant les choses clairement, intervint Falko en s'approchant du pirate qui se laissait glisser contre le mur, épuisé mentalement. Même si nous n'avons jamais ressentis cela, nous savons que beaucoup de vampires ont vécu un attachement profond pour des humains. Marius pour Armand, Edward Cullen pour Bella, même Caius et sa femme Athénadora ! Et Armand à son tour, avec ses deux humains. Cela est en train de t'arriver, ça crève les yeux et ça te rend fou comme n'importe quel vampire. Alors tu résistes, ce qui ne t'avancera à rien : il arrivera un jour où tu n'en pourras plus et tu désireras la tuer. Ce jour-là, nous ne pourrons plus rien pour toi si tu passes à l'acte. Tu as toujours fait face à tout et là, que voit-on ? Tu aimes cette humaine d'une manière ou d'une autre. Qu'importe. Tu y tiens, c'est tout. Mais tu ne l'assumes pas. C'est cela qui est ridicule, conclut Falko en relevant Elarik par son bras valide. Et je suis sûre que la p'tite pieuvre te dirait comme à Armand : tu n'as pas eu assez de tes années de solitudes pour vouloir encore continuer ?

Le pirate fixait le vide, réfléchissant. Une seule pensée lui tournait dans la tête : _Comment va-t-elle réagir ?_ Mais Falko reprit :

- Maintenant, tu nous fais plaisir à nous tous ici présent : tu vas te « débarrasser de la crasse du voyage », mima le Viking en poussant Elarik vers la salle de bain, et tu réveilles cette mioche pour lui dire qu'on est là. Et puis après...

Il fut interrompu par Orphée qui bougeait sous les draps.

- Après on verra, termina le Viking.

Elarik regarda lentement les membres de son clan. Leurs intentions lui firent… plaisir. Cependant, il était encore loin d'accepter que son monde tourne autour de cette humaine et que son attachement à elle soit si visible. Il les laissa reprendre leur occupation, croisant le regard jovial de Sven et il alla s'allonger derrière Orphée, appuyant sa tête sur son bras valide, son bras douloureux reposant sur le corps de l'humaine.

Il avait tenté d'être discret, mais la meute sauta sur le lit pour prévenir leur maitresse que les hommes étaient de retour, elle les repoussa en grognant et se retourna rapidement pour tomber le nez dans les cheveux de son vampire.

Oui… oui, elle reconnaissait cette odeur. La texture aussi. Elle ouvrit directement de grands yeux en se reculant légèrement.

_Il était là._

_Il la regardait. _

_Enfin._

Orphée fronça légèrement ses sourcils, puis releva la tête pour apercevoir le clan breton qui l'observait depuis les fauteuils et canapés. Sa tête retomba lourdement sur le lit et elle bougonna :

- Vous en avez mis, du temps.

… …

… …

… …

_Salut les filles !_

_Raaa, je vais vous décevoir, mais la semaine prochaine, y'aura pas de chapitre…_

_* Esquive un jet de cailloux *_

… _Parce que c'est noel._

_* se baisse pour éviter une hache*_

_Mais j'ai une bonne raison !_

_AIE ! Qui m'a lancé un clavier ?_

_Non parce que Noel, réveillon, tout ça… Non seulement vous ne serez pas là (mentez pas ! bandes de fêtardes !) mais les prochains chapitres vont être hard et le mieux pour rester dans l'histoire, c'est de _les avoir à la suite.

_*Saute pour éviter des tirs de tank*_

_Bon, pour celle qui veulent etre au courant de la prochaine mise à jour (parce que moi, j'ai pas de congés en dehors du 31…)_

_Vous pouvez prendre ma page facebook :_

_.com/pages/Miss-A/114464112834?ref=sgm_

_(ou vous cherchez Miss A. avec l'avatar de mon profil)_

_Soit vous allez sur mon blog_

_.com_

_et vous vous inscrivez à la newsletter ( je tiens à préciser que les newsletters sont rares, je ne pourrirais pas votre boite mail)_

_Voilà ! voilà ! Bon, Joyeux noel, bonne année, joyeuses fêtes, bon anniversaire … J'ai tout fait pour l'année 2011. Revenez moi entières…_

_Profiter de votre dernière année . Après c'est 2012._


	31. Le début de la fin ?

27

Il faisait encore nuit quand Orphée s'éveilla pour de bon. Elle était nichée en boule contre le corps froid d'Elarik et ses doigts étaient emmêlés dans les longs cheveux noirs bouclés qui dégageaient l'odeur de mousse et de sapin tant désirée.

Elle releva la tête du torse du vampire et inspecta un long moment son visage éclairé seulement par le feu de cheminée, abasourdie par ce qu'elle ressentait : le cœur battant, Orphée avait l'impression qu'elle le voyait pour la première fois ses yeux rougeoyants encadrés de cils sombres couplés à sa tignasse ombreuse faisait ressortir sa peau porcelaine et ses cernes plus foncées que d'ordinaire. Sa bouche fine au sourire amusé par la béatitude camouflée de l'humaine rehaussaient ses pommettes, retraçant ses fossettes, donnant un aspect doucereux au visage félin d'Elarik. La jeune fille se sentait presque rougir après son examen poussé après tant d'attente et elle baissa les yeux sur le bras fort de l'homme qui tenait sa hanche contre lui.

Et Orphée eut un sursaut en voyant qu'Elarik était « légèrement » blessé, pour reprendre les mots de Kachiri qu'elle avait entendu au téléphone. La plaie brulée allait de son épaule jusqu'à son avant-bras. Seule la lueur changeante du feu le lui avait caché. La jeune fille à dreads se releva sur un bras et ferma les yeux pour donner un baiser sur une partie de l'épaule pâle épargnée par la brulure. Ses lèvres s'attardèrent un moment sur la peau froide et Orphée vit avec satisfaction la blessure s'atténuer et disparaitre. Puis elle reposa sa tête sur le lit, fixant Elarik en tentant d'oublier les regards interrogatifs du reste du clan, toujours dans les canapés.

- Impressionnant, comme on me l'a dit, lâcha le vampire d'un air sombre, perdant sourire et fossettes par la même occasion.

La jeune fille continua à le regarder, rien ne pourrait l'en empêcher de toute manière, même pas le ton froid qu'avait employé l'homme qu'elle trouvait si beau en cet instant. Elle ne savait pas exactement pourquoi il lui en voulait.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé ? Demanda-t-il de but en blanc en attrapant rapidement le menton d'Orphée pour l'empêcher de se dérober.

- Je ne voulais pas… j'avais peur de… Tenta la fille en se débattant doucement contre la main qui la retenait.

Mais Elarik n'en démordait pas : pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas appelé alors qu'il lui avait donné ce foutu téléphone portable, d'ailleurs toujours dans sa poche ?

- Je veux savoir pourquoi, asséna-t-il en la faisant basculer sur le dos en lui tenant les épaules.

- Je voulais pas te déranger ou te distraire, lâcha-t-elle en évitant ses yeux rouges inquisiteurs.

Puis elle rajouta avec une voix de petite fille :

- J'ai pas… fais exprès.

- Quoi donc ? S'enquit Elarik complètement désemparé par la phrase d'Orphée.

- Elle avait pas à toucher mes chiens. Personne n'a à leur faire de mal, martela-t-elle en tournant son regard vers le visage du vampire à deux centimètres du sien.

- De toute manière, tu ne resteras plus jamais sans l'un d'entre nous dans ce château.

- Je dois être rassurée, je suppose ?

Grondement d'Elarik qui fit sursauter la meute qui dormait paisiblement au pied du lit.

- Si tu nous avais appelé, tu n'aurais peut-être pas eu de problème, cracha-t-il en resserrant sa prise autour d'elle.

- Oui, c'est sûr qu'à l'autre bout du pays, n'importe lequel d'entre vous aurait pu faire quelque chose pour ma survie, ironisa-t-elle, sans le moindre sourire.

Elarik serra les mâchoires le plus fortement possible alors que le ton montait doucement mais surement. Il ne supportait pas que cette gamine le contredise encore et encore :

- Je suis un chef de clan respecté, j'aurais demandé à n'importe qui de te surveiller et de te sauver la vie, n'importe qui l'aurait fait !

- C'est quoi ton problème ? Le fait que je sache me défendre seule ? Ne l'avais-tu pas demandé à Santino ? Gronda-elle.

Le vampire se recula et quitta le lit pour s'adosser à la porte, alors que les loups blancs se tassaient derrière leur maitresse. Son visage était à la fois coléreux et hésitant alors que son clan, silencieux jusqu'à présent, attendait comme si la dispute entre une humaine et un vampire était une chose tout à fait normale. Enfin, il se redressa en regardant l'humaine de toute sa hauteur :

- J'ai décidé que tu ne t'exposeras pas aux autres et ce n'est pas à discuter, articula-t-il, tentant de ne pas hurler en se rapprochant d'elle, menaçant.

A ce moment, il était réellement vampire et prédateur : les muscles tendus, la tête haute et légèrement penchée, ses yeux qui la regardait de haut comme si Orphée n'était qu'un misérable insecte qu'on écrase du talon. Momentanément, elle frissonna : cet homme était terrifiant, il faut se l'avouer. Cependant, même dans ce moment effrayant, elle le trouva beau. Il était physiquement et intérieurement ce qu'elle avait toujours cherché : cheveux noirs et peau blanche, la jeune fille était presque persuadée qu'il avait eu les yeux bleus. Et ce sentiment de force implacable, le côté indomptable ainsi que sa manière de s'approprier sa petite personne. Oui, elle avait cherché tout ça. Au fond. Tout au fond.

Le temps de cette réflexion, Elarik l'avait attrapée par la nuque, son nez collé à la peau de son cou. Il respira intensément et Orphée sentit sa soif. Là, elle eut peur et fut incapable de réagir. La peur décuple les forces ou annihile la volonté. Elle plaqua ses mains contre le torse du vampire et tenta de le repousser de sa seule force d'humaine en fermant très fort les yeux pour ne pas croiser de front la colère du pirate. Il l'écrasa contre lui, frustré par sa tentative d'encore s'éloigner. La jeune fille sentait le souffle glacial lui caresser la gorge et les dents effleurer sa peau. Elle haletait.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de si mal pour te contraindre autant à la colère ? Gémit-elle toujours les yeux fermés.

Elarik lui prit le visage dans l'étau de ses mains et il attendit patiemment qu'elle ose rouvrir ses paupières, chose qui mit une bonne minute à se produire.

Il la regarda longuement en se disant que, malgré tout, elle avait bien le droit de défendre son troupeau comme un berger, que cette fille savait imposer sa force et qu'elle n'avait pas forcément besoin de sa protection. Non. Elle n'avait pas besoin de lui,… Tout comme la présence de son propre frère.

Cette conclusion lui fit… mal, quelque part, là, dans la poitrine et ce fut lui qui baissa son regard avant de sortir à vitesse vampirique.

Orphée resta debout à fixer la porte. Le clan breton, toujours silencieux, regardait la télévision avec le son au minimum. La jeune fille alla s'enfermer lentement dans la salle de bain avec ses chiens, chose qui n'était encore jamais arrivée et Allen, placé le plus près d'elle crut entendre quelque chose :

Un sanglot. Juste un seul.

… …

… …

… …

_Deux jours plus tard._

Réunion dans la grande salle de Volterra. Tous les vampires étaient présents autour des tables mises en cercle, en dehors des prêtres qui s'occupaient des humains. Un des Irokois ramené par les clans Volturi et Breton avait guérit assez rapidement et avait pu fournir quelques bribes d'informations.

- Comme je le disais, il faudrait éviter de ramener nos prisonniers en pièces détachées pour la simple et bonne raison que nos ennemis doivent tous être au courant que nous avons pris certains d'entre eux. En conclusion, effet de surprise : zéro ! Grogna Caius.

- Oui, mon frère, nous ferons attention dorénavant, répondit Aro. Comme nous le soupçonnions tous, les sbires Irokois ne sont au courant que de peu de choses, en dehors de leur affectation : ils sont organisés en petites communautés avec un chef, qui eux-mêmes ne sont pas directement reliés à ceux que nous cherchons : leur autorité suprême, toujours au nombre de deux comme à l'origine. J'ai pu détecter déjà deux lieux où se trouvent ces communautés : ils ont surement déjà déserté, mais rien ne nous empêche de nous y rendre afin de capter une odeur ou un détail qui puisse nous être utile, finit le chef Volturi.

Caius prit la relève :

- L'objectif de ce groupe rebelle était d'attraper Alistair ici présent, excellent traqueur, comme tout le monde le sait et ils étaient au courant des capacités d'Eris et sa sœur Orphée, humaine d'Elarik, dois-je encore le préciser… Nous ignorons cependant s'ils sont réellement au courant de la forme que peuvent prendre leurs pouvoirs.

- Les informations sont tout de même trop pauvres, lança Randall, un des nomades.

Des murmures d'approbations secouèrent l'endroit, le son se répercutant sur les hauts murs du château.

- C'est la triste réalité, en effet, lança Falko, jamais en reste devant d'éventuels combats. Mais attendons encore un peu et ces bribes de connaissances des Irokois ne nous serviront à rien.

- C'est aussi vrai, approuva Randall.

- Y-a-t'il déjà des volontaires ? S'enquit Aro avant de préciser : ces deux communautés Irokoises se trouvent sur un col dans les Alpes et l'autre à la frontière grecque.

- Tout d'abord, j'aimerais éclaircir un point, si vous le permettez, dit Amun sous le regard oppressant de Benjamin.

- Je t'en prie, cher confrère : nous t'écoutons, lança Caius, fatigué par toutes ces simagrées.

- J'exige que l'humaine d'Elarik, dont beaucoup ignorent sa position actuelle, soit placée sous surveillance.

Allen cessa momentanément de jouer avec son stylo et se redressa légèrement. Sven poussa un long soupir audible repris par Falko, lorsque leur chef levait seulement des yeux inexpressifs vers Amun.

- Pourquoi cette requête, ami ? S'enquit Marcus d'une voix monocorde.

- Non seulement pour ce qu'elle est capable de nous faire, mais il faut que nous sachions où est son frère. Il a réussi à nous échapper et elle était au courant avant n'importe lequel d'entre nous. Ils ont donc une forme de contact possible et si cet Eris tombe aux mains de nos ennemis, comment pouvons-nous prévoir la réaction de la sœur ? Si elle volait à son secours ? Si elle veut se faire massacrer qu'elle le fasse. Cependant, s'ils arrivaient, que sais-je, à la manipuler, à la diriger contre nous en échange ? Forçons-la à nous dire où il se trouve, qu'importe la manière. Nous ne sommes même pas obligés de lui mentir : il en va de la sécurité d'un membre de sa famille. S'il n'en tenait qu'à moi, je…

- Oui, nous connaissons tes intentions, elles sont on ne peut plus claires. Seulement, la décision d'un quelconque acte revient au chef de clan breton, précisa Marcus pour éviter un nouveau conflit interne.

- Pour ton information, marmonna Elarik qui regardait le plafond après un vague coup d'œil plein de menaces à Sylvie tassée au fond de son siège, mon humaine est depuis deux jours à l'extérieur sous la surveillance alternée des membres de mon clan. À cet instant, comme tu peux le remarquer, c'est Wilfried qui s'y colle. En ce qui concerne son frère, nous ne savons rien de ses intentions mais tout porte à croire qu'il aurait sentit d'une manière ou d'une autre la détresse, ou le questionnement, de sa sœur. Ou même juste nos présences étranges autour d'elle. Je ne vois donc pas l'utilité de courir dans tous les sens le chercher, alors qu'il vient à nous.

- Alors surveille-là ! Que plus rien de fâcheux ne se reproduise ! Et soit au courant de la venue cet Eris car je suppose qu'à deux, ils feront assez de dégâts pour que les Irokois puissent ramasser nos restes !

- J'ai vraiment du mal à y croire parce que je n'ai pas été témoin du pouvoir d'Orphée tout comme mon clan, lâcha Elarik sans plus réagir.

Amun allait exploser quand Alice prit la parole :

- Eris arrivera à nous rejoindre, j'ai eu une brève vision là-dessus. Il n'y a donc pas à s'inquiéter des Irokois.

- Et pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit avant ? S'époumona Amun en se levant subitement, faisant tomber sa chaise.

- Parce que je n'ai rien de plus à dire, pas de précision. Il arrive. C'est tout. Et avant que tu ne me pose la question, je n'ai pas de date précise à te dire. Cela dépendra de beaucoup trop de choses, répondit Alice de sa petite voix fluette mais néanmoins sûre.

L'Egyptien allait répliquer, lorsque Sven cessa de dégouliner d'ennui sur sa chaise et confia avec force de chuchotements parfaitement audibles pour tous, à Elarik toujours en pamoison à propos du plafond :

- Je me demande la raison qui nous pousse à toujours parler de ton Orphée pendant les grands rassemblements. Ce n'est pourtant pas faute de rester silencieux…

Elarik, la colère couvant dans ses iris sangs, dit d'une voix sombre et vibrante :

- Tu as entièrement raison, Sven. Toutefois, le prochain qui ouvrira la bouche pour me dire ce que je dois faire de mon humaine,… Ne sera pas le premier à mourir pour m'avoir agacé, sourit-il, plein de sous-entendus alors que le blond lui rendait son sourire carnassier, complice.

- Du calme, mes amis, du calme ! Tempéra Aro. Nous sommes tous d'accord face au regrettable accident survenu il y a peu : ceci ne doit pas se reproduire, que l'acte soit dirigé vers Orphée où n'importe qui d'autre. Un conflit interne ne nous aidera en rien. C'est pour cela que je propose une scission temporaire qui devrait se reproduire : deux endroits potentiellement exploités par les Irokois doivent être explorés. De plus, les actes imprudents des rénégats sont passés aux mains des services secrets du gouvernement Russe et Chinois. Donc la population n'est pas au milieu de l'horreur, cependant, il faut aller détruire toutes les preuves susceptibles de nuire à notre anonymat.

- Ce serait une bonne chose. De plus, afin d'étoffer un peu cette description de la tentative de prise de pouvoir des Irokois sur le monde, nous savons qu'ils privilégient le nord économique : Europe, pays asiatiques en développement et Amérique du nord. Il est peu probable de les trouver ailleurs sur le globe. Avouons que c'est déjà une zone assez large.

… …

… …

… …

Echapper au démon. Quelle que soit sa nature. C'était le but d'Orphée. Le numéro un démoniaque du moment étant le vampire pirate. L'attirance de la jeune fille était beaucoup trop forte mais elle se devait de lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne se laisserait plus faire sans broncher et donc d'en profiter pour n'en faire qu'à sa tête. Quand Elarik était sorti, elle avait failli pleurer dans la salle de bain pour une raison qui lui échappait en partie. Certes, il lui avait… manqué. Un peu. Beaucoup. Mais s'il se plaignait de sa froideur et de la distance qu'elle tentait de mettre entre eux deux, lui ne savait vraiment pas s'y prendre. Un problème de communication, cela va de soi. Mais après tout, pourquoi y aurait-il une quelconque forme de compréhension entre un kidnappeur sanguinaire et sa proie ?

Quand elle était sortie de la salle de bain avec ses boots aux pieds et sa meute exubérante, les bretons l'avaient seulement regardé, elle et ses yeux légèrement rougis par la déception. Mais aucun n'avait ouvert la bouche, Sven l'avait juste suivi dehors sans poser de question et en la laissant marcher sans l'interrompre. Puis la jeune fille décida de s'assoir sur une motte de terre gelée, emberlificotée dans son énorme écharpe blanche et un long bonnet noir en forme de pointe et ne bougea plus, entièrement absorbée par ses réflexions à buts spirituels : avait-elle sa place ici ? Avait-elle réellement quelque chose à accomplir ? Comme le beau vampire blond s'était affalé à son côté pendant que les chiens courraient à perdre haleine en jouant, elle tritura une de ses dreads en exprimant ses pensées à haute voix, que l'oreille de Sven soit attentive, ou non. C'était un long monologue, entrecoupé de soupirs et de passage à vide, mais le blond semblait l'écouter sans cesser une seule seconde de l'observer attentivement.

À présent, Elle était toujours dehors avec Cerbère. Le vent froid fouettait visage et museaux, amenant de lourds nuages possiblement remplis de neige et faisant trembler les oliviers. La terre rougeâtre était gelée, faisant à chaque pas un bruit de craquement. Craquement… ce bruit la ramenait inévitablement aux combats que menaient les vampires, quand ils s'agissaient d'immobiliser ou de tuer un des leurs.

- Quand penses-tu rentrer ? Demanda subitement une voix lasse.

Orphée se tourna vers Wilfried sans mot dire. Ses cheveux bruns volaient dans tous les sens et la mine peu enthousiaste qu'il affichait ne lui donnait pas envie de lui répondre. Mais il valait mieux donner une réplique : ce vampire si silencieux commençait à perdre patience. Il était quasiment immobile en permanence, mais ce n'était pas de la même manière que les anciens. Wilfried était immobile par flemme : il n'avait pas envie de bouger, donc il ne bougeait pas. Aucune expression n'animait son visage, à peine un léger foncement de sourcil lorsqu'une situation le contrariait. Et surveiller cette humaine le contrariait réellement : elle était lente et elle ne parlait pas. Donc inintéressante.

Il la vit subitement lever la tête vers le ciel, à s'en briser le cou et elle s'écria en sautant sur ses pieds :

- Il neige ! Hahaha ! Il neige !

Voici un détail qui n'assommera pas son humeur. Depuis sa dernière entrevue avec Elarik, elle était dehors, sans manger ni boire. Elle s'était vaguement assoupie au milieu de ses chiens à la chaude toison*, mais sans plus. Elle avait été terriblement déçue du comportement du vampire et pourtant, il subsistait un détail qu'elle ne comprenait pas : pourquoi tant d'emportement ?

Alors elle avait pris une décision pendant son monologue en présence de Sven : elle se rapprocherait de ses chiens, dehors quel que soit le temps, comme avant d'acheter son appartement et elle écouterait son intuition : devait-elle rester ou partir ? Au fond d'elle, la jeune fille à dreads était intimement convaincue que la vie est une sorte de destinée et que cette destinée appelle son propriétaire. Reste le libre arbitre, mais si on écoute ses instincts et son intuition, on pouvait se diriger sans crainte dans les ténèbres les plus totales. Ténèbres que sont la vie humaine.

Aujourd'hui, elle ne savait plus. Était-elle au bon endroit ? Devait-elle continuer ? Orphée se devait de savoir. Alors elle attendait un signe. N'importe quoi. Mais un signe, _par pitié_.

La neige n'en était pas un, mais cela lui remontait le moral et bientôt ce fut presque une véritable tempête de flocons qui s'abattait sur Volterra. En début décembre, c'était presque un miracle aux pays des oliviers ! Mais une sonnerie de téléphone portable vint rompre tout le charme de ce moment. Surement la relève pour la surveiller.

Pendant que Wilfried décrochait, Orphée en profita pour s'éloigner un peu et esquiver le regard blasé du vampire brun. Elle n'avait pas vu Elarik depuis ces deux jours d'escapade, seulement les membres du clan breton qui défilaient sans mot dire, se contentant de s'assoir quelque part ou ils ne la perdraient pas de vue. Sauf Wilfried qui restait debout comme une agaçante tour de guet, près à la tirer par les dreads si elle osait ne serait-ce que disparaitre derrière une touffe d'herbes sèches.

Elle fit quelques pas sous les coups de langues de Cerbère, et…

- Je répète : quand comptes-tu rentrer ?

- J'oblige personne à rester collé à mes semelles.

- Nous n'avons pas le choix.

- Les vampires n'ont pas le choix lorsque cela concerne les humains. Deux baffes et on vous suit, vous le savez bien, ironisa la jeune fille.

Aussi impossible que cela puisse paraitre, Wilfried haussa les sourcils.

- Pourtant tu n'as pas eu assez de coups à mon goût.

- J'en doute pas une seconde.

Et elle recommença à marcher pendant que Wilfried disparaissait.

… …

… …

… …

- Rhaaaaaaaa ! Putain ! Ça fait du bien !

- Hihihi !

Eris s'écroula sur le lit, après un orgasme monumental qu'il avait eu avec une jeune femme trouvée dans un bar. Celle-ci lui caressa les cheveux en se disant que, décidément, ce jeune homme était étrange malgré son charme ravageur. Cette fille, une certaine Julie, était en mal de compagnie masculine et désirait absolument se caser. Bon, pas avec un type avec une crête sur la tête sans aucune accroche malgré le fait qu'il couchait dans un trois étoiles. Elle avait cependant, par pur désir d'être accompagnée plusieurs nuits d'affilées, mis les bouchées double dans ses méthodes de séduction : vêtements moulants, maquillage léger qui soulignait ses petites moues sexy et sous-vêtements affriolants laissant peu de place à l'imagination. Sans oublier ses techniques pour rendre fou un homme au lit. Oui, elle avait bien fait et son esprit pétillait de satisfaction. Julie avait ressenti un étrange frisson lui parcourir le dos lorsque cet Eris l'avait regardé avec un air presque affamé, divinement terrifiant de ses yeux sombres. Et il lui avait donné autant de plaisir qu'elle lui en avait fait voir. Bref, ils étaient sexuellement sur la même longueur d'onde, alors pourquoi ne pas tenter de trouver d'autres points communs ?

- Tu peux t'en aller maintenant. Faut que j'dorme, balança Eris parfaitement conscient de ce que pensais Julie et parfaitement irrité de ne jamais trouver une gonzesse qui voulait juste du sexe, sans plus.

Petit moment de silence, seulement troublé par le hoquet indigné de Julie qui se retrouvait avec ses petits projets de loveuse en miettes. Eris se releva, l'embrassa sur les lèvres et se releva d'un bond pour aller prendre une douche, tranquille.

- Les clés sont sur la table de nuit ! Bonne continuation ! Dit-il d'un ton enjoué sans même se retourner vers son ex-conquête encore nue dans son lit.

Une fois dans la salle de bain de sa spacieuse chambre, le jeune homme aux yeux bleus attendit un moment : pas longtemps cependant car il entendit le remue-ménage de… c'est quoi son nom déjà ? Bref, elle s'habillait, quoi. Puis il distingua les talons aiguilles sur le sol en direction de la porte qui claqua en faisant vibrer les fenêtres.

- Ça, c'est la belle vie mon pote ! Se dit Eris en parlant à son reflet dans un miroir en pied avec des mimiques de beau gosse. Ouai ! La vraie vie : bouffe, luxe et belles paires de fesses !

Il fit couler l'eau chaude et se lava pour la seconde fois de la journée avant de penser au diner. Sa sœur semblait en capable de se défendre et même si son esprit demeurait triste, Orphée ne l'appelait plus vraiment. Alors autant en profiter, même s'il se remettrait en route d'ici peu. Après tout, Elle était son seul et unique but.

… …

… …

… …

Elle était seule depuis une bonne heure et savourait le calme : on entendait juste les flocons qui s'écrasaient sur le sol dans un petit bruit mat. Quand elle reçut un appel du père Vitor sur le téléphone portable que lui avait donné Elarik, Orphée commença sérieusement à perdre patience :

- J'espère qu'il y a des morts pour que vous m'appeliez pendant mon semblant de retraite.

- Loin de moi l'idée d'aimer de tout mon cœur cet Elarik Mal'Keinvor, mais il souffre.

La voix du vieil homme claqua comme un fouet à l'oreille de la jeune fille. Depuis que le pouvoir du prêtre s'était réveillé, il était plus sec et stressé. Voir les démons des autres était une chose terrifiante. Pourtant cette fois, elle n'irait pas à Elarik. Orphée résista.

- Et bien pour le moment, ce n'est pas mon problème car je n'en connais pas la raison.

Et elle raccrocha, souhaitant juste le calme après ces derniers jours mouvementés. Légitime, non ? Apparemment pas, car Sven apparu en coup de vent et cette fois, son humeur muette s'était envolée.

- Comment va-t-on ?

- J'allais bien, quand je me suis rendue compte que personne ne voulait me foutre la paix.

- Que de vilains mots provenant de cette bouche exquise ! répliqua-t-il en touchant d'un doigt la lèvre inférieur d'Orphée.

Elle leva les yeux aux ciels en pouffant, puis elle prit le bras de Sven pour continuer à tourner autour du château.

- Tu nous manques, lâcha Sven tout sourire, rendant la chose vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas crédible. Surtout en voyant ses yeux rouges rieurs.

- Arrêtes, je vais pleurer.

- Mais c'est presque vrai ! Presque. Tu ne veux pas de nouvelles du château ?

- Dis-moi toujours… Répondit la jeune fille sachant qu'elle n'échapperait pas à Sven quand il avait décidé de bavasser.

- Un des Irokois nous a donné la position de deux camps ennemis, nous allons donc nous dépêcher de les attaquer, si jamais ils sont toujours sur place. Autrement, nous trouverons bien un indice quelconque.

La jeune fille serra inconsciemment plus fort le bras finement musclé du blond, qui nota cette réaction dans un coin de sa tête, sans se taire pour autant :

- Ensuite, tu as soulevé un véritable débat houleux à cause de ton pouvoir que nous, pauvres bretons qui te tenons en notre possession, théoriquement bien sûr, n'avons pu jouir. Qu'importe, belle demoiselle, seulement, ton don inquiète la population.

- C'est tout ce qu'il y a de nouveau depuis deux jours ? Tant mieux, je rate rien.

- Non, pas vraiment. Mais il est possible que quelques clans rentrent chez eux, notamment ceux des Amériques, car avec ce flou impressionnant, personne ne sais comment les choses vont se dérouler. D'autres, beaucoup de Volturi je pense, vont allez du côté Russe et Asiatique pour détourner les soupçons sur les meurtres commis par des vampires.

- Mhmm.

- Tu considères vraiment que tout cela ne te concerne pas ?

Orphée le regarda longuement avant de répondre :

- Evidemment. Je ne vois pas en quoi tout ceci me concernerait.

Sven s'arrêta et prit brutalement la jeune fille par les épaules pour lui gronder :

- Les Irokois te veulent, mon chef te laisse encore en vie et tu arrives à t'imposer chez les Volturi et dans le dangereux clan que nous sommes…

- Parce que tu appelles cela « s'imposer » ? S'agaça la jeune fille, coupant le blond qui commençait à voir rouge.

Il la secoua violemment et s'apprêta à lui hurler dessus quand il vit les larmes envahir les yeux de la fille. Il suspendit son geste, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait : elle tentait de se soustraire à son inspection pour ne pas qu'il la voit pleurer, mais de lourds sanglots la secouèrent sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire. Orphée tenta de se débattre contre la poigne du blond en gémissant de mécontentement, le visage du vampire n'exprimant que l'effarement. Orphée eut honte de geindre devant cet homme qui en avait surement vu beaucoup plus qu'elle, mais contre toute attente, il l'entoura de ses bras et l'écrasa contre lui.

Sur le coup, Orphée n'y fit pas attention car ses colères et tensions devaient sortir le plus loin possible d'elle et pleurer était une excellente solution. Puis elle sentit une des mains blanches lui caresser les cheveux, alors elle se calma doucement en reniflant entre le cou et l'épaule du vampire. Lorsqu'il lui embrassa naturellement le front, elle comprit un instant toutes les filles qui tombaient à ses pieds : Sven le tailleur était naturellement doux et attentionné, puis son odeur parfaitement envoutante, sucrée et pourtant masculine **, calmait la jeune fille. Contrairement à ce qu'elle pouvait penser, le vampire blond ne la jugeait pas. Il savait faire la différence entre les humains et ceux de sa race : les vampires résistaient mieux aux choses qui leur arrivaient et Orphée était dans une situation vraiment compliquée et périlleuse pour humaine. Et elle ne pleurait que maintenant ?

- Rentre au château, ma belle. Tu manques à tes prêtres. Et puis un peu à nous aussi.

Orphée releva rapidement la tête et tomba dans des yeux carmins tout à fait sérieux, pour le coup.

- Mine de rien, on s'habitue à ta présence, expliqua Sven en se relevant et en recoiffant rapidement la fille qui ne savait que dire.

- Et puis j'en ai plein le dos de tourner en surveillance dehors dans le froid.

Orphée ricana sachant pertinemment que ce n'est pas le froid qui l'ennuyait et se laissa trainer vers le bâtiment Volturi, sans pour autant avoir la réponse à sa question.

Devait-elle continuer ?

… …

… …

… …

Eris était allongé sur le lit et avait brièvement capté la tristesse de sa sœur. Il s'étonnait beaucoup du fait qu'il ne ressentait pas de peur émanant d'elle. Juste du chagrin, de la colère mais très peu de peur, alors qu'elle était entourée de créatures inhumaines, violentes et incompréhensibles et évidemment, il tentait de trouver le « pourquoi ». S'était-elle attachée à ces choses ? Ne lui avaient-elles réellement pas fait de mal ?

Eris en doutait sincèrement et bientôt, il se remettra en route. Même si cela était tout de même rare, quand sa sœur l'appelait à distance, c'était généralement pour partager ce qu'elle vivait. Il n'y a que lui pour se précipiter vers elle, pour tenter de l'aider ou la réconforter. Très rares sont les fois où le frère avait dû accourir pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Il se pourrait parfaitement qu'Orphée soit en de bonne main, mais un _mauvais pressentiment_ assombrissait toutes ses idées.

… …

… …

… …

Les prêtres étaient heureux de l'arrivée de leur fille, cependant ils ne dirent pas un mot : quand Orphée avait besoin d'une retraite, d'un moment de calme, il ne fallait pas lui porter trop d'attention. Les deux vieux amis furent inquiets de ne pas la voir manger et monter directement dans sa chambre en compagnie de ce Sven.

En poussant la porte, elle remarqua que toute la compagnie bretonne était là, en dehors du chef. Falko regardait la télévision, ainsi que Wilfried. Ce dernier jeta un regard noir à l'humaine qui n'en fit pas cas. Allen regardait un point imaginaire sur le sol en faisant toujours tournoyer un de ses stylos entre ses doigts. Il était torse nu et Orphée vit qu'il avait dû être éclaboussé par un jet de feu, comme Elarik. Tous les regards convergèrent un moment sur elle, alors que Sven refermait la porte et que la meute reniflait de ci, de là avant de se poser au pied du lit.

- Tiens… De retour parmi nous ? Lui lança Allen, sans être moqueur, cette fois.

Orphée sentit l'inquiétude des vampires à cause des bouleversements qu'elle provoquait et son envie de pleurer se coinça en boule douloureuse dans sa gorge.

- J'me demande encore pourquoi, lui répondit-elle d'une voix rauque en se délestant de sa veste sous les soins de Sven.

Elle allait se rafraichir dans la salle de bain quand Allen et ses yeux d'aigle toujours fixé sur elle, lui demanda étrangement poliment :

- Quand aurons-nous l'honneur de voir de nos propres yeux tes capacités si inhabituelles ?

- Quand je serais sûre que ça ne provoquera rien dans le crâne de votre chef. En attendant, fit-elle en levant ses sourcils comme une gamine innocente, tu veux un bisou magique ?

Allen ouvrit grands les yeux alors que Sven et Falko explosaient de rire, accompagné du ricanement moqueur de Wilfried, puis le principal intéressé répondit tout de même :

- Sans façon, merci, avant de retourner à son inspection du sol aux carrelages fêlés.

La jeune humaine s'approcha tout de même, le faisant relever des yeux attentifs et menaçants.

- Si quoique ce soit de parfaitement déplacé arrive dans les prochaines secondes, je te jure que tu ne reconnaitras plus ton visage, siffla le vampire anglais.

- Je sens ta douleur et ça me gonfle, balança-t-elle sans douceur et sans se soucier de la menace.

La fille tendit un doigt vers l'épaule nue d'Allen et sans le toucher réellement, soigna ces petits points de peau brulée avant d'aller s'affaler un bras sur les yeux aux côtés de Sven, sur son lit. L'atmosphère était pesante, l'air était lourd dans cette chambre, angoissant Orphée qui ne savait que faire. Le blond nattait certaines de ses dreads qui trainaient sur le lit, tentant vaguement de s'occuper.

- J'étouffe, souffla la fille alors que Sven cherchait d'autres mèches pour continuer ses tresses.

- T'en fais pas, p'tit poulpe. Ça passera, dit Falko sans détourner son visage de la télévision.

- Tu essayes de me rassurer ? Demanda-t-elle en grimaçant.

- Oui.

- C'est encore plus flippant, décréta-t-elle pendant que le viking était secoué par un rire grave.

Le chien grimpa sur le lit avec les loups blancs et Orphée passa ses doigts dans leur poil doux et épais.

- Je vous gâte trop, marmonna Orphée en les faisant descendre du lit.

Chacun sa place. Orphée est la chef de meute et elle se devait de garder cette place au milieu de ce groupe sauvage malgré le caractère doux et docile des animaux. Mais c'est justement le privilège d'être l'autorité qui accordait à Orphée le luxe d'être épargnée par leur instinct hiérarchique. La jeune fille garda quand même sa main à proximité des museaux humides, tournant son visage vers Sven occupé à tricoter ses dreads rouges à vitesse vampirique.

- Où est le chef ? murmura-t-elle à son attention.

- Il cause stratégie avec les autres chefs de clan, lui répondit-il sur le même ton en lui lançant un bref regard.

- Je ne veux pas le revoir.

Pour cette fois, plus une seule respiration vampirique dans la pièce. Les vampires ne bougeaient plus. Wilfried apparu à grande vitesse derrière elle et s'assit sur le lit en soupirant.

- On a pas eu assez de réunion ces derniers temps ? Lança Falko, joueur. Que de palabres !

- J'en ai pas demandé autant, rougit Orphée alors que la main de Sven passait sur son front chaud.

- Pour quelles raisons veux-tu t'éloigner d'Elarik ? Demanda Wilfried, inexplicablement intéressé.

- Je rêve ou tu viens de m'adresser une phrase de plus de cinq mots ? Parce que j'ai peur, c'est une bonne raison ?

Silence. Apparemment, aucun n'arrivait à gérer la situation : il est vrai qu'elle était l'humaine de leur chef et ils n'avaient aucun pouvoir. L'avenir de cette gamine pouvait changer leur éternité, ça ne serait qu'un humaine de moins, mais le comportement de leur chef dépendait d'elle et donc le mode de vie de leur clan. Elarik était un vampire et il pouvait souffrir l'éternité entière, autant qu'avoir une compagne et donc un soutien aussi sûr que le leur. Chose non négligeable dans la vie d'un vampire mâle.

- Hum. Oui, c'est une bonne raison.

Puis plus personne ne dit rien, ils regardèrent tous l'écran pendant qu'Orphée somnolait.

… …

… …

… …

Il était à l'intérieur de la tour du château à côté de Santino. La neige commençait à se déposer sur les toits car contre toute attente, elle tenait : une fine couche blanchâtre enrobait tout le paysage. Il tourna la tête afin de vérifier si l'humaine exaspérante était toujours dehors en train de gober des flocons. Il s'y reprit à plusieurs fois, mais non, elle n'était plus là. Sven devait l'avoir ramenée.

Cela faisait deux jours qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, ni même sentit ses tentacules imprégnées de l'odeur jasmin/chèvrefeuille. La chaleur de sa peau. Sa voix acerbe qui passait en boucle le slogan _« je n'ai pas besoin de toi_ ».

_Elle n'a pas besoin de toi._

_Elle n'a pas besoin de toi._

Voilà ce que lui répétait la petite voix qu'il avait dans le fond de son crâne. Ce son imaginaire qu'il voudrait faire disparaitre à tout jamais. Saleté de conscience.

Son portable vibra dans sa poche et il le prit par réflexe. Un message texte.

_Je ne supporte plus ton ignorance à mon égard._

_Signé : Orphée_

… …

… …

… …

*Heureusement que je parle des chiens. Ça aurait pu paraitre ambigu…

** L'odeur de Sven ? _Le Mâl_, de Jean Paul Gaultier. :D

_Oyé, Oyé ! Braves lectrices ! Voici le premier chapitre de l'année 2011, calme, tranquille, histoire de se remettre dans le bain. La semaine prochaine, accrochez vos ceintures, parce que ça va allez mal ! Mouchoirs ?_

_Le papa nowel n'a pas été généreux en review. Je l'ai chopé dans le conduit d'évacuation de la chaudière (bah oui, j'ai pas de cheminée), mais il m'a seulement dit que seules VOUS pouvez faire avancer cette histoire, par force d'harcèlements, de commentaires et de menaces, au choix. Oui, je vous autorise à le faire, je vous y encourage, même ! C'est mon côté maso et mon côté j'ai-une-violente-sensation-d'insécurité-et-de-solitude-quand-j'ai-pas-de-reviews. Voilà. Bande de rates._

_Merci à toutes de me suivre, à __Nahiss__ de m'avoir appris ses techniques de gerbes, à __Eve__ de m'avoir informé pour la descente d'organes après un accouchement (je connaissais, mais je crois que c'est un manque de muscles et d'abdos, et lié à l'âge, non ?) et je lui rend la pareille en lui confiant la sensation la plus glauque de mon accouchement : après la sortie de bébé, quand tu te lèves et ce pendant deux semaines, t'as l'impression que tes boyaux vont tomber par terre. Voilà. Bon c'était un accouchement naturel, donc je sais pas si avec la péridurale et tout le reste, c'est la meme chose. BREF. Merci à Nahiss (encore ! oO) de ne pas avoir été radine en reviews, merci à… __Mlle-Kisses, cassis, Liliane, janeandteresa, Tia63, Adeline L.__, qui Elles aussi ont eu le temps de m'encourager !_

_Merci aussi à celles qui me suivent sur ma page facebook de Miss A. ça me touche ! Par contre, je ne demande pas vos noms, mais pourriez vous mettre dans une review le mot « face de bouc » pour que je sache qui vient squatter ma page ? Parce que j'ai pleins de gens de chine, et d'autres, mais bon… J'aime bien savoir où s'étend ma petite personne :D YEAH ! C'est bon pour mon égo !_

_Bon maintenant, fini la douceur, fini les remerciements ! Place à l'horreur._

_Et faites un effort, comme moi ! J'suis une warrior ! J'ai bouffé comme 4, j'étais complètement déchirée, j'ai dormi 3h et je suis là ! Debout ! Pour vous postez un chapitre histoire de fêtez avec vous la nouvelle année, alors qu'en réalité, 2011 ne sera que la continuité de 2010, alors que Dieu vous bénisse, que les démons soit généreux et que 2012 arrive !_

_Amen._


	32. Fin

_**Bonjour ! Vous vous demandez surement pourquoi je commence à écrire au début de mes chapitres. Tout simplement parce que la fin vous laissera un gout terriblement amer et que j'ai pris un billet pour l'Australie avant que vous ne me fassiez quelque chose de mal…**_

_aliCetwiligthF.F : Eris arrivera bientôt mais il faut encore de la patience ! Je suis contente que tu aies tout compris de l'état d'esprit des personnages. Parfois je m'embrouille un peu toute seule… C'est que je ne fais pas les choses si mal que ça. Heureuse de voir que tu me suis encore. Et que vas-tu me lancer à la fin de ce chapitre… Ton clavier ?_

_Adeline.L : Merci de ton passage et de ton commentaire super motivant !_

_Aurore : Tu avais bien vu… Les choses vont se compliquer ! Mais on fera avec, hein ?_

_Janeandteresa : Merci beaucoup de ton commentaire et de la lecture de ma fic' !_

_Cassis : Ton plus grand devoirs de vacances étaient de me mettre une review. Tu as bien fais ça, donc je te met 19/20 (c'est parce qu'on peut toujours mieux faire, parait-il XD )Tchubi ! Et vas-y adule moi, ne te gêne surtout pas ! :D_

_No : Yeah ! Encore une nouvelle ! Bienvenue parmi nous et passe un bon moment !_

_Zod'a : Ma Zod'a. Je crois que c'est le commentaire que je préfère. Chais pas pourquoi. Alors… est-ce qu'ils vont baiser dans ce chapitre, nos tourtereaux ? Tu verras. Mais oui, il fallait que je place le mot « Orgasme » à un moment ou à un autre ! Ha oui, seul Elarik est breton d'origine, je referais l'histoire du clan un peu plus précisément parce que meme moi, j'ai oublié un peu -.-' et Sven va devenir possiblement un vrai soutien et ami pour Orphée, donc c'est cool vous le verrez souvent, et vous serez satisfaites. Pour ton interview, je réponds : oui, je m'endors souvent en pensant à Elarik et à mon histoire. Oui, mon copain est au courant que je fantasme et que je couche avec Adam ou autre. Ca l'énerve d'ailleurs. Et que je lise des fanfictions aussi !_

_Eve : Non, Orphée ne se fait pas de bisou… et non, Y'aura pas de description de turlute dans la fiction. :D Oui Orphée est humaine, ça rassure, hein,de la voir pleurer. Et elle a pas fini la pauvre. Et ils ont pas finis de se faire chier en réunion… « Il faut savoir offrir sa fleur à la bonne  
personne. Héhé non je rigole. C'est pas notre génération ça. Faites ce que vous voulez de votre petit bout de peau qui sert à rien. » POUHAHAHA ! Comme tu dis, comme tu dis. Et oui, comme Zodinette, tu as apprécié le moment avec Sven, et c'est mon moment préféré de ce dernier chapitre. J'ai hâaaate de voir lequel vous préférerez dans celui-ci… Non, Orphée a vraiment envoyé un message comme tu pourras le lire ci-dessous ! Jure moi de ne pas te pendre ! _

_**Bon courage à tous, moi, je me taille. :D MOUAHAHAHHA**_

_**Et si je bat pas de record de reviews. J'vous marave vos tronches bandes de rates ! Tout le monde sur le pont !**_

… …

… …

… …

28

Orphée avait envoyé un sms, profitant de l'absence du clan dans la pièce. Elle avait demandé à Sven de déguerpir avec ses chiens en lui expliquant son intention, même s'il restait encore devant la porte au cas où. Elle avait d'ailleurs mis une bonne heure avant de réussir à envoyer quelque chose : la jeune fille avait hésité entre plusieurs possibilités de scénario, selon le message qu'elle enverrait à Elarik.

« Faut qu'on parle »… Trop agressif. Le vampire irait peut-être jusqu'à ignorer l'envoi.

« Que dois-je faire pour réussir à te calmer ? »… Elle ne s'abaissera pas à ce point-là, qu'Elarik soit chef de clan ou pas.

« Je te veux », « Prends-moi », … Oui, l'inconscient d'Orphée donnait aussi son avis. Après tout pourquoi pas ? Ce n'est pas ce que voulais Elarik à la base ? Avant de pouvoir la tuer ? Ce devait être une mort agréable, s'il s'y prenait doucement. Il arriverait en trombe et la regarderait longuement en s'approchant du lit de sa démarche féline et son sourire carnassier plaqué sur le visage. Il mettrait sa main sur sa nuque et tirerait sa bouche vers la sienne avant de lui donner un baiser des plus langoureux. Le cœur d'Orphée battrait à tout rompre et sa respiration serait irrégulière comme jamais. Elarik, sans lâcher ses lèvres une seule seconde, baladerait ses mains sur son corps et sur sa peau brulante avant de… STOP !

_Lamentable…_

Puis elle avait opté pour un « Tes bras me manquent », ou quelque chose du même acabit. Mais Orphée ne lui ayant jamais dit quelque chose de doux, avait peur de lui avouer ce qu'elle pensait à ce niveau. Cela pourrait lui valoir sa perte encore plus rapidement. En conclusion, elle avait décidé d'un simple « _Je ne supporte plus ton ignorance à mon égard », _c'était clair, soft, sans ultimatum.

Peut-être qu'il ne réagira même pas. Ce serait absolument frustr…

La porte claqua et le vampire tant attendu était debout devant la fenêtre. Les bras croisés sur son torse nu, la lumière accentuait sa magnifique pâleur. Ses yeux rouges la fixait comme s'il n'avait jamais été absent : avec sureté et envie. Oui, son regard était enflammé et Orphée rougit à la seconde en soupirant. Les minutes passaient et Elarik ne changea pas sa manière de la regarder, ce qui eut pour conséquence de la bloquer totalement dans son désir d'explication. La jeune fille triturait les tresses que Sven avait faites dans ses cheveux, son odeur étant toujours présente autour d'elle sur le lit et elle espérait que ce détail ne fasse pas enrager un peu plus son vampire. Mais il ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre et ne semblait même pas respirer. La poisse. Elle aurait dû s'abstenir, mais cette situation lui était insupportable et elle soupira derechef, avant de s'exprimer les yeux rivés sur un des murs.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

Pas de réponse. Pas de mouvement. A un tel point qu'elle dû vérifier s'il était toujours là. Oui, il était toujours droit devant elle, encore avec les mêmes yeux flamboyants qui la dévoraient de l'intérieur, continuellement les bras croisés. Mauvais signe : n'avait-il pas envie de communiquer ?

- Parle-moi. Ouvre la bouche.

Toujours aucune expression. Rien. Le néant. Elle avait une magnifique statue blanche et noire devant elle. Dialoguer normalement ne semblant rien donner… restait la provocation ? Mais d'abord, un dernier essai :

- Je ne comprends plus rien. Qu'attends-tu de moi ? Que veux-tu _exactement_ ?

Silence agaçant. _Très_ agaçant. Seul le regard carmin avait changé : une lueur hésitante était apparue dans les prunelles vampires. Cela irrita un peu plus la petite humaine qui ne savait plus du tout ce qu'elle devait faire. Perte de self contrôle. Erreur.

- Putain ! T'es devenu muet ? Ouvre la bouche ! Explique-moi ce que j'ai fait de mal ? Tu m'aurais préféré morte plutôt que de m'être défendue ? J'en doute, tu attends juste de me tuer toi-même ! Alors ne me dis pas le contraire !

Orphée s'était levé alors qu'Elarik n'avait pas esquissé un mouvement. Il ne l'avait même pas suivi des yeux et la jeune fille se sentit insultée au plus haut point. Elle s'approcha de lui à pas lourd et tenta de le pousser violement, le plus fort possible, mais de sa force humaine, Elarik ne bougea pas d'un iota.

- Réponds-moi ! Réponds- moi ! Hurla-t-elle presque. Lâche ! Pourriture ! Tu me rends dingue et je tombe en plein dedans, je suis trop conne !

Orphée se sentit se perdre dans sa tête. Sa folie jaillissait, son démon exigeait réparation pour cette souffrance inutile et par fierté. La jeune fille se prit la tête à deux mains et se retint d'hurler toute sa colère alors que le vampire tournait doucement sa tête vers elle, en fronçant très légèrement les sourcils. Orphée se releva, se contenant au maximum et résistant à la pression du démon affamé en elle. Elle ouvrit subitement une de ses penderies, mit un pull puis une veste et elle s'apprêtait à remplir un sac, quand Elarik sortit de son mutisme :

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? Grinça-t-il.

Orphée lui répondit tout en remplissant son sac à la va-vite.

- Je m'casse ! J'en peux plus de toi ! J'en peux plus de ton charme, de tes sautes d'humeur, de ta violence et de ta beauté qui me crève les yeux minute après minute ! De ta voix envoutante aussi bien pour tes provocations que pour tes menaces ! De tes mains et de ton corps froid ! De tes lèvres ! J'en peux plus, tu ne m'auras jamais ! _Ja-mais_ ! Je me tire et n'essaye même pas de m'en empêcher !

Deux choses s'imprimèrent dans la tête du pirate :

_Je ne l'aurais jamais. Jamais._

_Ja-mais._

_Elle veut s'en aller._

La décision du vampire était prise et la réponse ne se fit pas attendre : Elarik se jeta sur elle et lui arracha les vêtements des mains en les déchirant.

_Elle ne partira pas._

Orphée fit deux pas en arrière, mais le vampire l'attrapa et lui enleva violement sa veste et son pull.

_Et je l'aurais._

La seule chose qu'avait la jeune fille pour se défendre, c'était l'effet de surprise : quand le pirate tenta de l'attraper par le cou, elle avait déjà aspiré une partie de son énergie et elle l'esquiva sans peine devant son expression étonnée et haineuse. Plus faible qu'auparavant, Elarik fut déboussolé sur le coup : il se sentait vide et son humaine paraissait plus pâle, plus agressive qu'à l'habitude.

Mais le vampire reprit bien vite ses esprits lorsqu'il vit qu'elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte de la chambre, la main déjà sur la poignée. Le temps qu'elle l'ouvre, il s'était jeté sur ses jambes et la fit tomber à la renverse alors qu'elle grognait presque, avant de la tirer par la cheville à l'intérieur de la pièce. Elarik ferma la porte alors que la jeune fille percutait le mur en face, le souffle coupé.

Il se propulsa sur elle mais elle eut le temps de lever une jambe pour tenter de lui mettre le pied au milieu du torse. Cependant, le pirate n'était pas n'importe quel vampire : il était né en combattant, à l'épée aussi bien qu'à mains nues. Ce n'était donc pas cette gamine qui arriverait à le mettre à terre. Pourtant elle résista encore, absorbant encore la vitalité d'Elarik alors qu'il la bloquait par terre, contre le mur.

_Elle se rappelait. Oui._

_Orphée se souvient de cette fois où elle s'était faite dominée volontairement par un homme. Elle voulait se prouver qu'elle pouvait vivre comme tout le monde : avoir un appartement, le partager avec un type pas trop mal et faire sa vie avec lui. Oui, comme tout le monde._

_La plupart des gens qui connaissaient cette fille serait en train de s'étouffer de rire, vampires compris, s'ils l'imaginaient avec un tablier en train de faire le ménage, la cuisine ou la vaisselle. Seulement, c'était cela, la réalité : son copain travaillait et en contrepartie, elle s'occupait de tout ce qui concernait l'appartement. _

_Orphée n'avait pas dit l'aimer, non. C'était juste une attirance physique et une grande tendresse envers lui. Il s'occupait bien d'elle, était présent à ses côtés, la soutenait moralement contre ses nuits remplies de cauchemars et son démon. Un homme qui conviendrait à n'importe quelle femme._

_Mais voilà. Cette vie ne convint pas à Orphée et son frère, plutôt jaloux qu'on lui vole sa sœur ne fit aucun effort : il lui fit remarquer avec justesse qu'elle n'était pas un être humain comme les autres et que cette vie morne ne la satisfera jamais. Et Eris avait eu raison. Quelques mois plus tard, Orphée voulu partir et quitter cette vie confortable mais ennuyeuse pour repartir sur les routes et redonner à ses chiens la liberté. Cependant, la peur de blesser son conjoint était immense : elle sacrifiait ses envies de baroudeuse pour le bien du cœur de cet homme qui l'aimait tant. Car oui, lui, il l'aimait pour la vie._

_Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, le démon d'Orphée lui faisait comprendre que sa destinée n'incluait pas la vie que la jeune fille se construisait. Tout l'amenait à penser qu'il __fallait__ qu'elle parte : les signes placés sur son chemin le lui indiquaient la sensation immonde de tromperie s'insinuait en elle. Malheureusement, elle fut incapable de faire un choix : faire du mal sans le vouloir à ce garçon qui ferait tout pour elle lui semblait terrible. Et pourtant, son démon et son guide la bouffait de l'intérieur : non, Orphée devait reprendre la route, elle ne devait pas rester engluée dans ce semblant de vie. Elle __devait__ exploiter ses dons._

_La jeune fille devint de plus en plus aigrie, la folie, le débat intérieur ne cessait jamais. A un tel point qu'elle demanda à ses guides et à toutes les forces qui peuplent ce monde, de tuer l'homme avec qui elle avait cru pouvoir faire sa vie, comme n'importe qui. Elle priait sa mort de venir, pour pleurer tout de suite après en se traitant de monstre. Elle hurlait sa colère à ceux qui ne voulait pas qu'elle eut une vie paisible, comme tout le monde. Sa tête lui faisait mal de remords, mais Orphée ne voulait pas faire le choix volontaire de quitter Yann. L'homme qu'elle aurait appelé « de sa vie » sous prétexte qu'elle avait seulement une grande affection pour lui, Orphée le détesta puissamment malgré son envie qu'il lui pardonne ses fautes. Elle le haït profondément parce qu'il osait l'empêcher de partir avec sa douceur, son amour incroyable pour elle et sa compréhension. La jeune fille lui en voulait de lui mettre des chaines involontairement._

_Au bout d'un temps, sentant l'état déplorable de sa sœur, Eris intervint : il devint seulement le coté belle-famille que le conjoint déteste, selon les caricatures. Yann, cet homme si bon avec Orphée, ne le supporta pas. Ni les mauvaises manières d'Eris, ni ses squats à deux heures du matin, ni sa manière de fouiller dans le frigo, rien de tout cela ne lui plus. Le conflit naissait simplement : la jeune fille ne supporta pas les critiques à l'encontre de son frère, qui au final était le seul à la comprendre. Elle se servit de ce prétexte pour quitter Yann en prenant ses affaires et en ne revenant plus jamais._

_Orphée avait pensé ne jamais s'en remettre, mais à peine avait-elle passé le porche avec valises et meute, qu'elle ressentit une bouffée de liberté. La jeune fille en fut heureuse et se jura de ne plus jamais se laisser attendrir par un homme, quel qu'il soit. Elle avait accepté et passé l'épreuve avec difficulté, mais elle avait beaucoup appris. Ce jour-là, elle sut qu'elle avait fait le bon choix._

Elarik. Était-il n'importe quel homme ?

A cet instant précis, ce n'était qu'un monstre. Mais pourquoi le père Vitor parlait de « souffrance » en ce qui concernait ce vampire ? Pourquoi Elarik ne savait parler que de possessivité, alors qu'il y avait cette chose en lui que la jeune fille à dreads n'arrivait pas à définir ?

Cela n'avait plus d'importance. Non. Plus _aucune_ importance.

… …

… …

… …

Eris dormait encore quand il se réveilla en sursaut : l'angoisse de sa sœur était palpable. Il se pétrifia dans son lit, complètement concentré sur ce qu'il se passait. Une des créatures étranges devait lui faire du mal et pour une fois, il « reconnu » ce personnage : c'était un de ceux qu'il avait vu à la station d'essence et il tournait régulièrement autour d'Orphée, d'après ce qu'il avait constaté.

Mais là, ça ne sentait pas bon. Pas bon du tout. Cette chose était hors d'elle et s'en prenait à sa sœur. Eris avait presque envie de détourner son empathie, de fermer les yeux et de se rendormir. C'était un cauchemar, c'est tout. Alors pourquoi sa sœur semblait résignée ? Oui, c'était cela. Orphée était pleine d'une résignation incompréhensible et ne se défendait pas.

Eris ne bougeait plus, concentré et en attente : cela ne servirait à rien de partir en courant. Il lui fallait au moins une bonne semaine pour atteindre Volterra et si sa sœur… mourrait, il avait toujours l'aura du monstre pour le pulvériser plus tard d'une manière ou d'un autre.

Mais pourquoi ne réagissait-elle pas ?

… …

… …

… …

Orphée était écrasée par le poids d'Elarik. Celui-ci était à présent comme à l'état sauvage : il tenait dans une de ses mains les poignets de la jeune fille au-dessus de sa tête et de l'autre, il caressait une cuisse dont le vêtement qui la recouvrait avait été arraché par ses soins. Son visage était entre les seins presque découvert d'Orphée et sa gorge émettait une vibration grave, comme un ronronnement de chat.

Les mains bloquées de la jeune fille empêchait toute évasion, autant que le poids du vampire et le fait qu'il se trouvait entre ses jambes. Elle regardait le plafond, les yeux embués de larmes, renonçant à se défendre : personne dans le château ne la laisserait partir pour la simple et bonne raison que les Irokois veillaient. Elle trouvait également Elarik trop beau, de cette beauté mythique, qu'elle se refusait de l'affaiblir au point qu'il ressemble à un cadavre. Alors à quoi bon continuer de se battre quand ces vampires ne verront rien d'autre en elle qu'une bonne bouffe éventuelle ? Pourquoi insister quand on sait qu'elle ne trouvera sa place nulle part ?

Oui, Orphée accueillait la mort car elle n'avait pas peur. C'est la seule chose dont elle a toujours été sûre : de l'autre côté subsiste une autre sorte de vie qu'elle avait eu le temps de voir de son vivant. Quelle raison d'être effrayée alors ? Aucune.

Le vampire releva momentanément son visage et ses yeux noirs d'encre parcoururent le corps de la femme qu'il avait en dessous de lui sans aucune gêne. Ce corps chaud et palpitant qu'il désirait depuis tant de temps était enfin sous sa domination.

Dans ces yeux charbons, Orphée distingua un message très clair :

_Je vais te posséder et tu pourras mourir._

… …

… …

… …

Edward Cullen entendait les pensées immondes du chef de clan breton : ce qu'il allait faire subir à Orphée était hors de propos et il n'allait pas laisser faire ça. Cependant, Falko l'en dissuada bien vite en lui faisant comprendre qu'il valait mieux que tout cela finisse rapidement et sans trop d'encombre afin que le chef pirate ne lui en tienne pas rigueur dans toute sa colère.

- Cesse de te biler, ça ira vite, le rassura le viking à sa manière.

Cerbère aboyait sans relâche dans l'église où Sven l'avait cloitré. Leur stress était à son comble : la meute sentait que quelque chose d'anormal était en train de se produire.

- Pas tant que ça, précisa Edward. Cela ne vous fait vraiment rien ? Demanda-t-il.

Les Cullen et les bretons étaient dans la grande bibliothèque, accompagné de quelques Volturi et anciens. L'ambiance était plutôt légère comparé à ce qu'il se passait pour Orphée.

- C'est une humaine. C'est regrettable mais dans l'état actuel des choses, elle mourra un jour de toute manière, répondit Sven en soupirant devant l'émotivité du jeune américain. Inutile de préciser que la nonchalance du clan d'Elarik n'était pas partagée par tous.

- Du moment que notre chef retrouve un certain bon sens, je me fiche de ce qu'il peut se passer, lâcha Allen, exaspéré.

- Et ne tentez rien contre Elarik. Ce serait vraiment bête de nous avoir sur le dos, menaça Wilfried, tous crocs dehors.

- À croire que vos cœurs ont brulé avec votre transformation, lâcha Rosalie d'une voix acide alors que son mari Emett la serrait dans ses bras.

- Ne me provoque pas, gamine. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à discourir, prévint Falko en la regardant avec animosité.

- Pourquoi ? Mais pourquoi cette humaine apparait systématiquement dans nos conversations ? Désespéra Sven en posant son visage d'ange sur son poignet.

- Parce que ce n'est pas une simple humaine, lâcha Marius.

Cela sonna comme un couperet dans la discussion. L'ancien du nord avait dit son avis, le nez plongé dans un énorme volume.

- Les pouvoirs ne font pas forcément la valeur d'une personne, tenta Félix.

- Et je suis d'accord avec toi : ce n'est pas ce que je voulais exprimer. N'est pas un simple humain celui qui a vécu parmi nous, c'est tout ce que je voulais signaler. Elle appartenait à un vampire sanguinaire et va probablement mourir pour nous avoir tous aimé et respecté. Triste vérité, conclut Marius.

Le vampire aux cheveux cuivrés baissa la tête en signe de résignation, alors que Bella et Esmée lui témoignaient du réconfort. Aro entra dans la salle et palpant l'atmosphère tendue, entrecoupée par les chiens de plus en plus affolés qui aboyaient comme des forcenés dans l'église, il effleura l'épaule de Démétri assis devant les téléviseurs avec Félix.

- Quelle tristesse ! Quel gâchis ! S'exclama l'ancien.

- Sa mort nous soulage néanmoins d'un poids, lâcha Sylvie qui adorait cette situation. Les Irokois ne tenteront rien contre nous pour se l'approprier. Il ne restera plus qu'à avoir son frère et nous serons tranqu…

Sylvie ne finit pas sa phrase et pour cause : sa tête vola à travers la pièce. Plus loin, Armand se tenait droit, la main emmêlée dans les longs et soyeux cheveux blonds de la vampire qui avait toujours un air suffisant marqué à jamais sur son visage. À peine une demi-seconde écoulée, il jeta l'appendice dans un des feux de cheminée alors qu'Audrey se mettait à hurler son indignation, puis son affolement en apercevant le visage de son amie flamber.

Elle se précipita pour récupérer la tête avant sa combustion complète, mais le vampire aux cheveux auburns faisait barrage le plus calmement du monde.

- Sors-la du feu ! Sors-la du feu ! Sale gamin ! Cria Audrey complètement hystérique.

Armand, jusqu'alors inexpressif, donna à son visage un rictus de colère parfaitement horrible. Audrey recula de plusieurs pas.

- J'ai plus de trois fois ton âge, souligna-t-il calmement avant de se jeter sur elle à pleine vitesse.

Il la démembra avant même qu'elle eut le temps de crier une nouvelle fois et balança ses morceaux et le reste de Sylvie dans le même feu avant de se rassoir, imperturbable, aux côtés de ses humains. Benji et Sybelle n'avaient pas bronchés, trop habitués à le voir tuer. Ils acceptaient Armand comme il était.

- Un quelconque attachement pour cette humaine ? S'enquit Marius en levant son regard rouge du livre qu'il lisait, désireux d'éviter une éventuelle souffrance à son protégé.

-Non, mais ces deux petites incultes m'agaçaient prodigieusement. Et je ne suis plus un « gamin ».

- En effet. Et quelle expression vulgaire ! Renchérit son maitre.

- Maintenant, nous sommes réellement débarrassés d'un poids, ricana Falko.

À présent, les chiens hurlaient à la mort et aucun vampire n'étaient épargnés par leurs cris.

Subitement, Edward fixa Bella, suppliant, tout comme Jasper et sa femme Alice qui s'était mis les mains sur les yeux, tentant de ne plus avoir de visions de la souffrance d'Orphée qui approchait. Bella engloba Elarik et l'humaine de son bouclier et remercia un instant le Ciel car les deux prêtres étaient partis chasser.

… …

… …

… …

Eris tremblait de peur dans son lit et priait autant qu'il le pouvait.

… …

… …

… …

Elarik retirait lentement les morceaux de tissus qui enveloppaient encore le corps d'Orphée. Ne restait momentanément plus que ses sous-vêtements. Elle ne disait rien, ne contrôlant pas son cœur mais sa respiration : la jeune fille allait avoir peur, elle allait surement avoir mal aussi, mais la douleur et la frayeur avant la mort ne sont que passagère juste une dernière épreuve à passer. Elle aurait bien aimé que cela se passe autrement : comme avec les amantes de Sven par exemple, ou même celle de l'Elarik qui ne perdait pas son contrôle. Mais il avait fait son choix et sa fin était inéluctable.

Son cœur battait à lui briser la cage thoracique mais sa respiration demeurait d'un calme forcé.

Cependant, Orphée voulait que les choses se passent correctement : en guise de bilan, elle remarqua qu'elle n'avait jamais rien dit au vampire. Aucune pensée, peu de confidence. S'était-elle déjà adressée à lui en l'appelant par son prénom ? Non. Pour son bien à elle et pour sa conscience, il fallait qu'elle dise une dernière chose.

- Je te hais, soupira-t-elle, les yeux remplis de larmes qui ne coulaient pas.

Le vampire cessa momentanément ses gestes, les yeux toujours noirs de luxure et de vice.

- Je te hais tellement.

Le beau monstre ne réagit pas, se contentant de replacer sa tête contre la poitrine et les dreads qui trainaient là.

- Je ne te hais pas pour les coups que tu m'as donnés. Ni même pour tes humiliations. Même pas pour ton caractère que j'ai subis sans le comprendre. Non. Je te déteste parce que tu as fait naitre en moi l'intérêt et l'attachement envers toi et ta race. Je te déteste parce que j'ai, à cet instant, peur de mourir. Je n'ai pas peur de la mort, j'ai juste peur de vous quitter car vous ne me rejoindrez probablement jamais, de par votre immortalité. Je te hais, continua-t-elle la voix vibrante et grave d'émotion, je te hais tant parce qu'au final tu as eu ce que tu voulais depuis le début. Je m'étais promis… Je m'étais promis de ne plus me laisser toucher par un homme. Et tu as tout brisé par deux fois : mes barrières et mon amour pour vous.

Ce fut les derniers mots qu'Orphée voulait dire et elle était heureuse : il l'avait laissé s'exprimer jusqu'au bout. Maintenant, il pouvait en finir.

… …

… …

… …

La meute hurla à la mort pendant quelques minutes, dans le silence le plus total du reste du château.

Puis ils se turent brusquement.

… …

… …

Dehors, la neige recouvrait tout.

… …

… …

… …


	33. La vie continue

_* S'étire un grand coup en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire *_

_Bah oui ! On est jeudi, seule matinée de congé et qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Hein ? Vous savez ce que je vais faire ? Répondre à vos reviews ! Faut arrêter un peu là ! Comment voulez-vous que j'avance si vous me bombardez de commentaires ? Comment on fait ? HEIN ? COMMENT ON FAIT ? (phrase trippante du film 99F que je vous conseille car avant… j'étais un peu dans le même cas que le gars). Bref, je m'en doute, vous vous en foutez. Mais j'aime avoir ce privilège de vous raconter des conneries et que vous vous obligiez à les lire sous prétexte que je suis une auteure FORRRRRMIDABLE. Oui, j'me la pète, car j'ai moi-même relu mes premier chapitre afin de les corriger pour le blog. J'hésite presque à tout effacer pour recommencer tellement c'est immonde… Brefons ! Brefons ! _

_Ptain… y'en a des reviews._

_Mai : Oui, oui, Elarik était capable du pire. Navrée, mais les choses étaient claires dès le début ! Quel monstre ! Bouh ! Caca ! Et pourtant… et pourtant vous êtes toutes en train de fantasmer dessus ! :D hahaha. Mais … j'écrirais la suite en bas, elle sera adressée à tout le monde._

_aliCetwiligthF.F : Ton pseudo est chiant à écrire, tu sais ? Et si Orphée sait être faible, et sait accepter la mort. Ptet qu'elle reviendra sous la forme d'un fantome pour pourrir l'existence d'Elarik. On peut toujours rever ! XD_

_Zod'a : Tes deux commentaires étaient les plus marrants : tu t'emballes quand il lui arrache ses fringues mais tu te rends compte par la suite que c'est pas vraiment ce que tu pensais. MOUAHAHAH je suis diabolique. Comme pour Mai, j'écrirais la suite en bas. Et merci pour tes bons vœux et tes rêves de menaces. C'est impressionnant de voir à quel point ton imagination est débordante !_

_Liliane : Et ben. Le père noel est super chouette chez toi ! Toute une panoplie de torture et les bouquins qui vont avec. Mais j'ai même pas peur ! :D Et personne n'a dit que tu vas t'en servir. Bon j'ai pas posté mon chapitre dans les 24h conseillées, désolée, mais bon. On verra si tu es contente de l'attente. Là, j'ai peur._

_Nahiss : Au moins, y'en a une qui est contente, c'est bien : je vais pas être la seule à être détestée ! Mais ELarik est à moi ! Ne l'oublie pas, ou je te fais bouffer tes sous-vêtements affriolants. Quoi ? TU mets des boxers pour hommes. T'es space quand même. Un fantasme d'Elarik. Oui, je comprends._

_Adeline L. : Tu dois être la seule revieweuse à ne pas avoir fait de menace à l'encontre de ma petite personne. Une vraie bouffée d'oxygène ! Merci. Dernier chapitre, dernier chapitre… On verra ce que je décide ! Merci pour ta patience et ta sagesse ! Y'EN A QUI DEVRAIT PRENDRE EXEMPLE ! :D_

_Mrs Esmée Cullen : Tiens tiens, tu review pour la première fois, non ? J'te voyais partout et j'avais une sorte de jalousie, ouep. Pourquoi la grande Mrs Esmée Cullen ne viendrais pas squatter mon histoire, hein ! Mais c'est chose faite XD ! Comme quoi, des morts, du viol, de la violence et tout le monde débarque ! Z'êtes pas bien dans vos têtes, les filles._

_Tia63 : Je me demande si Eris va vraiment vous faire fantasmer… j'ai hâte aussi qu'il arrive, rien que pour voir vos réactions. Tiens ! Qu'est-ce que je disais, Elarik est un psychopathe et vous fantasmer ! Vous faites peur, vous savez ? J'ai changé d'avis pour l'australie, j'ai décidé de rester, rien que pour vous emmerder !_

_Eve : Je crois que tu es la seule à avoir vu que les deux poufs avaient crevé. Dingue hein ! Comme quoi, tu lis, mine de rien ! Oui, quand Elarik est bouleversé, il dit rien, puis enfin y'a des trucs qui arrivent dans sa tête et il prend conscience que… bah qu'il sait toujours pas quoi faire. Je suis contente que tu aimes ce passage, j'ai eu un peu de mal à savoir si la chose était bien expliquée. Pour le fait qu'Orphée soit mon « double » oui, surtout au niveau de certaines pensées. Si vous aimez Orphée, vous m'aimez aussi. Sauf que bon, j'ai pas de chiens, meme si c'est mon reve d'avoir une meute aussi proche :p Pour la suite, t'as plus qu'à lire._

_Spirit : Et non j'arrête pas « là ». Mais peut-être après. On sait pas, je sais plus, ces personnages me rendent folle !_

_Tiana : Respire ! Expire ! Voilà, calme. Calme, j'ai dit ! Hé ho ! Elle m'a mordu ! Et l'autre là-haut avec ses ciseaux ! Bouhouhou ! Bah… les loups garous et Eris arrivent. Personne n'a dit qu'il y avait besoin d'Orphée pour l'histoire. Eris va aller rejoindre les Irokois pour se venger. Voila. Nan. Mais bon voilà quoi. :D_

_La blonde : Au cachot ! T'es agressive ! Cellule d'isolement pour tout le monde, si vous continuez ! Ok ! On lit, et on se tait, cocotte. Vous êtes pire que mes personnages, en fait._

_Mlle- Kisses : Hahaha… Non, c'est pas une blague. Mais peut-être que vous aimerez la suite de l'histoire. On verra. J'ai peur. Et si ? Et si ? Mais lisez donc, bandes d'impatientes. Un bon stage chez le père Ernesto vous ferait du bien à toutes !_

_Coton : T'étais qui ? Tu as changé de pseudo ? J'm'y retrouve plus ! Qui es-tu ? Qu'es-tu ? N'empêche je vois que vous suivez bien avec mes loups garou et mon Eris… Suspens ! suspens !_

_Aurore : mon chapitre est horrible. C'est un compliment fantastique ! J'ai même fait pleurer Mai ! Ha ! Quelle puissance ! Je suis fière de moi !_

_Kahoko : voilà la fin de la fin ? A ton service :D Reviens encore souvent me voir !_

_Bonne lecture…_

… …

… …

… …

29

Elarik était sorti du château étrangement vide. Il courrait le plus vite possible et se sentait presque essoufflé. Courir,… Courir juste pour oublier et sentir le vent glacial sur son visage déjà froid. Ses pieds faisaient un drôle de bruit sur le sol gelé qui se recouvrait d'une fine pellicule de neige. Il aurait dû les écouter.

Armand lui avait expliqué que les humains pouvaient parfois toucher un vampire.

Il aurait dû les écouter.

Sven l'agaçant passait son temps à sous-entendre qu'il était amoureux. Que son cœur mort pouvait à nouveau battre, juste pour elle.

_J'aurais dû les écouter._

Allen avait imprimé dans sa mémoire le fait que cette humaine n'était plus sa proie.

_J'aurais dû les écouter._

Falko l'avait prévenu de la folie qui l'attendait si jamais il la tuait.

_J'aurais dû agir différemment._

Elarik courrait le plus rapidement possible, mais il n'alla pas loin. Aux abords d'un petit village proche de Volterra, trois jeunes femmes passablement défoncées riaient aux éclats dans une des petites pinèdes qui bordaient la région.

Des humaines.

Du sang chaud.

Ces filles ne touchaient pas le cœur d'Elarik comme l'avait fait Orphée et sa soif démesurée empêchait tout bon sens. Alors il se jeta sur la première, une fine brune aux hauts talons et lui arracha la carotide d'un seul claquement de mâchoire. Les cris des deux autres retentirent dans la nuit enneigée, hystériques et horrifiés devant ce spectacle immonde qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux embués par l'air froid. Le vampire buvait avidement le sang qui jaillissait de la plaie béante, accompagné le gargouillement de la gorge de la jeune femme qui se demandait bien ce qu'il pouvait se passer alors qu'elle se mourrait.

Ses deux amies tentaient de fuir et pour éviter un accident malheureux pour la sauvegarde du secret des vampires, Elarik finit rapidement sa victime en lui arrachant presque le cou et se précipita en grondant vers la seconde, qui essayait tant bien que mal de marcher avec son jean poisseux de neige fondue qui s'accrochait à des banches de pin tombées à terre à cause du vent. Il lui prit le menton d'une main, et avant qu'elle ne puisse même penser à se retourner, lui tordit le cou dans un bruit sonore et cette petite italienne aux cheveux noirs s'écroula sans un son de plus.

Le hurlement de la dernière le sortit de sa transe, le rendant encore plus violent et monstrueux : Orphée, elle, n'avait jamais poussé un seul son et ce devant n'importe qui. La fille, une jolie blonde pulpeuse et à la pointe de la mode, s'épanchait en cris et en supplications entrecoupés de sanglots qu'Elarik n'entendait pas. Elle se débattait avec force, mais rien de comparable aux mains rouges sang du monstre devant elle. Il agrippa ses vêtements qui se déchirèrent sous sa folie lui rappelant le corps d'Orphée qu'il avait eu près de lui il y a à peine quelques minutes. Le vampire sentit la main de sa future victime tenter de le faire reculer en lui attrapant ses boucles sombres, mais il ne réagit pas : mécaniquement, il approcha ses lèvres du cou de la blonde aux yeux clairs et mordit violemment alors qu'elle braillait. Le liquide chaud coula dans sa bouche et sur son menton, apaisant sa soif et son désespoir pour de bon.

… …

… …

… …

Tous les vampires étaient à présent réunis dans la bibliothèque : Eléazar avait vu le bouclier de Bella jaillir et la plupart avait entendu les chiens hurler, puis se taire. Il avait donc tous été aux nouvelles comme des commères, mais s'en tenant juste aux faits.

À présent, certains lisaient alors que d'autres regardaient la télévision en causant stratégies ou histoire. Voilà la réaction des vampires face à la mort : rien à foutre. Les humains naissent, puis meurent. Pas de quoi s'extasier. Seul Armand consolaient ses deux petits protégés, attristés au possible car ils avaient aimé Orphée comme eux seuls savaient le faire : profondément et sans jugement. La seule appréhension venait des Volturi : expliquer aux deux prêtres les aventures de cette soirée allait être compliqué, voire impossible à faire dans le calme. Mais la préparation à la réunion de demain était bien plus importante que les états d'âmes de deux jeunes vampires.

Le clan breton se joignait aux conversations, mais demeurait tendu. Quand Benjamin leur posa la question avec toute la naïveté dont il était capable, les compagnons d'Elarik lui répondirent qu'ils s'inquiétaient pour l'état mental de leur chef : est-ce que tout s'était bien passé ? Était-ce bien ce qu'il désirait au plus profond de lui ?

Sven aussi restait léger, mais une sensation amère l'habitait : cette humaine allait possiblement lui manquer un peu. Il est vrai que cela mettait un peu d'animation joyeuse dans leur éternité si glauque. Un peu d'enfance, dirons-nous. Mais qu'importe, il allait vite se distraire comme tous les autres car ce n'est pas la seule humaine morte des mains de son chef.

Le seul vampire à démontrer parfaitement sa colère dans un mutisme écrasant était Marcus. Personne n'avait compris ce qui le reliait à Orphée, mais les faits étaient là : assis dans un siège au fond de l'immense bibliothèque, un bras soutenait sa tête et ses yeux sombres ne donnaient pas envie d'être croisés. Même les Cullen, pour la plupart silencieux étaient fatalistes et se joignait aux discutions alentours : ce n'était qu'une humaine qui avait croisé le vampire qu'il ne fallait pas. C'était dommage, mais personne n'avait rien pu faire : la douleur et l'envie d'Elarik aurait pu le tuer, cela signifiait se mettre son clan à dos. Rien d'enviable. Passons à autre chose.

En dehors d'Orphée, la mort de Sylvie et Audrey fut rapidement oubliée également : Armand ne fait pas partit des vampires que l'on critique impunément et personne ne fit de commentaire, approuvant seulement pour signifier que l'information était bien notée.

La vie continuait. La terre tournait encore. Rien n'avait changé pour les immortels qui en avait vu d'autres.

Puis un reportage inquiétant retenu toute l'attention des vampires : de nouveaux meurtres étranges intriguaient. Mais cette fois aux Etats-Unis d'Amérique du nord, ce qui signifiait donc, d'après les indices laissés sur place, que les Irokois étaient loin d'être innocents dans cette histoire.

… …

… …

… …

_Douze heures plus tard_

Après de vagues occupations pour les uns et les autres, un nouveau grand rassemblement allait avoir lieu : les tables placées en cercle trouvèrent rapidement des occupants et la baie vitrée donnait un spectacle rare en ce mois de décembre en Italie : il y avait bien quarante centimètres de neige et le spectacle était magnifique. Les arbres étaient lourds de flocons et on ne distinguait rien des aspérités du sol.

Les humains étaient absents comme toujours, pendant les réunions. Néanmoins, deux sièges resteront vides : ceux des prêtres Vitor et Ernesto. Aro leur avait appris la nouvelle avec tout le tact qu'il pouvait y mettre en conclusion, il leur avait demandé de ne pas aller à l'encontre du clan breton et surtout, de leur chef. La réponse des deux vieux hommes était expéditive : sans un mot, ils s'enfermèrent dans l'église comme avant la venue de leur petite fille, où ils trouvèrent la meute passablement déboussolée et inquiète. Les chiens avaient fait preuve d'une extrême violence : le bois de la porte était griffés, mordus et arrachés en maints endroits, puis l'église elle-même était à l'image du chaos. Les chaises et bancs de bois étaient retournés dans tous les sens, leurs barreaux parfois fendus par les crocs acérés de la meute. Cependant, les deux prêtres ne savaient pas communiquer avec eux et se contentèrent de les nourrir et de les barricader avec eux.

Mais qu'importe ! Aujourd'hui, deux groupes de vampires allaient quitter le château : un pour les Alpes et l'autre jusqu'à la frontière grecque. Après, ils aviseraient tous pour quelques expéditions en Russie et en Chine, pour éviter les doutes sur l'existence de leur race. Et peut-être en Amérique.

Tout le monde se mit en place et le clan breton était déjà là : aucun n'avait vu Elarik et chaque personne parcourant le château avait soigneusement évité LE couloir où il était censé se trouver. Quand le chef breton apparu, les discussions allaient bon train, en apparence seulement : tous jaugeait l'humeur du pirate, histoire de savoir comment allait se dérouler la réunion : du genre tendue comme sur le fil de rasoir de sa susceptibilité, ou bien sereine ? Dans un premier temps, calme apparemment : le beau monstre s'assit à sa place en saluant son clan d'un hochement de tête et ne dis pas un mot de plus, croisant ses mains sur la table et regardant le sol, semblant complètement absorbé par les rainures du marbre. Edward Cullen se permit de souffler, car sa Bella maintenait encore son bouclier autour de l'assassin, évitant ainsi les images de la nuit passée se répercuter dans son esprit et par la même occasion, pour Jasper et Alice.

Tout le monde discutait et débattait sans qu'Elarik n'ouvre la bouche, dans ses pensées au point que Falko le secoua brièvement pour voir s'il était encore vivant. Le regard sombre du pirate le rassura pleinement mais les anciens, eux, s'inquiétaient pour le mental du « jeune » vampire. Il était possible qu'il soit sous le choc, même s'il avait l'habitude de tuer au point que souvent, cela ne le touchait plus.

Au bout d'un court moment, il fut convenu que la plupart des Volturi iraient à la chasse à l'Irokois en dehors de Félix, remplacé par Corin. Les amazones iraient également avec une bonne partie des nomades. Puis Aro glaça le sang de la moitié des vampires en s'adressant au breton sur le ton de la conversation :

- Cher Elarik, souhaites-tu participer à l'une de ces expéditions ?

Court silence pourtant sans hésitation :

- Non. J'ai à parler avec mon clan. C'est d'une importance capitale, répondit le pirate de sa voix grave.

- Très bien, à ta guise. Je pense que de toute manière, les groupes sont assez nombreux. Prenez, je vous prie, tous garde à cet Anton et au manipulateur d'illusions. Nous ne savons pas où ils se trouvent et ils sont pour le moment indétectables, conclut l'ancien en lançant un bref regard vers un Démétri morose.

Les humains du château se promenaient en vue de la baie vitrée, créant de gros sillons dans la neige fraiche, Benji et Sybelle en tête, Giana et Anthony à l'arrière. Parfois l'un d'entre eux levait le doigt afin de montrer des stalactites de glace ou un monticule étrange formé par la neige. Le vampire égyptien Benjamin soupira en se demandant ce qu'Orphée aurait encore pu lui apprendre si elle était encore là et il se prit à croiser le regard morne d'Elarik qu'il esquiva le plus rapidement possible.

Pendant ce temps, Caius discourait :

- Pour les deux troupes qui nous quittent ce soir, je doute qu'il faille faire preuve de prudence : à mon avis, ces deux camps Irokois doivent être vides à l'heure qu'il est. Restons sur nos gardes, mais je doute que faire preuve de stratégie se révèle utile. Vous pouvez aussi bien sonner et chanter des chansons paillardes que vous n'attirerez pas leur attention. Mais il sera important de quadriller la zone sur plusieurs kilomètres pour tenter de trouver le moindre indice, la plus petite information. Essayez de ne pas vous séparer, on ne sait jamais.

- Toujours aucune vision, jeune Alice ? S'enquit Aro.

- Non, commença-t-elle de sa petite voix aigüe, c'est très flou : ils hésitent à quitter les lieux, étant sur des points que les Irokois définissent comme stratégiques pour une raison que j'ignore. Parfois je les vois décamper, à d'autres moments les lieux sont vides. Je sais seulement que certains vont tenter de déserter sans plus nous chercher des noises, mais c'est malheureusement tout ce que je peux dire.

- Si tu pouvais continuer à surveiller tout cela de près, ça m'arrangerait tout de même, lança Zafrina qui, même pressée d'avoir des combats dans un environnement différent de sa forêt amazonienne, s'inquiétait de la marche à suivre.

- Sans problème.

- Maintenant, si vous le permettez, j'aimerais éclaircir un point sur les futures expéditions Russes, Chinoises et possiblement Américaines. Pour la Russie, j'aurais proposé que nous nous en occupions, dit Caius en regardant Aro pour avoir son avis sur la question. Cependant, si certains d'entre nous sont absents à la frontière grecque, il faudra penser à un remplacement. Pour ce qui est des Amériques, je suppose que les Clans Cullen et Dénali s'en chargeront : ils connaissent mieux le pays que nous tous.

Les clans susnommés hochèrent la tête pour marquer leur accord alors que Caius continuait :

- Pour la Chine, j'aurais pensé soit à…

Il s'interrompit car de petits coups raisonnaient dans les murs de pierres : c'était simplement les humains qui tentaient de rentrer dans l'église en toquant fortement sur la porte, bien que les prêtres n'ouvrirent pas, se murant dans le silence tout à leur tristesse et leur tentative de deuil. Cerbère ne les aidait pas : sentant leur accablement la meute s'affolait à l'extrême se faisant même du mal à cause du manque de compréhension.

Caius soupira, fâché d'avoir été interrompu :

- Je disais donc, pour la Chine, il faudrait penser à…

Les hurlements des loups frappèrent les tympans d'un Caius de plus en plus irrité : il frappa sur la table et gronda :

- Si tu n'as plus besoin de ces bestioles, Elarik, je te prierais de trouver une solution pour qu'elles se taisent ou de nous en débarrasser.

Le pirate, contre toute attente, regarda l'ancien sans aucune expression avant de retourner à sa contemplation du sol. Il y avait une marbrure, là, presque rougeâtre. Impressionnant, cette couleur.

Le presque Albinos ne dit rien de plus, concluant que sa tuerie de cette nuit l'avait plus malmené qu'ils voulaient bien tous le croire. Peut-être qu'un des meilleurs éléments vampires était en train de perdre l'esprit et c'était plutôt de mauvaise augure dans un conflit comme celui-ci.

- Passons, lâcha le blond en se pinçant l'arrêt du nez avant de recroiser ses mains sur la table. J'aimerais conclure par…

Il fut interrompu par une voix menaçante qui retentit dans l'enceinte du jardin intérieur.

… …

… …

… …

_Douze heures auparavant._

Elarik se releva après avoir bu la troisième fille jusqu'à la dernière goutte et il n'y avait pas été proprement : ses mains souillées de sang dégoulinaient tout comme son menton, laissant des trainées rouges foncées le long de son cou. Malgré tout, il avait encore soif : la quantité massive d'énergie qu'Orphée lui avait pompé l'avait affaibli plus qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Alors il revint à la seconde fille, la petite italienne typique à la colonne rompue. Bien que trépassée, il subsistait en elle encore assez de chaleur pour qu'il puisse se nourrir, alors il la prit fermement son épaule pour la relever jusqu'à lui et percer encore la peau bronzée de ses dents acérées.

Quelques minutes passèrent seulement avec le bruit doux de la déglutition du vampire. Puis il laissa tomber sa dernière victime comme une chose sans importance et d'un regard circulaire, jaugea ce qu'il devait encore faire avant de rentrer à Volterra. Le peu de sang qui coulait encore de ses victimes salissait le sol blanc en flaques immondes. Les cœurs ne battaient plus. La mort était passée et tout était silencieux. Toutefois, un craquement se dit entendre et quelqu'un apparut rapidement, comme la pureté au beau milieu de l'enfer.

Ses bras resserré autour du corps, la présence avançait rapidement faisant naitre de petits tourbillons de neige fraiche sur son passage, avant de s'arrêter à quelques mètres d'Elarik et de son massacre encore frais. Si récent que le sang sur ses mains et son visage n'avait pas encore coagulé.

Cette présence le regardait d'un air hésitant de ses yeux aux reflets rougeoyants, faisant doucement des pas jusqu'à lui le plus lentement possible en regardant tour à tour les victimes d'une tuerie pourtant nécessaire au bon contrôle de l'immortel. Elle semblait retenir son effroi face à ce spectacle d'une rare violence, mais continuait à avancer ne gardant dans sa tête qu'un seul but : Elarik, le vampire pirate.

Ce dernier se sentit sale et immonde face à elle, plus rouge que blanc, les cheveux en bataille, on aurait dit un vieux démon qui ne trouvait plus son chemin. Elle était enveloppée dans un de ses pulls de lin blanc qu'il lui avait mis avant de l'allonger dans son lit. Puis il était partit, honteux et coléreux à cause de ce qu'il avait failli accomplir, mais aussi à cause de la soif qui lui brulait la gorge. Elarik avait même fermé la porte à clef, mais rien à faire : cette humaine gavée d'énergie vampire l'avait suivi quand même et ce, malgré la vitesse à laquelle il s'était éloigné et ses pieds nus dans la neige.

Elle était parcourue de frissons, car malgré son récent gavage, le fluide vampirique ne lui permettait pas d'être totalement insensible à la température. Maintenant, elle n'était plus qu'à deux mètres de lui et ne comptait pas s'arrêter : oubliés, les cadavres effacée, la violence. Elle ne voyait plus rien de tout cela : c'était inutile car il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Juste une dernière chose à accomplir pour que le cauchemar s'arrête. Elle s'immobilisa à quelques centimètres du beau monstre et posa sa main sur le torse blanc et toujours nu d'Elarik, avant de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds et d'embrasser doucement son menton toujours imbibé de sang. Non, il ne la répugnait pas. Ni même sa violence, son manque d'explication, même pas le sang sur ses mains depuis des siècles et les massacres perpétrés par jeu, non. Rien de tout ça ne l'éloignerait d'elle. Elle était folle, ce n'était pas une nouveauté mais elle avait la réponse à sa question. Son intuition la lui criait sans relâche depuis si longtemps, mais elle n'avait pas voulu écouter. Seulement se battre et c'était la plus ridicule des ractions.

Elle répéta lentement son geste, sa bouche remontant sur le menton sanglant du vampire, pour finir par embrasser ses lèvres avec une timidité nouvelle et une douceur incomparable alors que le monstre refermait ses bras autour de son corps fragile, en lui répondant aussi délicatement à son baiser.

_Son_ Orphée.

Elarik comprit que, même s'il avait tout deux du mal à communiquer et à se comprendre, s'il leur était presque impossible d'être réellement tendres en parole l'un envers l'autre par habitude, leurs corps parlaient pour eux. D'ailleurs à cet instant, leurs langues se déliaient et Orphée devint plus agressive comme si elle le punissait pour l'intention morbide qui avait failli prendre le dessus. Le pirate la serra plus fort contre lui, comme s'il acceptait la punition, comme s'il voulait encore de sa colère.

Quand il sentit quelque chose de brulant effleurer sa joue froide, Elarik s'aperçut que la jeune fille pleurait et elle en avait tout à fait le droit. Il interrompit son baiser et essuya les larmes de ses joues en profitant de l'odeur que ses dreads lâchaient sans interruption. C'est à cet instant qu'il vit réellement ce qu'Orphée lui offrait : sa personne toute entière. Là, au milieu du massacre, elle lui donnait toute sa confiance et ses larmes, en plus de ses lèvres. Personne n'avait fait ça pour lui, Elarik l'orphelin, le mousse, le capitaine pirate, le vampire brutal et sanguinaire. Non, personne. Cela l'agaça, car ça le touchait réellement et il n'aimait pas cette sensation de faiblesse.

Un nouveau frisson parcouru son humaine, le faisant retomber dans la réalité : Elarik la lâcha momentanément en la tirant à travers les sapins pour la mettre à l'abri du vent. Puis à vitesse vampire, il rassembla les corps, effaçant les traces sanguinolentes comme il le pouvait. Il réussit au bout d'un moment à allumer un semblant de feu qui commençait à consumer les cadavres dont il irait vérifier l'état demain.

Pas une seule fois Elarik ne se tourna vers Orphée, guettant par l'ouïe si elle ne s'écroulait pas de froid sur le sol. Le silence entre eux était toujours insupportable. Mais il fallait bien faire quelque chose alors il se plaça face à elle d'un seul coup et la jeune fille ne sursauta même pas, se contentant de l'observer avec une expression étrange, impossible à définir. Bouleversée ? Horrifiée ? Terrifiée ?

- Rentrons, lui dit-il en intensifiant son regard sur elle.

Il la porta comme une princesse alors qu'ils ne se lâchaient pas des yeux, puis couru à travers la pinède se concentrant sur le chemin à prendre. Orphée se collait à lui pour tenter d'échapper au vent, mais elle frissonnait terriblement, lâchant parfois un gémissement. Heureusement, ils arrivèrent bien vite au château, si vide que cela aurait dû leur paraitre étrange : seulement, tout ce qu'ils voulaient, c'était du calme et de la tranquillité. Cependant, aucun des deux ne dit mot.

Elarik monta dans leur chambre et s'empressa d'allumer un feu dans la petite cheminée devant laquelle il avait assis Orphée, emmêlée dans une couverture. Il se posa un instant à ses côtés, sans la toucher, le temps que le brasier prenne et que la jeune fille se réchauffe en fixant les flammes d'un air absent. Rien n'irritait plus le vampire que de ne pas savoir comment réagir avec _elle_. Parce qu'avec le reste du monde, ça ne lui posait pas de problème. Il l'avait gravement violentée et menacée, même s'il s'était arrêté à temps, conscient de l'horreur de ses actes et du fait qu'il aurait étrangement lui-même du mal à se remettre, s'il avait seulement osé aller jusqu'au bout. Puis elle l'avait tout de même embrassé, là-bas, sous la neige et les pins près de son… repas.

- Je vais me laver. Ne bouge pas d'ici, lui intima le vampire.

Orphée obtempéra d'un signe de tête bref, les yeux toujours fixés sur le feu. Et quand Elarik revint, elle était toujours dans la même position et il doutait de l'envie de la jeune fille pour une douche. Alors il prit un gant et le mouilla d'eau chaude avant de revenir :

- Tiens.

Elle considéra le bout de tissu humide et se rappela qu'elle devait être vraiment dans un sale état, en se débarbouillant sans un mot du sang qu'elle avait sur le visage. Elle reposa le gant en boule devant elle et ne dit toujours rien. Ce silence devint, en quelques minutes, trop lourd à porter pour le vampire et il se décida à tenter une communication normale :

- Parle-moi.

Encore un ordre. La même phrase que lui avait dite Orphée dans sa colère avant qu'il ne commette le presque-pire. Décidément, il était irrécupérable. Mais à sa grande surprise elle répondit gravement d'une voix tremblante en le regardant droit dans les yeux :

- J'ai cru mourir ce soir.

Elarik détourna son visage des yeux accusateurs. Pourtant la mort était chose commune au milieu des vampires, mais là c'était différent. Et il n'allait pas lui sortir ça, sinon c'est elle qui allait le tuer, pour finir.

- J'ai cru mourir ce soir. J'étais prête, je n'avais plus peur et n'avais quasiment aucun regret. Et pourtant, tu ne m'as pas…

- Je t'ai épargné.

Il l'avait épargné, oui. Juste parce que les derniers mots de son humaine le hantait et c'est cela qui lui avait rendu l'esprit pour lui laisser sa vie et éviter la folie pour le reste de son éternité.

_Je ne te hais pas pour les coups que tu m'as donnés. Ni même pour tes humiliations. Même pas pour ton caractère que j'ai subis sans le comprendre. Non. Je te déteste parce que tu as fait naitre en moi l'intérêt et l'attachement envers toi et ta race. Je te déteste parce que j'ai, à cet instant, peur de mourir. Je n'ai pas peur de la mort, j'ai juste peur de vous quitter car vous ne me rejoindrez probablement jamais, de par votre immortalité. Je te hais, continua-t-elle la voix vibrante et grave d'émotion, je te hais tant parce qu'au final tu as eu ce que tu voulais depuis le début. Je m'étais promis… Je m'étais promis de ne plus me laisser toucher par un homme. Et tu as tout brisé par deux fois : mes barrières et mon amour pour vous._

Oui, ça tournait en boucle dans sa tête, sans jamais s'arrêter et il allait encore se retrouver dans l'horreur de ce qu'il avait failli accomplir, quand la jeune fille lui affirma :

- Oui, j'ai pensé chaque mot.

Tout à sa peine, la jeune fille se rendit tout de même compte que le vampire lui parlait différemment : ce n'était plus un dialogue proie/prédateur, ni homme dominant/femme rebelle. Non, il lui parlait comme si elle était quelqu'un à son niveau.

Orphée recommença à pleurer devant un Elarik qui ne savait plus quoi faire. Il se doutait l'avoir blessée au plus profond d'elle-même. Il savait que son erreur dûe à un désespoir et un manque de contrôle allait lui couter probablement très cher, mais il ne voulait pas y penser.

Violemment, Orphée lui sauta presque dessus, l'empoignant pour qu'il ne se dérobe pas. Son corps s'était réchauffé à présent et la jeune fille avait retrouvé un peu de force. Elle serra ses petits poings contre le lin du pull d'Elarik et l'obligea presque à la regarder. Le vampire vit sur son visage la détresse et l'attente face à la question logique de la fille :

- Qu'attends-tu de moi ?

Sans attendre, il prit le visage effrayé d'Orphée qui lui causait tant d'états d'âmes. Il mourrait d'envie d'attraper sa bouche rapidement et de lui prouver qu'il ne voulait plus rien d'autre qu'elle. Elle, mais différemment : Orphée n'était plus sa proie. Non, il la voulait, elle et son cœur. C'est tout. Elarik voulait être aimé d'Orphée, chose qui lui paraissait à présent impossible et toujours aussi ridicule, mais au moins, elle était à ses côtés.

Il retint ses gestes car cela pouvait être mal interprété après les frayeurs dont le vampire était lui-même la cause. Alors il fixa son regard dans celui d'Orphée et la rapprocha de lui lentement alors qu'elle se tendait. Il était triste de voir que ses gestes procuraient à la jeune fille un sentiment d'insécurité, mais Elarik passa sa main dans les cheveux rouges-oranges, caressa ses joues afin de la rassurer sur ses bonnes intentions. Il contempla longuement sa bouche, histoire de la prévenir de ce qu'il allait entreprendre et la caressa du bout des doigts. Orphée ne réagit pas, se contentant de desserrer sa poigne du vêtement à présent froissé de son vampire. Puis celui-ci colla son visage au sien, l'embrassant délicatement mais avec passion, tentant de faire passer son message si espoir il y avait. La jeune fille se laissa faire, ne pouvant plus lui résister malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir, malgré son histoire avec Yann, malgré tout.

Entre deux souffles, Elarik chuchota :

- Pour l'instant, je demande juste que ta confiance me soit accordée.

- J'aurais besoin de temps… commença Orphée alors qu'Elarik se tendait.

Avant de l'embrasser de nouveau, elle rajouta :

- Je t'interdis de m'ignorer à nouveau comme tu l'as fait pendant deux jours, c'est ce que moi je te demande.

Pour toute réponse, il émit un grondement du fond de sa poitrine, comme la jeune fille les aimait bien. Le torse du vampire vibrait sous cette note grave, exprimant son contentement.

… …

… …

… …

_Actuellement_

_- Passons, lâcha Caius en se pinçant l'arrêt du nez avant de recroiser ses mains sur la table. J'aimerais conclure par…_

_Il fut interrompu par une voix menaçante qui retentit dans l'enceinte du jardin intérieur._

- Relâchez ma meute et donnez-moi à bouffer, vieux décrépis ! J'ai faim !

La jeune Orphée, éternellement oublieuse de l'ouïe vampirique, braillait à s'en péter les cordes vocales. Et tout à son occupation de détruire les portes de l'église avec son poing, elle ne sentit pas la curiosité excessive qui jaillissait de la salle de réunion, où une partie des vampires avaient des yeux comme des boules de billards, rivés sur la baie vitrée.

Elarik lui-même se demandait ce qu'il se passait et scruta avec attention l'humaine qui était presque en train d'étouffer dans les bras de ses prêtres, qui la serraient en marmonnant des « Merci Seigneur » et autres Alléluia. Quand le pirate retourna son attention sur l'assemblée des vampires qui le regardait comme si sa tête était subitement tombée de ses épaules et roulait sur le sol de marbre, il s'exprima enfin :

- Quoi encore ?

Falko lui donna une claque sonore sur l'épaule en hurlant de rire :

-T'en fais pas chef, ça va leur passer.

Le breton, ne comprenant toujours pas, commença à être agacé et cela se vit suivant sa pose : il ramena ses pieds bien à plat sur le sol et se tendit en croisant les mains. La plupart des vampires le contemplait autrement : ainsi, Elarik Mal'Keinvor gardait une humaine. En cinq cent années, lui qui n'avait jamais rien éprouvé pour les humains, en épargnait une et il n'avait malheureusement pas l'air de s'être attendrit pour autant. Malgré tous ces regards, le pirate en vit quelque uns se ragaillardir en apercevant Orphée balancer des boules de neige dans tous les sens, tentant de toucher les prêtres qui fuyaient à vitesse grand V. Marcus semblait planer complètement et pourtant personne ne le dévisageait ! Elarik était le centre d'attention. Benjamin semblait satisfait et cela l'agaça encore plus. En tournant son visage vers son clan, il s'aperçut que Sven, Le Sven, son Sven, arborait un demi-sourire satisfait. Pas niais, Dieu merci ! Sinon il l'aurait jeté par-dessus bord.

- On peut continuer avant que je ne perde ma patience ? Grinça Elarik.

- J'espère que nous aurons l'honneur de la voir à la prochaine réunion, comme nous l'avions prévu à l'origine, balança Marius avec un sourire éclatant.

Caius ricana brièvement avant de continuer ses explications : pour la Chine iront les nomades asiatiques présents, ainsi que les soldats Volturis. Pour la suite des évènements, il valait mieux attendre les résultats des éventuelles attaques des Alpes et de la Grèce.

Elarik n'écoutait que d'une oreille, les yeux rivés sur la petite humaine qui rentrait vers la cuisine avec sa meute et ses compagnons.

Les choses allaient être différentes, à présent.

… …

… …

… …

_Je vous interdis de… Non ! Stop ! Couchées !_

_J'aime pas les câlins ! Non ! Barrez-vous bande de folles bisounoursisantes !_

…

_Comment je vous ai trop bien eu n'empêche !_

_Si vous me permettez : POUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !_

_Casssssées ! _

_Je vous aime quand même Ô fans folles et décérébrées._

_Mais avouez tout de même que c'était mes deux meilleurs chapitres. Enfin, j'espère faire encore mieux ! XD_


	34. Effet boule de neige

30

La neige. Cette bouillasse blanche qui glissait, qui mouillait et qui gelait. _La merde pour marcher._ Mais il savait pertinemment que son Orphée adorait ça.

Eris avait failli emprunter une voiture sans permission, mais vu l'état des routes et les italiens habitués au soleil, cela valait encore mieux de marcher. Car oui, il était repartit deux jours après avoir vérifié maintes fois que sa sœur était vivante. Son effroi avait duré tout ce temps car il avait suivi minute par minute l'évolution des choses : cette créature qui lui voulait tant de mal, pour se rétracter subitement. Il percevait le choc d'Orphée, puis elle s'était rapidement relevée pour continuer son bonhomme de chemin. Mais quel chemin ? Que faisait-elle là-bas ? C'était le grand mystère qu'Eris voulait percer en évitant de s'arracher le peu de cheveux qu'il avait sur la tête.

… …

… …

… …

Les vampires finissaient de discutailler sur la conduite à tenir. Mais Elarik n'écoutait toujours pas : posté devant la baie vitrée, droit et les bras croisés, il regardait jalousement son humaine. Jalousement ? Oui. Car elle parlait avec le jeune vampire Benjamin avec animation.

Quand le petit groupe d'humains avaient finalement été repus par les soins des prêtres, ils étaient tous retournés dans le jardin intérieur. La réunion terminée, ils ne risquaient plus d'interrompre Caius dans ses discours. Benjamin était alors sortit en compagnie de Tia et avait légèrement embrassé Orphée sur le front en la tenant par l'épaule. Le vampire pirate n'avait pas manqué une seule miette de cette retrouvaille à laquelle Orphée ne comprenait toujours rien : pourquoi donc tant de démonstration ? L'humaine, son humaine, avait un côté parfois naïf et insouciant ayant pour conséquence de lui faire sans cesse oublier que les vampires réunis avaient peu de secret les uns pour les autres.

Qu'importe. Une heure après cela, elle était en train d'approfondir un sujet sur les éléments en fonction du caractère et des réactions des gens, sur lequel Benjamin avait bien du mal à faire lumière.

- Tu as bien fait, lança une voix grave.

Santino s'approchait également de la baie vitrée, les mains derrière le dos, sa tunique sombre suivant ses mouvements.

- Pour qui parles-tu ? Demanda Elarik.

- Pour toi, ça me parait évident, souffla le sombre vampire en tournant ses yeux carmins vers son confrère avant de repartir.

Le breton prit une grande goulée d'air avant de cesser de respirer. Oui, ils avaient tous eu raison et il avait bien fait de les écouter, même s'il avait ouvert les yeux au dernier moment. Refouler une attirance, combattre l'envie, éviter l'accroche à un autre être était impossible quand la traction était aussi forte. Impossible à ignorer et pourtant si difficile à accepter pour lui comme pour elle. Elarik avait cinq cent dix ans environ et sa vie allait être différente, sa manière d'agir allait également suivre et pourtant lui-même ne changerait pas vraiment. Un détail, qu'était Orphée, était en train de le bouleverser à jamais, lui et son cœur de pierre, le breton et sa solitude : le pirate modifiait son cap sans pour autant changer son cheminement à travers l'éternité.

Orphée commençait à faire de grands gestes pour accompagner ses explications, cependant Benjamin n'avait toujours pas l'air de comprendre.

- Où veux-tu parler, chef ? Demanda subitement Falko en se plaçant à ses côtés, entouré du reste du clan.

Elarik recommença à respirer alors que son humaine commençait à faire un tas de boules de neige, proprement alignées devant elle et ce maudit manipulateur d'éléments.

- On va attendre un court instant. À mon avis, la gamine prépare un mauvais coup, ricana le pirate qui commençait doucement à connaitre les expressions d'Orphée : elle avait les yeux d'une petite fille terriblement innocente, ce qui n'annonçait rien de bon pour ceux qui étaient visés par sa malice.

Alors le clan breton attendit qu'Orphée ait fini sa ligne de boules blanches : elle se releva rapidement pour placer Benjamin devant son travail.

- Action. Réaction. Ça, tout le monde connait, continuait-elle alors que le vampire égyptien l'écoutait assidument en plissant les yeux devant l'œuvre de l'humaine. C'est le cheminement le plus simple pour comprendre qu'un acte à des conséquences auxquelles on ne peut toujours échapper. Cependant, preuve est faite que tout peut être modifié. Jusque-là, ça va ? Demanda-t-elle.

Le vampire hocha la tête avec sureté : oui, il avait bien compris, mais à quoi pouvait bien servir les boules de neige ?

- Maintenant je vais te prouver qu'il est possible de tenter une action et d'échapper à la réaction, donc aux conséquences. Ok ?

- Ok. Mais quel rapport avec les éléments ?

- Au lieu de poser des questions, tu devrais plutôt faire ce que je te dis. Mais pour comparaison : quand tu manipules un élément par rapport à un autre, tu dois t'attendre à une addition des différentes propriétés. Pigé ?

- Oui. Que dois-je faire alors ?

- Prendre ces boules, donc l'élément Eau couplé à l'élément feu négatif, pour les propulser contre le haut du tronc de cet arbre, là, montra-t-elle du doigt.

Tout à sa concentration par rapport à la théorie d'Orphée et au rapport boules + éléments, Benjamin ne réfléchit pas une minute de plus : il balança de toutes ses forces les boules contre le tronc de l'arbre en question : un beau sapin aux branches lourdes… de neige. Les vibrations faites par le lancer du vampire eurent pour réaction la chute d'une bonne partie de cette poudre blanche accrochées aux branches, qui tomba pile sur les deux prêtres qui causaient tranquillement.

Orphée n'attendit pas que toute la poudreuse s'effondre avant de sauter sur le dos d'un Benjamin abasourdit de ne pas avoir remarqué les deux hommes :

- On court maintenant ! On se réveille et on court ! Cria-t-elle en s'esclaffant.

Alors que les deux prêtres remplis de neige jusque dans leurs soutanes poursuivaient les deux perturbateurs, Elarik se demandait si la jeune fille le supporterait longtemps. Et vice-versa : aimerait-il éternellement cet aspect d'Orphée, ce côté femme-enfant ? Oui. Surement. Elle apportait de la légèreté dans les moments les plus graves : elle venait de vivre un véritable traumatisme et pourtant elle le cachait derrière des rires comme si de rien n'était.

Arrivés dans leur chambre où Elarik avait une excellente vue sur la course poursuite où ce Benjamin tentait sans résultat de s'excuser comme il le pouvait face aux deux hommes d'église qui essayait, par tous les moyens, d'attraper l'humaine toujours sur son dos et complètement hilare.

Malgré cela, l'atmosphère semblait presque lourde pour les bretons : leur chef semblait avoir pris une décision et il avait décidé de leur en faire part.

- Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, commença le vampire pirate toujours devant la fenêtre, les bras croisés sur son torse, j'ai décidé cette nuit de la garder, quoi qu'il m'en coûte. Je me fiche de l'avis des autres mais pas du vôtre. Accepteriez-vous de l'avoir parmi vous avec tout ce que cela implique ?

Elarik n'ordonnait jamais rien à son clan, aussi intouchable et dominant qu'il pouvait paraitre. Mais c'était son habitude, encrée en lui à tout jamais : le respect de son équipage et des hommes qui le composaient. Car ils n'étaient pas n'importe qui : ils étaient des vampires immortels et exiger quelque chose qui pourrait modifier un tant soit peu leur existence sur le long terme, serait intolérable.

Malheureusement, le chef n'entendit aucune réponse de son clan et il se détourna momentanément de la fenêtre pour les regarder un par un, en s'attardant sur Wilfried et Allen qui faisaient généralement preuve d'un comportement revêche vis-à-vis de l'humaine et c'est plutôt leur réaction qu'Elarik attendait.

- Et… Qu'est-ce que ça impliquerait ? Demanda Allen d'un ton neutre.

- Que vous fassiez comme si elle faisait déjà partie des nôtres, lâcha Elarik.

Pour le coup, même Falko et Sven sursautèrent avec leurs camarades : leur chef avait décidé d'une chose pareille pendant la nuit, alors qu'au même moment il allait la tuer ?

- Qu'il en soit ainsi, finit par dire Sven, ne sachant pas quoi rajouter.

- Une femme parmi nous ? Ce n'est pas que ça ne m'enchante pas, disons juste que j'ai quelques aprioris. C'était Allen, le poète anglais misogyne, le stylo à l'oreille et la main dans ses cheveux bruns ébouriffés en signe de réflexion.

- Pour le coup, je suis de son avis. De plus, une femme à bord, ça porte malheur, si ma mémoire est bonne, lança Falko plaisantin à moitié seulement.

- Et faire un effort le temps que l'on voit ce que ça pourrait donner, ça vous dérangerait ? Siffla le chef breton qui perdait patience, surtout en remarquant du coin de l'œil que Benjamin livrait une Orphée trempée aux prêtres en signe de paix, tout en la portant dans ses bras.

- Il est vrai que c'est une décision à ne pas prendre à la légère, tempéra Wilfried d'ordinaire si réservé. Pour rendre un verdict clair, je veux une réponse limpide et sûre de ta part, Elarik.

Ce dernier se tourna tout entier vers son clan, le visage marqué par l'appréhension. Les remarques de Wilfried étaient rarement sans intérêt et comme le reste du clan qu'ils formaient tous, aucun ne tournait autour du pot pendant des heures. Les choses étaient toujours transparentes car c'est comme cela qu'ils avançaient tous ensemble depuis quelques centaines d'années. Puis l'interrogation de Wilfried tomba :

- Vois-tu, à présent, cette humaine comme une … compagne potentielle ?

Elarik retint son souffle en baissant les yeux lentement. La question pouvait paraitre simpliste et dénuée de conclusion, cependant il ne fallait pas oublier qu'un vampire connait peu de changements lors de son éternité et que ces modifications peuvent être inchangées pour le restant de sa vie. Il fallait que le chef breton soit sûr de lui, pour ne pas en souffrir, pour ne pas ruiner une vie en se rendant fou.

Pourtant la réponse jaillit dans son esprit. _Oui._ Il ne voyait et ne pensait plus à aucune autre femme. En temps normal, enfermé dans ce château, il aurait emmené son clan chasser et culbuter la donzelle une fois par semaine. Là, il voudrait bien chasser véritablement, mais ne pensait plus à aucune conquête possible, aucun plaisir différent de ce qu'il pouvait connaitre avec son humaine. Orphée occupait tout son esprit en ce qui concernait la douceur des gestes, la femme fantasmée, le sexe sensuel ou bestial, la volupté, le plaisir et la jouissance… Bref. En effet, ces modifications incroyables avaient déjà opéré en lui et il n'en changera normalement plus jamais.

Alors il releva ses yeux carmins dans ceux de Wilfried qui attendait patiemment, sachant que la réponse devait couter beaucoup à ce vieux loup de mer solitaire et insensible qu'était Elarik.

- Oui, je vois cette humaine comme… une _éventuelle_ compagne, souffla son chef d'une manière presque inaudible qu'ils durent tous tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre.

Et le clan resta un moment silencieux, considérant les bouleversements qui s'annonçaient pour eux : tous étaient déjà transformés lorsque le clan se forma peu à peu. Ils n'avaient jamais eu à faire face à une transformation et encore moins à garder une humaine dans ce but, car aucun d'entre eux n'avaient changé un humain pour une vie vampire.

Et la chose semblait difficile à accepter pour leur chef, tout vampire de cinq cent ans qu'il était.

- Alors je te promets de faire tout mon possible pour l'accepter et la protéger pendant tes obligations, conclut Wilfried.

Puis il rajouta en sifflant, faisant ricaner les autres :

- Mais elle a intérêt à faire des efforts pour être supportable.

- Je doute qu'elle ne t'embête pendant un moment. J'aurais voulu l'effrayer volontairement plus que cette nuit que je n'aurais pas réussi… Murmura le pirate.

- Que pouvais-tu faire de pire que de vouloir la tuer alors qu'elle s'attachait à toi ? demanda Sven, vraiment étonné du fait que les choses avaient été pires que ce qu'ils avaient tous imaginés.

- J'ai failli… la prendre de force. J'ai failli…

Voyant que le visage du pirate se déformait en une grimace de dégout, Falko intervint :

- Tu as perdu le contrôle et elle sera capable de le comprendre aisément : cette gamine a une cervelle, certes toute relative en ce qui concerne parfois notre nature et son comportement, mais qu'importe. Les choses ne sont pas si terribles : elle ose rire aux éclats alors qu'elle a échappé au pire pour une femme et une humaine cette nuit même. Soit patient et attend son pardon. Le reste suivra.

Elarik ne réagit pas aux sages paroles du viking : quand il avait décidé de parler d'autres choses que de guerre, d'armes ou de femmes, mieux valait ne pas prolonger la conversation car il n'aurait eu pas le dernier mot. Alors, en guise de réponse, il confia ses réflexions afin que son clan prenne au sérieux sa démarche par rapport à l'humaine.

- J'ai refusé de voir ce qu'elle pouvait m'apporter de différent et aujourd'hui, j'ai l'impression que son manque pourrait m'être plus qu'insupportable. Etonnamment, je peux me défaire d'elle assez facilement du moment que je suis sûr de la revoir quand j'en ressens le besoin. Je ne saurais pas décrire ce qu'il m'arrive, conclut-il.

- Et ce n'est pas une tare, ça arrive aux meilleurs d'entre nous ! Lui en as-tu parlé ? As-tu seulement évoqué l'idée avec elle à un moment donné ? S'enquit Falko qui se doutait de la réponse à propos de l'éventuelle transformation de la fille-poulpe.

- Non. Je veux… je veux garder en tête que la chose est acceptable pour elle. Maintenant, je voudrais que vous digériez tout ça dans le calme et que vous nous laissiez seul… que je voie jusqu'où j'ai fait des dégâts, finit Elarik comme pour lui-même.

Son clan se doutant que l'objet de la discussion allait débarquer d'un instant à l'autre s'éclipsa sans mot dire alors que le chef breton lançait un coup d'œil en direction du jardin intérieur pour se diriger vers sa penderie en soupirant. En ouvrant la porte recouverte de miroirs, il capta une odeur qui n'avait rien à voir avec la sienne. Il n'y avait pas pris attention lors de son dernier change, mais à présent, son esprit était plus calme. Le pirate huma avec attention, retirant ses mèches noires de son nez et il reconnut l'odeur chèvrefeuille et hyacinthe de son humaine. Qu'avait-elle fait à ses vêtements ? Il ne détecta aucune modification des piles et pourtant la jeune fille avait touché le textile.

Il sortit machinalement un de ses pulls de lin qu'il imprégna de son odeur en le serrant contre lui : le vampire se rappelait que son parfum rassurait son humaine, il y a peu. Jusqu'à ce qu'il commette le presque-irréparable. Car c'était cela, non ? C'était « presque » grave. C'était à la limite du pardonnable. C'était… terrible au point qu'Elarik en avait presque des frissons. Mais ce n'était pas de sa faute, non. Il la voulait tellement. C'était un désir inhabituel et il n'avait pas su résister.

Ce matin, quand il s'était éclipsé de la réunion, Orphée dormait encore. Le vampire, tout aussi fort qu'il était, ne voulait pas croiser les yeux brun-vert de l'humaine, à froid. Quand son sommeil était passé sur la soirée et la nuit, quand elle se rendrait réellement compte une bonne fois pour toute qu'il n'était qu'un monstre parmi tant d'autres.

Elarik avait provoqué exactement ce qu'il ne voulait pas : la terreur d'Orphée face à son visage de cire et ses mains salies par le sang.

C'est donc d'un pas lourd qu'il la rejoignit tout de même au rez-de-chaussée, sous les regards noirs des deux prêtres accompagnant la jeune fille trempée, qui ne s'était pas aperçue de la tension qui régnait entre les trois vampires.

Quand Orphée s'aperçut de la présence d'Elarik, son sourire s'éteignit subitement pour laisser place à une expression de doute et d'hésitation. Ignorant les prêtres et leurs yeux révolvers, le vampire à la crinière noire s'avança doucement et prit la main humide de neige fondue avant de détourner les yeux pour la tirer doucement dans l'escalier. Ce n'est qu'une fois dans la chambre qu'il relâcha cette main, avant d'ouvrir la porte de la salle de bain pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle devait prendre une bonne douche chaude avant de tomber malade.

Orphée le regardait timidement par-dessous ses cils et Elarik en fut meurtri. Sans se plaindre, évidemment : tout était de sa faute. Il attendit patiemment qu'elle ait fini de se laver et de s'habiller des vêtements propres qu'il avait déposés à son attention sur la table de l'évier. Mais en tendant l'oreille, le vampire s'aperçut qu'une fois vêtue, la jeune fille faisait les cents pas dans la salle de bain.

Il soupira car il n'avait envie que d'une chose : briser la glace entre eux, malgré ce qu'il avait fait. Elarik se doutait qu'il fallait du temps à son humaine pour découvrir qu'il ne lui ferait plus jamais le moindre mal. Peut-être arriverait-il un jour à lui expliquer ? Mais pour cela, lui-même n'était pas prêt.

Il décida d'arrêter de réfléchir et de se lever à vitesse vampirique pour ouvrir la porte, faisant sursauter Orphée et tous les dreads qu'elle avait lâchés dans son dos. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, les sourcils légèrement plissés en remarquant qu'elle était quasiment dans une position de défense. Le vampire pirate était loin d'être de ceux qui prenaient attention aux psychismes des humains, alors il l'attrapa par la main, se moquant de la brusquer un peu plus car le pire était fait et la tira dans la chambre le plus calmement possible. Orphée semblait être une poupée entre ses mains : elle se contentait de le suivre sans réagir, sans même trembler alors qu'elle en mourrait d'envie.

Elarik la fit assoir sur le canapé. Il aurait préféré le lit, mais il n'aurait pas voulu faire face à une crise d'hystérie au vu de la tension qui semblait régner à l'intérieur du crâne de son humaine. Puis il se posa à côté d'elle, une jambe repliée sous lui pour être tourné vers elle qui ne le regardait pas. Et il attendit.

… …

… …

… …

Les deux groupes étaient prêts à partir.

Comme prévu, les amazones, trois Volturis et trois nomades allaient filer vers les Alpes. L'autre groupe était composé du clan Irlandais qui avait envie de se dégourdir les jambes avec d'autres nomades, ainsi que Jane et Alec qui n'avaient jamais l'air d'être séparés. Eux allaient à la frontière grecque et mettraient surement plus de temps.

L'ambiance était légère étant donné qu'ils ne trouveraient surement aucun Irokois sur leur passage : le danger était donc minime et les visions d'Alice Cullen allaient dans ce sens. En conclusion, une petite balade de santé qui en faisait ricaner plus d'un.

… …

… …

… …

_Trois-quarts d'heure plus tard._

Orphée regardait le sol en tentant de se détendre, Elarik le voyait bien et sa patience était loin d'atteindre le quart de celle de son humaine. Presque une heure qu'ils se tenaient tous les deux là, sans bouger d'un pouce.

Elarik se rappela des fois où il séduisait des femmes : se faire tendre, s'écraser quand il le faut, combler les moindres désirs. Mais dans ces moments-là, il faisait semblant, resserrant inexorablement le piège autour de ses proies en s'aidant de son charme.

Devant Orphée, il ne voulait pas faire semblant. Le vampire ne voulait pas lui mentir. Il voulait son cœur, mais pas de cette manière. Il voulait être aimé, lui tout entier pour ce qu'il était. La fille à dreads n'était pas comme les autres à ses yeux et s'il ne voulait pas qu'elle reste immobile sur ce canapé pendant deux siècles encore, il faudra bien qu'il agisse. A cet instant, elle triturait les bagues en argent dans ses dreads, en faisant des mouvements complexes avec ses doigts.

Stop. C'était trop.

Elarik se plaça accroupit en face d'Orphée, la faisant sursauter une fois de plus. Il chercha son regard et dû prendre le visage triste de la jeune fille entre ses mains puissantes pour qu'elle cesse de l'esquiver.

- Je ne pourrais pas te dire combien je suis désolé pour… pour ce que j'ai osé faire cette nuit, commença-t-il d'une voix sûre. Maintenant je veux savoir si ma présence t'est intolérable au point de désirer me voir partir.

Orphée s'accrocha aux bras forts qui tenaient toujours son visage et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux alors qu'elle articulait difficilement un « non » sincère.

- Alors je veux que tu me laisses te prouver que je ne te ferais plus jamais le moindre mal. Plus aucune douleur ne te sera causée par moi, ni personne d'autre. Je ne le permettrais plus,… Je ne me le permettrais pas.

C'est le discours le plus difficile qu'Elarik dû se forcer à prononcer. Il avait déjà réussi cela : sa voix avait été ferme et sans appel. Orphée ne dit rien, se contentant d'hocher vaguement la tête. Il n'y avait de toute façon rien à rajouter.

Le vampire, toujours accroupi, ayant remarqué depuis un moment que les mots n'étaient le fort d'aucun d'entre eux, essuya rapidement de ses pouces les débuts de larmes qui s'étaient arrêtés de couler et se rapprocha de son humaine en l'entourant de ses bras, pour poser sa tête sur sa poitrine. Orphée restait tendue, mais au bout de longues minutes qui semblaient ne jamais s'arrêter pour Elarik, il eut l'éclaircissement à l'interrogation qu'il avait eu quelques minutes avant de la rejoindre :

- Profite de mon odeur maintenant, plutôt qu'aller ouvrir mon armoire… Lança-t-il presque timidement. Après tout, il pouvait se tromper…

Le cœur de son humaine fit un bond énorme dans sa poitrine, ce qui fit rire doucement le vampire. Alors Orphée se détendit un peu et d'une manière tout à fait naturelle, nicha sa tête dans le cou du monstre parsemé de boucles sombres, en lui rendant son étreinte.

Ils restèrent un bon moment dans cette position, elle respirant son parfum, lui écoutant le cœur battant qu'il avait failli faire taire à tout jamais.

Le silence qui régnait dans la chambre était étrange : ils les dérangeaient autant qu'ils l'appréciaient. Chacun avait besoin d'expulser ses peurs, d'exprimer leurs sentiments du moment et d'anesthésier la violence de la nuit dernière. Même Elarik qui pourtant avait l'habitude et qui était souvent le chef d'orchestre de tels actes.

Il décida alors de parler, mais avant, il porta lentement Orphée dans ses bras, sachant que la position devenait difficile à tenir. En se dirigeant vers le lit, la tension revint dans les membres de l'humaine et il s'empressa de s'expliquer sur ses intentions d'une voix froide :

- Je ne ferais absolument rien d'inconvenant.

Elle se laissa déposer au milieu du lit, alors qu'Elarik s'allongeait à ses côtés en passant un bras sous ses épaules pour la rapprocher de son torse. Il voulait bien faire un effort et la ménager, mais hors de question de dresser encore plus de barrières entre eux !

Puis son côté chef de clan reprit le dessus et il parla presque d'un ton professionnel des dernières nouvelles du château et de la guerre qui n'avançait pas vraiment. Comme le départ des deux groupes vers les clans Irokois à proximité.

- Si je te dis tout cela, précisa-t-il en regardant toujours le plafond, c'est parce que tu vas participer aux prochaines réunions.

Cette fois, Orphée releva la tête avec un air ahuri et Elarik fut soulagé d'entendre enfin sa voix, quoique rauque à cause de la nervosité.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Tu – vas –participer – aux – prochaines – réunions, articula-t-il exagérément en souriant devant la tête de son humaine.

- Et qu'est-ce que j'y ferais ?

- Tu suivras notre exemple à nous, Bretons. Tu fais semblant de t'intéresser, tu dis « oui » ou « non » si quelqu'un te pose une question et tu essayes de ne pas être totalement absorbée par les dalles de marbres.

Orphée pouffa légèrement et fronça les sourcils en se demandant ce qu'Elarik appelait « ne pas être absorbé par le marbre ». Il répondit à sa question de la manière la plus sérieuse qui soit :

- Il y a mille deux cent cinquante-quatre dalles dans la salle de réunion. Sans compter celles qui se trouvent derrière moi quand je suis assis, mais ce serait intolérable aux yeux de Caius si je me retournais pour les compter pendant ses explications stratégiques.

La jeune fille rit de bon cœur, dénouant les dernières tensions qui se trouvaient en elle et reconnu bien son pirate : il n'en avait strictement rien à cirer des grandes réunions, des bals et des responsabilités en dehors de l'organisation de son propre clan. Orphée comprit qu'elle devait adopter cette manière de voir les choses, notamment pour cesser d'être effrayée par les gestes d'Elarik et par ses manières en général.

- Essaye tout de même de ne pas répondre « oui » suivant la question. Souvent cela implique de rajouter des explications en plus et de devoir réfléchir un minimum. Après, tu as beaucoup de mal à reprendre ton compte.

- Et quand tu auras fini de calculer ce qu'il y a sur le sol, que feras-tu ? Dit la jeune fille en rentrant dans le jeu du vampire.

- J'attaquerais les murs, ce qui me prendra plus de temps. J'aurais dû commencer par ça d'ailleurs. Puis je penserais à la décoration. En espérant que je n'en arrive pas là, conclut-il.

Puis il reprit sérieusement :

- Tu seras la seule humaine à participer à ces rassemblements, simplement parce que tu nous as aidés à différents stades et que tu as su te rendre utile parmi nous, vampires. Je précise également que tu seras présente en tant que membre à part entière de notre clan.

Il fit une courte pause en jaugeant la réaction d'Orphée. Elle en retenait sa respiration et il jura intérieurement pour ne pas posséder le pouvoir du jeune Cullen, l'espace d'une seconde.

- Cela t'évitera plus facilement les problèmes que tu peux rencontrer avec certains de ma race. Comme avec les défuntes Sylvie et Audrey.

- …

- …

- Mortes… de tes mains ? S'enquit Orphée.

- Non, bien que cela ne m'aurait pas dérangé. C'est Armand qui en a terminé la nuit dernière. Un mot de trop de leur part, je suppose. Il a toujours détesté les jeunes vampires irrespectueux et son occupation favorite est d'exterminer les derniers-nés difficiles de notre espèce. C'est une des raisons du respect des Volturi à son égard.

Orphée ne répondit rien et s'installa plus confortablement contre le vampire qui ne dit plus un mot. Il voulait juste oublier cette soirée, mais comme l'humaine ne pipait mot, il ne savait plus quoi penser. S'obligeait-elle à accepter sa présence ? Était-elle choquée à vie à propos de son acte ? Elarik n'eut pas le temps d'y penser plus longuement car on frappa à la porte. Le temps d'un soupir, il invita le visiteur, qui n'était autre qu'Allen, à entrer :

- Les troupes s'en vont, dit-il en regardant brièvement Orphée, sans expression aucune.

- Nous arrivons.

Et l'anglais s'en fut aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

Orphée se leva avant son vampire, presque brusquement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? S'enquit Elarik, effrayé par la réponse qu'elle allait lui donner. Et il eut raison.

- Je sais être très convaincante dans le rôle de l'idiote, répondit-elle en s'entourant de ses bras comme s'ils étaient une protection imparable, mais je sais très bien que tout le monde me croyait _morte_ avant que j'apparaisse ce matin.

Elarik apparut subitement à ses côtés, sans cependant oser la toucher. Il la regarda longuement avant de lui demander :

- De quoi as-tu peur, _exactement_ ?

- Je ne sais pas, fusa la voix étouffée de l'humaine, je n'en sais rien. J'ai peur de leurs regards, je ne veux pas avoir à me justifier ou à essuyer des affronts, je…

- Je sais que,… Elarik regarda le ciel en prenant Orphée par les épaules, comme si la réponse allait tomber du plafond, avant de reprendre :

- _Dawned vo ma ine_, je ne t'ai faite qu'une seule et unique promesse depuis que l'on se connait. Je sais que la chose est surement impossible à croire à cause de… de ce que tu as subit hier par ma faute. Mais je réitère mes mots et je te promets, je te jure, que personne ne t'importunera. Même pas moi-même.

Un sanglot. Encore un.

Elarik la serra contre lui et cela lui fit un drôle d'effet : son étreinte était presque douce et il trouva ça agréable de l'avoir contre lui. Malheureusement, le fossé lui semblait de plus en plus grand alors qu'il désirait un rapprochement quelconque depuis des lustres. Un écart trop _immense_ pour pouvoir être comblé un jour. Alors, comme à son habitude, il alla droit au but. Non sans s'infliger mentalement des baffes pour oser poser une question aussi ridicule, même si sa propre démarche lui échappait complètement. Depuis quand s'inquiétait-t-il de l'état mental d'un humain ?

- Penses-tu réussir à me pardonner un jour ? Lança-t-il presque froidement à cause d'une sensation étrange dans sa gorge, comme si elle se rétrécissait avec l'inquiétude.

La jeune fille renifla légèrement.

- Je te pardonne,… Même s'il me faudra du temps pour reprendre mes repères. Avec toi et avec le reste du château… Mais ce sera la _dernière_ fois, dit-elle. Maintenant, j'ai une question.

- Oui ?

- Combien de mois verrais-je passer avant que tu ne te lasses de ma présence ? Car je sais que ma survie n'a toujours tenue qu'à ta volonté.

La jeune fille s'arrachait presque ses paroles de la gorge, tant il était difficile de parler de sa mort. Elle s'était accrochée à cet homme et ici était sa place pour une raison qu'elle ignorait. Mais est-ce que quelqu'un, un jour, a réellement comprit sa destinée ?

Ce beau monstre avait tenté de commettre le pire, contre son humanité et contre sa féminité. Et elle était là, causant avec lui et lui posant la question la plus crue qui soit, pour une humaine qui se croyait condamnée.

_Combien de temps ?_

- Je ne te laisserais pas mourir. Jamais.

Orphée avait encore l'esprit trop embrouillé pour percevoir clairement ce que venait de lui dire le vampire, mais il ne réagit pas. Il avait vraiment un mal fou à comprendre pourquoi les humains mettaient autant de temps à se remettre d'un mal. Toutefois il faisait un effort, pour Orphée, pour qu'elle puisse lui refaire confiance un jour.

- Alors pourquoi ce comportement cette nuit ? Je ne comprends pas, dit-elle d'une voix parfaitement désespérée.

- Alors je vais te faire une deuxième promesse. Je te promets de t'expliquer un jour. Mais pas maintenant. On doit y aller.

Puis il releva subitement le visage de l'humaine perdue face au sien et il lui vola un baiser avant de la prendre par la main, sans aucun remord : elle ne pourra pas l'empêcher de lui apporter des preuves des décisions qu'il avait prises ainsi que ses promesses. Heureusement que le départ des troupes était d'actualité : Elarik ne voulait pas lui dire qu'il n'était pas prêt. Pas prêt pour lui expliquer ce qu'il lui était passé par la tête cette nuit-là. La honte le submergeait pour la première fois et il n'était pas prêt de l'avouer.

Ce n'était pas un homme qui gratouillait la mandoline sous les fenêtres des dames. Il n'était pas non plus le type à mettre genou à terre pour déclarer sa flamme, ni a envoyé des lettres aspergées de vers et de parfum. Non. Il ferait avancer les choses comme il le pouvait sans recourir à ces méthodes… ridicules.

Et il accepterait. Oui, il accepterait le fait d'être lié à cette humaine alors que rien ne le laissait présager.

… …

… …

… …

Ils étaient tous sur le balcon à regarder de loin le départ des troupes.

Le clan breton accompagné de leur humaine s'en fichait un peu : des choses bien plus importantes occupaient leurs esprits. Leur chef se tenait derrière la fille qui n'avait pas l'air de se douter de la nature de leurs réflexions : Orphée rejoindrait possiblement leur race un jour.

Marcus, perché sur une rambarde de la plus haute tour, regardait de temps à autre le jeune Elarik qui tenait entre ses bras son humaine. Avec distance et réserve cependant : comme s'il avait peur de la déranger. Mais l'ancien Volturi savait qu'il n'en était rien : il avait vu dès le début leur attraction étrange l'un pour l'autre, avant qu'eux-mêmes ne s'en rendent compte. Ces deux personnages si fiers, si indépendants, ne voulaient pas s'accrocher à un autre car chacun ne voulait compter que sur soi-même. Et pourtant, ils avaient gravité, se tentant, se cherchant, tentant de s'approprier l'essence de leur convoitise. Sans succès. Cela devait arriver, Marcus en était persuadé.

C'est pour cela qu'il voulait à tout prix empêcher la mort d'Orphée. Parce qu'elle seule pourrait contenter l'éternité du pirate, il voulait la voir en vie. Comme pour Isabella Swan et Edward Cullen. Comme Eléazar et Carmen. Comme pour lui et Didyme. Si les vampires avaient un avantage sur les humains de par leur non-vie, c'était d'avoir le temps et l'honneur de rencontrer leur véritable moitié et un tel don ne devait pas être gâché. Jamais.

Et puis cette humaine, comme les humains de l'enfant Armand, égayait le clan Breton, quoi qu'ils en disent. Sa présence les rajeunissait, les faisait respirer, comme pour les autres vampires qu'elle côtoyait plus régulièrement. C'était le pouvoir qu'avaient les humains, parfois.

En forçant sa vision du visage de l'humaine, Marcus s'aperçut qu'elle fronçait légèrement les sourcils, ses traits tirés par une inquiétude à peine visible.

L'intuition d'Orphée se réveillait à nouveau, lui criant de prendre garde. Toujours ce mauvais pressentiment.

… …

… …

… …

_Chères… misérables humaines,_

_Je suis Sven, votre adoré Sven. Aujourd'hui je répondrais à vos… « reviews », quel mot ridicule, surtout placé dans des phrases françaises. Mais qu'importe. Miss A. est pleine de projet et n'a que peu de temps à vous consacrer. C'est donc à moi que revient la corvée vulgaire de répondre à ses lectrices. Non, je refuse le mot « revieweuses » qui ne veut absolument rien dire._

_Je ne voulais pas m'abaisser à vous répondre une par une. L'envie me manque mais je répondrais à vos commentaires dans l'ordre. Je me fiche parfaitement du fait que vous ne vous y retrouverez pas, ce n'est pas mon problème. Maintenant, vous lisez, vous êtes contentes et ce sera bien ainsi._

_**Marina63**__ (pourquoi donc rajouter des chiffres après un prénom exquis. Se donner un numéro, quelle démarche abjecte !), je trouve que les femmes possèdent des comportements parfaitement incompréhensibles. Hystérie, gestes tendres, que de mièvreries ! Mais ce qui m'a le plus choqué dans ton écrit, c'est le fait que tu avoues être en « pyjama ». Un pyjama… Grand Dieu ! Quelle chose immonde pour des formes appétissantes qui ne demandent qu'une chose : être mise en valeur… __**Lila**__… Lila… ton orthographe me fait mal aux yeux et me perce le cœur ! La langue française est si belle et si romantique, pourquoi la gâcher derrière des expressions qui feraient d'ailleurs blanchir la belle Orphée ? Je cite « non de dieu sa mère »… Veux-tu te faire pulvériser par les hosties du père Ernesto pour un pareil blasphème ? Fais attention ma chère, mais reviens quand tu veux. Faire souffrir Elarik ? Quelle drôle d'idée. Attends qu'il te réponde, tu en verras de belles ! __**aliCetwiligthF.F**_,_ Je me demande bien comment l'on peut s'inventer des noms aussi compliqué et … horrifiant alors que ton réel prénom doit être, j'en suis certain, d'une délicatesse inavouable. Par contre, le mot « kiffé » n'est pas dans mon dictionnaire. J'en suis sincèrement troublé. __**La blonde**__ , j'aurais aimé que ta dédicace me sois adressée, mais qu'importe, ô Femme, je sais qu'au fond tu ne sais te passer de moi._ _**Schplaaf**__, je ne dirais rien pour ton pseudo, car je crois avoir encore beaucoup de remarques à faire pour que vous deveniez toutes des femmes dignes de mon attention. Je serais ravi d'aider ton pauvre petit cœur à reprendre des forces après les chapitres incontestablement détestables de ma créatrice. Ou habites-tu que je puisse me languir de la durée du trajet pour venir te retrouver ? Cela m'attriste parfaitement qu'Elarik soit le centre de toutes les attentions, j'en suis terriblement jaloux et frustrée. N'y a-t-il que lui qui fait battre vos cœurs ? Je ris d'avance de voir vos visages troublés par le rapprochement avec notre Orphée. __**Zod'a**__… Plus j'avance dans vos missives, plus je me demande quel nom ridicule vous allez vous trouver. Les deux « chaudasses » faisaient tout de même partie de mon cercle d'amis. Sexuellement parlant, certes, précisons-le. Et non, Elarik n'est pas le seul à faire des conquêtes et Orphée ne mourra surement pas d'une manière aussi comique. La pauvre, si seulement elle savait. Zod'a, je suis cependant très déçu, mon cœur se fend à cette vision, mais je n'ai reçu aucun message personnel, aucun encouragement précis, alors que d'habitude, c'est le cas. Mais je ne doute point de ton affection, ne t'en fais pas charmante demoiselle. __**Spirit**__… Oui, Orphée est vivante ! Voici une excellente nouvelle, n'est-ce pas ? Mais je plains sincèrement vos cerveaux d'humains de ne pas avoir su prévenir de la chute des deux derniers chapitres. Mais ce n'est pas votre faute, nous le savons tous. __**Coton**__, je préfère aisément ton véritable prénom, Léa. Simple franchise à ton égard, succulente jeune fille. Ton attente pour Eris est dérisoire, ce personnage trainant n'a que peu d'importance à mes yeux. C'est à se demander ce qu'il fait parmi nos humbles personnes. Miss A. a toujours cette envie, ce manque à combler qu'est un grand frère protecteur. Risible, n'est-il pas ? __**Cassis**__, charmant petit nom ! Enchanté et ravis de te voir parmi nous. Es-tu aussi délicieuse que le fruit du même nom, à la saveur chaude et sucrée ? Je suis déçu de voir que tu attends aussi cet Eris de pied ferme. Heureusement que nous aussi, nous l'attendons avec impatience sur ordre de notre chef. Rompre son adorable cou pour l'empêcher de lui reprendre Orphée me parait à présent une cause bien noble. Vos pauvres petits cœurs délicats et remplis d'émotions souffriront. Ceci est une promesse. __**Adeline L.**__ Je suppose que ta délectable personne ne sait pas ce que cela fait d'arracher une tête. Les craquements et le sang qui coule à gros bouillons n'est point une vision pour vos âmes sensibles et si délicates, jeunes femmes. Je vous souhaite l'innocence pour les chapitres à venir. Elarik va-t-il conquérir la ravissante Orphée ? Quelle bonne question que voilà ! A mon avis, ils vont encore se tourner autour pendant un certain moment, bêtes de cœur comme ils sont. Ou pas. __**Tiana**__, ma chère, je ne désire pas connaitre tes prouesses physiques. De la boisson gazeuse qui sort par ton nez est un comportement détestable pour une jeune fille digne de ce nom ! Cependant, moi, tu peux m'embrasser sur la bouche, j'adorerais gouter ton odeur de femelle. Miss A. me signale que nous restons au vendredi pour la parution de ses chapitres. Sa vie est compliquée actuellement. __**Mlle-Kisses**__, ton surnom me fait rêver, pratiquerais-tu ? Ha la légende d'Orphée au masculin est d'une rare poésie, pourtant si triste est la fin. Ce serait réellement terrible qu'il arrive la même chose à nos deux héros, tu ne trouves pas ? Personnellement, je n'ai que faire des tronçonneuses… __**Aurore**__, une histoire sans Orphée, ça aurait été terrible ! Elle est si distrayante pour notre petit groupe que je me demande encore comment nous ferions pour nous passer d'elle ! Patience, patience, peut-être que tout ne sera pas ainsi. __**Sacri-bella**__, oui, les deux prêtres ont un coté comique, bien que ce ne soit pas toujours leur but, pauvres vieux hommes et jeunes vampires inexpérimentés. Ils sont trop mous avec Orphée, un bon dressage ne lui ferait pas de mal pour les bonnes manières. __**Eve**__… Quel joli nom ! Tout comme la ravissante première femme du monde, j'imagine. Fille ? Femme ? Tu es une petite fille pour moi, plusieurs fois centenaire. Cependant, j'aime les petites filles, je les trouve particulièrement savoureuse. Ma dernière conquête devait avoir plus ou moins ton âge et non, je doute qu'un beau je me réveille avec le même amour qu'Elarik pour Orphée, car lui n'a jamais vraiment aimé. Moi si, j'aime tous les jours que Dieu fait. D'ailleurs, c'est l'ancienne conquête de ma douce Orphée qui se nommait Yann. Et non pas chez les Irokois. Tout comme je ne suis pas breton, mais de la haute bourgeoisie parisienne. Nous formons le clan breton parce que c'est le territoire d'Elarik. Jusqu'en Normandie. Sinon, nous venons tous d'une région différente mais tu l'apprendras par après, bien que l'on en ait un bref aperçu dans le chapitre où notre petit poulpe se fait la malle. Et qu'est-ce donc cet engouement pour le frère ? Ininteressant…_

_Heureuses, mes douces ?_


	35. Réapprivoiser

HoooooDihoooo ! Como vas, les gens ?

Ici Miss A.

Après le fiasco de Sven, j'ai décidé de ne plus lui laisser le clavier. Ouep. Il sait faire l'enflure.

Je n'ai malheureusement pas eu le temps de répondre aux reviews, je le ferais pour la prochaine fois.

La vie est dure pour tout le monde, que voulez-vous…

Marrant, j'ai moins de reviews quand y'a personne qui crève.

Profitez ! Profitez des derniers chapitres calmes !

MOUHAHAHAHA

!

Et allumez des cierges pour que j'ai le temps d'écrire…

!

… …

… …

… …

31

Ils filaient tous deux à travers le paysage slovaque, atteignant bientôt la frontière autrichienne. Les deux chefs Irokois leur ayant formulé clairement et simplement qu'ils devaient fuir au plus vite si leur dernière mission échouait, sous peine de voir leur tête flamber par les propres mains des dits supérieurs.

Anton était un garçon trapu, aux cheveux blonds coupés très courts. D'origine russe, il avait été transformé par les Irokois eux-mêmes pour sa capacité d'adaptation en tant qu'humain. Et les rebelles n'avaient pas été déçus : son pouvoir incroyable pour un vampire de pouvoir masquer son odeur et celles de ses accompagnants étaient fortement utile en cette période de guerre et il avait vite monté les échelons dans l'organisation de révolte.

Cependant, le fait d'avoir été rattrapé par les Volturi et le clan breton avait signé un début d'angoisse : à cause de ce fait regrettable, les vampires désirant sauvegarder le secret de leur existence connaissaient à présent deux de leurs positions. Fait parfaitement incompréhensible : les dirigeants avaient sommés Anton de se taire et de laisser les choses suivre leur cours. Ils avaient une mission à accomplir et les attaques qui seront alors perpétrées dans les Alpes et en Grèce distrairont probablement les Volturi et leurs soutiens.

Anton ne comprenait pas toujours les plans de ses créateurs, mais il les suivait fidèlement pour avoir été choisi comme un élément principal de l'entreprise rebelle alors qu'il avait été transformé jeune : 18 ans à peine. Il avait été créé par eux pour leur obéir et c'était dans cet état d'esprit qu'il courrait à présent vers l'Italie avec Karan, le vampire indou qui manipulait certaines illusions.

Seulement, ce n'était pas des mirages habituels : quand Karan attaquait, il savait manipuler une partie très précise du cerveau de son adversaire. Il saisissait parfaitement les personnes chères au cœur de son ennemi qui pensait alors voir les personnes chères en grande difficulté. Le vampire Indou, aux cheveux noirs ébène en bataille et à la peau sombre malgré sa pâleur de non-mort, avait été étonné par les visions de ce jeune Armand et du chef de clan breton : tous deux avaient vu des humaines. Et Karan ne s'attendait pas à cela car ces deux vampires étaient loin d'être réputés tendres envers leur… potentielle nourriture.

Anton et Karan avançaient donc vers l'Italie avec une équipe la plus restreinte possible, mais composée de guerriers accomplis et pour cause : entrainé par les Irokois en personne. Rien ne dit qu'ils arriveront à réaliser l'entreprise folle pour laquelle ils courraient actuellement. Dans le cas contraire, ils n'auront plus qu'à fuir assez loin et rester cacher assez longtemps pour que, ni leurs chefs, ni les Volturi ne les trouvent.

… …

… …

… …

_Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas écris, ayant pourtant eu cette habitude pendant des années. Pas un mot, pas une trace de ma rencontre avec des vampires alors que c'est probablement un des moments les plus fort de mon existence. J'ai la flemme de noter l'histoire depuis le début, je ne le ferais donc pas : chaque minute restera de toute manière gravée dans ma mémoire jusqu'à la fin._

_Qui aurait cru que je fasse pareille rencontre, cependant ?_

_Et maintenant, où en suis-je ? __J'ai juste peur__. J'ai de l'appréhension face au comportement changeant de ceux que je côtoie en permanence. Notamment Lui. _

_J'ai échappé à la mort, moi qui n'en ai jamais eu peur. Pendant un instant, ma destinée, mon âme était entre les mains de ce démon. Lui seul avait le pouvoir de me laisser en vie, de m'achever, de me faire souffrir mille morts. Cet homme qui est à la fois ma perdition et ma lumière. Ce même monstre qui, à présent, tente d'effacer comme il le peut ce qu'il a failli commettre envers ma personne, en tant qu'humaine et en tant que femme. Il avait l'air si… vil, si rempli de bassesse cette nuit-là et pourtant… je ne sentais provenir de lui que désespoir et violence envers lui-même. Son masque était tombé un instant, lorsqu'il m'a relevé du sol froid avec douceur et m'a mis un pull avec précipitation. Ses yeux étaient du noir le plus profond et pourtant, il ne me fit rien de plus. Il regardait le sol sans oser croiser mon regard et je sus qu'il regrettait __vraiment __son geste pour la première fois depuis que nous nous connaissons. __Ça m'a touché__. C'est cela qui m'a fait changer d'avis. C'est pour cela que je l'ai suivi malgré la douleur infecte qui m'envahissait, malgré l'horreur qui m'attendait dans cette forêt de sapins. Il avait tant tué, cette nuit encore. Et pourtant, je suis venue et je n'ai pas été rebutée par le sang sur ses lèvres._

_J'ai envie de ses bras. Comme jamais. Mais reste au fond de moi cette peur d'accorder la confiance alors qu'elle peut être si rapidement brisée. Elarik reste pourtant le même : fort et fier, presque d'un comportement froid et distant. Pourtant, il multiplie les gestes __affectueux__tendres __ Je ne trouve pas le mot. Elarik reste le chef de clan autoritaire et menaçant, mais il est plein d'attentions extrêmement discrètes. Il reste à proximité et quand il doit s'absenter, il délègue ma… __surveillance__ protection à un membre de son clan. Il n'a de cesse de me frôler, de me prendre la main ou de m'emprisonner dans ses bras froids. Je sais, je sens qu'il cherche ma détente et mon acceptation de ses gestes, il attend patiemment que je les lui rende et j'en meure d'envie. Son regard de braise, enflammé, me fait tressaillir à chaque fois que j'ose croiser ses yeux._

_Je sais que je ne tiendrais pas longtemps avant de céder à nouveau, malgré ses attitudes passées que je sais impardonnables, j'ai momentanément compris sa folie du moment. J'aurais assurément agit de la même manière si un homme désiré aussi fortement, aussi profondément et sans limite, m'aurais… envoyé chier de la plus sotte des manières. Mais à présent, j'ai ouvert les yeux : Elarik est un vampire. Le vampire de base est déjà extrême dans ses ressentis, aucun humain ne ressentira quoique ce soit aussi intensément que cette race. Et Elarik ne fait pas exception à cette règle. C'est pour cette unique raison qu'ils sont capables d'une telle… férocité. Des vampires… Il a fallu cette nuit terrible pour m'en rendre compte._

_Comme je l'ai toujours pensé, les épreuves les plus douloureuses de nos vies nous subliment lorsqu'elles sont dépassées avec succès, même si l'on en sort rarement indemne. Avoir été si proche de mourir me donne l'impression de voir pour la première fois. Toutefois… J'ai peur. Je suis terrifiée par ce que je sens arriver. Mon intuition s'emballe et je ressens une angoisse terrible en moi, alors que je suis parfaitement incapable de définir le danger. Trop de choses sont en jeu, trop de protagonistes différents._

Orphée relâcha son crayon et referma son cahier qu'elle avait été cherché dans son coffre. Elle glissa ses fournitures dans sa trousse de toilette le plus rapidement possible car Sven s'impatientait : elle l'entendait taper du pied sur le sol de marbre devant la salle de bain.

La jeune fille rassembla ses dreads fortement humides derrière son dos et commença à s'habiller. Elle passa ses sous-vêtements rayés noir et blanc puis tendit la main pour attraper…

_Ho non…_

Pour attraper rien du tout puisque, tellement occupée à chercher son cahier et un stylo discrètement pendant que Sven et Elarik parlait de son départ à une chasse avec le reste du clan, qu'elle en avait oublié ses vêtements.

- Sven ? Appela-t-elle à travers la porte.

- Oui, répondit-il avec une voix parfaitement impatiente.

- Tu… pourrais sortir de la chambre l'espace de quelques minutes ?

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Parce que j'ai oublié mes vêtements dans mon armoire, dit-elle de mauvaise grâce.

- Raison de plus pour ne pas bouger de cette chambre.

- Sven, je t'en prie… Lâcha Orphée sachant parfaitement que le blond restera à partir du moment où il l'avait décidé.

- Tu n'as qu'à te servir des portes d'armoires comme paravent.

Orphée souffla avant de s'enrouler dans une serviette immense en la passant sous ses bras. Elle prit sa trousse de toilette et sortit de la salle de bain sans tenter une seule seconde de le faire discrètement : un air buté sur le visage, elle tapait des talons en marchant et cognait sa trousse contre sa jambe. Sven, lui était tout sourire, en tailleur sur le lit.

Cependant, il sourit beaucoup moins lorsqu'il vit qu'Orphée sortait ses éternelles boots et son pantalon bouffant informe, d'après lui. Alors il se leva rapidement pour se planter derrière la fille sans goût aucun.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Demanda-t-elle sans aucune politesse.

- Je vais t'aider à t'habiller. Point.

Il la poussa légèrement pour l'assoir sur le lit et failli rire en voyant que ses pieds, qui ne touchaient déjà pas le sol, ne retenaient pas l'immense serviette qui trainait jusque terre. Puis Sven entreprit tranquillement de farfouiller cette penderie de laquelle il sortit un legging _encore_ rayé violet-mauve, une robe-pull violette, et un short en jean.

- Tu mets ça, lui dit-il en souriant.

Orphée détecta en lui un tel plaisir qu'elle ne dit rien, comme à son habitude. Elle se cacha derrière une porte de l'armoire pour tenter de se changer sans être vue de cet homme qui éprouvait du plaisir en regardant les femmes faire leur toilette et pourtant, elle ne décelait en lui aucun ravissement lubrique.

- Pourquoi toujours des rayures ? Demanda-t-il innocemment en apercevant un bout de la lingerie de l'humaine, qui devenait rouge comme une écrevisse dans l'eau bouillante.

- Parce que j'aime les rayures.

- Il parait que ça donne une impression d'opulence…

- Goujat.

- Jamais. Disons que chez toi, ça te donne un air de gamine de douze ans, même si ça accentue tes formes attrayantes.

- Sven, cette discussion me gêne, finit-elle par lui dire en finissant d'enfiler la robe-pull.

- T'aurait-elle gênée avant ? S'enquit-il en se référant à l'acte avorté de son chef.

Orphée hésita, lança un coup d'œil au vampire blond parfaitement sérieux puis répondit :

- Non, ça m'aurait… fait rire. Peut-être.

Puis elle s'empressa de filer sur le balcon sans même arranger sa coiffure et elle s'alluma une beedie en allumant son briquet à essence, éclairant la nuit un bref instant.

Mais le blond avait décidé de ne pas la laisser en paix, alors qu'il s'appuyait contre la rambarde avec ses coudes.

- Tu as l'air préoccupée. Puis-je en connaitre les raisons ? S'enquit Sven en reportant son attention sur le paysage de nuit.

- J'ai toujours rêvé de te dire « non », lança l'humaine avec un sourire moqueur.

Mais elle souffla bien vite en interceptant le regard noir du blond qui n'avait plus rien de sympathique.

- Que veux-tu que je te dise ? S'agaça-t-elle. Je suis assez étourdie par tout ce qu'il s'est passé depuis que je suis ici et je ne sais plus vraiment où j'en suis.

- Ton problème vient du fait que tu cherches toujours à tout contrôler. Notamment ta vie.

- Pas toi ?

- Moi, non. Comme beaucoup d'autres. Mais c'est ton cas et point commun avec Elarik.

- Tu en parles comme si tu trouvais cela néfaste, contra Orphée en tirant sur sa beedie.

- Dans certains cas, c'est néfaste : regarde où cela vous a mené, argumenta le blond avec justesse.

La jeune fille releva ses cheveux sombres qui lui tombaient sur le visage avec une mine des plus affligée. Sven lui prit la main et la tint entre les deux siennes, toujours appuyé sur les coudes.

- Je sais que tes croyances rentrent en compte dans ce genre de dialogues. Tu m'en avais brièvement parlé lorsque tu es sortie pendant deux jours, la veille du manque de retenue de mon chef. Tu cherchais ta place dans ce monde et quelque chose me dit que tu sais exactement où elle est. Sinon tu serais partie depuis longtemps à faire ce que tu as toujours fait : marcher et ratisser le monde à la recherche de ta propre personne. Mais tu es restée et bien que je ne fusse pas présent la nuit dernière, je suis persuadé que tu n'as jamais essayé de te défendre contre lui.

Pendant son monologue, Sven fixait la main de l'humaine entre les siennes. Il savait que tout était redevenu comme au premier jour, depuis que le pirate l'avait agressée. Pire encore : elle baissait les yeux devant le regard enflammé du breton, elle n'osait pas le toucher et restait tendue quand Elarik tentait de la rapprocher vertueusement de lui. Mais ce que l'humaine n'avait pas compris, c'était qu'elle risquait de rester parmi eux pour une durée indéterminée si elle l'acceptait, par conséquent, sa place était définitivement ici, avec le clan breton.

- Cesse d'avoir peur, lui intima Sven avec force en serrant un peu plus sa main pour appuyer ses dires. Arrête de te poser des questions et évacue cette dernière nuit loin de ton esprit. Il ne t'arrivera plus rien et aucun d'entre nous ne sera loin de toi bien longtemps.

Puis il rajouta en levant les yeux au ciel :

- Et par pitié, soit plus expressive !

Le blond fixa encore un moment la main de la jeune fille pétrifiée. Elle se demandait réellement ce qu'il prenait aux vampires de son entourage actuellement. Notamment le clan breton : ils semblaient tous veiller sur elle du coin de l'œil et ceci n'était jamais arrivé, sauf quand Elarik en donnait l'ordre.

Doucement, ils rejoignirent tranquillement la salle d'entrainement. Orphée pensa alors que c'était une des distractions favorites des vampires : le combat. Elle s'inquiéta de nouveau de voir son vampire et ses yeux brulants de demandes muettes. À chaque fois qu'Elarik s'approchait, la jeune fille se tendait inconsciemment sans parvenir à se détendre, de peur que sa main si douce ne lui inflige quelque mal et la lueur dans les yeux carmins se faisait inexplicablement triste. Ils n'arrivaient pas à se parler réellement, comme si l'attachement l'un à l'autre était d'une difficulté jamais connue jusqu'alors. Mais heureusement, Benjamin allait régler tout cela assez rapidement.

Pour le moment, différents groupes s'occupaient dans cette immense salle dépourvue d'ornement, en dehors de l'énorme lustre pendu au plafond. Les anciens étaient principalement sur les balcons, pratiquant l'exercice de la conversation ou regardant avec des yeux pétillants les plus jeunes qui s'entrainaient sans paraitre s'ennuyer. D'autres vampires étaient dans les coins de la pièce, en petits groupes parsemés, comme les Cullen et les Dénali, ou les prêtres aux côtés de Santino et d'Armand. Le clan Breton était évidemment au centre des petits combats, alors que Benjamin et Tia se déplaçait vers les nouveaux venus afin de saluer Orphée, ce qui n'empêcha pas Elarik de lancer un regard noir à ce « gamin » qui avait toute la confiance de son humaine.

- Comme tu es entre de bonnes mains, je vais m'occuper de cette bande de limaces, lança un Sven heureux en désignant Allen et Wilfried, ragaillardis par la chasse en nature en compagnie de leur chef.

- Va jouer à la poupée et laisse les vrais hommes se battre, ria Falko.

- Tu es jolie comme cela ! Ça ne te va pas si mal ! Complimenta Tia.

Orphée mit un certain temps à répondre, ayant capté le regard brulant d'Elarik. Des papillons envahissaient son ventre et des frissons lui parcouraient le dos. Puis elle détourna les yeux, sentant qu'elle allait probablement se mettre à rougir et répondit :

- Ce sont les tortures de Sven. J'ai pas eu le choix, décréta-t-elle avec un sourire amusée.

- Tu me remercieras un jour ! Je t'en fais le serment ! Répondit Sven avant de se faire attaquer par son ami viking.

… …

… …

… …

_Pourquoi n'ai-je pas pris une pelle à neige…_

Eris... marchait encore et cela commença à le pomper sérieusement. Elle aurait pu se planquer dans un coin plus accessible, la frangine. Les pas de son frère se faisaient lourds dans l'épaisse couche de neige et il se félicita de ne pas être encore dans les Alpes. Là, il n'aurait pas ri longtemps.

Puis le jeune homme aux yeux d'eau prit conscience qu'il allait exactement là où il n'avait jamais voulu poser les pieds : il avait toujours fuit les histoires de sa sœur, à propos de fantômes et de créatures invisibles pour la plupart du monde. Maintenant, il fonçait droit vers des êtres pas normaux du tout et en plus de tout cela, ils étaient parfaitement visibles et dangereux…

Eris savait, de ce qu'il avait bien voulu écouter, que les êtres invisibles peuvent être tout à fait nocifs, cependant, cela restait imperceptible pour l'humain qui expliquait tout par la science la plupart du temps. Mais affronter ces choses reviendraient à se faire tuer sans le moindre doute et Eris avait toujours refusé de baisser l'échine devant quiconque. Sa sœur savait faire semblant, certes, toutefois lui se refusait de donner l'illusion : il pouvait éventuellement se défendre de la même manière qu'Orphée et il ne s'en priverait pas.

_Hooo que non. Enfin… pour ça, il faudrait déjà que j'y sois…_

… …

… …

… …

Dans la salle d'entrainement ne subsistait plus que le clan breton, les deux prêtres accompagnés de leur petite fille qui discutait avec Benjamin, ainsi que Félix, qui s'ennuyait ferme tout seul dans la bibliothèque.

Sven venait de se prendre une belle dérouillée par Falko qui riait à n'en plus finir. Il faut dire qu'il avait réussi à pendre le tailleur à un des balcons, par son pull. Pull qui n'a pas tenu face au poids du vampire, qui avait dû se mettre torse nu pour reprendre le combat dans de bonnes conditions.

La discussion entre Benjamin et Orphée donnait un petit bruit de fond, alors que les rires ou les encouragements du clan breton devait probablement se faire entendre à l'autre bout du château. Les chiens furetaient çà et là, sans jamais sortir de la salle de peur de reperdre leur maitresse un trop long moment. Elarik et la chef de meute ne cessaient de s'observer mutuellement.

Bref, un bon début de matinée. Jusqu'à ce que le silence naisse grâce, ou à cause, du manipulateur d'éléments qui posa une jolie question à la jeune fille qui tripotait nonchalamment ses dreads, assise contre un mur :

- Au fait, savais-tu depuis le début que tu pourrais utiliser ton pouvoir sur nous, vampires ?

- Oui. Mais j'avais testé avant de venir. Je ne suis pas tout à fait inconsciente.

Elle continuait à inspecter ses cheveux, remettant ses bagues en argent en place, sans même s'apercevoir que le combat s'était arrêté net : _comment ça elle « avait testé avant de venir »_ ! Quand Orphée s'aperçut enfin du regard ébahit et choqué de son clan, elle lança un regard noir à un Benjamin au bord de l'explosion de rire.

- Ne pas savoir tenir sa langue ? Demanda-t-elle, alors que personne ne suivait la discussion.

- Hum… Je dirais : élément air négatif ? Répondit l'égyptien avec un grand sourire heureux.

- C'est très bien. Maintenant que tu le sais, tu as intérêt à maitriser cet aspect de toi, conclut Orphée en se relevant.

- Et toi ?

- Moi ? Je fuis.

Et elle tenta en effet de courir, mais sans succès : Wilfried était posté devant elle, un demi-sourire amusé aux lèvres.

- Puis-je savoir le _Quand_ et le _Comment_ ? S'enquit le brun autrichien.

- Tu perds ton temps : tu n'as jamais été concerné, lui répondit la jeune fille en sentant le reste du groupe se rapprocher d'elle.

- Alors je rajouterais : _qui_ ?

- Moi, pas parrrler frrrancé ?

- Navré, ça ne marche pas, pouffa Wilfried qui avait aligné plusieurs phrases à l'attention de l'humaine pour la première fois.

- Ne laissons pas passer ça, chef ! Lança Falko qui décroisait ses bras forts avec un sourire carnassier.

Puis la lueur dans le regard brun-vert se fit joueuse et Orphée sautilla vers le milieu de la salle comme une gamine pour atterrir sur ses deux pieds en se tenant toute droite, les bras derrière le dos.

- Je dirais pour l'un, déclara-t-elle en regardant Sven, une certaine séance de shopping. Pour l'autre, finit-elle en regardant Elarik, je dirais une certaine soirée dans un club de lap-dance.

Les deux prêtres furent à deux doigts de s'étouffer en entendant « club de lap-dance » et les souvenirs du vampire pirate refirent surface avec vigueur et plus de désir encore.

- Mmhm. Qu'allons-nous faire de toi, à présent ? Lança Sven, joueur.

- Ne laissez pas passer un tel affront, mes amis, ria Félix.

Orphée capta la présence de tous et se servit lentement afin d'acquérir assez de solidité pour… fuir.

Elle s'élança vers l'arrière mais Elarik fut plus rapide : il l'encercla de ses bras et la propulsa vers Sven qui riait à gorge déployée en l'attrapant contre lui, un bras autour du cou et l'autre autour de la taille. Orphée avait débord été peu rassurée, mais elle avait senti l'amusement chez tous les vampires présents, alors elle se laissa prendre au jeu. Le clan breton regardait avec intérêt ses yeux aux reflets rouges et sa pâleur anormale.

- N'oubliez pas, je vous prie, que je suis encore fragile… Dit-elle à mi-voix.

- Ne t'en fait pas, la rassura le blond.

Orphée se défit des bras de Sven avant de se jeter directement sur Elarik qui la fixait d'un œil nouveau. Elle tenta de lui attraper les mains, c'est cependant avec le sourire qu'il l'esquiva en tentant de lui attraper le cou. La jeune fille se baissa et évita de la même occasion la main de Sven qui essayait de choper un de ses bras et elle s'écarta des deux vampires en souriant.

En réalité, tout le clan breton souriait : après tout, si elle pouvait aimer les mêmes activités qu'eux, sa présence pouvait être supportable. Peut-être. Eventuellement. Un début d'acceptation naissait, faible mais bien réel.

Ils continuèrent à s'amuser comme des gamins, poussant Orphée et l'ayant par surprise alors qu'elle tentait d'esquiver et il fallait dire qu'elle était une très mauvaise perdante : à chaque fois que l'un d'entre eux arrivait à la toucher, elle prenait une moue boudeuse parfaitement sérieuse, ce qui fit rire son vampire plus que de raison.

Au moment où elle les accusa de triche, Benjamin eut une bonne idée, pour une fois :

- Pourquoi ne leur lâches-tu pas tes chiens aux fesses ?

- Je voulais garder ça comme botte secrète, mais je me vois dans l'obligation d'utiliser ce recourt…

Cerbère déjà excité de voir leur maitresse jouer étrangement avec les bretons, furent submergés par la force qu'elle leur envoya et vinrent se poster agressivement autour d'elle à une vitesse telle qu'aucun vampire ne vit avec précision leurs mouvements.

La meute commençait à tourner autour de sa maitresse, décrivant un cercle de plus en plus large et terriblement menaçant : le poil hérissé, les babines retroussées, le chien grondait en signe d'avertissement alors que les loups tentaient d'impressionner l'adversaire en crachant et en hurlant violemment.

Même Orphée avait du mal à croire en ce potentiel et pourtant, c'était bien sa meute devant elle. Puis elle releva la tête en fixant Elarik avec un air de défi :

- Tu me fais confiance ?

Celui-ci la regarda sans comprendre, mais cligna lentement des yeux.

- Ne te défends pas. C'est compris ?

Le pirate haussa les sourcils mais ne dit rien de plus. Alors la jeune fille répéta :

- Ne te défends pas. Cerbère… Attaque.

Et la meute s'élança vers le vampire qui écouta le conseil de l'humaine, juste pour lui montrer qu'il irait jusqu'au bout de ses moindres désirs, quels qu'ils soient, même s'il avait vraiment du mal à l'exprimer à haute voix.

Orphée eut tout de même un moment d'hésitation en voyant ses chiens se jeter sur son vampire avec une férocité encore non atteinte : et si leur instinct était modifié par l'énergie de cette race puissante ? Mais il n'en était rien : ils firent comme à leur habitude, se contentant d'impressionner l'indésirable, puis de mordiller les bras et les jambes afin de bien faire comprendre qu'au prochain ordre d'Orphée, leurs mâchoires claqueront réellement.

Le clan breton était en position de défense, prêt à voler au secours de leur chef, face à ces animaux rendus résistants et sauvages. Elarik avait croisé les bras et juste plissés légèrement les yeux car, son instinct à lui, ordonnait la défense.

Mais avant que quelque chose de fâcheux n'arrive, Orphée dit « STOP ! » et la meute recula doucement vers elle. La joie et la fierté de l'humaine envers ses animaux étaient palpables : elle murmurait des félicitations, caressait les trois museaux et mis même plusieurs fois sa main au milieu même des crocs, lorsque les mâchoires puissantes s'ouvraient. Un loup eut le malheur de serrer trop fort sa bouche autour du poignet de l'humaine, à cause de l'agressivité dont il avait dû faire preuve un peu plus tôt et c'est la queue basse qu'il partit sous la désapprobation ferme d'Orphée.

Ce n'est seulement quand il se mit à gémir que la jeune fille l'autorisa à revenir et Falko, ancien chasseur qui avait, il fut un temps, des chiens comprit parfaitement le lien entre les canidés et la petite humaine : la meute était réellement à l'état sauvage, en dehors du chien, légèrement plus calme et maniable. C'est pour cela qu'il était le second dans la hiérarchie. Orphée demeurait leur chef de meute et elle devait faire preuve de contrôle, de fermeté devina le viking. Il avait déjà remarqué que les chiens se tendaient en présence d'un humain, car aucun d'entre eux n'était admis ouvertement par leur cheffe. Les vampires étaient un cas à part, que la meute acceptait, sans plus.

Après d'innombrables caresses, Orphée releva ses yeux aux reflets sanguins vers Elarik. C'était un regard de reconnaissance et le pirate était heureux d'avoir fait quelque chose d'utile. Puis il était content de voir que l'entente était possible entre l'humaine et les siens.

- Ils n'ont jamais attaqué quelqu'un ? S'intéressa Falko.

- Si. Pourquoi ? Répondit l'humaine sous les coups de langues de Cerbère.

- Que leur dis-tu alors, pour qu'ils n'en restent pas à l'intimidation ?

- Tue.

Le viking ne dit rien de plus car un prêtre prit la parole.

- Puis-je à présent être renseigné par le « club de lap-dance » ? Lâcha subitement Ernesto alors que Benjamin et Félix hurlait de rire.

- Heu… Et bien, c'est-à-dire que… Tenta Orphée.

- J'écoute, insista sérieusement le grand prêtre, alors que le petit écoutait avec attention.

- J'avais envie d'argent et d'une situation stable. Ça paye bien et les regards de ses hommes sur ma petite personne… c'était… fabuleux, conclut Orphée avec une voix de téléphone rose et un soupir. Et puis, se nourrir du plaisir des autres… ça n'a pas de prix, rajouta-t-elle en lançant un coup d'œil à Elarik pour qu'il comprenne bien que la phrase lui était en partie attribuée.

Ernesto soupira, impuissant alors que Vitor souriait doucement.

- Sinon, j'ai vachement faim, lâcha la gamine en se massant l'estomac.

- Rejoins-nous dans nos quartiers quand tu auras fini, dit le vampire pirate en prenant son clan avec lui.

- Oui, elle viendra. Lorsqu'elle m'aura justifié cette vie de dépravée qu'elle a mené avant votre rencontre ! Jura Ernesto.

… …

… …

… …

Orphée montait les escaliers après s'être empiffrée de mousse au chocolat. Elle en eut bien besoin après le harcèlement des prêtres à cause du fait qu'elle se soit servie de son corps pour gagner de l'argent. Un questionnement digne de la gestapo… Mais elle s'en sortait bien, car ses deux vieux amis savaient pertinemment que cela faisait partie de sa pratique dite « spirituelle ». Le chant et la danse lui avaient toujours permis d'accéder à un état de conscience différent et ouvert, voyant la vie et le monde autrement. La pratique et l'énergie qu'Orphée absorbait, elle les dédiait aux dieux en lesquels elle croyait, un peu comme des offrandes et des prières.

Elle accéda à l'étage de sa chambre avec ses chiens, relaxés et fatigués des combats de la journée et elle rentra sans frapper. La première chose qu'Orphée remarqua, se fut la radio. Jamais personne n'allumait quelque chose qu'elle entendait elle-même : même la télévision était toujours ouverte avec le son au minimum. Puis la chambre semblait vide, hormis le bruit de la douche dans la salle de bain. Orphée n'osa pas éteindre l'appareil chantant, même si il divulguait de la musique à la mode. Orphée n'en écoutait que lorsqu'elle devait danser et l'envie de le faire sur le chant lui traversa l'esprit. Néanmoins, elle décida de s'assoir gentiment, étant donné que la jeune fille ne savait absolument pas qui se cachait dans la salle de bain.

Après quelques courtes minutes d'attente, elle alluma la télévision, mais sans le son. La chaine mise déroulait des images de l'océan et Orphée soupira un instant alors que ses chiens se plaçaient tout autour du canapé en vue d'une sieste. La mer lui manquait et la Bretagne aussi…

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de vraiment exprimer ses regrets : Elarik sortit de la salle de bain, ses deux mains frottant vigoureusement ses boucles noires pour les sécher. Puis il secoua sa tête pour les remettre en place, envoyant quelques gouttelettes un peu partout, avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de s'apercevoir que son humaine le regardait avec de grands yeux. Puis elle éclata de rire pour la première fois depuis _la_ nuit. Cela arrivait beaucoup plus vite qu'il n'avait osé l'espérer : d'habitude, les humains restaient sous le choc des semaines, voire des mois et même toute la vie, parfois. Peut-être que le fait de s'être arrêté à temps à sauver plus de choses qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire, princesse ?

- Pas grand-chose. Disons que tu ferais un super mannequin pour une pub 'sur les soins capillaires !

Et elle s'esclaffa une nouvelle fois en rajoutant :

- Normalement, il faut aller au ralenti, mais tu feras ça la prochaine fois.

Elarik jeta sa serviette sur le lit et s'approcha du canapé où Orphée, toujours le sourire accroché au visage, regardait de nouveau les images que divulguait la télévision : un petit voilier fendait l'écume au bord d'une côte. Elle vit du coin de l'œil son vampire s'assoir presque à l'autre bout du fauteuil et elle fut un instant déçue. Frustrée. Mais elle arrêta presque de respirer lorsqu'elle vit qu'il lui tourna le dos pour s'allonger la tête sur ses genoux, l'air nonchalant et parfaitement naturel.

Il regarda le petit écran en levant les sourcils comme si quelque chose l'avait choqué puis déclara :

- Quel rafiot ridicule.

- Je me doute que tu as vu plus impressionnant que cela, dit Orphée en tentant de se détendre.

- Oui, c'est vrai, lâcha Elarik sans cacher sa vantardise. A l'époque, cela faisait des pieds de longs et de larges. Même les constructions actuelles sont vraiment hideuses comparées à nos navires d'antan, avec leurs voiles, leurs cordages, leur bois sculpté, leur…

Orphée écoutait. Si, si, elle écoutait. Mais elle se concentrait d'avantage sur le visage du pirate qui exprimait présentement le mépris des constructions modernes face à ses souvenirs de marin. Ses yeux rouges sang semblaient voir des images datant de cinq cent ans, des images que les humains d'aujourd'hui auraient peine à s'imaginer. Et pourtant Elarik s'était adapté.

- … sans compter que diriger un cargo ne doit avoir absolument aucun charme contrairement à un bâtiment de mon époque où tu pouvais voir tout ton équipage s'activer, le tout sans levier, bouton et système automatique. De la sueur, de la volonté et des bras.

Le pirate s'arrêta momentanément de parler lorsqu'il sentit des doigts se promener parmi ses boucles noires.

- Et à présent, tu ne possèdes même pas un « rafiot ridicule » ?

- Non, ils sont abominables.

Elarik attrapa avec une fausse distraction, la main libre d'Orphée, celle qui ne se mouvait pas dans ses cheveux, avant de rajouter :

- Et où mettrais-je mon équipage ? De plus, faire le pirate à cette époque est d'un ennui… Marmonna-t-il.

Orphée pouffa, avant de retirer certaines mèches de boucles noires qui lui cachaient en partie le visage du dit « pirate », pour déclarer :

- Tu es toujours un pirate, non ? Tu as ton équipage, tu traverses le temps en t'adaptant comme toi tu le veux et contrairement à beaucoup ici, tu… aimes ta condition.

Elarik jeta un coup d'œil rapide à son humaine. Elle contemplait sa main dans la sienne, comme dans ses pensées.

- C'est vrai. Heureusement que je ne suis pas le seul, parce que vivre une éternité avec une bande de dépressifs aurait été pour le moins difficile à supporter. Bien que je comprenne un tant soit peu leur souffrance et leur recherche infinie en but pour leur vie. Falko et Sven sont proches de moi dans cette manière de voir les choses, je suppose que tu l'as remarqué.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Wilfried est celui qui semble souffrir le plus, dans ton clan.

- Quand il a été transformé, il avait une femme et un enfant en Autriche, son pays d'origine. Il a passé son début de vie vampire auprès d'eux, sans jamais se montrer. A cause de la soif et de son apparence, comme tu t'en doutes. Il les a vu vieillir et mourir, il a vu ses générations futures naitre sans jamais participer à quoi que ce soit, jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne le tirer de sa Forêt Noire.

- C'est terrible, souffla Orphée qui ne s'était pas imaginé pareil scénario possible.

- Mhm. C'est pour cela qu'il est souvent silencieux : il n'a parlé à personne pendant tant d'années. Il est assez solitaire : comme nous tous.

Disant cela, la main d'Elarik entremêla leurs doigts, comme s'il ne voulait pas qu'elle comprenne cette phrase de travers.

- Comment faites-vous pour vivre les uns avec les autres, si vous êtes si indépendants ?

- Nous ne vivons pas ensemble en permanence contrairement à certains clans. Nous avons chacun un endroit où vivre, à une certaine distance les uns des autres pour préserver une sorte de territoire. Nous nous retrouvons au moins tous les mois, parfois tous les trois mois quand le monde est calme. Mais je suis toujours au courant de leur position, quoiqu'il se passe.

Ils gardèrent le silence en court instant : une publicité pour un parfum pour homme était l'objet de l'attention d'Orphée.

- Tu pourrais aussi être un modèle pour ce genre de conneries, dit-elle en prenant une poignée de boucles pour la sentir sans aucune gêne.

Elarik la regarda, surpris et put enfin espérer : Orphée était parfaitement détendue et il lui semblait reconnaitre cette petite lueur dans ses yeux, comme lorsqu'ils se sont rencontrés pour la première fois : un mélange de malice, de témérité et d'assurance.

- Tu es à l'origine de ton clan, si je comprends bien, lança-t-elle en se sentant rougir sous le regard inquisiteur de son vampire.

- Oui, c'est moi qui aie pris l'initiative : je voulais un équipage et j'ai muri cette idée pendant deux cent bonnes années. Sven était le premier que j'ai trouvé, il ratissait Paris. Il chassait déjà les femmes à cette époque. J'ai cru mourir de rire la première fois où il m'a avoué qu'il était « styliste » pour la cour, s'esclaffa Elarik, en utilisant ce mot moderne.

La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de rire aussi. Sven était très masculin, néanmoins distingué et raffiné. Un séducteur né et un amoureux transi des femmes. La rencontre avec le pirate négligé devait avoir valu le coup d'œil.

- Nous nous sommes bien entendu du point de vue de la chasse, continuait Elarik, resserrant un peu plus sa main autour des doigts d'Orphée, comprenant qu'il devait peut-être éviter les sujets « chasse » et « femme ». Cependant, la jeune fille à dreads écoutait sans broncher l'histoire du vampire. Sven commençait à s'ennuyer dans son Paris, ne sachant pas trop où aller, sans compter qu'à cette époque, Armand était un chef de clan redoutable et redouté, qui tuait tout vampire n'étant pas né dans certaines conditions… précises.*

- Oui, il m'a un peu… expliqué sa pensée sur le sujet, avoua Orphée.

- Armand m'avait prévenu qu'il avait abordé le sujet avec toi, quand je suis rentré de la traque des Irokois… Enfin, après avoir ratissé une bonne partie du pays français, Sven voulait absolument voir l'Angleterre, notamment la cour et la noblesse avant que la monarchie ne tombe. Au final, nous n'avons pas trainé longtemps sauf pour nous nourrir : nous avons rapidement fait la connaissance d'Allen, dans son appartement pourrissant. C'était un poète qui rêvait de publier ses œuvres, mais avec sa nouvelle nature, son écriture devenait impossible.

- Pourquoi ? S'étonna la jeune fille qui ne voyait pas pourquoi le vampire anglais ne pouvait plus écrire.

- La vie, La mort, L'amour… Tout cela lui semblait interdit. On lui a fait changer d'air en allant se promener en Afrique du nord mais le soleil a eu raison de nous assez rapidement, alors nous avons fait le contraire : Partir dans le nord, vers la Suède et la Norvège à la rencontre de Falko, qui défendait son territoire aussi bien que trente hommes. Il finit cependant par nous écouter, ce vieux trappeur. Il adore raconter des histoires, mais il me semblait tellement bien dans son environnement du moment, que je ne lui proposais même pas de nous rejoindre. Il vint de lui-même quand nous avons voulu prendre congé. Et on a trouvé Wilfried en Autriche, comme je te l'ai dit.

Elarik avait accéléré volontairement son récit, car il entendait Sven l'appeler discrètement du fond du couloir. Il gronda fortement pour lui signifier à distance qu'il l'avait bien entendu et qu'il pouvait à présent dégager rapidement. La jeune fille sursauta, croyant avoir fait quelque chose de travers et elle retira sa main des boucles noires, pour ensuite tirer sur l'autre maintenue par Elarik. Mais il ne la laissa pas s'échapper, se contentant de se tourner un peu plus vers son humaine en déposant un baiser brulant sur le dos de cette main. Ses yeux transperçait Orphée de part en part et elle ne sut plus où regarder ni quoi faire, rougissant violemment et trahie par les pulsations erratiques de son cœur.

Le vampire tenta de se retenir de sourire mais n'y parvint pas vraiment. Malheureusement, il était bien obligé de rompre le charme de ce moment :

- Prête pour ta première réunion ?

L'humaine ouvrit de grands yeux, mais ne put rien répondre : la bouche froide du vampire était collée à la sienne. Pour la faire taire seulement. Tout le monde s'en doute.

… …

… …

… …

Karan et Anton passèrent la frontière autrichienne avec leurs camardes Irokois.

… …

… …

… …

* Lestat le vampire, D'Anne Rice.


	36. I want your horror

32

Eris sentait encore la même présence autour de sa sœur. Il commençait à être assez près pour être plus précis dans ses ressentis et cette chose près d'Orphée… il se demandait s'il ne l'avait pas rencontré près de la pompe à essence, avant de s'enfuir.

_De la manière la plus fine… C'est à noter._

Il évaluait de **quatre à cinq jours** le temps d'arriver à ses côtés.

_Enfin…_

… …

… …

… …

Orphée. La gamine qui avait séduit un vampire de cinq cent dix ans, celui même qu'elle tenait par la main, leurs doigts entrelacés comme un couple amoureux, celle que l'on pouvait définir comme une sorte de vampire,… était présentement ratatinée sur elle-même derrière Elarik. La pression était telle que la jeune fille n'avait qu'une envie : hurler son stress et partir en courant, comme dans les films. Les acolytes bretons précédait l'étrange couple, riant sans bruit de l'appréhension de l'humaine car elle avait tout fait pour ne pas venir : avoir faim, soif, sommeil,…

_Pire encore : elle avait vampyrisé Falko pour avoir la vitesse suffisante de passer par le balcon sans se faire de mal. Mais Wilfried l'avait interceptée de justesse, en riant pour de vrai de son comportement._

_A la grande surprise de tous, après avoir tenté de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, elle se recroquevilla dans un coin de la chambre pour râler tout son comptant, quand l'ordre d'Elarik leur parvint aux oreilles : l'heure était venue où Orphée devait participer à l'une de leur réunion, entourée exclusivement de vampires. La jeune fille, respectueuse de cette race, considérait ce fait comme un honneur. Un honneur inutile car elle en tremblait : qu'allait-elle faire au milieu des immortels ?_

_Quand le chef de clan breton accouru, passablement agacé par l'attente, les yeux brun-vert s'éteignirent et ne prirent pour couleur que la peur qu'elle ressentait face à ses yeux sombres. Elarik soupira alors qu'elle détournait le regard et il s'accroupit à sa hauteur en se retenant d'exploser de rire comme le reste de ses compagnons._

_- Personne ne va… te manger, tu sais._

_- Je ne vois pas ce que je ferais là-bas, c'est inutile de tenter de me convaincre._

_- Mais je ne comptais pas te convaincre, princesse._

_Sous l'œil amusé de son clan, il souleva l'humaine à bout de bras et la mit sur ses pieds avant de poser ses mains sur sa taille, la dominant de toute sa hauteur avec des traits rieurs :_

_- Allons-y maintenant._

_Il déposa ses lèvres sur celle d'Orphée pendant que les autres les regardait sans aucune gêne, sans autre expression que leurs sourires railleurs et il la tira par la main, à proprement parler._

À présent proche de la salle, Orphée avait cessé de baragouiner son désaccord total car elle voulait éviter de se faire remarquer. Elle priait accessoirement pour ne pas trébucher. Ni tomber de sa chaise. Puis ne pas s'évanouir, aussi. Et si elle se mettait à vomir à cause du stress ? L'horreur !

- Tu es avec nous, il ne peut absolument rien t'arriver, petit poulpe, lâcha un Falko concentré sur le cœur battant la chamade.

De ce fait, il ramena toute l'attention sur elle dont celle, inquiète, d'Elarik. Peut-être était-ce trop demander à son humaine de venir assister à une réunion entourée de ses prédateurs ? Toutefois, Orphée capta l'humeur soucieuse de son vampire et à sa grande surprise, elle souffla un grand coup pour ensuite se redresser la tête haute et prendre un air assuré.

- Je peux donner une certaine illusion. Pas la peine de t'inquiéter pour ta réputation…

- _Tekenn_… Je me fiche parfaitement de ce que l'on peut penser de moi. Je voudrais juste m'éviter de te ramasser à la cuillère.

- Je m'habituerais en quelques minutes. J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour me maitriser et faire semblant d'être à l'aise sans devenir arrogante. J'espère juste que je ne serais pas à nouveau la cible de disputes… Pour rester dans le soft.

Le groupe compact passa un couloir et la salle était en vue : déjà bondée, les vampires se tenaient debout dans l'attente d'être au complet et Orphée put de nouveau « apprécier » la sensation d'arriver avec le clan breton. Imposants et remarqués avec leur démarche féline et assurée, ils avançaient en se tenant droit, l'air presque provocant en restant naturellement menaçant. La jeune fille sentait émaner d'eux l'ennui et autre chose sur laquelle la jeune fille n'arrivait pas à poser de mot. Comme si le clan était sur ses gardes.

Orphée n'avait pas mesuré l'importance de sa présence parmi le groupe d'Elarik Mal'Keinvor : la moindre attitude déplaisante de sa part allait aller droit dans la réputation des Bretons et l'ambiance de la réunion s'en ressentirait. L'humaine avait beau être la petite protégé de ces vampires expérimentés et à fleur de peau, elle n'en était pas moins la visée de nombreux jugements et son attitude allait être au cœur des observations.

Pour l'instant, la jeune fille remarquait que les vampires étaient bien plus nombreux qu'elle l'avait imaginé : il lui était impossible de les compter ! Certains visages lui étaient parfaitement inconnus, comme ce groupe asiatique et celui-là, là-bas, africain semblait-il. Ils ne devaient pas avoir participé au bal donné par Aro… Nombres de rôdeurs à l'apparence nouvelle pour elle, la dévisageaient sans vergogne, ne détournant la tête qu'avec mauvaise volonté lorsque Falko se redressait d'un air sombre. Orphée ne baissait cependant pas les yeux : elle donnait l'apparence de se sentir en sécurité, même si ses doigts tentaient de broyer ceux d'Elarik sauf quand celui-ci les caressait de son pouce de temps à autre. Cela la détendait plus que de raison car même s'il semblait absorbé par sa communauté, il n'en était pas moins attentif aux émotions de son humaine.

Ils rejoignirent directement le côté gauche de la salle, s'approchant doucement des tables et des chaises en bois massif, toujours en cercle. Orphée distingua de nombreuses marques, sur ces meubles anciens : des trous, des raclures, des… mains imprimés dans le bois même. Les discussions devaient être houleuses parfois. En relevant la tête, elle tomba directement dans les yeux rouges laiteux de Marius, le grand blond du nord qui lui souriait sincèrement, mais elle ne put lui rendre qu'un sourire crispé.

Les derniers arrivants finirent par pénétrer dans la salle et d'un même mouvement, les immortels se dirigèrent à leurs places respectives alors qu'Elarik tirait une chaise à l'attention d'Orphée. Elle lâcha donc sa main et prit place à sa droite, tandis que Sven, le second du clan se posa à sa gauche. Ce que la jeune fille ne comprit pas, ce sont les regards profondément choqués de certains de participants : ils la regardaient comme si elle avait fait une erreur de protocole. En règle générale, les compagnes des chefs de clan prenaient place à la droite de ce dernier : Elarik précisait ainsi de manière muette le futur qu'il prévoyait pour la jeune humaine dans la hiérarchie et donc le respect, que tous ici présents, lui devaient. Inutile de préciser qu'Amun et d'autres de ses compatriotes étaient parfaitement estomaqués, cependant ils retinrent leurs remarques acerbes ainsi que leurs sourires moqueurs sous peine d'agacer plus que de raison le fameux pirate.

Orphée remarqua surtout les positions fières des immortels autour d'elle. Semblant même hautains, parfois sûrs d'eux, quasiment agressifs et raides. Seuls le clan breton semblait à la fois prédateur et détendu, certains de leur force, à l'aise dans n'importe quelle situation. Comme les Volturi, habitués à guerroyer.

Rares étaient ceux qui paraissaient quasiment sympathiques : les Cullen et Dénali, tout comme le clan Irlandais ou Benjamin, attendaient patiemment que tout le monde soit installé, sans animosité aucune. Cependant, Carlisle avait les traits tirés, lui donnant un visage plus dur qu'à l'habitude.

De vue, la jeune fille fit connaissance avec quelques nouveaux vampires, comme Pandore placée en face d'elle, l'ancienne femme de Marius : une femme magnifique, au corps svelte élégant et délicat, aux cheveux châtains étonnement longs.

Aro prit la parole et au grand regret d'Orphée, il parla… en anglais. Elle se raidit sans pour autant ouvrir la bouche : il ne fallait pas que la réunion s'éternise, parce que sans capter un seul mot, ça risquait d'être _vraiment_ long. Elle aurait dû apprendre ses leçons à l'école…

La jeune fille tenta un discret coup d'œil à Elarik qui tenait toujours sa main entre les siennes, sur la table. Cependant, il comptait déjà le nombre de fissures des colonnes marbrées.

Puis Carlisle prit rapidement la parole et à la grande surprise d'Orphée, un vampire d'origine africaine frappa du poing sur la table en pointant un doigt accusateur sur les clans d'Amérique, ce qui fit évidemment sursauter la jeune fille et provoqua le sourire moqueur de nombre personnes présentes.

… …

… …

… …

_Deux heures plus tard._

Orphée s'était tassée au maximum sur sa chaise. Si les combats entre vampires étaient quelque chose d'éprouvant pour elle, sentant leur instinct primaire et leur bestialité, les voir se disputer en se retenant de se jeter les uns sur les autres était… terrifiant. Elarik n'avait pas lâché une seule seconde sa main, mais avait retiré une des siennes pour poser son menton dessus. Les anciens restaient calmes, mais la tension régnait tout de même. Benjamin était presque affalé sur sa chaise, à l'instar du clan breton et d'Emmet Cullen, juste avant que sa femme Rosalie ne lui fiche une claque sur le haut du crâne.

Le vampire tapageur d'origine africaine parlait d'une voix forte et vibrante (Orphée pensait justement qu'il aurait dû se mettre sérieusement au gospel ou au blues, ça aurait fait un carton), tremblant presque sous la colère :

- Comment oses-tu, Carlisle ! Comment oses-tu te défiler pour protéger ton territoire, alors que nous avons tous fait le même sacrifice en nous réunissant en Italie ! C'est honteux !

- Calme-toi, ami ! Calme-toi. Tempéra Aro en soupirant, alors que Carlisle était à deux doigts de se prendre la tête dans les mains. Nous en avions parlé lors de notre dernière réunion : les mieux placés pour éviter que retentisse un échec dans la sauvegarde de notre existence en Amérique, sont les Cullens et les Dénalis. Sans compter certains nomades. Nous étions tous d'accord là-dessus, il me semble.

- Pourquoi ne retournons pas chacun dans notre région, dans ce cas ? S'égosilla le vampire à la peau sombre et grisâtre.

- Parce que depuis le début, nous savons que les Irokois peuvent facilement nous avoir un par un, lâcha Falko dans un soupir en plaçant ses bras derrière sa tête et en commençant à dégouliner de sa chaise.

- Et pourtant ! Une bonne partie d'entre nous ont l'intention de se rendre dans les Amériques ! Balança Amun qui commençait à en avoir marre d'être cloitré dans ce château, territoire des Volturi.

- Si la jalousie fait partie des sept péchés capitaux, ce n'est pas pour rien, mon cher ! Ria Sven. Cependant, dois-je vous rappeler que l'idée d'être tous rassemblés ici est un repli stratégique ? Mais, je suis entièrement d'accord sur un point : nous ne les aurons pas sur tous les fronts.

- Peut-être devrions-nous nous séparer pour cette bonne cause en effet, mais en nombre restreint. Peut-être n'est qu'une manière pour nos ennemis de réduire nos effectifs, marmonna Alistair d'un air revêche.

Un pause se fit dans le débat, pour reprendre de plus belle. Le chef de clan africain frappa derechef sur la table qui émit un bruit proche du craquement :

- Nous ne pouvons plus avancer à l'aveuglette ! C'en est assez !

- Que nous proposes-tu comme solution de rechange ? Cracha Caius qui détestait qu'on le contredise si simplement.

- Revenons tous à nos points de départ et défendons nos propres territoires. Point final.

- Et quand l'humanité entière sera au courant de notre existence, que ton clan se fera massacré par ces raclures d'indiens américains parce que nous tous, ici présent, aurons résisté, nous serons obligés de voler à ton secours, je suppose ? Répliqua Benjamin d'un air venimeux, sous le regard fortement désapprobateur d'Amun.

- Nous nous aiderons mutuellement quand le besoin se fera ressentir, continua l'Africain.

- C'est ridicule !

- C'est lâche !

- C'est beaucoup mieux que de rester plantés tous plantés ici !

- Vous êtes contre moi ?*

Non, Orphée ne comprenait toujours rien, mais l'atmosphère était pour le moins pesante. Seuls les soldats Volturi gardaient le silence, habitués à laisser la parole à leurs chefs, restant même neutre dans leurs expressions faciales. Elle remarqua qu'Alice Cullen se massait les tempes, les yeux fermés, tentant de prévoir un minimum de choses. Elle regarda brièvement Orphée, les yeux plissés avant de se reconcentrer, provoquant l'éruption de l'intuition de la jeune humaine complètement paumée au milieu des monstres. Sven la regarda un instant, ayant remarqué l'attention courte mais intense d'Alice à son égard. Puis reporta son regard sur un nomade, vampire immense aux cheveux bruns du nom de Randall, qui se levait d'un air sanguinaire, à proprement parler.

- Je suis un nomade et c'est pour une bonne raison ! Beugla-t-il alors que l'africain sifflait de rage. Je suis solitaire et j'aime ma condition. Cependant, comme tous ici, j'ai fait l'effort de me rallier afin de préserver cette liberté ! Je refuse que les Irokois arrivent à leur fin et si pour cela nous devons rester des décennies les uns avec les autres, nous le ferons pour pouvoir courir la terre sans être dérangés ! Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu vas faire ton devoir où tu rejoins ces traitres avant que je n'expulse ta tête dans la cheminée la plus proche !

Randall et le chef africain se mirent en position de combat, près tous deux à décrocher un membre de l'autre.

- Pourrions-nous en discuter calmement ? Lâcha Carlisle qui commençait à perdre patience tout en conservant un air calme forcé.

Les deux énergumènes tentaient de se contrôler, mais force est de constater qu'ils avaient vraiment du mal. Nombre de vampires regardaient la scène, prêt à prendre les paris, dirait-on. Orphée regarda momentanément le visage de son pirate qui se fendait d'un sourire amusé alors que Falko se redressait momentanément, pour être de sûr de ne pas rater une miette de l'éventuel combat.

Malheureusement pour le viking, Randall se redressa en feulant, donnant des frissons à notre petite humaine qui se demandait bien ce qu'elle foutait ici, puis il s'assit bruyamment sur sa chaise, fendant le dossier en bois massif.

- Bien, maintenant que nos inquiétudes ont été soulevées… commença Caius d'une voix faussement mièvre, nous allons enfin pouvoir discuter des solutions qui s'offrent à nous.

Grondements de la part d'une bonne partie de l'assemblée, qu'Orphée compara à une classe d'école. Un peu comme les ministres qui dorment sur leur chaise ou qui se disputent à l'assemblée nationale. Elarik jouait avec ses doigts pendant que Sven tripotait ses dreads, bien content que l'humaine soit présente pour pouvoir l'occuper.

… …

… …

… …

Eris commençait à percevoir les différentes énergies qui gravitaient autour de sa sœur et presque à les reconnaitre. Les plus proches d'elle, il les avait déjà rencontré, à cette pompe à essence. Peut-être aurait-il dû s'approcher pour pouvoir être près d'Orphée au plus vite ? Qu'importe… ce qui est fait, est fait. Mais elle était vivante. Stressée à ce moment, mais vivante parmi ces créatures… Comme si elle y avait sa place.

… …

… …

… …

_Une heure plus tard._

Les vampires étaient enfin en accord : Carlisle et Tanya dirigeront leur clan respectifs et les nomades américains Mary, Peter, Randall et Garett dans la reconquête des Amériques, peut-être en s'aidant des modificateurs Quileutes. Les Irokois ne s'étant pas encore bien étendus, la chose devrait encore être aisée. Après avoir sécurisé le maximum du pays, ils reviendraient prêter main forte sur le vieux continent.

Notre jeune humaine pleine de courage n'avait toujours rien compris et ses yeux commençaient à l'irriter fortement à cause de la fatigue : essayez, vous, de paraitre intéressé pendant trois bonnes heures en écoutant des langues que vous ne connaissez pas, sans tomber la tête sur la table, endormi.

Pas simple, hein ?

Mais il eut ce moment, où la jeune fille aurait voulu comprendre : le nom « Eris » raisonnait encore dans sa tête, quand Amun le prononça et ce fut Alice qui lui répondit avec un air tout, sauf avenant. Quand Orphée planta ses iris brun-vert dans ceux du chef de clan égyptien, celui saisit la perche qu'elle lui tendait :

- Où est ton frère ? Lui demanda-t-il sèchement en français.

Orphée mit quelques secondes à comprendre qu'il s'adressait à elle et un frisson de peur lui traversa le dos car tous les regards pourpres et dorés étaient dirigés vers sa personne.

- Je n'en sais rien.

- Mensonge ! Cria Amun, sans pour autant bouger.

- Pourquoi mentirait-elle ? Intervint Sven en posant ses mains sur la table.

Orphée comprit que le blond, second d'Elarik, ouvrait toujours la bouche quand il pouvait éviter à son chef de le faire. Quand le débat devenait plus pointu ou plus exigeant en autorité, c'est le pirate qui prenait la relève, Sven ayant déjà échauffé en parole son adversaire.

- Parce que tout le monde sait que cette _humaine_ est capable de voir plus loin que n'importe qui d'autre et possède un lien spécial avec ce frère.

Le mot « humaine » retentissait comme une insulte dans la bouche d'Amun et Orphée en fut une fois de plus insultée. Mais elle était fatiguée de devoir s'imposer et surtout, elle doutait que c'était l'endroit pour le faire, même si Elarik pouvait peut-être attendre cela d'elle.

- Cela me demande beaucoup d'énergie : je ne peux pas rester en contact permanent avec lui. De plus, je rajouterais que je ne _vois_ pas. Je _sens_. Si cela vous rassure, il n'est plus très loin. C'est tout ce que je peux dire, car pour donner l'endroit exact où il se trouve, je devrais aller moi-même à sa rencontre.

Puis la jeune fille colla son dos au dossier de la chaise, sa main gauche vissée à celle de son vampire et elle croisa doucement les jambes. Geste futile pour trouver une sensation d'apaisement et de sécurité face à ces regards qui semblait presque insultés par le fait que la sœur ne veuille pas définir la position du frère.

- S'il n'est plus loin, allons le chercher. Ce sera un problème de réglé. Je crois savoir que Démétri n'a jamais perdu sa trace ! Même s'il est parti à la recherche des Irokois dans les Alpes, il pourrait nous aiguiller sur la route à prendre.

Perte de contrôle - ON

- Et en quoi Eris est-il un problème pour vous ? Vous avez peur d'un _humain_ ? Lança Orphée, venimeuse.

La main libre d'Elarik alla instantanément rejoindre leurs doigts emmêlés, sa bouche formant un sourire amusé : il attendait patiemment la suite, tout en avertissant tous ceux qui oseraient encore humilier son humaine ou se dresser contre lui-même, qu'il ne laissera pas passer l'affront sans accro. Comme s'il avait lancé un ordre muet, ses acolytes se redressèrent imperceptiblement, prêt à l'action notamment pour passer le temps et pour démontrer que cette jeune fille parmi eux, ils l'acceptaient tous en bloc quoiqu'il advienne. C'était la décision de leur chef. Point.

Tout cela n'avait duré qu'une demie-seconde, mais Aro retira presque toute tension en explosant de son rire caractéristique, comme un enfant devant un spectacle de magie.

- Allons, allons, mes jeunes amis ! Gardons notre calme, une fois de plus : nous ne pouvons pas nous emporter éternellement. La douce Orphée défend sa famille et c'est tout en son honneur. Peut-être que cet Eris passe inaperçu pour les Irokois mais nous savons déjà, à nos dépends, qu'il peut nous échapper sans trop de difficultés ! C'est la raison pour laquelle nous ne voulons pas encore perdre notre temps à le poursuivre.

- Garde en mémoire, enfant, que nos ennemis pourraient lui vouloir quelque mal, rajouta Marcus. Mais je suppose qu'Eris ne laissera pas sa petite sœur au milieu des monstres et qu'il viendra de lui-même jusqu'à nous, pour s'éviter d'avoir accompli un si long chemin… ?

- C'est le comportement typique de mon frère, souffla la jeune fille qui avait vraiment du mal à hausser la voix, pour le coup.

Les anciens avaient une puissance, une autorité qui ne passait inaperçue pour personne et encore moins pour la petite humaine et son vestige de respect à l'égard des plus vieux immortels.

- Peut-on clore le sujet ? S'enquit Aro avec décontraction.

- Grmpf, répondit Amun avec un regard noir pour l'humaine accompagné par d'autres de ses congénères alors qu'Orphée détournait le regard, cherchant un soutien sûr dans les yeux de Marius quasiment en permanence statufié, mais ses yeux justement expressifs.

… …

… …

… …

La réunion était enfin finie et le clan breton ne s'attarda pas. Orphée se demandait si elle avait le droit de poser la question horrible : « Bon, alors ! Vous vous êtes raconté quoi ? Parce que moi, j'ai pas capté grand-chose, tu vois. » Mais non, finalement, elle n'osa pas.

- Tu as compris quelque chose ? S'enquit Allen en ricanant.

_Merci Allen._

- Non. Et je suis épuisée d'avoir entendu toutes les langues du monde. Qu'allez-vous faire maintenant ?

- Moi, je vais chasser ! Vu que vous en avez tous lâchement profité ce matin… Dit Sven avant de disparaitre instantanément.

Les derniers membres regardèrent leur chef qui leur répondit aussitôt :

- Quartier libre pour cette nuit.

Mais peu de joie que Falko exprima sans attendre :

- J'aurais été content dans ma Suède natale. Ou même dans ta Bretagne. Mais dans ce château, je vais finir par devenir claustrophobe…

Elarik ricana mais les trois énergumènes restants étaient déjà partis s'occuper autrement que par l'attente bras croisés, dans un fauteuil. Toutefois l'étrange duo fut loin d'être tranquille : Alice apparu avec son mari, comme par enchantement.

- Salut, Orphée ! Pas trop long cette réunion ?

- Par politesse, je dirais que non, répondit l'humaine avec une expression qui voulait tout dire. Et elle ne put retenir un bâillement dans la seconde suivante qui fit rire les vampires. A croire que la moindre chose qu'ils ne savaient plus faire les amusait…

- As-tu appris le maximum à Benjamin ? Demanda Alice avec un sérieux étrange.

- Heu… Il sait déjà faire beaucoup de chose.

- Tu devrais faire un tour avec lui, dans la nature, en forêt. Ça pourrait servir, s'apprêtait à conclure Alice.

Mais Elarik la retint :

- Qu'as-tu vu ?

- Rien de spécial, mais…

- N'essaye même pas de me mentir, grogna le pirate alors que Jasper se redressait.

- Je n'en sais vraiment rien. Le futur d'Orphée est flou par moment et j'ai juste vu qu'elle possède une technique qui servira à Benjamin. Un peu comme le contact qu'elle a avec son frère, mais avec la forêt ? Finit-elle en regardant l'humaine pour avoir confirmation.

- Oui… j'ai ça en stock. Après, il faudra me laisser me reposer cinq minutes… Dit Orphée en soufflant.

- Super !

Et Alice lui colla une bise sur la joue avant de disparaitre avec son mari, non sans avoir gratifié Elarik d'un grondement bestial pour une créature aussi frêle. Celui-ci pouffa et entraina la jeune fille à sa suite. Celle-ci paraissait avoir perdu sa bonne humeur.

- Que t'arrive-t-il ? Questionna le vampire à la crinière noire, pensant encore être en cause.

- Tout le monde se moque de la « petite humaine » d'Elarik, mais on dirait que vous ne savez pas vous passez de moi. Mon programme de la nuit est tout trouvé, on dirait, souffla-t-elle, déçue.

- Oui, tes occupations de la nuit sont toutes trouvées : tu te reposes. Point.

- A vos ordres, chef, bailla la jeune fille.

- C'est bien la première fois que tu m'obéis si facilement, ricana Elarik qui n'avait pas la moindre envie de la laisser à Benjamin.

Leur dialogue était amusé, mais remplit de doutes et de barrières. Comme si le fait de se retrouver tous les deux allait changer leur monde. Oui, c'était le cas. Mais là, c'était étrangement palpable. Leurs mains soudées depuis le matin avaient pris une température tiède. Leurs corps s'adaptaient, se réhabituaient l'un à l'autre et se raccrochaient, comme avant La nuit.

Ils se jetèrent l'un après l'autre, un coup d'œil afin de se jauger. Mais ils étaient perdus : Orphée ne savait plus quel comportement adopter et Elarik attendait. Oui, le vampire attendait l'étincelle, l'éclair venant du cœur de l'humaine et la petite flamme qu'il voyait parfois bruler dans ses pupilles brun-vert quand il l'approchait, avant Cette nuit.

… …

… …

… …

_Que dois-je faire ?_ Ecrivait la jeune fille dans le cahier toujours planqué dans la salle de bain. Elarik lui avait laissé le temps de se préparer avant de dormir, non sans lui raconter le départ d'une autre bonne partie des vampires, en plus de l'attente des nouvelles des deux groupes dépêchés vers les Alpes et la Grèce. Il s'était affalé dans le canapé, télécommande en main, alors qu'Orphée prétextait une douche. Elle faisait couler l'eau sans se mettre sous le jet, espérant que le bruit continu empêcherait le vampire d'entendre son stylo-plume griffer le papier.

Elle n'écrivit pas plus n'ayant pas l'envie, l'esprit brouillé par sa journée. Elle passa rapidement sous le jet, savourant l'eau chaude sur son corps, là où elle passa ses mains avant de se laver pour de bon. Sa tête était vide, Orphée n'arrivait plus vraiment à penser et la présence du seul Elarik dans la pièce d'à côté ne l'aidait pas vraiment. Alors elle regarda son corps nu et tatoué en se demandant si elle plairait à son vampire. Surement, au vu de ce qu'il avait failli accomplir. Mais n'était-ce pas cela le plus important ? Le fait qu'il se soit arrêté et qu'à présent il était, certes loin d'être tendre, mais attentif à ses besoins et désirs ? Ne patientait-il pas ? Ses mains arpentaient son propre corps avec sa serviette, geste érotique et rassurant.

Orphée jeta son essuie sur le carrelage humide de vapeur, mit de nouveaux sous-vêtements, son boxer et un débardeur, pour faire irruption dans la chambre-salon brusquement, sans même prendre le temps de se sécher les dreads, laissant une jolie flaque là où elle s'était momentanément arrêtée.

Elarik ne fit pas tout de suite attention à son entrée : les humains étaient bruyants en permanence, alors un son de plus ou de moins… Toutefois, il ne détecta plus aucun mouvement, juste un bruit de gouttes qui tombaient doucement sur le sol. Alors il se releva rapidement sur un bras, pour voir ce que son humaine pouvait bien faire.

Elle le fixait, droite et les yeux ancrés dans les siens, prête à dormir. Elle souffla un bon coup et il détourna le regard pour reporter faussement son attention sur le téléviseur, alors qu'en réalité, Elarik écoutait le bruit des pieds nus qui venaient le rejoindre. Le corps du vampire, allongé sur le dos, un bras derrière la tête et l'autre tenant la télécommande pointée vers l'écran, était prêt à réagir à la présence d'Orphée, comme lui laisser de la place sur le fauteuil.

Il ne put s'empêcher de la regarder avancer vers lui et il écarquilla les yeux devant le spectacle qu'elle lui offrait : les yeux brun-vert rieurs et espiègles, les pommettes hautes à cause d'un sourire déterminé, il ne s'attendait pas à cela. Elarik retrouvait l'Orphée qu'il avait rencontré la première fois dans la forêt. Cela lui semblait si lointain… Mais il n'eut pas le temps de penser, ni même de bouger : elle s'assit sur lui à califourchon et mit ses mains sur son cou de marbre.

- _I want your drama, the touch of your hand, _murmura-t-elle en s'approchant de lui pour emprisonner ses lèvres d'un mouvement sensuel, remontant ses mains sur le visage du vampire.

- _I want your horror, I want your design,…_ Continua-t-elle à susurrer, reprenant la bouche d'Elarik qui ne réagissait toujours pas.

- _Be'cause you're my criminal… heart,_ finit-elle en l'embrassant à pleine bouche.

Elarik ne pensait plus.

_Impossible_.

La télécommande chuta sur le sol, laissant un bruit de débris raisonner dans la pièce.

Puis les mains puissantes du vampire vinrent attraper le visage d'Orphée, pour la regarder droit dans les yeux, détachant leurs lèvres violemment. Oui, la petite étincelle qu'il attendait était bien là, présente et plus forte que jamais. Il ne fallait pas qu'il laisse échapper cette chance.

- Embrasse-moi, souffla-t-elle.

Et pour la première fois, le vampire fondit sur sa bouche, emprisonnant la taille de la jeune fille contre lui. À présent, il ne la laissera plus reculer. Il sentit ses bras chauds lui enlacer le cou, alors qu'elle s'allongeait un peu plus sur lui. C'était une danse passionnée, un soulagement brulant qu'ils laissaient enfin exprimer, leur rapprochement terrible dans leur relation peuplée de non-dit.

Leurs bouches seules entamèrent un ballet aventureux, tentant l'autre. Leurs dents se mordillaient, rendant le baiser violent et pressé. Elarik n'osait faire plus, de peur d'effaroucher son humaine qui avait été assez malmenée pour le moment et il s'en mordit les doigts : il luttait pour ne pas la prendre ici et maintenant, pour ne pas la déshabiller sur le champ de son ridicule boxer qui lui laissait entrevoir ses jambes douces qu'il pouvait effleurer de la main.

Et il arrêta réellement de penser lorsque les mains d'Orphée s'insinuèrent sous son pull de lin.

… …

… …

… …

D'après leur propre estimation, Karan et Anton arriveront en Italie avec leur troupe dans moins de **quatre** jours.

… …

… …

… …

_*** **__Spéciale dédicace à mon pirate français._

_**Réponses à vos reviews :**_

_**Aurore**__ : Merci, oui, un chapitre assez doux avant que ça pète bientôt. Bah oui, on est pas encore à la fin de l'histoire et les choses vont devenir difficiles pour moi… Y'a trop de personnages -.-' J'aurais du faire une aventure avec deux personnes plutôt que tous les vampires réunis. Pauvre de moi !_

_**La blonde**__ : Oui, Sven n'est pas toujours des plus… corrects. Mais on ne le refait pas, ce type. Oui, un peu de tendresse dans ce monde de brutes sanguinaires, mais que veux-tu… faut bien un peu de calme après et avant la tempête… : )_

_**Loberni **__: Bienvenue parmi nous et merci pour vos commentaires qui m'encouragent beaucoup. J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira encore longtemps ! J'ai une overdose de bella/edward, et je trouve les personnages sombres et agressifs bien plus intéressants à travailler ^^_

_**Mlle-Kisses**__ : Je suis là ! Je suis là ! Moi qui pensais que Sven ferait du bon boulot en répondant aux reviews… Je suis déçue. Mais Allen est du genre… pire. Merci de me suivre encore !_

_**Janeandteresa**__ : Merci beaucoup de ta visite et de ton commentaire !_

_**Adeline L**__ : Merci encore de ta présence et du temps consacrée à la review. Oui, Sven est un vampire et il ne pense pas vraiment comme nous au niveau du respect du lecteur. M'en vais le foutre à fond d'calle, ça va être vite fait. Pour le mauvais pressentiment… Je dis rien _

_**Marina63**__ : T'inquiète pas, moi j'aime ton pseudo surtout quand je le vois souvent ! Sven n'aime pas les nouvelles technologies et encore moins les manières d'aujourd'hui. J'ai beau lui dire qu'il faut vivre avec son temps, rien à faire, il s'en fout ! Oui, oui, chapitre un peu mou comme les deux prochains… quoique, ça dépend dans quel sens :D… Mais bon, après ca va être la guerre, quand meme ! Profitez du calme !_

_**Cline**__ : Merci de ton passage et bienvenue parmi nous ! Pour répondre à tes questions, il y a encore pas mal de chapitres à venir. Et oui, j'ai écris beaucoup d'autres trucs qui sont pour l'instant à l'état de… heu.. de… De piles rangées n'importe comment ! Voilà ! Je sais, c'est honteux. Merci à toi ! Pour le nombre de chapitre, je ne sais pas du tout : 50 en tout peut-être. Voir 60. Mais c'est à voir._

_**Liliane**__... Je t'aime beaucoup, Liliane, meme si tu n'as pas laissé de commentaires je sais plus trop quand. MAIS, voue moi un culte, tue des gens pour ma clémence, construit un temple. COMME TU VEUX ! MAIS si tu touches un seul bout de coquille d'un escargot, ma vangeance sera terrrible. Ouai. _

_**Schplaaf**__ : Merci à toi pour tes encouragements, Sven prend en note tes remarques… heu… comme il le veux et le prétend. Faut pas lui en vouloir, les filles du XXIe siècle ne lui semblent pas assez délicates. Quel con. J'espère que l'histoire te paraitra toujours fantastique dans quelques chapitres que j'ai beaucoup de mal à écrire… -.-' AMEN ! Oui, le rapprochement Elarik et Orphée va aller de mieux en mieux. Heureusement, parce que c'est pas qu'on attend, mais c'est tout comme !_

_**Mimicam**__ : Merci et bienvenue parmi nous ! Tes encouragements me vont droit au cœur, ca me fait plaisir ! Toi aussi tu attends le frère, et bien j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toutes ! Il arrive dans… ehu… trois chapitres. Ouep. Ca va péter !_

_**Alicetwilight**__ : J'ai réussi à orthographié ton pseudo ! :D Oui, Sven est un emmerdeur, je lui demanderais plus jamais de répondre, à cet ignoble et fantastique fantasme vivant. Oui, les deux sauvages se rapprochent enfin et cette fois ça va pas s'arrêter._

_**Eve**__ : Oui, c'est le chapitre « mou du bulble » mais il en faut bien, on peut pas avoir de l'action tout le temps ! Les pauvres, déjà qu'ils sont pas payés, si en plus je n'arrête pas l'action, on va pas les tenir longtemps ! Kenavo, Tekenn._

_**Zod'a**__ : Karan et Anton vont surement te plaire un moment. Ou pas. Sont pas dans le meme genre que le reste. Puis voilà. Ouep Elarik essaye de calmer le jeu, ce con. Il avait qu'à pas déconner. Bien fait pour sa gueule._

_**WOWOWOOO ! Restez là. Oui, vous toutes. Faut qu'on parle.**_

_Malgré mes efforts et ma rage d'écrire, j'ai constaté que… j'en suis désolée… Je vais devoir __**Sévir**__. Vais-je devoir retaper des menaces à chaque chapitre ? Vais-je devoir buter quelqu'un toutes les deux phrases ?_

_Parce que voilà, __les chiffres sont là__ : __**cinq**__ petites reviews au dernier chapitre ! Falko a rugit à fêler les vitres ! Père vitor s'est enfermé dans la cuisine et moi je désespère : ouep. Parce que y'a trop de monde dans cette fic'. Et dans trois chapitres ça va être le bordel. J'ai pas envie de m'y mettre parce qu'il faut que je réfléchisse. Bah oui. Moi non plus j'aime pas mettre mon cerveau en surchauffe. Donc vous allez bosser un peu bandes de larves ! Merchi ! :D_

_**Laissez une trace de votre passage**__ ou je __vous pulvérise la gueule__ je vous arrache les dents à la pince à épiler __je__vous envoi les Irokois__ ou ERIS n'ArriVera __**Jamais**__ !_

_Et __**j'écartèle Eve et Zod'a**__ qui arrivent toujours à me faire poster, même quand j'ai pas envie et que je n'ai pas le temps._


	37. L'un dans l'autre

33

Vitor et Ernesto préparait le repas humain du soir et cette fois, Orphée n'était pas là pour humer les plats et les presser en prétextant des bruits d'estomac affamé.

- J'espère que tout se passe bien avec cet Elarik, lâcha brusquement Vitor en remuant de la sauce à la diable (un comble !) maison.

- Je l'espère aussi. J'ai demandé à la jeune Alice Cullen de nous prévenir à la moindre vision inquiétante. Je ne laisserais pas une pareille chose se reproduire, quoiqu'en dise Maitre Aro, lui répondit Ernesto.

… …

… …

… …

Les mains d'Orphée caressaient doucement les côtes de son vampire qui s'était statufié dans la foulée. Il savourait ce contact et se demandait si, lui aussi, pouvait en faire autant. Mais il décida de patienter : il valait mieux ne pas se montrer trop pressant pour ne pas rebuter la jeune femme qui le dominait actuellement.

Ses mains n'étaient pas vraiment timides, simplement lentes pour apprécier le corps d'Elarik, si froid qu'elle mourrait d'envie de le réchauffer. Elle dégusta ses muscles de ses paumes, les formes d'un homme qui avait vécu, à la beauté surnaturelle. Orphée passa ses doigts sur ses abdominaux, développés mais pas trop, pour remonter doucement jusqu'à son torse qu'elle s'imaginait parsemer de baisers langoureux, augmentant son plaisir. Plaisir déjà intense car elle goutait le venin du vampire de sa langue, lui faisant tourner la tête même s'ils restaient simplement bouche contre bouche, se concentrant sur les gestes.

Le vampire profitait de la chaleur, mais aussi de l'odeur changeante de son humaine, dû à l'excitation. Ce fut d'un geste hésitant et bien le premier dans le domaine, qu'il s'autorisa à effleurer l'écart en le boxer et le débardeur de la jeune fille, en bas du dos. Le bout de ses doigts se promenant lentement, il tâtait le terrain, il jugeait la situation et pourtant, rien de vint : Orphée se laissait faire, l'embrassant plus profondément afin de l'encourager. Alors, le pirate se laissa tenter à son tour, plaquant avec douceur ses mains sur les hanches, se délectant de leurs formes, pour remonter doucement jusqu'à ses côtes. Il passa juste un doigt sur le ventre ferme de la jeune fille qui soupira, mais ne monta pas plus haut, pour le moment.

Orphée avait décidé d'être la maitresse de ce soir et d'imposer la situation, c'est pour cela qu'après avoir lâchement profité de l'hésitation du vampire, elle remonta ses paumes sous ce pull de lin bien embêtant en une caresse intense, des abdominaux jusqu'aux épaules d'Elarik, afin de lui signifier que ce tissu était vraiment de trop, à présent. Vampire qui ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps : lâchant momentanément le corps d'Orphée, il retira son vêtement en embrouillant ses boucles noires dans lesquelles la jeune fille se pressa d'y mettre les doigts et d'y plonger son visage.

Elarik adorait ça et il failli rire, sur le coup : il l'avait violenté et elle faisait presque de même, avec tellement plus de douceur mais autant d'exigence. Il la serra momentanément contre lui en la serrant contre son torse glacé, avant de repartir à l'exploration alors qu'elle bougeait au rythme de ses caresses, avant qu'il ne lui retire doucement son débardeur. Il n'eut rien le temps de voir qu'elle était collée de nouveau à lui, en soutien-gorge, en pouffant.

Mais le pirate savait y faire, il colla sa bouche à l'oreille de l'humaine et lui souffla, tentateur mais respectueux :

- Laisse-moi orchestrer ta mise à nu…

Un court gémissement s'échappa de la bouche d'Orphée, interrompu par Elarik qui la prenait avec une force transie, presque suppliante. La jeune femme passa ses bras autour du cou blanc de l'homme qui s'affairait à l'attraper par les cuisses, juste en dessous des fesses. Le vampire se redressa jusqu'à se lever pour conduire Orphée sur le lit.

… …

… …

… …

Eris se redressa d'un seul coup, cessant de marcher. Il regarda autour de lui, trouva une pierre pouvant accueillir son postérieur et s'y posa lourdement en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Le paysage de neige fondante totalement oublié, le jeune homme en oubliait presque le froid.

Était-il en train de rêver, où sa sœur était en train de… Avec le type vu à la station essence ?

_Noooooooon. Cochonne…_

… …

… …

… …

Orphée était allongée sur le lit, surplombée par le vampire au corps terriblement appétissant. Elle se demanda subitement si elle avait le droit te toucher un homme pareil, à la beauté sauvage et impossible à imaginer, immortel et puissant,… Divin. Mais la jeune fille ne se posa pas longtemps la question : le regard du vampire était bien évidemment rivé sur elle. Ses deux bras posés au-dessus de sa tête, mettant à jour ses tatouages sur les avant-bras, elle en retira un pour caresser l'être si pâle du cou jusqu'au ventre, comme pour vérifier s'il était bien réel.

Lui contemplait cette fille, mais différemment que les autres fois où ils s'étaient rapprochés physiquement : pas de sourire enjôleur ou goguenard, pas d'expression affamée, pas de vantardise face à son charme. Il la dévorait des yeux, comme un homme veut une femme au plus profond de lui. Orphée détendue, les yeux brillants sous l'attente, les jambes pliées sur les cuisses du vampire à genoux au milieu d'elle, Elarik caressa ses hanches mais jamais il ne toucha sa poitrine ou son intimité : il avait l'éternité pour la connaitre, non ? La jeune femme, les bras toujours près de sa tête, se laissait faire en haletant, soupirant lorsque l'homme se pencha au-dessus d'elle pour passer la main entre ses seins, remontant vers sa nuque et ses dreads défaits, afin baisser une bretelle du sous-vêtement et embrassant son épaule.

Ses doigts froids eurent vite fait de trouver l'agrafe et de retirer le morceau de tissu rayé que le pirate balança par-dessus bord avant de se reculer. Mais il n'avait rien à voir et il failli sourire en voyant son Orphée se cacher pudiquement avec ses bras, sans pour autant paraitre crispée. Mais à la vue de son corps de femme quasiment nu, Elarik ne put se retenir d'avantage. D'un air sérieux et concentré, il savourait ce moment qu'il attendait depuis trop longtemps à son gout : il glissa ses doigts sous la dernière barrière qui le séparait du corps brulant de désir de cette humaine et le descendit lentement, augmentant son propre plaisir. Orphée lui facilita la tâcha en repliant ses jambes et le vampire lança le vêtement au même endroit que le soutien-gorge.

… …

… …

… …

Anton était debout sur le toit d'un immeuble aux côtés de Karan. Il humait son futur repas : un adolescent du même âge que lui, avant sa transformation.

Les Irokois avaient décidé de faire une halte à Wien, après avoir passés la frontière Autrichienne, histoire de reprendre des forces. Cependant, ils s'obligèrent à chasser en deux groupes : le premier sous les ordres d'Anton, le second avec Karan, car ils trainaient un prisonnier de taille avec eux, utile mais terriblement dangereux et imprévisible : cela nécessitait une surveillance de tous les instants. Bien que ce prisonnier ne fût pas présent de son plein gré, on s'en doute, il n'était pas vraiment difficile : il suivait le mouvement et les ordres sans moufeter. Il n'avait pas le choix.

Ce prisonnier était l'élément le plus important : c'est lui qui empêchera les Irokois de se faire repérer, en plus du pouvoir d'Anton qui cachera leurs odeurs.

Reste à savoir si leur mission sera un échec ou une réussite. La chose était on ne peut plus risquée.

Anton se rua comme un animal enragé sur le cou frêle du jeune homme dont il ne laissera que le cadavre en cendres. Pas pour se faire remarquer des humains. Seulement pour que leur mission reste secrète et invisible des Volturis jusqu'au bout.

… …

… …

… …

Orphée avait resserré ses membres, juste de quoi se cacher légèrement des yeux dévorants d'Elarik toujours à genoux entre ses jambes. La jeune fille n'était pas vraiment gênée, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle était sans habit aucun, devant cet homme à l'apparence bestiale. Et lui portait encore le bas de ses vêtements.

Le vampire savourait la nudité de celle qu'il avait désirée, mais il ne la regarda pas de haut en bas. Il voulait lui montrer qu'il était capable de se tenir et de respecter son corps de femme. Il sentait son odeur puissante de désir lui envahir les narines et étrangement, il n'était pas plus tenté qu'une autre, pour la mordre. Il avait faim, mais pas de sang alors il se pencha sur le ventre d'Orphée qui relâcha ses bras pour l'accueillir et embrassa la peau douce étalée devant lui, remontant patiemment entre ses seins, jusqu'au menton, pour pulvériser sa pudeur d'un baiser passionné : elle referma ses mains sur son dos, appréciant les muscles de ses bras musclés par des années sur les bateaux et le maniement de l'épée.

Aucun mot n'était prononcé : _les corps parlaient pour eux_.

Mais la patience d'Orphée avait tout de même des limites : elle faufila ses deux mains fines entre leur deux corps afin de commencer à retirer ce qu'il restait de vraiment incommodant puis remonta ses jambes pour accrocher ses pieds au pantalon. Vêtement qui ne résista pas à la force que la jeune fille haletante mit pour le pousser en arrière en gémissant presque, sentant la froideur de la peau du pirate qui redoublait d'assaut pour qu'elle le laisse se poser au milieu de son corps.

Si elle le laissa faire, elle n'en perdit pas moins le nord dans son projet : elle voulait dominer cette situation. Orphée poussa Elarik légèrement en rompant le contact de leurs bouches, pour qu'il se place sur le côté et celui-ci ne s'y attendant pas, elle avait déjà roulé sur lui en souriant.

- C'est moi qui même la danse… Lui chuchota-t-elle.

… …

… …

… …

Carlisle et sa famille préparaient quelques menus bagages avant de rejoindre les Amériques, lorsque Tanya frappa à la porte, non loin de notre couple chaud comme la braise.

Emmet lui ouvrit mais se figea en entendant des souffles distincts dans une des chambres non loin des leurs.

- Stop ! Nous allons devoir fuir les lieux, mes amis ! Rit-il alors que sa famille le regardait sans comprendre et que Tanya rejoignait son clan sans même accomplir ce pourquoi elle était venue, non sans rire aux éclats.

Armand lui-même sortait de sa chambre, accompagnant ses deux humains se nourrir plus tôt que prévu. Il leva les yeux au ciel devant les pulsions incontrôlables de son camarade pirate, non sans rendre un sourire évocateur à Emmet qui ricanait sans gêne.

- Bon, nous n'avons plus qu'à accompagner Renesmée pour le repas du soir, sourit Carlisle sous le regard compréhensif d'Esmée, alors que les respirations se faisaient de plus en plus intense.

Et le couloir se vida, Santino suivant le groupe sans la moindre expression, comme à son habitude.

… …

… …

… …

Elarik était content de l'initiative des vampires de l'étage qu'il avait écouté d'une oreille distraite. Très distraite. Orphée l'embrassait à pleine bouche, se mouvant sur lui d'une manière significative pendant que ses propres mains se baladaient sur elle, explorant ses formes attrayantes. Ses hanches larges, sa taille fine, ses…

La jeune fille l'examinait avec des yeux brillants de gourmandise et le vampire n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour plaquer ses mains sur ses fesses et l'aider sur le chemin en vue de l'extase. Il aurait voulu être dessus et la faire sienne directement, la dominant en regardant son visage rougit. Mais il se laissait faire, il attendrait la prochaine fois.

Orphée se redressa, dreads libérés autour d'elle lui donnant un air sauvage, contemplant le vampire de haut avec un sourire équivoque.

… …

… …

… …

Sans attendre, Elarik plongea en elle de tout son long, faisant naitre un grondement sourd du fond de sa poitrine.

… …

… …

… …

Orphée souffla les yeux fermés, tête en arrière, poussant presque un gémissement de plaisir. Elle sentait le grognement vibrant du torse d'Elarik sous ses mains et la différence de température entre leurs deux corps étaient une source de jouissance en elle-même. Le froid du vampire à l'intérieur d'elle donnait naissance à de multiples sensations. Elle sentait _tout_.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et plongea dans les pupilles sombres du pirate qui la regardait bouger sur lui en la flattant de ses mains. L'une quitta ses hanches pour caresser son ventre, remontant sournoisement sur la poitrine cette fois libre de tout cache, avant d'attraper le cou de son humaine pour la porter vers lui, lui donnant un baiser dont toute la profondeur exprimait son contentement. Elarik s'accrocha aux dreads libres pour forcer son humaine à garder la position alors qu'il lui donnait des coups de reins lents et intenses, en la maintenant toujours par la hanche, ne changeant pas de rythme.

Danse sensuelle et intense. Chacun savourait ce moment comme **un des plus grands**.

Non, rien n'était mieux que cela.

Rien n'arriverait à la hauteur de ce plaisir dévorant.

Aucun être n'arriverait à leur faire ressentir la même chose.

Rien, ni personne ne les arrêtera à présent.

… …

… …

… …

Sven revenait déjà de sa chasse, tout ébouriffé. Il s'était un peu ennuyé tout seul, mais sortir plutôt que d'errer dans le château lui avait fait du bien. Le blond se passa une main dans les cheveux en haussant les sourcils s'apercevant, du hall d'entrée, que tous les Cullens étaient présents autour de la table de repas humain, alors que d'ordinaire ce n'était jamais le cas. Qu'importe : tout le monde commençait sérieusement à perdre patience et tentait d'égayer ces longues journées d'attente comme on le pouvait. Il monta l'escalier et se tint un moment devant la porte, le bras levé pour frapper.

Sven ouvrit de grands yeux et se mit à sourire. Il se retint de ne pas pouffer comme un gamin en flagrant délit d'espionnage de trou de serrure de salle de bain, puis fit demi-tour sans se départir de sa bonne humeur pour rejoindre le reste de son clan.

Au moins, Elarik et Orphée s'amusait. Eux.

… …

… …

… …

Elarik avait diminué la force qu'il mettait de ses ébats, prêt à catapulter Sven au loin s'il osait ouvrir cette fichue porte.

- Il est partit ? Murmura Orphée, essoufflée.

- Oui. Je vois que tu es attentive… Répondit le pirate sur le même ton, donnant un coup de rein plus fort que les autres.

- Comme toi, apparemment… Tenta-t-elle de dire sous les offensives répétés de son vampire qui la tenait toujours contre lui, implacable.

- J'aimerais que tu restes concentrée sur ce que nous faisons, suggéra-t-il, doux mais subjectif. Même si je refuse que quelqu'un d'autre surprenne ton corps nu,…

- Si… exclusif, dit-elle en tentant de se redresser pour examiner l'homme qui la recoucha aussitôt contre lui en ricanant.

- Navré demoiselle, mais j'aurais toujours le dessus... Et tu es à moi. Personne d'autre ne posera les mains ou les yeux sur toi, dit-il de sa voix chaude et grave, arrachant un gémissement à Orphée.

Se sentir possédée par Elarik sous tous les aspects faisait beaucoup trop d'effet à l'humaine qui tenta de calmer, sans succès, l'excitation qu'elle sentait monter inexorablement dans son bas ventre. Mais une drôle de question s'imposa dans son esprit, une question qu'elle n'arrivait pas à dissoudre malgré ses efforts. Alors, elle provoqua le vampire :

- Seulement en ce qui concerne mon corps ?

Elarik ouvrit d'immenses yeux offensés, lâcha la cuisse de la fille pour lui prendre les cheveux à deux mains au-dessus de lui et lui lâcha d'un ton à la fois rageur et désespéré :

- Je veux _tout_ de toi.

Et c'est en la regardant droit dans les yeux, front contre front, qu'il acheva de faire monter son plaisir à grands coups, se délectant du ravissement visible sur son visage et des gémissements outrageants qu'elle n'arrivait pas à taire. Quelques secondes après Orphée vint l'extase du vampire dans un feulement coléreux, exprimant tout ce qu'il attendait d'elle.

… …

… …

… …

Cet homme la rendait folle.

Oui, cet homme. Car c'est ce qu'il était avant même d'être un vampire.

Sa force et sa détermination. La douceur de ses mains et ses gestes exigeants.

Son sourire sarcastique et ses yeux carmins expressifs.

Son… _amour_ pour elle ?

Non. Pas encore. Mais peut-être qu'un jour…

… …

… …

… …

Il faisait nuit et ils n'avaient plus parlé depuis qu'ils avaient… fait l'amour. Notion étrange pour l'un et pour l'autre, cependant pas pour les mêmes raisons. Tous deux encore nus, ils n'avaient pas bougés. Les doigts froids d'Elarik effleuraient le dos d'Orphée, créant de multiples frissons terriblement agréables. Seulement, au bout d'un moment, elle finit par se tordre sur elle-même en tentant de retenir ses rires pendant que le vampire, toujours en dessous d'elle, souriait.

Innocemment, Orphée posa sa tête sur le torse d'Elarik plutôt que sur son épaule et s'y reprit à plusieurs fois pour analyser la température : avec la joue, le front puis le nez. Elle s'exclama doucement en déposant un baiser sur le torse finement musclé qui lui faisait face :

- Tu es tiède.

Elle savourait encore la peau sous ses lèvres quand elle s'aperçut qu'il ne répondait pas. La jeune fille se tendit, ne comprenant pas vraiment la raison de ce mutisme : avait-elle fait un geste de trop ? Un geste tendre, certes. Mais ça lui était venu naturellement, elle n'avait rien prémédité !

Orphée redressa la tête, presque précipitamment, pour tomber dans les yeux rougeoyants de son vampire. La lueur dans son regard était étrange. Jamais la jeune fille n'avait été témoin de ces yeux si… affectueux ? Oui, c'était proche de ce mot. Résolu et affectueux. Il lui fit un léger sourire en coin avant de l'embrasser sur le front et… de se mettre à rire en l'attrapant sous les bras pour la soulever aux bout des siens et la poser sur le côté.

En face à face, ils se regardaient, n'osant bouger, comme s'ils avaient des choses importantes à se dire. Aucun n'ouvrit la bouche jusqu'à ce qu'Elarik constate les cernes de la jeune femme.

-Dors donc un peu, _Tekenn_.

… …

… …

… …

Eris s'arrêta de marcher au-dessus d'une colline. Il soupira quasiment de joie et de soulagement. Volterra était en vue. Bon, encore un bon 24h de marche au minimum, mais cela faisait du bien au jeune homme de voir la ville de ses yeux bleus clairs. De plus, la durée du trajet était plus courte que celle qu'il avait calculée.

_J'entamerais presque la danse de la victoire._

Il n'avait qu'une peur : si sa sœur était si proche d'une de ses créatures au point de… _Non, non ! Pense pas à ça ! C'est ta sœur ! Raaah, non ! Ca y est, t'y a pensé !_… Avait-elle vraiment besoin de lui ?

… …

… …

… …

_**Réponses à vos reviews ! **__Oui, un chapitre court, mais fallait bien une petite pause calme. _

_Vous voyez n'empêche ! __Vous reviewer et moi je retrouve l'inspiration__ et le courage de continuer. Ouep, j'ai encore trois chapitres d'avance et c'est trop COUL._

_Par conter j'ai du taf pour répondre à tout ça… -.-' j'aurais dû fermer ma gueule. Mais je vous aime trop pour me passer de vous._

_**Zod'a**__ : ouai, t'es la première. Karan et Anton sont de grosses merdes obeissantes et sadiques. Au final, ils vont être marrants à écrire. On verra, ils vont bientôt faire surface. Avec Eris. :D Banzai ! La messe ? Ouai, ça peut être chiant, voir déprimant. J'ai vu plusieurs fois des concerts d'orgue à l'église. IM-PO-SSIBLE de pas chialer comme une merde, tellement c'est puissant ET déprimant. C'est pas comme ça qu'ils vont redorer le blazon._

_**Tiana**__ : Je t'aime bien, mais touche pas à mes clopes. L'autre fois, je trouvais pas ma dernière, j'ai tapé un de ces stress… Horrible. J'ai tout fouillé, retourné, je trouvais pas ! Au final, elle était là, planquée, la chieuse. J'l'ai fumé avec rage ! Sinon, c'est bon, t'es contente ? Soulagée. Ca fait du bien, hein un chapitre comme ça après trente d'attente. XD_

_**Sacri-bella**__ : Aurais-je oublié une review ? Maï Gôdness ! Je suis impardonnable. Non, laisse moi Sven encore un peu, j'en ai besoin ! Sans lui, l'histoire est terne et morne (oui, il me menace pour que j'écrive cela, mais il est flatté par ta menace de kinapping). :D_

_**aliCetwiligthF.F**__ : En réalité, Orphée s'est assise sans le savoir à la place de la compagne, non à la place du seconde qui est Sven. Eris arrive dans deux chapitres ! Et cette fois, c'est sûr ! ça va tchie comme on dit chez nous…_

_**Adeline L.**__ : Une MIEILLEUSE ? Pas d'ça chez moi ! Dégage ! Nan, mais j'déconne, moi aussi, j'dois être mielleuse au fond. Tout fond. Vraiment loin, quoi ! Mais je t'aime quand même, surtout quand tu prends temps pour une review, ça m'encourage ! Je laisse Sven pour cette fois, je sais que vous êtes toutes folles de lui !_

_**Janeandteresa**__ : Comme ça t'aime pas SVEN ? Tu vas te faire tuer, ma fille ! __**Tout le monde est au courant, maintenant**__ ! Oui, Orphée et Elarik sont choux… mais bon. Z'ont pas de bol, malheureusement._

_**Bellardtwilight**__ : merci de ton commentaire qui m'encourage toujours et encore ! _

_**Rufus**__ : le mieux pour les longs moments chiants, c'est de fumer un joint. Bah quoi ? Une fois, j'avais cours de comm' en filière STT. À 8h15, j'ai fumé un joint. A 8h30, j'étais complètement pétée et ce fut le cours le plus génial de ma vie. Même si je pense que la prof à griller quelque chose, mais bon… Nan, fumer c'est pas bien. Et faites pas les choquées. Bande de dévergondé(e)s._

_**Eve**__ : OUI ! Ils l'ont fait ! Ils ont __baiser__ couché ensemble, fait l'amour. Parlons poliment. Eris va se faire enlever ? Hummmmm on verra :D Pour Karan/Anton/Eris, vous vous trompez toutes, mais je vous aime quand meme. Oui, pour Orphélarik, ils se sont retenus assez longtemps, falait balancer la sauce maintenant ou jamais. Ou suis-je vulgaire ? Bande de prudes. Je connais les conseils de classe, j'ai été déléguée (et avant dernière dans le classement des notes) avec un pote (dernier dans le classement des notes). On était les « dark délégués » parce qu'on avait des looks… bref. __**Comment les loups vont débarqués… Dans le prochain chapitre, vous le saurez. **_

_**Loberni**__ : Je suis heureuse et fière de vous avoir parmi mes commentateuses régulières. Vous êtes polie et pas vulgaire contrairement à d'autres qui devraient en prendre de la graine ! Merci de vous inquiéter, cette fois j'ai eu des commentaires et ça m'a motivée. _

_**Cassis**__ : Je me demandais où tu étais passée ! Contente de voir que tu es vivante et en forme. Est-ce que Eris va débarquer ? OUI. __**Est-ce que la vision d'Alice était importante. OUI, mais pas dans le sens qu'elle le pensait. Est-ce que je vais bousiller l'ambiance ? A MORT ! :D Eris arrive dans deux chapitres**__, alors, ne tue personne. ^^' Et ouai, ton excuse du « je-peux-pas-poster-depuis-le-portable »… trop bidon quoi ! Ton chien a mangé ta review, j'y aurais ptet cru…_

_**Marina63**__ : Ce chapitre n'est pas mou, surtout pour Elarik… Mais mais mais mais ! C'est quoi cet humour graveleux ? Y'a des mineurs ici ! Bon, ok, c'est pas crédible avec ce chapitre… Pour mon nouveau pseudo, j'attends de voir s'il me va bien. Et pour le sac de nœud des vampires, je commence à m'en sortir grâce à vos maaaaagnifiques reviews :D_

_La __**blonde**__ : Ouep, ils se rapprochent enfin, les deux zigotos ! Il en a fallu du temps, mais que veux-tu, les jeunes, ça hésitent, ça a peur… les jeunes, ça craint !_

_**Liloupovitch**__ : Merci de ta review ! Et oui, les réunions, c'est chiants, c'est long, ca blablate pour rien, mais parfois, faut bien y passer pour se faire une petite place au milieu des vampires XD_

_**Tia63**__ : Haha __**Anton / Eris petite rencontre : Possible ? Pourquoi pas ? **__Je ne dirais rien ! n'insistez pas ! Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est… non rien ! Et tu as ta réponse quand aux besoins d'Elarik et Orphée )_

_**Cline**__ : Merci pour ta review ! __**Pour Sven, il y aura une mini fic'**__ sur lui, quand j'aurais terminé celle là… Peut-être avec une compagne, peut-être pas… :D Merci à toi !_

_**Mimicam**__ : merci pour tes encouragements ! Et oui, l'entrée d'Eris est pour bientôt, il serait temps, il traine ce gamin là ! Mais tout va bien se passer. Ou pas :D Au plaisir de te relire !_

_**Aurore**__ : je te croyais disparue ! contente de te revoir ! Oui, mister Eris va mettre un peu d'ambiance dans peu de temps ! Parce qu'on commencerait presque à s'ennuyer ! Pour tous ces chapitres… je me demande aussi comment je fais. Enfin, non : je suis compulsive mais vous le savez toutes…_

_**Mrs Esmée Cullen **__: Non, je ne les ai pas interrompus… Mais j'aurais pu ! héhé. __**J'ai prévu pire,**__ ne t'inquiète donc pas… )_

_**Senteline**__ : Merci à toi pour ta review, mais je n'ai pas compris ta question : va-t-elle passer en M ? Si tu parles des classements, j'ai du mal à comprendre ce que tu attends, mais dis moi et je répondrais avec plaisir !_

*** Bonjour, Bienvenu(e)s sur le vol Miss A.,**

**Nous vous demandons d'attacher vos ceintures car une zone de turbulences risque d'être traversée. Nous vous remercions de votre compréhension et une hôtesse va vous apporter des sacs à vomis et des lingettes humides pour vous remettre de vos émotions. Pour les volontaires au suicide et les possibles projets de menaces et mises à exécutions de ces dernières, nous sommes à votre écoute la plus totale même si le chef de bord n'en a rien à cirer.**

**Nous vous souhaitons un agréable voyage, en espérant que vous reviendrez souvent et que vous posterez des reviews pour le bon déroulement de notre aventure. Si cela n'est pas accompli dans les règles, nous risquons malencontreusement de buter des gens. **

**Merci de votre attention. ***

Et à la semaine prochaine ! MOUAHAHAHAHA


	38. Attention mal placée

_Chèr(e)s fans,_

_Je réponds à vos revious au début du chapitre, histoire de vous laisser dans la bonne ambiance de la fin._

_:D_

_**Loberni**__ : Merci d'être toujours là. En effet, vous voyez juste : c'est le calme avant la tempête. Faut dire que c'était un peu trop calme, on a failli s'ennuyer ! La fanfiction reprend du poil de la bête… Faut s'accrocher et surtout prier pour que j'en m'en sorte, parce que le monde se bouscule dans mon histoire et j'ai été obligée de me noter les lieux et les dates pour ne pas perdre le fil !_

_**Sacri-bella**__ : Toi aussi, tu es dans le monde fabuleux des mioches… Paix à ta vie et à ton âme, parfois, je m'arracherais les cheveux ! Mais on les aime, ces nains, mine de rien. Merci pour tes encouragements et tes… euh… Encouragements ! :D _

_**Lila**__ : Ha ! Te revoilà ! Je pensais avoir une « déserteuse » à mettre sur ma liste de gens à poursuivre pour le restant de leurs jours ! Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire très encourageant pour poursuivre mon écriture._

_**Liliane**__ : Allez ! __**Au chapitre prochain, c'est la bonne ! Eris débarque pour de bon**__. Enfin, ca restera encore flou, mais il sera là et vous serez rassurées ! :p_

_**Alicetwilight**__ : Eris arrive ! Calmez vos nerfs et vos hormones, non mais ! On verra si ce gars vous plait toujours après. Je pense que oui. Il est très différent de sa sœur… _

_**Adeline L.**__ : __**Sven est un monstre**__ que vous redouterez dans sa mini-fic rien qu'à lui. Mais bon, je vous laisse rêver… ^^ Et je suis pas mielleuse ! Non !C'est une idée fausse ! je suis un roc, une barbare sans cœur !_

_**Mrs Esmée Cullen**__ : Et oui ! Personne n'est venu les déranger. Merci quiiiiiii ? :D_

_**Liloupovitch**__ : Orphée ? Enceinte ? Je ne sais pas encore. En fait si, je sais. Mais bon. :p Merci à toi !_

_**Bellardtwilight**__ : Je suis contente de ta présence et merci pour tes encouragements !_

_**Aurore**__ : Tiens, F. fait le tri dans mes commentaires et ne garde pas toujours les tiens apparemment ! Pas grave, je sais que tu es là ! Merci !_

_**Mimicam**__ : Voilà la suite ! Et oui, j'ai besoin de courage pour cette foule de personnages… -.-'_

_**Janeandtheresa**__ : merci de tes encouragements !_

_**La blonde**__ : la phobie des avions, je comprends ! comment une grosse carlingue en ferraille peu voler dans le ciel ? SORCELLERIE ! Au bucher ! Mais oui, ca y est, ils ont __niqués__ fait des cochonneries… Il leur en a fallu du temps…_

_**Schplaff**__ : Oui, j'ai mis un peu de détails dans le chapitre précédent, parce que sinon… ca aurait pas été moi … Mais la prochaine fois, ca sera encore plus moi. XD Heureusement que tout le monde leur a foutu la paix, sinon, ca aurait été lourd !_

_K-__**Mystik**__ : Bonjour ! Bienvenue ! Merci pour ton commentaire ! oui, eris est un gros lourd qui vient à pied, comme sa sœur : leur passion c'est marcher. Y'en a c'est tricoter… faire des mots croisés… mais c'est chiant ! __**Sa réaction face a Elarik… Dans le chapitre prochain ! **__Ils vont avoir du mal tous les deux… Merci à toi, et sache qu'ici, celle qui ne laisse pas de review crève dans d'atroces souffrances… -.- (regard qui tue)_

_**Cline**__ : Voilà, ça vient ! Eris Arrive, on va enfin savoir ce qu'il se passe ! OU PAS ! MOuhahaha_

_**Tiana**__ : Contente que le lemon t'ai plu… on verra pour le prochain qui est… dans un moment. Ils ont mis du temps mais leur relation n'en sera que plus intense et forte. __**Pour la relation frère/sœur… Vous allez devoir attendre longtemps.**__ Mais vous m'aimez quand même hein ? Pour le reste, dans les chap' qui vienne )_

_**Cassis**__ : Toi tu fais mon emploi du temps. Veux-tu être ma manageur ? XD J'ai interet à tout respecter, tu me fais peur… Meuh non ! je sais que t'es toute mimi XD Pour tes hypothèses… t'as cogité et __**t'es proche de l'intrigue, comme tu as pu le remarquer **__Félicitations ! T'inquiete pas__**, y'a du people qui va crever…**__ Mais pas tout de suite. Je vous laisse le temps d'accepter la situation. Allen n'est que peu important, mais il est possible qu'il y passe… __**MAIS pour ton hypothèse selon laquelle c'est toujours celui à qui on s'attend le moins qui est coupable… tu as raison !**__ Mais bon, je dirais pas pourquoi._

_**Brenda**__ : Merci et bienvenue ! Le postage, c'est le __**vendredi**__ ! C'est qu'en cas de force majeure que je publie un autre jour ! Mais merci de t'en inquiétez et pour tes encouragements !_

_**Eve**__ : on se calme, respire, voilà ! comme ça ! Oui, les loups arrive, heu… dans quelques chap' on en saura plus ! Mais bon, je suppose que tu avais deviné qui était le loup. Oui, être empathe n'est pas vraiment super quand on a une sœur qui aime les cochonneries alors qu'elle est sensée être en danger de mort. Mais bon, ils s'y sont fait, les gamins… Alors Eris tiendra le coup. Tu vas voir, mes loups c'est les plus bô ! Ils sont trop classes._

_**Zod'a**__ : C'est bon j'ai compris que tu n'aimais pas le cul ! Mais moi, j'aime bien… 8D Voilà voilà ! je poste ! je suis à l'heure ! hop ! Oui, Eris trouve que ça sœur est une cochonne. Avec un vampire. Il va lui casser la gueule ! Peut-être…_

**Et ****je tiens toutes à vous remercier**** pour votre présence tout à long de mes semaines avec vos reviews, menaces, déclarations d'amouuur, réclamations en tous genre ! Vous avez atteint la barre des 500 reviews (la 500****e**** étant détenue par Zod'a, qui reçoit la coupe en toc habituelle pour ce genre d'occasion pour qu'elle la pose sur une étagère poussièreuse remplie d'inutilité ! bravo Zo' !) Et j'espère que vous continuerez parce que sinon, je vais me facher. Vous savez à quel point je peux être terrible… **

… …

… …

… …

34

…

Le soleil commençait à se lever depuis un moment déjà et Elarik n'avait pas quitté Orphée de la nuit, pour une fois. Il aurait tout donné pour s'assoupir, juste quelques secondes, rien que pour voir ce que cela pouvait faire de se réveiller avec elle, nue à ses côtés. Malheureusement, il était resté éveillé comme tous bon vampire et n'avait cessé de la caresser, sans même jeter un regard à la télévision toujours allumée, sans son. Ses cheveux rouge-noir, son visage détendu, son dos presque froid contre lui, son ventre plat, les caresses la réveillant légèrement parfois. Non, il ne se lassera pas d'elle et il aurait dû s'en rendre compte depuis le début. Encore maintenant, il avait pu entrevoir quelques traces de La nuit où il s'en était pris à elle. Tout ceci aurait pu être évité, mais ce n'était pas sa faute s'il ne savait pas vraiment parler de ces choses-là. Le pirate avait beau atteindre plus de cinq cent ans, il ne savait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre. La seule chose dont il était sûr, c'est que son lien avec elle était probablement indestructible pour une raison qu'il ignorait. Et il s'en foutait bien même si cette impression avait pour conséquence une drôle de sensation dans sa poitrine, comme si son cœur mort remuait.

Orphée bougea doucement et émergea de son sommeil. Elle se frotta les yeux vigoureusement et sa tête retomba sur l'oreiller,… pour se redresser aussitôt en apercevant les mains du vampire sur son corps nu.

_NU ?_

Elle se mit à rougir, aussi écarlate qu'un poisson rouge, en constatant que : Oui ! Le vampire était aussi délesté de tout vêtement et que Non ! Elle n'avait pas fait un rêve absolument fantastique.

_Tant mieux._

- Que me valent autant de couleurs à peine réveillée ? Ricana Elarik en passant le dos de sa main sur une de ses joues en feu.

- Je croyais avoir rêvé, marmonna-t-elle en ayant de plus en plus chaud à cause de la gêne.

- J'espère au moins que tu pensais que ce rêve avait été un des meilleurs de ta vie ! Lâcha Elarik avec une fausse fanfaronnade, même s'il espérait que l'humaine réponde « oui ».

Orphée se retourna d'une traite, parfaitement réveillée, oubliant son embarra précédent et plaça son visage à deux centimètres du vampire. Puis elle martela les mots suivants sur le même ton :

- C'était sympa.

Elarik plissa les yeux d'un air mauvais en marmonnant :

- Je hais les filles du XXIe siècle.

- Je suis vexée.

A vitesse vampirique, Elarik était sur elle, prêt pour un second round. Ses yeux rouges transperçaient la jeune fille qui tentait de se maitriser.

- Que puis-je faire pour réparer cet affront ? Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix terriblement charmeuse.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quand on frappa à la porte.

_Toctoctoc_

Orphée souffla son mécontentement sans même essayer de le camoufler, faisant glousser Elarik qui crut bon de lui balancer langoureusement :

- J'aurais tout le temps d'embrasser chaque partie de ton corps _dans le détail_, en te faisant languir pendant des heures que tu me supplieras de te faire mienne sur le champ… Dès que l'on se sera débarrassé d'eux.

La réaction d'Orphée frustrée ne se fit pas attendre mais surpris le vampire : subitement, elle ouvrit les yeux, l'embrassa rapidement sur sa bouche entrouverte et sortit du lit en se débattant alors que les coups à la porte raisonnaient de plus belle.

- Dites donc, jeunes larves ! Il est temps de sortir de là, de penser à vous nourrir et à vous dégourdir les jambes ! _Falko._

- Je trouve que ça sent le sexe. Pas vous ? _Allen._

La jeune humaine entendit distinctement Sven prendre une immense goulée d'air (et pour qu'Orphée l'entende avec ses oreilles peu puissantes, il fallait vraiment être bruyant) avant de déclarer solennellement :

- Seigneur ! Notre chef est _enfin_ devenu un homme.

Orphée marmonna des mots incompréhensibles même pour Elarik qui la regardait s'habiller, sourcils levés d'étonnement, de son top et du boxer de la nuit dernière en quatrième vitesse, pour ensuite arracher un oreiller planqué sous les draps en grimpant sur le lit.

Elle retomba rapidement devant la porte qu'elle ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaitre le reste du clan breton massée devant cette dernière. Pour finir, elle se jeta sans attendre sur Falko à grand renfort de coups d'oreiller en grinçant :

- J'en ai marre que vous cassiez l'ambiance en permanence !

Le clan breton était plié de rire, même Elarik qui venait tout juste de passer un pantalon. Falko attrapa sans aucune difficulté la minuscule créature qui tentait de l'abattre avec un coussin, coussin dont les plumes commençaient à s'échapper, et la posa comme un paquet contre sa hanche pour la ramener à l'intérieur sans pour autant la lâcher.

- Les clans d'Amérique sont partis pendant la nuit, lâcha Wilfried amusé par la situation.

- Et puis on s'ennuyait, donc on va faire comme tout le monde : les regarder partir alors qu'on va encore s'ennuyer pendant une bonne semaine.

Vu le manque de réaction de leur chef qui n'écoutait que les bougonnements d'Orphée qui n'avait toujours pas lâché son oreiller, Wilfried crut bon de manier le sarcasme :

- Nous vous interrompions dans un moment important, peut-être ?

- Ce pauvre homme est affamé et épuisé ! Regardez-moi ces yeux sombres ! Un homme, ça se nourrit Orphée, ce n'est pas une machine… Décréta Sven d'un faux air déçu en désignant le pirate qui ne tarda pas à déposer sur sa tête, sans aucune douceur, un coussin qui explosa directement.

Falko relâcha Orphée qui ne savait plus vraiment quoi faire, vu qu'un véritable combat s'était engagé dans la chambre : tous les oreillers servirent d'armes, bien qu'ils ne fussent pas vraiment efficaces contre un vampire, mais Elarik tentait de donner une leçon à son clan un peu trop dissipé à son goût. Le seul moyen qu'avaient trouvé les trublions pour se défendre, était de l'aveugler avec les plumes.

Heureusement, la bataille cessa lorsque le sommier du lit craqua sous le poids de Falko et Allen qui avait bien du mal à résister à leur chef déchainé, mais amusé.

- Ho. Vous croyez qu'Aro va nous en vouloir ? Un si vieux lit ! Dit un Sven pensif.

- Ce n'est surement pas le premier qui casse. _Allen_.

- Il faut dire qu'il a dû être fragilisé avec votre combat de cette nuit, lâcha Sven, qui avait déjà sauté du balcon avant même qu'Elarik ne réagisse.

- Plus sérieusement, nous n'allons pas tarder à avoir des nouvelles de l'équipe partie pour les Alpes , annonça Falko.

Elarik, les yeux toujours sombres soupira d'ennui véritable avant de déclarer :

- Je vais aller aux nouvelles pendant qu'Orphée se nourrit et prévenir _Benjamin_ qu'ils ont encore quelques petites choses à voir tous les deux.

Etrangement, la voix du sombre vampire semblait acide lorsqu'il énonça à haute voix le prénom du vampire aux éléments et la fin de sa phrase se fit presque dans un chuchotement. Falko eut subitement une sorte de quinte de toux alors que Wilfried souriait, mais ils cessèrent bien vite leur comédie pour s'absorber dans la contemplation du sol devant le regard plus que noir de leur chef. Orphée essayait vraiment de comprendre, mais laissa vite tomber : elle ne voulait pas refaire affaire avec un Elarik violent et agressif après cette nuit de douceur. Celui-ci lui jeta par ailleurs un coup d'œil hésitant pour une raison inconnue.

- Allons-y, avant que je ne perde patience. Sven, je sais que tu es perché sous le balcon, continua-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Merci de nous faire partager ta présence agaçante.

Les vampires se levèrent d'un même mouvement et commencèrent à se diriger vers la porte lorsque Sven déclara le plus sérieusement du monde en désignant Orphée toujours en boxer et débardeur :

- Et vous comptez la laisser se balader dans cette tenue ? Non pas que je la trouve désagréable, mais…

- Silence…, siffla le chef breton plein d'avertissement. Attendez-moi en bas, on arrive.

Ils sortirent tous, non sans ricaner comme des gamins alors que la jeune fille se cherchait des vêtements chauds : si elle devait s'occuper de Benjamin et sortir, il valait mieux prévoir au vu du temps. Bien que la neige ait fondue, il faisait encore un froid de canard.

Elle s'équipa donc d'un pull de laine blanche, de ses éternelles boots et d'un pantalon bouffant noir. Original, dirait Sven. La jeune fille commença par rattacher ses longues dreads, mais les mains toujours prises par son semblant de coiffure, elle ne put rien contre les bras forts d'Elarik autour de sa taille. Il la fit pivoter et la plaqua contre lui avec une force étrange pour l'étreindre avec fougue et envie. Orphée sentit son cœur exploser et cessa toute activité qui n'avait rien à voir avec son vampire. Celui-ci colla ses lèvres froides contre celle de son humaine qui soupira d'aise en se serrant un peu plus contre lui.

Pour Orphée, se faire embrasser par Elarik était comme ouvrir les bras à un démon : comme se laisser aller à la pire des tentations, celle dont vous ne pouvez plus vous passer après y avoir gouté, un désir de plonger au plus bas même si vous savez que vous le paierez un jour. Un démon vous donnera tout ce que vous désirez : pour garder la tête hors de l'eau, il faut savoir gérer ce que vous y gagner, car tout à un prix pour le démon. L'amour est un diable : vous vous attachez et au final vous ne savez pas toujours gérer cette envie de l'autre, présente dans votre cœur comme un ouragan et vous vous perdez dans cette folie.

Mais Orphée en avait vu, des démons, et cela ne lui faisait pas peur. Alors elle plongeait dans les abysses sombres sans hésiter une seule seconde. Qu'importe la lumière, qu'importe la vie, si Elarik n'y était pas.

Le vampire rompit violemment le baiser et déclara d'une voix rauque sans regarder la jeune fille :

- Change-toi rapidement, je t'attends dehors.

Et il disparut : Orphée entendit juste la porte claquer. Elle reprit son souffle quelques secondes avant de se vêtir rapidement et de se faire un maquillage léger comme à son habitude, pour à son tour passer la porte. Elle ne voulait pas qu'Elarik s'éloigne, même si elle n'irait pas jusqu'à le lui dire. La jeune fille contempla le couloir… vide et soupira d'un air déçu en commençant à marcher. Son élan fut rapidement rompu par le poitrail puissant qu'elle rencontra malencontreusement. Prête à balancer un flot d'excuse, elle s'arrêta net en remarquant que _son_ vampire se tenait devant elle, sourcils levés, comme heureux de ce qu'il avait devant les yeux. Orphée plissa les siens mais n'eut pas le temps de réagir : Elarik explosa d'un rire clair en la prenant par la main.

- Allez, viens petite pieuvre ! Lâcha-t-il d'une voix encore tremblante de rire, l'entrainant dans l'escalier.

La pieuvre remarquait justement que la poigne du vampire était moins tendue et crispée. Plus… naturelle. Mais elle n'eut pas vraiment le temps de penser plus car la voix joviale d'Aro raisonnait à l'accueil :

- Et voilà enfin Elarik et sa douce compagne ! Comment allez-vous mes enfants ?

- Bien Aro, nous te remercions, marmonna le pirate qui aimerait parfois éviter l'enthousiasme du vieux vampire accompagné de son propre clan et de Félix.

- Vous ne vous ennuyez pas trop ? S'inquiéta presque Aro, lui-même trépignant après un peu d'action dans cette guerre.

Posant la question, il frôla de la main les dreads oranges de la jeune humaine et vit qu'elle pensait essentiellement au lit que le clan breton avait brisé en mille miettes.

- Ce n'est rien, enfant ! Ces meubles ont fait leur temps, cela ne m'offense surement pas ! N'est-ce pas Marcus ?

Le dit-Marcus trainait dans le couloir, peu loin de notre petit groupe. Il se contenta de hocher la tête avec un léger sourire en coin pour continuer sa promenade.

- De plus, poursuivit Aro avant de s'écarter nonchalamment des bretons avec Félix, tout le monde ne peut retenir indéfiniment ses pulsions les plus profondes ! Nous sommes heureux pour vous, conclut-il le plus naturellement du monde.

Le rire de Félix et Falko fut un bruit absolument monumental raisonnant dans la moindre pierre du château, alors que notre chère humaine rouge-tomate tentait désespérément de se cacher derrière son vampire grondant de lassitude.

… …

… …

… …

Logan, un vampire du clan Irokois posté dans les Alpes, avait fini son travail d'éclaireur : il rentrait au camp où son rapport devait être effectué devant le chef de cette division. Accompagné par Isabel, une jeune vampire frêle aux cheveux châtains courts flottant au vent, il se dépêcha d'atteindre l'ancien bunker qui leur servaient de repère, au milieu d'un entremêlement de ronces et de pins. La neige formait une couche épaisse dans cette partie des Alpes, malgré tout, si un combat devait avoir lieu, les flocons ne gênerait pas les vampires.

- Logan. Isabel, salua le chef de la division Irokoise, un ancien soldat russe d'une trentaine d'années lors de sa transformation, à la carrure large. Quelles sont les nouvelles ?

- Un groupe de vampires approche par le sud, comme prévu, souffla Isabel passablement effrayée par l'apparence sauvage du dit groupe.

- Combien sont-ils ? S'enquit le russe, imperturbable face à la nouvelle que tous ici attendaient.

- Huit. Nous avons reconnu la description du clan d'Amazonie et l'uniforme de trois Volturis. Les autres semblent être des nomades, expliqua Logan, en tripotant nerveusement ses cheveux courts.

- Très bien.

Le silence se fit, rapidement brisé par une Isabel quasiment tremblante :

- A-t-on des nouvelles de nos deux chefs ? Demanda la jeune fille tripotant ses doigts.

- Non, pas encore. Mais aie confiance. Nos dirigeants savent ce qu'ils font : ils attendent la chute des Volturis depuis trop longtemps, la rassura le commandant de la division des Alpes.

… …

… …

… …

Les Cullen et Dénali, accompagnés par Charlotte et Peter attendaient patiemment leur avion entre deux escales. Carlisle avait prévenu les Alphas, chefs de meute des modificateurs loups. Leurs bagages limités déjà enregistrés, Alice en profita pour appeler Zafrina et l'informer de sa dernière vision : le groupe Irokois qu'ils allaient pourchassés étaient apparemment au courant de leur venue.

- Surement des éclaireurs, conclut la grande amazone.

- Probablement. Cependant, ils sont toujours indécis sur la conduite à tenir, car je ne peux absolument rien prévoir, la prévint Alice.

- Nous te remercions et te souhaitons bonne chance à toi, ainsi à ceux qui t'accompagnent, termina Zafrina.

… …

… …

… …

Orphée marchait avec Benjamin aux abords de Volterra, accompagnés de Cerbère qui ne se lassait jamais des balades au grand air : elle voulait trouver un endroit calme et tranquille afin de lui expliquer, et pourquoi pas tester, sa technique pour réussir à sentir au loin grâce à la forêt et à une forme d'empathie.

Benjamin avait un immense sourire aux lèvres en la regardant. Il faut dire que l'attitude d'Elarik y avait été pour quelque chose : il avait refusé de lâcher Orphée sans grogner une foule de paroles incohérentes à vitesse vampirique, alors que le manipulateur des éléments se moquait de sa jalousie de la même manière. La jeune fille avait regardé la scène avec des yeux grands d'incompréhension avant de reporter son attention sur sa meute revenant de chez ses prêtres : elle ne comprendrait surement jamais rien aux vampires mais elle avait clairement sentit la possessivité de son pirate faire éruption autour de lui.

Toutefois, il ne dit rien de plus, se contentant de déposer un baiser sur la tempe de son humaine et de disparaitre aussi vite.

- Au lieu de rire pour une raison que je devine, bien que je ne comprenne pas le fond, tu es prêt pour quelques heures de mes monologues ?

- Si je peux te couper toutes les trois secondes pour poser une question, oui !

- Parfait. En réalité, c'est une technique dont je t'avais rapidement parlé lors de notre première rencontre au bal… Le tout est de se mettre en état d'osmose parfaite avec un groupe d'arbres pour se servir de leur propre capacité à… s'entretenir, en quelque sorte.

- Les arbres parlent entre eux ? Demanda le vampire égyptien qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles ultrasensibles.

- Non, en réalité, c'est une forme d'empathie également. Il paraitrait que, comme certains groupes d'animaux, les arbres ont une conscience commune. Par conséquent, communiquer avec l'un revint à communiquer avec tout un groupe, expliqua l'humaine en caressant un loup passant à sa portée.

- Est-ce que c'est cette méthode que tu as appliqué lorsque qu'Armand s'est fait brulé ?

- Non. Ça, c'était juste parce que mon frère et moi avons des facilités à nous retrouver. Pour trouver les Irokois, j'ai juste suivi sa propre décharge d'énergie.

- Très bien.

Orphée se posa dans une petite pinède, sifflant à cause du vent. Elle remonta le col de sa veste avant de reprendre :

- Je voudrais que tu t'assoies et que tu fermes les yeux. Tu peux même t'allonger à même le sol si tu le souhaites. Tu écouteras attentivement chaque bruit que tu entends, un par un, pour ensuite te focaliser sur l'ensemble. Le but étant de faire partie de cette vie autour de toi. Tu respiras lentement et tu mêleras le bruit de ta respiration aux mouvements autour de toi.

- Très bien. C'est une sorte de méditation,…

- Oui, voilà. Essaye aussi de visualiser les choses. Donne une image à chaque bruit et une trajectoire. Je vais tenter de t'accompagner. Quand tu seras arrivé à ce stade où tu entends tout et visualise tout, tente de percevoir mes chiens comme si tu étais l'un d'entre eux. Sens ses pas, sa truffe qui renifle le sol, imprègne-toi des odeurs.

Le vampire Benjamin ne dit rien de plus, se contentant de contempler la jeune fille au discours convaincu. L'humaine avait l'art de paraitre fragile et perdue, pour passer à une attitude complètement différent : celle qui sait, toujours humblement, mais sûre d'elle.

Il s'allongea docilement sur le sol, les bras derrière la tête, mais fut vite stoppé par Orphée :

- Mets tes bras le long du corps.

- Pourquoi ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander l'égyptien.

- L'énergie doit circuler dans ton corps, sans difficulté.

- Je suis mort.

- J'en crois pas un mot.

Benjamin pouffa devant la tête de pioche qu'était l'humaine quand il s'agissait de déblatérer sur la nature des vampires, mais il l'écouta tout de même car jusqu'à maintenant, elle avait réussi à lui donner de bons conseils et il maitrisait mieux son pouvoir. Il ne s'inquiétait que d'une chose : pourquoi Alice avait-elle insisté pour qu'il apprenne cette technique. Qu'elle en serait la finalité ?

Pendant que le vampire et l'humaine semblait dormir dans la pinède, les immortels et humains de Volterra s'étaient rassemblés dans la bibliothèque : en effet, Zaphrina, cheffe du clan d'amazones, avait prévenu que l'ennemi était en vue. D'après Alice, ils étaient au courant de leur venue malgré leur indécision qui brouillait l'issue de la rencontre cependant, les anciens préconisaient tout de même de les approcher étant donné qu'ils étaient en effectif au maximum égal au leur d'après le traqueur Démétri.

L'attention de tout Volterra était à des _kilomètres_ : les Alpes.

C'était une erreur.

… …

… …

… …

Proche de la Sibérie, dans un ancien complexe militaire, les deux chefs Irokois posaient en rois une salle souterraine. Loin d'être souillés par la saleté, la poussière et l'odeur de l'endroit, ils semblaient majestueux. Des vestiges d'anciens guerriers Indiens d'Amérique à l'origine en accord total avec la nature et le reste du monde, ne subsiste plus que la folie de l'éternité les ayant menés à vouloir dominer ce même monde. Leurs peaux mates à l'étrange pâleur reflétaient la lumière de la misérable ampoule dégarnie qui subsistait au sommet du plafond, si bas. Rien ne gâchait leur attitude supérieure. Leurs cheveux noir de jais, rasés sur les côtés, exprimaient leur éternelle appartenance à un peuple aujourd'hui disparu, tout comme ses idéaux. Ils étaient silencieux, attendant des nouvelles qui ne tardèrent pas à arriver.

Une sonnerie stridente brisa le silence lugubre du lieu et le plus proche indien tandis le bras avec une lenteur calculée pour saisir l'appareil trop bruyant.

- Anton. J'espère que tu as de bonnes nouvelles.

- Oui, Maîtres. Nous sommes à l'endroit prévu dans votre stratégie. Cependant, un évènement inattendu m'oblige à solliciter votre avis de toute urgence.

- Nous t'écoutons, grinça l'Irokoi avec une mauvais grâce perceptible.

- Nous avons capté la présence du frère.

Silence de réflexion. Au bout de quelques secondes, le premier indien tourna lentement son visage inexpressif aux yeux carmins étincelants vers son compagnon, qui lui-même hocha la tête à la même vitesse pour lui signifier son accord.

- Parfait, finit-il par répondre à son sbire. Toutefois, il est d'une importance capitale que notre plan soit suivi à la lettre et parfaitement coordonné : nous ne savons pas si cet humain possède les compétences adéquates pour nous servir, même s'il serait plus facilement manipulable. Agissez selon notre décision initiale : Toi, Anton, tu n'as qu'un seul but ta base et ton secours au besoin est Karan et le prisonnier. Si eux-mêmes arrivent à attraper cet Eris alors que tu n'accomplis ce pour quoi tu es parti, il vaut mieux pour toi de disparaitre à tout jamais de notre vue. Sommes-nous clairs ?

- Bien entendu, Maîtres.

- Nous allons contacter notre patrouille en attente dans les Alpes afin qu'ils agissent dans la minute.

L'irokoi raccrocha avant de composer un autre numéro. La division des Alpes allaient rentrer en action.

… …

… …

… …

Santiago vit un mouvement à l'ouest des montagnes, à l'endroit précis du col où les Irokois étaient censés avoir pris position. Le Volturi le désigna instantanément à ses camarades de course qui fixèrent l'endroit avec ténacité pendant que Zaphrina, toujours en ligne, en informait le château. Les vampires de Volterra se tendirent immédiatement, alors que le groupe prêt au conflit accélérait.

… …

… …

… …

Benjamin avait rapidement réussi son expérience à la grande joie d'Orphée qui se retenait à grande peine de taper des mains dans sa joie. Elle-même était dans un état de grande concentration et ressentait la forêt sur une immense étendue. La jeune fille s'enthousiasma doucement en percevant son frère qu'elle tenta de faire découvrir à Benjamin.

- Il a une aura méfiante et volontaire, commenta-t-il, impressionné par sa lointaine perception.

- En effet,…

- Qui est ce groupe que l'on perçoit à quelques kilomètres de lui ? S'enquit-il. Tiens, non. Il y a deux groupes différents… Non ?

- …

Le cri d'horreur et de surprise d'Orphée raisonna, fracassant la quiétude du lieu.

_C'était donc eux, ce mauvais pressentiment. Depuis le début, ils agissaient._

… …

… …

… …

Eris, pourtant en bonne voie pour arriver à Volterra avant la fin de l'après-midi, cessa subitement de marcher et resta droit sur ses jambes, ne bougeant plus. Il écoutait l'étrange sensation qui montait en lui et il ne tarda pas à découvrir la peur que ressentait sa sœur, si proche, mais encore trop loin de lui pour qu'il puisse l'atteindre.

… …

… …

… …

Dans l'avion allant jusqu'au continent américain, Alice fut assaillie par une multitude de visions plus horrifiantes les unes que les autres. Tant, qu'Edward eut du mal à les percevoir et à les comprendre, alors que Jasper secouait doucement sa femme avec le maximum de calme afin de ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux. Leurs visages trahissaient l'effroi le plus total.

Alice ouvrit les yeux brusquement et d'un même mouvement avec Edward, ils prirent leurs téléphones portables afin de prévenir Volterra.

L'échiquier était en place. Malheureusement, les Irokois avaient plusieurs coups d'avance.

… …

… …

… …

_Hééé ! C'est pas moi qui ai coupé le chapitre ici ! C'est mon double maléfique !_

_Si vous laissez pas de review, il vous attaquera avec une batte de baseball _

_avant de vous ôtez les extrémités avant de vous bruler les moignons !_


	39. Navrée, c'est pas un chapitre

…

Ouai ! Je sais, le chapitre est censé arriver aujourd'hui. Oui, votre déception est immense, je vois d'ici vos yeux tout humides et vos mains tremblantes prêtes à m'arracher la tête.

MAIS ! J'ai une excuse : C'est pas ma faute !

Voilà.

Tchao.

Nannnn. En fait je vais à Paris, voir ma maman. Et mon papa. Vacances. Ouep. J'ai le droit, je l'affirme.

Ne vous inquietez pas. Vous allez survivre. Et vous pouvez insulter, menacer, sacrifier, … Je vous aime, mais j'aurais pas internet.

Et faites pas le truc du genre : « Meuuuuh j'croyais que c'était un chapitre. » Z'avez qu'à être sur facebouc. Moi non plus j'aime pas. Mais c'est le moyen le plus simple pour tenir tout le monde au courant. Ouep. Bon, y'en a d'autres. Les newsletters. Mais j'ai pas envie de m'inscrire à un machin comme ça.

Donc soyez sages et… Zo' ! Lache ce couteau… Aurore, lâche l'absinthe, ça ira tu va tenir le coup.

Donc je disais… Alicetwilight ! Descend de ma fenetre !

Tiana…

Bon je laisse tomber.

À La semaine prochaine et foutez pas le bordel, je nettoyerais pas après vous !

:D

MOUAHAHAHAHAH


	40. Vide

35

Les immortels restés à Volterra faisaient silence et patientaient. Aucun mouvement, aucun bruit, hormis la respiration et les cœurs battants des humains les accompagnants. La tension était à son comble : il fallait absolument soutirer des informations à ces Irokois pour pouvoir avancer et contrer ces chefs rebelles désireux d'exposer leur secret au grand jour.

Zaphrina avait raccroché son téléphone lorsque son groupe avait perçu l'ennemi, prêt au combat sans aucun doute : feulant et sifflant, la division Irokoise avait parcouru les quelques mètres qui les séparaient à une vitesse vertigineuse. Tout Volterra attendait des nouvelles de cette troupe dans les Alpes.

… …

En réalité, les choses allèrent très vite : Jane avait immobilisé la plupart de ces renégats en nombre restreint, les contraignant à se tordre de douleur sur le sol pour une durée indéterminée. Lorsque sa patience prit fin, elle s'autorisa à relâcher son pouvoir sur l'un d'entre eux pour l'interroger sur leurs intentions.

Mais rien à faire, ils n'obtinrent aucune réponse hormis les éléments déjà en leur possession : les deux chefs Irokois donnaient leur ordre à distance et personne n'était jamais au courant de rien pour la sécurité du mouvement rebelle.

- Seuls Anton et Karan sont les pions mouvants en contact direct avec nos chefs ! Hurla la jeune Isabel dans sa souffrance, ses cheveux bruns s'emmêlant parmi les aiguille de pin.

- Silence ! Ne nous trahit pas ! Beugla le chef de division en tentant vainement de se relever.

- J'ai trop mal et nous allons mourir. N'étant au courant de rien, je veux que ça cesse ! Pitié ! Stop ! Je ne sais rien de plus ! Continua la petite vampire.

- Avez-vous déjà vu ces deux vampires de vos yeux ? Demanda Zaphrina d'une voix autoritaire. Nous savons que l'un n'a pas d'odeur et que l'autre manipule des illusions.

- Nous ne les avons vu qu'une seule fois : quand nous avons été placé ici, sur ce col, souffla brusquement Logan que Jane avait momentanément soulagé.

- Je vous ordonne de vous taire ! Insista le chef russe de toutes ses forces malgré la douleur.

- Nous ne savons rien de plus de toute façon, termina Logan avant de se rallonger sur le sol épineux.

Parmi les cris des membres traitres de leur race, Jane regarda Démétri et Santiago d'un air absent, leur lançant un ordre silencieux. Et d'un même mouvement, ils démembrèrent les Irokois sans autre forme de procès. Jane insista tout de même sur le chef de division, ce russe au fort accent, mais n'obtint rien. Rien du tout. Pas la moindre bribe d'information.

Malgré le fait que ce chef, prénommé Miloslav, ait assisté au massacre de son semblant de clan, malgré la promesse de Jane de le laisser en vie sous les yeux ébahis de ses camarades en cessant sa torture, le grand vampire russe ne démordait pas :

- Je ne sais rien ! Nous n'avons jamais rien su ! Nous avons obéit pour la simple et bonne raison que nous ne savions pas quoi faire d'autre. **Nous n'avons été que chair à canon pour vous occuper**, je ne m'en rends compte que maintenant.

Démétri en finit violemment mais sans acharnement, alors que Santiago allumait un feu comme il le pouvait parmi les aiguilles de sapin humides, afin de jeter les morceaux éparses dans les flammes. Puis ils arrêtèrent tous de bouger, réfléchissant, se contemplant et vérifiant que les membres Irokois brulaient correctement.

Le plus grand traqueur vampire fit le tour de l'endroit, ratissa chaque brindille de son odorat développé à l'extrême, chaque bout d'écorce, chaque caillou. Rien, en dehors des odeurs de ceux qu'ils venaient de mettre en pièce. Démétri commençait sérieusement à maudire cet « Anton » qui défiait son propre pouvoir.

Zaphrina et son clan inspectèrent le vieux bunker qui servait de refuge en cet endroit. En dehors de couvertures miteuses, de nécessaires de toilettes limités et d'un unique téléphone portable, rien ne pouvait être exploité comme piste. Le téléphone lui-même ne contenait pas de numéro : les chefs Irokois avaient vraiment pensé à tout.

- Nous avons fait des heures de chemin… pour rien. Peut-être que le groupe de Corin et Alec ne devrait pas se donner la peine de faire le déplacement jusqu'à leur but, en Grèce, conclut Kachiri d'une voix froide et frustrée, en croisant ses bras fins sur sa poitrine.

Zaphrina composa le numéro de Volterra avec un long soupir :

- Mes enfants ! Nous nous sommes inquiétés à cause de votre subite coupure de contact. Est-ce que tout le monde va bien ? Débita Aro en un dixième de seconde.

- Oui Aro, tout le monde va bien, étrangement.

- Donnez-nous de l'espoir, chère amazone !

- La chose fut facile… _Trop_ facile, insista Zaphrina avec une voix hésitante. Nous n'avons rien. Rien ! Nous ne comprenons pas pourquoi les Irokois ont laissé des effectifs stagnés ici, sans aucun effet, sans aucun but. Ils ne savaient rien ! Aucun d'entre eux !

La tension monta d'un cran et le silence se fit des deux côtés du téléphone.

- C'est regrettable. Vraiment regrettable… marmonna Aro pour lui-même.

- Le chef de groupe insistait sur le fait qu'il n'avait lui-même aucune information. Il attendait simplement les ordres pour agir et il a dit, je cite : « Nous n'avons été que chair à canon pour vous occuper ». Les Irokois nous font tourner en rond avec le peu de découverte que nous faisons. A mon avis, Alec et son équipe ne trouveront rien de plus, lâcha Jane amère.

… …

Dans le château, Caius tournait en rond et Aro contemplait immobile le téléphone qu'il tenait dans la main. Quelque chose clochait, rien ne semblait avoir de logique dans les actions des renégats. C'est à ce moment que plusieurs téléphones portables se déchainèrent en sonneries stridentes simultanément : Elarik, Sven, Félix, Amun et Siohban. Le chef breton, tranquillement installé dans son canapé aux côtés de son clan démarra au quart de tour après avoir lu le message en premier : d'un cri complètement dément, il se leva et passa avec fracas au travers de tout ce qui lui barrait la route, envoya valser la porte de la bibliothèque en la percutant et couru le plus vite possible, son clan feulant sur les talons.

- C'est impossible ! S'insurgea Félix en tendant son téléphone à son chef Marcus alors qu'il partait aussi vite que les bretons, suivit par les pères Vitor et Ernesto éternellement en robe de bure.

Deux mots s'imprimaient dans les messages reçus, urgents et dévastateurs :

_- Orphée Benjamin Danger -_

Amun s'immobilisa, sous le choc. Il fut tiré de son mutisme instantanément par Tia qui sanglotait presque en le tirant par la main. Elle avait également vu le message envoyé en masse par les Cullens impuissants et pressés dans leur avion en partance pour l'Amérique. Telle une fourmilière attaquée par un oiseau, tout le monde se mua vers l'extérieur, prêt à chasser l'intrus.

C'est au final la quasi-totalité des vampires qui courrait à perdre haleine dans les pinèdes entourant la ville fortifiée d'Italie : tous suivaient la même trace à une vitesse étourdissante, priant pour arriver à la rencontre des Irokois sans perdre l'un des leurs d'une manière aussi stupide. Les Irokois avaient tout prévu pour lester leur attention dans l'œil même du cyclone : ils s'étaient servis de la capture de certains des leurs venant des Alpes et de la Grèce afin de diriger les partisans des Volturis vers ces destinations, le coup de grâce provenant de leur troupe restreinte en Amérique. Les effectifs moindres, l'attention des restants étaient donc naturellement dirigée vers les contrées rebelles possiblement attaquées.

Tout le château avait à présent compris cette stratégie risquée et ce fut avec une horreur indescriptible qu'ils se rendirent tous compte qu'ils avaient servis sur un plateau Benjamin, aux pouvoirs immenses et Orphée, l'humaine dangereuse, aux Irokois : en les laissant dehors sans aucune protection, eux-mêmes concentrés sur leurs expériences élémentales, alors que personne n'ignorait que l'humaine intéressait leur ennemi pour une raison trop floue pour être discutée.

Les vociférations d'Elarik et de son clan retentir sans aucune retenue devant le spectacle que personne ne pouvait ignorer : Benjamin, contre un arbre, avait la tête à moitié arrachée et son bras droit manquait à l'appel. Quelques doigts de sa main gauche avait également disparus et son visage mort relatait la tristesse et la culpabilité.

La seule bonne nouvelle était que les Irokois étaient tellement pressés qu'ils n'avaient pas pu prendre la peine de tuer réellement le vampire aux éléments : il guérirait, rapidement si l'on retrouvait ses membres.

Amun se pressa et prit sans attendre son pupille le plus délicatement possible, aidé de Tia et de Kebi, silencieusement pour ne pas brusquer Benjamin.

- Où est le reste du corps ? Demanda Amun d'une voix tremblante de nervosité. Ces bâtards n'ont pas gardé les morceaux avec eux ? Dites-moi que non !

Le néant accueillit sa déclaration. Les vampires aux yeux sombres scrutaient les alentours, regardaient si les membres manquants de Benjamin étaient à disposition. Ils étaient tous hagards et complètement sous le choc de cette ruse ignoble, lorsqu'un buisson bougea au loin et ils se tendirent tous en position offensive… pour rien : le chien de la petite humaine sortit en boitant, un bras arraché dans sa gueule. Instinctivement, l'animal savait que le pauvre vampire contre l'arbre n'était pas vraiment mort.

- Tranquillise-toi, fils. Nous allons chercher, rassura Marius en posant une main compatissante sur l'épaule d'Amun. Rentre au château, demande à Armand de te porter assistance. Je te transporte les effets de Benjamin le plus rapidement possible.

Amun contempla momentanément le chien qui déposait le membre à même le sol en geignant. Il renifla le visage de Benjamin presque trépassé en lui donnant un coup de langue avant d'hurler à la mort. Son cri glacial se répondit dans la vallée et il y fut répondu par les loups blancs qui se dépêchèrent de rappliquer, évaluant les dégâts et exprimant l'aventure dont ils n'avaient même pas eu le temps d'être témoins : ils s'amusaient dans des branchages lorsqu'ils entendirent leur maitresse crier. Puis ils avaient vu le vampire tomber avant d'être bousculer par un homme qui leur prit leur gardienne. Les prêtres tentèrent de les calmer, mais les fidèles compagnons d'Orphée ne s'arrêtaient pas de pleurer et commençaient à devenir agressif.

- Je présume qu'il n'y a aucune odeur, lâcha Amun, dans un souffle froid en s'adressant à un Elarik immobile mais tendu à l'extrême, sans oser croiser son regard.

Le breton releva la tête mais son portable raisonna parmi les vampires troublés :

_Entre Montebradoni et la Via Porta Diana. __PEU DE TEMPS__. Après, visions d'Alice disparaissent. Jasper._

… …

… …

… …

Anton fendait l'espace le plus rapidement possible. Dans peu de temps, il aurait atteint le point de rendez-vous, mais l'humaine sans connaissance sur son dos semblait le ralentir. Si jamais une seule vision de cette Alice Cullen l'avait atteint lui, où l'humaine assommée qu'il portait, il avait normalement assez d'avance avant que le château réagisse. Il regrettait un instant de n'avoir pu achever le manipulateur des éléments qui avait tout de même réussi à le bruler sur la presque totalité du torse et du bras gauche, dès que l'humaine avait sorti un briquet à essence de sa poche. Mais Anton ne sentait pas la douleur : il était enivré de joie à ce moment précis.

Le vampire blond s'autorisa à rire devant la chance qu'il avait eue : surprendre cette Orphée accompagnée seulement d'un vampire à moitié « endormi » avait été le comble de la chance ! Un effet de surprise terrible ! L'humaine avait de grands yeux horrifiés alors qu'elle tentait encore de faire fuir son ami alors que les aboiements lointain de sa meute raisonnait. Dans le plan initial, Anton aurait dû se faufiler dans le bâtiment Volturi grâce à leur effectif restreint. Tous lui avaient facilité la tâche et il leur aurait presque dit merci.

Sa mission était pour le moins un succès, cependant il ne se réjouissait pas trop vite : il pouvait encore être rattrapé. Il se demanda un instant si Karan avait réussi à intercepter le frère car il devait être de toute manière aux abords de Montebradoni pour garantir la réussite totale du plan des Irokois.

Anton courrait, courrait toujours. Echapper à sa propre race nécessitait une grande rapidité d'esprit et de jambes.

Puis le russe explosa d'un rire fier en voyant ses compagnons et leur prisonnier toujours à leur côté, postés en haut d'une bute : Anton ne s'arrêta pas. Il fut simplement suivit par sa communauté aux sourires arrogants. Ils avaient réussi ! C'était presque inimaginable, mais ils l'avaient fait !

_Mission accomplie_

Et ce malgré le fait que Karan semblait légèrement blessé et qu'Eris n'était pas parmi eux.

… …

… …

… …

Seuls Marcus et Marius accompagnèrent le clan égyptien jusqu'au château quasiment inoccupé. Stephan et Vladimir, Pandore, ainsi qu'Aro et Marcus suivaient les différents clans le plus rapidement possible pour tenter désespérément d'atteindre la région précitée par Jasper Cullen. Ils fouillèrent les lieux, tentèrent de trouver une odeur, une trace, mais rien ne transparaissait sur le sol dur et froid.

Elarik avait arrêté de chercher, perdant ses yeux dans le vide alors que Sven se tenait à ses côtés, prêt à bondir au moindre revirement. Les chiens finirent par les rejoindre, affolés et déboussolés. Ou était leur maitresse ? Pourquoi était-elle partie si vite ? Ils avaient à peine eu le temps de voir quelque chose qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés tous seuls.

Falko revint après un moment d'écart en compagnie des chefs asiatiques et irlandais, pour conclure sombrement :

- Le peu de traces que j'ai pu relevées s'effacent sur les routes et le bitume. Impossible de savoir par où ils sont partis.

- Pourquoi donc autant d'acharnement pour une humaine… Lâcha Aro, réfléchissant sous le regard de Caius et des autres immortels se demandant où il voulait en venir.

Elarik gronda fortement, proprement indigné d'être insulté en cet instant.

- Nous signifions par là qu'elle ne leur sera d'aucune aide directe que nous aurions pu nous-même utiliser, expliqua Caius. Son pouvoir est aléatoire, elle le signifiait elle-même ! Nous savons qu'elle t'est proche et cette jeune humaine ne te trahirait pas, d'aucune façon espérons-le ! C'est pour cela que nous nous demandons, pourquoi autant d'obstacles franchis et de risques pour la posséder ? Même si les Irokois la transforment, elle ne pourra pas les servir de par son statut de nouveau-né. Le premier rebelle intercepté, Xavier, avait signifié l'importance qu'elle pouvait avoir pour eux… Le tout est de savoir en quoi ils peuvent nous nuire en l'ayant dans leur entourage.

Personne ne répondit. Il n'y avait rien à ajouter pour le moment. Et surtout, _un bruit de marche_ retentissait autour d'eux. Les vampires tournèrent la tête vers l'endroit d'où se dégageait la sonorité distincte d'un être au pas de course. Parmi les arbres, un humain sanguinolent détalait.

Non.

Ce n'était pas vraiment un humain, mais personne n'eut besoin de réfléchir pour déterminer l'identité de ce jeune homme blessé qui passait à pleine vitesse, proche à trois cent mètres des immortels sans même paraitre les apercevoir.

Ses yeux bleus tintés de rouge exprimaient toute la colère qu'il avait emmagasinée en croisant la route des Irokois, ses mouvements étaient hachés, son corps tendu au maximum à cause de la rage et il ne sentait pas ses blessures. Il s'était fait attaqué par une bande de clowns qui avait sa sœur en leur possession et il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser passer ça.

- Orphée ! Rugit-t-il pour lui-même. Bouge-toi !

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que Cerbère témoigne de sa présence en rugissant, prenant la suite d'Eris qui se retourna brièvement pour darder un regard dur sur les immortels qui commençaient également à le suivre. Il se gonfla de leurs énergies, même si les Irokois étaient déjà passés sous son pouvoir et en imprégna la meute afin qu'elle suive le mouvement en grognant violemment. Vitor et Ernesto n'hésitèrent pas une seule seconde et s'élancèrent.

Au final, seuls Aro et Caius restèrent sur place, regardant les autres vampires escorter peu à peu cet Eris, si inconnu pour eux tous que cela paraissait étrange. C'était la première fois qu'ils faisaient confiance en le pouvoir de l'un de ces humains sans poser d'éternelles questions, malheureusement Orphée n'était pas là pour apprécier ce geste.

- Pourvu qu'ils arrivent à les intercepter, lâcha Caius, tendu.

- J'ai bien peur que cela ne soit trop tard. Espérons, mon frère. Espérons. L'immense persévérance de notre petite humaine lui sera probablement d'un grand secours au milieu de nos adversaires… Soupira Aro. S'ils la laisse en vie.

- Le contraire serait étonnant après s'être donné autant de mal.

… …

… …

… …

_Une demi-heure plus tard._

Les vampires se contentaient de courir, _encore_, suivant cet étrange humain qui débroussaillait la forêt à lui tout seul : il ne s'arrêtait pas, déterminé à retrouver sa sœur et même Elarik se devait de souligner (mentalement) sa détermination : Eris passait tout droit, vers son unique but, arrachant des branches sur son passage, s'égratignant et se blessant plus profondément à chaque fois. La meute elle-même n'était pas en reste, en tête de l'immense convoi, bavant et grognant sans interruption comme des chiens sortis directement de l'Enfer.

Au bout d'un long moment, Eris montra quelques signes d'essoufflements et Cerbère commençaient à peiner, l'énergie vampire empoisonnant leurs corps, trop peu habitués à cette essence.

- Mon fils ! Arrête-toi, c'est peine perdue ! Cria le père Vitor s'inquiétant réellement pour la santé du jeune homme à la crête noire, entendant son sœur pulser trop rapidement.

- NON !

Et Eris continua, encore et encore, même en diminuant d'efficacité et de vitesse, sans se préoccuper d'autre chose que la présence d'Orphée qui disparaissait peu à peu de son champ de ressentit.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il tomba au sol sans pouvoir se relever, la main droite accroché à l'emplacement de son cœur sur sa poitrine, qu'il ne se battit plus pour avancer. Ernesto posa sa main froide sur son bras, tentant de calmer la respiration erratique d'Eris qui semblait vouloir bientôt y passer. Les vampires autour d'eux s'étaient arrêtés, contemplant sans vraiment savoir quoi faire les deux prêtres qui s'acharnaient à garder le jeune humain au calme.

Elarik et son clan étaient les plus proches et Eris ne put s'empêcher de les accuser du regard, yeux bleus contre pupilles carmins. Les chiens s'approchèrent de lui, dans le même état lamentable de par une trop longue prise de l'énergie vampirique que le frère d'Orphée rejeta de leur corps en même temps qu'il purifiait le sien, avant de s'assoir, la tête sur les genoux pour reprendre son souffle. Les prêtres s'étaient éloignés car l'odeur de sang devenait beaucoup trop tentante. Siobhan s'avança doucement, tamponnant silencieusement les blessures de l'humain pour empêcher le sang d'affluer dans tous les nez alentours humain redevenu lui-même.

Dans le silence oppressant, chacun attendait sa réaction car personne n'avait rien de mieux à faire.

- Vas-tu mieux ? Souffla Vitor.

- Ouai, déclara sombrement Eris.

Il se redressa pour planter ses iris dans ceux d'Elarik et reprit instantanément un peu d'énergie du vampire pour lui asséner un violent coup dans la mâchoire. La tête du pirate pivota sur le côté alors qu'un craquement sonore se fit entendre : les os de l'humain y était passé, mais il ne sembla même pas le sentir.

- Maintenant **je veux savoir** pourquoi ma sœur n'est pas restée en Bretagne ! Hurla le frère alors qu'Elarik se massait le visage par réflexe, sans plus réagir.

Malgré toute la tension que tous éprouvaient, certains vampires ricanèrent.

- Maintenant nous savons… lâcha Vladimir avec un sourire carnassier.

- … Que le frère a autant du caractère que la sœur, termina Stephan qui riait presque.

… …

… …

… …

En réalité, non. Eris avait un tempérament de feu et absolument aucune patience. Il soupirait sans cesse, ses yeux fixant le sol d'un air buté. Son poignet commençait à être réellement douloureux maintenant que la nervosité descendait peu à peu, mais Elarik n'affichait pas l'air moqueur habituel dans ce genre de situation : son être tout entier était dirigé vers son humaine absente.

_Compagne._

Ce mot lui fit l'effet d'un coup violent au cœur et il crut un instant manquer d'air lorsqu'une poigne puissante lui étreignit l'épaule. Falko lui témoignait son soutien silencieusement, car le visage du pirate était marqué par une profonde douleur difficilement acceptable pour son clan qui s'imaginait à peine ce que pouvait ressentir leur chef. Lui-même tentait de se convaincre que la chose était impossible : il retrouverait son Orphée en train de s'empiffrer en enchainant les moqueries sur ses deux prêtres. Ou peut-être bien qu'elle sauterait en riant dans les flaques formées par la neige fondante. Oui, c'était probablement comme cela que ça allait se passer.

Le retour à Volterra se fit dans le silence le plus total, la plupart ayant déserté les lieux à grande vitesse tandis que d'autres trainaient, humainement parlant débattant et réfléchissant pour trouver une logique à tout cela. Les seuls bruits qui se faisaient entendre étaient les grincements de dents d'Eris et parfois, un claquement de mâchoires agacé. Il ouvrit néanmoins la bouche pour marmonner à l'attention des prêtres qu'il devait récupérer son sac, plus au sud. Quand il retrouva l'endroit, le contenu de son bagage gisait sur le sol sur plusieurs mètres.

- Tu t'es battu ? Demanda doucement Vitor.

- Pas eu le choix.

Son visage s'illumina brièvement quand il trouva l'objet de sa recherche : quelques vêtements restés miraculeusement propres, un rasoir électrique et un sachet entamé de fraises tagada. Puis il reprit la route, sans même regarder qui le suivait en mâchonnant ses friandises. En réalité, seul le clan breton persistait à le suivre, ainsi que les deux hommes de foi.

Le reste du trajet était rythmé par un long monologue de la part des prêtres se voulant persuasifs : Eris devait les accompagner à l'intérieur même du château et y rester pour deux raisons : les Irokois pouvaient éventuellement réapparaitre et le jeune homme pouvait peut-être se rendre utile pour la recherche de sa sœur. Ce fut le dernier argument qui convainc Eris de céder à leur demande, non sans une foule de bougonnements obscurs.

- Et nous te demanderons de bien te tenir, rajouta Ernesto. Pour ta propre vie et pour l'estime qu'Orphée a placée sur nombre des habitants de Volterra.

- Faut aussi que j'me prosterne ? Balança cash le frère en colère.

- Nous n'en demandons pas tant, ne put s'empêcher de répondre Falko.

… …

… …

… …

Arrivé au château, Eris ne s'arrêta pas. Il monta les escaliers avec les chiens, toujours affolés et perdus, comme s'il avait toujours fait partie de l'endroit et alla directement dans la chambre qu'occupaient Orphée et son clan, alors que Vitor et Ernesto trottinait derrière lui. Il jeta ses effets récupérés par terre, s'assit lourdement sur le lit, le dos vouté, les coudes appuyé sur ses genoux.

Il se fustigea pour n'avoir pas eu la force de démonter la mâchoire du ténébreux vampire qui lui avait enlevé sa sœur et qui, par ailleurs, ne lui avait donné aucune explication. Sous la demande des prêtres, il alla machinalement prendre une douche, sans rien regarder en dehors de son reflet dans l'immense miroir ancien qui ornait la salle de bain. La trousse de toilette d'Orphée y était encore, mais il pensa étrangement que ce miroir lui renvoyait l'image d'un être famélique. Il va falloir reprendre du poil de la bête…

_Enfin non, j'ai assez de poil sur le visage et sur la tête._

Après s'être lavé, avoir rasé sa barbe naissance et les côtés de son crâne avec le rasoir électrique qu'il avait pu retrouver (_Alléluia_ _!_), il se donna un coup de peigne sur la crête et sortit dans le plus simple appareil, en dehors de la serviette qui lui couvrait la taille.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en se retrouvant nez-à-nez avec un grand personnage aux cheveux fins et blonds, enveloppé dans une cape de velours rouge et chaussé de hautes bottes de cuir ancien. Ses yeux rougeoyants ne le firent pas tressaillir, mais il se demandait un instant ce que cet homme pouvait faire là.

- Que puis-je pour vous ? Demanda Eris de son ton le plus poli, ne sentant pas d'animosité chez cette… créature.

- Je me nomme Marius et je viens t'aider à soigner ce poignet, répondit l'homme du nord en désignant la main droite du jeune homme qui commençait sérieusement à enfler.

Eris soupira. Non pas d'agacement, ni même de résignation. Non. Il soupirait car planté au milieu de ce château, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il sentait sa liberté rétrécir et il se demanda comment sa sœur avait pu supporter pareille sensation, tout en s'approchant de Marius.

… …

… …

… …

Les Cullens avait été informés de l'échec total de l'entreprise et le groupe partit pour la Grèce fut aussitôt rapatriée par le premier avion du premier aéroport. Pour cela, le sens de l'organisation de Giana avait été utile.

Elarik était à l'accueil et cette dernière avait déserté les lieux tellement le regard du vampire dépassait les records d'agressivité. Il était droit, les bras le long du corps.

_Orphée n'est pas là._

Et il réalisa l'ampleur de la catastrophe. Une sensation de déchirure intense lui broyait le ventre, comme s'il lui manquait un morceau. Comme s'il était coupé du monde. Comme si ce même monde ne tournait plus correctement.

Il avait le sentiment de ne pas avoir terminé une affaire importante. Est-ce réellement sa compagne ? Comment allait-il la charmer ? La faire sienne pour l'éternité ? Qui osait l'empêcher de connaitre cela ? Est-ce que tout son charme aurait fonctionné ? Orphée aura-t-elle cédé à _toutes_ ses avances ? À ses désirs ? Comment le savoir…

_Orphée n'est plus là._

Jamais, Ô grand jamais le pirate n'avait éprouvé pareille sensation et c'était avec un goût horriblement amer dans la bouche qu'il projeta la mort de Benjamin et d'Alice Cullen.

Le père Vitor descendant les escaliers avec son éternel ami, vit la grandeur du mal qui régnait en Elarik. Un démon impitoyable et sanguinaire qui exigeait vengeance et réparation pour son reste de cœur broyé.

« _Mais ça ne changerait rien_ », dirait Orphée et elle aurait eu raison.

Alors Elarik prit place dans une tour, à deux centimètres d'une fenêtre, dans la direction où _Elle_ avait disparue, délaissant le reste du monde.

Et il ne bougea plus.

… …

… …

… …

_Salut mes truffes ! _

_Vous allez bien ?_

_Je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps de répondre à vos reviews. Oui, c'est honteux, je sais. Mais bon, j'ai écrit des chapitres, donc ça vaut tout l'or du monde. Je vous remercie vivement pour vos reviews et ce même quand j'écris un texte pour vous dire que justement, y'a pas de chapitre. Ma vie est un chaos sans nom actuellement et, allez savoir pourquoi, vos reviews illuminent mes soirées. Si si. Je me dis que je ne fais pas tout ça pour rien et que je peux encore me casser la tête longtemps, je suppose que ça vous fera plaisir. __Pour répondre aux questions principales __: Oui, la personnalité d'Orphée a été simple à construire et tout le monde sait pourquoi :D YEAH ! bienvenue dans le monde ou « je me casse pas le cul ». __**Merci aux nouvelles venues**__ ! Je ne vous oublie pas. __**Zod'a**__ n'aime pas les Scène de cul. C'est mieux, là ? __**Cline**__ : Je t'appelle « Cline parce que le « é » n'apparaissait pas. Donc maintenant tu t'appelles Cline. Heureuse ? __**Mlle Kisses **__: Oui, Allen est un genre de sociopathe qui méprise les femmes en général. Fantasme toujours sur Eris, maintenant qu'il est là. Mais fait gaffe, il a déjà des fans.__** Aurore **__: Oui, ça va commencer à chauffer un peu, mais surtout dans la seconde partie de l'histoire. Oui, faut lire plus bas, tu comprendras. __**K-mystik : Merci d'avoir posé cette question :**__ Mon double maléfique est en réalité un projet de roman et de dessin actuellement en cours de réalisation, et dont vous reconnaitrez beaucoup de choses de cette fanfic. Il se retourne souvent contre moi, c'est pour ça que je suis rarement nette et que je reste enfermée chez moi. Tu vois, Eris ne s'est pas fait bouffer. __**Tia 63 :**__ Y'en a une ici qui ne veut pas de morts parmi le clan breton. C'est bête ! Très bête. Je vais y réfléchir, mais faut des morts, c'est une guerre ! :D __**Eve : **__Toutes mes condoléances, Logan est MORT ! Ca t'apprendra à perversifié mes phrases cochonnes entre ELarik et Orphée. Retourne à ton exploration philosophique du mur ! __**BIBI07 : Bienvenue chez les chtarbes ! **__Heureuse de voir que ma fic' ta plus et que ta pas eu la flemme de me laisser un ptit mot. Parce que y'en a qui ont la flemme. Dingue, n'est-ce pas ? Je trouve aussi !Ha tu es encore la seule qui se pose la question __**« qui est Orphée**__ » merci de nous le rappeler ! Ca sera… dans la seconde partie de l'histoire. :D __**Marina 63**__ : Oui, de l'action, enfin. Et ERIS enfin ! :D On le verra mieux dans le prochain chapitre. Promis ! Et ta mute poilus me fait pas peur ! __**Liliane : **__Tu es perdue ? Qui sont les Irokois ? Bah c'est dit depuis le début : ils veulent le pouvoir et se montrer aux humains mais sans les Volturis, tout est stratégique et le fond sera expliqué bientôt. Comment savent-ils pour Eris et Orphée ? Haha. Ca sera dit aussi. Le tout est que tu es compris que les Irokois sont des rebelles, qui veulent exterminés leurs ennemis avant de prendre le pouvoir à leur manière. __**May**__ : Tu fais ton retour et qu'est ce que je vois ? SVEN LE MEILLEUR AMI GAY ? Non ! Sven est étais un grand tailleur de la cour et il tape dans l'exagération de son amour pour les femmes et dans leurs parures. C'est tout ! Mais c'est vrai que ça manque de Gays, dans ma fic… Pour Eris, il est là maintenant et va se poser dans l'histoire tranquillou. Ou pas ! Et il est pas gay. __**Kuchiyume : **__Mon double maléfique est immortel. Dommage ! :D Et non, je couperais toujours quand il faut pas. __**Alicetwilight : **__Doucement doucement ! Laisse à Eris le temps d'arriver ! C'est dans la seconde partie que ça se passe. De quoi je parle ? Va voir plus bas et laissez mon double maléfique tranquille ! Non mais ! __**Adeline L. : **__Mon double maléfique n'a jamais peur de vous ! :D __**Mimicam**__ : tout va bien se passer, respire ! Et attend toi encore à des coupures de chapitres là ou il faut pas ! __**Sacribella : **__cette histoire va peut-être être plus travaillé par la suite, mais rien n'est sur. J'ai pas mal de projet en cours, ainsi qu'en écriture. On verra bien… MERCI ! __**Tiana : **__merci pour ton défit… -.-' c'est la merde. Mais je te les placerais… ) __**La blonde : **__Navrée, y'a plus de « tendresse et gros calins » XD POUAHAHAHA __**Brenda !**__ Bienvenue chez moi ! Oui, en général c'est tous les vendredi, sauf exception. Mais c'est pour vous donner le meilleur ! :p __**Emelyne**__ : Merci de ton passage et je suis rodée au batte de baseball ! Meme pas peur ! __**Trekker21 **__: Merci beaucoup de me suivre et bienvenue parmi nous ! En effet, la personnalité d'Orphée et le reste me ressemble, comme beaucoup beaucoup d'autres personnages en réalité… Mais ça, c'est un autre projet, cette fic' est un entrainement monstrueux. Et heu… Navré pour les retrouvailles Eris Orphée… haha. Non, je n'ai pas ri… je toussais._

_**Merci**__._

_De plus,_

_**Nous arrivons bien à la fin.**__ Oui, la __**FIN**__. De la première partie de mon histoire. :D_

_Je sens que pour la seconde partie, vous allez pouvoir m'offrir des aspirines et du café. Non, pas du café, j'aime pas ça. Mais pour vous raconter brièvement, l'histoire a pris une tournure très centrée Orphée/Elarik. C'était pas vraiment le but, à la base. Mais le fond de l'histoire va normalement devenir plus… profond. Plus violent. Sentimentalement, Actionnement et heu… Sombritudement parlant. (oui, ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas inventé des mots)._

_BREF._

_J'espère que ça vous plaira._

_Et puis encore MERCI à celles qui adhère à ma Page __MADmoiselle Acide__ sur facebook, à celles qui visitent mes blogs en me laissant des commentaires ou pas. En réalité, ce que je créé est d'une importance capitale dans ma vie, et être suivie c'est un bonheur sans nom._

_Bon, maintenant on arrête les phrases touchantes… Non mais !_

_**Laissez des reviews. Ou je… ou je ferais… ou Bella vole Elarik à Orphée et Edward sortira avec Jasper pendant qu'Orphée se suicidera de dépits alors que Sven était amoureux d'elle. **_

_**Et allez voir l'histoire « Arthur et Lily » de Kimy Green pour l'inciter à poster.**_


	41. La colère dans ses yeux bleus clairs

36

_Aie._

Quand Orphée s'était réveillée avec un mal de crâne affreux, elle se trouvait aux abords d'une ville qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Assise sur la terre humide, les dreads lâchés, elle tâtonna pour retrouver son élastique.

- Nous ne tolérerons aucun comportement rebelle de ta part, siffla un vampire accroupit à ses côtés en guise de « Bonjour ! Enchanté ! ».

Il était brun et ses yeux flamboyant étaient fortement marqués par des cernes violettes imprimées sur sa peau blanche. Orphée soupira de fatigue et de douleur avant de demander d'une voix aigre même si elle connaissait la réponse :

- À qui ai-je l'honneur ?

- Nous sommes des Irokois. Le reste ne te concerne pour l'instant pas.

- Enchantée, dit-elle avant de se jeter brutalement sur le vampire en aspirant son énergie vitale.

La jeune fille n'avait pas réfléchit : elle ne savait même pas combien ils étaient, mais qu'importe : elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de résister. Le vampire aux cernes tomba à terre et ne put se relever, elle esquiva un homme svelte à la peau mate et une jeune fille aux cheveux très courts blonds avant de s'arrêter une demie-seconde devant un être étrange. Il semblait humain, avec ses yeux bleus clairs las, mais il ne l'était pas. Orphée le _sentait, _même si elle crut un instant que s'étaient les yeux de son frère et sa hargne redoubla. Mais elle ne prit pas le temps de l'analyser, lui et ses chaines autour du cou, car deux autres vampires débarquaient.

Orphée s'échappa en sens inverse, malheureusement elle fut frappée de plein fouet par un homme semblant avoir son âge, à la peau sombre malgré sa race. Celui-ci la maintint à genoux au sol, lui enserrant la nuque.

- Vous n'êtes donc pas capable de garder une humaine le temps d'une courte chasse ? Gronda un post-adolescent aux cheveux blonds ébouriffés, en russe.

Mais il ne lâcha pas un mot de plus, s'avançant doucement vers l'humaine avec des yeux curieux, comme un gamin découvrant un cadeau désiré ardemment. Orphée, qui n'avait pas aimé être considérée comme une bête de foire, fut généreusement servie : personne n'avait posé un regard si indécent, si intéressé sur elle et son seul mouvement de défense fut de détourner la tête d'un air dégouté, rapidement rattrapée par la main détestable et tâchée de sang du magnifique vampire blond qui s'extasia, en murmurant pour lui-même avec un fort accent :

- Nos chefs seront heureux. Tu serviras notre cause à ravir, fit-il d'un ton doucereux.

- Comme vous dites, répondit la jeune fille d'autant plus fâchée que celui qui lui faisait face laissait des traces sanguinolentes sur son visage avec ses doigts.

Orphée remercia le Ciel pour avoir donné la facilité des langues à une grande partie des immortels : les provoquer était vraiment d'une simplicité… Jusqu'à ce que la main du vampire à la peau sombre se resserre un peu plus sur sa nuque, mais le blond intervint d'une voix autoritaire :

- Karan. Ne l'abîme pas. Sa valeur est immense pour notre guerre. Tu es au courant pourtant… Ho ! Navré, sourit-il enfin, finissant son repas en suçotant le bout de ses doigts.

_Je ne suis pas un objet, espèce de t… _Et là, Orphée reconnu ce gamin. Oui. Elle l'avait senti brièvement dans la bâtisse de ses amis prêtres.

- J'ai donc l'honneur d'avoir devant moi Anton, je présume ? Souffla la jeune fille en fusillant des yeux le vampire sans odeur qui avait pris la mort de Vitor et Ernesto.

- Moi-même. Ravi d'apprendre que je ne te suis pas inconnu.

- Je ne peux malheureusement en dire autant.

La troupe grogna sous les provocations gratuites de l'humaine, hormis l'homme aux yeux bleus, mais Anton les remit vite dans le droit chemin en se relevant, droit et fier de lui, son t-shirt imbibé de sa dernière chasse :

- Ne vous en faites pas, elle n'aura plus cette assurance devant nos chefs.

Un rire sombre sortit des gorges immortelles et Orphée baissa la tête, vaincue. Tout ceci n'était qu'un cauchemar. Elle se réveillerait lovée contre Elarik, un point c'est tout.

L'être étrange la regardait comme s'il savait ce qu'on allait attendre d'elle et son expression fut totalement résolue de désespoir.

Lui aussi baissa la tête, faisant cliqueter ses chaines.

… …

… …

… …

Eris contemplait un point dans le vide, alors qu'avec des gestes presque tendres et paternels, Marius entreprenait d'immobiliser sa main correctement dans un bandage épais après l'application d'une pommade de sa confection, à la recette ancestrale. Le vieux vampire du nord comprit qu'il ne fallait pas pour l'instant interrompre le fil des réflexions du jeune homme : il devait se sentir perdu et fatigué après un si long voyage pour sa sœur qu'il n'avait même pas pu apercevoir. Marius dû admettre que les Irokois avait tout parfaitement calculé. Cependant, une question s'était imposée peu à peu dans les cervelles de tous : _comment ces renégats avaient-ils justement pu mesurer si précisément les choses ? Était-ce vraiment le hasard ?_

Personne n'avait la réponse, pour le moment. Alors l'Ancien cessa d'y penser pour tourner son attention vers Eris qui ne s'était même pas aperçu que son bandage était terminé. Il ne releva les yeux que lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur les deux prêtres qui lui apportaient quelques victuailles.

- Nous savons que tu préfères les sucreries, mais je pense que tu ne refuseras pas un plat de pâtes aux crevettes, sauce à la diable…

Eris les fixa effrontément pendant de longues secondes alors que Marius tentait de comprendre quelque chose à cet étrange échange.

- Des bornes et des bornes à pied, sans presque dormir, sans presque bouffer et pour _rien_. Et pour couronner le tout, il a fallu qu'il neige ! En Italie ! Je me les suis gelé pour _que dalle_ ! Parce que ma sœur s'est faite chopé par une bande de créatures dont **je ne veux pas apprendre**, dont **j'exige de ne pas connaitre** **la nature** ! ET VOUS VOUS DEMANDEZ SI J'AI ENVIE DE BOUFFER ? C'est la seule question que vous vous posez alors qu'_elle_ n'est pas là et que j'aurais pu crever pendant ce putain de voyage ? Explosa Eris avec des yeux sombres.

- Non, ce n'est pas la seule question que nous nous posons, répondit directement Vitor avec douceur et compassion en s'approchant de la table basse entre les fauteuils, d'ailleurs je pense que tu as beaucoup plus besoin de réponses que nous. Mais tu connais ta sœur : une pause dans le calme, on se remet d'aplombs momentanément et ensuite on discute. Tu n'es pas d'accord ?

- Si. Bon ap', bougonna le jeune homme en plaçant sa crête non dressée sur le côté pour attraper sa fourchette avec rapidité, devant le sourire de Marius.

L'Ancien avait tout de suite remarqué le caractère sanguin du frère, là où la sœur avait une patience d'ange, du moins en apparence. Seulement il allait tenter de lui faire comprendre rapidement la situation et surtout le mettre d'une manière ou d'une autre au courant du potentiel danger qu'eux, vampires, pouvaient représenter pour lui et…

- Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? Le coupa Eris qui avait senti les réflexions de l'ancien, sans même le regarder.

Non seulement le frère avait un tempérament de feu, mais en plus, il n'avait pas l'air de se gêner pour dire les choses directement, voir avec provocation…

- Tu es empathe aussi ? S'enquit Marius en se redressant.

- Ouep. Merci pour mon poignet.

- Je t'en prie, c'est tout naturel. Mais nous parlerons quand tu auras fini de te restaurer. Après toutes ces épreuves, inutile de t'imposer une mauvaise digestion, lâcha Marius avec malice.

Le nordiste s'attendait à une rafale violente d'insultes en tout genre, pour s'être moqué d'Eris, sur un ton si aigre que les plantes de la chambre se seraient desséchées sur le champ.

Mais non ! Eris pouffa comme un gamin du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt-dix en attrapant une fourchette de spaghettis faramineuse, terminant son assiette dans la foulée. Il regarda ensuite les deux prêtres avec ses yeux bleus innocents, sourcils levés, pour bien leur signifier qu'il en voulait encore, mais qu'il ne s'abaisserait pas à quémander sa pitance. Les trois vampires le conduisirent (en se retenant de rire) directement aux cuisines pour profiter du calme ambiant qui régnait actuellement dans le château. Ils pourraient ainsi tous discuter paisiblement.

… …

… …

… …

_Elle n'est pas là._

Elarik était toujours à la même place, toujours aussi immobile, les bras le long du corps, ne prenant même pas la peine de respirer. La poussière commençait à se poser sur sa peau blanche mais il n'y fit pas attention une seule seconde.

Plusieurs vampires étaient venus s'approcher de lui. Son clan, pour commencer : comme aucun n'avait trouvé les mots adéquats pour le sortir de son immobilisme, ni même à le faire soupirer, Falko lui assura qu'ils étaient tous à sa disposition, comme à leur habitude et qu'ils attendraient son rétablissement moral patiemment puis ils avaient tourné les talons, décrétant en eux-mêmes qu'il était encore tôt pour que leur chef se remette du choc.

Plus tard, Santino s'était placé aux côtés du pirate et après un long moment de silence, il se décida à murmurer les nouvelles : les clans américains avaient pris contact avec les loups et les visions d'Alice Cullen étaient plus qu'encourageantes. Le ténébreux vampire ne prit pas la peine d'affirmer que tout ceci n'était qu'une mascarade des Irokois pour détourner leur attention : tout le monde le savait, Elarik y compris. Cependant, maintenant que les rebelles n'avaient plus aucun besoin de leurs troupes en Amérique, autant en profiter pour les raser de la surface du continent. Puis Santino était partit.

Marcus s'était vaguement approché, mais pas assez pour que le chef breton le perçoive distinctement : il voyait seulement le reflet du vieux vampire dans la vitre en face de lui. Son air grave et triste lui fit un pincement au cœur quand Elarik s'aperçut qu'il arborait une expression pire encore : défait. Détruit. Perdu. Il se sentit tomber plus bas que terre parce qu'une simple humaine était absente et il s'en voulu brièvement de s'être attacher à elle. Quelle faiblesse ! Quand il repensa à leur nuit, la première et l'unique, il se prit violemment la tête dans les mains en s'accroupissant. Un long grognement sortit de ses entrailles et il se rendit à présent compte de l'importance que cette humaine avait. De la place qu'elle s'était faite dans ses pensées… et dans son cœur ? Le vampire fut forcé de constater que oui, effectivement.

Elle était _importante_. Pour lui.

Même s'il ne prononça pas ses pensées à voix haute, il eut beaucoup de mal à les formuler. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de faire face à des sentiments violents _pour_ une personne et non _contre_ elle. Il fallait qu'il avance, il se devait de la chercher, à présent.

Mais pas maintenant. Pas tout de suite. Non, il n'y arriverait pas. Il n'avait pas la force et c'était bien la première fois.

… …

… …

… …

Eris avait avalé deux assiettes de pâtes en plus de la première, trois yaourts et deux fruits, en plus d'un demi-pain pour accompagner le reste de la sauce. Il entamait une glace Magnum triple chocolat histoire de faire passer sa sensation de gorge serrée pendant que Marius, bras croisés sur son large torse, regardait nonchalamment par la baie vitrée, assis en face de lui. Les prêtres avaient désertés les lieux avec les chiens, toujours aussi nerveux et tristes, afin que l'ancien puisse discuter et faire ses révélations dans le calme. Les deux hommes de foi n'auraient jamais avoué leurs craintes à propos de la réaction du frère d'Orphée, au tempérament… agressif.

- Enfant, finit par dire Marius en tournant son regard rouge en direction d'Eris, je sais que la situation est grave de ton point de vue et que tu as besoin de trouver des repères, cependant elle l'est également pour nous... Quoi que nous sommes. Il faudra bien un jour que tu apprennes et comprennes notre nature, ce que nous faisons tous rassemblés ici et la raison pour laquelle ta sœur n'est plus parmi nous. Sa vie peut être en danger, assurément ! Tout comme la tienne.

- Pas besoin de me le rappeler. Si vous me dites juste l'essentiel, je pense pouvoir m'en sortir, répondit Eris du tac au tac toujours concentré sur son dessert.

- Nous sommes des vampires.

Eris cessa de respirer en fixant toujours sa glace. Bien qu'aucune expression ne traduisait son émotion, son cœur rata un battement. Ou peut-être deux. Puis ses yeux bleus s'accrochèrent à ceux de l'ancien au visage calme et impassible. Ce dernier s'attendait à tout. Mais surement pas au mutisme total du jeune homme qui termina son repas en léchant le chocolat qui coulait sur ses doigts.

Après un long moment de silence où Eris ne fit pas une seule fois attention au vieux vampire, il alluma une cigarette et avant d'en arriver au filtre, son regard s'assombrit et il réagit enfin :

- Quand je parlais de l'essentiel, je voulais dire le _minimum_, balança-t-il d'une voix acide en frappant rageusement son poing sur la table.

- J'en suis navré, répondit Marius, avec un air pas navré du tout.

- Je me fiche de vos histoires, coupa Eris avec un énervement retenu. Je me fous totalement de ce que vous faites, de vos occupations et de vos vies, **exactement comme vous vous moquez de moi et de mon existence, sauf pour servir vos intérêts**. Comme vous avez tous bafoué la liberté de ma sœur. La seule raison qui me fait garder les pieds dans ce château est que vous seuls sachez où elle est actuellement.

- Non, répondit simplement Marius en croisant ses mains sur la table, l'air toujours aussi paisible.

- Quoi « **non** » ? S'agaça Eris, prêt à exploser.

- Nous ne savons pas où elle se trouve.

- Je vous demande pardon ? Lâcha le jeune homme en s'approchant un peu plus de Marius, les yeux grands d'indignation.

- Tu as bien entendu. Où vas-tu ? Demanda Marius alors qu'Eris se levait bruyamment.

- J'me casse. Mais pas avant d'avoir eu une discussion avec le bâtard qui a approché Orphée.

- Pour ton information, c'est elle qui est venue à lui... l'avertit Marius.

Eris se stoppa brutalement dans l'encadrement de la porte, digérant l'information et l'ancien profita de son trouble pour rajouter :

- Certes, elle en a souffert. Mais à présent, elle a sa place parmi nous de par la volonté d'Elarik, le chef de clan breton, termina l'ancien en tentant tout de même de donner quelques informations.

Le jeune homme soupira et lança ses yeux remplis de détresse vers Marius. Tout cela le dépassait totalement, cette histoire était complètement insensée. Il prit tout de même le temps de poser une question, d'une voix qui se voulait assurée mais qui ne dupa pas l'ancien :

- Était-elle en sécurité, parmi vous ?

- Je vais être franc : dernièrement, oui. Du moins, les choses étaient censées être ainsi.

… …

… …

… …

Il se rappelait que ce matin même, son humaine avait été déçue de ne pas l'apercevoir tout de suite dans le couloir. Il en avait même rit avant de lui prendre la main et de subir les taquineries d'Aro après avoir descendu les escaliers. Il en voulait tant à Benjamin. Et à Alice. Cette foutue mioche ne devait plus apparaitre devant lui sans excuse solide, justifiant le manque de précision dans ses visions : c'était elle qui avait insisté pour que Benjamin et Orphée s'entrainent.

_L'impression de pouvoir sentir son corps brulant…_

Elarik allait rugir, mais il fut interrompu par un bruit étrange. La meute se pressait dans les escaliers, leurs griffes produisant un petit son aigu au rythme rapide. Contre toute attente, Cerbère se dirigeait directement vers le pirate avec les deux prêtres à ses trousses, bien qu'Elarik fût bien décidé à rester en contemplation devant la campagne italienne. On ne voyait même pas la mer, d'ici.

_Il faut la retrouver. Il faut qu'elle reste en vie._

Une truffe chaude et humide vint se loger dans sa main droite. Le breton surprit baissa les yeux vers le chien encore boiteux qui le regardait en couinant de peine. En un second soupir, il s'assit en tailleur en passant un bras autour du molosse qui frottait son museau contre son torse, alors que les loups se posaient à leurs côtés, la mine tout aussi morose.

Mais le vampire était bien trop torturé actuellement pour s'apercevoir qu'il était devenu un pilier pour les chiens d'Orphée. Une habitude, un repère. La meute s'apaisa légèrement, attendant patiemment que quelqu'un aille chercher leur maitresse. Toutefois, personne ne bougeait et l'humeur du vieux pirate s'assombrissait un peu plus.

Un bruissement de tissu attira son attention, sans pour autant qu'il laisse dériver son regard vers l'origine du bruit. Le père Vitor, derrière lui, contemplait le démon sauvage dormant en Elarik, grandissant et prenant de plus en plus d'espace. Il se permit alors de demander doucement :

- Croyez-vous que cela soit une bonne chose de se laisser aller à des pulsions sombres ?

- Si ces pulsions m'empêche de devenir fou, alors je dirais que oui, répondit le breton après un temps de réflexion.

- Orphée a passé son temps à les refouler. Puis à se tenter parfois, afin d'être plus forte mentalement. J'avoue ne jamais avoir connu de sentiment si violent. Pardonnez-moi de vous rappeler à elle, mais je crains terriblement pour son mental.

Elarik renifla de mépris en sifflant :

- Et le fait qu'elle soit seule au milieu de ses crevures ne vous inquiète pas ? Sans défense parmi eux ? Humaine… ?

- Si, un peu, mais tant que son frère ne s'affole pas outre mesure, tant qu'il se porte debout sans s'écrouler un instant, c'est qu'elle est en vie… Du moins je prie pour que ce soit le cas, car dans la logique des choses, les Irokois la veulent pour un but bien précis… que nous ignorons. Non, j'ai peur pour son équilibre qu'elle a mis tant d'années à édifier. J'ai peur qu'elle ne s'abatte et que son… démon ne prenne possession d'elle.

- Votre… pouvoir ? S'enquit Elarik, tranquillisé momentanément par le souvenir de l'humaine et le ronronnement de ses chiens. Comment pouvez-vous encore vous en remettre aux humains ?

- Oui, mon pouvoir me permet de voir une sorte de seconde personnalité, l'inconscient des êtres qui m'entoure. J'aurais dit le bien et le mal en chacun de nous, mais Orphée m'a défendu ne serait-ce qu'y penser. Pour ce qui est de la confiance, ce n'est pas compliqué, expliqua le père Vitor avec malice : j'étais humain, il y a encore peu de temps. Et qu'elle que soit ma nature, j'ai toujours cru en Orphée et Eris. Bien que je ne savais pas… qu'ils étaient aussi forts.

Le silence d'Elarik était pesant, son démon s'agitant en tous sens, cruel et impitoyable.

- Je ne sais quoi vous dire pour vous aider dans ces difficultés. Cependant, de mon point de vue d'homme de foi mais également de celui de votre… protégée, les épreuves sont faites pour être surmontées avec la volonté présente dans les cœurs. _Elle_ en est, malheureusement, plus que convaincue et elle ne s'abandonnera pas facilement aux Irokois. Sa démarche a toujours été une glorification de la douleur, dans toutes ses formes. Elle n'a pas peur, ça j'en suis certain.

- Cet état d'esprit n'empêche pas la mort. **La spiritualité n'est que l'acceptation de la fin**. Et je ne vois pas ce que tout cela lui apporterait si jamais elle reste en vie.

- L'avenir nous le dira. Elle-même vous le dira quand elle reviendra.

- Vous êtes trop sûr de vous… souffla le pirate, si faiblement que Vitor dû tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre.

Elarik n'était plus vraiment un combattant en cet instant. Ni un pirate. Seulement un jeune homme perdu de 25 ans.

- Prends patience, mon fils, tenta le père Vitor. Crois en elle, pense à elle, envois-lui tout le courage que tu peux. Elle reviendra,…_ j'espère_.

Une bonne demi-heure passa, où les deux hommes fixaient vaguement le paysage d'Italie et Vitor sursauta presque lorsqu'Elarik se leva rapidement sous les jappements des chiens. Il venait de se souvenir qu'il restait deux ou trois Irokois intacts dans le château. De ceux qu'il avait lui-même capturé et qu'Aro avait tenté de faire parler par tous les moyens, sans rien obtenir bien entendu.

Vitor souffla, ne sachant pas les projets d'Elarik mais percevant son ombre comme une menace pesante. Le pirate avait besoin de se défouler et commença doucement à descendre les escaliers. Tout en bas, son clan figé attendait patiemment son chef et les membres furent silencieusement heureux de s'apercevoir qu'il sortait déjà de sa torpeur, même si ses yeux étaient plus que sombres. Les chiens l'accompagnaient docilement, attendant un dénouement heureux qui n'était pas vraiment prêt d'arriver.

Elarik ne regarda pas ses compagnons et se dirigea automatiquement vers les sous-sols ou les Irokois étaient surveillés. Cependant, il fut percuté par quelque chose qui l'empêchait clairement d'atteindre son but.

La chute du pirate s'arrêta contre un mur alors qu'Eris le saisissait à la gorge, plantant ses yeux bleus déterminés dans ceux noir d'encre du vampire, avant que les pieds de ce dernier ne l'atteignent au ventre.

Le jeune homme recula de plusieurs mètres en se tenant l'abdomen, un éclair de colère atteignant son visage alors que le vampire semblait … ailleurs. Eris tenta alors de l'attraper par derrière, mais Elarik le bloqua en lui tordant le bras pour ensuite lâcher prise face à une saisie trompeuse de la part de l'humain.

Les deux hommes se stoppèrent à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre.

- Ta sœur nous avait prévenus que tu savais… te défendre un peu, se moqua le pirate.

Eris se jeta de nouveau sur Elarik et un combat hargneux se déroula devant l'accueil du château. Des grognements revêches et des cris bestiaux raisonnaient, des murs s'effritaient à cause des coups et les corps produisaient des bruits sourds sous les heurts. Les vampires se rassemblaient pour suivre le combat, sans pour autant se montrer réellement : cet Eris semblait ne pas avoir de scrupule à utiliser son pouvoir et personne ne voulait en faire les frais. Peut-être est-il capable de tuer un vampire ?

… …

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, Eris avait une lèvre ouverte et pas mal de bleus apparaissaient spontanément à la surface de sa peau. Elarik bien sûr n'avait pas grand-chose en dehors de ses vêtements en lambeaux, toutefois il était silencieusement impressionné par l'acharnement et surtout la maitrise qu'avait le jeune humain dans l'art du combat avec son mètre quatre-vingt-dix, il était sûr de lui et devait sans aucun doute faire fuir beaucoup de bagarreurs nés. Orphée n'avait pas mentit.

A présent, ils se regardaient tous les deux, immobiles mais en position d'attaque. Leurs expressions différaient cependant : le pirate avait ce sourire sadique et amusé, voulant à tout prix faire sortir l'humain de ses gonds et Eris pouvait difficilement être plus en colère.

- **Pourquoi as-tu amené ma sœur jusqu'ici** ? Beugla l'humain aux yeux plus noirs que bleus.

Il se projeta à nouveau sur Elarik sans même attendre la réponse à sa question et son genou atteignit le torse de marbre, faisant basculer son propriétaire qui eut le temps de s'agripper à l'humain. Ils tombèrent tous deux dans un fracas terrible, ne se stoppant que lorsque leurs corps rencontrèrent l'énorme bureau de pierre où siégeait habituellement Gianna (qui avait déguerpit sans demander son reste et se tenait pour le moment en haut des escaliers à côté de Caius quasiment en train de pouffer devant le remue-ménage de l'humain).

Les combattants se maintenaient, soufflant d'énervement :

- **Réponds**, lança Eris entre ses dents.

- Ta sœur est ma proie.

Le jeune homme ne put plus se retenir et pompa une bonne dose d'énergie du vampire qui ne se débattit même pas, mais qui explosa d'un rire cruel.

- Navré, continua-t-il d'un air léger et provocateur, je suis assez joueur en ce qui concerne ma nourriture.

- J'en ai rien à foutre, siffla Eris avec tout le venin dont il était capable, en resserrant ses mains jusqu'à faire ressentir la douleur au vampire qui ne bronchait pas. **Ensuite** ? Je veux **TOUT** savoir !

Cette fois, Elarik ne dit rien et ses yeux ne reflétaient qu'une émotion froide. Le frère avait momentanément détourné son attention de la sœur, mais son rappel lui fit… mal ?

_Sensation étrange et horrifiante…_

Eris et son empathie de manquèrent pas une seule miette de l'évolution des sentiments du vampire qu'il immobilisait. Ainsi donc… cette créature était attachée à sa frangine ? Le jeune homme fut instantanément calmé et son adversaire se demanda vaguement ce qu'il lui arrivait et il ne tarda pas à le savoir…

- Vampire… C'est déjà complètement insensé… Jamais au grand jamais je n'aurais foutu les pieds dans le coin si j'avais été au courant. Quand ma sœur me parlait de lémures, d'anges, de démons,… Je ne voulais pas en entendre parler…

Eris soupirait. Il avait beau être fixé au regard d'Elarik, il se parlait à lui-même et il continua encore :

- Vampire… physique. Dans le monde réel. Elle m'en aurait fait part que j'aurais ri sans plus pouvoir m'arrêter. Mais en plus… un _vampire_ qui s'attache de _cette manière_ à ma sœur… POUAHAHAAAHAHAHA ! Elle est trop bonne !

Et Eris se leva, complètement tordu de rire, abandonnant son combat d'une manière si subite que le pirate ne comprit non seulement plus rien, mais pour couronner le tout, il était vexé.

- **Pourquoi** ris-tu de la sorte ? Cracha Elarik.

- J'm'y attendais vraiment pas à celle-là ! _Elle_ doit t'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs, rien que de l'imaginer, ça me fait crever de rire ! Hihihihi !

Falko même pouffa, en se disant que ce gamin avait vraiment raison : un vampire de la trempe d'Elarik tombant pour une humaine, il y avait de quoi rire.

- Au moins, je suis rassuré : on ne te récupérera pas en morceaux… siffla Ernesto qui venait d'apparaitre auprès de l'humain, humain qui riait tellement qu'il s'appuya instantanément sur l'épaule du prêtre pour reprendre son souffle.

- Pourquoi vous tenez une corde ? Demanda enfin le jeune homme au prêtre, encore essoufflé d'avoir tant rit.

- Je comptais réellement t'attacher aux sous-sols pour que tu nous foutes la paix.

- Désolé, je suis assez nerveux en ce moment… Dit Eris en reprenant directement un air sombre et sérieux. Et puis… j'aime pas le bondage : faire des nœuds ne m'a jamais excité…

Pendant qu'Ernesto levait les yeux au ciel et que Vitor mimait une prière imaginaire, le jeune humain s'étira bruyamment avant de se diriger vers la porte en sifflant Cerbère.

- Peut-on savoir où tu vas ? Grogna Elarik qu'Eris avait momentanément oublié.

- Dormir. Moi, ça fait des jours que je marche pendant que tu fais des galipettes avec ma sœur. Donc si tu permets, on discutera plus tard.

Falko pouffa tellement fort qu'Allen le propulsa au loin pour tenter d'étouffer le son, mais c'était sans compter sur Sven qui explosa de rire alors que Wilfried risquait de blesser ses joues tant il souriait. Même Marius était secoué d'un rire silencieux face au comportement parfaitement déplacé de cet humain qui faisait absolument comme chez lui dans ce château rempli de ses prédateurs naturels.

- Hey ! Au fait, il fait bientôt jour… lança vaguement Eris.

- Quel observateur impressionnant… Lança Ernesto.

- Nan, je viens de remarquer que j'ai beaucoup de choses à apprendre sur vous… souffla l'humain avec lassitude avant de ricaner : Orphée doit adorer ta transformation en chauve-souris pour dormir au plafond. Sexuellement, ça doit pulser !

Et Eris disparu sous le feulement d'Elarik.

… …

… …

… …

Le vent balançait ses dreads toujours lâchés, créant des courants d'air froid sur son crâne échevelé. Orphée ouvrit difficilement les yeux et s'aperçut qu'elle était toujours dans les bras protecteurs d'Anton, soucieux de préserver sa vie et sauvegarder cette brillante réussite. Cette superbe capture.

_Pourquoi faut-il que les vampires passent leur temps à courir ?_

Ils ne lui avaient laissé aucune chance de fuite et la fatigue la prenait constamment, parfois même la faim. Cependant, elle ne savait pas réellement dormir : le temps glacial la sortait sans cesse de ses endormissements spontanés. La jeune fille perdait pied et ne comprenait plus. Elle ne comprenait pas où les Irokois l'emmenaient. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'ils allaient faire d'elle. Aucun n'avait répondu à ses questions pourtant peu pressantes.

_Elarik._

_Eris._

_Sven…_

_A l'aide._

… …

… …

… …

Bonjour mes très chères,

J'ai failli ne pas poster car je suis assez mal en point en ce moment.

Je pense que pour les prochaines publications, nous attendrons deux semaines dorénavant, parce que ma vie est du genre « trop speed » en ce moment et j'arrive plus à faire l'essentiel.

Il est 9h du mat' et je vais déjà aller me recoucher parce que je suis épuisée.

Pour répondre aux questions générales, l'histoire se déroulera en deux parties pour deux raisons : la première, parce que je me suis carrément éloignée du sujet que je voulais donner à mon histoire. C'est con… Donc je voulais marquer le coup dans cette seconde partie. Puis parce que le ton va être carrément plus sombre psychologiquement.

Par contre, la seconde partie se fera à la suite de celle-ci. Parce que bon, voilà quoi.

Allez bon week-end et n'oubliez pas de reviewer sinon je viendrais vous hantez avec ma tête de cadavre.


	42. Epilogue première partie

_**Bonjour mes cruches !**_

_Alors ! Vous avez survécu ? Si c'est pas fantastique ! Vous voyez que vous pouvez le faire…_

_Pardon à __**Brenda**__ et __**Chlo**__ restée devant leur écran tout le week-end, mais en même temps ça vous apprendra à ne pas lire mes petits messages, bande de vilaines ! J'avais dit __**que je posterais toutes les deux semaines**__… Allez au coin !_

_Autrement, je recommencerais à répondre aux reviews une par une à partir de ce chapitre, parce que avec mon absence, les reviews zappées, etc… Je ne sais plus qui a écrit quoi et quand. Ouai, je sais, mais en même temps vous êtes quatre ou cinq à m'avouer une chose __**HONTEUSE**__ ! OUI ! HONTEUSE ! __**Vous avez**__**… la flemme**__ de m'écrire des reviews… Au bucher ! Et moi, j'ai la flemme de vous écrire des chapitres, hein ? Alors que ma vie est ultramégabooké comme l'agenda d'un ministre (enfin… pas un ministre belge, étant donné que ça fait des centaines de jours que nous n'avons pas de gouvernement, je vous l'accorde). Mais même ! Ecrivez et je recommencerais à répondre, ne vous inquiétez pas._

_Surtout qu'avec le passage du nuage radioactif du japon au-dessus de nos têtes cette semaine, vous devez avoir quinze bras pour tapoter votre clavier. Alors merci bien !_

_Allez, je vous laisse lire. C'est vraiment parce que je suis sympa. Merci à __**Eve, Zo', La blonde, Tiana, Loberni, alicetwilight, brenda, Chlo, Cline (désolée), aurore, mimicam, gaya77, coton, trekker21, Adeline L., Nahiss , Bellardtwilight, cassis, Liliane, tia63, Bibi017, emelyne, sacri-bella, …**__ pour votre présence à mes cotés. J'ai oublié qui ?_

_Pour celles qui sont abonnées à ma page facebook, vous pouvez toujours mater les vendredis, pour savoir si je poste ou pas. Ca vous évitera de vous tuer les yeux tout un week-end XD MOUAHAHAHAHA _

… …

… …

… …

37

… …

… …

_Trois jours plus tard._

_Etouffement_.

Le pouvoir oppressant du pirate torturait les trois Irokois depuis plus de quarante-huit heures. Elarik n'avait pas cherché à savoir leur nom, ni même leur âge. Il faisait mal et cela le défoulait suffisamment pour qu'il garde à présent son calme et c'était de ses yeux sombres qu'il contemplait son œuvre, son clan fidèlement à ses côtés. Cependant, il ne les voyait pas. Il ne les entendait pas. Il préférait se sentir seul avec ses idées noires et abjectes, se maudissant d'avoir échoué à garder son humaine pour lui tout seul.

Des pas feutrés raisonnèrent doucement dans l'escalier humide du sous-sol. Armand venait alors que ses humains dormaient profondément. Le vieux vampire de dix-sept ans tenait à soutenir son camarade pirate. Santino faisait acte de présence mais savait d'avance que rien ne ferait tourner l'humeur d'Elarik vers quelque chose de plus léger, ne serait-ce que meilleur pour lui.

Ils se postèrent tous deux dans les coins de la pièce, attendant un signal muet de la part du pirate pour pouvoir murmurer une phrase apaisante ou le détourner un bref instant de l'horreur qui l'accable. Un vampire qui perd son attachement est quelque chose que tout le monde sait insupportable.

Mais il ne dit rien, se contentant à nouveau de rester immobile, debout, les bras croisés sur son torse à utiliser son aptitude sans une once de concentration.

A terre, soumis, les Irokois n'arrivaient même pas à crier tant le pouvoir écrasant était propulsé à son maximum. Les rebelles se contentaient donc de se tordre silencieusement comme des vers sur le sol humide et froid, leurs souffles sifflant dans l'immensité de pierre.

… …

… …

… …

_Si loin de Volterra…_

Après ces jours de course intense, Orphée sentit qu'on la jetait sur une surface poussiéreuse, faisant raisonner un son glauque dans le silence. Aucun ricanement, aucun son et pas de mouvement de la part de la vingtaine de vampires qui l'entouraient. La jeune fille avait donc finit par dormir un peu, mais au comble de l'épuisement faute d'avoir mangé et d'avoir suffisamment dormit, sa tentative pour se lever fut infructueuse. Elle leva tout de même son regard vers ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle et fut instantanément happée par les deux hommes assis sur de simples chaises en acier.

Il lui semblait qu'elle se trouvait dans un… hangar abandonné ? Une usine peut-être ? Tant les murs étaient hauts et donc infranchissables, avec des vitres abimées sur leurs côtés. Mais elle n'osait lâcher des yeux les deux vampires à la peau cadavérique mais hâlée qui se trouvaient en face d'elle, leurs crêtes noires d'ébène posé sur le côté de leurs crânes. Des vêtements sobres en fibres naturelles ne les faisaient pas ressortir du décor, cependant, leur prestance n'avait pas besoin d'atours.

_Seigneur ! Pitié…_

Orphée avait parfaitement compris : l'endroit lui était inconnu, peut-être même le pays, mais devant elle se trouvait les grands chefs recherchés par ses connaissances vampires. La jeune fille ne bougeait plus et respirait le moins possible, terrifiée : elle sentait leur folie, elle fut frappée par leur démence rageuse, leur volonté d'acier capable de toutes les horreurs pour atteindre leur but. Elle ne sera pas épargnée, ils l'avaient déjà décidé.

Le chef placé à gauche se leva lentement, le visage impénétrable alors que son compatriote souriait très légèrement, satisfait. Orphée ne fit aucun mouvement, pétrifiée : rien ne pourrait la sauver et elle eut envie de croiser le regard du prisonnier aux yeux bleus, malheureusement absent.

L'Irokoi se rapprochait inexorablement et les muscles d'Orphée lui faisait mal tant elle était tendue, et elle ne prit même pas le temps de dévisager le monstre. Elle entendait ses pas, tentant de maitriser sa peur sans y parvenir, tremblant de tous ses membres.

Le chef s'arrêta.

Il se tenait droit en la regardant de haut, avant de s'accroupir, les bras posés sur ses genoux.

- Sais-tu qui nous sommes ? Chuchota-t-il d'une voix sournoise comme s'il avait peur de briser le silence.

Orphée baissa les yeux de peur et acquiesça de la tête.

- Très bien. Une chose de moins à mettre dans ton cerveau d'humaine.

Le seconde chef pencha la tête sur le côté en s'appuyant délicatement sur sa main, comme pour mieux examiner la risible gamine recroquevillée par terre.

- Une chance, chuchota ce dernier, une véritable aubaine qu'Elarik Mal Keinvor, le si sanguinaire et cruel, t'ait laissée intacte…

_Elarik… Aide-moi… Elarik…_

Chacun des chefs se dirent ensuite quelques phrases dans un langage qu'Orphée ne connaissait pas, mais elle sentait leur contentement… frustré.

Elle releva les yeux, plus que timidement alors que des rires raisonnaient dans l'immense bâtiment sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi et elle pria pour disparaitre.

- _Du très bon travail, Anton, du très bon travail… Une chance inouïe dans nos calculs : nous ne serons pas obligés d'attendre des semaines pour vérifier si nos espoirs étaient justifiés quand à cette humaine, pour notre extermination de Volterra, _lâcha un des chefs, en Russe._ Demain soir, nous saurons enfin._

Orphée ne réagissait plus. Elle se sentait si perdue que sa tête lui tournait. Un vampire assez jeune et brun la traina sans ménagement dans une pièce obscure remplie de draps sales et de couvertures trouées dont elle s'emmitoufla instantanément, d'une pour se réchauffer, de l'autre pour se cacher du regard inquisiteur de ce vampire qui semblait ne pas vouloir déserter les lieux.

La tête dans le coin que formaient les murs, la jeune fille restait éveillée, pourtant incapable de penser où de réfléchir. La faim la tenaillait et rien ici ne lui permettait de se nourrir comme elle l'aurait fait ailleurs : pas d'arbre, pas d'être vivant dont l'énergie ne lui serait pas fatale.

… …

… …

… …

Quand Eris eut enfin remis ses idées en place après avoir passé des heures à dormir profondément d'un sommeil agité, il se décida à rencontrer Elarik de manière plus… pacifique, même si la chose n'était pas aisée pour lui. Etonnamment, la meute refusait de descendre l'escalier menant aux sous-sols sordides que possédait le château, mais le jeune homme ne comptait pas attendre, de peur que sa sérénité toute relative ne s'évapore rapidement. Il confia donc les animaux aux deux prêtres qui les prirent sous leurs ailes sans se faire prier : le bruit des chiens agressifs commençaient à en agacer plus d'un, alors ils retournèrent à leur église pour que les bêtes se délassent au milieu des vêtements d'Orphée, imprégnées de son odeur.

Eris descendit les marches sans précipitation et quand il foula la dernière, il n'eut aucun mal à trouver un signe de vie : quelques flambeaux brulaient de ci, de là, donnant une atmosphère écrasante au long couloir ponctué de grilles épaisses. De ses yeux bleus clairs, le frère d'Orphée analysait l'endroit, troublé, en tentant de ne pas imaginer ce qu'il s'était passé dans cet endroit depuis que le château avait été construit.

Etrangement, le silence régnait dans ce lieu, hormis un bruit de gouttes d'eau s'échouant sur le sol de pierres brutes à cause de l'humidité ambiante. Tiens… non. D'étranges sons parvenaient aux oreilles d'Eris qui s'avançait prudemment dans les souterrains. De son empathie, il sentait la tristesse et la haine pure qui animait ce… vampire (ce mot avait un mal terrible à sortir de ses pensées et il doute réussir à le dire véritablement un jour à haute voix).

S'approchant d'un renfoncement qui formait une sorte de cour intérieure ruisselante d'eau, il aperçut les quatre vampires qui accompagnaient le kidnappeur de sa sœur, appuyés contre un mur et comprit qu'il venait de le trouver. Malgré tout, il eut du mal à ne pas détourner les yeux devant le spectacle immonde qui s'offrait à lui : cet Elarik était accroupi devant un corps à moitié démembré et c'était consciencieusement qu'il arrachait des phalanges à une main, dont le propriétaire allongé à ses pieds avait des yeux remplis d'horreur, semblant vouloir dire quelque chose de sa respiration sifflante.

Le jeune homme resta toutefois en place, ne bougeant plus et retenant les expressions de son visage au maximum. Deux autres vampires se tenaient dans les coins de la pièce, mais Eris ne leur porta aucune attention : il ne pensait qu'au fait que sa petite sœur avait été entre les mains d'un psychopathe pareil ! Il arrachait os par os le corps d'un de ses semblables, ses yeux rouges et colériques brillants tout de même d'excitation face à la mort qu'il infligeait. Car Eris n'avait pas besoin d'un dessin : le pirate jetait au fur et à mesure les morceaux dans le feu, faisant se tordre un peu plus de terreur la créature amputée qui trainait sous lui. Créature qui aurait dû mourir.

_Quelle épouvante de vivre encore en perdant la quasi-totalité de son corps…_

Eris regardait sans vraiment y croire ce corps diminuer, alors que deux autres trainaient encore entiers, tourmentés devant le sort qui les attendait probablement. Un craquement dégoutant mit fin à la vie du supplicié : son torse fut séparé de sa tête et comme par enchantement, le visage cessa de remuer sans pour autant paraitre apaisé. Elarik se leva, encore plus en colère devant le calme de la mort qu'il donnait à l'Irokois, jaloux de cette détente de l'esprit et de l'âme qu'il offrait. Il aurait voulu que cet homme souffre jusqu'à ce qu'il mette la main sur son Orphée. Il enfonça en grondant son pied dans la cage thoracique, faisant jaillir morceaux et liquides corporels autour de lui avant de balancer violemment les restes et la tête dans le feu qui fumait en dessous d'une conduite d'aération.

Le jeune humain avait remarqué avec angoisse qu'aucun vampire ne réagissait, ou alors qu'ils ne montraient aucun dégout, aucune répulsion face aux gestes démesurés du vampire à la crinière noire qui s'assit en tailleur sur le sol en fixant cruellement les deux autres torturés.

Eris s'autorisa à reprendre sa respiration et à marcher le plus lentement possible pour se rapprocher de ces êtres… froids mais néanmoins souffrants.

_L'immortalité rend fou._

Les congénères du pirate, ayant échoué à trouver les mots justes pour le calmer, redoutèrent que l'humain ose ouvrir la bouche au moment où il ne fallait pas et attenter ainsi à sa propre vie. Mais le voyant trop pâle, ils pensèrent tous qu'il était passablement choqué par la scène qu'Elarik avait jouée sans se préoccuper de sa présence et par conséquent, il n'ouvrirait pas la bouche.

C'était pour cela que Sven failli se mettre une claque à lui-même lorsqu'Eris s'approcha d'un pas sûr pour s'assoir contre un mur à la droite du chef de clan breton pour… parler ! D'une voix grave et calme, cependant.

- Il y a trois ans, quand ma sœur était partie dans les Pyrénées, je la croyais disparue. J'ai sillonné les chemins de randonnées, appelé des secours qui ont ratissé les montagnes en hélicoptères, j'ai fait comme aujourd'hui : ne plus manger, ne plus dormir, pour finir par mettre ma santé physique et mentale en danger.

Elarik ne réagissait pas et la seule chose qui l'empêchait de pulvériser le grand humain aux yeux bleus d'eau, est qu'il parlait d'Orphée. Alors son frère continua :

- Et puis deux mois plus tard, j'étais affalé comme un légume moisi sur un de nos points de rencontre habituels, dans la région où je la croyais peut-être disparue à jamais. Et elle est apparue, maigrichonne et fatiguée, mais joyeuse comme une gamine avec ses deux bébés loups sous le bras et son chien qui jappait. Je lui ai lancé un regard noir et au lieu de s'en inquiéter, cette andouille s'en est offusquée comme jamais.

Eris tourna la tête vers Elarik qui le dardait de ses yeux rougeoyants marqués par des cernes noirâtres, sans aucune expression et qui pourtant, était perdu dans le néant le plus total, sa seule lumière en cet instant étant son humaine.

- Et tu sais ce qu'elle m'a dit, toute empathe qu'elle était ? Elle m'a sorti : « **T'es vraiment qu'un gros con**… Tu te tuerais juste pour me savoir en vie, alors qu'il te suffit juste de croire en moi. Si tu avais fait attention, tu aurais su que tout allais bien… ou pas. Mais ça n'aurait eu aucune importance puisque tu ne sais rien faire pour moi ».

En soupirant, le pirate répondit :

- Il me semble que ta sœur n'est pas perturbée par grand-chose et que rien ne semble n'avoir d'importance pour elle…

- Tu as mal compris. Au lieu de pourrir ici comme les vieux là-haut dans leur église,…

- On a entendu ! Pouilleux ! Balança Ernesto qui était venu s'assurer que tout allait bien et qui détendit un peu l'atmosphère contre son gré.

- Je disais donc… au lieu de moisir ici et de te pourrir un peu plus **là**, continua l'humain en pointant sa tête du doigt, trouve le meilleur moyen de la soutenir ou de la sauver, tout en restant toi-même vivant pour quand elle reviendra.

- Comment sais-tu qu'elle est vivante ? Demanda Elarik à brule pourpoint, envieux de la sentir de la même manière que son frère.

- Il me faudrait beaucoup pour pouvoir la « contacter » comme j'ai pu le faire il y a peu, tout simplement parce qu'elle est beaucoup trop éloignée pour mes capacités… d'humain. Malgré tout, **j'ai l'habitude de sa présence dans ce monde et toi aussi, à présent**. Si elle disparait de la surface de la terre, je le saurais. Tu devrais plutôt penser comme ça : peut-être que tu la sentiras aussi clairement que moi.

Le pirate contemplait l'humain.

_Aussi dingue et imperturbable que sa sœur._

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu dire un mot, Eris ricana :

- Oui, on se ressemble. C'est surement pour ça qu'on a du mal à se supporter.

Puis le vampire vit le regard bleu se teinter de rouge et fut prêt à attaquer Eris alors qu'il explosait d'un rire sombre.

- Ce n'est pour l'instant pas à toi que je m'en prends, précisa l'humain en lançant un coup d'œil aux deux derniers Irokois du château, toujours en train d'étouffer.

Les vampires purent constater l'effet clairement néfaste de l'addition du pouvoir d'Elarik et de celui d'Eris : les deux rebelles semblaient mourir à proprement parler, dans des souffrances inqualifiables.

- Tu ne sembles pas répugner à te servir de ton pouvoir, déclara pensivement Sven.

L'aura d'Eris à ce moment précis semblait avoir doublé de volume, écrasant les personnes présentes autour de lui. Une aura sombre et violente. Son démon à fleur de peau.

- Vous ne pensez donc que par ma sœur… ? Se moqua l'humain qui avait remarqué que toutes leurs comparaisons se faisaient en fonction d'Orphée.

- Disons que tu es le seul à qui nous pouvons la comparer, insista le blond.

Eris soupira avant de répondre :

- Nous sommes exactement de la même trempe, en gardant chacun notre propre caractère. Nos capacités ne sont pas uniques au monde, mais la plupart de nos congénères ignorent tout cela. Même si, à force d'évolution, nous devenons de moins en moins… humains.

- Vous êtes donc une race à part ? S'enquit Armand comme si de rien n'était, alors que tous ouvraient grand les oreilles devant la réponse d'Eris. Peut-être qu'enfin, ce mystère serait résolu !

- Non. Du moins c'est ce que moi et ma sœur pensons : nos… semblables ne sont pas tous humbles et tombent la plupart du temps dans une sorte de monde imaginaire d'où ils ont du mal à se dépêtrer. Mais nous changeons de comportements radicalement, plus nous entrainons notre pouvoir : le sommeil, la manière de se nourrir, le mode de vie,... Nous avons un instinct décuplé et une forme de comportement territorial : chacun d'entre nous défend un jour où l'autre sa zone de vie. Notre morale se modifie également car, après tout, nous nous nourrissons de la forme de vie la plus pure quand bon nous semble. Certains d'entre nous peuvent tuer de cette manière et se sentent les maitres du monde, sans foi, ni loi, en tombant dans la folie, voyant toujours plus loin, toujours vers l'inconnu. On contemple le monde différemment, alors on le devient forcément par rapport à l'ensemble de notre race même si chacun à sa manière d'évoluer avec cette capacité.

… …

… …

… …

_Une heure._

_Deux heures._

_Cinq heures._

_Une journée ? Ou peut-être deux ?_

Orphée ne savait plus compter le temps, tant elle était perturbée. Et ce vampire muet était toujours là, à la surveiller. Enroulée dans les vieilles couvertures, la jeune fille ne voyait ni le jour, ni la nuit. Même pas un semblant de repas pouvant lui indiquer la mesure du temps. Même en prison, ils avaient ça. Non ?

Tout ceci lui semblait impossible. Elle n'était que la captive d'un vampire pirate et non une humaine convoitée pouvant être propulsée en première loge pour une guerre dont elle se foutait éperdument.

Non, elle ne comprenait plus.

Fermant les yeux, elle se concentra momentanément comme elle l'avait tant de fois fait. Il n'y avait de toute manière que ça à faire dans sa condition actuelle.

Son cœur ralenti doucement et un infime mouvement se fit entendre là où le jeune vampire se tenait. Mais elle n'en eut cure, elle continua son avancée dans les méandres de cet endroit et fut horrifié de ne rien sentir : rien à par les Irokois et leur petite troupe. Rien en dehors d'eux et des présences semblables à ce prisonnier aux yeux bleus qu'elle avait aperçu. Le vide. Autour,… La forêt, le froid. Pas une âme qui vive. Elle ne distinguait même pas un animal.

_A quoi tu t'attendais ?_ Lui balança son démon.

_Je ne sais pas._

De cette courte entrevue des alentours grâce à son empathie, la jeune fille souffla, lasse de ces combats perpétuels auxquels elle devait faire face depuis qu'elle avait rencontré un vampire.

_Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour en arriver là… ?_

_Ce n'est qu'une succession de choix__,_ lui fit remarquer son monstre intérieur. _**Nous**__ finirons par l'accepter._

Subitement, elle fut tirée de ses dialogues internes par une main froide et pesante venue la secouer. Elle se colla un peu plus contre le mur, bien décidée à ne pas croiser le regard rouge et inexpressif de ce vampire qu'elle désirait voir partir.

- N'essaye pas de nous échapper, siffla Anton à sa grande surprise, croyant qu'elle tentait d'utiliser son pouvoir à des fins gênants pour sa survie à lui.

Orphée se tourna brutalement vers le russe d'un regard voulu sombre, mais elle ne put que fixer dans la pénombre la blessure profonde que son frère avait infligée au jeune russe. Alors elle tendit la main sans autre forme de procès et la posa sur le torse blessé toujours habillé du même t-shirt.

Anton poussa un sifflement de douleur et de rage lorsque la main de l'humain entra en contact avec la blessure : il aurait pu l'arrêter, cependant ce n'était qu'une occasion de plus de faire comprendre à cette stupide fille qu'il avait l'autorité, après ses deux chefs indiens. La main d'Orphée craqua, sans pour autant se briser dans la poigne du blond au regard plein d'avertissement et elle laissa son démon prendre place en elle, l'envahir du plus profond de son être.

Alors elle se moqua :

- Le vampire Armand n'avait pas fait autant de simagrées quand je l'ai soigné.

Anton stoppa son geste et la regarda avec défi. Cette humaine osait mettre en doute sa solidité alors qu'elle était dans une fâcheuse position. Il rejeta la main chaude durement en lui disant :

- Je sais que tu en es capable. Je ne m'attendais pas à cette sensation douloureuse. C'est tout. Maintenant cesse de fanfaronner et montre-moi.

Orphée le regarda un instant, jugeant le pour et le contre dans une tentative de brulure intense qui calcinerait probablement une partie du vampire si elle y parvenait. Mais elle était seule au milieu de cette horde de monstres qui encore une fois, ne lui expliquaient rien alors elle soigna Anton qui avait des yeux un peu plus grands qu'à son habitude devant le spectacle de sa peau qui se régénérait à fur et à mesure. Contrairement à Armand, lui avait mal car l'humaine posait sa main sur la plaie sans aucune douceur et elle se gardait bien d'énoncer le fait qu'il y avait des moyens plus… doux. Il ne le méritait pas.

- Très bien. C'est plus impressionnant que quand on l'entend dire… Conclut Anton. Ho ! Au fait, je te présente Icare. Il vient de Grèce, il avait dix-huit ans comme moi lors de sa transformation et en a à présent soixante-dix environ en tant que vampire. Dans une infime quantité de minutes, tu le haïras probablement, mais je vous laisse faire connaissance. Alors cesse de nous tourner le dos, finit-il en la collant violemment au mur avant de disparaitre.

Orphée mit un temps à se rendre compte qu'Icare, ce fameux gamin grec, était toujours présent et ne put s'empêcher de soupirer face au mutisme du vampire. Il était assis sur un banc maintenu par des chaines, les bras nonchalamment appuyés sur ses genoux. Ses cheveux bouclés bruns lui cachaient une partie du visage, mais laissaient apparaitre ses yeux grenats qui la fixaient. Il avait les traits très doux et un charme terrible évidemment, mais ces détails n'apaisèrent pas Orphée qui se sentait vraiment à l'étroit dans ce qui semblait être une ancienne cellule de détention.

- Tu devrais marcher un peu.

C'était d'une voix froide et monocorde que le vampire Icare avait parlé et rappela Wilfried à la mémoire d'Orphée : ce jeune homme ne s'ennuyait pas. Il attendait, sans vraiment vouloir d'occupation, sans vraiment attendre quelque chose du temps qui passe et pourtant, elle décela en lui un trouble intense, malheureusement trop enterré dans l'âme de ce grec pour qu'elle puisse s'en servir pour le moment.

- Pourquoi faire ? Souffla l'humaine en tressaillant sous le son de sa propre voix rauque.

- Mes chefs ont ordonné que tu les rejoignes dans une petite demi-heure. Nous saurons enfin si tu es vraiment utile, bien que nous doutons tous.

- Qu'attendez-vous de moi ?

- Tu le sauras en temps voulu.

- Vous m'agacez. Dites-moi au moins ce que signifiaient les mots d'Anton, tenta Orphée.

Et à sa grande surprise, Icare lui répondit le plus naturellement du monde :

- Je suis un bouclier physique.

- Tu m'empêcheras donc de partir, quoi qu'il en coûte, comprit la jeune fille en plongeant sa tête dans les mains.

- Il n'y a pas que toi que j'empêche de s'enfuir.

Orphée releva la tête, fortement intriguée, espérant presque qu'une de ses connaissances soit ici, avec elle. Mais elle déchanta bien vite en se rappelant de ce prisonnier, si triste et abattu.

- Je ne te dirais rien d'autre. Maintenant, mets-toi debout. Nous te voulons éveillée, en pleine capacité de tes pouvoirs et de ton cerveau.

La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de pouffer narquoisement. Pas de doute. Son démon s'éveillait.

- Parce qu'en me laissant pourrir ici sans manger et sans dormir, vous appelez ça « être frais et dispo » ?

- Nous savons que tu ne te nourris pas aussi souvent qu'un humain normal. Ainsi que ton rythme de sommeil étrange. Et puis… Tu ne nous a rien demandé, fit remarquer Icare sans même prendre la peine de s'agacer face au ton d'Orphée.

- Parce que vous auriez amené un festin ? Se moqua une fois de plus l'humaine en s'appuyant contre le mur, admirant le plafond.

- N'exagérons rien.

- Et comment savez-vous que…

- Tu n'as pas à le savoir pour le moment. La plupart de tes questions trouveront une réponse quand nos chefs le décideront… S'ils pensent que ces résolutions peuvent t'être d'une réelle utilité, entendons-nous bien.

La seule impression que laissaient Anton et Icare à l'humaine, c'est qu'il débitait leur discours comme s'ils l'avaient maintes et maintes fois répété. Et c'était le cas : leur briefing avait été intense en ce qui la concernait, mais elle ne s'en doutait pas. Ne comprenant rien à cet échange qui ne lui apportait aucune satisfaction, la gamine à dreads resta fixée sur le plafond, si sombre qu'elle avait même du mal à le repérer.

… …

… …

… …

Elarik était allongé sur le lit d'Orphée, imprégnée de l'odeur de l'humaine. Son clan autour de lui, il faisait semblant de réfléchir aux évènements et à la prochaine marche à suivre. Sans aucun doute, les Volturi allaient attendre des nouvelles des Amériques, dont le destin était entre les mains des clans Cullen et Dénali, ainsi que des modificateurs. Voilà. Elarik avait fini de penser. Sa tête était aussi vide que le désert. Le néant. Son clan était aussi immobile que lui lorsqu'Eris réapparu une nouvelle fois, des clefs à la main, accompagné des prêtres et des chiens. L'humain s'empiffrait encore de bonbons, même s'il était à court de fraises tagada. Les Stroumpfs, ça allait aussi.

Elarik ne lui accorda que peu d'attention, même lorsqu'Eris sortit bruyamment le coffre mystérieux de sa sœur, de dessous le lit où le pirate était installé. Il essaya maintes clefs, en réalité les bracelets qu'Orphée avait porté des lustres, avant de les retirer pour le bal en les confiant à Bella. Celle-ci les avait gardés précieusement, attendant que l'humaine les lui réclame. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de faire.

Eris essaya tout d'abord calmement, patiemment, les clefs les unes après les autres. Mais au bout d'un moment il perdit patience et demande à Falko, le vampire le plus proche de lui, de briser le cadenas assez conséquent. Une fois la chose faite, l'humain fouilla avec force de fracas le coffre bordélique de sa sœur. Il en sortit un flingue, des albums photos, des dessins, des cahiers remplis de l'écriture de sa sœur dont il inspecta les dates et des bonbons qu'il mit de côté, ayant peur d'en manquer au milieu des vampires qui ne mangeaient pas de sucreries.

Et pour finir, il souffla bruyamment.

- N'as-tu donc pas fini ce boucan ? Gronda Elarik, dérangé de ses pensées absentes.

- Je veux être certain que tu ne t'endormes pas, plaisanta Eris.

- Les vampires ne dorment pas, lança froidement le pirate.

Mais l'humain s'en foutait et commença à farfouiller dans l'armoire remplie des vêtements d'Orphée.

- **Cesse donc ça** ! Lança Elarik d'un ton sans appel.

- Laisse-moi fouiller, veux-tu ! Lui répondit Eris sur le même ton, les bonbons en plus.

- Que cherches-tu donc ? S'enquit intelligemment Allen.

- Ma sœur écrit ses journées depuis qu'elle a douze ans. Elle a forcément sentit quelque chose venir, venant des derniers évènements. Si je trouve, j'espère que ça puisse m'aider à la trouver d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Puis il croisa le regard proprement énervé d'Elarik et se décida à lui demander sans aucune douceur :

- **QUOI ENCORE** ?

- Il n'y a pas l'ombre d'un bout de papier dans cette penderie, donc laisse tout ça tranquille.

-… Moi qui pensais qu'il n'y avait que les adolescentes pour renifler les vêtements de leur petit ami…

- **Fais attention à mes nerfs**, siffla le pirate d'un ton aigre.

- Le seul endroit où Orphée était seule, c'était la salle de bain, me semble-t-il, remarqua avec justesse le père Vitor.

Eris tourna ses yeux innocents vers le chef de clan breton, histoire d'être bien certain qu'Orphée avait été _seule_ dans sa douche et qu'ils n'avaient pas fait **ça** à cet endroit. Le rugissement d'Elarik répondit aisément à la question et l'humain se précipita dans la pièce pour farfouiller encore et encore.

Quand il trouva enfin l'objet de ses recherches entre les pans d'une serviette repliée et il se plongea directement dans la lecture du maigre feuillet. Son silence empêcha de respirer tous les vampires présents, attendant de bonnes nouvelles…

_« Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas écris, ayant pourtant eu cette habitude pendant des années. Pas un mot, pas une trace de ma rencontre avec des vampires alors que c'est probablement un des moments les plus fort de mon existence. J'ai la flemme de noter l'histoire depuis le début, je ne le ferais donc pas : chaque minute restera de toute manière gravée dans ma mémoire jusqu'à la fin... »_

_« … Lui seul avait le pouvoir de me laisser en vie, de m'achever, de me faire souffrir mille morts. Cet homme qui est à la fois ma perdition et ma lumière. Ce même monstre qui, à présent, tente d'effacer comme il le peut ce qu'il a failli commettre envers ma personne, en tant qu'humaine et en tant que femme… »_

_« … Il regardait le sol sans oser croiser mon regard et je sus qu'il regrettait __vraiment __son geste pour la première fois depuis que nous nous connaissons. __Ça m'a touché__… »_

_« … Il avait tant tué, cette nuit encore. Et pourtant, je suis venue et je n'ai pas été rebutée par le sang sur ses lèvres… »_

_« …Je sais que je ne tiendrais pas longtemps avant de céder à nouveau… »_

_« …Comme je l'ai toujours pensé, les épreuves les plus douloureuses de nos vies nous subliment lorsqu'elles sont dépassées avec succès, même si l'on en sort rarement indemne. Avoir été si proche de mourir me donne l'impression de voir pour la première fois. Toutefois… J'ai peur. Je suis terrifiée par ce que je sens arriver. Mon intuition s'emballe et je ressens une angoisse terrible en moi, alors que je suis parfaitement incapable de définir le danger. Trop de choses sont en jeu, trop de protagonistes différents… »_

Eris fut déçu de constater que ces feuilles ne contenaient pas ce qu'il attendait. Orphée s'était non seulement tut, mais n'avait en plus rien noté par écrit. Elle sentait la chose arriver. C'est tout. Il se leva d'un air sombre et s'apprêtait à balancer les écrits dans le coffre pour tout refermer. Cependant, le jeune homme s'était aperçu au travers de sa lecture, que la relation entre le vampire et sa sœur était loin d'être un jeu comme Elarik l'avait lui-même prétendu. Alors il se dirigea vers le vampire au regard interrogateur en remontant ses mèches noires sur son crâne et lui tendit les pages que le pirate attrapa lentement. Un dernier regard à Eris et Elarik lu le peu de lignes qui lui était consacrées.

Pendant ce temps Eris s'alluma une cigarette et quand le pirate eut fini sa lecture, son visage froid ne reflétait rien, alors qu'à l'intérieur il souffrait atrocement. Il se tourna vers la fenêtre et attrapa un paquet de beedie qu'Orphée laissa toujours sur sa table de nuit. Et il fuma, allongé et en silence, accompagnant l'humain à l'air aussi sombre que déterminé.

… …

… …

… …

- Debout.

Orphée sursauta, somnolente. On la sortit de ses couvertures sans aucune douceur et elle grelotta vivement, tentant de comprendre ce qu'on lui voulait. Icare s'était levé et Anton la tenait par un bras, la forçant à se mettre debout avec un équilibre précaire.

Une fois sur ses deux jambes, le russe lui demanda :

- As-tu besoin de quelque chose ?

L'humaine semblant ne pas comprendre, il étoffa sa question :

- A boire, à manger ?

Elle fit « non » de la tête, en se frottant les yeux de son poignet retourné, comme une petite fille qu'on aurait tiré du sommeil.

- Très bien. Ne trainons pas, l'heure est proche. Avance.

Encadrée par Icare et maintenue par Anton, Orphée les suivit sans lâcher un mot, sans oser regarder autre chose que le sol poussiéreux. Elle sentait la tension oppressante des êtres occupants les lieux, une attente insoutenable et un espoir certain. Qu'attendaient-ils d'elle ?

La jeune fille ne savait pas vraiment depuis combien de temps ils déambulaient dans les étranges bâtiments abandonnés et sales. D'anciennes munitions, armes et autres violences étaient entassées sans jamais avoir vraiment servies : un ancien complexe militaire. Mais où était-elle donc ?

Au bout de minutes interminables, Orphée et ses deux gardes du corps débouchèrent sur une vaste salle, au plafond immense. Il faisait nuit et les étoiles berçaient le ciel derrière quelques nuages vaporeux. Le calme était factice : l'assemblée était excitée. Les vampires, peu nombreux, formaient un large cercle derrière leurs deux chefs tendus par l'attente. Ils regardèrent l'humaine arriver, comme s'ils la considéraient comme une misérable en laquelle ils mettaient une bonne partie de leur espérance, à leur grand dam.

Aucun mot ne fut prononcé, pourtant Icare et Anton stoppèrent net devant les deux indiens droits et fiers, attendant leur signal. Derrière lui, un groupe de personnes semblait s'agiter, sans vraiment faire de vagues et Orphée reconnu le prisonnier aux yeux bleus, sans chaine et debout. Il la fixait avec colère pour une raison qu'elle ignorait encore. Malheureusement, avant même d'avoir le temps d'analyser son expression, le plus grand des indiens parla, lui faisant baisser la tête :

- Inutile d'attendre plus longtemps ! S'en est assez ! Icare, tout est en place ?

Orphée n'entendit aucune réponse, mais elle sembla satisfaire le chef Irokois qui poursuivit :

- Alors met-la en présence de ces chiens et attendons le moment.

En un clin d'œil, Orphée se retrouva devant les autres prisonniers, entourés par les vampires. Elle comprit que le bouclier d'Icare servait essentiellement pour eux et Orphée ne voulait pas imaginer leur nature : uniquement du sexe masculins, si Elarik semblait bestial, ces êtres étaient proprement animal. Dans leurs statures tout d'abord, car leurs membres semblaient presque plus allongés que la moyenne : ils étaient athlétiques au-delà du possible. Des muscles fins et dessinés avec précision, des mâchoires serrées par une rage envers elle, qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Leurs yeux aux couleurs variées étaient perçants et c'est seulement parce qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avaient d'iris rougeâtres qu'Orphée comprit qu'elle n'avait pas à faire à des vampires. D'ailleurs, le teint de leur épiderme était tout aussi varié que la couleur de leur regard.

Leurs autres points communs étaient qu'ils étaient tous négligés, réellement emprisonnés ici : mal rasés, les vêtements en lambeau, certains même torse nus ou en short taillé par le temps, les cheveux en bataille et incrustés de la poussière qui régnait en maitre dans ce lieu.

Au départ à genoux, Orphée s'accroupie, jusqu'à se tasser au maximum sur elle-même, terrifiée. La haine qu'elle inspirait à ces êtres inconnus la dépassait. Qu'avait-elle bien fait pour faire transpirer une telle animosité ? Certains étaient étrangement à terre, gémissant des complaintes incompréhensibles. Ils semblaient souffrir, de peur et d'une douleur qui montaient lentement en eux. Mais l'humaine ne comprit pas d'où cela venait, car aucun maniement d'énergie n'était perceptible hormis le bouclier d'Icare.

_**Réveille-toi !**_ S'insurgea son démon.

Avec un courage qui n'était pas le sien, Orphée tourna sa tête vers les vampires tous à l'extérieur du bouclier et sa voix s'éleva dans un murmure, dérangeant à peine le silence terrible :

- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez… ?

_Une seconde._

_Deux seconde._

_Une minute._

Si aucun vampire ne répondit, ni même ne bougea, certains êtres prisonniers échangèrent des regards étonnés, sans se départir de leur agressivité cependant. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'un des hommes souffrants s'épancha en une longue plainte que le second chef indien crut bon de lui répondre.

- Nous savons ce dont tu es capable. Inutile même de le nier. J'irais donc sans détour : nous voulons que tu les contrôles.

_Cinq minutes._

_Huit minutes._

_**Réveille-toi !**_

Orphée tourna son visage incarnation même de l'innocente en cet instant, ne comprenant pas. Elle tenta d'éclaircir sa lanterne :

- Ne vous êtes-vous pas mal renseigné ?

Des reniflements de dédain accueillir sa question, même si les deux chefs semblaient s'en accommoder. Mais personne ne dit rien.

_Une minute._

_Cinq minutes._

Les gémissements redoublèrent et l'animosité envers l'humaine se mut en interrogation suspicieuse.

_**Réveille-toi ! Bouge ! **_

_Quinze minutes._

Orphée contemplait les hommes dont le tiers semblait souffrir. Elle eut le temps de les compter discrètement : Seize. Seize êtres inconnus. L'humaine n'avait pas la tête à réfléchir et pourtant, elle tentait de comprendre. Un grand homme à la barbe naissante aussi blanche que sa chevelure fit deux pas vers elle, tandis qu'Orphée reculait d'un mouvement maladroit. Bizarrement, son visage et son corps était jeune, malgré la couleur de ses cheveux.

L'homme blanc regarda le premier prisonnier aux yeux bleus d'un air interrogatif et celui-ci haussa les épaules, mais insistant sur la petite chose recroquevillée avec un air soucieux.

_Dix-sept minutes._

Impatients, certains vampires remuèrent légèrement.

_**Ouvre les yeux !**_ Criait encore la mauvaise conscience d'Orphée.

Non, elle ne comprenait pas. Et cet homme blond qui s'avançait d'un pas prudent, sans pour autant se montrer extrêmement méfiant. Au contraire, il semblait étrangement calme. Comme si lui avait compris quelque chose à tout cela. Alors la jeune fille tenta sa chance avec un très grand respect, jugeant à son grand étonnement que cet homme semblait aussi âgé que Marius.

- Pardonnez-moi… Mais qu'êtes-vous ?

Tous les prisonniers relevèrent la tête de sidération, l'énervement et la violence complètement envolée pour le coup. Même les souffrants semblaient écouter avec attention.

_Vingt minutes_.

Enclenchement du compte à rebours.

_**Merde ! Lève-toi !**_

Les deux chefs Irokois décroisèrent les bras, voulant presque s'avancer dans l'espoir que cette humaine ridicule arrive à leur fin. L'homme blanc qui s'était avancé ne bougea plus, entièrement dans ses réflexions. Puis comme mué par le réflexe d'un mouvement accompli depuis des siècles, il se retourna pour contempler le ciel. La lune plus précisément.

Un cri terrible brisa le calme approximatif : un beuglement de souffrance atroce tordait un homme allongé par terre.

_La lune… Elle n'est pas totalement pleine mais…_

**La lune.**

**REVEILLE-TOI MAINTENANT !**

- Ho ! SEIGNEUR ! hurla Orphée qui se releva d'un bond, la voix aigüe.

- Des enfants de la lune ! Des loups ! VOUS ÊTES COMPLETEMENT DINGUES ! Continua-t-elle perdant pour de bon son calme, libérant sa colère.

D'autres cris de souffrance résonnèrent de concert et le prisonnier aux yeux bleus tomba parmi les autres, en regardant encore la jeune fille, les yeux totalement perdus. L'homme aux cheveux blonds grimaçait, l'air désolé, ainsi que d'autres encore debout, ne semblant pas sentir la douleur.

Orphée recula, collant totalement son dos au bouclier physique d'Icare. Elle n'avait pas peur, non. Elle était horrifiée, terrifiée et continuait à accabler les monstres toujours à l'abri.

- VOUS ETES DES MONSTRES DENUES DE TOUT BON SENS ! CE NE SONT PAS DES CHIENS ! CE NE SONT PAS DES ETRES SANS AUCUNE CONSCIENCE DU MONDE ! LAISSEZ-MOI SORTIR ! LAISSEZ-MOI ! VOUS N'AVEZ PAS LE DROIT DE DISPOSER DE MA VIE !

D'un coup, Orphée sentit la douleur de ces hommes qui se tortillaient par terre, leurs corps… disloqués. Leurs muscles s'étendant.

_C'est impossible…_ se dit Orphée. Car c'était incompréhensible, physiquement, théoriquement impossible.

- LAISSEZ-MOI !

Tremblant de tous ses membres, elle contempla le spectacle : six ou sept jeunes hommes se tordaient sur le sol mais tentaient par tous les moyens de se mettre debout, appuyés sur leur bras. Ils hurlaient de douleur comme les loups hurle sous la lune : tête en arrière vers l'astre pourtant si doux. Les plus anciens, comme l'homme aux cheveux blancs s'écartaient avec tristesse, lorgnant avec une haine sans borne les vampires qui les obligeaient à subir ça les uns avec les autres.

Puis les membres s'allongèrent démesurément, leurs corps se métamorphosèrent : une mâchoire longue et puissante, un corps et des pattes arrières de loups et des bras quasiment humains dans le mouvement mais infiniment long. Leurs hurlements raisonnèrent un par un, un son digne du cor de guerre, vibrant et intense. Le son de la Terre et non un cri de loup.

_**- Trois -**_

Puis, les enfants de la lune enfin dans leur nouvelle enveloppe, sentirent l'odeur de l'humaine.

_**Bouge**_ ! Hurla le démon en elle.

Orphée lança un bref regard de reproche aux chefs de clan avant de reporter son attention sur les bêtes énormes qui lui faisaient face. L'un deux semblait particulièrement instable, l'odeur de l'humaine lui prenant les narines avec trop de force pour qu'il puisse s'en détourner : c'était le jeune homme aux yeux bleus.

_**- Deux -**_

Le loup s'approcha avec son long hurlement grave, un hurlement de loup garou.

Orphée prit le dessus sur sa peur, l'instinct de survie étant plus fort que tout chez les vampires psychiques.

_**- Un -**_

L'énorme loup humain se jeta sur elle avec une puissance qui défiait les lois de la physique.

L'homme aux cheveux blancs toujours sous sa forme humaine fut pris d'un sursaut et s'élança.

Orphée prit conscience de leur instinct. Pour une fois, les vampires avaient raison : les jeunes enfants de la lune étaient profondément animaux et non avec une pensée humaine. Un instinct puissant, comme un chien ou un loup. Comme Cerbère.

**- **_**Zéro**_** -**

**Choc physique entre les deux parties**

Un seul cri venant de la jeune fille à l'adresse des Irokois.

_**SOYEZ MAUDITS !**_

…

…

…

…

_**Fin de la première partie.**_

… …

… …

… …


	43. Intro Partie 2

_Hey, les gens,_

_Voilà donc l'intro de la seconde partie. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'avais besoin de faire ça, mais ça s'imposait ! Par contre, mes chéries, y'a plus de __**700 visites**__ sur cette histoire à chaque publication oO' Merci ! Merci ! Et… __**ho ! que vois-je ? Pas plus d'une dizaine de commentaires.**__ NON MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FOUTEZ ? C'est quoi ce travail ? C'est honteux ! Honteux ! Un scandale ! Vous êtes contre moi !_

_Bah, j'ai la flemme de répondre, __voilà._

_Nan, mais j'déconne, y'a pas de raison que soit punies celles qui écrivent, c'est vrai._

_**Jose94**__ : Tu vois, je suis imprévisible, y'a quand même une petite surprise entre deux chapitres de temps en temps ! Oui, j'aime mon entrée des loups ! Je surkiffe mes loups grave la race de sa mère ! Enfin… ça en fait du monde à gérer -.-'_

_**Loberni**__ : ha ! tiens, on se tutoie maintenant. Pas de problème ! Merci pour tes compliments et encouragements. Tu aimes mon suspens hein ! j'avoue, j'aime aussi, ça me permet de souffler :p_

_**Bibi07**__ : je suis impressionnée par ton « je suis capable d'attendre » ! merci à toi d'avoir de la patience ! Parfois, ça fout la pression tout ça ! Je stress, j'écris nerveusement, mes doigts glissent sur les touches à cause de la transpiration, … Bon j'exagère. J'avoue. J'assume parfaitement mon sadisme, soit dit en passant !_

_**Coton**__ : … tu cherches la merde ? Pas de review au prochain chapitre ? non, non, je ne vais pas pleurer. Mais… j'pourrais avoir une grosse flemme qui me tombe dessus, le dieu Poildanslamain, et aucune offre ne le calmera. Si si, ça arrive ! Haaaa enfin quelqu'un qui cause de mon Eris ! il tue, pas vrai ! Les loups garou n'ont malheureusement pas fini d'en voir !_

_**Mlle-kisses**__ : je te pardonne, mais que ça ne se reproduise plus ! Ha ! tu aimes aussi mes loups garous ! Tant mieux, ils sont là pour un moment ! Oui, j'ai aussi hésité à préférer mon n°34 ou ce dernier chapitre. Ca se tient, quoi. EN espérant que je fasse ENCORE mieux, mais faut pas viser trop haut, hein. En espérant que la seconde partie te plaise autant !_

_**Alicetwilight**__ : tu vois une petite surprise entre temps. En meme temps, vu que j'ai dit que je posterais dans deux semaines, est-ce que quelqu'un va le voir ? XD et oui, il faut un peu plus d'attente, mais je préfère ça que de vous pondre trois lignes mal écrites. Non ? sourire angélique…_

_**Trekker21**__ : héhé pourquoi couper maintenant ? Heu… parce que j'avais mal aux doigts ? __**En ce qui concerne la transformation d'Orphée, je viens tout juste de trouver LA manière de faire**__. Mais cela va-t-elle lui arriver ? et par qui ? Quand ? Pourquoi ? Vous ne le saurez qu'au moment voulu :p_

_**Bellardtwilight **__: Merci à toi de toujours me soutenir !_

_**Liloupovitch**__ : Merci également de ta présence et de ton commentaire !_

_**Chlo**__ : Merci à toi et oui, il faut attendre un peu maintenant, même si je poste des petits machins entre les coups. _

_**Marina 63**__ : Orphée apeurée, oui, ça change, mais si tu regardes l'évolution, elle a flippé pendant le trajet jusque Volterra, son entrée dans le château, sa fausse mort,… mais entre les coups, faut bien qu'elle se la pete un peu ! Courage pour ton surbookage. Ce matin, j'ai vu qu'à la fin du mois, y'a un jour férié. J'ai cru que j'allais jouir tellement c'est trop génial, un long week-end._

_**Sacri-bella**__ : et bien ! te voila mutante avec ce nuage radioactif ! Un long chapitre la semaine prochaine ? J'espère -.-' héhé_

_**Zod'a**__ : Epilogue parce que c'est la fin de la première partie, j'ai décidé, c'est Sven, il va revenir sur le devant, mais faut bien laisser un peu de place à Eris, on l'a attendu longtemps, le bougre ! Pourquoi il t'a fait peur l'autre jour ? Anton est un trou du cul, manipulé manipulateur, mais bon. Je te le laisse un peu. Et ce sont des loups garous ! enfants de la lune,… etc. Bah oui, il en faut quand même et un peu mieux foutu que les modificateurs sous leurs formes poilues ! J'ai dit. Et arrête de me dire « je t'aime » tout le temps. Ca fait peur._

_**Mimicam**__ : merci à toi ! Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu, c'est un de mes favoris ! Merci pour le courage, ça commence à faire lourd, tous ces gens qui s'incrustent dans mon histoire !_

_**Brenda**__ : ca y est, ton attente a été récompensée ! Si c'est pas formidable ! Hahaha prosterne-toi ! ca ne me dérange pas. Quoique… c'est gênant quand même. Je préfère que tu construises un temple en mon honneur. C'est plus discret !_

… …

… …

… …

38

Ne me posez pas de questions

PARTIE 2

…

…

« _Pardonnez-leur, Seigneur :_

_Ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils font_ »

Ces mots furent les derniers prononcés par le martyre sur la croix. Le fils de Dieu n'étant qu'un homme, il n'arrivait pas à pardonner à ses bourreaux qui le faisaient mourir lentement. Alors il demanda à Dieu, son Père et Créateur du monde, de le faire pour lui. Dernier acte de compassion vis-à-vis des hommes.

C'est ce qu'Orphée eut le temps de penser bien qu'elle ne croit pas en Dieu comme une personne à part entière, positionnée derrière l'homme aux cheveux blancs qui tentait de la protéger du lycan aux yeux bleus. Elle aurait vraiment du mal à pardonner aux Irokois car leurs motivations n'étaient qu'avidité et domination. Ils avaient pris des risques considérables et l'avait arrachée à l'Italie juste pour savoir si elle pouvait contrôler des loups garous. C'était _insensé_, mais les rebelles étaient prêts à tous les sacrifices.

… …

… …

… …

_Pourquoi est-il refusé à notre race de pleurer ?_

Elarik

…

_Deux humains des plus talentueux sont à présent impliqués contre leur gré dans une guerre, sans même qu'ils ne s'en rendent vraiment compte, parmi nous, immortels._

_Comme si leur venue était une décision irrévocable de l'Univers, ils se sont imposés à notre race, sans vraiment le désirer._

Aro

…

_Puisse le monde vivre encore de longues périodes de paix._

_S'il existe des Dieux, ne voient-ils pas la nécessité de notre réussite ?_

_Que les choses tournent en notre faveur, malgré les sacrifices involontaires que nous subissons._

Marius

… …

… …

… …

_- Pourquoi est-ce que tout cela m'arrive, déjà ? _Demanda Orphée.

_- Parce que tu as fait des choix,_ répéta son démon.

_- J'ai eu la prétention de me croire différente. Je ne suis qu'humaine. Alors pourquoi est-ce que je me sens si… décalée ? Comment ne pas se sentir plus forte que les autres, avec ce que j'accomplie ?_

_- Vantardise et dissemblance ne sont pas identiques. L'un peu amener l'autre._

_Tu es forte pour une seule raison : tu accomplis ta destinée malgré toutes les épreuves._

_- J'ai du mal à croire au destin. Et notre libre arbitre ?_

_- Le libre arbitre ne te sert qu'à reculer. A choisir une autre voie que celle d'origine. C'est là la valeur des Hommes qui marquent l'Histoire : ils ont suivis leur chemin avec courage et détermination._

_C'est pour cela que tu te sens différente : tu sais quelle est ta destinée au fond de toi et tu l'affrontes. Tes choix tes confortent dans ta place. Ta punition et ta douleur sont ton isolement, ta solitude._

_Nous y arriverons._

_Je te le promets._

… …

… …

… …

_Parce que nous avons encore trop de choses à accomplir, nous ne mourrons pas tout de suite._

_Putain, y'a plus de bonbons…_

Eris

… …

… …

… …


	44. Le réveil du Démon

39

…

…

_Une petite fille dormait paisiblement. Une gamine banale, comme on en voit beaucoup : ses cheveux longs châtains à la courte frange ébouriffée, s'éparpillaient autour de son petit minois. Ses yeux foncés, presque noirs, étaient clos mais non immobiles : surement un rêve. Ou un cauchemar. Serré contre elle chaque nuit, un lapin en peluche semblait servir de rempart aux créatures et monstres de la nuit. Ce n'était peut-être qu'un soutien psychologique cependant, il calmait comme personne les angoisses et les pleurs de cette enfant._

_En somme, une petite fille comme toutes les autres : ouverte au monde, souriante et joyeuse. Un rayon de soleil. Malgré tout, aussi jeune soit-elle, ce n'était qu'une façade. L'inquiétude était reine, l'isolant de plus en plus. Et cette nuit, tout allait basculer._

_Malheureusement, brisant la quiétude de la pénombre, la gamine s'éveilla en sursaut, étouffant un cri. Elle n'osa pas regarder autour d'elle alors qu'elle serrait un peu plus sa peluche contre son petit corps et que ses mains fines remontaient un peu plus la couverture qui la recouvrait, jusqu'à cacher l'entièreté de son visage. Ne restait plus que ses cheveux, toujours à l'air libre et une peur sourde s'insinua en elle : et si un monstre venait à les attraper ?_

_Elle attendit, respirant le moins possible et tentant de ne pas trembler. Elle y parvenait, par habitude simplement : son cœur battait peut-être la chamade, attirant les monstres, mais tant qu'elle ne bougeait pas, elle serait à l'abri. Les choses effrayantes guettaient un mouvement de sa part. Elle le savait._

_Les minutes passaient, trop lentes et bruyantes, martelées par son réveil coloré. Chaque son, du petit craquement du parquet qui recouvrait le sol de sa chambre à l'oiseau nocturne qui se baladait sur le toit, était un supplice : un infime avertissement du monde de l'horreur._

_Oui, du monde de l'horreur. Les adultes appelaient ça « cauchemar », un endroit dans le sommeil où, malgré tout, « il ne pouvait jamais rien se passer, même si ça faisait peur ». Toutefois, la petite fille n'était pas dupe : soit les adultes mentaient, soit… elle était différente. Elle préférait la première proposition car, si elle n'était pas comme tout le monde, personne ne pourrait l'aider. Mais alors, pourquoi les adultes mentaient-ils, dans ce cas ?_

_Elle ne sut répondre à cette question._

_Au bout d'une petite vingtaine de minute, lorsqu'elle estima le danger passé, la gamine serra un peu moins fort son compagnon en peluche, son seul soutien des mauvaises heures qui ne sera plus jamais suffisant pour vaincre les forces inconnues. Doucement, elle laissa apparaitre son front, puis ses yeux et son nez, heureuse de pouvoir respirer l'air frais sans étouffer dans ses couvertures. Ses mouvements étaient mesurés et lents, histoire de ne pas ameuter un monstre qui trainait dans les parages, tapit dans la pénombre. Malgré tout, elle trouva le bruissement du tissu trop perceptible et elle ralenti encore l'allure, jusqu'à sortir entièrement son visage de sa faible protection._

_Et là, elle vit. Elle vit ce que personne ne pouvait comprendre sans même l'avoir vu soi-même. Ses yeux sombres étaient grands ouverts dans l'obscurité, elle voyait tout autour d'elle sans même devoir forcer sa vue : les rebords des meubles, son réveil, ses jouets posés çà et là et même les aspérités de la poutre au-dessus de sa tête. Il ne faisait pas jour, mais il ne faisait pas nuit non plus. C'était incompréhensible, anormal ! Et au lieu d'être effrayée, la petite était époustouflée malheureusement, personne ne la croirait si elle racontait ça. Une vue bleutée, comme si le soleil n'avait jamais paru, comme si la nuit n'existait pas non plus._

_Elle n'eut que le temps de soupirer avant de tourner la tête vers sa bibliothèque pour savoir si elle arrivait à voir l'écriture de ses livres d'images de là où elle assise, quand elle se retrouva nez à nez avec un visage recouvert d'une capuche. Elle fut projetée dans son lit, sans pouvoir bouger ni même hurler et se sentit écrasée d'un poids pesant qui semblait l'étouffer._

_Octobre 1992 – Paris – 01h00 du matin_

… …

… …

… …

- Toute cette histoire me semble irréelle.

- …

- Pas toi ?

- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que mon manque de réaction est dû à mes habitudes : j'ai toujours été avec ma famille vampire, toi et les loups. Mais c'est vrai que tous ces évènements me dépassent.

- C'est par contre amusant de constater que le cas de tes parents n'est, d'après ce que tu me racontes, pas si exceptionnel…

Renesmée donna une tape rapide sur la tête de Jacob, qui avait énoncé sa remarque avec un ton plein de sous-entendu. En effet, l'histoire de l'humain et du vampire sanguinaire avait de quoi faire frémir.

- Tu m'as manqué, Nessie.

Le modificateur allait embrasser son demi-vampire lorsqu'un raclement de gorge les interrompit brusquement.

- Heureusement que c'est moi qui vient vous chercher ! Ca aura évité à Edward de vous voir faire les ventouses ! S'exclama Seth en s'esclaffant. Allez les jeunes ! Il est temps de se bouger et de sauver l'Amérique ! Dit-il joyeusement.

Les deux tourtereaux finirent par se lever de mauvaise grâce et suivirent le jeune loup à travers la forêt de sapins, allant jusqu'à une grande clairière aux abords du village Quileute où tous les attendaient.

- Pas trop tôt, bougonna Edward assez fort pour que le petit couple l'entende, alors que Bella souriait, amusée par le comportement possessif du paternel.

Carlisle se tenait devant le groupe conséquent composé de son clan et des Dénalis, des nomades, Randall, Peter et Mary, mais également des deux meutes de modificateurs ainsi que quelques humains au courant des secrets : Emily, femme de Sam, Rachel, femme de Quil et Billy, chef Quileute. L'indienne mère de Léa et Seth gardait Charly à l'abri. Carlisle s'éclaircit la gorge par réflexe et sans préambule, prit la parole :

- Je vais vous informer des dernières informations qui nous sont parvenues. Tout d'abord, Volterra : aucune nouvelle de l'humaine Orphée, mais son frère tant recherché a fini par accéder au château Volturi. Pour détendre l'atmosphère, je rajouterais qu'ils ont du mal à le tenir pour le moment. Bref, actuellement, le ton est donné à de nouvelles initiatives dont ils nous tiendront au courant… quand faire ce pourra.

A la mention de l'humain rebelle à Volterra, les modificateurs ricanèrent devant le tableau qu'ils imaginaient très bien.

- C'est vraiment quelque chose que je regrette d'avoir raté ! Renchérit Emett.

Carlisle sourit, compréhensif, car la situation était délicate : toute sa famille et amis allaient tenter d'éradiquer la menace Irokoise du continent américain et la peur de perdre un être cher était dans toutes les têtes. Il continua donc d'une voix se voulant assurée :

- Pour parler de notre cas à tous, Jasper et Alice ont regroupé le maximum d'information traitant des différentes traces que laissent nos ennemis derrière eux : meurtres non-élucidés pour la plupart, cependant, il semble que les Irokois fassent preuves d'imagination. Nous comptons donc parmi ces faits divers des arbres isolés déracinés, des voitures retournées et bien rangées au milieu de parking, morceaux de bâtiments détruits, ponts écroulés sans raison apparentes,… En résumé, tout ce qui traduit notre force surhumaine.

Grondements et soupirs lui répondirent, pourtant Carlisle continua encore, regardant le sol en faisant les cents pas, bras croisés.

- D'après ces regroupements, les Irokois sembleraient agir évidemment dans notre état, mais également dans les états de l'Oregon, du Nebraska et en Louisiane. Le problème qui se pose à nous est que ce sont des régions et des villes extrêmement peuplées et si eux n'hésiterait probablement pas à se dévoiler, nous devons absolument nous efforcer d'agir avec la plus grande discrétion… si la chose est possible. Maintenant, si quelqu'un a des suggestions, ou un point de départ à une discussion constructive…

… …

… …

… …

- Cela m'étonne tant de t'avoir devant moi ! S'exclama Aro avec son légendaire enthousiasme mêlé à un ton pensif.

- Il a quand même fallu le forcer, chuchota Sven presque indigné.

- Pour être franc avec vous, ma sœur me tuerait si elle venait à apprendre que je me suis comporté comme un rustre de la pire espèce, ronchonna Eris.

- Qu'importe ! Ta présence me rafraichit. Qui sait combien de temps cette guerre durerait sans aucun changement parmi nos réflexions, répondit l'ancien, les mains jointes en traduction de sa joie exagérée. Peut-être arriveras-tu à approfondir vos liens fraternels étant donné que tu as l'air plus expérimenté ?

- C'est surtout ma sœur, la cause de ma concentration, sinon je n'aurais pas squatté votre château.

Eris avait failli dire qu'il n'aurait jamais mis les pieds ici, si la situation n'avait pas été si extrême et surtout qu'il n'était pas là en tant que divertissement. Lui-même n'avait pas cette compréhension des autres, cette compassion qui faisait que l'humaine Orphée arrivait à passer outre certaines réflexions immortelles et à comprendre les comportements vampires.

Sérieux, les jambes légèrement écartées et les mains dans les poches, Eris restait apparemment nonchalant mais intérieurement, il était tout de même tendu en face de l'Ancien qui souriait de toutes ses dents devant l'attitude de l'humain. Caius, lui, l'aurait volontiers jeté dans les douves pour le peu qu'elles existaient encore.

Dans le petit salon aux tentures épaisses fermées, l'ambiance était cependant paisible : pour la plupart des vampires, un humain en remplaçait parfaitement un autre. Il faut dire que seuls étaient présents les trois anciens et Félix, le clan breton accompagnant Eris.

- Je constate cependant, reprit Aro tout à sa joie et à son examen du nouvel arrivant, que je perçois le même fait que ta sœur : je ne vois que tes pensées présentes, rien de ton passé. Elle m'avait un jour honoré en me dévoilant ce qui avait fait d'elle l'Orphée d'aujourd'hui, rapidement cependant, ainsi que l'existence d'autres capacités formidables parmi les humains de sa connaissance. Je n'avais toutefois pas pensé que tu aurais pris la même initiative !

- Dans le _milieu_, on se doit de se protéger un maximum à cause des déboires de certains et de leur envie de domination. Cette « porte » que nous avons fixée dans nos têtes n'est qu'une imitation des barrières du psychisme, malgré le fait qu'elle nous aide à nous défendre aussi bien qu'à nous contrôler.

Eris fut interrompu par la meute qui avait réussi à atteindre la poignée de la grande porte en sautant, l'accrochant avec sa gueule. Cerbère rentra dans le petit salon en se dirigeant d'un pas lourd vers l'humain qui le regarda de haut.

- Pardonnez-nous, Maitres, intervint Vitor éternellement suivit d'Ernesto, les chiens sont malheureux et naturellement instables.

- Ce n'est rien ami. La perte de leur maitresse est une chose difficile à concevoir pour eux, je suppose, lança Marcus, le visage enfoncé sur son poing.

Elarik tressaillit à l'entente de la phrase du vieux Volturi, mais ne fit pas un seul mouvement. Son attitude n'avait pas échappé à son clan, inquiet du futur du pirate.

Le chien approchait Eris qui se tenait toujours aussi droit et d'un coup rapide, laissa claquer sa mâchoire à deux centimètres de la main du jeune homme, en signe d'avertissement. Eris fronça les sourcils en grondant, avançant d'un pas agressif pour démontrer son autorité. Le fidèle compagnon d'Orphée recula, mais sans montrer un seul signe de soumission ou d'acceptation de cette autorité, au contraire : il démontra même une légère provocation qu'Eris prit comme une mauvaise chose :

- Il faudra être prudent avec vos humains. Cerbère finira par devenir violent,… Mais pour terminer notre conversation, ce que nous nommons « porte » en parlant de l'esprit, tout le monde possède ces barrières. Mais peu décide de les manipuler.

… …

… …

… …

_« L'Enfer, c'est les autres. » _disait Sartre.

Ce type avait tort.

Les démons, en dehors des âmes uniques et éternelles rejetées par le Dieu chrétien ou les âmes puissantes ou non, errantes à travers le monde, ce sont nous-même tout simplement. Qui peut prétendre ne jamais avoir été tenté par un acte malveillant ? Par une obsession ? Par la jalousie ou la colère ? Chacun a ses propres démons à combattre. C'est parfois le sens de la vie. Evoluer spirituellement.

_La petite fille avait été happée par l'autre monde et pourtant rien n'avait changé. Cela arrivait à tous, mais peu s'en souviennent comme d'une expérience spirituelle, au mieux paranormale qu'ils préféraient reléguer au rang de cauchemar. Et comme une petite minorité, la gamine avait préféré dès le début ouvrir les yeux sur ce monde nouveau qui la terrorisait tant, pourtant._

_Tout de suite, elle avait été terrifiée : le poids qui l'écrasait et l'étouffait possédait un nez droit, une bouche fine allant harmonieusement avec son visage anguleux, néanmoins agréable. Cet être devait être très beau, mais la gamine ne percevait pas ses yeux, couverts par une capuche noire. De ses lèvres délicates, la créature lui offrit un sourire chaleureux, comme si elle était heureuse d'une découverte longtemps attendue. Et là, l'incroyable se produisit._

_Racontez cela à quelqu'un et vous passerez pour un dément ou un fou de religion extrême. Mais la gamine l'avait vécu et elle ne rira jamais de ce que l'on appelle l'Amour. Avec un grand A. C'était une onde qui vous transperçait de part en part, douce et chaude, encourageante et enthousiaste, qui regonflerait n'importe qui au moment les plus difficiles et périlleux de sa vie. Oui, la gamine était convaincue : cet être l'aimait profondément, d'un Amour qui ne se décrivait pas. En s'en rappelant et en la sentant après avoir grandi, la fille se sentira écrasée par ce sentiment trop puissant pour exister sur terre, parfois même elle s'en sentira indigne. Mais ceci est une autre histoire._

_Avant qu'elle n'ait pu lui poser une seule bribe de question, le sourire de la créature s'étira encore plus pour lui dire : _

_« __Ne m'oublies pas. Jamais. Je serais toujours là, à tes côtés.__ »_

_Bien plus tard, la fille l'appellera « Ange »._

_Lui-même qu'elle peindra avec ferveur. _

_Celui-là qu'elle pleurera pour avoir osé oublier sa présence pendant sa période de calme,_

_cachant les toiles qui le représentait dans un coffre au château de Volterra._

_« __Ne m'oublies pas. Jamais. Je serais toujours là, à tes côtés.__ »_

… …

… …

… …

- Je vais partir, énonça sombrement Elarik.

Le silence se fit dans le petit salon en dehors des râles agacés de Cerbère qui avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir sa rage. Ce n'était pas vraiment sa faute : Orphée, la chef de meute, s'en était allée et le chien plus spécifiquement, était complètement perdu. Les deux loups blancs s'en sortaient mieux ayant toujours été au plus bas dans la hiérarchie, ces problèmes de dominants ne les concernaient pas. Même si, évidemment, ils percevaient le trouble et l'absence gênante de leur maitresse.

- Il serait temps de tous nous réunir une énième fois, mais… Commença Aro, malheureusement interrompu par le pirate qui en avait déjà marre des réunions où personne n'arrivait à s'entendre.

- Je n'irais pas me réfugier dans ma Bretagne comme un lâche en attendant que le monde croule. Je veux chercher la division Irokoise qui doit encore être en place en Grèce. Pour la suite, je ne sais pas, mais je ne saurais encore rester cloitré ici sans vouloir pulvériser quelques têtes.

Sachant qu'il n'y avait rien pouvant faire changer Elarik d'avis, Aro répondit simplement :

- Bien. Si telle est ta décision, qu'il en soit ainsi.

- Tiens-nous au courant de tes avancées et n'hésite pas une seule seconde à faire appel à nous, rappela Caius.

- Et reste en vie… renchérit Marcus.

Le clan breton regardait son chef, qui lui-même contemplait le sol. Félix avait tressaillit devant la détermination du breton, mais oui : il fallait qu'il parte, il devait s'occuper les mains et l'esprit avant de devenir fou de l'absence de son humaine. _Compagne_, lui susurrait sa conscience. Car Elarik sentait son odeur dans les moindres recoins du château, fragrance qui s'effaçait doucement au profit de ceux qui étaient restés, lui déchirant les entrailles à cause du manque.

Il savait que sa condition d'immortel ne le lâcherait jamais car il avait céder à un attachement éternel envers celle qu'il avait possiblement choisi pour son éternité.

Eris avait les sourcils froncés alors que Cerbère n'en avait rien à foutre, mais il n'ouvrit pas la bouche, sentant la souffrance du vampire qu'il avait du mal à comprendre. Une vive colère s'empara du jeune homme et il entraina alors de force la meute en direction du jardin intérieur sans que personne ne comprenne son comportement.

… …

… …

… …

_La petite fille venait d'ouvrir les portes de son esprit et mieux encore : elle acceptait inconsciemment cette ouverture, ces nouveautés._

_Pourtant, après sa rencontre avec celui qu'elle nommait « l'Ange », ces portes ouvertes, ces trous béants, ont fait naitre le début de son enfer. Elle n'avait que six ans, cette mioche et pourtant elle dû faire face aux pires ignominies du monde._

_Le pouvoir incroyable de l'Empathie poussé à son paroxysme était une capacité empoisonnant la pureté de l'enfant. Ainsi, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, elle touchait aux démons des Hommes : luxure, envie, violence, pulsions de meurtres,… Autant d'images qui frappaient son esprit avec la force d'un marteau sur un burin, le jour. La nuit, alors que le cerveau se devait de faire le tri des informations et de la journée passée, ce n'était que cauchemars parfois même éveillée. La petite fille se retrouvait d'innombrables fois tremblante, en sueur, à serrer son lapin en peluche en se cachant de sa couverture._

_Elle ne comprenait pas : était-elle anormale au-delà-du possible ? Était-elle folle ?_

Non,_ lui répétait inlassablement son intuition, l'Ange et le Démon, _ce ne sont que des Epreuves. A toi de te détourner ou de combattre.

_Et la gamine combattit, car elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix : trop profondément ancrée dans ces habitudes, la folie la prendrait comme une vague use le récif si elle baissait les armes. Pourtant, au fil du temps, elle comprit que ces pensées immondes ne venaient pas d'elle et la fille prenait gout à les découvrir, les absorber et les combattre. Ce, même si la souffrance était le passage obligatoire de ses expériences psychiques. Puis elle comprit qu'elle ne pourrait s'en défaire : elle ne faisait pas que sentir. Elle __**absorbait**__._

_Personne ne sut jamais rien, car la fille aux yeux sombres avait peur de parler et de voir les regards d'ordinaire admiratifs se changer en grimace d'horreur et de dégout._

_Les choses devinrent pires encore alors qu'elle grandissait : le démon envahissait régulièrement son être tout entier, se faisant sentir physiquement et là lui prenait l'envie de tuer, ou d'attirer à elle les expériences les plus malvenues pour une fille encore beaucoup trop jeune, posant un regard lubrique sur ses amoureux pressés autour d'elle. Elle se demandait bien ce que __**ça**__ pouvait faire de se laisser aller aux pires choses._

_Mais bien heureusement, sa conscience veillait et son Ange parfois aussi, montant à deux une morale qui conviendrait à la fille et qu'elle maintient toujours aujourd'hui : le respect de toute vie, pour commencer. Et bien évidemment, rester humble malgré ses nombreuses possibilités qu'elle travaillait avec acharnement. Cela lui valut de grands doutes et une grande discussion avec ses deux gardiens tant elle se sentait seule avec son combat intérieur._

_**- Suis-je humaine ?**_

_La prétention de se croire différente, le désespoir d'être inconnue à soi-même, la folie d'oser penser être une force plutôt que le commun des mortels. C'est pour cela que la fille classe les Hommes en deux catégories : les prétentieux et les désespérés. Ceux qui se sentent différents et qui se prennent pour Dieu le Père, et ceux qui se sentent différents en pensant être des rebuts de l'Humanité. Elle en fera de même avec les vampires, plus tard._

_- Suis-je humaine ?_

_- Oui._

_- Alors pourquoi tout cela ?_

_- Tu l'as choisi._

_Et c'était la vérité : tout n'est que le résultat de choix que l'on a fait dans la vie. Ou avant même de naitre._

_- Mais pourquoi ai-je l'impression d'être autre qu'Homme ?_

_- Parce que peu d'Homme écoute leur destin. Simplement parce que toi, tu as décidé de t'élever de cette manière compliquée, de braver les épreuves. D'autres chemins existaient, mais tu as pris la difficulté, la glorification de la douleur pour seule évolution et de conquérir le monde avec ton esprit. Reste sage. N'oublie pas qui tu es quoique tu vives._

_Tu n'es qu'humaine, une création de Dieu et de l'énergie pure comme n'importe quelle créature qui vit sur Terre. Seulement, tu n'écoutes pas ce créateur, tu n'entends pas toujours la sagesse qu'il t'insuffle dans tout ton être. C'est pour cela que tu te sens abandonnée et seule._

_Et c'est aussi pour cette raison que tu développes tes liens avec son armée céleste aussi bien qu'avec ceux qui ont refusé de Le servir et de servir les Hommes. Tu es dans l'entre deux, mais ceci n'est pas grave tant que tu maintiens tes barrières et tes principes._

_Le bien et le mal n'existent pas, tu le sais bien. C'est juste une…_

_- …ligne de conduite Humaine pour engranger un début de sagesse et une dissociation éternellement floue des lois en équilibre dans ce monde._

_- Et pourtant,… je me sens encore seule, même avec ces réalités._

… …

… …

… …

Il caressait les loups blancs d'un geste nerveux. Dans le jardin intérieur du château de Volterra, le calme régnait en apparence alors que sa vie semblait un véritable chaos, comme le chien qui refusait catégoriquement de se calmer. Mais Eris ne dit rien : intérieurement, il grognait sans interruption, lui aussi.

_Orphée_. S'il avait su quelles épreuves attendaient encore sa sœur, il ne l'aurait jamais quitté, jamais. **Jamais**. Mais entre le moment où il avait entendu ses sanglots alors qu'ils n'étaient tous deux que des gamins et qu'ils s'étaient confié leurs secrets, leur évolution avait été telle qu'il avait été impossible pour le frère et la sœur de resté unis géographiquement parlant. Leurs démons mutuels les prenaient sans crier gare et ils finissaient en sang à force de se battre.

Leur morale était également différente. Quand Orphée se décidait toujours à cacher ce qu'elle était, arrivant même à vivre comme une humaine ordinaire, Eris préférait exacerber ses sens sans interruption. Là où la sœur n'était qu'une ombre menaçante, le frère était déjà passé à l'attaque. Pourtant, quand on les apercevait ensemble, on ne pouvait douter de l'influence que l'un avait sur l'autre on ne pouvait ignorer l'attachement palpable que l'un avait pour l'autre.

Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, ils se séparaient, se retrouvaient et s'entrainaient à sentir l'autre à des distances considérables en s'aidant au départ de téléphones portables, afin d'être certains de la réussite de leurs expériences. Puis, nous savons qu'ils n'en eurent plus besoin.

La jeune fille, accompagnée de son chien puis de ses loups, explorait le monde occulte et caché, ce qui fut un autre domaine de désaccord : Eris ne voulait pas en entendre parler. Alors Orphée s'instruisait par le biais de livres ésotériques et religieux, avant d'en venir à rencontrer Vitor et Ernesto qui veillèrent aussi sur elle et sur son frère, ayant quitté leurs parents tôt pour courir la France.

Eris ricana en se rappelant de ce moment mémorable qu'était _sa_ propre rencontre avec les prêtres. Quand la jeune fille lui avait annoncé qu'elle souhaitait lui présenter « ses nouveaux amis », il avait automatiquement pensé à d'autres chiens, ou animaux. Il en avait perdu ses mots lorsque les deux prêtres s'étaient présentés. Avant d'exploser de rire comme à son habitude.

Le chien faisait les cent pas et le sourire de l'humain quitta ses yeux. Sa sœur pensait-elle à lui de la même manière ? Il se rappelait clairement de la petite fille qu'elle était, avec sa frange ébouriffée et son lapin en peluche, ses éternels pyjamas toujours trop grand pour elle parce qu'elle n'aimait pas « que ça serre »… Eris avait l'impression de voir sa vie défiler devant ses yeux et il espérait ardemment que ce n'était pas un mauvais signe. Il prit une grande inspiration et…

- Ca t'arrive souvent de bougonner tout seul ? Lâcha une voix qui le fit sursauter.

Complètement dans ses pensées, il n'avait senti personne arriver. Sven se tenait légèrement en retrait, assis et Eris déduisit qu'il ne devait pas être là depuis longtemps : un des loups réagit à la présence du vampire et plongea sa truffe dans la main froide du blond.

- Que nous a valu ce départ précipité dans notre conversation ? S'enquit le blond en fixant les yeux bleus de l'humain de son regard pourpre.

- … La jalousie, répondit Eris en passant une main agacé dans sa crête noire.

- Jalousie à propos de … ? Insista Sven.

- Vous.

Réflexions du blond qui caressait négligemment à deux mains le loup blanc presque affalé sur lui.

- Pourquoi un tel sentiment ? Décida-t-il de poursuivre sans aucune gêne.

- Parce que vous allez pouvoir partir _la_ chercher alors que moi, il me faudrait la moitié de ma vie pour ne serait-ce qu'avoir un indice de sa position.

- En effet, Elarik est déjà parti avec le reste du clan, mais je suis aussi contraint de rester en arrière, comme tu peux le constater.

- Pour quelles raisons ? S'étonna l'humain en s'allongeant à demi.

- Ta protection et ta surveillance, pour commencer, car mon chef se méfie de toi et souhaite connaitre ta position à tout moment. Ensuite, pour l'informer des avancées et découvertes éventuelles des autres clans. Quelle question stupide ! Conclut Sven sans même daigner lancer un regard à Eris qui en ouvrit grand les yeux.

- Je vois que ta… compagnie va être extrêmement agréable… Remarqua Eris en jetant un regard noir au vampire qui le lui rendit en un sourire carnassier resplendissant.

… …

… …

… …

La petite fille avait à présent bien grandit. La gamine avait laissé place à une jeune femme. De ses cheveux châtains, il ne restait plus grand-chose, ni même de la frange qu'elle avait arboré de longues années. Noués en dreads, sa tignasse impressionnante par son épaisseur et sa longueur possédait de beaux reflets roux, rouges, ravivés par ses mèches noires et les bagues en argent. Ses tatouages et ses dreads imageaient le chemin qu'elle avait choisi. Symbole spirituel.

Plus de lapin en peluche malgré le fait qu'elle le conservait précieusement dans son coffre, mais sa meute faisait office de protection contre le monde extérieur.

Ses capacités maintenues et corrigées ne laissaient plus place à l'hésitation et à la peur. La fille maitrisait, à présent.

_Tu n'écoutes pas ce créateur, tu n'entends pas toujours la sagesse qu'il t'insuffle dans tout ton être. C'est pour cela que tu te sens abandonnée et seule._

Cette phrase tournait dans la tête d'Orphée. Son intuition la sommait de lancer un appel, un infime signe qui le sortirait de l'oubli. Mais elle avait les yeux dans le vague à cause de l'épuisement, du choc et surtout, de l'indécision : quel comportement devait-elle adopter à présent ?

Le doux murmure d'un chant sans parole raisonnait dans l'air depuis deux jours à présent, aucune voix distincte ne venait cependant troubler la mélodie : Orphée n'avait pas la force de chanter réellement, elle se devait juste de calmer les loups garou alors elle faisait vibrer sa gorge en puisant le moins de force possible.

Assise dans la poussière, l'énorme tête du loup aux yeux bleus reposait sur ses jambes et elle le caressait sans interruption son encolure. Il possédait toujours son esprit animal et c'était difficilement qu'il recouvrait une ébauche d'humanité : c'est grâce à cette infime étincelle et en entendant le murmure apaisant d'Orphée qu'il avait bien voulu ne pas en faire son repas malgré l'odeur de sang qui l'excitait, lui et les autres. L'enfant de la lune avait alors cligné des yeux comme s'il se rendait compte de son comportement et tout son instinct prédateur envolé momentanément, il s'était rapproché avec méfiance d'Orphée qu'il avait blessé pour se reposer à ses côtés, comme après un ordre muet.

_Comme Cerbère…_

Malheureusement, la tension régnait encore : tous les êtres transformés ne parvenaient pas à garder leur calme, tiraillés par la faim et l'ambiance électrique n'était ponctuée que de plaintes et de hurlements. Le moindre mouvement de l'un pouvant provoquer l'autre.

Cependant et malgré son comportement effacé, Orphée avait noté deux choses dans un coin de son cerveau : les loups garou ne possèdent pas la même sensibilité à l'astre lunaire ceux qui étaient sensiblement plus jeunes furent en mutation deux jours avant la pleine lune, alors que les plus anciens pouvaient apparemment retenir le processus comme l'homme aux cheveux blancs, qui était une créature magnifique une fois la mutation terminé. Son long poil immaculé était digne d'un roi.

La seconde réflexion portait sur le fait que les jeunes étaient proprement dépassés par leur instinct primaire et animal, contrairement aux plus anciens qui déambulaient à moitié debout pour tenter d'imposer le calme et l'ordre. Certains étaient blessés et Orphée se demanda comment ils avaient bien pu faire pour ne pas s'entretuer. Mais quelqu'un la ramena à la réalité :

_Tu n'écoutes pas ce créateur, tu n'entends pas toujours la sagesse qu'il t'insuffle dans tout ton être._

_C'est pour cela que tu te sens abandonnée et seule._

_Je serais toujours là. A tes cotés._

_Pourquoi répètes-tu Ses mots, demanda la fille à son démon._

_Parce qu'il serait bon pour toi de l'appeler en soutien._

_En quoi le mériterais-je ? Je l'ai oublié pendant si longtemps en ne comptant que sur moi-même._

_Parce qu'il est lié à toi et tu le sais ! Gronda le monstre tapis dans ses entrailles._

Orphée ne trouva rien à répondre sur le coup et voulu s'étirer pour détendre ses pensées et son corps ankylosé. Mais ce simple geste lui rappela la balafre dans son dos, le coup de griffe du loup aux yeux bleus et cela la brula si intensément qu'elle retint un cri de douleur, intensifiant l'attention portée sur elle. Plusieurs loups garou la regardaient avec envie.

- Besoin de quelque chose ? S'enquit Anton aux côtés d'Icare qui maintenait méticuleusement le bouclier autour d'elle et des grandes créatures à poils.

Leurs yeux étaient sombres à cause de la soif que leur inspirait l'odeur du sang d'Orphée et elle remercia intérieurement l'homme aux cheveux blancs pour avoir pris le temps de comprimer sa plaie avec des morceaux de tissus venant des vêtements déchirés par les mutations. Juste avant de se transformé lui-même.

Orphée se contenta de les regarder sans aucune expression et détourna la tête aussi rapidement.

_**RÉPOND-LEUR ! NE T'ÉCRASE PAS DEVANT EUX !**_ Hurla le démon hors de lui.

Attend ton heure… Le moment viendra où ils payeront ces affronts. Attendons le moment. Si ce moment arrive un jour. Je vais prier pour.

Ma fierté m'empêche de le faire moi-même, répondit le démon, cynique.

J't'ai rien demandé.

Et Orphée pria, intensifiant ses murmures. Elle priait dans sa tête et dans son cœur, ameutant les créatures fantastiques et invisibles qui se trouvaient possiblement aux alentours, hurlant à toutes les forces de la Terre et du Ciel. Si un Dieu existait, il l'entendrait. Si son Ange était toujours là comme il le lui avait promis, il lui répondrait.

Ce n'était pas des prières toutes faites, comme on en voit dans les livres, non. Une prière, ça se vit, ça s'imagine et ça se crée du désir et de la Volonté. Une prière, ça demande tout d'abord un pardon. Car Orphée s'en voulait de n'avoir cherché que l'accessible et la facilité, plutôt que d'éprouvé ça foi en tout ce qu'elle avait vu et vécu.

La jeune fille à dreads s'en remettaient entièrement à Eux, eux qui l'entendront et dont elle ne choisira la nature, car au fond d'elle seul un miracle la sortirait vivante de cet endroit immonde.

Orphée acceptait l'épreuve et ça allait faire toute la différence.

… …

… …

… …

_YEAH ! Premier chapitre de la seconde partie ! J'espère que ça vous plait…_

_Merci à celles qui me reviews encore, je n'ai pas le temps de répondre. En cause : mon copain n'a plus de voiture, je dois le chercher, plus mon mioche, plus la bouffe, plus le chien des voisins. Je veux du calme ! Qu'on me foute la paix ! Mais vous, vous êtes des privilégiées… Vous pouvez m'harceler et vous avez intérêt !_

_À dans deux semaines mes chipolatas !_

_PS : Eve ton commentaire m'a touché. Toi et Zod'a, je vais vous surveiller de près… Parce que des compliments comme ça, gratos, c'est LOUCHE oO '_


	45. Ceci est mon Nom

40

…

_Je m'appelle Orphée…_

…

Tout était sombre, poussiéreux et grisâtre. Des bruits métalliques se faisaient entendre, le vent soulevant parfois quelques plaques de taules ondulées qui servaient de toit, accentuant l'impression de vide et d'abandon de l'endroit. Une chose raisonnait plus rythmée que le reste : des pieds trainassant sur le sol Orphée n'avait plus aucune force et marchait presque les yeux fermés. Sa blessure dans le dos la brulait mais elle n'avait même pas l'esprit de se demander comment elle allait pouvoir soigner ça. Les bâtiments de béton et de ferrailles ne contenaient plus l'énergie nécessaire pour qu'elle se renforce à elle seule : le naturel n'était pas présent, les ingrédients ayant été transformés trop de fois pour garder une substance proprement terrestre.

- Tu sens bon, susurra une voix rauque dans le dos de l'humaine.

Anton l'accompagnait en serrant les poings tant la tentation du sang était forte. Orphée soupira mais ne lui répondit pas pour autant : elle ne voulait pas gaspiller le peu de force qu'il lui restait à étamer un débat stérile avec un vampire affamé. Malheureusement, elle se prit les pieds dans un énième morceau de métal qui trainait sur le sol et Anton la rattrapa avant que son visage ne soit souillé par la poussière. Il la remit debout brusquement, accentuant la sensation de déséquilibre qui prenait Orphée depuis qu'elle s'était mise debout pour le suivre en quittant les loups garou. Eux restaient enfermés dans le bouclier physique d'Icare.

Le vampire russe ne lâcha pas son bras, au contraire : il resserra sa poigne en grinçant des dents :

- Je ne suis pas d'humeur, _humaine_, qui que tu sois et…

- Anton.

Une voix inconnue d'Orphée avait claqué, féminine mais ferme, raisonnant dans l'immensité de béton et de métal.

- Tu as soif, trésor, laisse-moi me charger de ton fardeau quelques instants : les maîtres s'impatientent.

Anton regarda longuement la fille qui se tenait devant eux, semblant peser le pour et le contre sans cependant décontracter sa main du bras de l'humaine, humaine qui se retenait de gémir en apercevant une jolie marque bleue se former autour des doigts blancs et froids.

- Tu es d'un tel soutien, chérie.

Il se tint instantanément devant la fille et ils s'embrassèrent d'une telle manière que l'humaine l'a qualifierait de _sale_ : leurs bouches seules se touchaient, leurs langues explorant l'autre sans même se camoufler. Répugnant. La main du mâle agrippa soudainement le menton de la femelle comme s'il était doté de serres.

Lorsque les bruits caractéristiques cessèrent, Orphée daigna reporter son attention sur le couple : mais Anton n'était déjà plus là. La vampire paraissait très jeune, peut-être 16 ou 17 ans, avec des cheveux coiffés à la mode d'aujourd'hui, châtains, courts et savamment ébouriffé. Et ces éternels yeux carmins… Elle semblait fine et délicate, presque fragile, comme la défunte Sylvie.

- Je m'appelle Eva.

Orphée la regarda comme si elle avait une langue parfaitement inconnue : cette dénommée Eva avait un ton… sympathique, ce qui rendit l'humaine encore plus maussade et méfiante :

- Très heureuse de l'apprendre.

- En parlant d'apprendre, je t'amène à nos maitres. Tu vas pouvoir poser tes questions et surtout, soigner cette vilaine blessure.

La vampire n'était pas vraiment joyeuse : simplement à l'aise dans son élément et la fille à dreads la détesta sans se poser de questions. Elle déambulèrent un moment dans l'immensité du complexe militaire abandonné, la vampire attendant quasiment patiemment l'humaine trébuchante, non sans grimacer devant la lenteur exagérée de leur progression et les toussotements incessants ayant en cause la saleté qu'elles remuaient toutes deux en marchant ainsi que le manque d'eau.

Orphée ne remarqua les deux chefs Irokois que lorsque qu'elle se vautra involontairement dans un monticule de taules et de poutres en fer, faisant voleter très haut les particules de poussières dans les rayons du soleil qui passait au travers du toit à moitié effondré. Elle ne parvint pas à se lever, se contentant de tourner la tête avec fatigue pour apercevoir un beau morceau de ciel bleu aux nuages blanchâtres. Mais une main puissante la souleva par un bras pour la déposer sans douceur, gémissante, sur le sol crasseux.

Un des chefs s'était donc levé pour la tirer des gravats, impatient, et il releva brusquement le t-shirt abimé d'Orphée qui poussa un cri de douleur aigu, pour voir les dégâts qu'avait fait le loup garou aux yeux bleus.

- Nous avons eu de la chance : les griffes de ce bâtard n'ont touché que les chairs. Et cesse de te lamenter ! hurla-t-il devant les gémissements d'Orphée. Tu n'es pas aussi solide que les rumeurs le laisse prétendre ! Conclut-il en lui plaquant une substance gluante et acide sur le dos, ce qui la brula atrocement.

- Maîtres, si je puis me permettre, amorça Eva toujours présente et qui attendit l'autorisation d'avoir la parole.

Autorisation qui mit plusieurs minutes à arriver, sans qu'elle ne la réclame une seconde fois alors que son premier chef faisait pénétrer la mélasse étrange sur le dos de l'humaine qui serrait les poings pour ne pas hurler. Son visage était rouge de retenue et brulant, elle n'avait qu'une envie : arracher cette main froide qui glissait sur ses plaies sans lui faire le moindre bien.

_Seules les mains d'Elarik ont le droit de me toucher_… se dit-elle vaguement.

_Elarik_…

- Parle, ma fille, dit enfin le second Irokoi posé tranquillement sur une chaise d'acier alors que son camarade s'éloignait pour plonger ses mains dans une bassine d'eau claire.

- En réalité, Anton et Icare m'ont informé que l'humaine n'avait pas dormi depuis une bonne semaine et demie… ni même rien avalé ou bu.

Immobilisme instantané des deux maîtres, l'un accroupit, l'autre assis sur sa chaise. Un rayon de soleil transperça un nuage et éclaira les corps faiblement bronzés des deux indiens, leur donnant de multiples reflets blanchâtres. Mais Orphée s'en foutait : les yeux baignés de larmes qu'elle tentait de retenir, elle regardait le ciel, comme si un sauveur allait apparaitre d'un instant à l'autre.

Celui qui se lavait les mains alla s'assoir avec une lenteur non calculée : tout compte fait, la résistance de cette humaine n'était pas une légende. Le premier indien abaissa sa main pour redresser sa tête. Orphée ne prêta attention qu'au soleil qui disparaissait de nouveau derrière un nuage, mais elle sentait que le silence allait bientôt être rompu : les Irokois semblaient avoir quelque chose de précis à lui communiquer.

- Humaine, bien que cela nous soit parfaitement indifférent, nous nous doutons que la situation doit te paraitre légèrement compliquée. Nous avons donc décidé de nous montrer… _magnanimes_.

Le dernier mot paraissait avoir été réfléchit pendant de longues heures et le ton avec lequel il fut prononcé était moqueur au possible. Cependant, l'humaine en question allongée devant eux ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Les deux chefs s'inquiétèrent momentanément pour sa santé, pas par compassion mais par intérêt.

- Autant te prévenir de suite : nous ne te laisserons pas t'apitoyer sur ton sort. Après notre discussion, tu iras te restaurer et dormir si tu en ressens le besoin.

Orphée, malgré son état, était toute ouïe : rien ne devait lui échapper. Ainsi, elle nota un premier point : les rebelles ne connaissaient que peu de choses de son fonctionnement. Un point faible. Elle tourna son visage pâle, presque verdâtre, vers les deux monstres et remarqua que pour pouvoir s'assoir, un grand espace avait été aménagé parmi les débris rouillés. Elle était le centre du cercle et les trois vampires présents semblaient attendre une réponse à leur affirmation.

- Vous me dites que vous allez être magnanimes, selon vos propres mots…, commença-t-elle d'une voix rauque d'épuisement. Puis-je savoir à quels niveaux ?

- Heureux d'entendre ouvrir la bouche, railla le second chef en un sourire qui découvrait ses dents. Pour répondre à ta question, nous avons conclu, d'un commun accord, de prendre attention à ton bien-être autant que nos conditions le permettent. Nous savons parfaitement que tu ne nous obéira pas de gaité de cœur et il serait regrettable de devoir t'y forcer.

Une lueur malfaisante passa rapidement dans les prunelles carmins des deux frères indiens et le second prit la relève :

- Ainsi, ta santé et tes désirs seront satisfaits. Cependant, ne profite **jamais** de notre générosité.

- D'après ces critères, nous nous efforcerons d'accomplir des efforts envers ta… misérable personne, soit. En échange de ton aide et de ta maitrise des loups, nous nous engageons tout d'abord à laisser la vie à **quelques** personnes qui te sont chères ainsi qu'à assurer leur sécurité malgré la guerre.

Orphée avait remarqué le ton solennel que ses interlocuteurs employaient. Faiblesse numéro deux : ils comptent _réellement_ sur elle pour mener à bien leur folie. Malgré tout, la conversation était gênante : qui était-elle pour décider de sauver ou tuer quelqu'un ?

- Pourquoi ne vous montrez-vous pas au Monde directement ? Les choses seraient plus simples que d'inventer des stratagèmes sur lesquels vous ne pouvez vraiment agir, questionna-t-elle.

- Stupide créature, siffla l'Irokoi qui l'avait soigné alors que l'autre lui répondit de mauvaise foi :

- Parce qu'à l'heure où nous te parlons, le vieux Marcus et d'autres ont déjà intercepté nos émissaires en Russie et au Japon, détruisant indices et preuves de notre existence que les gouvernements étudiaient, de plus qu'ils modifient les faits pour que les peuples ne se doutent de rien. Pour ton information, nos soldats expérimentés sont présents ici. Ils ont été formés durement par nous. Le reste des postes sont composés de jeunes vampires sans contrôle. Nous ne pouvons compter sur eux pour une révolution, mais pour défendre nos arrières seulement. Contrairement à ce que Volterra croit, nous sommes peu nombreux.

L'Irokoi ricana avant de poursuivre :

- Le temps qu'ils s'en rendent compte…

- Pourquoi vouloir à tout prix anéantir ceux présent à Volterra ? S'entêta Orphée.

- Parce qu'ils nous gênent et que pour sauvegarder notre vie à l'après-guerre, nous nous devons de les rayer de la surface de la planète. **Maintenant, donne-nous des noms ou nous passerons outre.**

Le ton étant sans appel, la jeune fille à dreads dit les premiers noms qui lui passaient par la tête, sachant pertinemment que rien ne les obligeait à les laisser en vie. Le seul but des Irokois étant de donner une illusoire satisfaction à leur pion, une motivation quelconque.

- Elarik Mal'Keinvor, Sven, les deux prêtres Ernesto et Vitor, … et Eris, mon frère.

Un court silence et des sourires moqueurs accueillirent sa modeste liste de survivants potentiels, mais rapidement, le ton redevint sérieux.

- Bien. Ils seront épargnés.

Orphée scrutait le monstre qui venait de parler, toutefois l'Irokois se foutait éperdument de l'examen auquel il était soumis pour continuer dans sa lancée.

- En ce qui concerne ta présence devant nous : nous voulons que tu parviennes à contrôler ces chiens aussi bien que ta première meute. Aussi bien pour l'attaque, pour le calme, que pour le retrait et…

- Puis-je donner une précision ? Tabla tout de suite l'humaine qui voulait s'éviter une mort atroce par la mâchoire d'un loup.

- Interrompe-moi encore une fois et tu risques de ne plus dire grand-chose pour le restant de tes jours, gronda l'indien en se redressant violemment sur sa chaise.

Orphée était faible et pétrifiée par la peur : une telle hargne ressortait de ces rebelles qu'elle ne sur réagir en dehors d'attendre docilement le calme.

- Que voulais-tu dire ? Reprit le vampire en plissant ses yeux sang.

- Entre moi et ma meute, c'était une relation basée sur la confiance mutuelle et la sauvegarde de l'instinct. Une telle chose est possible, mais il faut de temps. Ces… loups doivent apprendre à me connaitre aussi bien sous leur forme humaine, qu'animale, souffla la fille d'une traite.

Comme si la question avait déjà été débattue, l'Irokoi répondit :

- **Nous** **savons…** que le facteur « temps » est d'une importance capitale à la réussite de ta mission. Ainsi disposeras-tu d'une durée, certes limitée, qui peut se compter en mois.

- Comment _savez_-vous ? Ne put se retenir Orphée qui se crispa bien vite en constatant la réaction des deux chefs : l'un se leva prestement en rugissant, les yeux noirs de colère.

- Parle encore sans autorisation et je vais t'apprendre nos règles avec un peu plus de force.

- Paix, frère. Elle comprendre vite, je n'en doute aucunement, répondit l'autre avec une voix lourde de menaces.

_Prenons ça comme une __**énième**__ insulte à notre intégrité…_ Souffla le Démon d'Orphée. Et elle était entièrement d'accord : elle avait assez vu ce comportement dans le château et elle n'en voulait plus.

- Je ne me laisserais pas marcher dessus, cracha Orphée, les yeux tout aussi sombres que le vampire.

Eva toujours présente, s'écroula sur un genou en un cri de surprise, sans force. L'humaine continua, sûre d'elle mais au fond, terrifiée par les représailles.

- Un des vôtres, dénommé Xavier, avait tenté de m'attraper en Bretagne et mort à Volterra il n'y a pas si longtemps, m'avait assuré que vous me traiteriez différemment des vampires de Volterra. Je constate qu'il n'en est **RIEN** !

**J'exige** un minimum de courtoisie pour ma paix mentale ! C'est vital pour le bon déroulement de nos rapports à tous !

Le silence lui répondit à sa grande surprise et l'Irokoi le plus en colère se rassit sans un bruit. Mais une lueur nouvelle brillait dans leurs yeux rougeoyants sans qu'Orphée n'arrive à la définir. Puis, au bout de quelques minutes, ils reprirent leur discourt comme si de rien n'était : ils se foutaient éperdument de la colère d'Orphée.

- Prend bien note de ce que nous allons te dire : tu as **carte blanche** pour dresser ces chiens. Quand je dis « carte blanche », c'est pour te signifier qu'ils te doivent obéissance et que pour parvenir à ce résultat, tous les outils peuvent être à ta disposition. N'hésite pas à te servir de la faim, de notre force surnaturelle ou même la torture s'il le faut. Nous **exigeons** des résultats notoires et un rapport de ta part minimum une fois par semaine. Faillit à cette tâche et tu… deviendras inutile. Sommes-nous clairs ?

L'Irokoi avait martelé ses mots presque avec ses poings contre la chaise d'acier et pendant que son camarade hochait la tête pour appuyer son accord, Orphée cligna des yeux pour marquer sa compréhension et attendit la suite.

- Nous allons à présent te laisser de reposer et réfléchir à notre discussion…

- Peut-être devrions-nous préciser sa… récompense finale ? S'enquit l'autre en susurrant ses paroles.

Les deux chefs se regardèrent longuement, yeux dans les yeux. Celui qui avait soigné Orphée semblait vouloir être convaincu par l'autre, qui souriait d'un air assuré, encourageant.

- Oui… Peut-être est-ce une bonne chose, réfléchit-il momentanément en reportant son attention sur l'humaine qui attendait accroupie, sans aucune expression. Nous ne sommes pas ingrats : si tu parviens à nous porter assistance avec les enfants de la Lune et que ta loyauté ne faillit pas à notre encontre, nous te donnerons l'immortalité. A présent, aurais-tu l'obligeance de remettre la douce Eva sur pied afin qu'elle te conduise à un endroit plus approprié pour te sustenter ? Conclut l'Indien avec une pointe de sarcasme.

… …

… …

… …

_Je m'appelle Orphée…_

_J'ai séduit la sauvagerie du monde._

… …

… …

… …

_- Nous savons ce que tu as en tête et nous ne te laisserons pas partir seul._

_Le ton était sans appel : Falko avait pris la décision de suivre son chef et rien ne le ferait changer d'avis, tout comme le reste du clan qui attendait, debout, d'un air désapprobateur face à l'envie du pirate pour ce qui était de partir seul._

_Elarik soupira, ses bras enserrant ses genoux, assis sur le lit qu'occupait Orphée. Il tourna pensivement son regard vers les deux humains d'Armand, Sybelle et le petit Benjamin, qui semblaient comprendre sa détresse, de même que Santino fermement opposé à une traque solitaire et désespérée de sa part._

_- Orphée détesterait l'idée de vous voir partir seul, lâcha le jeune humain alors que Sybelle lui lançait un regard discret, mais plein de reproches._

_Elarik fixait cet adolescent à la vue claire avant de reporter ses yeux carmins vers le sol de pierres pour souffler à l'attention de tous, mais surtout pour son clan :_

_- Je ne sais quoi faire…_

_Silence désolé toutefois, il fut rapidement dissipé par le petit homme qui comptait absolument faire passer un message au vieux vampire breton._

_- Je ne suis peut-être qu'un très jeune humain, mais je sais ce que je vois : vous êtes un vampire âgé, moins que les plus anciens, mais déjà plus que mon Armand. Et vos yeux, je les ai déjà vu : c'est le désespoir d'être la cause d'un malheur, celui d'Orphée en l'occurrence, et l'envie irrépressible de vouloir réparer ce mal tout en étant persuadé que vous ne sauriez rien lui offrir de bon, si votre sauvetage s'avère fructueux. Oui, vos yeux sont les mêmes que ceux d'Armand quand nous lui avons affirmé, la belle Sybelle et moi, que nous le voulions avec nous jusqu'à la __**fin**__. Je sais aussi que vous êtes estimé ici et que, même si votre disparition ferait le soulagement de certains, ce serait la perte d'Orphée de vous savoir détruit._

_Elarik haussa un sourcil devant le discourt du gamin et il tomba dans les yeux profondément émus du jeune Armand qui semblait seulement lui demander d'entendre enfin raison. Et en effet,le sombre vampire le lui confirma sur le champ._

_- Mon petit Benji a une langue bien pendue, je le conçois, mais avoue que son avis est des plus intéressant, sourit-il._

_- Je doute que nous pouvons décemment te laisser le choix et ton clan semble également partager notre avis, glissa Santino de sa voix lente et grave, caché dans l'ombre d'un mur. Et il rajouta : - Nous veillerons également et si ton humaine fait son apparition, ce que nous espérons pour toi, nous prendrons soin d'elle autant que les deux prêtres et son frère le feraient, conclut-il._

_Malgré le ton neutre de leur conversation, les vampires présents se doutaient que la douleur muette du pirate ne cessera seulement, et seulement si, son humaine revenait un jour et en pleine santé. Autrement, ce serait condamné Elarik à une éternité de douleur. Ce dernier prit donc enfin la parole, comprenant que tous le suivrait de force à peine eut-il quitté le château._

_- Un premier volontaire pour rester sur place ? S'enquit-il sans grand espoir._

C'est ainsi que Sven se retrouva à errer dans l'immense bâtisse Volturi avec l'humain Eris. Il ne quittait pas celui-ci d'une semelle ce qui agaçait le jeune homme au plus haut point, ébouriffant sa crête noire d'un geste nerveux.

- Ma présence te met mal à l'aise ? Demanda innocemment le vampire blond, les mains dans les poches et concentrée sur une gravure de nue du XVe siècle.

- Je ne l'aurais pas formulé de cette manière, mais en effet : j'ai du mal à m'habituer à vos présences.

Ils avançaient, dépassant maints couloirs et merveilles de l'Histoire, sans qu'Eris ne daigne poser réellement les yeux sur quelque chose de précis, jusqu'à la salle des vestiges inaltérés des croyances et religions humaines. Eris pila net et eut approximativement la même réaction que sa sœur.

- Cene sont pas des originaux, tout de même ? Lança-t-il en crevant le silence des lieux.

- Très heureux de ne plus t'entendre marmonner. Et si, il s'agit bien de pièces historiques originales.

Dès lors, Eris devint extrêmement lent, inspectant les reliques avec des yeux grands ouverts comme s'il avait du mal à y croire. Ce fut donc au tour de Sven d'être agacé par sa mouvance lente.

- Je ne t'oblige pas à rester à mes côtés, tenta l'humain empathe d'un air cynique.

- Je n'ai malheureusement pas le choix, soupira son interlocuteur.

- Pourtant, les caractères principaux des vampires semblent être l'indépendance et la fierté. Pourquoi obéis-tu à un chef ?

- Si je voulais retourner à une vie solitaire et nomade, je le pourrais. Elarik ne s'en formaliserait pas. Mais il est d'abord un ami et un bon camarade de plus, pour que nous puissions vivre en groupe sur le long terme sans nous entretuer, nous avons besoin d'un minimum de hiérarchie, aussi floue soit-elle. Pourquoi toi et ta sœur ne vous faites plus appeler par vos vrais noms.

Eris hésita au vu du changement subit de conversation et il ne savait pas vraiment si sa réponse allait titiller l'humour de Sven, ce qui ne lui plairait pas vraiment. Le vampire blond le fixait cependant avec curiosité et intérêt et l'humain se détourna pour contempler des vases égyptiens sensés servir de réceptacles aux organes d'un momifié en répondant sans hâte à la question restée en suspens.

- Nous avons choisi ces noms « officiellement » lorsque nous avons décidé de partir… pour cette vie que nous menons, sans accroche, ni habitat, ni réellement d'amis. En fait, c'est quelque chose de hautement symbolique : en les choisissant, ces nouvelles appellations nous aidait à tirer un trait sur nos courts passé pour nous éviter des regrets et ils nous apportent un… complément d'identité et une force supplémentaire.

- C'est-à-dire ? Insista Sven, réellement intéressé pour le coup car il avait compris, avec le temps, qu'Orphée et Eris ne faisait jamais rien par hasard ou par futilité, dans tous les cas rien qui n'eut pas une signification profonde.

- Nous partons du principe que le fait de donner un nom à quelque chose la fait exister. Comme les Dieux ont nommé eux-mêmes le Jour, la Nuit et toutes les conneries du monde, avoir un nom dès sa naissance influe sur l'existence de l'Être. Y'a d'ailleurs pleins de charlatans qui profite de ce savoir pour faire croire beaucoup de choses à ceux qui ne réfléchissent pas. Bref. En nous choisissant un nom mythologique, incluant son histoire, son culte et la force que les anciennes croyances lui ont insufflé, nous prenons consciemment et inconsciemment une partie de l'essence qui constitue ce nom. C'est psychologique.

À ce stade, Eris regarda brièvement Sven afin de s'assurer q'il suivait un tant soit peu ce qu'il racontait et aussi pour détecter d'éventuels sarcasmes. Mais non : le blond semblait parfaitement sérieux et écoutait si attentivement qu'il donnait presque la chair de poule à l'humain qui continua son explication sans se démonter.

- Pour résumer, Aurore a choisi le nom d'Orphée pour son origine masculine, pour puiser la force d'un homme, ainsi que pour leurs ressemblantes capacités avec la nature et les animaux. Mais également pour la détermination du personnage et son culte secret : il est passé par l'enfer pour sauver ce qui lui était le plus cher au monde et…

Un grand éclat de rire l'interrompit : le calme apparent de Sven venait de prendre fin.

- Aurore ? Dit le vampire hilare entre deux hoquets. Impossible ! Ça lui va trop mal !

Eris ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour, avant de se rétracter aussi vite devant l'interrogation du vampire :

- Et toi, quel fut ton nom ? Jean-Charles ? Hyppolite ?

- Je l'dirais pas, grinça-t-il en se renfrognant.

L'humain commença à s'éloigner pour inspecter de plus près des masques et totems africains lorsqu'il s'aperçut que le silence régnait dans l'immense musée. D'un seul mouvement, il se retourna pour retrouver Sven le sérieux de nouveau à l'écoute.

- J'attends la suite.

- J'ai plus rien à dire.

- T'aurais-je vexé ?

- Nan. Et puis si ! Les vampires n'ont pas l'air de prendre grand-chose au sérieux, à partir du moment où cela vient d'un humain.

- Erreur ! Nous sommes généralement trop sérieux, enfermés dans des idées sombres. Mais toi et ta sœur êtes si… inhabituels. Vous, jeunes gens du XXIe siècle, comptez les histoires et les croyances d'anciennes époques de manière si… naturelle ! C'est très perturbant.

- Pour parler franchement, ce n'est pas votre sérieux qui est insupportable. Ce sont votre égo et votre air blasé sur les choses nouvelles qui vous entourent parce que vous croyez avoir tout vu. Enfin, personnellement, je m'en fiche tout de même.

- Moi aussi ! Et pour t'informer… Evite de « parler franchement » à Amun ou à Caius. Si je résume le tout, Orphée reviendra de l'enfer où elle est tombée sous prétexte qu'elle s'est choisie ce nom ?

- Oui, j'en suis persuadé, elle n'est pas qu'une frêle jeune fille sans robustesse. Mourante ou bien portante, elle reviendra. Reste à savoir si elle voudra reposer un pied ici après son expérience que j'imagine douloureuse. Mais je reste certain qu'elle est obsédée par sa détermination et par son Nom, à l'heure qu'il est.

… …

… …

… …

_Je m'appelle Orphée…_

_J'ai séduit la sauvagerie du monde,_

_Mon être a vaincu l'Enfer._

… …

… …

… …

Du pain sec, des vivres militaires non-périssables, des fromages emballés dans des linges humides, de nombreuses conserves de pâtes, de riz et de lentilles, d'énormes sacs de farine, des épices et du sel, sans compter d'innombrables conserves de légumes et de poissons, voilà ce que contenait l'immense « cuisine » du complexe militaire en plus de plusieurs cuisinières à gaz, dont seules deux d'entre elles fonctionnaient grâce aux soins des Irokois.

Orphée mâchonnait un morceau de fromage qu'elle accompagnait d'une tranche de pain trempée dans un bol d'eau pour la ramollir. Cette nourriture n'était pas vraiment des meilleures, le fait qu'elle s'était affamée pendant plus d'une semaine donnait des airs de festin à ce repas. Puis, pour avoir passé de nombreuses années sur les routes, campagnes et montagnes, elle n'était pas difficile.

La vampire qui l'accompagnait ne respirait pas : Eva trouvait que le fromage laissait échapper une odeur proprement pestilentielle, mais elle fut obligée d'anéantir ses réserves d'air pour parler : l'humaine lui demandait si les loups garous étaient suffisamment nourris.

- Pas vraiment, répondit Eva non sans faire une belle grimace, nous ne voulions pas de débordements donc nous les avons affaiblis.

- Il faudra y remédier, souffla Orphée, ses yeux bruns-verts dans le vague.

- Si tu nous trouves une bonne raison de le faire, peut-être. Veux-tu prendre une douche ? Mais je te préviens tout de suite : l'eau n'est pas chauffée… proposa la petite vampire voyant que la jeune fille à dreads venait de croiser les bras sans plus se servir en nourriture.

L'humaine hocha la tête et renferma la meule de fromage dans son linge ainsi que le pain, avant de se lever à la suite d'Eva qui lui tendit rapidement une serviette de toilette et un gant, avant de la conduire dans une immense douche commune.

Les petites cabines toutes alignées et le sol de carrelage blanc semblaient étrangement propres : les vampires devaient surement apprécier ce confort et sans dire un mot, malgré quelques portes manquantes ou défoncées. Sans dire un mot, Orphée rentra dans l'une d'elle.

Les plaies de son dos se réveillèrent brutalement lorsqu'elle retira ce qui lui servait de haut, lui faisant pousser un juron parfaitement audible.

- Ça va ? Demanda la vampire.

- Aussi bien que quelqu'un qui s'est pris des griffes aussi longues que des couteaux, marmonna-t-elle avant de faire couler l'eau, glacial en effet.

Quelques bouteilles de savon trônaient dans la cabine et elle entreprit de prendre son gant pour savonner les parties de son corps intactes lorsqu'elle prit un flacon entre ses mains : une bouteille orange avec de nombreuses fleurs colorées et…

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette langue ?_ Pensa-t-elle en tentant de lire les inscriptions.

Définitivement, impossible de savoir sa position exacte et Orphée doutait qu'on le lui révèle avec précision. Elle profita tout de même de sa douche, malgré la température de l'eau et ne sortit que lorsque son corps réclama de la chaleur malgré son dos qui la brulait.

Eva l'attendait sagement de l'autre côté de la cabine, nonchalamment assise sur un banc de bois blanc qui ornait la pièce au milieu d'une multitude d'autres, à côté d'une pile de linge.

- Choisis ce que tu veux, malgré le fait que je doute que ça t'aille parfaitement.

- Je suis pas là pour un défilé.

Alors qu'Orphée fouillait dans la pile de vêtements, la jeune vampire lui fit remarquer d'un air boudeur :

- Tu sais, pas la peine de te montrer antipathique : ça ne changera rien à ta condition.

- Je me montrerais sympathique lorsque j'aurais trouvé un équilibre ici et quand les habitués au narcissisme et à la violence seront calmés durablement.

- Tu parles d'Anton et Karan ? La pression était forte et la durée de leur vie dépendait de la réussite de ta prise ! Tente au moins de les comprendre !

Eva avait dit ces phrases de la façon la plus convaincante et convaincue qui soit et notre humaine en perdit momentanément ses mots tout en lorgnant sur un gros pull de laine blanche.

- Je me fiche de leur tension, c'est la seconde fois que l'on m'arrache à ma vie et à mon semblant d'habitude, répondit-elle sèchement.

Puis, sans plus de préambule, Orphée fit tomber la serviette qui recouvrait son corps pour enfiler le plus délicatement possible un débardeur masculin et ce pull blanc, puis un jean extra-large et ses boots. L'humaine siffla à cause de la douleur et ses joues prirent une teinte rosée lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'Eva l'avait regardé sans aucune gêne.

Après avoir respiré intensément les yeux clos, la vampire lâcha :

- On sent encore la marque de ton amant, dans tes cheveux…

- Evite de remuer le couteau dans la plaie, la rembarra directement la fille à dreads avec animosité.

- Je remarque que tu as pardonné à ce pirate de t'avoir pris une première fois ta vie.

- Et alors ?

- Ne peux-tu donc pas nous pardonner ?

Orphée n'eut pas le temps de répondre : une bourrasque d'énergie venant d'Eva la prit au dépourvue. Instantanément, elle se sentit plus gaie et ses idées se modifièrent lentement : après tout, oui ! C'est vrai ! Elle avait pardonné à Elarik, alors pourquoi pas aux Irokois ? Après tout, eux ne l'avaient pas maltraitée autant que le chef de clan breton. L'humaine se sentait bien parmi ces ruines, comme si tous ses malheurs s'étaient évaporés et que là était sa véritable place. Il y avait même la voix d'Eva, sa nouvelle amie, qui la berçait alors que le soleil faisait une nouvelle apparition, donnant à l'endroit un aspect presque féérique. La mélopée de la vampire ne se taisait pas et en se concentrant fortement, elle entendit distinctement :

- Oui, tu nous pardonnes, n'est-ce pas ?

Fin du moment féérique, retour des bâtiments grisâtres et poussiéreux. Orphée aspira le pouvoir d'Eva pour le renvoyer à la Terre et fut hors d'elle en moins d'une demi-seconde alors qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment compris la capacité de cette saleté de sangsue.

- Ne recommence jamais ! JAMAIS ! Hurla-t-elle en se prenant la tête entre les mains. N'ESSAYE MÊME PAS DE RECOMMENCER OU JE TE TUE QUOI QU'IL ADVIENNE !

- Tu ne sais pas me tuer malgré tes capacités, lança la vampirette d'une voix froide et tout de suite moins sympathique.

- Je me doutais que ton air agréable n'était pas sans raison ! Gronda Orphée avant de se détourner, dégoutée.

- Je tentais de t'aider à voir les choses plus simplement. A les simplifier… Lança Eva, réellement déçue. Cela n'a rien à voir avec mon caractère ouvert !

- À d'autre, fous-moi la paix.

Elles marchèrent toutes les deux un instant en silence entre des armoires en morceaux où la pimbêche dépose la pile de vêtements qu'elle avait eu le temps d'attraper en suivant la fille à dreads, et elle remplaça son fardeau par une grosse couverture. Orphée, butée et énervée, ne posa aucune question et se mura dans le silence en commençant à tituber de fatigue. Elle avait bien sentit que la vampire avait été sincère en voulant lui facilité la vie : mais elle n'accepterait pas de se faire manipuler. Après quelques minutes à marcher dans le silence, l'humain reprit la parole en bougonnant :

- Est-ce que les enfants de la lune ont le même odorat que vous ?

- Oui, en effet ! Répondit la gamine vampire heureuse d'entendre à nouveau la voix de l'humaine.

- Puisque je n'ai aucun choix sur mon futur, autant m'y mettre sur le champ. Tu peux me trouver une place tranquille d'où je pourrais observer les loups sans qu'ils ne me sentent ou me voient ?

… …

… …

… …

Deux bonnes heures plus tard, l'humaine était perchée dangereusement à plusieurs mètres du sol, derrière des vitres teintées à moitié fendues : l'observation des loups en était facilitée et elle voulait les observer sous leur forme humaine avant de rendre contact plus personnellement. Icare était toujours en place, debout, droit et les bras croisés, enfermant les enfants de la lune sans faire de pause.

Ses yeux se fermaient tous seuls et Orphée pensa avant de s'endormir pour de bon qu'il fallait absolument qu'elle se renseigne sur cette race étrange, leur mode de vie, caractère et capacités éventuelles. Elle le dit machinalement à Eva, assise les pieds dans le vide et plongea dans un sommeil profond et sans rêve alors qu'elles étaient rejointes par Karan et Anton.

… …

… …

… …

_Il a fallu que tu disparaisses pour que, qu'en plus de ressentir un attachement violent pour toi, j'ai envie de te démontrer de la tendresse… Jamais je n'aurais cru un jour ressentir une chose pareille, un détail qui me paraissait d'une futilité indéniable devient un sentiment qui m'obsède. Je sais que si tu ne reviens pas, toi que je connais si peu en réalité, je me laisserais couler dans la folie sans aucune chance de salut en dehors de la mort. _

_Reviens. Je t'en… supplie…_

Elarik suivait sans trop y croire le conseil d'Eris : il tentait d'envoyer ses pensées le plus loin possible et il n'avait par contre aucun mal à émettre des paroles profondes. Cela venait sans même réfléchir. Il voulait sentir Orphée, sentir sa vie et être rassuré sur le fait que sa course n'était pas vaine, que sa vie n'était pas sans espoir.

Fendant l'air aux côté de leur chef, Falko, Allen et Wilfried ne prononçaient aucune parole, sentant juste le vent gelé sur leur peau d'albâtre, leurs pieds s'enfonçant dans le sol tant ils mettaient tous de la force dans leurs mouvements.

Subitement, Elarik se stoppa net sur place à tel point que ses camarades n'avaient pas eu suffisamment de réflexe pour s'arrêter à son niveau : ils le firent quelques mètres plus loin. Le pirate, les bras et le visage démontrant une attitude d'écoute extrêmement attentive, avait les yeux plus largement ouverts que d'ordinaire, exprimant une surprise totale mêlée de doute : car Elarik cru entendre une réponse à ses pensées. Oui ! Il _sentait_ la réponse de son humaine.

_Je m'appelle Orphée._

_J'ai séduit la sauvagerie du monde et mon être a vaincu l'Enfer._

_Ce ne sont pas de vulgaires vampires qui vont m'empêcher d'agir._

… …

… …

… …

Salut les jeunes !

Comment vous allez ?

Je vois que le nombre de reviews diminuent… l'histoire ne vous plait plus ? Elle est trop longue peut-être ?

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre : je suis hyper fatiguée parce que j'ai retapée une maison, mais j'ai sauvegardé les reviews pour y répondre au prochain chap' ! Oui, je suis généreuse, c'est dans ma nature ! Je souhaite juste répondre rapidement à Trekker21 à propos de mon bouquin : en réalité, c'est une histoire très psychologique, un genre « d'Alice aux pays des merveilles » sombre et glauque mais plein de charme. C'est un peu la connaissance de soi via la folie. Je n'ose pas en dire trop ! :p

Je vous aime toutes et merci d'etre là !

Votre dévouée Miss A. Qui va se coucher… -.-'


	46. L'hiver

41

La mort…

Un vampire pouvait avoir la « chance » de la connaitre plusieurs fois dans son existence. S'il n'était pas brulé entièrement et que sa tête était séparée de son corps, il n'avait plus conscience de rien. En réalité, l'être de la nuit n'avait plus de conscience du tout : comme s'il n'avait droit à rien après sa mort.

Benjamin, le vampire aux éléments, venait de vivre cette angoissante expérience : les derniers nerfs de sa nuque se ressoudaient et instantanément, il ouvrit les yeux, non sans douleur : la soif le consumait.

Dans la chambre du château Volturi richement décorée, il regarda d'un air hagard les alentours : la couverture de soie sur laquelle il était allongé, la pierre grise des murs épais et des visages connus.

- Fils, lança Amun, son visage crispé par l'émotion retenue. Les Dieux soient loués, j'ai eu si peur.

Le jeune vampire écoutait la voix de son chef et créateur puis tourna vivement la tête sur le côté. Tia tenait fermement sa main en retenant des sanglots audibles sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire. Kebi lui maintenait les épaules afin de la soutenir malgré le soulagement de tous : il n'y avait plus rien à craindre pour Benjamin.

Il reposa la tête sur son oreiller : il se sentait embrouillé dans ses pensées comme un comateux après son long sommeil étrange. Cependant, ses souvenirs étaient indemnes car il voyait clairement se défendre alors qu'Orphée lui hurlait de fuir rapidement, alors qu'un vampire blond attaquait en face de lui.

- L'humaine… ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

- … Est vivante d'après les dernières nouvelles. Le guignol qui lui sert de frère a su le préciser il y a à peine deux heures, répondit Amun sans venin dans la voix, étrangement.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Combien de temps suis-je resté inconscient ? Comme ce frère est-il arrivé ?

- Bois, nous discuterons après. Tu es resté sans vie pendant quinze jours.

Le ton du vieil égyptien était sans appel et son fils prit avec difficulté le flacon rempli de sang que lui tendait Tia avec impatience.

… …

… …

Une heure plus tard, Benjamin était sur pied comme si aucun de ses membres ne lui avait manqué. Il avait été mis au courant des derniers évènements : le départ des bretons, celui des clans américains et également le voyage de Marius et d'une poignée d'autres, afin d'effacer les preuves de leur existence en Russie et au Japon. Bien sûr, l'égyptien avait voulu tout savoir de l'enlèvement d'Orphée, se sentant tout de même coupable même s'il était soulagé qu'Elarik Mal'Keinvor ne soit pas dans le coin. A coup sûr, il mourrait sans attendre.

Le vampire élementaliste souhaitait à présent rencontrer ce fameux Eris tant attendu. Malgré le fait qu'il fut interrompu par Aro dans sa progression à travers le château, ce dernier s'étant extasié avec sa bonne humeur habituelle sur la guérison du « si talentueux Benjamin », il arriva enfin devant la porte de la chambre du clan breton. Il huma brièvement le parfum humain d'Eris et la fragrance caractéristique de Sven mais avant même d'avoir frappé à la porte, il entendit un très peu distingué « Ouaiiii » pour lui signifier d'entrer. Il poussa donc la porte et tomba directement dans les yeux bleus clairs d'Eris qui se balançait sur une chaise en jonglant avec des ciseaux, alors que Sven zappait sur les chaînes de la télévision à une vitesse surnaturelle.

- Benjamin ! S'enjoua Sven avec sincérité, enfin de retour parmi nous ! Comment te sens-tu ?

- Pour le mieux, merci de t'en inquiéter, sourit le dit Benjamin.

- Ho ! Pardonne mon impolitesse ! S'exclama le blond en se désintéressant momentanément de son petit écran. Voici le stupide Eris qui me met les nerfs à fleur de peau depuis qu'il a posé ses pieds dans le château et à qui j'ai été assigné en tant que protection. Excuse-moi donc si je ne participe pas à la conversation, conclut-il en grondant.

- Ravi de te voir enfin, lança Benjamin à Eris qui le regardait sans aucune expression avant de lui répondre sans cesser de jongler.

- Moi aussi ! Mais pardonne-moi si je ne participe pas à la conversation : je suis durement occupé à faire enrager ce BCBG blond, sur le fauteuil, là.

- Ferme-là !

- Je vois que ta patience s'émousse, Sven, remarqua habilement l'égyptien avec un sourire amusé : les jurons sortaient rarement de la bouche du blond en temps normal.

- Je ne te le fait pas dire : ce… mioche s'est mis dans la tête de disparaitre au moindre manquement de mon attention. Il a du mal à comprendre que jamais une telle faiblesse ne me prendra.

La voix du second d'Elarik suintait la colère de toutes parts, accentuée par Eris qui ne se retint pas de répondre effrontément.

- En effet, c'est mon projet actuel car je n'ai aucune raison de rester dans cette foutue ruine. Mais il suffit que l'humaine ne provoque _un regrettable petit accident_ pour que tu t'enfuies à toutes jambes en hélant ton chef, ricana Eris en jonglant un peu plus vite avec ses ciseaux très affutés.

La réaction de Sven ne se fit pas attendre : il bondit sur le bureau où les pieds d'Eris étaient appuyés et d'un geste de la main envoya valser ses petites armes contre un mur en rugissant :

- Cesse de me rendre fou avec tes mauvaises manières !

Eris se redressa de toute sa hauteur, bien plus grand que le blond, insensible à la menace et aussi provoquant que possible :

- Sinon quoi ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire vicieux et un haussement de sourcils parfaitement calculé.

Le cri de rage du blond lui mit presque la crête en arrière, ce qui n'empecha pas Eris de continuer à ricaner. Sven se plaça directement en face de Benjamin qui regardait la scène parfaitement consterné et persuadé que le monde était devenu fou pendant son absence.

- Garde ce gamin, lui demanda le français de son ton le plus doux et poli, comme si toute sa colère s'était évaporée alors qu'il n'en était rien. Tu auras ma reconnaissance _éternelle_.

Puis il disparut en claquant la porte, manquant de la faire sortir de ses gonds devant les yeux ahuris de Benjamin. Après deux secondes de silence, Eris s'étira peu élégamment avant de sauter sur le fauteuil précédemment occupé par Sven.

- Assis-toi, je t'en prie ! Autant jouer les nounous confortablement. J'espère que tu n'es pas aussi susceptible que l'autre…

L'égyptien s'avança lentement, comme étourdit : sortir d'une sorte de coma et assister une telle agitation incompréhensible lui donnait le tournis, sans compter la différence de comportement entre Eris et Orphée. Lui aussi avait bien choisi son nom.

En se posant sur le canapé adjacent à l'humain, Benjamin fut surpris par les traits tirés d'angoisse de l'humain, au milieu de son visage exagérément sérieux. L'inquiétude le rongeait, en ce qui le concernait lui, ou sa sœur, ça ne faisait aucun doute.

- En effet, répondit Eris sans aucune gêne avec aucun être du monde avec son empathie.

- Pourquoi souhaites-tu t'en aller ?

Le regard proprement assombri d'Eris lui répondit.

- Je veux dire que tu pourrais être réellement utile en ce qui la concerne et même si on la retrouve.

- Si ma sœur me cherche, elle saura où me trouver. Ma vie semble en danger ici et j'ai pas envie de mourir avec des crocs dans le cou. C'est inesthétique…

- Bien que ton instinct te dise le contraire, tu es en sécurité ici. Malgré le caractère… changeant de Sven, il n'est pas autorisé à te faire du mal, ni même à laisser quelqu'un d'autre s'en prendre à toi.

L'humain eut un reniflement, comme s'il allait rire sans se l'autoriser. Puis il dit pensivement comme avec une logique imparable :

- De toute façon, c'est l'hiver,…

- Pardon ? Demanda Benjamin tout en ayant une impression de déjà vu avec ses discutions en compagnie d'Orphée.

- Ma sœur n'apparaitra pas avant le printemps et moi, je ne partirais pas avant non plus.

Le vampire hésita à poser la question « pourquoi », mais n'osa cependant pas insister pour le moment : cela pourrait peut-être accabler plus que de raison, l'humain qui soupirait en regardant la télévision sans la voir. Contre toute attente, Eris décrypta son questionnement et lui répondit sans faire d'histoire, de la même manière qu'Orphée lui avait parlé des éléments avec un naturel désolant.

- L'hiver, c'est l'hibernation et le repli sur soi avant la renaissance.

… …

… …

… …

Ses pieds martelaient le sol avec une puissance inimaginable, les muscles de son dos roulaient sous l'effort de ses bras pour gagner en vitesse, prenant toujours plus d'élan. Aucune de ses mèches bouclées et noires ne venait troubler sa vision nocturne malgré les bourrasques. Elarik avait repris du poil de la bête et rien ne l'arrêterait : le fait d'avoir su sentir son humaine si clairement avait été hissé au rang de miracle et il savait à présent qu'il ne courrait pas pour rien.

Jamais il ne s'était sentit comme cela : bourré de rage et de détermination, obnubilé par le massacre pur et simple de ses ennemis, sans que la cause ne soit sa fierté ou la sauvegarde de son territoire. Il faisait ça pour Elle. Ce n'était pas _entièrement_ un désir égoïste, personne n'avait blessé son égo ou provoqué son courroux. Non. Toutefois, on lui avait volé un trésor inestimable, le plus cher de ses biens, la chose qui le rendait un peu plus vivant, qui lui donnait des sentiments inconnus et un bien-être incompréhensible pour ses cinq cent dix ans. Son trésor n'avait qu'un nom : Orphée.

- Elarik ! Il faut nous nourrir ! Cria Wilfried en faisant fi du vent hurlant.

Le petit groupe ralenti l'allure jusqu'à s'arrêter au milieu d'un champ, sous la lune reflétant sa lumière sur leur épiderme pâle l'extrême. L'empressement de Wilfried était justifié : leurs cernes profondes et leurs pupilles noires traduisaient leur faim, sans compter un semblant de faiblesse dans leur mouvement. Le chef de clan ne parla pas. En réalité, il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis Volterra, sauf pour prononcer une phrase simple : « _Je l'ai sentie_ » avait-il prononcé en soufflant, gonflé par l'espoir.

Son clan l'observait dans ses changements : il était toujours le même, déterminé, rageur envers ses possessions les plus chères et insensible au fait de tuer. Pourtant, son regard était différent, à présent toujours porté vers l'horizon en espérant que sa course ne soit pas vaine et que les promesses de cet inconnu soient tenues.

_- Oui, les yeux du pirate n'ont jamais quitté Orphée,…_ Pensa l'autrichien Wilfried, en se souvenant douloureusement de sa propre expérience, espionnant sans jamais se dévoiler sa femme et ses descendants vivre, après sa transformation en vampire. _Une torture équivalente à un espoir flou_, conclut-il avant de poser une main sur l'épaule de son supérieur pour le sortir de son éternel mutisme depuis le départ involontaire de sa captive.

- Chef et ami, lui dit-il sans aucune impatience, nous **devons** nous nourrir maintenant, ne serait-ce que pour être plus efficaces dans notre quête.

Elarik cligna une fois des paupières comme s'il tentait d'émerger d'un rêve sans être convaincu et pourtant le manque de sang lui brulait les veines : le venin qui courrait en lui devenait beaucoup trop concentré, accentuant la sensation de soif intense et de feu que rien ne calmerait, même pas le vent d'hiver.

- Pardon, je vous néglige, lâcha le breton d'une voix rauque et sans émotion, même s'il était reconnaissant envers son équipage de le suivre sans penser à mal et sans faire de vague.

- Ce n'est rien, ne put s'empêcher de dire Allen, avant de rajouter : J'aimerais tant saisir la sensation qui t'a poussé à cette détermination nouvelle alors que tu semblais proche de la détresse.

- J'aimerais tant pouvoir te l'expliquer… Allen, je voudrais que tu appelles Sven pour s'assurer que le frère d'Orphée ne fait aucun faux pas après cette étrange… « Contact » de _sa_ part, ordonna le pirate. Nous nous retrouverons ici dans une heure : ça nous laissera un peu de temps pour nous détendre, sourit-il.

Instantanément, chacun prit un chemin différent et les hommes d'Elarik se réjouir de son revirement d'humeur : aucun ne tenait à le voir se réfugier dans la dépression, sans pouvoir agir.

Allen était le plus lent, marchant à travers la campagne et s'attardant à penser à la lune, l'astre l'avait tant inspiré lors de son humanité qu'il ne se lassait toujours pas de contempler le ciel clair et la luminosité qu'elle prodiguait sur le paysage de nuit. Ses yeux rapaces reflétaient l'astre et une sorte de mélancolie que seul le poète qu'il était arriverait à décrire. Malheureusement ce moment de félicité fut interrompu par son téléphone qui sonna à lui crever les tympans. Il tenta de l'ignorer, mais c'était sans compter sur son interlocuteur qui souhaitait apparemment pressé de le joindre. C'est en soufflant profondément qu'il répondit :

- Sven. J'allais t'appeler.

_- J'en suis fort aise._

- Elarik veut savoir si l'humain se tient calme.

_- Evidemment ! Nous échangions à l'instant nos adresses…_

… … … …

Falko désira rejoindre Elarik après s'être nourri. Suivant sa trace odorante à travers la ville dont il ignorait le nom, il retrouva son chef assis en tailleur devant le cadavre de ses victimes et le viking s'arrêta un instant devant le spectacle qu'offrait le vieux pirate : les yeux plantés vers le sol, jouant avec des brindilles qui trainaient sur le sol pavé, il semblait être redevenu un jeune homme frivole de vingt-cinq ans. Falko cru qu'il ne l'avait pas remarqué, pourtant celui-ci releva vivement les yeux pour reprendre instantanément des traits froids et distants. Le monstrueux blond se mit à sa hauteur et s'assit également alors qu'Elarik parla enfin :

- Suis-je toujours le même ? Se demanda-t-il, plus pour lui-même.

Silence réfléchit de Falko qui crut souhaitable de répondre à cette question étrange.

- Non. Tu es toujours le même, identique au jour où tu as piétiné mon territoire avec Sven et Allen. Tu as juste quelque chose en plus qui te rend actuellement perdu et malheureux, mais qui te comble quand tu profites de sa présence à tes côtés.

Soupir du pirate.

- Pourquoi cette question ? S'enquit patiemment Falko avec un vif intérêt.

- Je ne m'habitue pas à ce qu'elle a fait surgir hors de moi. Je ne sais même pas si j'ai ressenti autant de choses de tous mes siècles passés, même de mon humanité. C'est comme si… Toutes mes humeurs étaient démultipliées, que toutes mes sensations envers _elle_ étaient vitales. Elle me manque, pourtant j'ai la profonde impression qu'il me manque quelque chose pour être…

- … Totalement épris d'elle ?

- J'ai la sensation étrangement cruelle que mettre ma vie entre ses mains est un souhait inébranlable.

- Tu sais, je pense que ces choses-là prennent du temps, vampire ou non. N'oublie pas d'où nous venons : nos époques étaient barbares et sans pitié, de même pour nos milieux de vie. Alors je suppose que lorsque de telles épreuves arrivent, nous, vieux vampires, mettons des lustres à l'accepter et à changer, même si nous nous adaptons au final à ces changements plutôt radicaux. Rappelle-toi nos façons de considérer la femme lorsque nous étions humains : je doute que tes manières et les miennes furent différentes. A présent, je suppose que ta vision se modifie, non pas en ce qui concerne les femmes et les sentiments, mais seulement _cette_ femme… Et que Thor me foudroie sur le champ, je parle théoriquement de ce que je suppose, car il m'est impossible de savoir avec exactitude ce que tu ressens à l'heure actuelle…

Après cette longue tirade, aucun d'eux ne dit mot, se contentant de se relever et de quitter la ville en trainant leurs cadavres respectifs. Ils retrouvèrent facilement Wilfried en dehors du village fortifié, posé sur une grosse pierre sous un arbre, contemplant les étoiles trop visibles qui annonçaient une rechute de la température. Les trois amis entassèrent du bois et les corps sans vie en entendant Allen qui marchait dans les collines avoisinantes sans se presser.

L'anglais finit par arriver nonchalamment auprès de ses congénères, sans cadavre à mettre sur le tas, mais il eut l'honneur de bruler les restes humains de tous.

- Tu ne t'es pas nourri ? Demanda Wilfried en constatant tout de même qu'Allen avait les pupilles d'un rouge flamboyant.

- Si, mais l'homme que j'ai trouvé dans une crevasse a pu bêtement glisser, s'écorchant la gorge sur une aspérité de la roche,… expliqua-t-il avec un sourire significatif. Au fait, Sven va bien et l'humain aussi. Ce sont de grands amis… Conclut-il en ricanant.

… …

… …

… …

C'était donc l'hiver. Une saison particulièrement rude pour l'Europe cette année et il fallait qu'Orphée se retrouve dans un bâtiment ne possédant pas une seule porte pouvant tenir debout et où le vent s'engouffrait par les toits béants et les fenêtres brisées.

L'hiver seulement… La jeune fille à dreads savait qu'il lui faudrait attendre et que calmer son démon pendant toute cette saison allait être une dure épreuve après son expérience de ce matin. Pourtant, elle n'avait rien fait de mal.

_Tranquillement emmitouflée dans la couverture que lui avait donné Eva, Orphée avait tout d'abord dormi, puis observé les loups sans bouger d'un iota alors que les vampires Anton et Karan discutaient dans une langue qu'elle n'essaya pas de comprendre. L'humeur de la fille était loin d'être au beau fixe comme ses cernes témoignaient de sa fatigue physique et mentale, en cause : le stress, le manque de sommeil et de nourriture qu'elle s'était imposé avant son repas d'hier._

_En réalité, Orphée était en état de choc : comment, après son étreinte avec son vampire et le calme du château, l'attente de son frère à Volterra, s'était-elle retrouvé ici ? Elle n'arriva pas à l'expliquer. Mais toutes ces questions sans réponse l'agaçant déjà profondément, il fallut que Karan l'Indou lui fasse subir un véritable interrogatoire sur ses capacités, ce qui l'ennuya encore plus sa réponse ne se fit pas attendre : elle cracha :_

_- Ne me pose pas de questions, surtout celles dont les réponses t'échappent._

_Dans les secondes qui suivirent, Karan n'avait pas réagi. En apparence seulement car son pouvoir se déchaîna sur Orphée : là, au milieu des loups inconscients de l'observation dont ils étaient les sujets, l'image d'Elarik fit son apparition comme par magie. Bien qu'Orphée détecta instantanément l'illusion exposée par le vampire indou, la suite du programme lui glaça le sang et elle cessa de respirer._

_Cet Elarik semblait la regarder avec mépris et colère, comme si elle était fautive de quelque chose qui lui échappait. Ses traits étaient déformés par une grimace de rage pure. Le mirage n'hurla pas lorsque l'un de ses bras lui fut arraché par l'invisible, ni même l'autre. L'image du pirate tomba lentement en morceau avec une unique constance : ses yeux qui semblaient accuser l'humaine devenue bien pâle et voulant détourner la tête avec dégout. Karan n'en avait cependant pas fini et sous l'œil inexpressif d'Anton, il lui maintint le visage d'une main ferme et puissante pour qu'elle ne rate pas une demi-seconde d'Elarik brulé vif._

_L'indou à la peau si particulière à cause de sa condition de vampire dit quelque chose qu'Orphée n'entendit pas, pétrifiée par la scène illusoire dont elle venait d'être victime. Elle fut réellement blessée par cette vision, terrassée par la possibilité qu'Elarik meure. Son cœur se fissurait sans totalement se briser, laissant une blessure béante encore plus dévastatrice que celles, physiques, de son dos. Elarik lui manquait. C'était un fait, seulement à présent, le manque était additionné de l'inquiétude. Un mélange insupportable dans un lieu si néfaste._

_Orphée s'était recroquevillée sur elle-même, soumise, alors que Karan lui tournait lentement le dos en ignorant royalement le regard courroucé d'Icare : toujours en train de maintenir les loups humains sous son bouclier physique, ces derniers grondaient d'incompréhension face à une scène qu'ils n'avaient pas comprises._

Bref, c'était l'hiver. Et comme toutes les années depuis qu'ils avaient pris la route de la liberté, Eris et Orphée passaient généralement cette saison ensemble. Souvent décrite comme la première et dernière période de l'année, son cycle n'est qu'une petite mort de la nature : les feuilles d'arbres ne survivent plus, le froid pousse toutes sortes d'animaux et d'insectes à se réfugier profondément, voir à s'immobiliser en dormant. Pour les autres, c'est une survie et la recherche de la subsistance. L'hiver était une mort légère afin que la nature renaisse plus belle encore.

Il fut un temps où l'Homme respectait ce rythme, vivant de ses conserves de l'été et les réserves propres à son corps, cependant aujourd'hui, la plupart des humains étaient déboussolés par leur propre rythme de vie imposé par leur monde et par l'influence de la science et de la surproduction alimentaire.

Pourtant nés dans cet univers chaotique, Eris et Orphée respectaient toujours ce cycle, bon gré, mal gré, car personne n'avait vraiment envie de s'arrêter de vivre parce qu'il faisait froid mais le corps humain réclamant ce repos, ils s'y pliaient en passant le plus clair de leur temps devant un feu ou une autre source de chaleur en faisant un bilan de l'année passée, puis en prévoyant celle à venir.

Se reposer et se préparer au renouveau et à l'action. Voilà ce qu'est cette saison.

_- Tu as raison, attendons notre heure,_ déclara le démon. _Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre, nous savons à quel point cela a toujours été vrai._

Et dans toute sa tristesse et son désespoir, Orphée eut un bref sourire que personne n'aurait aimé surprendre. Si solution il y avait à sa situation, elle viendrait d'elle-même. Orphée s'en remettait à sa destinée, au hasard, aux Dieux, qu'importe. Elle avait confiance en elle et en l'avenir car si la mort était certainement au bout du chemin, la faucheuse ne viendrait pas tout de suite : cela n'aurait aucun sens.

Oui, malgré sa sensation de perdition, Orphée était totalement confiante et son démon rugit de joie et d'anticipation. Ils passeraient l'épreuve attendant patiemment le moment qui les sauverait.

L'hiver, c'est comme la nuit : il porte conseils et solutions pour ceux qui veulent bien les entendre.

_« Et je me confie en l'Eternel._

_Je serais par ta grâce dans l'allégresse et dans la joie._

_Car tu vois ma misère, tu sais les angoisses de mon âme,_

_Et tu ne me livreras pas à l'ennemi,_

_Tu mettras mes pieds au large »_

… …

… …

… …

_**Et maintenant, la seconde partie va vraiment commencer :D**_

_Faut que ça bouge ! _

_Mais vous avez pas idée à quelle vitesse j'ai écris ce chapitre et répondu aux reviews… tout était sur papier et j'ai failli pas poster aujourd'hui ! Mais ouf, nous voilà sauvé ! héhéhé. En plus de mes projets dessins et d'autres écrits, j'ai jamais été aussi productive ! on remercie les trous entre mes deux tafs et à mon insomniaquicité (ça existe pas mais on s'en fou)._

_Sinon…_

_Comment ça va, les jeunes ?_

_**Alicetwilight**__ : Ha, possiblement qu'Orphée peut tuer Eva, mais ce ne serait pas très intelligent ! Va-t-elle aider les Irokois ? J'sais pas. On verra comment ça se présente ! Merci d'être toujours là._

_**Aurore**__ : Merci de ton commentaire, c'est vrai que j'allonge un peu, vu qu'on sait relativement peu de choses sur beaucoup de personnages, donc il faut bien faire peu à peu connaissance en détails !_

_**Bellardtwilight**__ : Merci de ta présence constante à mes côtés ! Ca me fait grand plaisir !_

_**Liliane**__ : Merci à toi pour ton commentaire ! Oui Elarik est mou, mais… c'est entre les coups. Il va reprendre des forces, le gamin ! Pas d'inquiétude ! Eris est encore assez imprévisible, il ne sait pas lui-même si quel pied danser, il est assez difficile à saisir. Pour Eva, on apprendra son pouvoir dans le __**prochain chapitre qui va être lourd en révélation**__ ! Ce n'est pas les sentiments qu'elle manipule :D Et on apprendra d'autres choses moins plaisantes aussi._

_**Mimicam**__ : merci à toi d'être encore là et de voir que l'histoire te plait encore ! J'avais peur avec ces changements de tons… Et puis la longueur ! on pourrait se lasser, je sais pas moi ! :p_

_**Nobody**__ : Bienvenue parmi nous ! Je suis au contraire très heureuse que tu ais posté un message à la fin de ta lecture. Je m'étonne encore que certains accroche alors que le début de la fic est carrément médiocre ! Mais je te remercie beaucoup de me suivre et de m'avoir fait un beau commentaire ! Au fait, ça t'a mis combien de temps pour tout lire ? XD_

_**Tiana **__: oula ! merci pour ta déclaration ! Mon copain a vu ton commentaire et m'a demandé si j'arretais ma fic pour affoler tout le monde comme ça XD Sinon, heu… non je ne me rend pas compte du talent que j'ai ! Lol, juste l'intro de la seconde partie (le passé d'Orphée)c'est ça mon style d'écriture, pas les histoires en long et en large. Encore moins les histoires d'amour… _

_Pour Elarik, oui, il va se bouger, on patiente encore deux semaines et on verra LE chef de clan sanguinaire, même avec ceux qui le mérite pas forcément. Et pour Eris, son nom est celui de la déesse de la discorde qui a engendré tant et plus d'horreur dans le monde, d'après la mythologie grecque. Il tiendra son prénom jusqu'au bout :p_

_Pour ta théorie sur les enfants de la lune (l'expression n'est pas de moi mais de stephenie meyer, j'ai adoré ce mot) et bien… c'est pas exactement ça du tout ! Mais y'a des choses interessantes ! Comme ça je suis pas claire ! ? merci à toi !_

_**Mrs Esmée Cullen**__ : Merci de ton commentaire, ça me fait toujours plaisir ! Tu sais pas quoi écrire ! comment ça tu sais pas quoi écrire ? Et tu penses qu'écrire des conneries plus grosses que moi ça s'invente pas ? XD merci de toujours me suivre !_

_**Eve**__ : HA ! merci de ta review et merci d'avoir dit que Santino est sauvage, sexy et virile ! C'est ZE vampire. Sauf que… il est space. Oui oui, je vais mettre une alexiane, mais trouver un vampire qui ne va pas mourir est assez… compliqué ! Bon pour la prononciation de ton prénom, … je préfère ne rien dire. Et comme tu le vois, Eris et Sven ne sont pas loin de s'étriper…_

_**Sophia**__ : Bienvenue parmi nous et merci de ton petit commentaire qui m'a fait très plaisir ! J'espère que tu suivras encore longtemps._

_**Trekker21**__ : Merci à toi d'être toujours là ! Ha bon ? Eva te fait penser à Jane en plus gentil ? Moi elle me fait penser à … j'sais pas. Elle est assez naive dans sa gentillesse, on va voir ça plus tard. Mais comme je le disait à Liliane, non elle ne manipule pas les émotions, mais on apprendre tout ça et tant et plus dans le prochain chapitre !_


	47. Vieux loup

41

…

…

_La petite fille adorait parfois son empathie et son sens aigu de l'observation : sa facilité à connaitre une personne était déconcertante. Elle disséquait ses mouvements, l'agitation des yeux et des mains, la façon de parler ou de se déplacer puis, si elle avait de la chance, la gamine analysait l'écriture ou d'infimes autres détails qui pouvaient l'informer de la personnalité de son cobaye du moment. Cette petite fille possédait un air innocent à toute épreuve maquant à la perfection la fierté de détenir ce pouvoir de domination sur les autres._

…

…

Quoiqu'elle puisse dire de ses conditions de détention, Orphée aimait toujours ça. Elle était une passionnée dans le domaine et utiliser ces mêmes capacités depuis l'enfance la faisait jubiler, sans compter que les enfants de la lune sous forme humaine étaient des êtres plus qu'intéressants.

Ainsi, elle remarqua que ces créatures, pourtant enfermées dans un cercle étroit pour des êtres semblant si agiles et athlétiques, gardaient au maximum leur distance les uns par rapport aux autres : sans aucun doute, leur besoin d'autonomie et leurs habitudes solitaires étaient mises à rude épreuve. Seuls sortaient du lot l'homme aux cheveux blancs et le jeune garçon aux yeux bleus. Si Orphée se doutait de l'âge plus que respectable du premier, le second devait être parmi les plus jeunes et le lien unissant les deux lui paraissait solide pour une raison qu'elle ignorait. Aussi posa-t-elle la question à Eva qui lui tenait toujours compagnie avec Anton et heureusement, ils ne s'adonnaient pas à leurs attouchements répugnants.

- Tu es très observatrice ! S'exclama Eva avant de poursuivre. En effet, Jivko est le plus âgé des Garous ici présents. C'est une chance d'avoir pu le capturer avec son « disciple » comme il le nomme lui-même.

La jeune fille à dreads observa un long moment cet étrange « couple » en songeant que plus les êtres étaient vieux, plus leurs noms étaient étranges. Puis elle s'aperçut que, peut-être, tous ces noms étaient possiblement courants lorsqu'ils étaient remis dans leur contexte car toutes les époques possédaient leurs « modes ». Qu'importe, cet enfant de la lune vieux de dizaine de siècles se nommait Jivko. Il était calme et ne bougeait pratiquement jamais ou très peu. Souvent, il jetait un coup d'œil inquiet à son disciple avant de retomber dans l'immobilité, assis à même le sol. Une aura de sagesse semblait l'entourer, avec ses cheveux et barbe mal rasée couleur neige. Le disciple au contraire était l'agitation née : il faisait des cents pas incessants en décrivant un large cercle autour de son créateur sans réellement sans apercevoir.

- _C'est eux_, souffla le démon d'Orphée, aussi passionné qu'elle par la chance qu'ils avaient de pouvoir connaitre en profondeur ces « Garous », comme les appelait Eva.

Secrètement, le démon et son porteur qu'était la jeune fille se réjouissaient à l'idée de gagner ce pari extrême : contrôler ces enfants lunaires comme une véritable meute. Orphée en oubliait sa réclusion et le démon passait outre les offenses faites à leur encontre.

Mais en effet, cet homme à la pilosité pâle et son fils ne pouvaient qu'être les piliers de cette meute tant espérée, simplement grâce à leur lien : ils étaient deux, alors que le reste des loups ne s'approchaient aucunement les uns des autres.

- Comment se passe la transformation en loup-garou ? Demanda l'humaine.

Son intonation était subitement si étrange qu'Eva tourna vivement la tête et fut sur ses gardes : les pupilles d'Orphée étaient incroyablement dilatées cependant, Eva ne montra rien de son désarroi.

- Comme nous, vampires : le venin fait effet lors de la morsure si la victime n'est pas tuée. A ce propos, tu as eu une chance inouïe d'avoir juste été touchée par les griffes ! Je doute que ton Elarik voudrait encore de toi ! Lança-t-elle avec son naturel enjoué.

- Ne dis pas son nom… Et pourquoi ça ?

- L'instinct prévaut entre créatures surnaturelles. La haine entre nous n'a cessé de croitre avec les siècles : nous nous disputions les territoires sans relâche et les tueries opposant garous et vampires étaient banales tant elles étaient répandues. Pour te raconter brièvement l'histoire : lorsque les Volturis ont pris la souveraineté de notre univers, leur première décision a été d'exterminer entièrement la race des enfants de la lune. Surtout Caius : il les a en horreur depuis le jour où l'un d'entre eux a bien failli le tuer ! Bien entendu, certains y ont échappé : Jivko, le loup du Gévaudan là-bas et Sanislas, qui vient aussi de Russie. Il y en a probablement d'autres que nous n'avons pu dénicher tant le globe est étendu, car les autres garous présents en dehors du disciple de Jivko ont bien été créé par d'autres.

Tout au long du discourt instructif d'Eva, Anton ne cessa d'émettre de nombreux bruitages traduisant son ennui et son dégoût pur et simple envers les Volturis et les loups. Il ne se gêna d'ailleurs pas pour ponctuer les explications d'un :

- _Tes_ vampires ne sont pas meilleurs que nous, comme tu peux le constater.

- En effet, mais eux ne m'ont jamais rien demandé, lui répondit Orphée du tac-o-tac avant d'interroger Eva sur l'alimentation des loups.

- Ho ! Ils peuvent manger comme les humains mais lors de leur transformation, ils sont fortement attirés par ces mêmes humains. Cependant, aussi pendant leur mutation, les garous peuvent avoir une alimentation variée : Jivko est celui qui a le plus de maitrise comme tu as pu le voir, quand il est sous sa forme de loup, il chasse les herbivores.

- Et leur transformation, justement ? J'ai remarqué qu'ils n'avaient pas tous la même sensibilité à l'astre, demanda l'humaine qui regrettait de se sentir pressée pour poser la question plutôt que d'observer les changements par elle-même.

- En effet, malheureusement mes explications seront succinctes : leur durée et le moment du changement de peau est si aléatoire ! Je peux juste affirmer que les plus jeunes sont les plus sensibles et les plus agressifs sous cette forme. L'un d'entre eux en a tué deux autres le premier jour. Nous avons évidemment dû l'éliminer avant qu'il ne cause plus de dégâts !

- Je rajouterais que, justement pour les plus récents des garous, leur mutation ne se contrôle absolument pas tandis que les anciens arrivent à choisir le moment. Mais évidemment, la lune doit être au moins de pleine moitié et ils échouent souvent à se transformer à leur guise avant l'astre soit plein, rajouta Anton d'une voix morne alors qu'il n'avait pas participé aux explications avant cela. Enfin, termina-t-il, c'est compliqué et incalculable.

Orphée avalait leurs paroles tant elle était impressionnée par ces créatures qui semblaient souffrir de leur statut et elle comprit pourquoi : même sous forme humaine, les loups garous étaient fortement emprisonnés par leur instinct animal, comme une force qui faisait pression sur leur comportement. Pourtant, son empathie lui indiquait qu'un rassemblement calme était possible : tout d'abord, ces êtres ne s'entretuaient pas, sauf exception comme l'avait signalé Eva. Ensuite, quand l'un d'entre eux soupirait, soufflait, ou regardait un point précis avec insistance, les autres faisaient de même sans s'en rendre compte, probablement.

- _Les Irokois sont fous, mais ils ont raison : une meute digne de ce nom est tout à fait envisageable_, sourit le démon.

La cervelle de l'humaine allait à tout allure, regroupant les informations, les classant par ordre croissant d'utilités, rangeant les opérations futures délicates dans un coin de sa tête et les premiers projets qu'elle déciderait de mettre en place. Oui ! Elle en ferait une meute et remerciait les Irokois si détestés pour lui donner une occupation aussi distrayante.

- Et quelle langue parlent les loups ? Termina Orphée.

- Ho ! La plupart sont russes, donc ils parlent cette langue ainsi que l'anglais à des niveaux plus ou moins élevés. Les anciens parlent de nombreuses langues, tu n'auras aucun mal à communiquer avec eux. Evidemment, le plus âgé connait les langages les plus courants et le loup du Gévaudan est français, répondit Eva en désignant une nouvelle fois la Bête. Un homme trapu et hirsute, replié sur lui-même sans jamais ouvrir la bouche, même pour rugir.

Orphée jeta un coup d'œil à Eva, qui en faisait de même et se dit que finalement, elle lui tenait compagnie de manière plutôt agréable contrairement à tous les autres, malgré le fait qu'elle ne connaissait pas la nature exacte de son pouvoir. Mais ne voulant pas brusquer la seule vampire sympathique du coin, Orphée hésita à lui demander d'autres explications.

- Mon pouvoir est de modifier la mémoire pour arriver à un comportement voulu par moi, lui confia la vampire avec un air sombre, ayant deviné l'interrogation.

- Je ne comprends pas,…

- J'ai essayé tout à l'heure sur toi. Tu as probablement entendu ma voix qui modifiait tes opinions. Je n'efface rien, je change juste les moments dans la mémoire d'une personne, seulement dans les souvenirs où je suis présente. Je voulais te faciliter la tâche en te montrant que tu pouvais nous aimer autant que les autres vampires que tu connais. Je t'ai montré comme tu pouvais me trouver sympathique et ai accentué l'idée au point que tu sois persuadée que seuls nous en valions la peine…

Eva semblait littéralement gênée d'expliquer son pouvoir, sous le sourire pourtant fier d'Anton qui la couvait du regard. Orphée était persuadée qu'elle aurait rougit si elle avait été humaine : en réalité, Eva était réellement agréable et aimable, tranchant avec la menace glauque que représentaient ses camarades et amis. Peut-être que son séjour ici ne serait pas si… désagréable.

Le démon ricana alors que lui et Orphée pensait soudainement :

- _**Comme c'est intéressant**_.

Mettant leur idée secrète dans un coin de leur tête, ils passèrent à autre chose :

- Je vois que vos chefs ont été talentueux pour trouver des acolytes aussi dévoués et gavés de pouvoir si dangereux… Mais qu'importe : je **veux** m'entretenir avec Jivko.

… …

… …

… …

Les hostilités faisaient rage en Amérique depuis deux jours dans la première province où se trouvaient les Irokois. Tous les vampires commençaient sérieusement à fatiguer, même si aucun n'était prêt à abandonner le combat à mort.

Les clans américains accompagnés des modificateurs sous forme humaine avaient tout d'abord repoussé le plus discrètement possible l'ennemi hors de la ville. Sur les chaînes de télévision, on ne parlait que de cet étrange 'tremblement de terre » qui avait abimé nombre d'infrastructures. Etonnamment, si la plupart des habitants avaient été éveillés par le bruit assourdissant, seuls trente pour cent avait senti une secousse peu impressionnante. Mystère.

Malgré le manque de discrétion impossible à tenir dans ces conditions, les Volturis et Caius y compris passèrent outre et leurs pensées allaient d'avantages aux clans Cullen et Dénali, leurs accompagnateurs et surtout, à leur réussite.

En réalité, vampires et Quileutes avaient encerclés sans attendre le repère Irokoi et, afin d'éviter tout débordement à l'intérieur de la ville, les avaient poussé à sortir par des ruelles non-fréquentées à ces petites heures de la nuit. Lorsqu'un premier bâtiment s'effondra à cause d'un jeune ayant percuté ses fondations branlantes, les nomades et Denali ainsi que quelques loups furent chargés de maintenir le bruit quelques minutes dans toute l'agglomération en priant pour que les humains croient en quelque chose de naturel. Et cela avait fonctionné pour leur plus grand espoir : les humains ne s'étonnaient plus de rien et ne cherchèrent que peu d'explications.

Actuellement, les combattants étaient essentiellement les végétariens Cullens et les modificateurs. Seuls ses derniers prenaient un malin plaisir à démembrer leurs ennemis, les vampires ne faisant que défendre avec tristesse cette humanité aveugle tout en pensant que toute cette fausse armée créée par les deux indiens fous n'était qu'un vaste gâchis par toutes ces vies perdues.

Carlisle arracha une tête avec peine d'un tout jeune vampire et tentait de ne pas penser aux actes terribles qu'il était en train d'accomplir depuis deux jours, tout en gardant un œil sur sa douce Esmée. Elle esquivait des attaques avec une grâce toute particulière.

Le chef de clan Cullen se permit une brève analyse de la situation : les modificateurs se mettant généralement à deux pour tuer un ennemi dans la mesure du possible et proches des brasiers allumé efficacement par Jasper, ils risquaient peu. Si les nomades et Denalis les rejoignaient promptement, ils gagneraient tous cette première et petite bataille sans effectif moindre. Carlisle se retourna vivement et vit une petite femelle tous croc dehors qui se jetait sur lui. D'un seul mouvement, il lui ôta la tête sans prolonger ses souffrances et continua à avancer parmi les lignes ennemies beaucoup trop nombreuses à son goût. Il eut soudainement peur pour sa famille et amis.

A peine avait-il formulé cette pensée que les Dénalis firent leur apparition, ainsi que les nomades, tous entiers. Ils évaluèrent la bataille afin de connaitre l'endroit où ils seraient le plus utile et s'élancèrent rapidement. Tous, sauf Kate Denali percutée par un Irokoi lâchement abrité dans un arbre. Ils culbutèrent tous deux sur plusieurs mètres, râpant la terre sur leur passage, chacun tentant de prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Malheureusement surprise par la force colossale de l'Irokoi nouveau-né, Kate perdit l'avantage et hurla lorsque son ennemi lui planta les dents dans la gorge avant d'arracher sa tête, atteignant le feu rapidement. Alice s'était figée et avait hurlé de toutes ses forces le nom de Garett qui était déjà sur place. Un bras de Kate dans la main, la seule chose intacte qu'il restait d'elle, il beugla en attrapant le gamin par les cheveux et en le balançant à travers la plaine.

- Tu souffriras assez pour t'en rappeler dans ta prochaine vie !

Tania avait sauté sur l'Irokoi, brisant la colonne vertébrale au passage en criant sa peine, Garett restait immobile, gardant contre lui le membre de sa douce en priant pour qu'elle réapparaisse, ne faisant même plus attention à Tania.

- Tania ! Ne t'acharne pas ! Cela ne sert à rien ! Cria Carlisle, terriblement attristé. Nous devons finir le travail et nous nous préoccuperons rapidement de Kate !

Personne n'eut le temps de lui répondre : un cri glauque et grave surgit dans le tumulte. Un loup, Embry, venait d'être blessé ainsi que Seth qui boitait terriblement, la patte arrière brisée. Les loups modificateurs rugirent avant de se précipiter de plus belles dans la bataille sans remarquer dans leurs esprits liés qu'Embry de répondait plus. Celui-ci convulsait terriblement et Sam se métamorphosa pour voler à son secours. Carlisle avait sauté rapidement au côté du blessé.

- Qu'a-t-il ?

- Je ne sais pas ! Hurla Sam en vérifiant que leurs arrières étaient couverts.

- Ho ! Mon Dieu !

Une marque de dents parfaitement visible se dessinait sur le flan d'Embry toujours sous sa forme de loup et Carlisle y apposa tout de suite ses lèvres pour tenter d'aspirer le venin alors que le chef de meute se prenait la tête à deux mains, signe de désespoir.

- J'ai échoué, disait-il en se penchant d'avant en arrière. J'ai échoué… Echoué.

Puis, le cœur battant d'Embry alla très rapidement. Trop rapidement alors que les convulsions prenaient une ampleur terrifiante. Puis tout cessa. Même le bruit alentour semblait diminuer. Carlisle retira ses lèvres sanguinolentes de la plaie et posa sa tête sur le poil encore chaud du loup.

- Je suis désolé Sam. Désolé…

Si le medecin de trois cent ans pouvait pleurer, il l'aurait fait, Sam en était persuadé. Ce témoignage d'affection ne fit que propulser son humeur à la haine et à l'envie de massacre. Se transformant, il transmit sa douleur à la meute comme Jacob le faisait déjà avec la sienne ayant assisté à la mort de son ami et le combat prit des dimensions de carnage impossible à décrire. Les modificateurs allèrent même à prendre les ennemis d'Alice ou de Jasper. Tous les vampires ne faisant pas partit des Irokois durent se reculer pour ne pas finir entre les mâchoires des Quileutes devenus fortement instables.

… …

… …

… …

Les deux chefs Irokois avaient un regard dur mais avait écouté attentivement la requête de l'humaine et ses observations. Immobiles, les monstres fous réfléchissaient à la réponse qu'ils énonceront en prenant leur temps. Un peu trop d'ailleurs car Orphée mourrait d'envie d'aller les secouer un peu.

- Non, finit par répondre un des indiens, sens yeux camouflés par sa longue crête.

- A propos de … ? Lâcha Orphée alors que le vampire n'avait surement pas fini de parler.

Celui-ci soupira, alors que l'autre lui répondit avec une expression d'avertissement.

- Rencontre personnellement Jivko, mais il est hors de question que tu tentes de converser seule en sa compagnie. Et pour ce qui est de les nourrir et de les promener,…

Pour la première fois, les deux chefs s'esclaffèrent de concert.

- Les loups garous sauront attendre encore un peu, termina-t-il.

Et ils patientèrent qu'Orphée leur réponde comme à sa petite habitude, mais rien ne vint.

- N'as-tu donc pas l'intention de nous convaincre ? Sourit le premier en relevant sa mèche d'un geste lent.

- Si. Je me dois de gagner leur confiance : si ma conversation avec Jivko se fait au beau milieu de ses ennemis naturels, je doute fortement qu'il se laisse amadouer par le bien fondé de mes intentions. De plus, il me semble qu'apporter un semblant de bien-être aux siens aiderait à le convaincre. Pour conclure mes arguments, je signale que la faim influe probablement sur l'humeur de ces créatures. Non seulement je veux les nourrir, mais plus encore avant leurs prochaines mutations. Logiquement, ils seront plus dociles vu que l'instinct commence par la recherche de subsistance et la défense. J'épargnerais ma vie plus facilement également, ça va sans dire.

La dernière phrase fut perçue comme la plus haute des provocations et le second chef, sous le regard craintif d'Eva, cracha sans aucune retenue :

- Et bien, **soit** ! Va, fais ce qu'il te plait ! Si tu échoues d'une manière ou d'une autre, si un seul de ses chiens nous pose problème, si un seul d'entre eux s'enfuit, tu en paieras seule les conséquences qui s'imposeront si tu n'es pas blessée ou transformée dans cette histoire !

L'irokoi ne s'adressait déjà plus à Orphée qui se retenait de trembler et Eva lui prit rapidement la main pour la tirer hors de leur repère alors que le colérique dingue continuait son monologue.

- … m'en vais te lâcher ces chiens à la prochaine pleine lune à travers tous les états pour qu'ils ratissent les villes ! C'est à la base ce que nous désirions ! Soumettre les Volturis, faire la lumière sur notre existence, massacrer ce monde ignorants de nos terribles épreuves ! Et que faisons-nous lentement avec cette humaine qui se joue de nous ? Nous ne…

Orphée n'entendait déjà plus alors qu'Eva accélérait l'allure vers un endroit calme et désert.

- Tiens-tu tant à ma vie pour me faire déguerpir de la sorte ? Ironisa la fille à dreads sans se borner à sourire.

La vampire la regarda en haussant les sourcils.

- Ce serait bête que ce séjour parmi nous, que tu considères déjà comme un calvaire, devienne pire encore… Que comptes-tu faire à présent ?

Décidemment, la faible protection que constituait Eva lui serait lus utile qu'Orphée voulait bien l'admettre.

- Je peux voir Jivko ou pas ? Il ne me semble pas avoir eu une réponse claire.

- Nous avons encore du mal à te faire confiance, mais nous allons te laisser agir à ta guise pour notre bien à tous et le bon avancement de notre stratégie. Où veux-tu que la rencontre se passe ?

- Dehors, en face de là où tu m'as fait manger l'autre jour.

- Et s'il s'enfuit ?

- Il ne le fera pas.

- Comment peut-on en être sûres ?

- Parce qu'il sait, comme moi, que vous êtes assez nombreux et forts pour le rattraper. De plus, il ne laissera pas son disciple ici, seul.

- C'est pour cette raison que tu ne t'enfuies pas ?

- Evidemment. Et puis chaque expérience à son lot de révélations. Si tu le veux,… Si ça te rassure, continua Orphée en levant les yeux au ciel, tu restes à guetter dans les cuisines.

Eva soupira en se disant que, décidément, cette fille aux drôles de cheveux ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait. De retour dans la salle de garde (Orphée avait nommé cet endroit où les Garous étaient enfermés parce qu'il fallait bien qu'elle s'y retrouve), la jeune humaine se plaça derrière un pan de mur alors que la vampire se dirigeait vers le bouclier physique. Orphée se dit que les vampires avaient de la chance de ne pas sentir de crampes : le grec serait terriblement souffrant à force de garder la même position jour après jour, sans ciller. Eva posa sa main délicatement sur l'épaule d'Icare pour lui susurrer quelque chose à l'oreille. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension et hésitait visiblement sur la conduite à tenir. D'un seul hochement de tête encourageant d'Eva et il soupira pour obéir à contrecœur.

Les loups garous, tendus d'angoisse, étaient à l'affut : ils savaient pertinemment que l'arrivée de l'humaine allait leur rendre la vie encore moins facile. Aucun ne pensait que cela arriverait si vite.

- Jivko, lança Icare d'une voix sèche et sans préambule. On a besoin de toi.

Et le vampire grec éjecta sans ménagement de son bouclier le vieux loup, qui tomba à quelques mètres de là, sur le côté.

Orphée, plus concentrée que jamais, vit le jeune homme aux yeux bleus s'assoir pour la première fois en quatre jours, terrifié par l'abandon involontaire de son créateur, qui semblait assez faible pour avoir du mal à se lever.

Anton apparu en le regardant de haut, s'approchant trop prêt de l'ancien pour enclencher des grognements de la part de la race des loups.

- **Silence** ! Hurla Icare, mais rien n'y fit.

Les Garou sous forme humaine retinrent des sifflements choqués et indignés lorsqu'Anton souleva d'une main le grand homme aux cheveux neige avec trop peu de déférence. Il s'apprêtait clairement à le tirer sans aucune douceur en dehors de la pièce sous les yeux peureux de son disciple, qui resserrait de plus en plus ses longs bras autour de son corps. Jivko, bien que calme, avait une infime lueur de violence dans ses prunelles à la couleur indéfinissable mais avant qu'il ne puisse relever la tête vers son agresseur, Orphée était intervenue :

- Lâche-le **immédiatement** !

Elle était sortie de sa cachette et se tenait droite, poings serrés et yeux noirs, à quelques pas en face d'Anton. Elle transpirait la colère brute et plus un bruit ne raisonna dans l'immense salle, la plupart des êtres surnaturels présents se demandant pourquoi cette humaine prenait la liberté de donner un ordre à un vampire.

- Pour qui te prends-tu… Siffla le jeune russe alors qu'Icare écarquillait les yeux.

- Ne manque pas de **respect** à un homme qui a plusieurs siècles derrière lui.

Anton allait répliquer sauvagement, ne lâchant pas le bras du vieux loup, lorsque le pouvoir d'Orphée le prit sans crier gare. Le russe tomba à genoux et eut le temps de se rattraper de sa main libre pour ne pas s'étaler au complet sur le sol. Le teint de l'humaine se fit extrêmement pâle, vampire, et elle fut encore plus hors d'elle quand elle constata que Jivko était toujours sous l'emprise du blond.

L'instinct bestial ordonnait d'attaquer cet ennemi à terre et l'ancien contracta puissamment ses mâchoires, luttant contre l'ordre muet de sa conscience. Sa tête pivota vers Anton qui broyait plus fortement encore son bras. Eva se rapprocha, prête à intervenir dans la violence s'il le fallait, mais le bruit de petits pas détourna toutes les attentions. Orphée s'approchait rapidement des futurs duellistes sans une once de peur, son démon l'aidant plus que de raison. Elle eut tout de même le temps de remarquer que les regards lupins autour d'elle exprimaient la même émotion, identiques dans leurs expressions.

_- Ce sera une meute incroyable, j'ai hâte_… Souffla le démon.

Avec tout le respect et la douceur qu'elle pouvait mettre dans ses paroles, Orphée prit délicatement la main rugueuse de l'homme blanc.

- Ne tentez _rien_, même si je me doute que vous en mourrez d'envie. Suivez-moi, venez, je vous en prie…

Elle le tira doucement vers elle, sans oser croiser le regard inquisiteur du vieux loup qui se demandait bien qu'elle était cette ridicule petite créature qui venait interrompre un éventuel combat à mort. Mais l'homme se laissa guider par curiosité alors qu'Orphée passait rapidement près d'une Eva aux yeux pleins de reproches sans s'arrêter. L'humaine ne se laissa pas démonter par l'attitude menaçante d'Icare et leur glissa d'une voix sans appel :

- Ceci était **parfaitement** **nécessaire**. Il va falloir revoir vos priorités expressément avant de faire une bêtise qui troublera les plans de vos chefs.

… …

… …

… …

Cette gamine lui tenait la main, déambulant parmi les couloirs lugubres et les espaces effondrés avec rapidité. Son souffle irrégulier émettait un son sifflant, amoindrissant visiblement sa détermination apparente d'ailleurs, sa main frêle au creux de la sienne ne tremblait-elle pas ? Son comportement n'était qu'une façade soigneusement étudiée : l'humaine frissonnait de peur, cela ne faisait aucun doute.

Partout dans cet endroit qui devait signer sa perte, l'odeur des vampires stagnait, comme un voile obscurcissant ses yeux fauves, le contraignant à exercer son contrôle plus fortement encore. Il était trop mis à l'épreuve, ces derniers temps. Pourtant, le vieux loup avait tout fait pour leur échapper : une terrible course-poursuite qui dura plusieurs mois, un voyage rapide qui l'amena à la plus difficile des épreuves : la faim extrême. Sous sa forme de loup, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps face au fumet, il s'était jeté sans réfléchir sur l'humain perdu dans les vallées enneigées qu'il parcourait. Un bel humain d'ailleurs, mais lorsque Jivko s'aperçut de l'horreur qu'il commettait, la seule depuis plusieurs siècles, il avait aussitôt suspendu son geste. Le jeune homme se transformait sans qu'il ne sache quel comportement adopter : lui laisser la vie, ou tuer une fois encore ? Une fois de trop. Il le laissa en vie, le transportant pour échapper à ses ennemis alors que le jeune homme mutait inexorablement. Il deviendra, avec force de mauvaise grâce et de colère, son disciple.

Pour cette raison seulement, Jivko en voulait aux deux chefs Irokois. Pour le reste, il pouvait encore trouver la force d'accorder son pardon, comme en ce qui concernait la vieille chasse de Caius, il y a des siècles de ça.

Cela faisait un temps inconcevable qu'ils étaient tous là : enfermés dans une bulle infranchissable, sans presque d'hygiène, à peine nourris, les uns sur les autres. Rien que de penser à ces conditions, Jivko serrait les mâchoires : tous les jours semblaient être le même. Sauf une unique fois : tous les vampires de cette division s'étaient rassemblés autour d'eux, enfants de la lune, pour entendre la parole de leurs chefs : un humain arriverait bientôt, un humain talentueux qu'ils devront arracher aux mains du rassemblement Volturi. Cet être saura mater les loups garous une bonne fois pour toute, car il était vrai que peu d'entre eux restaient calme au départ. L'épuisement les a rendus silencieux, pour la plupart. Qu'importe… A partir de ce jour, la rancune des siens ne put être plus grande, même s'ils doutaient fortement qu'un humain saurait les asservir.

Et pourtant, elle était bien là. Non pas un humain, mais une petite femelle minuscule et chétive à ses yeux, qui venait à l'instant de faire tomber le jeune vampire blond, puis…

… Jivko cessa l'affluence de ses pensées noires car une étrange fragrance le ramena à l'instant présent. Il s'aperçut que l'humaine tenait toujours ses doigts, droite et fixant l'horizon les sourcils froncés par l'inquiétude. Le vieux loup réalisa alors : ils se trouvaient tous les deux dehors, les pieds dans la boue, face au vent du nord. Quand un Garou pensait intensément, il lui arrivait d'oublier l'espace autour de lui.

L'odeur qu'il humait n'était que celle des sapins et des nuages lourds d'humidité qui annonçaient probablement une chute de neige. Une joie incomparable gonfla le cœur du vieux loup même s'il savait pertinemment que cette liberté était la plus belle des illusions : les Irokois guettaient, prêts à intervenir au moindre dérapage. Pourtant, Jivko s'imagina brièvement courir vers les étendues, comme il l'a toujours fait jusqu'ici pendant des décennies.

L'homme aux cheveux blancs tourna son visage en direction de l'humaine. Celle-ci avait lâché sa main et le regardait avec un air peureux et inquiet. D'une voix reconnaissante, il lui dit simplement :

- Merci.

Elle ne s'attendait probablement pas à ça, car elle ouvrit un peu plus grand ses yeux bruns verts.

… …

… …

… …

_Oyé oyé ! braves gens… Bon, on avance doucement mais surement. __**Je fais ce que je peux avec le temps que j'ai**__. Les chap' sont plus courts, mais je tiens à relire et à garder une trame claire. Oui, je sais, on a pas vu Elarik dans ce chap', ni Sven, ni Eris. __**C'est pour le prochain**__ ! promis ! Patience ! Coucher, j'ai dit ! Coucher !_

_J'ai déjà commencé le prochain chapitre. On commencera avec __**Marius et Santino**__ pour l'introduction. Voilà. En fait j'ai coupé le chap'._

_Pas assez de temps pour les innombrables projets que je mets en place. Je vais faire ma première séance photo avec modèle :D une expo le 29, une grosse remise en forme de mon blog locamine incessamment sous peu. Cela va être un blog de textes courts, si un jour vous n'avez rien à lire, vous pourrez toujours débarquer. Comme je suis généreuse !_

_**Zod'a**__ : Ouep, Sven et Eris n'ont pas fini de se bouffer le nez ! Heureusement qu'ils sont là de temps en temps parce que la fic' deviendrait … triste ? Et puis bon, l'histoire commence vraiment maintenant, mais y'a tellement de personnages partout que je commence vaguement à m'y perdre… _

_**Aurore**__ : Ho ! te revoilà ! Je suis contente ! Contente ! Oui, vivement l'action, comme tu le dis. Faut le temps que tout le monde se remette d'aplombs !_

_**AliCetwilight**__ : Oui oui oui, rallonger les chap' ! bien sur ! avec joie ! Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir demandez avant ? MAIS ET PUIS QUOI ENCORE ! je galèreeee ! En fait j'essaye de faire plus long (Marius et Santino devait apparaitre dans ce chap', mais j'ai coupé. Ouep. Ce sera pour le prochain) NA. Haaa Sven et Eris, ca va être une grande histoire de colères répétées… héhéhé_

_**Trekker21**__ : Oui, le dernier chapitre était honteux ! Court et on patauge dans la mélasse ! Mais on avance, doucement et surement, ça va bouger de plus en plus. Pas d'inquiétude. Mais y'a des choses qui doivent se passer ! Je ne pouvais pas expliquer l'acceptation d'Orphée et D'Eris pour leur sort, si je ne faisais pas un discours sur l'hiver ! Voilà. En ce qui concerne le démon, cela va être la créature qui va l'aider à survivre. Un démon, c'est la force, l'exagération, le mal qu'elle essaye de combattre quand il ne lui est pas utile. Là, dans cette situation, il l'aide à vaincre ses peurs et à se sentir sûre d'elle. : )_

_**Liliane**__ : Ha enfin une qui adoooore mon Eris ! Oui, Sven perd son sang froid et ses bonnes manières, pourtant, il se retient de ne pas être vulgaire. C'est pour ça que j'aime Sven : __**il a été élevé selon les codes de la haute noblesse et il adore ça**__. Pour tes questions sur les loups, j'ai en partie répondu dans ce chapitre ! :D_

_**Bellardtwilight**__ : merci d'être toujours là !_

_**Liloupovitch**__ : Merci également de me suivre ! ça me fait plaisir._

_**Schplaaf**__ : MOUAHAHA SI ! Orphée sera là-bas jusqu'au printemps...__**SI y'a pas d'horreur avant**__ ! C'est long trois quatre mois ! D'ailleurs j'espère que vous avez bien toutes bien appris le passage sur l'hiver. C'est fondamental, meme si je ferais évidemment un rappel. Ils en ont besoin tous les deux, Elarik, Orphée et son frère. Donc c'est nickel, tout colle, cool ! __**Comment vais-je nous sortir de cette histoire ? J'ai une révélation :**__ les deux chapitres qui portent sur le dénouement de cette situation sont déjà écris XD Plus ou moins, hein. Donc moi, je sais comment ça va se passer. Et on va bien se marrer. Ou rire jaune, ça dépend :p Non, être insomniaque c'est pas bon. Mais ça permet d'avoir du temps de temps en temps. _

_**Mimicam**__ : merci de tes encouragements ! Ca me fait plaisir, et ca m'encourage beaucoup parce que je patauge ! Merci d'être toujours là !_

_**Sophia**__ : Je suis heureuse de voir que ma fic t'a plongé dans une transe inextricable pour ne pas t'arreter de lire :p J'espère avoir ce pouvoir encore longtemps ! Merci !_

_**Nobody**__ : des semaines pour lire ma fic' oO' My god… t'as une bonne dose de patience XD J'espère que tu aimeras encore longtemps !_

_**Mrs Esmée Cullen**__ : Ouep, faut toujours plusieurs emmerdeurs dans une histoire ! Sinon, quand y'en a un qui se barre, on s'ennuie à mourir ! Merci à toi !_

_**Eve**__ : j'espère que tu as réussi ce bac oral. C'était quoi ? Français ? Anglais ? Moi j'avais tout déchiré à cette époque, sans rien foutre et sans savoir parler anglais après 8 ans de cours XD. HA ! non, mon bac français c'était sur la poesie, c'est l'écris où j'avais cartonné. A l'oral, elle me demandais des trucs de poésie. Mais seulement pour ces matières, parce que je n'ai jamais passé mon bac général. Ca me cassait les noix. Voilà. Sinon oui, on verra si Sven a encore de la patience longtemps… __**c'est pas gagné**__, Eris en a prévu de belles. J'espère que tu as réussi ton bac, tu sais que l'on peut voir les résultats sur internet ? Je prends ta phrase pour un contrat non-annulable et j'aurais ma baraque en Bretagne._


	48. Quand les coeurs pulsent

42

…

…

…

_**J'aurais beau parler toutes les langues de la terre et du ciel,…**_

…

…

…

Penché sur un grand bureau de bois solide délicatement sculpté, Marius écrivait rapidement dans un journal qu'il tenait presque depuis sa naissance humaine. D'un geste rapide, il piquait la longue plume d'oie dans un encrier d'ivoire, retirait le surplus d'encre sombre et reprenait sa véloce course sur le papier semblable à un vieux parchemin.

Dans son immense villa de pierres blanches aux abords de Venise dont l'éclairage n'était assuré que par un nombre peu conséquent de bougies, il se ressourçait après son long périple au Japon et son enfermement dans le château Volturi. Les petites flammèches illuminaient peu sa peau marmoréenne, mais accentuaient les traits anguleux de son visage, contrastant avec ses lèvres charnues qui remuaient légèrement alors que l'Ancien écrivait encore et encore.

Eliminer les preuves de l'existence de sa race avait été un jeu d'enfant : cela l'aurait presque amusé, si le sort de leur monde n'avait pas été si critique. Cependant, l'ancien vampire du nord sourit malgré lui, passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds éparses : bien que les actes Irokois étaient trop flous pour être interceptés et traqués, la plupart de leurs ennemis étaient toujours en vie chez les anciens de Volterra et leur secret toujours bien gardé. Jusqu'à quand ? Personne ne saurait le dire.

- Qu'y a-t-il donc pour te rendre une humeur plaisante en ces instants de doute ? Demanda Santino de sa voix lente et rocailleuse.

- Les choses ne se portent pas si mal : je viens de m'en rendre compte et cela allège mon cœur.

Santino le fixa un instant, puis hocha la tête sans plus bouger.

- Tu as raison, bien que je m'inquiète légèrement du silence étrange dont font preuve nos ennemis. Le calme avant la tempête, irais-je jusqu'à penser.

- Peut-être ne te trompes-tu pas. Il va bien leur falloir un jour sortir de leur cachette et accomplir leur dessein sans plus attendre. Malgré tout Santino, je crois que les Irokois sont atteints d'un mal qui nous a pour le moment épargné.

Le sombre vampire fronça les sourcils si légèrement qu'un humain n'eut rien remarqué. Ce ne fut pas le cas de Marius qui attendit patiemment la réponse à sa théorie.

- Quoique tu en dises, nous sommes tous troublés par ce mal, à des proportions certes différentes,… **Rien** ne nous empêche d'être atteints de la folie de l'immortalité. Rien. Regarde-nous,…

- Bien sûr, nous possédons tous cette marque du temps qui passe en nous et non sur nos êtres à l'apparence parfaite. Mais toi et moi avons encore la faculté de réfléchir comme des ex-humains malgré nos âges bientôt incalculables. Nos ennemis n'ont plus cette approche du temps : l'amusement et l'occupation qu'il leur procure est à présent la base de leur vie, leur unique but donnant un sens à leur existence sans fin. Comme les plus anciens savent encore s'assoir et compter les secondes en les savourant, comme nous savons encore disparaitre lorsque le monde nous semble trop lourd et rapide par rapport à nos vieilles habitudes, les Irokois ne supportent plus cet immobilisme tout en s'en servant pour nous déstabiliser. Ils sont malheureusement incapables de disparaitre pour une longue durée, ressassant probablement leur but, leur jeu qu'ils nous font subir et je pense que c'est la seule explication à leurs actes défaits : nos ennemis ne font que s'occuper de la manière la plus banale qui soit et cherchent à laisser une trace malgré tout dans ce monde. C'est la raison pour laquelle ils ne marchent pas directement à la première métropole pour la mettre à feu et à sang. Leur jeu est d'utiliser le maximum de ruses pour s'en distraire. Sans autre but, aucun.

Santino resta immobile un long moment, comme il en avait l'habitude : figé dans le temps alors que le monde tourbillonnait, acceptant malgré tout que son être et son âme semblaient de glace.

- Jeu cruel pour nous tous et la tranquillité dont nous pouvions jouir, conclut le ténébreux vampire.

_Quand, stupides, arrêterez-vous la stupidité ?_

… …

… …

… …

_**J'aurais beau être prophète, avoir toute la science des mystères et toute la connaissance de Dieu,…**_

… …

… …

… …

Eris repoussa son assiette vide et s'étira de contentement en lâchant un rot sonore qui sembla raisonner un long moment au milieu des murs de pierre de la cuisine Volturi. Alors qu'Ernesto poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme, Vitor souriait du manque de manière du jeune homme au ventre plein, tout en rangeant des ustensiles. Sven, quant à lui, laissa tomber bruyamment sa tête sur la table pour lever ses mains jointes en guise de prière muette.

- Que Dieu me vienne en aide, souffla le beau blond.

- Priez-le dès à présent, ricana Ernesto.

- S'Il vous entend d'ici, renchérit Vitor en pouffant.

- Cessez vos manières.

- Je suis navré, crois-le bien, mais ta sœur en dépend de son apparence de petite sauvageonne, ne m'a jamais donné pareil spectacle ! Grinça Sven en se relevant.

- Pouah ! J'en crois pas un mot ! En tous cas, avec moi, elle sait y faire.

- Epargne-moi cette vision, par pitié…

- Bon sans rire, on fait quoi aujourd'hui, en dehors de t'écouter faire le précieux ?

- Je t'emmerde !

- Houuuuu ! Un juron est sorti de ta bouche ! Sors de ce corps, démon ! Tu es démasqué ! Balança théâtralement Eris.

Mais avant que Sven ne siffle et ne se transforme en fournaise sous les pitreries, l'insupportable s'était levé en rajoutant :

- Allons voir si t'es un homme sous ta carapace, fêlée il me semble au vu de tes vilains mots, de dandy moyenâgeux.

La tête entre les mains, le vampire blond se dirigea dans les couloirs en direction de la salle de combat en tentant de maitriser sa hargne. Les vampires qui croisaient cet étrange duo riaient presque devant l'humeur à fleur de peau du second d'Elarik et de la nonchalance de l'humain qui lui collait au train.

A peine avaient-ils pénétré dans l'immense salle vide de tout meuble et objet que Sven laissa grimper sa colère vis-à-vis d'Eris qui souriait comme un touriste au club Med.

- Tu me **révulses** ! Loin de moi l'idée qu'un humain m'insupporte autant un jour !

- Enfin ! Tu comprends quelque chose à ce que j'ai raconté. C'est ça le principe de nos noms dont je t'ai parlé l'autre fois. Ma sœur attire non intentionnellement les autres autour d'elle de par l'origine du nom « Orphée » et moi, je fais l'inverse de la même manière, expliqua Eris avant de rajouter une goutte de ridicule dans le vase plein du vampire : Y'a une chanson en ce moment à la radio qui peut t'imager la chose. En réalité, le titre suffit : « Born this way »,…

- FERME T… TON CAQUET ! Se retint Sven avant de se jeter sur l'humain qui était presque en train de mourir de rire devant la répartie vieillotte du vampire blond.

Il riait d'ailleurs tant qu'il en baissa sa garde et qu'il se prit une magnifique volée de coups. Le vampire tentait de se défouler sans casser en menus morceaux tous les os de son ennemi du moment. Heureusement pour lui-même, Eris réussit à se reprendre et parvint à intercepter le poing de Sven pour le retourner en un réflexe. Le blond lorgna un instant sur les yeux bleus clairs teintés de rouge pour plier son bras et mettre un bon coup dans les côtés de l'humain qui poussa un râle de douleur.

Après plusieurs minutes de combat acharné et une bonne quantité de bleus sur le corps d'Eris, ils se calmèrent tous deux, non sans mal.

- Tu ne te défends pas trop mal, freluquet…

- Je n'ai malheureusement pas ta vitesse constante, répondit le frère d'Orphée, sa crête toute ébouriffée.

- Sache aussi que je ne suis pas né combattant.

- C'est surement pour cette raison que j'en profite… Et sans indiscrétion, tu étais quoi, avant ?

Sven hésita réellement à lui répondre : si il réagissait comme sa sœur, il aurait droit à un long rire suivit du mot « styliste ». Mais l'humain leva un sourcil, se demandant quelle gravité avait commis le vampire pour ne rien vouloir révéler de son passé.

- J'étais tailleur pour la noblesse parisienne du XVIIe siècle.

- …

- Si tu **oses** te moquer de quelque manière que ce soit,…

- J'en ferais rien.

- J'ai du mal à y croire, si mon avis t'intéresse.

- Il me passionne, mais je sais que j'ai atteint les limites de ta patience.

- Tu as peur ?

- Non, je me casserais avant.

- N'essaye pas de te subtiliser à ma vigilance.

- …

Quelques instants de silence eurent raison de la discussion et Eris retourna sur le chemin de sa chambre, Sven sur ses talons. Au lieu de s'arrêter à l'étage adéquat, l'humain continua de grimper les escaliers : libéré momentanément de la meute dont s'occupaient les prêtres, il en profitait. Cerbère devenait particulièrement difficile ces derniers temps et avait même commencé à se battre pour la domination du groupe. Il avait fallu partager les écuelles, pour ne pas créer de combat inutile, dans différents coins des cuisines.

Sven serra un peu plus l'humain qui marchait pourtant lentement, tout en imaginait ce qu'il aurait pu lui faire subir. Néanmoins, il constata qu'Eris avait raison : sa sœur possédait cette aura spéciale pour que tous ceux la croisant réfléchissent à deux fois avant de lui adresser la parole, malgré l'attirance subtile que sa présence pouvait provoquer. Le frère avait sans aucun doute le même don, mais préférait aisément créer un périmètre de sécurité autour de sa personne pour qu'on lui fiche la paix. Sven ne doutait aucunement que l'un et l'autre étaient capables des mêmes choses et pourtant… ils respectaient tout deux leurs Noms et l'attitude qui les accompagnait. C'était étrange, mais…

- Tu étais un genre de styliste en fait ? Coupa Eris.

- …Moui. Sauf que contrairement au XXIe siècle, je sais fabriquer mes modèles, je délègue rarement. C'était surtout à l'intention des femmes pour toutes leurs envies de la mode de l'époque.

- T'es homo ?

- Dieu du ciel ! Cesse de poser des questions stupides !

- Pas la peine de crier ! C'était une demande comme une autre.

- (soupir vaincu) …

- Tu devais beaucoup aimé les gonzesses alors, pour passer ton temps à les habiller, remarqua l'humain tout à fait sérieux pour le coup.

- Oui. J'aime toutes les femmes qui se présentent devant moi, sans exception. J'aime les voir belles et bien préparées, prêtes à nous séduire. Et je les respecte pour la plupart, contrairement à toi, je présume… Tu es d'une grossièreté ! « Gonzesse » ! Tu n'en possèderas jamais si tu te bornes à sévir dans tes mauvaises manières !

- Peu m'importe… Dis, tu aimes ma sœur aussi, alors. Elle n'est pourtant pas très… sophistiquée ! Ricana Eris avec des yeux bleus pétillants en se remémorant sa sœur couverte de boue après une marche en montagne.

- Quand elle veut bien faire un effort, elle est _exquise_… Son charme n'en est que plus visible. Mais j'ai eu la joie et l'immense honneur de la vêtir et de la dévêtir à plusieurs reprises…

L'humain croisa les yeux sang du blond semblant un peu trop innocents à son gout, et pouffa d'un air moqueur :

- Je doute que ton chef de clan t'ait laissé l'approcher d'une manière indécente.

- Et tu as en partie raison, _bien malheureusement_, souffla Sven avec un air indéchiffrable.

Eris le regarda intensément, tentant de percer l'émotion qui assaillait le vampire sans vraiment parvenir à l'identifier et Sven ne lui rendit pas son observation, se contentant en une fausse décontraction de regarder au loin. Le frère d'Orphée fut déconcentré par une vague de chaleur provenant de l'extérieur : une minuscule cour, renfermée entre les murs du chemin de ronde. La vue de Volterra était impressionnante et le chemin passait à quelques mètres de l'ouverture du petit renfoncement, entre de grandes colonnes de pierres.

Avançant vers cette petite cour pour distinguer la provenance de la température plus élevée qu'à l'intérieur même du château, Eris vit une cheminée à feu ouvert. Original. La vue le détendant profondément, il s'installa sur le bord d'un petit banc orné de stalactites de glace fondante.

- Je suis sincèrement navré de te déranger, Armand, j'ai vraiment du mal à le tenir,… lança Sven en s'adressant à la paroi de pierre rouge.

L'humain aux yeux bleus ne put s'empêcher de tourner vivement la tête : il n'avait pas fait attention à une éventuelle présence. En effet, un être d'aspect très jeune malgré son âge véritable était perché sur une aspérité du mur. Eris le trouva d'un calme menaçant, malgré son apparence juvénile et ses longues boucles auburn. La créature ouvrit la bouche pour répondre à son chaperon.

- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, sourit-il amusé par la tension que véhiculait son camarade si calme et amène d'ordinaire.

Eris soupira et tous retournèrent au paysage, n'entendant que le sifflement du vent dans les interstices des murs. Plénitude qui ne dura que quelques secondes.

- Désolé pour mon comportement, mais j'ai l'impression d'être encore vivant quand je bouleverse le monde, souffla l'humain agaçant.

Armand de daigna pas bouger car après tout, ce n'était pas vers lui que ces excuses devaient aller. Sven en revanche s'obligea à le faire, désirant voir si l'expression de l'insupportable était neutre ou souriante, avec son ton froid. Aucune des deux solutions : Eris semblait accablé au plus haut point et cela tranchait avec son apparence sombre et sa taille haute, alors qu'il tripotait machinalement le tatouage qui représentait sa sœur.

- Je peux… comprendre, lâcha Sven. Et malgré l'irritation plus que profonde à laquelle j'ai droit en ta présence,… tu es… grandement amusant.

- Hey ! Je fais un effort terrible pour te donner un semblant d'excuses, bourgeois ! * Alors accepte et laisse-moi, lâcha Eris sans se rendre compte de sa bourde qui fit sourire Armand qui ne bougea cependant pas.

Le blond contempla l'humain avec une mine parfaitement atterrée :

- Même involontairement… tu arriverais à me faire enrager.

- Désolé, j'ai pas fait exprès, répondit l'intéressé avec une voix grave en comprenant son « insulte » sans justifier qu'il devrait y avoir prescription. Et puis… heu… « Born this way » !

Ceci fit pouffer les deux compères, les relaxant un peu plus. L'un sans son clan et l'autre sans Orphée, en pleine période de conflit, cela avait de quoi réveiller des tensions.

- Tu as l'air fort pour un humain. Tu es d'ailleurs plus doué que la plupart des tiens. Tu ne devrais pas devoir t'inquiéter de ta survie parmi nous, reprit Armand, souhaitant reprendre la discussion initiale.

- Je n'ai pas votre solidité à long terme. Et si certains aime toutes les femmes du monde, moi je n'en **aime** qu'une seule pour le moment.

Puis le soleil fit son apparition, éclairant le trio plus que de raison. L'humain tenta avec peine de ne pas avoir l'air idiot avec ses immenses yeux bleus, en constatant l'effet de l'astre sur les épidermes vampires, créatures qui le regardait de leurs yeux rubis, curieux de sa réaction.

Leur peau semblaient translucides, plus blanches que les mots pouvaient l'exprimer. Des statues vivantes.**

- Et ben… J'suis pas sorti d'l'auberge.

Et Eris farfouilla dans sa poche sans plus prêter attention aux monstres autour de lui, pour engouffrer quelques bonbons avec un sourire narquois alors que Sven secouait la tête d'un air entendu.

… …

… …

… …

_**J'aurais beau posséder toute la foi jusqu'à transporter les montagnes,…**_

… …

… …

… …

- Nous ne sommes plus loin ! Rugit Elarik de contentement, tout en flairant enfin la piste de plusieurs vampires.

Lui-même et son clan était en ébullition : la perspective d'un combat après ces semaines d'ennui était comme une providence. Les yeux sombres et les muscles bandés, ils courraient à vitesse humaine pour ne rien manquer des bruits environnants.

- D'après les traces odorantes, ils sont neuf, dirais-je, constata Wilfried.

- Oui, on dirait bien, renchérit Allen. Et les marques semblent récentes !

- Ayons dès à présent une petite pensée pour tous ceux qui s'ennuie à mourir, dont notre Sven, ricana Falko sans laisser paraitre une once de compassion.

Puis ils s'arrêtèrent net en apercevant en haut d'un amas rocheux, un immense abri en rondin de bois, repère précaire de leurs ennemis postés en Grèce.

- Jouons tout de même sur la prudence, Elarik. Qui sait quel pouvoir se cache parmi eux, prévint Wilfried.

- Peut-être aucun, si tous leurs postes intermédiaires sont, comme l'ont prouvé nos dernières escapades en Bretagne et dans les Alpes, inutiles pour la plupart,… raisonna le viking.

- Profitons également de l'effet de surprise. Passons par cette falaise escarpée, là, sur la gauche, le vent est avec nous, il ne nous sentirons pas, ni ne nous verrons, décida le pirate aux pupilles noires et à la voix grave.

Tout en restant à l'abri des arbres, ils avancèrent d'un même mouvement, prudemment, vers l'endroit alors que leur chef attachait succinctement ses fines et longues boucles sombres, parsemés de débris de feuilles.

- Tu as raison, la mort se doit d'être présentable, dicta Allan, poète à toute heure.

Elarik portait sur son visage pâle un sourire extrêmement mauvais et satisfait. Le clan Breton évoluaient le pied léger et la tête sans aucune bribe d'inquiétude : ils étaient tous trop expérimentés pour avoir peur de neuf vampires, probablement jeunes pour la plupart. De plus, l'habitude de combattre ensemble les gardaient sur la même longueur d'onde tout au long d'une bataille : attentifs les uns aux autres, ils parvenaient à combiner leurs attaques et leurs défenses par rapport au reste du groupe. Cela leur procurait toujours un immense avantage et leur réputation ne s'en trouvait que regonflée. Ils étaient efficaces.

Arrivés prêt de l'escarpement, ils commencèrent à s'agripper à la roche pour monter en douceur le long de la paroi. Le vent les caressait, mais avait également nettoyé efficacement la falaise : aucun grain de roche ne tomba lors de leur escalade. Elarik se tourna légèrement vers cet air transportant la fragrance caractéristique de la méditerranée et vit : une tête ahurie aux longs cheveux raides, dépassant d'un buisson juste en face d'eux, non loin du repère de rondin.

- Merde.

Et tout le clan se tourna dans la direction où regardait leur chef.

- Hâtons-nous ! Siffla Allen.

Et sans plus faire attention à leur discrétion, ils se dépêchèrent d'atteindre le sommet et sans attendre, Elarik fit fondre son pouvoir sur le premier vampire venu : les autres ne tardèrent pas à arriver, sans comprendre qu'ils signaient leur arrêt de mort en sortant à découvert de leur cabane.

Sans même se concerter, chaque membre du clan breton choisit un ennemi à abattre, ou deux et ne doutez pas qu'ils prirent un malin plaisir à être encore plus barbare que d'ordinaire, respectant à la lettre leur réputation.

- Que faisons-nous de celle que nous avons aperçue dans la forêt ? S'enquit Wilfried en se baissant pour esquiver un coup. Il fut tellement proche du sol que le vampire autrichien en profita pour saisir la cheville de son adversaire qui s'écroula de tout son long dans la terre humide.

- Nous la traquerons plus tard, ne t'en fais pas, répondit Elarik confortablement assis sur une pierre mousseuse en propulsant son pouvoir à tour de rôle sur deux Irokois qui tentaient de le surprendre.

- Très bien, conclut Wilfried en assenant un coup de poing monumental au jeune combattant qu'il tenait à présent par les cheveux.

Le clan prit son temps, profitant de l'action et de l'amusement que leur apportait la trouvaille du repère ennemi, dénouant leur tension, alors qu'Elarik posa une question vraiment compliquée à une femme vampire étouffant à ses pieds.

- Qu'as-tu à me révéler ?

- Rien ! Par pitié ! Rien qui ne vous servira !

- Mauvaise réponse…, soupira Elarik avant de reporter son attention sur Falko : le viking était toujours assaillit plus que les autres, à cause de sa stature impressionnante. Il tenait deux vampires sous ses énormes bras et était maintenu par deux autres s'accrochant à son cou et son dos. Sa force colossale l'aidait à tenir debout et à lutter férocement en émettant un rire grave du fond de sa gorge.

Le Viking poussa un cri rauque, se répercutant sur la forêt en libérant sa force : les têtes des deux jeunes monstres liés par ses bras sautèrent et leurs corps s'écroulèrent sous les pieds du monstre qui lança vivement sa main derrière son dos pour saisir un des deux derniers assaillants. A proprement parler, il le propulsa d'une main sur l'attaquant d'Allen avant d'exploser de rire devant son carnage, couvrant le tumulte de sa seule voix. Pour finir, il se laissa tomber en arrière pour bloquer le dernier qui s'accrochait à ses côtes.

- Qui est votre chef ? Demanda alors le pirate, rassuré que Falko n'ait pas eu besoin d'aide.

- Il s'appelle Mathiew ! Arrêtez par pitié !

La vampire suffoquait juste assez pour pouvoir utiliser ses dernières réserves d'air pour émettre des sons avec un fort accent de l'est, même si la sensation lui semblait réellement terrible.

- Tu es adorable, sourit Elarik. Montre-moi qui est Mathiew.

Et le breton relâcha la jeune femme de son pouvoir pour la relever en la tenant sans délicatesse par le bras, mais elle ne dit pas un mot, se contentant de reprendre sa respiration comme si elle en avait besoin. D'agacement, le pirate la jeta derechef par terre avant de répéter sa question d'une voix qui pouvait sembler incroyablement douce et charmeuse, cependant que la menace en dégoulinait.

- Qui est-il, ma douce ? Montre-le moi. Immédiatement.

- Jamais ! Cria la femelle en tentant de se soustraire à lui.

Mais trop peu habile malgré son âge humain d'une trentaine d'année, Elarik la rattrapa sans aucun souci, un pied écrasant le dos de la vampire pour l'immobiliser, couplant son pouvoir à son geste. Elle ne savait plus du tout respirer, son corps pensant à tort que ses poumons se rétractait sans possibilité de se rouvrir, elle tentait de se tortiller sous son instinct de survie sans y parvenir tant le pirate la maintenait.

Ce petit jeu ne dura qu'une petite demi-heure et à ce stade ne restait plus que deux Irokois entiers, harcelés de coups rapide par Allen et Falko.

- Dis-moi tout, ma belle, qui est ton supérieur, car j'ai l'éternité pour te faire souffrir…

La femelle toussa sans finesse avant de désigner d'un doigt tremblant un jeune homme d'apparence très jeune à qui les jambes manquaient. Celui-ci la gratifia d'un regard de reproche en essayant de se trainer sur le sol. Il n'eut pas le loisir d'insulter comme il se doit, la garce qui venait de le trahir car elle n'avait déjà plus de tête et Elarik se rapprocha doucement du fameux Mathiew. Malgré sa douleur, ce dernier vit sans difficulté l'air prédateur du chef breton alors que son clan achevait le reste de la petite troupe en allumant un feu.

- Mathiew… Mathiew… Enchanté, tout d'abord.

Le jeune vampire se laissa tomber sur le sol, comprenant que rien ne le sauverait, mais ne répondit pas au monstre qui se dressait droit au-dessus de lui.

- Maintenant, tu vas me raconter gentiment ce qu'il se passe ici, avec nombre de détails, vos effectifs, votre rôle, vos contacts, vos motivations. _Tout_. Je te préviens de suite, car je vois ta bouche prête à me cracher au visage : j'ai _tout_ mon temps. Tu as donc intérêt à délier ta langue sur le champ, car je te jure que c'est la dernière chose que je t'arracherais.

Elarik attendit un mot, une phrase, une insulte même de la part de ce petit chef, mais il ne dit pas un mot. Il ne bougea pas non plus, se contentant de ne pas fléchir en fixant le chef breton d'un air vengeur et haineux. Le ténébreux vampire soupira.

- Tu dois être probablement un des plus âgés et expérimentés de ton clan. Quel dommage que tu n'atteignes même pas le dixième de mes siècles. Les Irokois m'ont pris une chose précieuse et rien ne m'empêchera d'aller la chercher. Tu sais, je connais une torture qui fait parler à peu de choses près tous les vampires de ce monde.

Sans prévenir et à une vitesse incalculable, Elarik préleva un doigt sur la main de ce Mathiew qu'il lança à deux centimètres du brasier carbonisant les restes des ennemis. Le jeune vampire serra les dents et ses yeux eurent un étrange rictus de douleur. Comme un spasme de retenue.

… …

… …

… …

_**J'aurais beau distribuer toute ma fortune aux affamés,…**_

… …

… …

… …

Jivko et Orphée étaient assis à deux mètres l'un de l'autre, silencieux. La jeune fille grelottait par moment, mais elle ne s'en plaignait pas : Elle désirait seulement que ce vieil homme sauvage s'habitue à sa présence. Jivko contemplait comme elle la forêt et ses bruits, les nuages larguant sans empressement quelques petits flocons épars. Lui ne parlait pas pour ne pas effrayer l'humaine. Malgré tout, après toutes ses difficultés depuis qu'il avait fait connaissance avec les Irokois, il ne put retenir sa langue plus longtemps.

- Que me veux-tu ?

Sa voix avait été plus sèche qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, mais après tout, il ne savait pas qui était Orphée. Elle prit une profonde inspiration pour se donner bonne contenance, son démon enfouit au fond de son esprit pour ne pas user de provocation et de susceptibilité.

- Je n'attends rien de vous.

- Alors pourquoi ta présence ici ?

- Je n'ai rien choisi,… en tout cas pas directement.

- Mais tu vas tout de même _leur_ obéir, décréta Jivko sans prendre la peine de poser véritablement la question.

- En effet et je compte sur votre soutien, asséna Orphée en plongeant son regard dans celui de l'ancien.

- Ne te moque pas de moi, _petite fille_,… Menaça-t-il d'une voix plus que sérieuse sachant pertinemment qu'Eva et les siens s'apprêtaient à intervenir.

- Je ne me permettrais pas une telle chose. Mais j'ai de bonnes raisons d'obéir à _nos_ ennemis.

Que l'humaine ne développe pas ses explication et qu'elle précise le fait que les Irokois étaient des ennemis communs, attisa légèrement le peu de curiosité que Jivko avait envers Orphée. Il l'examina attentivement pour saisir l'étincelle d'inquiétude qui animait les pupilles brun-vert de la petite créature devant lui.

- Et quelles sont ces « bonnes raisons » ? Demanda le loup d'un ton neutre.

- Pour notre bien-être et notre survie.

Ces raisons, simples et logiques, contrastaient fortement avec l'expression de stress total du visage d'Orphée. Le loup pensa avec raison qu'elle voulait lui communiquer quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait exprimer à voix haute à cause de la présence des vampires. Heureusement, aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait apercevoir les traits tirés de l'humaine.

- Je peux le comprendre… conclut l'ancien en détournant son visage.

Le silence suivit cette déclaration. La fille soupira en se creusant les méninges pendant que le garou regardait le sol avec un fol espoir de liberté. Il décida de continuer la discussion, ne serait-ce que pour déceler un indice lui expliquant la drôle d'attitude de cette humaine et ce, avec une voix plus douce et compréhensive.

- Comment t'appelles-tu et comment les Irokois t'ont-ils trouvé ?

- Mon nom est Orphée et ils m'ont attrapée alors que j'étais en présence de… d'autres vampires.

Elle ne doutait que cette information soit mal prise par Jivko qui passa une main lasse sur son front, l'air de penser qu'il aurait dû s'en douter.

- Les Volturis ? Demanda-t-il.

- Pas exactement… Mais nous étions chez eux.

- Je sais que tu tentes d'obtenir un minuscule morceau de ma confiance, mais il est cependant compliqué pour moi de l'accepter, balança le loup d'une manière abrupte et saccadée.

Orphée sentait surtout que son instinct le brulait de l'intérieur de par l'agacement, l'enfermement et surtout, la faim. Malheureusement son démon n'entendait pas se faire mater par qui que ce soit et c'est avec difficulté qu'elle s'exprima :

- **J'aime** un vampire et cela ne changera rien à …

Et elle se stoppa dans ses paroles, frappée par ce qu'elle venait d'avouer sans même le comprendre. Jivko avait vivement tourné la tête vers elle mais ne dit mot, constatant qu'elle semblait en plein débat intérieur.

Fallait-elle donc qu'elle soit séparée de Lui de la plus difficile des manières pour se rendre réellement compte des sentiments qui l'étreignait silencieusement ? Afin que ses émotions à l'égard d'Elarik se réveillent pour de bon ?

Le vieux loup vit le regard de la si jeune humaine se voiler et un air de profonde tristesse passa sur les traits doux de son visage de femme. Il comprit que le seul but qui la faisait tenir sans hurler de peur et d'angoisse était l'espoir de rejoindre un jour ce vampire auquel elle semblait tenir. Mais l'égoïsme de son désir ne donna à l'ancien aucune pitié : comptait-elle sur eux pour la mener là-bas quitte à les envoyer à la mort à l'approche de Volterra, s'ils ne trépassaient pas tous ici, dans ce trou lugubre… ? Il voulut lui faire comprendre sa pensée de façon détournée, avec tact, car il n'avait pas confirmation que le vouloir de cette Orphée était de retourner vers ce vampire qu'elle disait aimer et il ne pouvait poser la question directement : l'amour fait perdre la raison et les Irokois veillaient.

- Petite fille,… Quelle différence entre les vampires d'ici et là-bas ?

- **Là-bas, ils m'écoutaient**.

… …

… …

… …

_**J'aurais beau me faire bruler vif,…**_

… …

… …

… …

Elle courrait vite, très vite, fendant l'air sans se préoccuper de ce qui se trouvait sur son passage, pulvérisant une branche d'arbre basse en passant au travers, elle se demandait si elle parviendrait à l'atteindre depuis que ces vampires inconnus et possiblement néfastes pour sa division, escaladait la paroi rocheuse pour prendre les siens par surprise.

Anaïs les avait aperçu mais ne fut guère surprise : ordre leur avait été donné de demeurer sur place quoiqu'il arrive malgré tout, lorsque son chef Mathiew avait précisé qu'aucun mal ne leur sera fait en cas d'intrusion de l'ennemi, Anaïs se sentit troublée : cela n'avait aucun sens, n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant, tout le monde avait obéit.

Alors, lorsqu'elle avait croisé le regard de ces vampires, la jeune n'avait pas réfléchit une seule seconde car elle avait prévu cela depuis longtemps : elle démarra en trombe pour rejoindre son aimé, un soldat d'une autre division Irokoise plus lointaine, mais pas tant que cela pour ceux de sa race. Contournant machinalement une petite butte qui lui servait de repère dans sa traversée, elle pensa sans regret au fait qu'elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de prévenir Mathiew de l'invasion, ni même d'hurler le plus fort possible sa terreur pour mettre les siens aux aguets : une excellente initiative car cela lui ferait gagner un peu de temps au cas où le clan ennemi déciderait de suivre sa trace.

Cela faisait _deux jours_ qu'elle fuyait et son plan était simplissime : rejoindre son aimé, Kira, un vampire recruté au Japon et le persuader de quitter toute cette histoire. En effet, Anaïs restait certaine qu'il était possible d'être un buveur de sang et d'avoir une vie paisible. Mais qu'en penserait son amour rencontré pendant les entrainements avec les grands chefs Irokois ?

Plus que quelques heures et elle le saurait enfin. Ils seront réunis. La jeune vampire releva d'une main sa frange sombre, par automatisme : ses cheveux ne gênaient pas sa vue. Sa bouche se tordit en un rictus exprimant ses réflexions. Elle avait peur.

Trois heures plus tard, débouchant sur une clairière marécageuse, elle parvint à son but, ralentissant l'allure : sa division et celle de Kira n'était surement pas sensée communiquer même si leurs escapades pour se retrouver étaient connus de tous et passées sous silence car Anaïs possédait un étrange pouvoir : celui de retrouver son amour où qu'il se trouve. Aucun d'entre eux n'aurait pensé que deux humains maniaient leurs sens à la même utilité…

Mais aujourd'hui, elle ne voulait pas alerter l'autre clan et Kira avait dû le comprendre : il se tenait là, le regard rouge anxieux, malgré le fait que ses yeux bridés était presque fermé en tentant de distinguer son Anaïs.

La jeune femelle parcourut la longue distance en quelques enjambées pour se jeter dans les bras de son homme et l'embrassa rapidement pour lui dire tout de go et en anglais :

- Nous n'avons pas le temps, Kira ! L'ennemi a attaqué ma division !

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux, semblant avoir du mal à digérer l'information. Ainsi donc, c'était arrivé.

- Il nous faut partir ! Insista-t-elle.

- Quoi ? Dit-il en la prenant par les épaules.

- Partons Kira ! Partons vite ! Ils ont surement suivit ma trace !

- Par tous les Dieux ! Tu es intacte ! Soupira-t-il en baisant une nouvelle fois ses lèvres.

- Parce que j'ai couru, affirma-t-elle avec aplombs.

- Tu ne t'es donc pas battue…

- Non ! Tu sais aussi bien que moi que notre transformation n'a aucun sens et que les promesses de nos chefs ne prennent effet que si nous survivons. Hors, nous n'avons pas été placé à tous les coins du monde pour survivre !

- … Je… Et que ferons-nous ?

- Tous ces vieux vampires, du peu que nous ont révélé nos chefs, ont bien dû avoir une vie en dehors de ces guerres incessantes ! Nous ferons pareil, du mieux que nous pouvons ! Sans rester terrer dans les forêts de la planète pour un temps incertain, attendant la mort !

- … Je… Laisse-moi prévenir ma division, qu'ils aient tous la chance de s'enfuir également si tel est leur désir.

- Non ! S'ils ne sont pas d'accord, ils te retiendront là-bas ! Viens avec moi !

- Anaïs ! Tu n'es pas sérieuse !

- J'ai l'air de plaisanter ? Cracha-t-elle, les yeux noirs d'encre, prête à le mettre en morceaux de ses propres mains s'il refusait de la suivre.

- Ok ! Si ça te rassure, je n'y vais pas ! Mais permet-moi au moins de donner l'alerte. Juste un cri, un seul !

- … Si tu y tiens. Mais nous filons instantanément après cela.

Kira fit un signe de tête pour marquer son accord et embrassa le front d'Anaïs qui soupira d'aise, pressée de courir à nouveau. Son doux ami prit une grande inspiration en se pivotant dans la direction de sa division, pour que son appel puisse jouir d'une plus longue portée, étant en face du vent. Il ouvrit la bouche et… _s'écrasa au sol _en se tenant la gorge. Hébétée par son comportement, Anaïs mis une seconde à réagir avant de se précipiter sur lui, pour tenter de relever sa tête.

- Qu'as-tu ? Qu'as-tu donc ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix hystérique, oublieuse de son empressement.

Kira avait les yeux prêts à sortir de leurs orbites et sa respiration sifflante faisant penser à un essoufflement intense devenant de plus en plus erratique. Sa compagne ne savait que faire et céda peu à peu à l'affolement : les vampires ne pouvaient s'étouffer !

- T-t-t-t-t… Personne n'ira nulle part, ni ne préviendra qui que ce soit…

Levant brusquement son visage, Anaïs au comble du stress vit clairement s'avancer un homme. Et pas n'importe lequel : le vampire qu'elle avait vu en premier sur la falaise et son sentiment d'horreur redoubla avec violence, lui coupant le souffle. Elle gronda puissamment et l'éphèbe devant elle lui répondit par un sourire narquois. Ses cheveux noirs amoncelés en fines boucles le rendaient sauvage et ses yeux rougeoyants ne laissaient place qu'à une étincelle de cruauté. Les autres hommes suivirent et au plus grand désarroi de la jeune fille, ils semblaient tous vivants et en excellente santé, en dehors de quelques traces de coups et de morsures profondes.

- Douce femelle,… Anaïs, si je ne me trompe… Tu nous as fait cavaler un tantinet. Je commençais rudement à perdre patience, grinça le premier homme en secouant ses cheveux sombres.

La vampire ne recula que d'un seul pas, ne pouvant abandonner son amant qui convulsait en regardant comme il le pouvait le clan ennemi s'avancer vers eux.

- Qui… Qui êtes-vous ? Souffla-t-elle en se recroquevillant sous le jeu de l'homme à la crinière noire qui commençait à lui tourner autour comme un loup autour de sa proie.

- Elarik Mal'Keinvor, chef du clan breton. Mais cela n'a aucune espèce d'importance. **Je suis ta fin**.

Après avoir eu la sensation d'une sueur froide dans l'intégralité de son dos, Anaïs parvint à sortir quelques mots.

- Pourquoi ? Qu'avons-nous fait… _personnellement_ pour vous nuire ?

La gifle que lui donna Elarik du revers de la main la jeta au sol et elle se tint la joue en la sentant piquer alors qu'il se tenait au-dessus d'elle, tendu.

- Un certain Mathiew m'a beaucoup parlé de vous tous. Sous la contrainte, certes. Mais il a parlé,… c'est l'essentiel. Je n'ai que mépris pour vous, Irokois, **misérables** ! **Pourquoi donc les nouveau-nés vampires se bornent donc-t-ils à obéir au pire des fous que peut être leur créateur ! **Explosa le pirate alors que la femelle se ratatina sur elle-même en tentant de protéger son Kira, bouffée par l'effroi.

- Votre manque d'initiative et de logique _m'écœurent_. Votre existence est faite pour nous nuire, vous avez été créé pour cela. _Point_.

Elarik prit Anaïs par les cheveux pour la faire lâcher prise. Il la cambra alors qu'elle était à genoux, l'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux alors que les mains de la jeune fille lui tenaient fermement le poignet. C'est alors qu'elle cria presque d'une voix entrecoupée de sanglots :

- Pitié ! Nous allions nous en aller ! Nous ne voulons plus être mêlés aux Irokois !

- Allen, si tu pouvais achever l'homme, ce me serait d'une grande utilité…

- Non ! NON ! TOUT, MAIS NE LUI FAITES PAS DE MAL ! Hurla Anaïs en se débattant fortement. Malheureusement, le monstre parvint à l'immobiliser au bout de quelques minutes, alors que le dénommé Allen s'avançait en souriant devant l'homme qui étouffait toujours.

- JE VOUS EN PRIE ! JE L'AIME ! JE L'AIME !

Elarik eut une absence, contraignant toujours la femelle à rester immobile... Il était loin d'ici. Très loin. Si loin, que les cris de sa future victime lui parvenait aux oreilles comme un bourdonnement inintelligible. Le temps semblait être s'être arrêté. Il était ailleurs, en compagnie d'une humaine aux cheveux noirs, rouges, oranges. Elle lui souriait avec un air assuré en triturant une de ses mèches bouclées. Puis il retomba violemment dans le présent : l'humaine n'était pas là. Celle qu'il aime était absente.

_Injustice_

Elarik contempla quelques secondes la jeune vampire maintenue par ses mains barbares, devant son clan aux yeux inexpressifs mais comprenant parfaitement ce à quoi leur chef était occupé à penser. Il _hésitait_ à tuer parce qu'il aimait, lui aussi.

_**Révélation**_

Comprenant son sentiment naissant, le breton releva vivement les yeux vers ses camarades qui firent un pas en avant pour tenter de lui porter assistance, malgré le fait qu'ils ne saisissaient pas vraiment les raison de son trouble, tant le pirate intériorisait ses émotions. Le cœur de l'homme à la crinière noire sembla exploser dans sa poitrine, les morceaux allant directement pointer vers son humaine qui tressaillit sur le coup, loin, toujours trop loin.

Elarik hésitait à tuer.

_**Si peu. **_

Si lui n'avait pas le droit de connaitre la plénitude avec la femme de son choix au bout de 510 ans, personne ne le pouvait. Voilà la pensée égoïste et enfantine qui lui passa brièvement par la tête, tant sa douleur était forte.

La mort fut rapide pour les deux tourtereaux et le clan breton partit sur le champ décapiter cette autre division ennemie.

… …

… …

… …

_J'aurais beau parler toutes les langues de la terre et du ciel,…_

_J'aurais beau être prophète, avoir toute la science des mystères et toute la connaissance de Dieu,…_

_J'aurais beau posséder toute la foi jusqu'à transporter les montagnes,…_

_J'aurais beau distribuer toute ma fortune aux affamés,…_

_J'aurais beau me faire bruler vif,…_

_**S'il me manque l'**__**A**__**mour, je ne suis RIEN.**_

- C'est si vrai, Seigneur… commenta le Père Vitor après avoir relu ce psaume qu'il affectionnait tant.

… …

… …

… …

_Conversation téléphonique_

_- Ami ! Nous nous sommes fait beaucoup de soucis pour vous ! Rassure-moi vite, dis-moi que vous vous portez tous bien._

_- …_

_- Carlisle. Dis-moi…_

_- Aro… Nous… Nous avons occis le premier groupe d'Irokois, sur les trois prévus…_

_- Nous nous en doutions : vos exploits sont passés inaperçus par le plus grand miracle en ce qui concerne les humains. Mais j'entends ta voix tremblante, Carlisle,… Ne nous épargne pas tes pertes, laisse-nous compatir à ton chagrin… _

Car Aro, malgré sa folie du pouvoir, parfois proche de celles des Irokois, sans être constante heureusement, était attristé du chagrin apparent de celui qu'il considérait réellement comme un vampire hors du commun et ami.

_- Irina est… très gravement atteinte. Sa sœur Tanya également. Elles mettront probablement plusieurs semaines, voire des mois à se remettre de leurs blessures._

La voix de Carlisle était blanche et froide, comme s'il tentait de mettre un gouffre entre lui et ses émotions.

_- Je te connais… Et les pertes de nos alliés quelle que soit leur nature sont dignes d'être honorées,…_

_- Deux modificateurs sont décédés… à cause de morsures de vampires Irokois. Leurs noms étaient Embry et Seth. Ils étaient nos alliés et amis proche de ma famille, notamment de Bella et d'Edward, ainsi que Renesmée… Nous revenons actuellement de la cérémonie d'enterrement._

_- Crois-le, je suis terriblement affligé par ces nouvelles et je ne suis pas le seul. Personne ne s'attendait à cela. Que toutes nos pensées vous accompagnent et vous soutiennent, toi et autres vampires, mais également à ces modificateurs qui nous sont une grande aide._

_- Je te remercie Aro… __**Nous**__ te remercions._

_- …_

_- …_

_- Ceci est bien naturel, mais… D'après ta voix, il me semble que tu veux m'entretenir d'autre chose… ?_

_- … Je… Non, je ne tiens pas à… me morfondre inutilement._

_- Confies-nous tes tracas, quels qu'ils soient, nous sommes là pour les écouter et y répondre au besoin, tu le sais, nous ne vous laisserons pas seuls si la situation te semble bien trop délicate._

_- Je… Tu me connais. Tout ceci me semble un immense gâchis. Des vies brisées par dizaines, comme pour toutes les guerres de nouveau-nés. J'ai déjà du mal à mettre du cœur dans ces batailles proches de l'inutile et je suis loin d'être un combattant stratégique… En dehors de Jasper qui trouve encore une motivation qui frise l'admiration de par son efficacité, ainsi que les loups modificateurs qui souhaitent absolument la vengeance… Je ne me vois pas mener nos peu d'effectifs à la victoire. Je n'ai pas ce tempérament. Je ne sais pas quoi faire Aro…_

_- Nous y avons pensé, au cas où. Et je regrette sincèrement de ne pas avoir pris d'initiative avant cela, pour vous épargner la tristesse. Je t'envoie ma garde immédiatement, ainsi que les volontaires aux pouvoirs qui pourraient servir. A moins que la chose te semble… impossible, dans ce cas, soyez rapatrié ici sur le champ pour votre sécurité. Qu'en penses-tu ?_

_- … Puis-je en discuter avec les miens ? Nous te tiendrons au courant d'ici peu._

_- Bien entendu ! Mais ne nous laissez pas trop longtemps sans nouvelles, nous avons assez de mal et d'angoisse à tenter de contacter ceux qui sont déjà partit…_

_- C'est entendu. Merci à toi, Aro._

_- Je t'en prie Carlisle. Prenez-soin de vous._

Et Carlisle raccrocha, jetant un regard à tous les siens, vampires comme loups, unis dans la douleur. Puis il tourna une dernière fois son visage sur les deux pierres tombales à ses pieds.

_Ci-git Seth Clearwater, ta présence lumineuse nous manque déjà._

_Ci-git Embry Call, au tempérament de feu qui ne flamboiera plus jamais._

… …

… …

… …

* Bourgeois et noblesse n'étaient pas copines à une certaine époque.

** Ouai, ici, on scintille pas genre « boule à facette disco »

_**Réponses**__ à vos reviews :_

_**aliCetwiligthF**__.__**F**__ : oui, le démon d'Orphée est pour le moins… sympathique quand il le veut ^^ Un jour peut-être, il prendra la totale possession d'Orphée. Mais ! je ne sais pas. __**Enfin si, je sais !**__ Mais je dirais rien. Pour ce qui est de prendre tous les pouvoirs des vampires, ce serait un peu trop ! oO ! Folle va ! Et puis ce ne serait pas logique du tout ^^' (oui y'a une logique à tout cela…) Merci à toi !_

_**Aurore**__ : oui, mais cette petite récréation va être de courte durée ! Merci de ton commentaire !_

_**Liliane**__ : Je suis contente que la description des loups te plaise et __**y'en aura une autre**__ pendant leur transformation aux cotés d'Orphée, et elle sera un peu plus préparée, cette fois ! Voilà, Eris est là, Sven est là, le clan breton est là, Armand, Santino et Marius, Orphée et Jivko ! QUE DEMANDER DE PLUS ? HEIN ? J'ai failli mettre terme au chapitre bien avant ça XD mais j'me suis dit que, bon allez, soyons fous ! On continue même si j'ai pas le temps__**. Ha les plans d'Orphée**__… Y'en a pas pour le moment ^^' gloups ! bah oui, laissez-lui le temps de réfléchir. Mais elle n'a qu'un espoir. Oui, pauvre Embry… et heu… les autres XD Mais __**Eva est là pour un moment**__, alors accrochez-vous. Comme son blondinet russe… Anton. Et pour répondre à ta question, « fake » c'est le mot que certains utilisent pour désigner un truc faux qui semble vrai, sur le net… Merci de ta présence._

_**Liloupovitch**__ : ho que non ! Orphée n'a pas gagner de respect et encore moins la protection ! Elle va devoir se battre un peu pour avoir tout cela… Merci de ton commentaire !_

_**Schplaaf**__ : Pas de probleme, Elarik restera là ou il est… Heu… tu sais que tu m'as donné une super bonne idée avec ton mariage tanzanien ? C'est cool ! XD Contente que tu aimes encore mes chapitres, même si on voit pas tout le monde. Mais aujourd'hui, personne n'a à se plaindre ! Sauf heu… celles qui surkiffe les modificateurs quileutes… Merci de me suivre encore !_

_**Trekker 21**__ : alors 1 / Oui, les loups sont des humains à la base même si, on va le voir plus tard, ce sont de vrais … heu… terreurs une fois transformés… Et 2 / __**J'ai tué Embry et d'autres parce que**__ y'a trop de monde ici ! Comment voulez-vous qu'on bosse tranquille ? Nan, mais les américains ont sous-estimés les postes Irokois en reconnaissance, c'est tout… Ca va être dur ! Merci de ton commentaire !_

_**Sophia**__ : Je suis contente d'avoir ce pouvoir ! Peut-être aimeras-tu mon bouquin s'il sort un jour ! :D En tout cas, merci de ta présence ! Ça me fait plaisir ! Et là c'est un long chapitre, contrairement aux dernières fois._

_**Mimicam**__ : Ha ! et on a pas fini de voir l'évolution ! Ca va être une colocation fatiguante, je crois XD ! Merci de me suivre et de prendre le temps de laisser un message !_

_**La blonde**__ : Oui, tu peux avoir honte._

_**N la C**__ : Super contente que ma fic' te plaise ! C'est pour ça que la tienne n'évolue pas ! oO je fais les gros yeux attention ! T'es déjà triste parce qu'il y a deux morts ? Mais c'est une guerre ! Va y en avoir des crevés ! Mais ça ira, je vous promets ! Ou pas… :p Oui, mon Elarik est fantastique et j'ai hâte de voir la personnalité de ton vampire !_

_**Nobody**__ : Merci à toi pour ces encouragements ! Navrée pour le retard, j'étais extrêmement fatiguée, et le chapitre était très long, je ne voulais pas le couper… -.- Merci en tout cas pour ton soutien ! Ca me fait très plaisir, et non ! je ne vous oublie ja-mais. Non mais ! Si cette fic' est aussi longue, c'est __à cause __ grâce à vous ! :D Bien sur, la passion est toujours là, même plus encore, car j'ai toute la fin de l'histoire dans mon petit crâne de piaf, en plus j'arrive à rajouter des détails pour mon roman, et des idées de dessins pour cette fic' qui devraient déchirer si j'ai le temps de les faire. Merci encore à toi !_

_**Lala**__ : Je suis en-chan-tée de voir encore des nouvelles fans débarquées ! Je suis très heureuse que mon histoire te plaise ! Même si je me demande encore comment les premiers chapitres peuvent paraitre intéressants tant ils sont mal écrit . ! J'espère te revoir souvent parmi nous et que mon histoire te plaise encore au fil du temps !_

_WOILA WOILA !__ Personne ici ne peut imaginer ce que j'ai bravé pour écrire : la taf, le mioche, l'esquive de vaisselle et de couches sales, sans compter mes hormones qui me titillent vilainement chaque mois au point que je ne tienne plus debout -.-' ouai, trop coul d'être une femelle ! Et pourtant, je l'ai fait ! Un long chapitre, avec la foule dedans ! KESKONDI ? _

_Pardon pour le retard, je tenterais de continuer à faire un chap' toutes les deux semaines, mais là, ça commence à être difficile. Je vous tiendrais au courant… Heu… comme je peux. Je sais qu'un « faux » chapitre, ça déprime certaines personnes. Je refuse d'être responsable de tentative de suicide._

_Merci encore à vous qui me laissez des commentaires, aussi à celles qui lisent sans m'encourager parce qu'elles sont là quand même et à ceux qui ne lisent pas parce qu'on les plaint ! XD Un grand merci à toutes celles qui me suivent moi et mes bazars sur facebook ( MADmoiselle Acide , est le nom de la page et c'est le meilleur moyen pour le moment de tenir le maximum de monde au courant) et sur mes blogs. BREF. Maintenant c'est fini les mercis et bezouilles etc… Je dois créer à présent… Ptain ça me fatigue de créer tout le temps… hanhan, j'me la pète et ça fait du bien 8D_

_TCHAO ! Et à dans deux semaines ! :D_


	49. Aie

43

… …

… …

… …

_Conversation téléphonique_

_- Clan Irokoi, seconde division grecque, nous écoutons votre rapport._

_- L'ennemi semble nous tourner autour et se trouve en surnombre par rapport à nos effectifs. Comment devons-nous procéder ?_

_- Ordre est donné de maintenir vos positions._

_- Mais nous allons tous y passer !_

_- Vous avez été entrainé pour pareilles situations._

_- Alors notre décision est prise._

_- Pardon ?_

_- Nous déserterons si personne ne nous laisse d'autres choix. Nous ne mourrons pas comme chair à canon._

_- …_

_- …_

_- Veuillez patienter, nous nous en référons aux chefs._

… …

… …

… …

Réunis et unis en ces premières heures sombres à la Push, vampires et modificateurs restaient silencieux. Quelques sanglots, ça et là, beaucoup de larmes sur les visages bronzés mais un soutien mutuel tentait de mettre à jour la meilleure décision à prendre. Pourtant, la plupart des cervelles semblaient vides de réflexions : seule la douleur avait sa place.

Malgré leur soutien évident, Edward et Jasper Cullen avaient été contraints de sortir quelques instants, sous peine de s'écrouler face à la tristesse accumulée par tous leurs amis. Heureusement, le grand jardin de Billy, chef Quileute, offrait un vaste espace pour ceux qui ressentaient le besoin de s'isoler.

Les nomades Garett, Mary et Peter s'occupaient de Kate et Tania, gravement touchées par la bataille, mais ils se sentaient impuissants, Garett ruminant sans cesse en caressant la main de sa compagne. Et pire encore, tous se sentaient impuissants face à la douleur des meutes, notamment leurs chefs anéantis par le regret de n'avoir pu protéger les leurs.

Au bout d'un moment insoutenable de silence, Sam s'écroula à genoux sur le sol, sans plus pouvoir retenir ses sanglots.

- Pardonnez-moi ! Je ne sais pas me contenir !

Emily se jeta à son cou et Léah, de nouveau en larmes, sortit précipitamment.

- Sam ! Cesse de te fustiger ! Tout cela n'est en rien ta faute ! Nous avons tous sous-estimé leur nombre et il nous est impossible de revenir en arrière. Si les vampires souhaitent à nouveau se battre, vous tiendrez là votre vengeance envers vos frères disparus, sans risquer d'autres pertes.

Ainsi parla Billy, de sa voix assurée mais triste, posant ensuite une main réconfortante sur l'épaule tremblante de son fils qui se tenait assis en tailleur au pied de son fauteuil roulant, la tête entre les mains.

- Nous n'avons pas le **choix** ! Répondit Quil avec une rage vibrante dans la voix. Notre job est d'expulser les vampires nuisant à l'humanité. Ce cas extrême ne doit pas nous empêcher d'agir. Même si nos alliés sont momentanément des tueurs d'humains !

- Cela ne nous servirait à rien de mourir sans exterminer la menace en Amérique.

- Personnellement, je ne sais pas quoi penser.

- Moi, je ne sais pas si j'aurais la force de me battre sans savoir si nous avons une chance de réussite.

- Comment allons-nous prendre une décision ?

- Nous en arriverons probablement à un vote difficile,…

- Peut-être même inacceptable pour tous étant donné que l'enjeu est nos propres vies.

- Et…

Une sonnerie stridente interrompit le brouhaha de voix chevrotantes : le téléphone portable que Carlisle tint entre ses mains une demi-seconde avant de le porté à son oreille après avoir pris connaissance du contact.

- Démétri.

Edward et Jasper étaient instantanément revenus, ainsi que Leah, tous envieux d'avoir des nouvelles et de pouvoir se décider.

_- Carlisle, pardon de vous déranger si rapidement dans votre deuil._

- Ce n'est rien. Malheureusement, nous n'avons encore pris de décision, je n'ai donc pas grand-chose à te transmettre.

_- Ce n'est pas pour cette raison que Volterra vous contacte. Prenez le temps de vous ressaisir. Nous tenions simplement à vous informer qu'Elarik Mal'Keinvor, en chasse active depuis plusieurs semaines, rentre bientôt en notre demeure. D'après ses dires, lui et son clan aurait appris nombre d'informations sur les systèmes de fonctionnement des clans Irokois disséminés à travers le globe._

- C'est… C'est une excellente chose ! Quand rentre-t-il ?

_- D'ici quelques jours, le temps de finaliser et de confirmer certains… détails. D'après ses dires._

- A-t-il retrouvé son humaine ? S'enquit immédiatement Eléazar, ne voyant pas d'autres explications pour qu'Elarik détiennent des informations utiles.

_- Non, malheureusement pour lui. Autant vous dire que nous ne sommes pas totalement impatients de le voir arriver avec ses humeurs… Pourtant il emploie toute son énergie à ce seul engagement et son frère est aussi immobile qu'une statue, guettant de loin, apparemment. En revanche, Benjamin est à nouveau sur pied et se porte très bien._

- Parfait. Nous sommes heureux pour lui. Merci pour ces nouvelles encourageantes, Démétri, conclut Carlisle avec un faible sourire niché sur ses lèvres.

_- Une dernière chose : lorsque le clan breton sera là, voudrez-vous une connexion directe ? Ou désirez-vous un résumé détaillé ?_

Carlisle regarda brièvement les siens avant de décider :

- Nous souhaiterions une connexion directe, ce sera plus simple pour tout le monde et nous gagnerons tous du temps, en plus de nous distraire momentanément de nos pensées sombres.

_- C'est entendu. Nous vous contacterons lorsqu'il sera temps. Tentez d'être tout de même vigilants et appelez-nous en renfort au moindre doute._

- Aucun problème, Démétri.

Sur cette fin de conversation, Jacob, remotivé légèrement par la vision d'un éventuel massacre vengeur, alluma la petite télévision du salon de son père à la chaine des informations.

- Qui est ce Elarik Mal'Keinvor ? Un ancien ? Demanda Paul à Renesmée.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Garett prit la parole en ricanant sombrement :

- C'est un monstre, parmi les monstres.

… …

… …

… …

_Fin de la conversation téléphonique._

_- Nous venons de nous entretenir avec nos chefs._

_- Quelle est votre solution ?_

_- Restez sur place. C'est la seule option. Et groupés, pour pouvoir allier vos forces. Sinon, ils vous pourchasseront sur des kilomètres._

_- Bien. Une dernière chose, si vous le permettez…_

_- Oui ?_

_- Mon nom est Elarik Mal'Keinvor. Vous arracher des informations est vraiment ardu. Ce qui n'est heureusement pas le cas des membres jeunes de votre organisation minable. Si mon humaine ne revient pas, je vous __**jure**__ que je ne vous tuerais pas avant des siècles,…_

A des milles du clan breton qui venait d'exterminer leur seconde division ennemie, Karan resta médusé, le téléphone toujours entre ses mains alors que son interlocuteur avait raccroché.

… …

… …

… …

_Une semaine plus tard_

Eris n'avait plus bougé de la chambre qu'occupait le clan breton et restait silencieux. C'était à peine qu'il s'était nourri et avait dormi. Son humeur plus que maussade ne s'arrangeait pas avec l'hiver et contrairement aux autres années où sa sœur faisait acte de présence, il ne faisait aucun projet. _Il attendait_, c'est tout. Le claquement de la porte ne le fit même pas sursauter : Sven entra avant de s'avancer vers lui d'un pas tranquille.

- Poker ? Demanda le vampire blond en tendant _encore_ un jeu de carte.

- Tu t'en lasse jamais ?

- Jamais. J'adorais y jouer dans les petits salons de l'époque, les femmes parées pour plaire et les hommes faisant les coqs pour les impressionner,...

- Ok, j'en suis. C'était donc ça, la drague de l'époque ? Le poker ? Faudra que j'essaye, ricana Eris avec un pauvre sourire.

Le vampire leva ses yeux rougeoyants vers l'humain : le tailleur de la cour avait l'air amusé.

- Disons que non, mais j'aime idéaliser les codes de séduction de l'époque. C'était subtil, tentateur,… Un long prélude avant l'acte. Avant, surtout dans les populations aisées, on savait faire la cour à une femme. Aujourd'hui, c'est devenu d'un ennui consommé.

- Tu as couché avec des personnalités de l'Histoire ? Demanda Eris avec des yeux pétillants.

- Je ne salirais pas l'image de ces Reines et Princesses, ce genre de choses n'est pas inscrit dans leur biographie ! Ria-t-il en battant les cartes.

- Très bien, jouons alors. Pour la _énième_ fois. En plus, je déteste perdre, grogna l'humain après tant de défaites.

- En réalité, c'est la seule activité calme que nous pouvons faire : moi devant rester avec toi et ta petite personne vautrée sur ce lit. Tu en arrive même à froisser le dessus, constata-t-il presque tristement en caressant du doigt les broderies dorées faites mains à une époque reculée.

Eris le contempla avec de grands yeux qu'il leva au ciel.

- Navré de ne pas être un adepte du luxe, dit-il en se relevant pour finalement se placer en tailleur, le dos sur un coussin appuyé sur la tête du lit.

Le second d'Elarik se posa en face de lui, commençant à battre les cartes à vitesse grand V.

- Et ton habitude est ? La marche et la boue ?

- Sexe, drogue and rock'n roll.

- Charmant et distingué, comme toute ta personne.

L'humain lui fit un sourire moqueur qui s'effaça bien vite devant la question du blond.

- Et pourquoi ce mode de vie ?

- Disons qu'en étant fondamentalement différent, nous avions du mal à nous mêler aux nôtres sans en souffrir.

- « Souffrir » ? S'étonna le vampire en s'arrêtant momentanément de distribuer les cartes.

- Oui, souffrir. Nous souffrions de l'ennui, surtout ma sœur. Et la solitude que nous ressentions même en plein milieu d'une foule nous tuait.

Le début de la partie se passa en silence, parfois entrecoupé par le bruit du papier glacé et par les bougonnements de l'un lors de la victoire de l'autre. Tous deux le visage inexpressif, Eris avait un semblant d'avantage : son empathie l'aidait parfois à prendre le dessus.

- Tu m'as l'air plus calme ces derniers jours, constata Sven.

L'humain le regarda par-dessus son jeu, comme pour jauger de l'humeur de son interlocuteur qui semblait serein et non moqueur.

- Je commence à… accepter la situation.

- C'est une bonne chose : Elarik revient probablement aujourd'hui.

Les yeux bleus d'Eris se remplirent instantanément d'espoir, mais il déchanta bien vite : le vampire blond ne rajouta rien de plus, sauf lorsqu'il vit la mine extrêmement déçue de frère d'Orphée.

- Tu m'en vois vraiment désolé, mais non : ta sœur n'est pas avec eux, dit-il d'une voix sombre.

- J'avais deviné. Je suppose que malgré le fait que je suis un être détestable à tes yeux, tu m'aurais prévenu.

- Non, je t'aurais laissé la joie de le découvrir,…

- Mais tu n'es pas assez _cruel_ pour me faire espérer inutilement sa présence.

Sven se tut un moment. Un si long moment qu'ils eurent le temps de rejouer deux parties où Eris perdit, tant le vampire restait de marbre devant ses cartes.

- Cesse de m'envoyer des émotions fausses, siffla l'humain, très mauvais joueur même s'il tentait d'analyser les sentiments de Sven lors des parties.

Celui-ci l'ignora superbement pour réagir à sa précédente affirmation.

- Ton… Amour pour ta sœur me rend respectueux.

- …

- …

- … Et… Envieux ? Demanda Eris interdit, en sentant une drôle d'émotion émaner du blond qui fronça instantanément les sourcils avant de cracher, les yeux noirs et dignes de ses plus grands changements d'humeur :

- Ne te mêle pas de ce que je peux ressentir !

L'humain resta muet de stupeur avant de plisser les yeux devant l'évidence et de reprendre la partie.

- Ce n'est pas **mon** amour pour Orphée qui te donne cette sensation d'envie.

… …

… …

… …

Les vampires de Voterra s'étaient tous réunis dans la salle de réunion, impatients face au retour imminent du clan breton, Marius et Santino étant également revenu de leur courte retraite. A la surprise générale, Eris arriva aux côtés de Sven et des deux prêtres, parfaitement silencieux. Certains hôtes souriaient, amusés de constater que l'humain était impressionné devant leur nombre et qu'il ne ferait pas son malin bien longtemps encore. Mais aucun ne fit de commentaire, même chuchotant, car même étant un tailleur raffiné, Sven n'était pas le second d'Elarik pour rien : sa délicatesse n'avait d'égal que sa férocité. Et mieux valait ne pas irriter le pirate alors qu'il rentrait de sa traque sans son humaine.

Sven se plaça à sa chaise habituelle alors que Vitor et Ernesto encadrèrent Eris entre les Volturis et le clan breton bientôt au complet. Ceci était simplement une manœuvre de sécurité : un mot de travers de la part du cher frère d'Orphée et les prêtres seraient deux pour l'assommer contre la table, histoire d'avoir la paix de manière durable.

L'humain croisa bras et jambes pour être à moitié affalé sur sa chaise, mais personne n'eut le temps de s'en offusquer : des pas distincts et raisonnant à l'unisson surgir, interrompant les murmures.

Elarik et son clan arrivaient enfin, guidés par Félix, le maitre des clefs à Volterra. Eris eut tout le loisir d'observer les différentes réactions de ceux apercevant déjà le pirate au fond du couloir : le respect teintés de peur, le questionnement, l'amusement face à l'humeur de celui-ci et surtout, devant le fait évident que son humaine n'était pas avec lui. A sa gauche, Démétri, téléphone portable à la main, composait un numéro et souffla discrètement :

- Carlisle, ici Démétri. Comme prévu, Elarik est de retour. Je mets le téléphone sur haut-parleur : tu pourras ainsi communiquer également.

_- Je te remercie, Démétri._

Le meilleur traqueur du monde déposa sans un bruit le dit téléphone en évidence sur le bord de la table et croisa ses mains, détournant son regard de l'objet en tombant directement dans les yeux bleus d'eau d'Eris. L'humain dévia lentement, sans stress ni appréhension : il tentait seulement de comprendre l'exacte situation.

_Et puis tous ces types sont flippants._

Enfin, l'immense Félix fit son apparition allant directement à la place libre près de Démétri alors qu'Elarik se dévoilait dans toute sa splendeur dans l'encadrement de la grande porte : rien, absolument rien n'entamait sa droiture et sa fierté, le corps criblé de morsures et de terre, ses vêtements portant encore les traces de combats et du sang de ses repas. Il marchait sans hésitation au milieu des siens, sans pourtant croiser un seul regard comme si le monde lui appartenait, le buste droit et les bras accompagnant ses mouvements. Falko, Allen et Wilfried suivaient de près et sourirent narquoisement, dans une attitude tout de même complice, à Sven qui leur rendit la pareille. Leur mine était identique à celle de leur chef, Allen possédant même une épaisse cicatrice entourant son épaule droite, preuve qu'il se l'était faite arrachée et Falko avait une joue striée de marques sombres, surement labourée par des ongles.

Tous constatèrent ainsi la difficulté de leur entreprise et les anciens eurent un sourire spontané en constatant que le chef breton tenait un sac de taille moyenne en toile usée : le pirate n'avait jamais perdu l'habitude de piller ses victimes et leur bâtiment lors de ses attaques. La seule différence avec son état humain, était qu'il entassait ses trouvailles chez lui et y touchaient rarement. Ses bottes de cuir ancien furent les dernières à raisonner sur le marbre et après avoir balancé négligemment son sac sur la table de bois en face de lui, il s'assit enfin avec lenteur, avachi sur la chaise en parfait miroir d'Eris. Ils se contemplèrent d'ailleurs tous deux un court moment, alors qu'Aro prenait la parole.

- De nouveau bienvenue à vous, nous sommes soulagés de constater que vous nous êtes revenus plus ou moins intacts,…

Et l'Ancien Volturi enchaina sur les nouvelles en provenance d'Amérique et le renouvellement de condoléances en faveurs des modificateurs Quileutes, en plus du bon rétablissement espéré pour Tania et Kate. Pour une fois, Aro parla simplement et surtout, il ne s'étala pas en commentaires inutiles.

- Le courage va être de mise et la stratégie la plus élémentaire, notre plus bref secours, Amis. Voilà en ce qui concerne le nouveau continent, en espérant que cela n'aille pas de mal en pis. As-tu quelque chose à rajouter, Carlisle ?

- _Non, tu as dit l'essentiel, Aro._

Puis de nouveau ce silence pesant, tous attendant qu'Elarik raconte son périple. Mais rien ne vint : le pirate avait reculé un peu plus sa chaise de manière à pouvoir réellement s'enfoncer dedans et à poser un de ses pieds sur le bord de la table. Sa présence avait beau être visible, le breton n'était pas ici, dans cette salle de réunion, emporté dans le lointain par sa douleur et le manque. Il réfléchissait à tous ces sentiments naissants qu'il ne pourrait probablement plus _jamais_ arrêter, s'insinuant en lui sans qu'il ne puisse y mettre une seule barrière.

Personne n'osa le déranger dans les méandres de ses pensées. Tous, sauf l'irréductible Aro qui intervint d'une voix douce et compréhensive.

- Jeune Elarik, si tu le désires, la parole est à toi…

Le dénommé cligna une fois des yeux sans pour autant contempler autre chose que le sol. Enfin, il tourna rapidement son visage vers Allen pour lui signifier qu'il devait mettre à l'honneur ses talents littéraires. Le pirate ne bougea ensuite plus d'un pouce.

Allen plissa ses yeux de rapace en prenant une courte inspiration, avant de raconter leurs exploits et découvertes.

- Contrairement à nos compatriotes d'Amérique, nous avons jouis d'une plus grande chance en ce qui concerne le nombre de nos ennemis. La première division en Grèce comptait dix membres suivant la grande route en réserves naturelle de Kastorias-Florinas. La seconde fut plus ardue avec 12 vampires, à hauteur de Ion Dragoumis. Les membres étaient jeunes, mais entrainés à l'art du combat. Cependant, leur manque d'expérience et leur âge ont eu raison d'eux.

Beaucoup de vampires retenaient leur souffle, surtout ceux ne connaissant pas personnellement le clan ayant résidence en Bretagne : leur réputation n'était pas une légende, il avait à eux-seuls exterminé plus du double de leur effectif en une seule fois.

- Je vous épargnerais le détail des combats proprement inintéressants, continua l'anglais. Lors de notre première attaque, une vampire réussi à s'échapper avant même notre assaut. Par chance, nous l'avions aperçue. Nous hésitions à la traquer pour une question de temps perdu jusqu'à ce que… _les fins talents de persuasion_ de notre chef aient fini par payer. Je tiens à signaler que ce misérable énergumène a tenu plus de seize heure d'intense torture : la preuve même que certains soldats Irokois _sont préparés_ à notre venue et notre… brutalité. Et pire encore : ils ne savent **rien**, en dehors des menaces et promesses de leurs grands chefs.

Allen prit une nouvelle inspiration le temps d'organiser ses pensées avant de poursuivre d'un ton froid et professionnel, faisant noircir ses pupilles en même temps que celles de l'assemblée.

- Primo, comme nous le savons, ils sont tous dispersés par petits groupes, munis essentiellement d'un seul téléphone d'où ils ne font **que **recevoir des appels de ces chefs. Ils ne détiennent **aucun** numéro pour les contacter. Ce sont eux qui le font sonner pour prendre des nouvelles régulièrement de leurs petites troupes. Secundo, ces jeunes, dont le plus âgé l'est probablement d'une soixantaine d'années en tant que vampire, ont tous été entrainés personnellement par les Irokois eux-mêmes dans des provinces russes. Il est parfaitement inutile de citer les lieux car chaque entrainement entrainait fatalement une modification de l'endroit. Voilà ce que nous avons pu tirer de ce Mathiew. Autant dire, **rien**. Parce qu'il n'y a rien à savoir.

Pour le coup, personne ne réagit : ainsi donc les bretons n'avaient pour ainsi dire pas percé de mystère. La déception était immense pour tous et le téléphone portable en face de Démétri ne transmettait que la respiration lourde des modificateurs. Cependant, Allen continua son récit d'un rythme rapide pour en finir.

- Ensuite, nous avons traqué la vampire rapidement, car ce Mathiew avait avoué le pouvoir qu'elle détenait : retrouver n'importe où son amant sur le globe. Ou ceux avec qui elle partageait des liens importants. Ô joie, il s'agissait d'un Irokoi d'une autre division à laquelle elle nous a menés involontairement. Tout le monde est mort et basta. Ha, non ! Nous avons attendu deux jours de plus avant que ce maudit téléphone ne sonne. En imitant la voix d'un des leurs pour faire croire qu'ils étaient menacés, l'interlocuteur nous a signalé que la division devait rester soudée et sur place malgré nos menaces de désertions. Puis, notre chef n'a pas résisté à décliner son identité en espérant que cela constituerait une infime menace, mais il est clair que ça n'est pas le cas ! Conclut Allen passablement agacé de ce périple de deux semaines pour du beurre.

Tous semblaient atterrés, avant qu'un très léger brouhaha ne se lève dans la salle.

_- C'est insensé que nous restions ignorants après tant de temps_, rajouta Carlisle à travers le téléphone.

- En gros, cela fait des mois que nous sommes postés ici comme des cons, bougonna Sven sous le regard étonné de Wilfried devant son vilain mot.

- Ce qu'Allen n'a pas encore précisé, ce sont nos théories.

La voix grave du pirate contraint toute la peuplade à l'écoute.

- Il est clair que la menace directe provient de ces clans dispersés un peu partout. Cependant, j'estime que ces divisions ne sont pas placées par hasard et les difficultés qu'ont eu les clans américains me le confirment.

La voix d'Elarik, grave et chaude, paraissait extrêmement lente au vu de l'agitation régnant dans les cervelles.

- Si nous comparons les trois divisions que nous avons achevées, dans les Alpes et en Grèce, nous nous apercevons que ces endroits sont parfaitement isolés par montagnes et forêts, mais accessible par les grandes axes. _Quoi de plus facile_ pour ces jeunes vampires vivants dans une _extrême promiscuité, sans posséder de liens amicaux et sans aucun confort,_… Oui… Qu'est-ce qui les empêcherait de **craquer** face à leurs conditions et de se mouvoir vers l'agglomération la plus proche pour trouver subsistances plus… appropriées à leur besoin ?

Une explosion nucléaire ne viendrait pas à bout de l'immobilisme total de l'assemblée. Au bout du fil, même les Quileutes avaient retenu leur souffle.

- C'est une bombe à retardement, balbutia Alistair d'une voix égarée.

- Insinues-tu, pirate, que ces clans ne sont là que pour nous perdre ? Réfléchit Caius plus pâle encore qu'à son habitude.

- Il s'agit en réalité de l'explication la plus probable,… souffla Marius.

- Nous ne voyons que cela, intervint Falko. Ces gosses sont affamés, les yeux aussi rougeoyants que dorés, possédant des restrictions kilométriques pour ne pas être trop éloignés lors de leur chasse. D'ailleurs, leurs repères n'en sont pas ! **Aucun** confort, pas même une télévision, un livre ou une chaise, aucun contact avec l'extérieur en dehors de ces téléphones. Tous se perdront dans la folie. Je me demande même comment, pour des jeunes, ils tiennent aussi longtemps.

- Le mieux que nous ayons à souhaiter, renchérit Wilfried et son éternel sens pratique, c'est qu'ils s'entretuent entre eux. Car s'ils fuient leurs lieux de rassemblement, ils rejoindront inévitablement les grandes villes grâces aux grands axes routiers. Et nous ne serons pas assez nombreux pour manœuvrer leur comportement s'il s'avère que nos ennemis restent groupés et leur position imprévisible.

… …

… …

… …

_- N'ai pas peur de ce que tu vas souffrir._

_- Apocalypse de Saint Jean._

_- En effet. Et cela résume parfaitement notre état d'esprit._

_- Nous serons fort, grâce à cela._

Orphée et son démon étaient sur la même longueur d'onde et c'était bien la première fois. L'un entrainait l'autre, le fortifiait, jusqu'à arriver à ces accords essentiels pour leur survie. Ils n'avaient pas peur et travaillaient à la modification de leurs pensées dans une seule direction : ne pas avoir peur et aller toujours plus loin dans leur maitrise, pour dominer la situation d'une manière ou d'une autre.

La fille était allongée peu gracieusement sur un lit de fortune : juste deux matelas empilés, des couvertures roulées sur elles-mêmes en guise d'oreiller et plusieurs autres pour la protéger du froid. Car sans chauffage dans un paysage semblable au grand nord, il fallait bien cela pour ne pas qu'elle ne meure de froid.

Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés depuis sa première rencontre avec Jivko. Il avait été d'accord pour amener sa présence en douceur auprès des siens, en en parlant régulièrement, pour commencer. Orphée ne sut s'il avait déjà débuté et si la chose s'était bien passée : ils ne s'étaient revus qu'une seule fois depuis et aucun d'eux n'avaient eu l'envie de parler, préférant contempler l'épaisse couche de neige sur les plaines enneigées, synonyme de liberté.

En attendant, Orphée s'était activée malgré le froid : elle s'obligeait tout d'abord à suivre un rythme draconien : douche froide, faute d'eau chaude et de chauffage, tous les matins pour se réveiller, frottant sa peau fortement pour activer la circulation sanguine. Cela la rendait plus alerte. Ensuite elle mangeait léger avant de fouiller l'immense complexe militaire de fond en comble afin de dénicher le maximum de choses récupérables : vêtements et couvertures étant des pièces de choix, mais également les bouteilles de gaz, les paquets de cigarettes, l'alcool,… Etrangement, on trouvait de tout dans cet endroit, comme si les militaires étaient partis à la va-vite sans emporter grand-chose. Mais c'était tant mieux ! Puis elle triait inlassablement avant de tout empiler dans la grande salle où étaient parqués les hommes loups. Son manège n'avait en réalité qu'un seul but : apporter du confort bien qu'approximatif dans un tel endroit et habituer les enfants de la lune à sa présence fureteuse. Et cela fonctionnait : aucun d'eux ne ratait ses déplacements incessants, la suivant des yeux discrètement, mi méfiants, mi interrogateurs. Les vampires ne faisant pas exception à ces questionnements.

Icare, toujours en place, se distrayait également, se posant de temps à autre des questions sur le comportement incompréhensible de l'humaine. A quoi pouvaient bien servir tous ces gestes inutiles, alors qu'Orphée était entourée de monstres ?

Anton, le plus souvent perché sur une poutre, les jambes ballantes, n'aurait pas bougé le petit doigt pour lui poser la question. Il se fichait éperdument de la survie de cette créature parfaitement insignifiante et le fait qu'elle n'était pas encore vidée de son fluide vital et appétissant ne tenait qu'à la volonté de ses chefs. Seule la sympathique Eva n'avait résisté à la tentation, après deux jours d'espionnage à peine voilé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques donc ? Avait-elle demandé les sourcils froncés, alors que l'humaine farfouillait bruyamment des réserves de conserves poussiéreuses.

- Je tente de faire en sorte que les Garous se fassent à ma présence en plus de leur reconstruire un environnement apaisant, autant que faire ce peu. Tu crois que tu pourrais placer ces plaques d'acier sur les baies brisées, pour les boucher ? Répondit Orphée en désignant un monticule de ferrailles.

Eva l'avait contemplé comme si elle avait perdu l'esprit, droite et immobile. C'est à elle qu'Orphée posait pareille requête ? La vampire s'était activée très lentement, pareille à un automate et acquiesça à la demande de l'humaine devant les yeux étonnés de ses camarades lorsqu'elle réapparue dans la grande salle. Cette fois, Anton n'avait pu résister d'aller voir ce qui se tramait : se laissant tomber gracieusement de sa poutre, il avait atterrit accroupit sur le sol avant de se diriger nonchalamment vers sa compagne Irokoise.

- On peut savoir ce que tu fais ? Lança-t-il avec douceur, malgré son manque de patience.

- J'aide Orphée, répondit le plus naturellement du monde, la vampire.

- Ca j'avais remarqué. Et en quoi cette humaine se permet-elle de donner des directives ?

- Je comprends sa démarche et donc je participe pour l'encourager dans ses initiatives, fort intelligentes, me semble-t-il.

- Nous n'avons pas à nous abaisser à cela, chuchotait Anton en emprisonnant la taille d'Eva entre ses bras, collant son dos contre lui.

Icare avait levé les sourcils devant la tentative de séduction du russe, mais sa belle en avait décidé autrement :

- Bien sûr, mon ange. Cependant, tout ceci n'est que pour aider nos chefs dans leur seul objectif **et** à mettre l'humaine en confiance, avait-elle alors balancé d'un ton réfrigérant, déclenchant les ricanements d'Icare.

Et Anton n'avait pas vu d'autre alternative que d'entamer le même déménagement qu'Orphée, non sans la gratifier de son mépris le plus profond et le plus silencieusement possible. Il continuait même seul, lorsque l'humaine avait décidé de s'occuper également des repas donné aux loups, qui selon elle, n'étaient pas assez nourri.

- Mais ils ne bougent pas ! S'était indignée Eva dans les cuisines. Ils n'ont pas besoin de plus pour survivre !

- Le but étant de leur redonner du tonus et de la confiance en eux, il est parfaitement _inutile_ de penser à leur simple survie.

Le ton d'Orphée n'avait jamais été aussi sec et Eva ne put qu'obtempérer. Grâce à cela, les enfants de la lune avaient depuis droit à deux repas consistants et chauds par jour, confectionnés par Orphée et apportés par Eva à travers le bouclier d'Icare. C'était à ce moment que le premier changement opéra parmi les loups : Jivko avait fixé intensément l'humaine, puis avait couvé des yeux son disciple se remplissant doucement l'estomac avec satisfaction. Orphée avait comprit qu'elle tenait là une _ébauche_ de confiance. Infime, mais bien réelle.

Voilà ce qui l'encouragea, aujourd'hui, à faire un premier pas direct vers le groupe de loups garous en son ensemble. Les résultats, même minimes, seront décisifs pour déterminer si sa présence pouvait éventuellement être appréciée dans le long terme par ces hommes si sauvages.

_Malheureusement, elle ne saura jamais le résultat de sa décision, car rien ne va se passer comme prévu._

Orphée se leva donc pleine de bonne volonté de son lit de fortune, s'étirant brièvement en râlant d'aise, motivée. Puis, ses dreads noués de façon sommaire, elle alla rapidement prendre sa douche, s'ébrouant à cause de l'eau froide couplée aux courants d'air glacés. Enfin séchée et habillée, elle alla rapidement manger un morceau, comme tous les jours, en somme. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la salle à loups, avant de subitement s'arrêter. Elle avait peur. Elle hésitait. Après tout, rien ne garantissait la réussite de son opération, tentative de contact _directe_ avec cette meute éparpillée. Si elle échouait, Orphée en aurait pour des mois et des mois,…

_Elarik._

Le démon anéantit immédiatement cette pensée teintée de souffrance, afin que sa porteuse ne se concentre uniquement sur son but.

Elle prit une longue et profonde inspiration pour se donner courage et volonté, levant inconsciemment son visage vers le ciel en signe de prière muette, avant de s'avancer enfin.

Eva l'apercevant voulu se diriger vers Orphée, mais celle-ci lui lança un si étrange regard, les yeux plissés, que la vampire s'abstint, étonnée.

La jeune humaine continua à évoluer à travers l'endroit, sous les yeux toujours circonspects des Garous et l'intensité rougeâtres des vampires ayant remarqué le comportement d'Eva. L'humaine s'approcha des couvertures rassemblées là, dans un coin et commença à les compter, lentement sans perdre son insignifiant but de vue. Une fois le compte juste, elle prit la grande pile de couvertures sous ses bras et se retourna vers les enfants de la lune.

Tous ne la regardaient pas, mais la jeune fille allait immédiatement remédier à cela. Allant doucement vers le petit rassemblement éternellement sous le bouclier d'Icare, ses pieds prirent un rythme inhabituel : elle savait parfaitement que tout instinct à l'affut prenait attention à tout bruit irrégulier, même inconsciemment. Et évidemment, l'instinct des hommes loups était loin de faire exception : chacun détournait son attention pour aller droit vers l'origine de l'éventuel danger. Cependant, au lieu de trouver l'inquiétude et la peur en ce lieu, ils ne virent qu'une gamine aux cheveux colorés plantée là, des draps sous les bras. Le timide regard brun-vert ne cillait toutefois pas, brulant d'une détermination farouche leur transmettant un message clair : _Ne soyez pas effrayés par moi. Faites-moi confiance._

Orphée les regarda un à un, sans bien sûr s'attarder : il était inutile de provoquer un agacement chez l'un d'entre eux. Mais ainsi, elle leur signifiait que sa requête était valable pour tous. Elle se contenta de fixer Jivko en avançant toujours, lui-même patient et semblant l'encourager silencieusement. Cela permit à la « petite fille » d'aller vers lui avec plus d'aplombs.

Son but ? Proposer bêtement ces couvertures pour avoir l'occasion de s'approcher sans la contrainte du bouclier d'Icare, que ce vampire n'avait pas l'air de vouloir lever pour le moment : les sourcils froncés, il passait d'Orphée à Eva et d'Eva à Orphée pour tenter de comprendre le conduite à adopter. Cependant, il le ferait car pour le moment les enfants de la lune semblait ne pas s'irriter de la présence de plus en plus proche de cette humaine, qu'ils suivaient de leurs pupilles attentives.

Plus que quelques pas et elle pourrait presque toucher le premier loup à sa portée en tendant le bras.

Malheureusement, elle ne saura jamais le résultat de son expérience : quelqu'un allait faire encore mieux, sans le désirer.

Un rugissement fit sursauter tout le monde présent et Karan déboula comme une furie, cherchant quelque chose dans la vaste salle. Quand ses yeux tombèrent sur Orphée, il redoubla de hargne.

- **Toi** ! Toi et ton maudit amant !

Le vampire Indou se projeta à une vitesse hallucinante pour jeter violemment à terre l'humaine désemparée.

La scène fut durement perçue par tous les protagonistes présents. Même Anton amorça un mouvement réflexe pour protéger l'humaine au sol, qui semblait bouleversée par la situation, comme réveillée en sursaut d'un rêve.

- Ton Elarik s'avère être amusé par nous, à prendre plaisir à décapiter nos divisions tout en nous provoquant, à jouer la Mort qui frappe sans prévenir ! Rugit-il. Mais il ne sait pas que cela ne nous empêchera pas d'arriver à nos fins ! Rien ! Et quand je l'aurais en face de moi,…

Karan ne finit pas sa phrase et balança directement son pouvoir sur Orphée à genoux, les couvertures répandues autour d'elle. La jeune fille vit alors son vampire breton, son pirate, bruler vif dans des douleurs apparemment atroces, à en juger par ses cris retentissant contre les murs. Puis Sven, mourant démembré et ayant le temps de lui dire « Tout est de TA faute » avant que sa tête ne tombe.

Orphée se retint d'hurler, la tête entre les mains, ses yeux la piquant sans qu'elle ne veuille pleurer réellement. Pourtant elle n'arrivait pas à détourner son regard de ces mirages affreux. Elle ne s'était pas préparée à cela maintenant et son démon tentait de passer le barrage de sa détresse sans y parvenir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend, Karan ? S'énerva directement Eva.

- Il se trouve qu'Elarik Mal'Keinvor se divertit et se défoule, osant nous contacter après l'extermination de deux de nos divisions. Je suis sincèrement désolé de t'apprendre que je n'ai que cette misérable humaine pour me détendre, obéissant à l'inverse des ordres de _son_ vampire. Heureusement que nos chefs m'ont ordonné de contacter les troupes postées en Amérique _afin qu'ils agissent enfin_, j'aurais explosé sinon,… répondit l'indou sans se formaliser de la colère naissante de la vampire.

- Et qu'importe ! Tu vas cesser cela immédiatement ! S'indigna Eva en montrant les dents. Sa confiance en nous dépend de notre comportement ! Tu n'es qu'un idiot, même Anton sait se tenir mieux que toi, alors qu'il est plus jeune !

- Encore un peu et j'arrête, promis, ricana Karan alors que l'humaine poussa un court gémissement d'horreur face à la scène terrifiante de réalisme qui s'imposait à elle.

- Je stopperais lorsqu'elle me suppliera, insista l'indou pour lui-même.

Eva n'eut le temps de faire un seul mouvement qu'un miracle se produisit. Et ce miracle prenait la forme d'un grondement spectaculaire et si terrifiant que tous les vampires reculèrent de plusieurs pas : Jivko, droit debout à la limite du bouclier, fixait le tortionnaire avec une animosité non feinte. Grondement grave et vibrant reprit par quelques autres de sa race. C'était inespéré : certains des enfants de la lune toléraient assez la présence d'Orphée pour daigner la défendre, ne serait-ce que par curiosité et remerciement pour les efforts qu'elle avait fourni. Sans aucun doute que les paroles de l'ancien loup y était pour quelque chose, mais seul le résultat importait en cet instant.

- _Laisse-la en paix_, à présent, cracha Eva en chuchotant, non sans comprendre le projet initial de l'humaine toujours à terre, momentanément absente de la scène.

Car les choses allaient définitivement être différentes. Non seulement quelques loups acceptaient la survie d'Orphée, mais celle-ci ne répondit pour une fois pas à la négative lorsque le démon intervint :

_- Ces faits humiliants ont assez duré ! S'insurgea-t-il avant de reprendre d'un ton cajoleur : Laisse-moi prendre le contrôle de tes émotions, autorise-moi à les endormir. Ne formons plus qu'une seule entité émotive, capable de défendre nos intérêts plus facilement…_

_- __**Oui**__. Bientôt,…_

… _Bientôt, tu as ma promesse._

… …

… …

… …

- Il faut commencer par anéantir ceux dont nous connaissons les positions, à savoir : les deux clans américains, martela Caius comme s'il allait se mettre à hurler, gonflé de rage.

- Et continuer à interroger les survivants comme l'ont si bien fait les bretons ! Lança un chef de clan africain.

- Nous pourrions nous permettre d'y aller massivement, marmonna Alistair qui, contre toute attente, ne s'était pas encore terré au fin fond de nulle part.

- Oui, c'est une idée,… Réfléchit Aro. Et cela augmenterait nos chances de survie.

Le téléphone devant Démétri transmit les grognements d'approbation des Quileutes, visiblement enchantés d'avoir l'occasion de venger leurs deux frères morts au combat.

- Soyons prudents, réfléchissons correctement afin d'éviter d'autres pertes inutiles, marmonna Marcus, le visage appuyé sur sa main.

- Tous vampires possédant un talent pourraient se rendre sur place, décida d'ores et déjà Zafrina pour son compte. Carlisle, quoi qu'il arrive, nous arrivons.

- _Je t'en suis reconnaissant_, répondit l'intéressé d'une voix chaude, alors qu'Alec et Jane se tournèrent instantanément vers leurs chefs, pleins d'espoir et ils ne furent pas les seuls.

Aro déclara donc, tout sourire :

- J'irais également, en compagnie de nos incroyables jumeaux et Chelsea… Non sans compter Félix de peur qu'il ne m'en veuille pour un temps indéterminé, s'amusa l'ancien devant le sourire du monstrueux vampire.

- Je souhaiterais y aller, lança doucement Benjamin à Amun, alors que des chuchotements animés et éparses s'élevait dans la grande salle.

Le chef égyptien soupira, droit sur sa chaise, les bras croisés sur son torse.

- Il nous faudra bien se battre un jour,… Donna-t-il en guise de consentement.

Sven tourna son visage vers son chef qui, s'il avait remarqué son geste, regardait encore le sol sans sembler se préoccuper de quoi que ce soit. A la surprise de son second, le pirate réagit néanmoins :

- Je n'aime pas… Je n'aime pas m'éloigner plus.

Sven comprit automatiquement que partir au loin, abandonner momentanément Orphée et l'endroit où Elarik avait vécu avec elle, lui était intolérable. Sven ne rajouta rien de plus, contrarié par le fait que son chef souffrait sans rien pouvoir y faire, même s'il restait toujours le même. Cependant, Falko prit tout de même la parole discrètement, alors que toute l'assemblée se préoccupait de leur propre choix.

- T'occuper l'esprit me parait approprié en une telle situation en plus que ton pouvoir et des mains supplémentaires seraient réellement utiles en Amérique. Laisse un de nous en arrière pour te tenir au courant, comme tu l'as fait avec Sven, de la moindre nouvelle _la_ concernant, ainsi que pour garder un œil sur son frère qui est le plus concerné.

Le pirate allait répondre mais une voix imposante interrompit le tapage régnant dans l'endroit. Une voix que les deux prêtres avaient bien fait de laisser consciente.

- Vous devriez prendre plus que rapidement vos décisions et partir encore plus vite : je sens un groupe assez conséquent n'ayant qu'un but : exterminer ceux se trouvant à l'autre bout de ce téléphone.

Les yeux d'Eris étaient noirs d'encre et sa mâchoire si crispée que sa peau en blanchissait. Tous les vampires étaient pris de cours face à cette nouvelle.

- Il… Il dit la vérité, murmura Siobhan, consternée.

- _Oui ! Oui, ils_ _arrivent !_ s'écria la voix d'Alice, qui venait d'analyser une vision, à travers le combiné. _Nous serons tous morts et __**pire**__ encore si vous ne nous venez pas en aide !_ Lâcha-t-elle gémissante.

- _Eris, je présume ? Saurais-tu nous dire approximativement où se trouvent ces Irokois par rapport à nous ?_ Intervint la voix stressée de Carlisle.

- La distance est trop grande pour que je parvienne à le définir avec précision.

- _Ils n'arrêtent pas de changer d'avis, pour une raison que j'ignore_, _je n'arrive pas à prévoir la date de leur venue, _… déclara Alice.

- Ils sont extrêmement déterminés et violents, c'est tout ce que j'arrive à sentir, déclara Eris après s'être pris une claque derrière la tête de la part du père Ernesto pour qu'il se concentre. Vos ennemis sont environ à 10 jours de marche humaine, si ça peut vous aider, finit par rajouter le frère d'Orphée.

- _Ils sont partis de l'Olympia ! Près de l'Olympic National Forest !_ Cria Jacob.

- _Mais nous venons d'y exterminer un clan entier au prix de nombreuses pertes ! Qu'allons-nous pouvoir faire ? _Beugla Garett sans pouvoir ce contenir.

Le son clair d'une télévision occupa tous les esprits, provenant du téléphone devant Démétri.

« _Nous interrompons notre programme habituel pour un flash spécial d'informations. Comme nous l'avons précisé précédemment, des faits étranges se sont produits dans les environs d'Olympia. Les fédérations policières se sont tout d'abord abstenues de divulguer l'information, mais les accidents incompréhensibles et graves continuent d'évoluer vers Tacoma et Bremerton. Ceci n'est pas une blague ! Ceci n'est pas un canular ! Nous demandons à tous les habitants de la région de se barricader chez eux, et de s'y tenir jusqu'à nouvel ordre ! Il s'agirait d'un groupe d'une quarantaine d'individus, tuant de nombreuses victimes et enchainant les dégâts matériels. Leur apparence est humaine, malgré la force et la rapidité dont ils font preuve. Nous répétons donc : Barricadez-vous, cessez toutes vos activités ! Le gouvernement et les sièges militaires vous tiendront informés et tentent autant que faire ce peu de s'occuper du problème! …_ »

**La catastrophe avait commencé.**

… …

… …

… …

**Hello hello !**

**Dites-moi… Combien d'entre vous lisent mes fins de chapitres ? Et les machins en gras dans les réponses aux reviews pour que tout le monde puisse profiter des questions intelligentes ? mmhmm ?**

**Bah aujourd'hui, j'ai rien à dire. Je bosse samedi, j'ai eu une semaine de taré, j'ai pas mal de problème de santé, j'ai pas de temps, et pourtant… I'm here ! Yes !**

**Vous aurez remarqué mon manque d'inspiration pour le titre de chapitre. Mais je trouve que ça résume bien.**

_**Trekker21**__ : Ho, je suis désolée que tu trouves que l'histoire traine ! Mais il faut absolument que __**je développe certains détails**__, qui n'en sont pas vraiment, mais __**obligatoires**__ pour le bon déroulement de l'histoire : l'adoption difficile des loups par Orphée, leur méfiance, leur caractère,… L'état d'esprit d'Elarik passant de la possessivité violente à la plus de douceur sans qu'il ne se ramollisse, … L'état des lieux du monde dominé secrètement par les Irokois,… etc… __**Si je passe outre ces choses-là, l'histoire ne peut pas fonctionner correctement !**__**Orphée ne peut pas avoir été kidnappé violemment de Volterra et rebondir directement pour s'enfuir !**__ De même que __**les sentiments d'Elarik **__ne peuvent se modifier s'il la retrouve tout de suite. __**Les Loups garous ne peuvent décemment pas accepter Orphée**__ comme une cheffe de meute du jour au lendemain ! Même si j'ai évidemment décidé de réduire les détails (que je trouvais passionnant XD pour aller un peu plus directement aux faits !) Et le monde va en voir des vertes et des pas mures, vu l'organisation approximative mais nombreuses des ennemis ! Je pense que tout cela est essentiel. N'es-tu pas juste impatiente de voir les retrouvailles d'Elarik et Orphée ? XD Je me dois d'expliquer tout cela. Mais QUI a dit qu'il y aurait des retrouvailles ? mmmhmmm chais pas. Si allez, c'est __**ENVIRON**__ 5 chapitres. ^^' Merci à toi !_

_**Eve**__ : Oui, ma mise en page avec les petits points est pour rendre la lecture plus aisée. J'ai bien tenté de mettre des traits, ça marche pas putain ! Alors je fais les petits points. Alors effectivement, __**Santino**__ parle. Mais c'est un vampire tres… lointain par rapport aux autres. C'est une sorte de punition, certes, mais il est bestial. C'est un ancien chef de clan comme il y en avait avant, dans les bouquins d'Anne Rice, tout comme __**Armand**__. __**Ils étaient durs et sans pitié, se croyant maudits spirituellement parlant et obligé de tuer sans sentiment**__. Leur activité favorite est de massacrer les nouveaux nés irrespectueux, comme les défuntes Sylvie et Audrey… Et autre point important : Santino ne parle jamais pour faire du vent. Il préfère le silence. Car auparavant, il a beaucoup parlé, instruit son clan et fidèles, pour au final se rendre compte qu'il faisait peut-être erreur sur les anciennes croyances au temps de l'inquisition. Par exemple. Ca te va ? En ce qui concerne Eris, son système de défense est l'attaque. Il apprend à connaitre les autres en chipotant à leur point faible. Je ferais la suite plus tard, sinon j'ai plus le temps pour les autres reviews -.-' Merci de ton harcèlement de racontage de vie._

_**Schplaaf**__ : On avance on avance, ne soyez pas impatiente, matez la life pourrie d'Orphée pendant que son vampire ne se dépatouille avec ses sentiments alors qu'Eris décide d'attendre patiemment. Parce qu'on a besoin de tout ça ! Vous n'êtes que des __**impatientes**__, voilà tout ! :D Non, on ne célèbre pas le mariage en Tanzanie, peut-être même nulle part ( !), non les Irokois ne crèveront pas TOUS :p et heu… Oui, un jour, les survivants rentreront chez eux (hey ! j'ai répondu « oui » à une de tes questions, soit donc heureuse ! ). Mais y'a un autre paramètre maintenant… Les humains ont été attaqués, et ça va faire grand bruit ^^ Merci à toi !_

_**Sophia**__ : Merci à toi d'être présente à chacun de mes chapitres ! Oui, deux semaines c'est long, mais sinon, vous n'auriez que quelques misérables lignes à vous mettre sous la dent. Et souvent, deux semaines c'est très court pour moi et mon temps d'écriture ^^' ! Pour mon bouquin… Merci ! Et heu… il sort pas demain -.-' (sic') malheureusement. Après cette fic', qui n'est pas encore terminée, la mini fic' de sven, je pourrais m'y remettre. _

_**Liloupovitch**__ : Enfin une qui souligne la __**morale**__ de l'histoire ! Elarik ne changera pas grace à l'amour. Et on le verra dans sa relation avec Orphée __**si**__ elle revient un jour ! Bah quoi ? C'est pas une morale ? X)_

_**AliCetwilight**__ : Bonjour et merci de ton éternelle présence ! Oui, cette fois, c'est deux semaines et pas trois ! Génial n'est-ce pas ? ^^ Oui, Elarik est un barbare de première et sans pitié, alors que Sven et Eris font… eux… pas grand-chose ! Mais bon, faut ce qu'il faut. :p_

_**Zod'a**__ : Le chiffre du diable ! Tu sais pourquoi d'ailleurs (vas-y que je te poursuis). Ouai, Eris et Sven, c'est le passage détente. Faut bien, parce que voilà quoi, c'est un peu la merde maintenant._

_**Liliane**__ : Ô très chère accompagnatrice d'harcèlement numbeur 56895, merci de ta review ! Eris à la classe ? J'le trouve super chiant, moi. Quoique, bientôt il va possiblement avoir vraiment la classe…. Un chapitre en un week-end ? Je veux bien. De trois lignes ? :p Je fais tout mon possibeul, but the time is hard. Voilà !_

_**N la C**__ : Merci d'être là ! Oui, Elarik ne changera pas, il ne faut pas que ça devienne une mauviette comme __**DAMON**__ (voyons voir si une certaine Zod'a va réagir). Ouai, la création, c'est pas pour tout le monde. Le problème est qu'il faut ca-na-li-ser ! Et heu… avoir du temps accessoirement ! Et toi, tu vas me la bosser ta fic' ? Ca commence heu… comment dire… à faire long ! *.*_

_**Allez allez, on se quitte, non… NON ! J'aime pas les bisous ! Bouger vous ! HELP ME !**_


	50. Eva  50e chap !

44

…

…

…

_« L'Amérique frappée par un mal inconnu »_

_« L'Horreur sans nom dans la banlieue de Seattle »_

_« ''Allah punit les serviteurs du Mal '' Proclame le président Iranien »_

_« La Cia, prête à pourchasser la vague d'atrocité, compte les victimes »_

…

…

…

Il faisait plein jour lorsque Véronique sortit de chez elle, un panier à la main, prête à entamer une journée de travail. Elle était femme au foyer, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'être très occupée : ménage, cuisine, lessive et courses, son choix avait été de se consacrer entièrement à sa petite fille de quatre ans, Emma et son mari, Peter.

Dans cette petite bourgade du nom de Quilcene, la foule ne peuplait pas les rues et Véronique avançait, une étrange sensation dans les entrailles : d'après les dernières nouvelles, Seattle avait été le théâtre de faits horribles autant qu'inexplicables. La jeune femme, comme beaucoup de ceux qui n'avaient fait qu'en entendre parler sans en être témoins, était dubitative.

Elle passa d'ailleurs devant la petite librairie, son encadrement de bois blanc insistant sur les gros titres en première page des quotidiens. Non, décidément, non : tout ceci ne pouvait arriver sans être justifiable, en plus de disparaitre du jour au lendemain. Car voici vingt-quatre heures que l'on entendait plus raisonné le moindre crime venant de « la horde sans nom » comme l'avait justement surnommée les médias.

Une montée de terreur envahit Véronique, qui resserra un peu plus son gilet autour d'elle : Peter l'avait en effet appelé avant-hier dans un état de panique totale, lui racontant avec effroi ce qu'il voyait malgré lui du sixième étage de son immeuble professionnel à Bremerton : des êtres à l'apparence humaine, survolant la cité à la lumière des lampadaires pour s'en prendre à tous les passants se trouvant sur leur chemin. Personne n'avait l'air d'être épargné, ni femme, ni enfant et la rapidité de ces « humanoïdes » avait terrorisé le mari de Véronique. Le flash d'information fut salvateur pour lui car elle put lui transmettre rapidement les directives les plus élémentaires : ne pas sortir, se réfugier dans un endroit inaccessible, pour attendre.

La jeune femme soupira, se laissant momentanément distraire par le bruit de ses pieds sur le bitume humide. D'après la CNN, ces atrocités auraient été perpétrées depuis Olympia, réapparaissant donc mystérieusement à Bremerton, pour disparaitre à nouveau sans raison apparente. Se lissant nerveusement les cheveux, Véronique espérait que sa petite bourgade serait épargnée par le mal et que tout ceci n'était qu'un vilain cauchemar qui n'apparaitra plus jamais.

S'approchant du supermarché, elle envisagea de vérifier si sa carte bancaire était bien présente dans son portefeuille. Un peu tard pour y penser, certes, mais autant savoir tout de suite si elle risquait de passer pour une cruche à la caisse, sans pouvoir payer. Véronique marchait toujours, les rues calmes s'éveillant peu à peu, le soleil daignant braver l'hiver pour montrer un peu de ses rayons.

La jeune femme allait justement passer les portes vitrées automatiques du magasin, mais se stoppa net en apercevant un éclat blanc provenant de sa droite.

Et elle en resta bouche bée.

Une adorable adolescente patientait devant le supermarché, bras croisés et cheveux roux bouclés en batailles. Cette gamine était tout à fait ravissante et Véronique ne vit pas qu'elle était toute habillée de haillons, tant elle était belle. La femme n'osa plus bouger, libérée momentanément de ses inquiétudes face à cette divine vision. La si mignonne regardait un point invisible en face d'elle, son visage légèrement crispé, sa peau diaphane lumineuse au soleil. Eclat surnaturel. _Mortel_.

Rapidement, l'adolescente détourna ses yeux pour les poser sur le sol, réfléchissant subitement à quelques pensées désagréables, pensait alors Véronique qui voulait lui intimer de ne pas déformer ainsi son beau visage, lorsque ce dernier prit une toute autre apparence : comme un masque qui s'effrite, l'ado qui semblait si pure portait une expression si mauvaise ! Ses yeux onyx furent instantanément plantés sur Véronique qui y vit tout de même _une étincelle de douleur et de regret_.

_Crac._

La femme gisait dans les bras de la fille, nuque brisée. Véronique sentit vaguement qu'on lui tripotait la gorge sans se douter que sa jugulaire était en réalité parfaitement charcutée. Cependant, se sentant partir pour l'inconnu, la jeune mère et épouse n'eut que le temps de penser :

_- J'espère que Peter s'occupera bien d'Emma._

Sans se douter une seule seconde que Peter n'avait **pas** supporté la vision du massacre de Bremerton.

Devant les portes coulissantes du supermarché de Quilcene, une caissière esseulée aperçut cet assassinat et poussa un cri strident, rapidement éteint par une autre créature « angélique ». Mais le mal était fait, définitivement : à l'entrée du magasin se tenaient deux caméras de surveillance qui n'avaient pas raté une miette du terrible spectacle révélant une adolescente au teint plus blanc qu'il est naturellement possible de l'être, mordant à pleine dent le coup d'une habitant de la ville.

**Un vampire au soleil venait d'être filmé.**

… …

… …

… …

Orphée marmonnait dans son sommeil, c'est ce qui la réveilla ce matin. Elle vit tout de suite le soleil couchant dans les reflets miroitant de mille feux sur le tapis de neige. Elle vivait à l'envers de son rythme biologique et devait absolument remédier à cela.

- C'est la pleine lune dans quatre jours.

La toute jeune humaine sursauta en entendant la voix cristallise d'Eva, assise en tailleur au pied de son lit improvisé.

- Je sais, soupira-t-elle en se frottant les yeux comme une enfant pendant quelques minutes. Que me vaut l'honneur de ta présence de si bonne heure ? D'habitude, tu organises plutôt la journée de tes compatriotes.

- En réalité, tu as eu une nuit… agitée, répondit la vampire en faisant un mouvement circulaire avec son doigt pour désigner l'ensemble de la pièce sans faire le moindre commentaire.

En effet, le peu d'aménagement qu'Orphée avait apporté à son espace personnel n'était que chaos : des piles de linges renversées et envoyées valdinguées jusque sur les poutres, tout comme ses trouvailles inutiles : verres brisés, ustensiles et journaux éparpillés,…

- Mhmm.

A sa dernière crise, ses prêtres étaient présents pour prendre soin d'elle. Elle était encore à Volterra à ce moment-là, Elarik en avait même pris de ses nouvelles, ainsi que Santino qui avait fait acte de présence.

Un raclement de gorge fit sortir Orphée de ses pensées, alors que son démon s'éveillait pour bloquer ces sentiments néfastes pour leur survie.

S'éveiller… Orphée n'avait qu'une seule question en tête depuis que Karan l'avait agressée la veille : comment les Irokois pouvaient détenir autant d'informations sur elle, alors qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait de contact avec Elarik, les Volturis, ou bien même elle ? Comment avaient-ils pris connaissance de l'existence de son frère ? De sa relation avec son vampire ?

La réponse s'était imposée d'elle-même dans le crâne d'Orphée sans qu'elle ne veuille y croire, tant la chose lui semblait terrifiante : des traitres à Volterra. C'était la seule solution. Si cette hypothèse s'avérait réelle, rien n'empêcherait les Irokois d'attaquer même de l'intérieur, ou d'avoir plusieurs coups d'avance dans lors de leurs offensives. Sa propre capture était un excellent exemple, bien malheureusement.

_Elarik_.

_**Non**_,… Intervint le Démon.

- Eva, je voudrais que l'on parle. Dehors, de préférence,…

Celle-ci la regarda intensément comme pour percer à jour les intentions de l'humaine, mais n'y parvenant pas, la vampire marqua son accord en sautant du lit pour attendre que son interlocutrice soit prête.

- Je prends ma douche et nous y allons ?

Un simple signe de tête d'Eva et Orphée se dirigea vers les douches, des vêtements relativement propres sous le bras.

Elle frissonna légèrement lorsque sa nudité rencontra l'air glacial, mais elle était si concentrée que rien ne pouvait la distraire : son esprit bouillonnait intensément, lui procurant une étrange sensation de chaleur au niveau du visage, qu'elle trempa dans le réceptacle formé par ses mains en coupe. Elle devait garder la tête froide, sans jeu de mots et faire corps avec son démon.

_Parce que deux têtes valent mieux qu'une._

Il lui fallait le maximum d'informations et surtout connaitre le degré de fiabilité d'Eva. Jusqu'où pouvait-elle donner sa confiance à la vampire ? Car l'humaine n'avait pas seulement observé les enfants de la lune ces dernières semaines : les vampires Irokois étaient également passés sous son scanner. La misérable humaine avait beau être terrifiée et entravée par eux, elle n'en avait pas moins trouvé une faiblesse. Une seule.

Là où son démon l'aidera plus que quiconque au monde, ce sera lorsque les risques devront être pris sans la peur des conséquences. Mentir sans trembler. Ruser sans imprévus. Obéir sans le penser.

_Je m'appelle Orphée._

Elle se donnait du courage et faisait monter la pression dans son propre corps en se récitant son Nom comme une litanie, un mantra. Tel un boxer deux minutes avant de monter sur le ring, prêt à l'assaut et pourtant calme. Ses répliques et réparties retenues d'avance, cette discussion avec Eva était l'introduction, simplement. Si cette première phase avait une issue positive, le plan A pourrait être enclenché. Dans le cas contraire, elle se débrouillera pour le plan B. Pire encore ? Elle galèrera carrément pour le plan C. Ce sera tant pis, alors.

Orphée sortit de sa douche et se sécha énergiquement, sa respiration créant de petits nuages de vapeurs blanchâtres par la différence de température. Où était-elle donc pour qu'il fasse aussi froid ?

Après s'être habillée, elle alla rapidement retrouver Eva qui ne semblait pas avoir bougé depuis tout à l'heure.

- Tu ne vas pas avoir froid ? S'enquit la vampire en fronçant les sourcils.

- J'ai froid depuis plus de 4 semaines, rétorqua Orphée en enfilant des après ski par-dessus ses boots habituelles.

- Mais merci de t'en inquiéter, rajouta-t-elle devant l'inquiétude visible sur le visage de l'autre.

Passant par les cuisines avant de sortir, la fille à dreads prit un morceau de pain qu'elle grignota sans grand appétit avant d'admirer le paysage blanc en tentant de se couvrir au maximum. Tous ses repères humains habituels étaient bouleversés : où était-elle ? Quelle température faisait-il malgré le soleil lumineux ?... Quel jour était-on exactement ? Pourtant, elle s'y faisait et ce côté des choses lui plaisait car ces détails n'avaient plus aucune prise sur elle. _Liberté_…

- De quoi veux-tu me parler qui nécessite d'être énoncé à l'abri d'autres oreilles ? Demanda gentiment Eva après un court moment d'attente.

Orphée s'autorisa une courte inspiration, l'impression que sa bouche gelait instantanément la dissuada d'approfondir sa respiration et donc son contrôle, le démon pourtant à l'aguet.

- J'ai besoin… de te faire confiance. Je sais que tu as une certaine autorité sur les autres membres de votre organisation pour une raison que j'ignore mais,…

- Les chefs m'ont autorisé à divulguer certaines informations qui te tiendraient à cœur, la coupa Eva. Le but des Irokois étant justement d'approfondir cette confiance dont parlait Orphée.

- Pardon ?

- Tu as bien entendu, répondit la vampire sans prendre la peine de répéter.

A ce moment, Orphée en trébucha dans la neige, mais ne s'étala pas dans la masse froide et humide comme elle s'y attendait : Eva la retint, un sourire compréhensif sur son visage juvénile.

_Les choses vont peut-être être plus simples que nous le pensions_, s'étonnèrent directement le démon et son porteur.

- Je peux poser des questions alors ? S'enhardit l'humaine avec une ébauche de sourire qui sembla tant troubler la jeune vampire qu'elle se tut, réellement déçue.

- Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas gâcher ta joie, mais c'est le premier sourire que je vois sur ton visage depuis que tu es ici,…

- Oui, c'est vrai.

_Ne nous laissons pas distraire_, souffla le démon.

- Je t'en prie, je t'écoute, l'encouragea Eva alors qu'elles se remettaient toutes deux à marcher dans la neige, même si le mot « patauger » allait mieux à Orphée.

- Comment savez-vous tous ces détails à propos de moi et de Volterra ?

Ce fut au tour d'Eva de prendre une longue inspiration alors qu'elle regardait son interlocutrice en coin, espérant qu'elle abandonne sa question.

- J'espérais que tu ne me demandes pas ça tout de suite,…

- Pourquoi ?

- Cela briserait peut-être l'entente cordiale que tu as avec moi car je suis la principale responsable des informations qui nous parviennent.

- Il y a donc des traitres à Volterra ? S'inquiéta Orphée.

- Oui. Même s'ils ne sont là qu'en tant qu'informateurs et ils sont si inoffensifs que personne ne s'en douterait.

- **Qui** ?

Eva s'arrêta de peur que l'humaine ne s'écroule devant la réponse et elle lui prit les épaules pour la soutenir en cas de besoin. La vampire voyait parfaitement l'attachement profond d'Orphée pour les vampires qu'elle avait rencontré.

- Il s'agit de Giana du clan Volturi et d'Anthony, du clan égyptien.

- …

Orphée était bouche bée et surtout, elle s'attendait à n'importe qui, vampires, mais surtout pas à ces deux-là !

Pour Giana, elle avait déjà du mal à comprendre ses motivations : bien qu'humaine, ne lui avait-on pas dit qu'elle était parmi les Volturis depuis plusieurs années ? Avec la possibilité plus que certaine d'être un jour transformée selon son désir ? Il était vrai que cette femme était effacée, presque dépressive, se sentant comme une décoration plutôt que comme un membre du clan à part entière. Tant qu'Orphée en avait presque oublié son existence.

Et Anthony ? N'était-il pas le précieux protégé d'Amun malgré son caractère de merde ?

- Je,… Je ne comprends pas,… finit par dire l'humaine.

- Ni Giana, ni Anthony n'ont la certitude d'être transformés un jour. Leurs chefs de clan n'étant intéressés que par le pouvoir ou la loyauté la plus forte qui soit, leur avenir reste incertain et ils le sentent tout deux.

- Mais comment ? Comment avez-vous fait ?

- Mon pouvoir, ma belle ! Une seule visite me permet d'implanter un souvenir ou d'en effacer un me concernant. Il suffit que la personne visée entende ma voix. Pour cela, je n'ai jamais besoin de me montrer à eux plus d'une fois : le téléphone suffit ensuite pour que mon ton fasse agir ma capacité.

- Et quand est-ce que tu les as rencontrés ? Les as-tu forcés ?

- Non, pas le moins du monde. Ils sont animés par une forme de vengeance et de frustration… Et jouissaient d'une certaine forme de liberté. Je n'ai eu aucun mal à me présenter. Evidemment, à la fin de la guerre, ils seront probablement récompensés,… S'ils ne meurent pas avant. Les risques sont évidemment énormes avec le liseur de pensée qui peut-être dans les parages à tous moments !

Constatant qu'Orphée semblait vraiment avoir du mal à la suivre, la vampire sortit un téléphone portable de sa poche et composa un très long numéro avant de le mettre sur haut-parleur. Au bout d'une seule tonalité, une voix humaine et aimable répondit en italien :

-_ Château Volturi, je vous écoute._

- Giana, c'est Eva, _souviens-toi_, répondit la dite Eva en français pour que l'humaine comprenne la conversation.

_- Je,… Oui, je me souviens._

- Es-tu seule ?

- _Pas vraiment_.

- Je te recontacterais plus tard, _oublie-moi_.

Et elle raccrocha devant les yeux ébahis d'Orphée. Volterra avait eu l'air si proche… Des larmes menaçaient de couler de désespoir, cependant son démon lui vint en aide.

_Ne faiblis pas !_

_**Elarik.**_

_Soit forte._

- C'est tout ? C'est tout ce que tu as à faire pour avoir des informations ? Souffla Orphée.

- Oui. C'est tout, souffla Eva constatant la tristesse que retenait l'humaine.

- Mais pourquoi n'avoir pris le contrôle que de ces deux humains ? N'y avait-il personne d'autre ? Tu aurais pu faire un carnage…

- Je ne sais pas vraiment, avoua la vampire, mes chefs considèrent tout ceci comme une entreprise sérieuse, mais y mélange un certain plaisir : ce n'est qu'une distraction pour les divertir de leur éternité… Ils calculent tout. Absolument tout. Des dizaines de pions sur la table de jeu...

Orphée y avait songé, tellement les actes Irokois semblaient désordonnés. Un jeu… Mais une interrogation refit violemment surface, si fort qu'elle oublia tout le reste.

- Eva. Je… je ne veux pas savoir où nous sommes exactement. Je crois que ça me… ça me ferait trop mal. Mais… Sommes-nous loin _d'eux_ ?

A la grande surprise de l'humaine, la vampire s'approcha rapidement et la prit dans ses bras froids, seulement recouvert d'un léger pull.

- Nous sommes à environ mille-trois-cent kilomètres de l'Italie… **A vol d'oiseau**…

Orphée crut réellement tomber dans un gouffre sombre et sans aucun espoir.

… …

… …

… …

Le château en partie vidé par le départ des vampires volontaires pour l'Amérique, Eris était planté à l'accueil, fixant Giana sans se mouvoir. Même sa respiration ne fit pas bouger son torse. Cela faisait trois minutes qu'il était dans cette position et trois minutes pour un humain, cela semblait très long aux yeux de Sven. En effet, le fameux vampire blond se trouvait encore à ses côtés alors que son clan était repartit vers le nouveau continent.

L'ancien tailleur maniéré s'avança donc pour poser sa main sur le bras d'Eris et lui demander si tout allait bien (ou le secouer un peu, il hésitait encore) : le foutu humain était en train de l'agacer comme à son habitude, mais s'était subitement figé devant la réceptionniste Volturi.

_Coup de foudre ?_ S'amusa à penser Sven. Mais avant même qu'il ne frôle l'agaçant, Eris lui avait déjà pris le poignet durement pour le trainer à travers le premier couloir qui s'offrait à lui. A la toute dernière porte, il ne s'arrêta pas et entra sans frapper.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend _encore_ ? S'énerva Sven tout en s'excusant auprès des Volturis restants et Marcus, présents dans ce petit salon.

- J'ai senti ma sœur, lâcha Eris d'une voix inintellgible, bouleversé par les différentes émotions qui l'assaillait.

- Plait-il ? S'enquit Sven, ne semblant pas comprendre.

- **C'est pas le moment de devenir sourd !** J'AI SENTI ORPHEE !

- **Et est-ce une raison pour me trainer jusqu'ici en courant ?** Attaqua le blond sur le même ton, sans plus penser à la politesse devant ses concitoyens.

- **OUI** ! Je te rappelle que les nouvelles technologies de communication m'aident à créer des liens et à sentir les présences facilement malgré les kilomètres, comme avec vos potes en Amérique ! Hors, il me semble qu'Orphée a été chopée par vos ennemis ! **ET** au moment où le lien s'est créé avec elle, votre potiche de l'accueil était au **TE-LE-PHONE** !

… …

… …

… …

Orphée s'était remise du choc de la nouvelle. La trahison des humains qui aimaient trop les vampires avait eu du mal à passer et lui restait en travers de la gorge. Eva lui expliquait en long et en large le fonctionnement des fameuses divisions Irokoises postées à travers le globe. Comme quoi elles étaient moins nombreuses que l'on pouvait l'imaginer. Qu'elles étaient sous l'emprise de son pouvoir. Que leur rôle se devaient tout d'abord d'être la peur muette des Volturis désireux plus que quiconque l'anonymat. Puis enfin, que seuls les clans Américains Irokois avaient pu transformer des victimes en masse, sans se dévoiler, d'où leur nombre. Le but étant de laisser le nouveau continent se débrouiller sans avoir à le surveiller.

La vampire se gardait bien de narrer les pertes attristant Carlisle Cullen, de mentionner le massacre de grande ampleur de leurs troupes aux alentours de Seattle et surtout qu'Elarik Mal'Keinvor participait à la contre-offensive de ces dernières.

- Comment se fait-il qu'Aro n'ait pu prévoir la trahison des humains ? Sa capacité n'est pas capable de cela, normalement ? Coupa l'humaine qui n'écoutait jamais rien lorsqu'elle ne se sentait pas concernée.

- Je ne sais pas où vont les informations que je modifie dans la mémoire de mes victimes. Au début, nous n'étions pas certains que cela fonctionnerait, surtout contre Aro. C'était un véritable risque pour Anton et Giana. Mais il faut bien faire des sacrifices…

Une bourrasque particulièrement forte fit plier Orphée sur ses deux jambes, se protégeant de ses bras en attendant que cela passe. Le vent était mordant, piquant, et le visage de l'humaine commençait à être pâle.

- Tu sais, même ici les soldats sont un peu sous mon emprise.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Ne crois-tu pas que nous deviendrions fous, cloitrés ici au milieu de nulle part, sans aucune réelle activité ?

- Et donc ?

- Je suis obligée généralement tous les matins, de leur faire oublier leur ennui, justement,… Conclut Eva avec une pointe de regret dont l'origine fut immédiatement perçue par l'humaine et son démon.

_**Maintenant**_, déterminèrent le Diable et son porteur d'une même pensée.

**Etape une : sentimentalisme. Appuyer sur la faiblesse de l'ennemi.**

- Tu aimes sincèrement Anton, n'est-ce pas ? Demandèrent-ils avec une fausse douceur.

- Mhmm, répondit la vampire sans oser les regarder.

**Etape deux : flatterie légère. Amadouer la victime.**

- Tu as un caractère vraiment sympathique, Eva,…

**Etape trois : retourner la situation pour déstabiliser.**

- … Mais je me demande pourquoi une fille dotée d'une telle gentillesse, vampire ou pas, s'est choisi une si mauvaise destinée auprès des Irokois…

Eva en resta un moment silencieuse, les yeux plus grandement ouverts sous la réflexion d'Orphée, ses pupilles carmin ne cillant pas sous le vent froid.

- Je ne sais pas ! Pourquoi me juges-tu ? S'agaça la vampire. Je suis capable de faire un véritable enfer du peu de vie qu'il te reste ! Alors, tu…

Elle s'interrompit en constatant le regard sidéré d'Orphée.

- Quoi ? L'agressa la vampire.

- T'es en train d'esquiver ma question parce que tu te fiches de tout cela, en réalité ! Balança Orphée, provocatrice, serrant les poings. Il n'y a qu'Anton qui t'importe !

Les deux filles s'étaient arrêtées pour se toiser férocement. Pupilles sang contre yeux bruns verts. Eva semblait sur le point d'exploser pour de bon : après tout, son honneur et sa seule reconnaissance envers les Irokois pour sa transformation était proprement mis à mal. Avant qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche pour cracher son venin, Orphée parla d'une voix grave et vibrante, sûre d'elle et martelant ses mots.

**Etape 5 : coincer la victime.**

- Et si j'arrive à te donner la **liberté**… ? Pour Anton y compris ?

- Pardon ?

- Tu as très bien entendu, affirma l'humaine qui levait ses sourcils en dévoilant ses yeux couleur charbon à présent.

- Et comment ferais-tu ? S'insurgea Eva, trouvant l'humaine extrêmement prétentieuse pour le coup.

Et c'était vrai : rien ne garantissait la réussite de son entreprise, mais elle préférait faire confiance à ses intuitions et foncer dans le tas tant que la chose était possible. Elle réfléchirait après.

_Eris serait fier de voir que je l'imite ses techniques préférées…_

**Etape 6 : laisser place au doute pour intensifier les réflexions de la victime, qui deviendra ****obsédée**** par le sujet.**

-Réfléchis-y, sourit Orphée d'un air sincèrement compréhensif et aimable sans pour autant répondre à la question. Le moment venu, tu auras fait ton choix inconsciemment.

… …

… …

… …

_Carlingue puante. Quand va-t-on mettre pied à terre ?_

Elarik était d'humeur massacrante : non seulement il s'était laissé convaincre de partir pour l'Amérique, loin _d'Elle_, loin de ses retrouvailles tant espérées, mais en plus il était enfermé dans un petit avion privé appartenant aux Volturis.

-A quel transport avais-tu donc pensé ? Il n'y a rien de plus rapide ! S'était esclaffé Aro devant l'air bougon du pirate, malgré la gravité de la situation.

En réalité, ils étaient trois avions qui avaient été réquisitionnés en urgence. Bien qu'ayant été distrait les premières heures par la vue imprenable qu'offrait l'appareil au maximum de sa hauteur de vol, Elarik trouvait cela désagréable et inintéressant : enfermé dans cette chose exigüe, elle sentait le cuir, le plastique et le métal. Pas un souffle d'air, pas un bruit de l'extérieur, ni même l'once d'un effluve naturelle.

Le breton détourna son visage du hublot où ne perçait que l'océan Atlantique et tomba dans le regard exaspéré de Flako qui, en rapport avec sa stature plus qu'imposante, avait du mal à se trémousser dans son siège sans le faire craquer dangereusement. Le plus drôle avait été la marche difficile du viking, plié en deux, pour se mouvoir jusqu'à sa place…

- A mon avis, les hommes du XXIe siècle ne sont justement plus des hommes : ils doivent croiser les jambes comme des femelles et être exempt de muscles, marmonna-t-il en levant ses bras énormes qui touchaient le plafond sans aucune difficulté.

- Pour ce qui est des jambes, la chose est certes possible, répondit Allen en ricanant. Cependant, en ce qui concerne ta taille et le reste, je suis fortement persuadé que même à ton époque, tu étais disproportionné.

- Je suis un homme, espèce de miniature. Un vrai. Pas une de ces créatures chétives comme on en voit de par le monde. Et les époques, contra Falko en regardant l'anglais de haut pour se mettre à glousser.

- Un tank vivant, oui,… sourit Wilfried.

- J'ai toujours été taillé dans le roc, autant que vous dans de la couenne de porc.

Elarik ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant les petites disputes de son clan. En effet, Falko n'avait été qu'un chasseur avant d'être enrôlé pour une guerre opposant différents clans vikings, à cause de son physique imposant. Seulement, sa première bataille n'avait été qu'un test pour éprouver son endurance et sa capacité à survivre : au premier rang du premier assaut, chair à canon pour épuiser armes et énergies de l'adversaire, on lui promit la gloire s'il survivait. Ce qu'il avait accompli, bien évidement. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Avant qu'un vampire inconnu ne voit en lui qu'une immense réserve de sang pour le laisser presque mort au retour d'une bataille. Même de cela, l'humeur du géant blond n'en avait jamais été affectée, sauf le regret de ne plus avoir la possibilité de chasser avec des chiens. C'était la raison pour laquelle Falko avait apprécié la présence de l'humaine de son chef : l'approche de Cerbère sans aucune peur avait ravivé son lot de souvenir agréables.

Ayant cette pensée, le viking regarda son chef du coin de l'œil et le vit plongé dans de profondes réflexions, probablement néfastes d'après la couleur de ses pupilles. Mais le grand blond ne prononça pas un mot : il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour le pirate aux sentiments changeant inexorablement.

Lorsque qu'au bout d'une demi –journée, l'avion annonça son atterrissage dans moins d'une heure, le clan breton poussa un soupir de soulagement alors que Félix se moquait ouvertement d'eux.

- Comment ferez-vous dans trois siècles, avec la technologie qui avance plus vite que nous… lâcha le Volturi sous le sourire que ne tentait pas de camoufler Aro.

Si une bataille de mots s'engageait entre les soldats Volturis et les membres du clan breton, Elarik ne participa pas. Il était à nouveau loin d'ici, avec son humaine, décryptant avec curiosité ce sentiment qu'il pourrait bientôt nommé « amour ». Ce mot sonnait étrangement à ces oreilles, comme s'il ne le méritait pas car il ne l'avait jamais connu. Il espérait la survie d'Orphée, aussi bien du corps que de l'esprit. Dieu seul savait de quoi les vampires sont capables et dans quel état elle reviendrait. SI elle reviendrait. SI elle voulait encore de lui. Il décida d'écouter le conseil d'Eris, à savoir de faire confiance à cette humaine qu'il aimait trop pour son propre bien, tout en pensant qu'il ne voudrait pas survivre si sa mort lui était annoncée.

Jamais. Jamais il n'avait eu pareille pensée. Pourquoi Orphée, une créature aussi chétive et fragile, lui avait insufflé un cœur rien que pour le garder égoïstement pour elle ? _Les choses n'auraient aucun sens si je ne survivais pas_, lui dicta une voix ressemblant étrangement à celle de son humaine. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas elle qui lui transmettait ce message, même si c'était probablement ce qu'elle lui aurait confié.

L'appareil amorça sa descente mais Elarik n'en eut cure. L'avion atterrissait, mais il n'y fit pas attention. Tous sortirent des carlingues volantes, Aro remerciant les pilotes chaleureusement, mais le pirate n'entendit rien. Il vit. Il remarqua avant tous le regard terrifié du loueur de voiture qui les attendaient patiemment. Des BMW. Qu'importe. L'homme était pâle, presque verdâtre. Le temps pour Elarik de lancer un regard vers Félix qui trouvait également que ce monsieur avait un comportement étrange, il partait à toutes jambes en hurlant comme un dément poursuivit par le Diable en personne.

Aro comprit immédiatement la situation : leur race venait d'être découverte, il n'y avait **aucun** doute. Replaçant sa capuche sur son visage, il ordonna à Chelsea d'arrêter discrètement le malheureux, de l'empêcher de leur nuire, avant de prendre toutes les dispositions pour que Giana change les noms auprès des locations de voitures et du voyage en avion. Qu'elle s'aide d'Heidi s'il le fallait. Qu'elle se tue à la tâche pour qu'aucune trace de leur passage ne soit révélée.

- J'ai bien peur qu'il ne faille s'occuper rapidement de nos pilotes. Notre race et notre anonymat sont en grand danger, je le crains, souffla Aro n'y croyant pas.

- Que se passe-t-il Aro ? Demanda Zafrina avec fermeté.

- Un vampire nouveau-né a été filmé par une caméra de surveillance lors d'un massacre à quelques kilomètres de l'emplacement de Carlisle.

La réponse claqua comme un fouet, glaciale comme la saison.

Aux alentours, les avions se posaient, décollaient, continuaient leur va-et-vient humain, sans comprendre la terreur pure qui allait s'abattre sur le monde, car la réaction de l'homme aux BMW n'était surement pas la première qu'ils allaient rencontrer.

- Jane, Alec. Vous allez vous diriger vers le lieu où ces voitures ont été louées et effacer manuellement les données nous concernant. Démétri et Heidi se chargeront de l'aéroport italien, Chelsea de cet aéroport même grâce à son pouvoir. Elle ne sera pas détectée. Et,…

Il s'interrompit pour vérifier que Félix n'avait pas oublié de s'occuper des pilotes.

- Restons ici une demi-heure, décida Aro. Ne nous séparons pas pour le moment. Dès que toutes ces informations seront nulles et non-avenues, nous irons nous occuper de tout cela…

… …

… …

… …

Eris guettait Giana, toujours en compagnie de Sven, parfois remplacé par Santino dont la présence inquiétante ne fit même pas frémir l'humain tant il était concentré. Celui-ci voyait les yeux d'Eris s'assombrir d'heures en heures et Vitor, de son pouvoir naissant, pouvait constater le démon enfler dans le corps de son protégé. Quelle que soit l'aboutissement de toute cette histoire, cela n'allait pas être joyeux.

Elarik s'avançait aux côtés des siens, roulant sur les petites rues désertes aux décors post-apocalyptiques créés par les Irokois nouveau-nés. Tous étaient en voiture et conduisaient à allure modérée. Ce n'était pas le moment de se faire remarquer.

Orphée ? Orphée… Elle était assise en tailleur sur le sol, devant les enfants de la lune. La jeune fille avait attaché ses dreads et avait choisi une place à un petit mètre d'Icare, le grec au bouclier physique, juste pour avoir un peu de compagnie. Elle comprit également toute l'utilité du pouvoir d'Eva : ce vampire n'aurait jamais tenu des jours et des jours à rester de cette manière, debout, utilisant son pouvoir, sans devenir fou. Orphée se demanda brièvement comment il procédait pour se nourrir, mais s'abstint de poser la question : les détails morbides étaient assez conséquents aujourd'hui, pour en rajouter d'autres. Néanmoins, quelque chose turlupinait l'humaine en dehors de toutes ces révélations et comme Eva n'était pour l'instant pas présente pour répondre à sa question, elle la posa à Icare.

- Icare ? L'appela-t-elle d'une petite voix pour ne pas déranger les loups et leur calme apparent, bien que les plus jeunes, comme le jeune homme aux yeux bleus dont elle ne connaissait toujours pas le nom, étaient lentement mais surement sous l'influence de la lune.

- Que veux-tu ? Répondit-il d'un ton neutre.

- Si je suis blessée, ou tuée, ou… transformée par les loups… Qu'adviendra-t-il de moi ? Et de vous ?

Et c'est d'une voix parfaitement naturelle et à l'aise que le vampire lui expliqua.

- Quoiqu'il arrive, je tenterais de te sortir du bouclier, mais également à ta demande si tu es seulement blessée ou que tu sens que ta vie pourrait t'être enlevée sans que tu puisses rien y faire. Seulement, si malgré tout cela tu parvenais stupidement à être mourante ou gravement blessée, **nous te transformerons**.

Orphée ne poursuivit pas la discussion : la réponse d'Icare était limpide et la plupart des loups, même ne parlant pas le français, semblaient avoir compris de quoi il en retournait. En réalité, Jivko traduisait chaque mot que disait l'humaine depuis qu'il en avait fait la connaissance. Un frisson terrible se dispersa à travers le corps de l'humaine, puis elle sentit un poids sur ses épaules, comme si le monde y était tombé.

Et Orphée sentit qu'il lui était également temps de prier celui qu'elle nommait « son Ange » et de se préparer à l'invasion de son démon. C'était probablement sa seule chance de survie, aussi bien au niveau mental que physique. Personne ne vit de changement. Seulement, les immortels entendirent distinctement le cœur d'Orphée ralentir légèrement alors que ses yeux étaient clos. Icare se trémoussa, sans intervenir, jugeant la situation encore gérable mais restant à l'aguet de la moindre variation de rythme.

… …

… …

… …

_**Seigneur,**_

_Pendant ces mois et années d'errance, j'ai honoré votre Nom d'une bien curieuse manière._

_Aujourd'hui, mon bras est l'instrument de votre volonté, je sais qu'il ne faillira pas, Seigneur,_

_Car j'ai connu les épreuves,_

_J'ai connu la peine._

_Rien n'échappe à votre détermination._

_En ces heures sombres, accordez-moi la victoire_

_Et comme je plonge dans les ténèbres, mon Dieu,_

_Gardez-mon âme et faites que les ténèbres ne plongent pas en moi._

_**Pardonnez mes actes futurs que votre loi réprouve.**_

_**Laissez-moi les expier de n'importe laquelle des façons.**_

_J'ai si peur, Seigneur._

_Ai-je d'autres choix pour sauver ma vie ? Et peut-être d'autres ?_

_**Ainsi soit-il.***_

… …

… …

… …

*Texte inspiré d'une BD que j'ai adoré, appelée « le troisième testament »

_Salut les choupinettes,_

_Bon,… bilan._

_Comment va-t-on ? Qui a eu son bac ? Qui ne l'a pas eu ? Qui passe en rattrapage ? Moi, j'ai passé l'âge. Je suis une vieille peau bien conservée. Mais une question me taraude : QUI part en vacances ? Dois-je arrêter la publication pour les absentes ? Bah oui, y'aura injustice : celles qui partent auront l'avantages de lire plusieurs chapitres à la suite. Celles qui restent auront leur chapitre comme d'habitude. __**Donc je décide de stopper la publication pendant DEUX MOIS**__ ! Car je suis pour la justice, et l'égalité entre fans !*_

_**Je vois qu'il y a une **__**mini**__** recrudescence des reviews**__. Mais c'est pas terrible tout ça, j'ai encore des mises en favoris, des gens qui viennent, mais le petit message magique pour ma bonne humeur et ma motivation, tout le monde l'oublie ! Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, c'était zéro pointé pour vous toutes ! Mais c'est sans compter la grande magnanimité de Sven qui me convainc de vous laisser une chance. __**Le salaud. Le traitre.**__ Beau gars, va… Grrrrr…. Cesse ton charme et va tin tchire ! (c'est du wallon, cherchez pas). _

_Bon, sinon, j'espère pouvoir vous poster la suite dans deux semaines. Juste quelques petits problèmes de santé… Et puis, bon… faut voir si j'ai envie. Si ça m'ennuie pas de vous écrire la souiiite ! Si, dans un accès de mauvaise humeur je ne décide que de buter tout le monde ! On verra, on verra. Bref… __**Dans trois ou quatre chapitre MAXIMUM**__, y'aura un réel changement de place de la part de nos protagonistes (Comme une certaine Schplaaf me le conseillait, je vais envoyer une partie de notre beau monde en Tanzanie, histoire de prendre des vacances, pendant qu'Orphée va tailler le bout d'gras avec les grosses bébêtes en Russie du nord et qu'Eris va se faire enfermer dans les cellules des VOlturis – Schplaaf, tu viens de te faire des potes – et __**une seule de ces trois informations est vraie**__) mais je n'en dis pas plus ! Suspens. __**Allez mourir ou écrivez des reviews. **__Point !_

_Liliane__ : Merci d'être encore et toujours présente ! (y'en a qui devrait prendre exemple ! j'dis ça j'dis rien. Ne te la pète pas, Liliane) Alors… que me demandes-tu… __**Pourquoi Sven est envieux ?**__ Voilà une bonne question. En réalité, __**la réponse a déjà été donné une ou deux fois dans les chapitres précédents.**__ J'sais plus lesquels et j'ai la flemme de chercher. Mais, il se trouve que le thème Sven va être abordé plus en profondeur et que le suspens à ce niveau durera probablement jusqu'à la fin de sa propre fic que je n'ai pas encore commencé à écrire hihi. __**Dans vos tronches. **__Oui, on va doucement retrouver Benjamin, oui les loups sont plus fauves qu'humains dans leur comportement, sauf les plus âgés. Quoique. Vous ne connaissez pas encore le fameux Gévaudan. J'dirais rien. Et Eva… Oui, __**Eva**__… Tu vas bientôt avoir mal pour elle, car elle ne va pas forcément crever tout de suite, celle-là, malgré sa sympathie… Merci Liliane de ta présence :D et pour m'informer que mon histoire a évoluée dans le bon sens ! Je me posais justement la question…_

_Emy__ : Bonjour bonjour et merci de ta review ! Comme je l'ai dit précédemment, va y avoir du changement et du temps qui passe ! Votre attente sera, possiblement peut-être éventuellement récompensée. Pour ça, il faut me mettre de bonne humeur ! 8D à bientôt !_

_aliCetwiligthF.F__ : Merci de ta dévotion, mais malheureusement, __**avec mon rythme actuel, je ne peux pas passer à une semaine entre la publication des chap'**__. Parfois même je suis obligée de me dépêcher pour qu'il soit fini à temps ! Sinon, ma volonté est là, mais le temps… Comme tu l'as probablement remarqué, Orphée va réellement faire corps avec son démon. J'vais encore en chier pour faire un truc plausible -.-' et agréable à lire, et éventuellement que ce soit intéressant et que vous vous rappeliez de certains passage des chapitres précédents ! __**Oui, c'est déjà arrivé**__, mais… heu… vous avez une mémoire de poisson rouge XD En fait, c'est plutôt que je n'ai pas expliqué le comportement d'Orpéhe à ce moment là . Pour Ses vampires, Orphée ne va plus tarder. Merci à toi pour toutes tes reviews ! Ca me fait plaisir !_

_Tia63__ : Coucou ! Merci à toi d'avoir pris le temps de m'écrire ! Héhé, __**pour le démon d'Orphée, vous devez toutes avoir une petite idée, c'est relativement arrivé une première fois… **__En Amérique, ça va être aussi triste qu'amusant, mais c'est à voir. Je sais même pas encore ce qu'il va se passer… -.-'_

_N la C__ : Bonjour bonjour… hum… dois-je hurler ? Il est où le second pavé ? Hein ? MMhmm ? Je désespère… Quoi ? Han oui, on est sur ma fic' ici, je vais tacher de répondre comme il se doit à ta review ! Le passage d'Elarik avec le téléphone était le passage le plus amusant que j'ai écrit, il est très court et je voulais que cela soit parfaitement clair pour que tout le monde comprenne ce qu'il se passait ! Sven ne va pas tarder à perdre son sang froid, mais… à cause d'Eris ? Mmhmm je ne parierais pas là-dessus ! oui, je fais beaucoup de Mmhmm, faut pas le prendre mal, c'est mon nouveau toc. L'attaque du coté obscur d'Orphée XD oui, ça vient, ça commence au premier chapitre. Et ça s'arrêtera dans 4 chapitres :p Maintenant silence femme ! Et va écrire ! Merci pour ta review :D_

_Trekker21__ : Hello ! La transition est bien faite ? Merci ! J'avais peur de commencer à vous ennuyer toutes ! __**Mais j'ai omis de préciser que ce moment de flottement, l'hiver, tout ça, c'est aussi **__l'occasion pour vous d'apprendre à connaitre les personnages. Orphée était pleine de mystères pas forcément simple à capter, pendant toute la première partie, maintenant, les choses sont et vont être plus claires. De même pour la personnalité et les sentiments d'Elarik, de son clan,… bref. Ola ! Dénouement final dans cinq chapitres ? Héhé, non, juste un moment de calme et d'apaisement, mais la fic' sera loin d'être finie. A mon grand damn… -.-' MAIS oui, ils vont se retrouver dans 4 chapitres ! Vous cassez mon suspens… faut que je bosse. :p Et puisque tu le demandes si gentiment, je vais reprendre mes menaces. C'est décidé ! Merci à toi et ta présence encourageante ! C'est fou comme ça motive._

_Sophia__ : NONNNNN ! Pars pas en vacances ! Tu vas tout rater ! Snif. Merci pour tes encouragements et d'être une des rares à dire que deux semaines, c'est potable comme attente ! :p Prenez exemple vous autres, mécréantes !_

_Alice__ : Merci d'avoir pris le temps d'écrire une review ! L'histoire est de plus en plus interessante ? Tant mieux ! Je m'inquiétais justement de ce fait ! J'espère qu'elle passionnera encore du monde d'ici la fin !_

_Schplaaf__ : heyho ! Noooon Orphée va pas clamser ! (quoique, y'a pas beaucoup d'espoir dans ce dernier chapitre… snifouille) (air innoncent) (ne me tue pas) (pitié) Mais oui, les humains vont s'éclater dans les prochains chapitres, c'est la merde maintenant, t'as vu cette foule ? Déjà que j'ai assez de personnages, y'a l'humanité qui se ramène… Pfff. Désespérant. Pour le mariage, je voulais plutôt insisté sur le fait que… Je sais s'il aura lieu ou pas. Parce que voilà. Mes persos ont leur caractère (de merde) et ils vont me casser les petons jusqu'au bout ! Et NON, je ne fais pas de préfération dans mes réponses aux reviews, ma réponse est toujours à la hauteur de la review. Simple et correct :p Merci à toi de ta présence ! _

_Mimicam__ : Je me demandais ou tu étais passée ! Contente que tu suives toujours et que ça te plaise toujours autant ! Et surtout que tu me laisses une petite trace, ça me fait toujours plaisir !_

_Eve__ : Ta review du jeudi soir est toujours une des plus motivantes, parce que les reviews, c'est le premier deuxieme troisième jours de publication, pis après, plou rien ! nothing ! Snif. Alors quoi. Oui, Elarik est plus… facile à comprendre actuellement, comme je disais à trekker21, il est temps d'abattre certains mystères. On connait mieux Orphée et tous le clan breton. Je suis contente d'apprendre que tu ais eu une réaction physique au passage des loups qui grognent pour Orphée. Ca veut dire que je fais pas trop mal mon taf ! :D Et pour Santino, t'inquiete pas, y'aura plus de moment avec lui dans les prochains chap'. __**Eris va être un méchant, méchant, méchant garçon**__… Lui aussi a un démon, n'oublions pas. En ce qui concerne Santino, c'est un personnage que je n'ai pas vraiment inventé : il apparait assez longuement dans les romans d'Anne Rice, cependant, je ne me suis inspiré de son comportement que sur un tout petit passage sur lui dans un des bouquins : (c'est mon bonus pour ton bac réussi – le point de vue est d'Armand, le vampire qui détient Benji et Sybelle) : _

_« __**Santino**__, l'ancien Saint de Rome, sa beauté a traversé intacte, les désastres de l'ère moderne. Toujours aussi large d'épaules et de poitrine, doté d'une peau olivâtre pâlie par le sang magique ardent, (…) sa masse de boucles sombres. Santino se vêt sans la moindre vanité du noir le plus parfait et ne parle jamais à personne. Il me regarde, muet, comme s'il n'avait pas une nuit, discuté théologie et mysticisme avec moi, brisé mon bonheur, réduit en cendres ma jeunesse, infligé à mon créateur une convalescence de plusieurs siècles, éloigné de moi tout réconfort. Qui sait s'il n'aime pas voir en nous – victimes d'une puissante morale intellectuelle, de l'engouement pour la notion de finalité – deux êtres égarés, vétérans de la même guerre ? Par moment, sa perspicacité le rend presque haïssable. Il sait tant de choses. Il ne sous-estime pas les pouvoirs des anciens qui, ayant renoncé à l'invisibilité sociale des siècles passés, marchent à présent parmi nous avec une parfaite assurance. Ses yeux noirs passifs ne vacillent pas lorsqu'ils croisent mon regard. (…) Bref, il est d'une virilité classique, (…) il a un faible pour les manteaux noirs élégants mais solides, aux revers de cuir ou de fourrure, les voitures basses qui font du trois cent à l'heure, un briquet en or qui empeste l'essence et qu'il allume encore et encore juste pour en contempler la flamme. Où vit-il , à l'heure actuelle ? Quand se remontera-t-il à nouveau ? Mystères._

_De Santino, je ne sais rien. (…) je le soupçonne d'avoir lui-même terriblement souffert, mais je ne cherche pas à briser la brillante carapace noire des apparences pour découvrir quelles cruelles tragédies sanglantes elle recouvre. »_

_Voilà ! J'ai enlevé des passages, qui ne correspondait pas avec Mon Santino, car évidemment pour qu'il se retrouve dans le chatreau de Volterra aux côtés d'Armand, fallait que ça change. Voilà ! Qu'est ce qu'on dit ? :D_

…

…

…

_**MAINTENANT**__, on passe aux choses sérieuses._

_**Vous avez envie de vous faire jeter nue et menstruée, un steack saignant autour du cou dans un aquarium à requin ? Vous voulez passer un séjour en Islande saucissonnée à côté d'un volcan en éruption assaisonné de lait choucrouté ? Ou vous aimerez peut-être mieux finir dans la gueule d'un yorkshire en rut ?**_

_**Si la réponse est NON, laissez une trace de votre passage. Sinon falko se fera une joie de venir vous chercher.**_

_**Mais j'vous aime, hein ! N'en doutez pas !**_

_****** PS : c'était une blagounette. Z'avez qu'à pas partir ou prendre le wifi.**_


	51. La douleur avant l'horreur

45

…

…

…

Il faisait nuit dans l'état de Washington et le jardin de Billy avait quelque chose de féérique avec le grand feu illuminant l'arrière de sa petite maison et les bordures de la forêt. Une certaine tension avait habité chaque membre du rassemblement à l'arrivée d'Aro et des nombreux vampires « carnivores » l'accompagnant. Carlisle était allé directement à leur rencontre alors que l'ancien Volturi réitérait ses condoléances les plus sincères et surtout ses souhaits de rétablissements pour Kate et Tania. Si lui seul parla, Zaphrina et son clan enserrèrent les mains de Carlisle sans aucune parole, le geste étant suffisant. Puis, les nouveaux arrivants se rapprochèrent du groupe déjà formés par les Quileutes et les clans américains.

Sam enferma un peu plus la taille d'Emily entre ses bras alors que les Indiens avaient une respiration mesurée : si les Amazones ne leur étaient pas inconnues, elles restaient impressionnantes. Et les Volturis, tous de noirs vêtus, étaient également plus qu'imposants. Rien que d'imaginer Aro, vampire millénaire, se battre, certains modificateurs en avaient les poils dressés, bien qu'étant sous leur forme humaine. Mais que dire du clan de vampires au chef sauvage qui s'avançait devant eux sans même les regarder ? Et de son acolyte immense aux muscles taillés comme des cuisses ? Personne n'avait besoin qu'on leur présente Elarik, « le monstre parmi les monstres » comme l'avait décrit Garret, ainsi que Falko, le soldat viking. En réalité, pour rassurer un minimum les Indiens, Carlisle les avait déjà tous présentés succinctement. En revanche, il était plus compliqué de différencier Allen et Wilfried, plus fins et discrets.

Alors que les nouveaux venus s'arrêtèrent pour saluer leurs alliés, Aro s'avança encore jusqu'à être à quelques pas de Billy Black, dans son fauteuil roulant, sans le lâcher des yeux. Mais avant que Jacob ne fût totalement debout, le chef indien avait posé sa main rugueuse sur le bras de son fils pour le contraindre à se rassoir.

- Même le corps abimé, rien ne retire la prestance d'une autorité ethnique à la si longue histoire et au si grand héritage, souffla Aro, véritablement heureux d'approcher de plus près les légendes des modificateurs, sa curiosité à son comble. Cependant, l'italien n'en fit rien.

Si Billy fut surpris par les dires de l'ancien, il ne prit pas mal sa constatation sur son handicap et releva légèrement son menton en une attitude d'ancien guerrier fier. Fier de son peuple et de son histoire, justement.

- Je sais que nous sommes des ennemis naturels et ennemis dans une ancienne bataille incluant une partie de votre famille, énonça Aro de sa voix douce, mais rien n'ébranlera ma gratitude en ce qui vous concerne : votre peuple mi-animal nous est d'une précieuse aide et je tiens à vous présenter, au nom de tous les miens, nos plus sincères condoléances pour vos chers disparus.

Les flammes du feu au centre de la clairière balançaient de nombreuses ombres, donnant un aspect surnaturel à la scène qui se jouait actuellement. Etrangement, les Quileutes furent touchés par les mots d'Aro, mais restait au fond la méfiance, plus tard dissipée par Edward Cullen qui affirmera que les pensées et les souhaits de l'autorité Volturi étaient réellement sincères. Billy Black lui répondit tout de même sans plus attendre.

- Je vous remercie au nom de ma tribu.

- Je tiens d'ors et déjà à vous informer que j'instruirais ma communauté à propos de votre existence et que le moindre problème que vous rencontrerez avec un membre de notre race pourra nous être communiqué si vous estimez que notre aide puisse être la bienvenue pour votre survie.

Aro parlait gravement, de la manière la plus sérieuse qui soit, comme en ces temps anciens où les hommes reconnaissaient des valeurs aujourd'hui oubliées : la bravoure, le courage et la force aux combats. La loyauté, également. Et dans ces domaine, l'ancien excellait, même si il espérait un jour approcher de plus près ces créatures changeantes qu'étaient les modificateurs, il considérait que son devoir était tout d'abord de les protéger des siens en récompense de leur aide.

Enfin, ayant donc simplement informé l'assemblée de ces intentions futures envers les Quileutes qui n'avaient pas eu le temps de construire une réponse digne de ce nom, il enchaina :

- J'aimerais être à présent informé des derniers faits Irokois perpétrés dans ce pays. Je crains que notre arrivée à l'aéroport eut été légèrement remarquée,…

Les discussions allèrent bon train, échangeant nouvelles, tactiques, plans d'attaques et inspections des informations régionales : les Irokois n'étaient pas loin.

Seul Elarik avait une obsession tout autre : cet ancien capitaine sentait les embruns de l'océan et il s'avança pour aller le rejoindre.

… …

… …

… …

Dix kilos de riz. Cinq kilos d'haricots verts en boite. Huit kilos de viande de porc bouillie. Voilà tout ce qu'Orphée avait préparé ce matin à l'attention des loups, le soleil ne montrant même pas encore un seul rayon. Anton avait grondé férocement lorsque, sous la demande de l'humaine, il avait été informé de son rôle de livreur, mais Eva l'avait sommé d'obéir car l'humaine semblait réellement savoir ce qu'elle faisait. En fait, si le démon ne l'avait pas encore envahie, il était extrêmement présent et ainsi, son porteur réfléchissait deux fois plus vite, donc plus efficacement. Son comportement effleurait l'hyperactivité, allant de droite à gauche, organisant à voix haute le programme de la semaine en nettoyant le plan de travail et vérifiant si le porc était bien cuit.

Oui, vous avez bien lu. _Le programme de la semaine_ et plus encore, car si les plus jeunes loups étaient susceptibles de muter trois jours avant la pleine lune environ, leur transformation pouvait durer jusqu'à trois jours après… Environ. Rien n'était couru d'avance et cela embêtait bien Orphée qui tentait par tous les moyens de prévoir un maximum de choses. A ce moment, la fille à dreads sentit une question se profiler et elle profita de la présence d'Eva, qui lui ramenait d'immenses récipients pouvant servir de plats, pour avoir une réponse.

- Comment se fait-il que les loups-garous gardent leur forme animale la journée, alors que la lune n'est pas forcément présente ?

La vampire sourit en déposant ses ustensiles sur un des plans de travail alors qu'Orphée vérifiait une énième fois si tout était prêt pour cet après-midi.

- Nous n'avons que des théories, malheureusement comme tout le reste. Mais il est possible qu'ils captent les rayons lunaires pour le long terme. Comme des batteries,… Mais ? Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ? S'étonna Eva alors que son interlocutrice brandissait de nouveaux les grandes casseroles en y versant de l'eau.

- Je prépare d'autres plats ! Si tout ça doit durer près d'une semaine, autant prévoir assez de vivres ! La viande, je pense qu'il est préférable de la cuire afin de diminuer l'instinct des loups. Mais il faut plus de féculents, que ça leur tienne au ventre également. Il est impératif de calmer leur faim au moment de leur mutation ! Ce changement de peau doit leur couter une quantité effroyable d'énergie vitale, le corps doit absolument suivre pour que leur esprit ne soit pas trop bouleversé !

Et l'humaine, cheveux noués, manches retroussées, s'affaira deux heures et demie de plus pour cuire pâtes, riz et pommes de terre avant tout placer dans les immenses récipients qu'Eva avait trouvé, agrémentés du porc bouillit, de boulettes de viandes cuites et de bœuf rosé pour que l'instinct des Garous soient inexorablement attirés par les mets simples qui raviraient leurs estomacs. Orphée finit transpirante malgré la température qui avoisinait les -10 degrés, s'agitant avec méthode et efficacité, lorsqu'elle décida enfin :

- Bon, je vais me doucher et aller vers eux pour de bon. Il faut aussi que je te dise que, _si_ j'ai de la chance, _si_ je reste en vie, _si_ je n'ai pas de blessures profondes lorsque les loups seront tous sans exception sous leur forme animale, il me faudra tenter une sortie à l'extérieur sous le bouclier d'Icare, évidemment.

- Mais,…

- Combien peut atteindre la circonférence de ce bouclier, d'ailleurs ?

- Plusieurs centaines de mètres, mais n'est-ce pas trop risqué ? Surtout pour la première fois ?

- Il s'agit de la seconde fois. Mais je verrais cela au moment voulu, probablement à la fin du cycle de mutation des plus jeunes. Je te ferais signe vers les fenêtres pour que tu comprennes.

… …

… …

… …

Eris surveillait Giana. Les Volturis présents dans le petit salon en avaient informés leurs chefs présents mais Caius et Marcus avaient imposé la prudence. Cependant, que pouvait être cette étrange coïncidence ? Malgré la confiance doucement confiée aux pouvoirs des humains, Eris devait apporter sa contribution et l'information n'était pas encore divulguée : peut-être pouvait-il y avoir d'autres traitres, peut-être n'y avait-il rien,… Il s'agissait plutôt de prendre Giana la main dans le sac. Depuis lors, Eris tournait autour de la réceptionniste comme un fauve, sans compter que la tâche était des plus ennuyeuses.

Sven en imita même un bâillement, c'était pour dire, de plus qu'un Eris sérieux et en chasse était vraiment peu distrayant.

- Crois-tu vraiment qu'elle cache vraiment quelque chose ? Chuchota Sven à quelques centimètres de l'oreille de l'humain, accroupit sur la rambarde de pierre de l'immense escalier faisant dos à l'accueil.

- Mieux : je sens que oui. Pourquoi ses supérieurs ne l'interrogent-ils pas ?

- Parce qu'Aro, qui comme tu le sais à le pouvoir de connaitre tous les souvenirs et pensées d'une personne par simple contact physique, n'a jamais rien vu. Probablement de même que le jeune Edward Cullen, le liseur de pensée.

- Donc elle serait protégée par quelqu'un ?

- Probablement. Soit ici même, ce qui serait inquiétant. Soit à l'extérieur, ce qui le serait tout autant pour la simple raison que le pouvoir du vampire qui agit sur elle, traverse une certaine distance. Ou alors, ce serait encore une humaine qui possèderait une capacité hors du commun,… Plus rien ne m'étonnerait à l'heure actuelle.

-…

-…

- Sven ?

- Je suis toute ouïe.

- J'ai peur,… je crois.

Eris lançait une perche monumentale au vampire blond pour se prendre les moqueries du siècle, néanmoins, même si l'apparence du jeune homme était des plus inhabituelles, Sven se rappela qu'il n'était qu'humain. Tout ceci devait le dépasser sans compter le fait que sa sœur était confrontée à l'un des dangers les plus grands de ce monde pour une humaine.

Le vampire le scruta donc de ses yeux rubis et finit par soupirer, se rappelant de certaines paroles prononcées auparavant :

- Que te dirait ta sœur ?

Eris pouffa sombrement avant d'étirer sur son visage un immense sourire glauque.

- Elle dirait probablement : « Aie confiance, j'arrive ». Mais je sens, je ressens au fond de moi que ça ne va pas être aussi simple. Que le moindre faux pas de sa part pourrait lui être…

Eris ne termina pas sa phrase.

C'est à ce moment que Sven émis deux hypothèses : soit Orphée et son frère n'avaient pas une conscience stable et rien ne se produirait, sauf la mort. Soit ils avaient une grande conscience du monde et d'eux-mêmes, dans ce cas un miracle se produirait, aux yeux du second d'Elarik. D'ailleurs, le blond n'avait pas informé son chef du problème, ne voulant pas lui imposer l'inquiétude à des kilomètres infranchissables d'ici, le voyant déjà débaroulé en feulant, prêt à imposer de terribles tortures à l'employée des Volturis. Soit dit en passant, si sa traitrise s'avérait réelle, elle ne méritait pas la mort, mais bien pire.

Santino, toujours et encore dans l'ombre aux côtés des deux prêtres gardait le silence. Aucun ne dit mot hormis Vitor qui retenait sa respiration. Lorsque Sven s'en aperçu, il darda vers le vieil humain un regard interrogateur devant la situation et Ernesto s'enquit de l'état de son ami en chuchotant de façon à ce qu'Eris n'entende mot.

- Qu'as-tu, frère ? Est-ce ton pouvoir qui te perturbe ? Je te sens tendu, dit-il alors que Santino montrait lentement son visage.

- S'il y avait des mots pour décrire la masse immense et noire qui se tient au-dessus d'Eris, je la décrirais avec joie pour ne pas garder cette vision enfermée dans ma mémoire. J'avouerais tout de même que cela ne m'étonne pas. Cette forme démoniaque semble faire partie de chacun d'entre nous et j'arrive lentement à en saisir l'ampleur. Cependant, rien de toute cette histoire de traitrise ne finira bien… Non. Orphée sentait la tension émaner de tout le château avant qu'elle ne soit prise. Les Irokois semblent se jouer de nous, pulvérisant notre sang-froid. A peine un combat pressentit comme facile et déjà les pertes se comptent, énumérait Vitor, les yeux plissés au milieu de son visage rond. Ne manquait plus qu'une hypothétique trahison dont la preuve n'a été vue par personne, hormis Eris dont le pouvoir nous divise tous, notons-le également. Veillons. Veillons sur lui plus que sur la possible traitre : qu'il ne soit pas celui qui tâchera son âme par le sang et la douleur. Nous sommes, vampires, tous assez compétents pour cela, même nous, mon frère : sans avoir tué d'humain, nous sommes tout de même des chasseurs.

A cette prédiction terrible, Sven était attentif au possible et Santino accentua légèrement son attention sur le vieux prêtre, dont le visage d'ordinaire détendu et criblé de rides d'amusement, n'était plus qu'une grimace d'inquiétude.

- Vous êtes le plus âgé d'entre nous, vampires, de vos années humaines. Votre sagesse et votre clairvoyance sont animées par le Juste, constatait Santino de sa voix rocailleuse. Malheureusement, je doute que ces humains chers à votre cœur si empreint de pureté, ne s'en sortent sans aucune goutte de sang sur les mains, révéla-t-il sans cligner des yeux, le regard pénétrant pour s'assurer que l'information difficile à avaler, passe dans l'esprit des hommes de foi.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda douloureusement Ernesto alors que Vitor ne put émettre un seul son.

- Parce que, bon gré, mal gré, ils ont creusés leurs places parmi nous, au milieu de cette guerre dont ils sont mêlés. Certes involontairement, en grande partie. Mais plus personne ne les laissera en paix quelle que soit l'issue de cet entremêlement de destinées, finit Santino en détournant le regard pour se fixer sur Eris, alors que ses boucles brunes tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules larges.

Un silence patient s'imposa. Les deux prêtres et l'ombrageux vampire contemplaient Sven et Eris. Sven ne quittait pas l'humain des yeux alors que celui-ci analysait Giana lorsqu'elle pianotait sur son ordinateur en triant des papiers. Aucune pensée louche ne lui parvenait. Aucun sentiment de tension. Juste l'ennui.

Des pas étouffés firent doucement leur apparition pour s'arrêter net à la droite d'Ernesto. Benjamin et Tia venait discrètement aux nouvelles, ayant été dans le salon en face de celui où Eris avait fait la révélation.

- Aucune nouveauté, mes enfants,… chuchota le grand prêtre machinalement.

Mais la voix de Vitor, tremblante, le coupa en s'épanchant dans un long monologue désespéré, triste de ne pouvoir sauver de la douleur ses deux enfants talentueux et humains. Il parlait sans s'arrêter, ne reprenant pas son souffle, presque pour lui-même, n'attendant pas de réponse.

- Ils ont tant souffert,… Tant pour de si jeunes personnes. Les méandres de leurs esprits fous ne sont pourtant pas uniques, la plupart des leurs finissant suicidés ou en asile psychiatrique. Pourtant, ils avaient tout,… une famille aimante. Un confort matériel. Stabilité et bonne éducation. Et tout de même, tous deux frappés par cette folie terrible, voyant des choses insensées, combattant des pulsions incompréhensibles, jusqu'à finir par les aimer pour les entrainer toujours plus profond dans le gouffre de la souffrance,… Appelant ce mal au fin fond de l'abime douteuse pour mieux le connaitre. Ils se sont exilés eux-mêmes, se murant dans la solitude et parfois la colère, fuyant le monde en se plongeant dans le froid, la faim et leurs difficultés dont personne ne pouvait les en sortir. Car personne ne pouvait comprendre, ni même entendre leurs confessions. Ils ont tout enduré. Des pèlerins du XXIe siècle, comme il y en a probablement eu dans les temps plus anciens. Toutes ces preuves de l'ailleurs qu'ils ont reçu en réponse de leurs épreuves. Ces démons, ces anges, ces créatures que si peu d'entre nous ont le droit de connaitre de leur vivant. Et pourtant, aussi savants de l'esprit humain qu'ils soient, aussi combatifs qu'ils le seront, ils payent le prix de toutes ces connaissances… Pourquoi ? Demanda alors subitement Vitor à Santino, qui le regarda attentivement pour tenter de saisir la portée de sa question.

- Pourquoi ? répéta le prêtre en regardant par-dessous sa capuche noire. Pourquoi doivent-ils connaitre encore tant de difficultés pour, au final, probablement mourir ?

Santino resta droit, les mains derrière le dos, parfaitement immobile comme à son habitude. Mais une fureur sans pareille le gagna instantanément, pour une raison des plus simples : le vieux vampire aux épaisses boucles brunes, érudits en théologie, instruit à toutes les formes de mysticismes du monde, n'avait pas la réponse à cette question. Réponse qu'il recherchait lui-même depuis des temps immémoriaux, ayant terriblement souffert depuis sa naissance humaine, pire encore en tant que vampire.

Cependant, il ravala certes difficilement sa colère sans pour autant bouger devant le vieil homme si pur, cet homme religieux nommé Vitor et qui n'avait _jamais_ failli à sa foi et aux lois qui en incombait.

Sven se trémoussa sur la rambarde du large escalier si peu éclairé d'où il apercevait Giana fouiller dans des dossiers, mal à l'aise devant le questionnement du prêtre posée avec tant d'espérance et connaissant pertinemment l'ancien qu'était Santino. Cette question que tant de gens dans le monde paraissait oublier, préférant croire que Dieu n'existait pas parce que, sinon, Il ne laisserait pas de telles choses arriver. Parce que l'on vit, on meure. Parce que Dieu est un monstre qui s'ennuie. Oui, cette question : _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi la souffrance ?_

Benjamin, impuissant également face à ces philosophies, serra la main de Tia tout en esquissant un sourire dans le vide. Mais à la grande surprise de tous, Eris, qui avait tout entendu depuis le début ayant, depuis un moment, légèrement aspiré l'énergie vampire en distinguant les différentes émotions autour de lui, répondit à son ami :

- Pourquoi ? Répéta-t-il. Parce que nous avons tous quelque chose à apprendre.

Puis il se détourna momentanément de Giana pour fixer Vitor de ses yeux noirs :

- Pensez à demander à ma sœur : « Qu'as-tu appris de si grand pour souffrir ainsi ? »

Le silence plomba de nouveau l'endroit, alors que Benjamin se rapprocha de Sven pour s'assoir à ses côtés, les jambes pendantes à l'extérieur de la rambarde tout comme Tia.

- Qu'as-tu appris, toi ? S'enquit Santino avec douceur, sachant pertinemment que, forcément spirituel, les deux humains Eris et Orphée étaient loin d'avoir la pureté des religieux en explorant les deux faces de leurs êtres.

- Nous avions depuis un moment atteints nos limites, ma sœur et moi. Aujourd'hui, et ce dans tous les domaines, psychologiques, physiques et spirituels, nous les dépassons à présent outre mesure grâce à vos présences et vos énergies.

Eris vérifia que le comportement de Giana était normal avant de déclarer de la manière la plus sombre qui soit, presque les larmes aux yeux :

- Si les dieux existent, qu'importe. Mais les êtres les plus proches de nous savent que nous avons mal et nous poussent à l'extrême. Je doute avoir eu si mal un jour,…

L'humain s'interrompit d'un rire lugubre à la sonorité démente qui raisonna comme un glas sur les murs de pierres, avant de rajouter :

- Mais n'est-ce pas trop bon de se sentir vivant ?

- Pourquoi certains en meurent alors ? Insista Vitor pour tenter de montrer à Eris la peur de le perdre, lui et sa sœur, en vain.

- Parce que c'est leur heure où qu'ils ne sont pas prêt à tout enduré pour cet apprentissage. Certains mystères persisteront toujours.

_**Si fous qu'on les croirait perdus**_, pensa Santino comprenant parfaitement cette glorification de la douleur.

… …

… …

… …

Sous la douche, Orphée s'ébrouait en espérant pour la première fois que l'hiver passe vite, pour moult raisons. Déjà pour la température, il faut dire, car si elle se lavait dehors sous la neige, cela lui procurerait probablement les mêmes frissons.

Malgré tout, la fille à dreads était extrêmement nerveuse : elle allait bientôt tenter de rentrer sous le bouclier d'Icare afin d'apporter en personne la nourriture des enfants de la lune, en espérant que cette proximité ne soit pas cette fois rejetée en bloc par cette horde humaine éparse. Tout était si imprévisible !

_- Cesse de penser, l'impératif sera de savoir agir au moment opportun_, lui murmura son démon.

Et il avait raison.

Après tout, la première fois, cela n'avait pas été une réelle expérience : Orphée n'avait été au courant de rien. Et pourtant, elle était parvenue à calmer les bêtes en chantonnant et en se faisant petite.

_- Oui, je dois garder ça en tête_,… notait-elle mentalement alors que ses doigts passaient délicatement sur les cicatrices fraiches de ses blessures, qui la tiraillaient parfois encore, espérant que la conclusion de cette prochaine pleine lune ne soit pas pire que cela.

Il fallait aussi retenir que Jivko semblait la soutenir de loin et la défense dont il avait fait preuve lors de l'attaque pure et simple de Karan s'avérait être un réel encouragement de plus.

_- Tu réfléchis trop_, fit remarquer le diable qui sentait l'appréhension monter.

Orphée se sécha énergiquement avant de passer de nouveaux vêtements, les plus ajustés qu'elle avait pu trouver pour ne pas gêner ses mouvements et être assez solides pour tenir une semaine sans être déchirés par le moindre choc.

Puis ce fut d'un pas rapide et déterminé que la jeune fille se rendit dans les cuisines, le chemin déserté par les vampires à cause de l'odeur de nourriture vraiment intense, et entreprit de reprendre confiance en elle lorsque des voix toujours jugées terrifiantes raisonnèrent dans les dites cuisines : Orphée tomba presque nez-à-nez avec les deux chefs Irokois, son assurance nouvelle fondant comme neige au soleil.

Il faut savoir que jamais l'humaine n'avait été faire les rapports exigés par semaine, Eva s'en chargeant à chaque reprise pour éviter la nervosité, quasi permanente, et la déconcentration de sa protégée. A cet instant, Orphée n'avait pas le choix : tous deux se tenaient droit, bras croisés, leur stature d'anciens guerriers indiens jurant avec la structure moderne de la cuisine brillante d'inox usé. Eva fit un sourire discret mais navré, dont l'humaine ne douta pas un seul instant de la sincérité, tandis qu'un des chefs prenait la parole :

- Nous n'assisterons à tes exploits que de loin, car nous avons compris que notre trop rare présence risquait d'accentuer le malaise de ces chiens et donc leur agressivité.

Orphée hocha simplement la tête en baissant légèrement les yeux, se flagellant mentalement pour avoir oublié à quel point les anciens vampires se trouvaient être impressionnants de par leur charisme.

- N'échoues pas, martela le second. Donne le meilleur de toi-même. Nous aimerions éviter d'avoir un apprenti enfant de la lune ou un vampire nouveau-né sur les bras, conclut le second avec un regard à glacer le sang et un ton qui oscillait entre la menace et l'arrêt de mort prononcé.

Nouvel hochement de tête de l'humaine qui se garda bien d'ouvrir la bouche.

Les deux indiens fous disparurent instantanément alors qu'Orphée se tendait : elle ne voulait pas penser un seul instant à la possible transformation, ou pire. Pensant en vrac à la douleur de la mutation Garou, à la possible détestation d'Elarik - _Elarik -_ si cela venait à arriver. Sa mort. Les blessures, le stress.

Être un vampire. Jamais elle n'y avait pensé, étrangement, mais cela serait en quelques sortes le moins pire : être solide, en pleine guerre, ça pouvait servir.

Sans dire un mot, elle noua ses dreads si humides qu'elles répandaient de nombreuses gouttes d'eau sur le sol, puis Orphée s'approcha promptement d'Eva pour se jeter dans ses bras. La vampire, surprise au possible, lui rendit son étreinte sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, prête à donner tous les encouragements et son soutien tant sa protégée avait l'air perdue et faible.

- Je te remercie de rendre mon « séjour » ici agréable,…

- Je t'en prie,…répondit Eva sentant que l'humaine n'en avait pas fini.

En effet, celle-ci se recula pour regarder son amie de vampire étonnée, droit dans les yeux.

- Pardonne-moi, le jour où je tenterais de tout foutre en l'air.

Orphée ne laissa pas de temps de réponse : se détournant pour serrer un peu plus ses dreads, elle termina toute conversation de son air distant habituel.

- Maintenant, il ne faut plus que je parle. Je **dois** rester concentrée.

…

…

Lorsqu'Orphée fut en vue des enfants de la lune, deux choses la frappèrent instantanément : le disciple de Jivko, le jeune homme aux yeux bleus, semblait extrêmement nerveux. Il tremblotait, parfois même un spasme le secouait, une lueur mauvaise vissée dans ses prunelles. Le second détail concernait le dénommé Gévaudan, la bête en personne : il était allongé de tout son long, dos sur le sol et bras sur le ventre, ses yeux fixant le plafond. Ce vieux Garou aurait pu paraitre détendu si ses mâchoires n'étaient pas aussi serrées. Il fut le premier à tourner son visage hirsute vers l'humaine qui s'était momentanément arrêtée pour les contempler tous.

Orphée repris sa marche, poussant un chariot garni du repas et dont elle avait bien envie de faire taire le grincement, alors qu'Eva suivait avec ses deux immenses plats posés sans aucune difficulté sur ses deux mains.

Arrivées au bord du bouclier, les deux filles posèrent les lourdes assiettes pleines à ras-bord sur le sol pour qu'Icare les fasse passer de l'autre côté. Quand ceci fut fait, Eva se retira lentement, attirant Anton et Karan à sa suite et prenant attention de faire un léger signe de tête au bouclier grec afin qu'il « obéisse » aux désirs de l'humaine qui allaient suivre.

Orphée n'attendit pas une seule seconde de plus avant d'en profiter, ou plutôt, avant de sentir la nervosité la tétaniser.

- Peux-tu, s'il te plait, agrandir ton bouclier au maximum de cette pièce ? Dit-elle en entendant malgré elle le souffle de Jivko, qui traduisait tout en Russe et en anglais.

Le vampire cligna des yeux, le regard neutre pour une fois et l'humaine fit sa seconde demande.

- Je voudrais aussi que tu me mettes à l'intérieur, si vous le permettez, bien sûr, finit-elle en plongeant son regard dans celui de l'ancien à la pilosité blanche.

Jivko eut une seconde d'étonnement, puis il traduisit avant de désigner l'espace à son côté :

- Je t'en prie, petite fille.

Et la petite fille s'avança sous les yeux rougeoyants d'Icare qui comprenait qu'enfin, il saura s'il pouvait quitter un jour son poste.

Lorsque les loups s'aperçurent que la minuscule humaine était sur leur « territoire » du moment, ils la dardèrent de leurs regards de fauves, sans lui laisser de répit. Qu'osait-elle faire là ?

- Tu te surestimes en pensant pouvoir, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, nous contrôler. Jeune insolente.

Gévaudan avait craché cela d'une voix sifflante, insulté par la présence d'Orphée. Il ne la regardait même pas en parlant et notre héroïne eut presque un malaise devant la tension palpable qu'avait jeté l'ancien loup français. Les prunelles acérées ne la lâchaient pas, sans aucune exception et un frisson glacé lui parcouru le dos. Malheureusement, elle se devait de répondre, ne serait-ce que pour démontrer sa détermination et donc sa valeur, mais aussi pour mettre en évidence son soutien envers cette étrange peuplade.

- Vous avez raison : ce serait prétentieux de ma part de prétendre avoir un quelconque contrôle sur vous. Ce n'est pas mon but.

- Voyez-vous cela, soupira l'ancien alors que le visage de Jivko exprimait une crainte certaine. Et quelle est ta destination, alors ?

- Juste tenter de vous apporter un certain confort. Je crois y être plus ou moins parvenue la dernière fois.

Gévaudan émis un claquement de langue, exprimant son mépris le plus total avant de la transpercer de ses yeux verts émeraude :

- _Pourquoi_ ? Pourquoi ferais-tu cela pour les ennemis naturels de ton aimé vampire ?

Ainsi, même les loups savaient ces choses sur elle. Jivko devait en être à l'origine, cependant Orphée ne lui en voulait pas : mieux valait que ces détails soient directement connus de tous pour qu'aucune révélation ne se permette de briser l'entente déjà difficile.

- Je peux me permettre d'accomplir ce que je trouve juste, car mon vampire n'a pas la main mise sur mes pensées. Et il comprendra aisément le pourquoi de mes actions. Ou pas. Mais ça revient au même…

_- Elarik -_

Le ton féminin avait été respectueux et elle profita de ce moment de flottement pour ajouter :

- Et puis, si vous me permettez de faire cette remarque, je vous dirais que je suis encore beaucoup trop jeune pour faire preuve de patience et d'immobilisme, conclut-elle en faisant référence au comportement de la bête Gévaudan. Donc j'agis selon mes moyens.

Celui-ci la contempla encore pendant trois ou quatre secondes, la lueur de ses yeux verts changeant faiblement pour une expression hésitante : Orphée semblait mature et clairvoyante, cela était sûr. Cependant, le vieux loup distinguait une forme de désespoir. Il ne chercha pas plus longtemps avant de se recoucher dans sa position initiale, comme si aucun dialogue n'avait eu lieu.

Orphée passa sa main au milieu de ses dreads serrés et alla s'assoir à la gauche de Jivko, son disciple étant à sa droite, tremblant, ne lui adressant même pas une œillade curieuse. Après un demi-sourire de la part vieux Garou blanc neige, l'attente commença.

Cela allait être incroyablement long.

… … … … …

_Deux bonnes heures plus tard._

Le jeune homme aux yeux bleus avait les yeux clos et ses muscles tendus semblaient vouloir se déchirer, comme incapables de maintenir une telle pression dans un seul corps. Parfois, on entendait les dents de ce plus jeune loup grincer, car il s'interdisait de gémir maintenant, jugeant sa transformation encore trop lointaine. Il exerçait son contrôle contre une force implacable, mesurant sa respiration, oubliant la douleur qui s'insinuait lentement dans ses veines, le gène des Garous s'activant en lui.

Jivko, silencieux comme toute la population, avait posé un bras léger mais réconfortant sur l'épaule de son disciple, serrant ce membre de sa main pour démontrer sa présence rassurante. L'ancien se devait de l'apaiser, mais son visage était décomposé par le remord.*

Bientôt, la nuit tomberait et avec elle se lèverait la lune, à trois nuits de son apogée. Depuis ces deux heures, Orphée n'avait point bougé. En dehors de ses battements de cils et du gonflement de sa poitrine au gré de sa respiration, la jeune fille à dreads n'avait pas esquissé un seul mouvement : elle n'avait pas osé de peur que les regards vifs de ses compagnons du moment ne reprennent de la vigueur. Se sentant pétrifiée par l'angoisse de ne pas se sentir à sa place et d'échouer, elle avait contemplé le sol tout en sentant les courbatures s'installer à différents endroits de son corps. Le moment viendrait où elle ressentirait le besoin de s'étirer ou de détendre ses muscles, inévitablement. Mais Orphée retardait ce moment au maximum.

Quand Jivko s'éloigna momentanément d'eux pour attraper un des plats de nourriture que personne n'avait encore touché, elle lança un œil discret en direction de ce disciple proche de la mutation et elle tomba sans le vouloir dans les deux gouffres bleus d'eau qu'étaient ses yeux cerclés de rouges, comme s'il était malade ou avait pleuré longuement.

- Вы боитесь ? Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque, mais néanmoins agréable. C'était la première fois qu'elle l'entendait parler.

Orphée ne comprit évidemment pas et fronça les sourcils, tournant rapidement la tête vers Jivko qui revenait les bras chargé d'un des grands récipients, dans l'espoir qu'il traduise rapidement les paroles de ce jeune homme qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, son visage étrangement fixe. L'ancien déposa précautionneusement la nourriture entre eux trois en disant d'une voix douce et basse, probablement audible pour toutes ouïes surnaturelles cependant, donnant presque l'impression d'une veillée funèbre version russe.

- Человек был прав в одном: в конце вашего мутация будет более приемлемым, если вам надоели, что ваш желудок полон.

L'homme aux cheveux et barbe naissante blancs se reposa ensuite à sa place initiale alors que le jeune pupille soupirait, avant de désigner un autre tout aussi souffrant que son élève, à l'exact opposé du bouclier.

- Join us. Resist is now useless.

Jivko prenait toujours les choses en main, comme un sage organisant une résistance pacifique. Ce qu'il était en réalité. L'autre jeune hésita, regarda Orphée avec méfiance, puis l'homme aux yeux bleus qui tendait maintenant une main vers les vivres encore tièdes, avant de baisser son visage pour se lever. Il marcha lentement, à l'aguet et frissonnant, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Plus doucement encore, il s'installa en face même de l'ancien qui fit un signe vers l'assiette immense, cependant le jeune se laissa aller à une immobilité presque morbide.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que Jivko traduisit les mots de son protégé :

- Il te demande si tu as peur,… Et je leur ai expliqué à tous que ton initiative pour nous nourrir plus avant nos mutations était excellente, pour quelqu'un nous connaissant si peu. Merci pour cela, finit-il par dire d'une voix pleine de chaleur.

- Je… Je vous en prie. Et oui, j'ai peur. Mais surtout de me sentir impuissante et inutile.

Jivko attendit une petite minute avant de traduire dans l'autre sens, chose à laquelle le disciple trouva quelque chose à répondre.

- Il a du mal à comprendre ce que tu fais au milieu des monstres, quelle que soit leur nature.

- Ce n'est qu'une succession de choix qui m'ont amené à cette conséquence. Dites-moi, comment s'appelle votre… Comment s'appelle-t-il ? Demanda alors Orphée, ne sachant pas comment désigner le disciple de son interlocuteur.

- Tu peux le nommer comme s'il était mon fils, expliqua Jivko, appuyant une main sur son genou croisé. Son nom est Александр. En ta langue, cela donne Aleksandr.

Le-dit Alexandre, mâchonnant une poignée de riz, détourna son attention de son repas pour adresser un sourire sournois malgré ses tiraillement à l'humaine :

- Delighted, Orphée, dit-il avec un accent Russe à couper au couteau, faisant sourire l'humaine.

- Enchantée également. Concentre-toi sur ton prénom. Il t'aidera, j'en suis persuadée.

… …

… …

… …

Assis face aux vagues s'écrasant sur la plage de La Push, Elarik ne pensait même plus. Ses bras enserrant ses jambes, il ne distinguait en lui qu'une vaste lassitude, une profonde tristesse et il se dit brièvement que ce n'était qu'une raison de plus d'être vigilant à propos du futur combat qui se profilait, aussi vite que le soleil qui pointait doucement ses rayons.

_Cela valait-il encore la peine de vivre ?_ Se demanda le breton tout en désirant se gifler pour pareille pensée. Cela ne le fit cependant pas rire, car il savait pertinemment que son attachement pour l'humaine était à présent irrévocable. Le changement du vieux vampire semblable à la pierre s'était effectué : jamais il ne cessera de la chercher. Ou de la regretter, ne pouvant la pleurer.

Il doutait qu'elle soit encore en vie. Vraisemblablement à l'agonie. Le fait qu'elle ne soit pas défunte n'était qu'un espoir impossible et pourtant, Elarik s'y accrochait comme à son mât lors d'une tempête.

Cette profonde détresse en lui le bouleversait et il en avait même appelé Sven, faute d'avoir son clan à ses côtés. Celui-ci lui avait signalé que rien d'important n'était arrivé au château, qu'Eris lui pompait l'air comme à son habitude et que tous vaquaient à des occupations aussi diverses qu'inutiles, scrutant les cartes, évaluant toutes les hypothèses possible. Le blond lui avait néanmoins demandé de garder courage et espoir quant à la recherche de sa belle, son frère étant de plus en plus concentré avec pour unique but de la trouver. _Ce n'est peut-être qu'une question de temps_, avait-il dit.

Puis plus rien. Le vieux pirate avait envie de voguer par-delà les eaux et il évoqua subitement les anciens dieux marins de son époque, superstitieusement, comme un réflexe longtemps entretenu, sans même y penser. Il n'avait même pas un seul doute concernant les propos de Sven. Il n'aurait de toute façon jamais cru possible qu'Orphée soit détectable aux sens de son frère. Il n'imaginait même pas que son second ait pu ressentir de la culpabilité face à son mensonge, que non, tout n'allait pas bien à Volterra, qu'une possible traitrise était en train d'être mise à jour et que ceux au courant se méfiaient de tous les autres.

Elarik se déclarait perdu. Perdu sans _elle_. Comment tout cela avait-il pu arriver ? Comment ces sentiments avaient-ils réussit à s'insinuer en lui comme un microbe pourrissant son corps ? N'était-il pas bien, seul ? Non, pas vraiment : depuis ses débuts en tant que vampire, il vivait chaque jour comme si plus rien ne comptait et grâce à cela, il s'était forgé une réputation en béton de guerrier sanguinaire et sa vie était devenue amusante. Mais il avait toujours manqué quelque chose, il voulait bien le reconnaitre. A présent, il aimerait voir, il désirait connaitre la compagnie d'Orphée en des temps plus calme. Le pirate tentait de se représenter ce que ça aurait pu être, ce que ça _aurait dû_ être avec elle et les jours qui passent en sachant que « sa captive » serait toujours à ses côtés. Car oui, il aurait dû la transformer. Il aurait dû la faire sienne et lui donner la vie de vampire plutôt que de combattre ses sentiments étranges et naissant en lui. Mais non, tout cela était fini.

Brusquement, le vampire pris sa crinière sombre et bouclée entre ses mains, se balançant involontairement d'avant en arrière, ne percevant pas les pas discrets mais normalement audibles qui se pressaient près de lui.

- A quoi bon vivre encore ? A quoi bon continuer… Souffla Elarik à haute voix, inconscient qu'une présence se dessinait derrière lui.

Le pirate souffla plusieurs fois pour s'imposer le calme et ne pas hurler comme un dément crache sa rage. Puis en prenant une longue inspiration, il ferma les yeux, lâcha ses cheveux et se redressa en se rappelant de la petite histoire d'Eris citant les paroles de sa soeur : _« Tu te tuerais juste pour me savoir en vie, alors qu'il te suffit juste de croire en moi. Si tu avais fait attention, tu aurais su que tout allais bien… ou pas. Mais ça n'aurait eu aucune importance puisque tu ne sais rien faire pour moi »._ Elarik tenta encore de la percevoir mais il ne savait pas si son ressentit provenait de ses sentiments ou de son intuition. Il ricana nerveusement lorsque quelqu'un bougea derrière lui et il se tourna prestement, accroupit face à l'intrus.

Wilfried se tenait là, comme s'il allait bouger vers lui, une main tendue en un geste de soutien. Elarik compris quel spectacle ridicule il venait d'offrir et pour la première fois depuis des lustres, le chef breton baissa les yeux, honteux et toujours aussi perdu. Son ami autrichien soupira et ne tarda pas à lui exprimer le fond de sa pensée.

- Je comprends ce que tu ressens. Je sais que c'est d'une difficulté impossible à décrire. Mais il te faut combattre. C'est ton seul salut.

- Je refuse de me plaindre devant toi… murmura Elarik, en faisant référence au passé de Wilfried.

- Pourtant tu peux. Pour moi, l'épreuve est passée. Lors de ma transformation, je savais d'avance qu'approcher ma femme et mon enfant serait signer leur arrêt de mort. Mais à présent, ma famille à de nombreux descendants et je ne pleure plus mes aimés. Ils sont en paix et je permets à ma lignée de vivre aisément de ma fortune, discrètement, devenant une sorte de légende vivante. S'ils apprenaient,… les pauvres…, Dit l'autrichien dans ses souvenirs, avant de se reprendre avec un regard froid : Je te souhaite sincèrement une issue heureuse. Plus heureuse encore que la mienne.

Elarik ne regarda pas son interlocuteur. Il se contenta de se lever après un bref signe de tête et de commencer à marcher lentement vers leurs alliés avant que la main de Wilfried ne l'arrête.

- Sache que Falko et Allen sont en accord avec moi : nous ne te laisserons pas faire quelque chose d'inconsidéré. Ta douleur te rend fou mais tu dois garder espoir : rien n'est perdu. Et,… ça m'agace profondément d'avouer cela, grogna-t-il avec un sourire malicieux, mais ton humaine est… non seulement solide et combative, mais elle est sournoise comme son frère, ça ne fait aucun doute. Il est possible qu'elle ait la chance de s'en sortir.

Et ils s'avancèrent tous deux en silence, Allen tentant d'espérer au beau milieu de cette guerre que son chef survive ainsi que son humaine.

… …

… …

… …

_Pourquoi rien ne se passe-t-il jamais comme prévu ?_

Orphée s'attendait à ce que le disciple de Jivko s'écroule en premier. Lui qui avait eu un peu plus l'habitude de sa présence en plus de la confiance de son maitre à l'égard de l'humaine, cela aurait beaucoup aidé.

Mais non : c'était avec un râle de douleur que le jeune loup inconnu encore pour elle, s'était affaissé sur le sol, serrant ses bras autour de son corps, comme pour l'empêcher de grandir, de se métamorphoser. Orphée mit quelques secondes à réagir, pétrifiée car c'était enfin le moment et perdue dans tous les scénarios qu'elle avait imaginés : aucune histoire sortie de son imagination ne comprenait cet enfant de la lune, celui-là même qui s'était assis en face de l'ancien sous sa demande.

Jivko et Aleksandr l'avait regardé sans intervenir, le regard momentanément voilé par une tristesse empreinte de résignation. La fatalité. Les loups garou doivent passer par cette douleur, point. Cependant, leur expression se modifia légèrement lorsque l'humaine qui n'aurait jamais dû être présent pour sa propre sécurité tendit les bras vers le jeune homme à terre, pour le ramener vers elle et poser sa tête sur ses jambes croisées.

- Je ne sais que faire. Je ne sais que faire…

_- Tiens-toi à ton instinct. La seule chose qui peut nous sauver et les aider, _souffla le démon.

- Il n'y a rien à faire, petite fille, tenta de le faire comprendre Jivko se frottant le visage de sa main rugueuse. Sa barbe de quelques jours lui donnait un air vieux, couplée à son visage devenu terne.

- Je sens sa douleur,… Gémit doucement Orphée. Je la sens, là, continua-t-elle en désignant les os de ses membres et de sa cage thoracique.

Gévaudan tourna sa tête dans sa direction, étonné que l'empathie qui la caractérisait s'étende jusqu'aux sensations physiques.

- Il faut éliminer cette peur, _you must eliminate the fear_. Accepte cette douleur, laisse-la exploser en toi… _Do not fight, accept_…

Des mèches noires dans les yeux, Orphée tentait de cerner le regard du futur loup sans y parvenir, elle alternait en chuchotant le français et l'anglais comme elle le pouvait, en espérant qu'il comprenne.

- Tes conseils sont les bons,… lâcha Gévaudan dubitatif, mais ils sont trop jeunes pour y parvenir…

- En effet. Seul le temps leur apprendra à diminuer le mal.

… …

… …

… …

* _N'oublions pas que Jivko a transformé accidentellement son disciple, après une faim dévorante à cause d'une trop longue course poursuite avec les Irokois._

_** Merci google traduction… -.-' Je tenais à mettre quelques phrases traduites, pour pas péter le mouv' du texte. Comme ça, vous savez à quelles barrières se frotte Orphée. Langue, culture,…_

_Bon je sais, j'ai mis du temps. Je sais, l'action arrive dès le prochain chapitre. De toute facon, z'êtes pas en vacances ? Personne n'a eu l'air de s'inquiéter, à part Eve, donc j'ai pris un peu mon temps. Faut dire que j'en ai tres peu et que je ne sais pas encore si j'arriverais à faire le prochain chap' dans deux semaines. Et puis faut voir si vous savez me motiver. Parce que voilà quoi._

_Bref, il fait moche, j'ai pas de temps, je déprime. Donc on verra._

_A bientôt. _

_PS : j'ai pas répondu aux reviews, de une parce uqe j'ai pas le temps (à moins de poster la semaine prochaine… ^^') et de deux parce que personne n'a posé de question importante, donc j'en profite lachement._

_= )_


	52. Quand le démon prend place

46

…

…

…

Santino se trouvait au beau milieu du jardin intérieur du château Volturi. Le soleil était au beau fixe et ses rayons projetaient leur éclat sur la peau translucide du vieux vampire. Il fixait l'astre, sans bouger, les bras derrière le dos comme à son habitude. Seules ses boucles brunes remuaient grâce à la brise de l'hiver, accentuant son aspect surnaturel.

Santino n'avait pas envie de participer aux recherches et à la masturbation cérébrale générale dont faisait preuve ses congénères. Il attendait simplement qu'on lui dise que son aide était capitale ou même que l'envie de se défouler apparaisse dans son esprit, le regret de ne pas avoir été tuer en Amérique pointant quelques secondes avant de disparaitre lentement, comme du sable dispersé par le vent.

Soupirant légèrement contre toute cette histoire invraisemblable, il vit Louis apparaitre dans son champ de vision. Louis. Le jeune vampire de deux cents ans qu'on finit toujours par oublier, car trop discret. Trop peu concerné. Trop résigné pour participer réellement à cet effet de masse et excédant dans l'art de la gentillesse.

- Bonjour, Santino, souffla Louis, toujours d'une extrême délicatesse en toute circonstance.

Ses longs et fins cheveux bruns légèrement éparpillés par son mouvement rapide pour se rapprocher, il regardait l'ombrageux vampire de ses yeux presque naïfs.

- Ton éternelle politesse, lui répondit-il. Tu sais que l'éternité pour nous autre n'est qu'une journée sans fin. Mais bonjour tout de même, mon bon Louis.

- Quelles sont les nouvelles de ce jour ? Je me demande si nous trouverons un jour quelconque action à accomplir pour stopper l'horrible compte à rebours qui nous afflige actuellement.

- Nombreux sont ceux qui espèrent encore. Le monde est vaste, cependant loin d'être muet. Les nouvelles sont légions au cœur du monde humain et pourtant, il nous faut les trier pour être efficace.

- Actuellement, un étrange sentiment étreint mon cœur. Comme si,… Oui, comme si la fin m'était proche. Comme si je voyais déjà ces empires auxquels je ne survivrais pas.

- Grand poète de la vie éternelle,… Louis. Tu mourras un jour, quel que soit le siècle.

… …

… …

… …

Orphée serrait le loup inconnu dans ses bras frêles. Rien ne pourra retirer sa douleur et elle en avait parfaitement conscience cependant, elle tentait d'apporter un soutien nécessaire à ce jeune homme en proie à la douleur. Le pire sentiment, cette impression qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis le début, était qu'elle n'avait pas sa place ici, toute la horde d'enfants de la lune s'étant redressée imperceptiblement lors de la chute d'un des leurs. Simple réflexe de veille par rapport à sa sécurité.

_- Laisse-moi filtrer tes émotions !_ S'insurgea le démon, percevant la panique de sa porteuse.

Mais cet affolement sournois empêchait toute réaction de l'humaine. Ses paroles réconfortantes avaient cessé depuis quelques minutes, laissant la place à son propre doute. Parviendrait-elle à son but ? Cet endroit qu'Orphée avait refusé d'analyser, cette situation qu'il lui était impossible de défaire, tout cela la pesait à présent. Le silence de la populace n'aidant pas à faire fondre ses angoisses.

Une heure de plus passa où, à chaque gémissement de l'inconnu, elle le serrait plus fort encore dans ses bras, caressant parfois ses cheveux sombres chaleureusement. Parfois, ce futur loup se détendait légèrement, pour se contracter ensuite de plus belle. Une heure ou la horde semblait se rapprocher inexorablement de la première victime de la lune, astre pourtant si doux, leur attention rivée sur lui dans un immobilisme presque inquiétant. En réalité, tous apportaient silencieusement un soutien à ce jeune apprenti, une aide distante, mais désintéressée, alors qu'Orphée plongeait au cœur même de la peur : des frissons l'envahissaient profondément, comme si elle avait froid en dedans, des sueurs froides se propageaient de son visage à son dos et d'infimes tremblements secouèrent ses membres de temps à autre. Le point culminant de toutes ses émotions n'étaient que les larmes qui remplirent ses yeux lentement. Néanmoins, aucune eau ne dégringola de ses pupilles brun-vert : Orphée comprit qu'elle avait touché le fond et que toute la tristesse cachée auparavant dégoulinait à présent de son être. Mais aucun pleur, pas un seul sanglot.

Après ce temps passé à soutenir en silence le souffrant qui semblait se retenir d'hurler, ses larmes toujours présents sans pour autant fuir sur ses joues, l'humaine jetait un coup d'œil mauvais derrière elle : au-delà de Gévaudan accroupit et fixe, les vampires Irokois s'étaient rassemblés par pure curiosité, en dehors d'Eva qui veillait Orphée et d'Icare horriblement impassible.

- _Ca va aller_, lui mima Eva sans le moindre son.

Pourtant, l'humeur d'Orphée était coléreuse : toute cette attente, ce lot de frayeurs et de comptes à rendre, ces tests interminables sur sa petite personne ainsi que sa captivité,… Trop, c'était trop. L'humaine était prête à exploser de rage longtemps contenue et son empathie ne l'aidait pas : les loups voguaient entre la tristesse et la haine pure, rebelles étouffés dans cette prison invisible mais palpable que projetait Icare. Les nourrir aidera leur calme à refaire surface, cependant pas ce manque de liberté.

- _Tiens le coup_, martela le démon. _Tu as dit toi-même que notre heure viendrait._

_- Je ne suis qu'humaine. Ma patience a été trop longuement mise à l'épreuve._

_- Tu n'as malheureusement pas le choix. Attendre ou mourir, très certainement._

Il fallut la respiration sifflante d'Aleksandr, disciple de Jivko dont le visage n'était plus que regret, et un véritable cri de souffrance interminable de la part de l'inconnu, pour qu'Orphée ravale ses larmes, le visage dur et les poings serrés. Aleksandr perdit ensuite l'équilibre alors qu'il était simplement assis, les bras autour du torse et il alla s'étaler sur le sol en tentant d'étouffer un hurlement sinistre.

Oui s'était bien le mot qui convenait : tout cela était sinistre.

L'humaine palissait à vue d'œil et ses pupilles s'assombrirent doucement. L'inconnu se trémoussait, étendant ses membres à un rythme régulier. Il se tournait et se détournait de droite à gauche, yeux fermés tout comme le fils de Jivko, tremblant et soufflant, tenu au silence par l'astre qui les gouvernait. Aucun d'eux ne trouva une position confortable pour diminuer la douleur et ils semblaient parfois au bord de l'inconscience.

Un chuchotement s'éleva lentement parmi les Irokois, n'apportant qu'un brouhaha incompréhensible entre les cris angoissants des deux novices aux portes de leur mutation respective.

- Ce serait sympa de la boucler, marmonna l'humaine à l'attention des vampires, insultés par son langage.

- _Вы кормления. Пора прекратить боевые действия ! Are you feeding. It's time to stop fighting ! _Nourrissez-vous. Il est temps d'arrêter de lutter, martela Jivko, ses yeux étincelant d'autorité. Il lança d'ailleurs un regard appuyé aux plus anciens, un signe de la plus haute importance car tous baissèrent la tête pour marquer leur accord.

Orphée ne remarqua rien, trop occupé à communiquer le plus discrètement possible sa demande à Eva : il fallait apporter plus de plats.

- _Дети, мы должны спасти нашу жизнь сейчас. Ешь! We must save our lives now, children_. Eat! Enfants, nous devons sauvegarder nos vies, mangez donc !

Bien que distant et froid en général, Jivko fixa l'humaine et fut relativement touché de sa présence et ses agissements. L'ancien à la pilosité blanche était à présent persuadé de la loyauté d'Orphée, qu'elle ferait tout son possible pour aider son peuple à sa manière. Il décida donc volontairement cette fois, qu'il ne permettrait pas qu'elle se mette inutilement en danger : la ténacité de cette petite fille valait bien sa protection de vieux loup et il était inconcevable que cette guerre stupide compte une autre victime humaine, Aleksandr étant déjà celui de trop.

… …

… …

… …

Quileutes et vampires se réunirent rapidement à un point donné dans la forêt qui bordait la réserve indienne. L'heure était venue où il devrait combattre. Si les loups avaient soif de vengeance, Elarik et son clan semblait plus que détendu, contrairement à la plupart des Cullens qui semblaient réticents de perpétrer un nouveau massacre tout en sachant que ce n'était pas le dernier.

Aux dernières nouvelles télévisées, la troupe indisciplinée des Irokois se dirigeaient vers les côtes. Ils n'iront pas plus loin.

… …

… …

… …

Après un énième grincement du jeune dont elle ne connaissait rien, Orphée se replia contre lui : l'attente était interminable et elle posa sa bouche contre le cou chaud du loup en devenir alors que ses yeux ne fixaient rien. Ses pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête, comme si plus rien ne fonctionnait normalement à partir de cette minute. Sous ses lèvres, la jugulaire de l'inconnu palpitait sans ménagement. Elle entendait même le battement du cœur puissant de son oreille humaine.

Aleksandr eut un spasme.

L'inconnu pleurait, rajoutant ses sanglots à ses tressaillements ininterrompus.

Les larmes d'Orphée réapparurent, sans s'échapper toujours. Elle tourna vivement son visage vers Eva, recherchant son soutien. La vampire fit trois pas en avant, les mains jointes en serrant les dents : elle ne pouvait rien et Anton eut une vive grimace en constatant que sa douce amie avait une réelle affection pour l'humaine à son avis sans intérêt, à l'instar de ses compagnons.

L'inconnu rejeta la tête en arrière, la bouche ouverte : son cri ne put se libérer de sa gorge tant la douleur le prenait.

Aleksandr se mit violemment sur le dos, s'éloignant de son maitre de ses gestes incontrôlés.

Le loup anonyme beugla quelque chose qu'Orphée ne saisit pas et elle n'arriva pas à stopper le court gémissement qui s'échappa de sa bouche, geignement de détresse comme ils le pensaient tous. Mais la réalité était tout autre : son démon imposait de plus en plus sa présence et elle n'aurait pas la volonté d'y résister très longtemps, car la situation devenait insupportable pour elle.

Pris par un excès de remord, Jivko attrapa vivement la main de l'humaine pour la serrer chaudement dans la sienne :

- Petite fille, j'ai vécu des milliers de mutations. Un jour, ils la maitriseront également. Ne te fais point de mal pour cela.

- S'ILS NE MEURENT PAS AVANT ! Hurla-t-elle à l'intention des vampires massés loin derrière le bouclier alors que certains enfants de la lune grondaient à l'unisson, resserrant leur position. Le cri de l'humaine ayant retenti comme un coup de tonnerre dans le silence approximatif.

- JE N'EN PEUX PLUS ! Continua-t-elle sur le même ton en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

- _Je n'en peux plus._

Puis elle empoigna brutalement l'inconnu toujours sur ses genoux pour le tenir à bout de bras comme elle le pouvait de sa force humaine. Lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que sa transformation le rendait presque inconscient des mouvements autour de lui, elle lui asséna un revers magistral après avoir absorbé un peu d'énergie vampire, pour commencer à se relever.

Jivko était sous le choc du comportement insultant de l'humaine, tout comme les siens. Chacun amorça un mouvement dans sa direction alors que l'inconnu ouvrit faiblement ses paupières.

Ce qui retenait les enfants de la lune d'agir, c'était Orphée : se mettant debout sur ses jambes, elle révéla son visage trop pâle, surnaturel et quasiment effrayant, ainsi que ses yeux d'un noir profond. Pour un être d'apparence si frêle quelques minutes plus tôt, elle relâcha de son corps une force inconnue et presque imperceptible qui balaya le périmètre alors qu'elle se redressait, les paupières fermées vers le plafond et surtout, les paumes ouvertes vers l'extérieur, bras le long du corps. Comme si un cadeau du ciel venait à être délivré.

La jeune fille aux cheveux noirs et feu prit une lente et profonde inspiration, comme si elle goutait un met exquis dont elle ne trouvait pas d'adjectif. Elle savourait en fait la venue de son démon, invasion volontaire, l'intrusion acceptée et encouragée.

Orphée savait pourtant. Elle savait qu'elle ne serait pas vraiment la même au regard des autres. Elle avait connaissance de cet instinct puissant et de son intuition surdéveloppée qui allait parfois lui brouiller la cervelle et pourtant,… Orphée restera fidèle à sa personne : elle était simplement complète. Seule la présence de son Ange l'aidera à garder ses idées claires et ses principes intacts, au moment voulu.

Quand ils la virent tous rouvrir les paupières, son apparence n'avait pas changé : teint blanchâtre et pupilles trop sombres. Tant que, malgré la vue infaillible des immortels, beaucoup trouvèrent fastidieux de distinguer l'iris de la pupille. Les muscles humains normalement détendus se trouvaient bandés comme prêt à l'assaut et son expression était plus que déterminée.

Cependant, elle semblait avoir du mal à rassembler ses esprits, alors que son comportement des plus étranges n'avait pas excédé une ou deux secondes. Heureusement, un soupir de l'inconnu souffrant la ramena au cours de l'histoire.

Elle s'approcha du jeune loup d'un pas sur et s'abaissa à son niveau en le tenant par les épaules, l'empêchant de reperdre connaissance.

- _Your name_,… demanda-t-elle en chuchotant, malgré l'autorité qui perçait de sa voix.

- I… Ivanov, répondit l'homme dans un soupir, en clignant des yeux pour s'obliger à rester conscient.

- Ivanov, tu vas me regarder. Tu ne vas pas me quitter des yeux. Je serais là jusqu'au bout pour t'aider et tu verras,… Tout ira mieux.

Et Jivko l'ancien traduisit sans attendre. Après tout, pourquoi les miracles n'existeraient pas ?

… …

… …

… …

Caius balança son verre rempli de moitié d'un liquide pourpre dans la cheminée qui crépita quelques secondes. Après les dernières informations parues à la télévision, sa rage n'avait que décuplé. Le chef Volturi était parfaitement incapable de maitriser sa colère : il jura et feula de colère, alors que son frère Marcus se tenait dans son siège, la mine légèrement préoccupée mais sans plus.

- J'espère qu'Aro parviendra à les maitriser tous ! C'est la pire des catastrophes qui pouvait nous arriver ! Notre race a été perçue par ces humains ! Un comble te dis-je ! Un comble après tant de siècle à sauvegarder notre secret, à faire montre de méthode et de discrétion ! Beugla-t-il en faisant les cents pas.

- Nous trouverons une solution après cette guerre. Nous disparaitrons à nouveau pour que les humains oublient et n'être plus qu'une légende parmi toutes celles rapportant nos faits à travers les époques. Cela ne peut être autrement.

- Vivement que ces… loups et les nôtres parviennent à enrayer ces sauvages. Nous ne savons toujours pas où se trouvent leurs chefs fous à lier.

- La seule chose sur laquelle nous pouvons compter est qu'ils fassent un faux-pas.

- Et l'unique chose que je sais est que ces deux indiens du nord ont précisément tout calculé pour nous faire enrager. Peut-être même pire encore. Leur chasse aux vampires à pouvoir ne peut pas s'être arrêtée à cet Anton sans odeur discernable. Ils ont eu quelques siècles de folies pour mettre au point tous ses petits groupes de nouveau-nés.

- Et je te dis, moi, insista Marcus qui se laissait de théories vaines, qu'ils feront un faux pas. Leur folie ne tiendrait pas un siège, leurs occupations sont, certes distrayantes à n'en pas douter, mais sans véritable but.

- Parce que déclarer dès le départ aux Cullens et à d'autres pour tenter de les rallier à eux, que leur but est de régner comme des rois sur la population humaine n'est pas un but, à ton avis ?

- Non. Ceci est parfaitement absurde. Ils ont perdu la tête, n'en parlons plus.

… …

… …

… …

L'ancien garou était pensif.

Il se devait d'avouer qu'à ce moment précis, cette Orphée possédait une force intérieure incompréhensible et inquiétante. Pourtant, l'atmosphère électrique qui précédait habituellement les mutations au milieu des vampires, avait laissé place à des comportements plus… « paisibles », si l'on pouvait dire, mais surtout à une forme d'excitation étonnante. Jivko le sentait alors que personne ne démontrait quoique ce soit. Il le sentait à l'intérieur de lui-même.

Jivko pouvait affirmer que tout son être était attiré par l'humaine, mais aussi repoussé par une forme d'appréhension qu'il ne savait expliquer. Comme s'il avait trouvé à la fois un maitre et ami qui ne faisait qu'un avec un danger innommable.

_Ridicule_, allait-il penser.

- C'est parce que je sais différencier les différentes formes de mon psychisme et donc la… « composition » de mon âme, de mon moi profond, chuchota-t-elle sans détourner son regard d'Ivanov et Aleksandr qu'elle avait assis en tailleur devant elle avec force d'autorité.

- Comment peux-tu connaitre le fond de ma pensée ?

- Vous savez que je suis empathe, affirma-t-elle en lui lançant un coup d'œil presque vexé de ses yeux nuit.

- Oui, mais ceci n'a rien à voir avec ton explication,…

Jivko était à deux doigts de rajouter « petite fille » mais il se rendit compte, qu'étrangement, cette expression semblait à présent inappropriée. Elle semblait sans âge définissable,…

- On me l'a déjà dit et je répondrais la même chose : ça a à voir. En tant qu'hommes loups, vos liens avec la Nature sont extrêmement puissants. Il se trouve que dans certaines parties du cerveau et du psychisme humain, nous retrouvons cet instinct ancien, dominé par des ondes à polarité négatives autrement dit, des ondes longues et profondes comme le rythme de la nature et de la Terre. Je vous rejoins _simplement_ à travers ce lien, car je ressens ces ondes et je les connais.

- Simplement,… Répéta machinalement Jivko.

- Oui.

Gévaudan se leva à ce moment et s'approcha de quelques pas, sans plus. Il était attentif et sans aucun dessein malfaisant. Toute la horde était de nouveau à l'aguet, en ce soutien muet pendant l'attente. Ivanov tenta de fermer les yeux en se contractant sous une impulsion instinctive, cependant, Orphée le rappela à l'ordre.

- Regarde-moi. _Look at me_.

Et celui-ci obéit au conseil sans attendre, ayant la volonté incroyable de modifier sa transformation, volonté se reflétant dans son regard bruns.

Lorsqu'elle fut assurée que ni Aleksandr, ni Ivanov ne détourneraient leur attention de sa personne, l'humaine étrange demanda à l'ancien, qui trouva fort déplaisant de fixer ses iris noirs :

- Pourquoi ne tentez-vous pas de m'arrêter ?

- Cela diminuerait-il ta détermination ?

- Non.

- Tu as simplement l'air de croire en ce que tu fais. De plus, aucun d'entre nous n'a encore la force de s'occuper de son prochain avec ta vigueur et ton énergie. Nous sommes éreintés et ici depuis trop longtemps.

Ivanov interrompit malgré lui le semblant de conversation qui s'instaurait en ravalant larmes et gémissements, prêt à craquer dans tous les sens du terme. Jivko vint à grande vitesse plaquer tendrement ses mains sur les épaules du torturé, lui procurant un peu de la chaleur de sa race alors qu'Orphée pris ses mains crispées le plus délicatement possible.

- Ecoute ma voix, rien d'autre. _Listen me_,… Même si tu ne me comprends pas.

L'ancien traduisit rapidement en anglais alors que la fille partit dans un long monologue, monocorde et hypnotisant.

- Tu sais, la fois où je suis arrivée au château des vampires Volturi, j'ai eu le droit à un cadeau de la part d'Elarik Mal'Keinvor : en dehors de la méfiance, l'indifférence ou la probabilité de ma fin, il m'a agréablement présenté une certaine Jane,… Son pouvoir est essentiellement psychologique mais il te fait ressentir une douleur terrible. Un peu comme… une combustion totale et lente de ton corps, aussi bien à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur. J'ai subi ça pendant… je ne sais pas trop,… quelques minutes, c'est certain. Ne serait-ce que je suis parvenue à défier son pouvoir en acceptant de souffrir à mort pendant deux à trois secondes, pour pouvoir dévier cette douleur justement par le biais de la Terre, en passant par ces ondes négatives,... Et positives.

- Qu'elles en sont les différences ? Bavassa tranquillement Gévaudan qui s'était étalé sur le sol comme si la situation était parfaitement ordinaire.

- Les ondes négatives passent par la Terre, physiquement parlant. Les ondes positives s'échappent vers le haut. Vers le ciel. C'est probablement instinctivement que l'on a nommé certains instincts bestiaux aux rangs de démons. Ils sont l'Instinct alors que les âmes pures, angéliques, sont l'Intuition.

Orphée fit une courte pause dans son histoire et entendit distinctement Jivko traduire dans les deux langues pour occuper l'esprit des novices au maximum. Elle patienta donc, sachant pertinemment quelles conclusions donner à son récit, ne redoutant plus la finalité des choses. Une chaleur l'envahissait, un rayonnement confiant… venant d'au-dessus d'elle. Et Orphée sut qu'elle allait dans la bonne direction, qu'après tout, peut-être pourrait-elle se faire une place ici progressivement.

L'ancien aux cheveux blancs termina l'histoire dans un silence incroyable. Ivanov respirait à peine, semblant presque endormi, proche de l'état d'hypnose, son corps se balançant au gré des mouvements pulmonaires.

Aleksandr inspirait profondément et ce fut à ce moment que l'Orphée démoniaque s'aperçut qu'ils n'étaient tous deux pas au même degré de leur mutation, en plus des autres souffles puissants annonçant le déclanchement d'autres transformations.

Orphée reprit donc d'une voix grave et vibrante, comme pour reproduire le son de la terre.

- Ce que je veux te faire comprendre en plus de la puissance de la Volonté, c'est l'osmose, votre communion avec ce rythme écrasant qu'est la Vie à l'état naturel, sa vibration à laquelle vous répondez en ce moment même. Votre capacité à devenir à demi-animal est enfermée dans un gène qui ne te quittera jamais et contrairement à ce que tu penses, ce n'est pas forcément une malédiction. A présent, tu vas comprendre la puissance des mots…

Jouis cruellement de cette force. Profite justement de cette liberté. _**Maintenant**_, souffla-t-elle à l'oreille d'Ivanov.

Un craquement sonore provenant du corps d'Ivanov fit sursauter Jivko qui retira ses mains larges des épaules du novice. Ce dernier ouvrit des yeux immenses avant d'ouvrir largement sa bouche pour expier sa souffrance.

La cage thoracique d'Ivanov venait de céder et le bruit avait été terrifiant aux oreilles d'Orphée. Si son démon engloba sa peur pour qu'elle ne paraisse pas, la jeune fille resta de marbre en lâchant lentement les mains du supplicié.

Par contre, le démon et son porteur s'effrayèrent tous deux momentanément lorsque Jivko recula à grande vitesse pour transporter son disciple prêt d'un Gévaudan aux yeux plus ouverts que d'ordinaire. Pourtant, le processus ne semblait pas anormal du point de vue de l'humaine et elle resta tranquillement en face du loup qui s'écroulait sur le sol en hurlant. Tous ses os paraissaient se mouvoir et s'agrandir à l'unisson, s'entrechoquant bruyamment. Le spectacle était loin d'être agréable et le choc total qu'avait eu Orphée lors de sa première expérience forcée avec les Garous avait effacé les détails importants des premières mutations auxquelles elle avait assisté. Quelque chose était différent, certes. Mais quoi ?

- Soit… prudente, fille. Sa transformation est beaucoup plus rapide que prévue, souffla Gévaudan, sur la défensive.

- C'est l'exacte vérité, renchérit Jivko en relevant ses mèches blanches de son front. Son évolution est grandement comparable à la nôtre, mais nous ne savons pas si son impulsivité de novice sera contenue. Il est malheureusement plus probablement que la réponse soit non.

Un cri intense détourna l'attention de l'Orphée démoniaque : Ivanov avait relâché la tension accumulée dans son corps et ses vêtements commençaient à ne former qu'un vague souvenir.

- Je serais fière de toi, à ta place. Tu as vaincu une grande chose, dit-elle à l'oreille du demi-loup avant de se relever sans cesser de parler de sa voix profonde, pâle imitation de la résonnance de la Terre.

En soupirant, Jivko revint se placer près du jeune homme pour lui traduire les mots, espérant que cela l'aidera à reprendre ses esprits une fois transformé. Aucune mauvaise volonté cependant, la fatigue morale assaillant l'ancien, il avait du mal à rester motivé pour son peuple.

- Il faut absolument que tu te concentres sur ma voix, sur mon odeur,… Sur tout ce qui peut te rappeler une fois loup que je ne suis pas ton ennemie, ni un potentiel repas, affirma Orphée en entourant une longueur de bois qui trainait là, d'un morceau de tissu pour former une torche.

Son regard charbon vira vers les vampires immobiles et c'est avec un sourire entendu qu'elle affaiblit joyeusement Karan, simple vengeance pour le mauvais comportement qu'il avait eu à son égard. Après avoir levé un sourcil pour faire comprendre à tous qu'elle n'en avait pas fini avec eux, même des vampires qu'elle ne connaissait pas, elle se détourna vers Aleksandr pour jauger de son seuil de mutation. Mais elle n'eut le temps de s'en occuper : Ivanov achevait sa transformation, à quatre pattes et presque nu. Il salivait abondamment et Orphée comprit qu'elle avait probablement négligé cet aspect biologique.

- Eva ! Il faut plusieurs bassines d'eau ! Et quelque chose d'inflammable là-dessus ! Débita la fille démon en lançant sa torche improvisée vers la limite du bouclier avant d'entre à nouveau la voix souffrante d'Aleksandr qui s'apprêtait aussi à devenir loup.

Eva revint rapidement avec quelques-uns des siens qu'Orphée ne connaissait pas et Icare plaça sous son bouclier deux immenses bacs de plastique rempli d'eau et de neige fondante, ainsi que la future torche.

Ce fut avec des rugissements qu'Ivanov doubla et tripla de volume, en prenant sa forme final, achevant sa mutation. Il paraissait changer de peau et était parfaitement méconnaissable lorsqu'il se tint, haletant, sur ses pattes arrière à la forme animale. Le tibia était long, traduisant une extrême souplesse et improbable rapidité. La toison sombre était soyeuse et assurément douce, se répandant sur tout le corps d'Ivanov : de ses bras longs à ses mains assurément humaines, jusqu'à son museau fin et étroit. L'attitude élancée n'était pas dénuée de muscles minces mais puissants. L'humaine retrouva la beauté étrange et spéciale d'un enfant de la lune, elle la savourait.

Ivanov souffla profondément par sa truffe humide et rejeta sa tête en arrière pour hurler à la lune et s'ébrouer rapidement. Ce son incroyable fit frissonner la horde, de même qu'Orphée et les vampires, mais pire encore lorsque la bête immense fit un tour d'horizon pour s'apercevoir qu'une délicieuse humaine lui faisait face avec un sourire.

Orphée savait son privilège : être entouré de créatures mythiques physiquement présentes et être encore en vie après tant de temps tenait du miracle,…

La bête souffla exagérément et Eva fut presque prise de panique en constatant que l'humaine n'avait pas vraiment envie de se les bouger. Du côté des loups, Jivko hésitait entre soutenir son fils Aleksandr et protéger cette folle petite fille comme inconsciente du danger. Le loup Ivanov huma l'air et inspecta le périmètre où tous se trouvaient immobiles, accomplissant son geste à la vitesse de la lumière pour se stopper à nouveau face à l'humaine qui le regarda pourtant d'un air assuré.

- Te rappelles-tu de ma voix comme je te l'ai demandé ? Insinua-t-elle d'un ton doucereux malgré son attitude froide et figée. Inhumaine en un mot. Trop sûre d'elle pour que la chose soit considérée comme normale.

A peine la fin de sa phrase raisonnait dans l'immense complexe que le Garou, dépassé par son instinct féroce, se jetait sur elle sans plus attendre. Au même moment, Gévaudan lança un bref regard entendu à Jivko avant de s'élancer : la Bête de France avait également compris que s'il existait une clé, _une seule_, pour la liberté, elle ne possédait qu'un nom : _Orphée_. Il leur fallait donc la protéger à tout prix pour avoir une chance de sortir un jour des griffes irokoises. Toutefois, après être rentré en collision avec la gueule couverte de salive et de dents acérées, Gévaudan s'aperçu que l'humaine n'était plus à sa place. En effet, celle-ci se tenait à présent à quelques mètres plus loin et semblait sans aucun doute passablement contrariée.

L'ancien français exprima son effarement, en écarquillant ses yeux bruns et en murmurant pour lui-même :

- Mais qu'es-tu donc,…

- Tout le monde ici présent se fiche éperdument de la réponse que je pourrais donner ! Alors _ne posez pas de questions _! Rugit-elle en esquivant à nouveau Ivanov qui se ruait sur elle dangereusement.

- Je te dresserais s'il le faut… _Nous_ le ferons, continua-t-elle en soufflant, citant son démon inconsciemment. JE SERAIS TON MAITRE SI TU M'Y OBLIGES ! Beugla-t-elle au loup noir qui tendit ses oreilles en sa direction. Pour ton bien comme pour le mien et celui de cette horde d'immortels qu'est ton peuple, TU VAS PRENDRE ATTENTION ! Tu vas reprendre le contrôle !

Plus pâle encore si la chose était possible, débordante d'une énergie néfaste que tous les monde pouvait sentir, elle alluma sa torche de son briquet à essence. L'extrémité s'enflamma instantanément mais la situation était critique : un seul faux pas et s'en était fini, car elle n'avait pas tout le potentiel vitesse et force vampires pour combattre un Garou à proprement parler.

- Le feu t'effraie n'est-ce pas,… Sourit l'Orphée démoniaque tendrement, car elle parlait à présent à l'animal, à la peur profondément instinctive d'Ivanov qui n'en montrait que plus d'agressivité.

- Cerbère est un grand ami à moi et il ne m'a jamais voulu de le dominer pour son bien, car il sait qu'il a sa liberté,… murmura-t-elle, plongée dans ses souvenirs avant que le loup noir ne l'attaque une troisième fois.

En un centième de seconde, les pensées du démon et d'Orphée fusèrent.

_La seule solution est d'agir comme avec notre propre meute._

_Le second mute,… Nous avons peu de temps pour calmer le premier._

_Nous ne mourrons pas maintenant alors que trop de choses sont encore à accomplir._

_Nous devons réussir._

_Nous réussirons._

En un éclair, l'humaine fit un long écart de côté pour prendre de l'élan.

_Agir comme Cerbère. Viser le cou._

Elle s'élança de toutes ses forces perpendiculairement sur le monstre déboussolé, visant grossièrement sa tête.

_Concentration. Force._

Elle s'agrippa de sa main libre à la peau recouvrant la nuque d'Ivanov cependant, elle avait mis beaucoup trop d'élan et bascula de l'autre côté du corps, recroquevillée sur elle-même, tentant de se protéger. Le Garou tenta de l'arracher à sa toison en gesticulant de ses bras, heureusement qu'Orphée parvint à lâcher et à se reculer rapidement en comprimant la blessure à sa cuisse qu'elle venait de récolter et sans attendre, recommença sa manœuvre.

… …

… …

… …

Pour la première fois depuis un long moment, un sourire effrayant s'était niché sur le visage d'Elarik. Il parvint tout de même à ne pas ricaner alors qu'il s'armait d'un énorme et long morceau de bois sous les yeux septiques des loups et d'autres vampires. Jasper Cullen ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre ce sourire, ainsi qu'Aro et son propre clan : les jeunes irokois arrivaient et étonnant, d'après la plupart des nouvelles qui circulaient, aucun ne s'étaient égarés. Ils étaient restés ensemble, en masse.

- J'ai souvent regretté les combats de notre époque. Avec des armes aujourd'hui inoffensives… Souffla Elarik avec une certaine satisfaction et beaucoup d'impatience en ce qui concernait ce combat qui approchait à toute allure.

… …

… …

… …

Orphée n'avait de cesse de s'épuiser à tenter son approche. Sa torche toujours dans sa main gauche, elle s'en servait pour éviter les griffes et crocs d'Ivanov de plus en plus excité par sa présence. Sa cuisse la brulait et les anciennes blessures de son dos la tiraillaient, cicatrices encore trop fraiches pour être malmenées par des mouvements brusques et violents. Son corps lui semblait se consumer sous l'effort et Orphée sentait que l'énergie vampirique commençait à l'empoisonner. Mécanisme lent, mais imperturbable. Le seul point « positif » du moment était que la mutation d'Aleksandr prenait plus de temps que celle d'Ivanov.

_Il nous faut agir vite._

_Prendre plus de force et attaquer._

_Réussir._

… _**Je suis lasse**__._

La fatigue mentale eut raison d'Orphée et elle se mit à penser qu'elle avait bien le droit d'abandonner, une fois dans sa vie. De laisser tomber le combat pour se reposer. Toutefois, si elle savait qu'Icare la sortirait du bouclier si elle le demandait, elle n'aurait jamais l'envie d'y retourner. Tous savaient à présent qu'elle pouvait tenir tête à un enfant de la lune, fraichement muté et surtout jeune. Mais pas indéfiniment.

_Nous ne devons pas laisser entrevoir cette faille à quiconque._

_Personne n'est au courant. C'est un détail non négligeable._

_Nous avons l'obligation de tenir encore._

Et la volonté de vaincre fut plus forte que la tristesse et la fatigue.

_Pour combien de temps encore…_

L'humaine aux yeux sombres poussa un cri d'énervement et plusieurs vampires, dont Eva, tombèrent à genoux. Le démon incitait son porteur à tout faire pour gagner et ils s'élancèrent avec une puissance phénoménale tirée de la rage pure et cette fois, atterrirent sur la nuque du loup noir.

Avec des rugissements de hargne et de toute la vigueur vampirique, elle bascula vers l'avant pour le mettre à terre. Celui-ci tentant de la blesser avec ses mains, il ne put se rattraper à temps et s'étala sur le sol.

Cet effort coûta beaucoup d'énergie à l'humaine qui haleta et c'est en jurant qu'elle grimpa à califourchon sur le cou du loup pour le garder plaqué au sol.

- Ecoute-moi ! Reconnais-moi ! Brailla-t-elle sous la colère et la nervosité en frappant le sol de sa torche, ne voulant pas blesser le Garou même si elle en mourrait d'envie. Elle aurait voulu l'abattre. Démontrer à toute cette populace immortelle que les humains n'étaient pas des faibles et qu'ils étaient capables de diriger leur vie sans la donner à quiconque. Il ne faisait aucun doute que si le démon avait pris la totale possession, le loup serait mort.

Ivanov, entravé dans ses mouvements, redoubla de rage dans sa tentative de rejet et gronda profondément avant de tenter d'éjecter l'opportun. Il parvint seulement à la blesser de nouveau alors qu'elle se plaquait à lui, à la fois pour se protéger et l'empêcher de se relever.

Se calmant comme elle le pouvait, comprenant que son comportement ne faisait surement pas appel au calme de l'animal, Ivanov tenta une nouvelle fois de la déloger de sa tête et elle ne put se retenir de lui bruler l'avant-bras en guise d'avertissement en écrasant sa gueule au sol.

_Maintenir la bête et prendre la place de dominant._

_Deuxièmement : l'amener au calme et à une ébauche d'écoute. Puis de confiance._

- Ca ne va pas être aisé,… commenta la fille démon d'une voix morne en posant avec le maximum de précaution son visage sur la nuque du loup.

- Nous avons accompli le plus difficile, il me semble. Ce n'était pas… si compliqué, conclut-elle à haute voix, en pleine discussion avec son diable.

Orphée eut un moment d'égarement en constatant qu'un liquide chaud et rouge coulait de son cuir chevelu à son front. Voyant que le sang ne coulait pas aussi abondamment qu'elle l'avait imaginé, elle profita de ce laps de temps silencieux pour analyser la situation : Ivanov était enfin soumis et Aleksandr gonflait sans un souffle à vue d'œil. Il acceptait la douleur en fin de mutation. Ce n'était pas si mal. Le cœur d'Orphée battait puissamment, doucement empoisonné par l'énergie vampire, trop puissante pour son organisme humain. En un mot, elle devait se dépêcher de gagner l'humeur paisible de la première bête, pour pouvoir affronter la seconde. En espérant qu'ils ne se battent pas.

Jivko massant le corps de son disciple pour le soulager, vit les yeux noirs de l'humaine faire un tour d'horizon. Elle semblait à bout de force, mais s'avérait amusée des visages sidérés autour d'elle. Une humaine bravait les créatures mythologiques. N'était-ce pas la première fois ?

_**Non.**_

Orphée explosa d'un rire d'aliéné avant de descendre délicatement du loup resté à terre en s'affalant à moitié sur le sol. Ses forces la quittaient, mais elle gagnerait.

_Nous gagnerons. Profitons-en pour rire._

_Oui. Oui ! Rions de notre survie ! Rions de ces visages étonnés, de ces immortels qui se croient même au-dessus des Dieux!_

Son hilarité ne fit que raisonner encore et encore, sinistre et inquiétante, comme si la situation était des plus comiques alors que son visage ruisselait de sang chaud, que sa cuisse n'était qu'une plaie béante. Mais l'humaine était passée de l'autre côté de la frontière. _La folie pure et simple, __**mais qui sait vraiment ce qu'est la folie, sans même l'avoir jamais vécue ?**__ Oui, je vous le demande. _Riant encore et encore sans chercher à se retenir, elle se releva en trébuchant légèrement alors que le garou Ivanov se relevait rapidement en se remettant en position d'attaque.

Rien ne semblait toucher ce qu'était devenue Orphée : un pantin sanguinolent que tous regardaient sans broncher. Elle ne sentait aucune douleur tant son corps la brulait.

- Cesser de vous tripoter l'esprit ! Il n'y a rien à comprendre et ne me posez pas de question. Jamais. **Ja-mais** ! Nous n'avons de compte à rendre à personne ! Dit-elle tout d'un coup d'un ton sérieux en se tenant à nouveau droite et immobile.

- Qu'arrive-t-il à cette démente? Chuchota un des deux chefs Irokois à Eva qui ne savait quoi penser.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée… Elle ne m'a jamais rien confié et aucune information n'a filtré chez les Volturis à propos de cela.

- Son esprit a peut-être lâché. Trop d'épreuve. Trop de douleur et de difficulté.

- Taisez-vous, chuchota Orphée comme si elle était espionné par on ne sait quelle autre créature à son coté. Vous, immortels, ne savez même plus ce que recèle votre esprit à force de vous croire si fort. C'est ça, votre faiblesse. C'est ça qui vous perdra, martela-t-elle en regardant les deux indiens et chefs droit dans les yeux. Je ne suis qu'humaine et vous êtes tous là à vous creusez la cervelle pour deviner. Deviner quoi ? Ce que vous ne pourrez plus jamais comprendre car vous êtes rentrés dans la mauvaise démence : _celle qu'on ne contrôle plus_. Maintenant, finit-elle en se détournant vers Ivanov qui n'avait de cesse de grogner, occupons-nous de ton frère, son heure vient.

Malgré les réticences de l'immense loup, la fille démon s'approcha doucement, délicatement en tendant sa main tournée vers le sol de manière à ce que son odeur effleure la truffe d'Ivanov. Celui-ci la sentit longuement avant de s'y frotter.

_Nous gagnerons. Rions encore !_

… …

… …

… …

_MERCI_

_à __**Eve**__ (qu'est-ce que je dois rajouter ? Chais pas moi, mais merci de m'encourager, dans les moments difficiles, Ca me booste. Et puis bon, on a tout le temps de se dire des conneries en privé, après plus personne ne voudra lire mes fins de chapitres !)_

_**Siam-Chan**__ (merci pour tes reviews au fur et à mesure de ta lecture ! Je passerais voir les tiennes sous peu),_

_**Alice**__ (héééé non. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas en bouquin ! Mais qui sais, un jour… ) ),_

_**N la C**__ (ouai, tu postes quand ? Et puis pour la réceptionniste, encore deux ou trois chap' de patience… :p ),_

_**CMR**__ (Ton commentaire me va droit au cœur, __**et je compte publier (mon fameux roman) un jour une sorte « d'avant Orphée », un voyage aux confins de l'esprit… et pire encore !**__ Si tu aimes cette histoire et les sujets développés, mon roman devrait te plaire… Enfin, quand il sortira…)_

_**MimiCam**__ (merci d'être toujours là, c'est vraiment motivant !)_

_**Acheroniastyx **__(oui, la baisse de review est quelque chose de… frustrant ! Mais merci pour la tienne, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir et j'espère que ton bébé a fini de casser tes nuits avec ses dents ! Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de visiter ta fic, mais je n'y manquerais pas !)_

_Merci__ tout de même à celles qui passent sans rien dire…_

_Je tiens à préciser à toutes celles qui débarquent que ma page facebook est toujours sous le nom de __**MADmoiselle Acide**__, que je vais ouvrir un blog prochainement avec dessins/textes et que cette page permet à tous de rester au courant de mes activités, ainsi que cette fic', roman, photos,… et conneries. Je suis particulièrement surmenée en ce moment, pardon pour l'attente, mais mon physique le ressent également. C'est dur, des fois…_

_Merci d'être là._


	53. Crise et détails importants

_**Salut les gens,**_

_Pardon pour le temps passé à poster mon chapitre. Mais prenez le temps de lire les réponses aux reviews et ce qui va suivre, merci._

_Pas le choix, c'est la crise._

_La crise du temps._

_Et du moral._

_J'pourrais vous raconter ma vie, mais en fait non : si je parle de mon boulot vous allez toutes dégobiller sur vos claviers et vous ne pourrez pas écrire de reviews. Si je vous parle de mes émotions actuelles, vous finirez toutes pendues. Si je vous parle de mon marmot,… ha si tiens… Mais vous vous en foutez ! Vous voulez lire, bande de garces !_

_**Je vous promets seulement une chose ! **__**Dans le chapitre prochain, un mois entier va s'écouler**__**. **__**Puis dans le suivant, ACTION ! C'est… Le printemps ! Le plan d'Orphée va péter à mort…**__** Si je « casse » le suspens, c'est simplement par ce que je déteste attendre les nouveaux chapitres des fic' que j'aime pendant 15 plombes et que je cherche toujours à en avoir un avant gout… Voilà de quoi vous faire patienter !**_

_**Sur facebook quelques dessins de cette fiction et d'autres choses encore :**__** MADmoiselle Acide : )**_

_**Je tiens également à vous faire partager une nouvelle fiction injustement peu lue sur , ce n'est que le début, mais ça promet. Elle est dans la catégorie « Vampires » et non Twilight.**_

_**Avery Matthews – de l'auteure : ipopo75**_

_**Lala**__ : merci de ta présence ! Et de ta review. __**Les retrouvailles pour Orphée et Elarik ? Qui a dit qu'ils allaient se retrouver ? Et puis qui va trouver l'autre ?**__ Hein ? Oui c'est pour bientôt ^^' Je suis contente de te voir si enthousiaste, ça m'a motivée. Et désolée pour l'attente, je fais tout mon possible…_

_**Eve**__ : oui j'avais mis Santino pour toi en début de chapitre, surtout pour te donner envie de lire le reste ! Je ne m'étalerais pas sur ta vision du vieux, sexuellement parlant. En fait au boulot, j'ai des vieux. Je peux te jurer que j'ai plus envie de vieillir et suis super motivée pour prendre soin de moi depuis que j'ai vu le pire. Mais trêve de dépression ! Et oui, ça va bientôt bouger. Dès le prochain chapitre après le suivant. Voilà ! J'ai peu de temps mais je lis toutes tes reviews en entier et je me bidonne comme une débile à chaque fois. __**NON Elarik n'a jamais porté la moustache**__, tous les moustachus sont laids et ça pique. Mon copain s'est laissé pousser un bouc dernièrement… Oui, cela a contribué à mon humeur morose. Qu'importe. Elarik ne se rasait évidemment pas tous les jours sur son bateau -.-', mais pas de moustache._

_**Zo'**__ : merci de toujours être là accompagnée de tes conneries. Pour infos, c'est pas vraiment le tibia qui est important, mais la longueur des tendons. Une règle pour mesurer les tiens ? Bonne chance ! Alors ton internat ? T'apprends des choses ? Et pourquoi tu mates par terre quand tu marches ? Tu te la joue Bella Swan ? Genre t'es super maladroite ? Ou c'est à force de parler canard, ça doit te perturber… Ouai pour les transformations, ça me fait aussi penser à Tyler, j'étais deg' en voyant la série… Vous me prendrez un jour tout mon temps avec vos reviews… Mais j'ai trouvé ma vangeance, quand j'aurais le temps._

_**Mimicam**__ : Oui, tu es toujours au rendez-vous et je t'en remercie infiniment ! Ca me motive ! __**Ce **__chapitre est un peu trainant, mais au prochain, ça bouge enfin____! Merci de ta présence et de ton enthousiasme !_

_**N la C**__ : Merci à toi ! Je mets tout ce que j'ai quand j'écris et j'avoue que mon mental influe sur les faits de chaque chapitre… Je suis contente de ce que tu as ressentis lors de ta lecture ! Maintenant, bouge toi !_

_**Sophia**__ : Merci pour tes commentaires ! Oui Elarik va retrouver Orphée, ou l'inverse, ou peut-être Eris ? Ca avancera significativement dans 2 chapitres comme dis plus haut ! Merci d'apprécier et de le dire !_

_**Vibbes**__ : Je te contacte dès que possible pour les traductions russes ! Merci beaucoup ! Je les corrigerais dans mes chapitres avant de les reposter ! Merci à toi (et en effet, je pense pas qu'en dehors de toi, quelqu'un ai remarqué quelque chose -.-' C'est dur, le Russe ? C'est un alphabet complètement différent ! Ou peut-être est-ce ta langue maternelle ?) Merci d'aimer et de me le dire, ça motive !_

_**TIana**__ : je vais te fouettez jusqu'au sang comme toutes celles qui ne review pas ! Honte à toi ! Malheur sur tes descendants, que Dieu t'ouvre les portes de l'enfer ! Mais tu aimes, et c'est cool. Je te pardonne. Un peu._

_**Liam Volturi**__ : Merci de ta review ! Ca fait toujours plaisir !_

_**CMR**__ : J'espère aussi publier mon livre un jour -.-' On verra bien ! Merci de ta review et à bientôt !_

_**Marina 63**__ : bon, toi aussi, je vais devoir te péter la gueule. Et me parle pas de tes chiens, je sais comment les maitriser. Sans blague ! Mais bon, tu t'es rattrapée, t'es là, fraiche et dispo, tant mieux ! Oui, comme dis au dessus, Orphée va buter du monde, Elarik ratisser la planete et… Mais qu'est ce que je dis ! Qu'est ce qu'on en sait, hein ? Tu verras bien. Mais action dans deux chapitres._

_**Coton**__ : comme tu les signales très justement, c'est l'intention qui compte ! Je suis contente de te revoir parmi nous ! Ou plutôt chez moi, après tout ! Je te remercie de tes commentaires qui m'ont fait plaisir et surtout, j'espère que tu aimeras ma fic' encore un moment, même si on commence doucement à se rapprocher de la fin. Je me demande déjà comment j'vais faire pour écrire des batailles… J'suis pas douée pour ça, je trouve… Mais on verra ! Merci à toi !_

_**MERCI à vous toutes.**_

_**Reviewez ou j'vous tAbAsse ! (Cf le romain dans Kamelott…)**_

….

….

47

…

…

…

_**Tu marches dans la neige…**_

_Je marche dans la neige…_

_Je marche dans la neige. J'en ai jusqu'aux cuisses, mais je n'ai pas froid. J'aime ce vent glacial qui me passe au travers et le paysage est on ne peut plus magnifique malgré la tempête. Un vent de liberté. _

_Mais au fait,… Qu'est-ce que je fais là ?_

_Liberté ?_

_Mon visage est __**gelé**__. Je ne sens plus mes doigts…_

_J'ai __**mal**__._

_J'ai mal… à la tête,… et à la cuisse. Peut-être même au dos. Pourquoi ?_

_Ça brûle. Ca à l'air de saigner aussi… Ma tête !_

…

…

Orphée **s'écroula** dans l'énorme couche de flocons blancs pour ne plus se relever.

… …

… …

… …

Elarik riait aux éclats, oublieux de sa récente douleur malgré le fait que son hilarité ne présageait rien de bon : muni de son « arme », ce fameux bâton de bois, il attaquait les nouveau-nés irokois « à l'ancienne » comme il aimait le dire. Se souvenant sans difficulté de ses talents d'escrimeur, il était parti à l'assaut en première ligne : par pur réflexe devant ce vampire qui brandissait un morceau d'arbre, les trop jeunes vampires se baissaient et se protégeaient en couinant bêtement, perdant de précieuses secondes pour esquiver le pirate tout au combat. Impossible de riposter et ils se faisaient pulvériser par le reste du clan breton suivant son chef cruellement joyeux. Certains ennemis parvenaient à se ressaisir et à comprendre leur force, mais trop tard : ceux-ci étaient les pauvres humains transformés il y a quelques jours, dans les villes Américaines…

- L'air est décidément vivifiant sur ce continent ! Clama Falko. Nous devrions revenir plus souvent !

- Il est vrai qu'il y a plus d'action que par chez nous, répondit Allen en éclatant la jambe d'un ennemi.

- Spraf ! Fit la nuque d'un autre sous le poing d'Elarik.

Tous mirent du cœur à l'ouvrage en dehors de la plupart des Cullens : seul Emmet trouvait son compte et se battait volontiers avec les modificateurs. Jasper était seulement méthodique et Alice très prévoyante. Esmée sauvée de justesse par une Jane aux anges. Renesmée veillait sur Jacob qui veillait sur Renesmée, non sans arracher quelques membres. Félix et Démétri œuvraient de concert en réussissant la prouesse de discutailler en même temps avec Falko, tank vivant. Pas pour longtemps cependant : cette armée Irokoise était particulièrement bien fournie et Edward parvenait à stopper les fuyards avec son père et chef de clan.

- A-t-on déjà vu aussi grande armée ? Marmonna Alec pour lui-même en percutant un visage de son pied.

- Je ne sais pas ! Mais nous en aurons vite terminé à ce rythme, lui répondit tout de même Félix en poursuivant une jeune femelle qui gémissait d'avance face à l'immense Volturi.

- Je n'ose même imaginer ce que nous aurions fait sans vous,… rétorqua Carlisle.

Aro, de loin, regardait la scène de ses yeux enfantins mais également de son point de vue d'ancien : c'était si beau, après tout, de s'allier pour une même cause de temps en temps et de faire tomber la barrière des clans, pourtant fort utile en temps normale pour l'équilibre de leurs êtres. Le vieux Volturi ne se battait pas, sauf quand le besoin se faisait sentir : un modificateur femelle était particulièrement en difficulté et Aro intervint en brisant le cou de l'ennemi d'une seule main avant de retourner à sa place.

D'ici, il contemplait la scène avec beaucoup plus de recul et limita considérablement les dégâts. Jane avait un bras démis et un loup saignait abondamment. Rien de plus, pour le moment. La rage semblait flotter au-dessus du champ de bataille illuminé par de grands brasiers naissants.

… …

… …

… …

_- Vous devez-vous transformer dès maintenant, avait soufflé l'Orphée démoniaque._

_L'expression de l'humaine avait sonné comme un ordre aux oreilles de Jivko, alors que son fils et disciple terminait de muter. Bien qu'étant le plus ancien enfant de la lune présent, Jivko prit mal, très mal cet ordre de la part de cette… humaine, quelle que soit son apparence. Qu'importe. Personne n'avait à lui parler sur ce ton et surtout par lorsque son astre était à son apogée._

_Ivanov, poil dressés malgré un calme tout relatif de sa part, humait l'odeur provenant d'Aleskandr, concluant qu'il se trouvait devant un probable ennemi. Orphée le surveillait d'un œil mais prit garde à l'ancien qui, bien qu'habituellement bourru, n'avait jamais montré une telle agressivité._

_- Et pourquoi ça ? Finit-il par aboyer, les poings serrés alors que la horde se resserrait autour d'eux._

_Un sourire hilare lui fit face : Orphée osait donc aller jusqu'à se moquer de lui. C'était proprement intolérable._

_- Je vais t'apprendre le respect, petite fille, grogna-t-il avant de forcer son corps à se transformer sur le champ._

_Son poil blanc immaculé rendu hirsute par la colère malgré son âge lui permettant de garder toute sa conscience, il sauta facilement jusque sur Orphée en lui écrasant les épaules de ses pattes avant à l'apparence humaine, près à lui broyer la jugulaire de sa mâchoire puissante._

_- Vous devez être le dominant de cette meute, lui dit l'humaine-démon d'une voix apaisante retenant son cri de douleur entre ses dents._

_Le loup Jivko frissonna, une étrange sensation s'emparant de lui : comme si Orphée était capable de créer un lien avec sa personne, un lien d'autorité, une relation forte sans dominance réelle. L'ancien la regarda un long moment alors qu'Ivanov se rapprochait : ce drôle d'attachement ferait effet sur tous les loups transformés, comme s'ils étaient liés à elle d'une manière assez fragile cependant, Jivko n'en avait aucun doute. Mais il savait également qu'à la moindre erreur, tous se retourneraient contre elle sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire. La position de dominant du loup à la toison blanche ne faisait aucun doute : d'ordinaire sauvage et solitaire comme tous les Garous sans exception, incapable de s'entendre avec leurs frères ennemis, Ivanov attendait tout de même la réaction de Jivko : si celui-ci attaquait Orphée, s'en était fini. S'il l'écoutait, leur horde serait peut-être sauvée un jour. Peut-être._

_Un jour indéfini. Mais il avait l'éternité pour attendre._

_Ce fut d'un grondement menaçant que Jivko scruta une dernière fois les pupilles dilatées d'Orphée, pour se mettre à son côté sans plus paraitre belliqueux donnant ainsi l'exemple pour les prochains loups. De loin et silencieusement, Gévaudan acquiesça avant d'exposer son corps à la lumière de l'astre._

Orphée reprit légèrement conscience, se sentant couverte de la couche de neige où elle était tombée, faible et donc vulnérable. Elle eut momentanément peur, si peur que les loups profitent de ce moment de fatigue extrême ! Cependant, et malgré les grondements vibrants et profonds qui raisonnaient autour d'elle, aucune attaque ne se fit sentir et elle perçut un pelage chaud l'envahir sans parvenir à énoncer le nom du propriétaire. Elle trembla légèrement en se rappelant l'expression massacrante de Jivko présente dans son souvenir flou. Aussi flou que son démon avait été présent. Ce moment de faiblesse ne faisait qu'annoncer son besoin de repos, faiblesse venue de son incapacité à retenir les divers sentiments qui l'avaient assailli depuis un mois maintenant. C'en était sûr… Elle allait faire des cauchemars.

… …

… …

… …

- Combien de temps comptes-tu rester ainsi… ? Demanda doucement Benjamin alors qu'Eris n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis ces trois derniers jours.

- Le temps qu'il faudra.

- Qui aurait pu croire que cette femme si discrète et humaine pu être soupçonnée de traitrise ! Chuchota Benji à Sybelle tout en enfournant une bonne fourchette de spaghettis, en regardant Giana s'affairer.

- C'est vrai ! N'oublions pas que l'habit ne fait pas le moine, renchérit-elle en secouant sa longue chevelure blonde que caressait Armand.

- Ouai, constata Eris, c'est valable pour beaucoup d'entre nous. Regardez Sven : on dirait un homo. En fait non. C'est étonnant.

Alors que Benjamin souriait, un long et profond soupir - exprimant l'immense lassitude de son émetteur - se fit entendre.

- Dois-je comprendre, avec un bonheur non feint, que ton humeur est à nouveau au beau fixe ? S'enquit Sven de son ton le plus léger et poli.

- Pas vraiment.

Et en effet, le frère d'Orphée était toujours aussi tendu, plein d'une colère contenue, comme s'il allait exploser d'une seconde à l'autre.

Sven déplaça de quelques centimètres l'assiette de pâtes intacte qu'avaient apporté les humains d'Armand à l'attention d'Eris pour l'encourager à se nourrir. Tentative vaine : celui-ci continuait de faire abstinence. « _Merci, mais je n'ai pas la tête à ça _», avait-il répondu, touché tout de même par le geste.

- L'attaque en Amérique a commencé il y a peu, informa Sven qui venait d'avoir son chef en ligne, tout en se posant sur la balustrade.

- En effet, souffla Santino, ses yeux rougeoyants fixant inlassablement le vide, à l'ombre d'un pilier. Il paraitrait que la chose serait plus aisée que la précédente attaque dans ce pays.

-Espérons-le, conclut le second d'Elarik, exprimant la pensée de tous.

- J'ai cru comprendre que si ce combat s'avérait trop ardu, les nôtres fuiraient instantanément, dit Armand d'une voix calme.

- Ceci est tout à fait possible. Reste à voir s'ils en auront la possibilité,…

- La jeune Cullen n'a pas vu de catastrophe pour le moment. Tout devrait se passer correctement, ils sont assez nombreux pour cela.

Les deux sombres anciens se turent subitement lorsqu'Eris attrapa son assiette pratiquement froide pour grignoter quelques pâtes et Sven se demanda intérieurement ce qui pouvait motiver ses actes semblant en permanence sans logique aucune.

- J'ai rien de mieux à faire. Je m'ennuie.

La voix de l'humain aux yeux bleus d'eau était on ne peut plus glacial, comme si tout sentiment s'était évaporé ou qu'il n'en n'eut jamais possédé. Un symptôme de plus qui prédisait que son état ne s'améliorait pas.

- Et si tu t'étais trompé ?

La première réponse d'Eris fut un regard qui en disait long sur la réplique de Sven, puis il marmonna :

- Je te rappelle que je ne suis ici que pour ma sœur. Je pense être à peu près le seul à me soucier de sa condition actuelle et à suivre ses mouvements de loin, et…

- Parce que tu la sens de nouveau ?

- Evidemment. Le signal est faible mais bien présent.

- Et tu ne nous dis rien ? Lui reprocha Sven en le dardant de son regard outré.

- …

- Contrairement à ce que tu crois, tu n'es pas le seul à t'inquiéter de sa situation, siffla-t-il en guise de conclusion.

- Je sais, Sven, je sais, ricana Eris se rappelant les _sentiments étranges_ du blond, sans prendre la peine de sourire. Mais la plupart de vos intérêts sont tous autres que les miens. Je me soucie seulement d'elle et pas de vos conflits ou des informations qu'elle pourrait rapporter.

- Tu nous juges bien vite,… Souffla Benjamin, le vampire égyptien, avec une pointe de regret.

- Je sais, mais si en plus de tout ça, je commence à m'en faire pour vous, je ne partirais jamais d'ici.

Tous comprirent alors qu'Eris, tout comme sa sœur, était d'une franchise imparable quand il s'en donnait la peine mais contrairement à Orphée, son désir était clair : il ne resterait pas ici. Aucune hésitation ne l'arrêtera dans sa décision. Dès qu'il sentira le moment venir, il s'échappera le plus rapidement possible et le plus discrètement.

- Et si ta sœur décidait de rester parmi nous, vampires ? Lui soumit Armand, pensant qu'il était nécessaire au frère de connaitre toutes les possibilités qu'Orphée avait, si on la retrouvait un jour.

Un éclair de douleur passa dans les prunelles bleues, fait qui n'échappa à personne, même pas à Sybelle et Benji.

- Sa sœur aimée saura le convaincre, avança Vitor qui s'approchait du groupe avec son éternel comparse, suivi d'un Cerbère incroyablement plus calme.

- J'ai assez de compagnie actuellement et beaucoup de mal à la gérer, bougonna Eris, revenez-plus tard ou prenez rendez-vous. Merci.

Mais le chien jappa alors qu'un des loups blancs trottina jusqu'à lui pour jeter sur ses jambes un paquet de fraises tagada.

- Au moins, y'en a qui peuvent sortir de ce maudit château sans que personne ne fasse une scène, remarqua Eris avec une pointe de sarcasme à l'attention de Sven tout en saisissant les sucreries.

Il caressa l'encolure du loup qui commençait de nouveau à pousser des cris aigus, traduisant sa détresse. Où était sa maitresse ? Benji prit son assiette vide et celle de Sybelle avant de se diriger vers les cuisines, la meute entière faisant raisonner leurs gémissements.

- Elle s'en sortira, va, lui souffla-t-il alors que Sven se mit à ricaner.

- Quoi ?

- Je suis presque plus impatient de voir la tournure des évènements te concernant que la finalité de la guerre !

- Comme nous tous ici présent, je présume, émit Santino de sa voix grave en esquissant un sourire terrifiant, reprit par Armand et Benjamin.

- Ha ouai, c'est à ce point… Vous avez essayé les feux de l'amour ?

- Petit impertinent,… répondit Sven, sans arrêter de glousser.

- Il n'empêche que j'ai réussi.

- Quoi donc ? S'étonna le blond alors que tous contemplaient Eris avec un attrait nouveau.

- J'ai réussi à vous ancrer dans la tête que ma sœur va revenir. Vous pensez tous que nous allons bientôt la voir surgir de derrière les collines environnantes. Vous en êtes, sans exception ici présent, _persuadés_.

Ce fut cette fois le sourire carnassier d'Eris qui mit fin à la conversation alors qu'il se replongeait dans la contemplation de Giana.

- Et j'espère ne pas devoir prouver **que nous n'avons même pas besoin** de cette félonne traitresse, termina-t-il alors que ses yeux s'assombrissaient.

… ... … … … … … … … … … ... … … … … … … … … …

_- Avez-vous un titre de propriété ?_

_Il s'arrêta de sourire et de marcher, levait ses sourcils. Que venait-elle donc de dire ?_

_- Non je n'en ai pas. C'était juste un… avertissement._

… … ... … … … … … … … … … … ... … … … … … … … … …

- Donne-la moi ! Pose-la sur le sol !

- Il en est hors de question.

- Nous ne savons pas ce qu'elle a et il nous faut prendre soin d'elle !

- Même si la mort l'attendait, cela vaudrait peut-être mieux pour elle,…

Jivko était nu et portait Orphée inconsciente dans ses bras. La barrière physique d'Icare n'étant pas assez précise pour éjecter l'humaine souffrante de la poigne de l'ancien ayant repris forme humaine, Eva tentait de lui faire entendre raison : elle désirait récupérer sa prisonnière et la mettre en sureté sous l'approbation du reste des vampires, ce qui n'arrangeait rien au problème.

- Les miens deviennent nerveux et je suis, pour le moment, le plus apte à la faire survivre par cette température, énonça toujours calmement Jivko, ses cheveux blancs voletant sur son visage, sa barbe bâclée accrochant la neige.

Eva feula, ses yeux carmins lançant des éclairs, mais avant même qu'elle ne rouvre la bouche les deux chefs indiens se retrouvèrent dos à elle et le silence se fit.

- Une fois revenu à notre repère, j'exige que tu nous la rendes, sous peine que je n'utilise des moyens plus drastiques, dit l'un deux.

Hochant la tête à contrecœur, l'ancien loup plaça l'humaine dans les membres épais de Gévaudan qui fixait ses camarades à l'affut du moindre débordement. Etrangement, tous semblaient résolument calmes : le grand air leur faisait du bien. C'était un miracle.

Puis Jivko repris sa forme animale et commença à rebrousser chemin vers le complexe militair en reprenant Orphée et espérant qu'il ne faisait pas tout cela pour rien.

… ... … … … … … … … … … … ... … … … … … … … … …

_-… Comment vous appelez-vous ?_

_Il pencha la tête, l'air plus dangereux que jamais._

_- Elarik._

… ... … … … … … … … … … … ... … … … … … … … … …

Malgré l'agitation qui régnait autour d'elle et que son inconscience lui permettait d'avoir de vagues sensations comme le poil chaud du loup qui la tenait, Orphée n'était pas dans la réalité. L'épuisement et la tristesse enfouie avaient eu raison d'elle. Combien de temps avait-elle picoré la nourriture plutôt que de se rassasier ? Depuis quand l'avait-on arrachée de Volterra ? Pourquoi était-elle là au milieu des vampires froids mais pas indifférents, dans le mauvais sens du terme ? Comment se faisait-il que Cerbère lui-même était absent ? Quel est le nombre d'heure qu'elle avait passé sans dormir ?

Ceci était trop dur à encaisser, non sans compter qu'elle n'avait pas exorcisé toute ses douleurs passées avec Elarik, ni posé toutes les questions qu'elle voulait à ce vampire qui avait radicalement changé en ce qui la concernait,…

Trop c'était trop à supporter et à intérioriser : son esprit et son inconscient se rebellait : il fallait que la souffrance sorte et que le cerveau trie et classe toutes ces réflexions douteuses.

La dernière fois qu'Orphée avait été victime de cette crise, c'était à Volterra après avoir vidé le presbytère et récupéré les toiles représentant son Ange. Son gardien.

… ... … … … … … … … … … … ... … … … … … … … … …

_- Tu me cèderas tout ce que tu es._

_- Je veux tout de toi._

_- Je demande seulement que ta confiance me soit accordée._

_Elarik… __**Elarik**__… __**ELARIK**__._

… ... … … … … … … … … … … ... … … … … … … … … …

Orphée se crispa violemment dans les bras immaculés du loup qui en sursauta de surprise et elle se prit la tête à deux mains, semblant vouloir s'arracher les cheveux, avant de se mettre à hurler comme de douleur.

Le cri raisonna dans l'immensité neigeuse un long moment, se répercutant sur la moindre colline environnante et tous accélérèrent le pas, surtout sous la pression muette des chefs Irokois qui martelaient le sol blanc d'un même rythme.

L'un d'eux se retourna pour jauger de l'état de la prisonnière et confia sans se cacher à son égal :

- De tels pouvoirs ne sont que souffrance pour un humain.

- En effet, mais nous n'en doutions pas.

- La secrétaire Volturi en avait fait mention me semble-t-il. Eva ?

- En effet. Cependant, elle n'avait pu déterminer ni la cause, ni l'effet. Et, si je puis me permettre…

D'un signe de tête bref et sec, l'indien l'autorisa à s'exprimer, sans daigner la regarder.

- Et bien, j'ignorais que cela prendrait une telle ampleur, souffla-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil inquiet à Orphée qui était retombée inerte, la tête sur l'épaule de Jivko. Celui-ci s'était attendu à un choc puissant, mais toute énergie vampire avait déserté le corps de la jeune fille trop pâle. Presque verdâtre à présent.

Sans répondre aux mots et aux maux d'Eva, les deux indiens ramassèrent à eux deux trois plumes de rapaces à moitié ensevelies sous les flocons sans même s'arrêter et continuèrent de converser comme si la situation était parfaitement en accord avec leur humeur, toujours en regardant l'horizon.

- Ainsi donc, les savoirs des anciens peuples ne se perdent pas.

- Sauf pour nous, répondit amèrement l'autre.

- Nous étions d'accord pour convenir que toutes ces richesses spirituelles n'étaient plus de notre ressort au vue de notre nouvelle nature, à l'époque,…

- En effet. Et le sujet est clos.

- Sais-tu que cela m'impressionne tout de même ? Dit l'un en regardant intensément l'autre.

- C'est également mon cas, contra le second en plaçant sa plume d'aigle dans sa crête épaisse flottant au vent. Et nous saurons assurément nous servir de ses capacités, quitte à la pervertir plus encore.

- Espérons qu'aucun gardien ne la somme de stopper le service de cette humaine à nos côtés.

Sur ce, ils arrivèrent en vue du complexe et les enfants de la lune eurent tous en cris de rage avant qu'Orphée de rejette sa tête en arrière, semblant étouffer, ses yeux grands ouverts ne voyant rien.

Ce qu'aucun ne savait, c'était que le gardien d'Orphée, cet Ange comme elle l'avait nommé elle-même, n'avait _jamais_ cessé de veiller sur elle.

Il était temps qu'il se manifeste. _Oui_.

Il était grand temps de forcer le contact.

… ... … … … … … … … … … … ... … … … … … … … … …

_Au château de Volterra,__** Elarik**__ explosa d'un rire clair en la prenant par la main… Et …_

… ... … … … … … … … … … … ... … … … … … … … … …

_La vision d'Orphée s'interrompit vaguement pour laisser doucement place à un visage. Un visage recouvert d'un capuchon noir, dont seule la bouche et le menton carré apparaissaient, sans expression aucune. Un moment terrifiée et surprise, elle changea vite d'humeur pour se rendre compte que c'était Lui. Il venait à elle, enfin. Tant de temps passé… Malgré qu'elle le connaissait tout de même, une multitude de questions l'assaillie et la ramena à une peur toute différente : Lui pardonnerait-il de l'avoir négligé ? L'aimait-il toujours ?_

_Celui-ci ne lui ayant jamais parlé distinctement avec des mots se servait de son empathie pour communiquer de sa puissante énergie. Une énergie pouvant détruire le corps et l'esprit de n'importe qui sans exception._

_Mais coupant court à son questionnement muet et pourtant clair pour lui, son Gardien la transperça brusquement. Il la submergea d'Amour, cet amour que connaissent si peu d'humains et qu'Orphée chérissait. L'Ange savait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de mots – il savait tout, comme tous les siens. Orphée avait besoin de soutien et le soutien de cet être qui veillait valait tous la reconnaissance du monde._

_Dans cette vision étrangement reposante mais forte en émotion, la jeune fille était debout, recevant cette énergie bienfaitrice les larmes aux yeux : non seulement Il était là, mais il veillait toujours comme il l'avait assuré il y a des années de cela. C'était parfois dur à croire : les humains sont négligents par nature et oublient toujours l'essentiel._

_Son gardien lui sourit vivement de ses lèvres fines et elle sentit le courage émaner de sa personne : les épreuves qu'Orphée allait rencontrer son multiple et pourtant, elle n'avait plus peur. Son gardien était là et elle s'occuperait de lui, le chérirait comme il se devait._

_Aussi vite qu'il était apparu, l'Ange s'effaça progressivement après un semblant d'étreinte pour laisser place à un cadeau signé de lui, assurément. Un cadeau bien étrange,…_

_**Elarik**__._

_Ce n'était qu'une vision et pourtant, l'humaine aux cheveux de feu fut bouleversée : son vampire se trouvait dans une clairière entourée de forêts sauvages. Cela ne ressemblait en rien à un paysage italien, en tout cas pas en provenance de Volterra. Il tenait un bâton brisé à la main et des morceaux humains jonchaient le sol. Des membres vampires pour être plus exact. Le regard du pirate semblait vide et il était immobile._

_Son clan, hormis Sven, le contemplait les sourcils froncés, semblant impuissant. Les Cullens étaient également présents aux côtés d'immenses loups qui ne ressemblaient aucunement aux enfants de la lune qu'Orphée connaissait. D'autres vampires jetaient des morceaux de corps dans d'immenses brasiers alors qu'Aro les contemplait avec satisfaction._

_- Que se passe-t-il ? Tenta de demander Orphée en s'apercevant que le visage d'Elarik se décomposait en expression de tristesse intense. Il semblait si vieux soudainement ! Il paraissait réellement son âge, en y regardant bien._

_Mais c'était une vision et aucun son ne sortit de la bouche d'Orphée._

_Elarik laissa tomber son bâton sur le sol et baissa la tête en serrant les mâchoires, sortant rageusement un sac en toile de taille moyen de sa ceinture._

_Orphée fut éjectée de la vision et se mit à gémir de nouveau, triste et désespérée, s'accrochant de toute ses forces à l'énergie de son gardien pour éviter que le manque ne la ronge._

… ... … … … … … … … … … … ... … … … … … … … … …

… …

… …

Des mâchoires se brisaient, des membres volaient en tous sens et pour tout décor sonore des hurlements de rage et de douleur. Les clans alliés avaient presque terminé leur besogne : plus qu'une petite dizaine d'Irokois et, ils l'espéraient, le problème serait réglé en ce qui concernait les Amériques. Ce fut donc avec une immense satisfaction que Félix et Falko mirent fin à la vie des derniers ennemis en rugissant leur contentement, riant à gorge déployée, accompagnés par les toussotements joyeux des modificateurs qui avaient eu leur revanche.

Le vieux Aro contemplait la scène de ses yeux pétillants et un sourire satisfait marqua son visage blanc. Même les Cullens soupirèrent de soulagement en se rassurant les uns les autres sur leur état. Rien de très grave.

Un seul ne se réjouissait pas alors que tous s'employèrent à attiser les différents brasiers qui accueilleraient les restes ennemis.

- Nous avons bien travaillé, Jane, confia Aro en caressant du doigt la joue de sa petite soldate.

Celle-ci gronda faiblement en référence aux morsures infligées par un ennemi alors que son bras gauche était démis.

- Ce n'est rien, ma douce ! Tu guériras bien vite !

- Aro ! Souffla Eléazar en regardant un point précis dans l'espace qui les entourait, alertant tous les siens instantanément de par son intonation inquiète.

Au vu de l'empressement dont faisait preuve l'espagnol et du regard méfiant d'Edward Cullen, Aro se dépêcha de saisir la main tendue par son ancien garde et il vit ce dont il était question : une aura étrange les englobait peu à peu, d'après le pouvoir d'Eleazar. Cela ondulait, se trémoussait, comme impatiente. Un peu plus et on aurait dit que cette chose impalpable tentait de communiquer et plus spécialement devant Elarik au visage fermé, tournant le dos à ses compatriotes. Au moment où il relâcha son arme improvisée, à cet instant où le bâton toucha le sol, l'étrange aura s'agita violemment pour disparaitre subitement, aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Comme une bulle de savon qui éclate.

- Soyons prudent, lança Edward au pirate qui ne bougea pas d'un iota.

- Ce n'est rien, cela n'aura aucune conséquence, rétorqua doucement Alice en fouillant le futur aussi efficacement que possible alors que Jasper se rapprochait d'elle, protecteur.

- Je… Commença Eléazar, plus qu'étonné, Je… J'ai déjà vu cette énergie quelque part. Ceci est impossible, chuchota-t-il en regardant vivement autour de lui comme s'il cherchait une autre preuve de ce dont il venait d'être témoin. C'est elle ! C'est l'humaine, cette Orphée… J'ai vu cette énergie le jour où elle avait chanté dans l'église de ton château, Aro. Comment une telle chose est possible ?

Le chef Volturi ne répondit pas : Elarik tomba lentement à genou en enserrant ses doigts dans ses boucles sombres en sentant son cœur _comme_ battre douloureusement… Et une demi-seconde plus tard, il se trouvait cent mètre plus loin d'un air froid, secouant son sac de toile usée qui cliqueta bruyamment : on ne perd pas une habitude si longtemps entretenue. Le chef breton se baissa pour ramasser un bras et en retira tout objet de valeur qu'il plaça négligemment dans sa longue bourse avant de jeter férocement ce membre dans les flammes. Il pillait les victimes de son massacre, comme lors de sa première bataille contre les Irokois… Comme tous ses combats en réalité, sauf que cette fois-ci, c'était lui qui se sentait volé.

_Ils me l'ont prise… C'est donc ça le manque. Orphée._

_Je jure que si je te retrouve un jour, je prendrais soin de toi._

Elarik entreposait cette fois ses trouvailles, mais il le faisait en pensant à celle qui occupait ses pensées. Il avait tué pour elle et il tuerait encore. Il le lui montrera, il lui prouvera tout ce qu'il a bataillé pour elle.

Tous se mirent à reprendre leur activité, les loups se joignant à eux sous leur forme humaine, uniquement vêtus d'un pantalon. Falko tendit un moment sa main fermée vers son chef de clan qui le regarda avec un soupçon de questionnement. L'immense viking déplaça son poing vers son sac de toile avant d'y laisser tomber d'autres menues richesse en lui disant d'un sourire sombre :

- Pour ton humaine, chef. Si nous la retrouvons un jour, elle verra à quel point tu t'es battu pour elle.

- Cela me tue de dire ça, mais nous en ramènerons plus encore ! Répondit Allen en réalisant le même geste de Falko.

- Qu'importe l'avis des autres, certes. Mais entre cela et notre Sven qui joue les nounous pour s'occuper de son frère… Marmonna Wilfried, non sans rajouter une chainette et un petit crucifix d'argent au butin.

- Pense donc à l'appeler, tant que l'on y pense, termina Elarik. Je ne sais pas comment je vais tenir, je ne sais pas ce que je suis en train de devenir, ragea-t-il entre ses dents.

… …

… …

… …

- …

-Oui, Allen. Je suis incroyablement heureux de savoir que vos activités soient si revigorantes, même en omettant ma présence, grinçait Sven au téléphone devant le faible sourire d'Eris qui n'entendait que la conversation du côté du blond.

- Effectivement, ici les choses sont pour le moins… calmes, mentit-il ensuite, tu m'en vois navré. Comment se porte notre capitaine ?

- Je vois,… S'assombrit le blond subitement avant de soupirer, prenant une décision. Afin de lui rendre quelques forces, peux-tu lui confier que… qu'**Elle** est toujours en vie, d'après les sensations de son frère ?

Au loin, Allen n'eut pas l'occasion de répondre : Elarik s'était emparé rageusement du téléphone.

- Elarik ! Je suis également rassuré de t'entendre et de savoir que vous avez perçue Orphée à l'instant, bavassa son second alors que son chef lui beuglait dessus, prêt à l'égorger le jour de leurs retrouvailles. Je pense qu'il était nécessaire de ne pas vous perturber pendant ces combats et…

Le combiné renvoyait allègrement tous les jurons proférés à vitesse grand V par le pirate qui n'arrivait plus à se tenir.

- Je sais ! Je suis au courant que sa survie est tout ce qui t'importe ! Seulement, l'affaire est un peu plus grave que cela et c'est pour cette raison que personne, ici à Volterra, n'a rien divulgué jusqu'à présent : Giana, la potiche Volturi serait alliée par une obscure façon à nos ennemis. C'est de cette manière qu'Eris a perçu ta _dulcinée_. Oui, je sais aussi que tu n'aimes pas ce terme ! Qu'importe ! Nous avons besoin de vos présences, notamment d'Eléazar pour connaitre l'éventuel moyen de déjouer le pouvoir qui tient cette détestable humaine sous l'emprise des Irokois, pour le bien de tous et le tien également !

- J'imagine bien ! Et je,…

- Il m'a raccroché au nez, ce manant ! S'insurgea le blond en posant sans délicatesse son téléphone portable sur la rambarde à côté de lui.

Eris ne put s'empêcher de glousser, s'attirant l'attention de Cerbère et de Sven.

- Puis-je m'enquérir des raisons de ton hilarité ? Grinça le vampire en dardant son regard pourpre sur le visage plus détendu de l'humain.

- T'aurais vu ta tête quand ton chef a commencé à gueuler… Hahaha !

- C'est toujours plus plaisant que ton visage à l'expression éternellement malade et proche de la décomposition, à tel point tu ne sais prendre soin de toi.

- Hé !

- …

- T'irais pas chasser, par hasard ? Tenta Eris.

- Si, mais ne t'en fais pas, je ne compte pas m'éloigner de toi.

- Moi qui pensais avoir gagné ta confiance ! Couina l'autre d'une voix de fausset en se frappant le front.

Sven, accroupit sur la rambarde de l'escalier, ne répondit pas tout de suite : ses yeux s'assombrir rapidement alors que son visage reposait sur ses bras croisés. Il regardait avec insistance l'escalier sombre alors que Santino et Armand se montrèrent, chacun tenant une coupe cristalline à la main, remplies d'un liquide rouge carmin. La troisième que tendit Santino était à l'attention de Sven.

- Merci infiniment,… souffla ce dernier en se saisissant du verre à pied qui lui était destiné, prélevant rapidement une gorgée avant de reprendre : Tu vois, cher Eris, pas besoin de t'en faire pour moi ! Je peux survivre et rester à tes côtés.

Eris fixait les verres d'un œil vide, dont celui de Santino qui tintait faiblement à cause des bagues qu'il portait aux doigts. Puis il se releva subitement, plongeant ses yeux bleus d'eau dans ceux de Sven pour lui murmurer :

- Tu remarqueras que… « Rester à mes côtés et survivre »… c'est pas donné à tout le monde.

Un bruit de chute suivi d'une dégringolade d'objets retentit subitement au rez-de-chaussée en dessous d'eux : Giana s'était affaissée, emportant dans effondrement son ordinateur portable, le téléphone fixe de l'accueil et une bonne pile de dossier en tout genre.

Instantanément surgirent les prêtres accompagnés d'Anthony et de Démétri dans l'espoir qu'aucune gravité n'avait frappé Giana alors que l'on pouvait encore tirer quelque chose d'elle et pour lui apporter de l'aide, mais…

- Ne vous en faites pas, braves gens ! Tout est sous contrôle ! Il m'a simplement pris l'envie de me dégourdir les jambes, d'accessoirement pisser et de mater « un diner presque parfait » pour m'ouvrir l'appétit ! Vaquez à vos occupations sans une once de doute : allez en paix ! Votre serviteur veille ! Débita le frère d'Orphée en s'étirant copieusement, ayant retrouvé miraculeusement sa forme.

- Eris ! Tu es intenable ! Gronda Ernesto sans retenue.

- Certes ! Mais j'ai certains côtés pratiques : on peut se détendre quelques heures, heu… ou peut-être quelques jours, que sais-je ! Fit-il en lorgnant l'état de Giana quelques mètres plus bas, et tout ça sans qu'aucun acte de traitrise ne nous frappe dans le dos ! Ne suis-je pas fantastique ? … Poker ? Demanda-t-il à Sven qui ne put se retenir d'éclater de rire devant la connerie profonde de l'humain.

- Je te suis, lui répondit le blond.

… …

… …

… …

Orphée souffrait sans aucun doute : les deux chefs Irokois qui veillaient exceptionnellement sur elle ne pouvaient que le constater : elle poussait de nombreux gémissements incontrôlés et son corps se tordait sous les spasmes provoqués par l'intensité de ses visions-souvenirs.

Après avoir mis à sac inconsciemment sa chambre improvisée, Eva, se sentant impuissante dace à la douleur de l'humaine, avait immédiatement réagit :

- Que l'on aille quérir les maitres !

Sans plus attendre, les deux indiens avaient plaqué Orphée au sol alors qu'elle hurlait dans ses cauchemars pour commencer par lui administrer leur remède ancestral sur ses blessures. L'humaine aurait probablement été dégoutée par la quantité de mélasse répugnante qu'ils avaient utilisé : ses cheveux en étaient barbouillés, sa joue droite, son bras droit et sa cuisse dénudée également.

Cependant, après leur médecine, les deux irokois furent bien incapables de la maintenir au chaud sous des couvertures : la fille aux cheveux feux ne cessait de se débattre avec son inconscient. Ne restait donc qu'une solution si l'on ne voulait pas qu'elle se plonge en hypothermie : la remettre à Jivko. Et dire qu'Eva fut étonnée de la décision et de l'attention portée à la prisonnière était un euphémisme :

- Pardonnez ma réflexion, certes indiscrète, mais je ne m'imaginais pas que vous iriez jusqu'à vous occuper personnellement d'elle.

- Douce Eva, lui répondit l'un deux alors que Gévaudan se rapprochait de l'humaine sous sa forme de loup, ne trouves-tu pas cela fort réjouissant ?

- Du plus grand intérêt, dirais-je même, fit l'autre.

- J'irais jusqu'à dire passionnant.

La moue septique de leur bras droit ne fit que confirmer les pensées des deux Irokois : aucun de leurs enfants ne captait le mal d'Orphée comme un problème logique découlant de ses capacités. C'était pour eux de la folie pure et simple. Point. Et ils en furent un peu déçus, sans pour autant se mettre en colère.

- Mes enfants, ceci est simplement la preuve irréfutable de l'existence fondée de nos croyances anciennes, de toutes ces légendes et religions étiquetées « archaïques » et soit disant oubliées, développa l'un.

- Notre nature vampire nous a fait oublier les cultes de nos tribus originelles. Nous ne sommes plus humains, trop faibles pour être guidés, nous ne méritons plus l'attention des Dieux. Pourtant, tout ceci est clair : cette humaine manipule son environnement énergique aussi bien que son mental. Tout ceci a un prix lourd. C'est un équilibre excessivement difficile à manipuler, pour parvenir à atteindre les puissances spirituelles.

- Je dirais que cela devrait forcer notre respect à son égard.

- Où notre méfiance.

Et ils laissèrent patiemment leurs enfants vampires rassemblés autour du bouclier d'Icare digérer les informations, tout en contemplant l'humaine qui s'était calmée. Ivanov et Aleksandr léchaient leur poil imprégnés par la mélasse recouvrant les blessures qu'ils lui avaient infligé, l'ayant approché d'un peu trop près.

- Quel jeu fort amusant, ne trouves-tu pas ? Insista l'un des chefs en mirant Eva qui avait réellement du mal à comprendre alors que l'autre passait en revue les différents membres de leur tribue.

- En réalité, nous allons tenter de pervertir cette jeune humaine, elle qui utilise aussi bien la lumière que l'obscur pour évoluer.

- Un combat contre les Dieux, mon frère,…

Jivko leur lança un regard chargé du mépris le plus profond alors que le torse de Gévaudan vibrait sous un grondement grave.

- Nous pourrions si facilement la tuer et cesser ainsi toute folie de votre part, lâcha l'homme aux cheveux blanc.

- Et ta vie s'achèverait en même temps.

- Après que ton disciple ait souffert plus de mille morts.

- Cela pourrait être sacrificiel, insista Jivko alors que les siens se tendaient.

- Fait comme tu le sens, vieillard. Mais je doute que cette humaine ait envie de mourir, ricana l'un des chefs.

- Qu'importe mon frère. Nous aurons toujours les Volturis et leurs alliés.

- N'oublions pas non plus, en ce qui la concerne, l'influence de ses Guides. Leur puissance. Leur force de persuasion. Qui sait si elle n'aura pas la volonté de les écouter, malgré nos futures bassesses ?

- Car c'est bien cela que nous devons tenter pour qu'elle nous obéisse. La tirer plus profondément encore dans l'horreur.

- Cela promet d'être un spectacle hors du commun, conclut le second avant de se détourner, secoué par un rire discret.

… …

… …

… …

Orphée avait à présent cessé de s'agiter et ouvrit légèrement les yeux, mécaniquement. Elle ne parvint qu'à distinguer une pupille noisette immense avant de se rendormir : la présence de l'Ange avait considérablement réduit le temps de la crise. Malheureusement, la prochaine sera d'autant plus destructrice car son inconscient se devait de se défouler, son corps purgeait les énergies accumulées, ses émotions nécessitaient une dose de calme pour reprendre un équilibre sain.

Elle n'avait même pas eu l'occasion de voir à quel point Elarik tuerait pour la retrouver.

… …

… …

… …

Quelques pas plus loin, Eva eut un léger sursaut : et si ce n'était réellement que cela ? Et si la guerre provoquée par ses maitres n'était qu'une vaste distraction ?

… …

… …

… …


	54. La veille du printemps

_**Bonjour toi, et toi, ha ! Et toi aussi,…**_

_Comment allez-vous ? Moi, je me traine. Peut-être une vive envie de me fracasser le crâne sur un coin d'mur, mais rien d'important. Haha, j'adore mon humour noir… Vous avez pas l'air, vous… Non, en fait, je vais beaucoup mieux ! Cool, hein._

_Mais une bonne nouvelle : je poste plus tôt que prévu. On dirait pas, hein ? Disons que vous auriez bien attendu un bon mois de plus pour avoir le chapitre en entier. Mais au moins, on avance quand même. Toutes les questions que vous vous posez auront une réponse dans ce chapitre ou dans le chapitre d'après. Je sais, c'est décevant et je prévois de me payer un ordi portable dans… heu… L'année prochaine. Parce qu'en dehors de ma fic', j'ai une bonne dizaine de textes qui attendent pour l'ouverture de mon blog et un roman qui n'avance plus à cause de cela. Mes retouches photos sont également au point mort, mais on survit, hein. _

_Meme si je vais de nouveau me tuer à répondre à vos reviews, mais c'est un réel plaisir de voir que y'a quand même quelques personnes qui suivent le pouv' ! Yeah._

_Je tiens à remercier __**Vilbbes**__, pour ses traductions en Russe ! Comme je le lui ai expliqué, j'ai voulu traduire le malaise que va connaitre Orphée à propos des différentes langues parlées, et surtout, de la complexité qui va bientôt en ressortir._

_En ce qui concerne les reviews, lisez souvent ce que je note en gras, c'est ce qui peut répondre à des questions que vous vous posez également !_

_Allez, courage, patience, peace, on y arrive._

_**Vilbbes**__ : Trop court mes chapitres ! Possible :p __**Pour donner une date à mes chapitres prochains, je dirais que ce sera tous les mois environ.**__ Je sais, c'est long, mais autrement vous auriez des minis chapitres et je n'aime pas trop ça… __**Le prochain parlera donc de l'étape finale chez les Irokois et reposera les personnages en place**__ (notamment Marius et Eris, le groupe Breton/Armand/Santino/Benjamin et bien sur Orphée et sa troupe). Merci à toi d'être présente et de traduire mes petites phrases mieux que Google sans aucun doute !_

_**Eve**__ : Tu n'imagines pas que je vais gacher mes tetes réduites ! Nan, mais ça a de la valeur ces trucs là. J'ai même la recette pour les faire (et j'déconne même pas) – Mais p'tain… c'est trop gore. Sinon, navrée, Santino apparait au prochain chapitre et non dans celui-ci ! Ne me tue pas ! Y'a Sven quand même, l'homme de ton imagination, le calvaire de Xavier. Mouha. Sinon, non, je ne veux pas savoir à quoi tu penses, tes zhormones sont trop exposées à je ne sais quoi en ce moment. Merci à toa d'être là !_

_**Coton**__ : Merci pour le courage ! Haaa… __**Eva va-t-elle passer du côté Orphée ? **__Rien n'est moins sûr ! Ne sort pas encore le champagne ! Disons que… C'est surtout notre héroine qui aura une bonne décision… __**à la fin du chapitre suivant **__:p Ma pauvre, Elarik n'a pas fini de te faire pitié ! Et Eris en aura une bonne… Tu verras dans ce chapitre !_

_**Mimicam**__ : Merci d'être encore et toujours présente ici ! C'est un plaisir !j'espère que ça continuera toujours à t'intéresser !_

_**N la C**__ : Pour ta question principale sur Elarik, tu sauras dans ce chapitre ! Pour le reste, mon moral va mieux, on survit quoi, vivement 2012 pour faire le tri ! Je suis équipée à mort, j'attends que les zombies sortent enfin de terre ! Pas d'soucis ! Sinon mon mioche parle, parle parle parle parle encore et toujours, et il veut jamais quitter sa maman meme quand elle veut pisser. Voilà. Maintenant, à ton tour de bosser, misérable énergumène ! … T'ai-je laisser une review ? Ptain j'ai un doute…_

_**Liam Volturi**__ : Merci à toi pour le courage, ça me fait toujours plaisir ! Et merci de tes compliments, c'est super motivant ! J'espère que ce misérable chapitre te plaira tout autant malgré le manque de suspens._

_**Alicettwilight**__ : Merci de m'être fidèle ! C'est chouette ! Haaa __**Orphée va connaitre la période de sa vie la plus difficile**__… C'est elle qui doit avoir du courage ! Et va-t-elle faire les bonnes choses au bon moment ? _

_**Tiana**__ : Tiens ! Mais qui voilà ! Tu as de la chance que je sois trop misérable pour te fouetter ! Manante ! Sven sort de ce corps ! Que de questions ! Pour __**Elarik a-t-il sentit Orphée**__, ce chapitre répond à la question ! __**Pour L'apparition de l'ange et la vision offerte à Orphée**__… C'est un cadeau de sa part et ses intentions seront expliquées par la suite. Le cadeau d'un ange n'est pas limité et impose la force… __** Les Irokois détestent les VOlturis**__, la folie des anciens est ancrée profondément en eux. Armand y est passée et Santino aussi,… ce sera expliqué un peu mieux également s'il le faut ! Merci d'être là, ça fait plaisir et ca encourage !_

_**Sophia**__ : Merci pour mes dessins et pour ta review ! Haaa la rencontre Orphée / Elarik attendra un peu… Mais plus trop longtemps ! J'ai dit action ! Pas retrouvailles :p Mais ce ne sera plus long. Hey ! Essaye pas de gacher mon suspens !_

_**La Grosse Blonde**__ : Merci à toi, nouvelle arrivée ! Et merci à Zo' et Eve indirectement donc, meme si leur dire merci m'arrache relativement la gueule ! Tu vois ! Je deviens vulgaire et c'est de leur faute ! La fréquence de mes parutions a relativement baissée justement étant vieille (faut viser les lettres sur le clavier…) et ayant un mioche (qui fait de l'acrobatie en permanence). C'est environ à 1 mois, vois-tu. Merci à toi d'être parvenue jusqu'ici !_

_**Lala**__ : Et oui ! Parfois y'a des bonnes surprises dans la vie. Merci d'être là et tes compliments me touchent vraiment et me motive ! Je ne peux malheureusement pas aller plus vite (en réalité, les chapitres suivants s'écrivent dans la semaine qui suit, cependant, j'ai aps accès à l'ordi comme je le voudrais…) Merci à toi !_

_**Marina63**__ : T'es contente, mécréante ! J'ai posté à la moitié ! Queskondit ? Hein ? J'entends pas bien ! J'espère que t'as remis tes signets à jour :p haha_

**JolieCrEaMy** : Et la palme de la rapidité revient donc à JolieCrEaMy ! Pour avoir lu ma fic en une journée ! Bravissimo, et merci de ton commentaire, ça fait plaisir de voir que certaines prennent du temps pour écrire ! Merci !

**Alice** : Waoo ! Ca c'est du superlatif en compliment ! Merci à toi ! Je suis heureuse de pouvoir faire ressentir tout cela ! :D

_**Ipopo**__ : tu liras cette réponse dans 15 piges mais qu'importe ! Merci à toi de me lire et va bosser maintenant ! Fais moi rêver ! =)_

_**Sacri-bella**__ : Oui tu m'as manqué ! Tu mériterais de tomber entre les bras de Sven ! Fais gaffe la prochaine fois ! Ha toi aussi tu as un petit monstre… C'est la plaie hein ? mais sont trop mignons. En fait ils nous manipulent TOUTES ! On bave devant eux quand ils font des bétises ! Tout ça quoi ! Merci à toi d'être toujours vivante et ici : p_

_Mai : You are alive ? Merci à toi de toujours me lire, __je comprends que tu n'aies pas le temps d'écrire des reviews__ C'est INTOLERABLE ! __Tu devrais pourrir en enfer, manger des vers crus pour le restant de tes jours,__ mais je te pardonne. Oui, tu as bien lu. Ca me fait plaisir d'avoir une longue review et que tu précises que tu __m'__aimes toujours ma fiction. Merci à toi !_

_**Merci à vous. Votre **__**dévouée**__** MADmoiselle Acide.**_

… …

… …

… …

48

… …

… …

… …

- WAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA !

Le rire fou d'Orphée, perchée au-dessus d'une immense pente surplombant le paysage, raisonnait dans les vallées semblant éternellement enneigées alors qu'à peine était-elle remise de sa crise nocturne, elle était sortie du bouclier d'Icare et avait tiré Eva par la main pour l'entrainer loin à l'extérieur.

- Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que je suis parvenue à faire ? S'exclamait l'humaine à la limite de sautiller sur place.

Ce n'était pas de la vantardise. Juste du soulagement et une joie immense face à ses propres capacités. Seulement, Orphée savait qu'elle devrait prendre garde la prochaine fois : en dehors des blessures qui brulaient actuellement son corps, elle se sentait affreusement courbaturée et incroyablement fatiguée, aussi mentalement que physiquement. Fébrile sans pouvoir se sentir pleinement en forme. Son cœur battit plus rapidement encore alors que la jeune fille se souvenait de son gardien spirituel, son ange et du courage sans bornes qu'il lui avait envoyé.

- Evidemment que j'ai vu ce que tu as accompli, j'étais en première ligne !

- Si seulement tu pouvais ressentir comme moi l'énergie des loups, ces ondes graves et lentes qui les composent et qui marquent l'espace ! Leurs auras combinées à la mienne ! Ils sont si humains, même après leur mutation ! Je suis regonflée à bloc !

Mais Orphée calma bien vite son enthousiasme en remarquant l'éclair d'hésitation dans les yeux carmins de son accompagnatrice.

- Qu'est-c'que t'as ? Demanda-t-elle de la voix d'une enfant à qui l'on gâchait sa bonne humeur.

Eva se reprit rapidement à l'aide d'une grimace se voulant un sourire, alors que l'humaine scannait ses sensations. Le vent rugissait dans les sapins, faisant s'écrouler d'immenses pans de neige et secouant la crinière d'Orphée encore imprégnée du remède indien qu'elle n'avait pas encore eut le temps de remarquer.

- Ils n'en ont pas fini avec moi, c'est ça ? Finit-elle par constater d'une voix sombre en détournant son regard vers les plaines en contrebas.

Eva ne répondit pas et baissa la tête.

- Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? Je ne suis que leur pantin, tout à fait inutile, quoi qu'on en dise.

- Pas vraiment inutile, mais…

- Tes chefs pourraient parfaitement se passer de moi et lâcher les loups à travers la première agglomération venue. Ca les amuse. C'est tout. Et tu t'en es rendue compte, accusa Orphée.

… …

… …

… …

Eris ressentait la nouvelle vivacité de sa sœur et cela lui gonfla le cœur d'un espoir nouveau. Même s'il ne la percevait que comme à travers une brume insondable et épaisse, tout en faisant un tri au combien sélectif pour différencier ses propres émotions de l'aura d'Orphée, il avait pour une fois confiance en le temps qui s'écoulait. Tous les enseignements passés ne pouvaient en aucun cas ne lui servir à rien.

- Crois-tu que nous arriverons à la récupérer, demanda-t-il à Sven qui soufflait sur l'absence de Giana, souhaitant être rassuré.

- Tu semblais en être certain, il a peu de temps, rétorqua le vampire sans aucune méchanceté.

Le blond commençait à reconnaitre les moments où Eris percevait sa sœur : il se remettait toujours à parler, même pour ne rien dire. Ou alors, il changeait de position, soupirait en paraissant mieux se concentrer.

- Le fait de ressentir n'empêche pas le doute. Elle est si loin,… Je ne saurais même pas vraiment définir le nombre de kilomètres.

- Garde confiance. Si elle est toujours vivante, je suppose que nous pourrons la trouver.

- Comptes-tu participer à sa recherche ?

- Si la chose et possible, oui, bien entendu ! S'exclama Sven en dardant un regard exaspéré sur son interlocuteur qui ne semblait toujours pas comprendre qu'il n'était pas seul pour tenter de récupérer l'humaine de son chef.

- Combien penses-tu qu'il y aura de participants ?

- Tout dépend du nombre d'entre nous convaincus qu'Orphée pourra faire quelque chose pour notre cause. Renseignements, positions des clans ennemis, intentions,…

- Non, je te demande combien d'entre vous pourrait participer à cette recherche parce qu'elle en vaut la peine. Parce qu'elle mérite sa place auprès de vous.

- Pourquoi une telle question ? Demanda le second d'Elarik peu enclin à étaler ses propres sentiments d'une part, et ceux des autres sans autorisations, d'autre part.

- Une intuition. Réponds.

- … Parce que tu es voyant maintenant ?

- L'intuition, c'est comme l'instinct : ça ne se trompe jamais à partir du moment où tu sais faire la différence avec tes émotions.

- Nous serions, je tiens à préciser que je ne suis pas sûr à cent pour cent de mon calcul, approximativement huit. Sans te compter dans le lot. Et sans compter les personnes susceptibles de nous suivre par pur soutien de leur part.

- Comme ?

- Les compagnons des uns. Les amis des autres.

- …

Sven regarda attentivement Eris qui semblait se creuser la tête au marteau-piqueur, sa bouche tordue dans un rictus de concentration exagérée.

- Ok, ok. Maintenant que j'ai cette information, il faut que je sache quoi en faire. On fait un tour ?

- Ce n'est pas que ceci est mon rêve le plus fou, mais si Giana se réveille ?

- Pas maintenant,… J'ai pas envie.

Le vampire sourit, découvrant ses dents d'une blancheur extravagante, avant de se relever de sa rambarde en ricanant :

- Si Démétri qui veille sur elle apprend que tu prolonges son état, il te découpera en morceaux ! Ca ne fait aucun doute !

- Le malchanceux ! Allons le chercher, qu'il ne s'ennuie pas tout seul. Sinon, pour parler d'autre chose : impatient du retour de ton chef bien aimé ?

- Pas vraiment. Je ne suis pas empathe, mais je ressens sa colère et son envie de me détruire d'ici même.

- Mmhm. Je te propose un marché : si tu énonce à haute voix que tu commences à m'apprécier, je tiendrais avec toi face à lui.

- Plutôt mourir trois fois que de dire une chose pareille.

- Tu me brises le cœur en menus morceaux, très cher.

- Ferme-la.

… …

… …

… …

- Pourquoi ne te rebelles-tu pas ? Finit par crier Orphée, perdant tout le contrôle de son être. Tu vois pourquoi ils vous manipulent, comment ils t'utilisent pour calmer leur troupe ! Penses-tu que sans toi, ils parviendraient à vous immobiliser de la sorte dans ce complexe militaire ?

- Ce sont mes créateurs et ils ont juré qu'après la guerre, je serais libre de mes mouvements. Je jouirais de mon immortalité comme je l'entends !

- Ha ouai ? T'ont-ils précisé que le monde ne sera plus aussi paisible ? Qu'ils ne savent pas eux même ce qu'ils vont en faire ? Et…

- Tais-toi ! Je perds patience, lâcha Eva, ses yeux noircissant de colère, son corps se tendant sous la pression.

- Comme tu le souhaiteras. Mais avant de clore cette discussion jusqu'à la prochaine occasion qui se présentera, laisse-moi te rappeler que tout ceci n'est _rien_ pour eux. Juste une manière de passer le temps tout en tentant d'exterminer la « royauté », le pouvoir des Volturi sur votre monde. Toi-même, _tu n'es rien pour eux_.

La main d'Eva partit tout seule à la rencontre de la joue d'Orphée, la giflant avec tant de force que l'humaine fut mise au sol sous le choc. La plaie de sa joue recommençait à suinter et la vampire se recula de quelques pas avant de cracher :

- Je ne veux plus t'entendre dire de pareilles imbécilités. Tu m'as bien comprise ?

-…

- Réponds !

Bien qu'à ce moment précis Eva avait tous les traits d'une vampire meurtrière et non plus d'une jeune russe insouciante et sympathique, Orphée releva son visage en passant délicatement le bout de ses doigts sur sa joue. Son regard sournois laissait présager toute l'acidité de sa réplique :

- N'oublies pas non plus que j'ai toujours la force de t'affaiblir. Quand je pense que tu fais semblant de t'inquiéter et de prendre soin de moi, alors que tu me livrerais à tes chefs tripes fumantes à l'air, s'ils te le demandaient,…

- Tais-toi !

- Et je ne parle même pas des seize garous… Quelle fierté en retires-tu ?

- Orphée ! Je ne te le dirais pas une fois de plus ! Hurla Eva en faisant un pas en avant, poings serrés, prête à la massacrer au prochain mot de travers. L'humaine soupira, comme si elle avait échoué quelque chose et qu'elle rendit les armes. Puis, relevant des yeux brun-vert tristes vers son interlocutrice qui hésitait sur la conduite à tenir, elle leva les mains en signe d'apaisement.

- Je…

- Fais attention à tous les mots que tu prononceras, sinon je me verrais dans l'obligation de me montrer un peu plus ferme ces prochains jours,…

- Très bien. Je veux juste te dire que je suis désolée, que toute cette histoire me sort par tous les trous et que je me sens perdue. Plus jamais je ne te dirais de telles paroles. Je te le jure.

A la vue du visage soumis et repentant de la prisonnière, Eva ne put qu'acquiescer en baissant ses pupilles sang au sol.

- Bien,… Allons-y alors, avant que tu n'attrapes froid.

Enfin, elle se détourna pour commencer à marcher alors qu'Orphée entamait le même mouvement, un sourire sombre mais satisfait sur son visage trop pâle.

_- Jouer le chaud et le froid pour manipuler l'autre… Cette vampire est ferrée pour un moment à présent. Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre que nos opinions fassent lentement leur effet dans sa conscience,_ ricana le démon sachant que l'intégrité, la gentillesse naturelle et la fierté d'Eva avaient été mises à rude épreuve.

Quant à elle, Orphée se demandait comment son Gardien si bon pour elle, son Ange, pourrait honorer sa promesse concernant sa présence éternelle à ses côtés alors qu'il était au courant de ce qu'elle comptait accomplir. Et elle n'avait qu'un petit mois pour prévoir la moindre réaction des différents protagonistes autour d'elle.

… …

… …

… …

En dehors de Félix et Falko s'adonnant à un jeu de cartes sans grande concentration, le reste des troupes demeuraient silencieuses à bord de l'avion qui les ramenait à Volterra. Dans quelques heures, ils seront tous de retour hormis Garett et Carmen restant veiller les sœurs Dénali dans la villa des Cullens de Forks, à proximité des modificateurs qui surveilleront le continent, à la recherche du moindre trouble pouvait venir des Irokois.

Le silence de la réflexion, donc.

Aro, placé en face d'Elarik, contemplait la vue qu'offraient les cieux sur l'océan, les mains croisées simplement sur ses genoux. Cependant, il remarquait de sa vue périphérique que la mâchoire du pirate se resserrait à se briser les dents au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'égrenaient.

Elarik avait failli défaillir lorsqu'il crut voir son humaine dans le champ de bataille et avait un mal fou à s'en remettre. Une bouffée d'espoir incroyable l'avait submergée croyant qu'elle était enfin là, devant lui et vivante. Mais lorsqu'il s'aperçut que ce n'était pas vraiment le cas, il sentit sa tristesse et son inquiétude décuplées, comme s'il pouvait pointer avec exactitude l'endroit où le mal le rongeait.

- Enfant, je suis navré que cette épreuve te soit imposée en cette période de conflit pour notre race.

- Je me fiche de cette guerre, Aro, souffla le pirate, coupant la parole de l'ancien comme s'il avait déjà maintes fois vue cette conversation.

- Pourtant, nul n'est plus impliqué que toi.

- Et tu as raison.

Leur échange presque murmuré était clair pour tous les passagers de l'avion, devenant attentifs lorsque le breton siffla ses prochains mots :

- Je jure sur ma propre tête que si je ne retrouve que le corps sans vie de mon humaine, je garde les chefs Irokois en ma possession et ne les tuerait jamais.

- Je ne peux qu'en être certain, répliqua Aro d'une voix compréhensive. Nous le ferions tous sans aucun doute.

- Je ne sais vers quoi me tourner. C'est bien la première fois en cinq siècles. Comment une telle chose peut-elle se produire… C'est véritablement une punition.

- Non ! C'est un magnifique cadeau qui t'a été offert de rencontrer ta compagne véritable ! Tu ne t'es jamais inquiété de ton propre clan pour une unique raison : ils sont de ta race et de bons combattants. Notre point faible réside dans notre immortalité : nous ne changeons pas, nous ne nous adaptons pas réellement à ce temps qui passe. Tu es toujours ce pirate qui ne se soucie que de lui-même et de sa survie. Et à l'heure actuelle, cette gloire ne passe que par la vie de ton humaine à laquelle, malgré toi, tu t'es accroché.

- Je comprends,… répondit-il en plongeant ses yeux dans le regard laiteux d'Aro, pressentant qu'il avait probablement autre chose à rajouter.

- Toutefois, je ne puis te rassurer sur l'issue de ton attente et j'imagine que tu es parfaitement incapable de te préparer au pire. Je te promets donc que si nous mettons la main sur ces misérables créatures d'indiens, tu seras le premier et le dernier à porter la main sur eux.

- Je t'en remercie… Et rajouterais que je nourris pour le moment quelques espoirs : je… parviens à sentir sa présence parfois. Mais je me désintéresse de tout le reste.

- Qu'essayes-tu de me faire comprendre ?

- Que s'il se passe encore des semaines sans aucune piste provenant de ces bâtards, je m'en retournerais. Je ne supporte plus de vivre dans les couloirs de ton château où son odeur persiste surement encore et j'ai toujours hais de contempler les miens s'acharner dans le vide.

- Très bien,… mais…

- Mais je viendrais prêter main forte lorsque le besoin se fera sentir.

- C'est entendu.

Puis ils retournèrent tous deux regarder l'océan de leur hublot, détournant tout de même leur attention vers la nouvelle discussion qui naissait entre Alice et Eléazar, portant étonnamment sur le même sujet.

- … Cette puissance énergétique m'a laissé sans voix, même dans cette clairière, incontestablement à des milliers de kilomètres de la position réelle de cette humaine,…disait l'espagnol alors qu'il regardait le plafond immaculée de la carlingue.

- Ils ne sont pas n'importe qui.

- A quel niveau, Alice ?

- Je ne sais pas exactement l'exprimer, soufflait-elle à son tour, entrelaçant ses mains graciles sur le haut de ses genoux croisés. J'ai entendu une fois Orphée parler aux deux moines de ses capacités en précisant que, si elle ne possédait pas ce contrôle sur elle-même, sa vie se serait terminé il y a longtemps contrairement à « d'autres des siens », comme si elle et son frère formait une race à part.

- Penses-tu que les vampires à pouvoir font partie de cette catégorie ?

- C'est une théorie,…

- Son frère nous avait précisé cette hypothèse précisant que, selon ses propres mots, « _nos semblables ne sont pas tous humbles et tombent la plupart du temps dans une sorte de monde imaginaire d'où ils ont du mal à se dépêtrer. Mais nous changeons de comportements radicalement, plus nous entrainons notre pouvoir : le sommeil, la manière de se nourrir, le mode de vie,... Nous avons un instinct décuplé et une forme de comportement territorial : chacun d'entre nous défend un jour où l'autre sa zone de vie. »_, cita Allen de tête en triturant un morceau de sapin resté accroché dans un ourlet de sa manche. Il avait retenu par cœur la réplique d'Eris, comme l'ancien poète qu'il était mémorisait des vers.

- Je préciserais à mon tour que cette stupéfiante humaine m'avait une fois laissé entrevoir ses souvenirs et que parmi eux se trouvaient des humains proprement incroyables,… Marmonna Aro à moitié dans ses réflexions. Elle est loin d'être unique, comme nous le constatons.

Les vampires ayant un nouveau sujet de distraction occupant leurs pensées, se turent un instant, entrecoupés parfois par les cartes de Félix et Falko tombant sur la tablette entre eux.

- Ce que je remarque également, repris Eléazar qui n'avait pas bougé, c'est que notre attention est inconsciemment focalisé sur eux, même ici alors que la plupart d'entre nous n'ont surement pas un lien fort. Cette puissance se colle à nous, ils imposent leur présence car leur survie dépend de l'intérêt que nous leur portions. Ils grignotent notre espace, inconsciemment j'en suis certaine ! Je ne crois pas avoir entendu parler de cela un jour.

- Ta vision est malheureusement floue, cher ami, répliqua l'ancien Volturi avec une légère amertume. De nos époques reculées existaient déjà des humains sans aucun doute aussi remarquables que nos jeunes gens. A ces époques, nous les nommions vestales, chamans, sorciers,… Ces connaissances anciennes qui parvenaient à défier les lois cartésiennes dans le monde physique où nous nous trouvons, restées secrètes aujourd'hui encore. Je n'ose imaginer l'excitation de nos ennemis indiens face à la jeune Orphée,…

La main pâle d'Elarik brisa son accoudoir de métal et de plastique dans un bruit assourdissant.

… …

… …

… …

- Allez ! Un peu de nerfs ! Tu es capable de mieux !

La voix vibrante des chefs Irokois bourdonnait dans les tympans d'Orphée qui escaladait une pente raide sous des centimètres de neige, glissant parfois, se raccrochant souvent.

Elle était rentrée au complexe après Eva et la seconde suivante avait été contrainte de suivre les terrifiants vampires pour une randonnée improvisée qui durait déjà depuis plus d'une heure. L'air gelé lui brulait les bronches et Orphée passait son temps à humecter ses lèvres gercées, ne parvenant qu'à les blesser d'avantage. Plusieurs fois, elle avait remonté le col roulé trop large de son pull et couvert ses mains endolories des manches trop longues de son manteau. Mais rien n'y faisait : la température dont elle ne voulait surement pas connaitre le chiffre exact était insupportable et elle n'avait pas la présence d'esprit de réfléchir à ce qu'elle pouvait faire de plus pour se tirer de cette torture d'un genre nouveau pour elle : la douleur physique.

Eris lui avait toujours dit que l'esprit pouvait intervenir de manière bénéfique lorsque le corps se trouvait souffrant et il avait évidemment parfaitement raison. Seule la volonté lui manquait.

L'humaine fit une pause pour contempler le chemin parcouru, comme pour se sentir fière d'elle et trouver une force nouvelle pour continuer à avancer sans aucun but. Ses mèches sombres voletaient devant ses yeux, mais elle renonça à les attacher : ses doigts engourdis par le froid ne parviendraient à rien. Malheureusement, sa contemplation ne lui apporta pas le réconfort prévu : malgré le fait qu'elle se trouvait en hauteur par rapport au reste du paysage, elle ne distinguait pas son point de départ. Impossible de savoir la distance difficilement parcourue. La seule chose qui la revigora fut que les Irokois ne la tueraient pas en l'abandonnant simplement dans cette immensité blanche et venteuse.

- Avance, par tous les Dieux ! Dépasse-toi ! Rugit l'un de ses tortionnaires.

Eris et elle-même se disaient souvent cette phrase… « Dépasse-toi »… Et bien qu'elle ne parvenait absolument pas à cerner les intentions des chefs fous, Orphée se remit à avancer, respirant comme un bœuf, éreintée.

… …

… …

… …

_**Douze heures plus tard**_

- Qui es-tu pour ma sœur ? Demanda Eris à Benjamin, s'étonnant de le voir quasi perpétuellement à ses côtés.

- Pas grand-chose j'imagine. Un ami futur, peut-être ? Elle m'aidait à comprendre mon don, répondit celui-ci sans détourner son attention de Giana à nouveau sur pied.

- Et quelle est ta capacité ?

- Je maitrise les éléments.

L'humain fit une moue signifiant qu'il en avait assez de constater qu'il n'arrivait plus à dénombrer les spécificités de la race vampire avant de poursuivre.

- Tu sais causer au feu ?

- Tu sais faire autre chose qu'utiliser l'ironie comme système de défense ?

- Ce n'était pas de la provoc' pour une fois, râla Eris en haussant les sourcils.

- Ho. Alors je ne devrais pas être étonné d'apprendre un nouveau détail concernant les éléments.

- Je déteste parler de ça en temps normal. Tu devras demander à ma sœur. Je sais que la volonté et le lâcher-prise ont une grande importance sur la communication avec les éléments. Mais tu peux réellement avoir des réponses ou apprendre directement d'eux. Et pire encore en pleine nature mais le sujet me fait flipper.

- Comment ça ? S'étonna le jeune égyptien.

- Je suis plutôt cartésien, mais surtout réfractaire à toutes sortes d'histoires paranormales.

-… Dis celui qui connait l'état de sa sœur à des kilomètres de distance.

- Je sais peut-être accomplir certaines choses, mais je ne cherche pas plus loin les explications,…

La conversation entre Benjamin et Eris se stoppa net : des claquements sonores et des bruits de pas raisonnèrent à travers les couloirs et Giana se mit automatiquement à arranger ses papiers sur son bureau et à redresser sa position sur sa chaise. Elle eut le temps de modifier légèrement l'arrangement floral posé sur le comptoir de son bureau avant qu'un nouveau bruit ne résonne.

- Ce n'est rien. Seulement mon quart d'heure de douleur qui approche, soupira Sven qui s'était subitement placé debout ente eux deux, le regard soucieux.

Corin, Démétri et Heidi apparurent instantanément placés devant l'imposante double porte en bois sculpté en face du bureau de la réceptionniste : leur maitre arrivait accompagné des siens.

- Sven,… Ne m'apprécies-tu vraiment pas ? Ricana Eris, sardonique, comprenant que le chef breton probablement hors de lui allait bientôt apparaitre.

- Je commence sérieusement à y réfléchir.

Le silence s'était imposé dans le château alors que l'immense porte s'ouvrit tranquillement en laissant apparaitre Aro, encadré par ses deux diaboliques jumeaux et du reste des vampires parti aux Amériques.

- Qu'il est bon de se retrouver chez soi, mes enfants, s'exclama l'ancien à l'humeur joyeuse imperturbable avant de rajouter d'une voix sombre : Ceci malgré le fait regrettable que les mauvaises surprises nous accueillent à notre retour._ Giana, moi dolce, semplice controllo di routine._

Et Aro tendit la main devant tous les regards surpris par la prompte initiative. En effet, la plupart des habitants du château s'étaient discrètement rassemblés, invisibles pour la réceptionniste qui, l'étonnement passé, n'eut même pas la décence de trembler en approchant du membre blanc d'Aro. Elle ne laissa tout simplement pas paraitre une seule hésitation, comme une habitude prise depuis des années. Et c'était effectivement le cas.

Elarik était sans aucun doute prêt au massacre pur et simple : tendu et les pupilles couleurs charbon, il était préparé à bondir pour la mordre sauvagement, sans daigner lui offrir l'honneur de la boire, pour la décapiter sans préambule. Qu'importe le sang versé à ses yeux. Il ferait tout ce qui pourrait La venger.

Malheureusement pour tous, les doigts d'Aro relâchèrent trop rapidement sa proie et il s'avança comme si de rien n'était en direction de la salle de réunion improvisée, en lançant un bref :

- _Grace, mio dolce_,…

Toutefois, Bella Cullen testa sans attendre son bouclier mental sur l'humaine traitresse, guettant le moindre tressaillement de sa part, le plus petit indice d'un trouble éventuel qui ne vint jamais, alors qu'Eléazar l'examina avec intention dans l'espoir de percevoir l'étrange pouvoir qui la tenait. Edward lui-même ne parvint pas à capter quoi que ce soit d'utile, même pas un tremblement annonçant l'annulation du sort qui frappait avec efficacité la réceptionniste qui avait repris ses activités sans même s'imaginer une seconde ce qu'elle venait de subir.

Alors tous les vampires se déplacèrent sans entrain, frustrés de ne jamais se sentir avancer, vers un énième rassemblement où Eris fut trainé presque de force par un Sven lui lançant théâtralement :

- Je ne t'apprécie pas seulement, je t'adore et te vénère !

… …

… …

… …

Après avoir pris une douche qui lui sembla tiède en regard à sa trop longue marche hivernale, Orphée n'adressa aucun regard à Eva et Anton qui patientaient à sa sortie. Comme un automate, elle se dirigea vers l'endroit où les loups étaient parqués, jambes tremblantes et trébuchant sur de nombreux vestiges du complexe échoués là.

- Que fais-tu ? Demanda Eva, étonnée de ne pas la voir s'étaler directement sur son lit de fortune.

Son ton avait beau être dénué de colère ou d'amertume face à leur discussion passée un peu plus tôt, Orphée répondit d'une voix froide et visiblement de mauvaise grâce :

- Voir comme se porte Jivko et les siens.

- …

- Je ne les ai pas vus depuis la fin de leur mutation.

Aucun des vampires ne répondit. Cependant, lorsqu'ils furent entrés dans la salle abritant le bouclier d'Icare, Anton cru bon de prendre la parole de son léger accent russe, martelant ses mots d'une voix plus forte que nécessaire, rappelant la nouvelle règle établie par ses chefs à tous les enfants de la lune.

- Les chiens ont reçus l'ordre de ne pas t'adresser la parole,… du moins dans ta langue.

Orphée tourna lentement son visage vers lui, avec une colère non feinte et une attitude proprement pétrifiée. Elle ne comprenait pas le but de cette interdiction. Les yeux rougeoyants du jeune vampire ne cillèrent pas, mais ne démontraient aucune émotion particulière alors que son amie possédait l'expression la plus désolée qui soit. L'humaine se détourna d'eux avec dégout et s'aperçut directement du questionnement des loups, voir l'agacement.

- On va dire que j'ai de la chance d'être épuisée, j'ai pas envie de comprendre, conclut-elle. Puis-je venir tout de même avec vous ? Finit-elle par demander à Jivko.

Celui-ci hocha simplement la tête, sourcils froncés par l'incompréhension qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis que les deux indiens fous avaient donné leur ordre quelques minutes plus tôt, alors qu'Icare fit passer la fille aux cheveux feu sous son bouclier.

- Donne le meilleur de toi-même, Orphée. Ça passera beaucoup plus vite,… Couina Eva, sachant pertinemment ce qui attendait la captive jusqu'à la prochaine pleine lune.

- Merde.

Orphée s'avança encore et aucun garou ne fut dupé par sa faiblesse physique qu'elle tentait de camoufler derrière son assurance.

Elle s'arrêta devant l'ancien à la pilosité blanche et baissa la tête en comprenant ce à quoi elle n'aurait donc pas droit désormais : le réconfort grâce à la conversation, même minime. Ce fut Aleksandr qui désamorça la situation, alors que son maitre serrait les mâchoires face à ses différents questionnements.

- _Иди к нам. Tы меня подержала, как мoгу я так же тебя подержу_.

Bien qu'elle n'eut rien comprit, le ton doux et accueillant du jeune loup ne trompa pas son empathie et elle se permit sans hésitation à s'assoir à son côté. Ou elle tomba plutôt : ses forces la quittaient définitivement et c'est en soupirant qu'elle sourit difficilement à Aleksandr pour le remercier.

- _Спасибо_,…

- _Ето нормална, девечка_, lui répondit-il surpris et réjoui.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'humaine soupirait de fatigue au milieu des garous, le silence quasi-permanent lui devenait intolérable. Pour se distraire, elle détailla longuement l'étrange race qu'était ces enfants de la lune mais ne put qu'y voir des hommes en haillons. Pas de femmes. Aucune. En dehors de leurs yeux vifs, rien ne démontrait leur force et leur origine surnaturelle. Mal rasés pour la plupart, les cheveux jamais très courts par le manque d'entretien ou longs en bataille, leurs vêtements élimés à l'extrême, ne lui faisaient penser qu'à un attroupement de souffreteux, leur retirant toute gloire et toute dignité.

Orphée croisa momentanément les yeux noisette de Gévaudan se reposant allongé sur le sol comme à son habitude contrairement à la plupart placés en tailleur. Il semblait réfléchir intensément à son sujet, tout comme Jivko. Une seule question taraudait les anciens _: Qu'allait faire subir les Irokois à cette frêle créature ? Et surtout pour quelles raisons prenait-elle autant d'importance_… Certes, ses dons anciens et rares de nos jours avaient de quoi les amuser. _Mais ?_

Effrayée par l'inquiétude étrange qui émanait d'eux, Orphée, trop fatiguée par ses efforts physiques en plus de sa crise si récente dont elle n'avait pu pleinement se remettre, ne put contenir toute sa faiblesse et c'est avec une voix tremblante qu'elle s'adressa à Aleksandr :

- Excuse mon comportement. Mais j'ai si peur,…

Et elle posa doucement sa tête sur les genoux croisés du jeune loup, étonné par la familiarité et la confiance que l'humaine lui témoignait. Pourtant, en voyant que son maitre qui se relevait pour se diriger vers eux deux, afin de serrer étroitement l'épaule de la fille pour lui témoigner son maladroit soutien, Aleksandr se rendit à l'évidence : Orphée était dans la même galère. Mais si leur seul espoir s'avérait être l'humaine, elle n'avait pas de horde sur qui compter pour déjouer les actes de ses ennemis.

- Mmhm,… Détrompe-toi, marmonna Orphée avant de sombrer dans un sommeil profond.

… …

… …

… …

-Tout notre peuple se doit de prêter main forte lors d'un conflit d'une telle ampleur, fit remarquer Sulpicia qu'on n'entendait jamais alors qu'Aro posait sa main dans la sienne.

- Certes. Mais la situation deviendra vite intenable si cela continue à ce rythme. Nous n'avons rien pour avancer, argumenta Marius.

- Quelles que soient les pistes menant à l'humaine, nous ne la percevons pas pour le moment, répliqua Pandora, ex-femme de Marius participant plus que rarement à la conversation malgré son port droit et assuré. Devons-nous nous terrez ici en attendant la fin des temps ? Questionna-t-elle en passant une main dans ses cheveux bruns longs et soyeux.

- Certes non.

- Aucun d'entre nous ne sera d'accord sur tous les arguments. Ni sur aucun sujet. Nous sommes beaucoup trop nombreux pour décider d'un mouvement de troupe, séparation ou allongement de nos alliances, marmonna Marcus.

- Abrégeons cette réunion en attendant d'avoir les idées claires. Octroyons-nous une brève entracte, proposa Caius, toujours stratège même lorsqu'il s'agissait du moral des troupes.

- Je rejoints ton avis, énonça alors Marius. Oublions tout cela pendant quelques semaines et nous aviserons ensuite, moyennant une légère surveillance bien entendu.

Les anciens s'étant mis d'accord à l'unisson, le brouhaha reprit dans la salle dédiée aux réunions guerrières plus fortement encore alors que certains vampires se levaient déjà. Eris clignait des yeux le plus discrètement possible : il avait eu un mal fou à rester éveillé, alors qu'Elarik se tournait vers Sven pour lui ordonner :

- Faites tous ce que bon vous semble, mais je veux l'un d'entre vous en permanence auprès de l'humain.

- Et toi, que comptes-tu faire ? S'étonna brièvement Sven alors que son chef n'avait pas donné signe de vouloir s'exprimer même lorsque l'on énonçait le nom de sa protégée.

- Une promenade.

- Dangereuse ? Se méfia le blond.

- Logiquement non.

- Jure-le.

- Et sur quoi ? Grimaça le pirate en levant ses yeux bordeaux au ciel.

- Surement pas sur ton honneur, pirate ! Je te connais, vieux brigand ! Allons,… sur tes retrouvailles avec la douce Orphée.

Le breton soupira profondément mais consentit tout de même à répondre :

- Si ça peut te rassurer, ami.

Au moment où certains commençaient à se diriger vers la sortie et Eris à s'étirer, un murmure fut malencontreusement perçut par l'ensemble de l'assemblée, à l'ouïe beaucoup trop fine :

- Pourquoi les anciens **n'obligent-ils** pas l'humain à rechercher son Sang, si _Elle_ se trouve encore entre leurs griffes ? C'est insens…

Marius, à l'habituelle apparence de gentleman, venait d'empoigner le scélérat vampire par la gorge, le broyant sans ménagement en le soulevant de quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol.

- Ecoute-moi attentivement, _enfant_. Je me contrefiche de ton jeune âge et même de ton nom. Aucun humain en ma présence ne sera traité en esclave. **Aucun** **!** Qui plus est sachant que ceux ayant acte de présence au sein de notre communauté sont dignes de notre protection. Suis-je assez clair pour tout le monde ou dois-je dès à présent illustrer ma théorie selon laquelle notre future cohabitation tous tournerait au massacre dans un futur relativement proche ?

Sa voix, presque hautaine, était acide au possible, glaçant le sang de la plupart des plus jeunes à plusieurs mètres à la ronde : personne n'agace un vieux vampire sans conséquence, encore moins un ancien romain aux principes de respect et d'honneur immuables.

- Calmons-nous, calmons-nous ! Frère ! S'exclamait Aro alors que personne n'osait s'interposer. Nous voilà à cran comme le désirent probablement nos insensés ennemis, alors prenons chacun le temps de nous détendre quelques minutes avant de réfléchir à nos différentes possibilités !

Marius répondit par un grondement guttural empli de menaces avant de laisser tomber le gamin de 180 ans à terre, clamant rageusement :

- Rappelez-vous que les dénommées Sylvie et Audrey ont connu la mort véritable après avoir honteusement manqué de respect à l'humaine de l'un des nôtres et leurs trépas me semble on ne peut plus justifiés. C'est effectivement miraculeux que certains d'entre vous soient encore en vie.

Marius regarda un Eris imperturbable de ses yeux charbon, humain se tenait debout et mains dans les poches entre les deux prêtres, et fini siffler à l'attention de tous :

- Cet humain est mien, entendez-vous ? Le premier à l'approcher sans nobles intentions tombera en cendres dans la seconde qui suivra ses gestes.

Puis le vieux vampire du nord se détourna violemment, sa cape de velours rouge claquant dans le vide alors qu'Eris se demandait bien ce qui allait lui arriver.

… …

… …

… …

_**Une semaine de plus.**_

- Vous êtes fous ! **FOUS** !

- Hurle si tu le désire ! Mais lutte comme il se doit !

Orphée beuglait sans retenues insultes et accusations diverses à plein poumon après que les deux chefs Irokois lui ait arraché ses vêtements, ne l'autorisant à garder qu'une culotte de coton blanc et son débardeur noir. Sans attendre, les monstres l'avait trainée dans une des douches crasseuses du bâtiment, ouvrant le jet au maximum en bouchant de leurs corps la sortie de la cabine sans porte.

Oui, Orphée était relativement habituée à cette température à présent, notamment pour ses douches. Cependant, cet acte qu'elle jugeait au combien stupide avait été perpétré par surprise, sans compter que cela durait depuis un bon quart d'heure.

Sur ses membres blanchissant à vue d'œil se dessinaient de petites marbrures bleuâtres, traduisant sans peine l'expression de son corps humain : le froid était beaucoup trop intense.

- Je ne sais pas ce que vous attendez de moi, mais si vous me laissez en vie, attendez-vous à des représailles ! Bande de MALADES ! Allez mour…

Elle n'eut le temps de les maudire plus encore : l'irokoi souriant le plus proche la poussa si brusquement en arrière qu'elle se cogna le crâne contre le mur de carrelage blanc fissuré et chuta sur le sol dans un bruit mat, presque assommée.

- Maintenant, tu as tout intérêt à te relever, car nous ne t'aiderons pas.

Orphée était bien trop étourdie pour produire autre chose que des mouvements désordonnés. Elle resta quelques minutes à tenter de rester alerte. Cependant, elle avait compris : son corps ne pouvait pas à la fois lutter contre le vertige, la douleur et le froid, sans compter que son moral devait être géré pour affronter les deux aliénés de distraction. Si elle ne s'accrochait pas, elle tomberait en hypothermie pour sûr.

Alors la faible humaine s'accrocha de toutes ses forces à son instinct de survie, vidant son esprit de toute pensée inutile en cette minute, avant de se hisser sur ses bras en tremblant. Le jet d'eau ne cessait de la tourmenter et il finissait en brulures glaciales sur sa peau rouge et bleue. Sans en avoir honte, elle gémit, ses dreads imbibées d'eau frappant ses plaies suintantes, mais elle ne lâcha pas sa volonté et parvins à se relever en s'agrippant au mur carrelé.

Orphée se coupa à nouveau, la main droite pour changer, tout en tentant d'esquiver le pommeau de la douche qui crachait ses gouttes froides. Seul son démon l'encourageait. Quoique,…

- Ce n'était pas si difficile, tu vois,…

Orphée lança un regard chargé de tout l'outrage qu'elle ressentait à l'émetteur de cette remarque avant de pousser un cri de rage proche de la démence :

- RAAAAA ! Foutez-moi la paix ! **LA PAIX !**

L'étincelle qui s'alluma dans les pupilles flamboyantes des Irokois semblait changer d'intensité, révélant un espoir morbide :

- Tu peux sortir, chuchota le second qui n'avait pas réagi durant toute l'expérience.

Suspicieuse, l'humaine aux cheveux colorés les toisa pour discerner ce qui l'attendait encore : les monstres paraissaient parfaitement sérieux et la dévisageaient, cherchant le changement, le déclic. Toutefois, Orphée ne put trouver leurs intentions réelles et c'était avec toute la méfiance du monde qu'elle sortit maladroitement du compartiment dont ils avaient libéré la sortie. Ce fut pratiquement de force que l'un tamponna ses plaies et que l'autre lui étala une belle couche de mélasse visqueuse.

- Tu étais parfaite, lui dirent-ils d'une seule voix.

Puis ils posèrent rapidement leurs ustensiles et disparurent sans plus un mot.

Si Orphée, tremblante et à bout de force face à l'épreuve, ne comprenait pas le véritable sens de l'expression des chefs du lieu, le démon, lui, **ronronnait de plaisir face au compliment**.

**Ça**, _c'était le déclic dont on se serait passé_.

… …

… …

… …

_Vilain ! Vilain double maléfique ! Pour la suite, environ un mois ? (j'espère moins, bien évidemment…) Ca va enfin se bouger, ca va même péter sa race. Je suis trop pressée de vous écrire la suite ! J'ai hâaaate ! Merci à vous toutes. Je vous aime !_


	55. Quand la peur s'efface

! Je l'ai fait ! Oui ! Ho oui ! J'ai pos-té ! C'est pas le plus beau jour de votre vie ? (ou presque ?) Malgré mon ordi portable qui ne marche pas, malgré mes boulot du samedi, contre vents et marées, en plus du gel, de mes tuyauteries qui ont gelées, de mon gaz qui marche plus (oui, je vis comme une pauvresse… faites un don !), j'ai… POoOOsté !

Heureuses ? Je suis navrée pour l'attente mes chères, mais j'ai lutté jusqu'au bout ! De toutes mes forces ! Je remercie tout de même **mes harceleuses professionnelles**, et les reviews remplies d'inquiétudes (ne vous tracassez pas, je suis entière et toujours motivée par cette foutue fic' !) et également **VILBBES** qui me lâche mes traductions en Russe ! Merci beaucoup à toutes ! Maintenant, je vous laisse savourer… Et après ce chapitre, il y aura… L'épilogue de la seconde partie ! Pour passer à la troisième et dernière ! Comme ça déchire la race de sa grand-mère (c'est ce que j'appelle l'auto motivation. Merci.)

Allez, bonne lecture, et laissez une trace de votre passage ou je mettrais encore plus de temps la prochaine fois.

Smile !

… …

… …

… …

53

… …

… …

… …

_Sans que personne n'eut la présence d'esprit de tenter de l'arrêter et comprenant seulement ce qui était en train de se passer sans en distinguer la raison, Ernesto et Vitor n'eurent que le temps de crier :_

_- __**Eris ! NON !**_

… …

… …

… …

_N'aies pas peur de ce que tu vas souffrir_, lui rappela l'Ange alors qu'il contemplait le monde.

… …

… …

… …

- Elle va céder, cela ne fait aucun doute.

- Oui, elle perd le contrôle. A la prochaine pleine lune, nous verrons notre travail accompli.

-Quelle joie cela va être.

… …

… …

… …

Assis dans son fauteuil de bois sculpté derrière son bureau d'acajou, Marius fixait le soleil couchant sans ciller après qu'il eut écrit marqué maintes pages de sa plume d'oie, remplissant un peu plus son journal. De minuscules éclaboussures d'encre noire maculaient ses doigts blancs et ses manches qu'il n'avait pas retroussées, traduisant sa vitesse d'écriture et son énervement. Humains ou vampires, les jeunes ne réfléchissaient pas, avait-il constaté à la fin de la réunion de Volterra : c'est à cause de cela que l'ancien du nord s'était senti obligé de remettre les pendules à l'heure. A présent, l'humain Eris déclaré sien ne risquait plus sa vie car Marius ne laisserait jamais un être si doué mourir. Jamais.

Marius avait tout de suite remarqué ses qualités : indépendant, fidèle et combatif. Son défaut le plus flagrant était son immense manque de manière et cette façon étrange de céder à l'égoïsme.

- Il n'est pas égoïste. Il est lié à sa sœur, déclara doucement une voix féminine à l'extrême délicatesse.

Marcus ne répondit pas plus qu'il ne bougea, pétrifié devant le soleil qui affichait ses couleurs roses orangées sur les pierres blanches de sa villa vénitienne.

- Tu lis dans mes pensées, chuchota-t-il pour ne pas perturber la quiétude de sa demeure.

- Toujours pas. Tu parlais simplement à haute voix. Je te disais donc que cet humain-là est lié à sa sœur, répéta patiemment la magnifique Pandora.

Le blond du nord se tourna lentement vers elle, profitant de sa beauté intacte par-delà les siècles. Son ex-femme au port royal et aux longs cheveux sombres n'a jamais perdu de sa prestance, surtout pas après qu'il l'ai transformé.

- Ce… lien dont tu me parles semble être important.

- Il l'est, assurément. Au-delà de la guerre, il nous faut les protéger.

- Tu as souvent été si parfaitement indifférente en dehors de ta propre destinée… Que me vaut l'immense plaisir de te voir démontrer de la compassion ? Soupira-t-il en délaissant le charme de Pandora sans regret.

- Ces humains sont tous deux comme j'ai été de mon humanité : sorcière, et je ne te parle même pas du terme ancien de ce mot ! La magie et la spiritualité ont beaucoup évolué… Et comme je le savais pour mon propre cas, leur place est parmi nous, argumenta-t-elle en se permettant quelques pas silencieux dans le bureau de Marius.

- Le fait que la petite Orphée soit la protégée du fougueux pirate et qu'Eris ait été déclaré comme mien les protègera suffisamment.

- Pour le peu qu'elle revienne un jour. Qu'importe. Leur histoire m'intrigue : l'attachement du frère pour la sœur n'est pas une banalité. C'est surnaturel sans aucun doute. Et cela m'intéresse. Toutefois, je tiens à te prévenir : l'humain est momentanément seul au château car les bretons sont allés chasser pour plusieurs jours. Tu sais que je n'ai pas ton autorité et les débats font rage dans tous les coins de Volterra pour convenir de la conduite à tenir.

- J'y retourne dans l'heure. Ne t'en fais pas.

C'était une manière délicate de congédier son hôte sans déclarer qu'il désirait que cette heure soit la sienne.

- Une dernière chose,… Que feras-tu, toi ?

- Comme depuis plusieurs siècles : je regarderais la guerre et ne m'y montrerait que lorsque j'estimerais qu'elle vaut quelque chose.

Puis Pandora disparut et Marius soupira en passant une main las sur son visage de marbre en pensant que, même exempte de folie, la plupart des vampires se devaient de se distraire. Même lorsqu'un conflit parmi les plus importants qu'ai connu leur race fait surface.

… …

… …

… …

Elle escaladait une falaise abrupte à mains nues. Des pics de roche flanqués de stalactites de glace lui servaient de promontoire le peu de fois qu'elle s'autorisait à faire une pause. Chose trop rare lorsque l'on avait un fou en contrebas et un autre au-dessus de sa tête. Pourtant l'humaine fatiguée et énervée de jouer le jeu des monstres ne disait mot.

- Tu peux être plus rapide ! lui hurla l'Irokois perché au sommet de l'escarpement. Bouge-toi !

Orphée soupira et comme muée mécaniquement, elle reprit son escalade, les mains sanguinolentes qu'elle ne sentait qu'à peine. Sous les bourrasques, ses cheveux gênaient sa vue et elle aimerait vraiment pouvoir remonter son écharpe et redescendre sa capuche…

- Pourquoi t'inquiètes-tu pour elle ? S'enquit Anton en tenant fermement Eva dans ses bras en une étreinte qui se voulait douce.

- Je la trouve courageuse pour une humaine,…

- Et ?

- Et j'ai du mal à comprendre le sens de tout cela.

Perchés eux-mêmes sur une tour aménagée dans le complexe, ils suivaient distraitement la scène surréaliste : une jeune fille grimpait le long d'une paroi de pierre gelée, sans corde ni harnais. Simplement ses mains fragiles la hissaient vers le haut. Juste leurs deux maitres et créateurs qui attendaient qu'elle monte correctement. Ou qu'elle tombe. Bien évidemment, si elle chutait, sa punition serait à la hauteur de la déception des fous car elle ne mourra jamais de cette façon : l'indien en contrebas était là naturellement pour la rattraper. Pourtant, cela ne rassurait pas Orphée : cet Irokoi pour la plupart du temps muet et immobile ne lui donnait aucune envie de tomber dans le vide.

- _Plutôt se planter une stalactite dans la carotide_,… se dit-elle en elle-même.

- _Certes_, répondit le démon_, je dois cependant avouer que cet entrainement est le plus instructif que nous n'ayons jamais reçu_.

- _Rabaisse ta fierté. Je refuse d'être manipulée par ces bâtards dingues_.

- _En effet, ne perdons pas de vue cet objectif. Mais nous pouvons nous servir de la fierté comme d'un moteur. Et de cet entrainement pour pulvériser nos limites._

- Tu vas avancer oui ? Tu veux mourir congelée ? Ne sois pas faible ! C'est intolérable !

_- La colère aussi peut-être un moteur, soit-dit en passant_.

- Fermez-là ! C'est pas c'que j'suis en train d'faire ? MERDE !

Et Orphée, perdant son calme, monta de quatre mètres plus haut en quelques secondes, fâchée de ne jamais se sentir à la hauteur. Mais lorsqu'elle leva ses yeux sombres à la recherche d'une nouvelle aspérité pour assurer sa montée, la jeune fille eut juste le temps d'apercevoir l'Irokoi précédemment perché au-dessus d'elle fondre dans les airs. En une demi-seconde, il l'avait percuté volontairement avec une telle force qu'elle se retrouva à voler dans les airs sans rien pour la retenir. Elle hurla plus de rage que de peur avant de se sentir proche de l'inconscience : l'indien en contrebas l'avait rattrapée sans aucune douceur et la maintenait avec trop de force pour que cela soit involontaire.

Sentant son squelette émettre des craquements en tous sens, Orphée ne put que tousser sous l'étouffement en proférant des jurons inintelligibles, tentant de retenir des cris de douleur et d'indignation. Au bout d'une petite minute, l'Irokois la largua à terre comme un vulgaire déchet alors qu'elle ne cessait de se révolter en serrant les mâchoires, frappant le sol de ses poings par intermittence, parfois aussi avec son front, sans même chercher à se relever. Orphée perdait le contrôle.

- _Tu ne sais donc pas faire une fois ce qui est bon ? S'insurgea le démon._

- _Ta gueule ! Tu ne vois pas qu'ils nous poussent à bout ? Qu'ils veulent que l'on se perde ?_

Puis Orphée respira rapidement en se prenant la tête dans les mains, sentant qu'elle avait réellement du mal à rester de marbre devant l'attitude de ses bourreaux.

- Nous parviendrons à te faire perdre le contrôle, petite. Nous connaissons tes secrets pour les avoir appris il y a fort longtemps, dit l'un.

Seul le rire dément caractéristique d'Orphée lui répondit, souvent entrecoupé de sanglots secs, sans larme.

- Oui, tu te perdras au milieu de ta haine et tu vaudras bien plus que tous nos ennemis réunis, murmura l'autre.

- Quand tu auras passé ces épreuves, tu seras traitée comme la guerrière que tu es.

- Nous savons d'ailleurs que tu as toujours eu envie de céder. Que tu rêves de faire exploser ton démon à la surface pour ne plus devoir lutter contre lui.

Les deux ignobles continuèrent leurs litanies hypnotiques sachant pertinemment que, comme Orphée l'avait faire avec Eva, toutes phrases faisaient leur chemin dans l'inconscient et le démon de la jeune fille les accepteraient un jour, pour son égo.

- Crois-tu que nous ne savons rien de tes capacités spirituelles ?

- Oui, penses-tu qu'il nous est impossible de les comprendre totalement ?

Un des indien se penchait sur l'humaine en ricanant alors que l'autre la dominait de toute sa hauteur. Aucune de leur attitude n'étaient satisfaisante : pour le premier, Orphée se sentait acculée et prise au piège. Pour l'autre, elle se percevait écrasée par sa force et sa volonté. Mais au final, elle pouffa encore en serrant tout ce qui lui passait à portée de main compulsivement.

Enfin, ses gestes se calmèrent progressivement et l'humaine soupira d'aise, ayant réussi à imposer le calme à son démon et de passer sa main de glace et de sang sur ses yeux pour obstruer sa vue l'espace d'un instant : pensant absorber l'énergie des monstres pour fuir, elle se doutait que d'autres veillaient sur la situation et qu'elle n'aurait aucune chance de survie en s'aventurant dans le blizzard.

Elle savait toutefois que se cacher ne lui servirait à rien et elle fit son ultime provocation : explosant de son rire terrifiant, elle énonça calmement :

- Je vous défie de me faire perdre le contrôle,…

Se relevant difficilement, elle s'accroupit en face de l'irokoi dans la même position avant d'énoncer en souriant :

- Surtout, ne ratez pas votre coup. Vous risqueriez de le regretter amèrement.

Puis, ce fut le noir : le second chef l'avait assommée d'un coup de poing en plein front.

- Ne l'abîme tout de même pas,…

- Il faut passer à l'étape supérieure tant que nous voyons cette faiblesse en elle. Elle résiste trop bien et elle s'adapte trop rapidement à nos conditions.

- Tu as entièrement raison,…

… …

… …

… …

_N'aies pas peur de ce que tu vas souffrir. Je serais toujours là. Cesse de douter, _souffla l'ange_._

… …

… …

… …

Ambiance morose à Volterra, la plupart des clans ayant été chasser dans des coins plus éloignés de la ville Volturi. Santino, toujours à la même place, fixait Giana qui revenait des cuisines le ventre plein, suivie par Eris qui se frottait l'estomac même d'avoir peu mangé. Après un jeûne trop long pour un humain, il était difficile pour lui de retrouver un organe fonctionnel. Il ne devait donc pas forcer la dose de nourriture de peur que son estomac au repos ne veuille pas tout digérer.

La réceptionniste s'examina dans un petit miroir de poche placé dans un des tiroirs de son bureau alors que le prédateur humain grimpait lentement les marches pour rejoindre Santino dans l'ombre, pour guetter encore sans relâche. De toute façon, Eris ne savait pas vraiment à quelle autre activité s'occuper alors que les débats faisaient rage parmi les habitants restés au château. Le ténébreux vampire les entendait tous sans exception mais n'y prêtait guère d'attention : Giana se remettait à classer des dossiers et mettait de l'ordre dans ses annotations. Santino ne s'étonnait plus de la passion d'Aro pour les étagères remplies d'archives datant de plusieurs millénaires.

Eris passa derrière lui et relativement étonné, le vampire tourna son regard sang vers les yeux clairs de l'humain, signifiant par là qu'il désirait être informé de ses activités.

- J'vais chercher un fauteuil et je vous rejoins.

Giana remit en place son petit miroir dans la paume de sa main, croyant à tort que personne ne la voyait, tous les vampires semblant plus occupés à débattre de la situation. Elle lissa ses cernes de la pulpe de son index et remit de l'ordre dans sa coiffure soigneusement tirée à l'arrière de son crâne. Puis, satisfaite, elle s'apprêtait à porter ses piles de dossiers classés aux archives… lorsqu'elle sursauta violemment, alors que Santino soupira sèchement : un rire silencieux de sa part. Il leva les sourcils d'amusement en direction d'Eris qui avait déposé bruyamment son fauteuil rembourré du dix-huitième siècle et le repose pied assortis des mêmes clous et du velours vert intact, sur le sol de marbre à ses côtés.

- Qu'c'est lourd ce bazar ! chuchota-t-il avant de s'installer confortablement en soufflant d'aise.

- C'est mieux ainsi, fit-il ensuite pour lui-même en plaçant ses bras derrière sa tête.

A ce moment, Santino contempla l'immense garçon qu'il avait devant les yeux et remarqua qu'Eris ne manquait pas réellement d'éducation : c'était à sa manière encore un enfant qui refusait les contraintes imposées par son environnement. Vu comme un manque de respect pour la plupart, il s'agissait en réalité d'une subtile rébellion argumentant que tous les Hommes pouvait se conduire comme ils le désiraient à partir du moment où personne ne franchissait de limites.

Ernesto et Vitor arrivèrent à leur tour avec la meute que l'on entendait plus geindre par un miracle non encore défini et le premier prêtre attrapa une des mains d'Eris pour lui fourrer un jus d'orange fraichement pressé dans la paume.

- Des vitamines, répondit-il devant le regard incompréhensif de son protégé. Tu bois et tu te tais.

Et c'est ce qu'Eris fit à petites gorgées alors que ses deux amis échangeaient des nouvelles par rapport aux décisions des uns, à la volonté des autres. Rien qui n'intéressait l'humain qui ne surveillait même plus la traitresse et ses piles de papiers. Son esprit s'égara rapidement loin d'ici, dans un rêve éveillé que les trois vampires respectèrent : Eris fatiguait, c'était à ne pas en douter.

Arrivèrent un peu plus tard Benjamin et Tia comme à leur habitude, déclarant qu'eux restaient au château jusqu'à la fin de la guerre pour des raisons pratiques :

- Inutile de faire des allers retours en avion avec la découverte récente de notre existence par les humains. De plus, s'il faut attaquer groupés un jour, autant être directement sur place, disait Le vampire égyptien qu'Eris n'écoutait que d'une oreille.

Mais lorsqu'il vit un minuscule bouquet de fleurs dans les cheveux ondulés de Tia, il prit subitement la parole en désignant les petits perce-neige.

- T'as trouvé ça où ?

- Ho ! S'enthousiasma Benjamin. Sur les balconnières du tour de garde.

- Haaaaa ! Voilà une bonne nouvelle ! Hein, mes braves bêtes ! S'exclama un Eris joyeux en frottant vigoureusement museaux et encolures des loups qui grondèrent de contentement.

- Il voit des fleurs et il rit. Un jour, je le comprendrais, ricana Sven qui arrivait en contrebas entouré de son clan, hormis son chef.

- C'est le printemps, _ignare_.

- Certes, une jolie saison et un petit réchauffement du temps en perspective. Un ciel plus clément fera du bien à nos humeurs maussades, j'en conviens.

-… Où est ton chef ?

- Resté un moment sur la côté à une grosse heure d'ici.

La réaction d'Eris pris Sven au dépourvu : l'humain soupira sans retenue, paraissant profondément excédé par l'absence du pirate.

- Que t'arrive-t-il ? S'enquit alors le blond alors que le reste du clan salua Santino avant de se diriger vers leur chambre attitrée. Notre chef te manque-t-il à ce point ?

- Nan, c'est juste le printemps. Une des périodes les plus importantes de l'année.

- Penses-tu vraiment que cela va changer quelque chose à la situation de ta sœur ? Marmonna Benjamin qui ne croyait pas que la saison puisse apporter un quelconque changement.

- Ma sœur te dirait qu'elle y croit et que c'est tout ce qui importe pour sa survie.

… …

… …

… …

Sauf qu'à des kilomètres au nord dans les trous perdus et abandonnés de Russie, le printemps ne se montrait pas encore.

… …

… …

… …

Elarik était en effet posé sur un rocher surplombant légèrement la mer. La houle venait frapper la côté ciselée avec force, tant que de petites gouttes aspergeaient le vampire désespéré, logeant de petites étincelles dans ses longues boucles noires. La tête entre les genoux, il tentait de ne plus rien percevoir en dehors du bruit des vagues, malheureusement ce fut vain : le visage d'Orphée lui apparaissait, tantôt souriant, tantôt terrifiée et l'appelant à l'aide. Parfois nue. Parfois malicieuse.

Le pirate avait l'impression que chaque souvenir tartinait une couche de douleur en plus à l'intérieur de tout son être. Tentant de garder le contrôle, il ne fut pas conscient que son démon intérieur était révulsé par la situation et hurlait à la vengeance. Tous les humanoïdes du monde possédaient ces gardiens, ces veilleurs positifs et négatifs. Même les vampires, et Elarik ne faisait pas exception.

Considérant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire de plus en dehors de sillonner la terre en long et en large, il se mit à parler, la mer pour seul témoin. Une superstition datant de son temps affirmait que le vent apportait les paroles énoncées à l'être cher concerné et que celui-ci pouvait les entendre s'il tendait suffisamment l'oreille. C'est ce qu'avait cru beaucoup de marins lorsque les voyages en mer se faisaient trop longs mais Elarik n'avait nullement fait cela, personne ne l'ayant jamais vraiment attendu et lui-même n'ayant jamais été pressé de retourner à terre. Alors il murmura lentement, cherchant les mots justes.

- Je n'ai jamais ressenti cela, Orphée. Jamais,… Si un jour j'ai éprouvé un quelconque attachement dans en mes 510 ans, ces impressions devaient être bien pâles comparées à ce que je… ce qui nait en moi.

Elarik se tut quelques instants. Une certaine quiétude s'installait en lui et il savoura l'odeur de l'eau salée ainsi que la solitude : son clan était enfin parti, cessant de le surveiller. Alors il se permit de parler un peu plus fort, car ce moment semblait _étrangement_ important pour une raison qu'il ignorait complètement.

- Je te jure, Orphée,… Non, je te le promets sur ma vie pitoyable,… Je te jure que si je te retrouve, je ne laisserais plus personne t'approcher. Ce sera cruel, mais je refuserais de t'éloigner de moi une seule seconde encore. Je ne permettrais pas, **jamais**, que l'on te reprenne à moi. Je ne sais pas où nous en serons si ce moment arrive un jour,… Je sais seulement que je te témoignerais tout mon… Toute mon affection. Même si je ne sais pas vraiment comment m'y prendre. J'aimerais tant avoir la foi de ton humain de frère.

Une mouette couina avec ses consœurs, voletant au-dessus du pirate pensif, avant de se poser sur un rocher dépassant de l'eau bouillonnante. Ce paysage qui d'ordinaire l'apaisait ne faisait que lui renvoyer sa solitude insupportable en pleine figure.

- Reviens-moi,…

Le lourd clapotis des vagues agaça prodigieusement Elarik et il entra dans une colère noire : comment pouvait-il être aussi **stupide** ? Comment pouvait-il croire que son semblant de prière fut entendu par quiconque ?

- Je ne peux pas me permettre un tel état ! Gronda-t-il, frustré en frappant le sol de son poing. Pourtant **je sais**, maintenant ! Je sais pourquoi je t'ai trainé jusqu'à Volterra, Orphée ! Ca ne pouvait être que toi,… Il n'y avait que toi pour combler mes vides. Tu as dû le sentir pour me suivre avec aussi peu de résistance. Et j'ai dû le savoir pour t'avoir amenée avec moi. Malgré ça, il n'y a **rien** ! **RIEN** pour que tu me reviennes !

C'était vrai : qui exaucerait sa prière alors qu'aucun Dieu n'avait jamais fait attention à lui depuis sa naissance ? Pourquoi maintenant en y aurait-il un ? Cette fois, une rage dévastatrice l'empoigna violemment : il hurla si fort et si longtemps que les mouettes s'envolèrent de peur et que les vagues elles-mêmes semblaient se taire. Et il courut à grande vitesse le long de la côte. Il lui fallait de sang, il se devait de trouver le liquide pourpre pour trouver l'apaisement. Il le fallait.

Non, Elarik ne savait pas. Non, il n'avait aucune conscience de ceux qui l'avaient écouté. Des élémentaux, pour la plupart, ces créatures reines des éléments et de l'équilibre terrestre. Mais quelqu'un de bien plus fort l'avait entendu, il avait écouté avec attention la prière, la passion saisissante du vampire pour son ancienne captive, sa presque confession. C'est simplement pour cela que le pirate _sentait l'importance_ du moment, chose inhabituelle à laquelle trop peu de gens faisaient attention. L'ange avait écouté. Le gardien d'Orphée en avait compris le message veillant çà et là sur l'évolution de ceux qu'aimait sa protégée. **Car les anges aiment avant tout**.

… …

… …

… …

_**Une semaine de plus**_

Malgré le fait que les loups étaient d'un naturel peu commode, Orphée parvenait à trouver un semblant de réconfort parmi eux. Tous les jours, alors qu'elle subissait les « entrainements » des chefs Irokois et qu'elle réapparaissait ébouriffée et exténuée, la fille à dreads demandait toujours à retourner vers les Garous. Hier soir, elle ne tenait même plus sur ses jambes et c'était une Eva prévenante et douce qui l'avait soutenue jusqu'à eux. Lorsqu'elle eut franchi le bouclier, ce fut un Gévaudan particulièrement à bout qui l'avait pris dans ses bras sans un mot et l'avait placée entre lui et Jivko pour qu'elle puisse récupérer un peu de chaleur corporelle.

Le matin se levait et Orphée, qui pour une fois avait dormi d'un sommeil réparateur, appréhendait le moment où Icare lui ordonnerait de se lever. Cependant, quelque chose avait changé, mais Orphée ne sut dire ce que c'était exactement. Peut-être le ciel plus dégagé que d'ordinaire ?

Ivanov se leva brusquement en constatant que l'humaine était réveillée, comme s'il avait attendu ce moment toute la nuit. Il s'assit précipitamment devant le visage de la jeune fille posé sur une jambe de Gévaudan. Le jeune loup semblait irrité pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, toutefois, percevant le léger tremblement dont il était victime, elle comprit :

- Combien de temps avant la prochaine pleine lune ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible et rauque en lorgnant Icare toujours à son poste.

- Six jours.

- Quelle éloquence,…

- J'ai répondu à ta question, que je sache.

- J'en ai marre de ce silence. Tout est mort, ici.

Orphée n'en dit pas plus et pris fortement la main fébrile d'Ivanov dans la sienne, douloureuse et bandée.

- Ca va aller, tu t'en es très bien sorti la dernière fois ! Fit-elle avec un air encourageant au possible pour se faire comprendre.

- _Я боюсь боли_, chuchota-t-il avec un air torturé.

L'humaine n'eut pas besoin de traduction, qu'aucun n'aurait eu le droit de lui donner de toute manière, mais elle comprit et ressentit parfaitement les sentiments de terreur qui habitait le jeune garçon face à sa prochaine mutation.

- Tout va bien se passer. Ca ne peut pas être pire, dis-toi le bien.

Lors de ces petites phrases qu'elle énonçait, Orphée s'obligeait à user de différentes expressions et mouvements pour tenter de mieux faire passer ses pensées et cela avait parfois l'air de fonctionner : le jeune Ivanov lui fit un faible sourire, qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux bruns.

- _Я надеюсь, что они оставят её с нами на полную луну_, soupira Aleksandr en se trainant un peu par terre pour se rapprocher du groupe que formait les deux anciens, Ivanov et l'humaine, alors que les autres loups restaient fixes et silencieux.

Celle-ci ne comprit pas le jeune homme aux yeux bleus. Malgré tout, elle perçut un espoir immense provenant de lui.

_- Nous ne devons pas décevoir ses espoirs, justement… ni les nôtres_, grinça le démon. _Et je ne vois que la solution que nous avons imaginé pour nous extraire avec les loups de cet enfer_.

- On t'appelle, humaine.

Ca y était, Icare avait parlé et elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de se lever. Ivanov n'avait pas eu besoin de comprendre la langue pour savoir qu'Orphée allait de nouveau se confronter aux deux chefs. Gévaudan fit un tas des dreads qui lui trainaient dessus pour les placer sur le côté et Jivko descendit ses jambes pour forcer la jeune fille à bouger. Tous savaient ce qu'il se passerait si elle refusait d'obtempérer : il y a deux jours, elle avait refusé de les lâcher et Icare n'avait fait aucune sommation avant de l'expulser violemment de son bouclier. Si fort qu'Orphée en avait heurté le sol pour rouvrir certaines de ses blessures.

En soufflant sans honte aucun, elle étira son corps douloureux pour se relever maladroitement, tous ses membres réclamant le repos : à ce stade, elle n'osait même plus appeler cela des courbatures car ses muscles la brulaient littéralement. Malgré son sommeil profond de cette nuit, la jeune fille bailla tout en accrochant ses dreads en une sorte de queue de cheval à l'aide de lambeaux de tissus, puis elle vit Eva, debout près du couloir qu'elle devait emprunter et l'humaine s'inquiéta :

- Tu ne nourris pas les loups ? demanda-t-elle alors, car d'ordinaire la vampire s'occupait de ramener des plats chargés de victuailles qu'elle répugnait à préparer.

- J'ai tout ordonné, il ne reste plus qu'à servir. Anton s'en charge. Mais… Tu ne veux pas manger, toi ?

- Non. Aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé de m'écrouler de fatigue dans la neige pour ne plus jamais me relever, cingla l'humaine en suivant la vampire de mauvaise grâce.

Eva n'osa rien répondre et encore moins lui annoncer que son épreuve du jour se passait à l'intérieur et au chaud : en effet, après une multitude d'endroits à l'abandon, elles se retrouvèrent à l'autre bout du complexe. La salle aux dimensions extravagantes poudrée de poussières détenait un immense feu en son centre et Orphée eut peur : allait-elle de nouveau être mise à l'épreuve de la chaleur extrême ? C'était arrivé il y a justement deux jours. Aujourd'hui, qu'en était-il ? Elle refusa d'avancer plus.

- Humaine,… ? N'ai crainte, le temps de la prochaine pleine lune approche et tu dois recouvrir l'usage de tout ton corps en guérissant tes blessures physiques, lança un des deux chefs à un angle de l'endroit. Il nous faut donc accélérer la cadence si nous voulons que tu sois prête dans un ou deux mois et donc libérer ton potentiel.

Ecoutant seulement d'une oreille, Orphée aperçu Karan l'illusionniste aux côtés du second maitre, à l'opposé du premier. La tension qui émanait d'eux tous la percutait avec force et sa tête semblait bourdonner.

- Inutile de te présenter notre plus talentueux « magicien ». Ne perdons donc pas de temps. Karan, je t'en prie, occupe-toi d'elle.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Une heure et demi plus tard, après avoir vu périr et hurler sans sourciller une bonne partie des vampires qui lui étaient les plus chers ou respectés, ces illusions lui martelant qu'elle n'était qu'en somme une minable créature, Orphée sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Epuisement et fatigue, lassitude, qu'importe : elle n'en pouvait tout simplement plus et les forces ne lui revenaient pas. Certes, elle savait que tout ceci n'était que mirages ignobles, mais à certains moments, Karan parvenait à la déstabiliser. Comme présenter un Allen souffrant persistant à lui faire comprendre de toutes les manières qu'elle n'était qu'une friandise condamnée. Ou Wilfried grondant que jamais au grand jamais la gamine à dreads n'avait une quelconque importance parmi eux. Ou Marius qui,…

Orphée comprenait que son propre cerveau fournissait les arguments de ces illusions car d'une certaine façon, elle savait comment elle était perçue par le tout Volterra. Et cela entraina le doute.

Une larme roula sur sa joue alors qu'un Armand brulé lui affirmait qu'elle n'avait aucune valeur et l'humaine essuya rageusement cette larme témoin de sa faiblesse : jamais elle n'aurait dû s'attacher à ces vampires.

- Tu peux tenir, petit Orphée,… souffla l'un des indiens. Après cela, plus rien ne t'effrayera.

Puis, le mirage démontra son frère, seule chose qu'eut pu trouver un Karan grimaçant, ne détectant pas l'ombre d'un souvenir de ses parents, protégés par la barrière mentale qu'elle s'était forgée il y a longtemps. Devant la vision de son frère qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis trop longtemps, l'humaine s'abaissa en tailleur pour se recroquevillée sur elle-même. Rassemblant le peu de chose qui lui restait de sa volonté, elle priait de toutes ses menues forces. Elle priait pour réussir à sortir de ce pays. Vivante et saine d'esprit.

… …

… …

… …

- Ma sœur est en train de prendre une décision.

… …

… …

… …

- Tu vaux beaucoup plus que Volterra a bien voulu le voir ! Beuglait ensuite le chef Irokoi comme énonçant une évidence, quelques heures plus tard.

Epuisée mentalement cette fois, son démon était pourtant flatté devant les propos du monstre et Orphée ne parvint pas à le calmer. Elle n'essaya même pas. Aucun doute possible : la fatigue aidant, elle commençait à perdre la tête. Toute l'après-midi, elle avait vu son vampire, son Elarik, mourant de toutes les façons possibles et imaginables, décrivant tantôt son amour profond pour elle, tantôt sa haine évidente devant la chétive créature qu'elle était. Toute l'après-midi, elle avait ressenti ce manque terrible et commença réellement à pleurer à gros sanglots désespérés. Il était sans compter qu'en dehors des voix, les mirages n'étaient pas dénués de bruits d'os brisés, de projection fantomatique de sang ou d'anatomie interne. Ainsi, si l'illusion perdait un bras, Orphée ne perdait aucun détail.

Elle finit par détourner le regard pour la énième fois. Et pour la énième fois, un des chefs lui attrapa le visage à une main pour la forcer à regarder.

- Regarde-le ! Murmura-t-il à son oreille. Regarde en face ce monstre qui t'a pris ta vie !

- Oui ! Constate ce qu'il est !

- Ose-nous dire que ce n'est pas ce qu'il mérite !

- Sois joyeuse face à sa torture !

- Vous tentez de me pousser à la folie ! Jamais vous n'y parviendrez ! JAMAIS ! Hurla Orphée en laissant couler ses larmes, résistant toujours à la pression qu'exerçait son démon insatisfait. Ses yeux charbons contrastaient avec ses larmes mais un rictus de colère anima ses traits rougis.

- Alors pourquoi pleures-tu ? Dit calmement celui qui la maintenait en place.

- Tu pleures parce que tu n'es rien ! Rien pour nous tous ! Juste bonne à mourir sans être même dégustée ! cria l'illusion de son pirate.

- Tu vaux mieux que ces pathétiques vampires amassés dans un château et qui t'ont retiré toute liberté.

- Vois tes capacités hors du commun ! Participa Karan conscient que ses maitres comprenaient clairement le mécanisme complexe du psychisme de l'humaine qui ne distinguait presque plus le vrai du faux.

Orphée se tordait comme de douleur sur le sol, la tête entre ses mains tendues comme deux serres d'aigle, comme prêtes à s'ouvrir le crâne en deux.

- Réjouis-toi ! Tu ne seras plus traitée en paria parmi nous, une fois ces épreuves terminées ! Tu sais qu'elles sont nécessaire pour te permettre d'aller plus loin et d'exprimer tout ton potentiel !

Le démon, heureux qu'on le juge enfin à sa véritable valeur, jubilait alors qu'Orphée perdait le contrôle : sa seule action consistait à se martelait une phrase dans le fond de son crâne : **Fuir**. **Retourner à Volterra**. C'est le dernier ordre qu'elle se donnait.

- Soit des nôtres ! Bats-toi ! Et tu seras traitée en reine !

- _Je serais toujours là. Toujours. Tes aimés t'attendent et te soutiennent_, lui fit comprendre l'Ange en apparaissant furtivement dans son esprit, _souriant_ comme si rien de grave n'était en train de se produire.

.

Fêlure.

.

Quelque chose s'était rompu dans la cervelle d'Orphée. **Fuir**. D'un seul coup, elle se mit à exploser de son rire maladif. Le rire d'un fou. Pourtant, son air n'était pas à la joie : la rage pure était imprimée sur son visage et elle se releva sans taire sa fausse hilarité incontrôlée. **Fuir. En faisant un maximum de dégâts.**

Son démon, elle et l'Ange n'étaient pas en accord sur leur vision de la situation. Les fusibles ont lâché. L'équilibre fragile que travaillait Orphée depuis si longtemps avait momentanément cessé d'exister. Son âme _elle-même_ se rebellait contre son existence difficile. Son démon pensait qu'enfin ils pouvaient exprimer toute leur puissance alors qu'elle trouvait cela injuste et dur. L'Ange la poussait simplement à ses extrêmes car rien ne l'endurcira mieux que ces épreuves.

_L'Ange soutenait le démon_. Car ils ont le même rôle : pousser leur humain à la compréhension et à l'évolution. Qu'importe leur nature.

**Fuir**.

Orphée s'avançait en titubant, ses pupilles de la couleur d'un abîme sans fond, et tenta de s'attaquer à l'illusion d'Elarik toujours présente, que Karan dévia habillement de la trajectoire de l'humaine. Orphée s'acharnait, voulant faire taire le mirage que l'indien ne cessait de déplacer. Elle hurla des propos incohérents en tentant de libérer sa colère de son corps, sentant la chaleur, le feu de celle-ci qui tournoyait à l'intérieur de son être. Cette énergie, qui ne parvenait pas à s'échapper, tourmentait la jeune fille au point de lui faire perdre tout repère.

Aussi rapidement qu'elle avait tenté de frapper le mirage cauchemardesque, elle s'attaqua au feu de bois présent dans la salle, l'envoyant valser vers Karan d'un coup de pied. Les braises volèrent sans jamais atteindre le vampire et Orphée gronda sa rage d'un cri long et rauque avant de partir dans un rire des plus glauques. Enfin, elle s'esquiva en brisant une fenêtre et couru comme une dératée dans la neige et la nuit qui tombait.

… …

… …

… …

- Oui, elle a pris une décision, soufflait Eris dans la petite église du château de Volterra.

Puis il n'avait plus émis un mot, s'occupant à placer de façon symétrique les deux toiles représentant l'Ange qu'Orphée avait ramené un jour du presbytère de Montebradoni, l'ancienne habitation des deux prêtres. Quand cela fut fait selon son goût, il alluma deux bougies au centre de l'autel et s'assit sur une chaise qu'il avait placée exactement au centre des petites flammes et des deux icones.

- Tu te fais du mal, fils,… murmura Ernesto, indécis sur le comportement à adopter.

- Je vais réellement prier pour la première fois de ma vie. Respectez ça, répondit Eris d'un air plus que sérieux et concentré.

Il allongea ses longues jambes devant lui et croisa les bras. Vu d'un air extérieur, on aurait plutôt dit qu'il allait regarder un bon film. L'église était silencieuse et les pas vampires discret ne la troublaient pas. Le soleil, planqué derrière quantité de nuages éclairait faiblement les vitraux, donnant un aspect inquiétant au lieu de culte.

- Es-tu… désespéré ? Lui demanda avec difficulté le père Vitor.

- Non. Je n'ai jamais été aussi lucide. Mais un seul faux pas de sa part,… une seule mauvaise décision ou de manque de courage au mauvais moment peut être fatal. Je dois rester vigilant.

- Pardonne-nous d'avoir perdu la foi,… regretta Ernesto suivi d'un soupir de son comparse.

- Je vous pardonne. Mais jurez-moi de tenter toutes vos prières possibles. La transmission d'énergie se fait autant par la qualité que la quantité. Et ma sœur a besoin de toutes nos ressources.

- Nous le jurons.

Et les deux prêtres s'éclipsèrent en silence, accablés par la situation qui stagnait pour tout le monde, pour ne pas dire qu'elle reculait : la moitié des vampires avaient déserté Volterra, plus rien ne faisant avancer l'enquête sur les positions Irokoises. Plus d'indices. Plus de faits divers. Le silence radio.

Mais de tout cela, Eris s'en fichait éperdument. Il se concentrait doucement, fumant de temps à autre une cigarette qu'il jetait dans un récipient de verre posé à ses pieds. Durant les heures qui passaient, pas mal des habitants restants du château passèrent par l'église : par simple curiosité, pour avoir des nouvelles, ou en guise de soutien. Sven arrivait toujours de sa démarche assurée et se posait en retrait par rapport à l'humain, sans un bruit, l'air hésitant quant à la démarche à suivre. Sybelle et Benjamin trainaient sans hésitation leurs ténébreux vampires Armand et Santino, déclarant qu'ils désiraient tout deux soutenir les magiciens qu'étaient Orphée et Eris, et donc Elarik par le même biais, assurant qu'un tel amour ne pouvait mourir aujourd'hui. Ernesto et Vitor ne cessaient leur aller-retour, entre les cuisines et l'église, ne sachant plus comment prier de leur nouvelle nature alors que l'acte était évidemment le même.

Tous restaient là un moment, silencieux et respectueux de l'endroit. Parfois, les vampires conversaient si bas qu'aucun humain ne les entendait.

Plus tard, Benjamin fit son apparition aux cotés de Marius, s'approchant des deux prêtres en contemplant curieusement l'autel aménagé par l'humain qui ne bougeait à présent plus, avant de repartir en souhaitant qu'une solution soit trouvée rapidement pour la paix de leur existence.

Pendant la nuit qui suivit, Sybelle et Benji ayant quitté le lieu pour aller se coucher, quelques membres des clans américains entrèrent également, seul Eléazar resta planté devant l'entrée du batiment, observant sans un mot l'énergie d'Eris qui montait vers le ciel.

… …

… …

… …

**J – 2**

L'Ange et le Démon se trouvaient comme face à face, chacun dans sa propre dimension à l'énergie positive ou négative. Les deux guides principaux d'Orphée se contemplaient sans vraiment s'intéresser l'un à l'autre : ils faisaient partie d'un tout, d'une même âme plus exactement, et par conséquent n'avaient rien à apprendre l'un de l'autre. Ces guides que possède tout humain ont un seul but commun : la réussite de leur destinée et donc celle de l'être sur lequel ils veillent, pour le peu que l'être en question face attention à eux.

Orphée à présent s'était laissée aller dans ce que la plupart des Hommes appelaient la folie : simple connexion poussée avec les morceaux de son âme, elle était connectée avec ces gardiens, justement. Elle avait confiance, plus que jamais, en ses choix. En les choix que son âme avait faits bien longtemps avant sa naissance, construisant ainsi sa destinée. Qu'importe les épreuves. Il y a des choses à accomplir à présent

Alors que l'Ange et le Démon la suivait en train de courir à travers les étendues de neige, ils sentirent rapidement d'autres êtres se joindre à leur intérêt : l'appel d'Orphée, relayé par la détresse et les prières d'Eris, était donc bien entendu. Son frère relié à elle de par les vies qu'ils avaient vécues ensemble apportait un poids non négligeable. Tous ces gardiens s'unir momentanément car c'était la seule chose à faire : les dés étaient jetés et l'humaine n'avait plus qu'un choix à faire. Plus rien ne modifierait l'histoire d'Orphée aux cheveux de feu et sa destinée devait s'accomplir si elle en avait le courage jusqu'au bout.

Au moment où les guide d'Eris se manifestèrent également, car tout humain les possèdent en leur entourage pour le peu qu'il veuille bien en prendre soin, Orphée se stoppa net alors que Karan la poursuivait prêt à lui mettre la raclée de sa vie : une fleur minuscule se frayait un passage fragile entre une sapinière épaisse où la neige n'était pas parvenue à étendre son blanc manteau et les abords des feuillus. Une fleur d'espérance qui était en vérité un signe de plus : le printemps arrivait, les loups muteront bientôt, il fallait agir.

**J – 1**

Les loups se transformaient, anxieux devant le comportement incompréhensible d'Orphée qui faisait des mouvements étranges, allongée sur le sol poussiéreux du bâtiment, en chantonnant comme si le monde n'existait plus. Mais les guides ne réagissaient pas. Tout était normal, car ils sentaient la pression qu'exerçaient sur eux Orphée, son énergie et ses pensées s'enroulant autour d'eux. L'humaine planait, gavée du vampire Karan qui se remettait difficilement de son attaque : c'est lui qui l'avait retrouvée au milieu des sapins, penchée sur la rare verdure et ce fut pourtant elle qui le tirait par le pied pour rentrer au complexe militaire, sous l'œil approbateur des deux chefs indiens à qui elle ne manqua pas de faire un sourire fier et provocateur.

Bien que rien en son comportement ne la trahissait, l'humaine doutait tout au fond d'elle. Était-elle capable de s'enfuir pour sa propre vie ? Oserait-elle le pire pour se sortir d'ici ? Orphée n'osait y penser alors elle chantonnait encore et encore, bougeait et agissait sans but et cela effrayait les Garous, mutés ou non, malgré le fait qu'à intervalle régulier elle leur offrait le soutien nécessaire avec légèreté en plus d'un sourire équivoque.

Avait-elle craqué ? Avait-elle laissé le démon de son esprit l'envahir au point de ne plus connaitre la portée de ses actes ?

Pourtant, Eris sentait son doute et devint à son tour fébrile, trifouillant sa mémoire pour trouver une solution simple et logique pour ainsi booster la Volonté de sa sœur et se promettre son retour indemne. Il se trémoussa dans sa chaise de bois, toujours devant l'autel allumé, ignorant le regard intense de Sven qui tentait de comprendre l'activité de l'humain aux yeux bleus clairs.

Aucun guide ne s'inquiéta cependant : ils restaient confiants en l'avenir et rien n'était joué d'avance : les humains sont des champions pour changer leur fusil d'épaule au dernier moment et la Volonté d'Orphée agira de la même façon. Il ne leur fallait qu'attendre afin de savoir si elle agirait comme il le faudrait…

**Jour J.**

Les enfants de la lune étaient à présent tous transformés, hormis Jivko et Gévaudan. Les deux anciens, bien qu'excités par leur astre attendaient un signe de l'humaine folle pour se décider à muter. Ainsi, Orphée ne faisait que chantonner, calmant les jeunes Garous agressifs et elle avait déjà essuyé plusieurs attaques violentes sans broncher, sous le regard lointain mais bien présent des deux chefs Irokois satisfaits : l'humaine s'était perdue dans les recoins de la folie et il ne manquait plus grand-chose pour qu'elle leur appartienne.

Puis, sans prévenir, alors que Jivko et Gévaudan s'étaient décidés à se transformer persuadés également que la fille folle valait mieux être tuée plutôt que d'obéir un jour à sa folie comme le désiraient ardemment leurs ennemis, elle leur lança un regard équivoque. Il ne dura qu'une petite seconde et bien qu'ils ne comprenaient pas réellement ce qu'elle avait en tête, ils devinrent enfin loups pour la plus grande joie de leur instinct primaire, mordillant les mollets de leurs jeunes comparses pour rappeler doucement leur autorité.

- Bon ! C'est quand qu'on sort ? Lança Orphée en se mettant sur ses jambes, souriante comme jamais.

Les deux chefs Irokois ayant donné leur autorisation la seconde fois, Eva et Icare ne se posèrent pas de question et se dirigèrent d'eux-mêmes vers la sortie, se lorgnant sans vraiment comprendre la situation et le comportement de la petite dingue. Les loups suivirent encastrés dans le bouclier du vampire grec avant de marcher avec plaisir dans la neige, gambadant presque en grondant leur contentement. Quant à elle, Orphée grimpa avec peu d'agilité sur Jivko, qui tenta une première fois de la déloger mais lorsque qu'il la fit basculer vers l'avant, près de son oreille, elle murmura d'une voix presque inintelligible :

- C'est maintenant ou jamais.

Et il la laissa se placer sur la cambrure de son dos, un frisson lui parcourant l'échine : qu'allait-il se passer qu'il ne soit au courant ?

Pourtant, malgré son apparente assurance, elle tremblait presque sous le doute. Reliée à l'autre monde, ses guides lui insufflant l'énergie nécessaire pour rester debout sous la terreur qui l'habitait, elle ne se sentait pas prête à combattre. Qui était-elle, petit bout de femme d'un mètre cinquante pour tenir tête à quatre vampires – car Anton et Karan s'étant joints à Eva et Icare – et surtout pour… Quelle idiote ! S'était-elle cru en plein dans ses films d'actions où l'héroïne, après un super saut-périlleux arrière du vingtième étage d'un immeuble de luxe, atterrie dans une piscine et en sort sans une seule égratignure, sans maquillage qui dégouline en se faisant les ongles ? Elle failli partir dans un énième délire de son subconscient, comparant sa propre apparence avec celle de sa vision : elle était sale avec ses vêtements trop grands, les mains et les membres couverts de gerçures dues au froid, ébouriffée comme jamais et des plaies sur la moitié du corps. Sexy…

Les guides sentaient qu'ils la perdaient et le moment étaient crucial : Orphée se devait de prendre courage et rien d'autre. Elle devait cesser de réfléchir pour simplement ressentir les gestes à accomplir. Et elle se perdait lentement.

- **Il ne faut pas,… Enfant, il ne faut pas…** Lui hurlait son âme, lui criaient ses guides.

- **Debout ! Il est grand temps !** Beuglait le Démon.

- **Fais ce que tu as à accomplir,… Fais-le sans y penser. N'aies point de haine pour ceux que tu vas blesser,** disait l'Ange.

… …

… …

… …

Eris se leva sans préambule devant un Sven étonné. Le vampire blond était le seul à ses côtés, tous les vampires restés à Volterra se réunissant régulièrement dans la bibliothèque pendant que les humains se nourrissaient.

- Crois-tu en moi ? Demanda Eris sans regarder Sven, après quelques pas abruptes.

- … C'est la raison pour laquelle je ne te quitte pas. Malgré le fait que je pense attendre un miracle, lui avoua-il après une hésitation. Les yeux carmins du vampire tentait de saisir la lueur qui habitait les pupilles bleus acier de l'humain, mais ce dernier ne le regarda pas. Il se remit à marcher d'un pas décidé.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Interrogea le blond en bloquant l'accès à la sortie d'Eris, les mains fermement serrées autour des hautes épaules du frère d'Orphée.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, penché en avant comme si une force implacable le poussait en avant. Le bruit de son souffle se répercutait sur les murs de la petite église, bientôt derrière lui. Eris semblait en proie à un drôle de phénomène : il semblait complètement ailleurs, déconnecté de la réalité.

- Il ne se passe rien que je puis expliquer avec des mots. Maintenant, pousse-toi : il faut que j'agisse avant de perdre le courage.

Vaincu et curieux, Sven le relâcha non sans le suivre à la trace. L'humain marchait à travers les couloirs sans se préoccuper de rien. Il serrait les poings à intervalles égales, comme soumis à une pression terrible. Il soufflait et l'ayant quelque peu dépassé, le prédateur détecta des presque larmes dans ces yeux bleus remplis de détresse.

Eris arriva dans le hall officiel du château, droit et crispé, il tourna son visage vers Giana qui ne fit attention à rien. On pouvait voir d'ici les humains et les deux hybrides du château qui prenaient leur repas, sous les discussions animées de Benjamin et Carlisle, ainsi que d'autres vampires plus silencieux des mêmes clans, alors qu'Ernesto et Vitor rangeaient consciencieusement la vaisselle déjà lavée. On pourrait presque croire que tout le monde était détendu, qu'il faisait beau dehors, que la Terre était en paix. Mais ce n'était pas le cas dans le cœur et la tête d'Eris : il y faisait nuit, il y avait des cris rauques, des corps démembrés et des voix effrayantes qui se mêlaient honteusement à ce capharnaüm sans fin qu'était son subconscient. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il croisa les pupilles sang de Sven que le vampire désigna la flamme qui animait les yeux d'Eris : la folie de celui qui n'avait rien à perdre.

- Ca n'a rien de personnel. Je suis désolé, dit calmement Eris alors que son ami tomba à genoux, surpris et sans plus la moindre force. Se faisant, il lâcha un très court gémissement, qui fit taire tous les rires et toutes les voix s'élevant des cuisines.

Mais Eris n'entendit rien : il était déjà passé à l'action alors que tous ceux présents s'étonnaient de la scène : Sven avait les yeux noirs et sa peau grisâtre ne laissant aucun doute quant à ce qu'il venait de se passer. L'action dura presque deux ou trois seconde : à la vitesse d'un vampire, Eris se saisit d'un couteau de cuisine aiguisé devant même Ernesto qui n'eut le temps de réagir et reparti à la même vitesse en sens inverse. En sens inverse, soit droit sur Giana. Sans que personne n'eut la présence d'esprit de tenter de l'arrêter et comprenant seulement ce qui était en train de se passer sans en distinguer la raison, Ernesto et Vitor n'eurent que le temps de crier :

- **Eris ! NON !**

Ces cris masculins furent mêlés à la féminité de celui de Giana. Court et bref, elle ne put rajouter une syllabe : le couteau s'était logé dans sa jugulaire, la coulant presque au mur alors que son sang bouillonnait en dehors et en dedans d'elle. La réceptionniste Volturi sentait la chaleur du liquide vital lui couler sur la poitrine et dans son œsophage. Doucement, elle crachota en grimaçant d'incompréhension avant d'être secouée de soubresaut, étouffant dans son propre sang qui coulait à gros bouillons, éclaboussant un Eris à la figure dure et implacable.

Tous les habitants du château avaient bien entendu ce raffut et s'était instantanément attelé à venir séparer d'éventuel duelliste. Mais non, ce n'était pas un combat et ils en étaient si atterrés qu'aucun ne prononça un mot, ne comprenant pas cette aliénation humaine désespérée. Du moins, c'est ce qu'ils croyaient tous : l'homme perdu de n'avoir pu rejoindre sa sœur a trouvé un responsable sur qui passer sa colère. C'était tout. Giana elle-même n'avait pas compris la puissance du impulsion couplée à l'empathie des deux frère et sœur. Non, jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que l'énergie provenant du geste et de la Volonté d'Eris allait sortir Orphée de sa léthargie, que la mort de Giana allait être ressentie comme le coup de pouce pour que ses doutes s'envolent, que les guides parviennent à lui faire entendre raison. Pour annuler la peur qui la prenait à la gorge et empêchait toute action.

- Que… Commença Vitor, avant de sortir précipitamment à cause de son statut de vampire nouveau-né, bien vite suivi d'Ernesto.

_A des centaines de kilomètres de là, la gamine à dreads fronça les sourcils et rejeta violemment la tête en arrière : une énergie dévastatrice et une émotion colossale la percutèrent de plein fouet et elle savait alors que sa décision était prise :_

_- MAINTENANT ! Hurla-t-elle en s'agrippant à la toison de Jivko, affrontant le chemin que son âme avait choisi._

Eris suçota ses doigts rougit machinalement et darda un regard noir et rouge sur le cadavre de Giana aux yeux fixes et transparents s'affaler sur le sol. Il rendit progressivement l'énergie vampire volée à Sven et celui-ci se releva en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Si Orphée avait été frappée par l'énergie qui lui donnait le courage d'accomplir ce pourquoi elle voulait se battre, Eris était étouffé par les questionnements et parfois la réprobation des vampires et humains l'entourant. Il jeta son regard clair dans les yeux de l'ancien Marius car il se savait protégé par lui et énonça gravement :

- Malgré le respect que je vous dois, j'estime devoir tout faire pour récupérer ma sœur qui n'a rien à faire dans vos histoires.

Mots simples et enfantins qui prouvaient à quel point il était lui-même perturbé par son geste, car c'était la première fois qui faisait couler le sang et qu'il affaiblissait un être vivant au point de le tuer. Car pour tout vampyre psychique qu'il était, Eris n'avait jamais abrégé la vie de quiconque.

- En quoi ce geste a pu seulement la sortir de là où elle se trouve, demanda Benjamin d'une voix blanche, éprouvé par la rare violence dont avait fait preuve le frère.

- Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. La volonté agit à travers l'espace et le temps. Il y en a surement un qui a vu de quoi il s'agissait, répliqua Eris en levant les yeux sur Eléazar perché sur les marches du grand escalier.

Puis il alla lui-même s'enfermer dans les cachots, emportant les restes de Giana avec lui.

… …

… …

… …

_Hé ? Pourquoi vous faites cette tête ?_

_Si c'était pas un chapitre-super-long-de-la-mort-qui-tue !_

_: )_

_À bientôt._


	56. Epilogue 2

_Bonjour à tous et à toutes, quoique… je pense qu'on est entre femmes, ici…_

_Voici venue la fin de la seconde partie ! Non, on n'hyper ventile pas, y'a une troisième partie évidemment. Avez-vous remarqué ma rapidité, cette fois-ci ? Et oui, j'ai un ordinateur portable ! Hoooo yeah ! Je vais pour voir écrire et écrire ! Fiction et roman, en plus de pouvoir colorier mes dessins et retoucher mes photos. D'ailleurs, je vais doucement mettre de minuscules extraits du roman sur ma page Facebook (MADmoiselle Acide pour les retardataires) – J'avais pensé faire une page rien que pour la fanfiction. J'y réfléchis. Mais… j'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu du monde pendant ces deux mois d'attente avec l'avant dernier chapitre… Ou êtes vous ? Non ! Ne m'abandonnez pas ! … T'façon, m'en fou, j'continue quand même. Je vais bientôt mettre un site en ligne également, avec tous les bazars que je fais, dessus. Si ça intéresse quelqu'un._

_Bon allez, lisez je vous vois trépigner… Certes cet épilogue est un chapitre un peu plus court que les autres. Cependant, je vous ferais remarquer qu'à la base, il ne devait pas dépasser les 3 pages Word (il en fait 19…). Héhé…_

_Merci à la blonde, Zod'a, Eve, Vilbbes, ixkiraxi, aliCetwiligthF.F, N la C, lala, Mimi-cam, Lola-pink,… d'être nouvelles pour certaines et toujours là pour d'autres, surtout aux niveaux des reviews qui motivent de la mort-qui-tue ! Vos questions trouveront toutes une réponse, normalement. Yé vous zaime !_

_MADmoiselle Acide._

… …

… …

… …

_**Epilogue de la seconde partie**_

__

_… …_

… …

… …

_**La folie est un don de Dieu**__. Mais tous les dons se payent d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il y a toujours une contrepartie pas forcément agréable. __**Toujours**__. Comme les choix modèlent la destinée, chaque mouvement d'énergie et de Volonté est comme le battement d'aile du papillon : cela peut créer des ouragans pour soi-même, ou pour les autres. Eris et Orphée venaient de dépasser leurs limites humaines : ils ont bravé le temps et l'espace pour se maintenir en vie, pour s'aider l'un l'autre. De telles manipulations d'énergies ne sont jamais sans dommage pour le psychisme, car la dépense de vitalité est si immense qu'elle puise son origine du fin fond des âges et donc des profondeurs de leur Être respectif. Leur mental s'était momentanément perdu, brulé par la décharge qu'ils ont envoyée et reçue à travers les cieux. Ils sont épuisés et ont été à deux doigts de carboniser leur vie et leur stabilité mentale à tout jamais. Ces deux humains font partie de ceux qui n'ont plus rien à perdre et renaitront de leurs cendres car malgré tout, ils ont toujours un but. Le but. La destinée des âmes. Celle qui les réunira jusqu'à la fin des temps car ils accomplissent des choix pris avant même leur naissance et qu'ils s'y tiennent coûte que coûte. Eris et Orphée ont laissé leurs dons se développer depuis la petite enfance, ce que quatre-vingt-dix pourcents des humains oublient. Mais ils ne sont pas seuls dans ce cas, bien que chacun ait l'impression de l'être._

_Le monde autour des deux frère et sœur se modifie, si faiblement qu'aucun être ayant une conscience ne s'en rendra compte. Ce blond, là, de race vampire, attend le miracle avec une infime foi. Légère, mais réelle. Celui-ci, ancien parmi les anciennes créatures de Dieu, avide de pouvoir mais possédant toujours les yeux d'un enfant, s'extasie intérieurement et sans complexe du pouvoir de l'humain. Et ce jeune, pourtant à l'âge de plusieurs siècles – certes, un laps de temps de notre point de vue -… Ne se prend-il pas pour un démon ? Un être maudit et né pour souffrir alors qu'il traine avec amour deux humains si purs que leur cœur défierait le poids d'une plume ? Que dire de cet autre, ici,… si lointain,… si violent dans toute sa bestialité primitive… Il aime. Oui, il __**aime**__. Et il sent des choses nouvelles qu'il ne penserait jamais appeler Cieux._

_Tous ces immortels ont besoin d'espoir. Tant,… Qu'ils ne s'en rendent même plus compte. Entends-tu, Orphée ? Comprends-tu, Eris ? Ils se sont habitués à leur condition sombre et néfaste, alors qu'eux même l'ont choisi bien avant leur venue au monde en tant qu'humain. Jamais ils n'avoueront que leur perception de leur immortalité se modifie, alors que ces créatures le méritent bien, tout comme l'humanité mérite notre Amour. Simplement, la décharge d'énergie échangée entre vous a pulvérisé de minuscules barrières érigées en face des croyances vampires. Ils auront l'espoir. Ceci est l'évolution logique de leur peuple déclenchée par la conviction des jeunes vampires à faire perdurer leurs consciences humaines malgré leur récente mutation * et finalisée par l'arrivée des derniers humains parmi leur race. La mutation progressive des bases de la pensée collective sont l'évolution pour toutes les espèces humanoïdes, en plus des avancées matérielles et spirituelles dans le monde._

Ceci était le bilan des guides, contemplant momentanément les vampires de Volterra autour du jeune Eris en surveillant de près le psychisme d'Orphée. Aucun des deux n'eut perçu clairement ce long discours, cependant ils ressentirent de leur empathie et de leur intuition la force des mots, la puissance du message que passaient les guides, Anges ou Démons.

_Oui. L'espoir était donc permis pour tous._

… …

… …

… …

La fille aux cheveux de feu avait failli échouer. Elle avait hésité une seconde de trop, ce qui lui avait valu de ressentir toutes sortes de sentiments négatifs émanant de ses guides les plus proches. Puis des plus lointains. Ceux qui n'avaient à priori aucun lien avec elle, mais qu'Orphée avait priés de tout son cœur. Ils étaient là, tous sans exception, l'encourageant, la punissant presque tout en lui traçant le chemin plus clairement encore qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu.

Et pourtant,… Elle ne voulut pas admettre tout de suite que sa destinée lui dictait de tuer. D'avilir. De mettre à terre ses ennemis pour qu'elle-même puisse survivre. C'est pour cela qu'un jour, lorsque Vitor doutait de sa nouvelle capacité, Orphée lui avait dicté avait sa foi habituelle : « Le Bien et le Mal n'existent pas, mon père ». Non, ceci n'est qu'une règle pour régir la vie des Hommes. Mais spirituellement, ces deux notions se complètent l'une l'autre.

Et pourtant,… Elle avait douté de la véracité de ses propres mots. Orphée ne se voyait pas arracher la tête de ses ennemis. Lâchement, elle eut espéré posséder une arme capable de les tuer véritablement à distance ou de pouvoir fermer les yeux sans entendre le bruit sinistre des os broyés par sa main. De ne pas sentir la froideur étrange de sang/venin des veines d'Icare sur ses bras, lorsqu'elle l'avait assez affaiblit pour annihiler complètement son bouclier. D'ailleurs, elle se trouva son comportement de la plus grande vilénie : il était au bord de l'inconscience, en prise totale avec son pouvoir, lorsqu'elle s'était jetée sur lui alors que les loups s'en prenaient sans vergogne à Anton et Karan qui tentaient de le défendre. Mais elle n'avait eu le choix : la puissance envoyée par Eris était déjà telle, que ressentir la honte et le sentiment d'urgence de ses guides avait eu raison de sa folie momentanée : car, contrairement à ce qu'avait imaginé les deux monstres Irokois, Orphée avait gardé un petit bout de conscience dans un coin de sa tête. Elle n'était pas connectée à ces mondes spirituels que constituait sa propre âme, sans aucune attache tangibles avec la Terre.

Alors l'humaine avait trouvé la force d'agir au milieu de ces créatures qu'elle considérait comme mythiques et après s'être assuré que ni Anton, ni Karan ne se relèveraient après l'action des loups alors qu'Icare avait perdu la tête au sens propre du terme, Orphée se tourna vers Eva qui se tenait un peu en retrait, le visage déformé par la tristesse et l'hésitation.

- Chacun son tour ma belle, soufflait Orphée aux yeux dénués de toute humanité, la tête sur le côté et les bras écartés du corps, prête à un combat inévitable. Contrairement à ce que tu crois, enchaina-t-elle en retenant deux loups prompts à en découdre, tu as… le _choix_.

Eva ne répondit pas, le regard fixé sur les morceaux et lambeaux de son aimé Anton. Orphée n'avait pas bluffé. _Orphée n'avait pas bluffé. Comment les maitres ont-ils pu croire à leur réussite ? Comment ont-ils pu se tromper à ce point ? L'humaine n'était pas aussi folle qu'elle l'avait laissé croire à tout le monde. Anton,… ANTON !_

- Eva.

La voix de l'humaine était si autoritaire que la vampire sursauta en croisant ses iris noirs.

- Je viens de te dire que tu as le choix, contrairement à ce que tu penses et malgré ce que tes chefs m'ont fait subir.

- …

Constatant le peu de calme dont faisait preuve la horde que les leurs formaient, Jivko et Gévaudan se métamorphosèrent en humains pour calmer leur troupe et comprendre de quoi il s'en retournait. Le pouvoir de la petite humaine était certes hors du commun, cependant il ne fallait pas risquer de se faire prendre à nouveau par leur ennemi.

- Tu as le choix Eva. Soit tu te joints à moi et **je** garde Anton en ma possession afin de garantir ta… loyauté,…

- Soit ? Cracha la vampire, son regard noircissant instantanément.

- Nous n'avons plus le temps, siffla Gévaudan, impatient et encore sous l'emprise de ses gênes lupins.

- Ai-je vraiment besoin de t'entretenir que tu finiras en petits bouts ? Ricana Orphée avant de partir dans un de ses rires caractéristiques de sa folie. Certes, tu pourras renaitre car nous ne possédons ni les moyens, ni le temps pour vous faire cramer dans les règles. Mais dans tous les cas, je garde Anton. Et je ne te promets rien quant au sort qui lui sera réservé si tu n'es pas présente.

- Quel rapport avec moi puisque tu comptes garder celui que…

- … Que tu aimes ? Continua l'humaine alors que les Garous, humains ou animaux s'agitaient avec de plus en plus de force.

- Oui, quel intérêt as-tu à me voir vivre… murmura Eva en baissant la tête, car c'est tout un monde qui s'écroulait autour d'elle : sa foi en ses créateurs qu'étaient les Irokois, la fin de ses amitiés avec le clan encore dans les murs du complexe, la fin de son amour si elle refusait,…

- Je n'ai aucun… _**intérêt**_ à te voir vivre. Tu aimes cet homme et je ne suis pas quelqu'un de mauvais, énonça Orphée semblant vexée pour le coup. Et puis,… Nous sommes en guerre… **Je te fais un cadeau et c'est comme cela que tu réagis** **?** Aboya-t-elle, changeant de comportement comme si le vent emportait des couches de patience par kilotonnes.

Le silence s'intensifiait, rendant les bruits du vent extrêmement glauque et les souffles graves des loups retentissaient tels des hurlements.

- Tu as trente secondes pour prendre ta décision. Les tiens se doutent de quelque chose. Nous devons reprendre la route.

Sans attendre la réponse d'Eva, Orphée retira une de ses vestes trop grandes pour elle et entreprit de rassembler à l'intérieur les débris d'Anton. Elle remercia intérieurement les mâchoires des immenses loups pour n'avoir pu les déchiqueter : ainsi, elle put avoir les membres et le tronc sectionné en deux parties, ainsi que la tête, plus ou moins indemne. Pas une fois elle ne grimaça de dégoût : Orphée faisait ce qu'elle devait accomplir. Pourtant, sa veste ne formait pas un récipient suffisant pour pouvoir emporter le corps entier d'un homme et la solution vint de la vampire elle-même : elle jeta presque mécaniquement son propre manteau au pied de l'humaine qui ne se posa pas de question et termina sa cueillette comme si la situation était parfaitement normale.

Puis elle se releva, comme à l'aguet, regardant le vide, là, au loin.

- Devons-nous partir sans toi, humaine ? S'impatienta Jivko.

Orphée sentit qu'il ne fallait plus perdre de temps : son intuition décuplée par ses guides lui indiquait que la situation était toujours hasardeuse.

- Si vous voulez une chance de vous en sortir, nous nous devons de rester groupés pendant plusieurs centaines de kilomètres. Le pouvoir d'Anton, étrangement actif malgré son état, nous couvrira suffisamment longtemps, je l'espère. Il faut juste échapper à cette neige, ou espérer qu'elle couvre nos pas assez rapidement.

- Tu ne comptes pas emmener cette garce ? Fulmina instantanément Gévaudan en serrant les poings.

Orphée ne vit même pas le corps nu de l'ancien, elle ne fut donc pas gênée de se dresser en face de lui pour lui dire sur le même ton :

- Vu le mépris avec lequel vous m'avez traité vous-même, j'ai besoin d'une assurance vie lorsque vous m'abandonnerez à mon sort. Je ne suis qu'humaine et j'ai besoin d'Eva comme elle a besoin de ce vampire, gronda-t-elle en secouant ses paquets improvisés, sans pour le moment de difficulté.

- Je porterais la vampire, temporisa Jivko en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Gévaudan et lorgnant Orphée pour bien lui faire comprendre que c'était pour sa sécurité à elle et qu'il se sentait redevable. Maintenant, partons. Nous discuterons plus tard.

- N'oublie pas, Eva, que je peux à tout moment te mettre dans le même état qu'Icare. Ne cherche pas à me fuir, prévint Orphée en grimpant lestement sur un Aleksandr plutôt maitre de lui-même sous sa forme de loup.

Eva feula alors que Jivko s'approchait d'elle dans la simple intention de la prévenir que toute incartade signerait son arrêt de mort, mais une humaine agacée au possible l'affaiblit tant qu'elle n'eut que la force de s'accrocher avec dégout à la toison immaculée de l'ancien. Alors qu'un par un les loups s'élançaient, Orphée redescendit de sa monture du moment pour déchirer un pan du t-shirt d'Icare.

- **Ca**, ça peut toujours servir, ricana-t-elle à l'oreille d'Aleksandr en le félicitant d'une caresse affectueuse pour son contrôle aujourd'hui irréprochable. Les yeux bleus du jeune loup se fermèrent un instant et il s'élança à pleine vitesse pour rattraper les siens alors que, derrière eux, la poursuite commençait.

… …

… …

… …

Caius fulminait et balança son poing dans le mur qui bordait un des petits salons qui agrémentait le troisième étage, suivit par ses frères et d'autres anciens beaucoup plus calmes que lui dans leurs réflexions.

- Jamais, gronda-t-il en se jetant dans un fauteuil, plaçant rageusement ses pieds sur la petite tablette de bois en face de lui.

- Quoi donc, mon ami ? demanda poliment Marius, alors qu'Aro et Marcus restaient de marbre devant le feu éteint de la cheminée.

Toute la pièce était d'ailleurs plongée dans l'obscurité, les candélabres portant bougies neuves désespérément sombres.

- Jamais, en tant que tacticien de guerre, jamais je n'ai été dans une position aussi délicate.

- Tu n'es pas en faute, l'apaisa Athénodora en plaçant ses mains sur ses épaules.

- Je le sais. Mais il faut nous rendre à l'évidence : rien ne nous fait avancer. Les Irokois ont colonisé par petits groupes la moitié de la planète et à présent, nous n'en entendons plus parlé ! Plus un murmure les concernant ! Et à quoi en sommes-nous réduits ? A contempler les actes sauvages les plus basiques d'un humain qui en _sent_ probablement plus que nous, sans pouvoir nous aider !

- Patience, Caius, répliqua Pandora, s'avançant doucement dans sa longue robe fluide.

- Sais-tu quelque chose, sorcière que tu étais ? L'attaqua l'ancien Volturi aux cheveux pâles.

- Non, je ne sais rien. Je sais juste que les destinées humaines qui sortent du lot et dont les humains s'y accrochent, réalisent parfois des choses insensées s'ils sont décidés à aller jusqu'au bout. Patience, donc. Et gardons l'œil ouvert. J'imagine que de par leur ancienne culture spirituelle, nous ennemis Irokois savent parfaitement à quoi ils ont à faire en gardant la jeune Orphée avec eux ! Qu'eux prennent garde ! Notre nature immortelle et proche de l'invincibilité nous fait parfois oublier certaines options. Espérons que leur capture d'Orphée soit leur faux pas tant attendu.

- La situation est donc encore pire que je ne me l'imaginais ! Clama Caius en levant les mains au ciel. Nous devons nous en remettre à deux humains qui, pardonnez-moi, sont complètement à côté de leur chausses !

Marius pouffa, lui et son amour éternel pour les créatures humaines, alors qu'il se tournait vers la fenêtre pour admirer la lune.

… …

… …

… …

Eris était assis dans une des nombreuses cellules humides qu'offraient les geôles du château Volturi. Ses coudes appuyés sur ses genoux et la tête entre ses mains marquées du sang coagulé, il tentait d'oublier les yeux gélatineux, opaques et morts du cadavre de Giana qu'il avait déposé à deux mètres de lui. Cette vision le rendait fou, d'autant plus qu'il se rappelait que la réceptionniste avait toujours la bouche entrouverte sur les dernières paroles qu'elle aurait voulu prononcer. Son rire dément, semblable à celui de sa petite sœur dans le même état d'esprit, retentit durant un laps de temps alors qu'il savait pertinemment ce que Giana aurait dit, si elle en avait eu la possibilité cette fille lui aurait demandé : « Pourquoi ? ». Et il lui aurait simplement répondu : « Parce que. C'est ton heure, je suppose. Et tu es une traitresse, qui plus est, sans même le savoir apparemment ».

Il cessa de rire alors qu'il tentait à la foi de mémoriser l'horreur de son geste pour ne plus jamais recommencer et d'oublier la terreur qui avait habité sa victime : de son empathie, Eris l'avait parfaitement sentie mais planquée à l'intérieur de sa boite crânienne le temps de son acte. Maintenant, la sensation se libérait dans tout son corps sous forme de sueurs froides et de peur incontrôlée. Si intensément qu'il lâcha un gémissement intense avant d'envelopper son corps de ses bras.

Qu'avait-il fait ?

Détournant le regard une énième fois de l'humaine Volturi, dégouté par la tête presque surnaturellement penchée sur l'épaule à quarante-cinq degré, la plaie béante noirâtre jurant avec la teinte cadavérique prouvant que tout le sang possible était sorti du corps de la fille, elle avait ses bras le long du corps, les paumes vers le ciel comme pleurant et priant son triste sort. L'esprit d'Eris imaginait le cadavre reprendre vie, terrifié, tant il avait du mal à comprendre que la mort était passé depuis bien longtemps : cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'il se trouvait dans cette cellule humide et il commençait à ressentir le froid.

Tournant sa tête vers la grille de son cachot toujours ouverte évidemment, il n'entendit qu'un léger clapotis : une légère condensation agaçante faisait tomber à un rythme régulier des gouttes d'eau calcaire sur le sol, au point qu'il s'y trouvait de minuscules stalactites de couleur ocre. L'odeur de l'humidité et du métal en cours d'oxydation saturait l'air alors qu'il ne l'avait pas remarqué auparavant. Qu'importe : il cherchait à distraire son esprit de son meurtre, le premier, malheureusement la vue d'un espace entre deux cellules en face de lui rappela qu'Elarik avait torturé des heures durant trois vampires ennemis avant de les découper en menus morceaux le jour suivant la disparition de sa sœur.

_Orphée,… T'as pas intérêt à trainer autant que moi… Si tu as réussi à entreprendre quelque chose dans tout ça, tout ce qui m'échappe._

…

_J'ai besoin de toi. Et de te voir vivante._

Puis les images horribles et choquantes de ce qu'il avait accompli envahirent son esprit et bien que fatigué, il n'arrivait pas même à somnoler. Il y avait ce cadavre à côté de lui. C'était à la fois angoissant, abominable, dégoutant et cela lui jetait à la figure combien il avait été violent. Mais il n'osait pas la toucher à nouveau, peut-être que la raideur cadavérique avait fait son effet ? Ou peut-être était-elle déjà passée ? Eris ne voulait pas le savoir.

Alors qu'il se renfermait doucement dans sa propre peur, il entendit des pas descendre les escaliers de pierres usées (preuve que les geôles avaient servies plus que de raison) et la personne semblait faire exprès d'être bruyante. Pendant une seconde beaucoup trop longue à son goût, il pensa qu'un des vampires las de son comportement était venu l'achever, avec lenteur en savourant ce moment. Puis il entendit d'autres pas derrière le bruit du premier. Pus encore d'autres. Une seconde de plus et Eris se rendit à l'évidence : ils étaient venu à plusieurs et il allait souffrir d'avoir tué Giana, car il supposait bien que si des vampires prenaient la peine de faire entrer des humains dans leur quotidien, c'était parce qu'ils tenaient à eux.

_Putain,… J'ai peur_. _Je ne peux pas mourir maintenant_, pensa-t-il une dernière fois alors que les pas ne se trouvaient plus qu'à quelques mètres de lui.

… …

… …

… …

…_est mort d'une crise cardiaque suite à une trop grande absorption d'alcool et de médicaments dans un hotel parisien selon les médecins légistes. Ses obsèques auront lieux samedi avec les honneurs dû à son rang…_

… _Encore aujourd'hui, l'Amérique pleure ses morts. Après les douloureux et incompréhensibles évènements du début de l'hiver, le bilan est lourd, très lourd : en plus de deux centaines de corps, c'est la population de tout le nord du continent qu'il faut à présent aider et rassurer, mais surtout suivre psychologiquement. Le président américain a ordonné trois jours de deuil national en plus des drapeaux en berne, mais il en faut bien plus pour ses électeurs : expliquer ces actes et faits, faire la lumière sur ce qu'il s'est produit et surtout calmer la psychose générale mondiale. En effet, ces récents évènements font gravement échos à certains crimes non élucidés à l'autre bout du monde, en Russie et au Japon, notamment. Non élucidés car preuves soit disant éliminées des morgues et locaux de la police nationale de ces deux puissances mondiales, depuis toujours en compétition avec les Etats-Unis. Plusieurs autorités de ces derniers font allusion à une « guerre bactériologique dévastatrice », dont les tests se seraient effectués sur le territoire même des états incriminés. Ce à quoi les porte-paroles gouvernementaux se sont empressés de démentir, soulignant le ridicule d'une telle hypothèse…_

… _Une marée humaine à… à… fondu sur la ville. Tuer, tuer, … et encore tuer. J'ai perdu la moitié de mes connaissances, parfois même certains se sont suicidés. On peut pas supporter tout ça. On peut pas. Je suis sous antidépresseur et plus aucun psy n'est disponible : on peut comprendre qu'eux aussi ont besoin d'aide, mais…_

… _La fin du monde. On est bien en 2012, non ? Voilà le premier fléau de Dieu : des monstres humains. Voilà tout. Prions sa clémence..._

- Stupidités, lâcha Corin en soupirant devant les différents écrans de télévision toujours disposés dans l'immense bibliothèque.

… …

… …

… …

Paralysé par la peur de ce qui allait débouler à côté de lui, Eris avait caché sa tête entre ses genoux, sous son bras droit. La fatigue et l'énergie qu'il avait dépensé avait raison de lui et c'est ainsi que le trouvèrent Sven, Benjamin et Carlisle, les pas de Falko raisonnant encore dans les escaliers. Les tremblements de l'humain était visibles même dans cette presque obscurité et Sven ne s'attendait pas à cela : ses répliques ironiques moururent avant même qu'il eut ouvert la bouche et il accomplit encore deux pas pour se rapprocher d'Eris. Le blond s'accroupit lentement pour ne pas l'effrayer. La terreur du jeune homme concernant les vampires ou les images qui hantait son crâne, personne ne le sut à par Edward Cullen, peut-être. Tendant une main, Sven posa un grand verre d'eau sur le sol humide et ne bougea plus en tentant de comprendre ce comportement, tout à l'heure si sûr de lui et puissant pourtant totalement vulnérable en cet instant.

- Eris, appela doucement Carlisle en se rapprochant également. C'est fini à présent. Calme-toi, continua-t-il en posant sa main fraiche sur le bras du jeune homme qui ne bougea pas plus, hormis ses tressaillements.

Quant à eux, Falko se saisit le plus discrètement possible du corps sans vie de Giana alors que Benjamin empilait du bois plus profondément dans les geôles pour ne pas choquer plus encore le frère d'Orphée, sur un promontoire formé dans la pierre spécialement conçu pour bruler les cadavres des repas Volturi.

- Personne ne te fera de mal, Eris, le rassura Carlisle, bien que sachant parfaitement que le trouble ne s'arrêtera pas en quelques heures, même en quelques jours. Chacun se fait sa propre opinion sur ton acte et tous peuvent comprendre sa légitimité.

Pour toute réponse, le chef de clan Cullen ne reçut qu'un soupir inégal, même si le bras de l'humain se détendit très légèrement.

- Si tu as la moindre… demande, tu peux venir m'en parler, à moi ou à ceux que tu connais,…

- Je reste à tes côtés quoi qu'il en soit, le coupa Sven. Tu ne resteras pas seul.

- Effectivement, approuva Carlisle en hochant la tête, et je suppose que tu peux sans hésitation trouver Marius, au besoin,…

Le vampire médecin stoppa sa voix douce, espérant avoir toute l'attention d'Eris malgré son état de choc.

- Si tu éprouves la nécessité d'avoir une aide pour trouver le sommeil, n'hésite pas non plus. J'ai ici de quoi te contenter ou, si tu préfères, un de mes fils nommé Jasper peut t'endormir d'une manière très naturelle : le sommeil est profond et sans rêve, tu seras vite reposé.

On entendait à présent le crépitement d'un feu fraichement allumé : Benjamin et Falko s'employaient à faire disparaitre le corps le plus rapidement possible. Chaque craquement du bois sous la chaleur intense de la flamme semblait raisonner indéfiniment dans les espaces vides des cachots.

- Ca va aller, Eris. Prends courage et n'oublie pas de te reposer : le sommeil est salutaire dans bien des situations et tu en as bien besoin, conseilla Carlisle avant de disparaitre doucement. Le médecin savait que cela ne servait à rien de rester aux côtés d'Eris à plusieurs, cela ne pourrait que renforcer son sentiment de peur et d'insécurité.

Une heure passa pendant laquelle Sven s'installa contre le mur, respectant une distance d'un mètre cinquante environ pour ne pas étouffer le frère d'Orphée de sa présence. Les bras croisés et les jambes allongées sur le sol, le vampire écoutait distraitement la conversation entre Falko et Benjamin et remarqua que, ça y était, tous les vampires qui étaient restés au château de Volterra – peu nombreux en comparaison du rassemblement de tous les membres de leurs race des derniers mois – arrivaient au même conclusion : ceux qui étaient partis n'avaient aucun échos des Irokois et seuls la présence d'Eris avait fait avancer une nouvelle hypothèse sur leurs ennemis : une traitresse, maintenant éliminée sans regret de leur part à tous, ne pouvant être percée à jour. Et tous se posait l'éternelle question : pourquoi les Irokois étaient venus chercher l'humaine, qu'en faisaient-ils ? Et le pouvoir des deux frangins allait-il réellement les aider ?

Sven soupira alors que le corps de Giana était en partie dissout par le feu, alors que Falko et Benjamin retournaient sur leurs pas : ils s'arrêtèrent un instant devant lui, demandant silencieusement s'il avait besoin de quelque chose, mais comme Eris ne bougea toujours pas, ils s'éloignèrent lentement.

Le vampire blond écouta silencieusement le crépitement du feu, voyant dans plusieurs cellules à sa portée le reflet des flammes sans pour autant apercevoir le brasier, puis il considéra Eris un long moment avant de respirer profondément.

- T'es encore là ? Souffla faiblement Eris, sans pour autant bouger.

- Oui. Si tu désires être seul, j'aimerais tout de même que tu montes dans un endroit plus confortable.

- … Pourquoi ?

- Parce que nous te savons sous le choc et personne ne t'en voudras si tu as besoin d'être à l'aise.

- … Je sens la colère du dénommé Caius jusqu'ici.

- Mais il n'a rien dit ou fait lui-même, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre. Je suppose qu'il comptait de toute manière éliminer cette garce en sachant qu'on ne pouvait rien tirer d'elle.

- La torture n'est pas votre fort ?

- Si, elle peut l'être, s'étonna Sven pensant le sujet trop grave pour être discuté si tôt. Mais aucune de nos capacités n'ayant fonctionné contre Giana, même pas devant les empathes que toi et Jasper êtes, il n'y avait rien à espérer d'elle. Même la voyante Alice Cullen était impuissante.

Eris lâcha un soupir las en relevant légèrement sa tête sur son bras.

- Je m'en veux de souffrir d'un meurtre alors que la plupart d'entre vous tue pour se nourrir…

- Aucun d'entre nous n'était de véritables tueurs avant leur transformation, tu sais. Des guerriers, certes pour quelques-uns et il faut avouer que la vie et la mort étaient parfois vues différemment selon l'époque. Elarik, par exemple, est un des rares que l'acte de tuer ne dérangeait pas du tout, par exemple. Mais, tristement je suppose, nous nous habituons à cela avec les décennies qui passent. Alors ne te sens pas coupable.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me soutiens ?

Le vampire hésita et tenta de capter les yeux bleus de l'humain qui avait légèrement tourné sa tête vers lui sans pour autant croiser son regard.

- Parce que je pense savoir que toi et ta sœur avaient été si seuls que vous refusez systématiquement l'aide que quiconque peut vous apporter, ou alors avec résistance. Tu as tué pour la première fois, je m'en étonne presque, et nous savons tous ce que cela fait. Aussi parce que j'apprécie ta sœur et que tu es une personne plus qu'importante pour elle. Et enfin, malgré ton côté parfaitement insupportable, tu es… _Attachant_.

Eris pouffa fortement devant le ton ironique employé par Sven pour son dernier mot.

- J'en doute pas, répondit-il sans pour autant changer de position avant de reprendre sérieusement. Ma sœur et moi n'avons que très rarement accordé notre confiance car, généralement, nous sommes toujours jugés par les autres, que ce soit pour notre apparence – certes ! –, que pour notre manière d'agir et de vivre. Après être partis de chez nous, nous sommes restés véritablement seuls, gardant un contact ponctuel avec les _nôtres_.

- Question indiscrète de ma part, tenta Sven, curieux mais surtout satisfait de voir qu'Eris se redressait lentement en parlant. Êtes-vous orphelins, toi et ta sœur ?

- Non. Nous avons eu les meilleurs parents du monde. Mais quand… nos capacités sont nées, nous avons été très instables mentalement et émotionnellement. Ce qui était difficile à supporter pour eux et surtout incompréhensibles.

- Et vous êtes partis…

- Oui. Voir des psys qui nous baragouinaient n'importe quoi ne nous aidait pas. La folie est souvent d'origine spirituelle, même lorsqu'elle est profondément ancrée en quelqu'un et nous avons donc refusé d'écouter plus longtemps. Surtout ma sœur. Bien sûr, ils nous manquent atrocement. Mais que faire d'autre si notre présence les déçoit ou les rends tristes ?

- Je ne dirais pas que je comprends, mais j'imagine la difficulté,…

Eris allongea à son tour ses jambes devant lui, bien plus détendu et se saisit du verre d'eau machinalement pour en boire une gorgée.

- Merci, dit-il en le reposant, d'une voix étouffée.

- Je t'en prie.

- J'espère que mon… geste servira à quelque chose, souffla-t-il en tremblant de nouveau sous le souvenir qui ne le quittait toujours pas.

- Cesse de te tracasser de _ce geste_. Tu n'en as pas besoin, décréta Sven en croisant ses mains sur ses jambes.

- C'est tout de même horrible… Horrible. Je ne vais pas m'en remettre.

- Tu y penseras peut-être toute ta vie mais, à présent, tu ne peux pas effacer tes actes : tu as simplement fait ce que tu devais faire, ce qui te paraissait utile apparemment sur beaucoup de points de vue.

- Ouai,…

… …

… …

… …

Elarik ronronnait presque, ses yeux noirs d'encre mais satisfait en jetant dans son éternel sac de toile pendu à sa ceinture quelques « trésors » pris sur ses victimes. Il avait l'intention de les disposer tous ces objets de valeur dans un grand vase de verre avec les effets déjà entreposé à Volterra. Ce sera pour _elle_. Pour lui prouver, sans pour autant lui expliquer le pourquoi du comment, qu'il l'avait cherchée sans relâche. Et qu'il avait tué quand cela s'était annoncé infructueux.

Le pirate n'avait pas vraiment quitté les bords de la Méditerranée, même s'il avait eu le temps d'en parcourir pas mal de kilomètres. C'était tout à fait par hasard qu'il était tombé sur un petit attroupement de six vampires, jeunes sans aucun doute. Ricanant sous cape alors que ces gamins le regardaient en position de défense, il se fit passer l'espace de quelques secondes pour un de leur chef, venu pour inspecter leurs activités et vérifier s'ils obéissaient aux ordres. Ces jeunes ignares tentèrent de justifier leur escapade (car il était clair que ces jeunes vampires n'avaient rien à faire là, si on comparaissait les précédents petits clans déjà exterminés), mais Elarik n'écouta rien et en finit très vite.

Des pas écrasèrent des feuilles mortes non loin de lui et il releva la tête en refermant son sac de toile pour le remettre à sa ceinture. Un humain grimpait sur les quelques mètres qui le séparait de lui. Un randonneur, rien d'autre.

Elarik ne bougea pas : l'humain arrivé à sa hauteur blêmit subitement en apercevant des morceaux humains qui jalonnaient le sol.

- Je… Je ne… J'ai entendu des cris, trembla l'homme en reculant vivement de quelques pas.

- Il semblerait, oui, murmura le vampire en retirant ses longues mèches noires et bouclés qui lui bloquaient la vue.

- Non ! N'approchez pas ! Cria l'humain en se saisissant vivement d'un petit couteau de poche, laissant violemment tomber son sac à dos pour se préparer à se défendre.

- Vous ne vous demandez même pas comment j'ai pu briser des corps, sans même qu'ils ne saignent ?

- J'veux pas l'savoir ! Vous approchez pas, j'ai dit !

Elarik leva ses yeux au ciel et se jeta sur l'humain, le serrant si fort contre lui que les côtes se brisèrent. Ses dents atteignirent la jugulaire sans hésitation et il avala à grandes gorgées le sang envoyé par le cœur de sa victime, sans en gâcher une goutte. A la dernière pulsation de l'organe vital, le corps retomba sèchement sur le sol, pâle et mou. Elarik se lèchait les lèvres en regardant dans le vide lorsque la sonnerie de son téléphone portable retentit.

- J'aurais dû t'éteindre, maudite machine, jura-t-il en consultant ses messages d'un air boudeur.

_Giana, la réceptionniste Volturi vient de trépasser._

_Un hommage sera rendu demain soir et cela exige votre honorable présence._

_Sven._

_._

_Ne m'oblige pas à t'appeler. Que se passe-t-il ?_

_Elarik._

_._

Le pirate souffla en attendant la réponse, bien trop longue à son goût, jetant un œil sur le travail qui lui restait à accomplir pour faire disparaitre tous ces cadavres.

_._

_En réalité, le frère d'Orphée avait découvert qu'éventuellement cette Giana pouvait être une traitre parmi nous._

_Personne n'a su en tirer quoique ce soit. Et Eris l'a tuée hier, d'une manière qui aurait pu te plaire._

_Où te trouves-tu ?_

_._

Elarik en eut marre, sa patience déjà bien entamée ne résistait pas : il ne comprenait pas en quoi cette information lui serait utile.

- _Oui, chef de mon cœur_.

- Epargne-moi tes simagrées et dis-moi en quoi tout ceci devrait m'intéresser.

- _Disons que selon Eris, son acte devrait aider sa sœur de bien des manières. Et c'est à peu près la seule chose d'intéressante qui se déroule en ce moment à Volterra. La plupart des nôtres sont partis et cela ne me dit toujours pas où tu te trouves_, sembla lui reprocher son ami et second.

- Quelque part près de la mer. Et des Alpes, lui répondit son chef, buté.

- _Ne t'éloigne pas trop_.

- …

- _Sait-on jamais_.

- C'est bon ? Tu as terminé ?

- _Jamais nous n'avons pris au sérieux les capacités et les dires de ces deux humains. Qu'importe les preuves qu'ils nous ont apportées. Aujourd'hui, j'espère y croire._

_- _Je ne veux pas me…

La voix du ténébreux vampire mourut dans sa gorge. Non, il n'avouera toujours pas à haute voix devant quiconque qu'il attendait Orphée depuis toujours. Qu'elle était celle qui lui fallait pour partager sa vie, son éternité.

_- Tu l'attends et tu as peur d'être déçu,_ clama Sven en souriant, plein d'espoir et heureux d'avoir su voir clair en Elarik.

- Va t'faire foutre,… Décrocha Elarik en se recroquevillant sur lui-même, assis sur le sol.

_Accablements._

_Pourquoi est-ce que je croirais à ta survie ? _Lança-t-il, sans plus savoir quoi faire_._

… …

… …

… …

_* Pour expliquer la conclusion, les récents vampires tels que Bella Cullen, Alice Cullen, les pères Vitor et Ernesto, souffrent très peu de leurs transformations et regrettent de manière moindre leurs nouveaux statuts de vampires. L'évolution dont Carlisle Cullen a été le fer de lance._

_** La raideur cadavérique apparait dans un temps donné après la mort d'un être : le corps se rigidifie durant un certain moment avant de reprendre sa… consistance « normale ». Be happy !_


	57. Intro partie 3

_**Saloute !**_

_Waaaa ! Y'a un peu plus de monde aujourd'hui, je suis super contente. Voyez-vous, j'ai réussi à écrire cette petit intro en une semaine. Oui, c'est court parce que c'est une introduction. Non, mon double maléfique n'a rien à voir avec ça. Ça vous parait peu, mais ça annoncera enfin des explications finales sur les caractères de deux personnages principaux dans cette dernière partie. En plus de cerner le caractère d'Elarik et de sa troupe par la suite. La troisème partie va à mon avis etre plutôt loooongue. Vous êtes prête ou pas ? Nan, parce qu'il va me falloir de la review, de la motivation, de l'encouragement. Surtout pour la scène prochaine des Irokois (c'est pas pour tout de suite, mais rien que d'y penser, j'ai les doigts qui flanchent… C'est pas mon truc, la guerre et la description des combats)._

_Vous pouvez également toutes remercier __**Vilbbes**__ qui, en plus de m'envoyer mon premier fanart' *.* (bientôt en ligne sur facebook), m'a allègrement dirigée pour le prochain chapitre en cours d'écriture en ce qui concerne la course poursuite d'Orphée et des loups contre les Irokois. (bon si vous suivez un peu, j'ai déjà précisé que Vilbbes est ma petite russe perso (si tu m'autorises, Vilbbes…) qui me fait de parfaites traductions pour mes dialogues, histoire que vous captiez toutes bien la difficulté d'Orphée face aux langues…)_

_Je remercie également mes rewieuses habituelles pour la motivation qu'elles m'apportent ! Et les autres aussi, bien évidemment et je vais de ce pas répondre à vos reviews. Rappelez-vous que les réponses en gras peuvent toutes vous intéresser._

_Je vous annonce une dernière chose : L'histoire est à présent entièrement écrite dans ma tête, je sais ce qu'il va se passer pour la majeure partie… Plus rien ne changera dans mes décisions… Ai-je fait les bons choix ? Mouahahaha ! On verra. __**Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'une fois cette fanfiction écrite entièrement… **__**Elle sera supprimée.**__ Woowo ! On se calme, on traine pas par terre, on chouine pas ! Vous pourrez alors tranquillement vous diriger sur le blog « __**vampire pirate**__ » dans mes liens (ou futurs liens, j'sais plus si j'l'ai déjà mis) et relire toute l'histoire entièrement corrigée, illustrée (mais aussi photos retouchées des lieux dits réels de l'histoire, ainsi que les musiques) et modifiée (pas dans le scénario général, mais avouez que les 15 premiers chapitres sont de la pure daube… Merci)._

_Bon, bonne lecture et patience pour le prochain chapitre ! j'espère un minuscule mois (pour taper super large, car je ne sais pas combien de temps ça prendra sur mon super toshiba portable 8) Mais surement moins d'un mois ) – Oubliez pas que le manquement à votre devoir de revieweuse peut vous emmener dans un cachot sombre pour tenir compagnie à Giana et ses yeux vitreux… Happy !_

_**Analissa**__ : Bienvenue sur ma fic' et je suis heureuse qu'elle te plaise ! Merci d'avoir laissé une review, évidemment ça me booste à fond et me motive toujours plus pour écrire la suite ! Merci beaucoup en espérant qu'elle continue à te plaire !_

_**Alicetwilight**__ : Ha ! __**Qu'en penserait Elarik en voyant Orphée à moitié dingue ?**__ Que sais-je ? Crois-tu que je connaisse toutes les pensées de mes personnages ? Humm ? En fait, si, mais je sauvegarde mon suspens ! merci à toi d'être toujours là, ca me fait du bien de voir toujours les mêmes têtes revenir !_

_**Sophia**__ : Merci à toi pour ton commentaire ! __**Orphée va-t-elle devenir vampire ?**__ Haaaa ! Mystère ! __**qu'en pensez-vous, vous ?**__ J'aimerais vraiment le savoir ! Dites moi !_

_**Queen-Mebd**__ : Bienvenue chez nous et merci d'avoir pris le temps de mettre un commentaire ! Ca fait toujours plaisir ! Et oui, je suppose qu'Orphée va s'en sortir ! -.-' J'ai pas écrit tout ça pour rien ! Non mais ! __**Eris va s'en remettre**__, doucement mais très difficilement… Les épreuves ne sont pas encore fini pour lui…_

_**Mimicam**__ : Merci à toi d'être toujours là et de toujours laisser ta trace ! Toi, t'as pas envie de tenir compagnie à Giana… _

_**N la C**__ : Bouge ton cul ! Merde ! Ha non, c'est pas ici que je dois mettre ça… Bref, t'inquietes pas, la troisieme partie est longue comme je le disais… Et j'ai une fin qui démonte la race de sa grand-mère ! Par contre… Crois-tu vraiment qu'Elarik va sauter sur Orphée comme un homme amoureux ? Tu le connais bien mal, mais au final peut-être ne seras-tu pas déçue ) Surprise ! Au fait, l'histoire du poids d'une plume était pour exprimée l'innocence de Sybele et Benjamin, venant évidemment de la mythologie egyptienne, une des plus parlante !_

_**Zo' **__: ... Zo'… Que vais-je faire de toi ? Humm ? Non, Sven n'est pas gay et ne le sera jamais. Eris non plus, même s'il possède le nom d'une déesse. Non mais… Pourquoi tu fantasmes sur des accouplements de gays ? Why ? C'est à cause de Vincent dans Arthur et Lily (faudrait un peu la booster celle là, un de ces 4 – et Archange aussi !) Laisse mes bonhommes tranquilles ! Vilaine fille, va ! Perverse…_

_**Alice**__ : Merci de ton passage et d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une review ! Même les plus courtes font plaisir et motive ! Prenez exemple, toutes celles qui me mettent en favorite… )_

_**Omi**__ : Bienvenue et merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une review, des fois, ça manque cruellement pour ma motivation ! Heureusement ces derniers temps, beaucoup se sont motivées ! ^^ Tu habites au maroc ? Ou est-ce ton origine ? Dois faire plus chaud que chez nous, là bas… ^^'_

_**Coton**__ : Tu peux être autant familière avec moi que tu le désires ! J'aime ! Et sinon, non, jamais ta review ne passera à travers ma souris ! Tes commentaires me font toujours plaisir et comme je le dis au dessus, ça me fait encore plus plaisir quand la même personne prend le temps de mettre un commentaire sur chaque chapitre ! Pour répondre à tes questions, non__**, ce n'est pas une façade, le bon caractère de Sven ! Lui, il a compris**__ presque depuis le début que la petite humaine de son chef allait un peu bouleverser son clan. Il est d'une nature agréable, différemment de Falko certes, contrairement aux autres du clan. __**Orphée et Elarik sont un couple qui me passionne car ils sont tout les deux froids et distants envers les autres.**__ Les épreuves pour leur couple ne sont décidemment pas finies… L'aboutissement et leur épanouissement connaitront leur terminus à la fin de la fic' ! Et en effet, ce n'est pas simple de coller à chaque personnage, mais chacun à ses blessures, sa tristesse et sa manière d'aborder les choses ! Pour ça, seul Wilfried et Allen se ressemble beaucoup pour ça. Ils ont trop de regrets, par exemple… Pour tes dernières questions (va-t-elle échapper aux Irokois, que va faire Eris, etc…) je dis rien ! Tu verras ! :p Et non, tu ne m'ennuies pas ! Laisse autant de question et de reviews que tu veux !_

_**Eve**__ : oui ! Je comprends ta préparation face à un nouveau chapitre d'une fic' ! Je fais exactement la meme chose… Et devine ma frustration lorsque mon gamin et l'homme sont dans mes pattes… oO' j'explose ! Sinon, non, tu peux me raconter tout ce que tu veux de ce que tu vois dans les magasins celtes… En Belgique, ca existe pas. Sauf peut-être à une bonne heure de route, mais avec ma Citrouille, j'ai peur de tomber en rade dans la cambrousse… Pour tes questions (très intéressantes soit dit en passant…) Tu attendras la réponse dans les chapitres. Mais tu t'en sort pas mal avec tes suggestions (tu crois que je te vois pas à revenir dans les reviews pour te rappeler de ce que tu as dis ?) Et on dit « faim »… !_

_**Lola-pink**__ : Merci de ta review et j'espere que tu continueras à adorer ! _

_**Lala**__ : Merci à toi de prendre le temps d'écrire ! J'espère que tu continueras à me suivre !_

… …

… …

… …

_**Introduction – Partie 3**_

… …

… …

… …

_Après une énième crise dû à son mental surmené, la petite fille aux cheveux bruns devenue jeune adolescente pris la première chose qui lui passa sous la main : là, il s'agissait simplement d'un cintre de bois qu'elle frappa violemment contre le mur à plusieurs reprises pour tenter de se libérer de sa colère, avant de le lâcher brusquement : les muscles de sa main lui faisaient mal, tant elle avait serré l'objet._

_- Aurore ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais donc ?_

_- … Rien, un truc est tombé du haut de mon armoire, répondit-elle - après un soupir las - à sa mère en bas de l'escalier menant à sa chambre et celle de son frère._

_- Hum._

_Sa maman savait que, parfois, quelque chose lui échappait et passait son temps à s'inquiéter pour ses enfants sans jamais avoir la réponse à sa question : ils étaient tous deux en échec scolaire – Quand ils y allaient car la plupart du temps, la boite aux lettres se remplissait de listes comptabilisant leurs jours d'absences respectifs –, sans réels amis à relation durable, souvent silencieux et ne racontant jamais rien. Des adolescents difficiles de compréhension, mais pas turbulents. _

_Avec son mari, Marie élevait ses enfants de la meilleure manière qui soit : inculquant le respect et la discipline sans pour autant être trop dur et punitif, ils privilégiaient le dialogue pour tout problème de famille ou tout simplement personnel, apprenant à leurs deux enfants, Aurore et Gabriel, l'ouverture d'esprit et l'envie d'apprendre par eux-mêmes. Pourtant, tout cela n'avait pas suffi. Alors ils s'étaient mis à les forcer pour les devoirs, à les menacer de punitions, à fouiller et contrôler leurs affaires. Rien ne transparaissait : en dehors d'un ou deux paquets de cigarettes et de gribouillis d'ados rebelles, aucun indice ne pouvait leur révéler les problèmes que rencontrait leur progéniture tant aimée._

_Marie soupira en s'activant pour la préparation du repas : son mari, Raphaël, ne tardera plus à rentrer. Cependant, la mère se crispa en entendant un nouveau bruit sourd qui provenait de la chambre de sa fille._

_- Aurore Bonchamps ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?_

_- Je range ma chambre !_

_Grand soupir de la femme qui ne savait plus quoi penser : certes, elle se doutait du comportement violent mais caché de ses enfants, sans pour autant comprendre leur provenance, ni même l'origine momentanée d'un acte d'énervement, cependant elle avait appris à occulter le probleme pour quasiment l'oublier, contrairement à son conjoint. Gabriel sortit de son antre comme pressé de faire cesser le raffut de sa sœur, sans pour autant retenir ses pieds de tambouriner le parquet et elle l'entendit presque arracher la porte de la chambre d'Aurore sous son agacement. Mais avant même qu'une énième dispute n'éclate entre eux, Marie hurla :_

_- Un seul mot plus haut que l'autre et je vous jure que ça va mal se passer ! Suis-je claire ?_

_- Oui ! Clamèrent-ils en cœur d'un ton excédé._

_Marie craignait qu'ils en arrivent encore aux mains, ce qui était bien sûr déjà arrivé. Pourtant, s'il y avait bien une chose dont la mère ne doutait pas, c'était l'attachement presque surnaturel entre le frère et la sœur : à peine avait-elle été enceinte de la petite que le futur frère avait montré un intérêt et une surprotection hors du commun, du haut de ses 5 ans. Lien qui n'avait fait que se resserré au fil du temps : Gabriel lisait de petites histoires à la petite Aurore avec une patience infinie avant même qu'elle ne sache marcher, il lui chantait des comptines de son cru pour l'endormir tous les soirs sans exception, pour finir par la consoler lors de ses petits échecs d'enfant maladroite presque paternellement et la défendre corps et âme lors de son entrée à l'école. Marie pensant que sa fille commençait à avoir l'âge de vouloir plaire, son fils devrait jouer des coudes avec d'éventuels petits prétendants…_

_La mère fut interrompue dans ses souvenirs par Raphaël qui rentrait : pendant qu'il déposait son manteau dans le vestibule, elle jeta adroitement des morceaux de pommes de terre pour les faire cuire à la vapeur._

_- Tu as l'air de bonne humeur aujourd'hui, sourit Raphaël en embrassant sa femme sur la joue._

_- Mhmm. Des souvenirs, surtout._

_- Ils recommencent ?_

_- Non, c'est plutôt calme aujourd'hui. Seule Aurore vient de faire des siennes. A présent, Gabriel est dans sa chambre, mais pas un son ne me parvient._

_Raphaël soupira à son tour, tout autant perdu par le comportement de ses deux jeunes, malgré qu'il sache pertinemment que l'adolescence pouvait être parfois une période difficile à passer. Malgré son autorité, jamais forcée, toujours discrète, il ne savait plus comme agir, se contentant lui aussi de communiquer autant que possible avec ses enfants, même si cela s'avérait souvent inutile._

_Une bonne demi-heure plus tard fut le moment de passer à table. Alors que le père et la mère étaient déjà assis, ils virent arriver en trombe le frère portant la sœur sur son dos, descendant l'escalier d'un air étrangement satisfait, avant de s'installer autour de la table._

_- Bon'ap', balança Gabriel qui commença à manger comme le goulu qu'il était. Il faut dire qu'avec son presque 1m80 pour ses 16 ans, il possédait assez de muscles pour dépenser toutes les calories qu'il ingurgitait. Mais au lieu d'un gros dur écervelé, l'image qu'il renvoyait avec ses grands yeux bleus clairs était celle d'un gamin insouciant._

_- Ouai, marmonna Aurore en grimaçant devant les haricots verts qui accompagnaient ses pommes de terre._

_A ce moment, elle croisa les yeux aussi clairs de sa mère et Marie eut l'étrange sentiment que sa fille connaissait ses craintes et ses doutes la concernant. Aussi, elle lui demanda :_

_- Tu as fini de ranger ta chambre ?_

_- Avec tout le merdier qu'elle entasse, ça m'étonnerait qu'elle arrive à finir un jour, baragouina Gabriel avant de se prendre un coup de coude de la part de sa sœur._

_- Pas de coup, dicta le père d'un ton se voulant naturellement léger. Au fait, nous avons encore eu des lettres de l'école nous annonçant que vous avez manqué plus de la moitié des cours,… J'attends une énième explication... Je ne sais plus quoi faire de vous._

Eris se rappelle très bien de ce moment…

_S'ensuivirent de nombreuses restrictions : au fur et à mesure, les parents serraient la vis, même s'ils disposaient de très peu de possibilité au vu de la vie sociale quasi nulle de leur progéniture et de leur caractère peu dépensier. Les priver d'argent de poche, de sortie ou d'activité en dehors de la maison était tout simplement inutile. Gabriel, comme à son habitude, tapa du poing sur la table. Il était celui qui arrivait le moins à camoufler ses pulsions, quelles qu'elles soient._

_- Ca sert à rien certains cours, j'ai pas envie d'y aller ! Tu crois que dans cinq ans je me rappellerais des théorèmes de Pythagore ? Des équations à deux inconnues ? _

_- Et c'est ta seule excuse ? Je sais que le cursus scolaire actuel n'est pas l'apprentissage de la vie mais d'un stupide enseignement pour n'engager que les meilleurs et laisser à la traine ceux qui ont plus de difficultés. Mais tout ça structure ton esprit ! Et ça te donnera un métier, un métier de merde si tu ne bosses pas un minimum, certes !_

_- Je bosse dans les matières qui m'intéressent. J'arrive pas à faire le reste !_

_- T'es pas con pourtant ! T'as un potentiel énorme et tu le gâches ! Penses à faire quelque chose de ta vie !_

_- __**Qui aujourd'hui sait ce qu'il va faire de son avenir**__ ? Tu bosses Bac+7 et tu te retrouves à la caisse d'un fast-food !_

_Gabriel serra ses couverts dans ses deux mains et entrepris de se taire en avalant sans discontinuer le contenu de son assiette alors que sa sœur serrait son genou sous la table pour le calmer. Elle-même serrait les dents, les larmes aux yeux, car rien de logique n'expliquerait leur comportement. Rien qui ne rentrait dans les normes du monde. Ni même dans l'idée populaire._

_- Nous ne savons pas quoi faire pour vous aider ! Vous pensez avoir un comportement normal ? S'agaça à son tour la maman au bord des larmes._

_- Il faut trouver une solution. Vous êtes intelligents, vous avez des rêves et des projets. Toi, Aurore, je te trouverais une école de photographie, de peinture ou d'art en général. Gabriel, tu peux te pencher dans la musique,… Mais il faut que vous teniez 3 ans pour l'un et 1 an pour l'autre, pour finir vos cursus scolaire normal._

_Et le silence se fit jusqu'à la fin du diner, dans une ambiance lourde d'incompréhension pour les uns, de résignation pour les autres. Mais pas forcément dans le sens logique des choses : Gabriel et Aurore savaient parfaitement ce que ressentaient leurs parents qu'ils aimaient à n'en jamais douter. Pourtant, ils décidaient de n'en faire qu'à leur tête._

_A l'heure du coucher, alors que la sœur était allongée sur les genoux du frère à écouter de la musique pour mieux discuter sans être entendu, leurs parents grimpèrent les escaliers pour les salutations d'avant la nuit. Lorsque Rafaël vit deux trous, certes petits mais bien visibles, dans le mur et il regarda sa fille avec un mélange d'étonnement et de déception._

_- Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ?_

_- Rien. Un truc est tombé, répondit-elle machinalement sachant parfaitement que son père se doutait de ses excès de colère sans pourtant jamais en avoir été témoin._

_- Tu rigoles ? Et ça a fait des trous dans le plâtre de cette profondeur-ci ?_

_-…_

_- T'es __**tarée**__, avait-il rétorqué d'un ton plus aigre que d'ordinaire._

_._

Eris savait pertinemment que sa sœur n'avait **jamais** oublié cette phrase. Et il soupira à regret, sachant pertinemment que cette simple évocation floue de la folie avait précipité leur départ.

Sven se tenait toujours à côté de lui, immobile, le contemplant. L'humain se demanda un instant ce qui motivait le vampire à rester à ses côtés alors qu'il avait proprement été insupportable avec lui… Même s'il avait sincèrement répondu à la question quelques instants plus tôt*.

Mais comme l'avait pensé sa mère ce jour-là, le lien entre lui et Orphée était indestructible. Jamais il n'avait disparu même lorsqu'il avait été à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de distance et ce sera toujours ainsi.

- Ma sœur va revenir.

- Plait-il ? S'enquit Sven totalement à l'écoute.

- Oui, elle va revenir. Après toutes ces vies que nous passons ensemble, il serait impossible de mourir loin l'un de l'autre, aussi bêtement et sans aucune logique. Ou alors, si elle périt sur le chemin, je la suivrais sous peu sous la main de quelqu'un. Il ne peut pas en être autrement.

Sven se taisait et se demandait brièvement d'où Eris tenait les origines de son discours actuel sans pour autant l'interrompre. Si l'ancienne Pandora était présente, elle aurait eu la confirmation sur son questionnement, à propos de la relation si intense entre ces deux humains. Ces vieilles âmes qui parcouraient le monde et le temps, une vie sous la forme la plus commune et la plus banale possible, une autre pleine d'allégresse et bousculant leurs voisins avec un acharnement presque involontaire. Oui, Eris et Orphée étaient de vieilles âmes humaines, sans pourtant en avoir pleinement conscience. Ils ont été un jour amants, un siècle parent l'un de l'autre, plus tard partenaire de combats, et tant d'autres… Changeant de sexe et de différence d'âge suivant la vie et les épreuves choisies. Mais jamais dans ces vies, jamais ils n'ont souffert seul. Eux-mêmes ne sauront probablement jamais pourquoi il en est ainsi. Ils ont simplement conscience que l'un ne peut faire sa totale existence sans l'autre. Et aujourd'hui, dans cette nouvelle vie, Eris venait de comprendre la certitude de sa sœur : _nos vies actuelles découlent de nos choix passés avant de renaitre_.

Et ils avaient tous deux choisi que cette vie serait leur **apothéose**.

… …

… …

… …

* voir chapitre précédent.


	58. Convalescences

_**Hello hello, braves lecteurs – lectrices,**_

_Je sais, vous avez attendues (hé ! j'étais pas loin de mes prévisions, un peu plus qu'un mois seulement !) et oui, j'étais sensé produire pour la semaine dernière mais voilà : les imprévus me sont tombés dessus comme la misère sur l'pauv' monde, mais un truc grave quoi. Tellement que j'ai failli deux fois faire des malaises à cause de la fatigue -.-', moi le roc, le mastodonte ! humiliation suprême et terrible ! Bref, comme quoi faut toujours écouter son corps, maintenant, j'en fais moins et je vous reviens toute fraiiiiche ! – enfin, non, pas du tout fraiche… mais un peu plus vaillante XD - On applaudit. Merci._

_Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre à vos reviews (sauf si vous tenez à attendre une semaine de plus…) Mais chacune d'entre elle est appréciée, motivante, lue et relue avec joie ! Je remercie mes revieweuses habituelles ainsi que mes habituées qui se reconnaitront. Vous me motivez à finir cette histoire (car sans vous, j'aurais probablement abandonné…) Quand je dois me motiver, je relis tous vos commentaires des derniers chapitres ! Oui oui, vous m'êtes très utiles !… Je remercie également __**VILBBES**__ qui m'a beaucoup aidé pour la partie en Russie, à force de détails sur son pays, de traductions et de photos afin de donner le meilleur sur ces contrées que je connais trop peu ! Elle a été très disponible et le sera encore pour mon/votre plus grand plaisir, espérons-le : ) (je réponds à ton dernier mail dès que j'ai cinq minutes ces prochains jours -.-')_

_Une spéciale dédicace à __**EVE**__, toujours là comme d'autres habituées (que je vous adôooore) et qui papote avec moi pendant mes semaines difficiles, et surtout de la bretagne qui fait rêver (PS : je réponds à tes messages incessamment sous peu -.-')_

_Bref, consolez vous, mes chères ce chapitre est un des plus longs : 36 pages – 12 000 mots !_

_Bonne lecture et soyez nombreuses à me motiver !_

_**Et allez, dans deux chapitres, le moment que vous attendez toutes**__… Ou pas XD_

… …

… …

… …

_**Ne me posez pas de question**_

_**Partie 3**_

…

_Apaise-toi_

_Et saches_

_JE SUIS_

_Dieu_

… …

… …

… …

56

… …

… …

… …

_- Je veux que tu me dises ce qui ne va pas ! Gronda la mère._

_- Tout. Va. Bien. S'entêtait la fille._

_- Ne me dis pas que tout va ! Ton comportement, et je ne parle même pas de celui de ton frère, n'est pas normal ! Que faut-il que je fasse ?_

_- Mais rien ! _

_- Aurore,… se calma sa maman la voix pleine de trémolos, si tu ne veux pas me parler à moi, parle à ton père ! Ou même à un spécialiste,… je ne sais pas, moi ! Je ne sais pas ce que je peux faire pour t'aider…_

_Gabriel écoutait silencieusement, à genoux derrière la porte de sa chambre entrebâillée. L'émotion le prenait, comme elle allait prendre sa sœur comme d'habitude, une fois que la conversation se terminerait. Tous deux admiraient souvent la ténacité de leurs parents à tenter de faire leur possible pour leur rendre la vie plus agréable, sans même savoir ce qui n'allait pas chez leur progéniture. Jamais papa et maman ne baissaient les bras, même si parfois, la lassitude se lisait clairement dans leur cœur. Et la douleur. Sans parler de l'impuissance. Gabriel et Aurore sentait toutes ces émotions en permanence, ce qui rendait encore plus difficile leur système de défense._

_« Mais de défense contre quoi ? » se disait souvent Gabriel. Il aurait été tellement plus simple de parler de tout cela. Mais la peur naissait alors, la peur de l'abandon, du dégout et de l'incompréhension auxquels ils feraient face une fois leur secret révélé… Peut-être même pire encore. Des médicaments et des hôpitaux peut-être. L'internement, possiblement._

_Le jeune garçon soupira, sachant pertinemment que la prochaine discussion sera pour lui. Avec une approche et des mots différents, certes, mais un énième dialogue sans queue ni tête, encore. Comment pouvaient-ils se sortir de cela ?_

_Retenant sa respiration alors que quelqu'un montait l'escalier avec des pas faussement nonchalants, il reconnut presque instantanément la démarche de sa sœur, l'âme gonflée de culpabilité. Elle alla directement dans sa chambre, sans un regard pour lui et cela l'affecta encore plus : c'était leur accord pour ne pas mener la vie trop dure à leurs parents tant aimés : leur faire croire que le cas de l'un n'avait rien à voir avec les problèmes de l'autre. Car s'ils s'apercevaient de la relation entre eux deux, ils auraient tôt faits de se rendre sur une mauvaise piste, comme penser que le frère embrigadait la sœur dans de mauvaises histoires,… Bref, les inquiétudes banales de tout géniteur, si loin de la vérité._

_Gabriel sursauta en entendant un cri étouffé dans la chambre de sa sœur, se connectant directement à sa colère et il en balança lui-même un bouquin qui trainait à ses pieds de toutes ses forces, contre le mur._

_- Gabriel ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? hurla sa mère._

_Ce n'était qu'un éternel recommencement…_

… …

… …

… …

_A toi dont l'âme est lasse, découragée et presque dénuée de tout espoir,…_

… …

… …

… …

Deux jours entiers qu'ils cavalaient sans s'arrêter, dans les steppes envahies par des centimètres de neige, encore plus rapides que la tempête glaciale. Aucun d'entre eux ne s'était retourné de peur d'apercevoir une myriade de vampires leur coller au train. Cependant, si au début les enfants de la lune sous forme de loups avaient sentit l'odeur de leurs ennemis accompagnées par un vent de dos, à présent plus rien ne transperçait la fraicheur de l'air. Mais ils courraient encore alors qu'une humaine immobile surveillait sans relâche la vampire au regard haineux, perchées sur le dos des anciens qui menait la troupe entière.

L'esprit d'Orphée ne vagabondait pas : son attention était entièrement sur l'action qui était en train de se dérouler, la fuite pure et simple. Et une chose la frappa de plein fouet, un fait qu'elle aurait voulu enfoncer dans les tréfonds de ses souvenirs : elle avait décapité un être vivant. Elle avait tué un homme… une première fois, vu qu'Icare était un vampire. Elle avait entendu les os si solides se briser sous l'impact. Elle avait tué… _avec ses mains_. Orphée avait honte d'avoir si faiblement dépassé un commandement, son principe de base : le respect de toute vie. Mais elle se prit à réfléchir sur la morale de tout cela : ses guides l'avaient poussée à agir. Ils avaient même transmis l'énergie d'Eris en la démultipliant… pour abattre quelqu'un ?

Même s'il s'agissait d'un ennemi qui n'aurait pas hésité à la faire passer de vie à trépas, il aurait pu y avoir une autre solution. Orphée en était persuadée. Pourtant une théorie floue se dessinait dans son esprit alors qu'elle croisait une énième fois les yeux rougeoyants de colère d'Eva : le bien et le mal n'existaient pas. Oui, ce n'est qu'un principe de vie bien humain qui n'existe pas dans l'Ailleurs. A quoi bon ? Quelle importance dans les mondes immatériels où l'équilibre se fait de lui-même ? La jeune fille aux cheveux de feu le savait, malheureusement ceci était trop dur à avaler…

- Quand cesseras-tu de m'en vouloir ? Souffla-t-elle en direction de la vampire.

- Surement pas demain. Surement pas tant que tu seras en vie. Comment as-tu pu nous échapper aussi facilement ? Gronda l'autre d'une seule traite, comme si elle s'était retenue de questionner Orphée depuis le début. Ce qui était en réalité le cas.

- Mhm ! L'ego surdimensionné de tes chefs, peut-être,… Ricana l'humaine sans la quitter des yeux.

Et elle mit toutes ses réflexions de côté, se souvenant avec une fascination non feinte que grâce à leur cohabitation forcée des mois durant et cette petite… balade de santé, les loups garous avaient enfin été investi d'une force rare, naturelle pourtant : l'esprit de meute. L'esprit qui s'attachait à tous les membres les uns après les autres avec plus ou moins de difficulté, afin de les relier d'une manière impalpable. Faible, mais aussi vivace qu'une petite flamme ne demandant qu'à s'étendre, Orphée se demanda brièvement s'ils en étaient conscients ou s'ils profitaient instinctivement de cet avantage non négligeable pour leur avancée : ainsi, ils étaient groupés et effectuaient des dérives sur leur chemin en suivant les deux têtes de groupes et plus anciens membres, la hiérarchie primant maintenant sur ce semblant de meute. C'était infiniment mieux que de partir instinctivement chacun de leurs côtés et risquer de se faire rattraper, ou pire, les uns après les autres.

C'est ainsi, sans qu'un grondement ne se fasse entendre, qu'ils étaient arrivés aux abords d'un petit village - russe, sans aucun doute -, à la tombée de la nuit. S'ébrouant pour se débarrasser des flocons, les loups se regardèrent brièvement avant de passer à l'action comme s'ils avaient toujours eu l'habitude de la présence des uns des autres : se séparant sans un signal audible, ils traçaient dans la neige différents chemins susceptibles d'être suivis par l'ennemi. Certains d'entre eux allèrent même se frotter légèrement à quelques murs et barrières, faisant aboyer les chiens et s'envoler quelques oiseaux de nuit bien cachés sous les toits des maisonnettes. Le bruit doux de leur poil sur d'énormes canalisations de gaz à l'aspect brillant et métallique donnait envie à Orphée de se rouler dans leur toison. Puis ils prirent des sentiers toujours différents en prenant distance de plusieurs kilomètres, si longtemps qu'Orphée et Eva pensèrent que certains des leurs étaient partis pour de bons.

Mais non : tous finirent par se rejoindre en reniflant de contentement au formidable dédale de chemins que devraient suivre les Irokois pour les retrouver, et continuer leur course sans fin… Pour mieux recommencer à chaque fois qu'ils étaient en présence d'un infime témoignage de la civilisation.

L'humaine pensa avec justesse que l'heure devait être extrêmement tardive pour qu'aucune fenêtre des petits bâtiments grisâtres à deux ou trois étages ne démontrent aucune vie. Le peuple russe dormait à poings fermés. Au loin, un petit bac à sable et un toboggan de métal se mêlait aux arbustes et Orphée se sentit étourdie : ailleurs, la vie continuait. Le monde n'était pas mort malgré son escapade au milieu des vampires. Elle avait du mal à croire que la civilisation pouvait encore être accessible, comme si elle se réveillait d'un horrible cauchemar ou qu'elle terminait un film particulièrement éprouvant : le vertige l'avait saisi car elle pouvait espérer revoir son frère,… _Elarik,… Benjamin..._ Benjamin ! Elle éprouva une honte sournoise en se rappelant l'état où elle avait dû le laisser alors qu'Anton l'attrapait de sa force herculéenne.

- _Concentrons-nous, rien n'est terminé_,… Lui soufflait ses guides.

Et Orphée retomba quasi immédiatement dans son état de profonde méditation, en connexion avec son environnement et à tout ce qui s'en dégageait. Elle se sentait légère, en communion avec elle-même, tant qu'elle ne voyait plus rien comme le commun des mortels. Chevaucher un loup-Garou lui semblait une expression trop barbare car, non, elle ne s'agrippait pas au poil brun foncé de Gévaudan, ressentant les effets de sa course assise sur sa colonne vertébral entourée de muscles puissants, le tirant en avant si rapidement que la vitesse était impossible à chiffrer. Non. Dans cet état-là, l'humaine avait l'impression d'être légère, flottant à la vitesse du vent comme si elle faisait corps avec l'onde invisible. Le pelage de Gévaudan émettait un bruit semblable à celui de l'air dans les feuilles d'arbres en été, beaucoup plus aigu, incroyablement doux à ses oreilles. Ses mains caressaient le poil sombre pour suivre les mouvements de la bête, sans violence, sans accro et son souffle long accompagnait les efforts et le rythme que les muscles avaient pris. Tout était normal. C'est comme cela que son chemin devait se dérouler et Orphée en avait parfaitement conscience. Ceci expliquait son esprit clair, ses sensations diffuses et agréables alors qu'ils étaient tous en pleine course poursuite : connectée à elle-même, en lien avec ses guides, rien ne l'empêcherait d'aller à son but. L'humaine ne le croyait pas : elle le _savait_. S'il eut fallu mourir, la jeune fille aurait été dans le même état : l'acceptation de la fin car elle aurait accompli ce pourquoi elle était née. Rien ne la détournerait du moment présent et pour le moment, il fallait courir.

- C'est toi qui fais ça ? Murmura Eva sans trop croire à l'entente muette des Garous, sa colère momentanément évanouie alors que son interlocutrice posa des yeux inexpressifs sur elle.

- Non. Ça se fait tout seul, en général, marmonna Orphée. C'est la même chose pour ma meute de chiens et loups. Chaque animal à une entité unique, mais l'esprit de meute se manifeste lorsqu'ils sont étroitement liés et en présence intense pendant une longue période. C'est comme une personnalité générale qui joint l'individu au reste de la troupe et ça existe même chez les humains : L'esprit de famille ou l'attraction de groupe. C'est exactement la même chose que l'esprit de meute,… Mais aucun humain ou vampire ne l'avouera, conclut-elle en pouffant.

… …

… …

… …

_A TOI, je suis celui qui vient,…_

… …

… …

… …

Deux jours entiers qu'Eris était prostré dans les geôles. Quarante-huit heures que le vampire blond ne l'avait pas quitté, alors que le corps de Giana avait largement eu le temps de se consumer entièrement. Parfois, il sentait le dénommé Carlisle s'approcher et il voyait Sven du coin de l'œil se retourner pour hausser les épaules ou faire un hochement de tête en la direction du docteur vampire, mais jamais l'un deux ne prononça un mot. Bien qu'il ait compris que Sven avait de nombreuses raisons de rester à ses côtés, l'humain se demandait où son compagnon pêchait sa patience : il n'avait pas envie de bouger, ni même de parler ou de soupirer tout simplement. Pourtant, le blond était là, immobile et silencieux, intérieurement Eris se sentit soulagé d'avoir une présence proche de lui en ce moment sombre de sa vie, sans nul doute le pire. Même après ces heures passées à se punir mentalement, il avait encore honte de son geste et plus encore de se cacher. Le regard vitreux de Giana s'imposait sans cesse dans son esprit.

- Tu es assoiffé, constata le vampire. Et frigorifié.

- Mh.

- Au bout d'un moment, je te tirerais dans nos quartiers, que tu te sentes capable ou non, le prévint-il d'une voix douce.

L'humain ne chercha pas à répondre et se contenta de son mutisme habituel. Cependant, le peu de personnes qui tenaient un tant soit peu à sa survie mentale avaient l'air d'en avoir décidé autrement : les deux prêtres firent leur apparition et Eris put entendre la fin de leur conversation.

- … pas. Je suppose que si cela ne lui plait pas, il m'enverra valser avant même que j'eusse le temps de poser un pied sur l'escalier, disait Ernesto.

Cela étant dit, il se posta quelques secondes sur la première marche.

- Et bien non, tout compte fait. Je suis toujours en place, soupira-t-il.

- Ne cries pas victoire trop vite, souffla Vitor, les traits tirés par l'inquiétude.

Et ils descendirent lentement les marches de pierres usées et humides, trouvant vraiment l'endroit trop glauque pour que l'humain sorte lui-même de sa dépression. Arrivés à la hauteur de Sven qui leur fit un bref signe de tête en guise de salut avant de leur glisser si bas que l'humain ne pouvait entendre :

- Si vous arrivez à le faire bouger, tant mieux. Mais si ce n'est pas le cas, il faudra que vous, où l'un des membres de mon clan vienne s'occuper de lui. Je dois absolument chasser dans les prochaines heures.

- Votre voix est sèche par le manque de subsistance,… Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir appelés plus tôt ? Répondit Vitor alors qu'Ernesto s'approchait d'Eris de quelques pas, les mains derrière le dos.

- Je méditais sur tous les changements actuels,…

Sven sembla las aux yeux de Vitor et son pouvoir lui indiqua en effet une large aura pâle et faible, traduisant…

- Ecoute mec, tu peux venir becqueter. Personne ne se trouve sur ton putain de chemin alors bouge ton dard d'ici et marche, clama Ernesto.

Se faisant, il fit non seulement tressaillir les deux autres vampires qui ne s'attendaient à ce que le silence soit si abruptement brisé, mais Eris darda un regard bleu effaré sur le grand prêtre et l'éternelle capuche de sa robe de bure sombre qui lui cachait les yeux.

- … Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? Cingla l'humain en se redressant subitement.

- Je cherchais la parade qui te ferait réagir sans perdre des heures en monologues inutiles,… Maintenant que c'est chose faite, viens avec nous. Allez ! En route.

- Vous devriez être les premiers horrifiés par mon acte et vous faites de l'humour,… j'y comprends plus rien, j'en ai plein l'dos, gronda Eris paraissant plus accablé encore, la tête entre ses mains.

- Tes prêtres ont raison : tu n'arriveras pas à te défaire du choc en restant prostré ici. Va te nourrir, les nôtres ont déserté l'accueil. Va te doucher et respire un coup. Il faut que tu t'aères l'esprit, grogna Sven en commençant à s'éloigner à grands pas.

L'humain soupira, l'air encore plus triste. Lorsque Sven disparut en haut des escaliers, il se leva en chancelant sur ses jambes, rattrapé de justesse par les deux prêtres qui ne prirent pas la peine de parler. Eris marmonna un faible « merci » avant de se rassoir là où il avait failli tomber : il n'en pouvait plus et la main de Vitor sur son épaule lui arracha un sanglot qui raisonna tout autour d'eux.

- Fils, ne te laisse pas aller.

- Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne m'en voulez pas ? Lâcha-t-il tout de go. J'ai tué, bordel ! Tué !

- Notre vision de la vie et, de surcroît, cette guerre a changé notre vision des choses. Mais pire encore : le fait que toi et ta sœur soyez impliqués jusqu'au cou dans ces conflits nous dépasse,… Bref. Nous te pardonnons cette faiblesse. Maintenant, il faudra que tu trouves la force de te pardonner à toi-même.

Sur ce, Vitor saisit avec délicatesse le bras de son protégé pour l'inciter à se lever, ce qu'il fit non sans tituber avant de suivre ses deux gardes du corps le long des couloirs sombres jusqu'à l'escalier. Passant avec réserve la porte où il dut se baisser pour ne pas se prendre le chambranle en plein front, Eris frissonna en découvrant le hall d'accueil… exempt de toute trace de conflit. Son acte avait été nettoyé dans les règles de l'art : pas une seule marque de sang n'avait été absorbée par la pierre, les dossiers et différents feuillets étaient savamment disposés sur le bureau laqué. Même le bouquet de fleurs dans son vase de cristal semblait ne jamais avoir bougé.

L'humain sentit une poigne douce se refermer sur son poignet et il s'aperçut alors qu'il s'était stoppé net pour redécouvrir les lieux. Le faible sourire rassurant de Vitor lui réchauffa le cœur car toute l'âme du vieil homme lui disait de prendre courage et que rien ne devait l'abattre en cette période difficile. Pourtant, seul le cadavre de Giana apparaissait devant ses yeux bleus clairs et le regard de surprise horrifié qu'avait eu sa victime le traversa comme une lame. C'était dans un état second qu'il suivit ses amis aux cuisines et qu'il se laissa servir une assiette. Puis deux. Il mangea ni trop vite ni trop lentement, lançant de temps en temps un regard sur Cerbère, beaucoup trop calme à son goût. Tant qu'il avait presque oublié cette meute et il comprit alors que les carnivores n'étaient pas vraiment au mieux de leur forme : la tristesse envahissait les animaux et bientôt, ils se laisseraient dépérir.

… Le cri de la réceptionniste raisonnait interminablement dans son crâne et Eris ne parvenait pas à s'en débarrasser malgré tous ses efforts. C'était une véritable torture de ressentir encore et encore les émotions de Giana : la surprise, l'effarement, la tristesse et le désespoir de voir sa propre vie se terminer alors qu'elle avait espéré justement tant de sa mort humaine pour la troquer contre une vie de vampire immortelle. Non, même lors de sa courte agonie, la jeune femme n'avait pas su comprendre qu'elle se mourrait et que jamais elle ne serait invincible. Bien au contraire.

Eris sursauta franchement lorsque Sybelle posa doucement sa main sur la sienne, posée sur la table en bois massif. L'humaine d'Armand ne souriait pas, cependant son expression laissait entrevoir une profonde compassion qui le terrifia : oui, il avait tué. Oui, il avait fait quelque chose de mal… Evidemment que c'était une faute impardonnable…pour un bien. Il avait assassiné pour sauver. Quelle étrange conclusion,…

Ainsi, toutes les personnes autour de lui étaient assises à table et, si ce n'était pas avec le même entrain qu'habituellement, tous conversaient sans lui tenir compte de son acte barbare.

Il étouffait. Certes, ils avaient tous conclus, sous les explications et demandes de Carlisle, de ne pas faire cas de ces faits sans qu'Eris n'ait envie d'en parler de lui-même. Mais le jeune homme ne savait plus. Que fallait-il faire à présent ? Pourquoi le peu de personnes dont il croisait le regard ne lui démontrait que de la gentillesse, ou de la compréhension ? Que s'était-il réellement passé pour qu'il en arrive à saisir ce couteau de cuisine ? Il n'était plus certain de le savoir.

- Il faut que je sorte.

Sa voix raisonna comme un couperet et tous baissèrent d'un ton, continuant faussement leurs discussions ou faisant semblant d'être intéressés par celles des autres.

- Définitivement ? S'étranglait Ernesto, connaissant parfaitement l'énergumène.

- Non. Où voulez-vous que j'aille ? Je vous préviens pour ne pas être obligé d'aller hurler mes projets dans tout le bâtiment, répondit Eris d'une voix blanche.

- Prends quelques minutes pour réfléchir, je te prie. Tu n'es pas seul, lâcha Vitor en larguant un paquet de cigarettes et un briquet sur la table.

S'en saisissant après un regard noir à son interlocuteur, l'humain sortit précipitamment, accélérant le mouvement plus que nécessaire pour s'échapper du hall et atterrir dans le jardin intérieur. Il alluma prestement une cigarette et regarda dans le vide pendant un moment, sans même bouger alors que le tabac se consumait tout seul.

Puis, il souffla fortement pour se calmer et s'assit sur la pierre carrée d'une bordure, ayant conscience de quelques âmes qui le contemplaient avec curiosité ou méfiance, surement à travers les fenêtres dont il ne pouvait voir que les reflets sans distinguer ceux placés derrière.

Après sa troisième cigarette consécutive, le vampire Benjamin débarqua avec hésitation dans son champ de vision.

_- Il a d'étranges yeux, celui-là, au final_. _Entre le rouge et l'ocre_ *… Constata silencieusement le frère d'Orphée tout en se félicitant d'avoir su, pendant quelques secondes, penser à autre chose qu'à des monticules de cadavres pourrissants.

- Tiens, lui dit le jeune égyptien sans préambule en lui tendant un petit téléphone portable argenté.

Eris s'en saisit lentement avec des yeux interrogateurs.

- J'étais dans les cuisines quand tu as exprimé ton envie de faire un tour. Je te donne ceci, au cas où,…

Ne voyant aucune expression sur le visage mort de l'humain qui lui faisait face, Benjamin développa un peu plus.

- J'y ai inséré mon numéro, celui de Sven et du reste du clan breton, enfin et surtout celui de Marius. Ce dernier m'a d'ailleurs confié que tu pouvais l'appeler, je cite : « au gré de ta fantaisie ». En bref, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit,… même pour parler, tout simplement.

Eris grimaça légèrement et le sympathique vampire se mépris sur ses pensées et enchaina encore plus rapidement.

- Ce n'est pas dans le but de te traquer ou de te surveiller ! C'est simplement au besoin.

- Pourquoi Marius semble si… tenace à mon propos ? Enonça enfin Eris en divulguant le pourquoi de sa grimace.

- L'amour de Marius pour l'Humain est tout simplement inégalable, tu sais. Il n'y a rien à comprendre, en vérité. C'est un ancien très puissant qui a toujours pris soin de jeunes humains, si j'en crois ce que j'en ai entendu : il les a aimés, éduqués, nourrit, logés et instruits. ** Aujourd'hui encore, cet attachement ne le quitte pas. C'est simplement pour te protéger qu'il t'a déclaré sien devant tous. Personne n'oserait toucher un seul de tes cheveux par peur de ses représailles.

- Ma sœur n'avait pas de téléphone portable ?

- Si, mais elle n'a pas eu le temps de s'en servir. Ni moi-même, souffla le vampire en baissant la tête.

Eris se passa une main devant les yeux, faisant crisser ses doigts sur la barbe naissante de sa joue, puis rangea le petit appareil dans la poche de son jean élimé. Une mèche de sa crête noire lui barra le visage et Benjamin constata qu'il était plus que pâle. Presque légèrement verdâtre.

- Pense à te reposer, comme te l'a conseillé Carlisle.

- Je vais y songer. Mais d'abord, je vais prendre une douche et sortir un peu dans la ville fortifiée. Il faut que je sorte avant d'perdre la raison,… Conclut Eris en ramassant tous ses mégots pour rentrer à nouveau dans le château aux pierres bronze.

- Dis-moi, termina-t-il alors que Benjamin retournait aux cuisines, si tu croises Sven, tu pourrais lui dire que j'suis en balade ?

Sur le signe de tête affirmatif du vampire brun, l'humain grimpa les marches trois par trois pour se laver un bon coup malgré le fait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment de vêtements propres à se mettre sur le dos, son stock s'étant rapidement épuisé après l'attaque des Irokois et l'enlèvement de sa sœur. Néanmoins, il se sentit beaucoup moins sale _moralement_ en passant sous l'eau chaude à souhait de la douche de marbre et de verre, se frottant vigoureusement les membres qui avaient été en contact avec le sang chaud de Giana, débarrassant les pores de sa peau de la moindre trace d'hémoglobine,… Après le cri affreux et les sentiments vertigineux de terreur,…

Eris frappa fortement le mur en face de lui, ne réussissant qu'à faire naitre une douleur sourde dans tout son membre.

… …

… …

… …

_Car je suis ton vrai précepteur, le seul réel que tu devras connaitre, le seul Maitre et Seigneur,…_

… _J'ai toujours été avec toi, mais tu ne m'as pas reconnu._

… …

… …

… …

Lorsque Sven rentra de sa chasse rapide, il était de bien meilleure humeur. Rejoignant les appartements de son clan au rythme lent d'un humain, il salua Falko qui se changeait après un bain exprès.

- La chasse a été bonne ? Lui demanda platement le viking.

- Trop rapide à mon goût. Que faites-vous, vous autres ? Marmonna Sven en retirant sa veste sombre et son t-shirt blanc maculé de gouttelettes pourpres.

- Je suis personnellement plus avec les Volturis qu'autre chose, à traquer la moindre information télévisée ou sur internet. Il se peut que les choses bougent, mais pas avec certitude.

- C'est-à-dire ? S'enquit Sven avec un grand intérêt.

- Disons que nous avons plutôt l'impression que ce ne soit qu'un effet de la paranoïa humaine, mais si l'on marque chaque endroit où il a été susceptible d'apercevoir un vampire, nous remarquons que ces faits évoluent en ligne droite du nord de la France jusqu'en Grèce. Et de la même manière au sud de l'Asie et de la Russie. Enfin,… tu viendras voir la carte. Tu as laissé l'humain sans surveillance ?

- Non, je l'ai laissé aux deux prêtres le temps d'aller chasser, expliqua l'ancien tailleur en se préparant des vêtements propres.

- Ha, répliqua Falko en suspendant son geste, signe qu'il hésitait à continuer sa phrase sans connaitre à l'avance la réaction de l'autre.

- … Laisse-moi deviner,… Fulmina Sven en balançant rageusement ses vêtements parfaitement pliés sur le lit où dormait habituellement Orphée.

- Toi qui es toujours calme et amusé dans toutes les situations,… Ton attitude me ferait presque trembler, ironisa l'immense vampire en commençant à ricaner.

Ricanements qui finirent en rire pur et simple, agaçant encore plus son interlocuteur qui rugit en lui sautant dessus, toutes dents dehors. Dans un fracas intolérable, il propulsa le viking contre le mur en lui tenant la gorge, mais aveuglé par sa colère, il ne vit pas la main qui s'acharnait à tordre son bras. Lorsque Wilfried et Allen entrèrent à leur tour, ils trouvèrent les deux blonds entremêlés mais à l'état d'esprit sensiblement différent. Les yeux de l'un semblaient deux puits sans fond alors que l'autre pouffait par intermittence.

- Que se passe-t-il ? S'enquit Allen tout aussi calme que l'autre brun, insensibles face à la situation.

- Il se place que ce gamin a laissé échapper l'humain et que ça le contrarie, musa Falko en entourant le torse de Sven pour le soulever comme un catcheur.

Il le balança sur le lit sans aucune douceur et celui-ci grinça dangereusement, alors que l'antique noble fulminait :

- Si je n'étais pas seul pour m'occuper de tout ça, le problème ne se serait pas posé !

- Je te signale que nous avons attendu des heures en haut des escaliers des geôles, répondit simplement Wilfried sans plus développer en s'enfermant dans la salle de bain, piquant soit dit au passage le tour de Sven.

- Je préfèrerais que tu te taises, comme tu as tant l'habitude de le faire ! Grinça le blond.

- Ne prends pas trop ton temps, glissa Allen en fouillant sa propre armoire, ignorant le conflit comme il se doit.

- Je prendrais le temps qu'il me conviendra, lui répondit la voix monocorde de l'autre côté de la porte.

- Vous n'avez qu'à aller dans la douche tous les deux, proposa le viking en se passant une main dans ses cheveux mi- longs, terminant enfin de s'habiller.

- Hors de question. Pour une fois que nous ne sommes pas dans notre période nomade, autant profiter de l'intimité.

Regardant ses biceps dans le miroir de la garde-robe pour passer le temps et surtout pour lorgner discrètement sur le visage tordu d'exaspération de son dernier compagnon de combat, Falko attendit une poignée de seconde : le temps pour Sven de croiser son regard.

- Hum. Un jour, peut-être que tu auras les mêmes, crevette, balança le trappeur du nord en frappant son torse large de son poing avant d'éclater à nouveau de rire.

- Vous le faites exprès ou vous ne comprenez réellement pas la gravité de la situation ? L'humain-est-parti ! **Envolé** !

- Dis-moi Falko, marmonna Allen en se dégotant une chemise brune, tu n'as bien sûr pas oublié de dire à notre ami Sven que l'humain en question s'en est allé avec un téléphone portable et qu'il est toujours dans l'enceinte de Volterra ?

- Ho. Ca m'est sorti de la tête, dit ce dernier en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Ouvrant la porte, il décrocha un sourire barbare à son second avant de disparaitre, non sans informer : - Si on me cherche, je flanque une raclée au petit Félix. Il parait qu'une escapade se prépare et j'en suis.

Allen ne se préoccupa pas plus du blond qui s'était affaissé sur le lit et une fois ses vêtements préparés, il s'affala sur un fauteuil sans plus rien dire et sans plus bouger.

- Merci de votre soutien épatant. Je m'en souviendrais, souffla Sven, tranquillisé néanmoins.

- Cesse donc de t'en faire. Nous étions en train de le surveiller en ton absence.

- Même si nous n'avions pas envie de le faire, soit-dit en passant, termina Wilfried qui avait déjà coupé l'eau de la douche.

Le soupir exaspéré de Sven retentit autant qu'un cri à leur oreille alors que l'autrichien sortait de la salle de bain, déjà séché et habillé, en allant se poster près d'Allen qui faisant tournoyer son stylo à plume sur ses doigts blancs.

- Je ne comprends pas vraiment votre attitude, s'interrogea le blond sans prendre la peine de regarder les deux autres membres de son clan.

- Pardonne-nous donc, à moi et à Allen. Je sais que cette humaine et tout ce qui la concerne est important pour Elarik. Beaucoup plus que sa propre survie même s'il ne l'avouera probablement jamais. Ce bouleversement,… nous est difficilement acceptable cependant j'aimerais insister sur le fait que nous participons tout de même de loin à leur surveillance et de surcroît, à ton inquiétude.

- Je l'imagine, oui. Il est aussi compliqué pour moi d'accepter la situation.

- Car contrairement à d'autres, cette nouvelle compagnie féminine, que j'espère revoir un jour pour le bien de notre chef, nous bouscule également.

- Je sais. Je suis conscient que la nature de notre clan diffère de certains autres,… émis Sven. Je suis pensif quant à l'accueil réservé à Isabella du clan Cullen. Cela m'avait fait l'effet d'être moins fastidieux que pour nous autre. Et, rêvais-je ? Ou t'ai-je bien entendu dire que tu espérais la revoir vivante, Allen ? Sourit-il sachant pertinemment quelle réplique ce dernier allait lui donner.

- « Pour le bien de notre chef », ai-je dit.

- Je l'espère également, bien que mon attitude laisse penser le contraire, avoua Wilfried, toujours avare d'explication et pourtant, il continua. Je pense qu'il mérite… cette compagnie comme un pilier fort de son immortalité. Et toi aussi, Sven.

- Plait-il ?

Le brun tira ses cheveux humides en arrière pour se caller confortablement dans son fauteuil, comme s'il attendait avec impatience la suite des évènements. Il ne parlait que rarement pour ne rien dire et son point de vue, sans parler de ses formulations, avait le don de terrifier n'importe qui.

- Je suis persuadé que tu attends avec autant d'impatience qu'Elarik qu'_elle_ revienne.

- Qu'insinues-tu ? Siffla le blond en apparaissant accroupit au bord du lit.

- Pas ce que tu imagines en tous les cas. Si l'humaine Orphée est sans aucun doute la future compagne d'Elarik, tu as avec elle un lien qui dépasse la simple amitié de base.

- Et ?

- Et rien. Je n'insinue pas que tu puisses être un rival dans cette histoire. J'ai juste constaté qu'elle se confiait facilement à toi et que tu n'hésitais pas, comme tu l'as toujours fait avec le sexe opposé, à la soutenir discrètement. Je disais simplement que tu méritais cet attachement mutuel, toi qui apprécies tant la compagnie des femmes et qui pourtant n'a pas trouvé de femelle durable, même amicalement parlant, même parmi notre race. Elle sera peut-être une complice véritable qui ne sera pas avare de son affection et qui sera choyée comme sait si bien y faire le gentleman que tu es. J'ose rêver qu'elle sera une sorte de lien entre les différents membres de notre groupe. Il se pourrait que ce soit bénéfique pour nous tous, même si les transmutations de nos habitudes qui s'opèrent sont terrifiantes, cela va de soi. Nous avons toujours été trop renfermé sur nous-même, de notre humanité pour les uns, de notre immortalité pour les autres.

- Crois-tu ? En analysant un peu chaque membre des différents clans de notre race, on remarque vraisemblablement que chacun à une place bien définie,… Alors pourquoi pas elle, déclara pensivement Sven en se rasseyant.

- Vous n'avez rien remarqué ? Coupa Allen qui jouait encore machinalement avec sa plume, ses yeux d'un rouge lumineux n'ayant pas quitté le sol alors que quelques mèches sombres tombaient sur son regard.

Si Wilfried ne prit même pas la peine de poser la question, le blond réagit tout de même.

- Quoi donc ? Que Wilfried vient de parler plus en ces trois dernières minutes que sur toute la dernière décennie ?

Les longs et épais cheveux bruns de ce dernier volèrent autour de son visage blanc, tant il tourna rapidement la tête pour décocher un regard noir.

- Oui, ça aussi, ricana Allen avant de redevenir sérieux : nous parlons de l'humaine comme si nous étions sûrs de sa survie.

Un long silence commença, les trois vampires du clan breton plongés dans leurs pensées. Le soleil fit irruption dans la chambre, illuminant leur peau translucide et éclairant leurs regards pourpres.

- Eris a dit cela une fois… _« J'ai réussi à vous ancrer dans la tête que ma sœur va revenir. Vous pensez tous que nous allons bientôt la voir surgir de derrière les collines environnantes. Vous en êtes, sans exception ici présent, persuadés_ », avait-il dit. ***

… …

… …

… …

Le soleil était resplendissant sur la place de pierres pavées et le ciel d'un bleu clair tout à fait agréable en cette fin d'hiver, bien que le vent frais le fasse frissonner. Eris sortait d'un petit magasin de prêt-à-porter plutôt dans les tendances actuelles et trouvait qu'il ne s'en était pas sorti trop mal : quelques sous-vêtements, t-shirts noirs, pulls et pantalons de jeans sombres, il y avait mieux mais il aurait dû aller beaucoup plus loin pour trouver son véritable bonheur (des vêtements paramilitaires solides et durables, par exemple). Ses yeux clairs comme le ciel admiraient avec plaisir le paysage, cependant il se sentait un peu mal à l'aise : retourner à la civilisation humaine, banale et sans grande surprise l'angoissa pour une raison qu'il avait du mal à définir.

- Tu aurais pu troquer tes horribles chaussures de militaires pour quelque chose de plus… convenable.

L'humain avait sursauté en entendant la voix claire et surnaturelle de Sven, posté à l'ombre des bâtiments de cette rue piétonne, l'attendant sans aucun doute.

- Tu t'es habillé comme au XXIe siècle, ou je rêve ? Ricana le jeune homme en commençant à retourner sur ses pas, tenant ses sacs d'une main et s'allumant une cigarette de l'autre.

Sven sourit, sa capuche bleu marine cachant presque entièrement son regard, une écharpe blanche épaisse et cotonneuse autour du cou et les mains dans les poches de son jean délavé. Eris le regarda un long moment tout en marchant et déclara alors que ce style changeait un peu de ses habituelles chemises blanches au col large relevé (qui était très classe selon son propre avis), mais lui donnait un air un peu trop péteux (toujours selon son propre avis). Le vampire ricana sans faire cas de sa remarque et ils déambulèrent un moment parmi les rues piétonnes plutôt agréables en cette saison car le froid semblait encore rebuter les potentiels touristes.

- Pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas enfui ? S'enquit Sven, toujours étonné par ce fait.

- Je ne sais pas. Je suppose que si ma sœur sort de ce pétrin, elle reviendra ici même, bougonna-t-il en jetant son mégot dans une bouche de caniveau.

- Tu as fini tes… emplettes ?

- Oui et c'est pas trop tôt.

- Tu partages la même passion pour l'habillement que ta sœur.

Le regard curieux et surpris du frère obligea le vampire à développer sa réflexion.

- Ho ! Rien de bien important : une réception était prévue avant le véritable commencement de nos alliances et des hostilités. J'ai eu l'honneur de l'habiller d'une splendide robe-bustier dans les tons ocre. Je ne pense pas avoir déjà vu une femme avec un air pareil alors qu'elle se faisait parer sans même avoir besoin de réfléchir.

- … Elle devait être jolie, bien que je n'ai pas envie de savoir tout ce qu'il s'est passé depuis qu'elle est avec vous.

- Tu sais, elle a failli s'enfuir. Elle était à deux doigts de nous échapper. Mais elle est revenue d'elle-même.

- …

Leur dialogue s'arrêta là : le château était en vue et ils passèrent directement par le long et impressionnant garage. Bien qu'Eris se foute éperdument de cet étalage, il reconnut instantanément la voiture de sa sœur et marmonna pour lui-même que la prochaine fois qu'il déciderait de sortir, il emprunterait l'énorme 4x4.

Ce n'est qu'une fois dans les quartiers du clan breton que l'humain sembla plus accablé : ses traits s'affaissèrent, sa bonne humeur envolée pour de bon. Il largua ses sacs de vêtements neufs dans un recoin près du lit et se laissa tomber sur le matelas avec un soupir à fendre le cœur. Rien n'arrivera à le sortir de ses idées lugubres.

- Que t'arrives-t-il ? Tu ne semblais pas aussi maussade, dehors.

Eris sursauta de nouveau car la voix de Sven semblait plus proche que ce qu'il avait imaginé : le vampire était accroupi sur le rebord surélevé du lit de bois sombre, les bras croisés sur ses genoux et son regard carmin inquisiteur.

L'humain ne répondit pas tout de suite, réfléchissant avec une expression angoissée avant de se laisser aller au désespoir.

- Qu'est-ce que je fous ici ?

Ce fut au vampire de réfléchir à sa réponse, malgré le fait qu'il savait déjà quoi lui dire, mais tentant de mettre dans ses mots toute la finesse et le tact possibles.

- C'est simple, je crois : la place de ta sœur semble être à nos côtés. Et la tienne est d'être proche de ta sœur. Peut-être qu'un jour, toi aussi tu l'accepteras.

… …

… …

… …

_Je Suis Celui qui anime ton corps, qui fait penser ton esprit et qui fait battre ton cœur,…_

_Je Suis ce que tu as de plus intime en toi. Je suis la Cause qui anime ton être et toute vie, toutes les choses vivantes, tant visibles qu'invisibles,…_

_Donc, soit que tu suives le droit chemin, soit que tu t'en écartes, ou que tu sois retourné en arrière, sache que c'est moi qui te le fit faire ainsi._

… …

… …

… …

Lorsqu'Orphée ouvrit les yeux, elle ne distingua pas grand-chose : il faisait sombre, bien qu'une faible lueur lui montra un mur de pierre épaisse et grise et qu'elle était allongée à même le sol, sur un fin matelas. Une lourde couverture rustique réchauffait son corps jusqu'au-dessus du nez et la jeune fille n'avait pas vraiment envie d'en sortir après avoir connu le froid aussi longtemps. Plus loin, son oreille percevait le crépitement d'un feu de bois, probablement d'une cheminée, ainsi que quelques murmures émanant d'un bon groupe de personnes rassemblées. Des hommes principalement. Que c'était-il passé, déjà ?

Ha ! Oui. Les loups, pendant leur course folle, avaient fini par reprendre forme humaine, les uns après les autres. Avoir seize hommes nus comme des vers cavalant à perdre haleine devant les yeux et être en train de chevaucher l'un d'entre eux tout aussi peu habillé (le très sympathique Gévaudan, qui plus est) l'avaient mise mal à l'aise plus que de raison. Ainsi, par respect ou de par sa trop grande gêne, Orphée s'était décidée à fermer les yeux, sombrant sans s'en apercevoir dans une longue léthargie pour finir par dormir profondément.

Mais où étaient-ils donc ?

Orphée se trémoussa légèrement dans son lit de fortune, constatant qu'elle n'avait pas été épargnée par les courbatures, une fois de plus. Ne pouvait-elle donc pas s'habituer à forcer son corps pour éviter de ressentir toutes ces petites douleurs désagréables ? Apparemment non. Mais l'espace d'une seconde, la jeune fille tenta d'imaginer son apparence. Était-elle abîmée ? Ses mains toujours bandées et anéanties par le froid, le bas de ses jambes également, sans parler de toutes les blessures infligées involontairement par les enfants de la lune,… Non, Orphée était démolie physiquement, cela ne faisait aucun doute. L'espace d'un éclair, elle revit le visage d'Elarik et se demanda ce qu'il en penserait s'il la voyait comme cela. Ce fait l'encouragea pour deux raisons : d'une, elle pouvait encore être parfaitement lucide malgré sa connexion avec ses guides, même si son esprit était en quasi-permanence concentré. Secondo : elle avait toujours le même but et s'y fiait avec une foi à présent inébranlable retrouver les vampires de Volterra, tout en sachant pertinemment que son frère y était également (à moins qu'il n'ait déjà rempilé…), voilà sa seule motivation et Orphée ne s'arrêtera que lorsqu'elle sera sur place. Mais dans quel état ?

_- __Мы должны ее убить ,и скрываться как мы ëто делели после геноцида кровожадные !_

La voix sèche d'un des loups qu'elle ne connaissait pas la fit sursauter et une sueur froide, sournoise, dégringola le long de son dos. Que disaient-ils d'elle ? Son empathie et son intuition ne lui annonçait rien de bon.

- _Не за что, пусть каждый делает свой выбор, но она не заслуживает ето. Она поймёть свою положение. Но мы надеемся ето_, répondit la voix rude de Jivko.

La fille à dreads n'eut pas l'occasion d'en entendre plus, ni d'analyser ce qu'il se passait : le visage d'une vieille femme frêle apparu dans son champs de vision. Ses yeux verts déterminés et une bouche pincée par un semblant d'inquiétude, son expression se mua en réel soulagement lorsqu'elle croisa le regard d'Orphée.

- _Ты в порядке, девочка_ ?, lui demanda la vieillarde d'une voix enrouée.

Le silence se fit automatiquement dans la petite maison, l'attention de ses occupants braquée sur la jeune humaine.

- Je,… je ne comprends pas,… Répondit-elle en se relevant sur un bras de manière à demander de l'aide à Jivko, ne voulant pas faire attendre la femme qui tentait de la recouvrir de ses mains fines, usées par le travail.

- Elle te demande si tu te sens bien, lui traduisit l'ancien, ses cheveux blancs en bataille et sa barbe immaculée s'étant épaissie.

Il avança à grand pas vers Orphée, s'accroupissant, sourcils froncés.

- Ca va.

Le vieux loup parla quelques secondes à la grand-mère si attentionnée qui se tenait toujours à ses côtés, le dos courbé mais le visage avenant malgré ses cheveux gris retenus en arrière. Elle sourit de toutes ses rides, vieillesse rassurante pour Orphée, en lui faisant un signe de tête pour lui signifier qu'elle avait bien compris et s'en alla à petits pas rapides, impressionnant la jeune fille de par sa vélocité.

- Tu nous as inquiété, sonna la voix grave de l'ancien.

- Vous êtes en conflit ? A propos de la marche à suivre ? Riposta la gamine de nouveau concentrée et prête à fuir Dieu ne sait où si sa vie était menacée. Ou est Eva ? Et le corps d'Anton ?

- … Tu semblais endormie et rien de ce que nous avons pu faire ne t'a sorti de ta torpeur. Gévaudan t'a pourtant secouer comme il le fallait,… continua le loup avant de se décider à répondre à ses questions. Nous sommes encore tous présents, dans la même pièce que toi. Le soleil va bientôt se lever et nous devons reprendre tous la route le plus rapidement possible. Eva est encore là également, comme tu peux le constater.

Rapidement, Orphée observa la scène derrière Jivko et en effet, la jeune vampire se tenait dans un coin, le regard fixe et perdu, serrant contre elle un des morceaux de son aimé. Elle et les autres loups se tenait en cercle sur le sol, devant un petit feu de bois. Une table et des chaises en bois brut étaient disposées dans la pièce de la modeste maison de paysans russes, mais aucun ne s'en servait.

- Nous sommes arrivés dans un petit village heureusement perdu, car la plupart de nos identités pourraient nous causer quelques problèmes ici, en Russie, au niveau légalité d'entrée du territoire. Nous avons dispersé nos traces sur plusieurs kilomètres afin de brouiller les pistes au cas où et cette famille généreuse nous a accueilli pour nous aider à nous vêtir et nous nourrir. Le problème ne sera pas de repartir, il faut juste que tu te hâtes, humaine, nous t'attendions ! Lui confia Jivko avec une mimique gêné, se rappelant peut-être de sa condition humaine. La difficulté réside en le chemin que nous prendrons en route. Je m'engage simplement, moi ou Gévaudan, à te reconduire le plus près possible des tiens ou à un endroit te permettant de les contacter en guise de remerciements de ton soutien et de ton initiative pour notre liberté.

Le plus ancien des enfants de la lune parlait clairement, mais rapidement, espérant que la jeune humaine enregistre tout ce qu'il lui disait pour pouvoir réagir au plus vite. Elle parvint, au bout de quelques secondes de réflexion, à émettre une courte phrase :

- Aurons-nous le temps d'en parler plus tard, même en chemin ?

- Oui. Nous le ferons. Maintenant, sourit-il en lorgnant vers une porte ménagée contre le mur où avait dormi Orphée, mange donc un peu et surtout de ce pain brulé : il t'empêchera d'avoir… la peur des loups ****, ricana-t-il devant la superstition russe alors que la vieille femme réapparaissait avec un grand bol rempli de deux tranches de pain _très_ cuit, de soupe d'orties et de pommes de terre.

Orphée s'assit prestement en tendant les bras pour éviter trop d'efforts superflus à cette vieillarde, s'obligeant à sourire alors que ses réflexions lui prenaient toute son attention. De par son habituel respect envers les anciens et ceux qui lui venaient en aide, elle demanda rapidement une traduction au garou.

- Comment dit-on « merci beaucoup » ?

- _Большое Спасибо_,…

- Euh… Balchoia Spaciba, fit-elle du mieux possible.

La vieillarde lui sourit de plus belle avant de se détourner pour prendre un immense panier tressé posé sur la table de bois rustique, avant de s'habiller d'un châle et d'un épais bonnet de laine, pour sortir dans le grand froid sans hésitation. Après que la porte se fut refermée, Orphée émis un gémissement en avalant sa portion de nourriture chaude, le plus lentement possible pour que son estomac se sente plein plus rapidement.

… …

… …

… …

Lorsque son repas fut engloutit, Orphée posa son bol momentanément sur le sol. Mon Dieu ! Que ce lit de fortune l'attirait ! Elle failli renoncer à se relever pour s'emmitoufler dans sa lourde couverture mais Gévaudan lui lança un regard lui signifiant bien qu'à la moindre faiblesse, il la jetterait lui-même dehors, neige ou pas neige. C'est en soupirant, agacée au possible, que l'humaine se força à se relever, non sans tituber et en resserrant ses bras autour d'elle : malgré la cheminée et son bois qui flambait joyeusement, elle était frigorifié. Ses dents claquaient lorsque la jeune fille mirait d'un air perdu autour d'elle : les loups, dont ceux qu'elle ne connaissait pas vraiment personnellement, discutant avec animation Eva qui ne faisait pas attention à elle, immobile en protégeant coute que coute les morceaux d'Anton la porte. Elle s'avança vers cette dernière pour abaisser la poignée et regarder l'envers du décor : ce qu'Orphée trouva fut un pur et simple bon dans le temps. La neige recouvrait tout de plusieurs centimètres, le froid mordait son visage et Orphée fut tentée de rentrer à nouveau dans la petite maison pour profiter du feu ouvert. C'était sans compter sur Aleksandr qui bouchait l'entrée de son corps, une lueur enjouée dans ses yeux bleus. En réalité, le jeune loup avait occupé un village semblable à celui-ci et il semblait parfaitement dans son élément à présent libéré de la férule des Irokois.

La petite vieillarde s'occupait à traire une vache, assise sur un tabouret, les manches relevées malgré le gel intense. Des jeunes adolescents se saisissaient de grosses citrouilles, se dirigeant vers un abri pour animaux et dans toute son ignorance, la jeune fille à dreads imagina d'excellentes soupes qui raviraient son estomac encore et encore alors qu'en réalité, ces gros légumes nourriraient les animaux. Mais ainsi, l'école n'était pas obligatoire dans ces lointaines contrées : les enfants comme adultes trouvaient une occupation utile à la communauté, comme avant le faisait nos grands-parents. Le seul détail qui parut rappeler à Orphée qu'elle se trouvait toujours au XXIe siècle était un énorme bulldozer qui déneigeait la route, crissant sur celle-ci avant de ne laisser derrière lui qu'un silence surnaturel.

Malgré toutes ses aventures, l'humaine se sentait respectueuse envers ces paysans russes : travaillant par tous les temps d'arrache-pied (qui encore, de nos jours et dans nos contrées dites avancées et modernes, supporteraient un tel rendement de ses propres mains ?) toutes générations confondues et probablement sans grand moyen financier, ces hommes et femmes avaient recueillis 18 personnes dans leur propre demeure ! Leur offrant nourriture, chaleur et vêtements chauds et apparemment sans poser de question,… C'était ce que l'on pouvait appeler « générosité » et Orphée regretta amèrement de ne pas savoir parler avec ces gens bénis. Ils méritaient plus qu'un regard de remerciement et un sourire…

- … _Mais jamais il ne leur viendra à l'idée de te réclamer plus_,… lui souffla un guide, lui apprenant par là une leçon.

Quand Gévaudan sortit à son tour de la bicoque grise, la mine toujours aussi bourrue mais lui déposant de ses larges mains la couverture dans laquelle elle avait dormi, Orphée s'enveloppa dedans avec plaisir et lui demanda discrètement :

- Dites, j'aimerais bien aller aux toilettes,…

Un sourire goguenard lui répondit et il lui désigna un recoin, là-bas, abrité mais sommaire : les toilettes n'existent pas… Pas de canalisation, pas de chasse d'eau,… Simplement un lopin de terre prévu à cet effet, avec une pelle à son côté. Une fois parvenue à l'endroit en question, n'osant pas se retourner pour savoir si quelqu'un la regardait, Orphée se demanda si elle devait se servir de la pelle avant, ou après,… Ou pas du tout ?

Après l'intermède qui dura plus de quinze minutes (car trop fatiguée, la jeune fille s'était dit qu'après tout, elle avait vu pire que des chiottes dans sa courte vie) elle rejoignit le groupe massé largement autour de la vieille femme, de son mari probablement et d'un ou deux adultes de la génération suivante. Aucun mot intelligible ne lui parvint et elle se serra de gêne contre Ivanov : bien entendu, ils repartaient tous avec le soleil couchant et elle aurait aimé dire un mot pour cette vieille femme souriante, alors que son vieux bonhomme semblait un peu plus méfiant et carrément soulagé de voir partir ces étrangers, aussi calmes et fatigués pouvaient-ils être. Eva elle-même était en retrait, le regard toujours dans le vide, comme si plus rien n'avait d'importance. Ou plutôt comme si la honte l'accablait : n'était-elle pas russe également ?

Qu'importe, les adieux prirent fin et ce fut à allure humaine que tous reprirent l'un après l'autre la route. Arrivant à la hauteur de cette femme âgée dont elle ne connaissait pas le nom, Orphée lui lança un regard reconnaissant et s'apprêtait à lui rendre sa couverture : eux en aurait surement plus d'utilité. Mais c'était sans compter sur la volonté de la paysanne qui insistait pour que la jeune fille aux drôles de cheveux, semblant si frêle dans le froid, garda ce vieux revêtement irrécupérable : reprisé mille fois, elle avait longtemps servie, cette couverture, avant de trouver sa place dans les lits en guise de dessus de matelas. Orphée n'en savait évidemment rien : ce tissu fait main lui tenait chaud, vieux ou pas, qu'importe l'état et elle fut trop heureuse de pouvoir le garder. Prenant à deux mains celle de droite de la femme, l'humaine baissa la tête en signe de respect – symbole universel – et reçu de la doyenne une caresse hésitante de sa main maigre et flétrie par le temps, sur la joue. Par ce seul geste, les émotions cette paysanne la traversèrent comme une brise légère, mais intense.

- _Ou pars-tu donc, petite ? Qui êtes-vous pour marcher dans le grand froid sans denrée, sans toit ? Puisse Dieu vous accompagner dans toutes vos épreuves, quelles qu'elles soient. Qu'Il guide vos pas dans ce blizzard. Puisse-t-Il réchauffer vos cœurs quand vos corps ne tiendront plus,… Bénie sois-tu, petite, qu'importe ton nom,..._

Ainsi parlait l'âme de la vieille femme à Orphée, ce qui lui valut tous les encouragements du monde. La jeune fille se détourna enfin pour ne pas verser de larme devant le courage sans borne de ces paysans vivant jour après jour dans des conditions qui semblaient si difficiles à côté du modernisme qu'elle connaissait, même si en tant que vagabonde, Orphée n'en profitait pas toujours. Elle fit un nœud de fortune de sa couverture qu'elle aperçut mitée et rafistolée en tous sens grâce aux rares rayons encore au-dessus de l'horizon et se rapprocha des deux anciens, et d'Eva trainant à leur suite, afin d'avoir une réponse à ses questions. Gévaudan fit claquer sa mâchoire en direction de la vampire :

- Nous nous mettrons à courir dès l'apparition de la forêt, dès que les arbres cacheront nos silhouettes. Tâche de nous suivre à la trace. Inutile de te faire de menace concernant l'être répugnant dont tu serres un des morceaux dans les bras, si je te vois disparaitre.

- En effet, c'est inutile.

La voix basse et résignée d'Eva fit comprendre à Orphée que la vampire avait bien pris une décision : elle resterait tant qu'elle avait la garantie d'avoir son compagnon à ses côtés, vivant ou inconscient. Ceci ne semblait pas cependant le bon moment pour le faire remarquer et encourager ce comportement, alors la gamine se tut.

- Je vais te porter, petite fille, annonça Jivko sans même lui avoir demandé son avis. Le moment est venu de mettre le plus de distance entre nous et ce village, en espérant qu'il ne tombe pas sous le déchainement de nos ennemis,…

Orphée ouvrit de grands yeux horrifiés devant la seule pensée que ces paysans si attentionnés puissent être les victimes massives de ces Irokois fous furieux. Visions horribles et injustes qui la prirent à la gorge, formant une boule douloureuse dans sa gorge.

- Ne pleure pas. La vie en générale est injuste, n'es-tu pas d'accord ?

- _Non. Je ne suis pas d'accord. Mais qui comprend vraiment que les voix de Dieu sont impénétrables ? Que nos situations ne résultent que de nos choix passés et si lointains qu'il en est impossible de les additionner tous ?_ Se murmurait la folle humaine et son troupeaux de secondes consciences qu'étaient ses anges et démons.

Approchant de l'orée de la forêt, Orphée avait eu le temps de voir des petits buissons disposés en cercle, avec à l'intérieur de petites attractions pour enfants : toboggans, balançoires, bacs à sable rempli de neige,… Ainsi que de hauts tuyaux d'un mètre de diamètre à la couleur du métal argent : les conduits de gaz alimentant plus de la moitié du pays. Ils étaient si imposants que certains d'entre eux étaient loin au-dessus du niveau du sol, afin de laisser passer piétons et voitures à des endroits stratégiques, donnant aux lieux une atmosphère étrange pour celui qui n'était pas habitué à la chose. Au loin, et malgré la présence de la civilisation, des cris graves et longs raisonnèrent aux alentours. Orphée reconnut instantanément ce hurlement et fut réjouie momentanément de ce son : cela lui rappelait Cerbère, son Cerbère, son protecteur physique de tout temps. Ainsi, les meutes de loups se déplaçaient encore dans le vaste monde et la gamine en fut heureuse : ce cri l'avait rassurée et bénie par une vieille paysanne orthodoxe des campagnes russes, elle avançait avec confiance dans ce qu'elle devra appeler son Chemin personnel. Sa destinée, qu'importe. Elle savait simplement qu'elle arriverait à son but.

- Bon,… Peut-on parler maintenant ? Demanda-t-elle à Jivko alors qui s'élançait avec adresse entre les arbres.

- Non. Certains d'entre nous n'ont pas encore pris de décisions.

- … Cela ne t'effraye pas ?

- Non. Je suis là où je dois être et tout ira bien.

… …

… …

… …

_Apaise-toi_

_Et saches_

_JE SUIS_

_Dieu_

… …

… …

… …

- _Eli, Eli, lama sabachthani_,… C'est ça que tu es en train de te dire ? Sourit tristement Ernesto en s'asseyant sur le canapé aux côtés d'Eris, dans la grande bibliothèque.

Après un court soupir, s'arrachant aux dizaines d'écrans de télévision disposé contre le mur avec difficulté, l'humain croisa ses bras derrière sa tête en s'affalant un peu plus :

- Et ça veut dire quoi ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton à la fois pensif et las.

- Ce sont les derniers mots de Jésus sur la croix : « Mon Dieu, Mon Dieu, pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné ? », lui expliqua le prêtre alors que le second s'immobilisa derrière lui en regardant négligemment les écrans à son tour.

Un petit silence de recueillement prit place, simple moment de réflexion où Eris entortillait sa crête sombre entre ses doigts. Lorsqu'il se mit à pouffer bêtement, les prêtres sursautèrent légèrement : l'humeur vaguement horrifiée de leur protégé ne laissait pas présager d'une quelconque trace d'humour. Mais qu'importe : le jeune homme parla d'une voix monocorde et ils l'écoutèrent attentivement. Seule la petite étincelle dans les yeux bleus d'eau leur donnait une idée de ce qu'il préparait.

- C'est même pas vrai. Moi, j'connais la vraie, l'authentique, l'unique parole du crucifié. Et même que c'est l'apôtre Pierre qui l'a entendu.

- Bah tiens donc ! Et quelle est-elle je te prie ?

- J'vous raconte : Jésus qu'est cloué à sa croix aux bords des gémissements de douleur, tente désespérément de trouver une échappatoire à son calvaire. Voyez bien la scène, je suppose… La colline, les romains, les croix de bois,…

- Et ?

- Pourtant, à un moment donné, son visage s'illumine lorsqu'il regarde l'horizon et il penche douloureusement sa tête pour chercher un visage connu dans la foule encadrée par les romains. Et là, il appelle d'une voix faible et ponctuée par sa peine : « P… Pierre, Pierre… ». L'apôtre sursaute en l'entendant et y décide de braver les ordres des romains pour s'avancer doucement, mué par sa foi en l'Christ. Normal, quoi. Un bras lui est coupé par un soldat, mais il continue, désirant entendre ce que le fils de Dieu a à lui dire car Jésus l'appelait toujours de sa voix gémissante : « Pierre,… Pierre, ». L'apôtre avança plus vite et un deuxième bras fut tranché. Y commence à galérer, il est sans bras quand même, le pauv' type, mais il continue : la foi est plus forte que tout et le fils de Dieu l'apostrophe encore d'un ton de plus en plus faible. « Pierre,… Pier..re… ». Le croyant ne tient plus et accélère encore de peur que le Jésus se barre vers le Paternel sans avoir pu finir sa phrase et, se faisant, il perd une jambe dans l'entreprise. C'est des oufs, les romains, quand on y pense. Mais bref ! Là, on s'imagine qu'il rame carrément, mais rien ne l'arrête, voyez ? Il continue à gravir la pente à cloche pied, en s'cassant la gueule évidemment, prêt à soutenir le Christ lui-même dans son épreuve. « Pierre,… Pierre ». Mué par une force surnaturelle, l'apôtre rampe et rampe encore, presque comme un serpent, lorsqu'un romain lui coupa sa dernière jambe. Il gesticula, un peu dans l'gaz parce qu'il pisse le sang quand même, le gars, et il relève sa tête vers Jésus qu'arrête pas de tenter d'lui causer : « Pierre,… Ô Pierre,… ». Le soleil lui cuit littéralement la tronche ! Le disciple, il sue et il est tout rouge, mais il s'en fout ! Ce barré, il veut écouter et être témoin de la dernière parole de Jésus !... Et là,… Jésus lui dit : « Pierre,… Pierre ! De là où j'suis, j'vois ta maison là-bas ! »

- Eris,… Tu me catastrophes, lâcha Ernesto en retenant son sourire pendant que Vitor riait à gorge déployée.

- Hey ! Vous croyez que j'vous _sens_ pas vous marrer… ? Pouffa Eris en s'adressant au clan breton qui souriait tout en étant concentré dans leur activité.

… …

… …

… …

_Quand rentreras-tu ?_

Sven

_J'imagine ce qui te traverse. Pardonne un vieil ami de vouloir te soutenir. Mais les choses sont peut-être moins désespérées qu'elles en ont l'air._

Sven

_Malgré ton caractère de vaurien, je sais que tu es posé quelque part, dans tes pensées sombres, sans plus bouger._

Sven

Et en effet, Elarik était à côté de plusieurs morceaux de cadavres vampires et un corps humain exsangue. Ceux-là même qu'il avait tué il y a plusieurs jours à présent. Si les restes des jeunes immortels étaient propres, celui de l'homme était bouffé par les mouches et commençait à sentir un peu fort. Les vers ne tarderont pas à faire leur travail, ça ne fait aucun doute, et l'odeur deviendrait alors insupportable. Cependant, le pirate ne bougeait pas : allongé dans les feuilles mortes, il sentait les embruns de la mer Méditerranée arriver jusqu'à lui malgré la fragrance du bois de sapin et de la chair en décomposition. Seule la mer importait : il se noyait dans ce léger parfum salé, détail réconfortant dans l'épreuve la plus difficile de son immortalité.

Les messages incessants de son second l'agaçaient prodigieusement, pourtant il restait concentré, l'esprit le plus vide possible pour ne pas penser à cette étrange douleur qui tenaillait son cœur mort. Il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé, ou pas de la manière qui lui permettait d'être démonstratif. Comme Sven par exemple : jamais le blond ne disait quoique ce soit de son attachement, seules les preuves comptaient et elles ne manquaient pas. Aujourd'hui, Elarik savait qu'il ne voulait pas aimer plus que nécessaire, il ne voulait pas souffrir. Et où en était-il maintenant ? Il aurait dû la tuer à peine l'avait-il aperçue dans la forêt bretonne. Pourtant, rien que de s'imaginer cet acte, il savait qu'il en aurait été incapable : instinctivement, il avait tout fait pour la garder en vie, même s'il n'avait pas été correct. S'il avait une âme, elle avait reconnue celle d'Orphée comme étant sa compagne… Et à présent, la petite lumière qui illuminait son éternité s'éteignait progressivement. Elle n'était pas à ses côtés.

_Fiche-moi la paix ou je ne donnerais réellement plus signe de vie._

Elarik

_Tu es un idiot de première. Quelle que soit la finalité de tous ces évènements, personne ne mérite d'être seul, encore moins nous, immortels._

Sven

_Je m'en suis toujours sortit seul et j'ai survécu quelques siècles._

Elarik

_Certes. Mais aujourd'hui, tu ne le peux plus. Reviens quand tu en sentiras le besoin. Ne te laisse pas tomber dans cette folie par simple orgueil._

Sven

… …

… …

… …

Elarik hurla de toutes ses forces.

… …

… …

… …

_Parce que_

_Je suis_

_Dieu,_

_Je suis aussi la vie._

_Et donc l'espoir._

_Lumière enfouie dans ta conscience,_

_Si loin que parfois,_

_Tu oublies de te rappeler que je suis là._

_Tu oublies de me regarder droit dans les yeux._

_Tu penses que ce n'est qu'une illusion._

_Une folie._

_Mais la folie n'est qu'une connexion de l'esprit vers le Divin._

… …

… …

… …

_* Benjamin avait confié à Orphée qu'il passait au régime végétarien depuis peu de temps._

_** Voir l'histoire véritable dans __**Armand le vampire**__ d'Anne Rice._

_*** Chapitre 53 – Crise et détails importants_

_**** D'après ma petite russe personnelle ( ! ), c'est un véritable proverbe de son pays ! Je ne pouvais faire autrement que de la caser, celui-là ! Bref, toutes ces/ses infos sont authentiques._

_Les extraits entre chaque paragraphe viennent d'un livre écrit par le Comte ST GERMAIN (introuvable dans le commerce et rarement référencé) et se trouve être un trait d'Union entre la religion et une connaissance réelle de l'état Divin de l'Homme au niveau spirituel, psychologique et physique._


	59. L'une arrive et l'autre

_Hello chères et chers,_

_Oui, je sais, l'accouchement a été difficile… J'ai galéré, trimé, ramé, jusqu'à pondre ce chapitre ! Enfin, on arrive au bout de l'attente, même si l'histoire est loin d'être finie ! Pour mon plus grand malheur et bonheur. Et vous, où êtes-vous ? Peut-on fait leur travail de me laisser une review ! Vilain, pas beau, ça ! Et je vous avoue que, même si j'ai fait le mien – écrire ce chapitre, le finir à l'instant et surtout, ne pas relire la fin parce que j'ai mes yeux délicats qui piquent, à force – je n'ai cette fois encore pas le temps de répondre aux reviews… Mais ce sera chose faites la prochaine fois, avec les réponses des deux chapitres précédents. Je rattrape mon retard, quoi. Normal._

_Merci à mes lectrices de toujours Alicetwilight, Sophia, Ipopo, N la C, mimicam, Coton, Lala,… et toutes les autres. Ca me fait plaisir de vous voir en permanence !_

_Aux plus ou moins nouvelles qui prennent le temps de m'écrire : Lulu mademoiselle, Xukette, Queen-Mebd, Analissa,… : ) Merci !_

_Mes harceleuses professionnelles : Eve et Zod'a ! Sans qui, j'avoue (une fois, pas deux), la vie serait triste et déprimante._

_Ma traductrice en Russe : Vilbbes, sans qui j'écrirais n'importe quoi grâce à google traduction._

_Je remercie également celles qui aime ma page facebook - MADmoiselle Acide – et pour celle qui ne l'ont pas encore fait, sachez, mes chères, que je mets des infos sur l'évolution de ma fiction, dessins et pleins d'autres bazars fait par ma petite tête et menottes délicates. Be happy._

_Allez, bonne lecture et à peu près au mois prochain !_

… …

… …

… …

_57_

… …

… …

… …

_A toi dont l'âme est lasse, découragée et presque dénuée de tout espoir,…_

_A TOI, je suis celui qui vient,…_

_Car je suis ton vrai précepteur, le seul réel que tu devras connaitre, le seul Maitre et Seigneur,…_

… _J'ai toujours été avec toi, mais tu ne m'as pas reconnu._

_Je Suis Celui qui anime ton corps, qui fait penser ton esprit et qui fait battre ton cœur,…_

_Je Suis ce que tu as de plus intime en toi. Je suis la Cause qui anime ton être et toute vie, toutes les choses vivantes, tant visibles qu'invisibles,…_

_Donc, soit que tu suives le droit chemin, soit que tu t'en écartes, ou que tu sois retourné en arrière, sache que c'est Moi qui te le fit faire ainsi._

_Mais __**toujours**__, Je suis là pour te relever après la chute quoiqu'à ce moment, tu ne le saches pas. D'abord en te faisant honte, ensuite, en te redressant et te faisant de nouveau continuer ton chemin en t'indiquant la cause de ta chute. Et finalement, quand tu es suffisamment humilié, Je te fais comprendre que ces pouvoirs, en se manifestant en toi par l'usage conscient de Ma volonté, de Mon intelligence et de Mon amour, te sont concédés pour être employés uniquement à Mon service, et non pas à tes fins personnels._

Ainsi parlait l'âme d'Orphée et Orphée était à présent suffisamment amoindrie pour revivre_._

… …

… …

… …

Cela faisait à présent plus de deux mois et demi que la lumière avait disparue, que son humaine avait été enlevée. Et Elarik n'avait pas bougé depuis deux semaines : la pluie était passée, le vent soufflait sans presque discontinuer et le vampire était finement recouvert de particules de feuilles, de morceaux de mousse et d'épines de sapin. Un peu de sable également, provenant de cette pinède où seuls des cadavres lui tenaient compagnie. Même si celui de l'humain était dans un état proche de la décomposition, tourmenté par les vers qui grouillaient sous sa peau terne, le pirate n'avait pas respiré depuis un trop long moment pour être incommodé par l'odeur : ainsi, il n'était même pas obligé de se lever pour porter le macchabé plus loin.

Et aujourd'hui encore, son téléphone portable sonna. Quelqu'un cherchait à le joindre de vive voix.

Certes, cela faisait bien 3 jours que Sven le laissait tranquille, lui et ses pensées plus que négatives. Car pour la première fois, Elarik aurait aimé mourir. Simplement parce qu'il avait croisé la route d'une femelle, humaine qui plus est. Et pourtant,… il voudrait en finir, la douleur le rongeant comme rien d'autre ne pourrait le faire. Que la mort serait douce en comparaison de l'attente ! Qu'il serait bon de s'éteindre avec des regrets qu'il n'avait jamais eus auparavant ! Alors, Elarik se jura que, si la guerre terminée, son humaine ne réapparaissait pas, il s'éteindra pour de bon. Qu'importe l'éternité à présent, qu'importe vivre comme il l'a toujours fait ! Maintenant que de véritables sensations l'avaient traversé, il ne supportera plus de vivre sans leur initiatrice.

Trois jours de tranquillité. C'était quand même trop court.

D'un geste à la rapidité vampirique, Elarik saisit le téléphone de sa main droite et s'apprêtait à le balancer de toutes ses forces contre les rochers tout proches,… Quand il répandit de nouveau quelques tonalités : l'émetteur de l'appel lui avait laissé un message. Pour une raison qu'il ignore, il retint sa main, son torse vibrant sous le grondement qu'il cherchait à retenir. Malgré lui, il déverrouilla l'engin du diable lorsqu'un message écrit lui parvint bruyamment et le vampire se douta alors que quelque chose se tramait.

Après avoir lu la missive, il se releva en position assise et resta silencieux, les yeux exorbités. C'était si abrupte et inimaginable qu'il n'y cru pas.

Impossible.

_Sms reçu :_

_Elle est là._

_Signé : Wilfried._

… …

… …

… …

Deux bonnes semaines avaient passées après « l'incident » qu'Eris avait commis et Sven se méfiait plus que jamais : l'humain déambulait sans but à travers le château, ne parlant pas, la figure morose, le dos courbé. Il mangeait peu, ne prenait même pas la peine d'être agressif lorsqu'une situation bancale se présentait et se contentait de nourrir la meute Cerbère qui, elle, ne faisait meilleure figure. Les chiens étaient de plus en plus silencieux, de moins en moins agités, ne cherchant même pas un combat d'autorité même pendant leur repas, trop rare eux aussi : en clair, la meute se laissait dépérir. Le vampire blond, bien que parfois aidé de Wilfried et d'Allen alors que le viking était partit en chasse avec un groupe de Volturi, savait qu'il fallait être à présent vigilant : bien qu'Eris trimballait toujours sa mine sombre, un éclat calculateur s'était figé dans ses prunelles bleu clair. Sven eu l'intelligence de ne rien dire, ni même de l'interroger : qui pouvait se vanter de connaitre une seule des réactions du jeune homme ? Bien que sa franchise et celle de sa sœur n'eut pas été à prouver, la survie d'Orphée pouvait peser dans la balance. Ainsi, le second du clan breton restait à la périphérie de l'humain, scrutant et analysant la moindre expression susceptible de lui donner un indice.

Cependant, au bout de deux ou trois jours, l'humain se déplaça de nouveau à l'église, comme la veille de sa tuerie et n'en bougea plus d'un millimètre, ne serait-ce que pour s'étirer.

Aujourd'hui, alors que la lumière commençait à disparaitre dans les environs de Volterra, le vampire blond s'aperçut qu'il avait soif, encore. Placé face à Eris, dans une alcôve absidiale à droite de l'autel, il regarda le soleil naitre, traçant d'étranges rayons de lumière surnaturelle, bleu clair, rose vif, sur le visage pâle et légèrement émacié de l'humain. Lentement, les yeux bordeaux de l'immortel se posèrent sur sa gorge et Sven décida qu'il avait tenu assez longtemps, qu'il devenait dangereux d'insister plus sur son contrôle. Envoyant un message sur le portable de Wilfried qui arriva une petite poignée de seconde plus tard, il se leva sans un bruit, se demandant singulièrement en regardant les immenses cierges fumer s'il devait se mettre à prier également. La situation devait difficile pour lui et c'est à cette seconde précise que Sven considéra ce que Wilfried, son collègue si perspicace, lui avait soumis : oui, l'absence d'Orphée lui pesait. Rien à comparer avec le puit sans fond que devait être la douleur de son chef qui ne donnait pas signe de vie. Cependant, rien actuellement n'aurait dû lui causer autant de nervosité : il surveillait un humain à Volterra, certes en guerre. Mais c'était tout. Et pourtant, Sven se sentait clairement remué, à l'intérieur.

- Il est en effet temps que tu ailles chasser, déclara un murmure à ses côtés, alors que le vampire blond s'avançait lentement derrière les colonnes de la nef.

Allen le regarda avec attention avant de pousser un léger soupir. Wilfried, lui, s'avança directement jusqu'au jubé, regardant avec attention le mélange harmonieux de la lumière des vitraux cumulée au soleil encore orange.

- Ne le lâchez pas des yeux une seule seconde, ordonna le blond avant de se remettre à marcher à plus vive allure.

- Crains-tu quelque chose de sa part ? Demanda sérieusement Allen, se rappelant de l'acte d'Eris à un moment où il paraissait trop calme.

- Oui. Il réfléchit plus qu'autre chose et personne ne sait dire à quoi.

Puis le blond s'effaça.

…

Et il aurait dû savoir que ceci était une erreur. Il avait passé tant de temps à veiller Eris, à disséquer la moindre de ses réactions et expressions faciales, qu'il aurait dû pertinemment se douter qu'à la moindre occasion, il allait fuir : soit quelques minutes après son départ, d'après Allen et Wilfried. Au moment précis où l'attention nait, mais lorsqu'elle n'est pas à encore à son paroxysme. L'humain avait contemplé l'autel, sans mot dire, avant de se lever, une expression las sur le visage. Les deux vampires bruns l'avaient suivi sans se cacher jusqu'à la chambre alors qu'il s'enfermait dans la salle de bain pour apparemment prendre une douche: entendant des bruits de vêtements froissés, puis l'eau du robinet coulée, aucun des veilleurs ne se doutaient que le frère d'Orphée passait par la fenêtre après avoir aspiré l'aura vampire qui émanait du château.

- DEPUIS COMBIEN DE TEMPS ? Beugla Sven à son retour dans leurs quartiers.

- Calme-toi, rétorqua Wilfried, un air mauvais plaqué sur son visage.

- FERME-LA ! COMBIEN – DE – TEMPS ?

- S'il est partit à la minute où nous avons entendu le son de la douche, une grosse demi-heure, avoua Allen qui ne se démonta pas face au ton de son supérieur officiel. L'instant était grave en ce qui concernait leur clan, les trois vampires le savaient.

- Je ne sais pas ce…

Sven s'interrompit en décrochant son téléphone portable qui commençait tout juste à sonner, imaginant naïvement qu'Eris appelait pour signaler son départ.

- Sven ! C'est Alice ! Suis-le vers le nord-est vers la réserve naturelle de Montenero ! Ne perds pas une seule seconde car au-delà, son avenir disparait ! lui indiqua-t-elle alors qu'elle était partit chasser avec tous les végétariens du château, par précaution. Nous te rejoignons en route ! Demande de l'aide à Aro ! Finit-elle en raccrochant.

Sans même se consulter, Sven partit en flèche suivi de Wilfried alors qu'Allen s'en alla pour demander à l'ancien de possiblement lui fournir quelques hommes : il s'agissait de ne pas perdre Eris tant qu'il était encore temps. Mais si son avenir disparaissait, cela ne voulait-il pas signifier que les Irokois étaient en approche ? Ceux-là même qui prirent Orphée et qu'aucun pouvoir surnaturel, que ce soit l'odorat de Démétri et le pouvoir d'Alice, ne pouvait détecter ? Le vampire blond courrait avec hargne, complètement déboussolé : jamais il n'avait prévu cela et il n'eut pas le courage de prendre le temps d'appeler Elarik. Que se passait-il donc à cet instant précis ? Que ressentait-il, là, au creux de son ventre _?_

_De la peur_…

- Concentre-toi ! Nous sentons son odeur, c'est qu'il est encore temps ! Lui cria Wilfried, l'autrichien de la forêt noire.

Les nuages pointaient, menaçants, et la pluie commençait à tomber.

- Je ne me pardonnerais jamais ce qu'il vient de se passer si aucun de ces humains ne réapparaissait. Jamais ! JAMAIS ! Feula Sven, au comble de la rage et de la terreur.

Pourtant, il y a si peu, cela ne l'aurait pas dérangé. Mais il a fallu que son chef de clan croise les yeux bruns-verts d'Orphée,…

Au bout de quelques minutes, martelant le sol de leurs pieds à la vitesse de l'éclair tout en fleurant légèrement l'odeur de l'humain sinuant à travers champs et petits bouquets d'arbres alors que ses traces à terre étaient presque invisibles à cause de la boue, ils entendirent de tous côtés des pas alliés : Allen apparu à quelques mètres d'eux, sérieux et concentré, ainsi que Démétri et Félix, à une vingtaine de mètre plus loin pour couvrir le plus de distance possible. La battue fut d'autant plus large lorsque les végétariens prirent aussi leur position : plus de 10 kilomètres étaient couverts lorsqu'ils atteignirent tous la réserve de Montenero. Eleazar fut le premier à s'arrêter net et tous les autres suivirent : tournés dans des directions différentes, les vampires humaient l'air à la recherche du fumet d'Eris, écoutaient la forêt à l'affut d'un bruit de pas, d'une respiration humaine. Mais rien. Rien que le bruit du vent dans les arbres nus, ou de l'eau coulant légèrement du ruisseau invisible, mais tout proche.

- Est-ce bien prudent de continuer ? Demanda Tia en se rapprochant de son aimé Benjamin.

- C'est très étrange,… souffla Alice alors qu'ils se regroupaient lentement derrière Sven qui regardait, buté, loin devant lui comme s'il allait percer de son regard le sommet de la colline qui s'étalait sous leurs pieds.

- Quoi donc ? Interrogea Jasper en la prenant par la main.

- Je vois nos futurs. Vaguement puisqu'aucune décision n'est prise, mais je nous vois.

- C'est plutôt,… positif, il me semble. Non ? S'enquit Tanya en couvant sa sœur du regard.

- Oui, évidemment, lâcha Alice. Mais si le pouvoir des Irokois étaient réellement présents, je ne nous trouverais pas dans le futur : j'ai pris la décision de continuer une bonne dizaine de kilomètres, sans aucun problème ! Hors, Eris a disparu quand nous sommes passés près de ce petit village, là-bas.

- Ce qui signifie ? S'impatienta Eléazar, inquiet pour leur sécurité à tous.

- Je ne sais pas. Mais je suis certaine à 99% que nous ne risquons rien : nos ennemis ne sont probablement pas ici.

- Mais si le pouvoir du vampire qui lui permet de nous cacher Eris est contrôlé ? Abaissé pour nous faire croire qu'il n'y a rien ? Ou pire : nous tendre une embuscade ? Un groupe avancé en éclaireur, par exemple, insista Tia alors que son homme observait Sven qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

- Non, impossible ! Décreta la jeune Cullen. Je verrais Eris si cela se passait. Je suis entièrement concentrée sur lui. Par ailleurs,…

- Silence ! Claqua la voix de Sven alors que les siens se tendirent.

Tous s'arrêtèrent de parler et même de respirer. Démétri et Félix cherchant activement des traces quelconques regardèrent le groupe de loin, espérant détecter quelque chose en étant plus à l'abri du vent.

… …

… …

… …

- Si ces humains doivent revenir, ils reviendront, affirma Santino. Eux seuls savent ce qui est bon pour eux-mêmes.

- Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi, soupira Marius.

- Pourtant, ils n'y a que peu de logiques à tous leurs actes en général : la gamine s'était également enfuie, comme ça, sur un coup de tête. Pour dormir dans un champ et revenir danser avec son vampire. Maintenant, c'est au tour du frère alors que l'on ne l'entend plus depuis des jours, grinça Caius en se calant dans son assise de bois massif, contrarié et surtout soucieux pour le bien de sa communauté sur le fait que l'avenir d'Eris disparaisse à très peu de temps d'ici.

- Je dirais plutôt qu'ils réagissent en fonction de leur instinct et de leur intuition. Pour nous, regardant tout cela de l'extérieur, cela peut en effet ressembler à des décisions sans queue ni tête. Cependant, je suis absolument convaincue qu'ils possèdent une explication des plus logiques, murmura Pandore, pensive.

- Talentueux,… Talentueux,… s'extasia Aro, son menton reposant dans le creux de ses deux mains croisées sur les accoudoirs de sa chaise rembourrée style Louis XIV, mais néanmoins fébrile.

Dans la même salle, deux prêtres scrutaient l'horizon avec une détresse immense, le nez collé aux fenêtres donnant sur le nord-est.

… …

… …

… …

Sven écarquilla les yeux et se décrocha presque le cou en tournant son visage vers la gauche et sans prononcer un mot, s'élança à grande vitesse suivi des siens. Benjamin, qui culpabilisait silencieusement à propos de la disparition d'Orphée, semblait désireux de participer activement aux recherches d'Eris et il prit la suite, évitant par-là toutes sortes de bavardages inutiles à propos de la bonne décision à prendre : tous suivirent le mouvement, bien que n'ayant rien entendu. Il n'y avait plus personne près des arbres rendu sombres par le proche crépuscule et les nuages gris foncés chargés d'eau. Un faux espoir, rien de plus.

Loin devant, Sven dévalait la pente plus rapidement que n'importe qui, comme s'il était attiré par un point bien précis à travers une longue bordure de pins qui s'étalait autour du petit ruisseau. Le blond n'eut que faire de Démétri qui avait glissé dans la boue pour s'arrêter net afin d'écouter les bois avec une attention redoublée, imitée par les autres soudain tendus.

Non, plus aucun doute : un cri rauque et immonde balançait ses échos contre la colline et Sven avait disparu à l'origine même du son. Il ne fallut qu'une poignée de secondes pour que les vampires trempés par la bruine ne s'amassent devant la scène, choqués par la surprise.

Un frêle être humain râlant et gémissant était étalé dans la boue, comme s'il avait tout juste eu le courage de traverser le petit courant d'eau et il glissait sur la terre imbibée par la pluie, à bout de force sur ses quatre pattes.

- Mon Dieu, je n'ai rien vu ! Souffla Alice en se mettant les deux mains sur la bouche comme pour s'empêcher d'hurler, alors qu'Esmée la serra contre elle pour l'éviter de culpabiliser.

Sven s'accroupit instantanément devant la créature qui ne semblait pas vraiment l'apercevoir alors que les torses de ses deux compagnons de clan vibraient sous leurs grondements étouffés, tournant autour de la zone au cas où. Avec une douceur infinie, les yeux remplis d'espoir et de joie, le blond releva la lourde chevelure fauve pour révéler le visage de la personne à terre. Oui. Oui, c'était bien cela. C'était Orphée.

Orphée…

Un grondement de rage sortit de la bouche de la jeune fille et sa main droite boueuse alla s'accrocher machinalement à la veste de Sven, combinant le maximum de force pour se relever sans y parvenir. A ce moment, les vampires agirent très vite : tandis que les uns cherchaient inutilement traces et fumets sans trop s'éloigner, les autres appelaient Eris, tout en restant aux aguets. Carlisle et Benjamin se précipitèrent vers l'humaine transie de froid, lui retirant les amas de boue avec les mains alors que Sven l'attrapait dans ses bras. Gémissante, elle ne comprenait rien : elle ne se trouvait pas vraiment avec eux. Ils la couvrirent des capes épaisses des deux Volturis, pourtant glacées et sans attendre la suite, Sven s'élança plus vite que jamais vers le château vampire en maudissant l'heure où Orphée avait été prise et bénissant ce jour-ci pour l'avoir retrouvée.

Ses deux compères suivirent le mouvement et personne n'insista pour retrouver Eris : lui, si proche de sa sœur devait l'avoir rattrapée avant eux. Que s'était-il passé ensuite ? Personne ne le se l'imaginait. Peut-être était-il définitivement partit… même si l'attachement qu'il portait à sa sœur pouvait sans aucun doute prouver le contraire.

Les vampires rejoignaient la cité de Volterra, passant par la même occasion en alerte rouge : qui pouvait savoir ce qu'il se passait aux alentours ? Comment cette humaine censée être à des centaines de kilomètres d'après son frère catégorique avait atterrit si proche ? Trop de mystères. Toutefois, pendant sa course, Wilfried en profita pour enfin annoncer la nouvelle à celui que cela réjouirait le plus.

_Sms envoyé :_

_Elle est là._

_Signé : Wilfried._

Après onze kilomètres de course acharnée, évitant Montebradoni en sachant pertinemment qu'à cet endroit précis, les prêtres avaient été attaqués il y a des mois, le groupe passa rapidement dans les souterrains ne s'inquiétant même plus des gémissements incompréhensibles d'Orphée qui tentait de se débattre pour une raison plus que floue. Déboulant tous à l'accueil de la citadelle à moitié hagards, Sven ne voulut pas s'arrêter devant le comité de bienvenue tout comme Carlisle, afin de prendre au plus vite soin de l'humaine glacée mais celle-ci réagit étrangement aux aboiements de Cerbère qui s'élança dans sa direction aussi vite que possible, leurs griffes crissant sur le sol de marbre clair. Orphée cessa ses plaintes pour basculer sa tête si fort en arrière que son porteur cru un instant avec effroi qu'elle allait se briser la nuque. Elle se fit tomber des bras du vampire blond et elle se traina avec difficulté – presque comme un animal – à la rencontre de sa meute qui se jeta sur elle en geignant, léchant son visage aux yeux déments et aboyant à ses mots incompréhensibles, à cause des tremblements de son visage.

- Comment est-ce possible ? S'indigna Marius, grand protecteur de l'humanité même s'il se nourrissait de criminels, en s'approchant lentement de quelques pas pour contempler l'état déplorable de la gamine.

Celle-ci lâcha un sanglot dénué de larme en se serrant contre la fourrure chaude de Cerbère qui commençait à pleurer de ses cris aigus, ne comprenant pas pourquoi leur maitresse était aussi abimée : vampires ou animaux, ils ne sentaient que l'odeur de la terre provenant d'Orphée. Imbibée jusqu'aux os, de la boue jusque dans ses cheveux, ses yeux étaient marqués de cernes profondes et bleuâtres qui tranchaient avec son teint maladivement pâle. Ses mains, qui trituraient les museaux à sa portée alors qu'elle ricanait sans aucun contrôle, étaient bandées pour une raison inconnue. C'est devant cette vision terrible qu'Ernesto et Vitor ne surent se réjouir, tant ils avaient du mal à reconnaitre leur protégée. Devant cette gamine perdue, ils s'étaient figés, incapables de prendre une décision.

- Portes-la de force, Sven, je ne garantis rien de son état futur, souffla Carlisle en se précipitant dans l'escalier menant à leur couloir commun.

- Ne la met pas tout de suite dans l'eau chaude, baigne-là doucement pour éviter un choc thermique, insista Marius, les poings serrés.

Lorsque Sven s'avança et la prit fermement mais délicatement par les avant-bras, Orphée hurla d'une rage incontrôlable qui effraya presque le vampire sur le moment alors que ses chiens sursautèrent. Toutefois, il fit du mieux possible pour vider son esprit de tout détail inutile et attrapa la jeune démente d'un air froid.

- Où est son frère ? Intervint Caius en fixant la revenante d'un air dur.

- Nous ne savons pas. Il a disparu à son tour, lâcha Alice alors que Sven montait les marches quatre par quatre sans penser au fait qu'Orphée hurlait des syllabes pour montrer son désaccord, les chiens sur ses talons.

Arrachant presque la porte de la chambre de ses gonds, il s'aperçut que Carlisle avait déjà commencé à faire couler l'eau.

- Nous allons la réchauffer d'abord, c'est la priorité, marmonna-t-il alors que sa femme préparait des vêtements propres en rassurant les prêtres déjà dans l'encadrement de l'entrée. Je vais chercher un nécessaire de secours, au cas où…

Wilfried et Allen apparurent à leur tour, un air réfléchi mais curieusement calme sur leurs visages marmoréens. Leur second posa le plus doucement possible Orphée dans la baignoire immaculée, mais celle-ci gigota, se défendit comme devant une véritable attaque en psalmodiant n'importe quoi, glissa sur le fond du réceptacle sans même regarder le vampire qui s'occupait d'elle. L'eau giclait sur les murs, elle se cognait aux rebords sans paraitre s'en rendre compte. Ne sachant plus quoi faire d'efficace, l'ancien tailleur se posa genoux écarté près de la baignoire en lui attrapant les deux poignets.

- Orphée, ma douce, calme toi,…

Il lui embrassa les doigts longuement, déjà relativement propres tant elle s'était débattue avec une partie de l'eau du robinet, et caressa ses cheveux poisseux de sa main.

- Tu es en sécurité, ils ne viendront pas te reprendre. Nous devons prendre soin de toi, tu dois nous y aider. Pour toi. Pour nous. Il faut que cela se passe bien,… Tu dois ménager tes efforts,…

Le vampire parlait d'une voix posée, presque hypnotique, tant les mots coulaient de sa bouche, pas trop vite ni trop lentement. Ses gestes fluides mais délicats captèrent l'attention de la jeune fille qui avaient toujours ses yeux grands ouverts comme devant l'effroi toutefois elle se calma peu à peu, cessant surtout d'hurler des sons illogique sans fixer qui que ce soit. Puis elle finit par détendre ses muscles – mais surement pas son esprit comme le devinait les membres présents du clan breton – et se borna à fixer un point invisible droit devant elle, entre les veines du marbres présent au mur. C'était à peine si elle clignait des yeux.

En réalité, elle cessa réellement d'agir, même lorsqu'il lui expliqua qu'il allait lui enlever le maximum de ses vêtements afin qu'elle puisse être plus à même de se réchauffer. L'eau coulant à flot se teintait d'une couleur brune, résultat de la boue qui s'effaçait devant l'onde montant sur les jambes allongées de la poupée de chiffon qu'était Orphée. A chaque geste, Sven expliquait ce qu'il faisait et pourquoi, ne sachant pas vraiment si cela avait une répercussion sur les pensées de la compagne d'Elarik. Ainsi, il déchira la couche de vieux pulls et la veste qui ne la réchauffaient plus. Il fit subir le même sort à son épais pantalon, ses chaussettes et ses éternelles chaussures de guerre. Il ne lui laissa que sa simple culotte de coton noire et un débardeur blanc sale.

- Se réchauffe-t-elle ? S'enquit Carlisle qui venait de revenir alors que les deux prêtres réapparurent également, versant de l'eau brulante dans plusieurs bouillottes afin de chauffer le lit où se reposerait leur petite fille.

- J'imagine que oui,… Lui répondit la voix lasse de Sven.

Derrière eux, Wilfried et Allen, qui s'étaient changé entre temps, amassaient de petites bûches et du papier journal dans la cheminée.

- Nous allons attendre qu'elle se couvre d'eau chaude, mais il ne faudra pas tarder à la nettoyer un peu. Elle grelotte déjà beaucoup moins, mais il ne faudrait pas que sa température rechute après cela.

Le second du clan breton chercha le regard de la jeune fille en lui passant, avec la plus grande douceur, un gant sur le visage. S'il ne croisa pas son regard, il vit… une balafre, certes bien cicatrisée, mais qui lui barrait le visage de la tempe jusqu'à l'angle de la mâchoire. En soupirant, il entreprit de faire couler le maximum d'eau sur les dreads, les frottant avec délicatesse, les essorant alors que Carlisle s'occupait des jambes frêles et pâles.

- Qu'est-ce que,… bafouilla Carlisle.

Le médecin vampire venait de découvrir deux cicatrices presque parallèles sur la cuisse gauche et la hanche. Devant le trouble du chef Cullen, les prêtres et les bretons s'immobilisèrent alors que Sven contempla les blessures refermées.

- Regarde sur son visage,… Insista Sven.

- Il va falloir… l'examiner, souffla Carlisle en regardant momentanément l'air qu'affichait Orphée : en clair, aucun. Il n'existait de par le monde de visage plus neutre que celui de l'humaine. Seul l'éclat de ses yeux brun-vert traduisaient un état de choc.

Frottant le maximum de peau du corps blessé, afin de nettoyer toute trace de saleté, ils découvrirent d'autres cicatrices, trop fraiches et fragiles : la peau du bras droit avait été déchirée, ainsi que l'avant-bras gauche et une clavicule. Carlisle fronça les sourcils en inspirant l'air plus profondément, sentant une odeur qu'il connaissait bien en tant que médecin : faisant doucement basculer la tête de l'humaine muette et immobile sur le bras de Sven qui se maintenait à la baignoire pleine d'éclaboussures brunes, il déchira le débardeur sale en serrant la mâchoire là s'étalait deux à trois plaies souillées de vingt bon centimètres de long.

- C'est clairement infecté, affirma le docteur en palpant subtilement la peau rouge d'irritation.

- Seigneur,… L'ont-ils torturé ? Murmura Vitor qui s'était rapproché en se parlant à lui-même.

Personne ne répondit. Puis,…

- Ses marques sont bien parallèles… Trop symétriques,… Réfléchit Allen qui s'inquiétait déjà de la réaction d'Elarik devant pareille découverte, torture ou pas.

- Qu'importe, il faut finir de la nettoyer et soigner tout cela pour qu'elle puisse prendre un repos vital, conclut Carlisle en la repositionnant contre le bassin.

Puis il retira sous le regard de Sven, avec une curiosité professionnelle teintée de crainte, les bandages qui recouvraient les mains de la jeune fille inerte mais consciente en partie : ses paumes étaient criblées de plaies, les jointures et articulations semblaient ridées à cause des gerçures.

- Je reviens. Termine de la laver, décréta Carlisle en disparaissant par la porte entrouverte qui laissa passer, une demi-seconde plus tard, Esmée Cullen tenant un peignoir épais et d'apparence confortable. Elle se mit devant la petite cheminée qui flamboyait avec le linge à bout de bras, espérant pouvoir le réchauffer pour le moment où la petite humaine ébranlée sortirait de son bain.

Quant à lui, Sven jeta un coup d'œil au débardeur sale coupé en deux qui cachait toujours la poitrine d'Orphée.

- Esmée, avez-vous préparé un vêtement quelconque pour cacher le haut de son corps ?

- Oui, naturellement, s'empressa-t-elle de répondre en confiant le peignoir à Wilfried qui sortit de son mutisme pour s'immobiliser à son tour devant la flambée.

Elle patienta aux côtés de Sven alors qu'il terminait la toilette des épaules et de la nuque d'Orphée, ayant fait son possible pour ses dreads trop épaisses pour être lustrées en si peu de temps. Puis, il serra entre ses mains les bretelles de la saleté qui reposait encore sur ses épaules pour les arracher en deux, évitant ainsi à Orphée le moindre mouvement et il retira délicatement le tissu. Après l'avoir séchée sans même frôler la poitrine de la jeune fille, l'ancien tailleur se saisi de l'habit léger que lui tendait Esmée. Celle-ci maintint le débardeur au-dessus des blessures, alors que Sven y fit un nœud en dessous des seins, pour ne pas le tremper.

Momentanément, Ernesto, qui ne voyait de la scène que le regard de Sven, pensa avec justesse que celui-ci s'était borné à fixer ce qui devait être les yeux de sa protégée, sans laisser échapper un seul regard sur ses attributs féminins. Le respect étrange du second d'Elarik n'était donc pas forcément une légende, même si généralement, il ne tuait que des demoiselles pour se nourrir. Et en effet, il s'occupait d'une jeune femme, à laquelle il tenait malgré lui, probablement la compagne d'éternité de son chef et il en prendrait soin jusqu'au bout, sans l'insulter par un comportement primaire.

- Elle a beaucoup maigri,… souffla le gentleman vampire.

- Oui, c'est vrai, lui répondit Esmée. Cependant, cela ne me semble pas inquiétant. Nous verrons lorsqu'elle se nourrira…

Lorsque Carlisle revint, la toilette d'Orphée était pratiquement terminée : Sven lui faisait couler, à un débit très faible pour ne pas l'effrayer, de l'eau sur les jambes, le bas du ventre et les hanches, afin de retirer les restes de particules de terre qui avaient stagnées sur sa peau lorsqu'il avait vidé le bain. La seule réaction qu'Orphée eut fut de fixer avec une obsession maladive le pommeau de douche que son protecteur avait en main. Si le vampire levait la douche exagérément haut, la jeune fille suivait l'objet des yeux avec un émerveillement enfantin, sans pour autant bouger, ni même sourire.

- Très bien, fit Carlisle comme pour lui-même, phrase raisonnant dans le silence quasi religieux. Esmée, pourrais-tu lui mettre un… autre sous-vêtement afin de lui laisser toute son intimité ? Nous allons la relever, si la chose est possible sans choc de sa part,…

Celle-ci avança doucement alors que Sven se pencha vers la baignoire, plaçant délicatement un bras sous le genou d'une Orphée parfaitement immobile et un autre dans le bas de son dos, alors que Carlisle tenait sa nuque au cas où elle se ferait basculer une nouvelle fois. Cependant, cette précaution se révéla inutile : la gamine s'accrocha de toutes ses forces au pull souillé de Sven, si bien qu'ils furent bien incapables de la faire lâcher sans déclencher une crise. Son front se plaça avec détermination dans le cou du vampire blond et elle refusa de se mouvoir plus. D'aucun n'insista, de peur de la perturber d'avantage et surtout de lui faire perdre quelques précieuses forces desquelles elle avait besoin actuellement.

Alors Carlisle sortit et referma la porte sur Sven et sa femme tenant une culotte de dentelle noire sobre mais fine. Lorsqu'ils ressortirent avec l'humaine en trop légère tenue, Wilfried apporta le peignoir à présent imprégné d'une douce chaleur et Orphée le fixa étrangement lorsqu'il lui passa à un bras. Puis à l'autre. Et elle ne le relâcha toujours pas de ses yeux fous lorsqu'il noua le cordon autour de sa taille, alors que son supérieur la maintenait par précaution. Elle ne souriait pas, son regard toujours exorbités comme devant l'horreur d'un monde qu'elle seule semblait apercevoir. Puis, Orphée tendit la main, le souffle court alors que Wilfried eut la présence d'esprit de ne pas bouger : il savait que l'humaine était en état de choc et qu'il ne fallait pas lui demander d'avantage d'effort. Alors, l'autrichien se laissa faire, curieux du geste qu'allait accomplir l'humaine alors qu'elle semblait ne rien ressentir provenant de l'extérieur d'elle-même. Ses doigts effleurèrent la joue où courraient de mèches de cheveux bruns, les écartant prudemment pour révéler l'œil rougeoyant de Wilfried. Elle tint un moment entre sa main tremblante une de ces longues mèches avant d'ouvrir lentement la bouche :

- J'ai cru que tu étais Icare… murmura-t-elle dans un souffle, comme si des créatures néfastes et inconnues pouvaient être en mesure de l'entendre.

…

- J'ai cru que tu étais Icare… Mais c'est impossible… Impossible…

Son murmure s'éteignait presque alors que son regard fixait un point au-delà du torse de Wilfried. Personne ne dit mot et les vampires présents ne respiraient pas. Orphée semblait se replonger dans un souvenir de sa captivité et il ne fallait pas que son état léthargique laisse place à la violence que son choc pouvait imposer.

- Impossible, oui… On était trop loin d'ici… Quand je lui ai _arraché_ la tête, continua-t-elle d'une voix d'enfant, étrangement ferme pour la dernière expression, alors que son bras retomba subitement le long de son corps dans un bruit sourd.

Certains tressautèrent à l'entente de l'aveu d'Orphée. S'agissait-il réellement d'un souvenir ? Où d'un délire, purement et simplement ? Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi avait-elle un prénom si précis en tête ?

- On était trop loin… Trop loin…

Puis elle cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises comme s'il elle voulait restée éveillée à tout prix. Ne plus jamais dormir, ni rêver.

Carlisle leva la main pour signifier à tous de ne pas bouger : il connaissait relativement ce type d'état psychologique pour avoir sillonné hôpitaux et centre psychiatriques. Il ne lui fallut qu'un instant pour appeler Jasper, par l'intermédiaire de la télépathie de son fils Edward. Celui-ci se plaça derrière la porte et Orphée tomba dans les bras de Sven, endormie.

Enfin.

Alors que Sven la couchait, Vitor retirant les bouillottes pour les mettre au pied du lit pour garder une chaleur aux extrémités du corps encore froid malgré le bain et la chaleur dégagée par le feu de cheminée, un téléphone portable les fit tous sursauter dans leurs réflexions. Celui de Sven, plus précisément. D'un geste rapide, il raccrocha mais quelques minutes plus tard, celui d'Allen sonna. L'ayant déjà en main, seule une note de la musique résonna dans la pièce.

- Elarik.

- Oui, nous l'avons retrouvée, c'est…

- Non, ce n'est pas une blague, mais…

Le pirate avait déjà raccroché.

… …

… …

… …

Malgré son endormissement presque forcé et brutal, Orphée se souvenait de tout. Sauf du temps. Elle ne savait plus combien de jours s'étaient écoulé alors qu'elle se faisait porter par Jivko, le vent froid lui lacérant le visage alors que peu à peu, elle perdait conscience de la réalité. Elle devenait lentement la spectatrice de ce qui lui arrivait et ce ne fut rien de grave : un homme aux cheveux blancs et hirsute la portait comme une princesse dans les forêts gelées de l'ouest de la Russie, évitant au maximum la civilisation. Elle portait autour d'elle une couverture rafistolée et de toutes les couleurs, présent inestimable d'une vieille femme venant d'un village dont elle ne connaitra jamais le nom. C'était tout. Le froid lui-même ne la sortait pas vraiment de sa transe, ne percevant qu'un faible courant d'air alors qu'après un arrêt dans leur course, l'ancien lui avait remonté sa couverture jusqu'au nez sans chercher à la faire parler.

Orphée se noyait dans sa connexion spirituelle : tout avait été trop intense : ses sensations, sa colère, ses frustrations et sa tristesse, aussi bien que la violence, la manipulation et les chocs physiques, thermiques, ou même sa solitude dans un pays et une région qu'elle n'avait jamais connus. Le fait d'avoir blessé sévèrement Icare – un homme humain ne s'en serait jamais relevé, la jeune fille considérait donc avoir commis l'acte de tuer – lui avait fait évacuer une partie de sa colère, cependant, elle n'arrivait plus à gérer ses sentiments. Alors, le plus naturellement du monde, elle s'enferma à double tour dans son esprit. Ses perceptions étaient différentes et par conséquent, le monde qui évoluait autour d'elle également, même si elle n'avait pas encore perdu totalement pied.

Au bout de jours et de nuit que l'humaine ne comptait plus, la transformation des Garous en fonction de la pleine lune était imminente mais honnêtement, de la suite des évènements, elle ne retint qu'une douleur vive au niveau du dos et d'Eva qui la tirait en arrière, à plusieurs mètres de là. Cela la réveilla momentanément, agissant si machinalement qu'Orphée n'avait plus vraiment conscience de ce qu'il s'était passé ces nuits-là, ne fussent qu'ils continuèrent tous de courir pratiquement tout droit dans une direction qu'elle n'avait même pas cherchée à établir.

Qu'importe.

- Qu'as-tu donc ? Lui souffla Eva alors que la troupe, sûre de ne plus être poursuivie pour le moment, marchaient aux abords d'une route.

Orphée s'était contentée, devant l'œil vif des deux anciens, de contempler la vampire un moment avant de lui répondre d'une voix rauque :

- C'est une réaction normale dont je vais avoir du mal à me dépêtrer.

- Nous allons nous trouver un hôtel dans un quartier relativement abandonné des services policiers, nous pourrons, espérons-le, prendre un court repos, déclara Gévaudan en lorgnant Jivko d'un air signifiant qu'il attendait une confirmation.

-En effet, répondis ce dernier. Et surtout nous n'en sortirons seulement pour recommencer à nous hâter vers d'autres contrées.

A ce moment, l'esprit d'Orphée tourna à toute allure et elle balança, sous une colère implacable autant qu'incompréhensible, un caillou au travers du chemin. Elle voulait simplement poser la plus simple des questions, mais n'osait pas, de peur de se mettre à pleurer. Ou pire.

- Garde courage, fille, lui dit abruptement Gévaudan. Nous arriverons du côté de l'Italie dans peu de temps, nous passerons logiquement et si tout se passe correctement, par l'Ukraine et le nord de la Roumanie,… puis…

- Dans… dans pas longtemps ? Explosa Orphée en frappant le sol de son pied. Je vous signale que le temps n'a pas l'air d'avoir une grande importance pour vous ! Je suis humaine. Hu-maine. Ne me parler pas du temps !

Puis elle se tut alors que le loup français le regardait comme s'il allait l'éviscérer dans les secondes suivantes.

- Calme, ami ! Nous sommes tous tendus et fatigués, lâcha Jivko d'une voix calme en contemplant le visage tiré de son pupille Aleksandr, alors qu'Ivanov trottinait à son côté.

Le groupe, légèrement éparpillé et ne parlant pratiquement jamais, marchait de plus en plus vite, comme pressé de retrouver un confort illusoire car le départ arriverait de toute manière trop vite. Orphée n'écoutait plus les palabres des deux anciens débattant d'elle ne sait quel sujet, ne se rendant même pas compte qu'Eva, tenant toujours et encore un morceau de son aimé qui semblait parfois tressauter entre ses bras, semblait plus ouverte quant à sa propre situation. Non, tout cela n'avait aucune importance. Ni le froid. Ni sa drôle de douleur au dos. Ni même le fait qu'elle soit entourée de loups Garous et d'une vampire, dans un pays aux conditions climatiques intolérables.

Elle se souvient juste du bruit d'un bulldozer passant sur la route, n'ayant momentanément plus rien à racler, pour arriver directement à une chambre d'hôtel luxueuse, Dieu sait où. La jeune fille aux cheveux feu ne savait pas vraiment quand elle y était arrivée et ne voyant qu'Eva assise au pied du lit, recroquevillée sur le morceau d'Anton, Orphée en conclut que les enfants de la lune avaient peut-être déserté le périmètre.

Il faisait… chaud, ici.

- Eva,…

La vampire tourna instantanément la tête vers l'humaine, les yeux grands ouverts comme devant la surprise.

- Quoi ?

- Rien.

- Depuis combien de temps on est là ?

- Deux bonnes heures. Nous passerons normalement la nuit ici en _priant_ pour qu'ils ne nous retrouvent pas.

- Ils ne viendront pas. Sinon, tout cela n'aurait aucun sens,…

Eva fronça les sourcils devant la déclaration de l'humaine. Elle ne comprenait pas. Toutefois, la jeune vampire n'eut pas le temps de poser de question. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte et n'attendit pas de réponse pour rentrer : l'ancien à la pilosité blanche fit quelques pas et déposa sur un petit meuble plusieurs sacs en plastique avant de se détourner et… hésiter. Revenant sur son chemin, il s'appuya sur le lit de ses longs bras, ses mains placées des deux côtés de la tête d'Orphée affalée en travers du matelas.

- Enfant,… Je sais que la situation doit être insupportable, mais dis-toi que nous avons fait le plus difficile. Nous sommes loin et ils ne nous suivent probablement plus. Nous allons nous occuper quelques heures de nous-mêmes, physiquement, avant de reprendre la route pour sauver nos vies. Reprends-toi en main, rends-toi présentable. Eveille-toi. Nourris-toi. Je te promets que je te ramènerais de là d'où tu viens.

L'ancien attendit patiemment une réaction de la part de la petite humaine amaigrie devant l'attention d'Eva. Orphée tourna son seul regard vers l'homme au-dessus d'elle, comprenant qu'on venait de lui adresser la parole. Des mèches blanches tombaient sur ses yeux perçants et en travers de ses hautes pommettes. Ses lèvres fines au rictus éternellement animal avaient quelque chose d'inquiétant. D'un signe de tête, elle lui signifia qu'elle avait saisi l'histoire et, à peine fut-il repartit, elle demanda d'une voix un peu plus vive à la vampire :

- Il a dit quoi ?

Celle-ci soupira avant de se relever, de déposer comme l'objet le plus précieux le membre principal d'Anton emballé dans un pull à côté du lavabo de la salle de bain et de revenir vers Orphée pour la tirer vers la main. L'humaine obéit, mais d'une réaction extrême, ses yeux se noircirent subitement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

- Jivko t'a conseillé de te faire propre et de prendre du repos.

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Car après votre repos à tous, nous allons nous séparer pour traverser la ville et repartir de plus belle. Mais il ne faut pas éveiller l'attention.

Tirant Orphée vers la salle de bain, Eva fit couler l'eau dans une baignoire que la jeune femme trouva immense et ajouta une huile sensée être relaxante. La vampire souriait très légèrement, tant qu'un humain ne s'en serait pas aperçu et cela amena son interlocutrice à se poser la question du pourquoi. La vampire ne répondit pas toute suite et elle se mordit nerveusement la lèvre, dans une attitude très représentative de l'âge qu'elle semblait avoir.

- Bon, tu réponds ? Pourquoi tu souris ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Grogna Eva.

- Qu'on a découpé ton petit ami et on t'a forcé à nous suivre. A ta place, ça m'ferait pas marrer. Je trouve pas ça normal. Tu comptes t'évaporer pendant notre sommeil ?

- Non. Je crois juste que j'aurais peut-être une nouvelle chance dans mon éternité.

-… qui n'a pas commencé il y a si longtemps.

- En effet,…

- Quoi d'autre ?

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Je _sens_ que tu as quelque chose à me demander.

- Tu ne veux pas qu'on prenne notre bain ensemble ? Se lança Eva, sans se départir d'un sourire encore plus immense que le précédent.

- …

- …

- Fais ce que tu veux, mais ne me touche pas.

- Pas de problème.

- Vous aviez l'habitude de vous laver à plusieurs, dans… dans ta famille ?

- Oui,… En fait, dans les villages russes du même type que celui dans lequel nous avons été accueillis, on se lave dans des sortes de saunas brulants de vapeur. C'est un peu rustique mais plus efficace qu'une douche : en clair les femmes se lavent ensemble, c'est très convivial,… *

Orphée ne répondit rien de plus et après quelques secondes de réflexions, commença tout bonnement à se déshabiller. C'est pas comme si Eva ne l'avait jamais vu nue dans les douches glaciales du complexe militaire Irokois. D'ailleurs, celle-ci lui lança un bref regard avant de faire de même et de pousser un petit cri aigu :

- Orphée ! Tu n'as pas mal ?

- … Si, soupira-t-elle.

- Il faut absolument que j'en parle à Jivko,… commença l'autre en se dépêchant de se rhabiller.

- C'est pas la peine, la coupa l'humaine.

- Mais toute ta peau est r…

- Et alors ? Pourquoi es-tu si attentionnée d'un seul coup ? Tu ne m'en veux plus ? Ne t'es tu jamais souciée de moi ? Siffla Orphée, hautainement nue, un pied déjà dans l'eau qui montait dans la baignoire.

- Bien sûr que si ! Je t'ai défendue au possible devant mes chefs à chaque minute et…

- Et tu as tenté de me manipuler bien avant ça de ton pouvoir !

- Ca aurait été moins douloureux pour toi,… Tu n'en parles jamais, mais je sais que depuis que tu as posé le pied en territoire russe, tu n'as fait qu'aspirer à retourner vers _lui_. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi et je pense que j'aurais pensé exactement de la même manière que toi pour Anton. C'est pour cela que je ne me plains pas : même… démembré, il est à mes côtés, entier.

Son interlocutrice ne répondit pas, les yeux dans le vague, de nouveau absente de la scène. Orphée avait décrochée après avoir entendu _Lui_. Il fallait qu'Elarik ait un lien bien puissant pour que tout son être réclame le vampire, qu'importe le lieu. Ne pensant qu'à sa survie, la jeune femme à dreads n'avait pas un instant songé à ses priorités. D'abord sa survie, certes, mais en seconde position arrivait son vampire. Puis son frère. Et enfin, le reste. Elarik lui avait promis qu'il ne lui arriverait plus jamais rien et pourtant, où en était-elle ?

L'humaine expira par le nez, plus las que jamais.

- Je sais, Eva. Tu as été protectrice comme tu pouvais mieux le faire. J'imagine que ta transformation s'est faite sans ton propre avis et que tu as suivi ceux à qui tu devais ton immortalité, qu'importe que ce soit par respect réel ou par obligation, coupa-t-elle la vampire qui s'apprêtait à répondre. Qu'importe,… Soupira-t-elle en s'immergeant dans le bain, sans réussir à masquer une grimace : l'eau chaude lui brulait le dos et Orphée ne voulait pas savoir pourquoi. Mon empathie me permet de deviner que tu es sincèrement prévenante. Mais je me demande, sans vouloir te blesser, si Anton tiens à toi autant que tu tiens à lui. Si son attachement pour toi prévaudrait sur son lien avec ses créateurs,… Ton sacrifice, le fait que tu nous suives en promettant de ne pas t'enfuir, est-il à la hauteur de son amour pour toi ?

La jeune vampire hésita, attrapa les sacs qu'avait apportés Jivko pour les rapprocher d'elles, puis prit elle aussi place dans la baignoire à l'opposé d'Orphée. Leurs jambes se touchaient néanmoins alors qu'elles se callèrent toutes les deux le plus confortablement possible. L'humaine attendit patiemment qu'Eva ouvre la bouche pour faire retentir le délicieux accent russe qu'elle gardait encore malgré elle.

- Je ne sais pas Orphée. Comment peut-on être sûr d'une telle chose ? Es-tu certaine, toi, que cet Elarik tient à toi au point de passer outre ses principes les plus profonds ?

- … Parfois oui. Parfois non. En me rappelant ses paroles, je dirais qu'en effet, il ferait beaucoup pour moi sans avoir la prétention de dire « tout ». En étant loin de lui, j'aurais plutôt tendance à penser qu'il s'en balance.

Le silence prit place un long moment et avant que l'eau ne refroidisse, Eva tendit un gant à l'humaine pour qu'elle puisse se débarbouiller. En attendant, la vampire saisit délicatement les sac un à un et dévoila leur contenu : des vêtements féminins, de la crème nourrissante pour Orphée, un peigne, une brosse, des rasoirs et du maquillage. L'humaine grimaçait devant le contenu, ne comprenant pas du tout les motivations de l'ancien.

- Nous nous devons de passer inaperçus. Il n'y a aucune troupe Irokoise dans cette ville, mais à vingt kilomètres, c'est autre chose. Ce sont des troupes peu nombreuses, mais mobiles qui se déplacent tout le long de la frontière,… souffla Eva en tendant les rasoirs à Orphée.

- Tu n'as pas besoin des rasoirs, on dirait que tu es passée par une esthéticienne ce matin même, constata la vampire sans aucune gêne en contemplant pensivement les jambes blanches et lisses de l'humaine.

- Ouai. Et chez l'esthéticienne, y faisait vachement froid, répliqua-t-elle en frottant de son gant imbibée d'eau chaude sur ses chevilles bleuâtres en rougissant alors qu'Eva explosait de rire.

Cela leur fit du bien de s'entendre rire, désamorçant la situation pour quelques heures de repos mental bien mérité, mais l'esprit de l'humaine revint vite sur ses pas : Orphée devint absente un long moment et là, allongée sur un lit confortable à Volterra, elle tentait étrangement de remettre de l'ordre dans ses souvenirs.

Elle se souvenait très vaguement de la suite.

Eva la baignant avec une extrême délicatesse, comme si cette faible humaine allait la pulvériser à cause d'un mouvement trop brusque. L'inquiétude sérieuse de la vampire qui regardait le corps transit de froid et se demandait si un jour, Orphée retrouverait un semblant de peau de pêche : le froid l'avait desséchée, rendu sèche et aux multiples plaies microscopiques. Pour le reste, c'était le néant.

La marche dans la ville russe sans nom, floue, décalée. Elle était incapable de se rappeler de quoi que ce soit, hormis le fait qu'à la sortie de cette métropole, Gévaudan tenta de communiquer avec elle. Toutefois la jeune fille se sentit bien incapable de répondre : trop de souvenirs la berçaient, des espoirs fous également. Allait-elle rentrer chez elle ? Revoir Elarik ? Trouver son frère bien portant parmi eux ? Orphée avait entendu des voix, des brouhahas incompréhensibles, tout autour d'elle tournoyait comme cette sensation que nous pourrions ressentir avant de faire une chute de tension. Lorsque Jivko s'était approché, elle avait reculé de plusieurs pas, prise d'une presque crise de terreur, et l'ancien la prit de force à contrecœur pour se mettre à courir.

La jeune fille démissionna totalement, s'avérait vaincue, même lorsque le soleil apparaissait timidement et que l'atmosphère se réchauffait de quelques degrés grâce à leur légère descente dans le sud et l'approche toute relative de la méditerranée. Elle avait abdiqué momentanément, sa conscience branchée sur son intuition et sur sa foi. Rien ne viendra plus les arrêter, sinon toutes ses épreuves s'avéreraient relativement inutiles. Le passé, Orphée tentait de s'en défaire momentanément : il était dur de se faire comprendre que l'épreuve était terminée. Le présent, elle s'en fichait éperdument : on s'occuperait d'elle, trop fatiguée pour lutter encore sur des milliers de kilomètres. Le futur, elle le ressentait vaguement et savait qu'elle ne devait pas le craindre. Seule sa stabilité morale et psychologique s'avérait être difficilement contrôlable. Et pourtant…

Pourtant, il arriva un moment, plusieurs jours plus tard et semaines plus tard apparemment, où Jivko la posa à terre pour une durée beaucoup plus longue que d'ordinaire. Rien ne l'aida à s'en apercevoir. Et l'ancien regarda l'enfant posé sur ses pieds, les bras le long du corps et l'expression butée comme devant un grand combat intérieur. Devant eux s'étalait le territoire de l'Italie, enfin, et la jeune humaine ne semblait pas être réjouie. Elle ne semblait pas être d'ailleurs touchée par quoique ce soit, ne serait-ce qu'à cause de la douleur physique : Eva avait informée l'ancien des impressionnantes cicatrices qui barrait le dos fragile. Impossible qu'elle n'en souffre pas, car même si les deux anciens s'en étaient occupés comme faire ce peu, ils n'avaient eu guère le temps d'approfondir leurs médications.

- Petite fille, il est temps,… tenta le loup à la chevelure blanche.

Orphée ne réagit pas tout de suite : elle réfléchissait au meilleur moyen de faire taire ses réflexions sans queue ni tête. Ce ne fut que lorsque le plus anciens des Garou ici présent lui posa une main lourde mais attentionnée sur son épaule qu'elle daigna tourner la tête vers lui, ne remarquant même pas la pousse de sa barbe et de ses cheveux de nouveau longs.

- Il est temps, Orphée. Tu vas devoir avancer toute seule pendant quelques kilomètres. Tiens le coup, fille. Tu dois rassembler tout ton courage dans cette dernière épreuve. Mais avant, nous avons à parler sérieusement, si tu veux bien écouter et répéter après moi.

Ils s'assirent alors tous deux sur une souche d'arbre humide alors que Gévaudan se rapprochait et que le reste du groupe se tenait à l'écart, non sans être attentif. Eva se posta à trente centimètres d'Orphée et lâcha son fardeau pour lui tenir la main.

- Orphée, je te demanderais de répéter après moi, juste pour être sûr que tu me comprennes bien.

La jeune fille, les yeux perdus dans le vague, ne put qu'hocher la tête à une vitesse excessivement lente.

- Nous sommes, à vol d'oiseau, à environ une dizaine de kilomètres de Volterra, lâcha Gévaudan, envieux de la faire réagir.

Cependant, elle ne tressauta pas. La jeune fille restait figée, en dehors de sa cage thoracique lors de ses respirations lentes et mesurées.

- Comprends-tu ? Insista Jivko alors qu'Eva serrait un peu plus sa main.

L'humaine releva ses yeux pour les planter violemment dans ceux du loup blanc puis, avec une lenteur difficilement imitable, contempla la forêt de pin exempte neige, le soleil lumineux mais timide et le ciel d'un bleu clair limpide. Tout cela comme si elle se réveillait à l'instant, avant que les larmes ne lui montent aux yeux.

- Comprends-tu, enfant ? Répéta le vieux loup russe.

Elle hocha la tête, simplement, sans vouloir réagir plus.

- Je vais tenter de t'expliquer les évènements de manière simple, mais il te faudra être très attentive parce qu…

Un bruit raisonnait dans la pinède. Un bruit de pas. Et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, tous furent aux aguets et Orphée fut projetée en arrière dans les bras d'Ivanov qui la plaça derrière lui. Le silence et la tension était à leur comble : les enfants étaient beaucoup trop proches de Volterra, trop proches pour leur propre sécurité et il y avait beaucoup de probabilités pour qu'ils tombent sur un vampire. Provenant de Volterra ou non, les pâles immortels avaient leur instinct en déroute lorsqu'il croisait un ennemi immortel et à présent, certains loups tremblotaient d'anticipation car ils étaient placés dans le sens du vent.

Les pas furent de plus en plus nets pour les oreilles des Garous, ainsi qu'un bruit de respiration essoufflée. Seule Orphée ne les entendait pas, mais elle réagit la première :

- Eris ! ERIS ! hurla-t-elle en se débattant des bras qui l'entouraient.

- C'est mon frère, lâchez-moi !

Ivanov obtempéra à contre cœur alors qu'un humain, grand et fin, les yeux camouflé par une capuche noire, apparut derrière un gros tronc de sapin. Tous reculèrent instantanément, hormis Eva qui était assez renseignée pour comprendre que le danger n'était pas immédiat.

Orphée glissa dans la boue alors que son frère la rattrapait en la soulevant de terre pour la serrer dans ses bras et ils ne bougèrent plus pendant de nombreuses secondes. D'interminables secondes. Les yeux d'Eris exorbités étaient d'un bleu plus pur encore que le ciel, même si le soleil déclinait rapidement à l'horizon sans laisser entrevoir de rayons du fait des nuages trop épais. Pourtant, sa mâchoire s'était resserrée en regardant d'un œil méfiant le rassemblement d'êtres qui se trouvaient en compagnie de sa sœur.

Il ne la lâchait pas. Il ne la lâchera pas tant que tout cela ne sera pas fini. Il avait envie de lui hurler dessus, de lui crier la peur qu'il avait eu en lui faisant promettre de ne jamais recommencer, de lui crever les tympans pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait eu peur et qu'elle lui avait manqué comme jamais. Toutefois, il se résigna et avec des mouvements brusques, Eris stoppa violemment leur étreinte : la respiration d'Orphée était saccadée, comme lors d'une crise de panique qui commencerait à poindre. Sa sœur s'était mise à trembler, d'abord les mains, puis les bras, pour finir par le reste du corps. Son frère savait parfaitement ce qu'il se passait, il hésita entre laisser ces gens derrière lui et leur demander d'où il venait avec sa petite sœur au milieu d'eux. Alors, il la tint par les épaules et la scruta : ses yeux surtout, mais également à l'intérieur. Orphée était bouleversée comme jamais auparavant, il le savait et lorsqu'elle planta ses iris brun-vert dans les siens, il ressentit toute la terreur enfouie tout au fond de sa mémoire, tous les pleurs qu'elle avait retenus, la colère et la frustration de toute cette situation. Le frère protecteur ne comprit pas tout et il n'en avait pas besoin : elle n'avait probablement pas dormi depuis des lustres et s'était battue avec l'obstination qui la caractérisait pendant plusieurs mois à présent. Cela ne faisait aucun doute. Il fallait qu'ils rentrent rapidement, sans plus attendre et qu'il prenne soin d'elle, que sa sœur dorme et souffle un peu sans rien faire, sans rien penser surtout.

Eva trouva très étrange le fait qu'aucun des deux ne parla. Pas un son. Pas un souffle. Aucun murmure. Juste leurs regards qui semblaient annihiler tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'eux. C'était terriblement intimidant. Ecrasant. Eva se sentait presque disparaitre, ainsi que la horde autour d'elle. Plus rien ne semblait avoir d'importance pour les deux humains qui se faisaient face à présent. C'était un lien unique, puissant et inébranlable qui ne pouvait s'exprimer que dans le silence le plus pur. Jusqu'à ce que l'un explose de rage.

Des voix retentirent, mais la jeune fille aux cheveux de feu ne les entendaient pas vraiment : ce n'était qu'un ramassis de syllabes informes et elle avait lâché des yeux les pupilles bleus de son frère pour regarder droit devant elle, un point imaginaire qui semblait encore la faire tenir debout en plus de la colère qu'elle sentait émaner de son sang comme si c'était la sienne. Des cris coléreux vibrèrent, provenant d'Eris sans aucun doute, alors qu'une voix débitait quelque chose d'une voix calme mais pressée.

Puis, au bout d'un moment indéfinissable, on la secoua. Très fort. Trop fort. Tant qu'elle se débattit vivement pour s'écarter et fixer l'intrus de ses yeux devenus noir. L'adversaire était grand et des cheveux noirs débordaient de la capuche de son pull. Son regard avait viré de couleur également.

- Orphée,… Aurore ! As-tu assez de force pour rentrer par toi-même ?

- …

- Orphée ! Cria-t-il en la reprenant par les épaules pour les lui serrer, presque à la blesser.

D'un grondement rageur, la sœur se dégagea en se plaçant en position de défense. Personne n'osa vraiment réagir : ce comportement de deux êtres qui s'aimaient sans aucun doute et qui venaient de se retrouver était tout bonnement incompréhensible. Ces deux-là étaient comme prêts à se battre, à en venir aux mains sans aucune raison. Et pourtant, raisons il y avait : deux empathes puissants ayant leur propre vécu depuis des mois, leur peur l'un pour l'autre et de leur environnement immédiat. Les bouleversements dans leur vie respective au beau milieu des immortels de toutes sortes. Puis vient l'inquiétude et la colère que l'un envoyait à l'autre pour des raisons totalement différentes. Aucun des deux n'arrivait à gérer tout cela. Seul Eris, qui n'avait pas fait des kilomètres dans le froid poursuivit par une meute de vampires gardait un fond d'idées plus ou moins claires.

- As-tu la force ? Te reste-t-il des forces pour parvenir à Volterra sans t'écrouler ?

Orphée eut un tressautement et Eris recommença sa litanie sans interruption.

- Tu comprends ce que je dis ? Ecoute ma voix, écoute-moi, tu sais bien que jamais je ne te laisserais seule si tu as besoin de moi ! As-tu la force de retourner à Volterra ? Tu entends ? Je reste ici pour le moment pour continuer ce que tu as commencé. Je continue et tu cours à Volterra.

Nouveau frisson de la part de la sœur dont le regard se transformait en souffrance.

- Je ne te quitte pas ma puce ! J'arrive le plus vite possible ! Je règle des détails. Tu comprends ? Il faut que tu coures, ma belle ! File à Volterra, j'arrive ! Tu les sens, tes vampires ? Ernesto, Vitor, Sven, Elarik,…

Le visage de la sœur se releva subitement et elle hocha la tête, bouche fermée alors que son frère s'approcha rapidement d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras et lui déposer un baiser sur la tête.

- J'arrive ma puce. Je ne te laisserais plus jamais. J'arrive ! Maintenant, cours ! Cours le plus rapidement possible et ne perds pas ton but de vue ! Tu es presque arrivée ! Cours ! Lui somma-t-il en parlant de plus en plus fort et nerveusement.

Et Orphée courut.

Elle courut seule.

Elle courut longtemps à perdre haleine mais concentrée sur le chemin invisible qui poussait au fur et à mesure autour d'elle. Que s'était-il passé déjà ? Pourquoi courrait-elle ? En voulant ralentir, la jeune fille glissa sur une petite pente, courte mais abrupte et se mit de la boue sur la moitié du corps. La terre imbibée de neige fondante en plus de la pluie qui commençait à tomber s'infiltrait dans ses couches de vêtements informes, les loups lui ayant passé différents pulls pour la couvrir après leur dernière apparition en ville, sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive.

Elle glissa encore et prit conscience de ce qu'il se passait : il faisait froid depuis des lustres, elle était plus que seule depuis des mois et elle continuait de courir alors que la fatigue plombait sa cervelle après toutes ces épreuves.

Son cri de rage retentit dans les bois de sapin et elle reprit sa course de plus belle en grondant, se battant contre le vide et l'épuisement de toutes ses dernières forces. Elle y était presque ! Volterra était visible lorsqu'elle grimpa sur un amas rocheux de plusieurs mètres de haut, là-bas, tout là-bas. Orphée éclata en sanglot sec, pas une larme ne roula sur sa joue : elle n'avait pas encore le temps de se concentrer sur sa douleur et elle l'envoya au loin, dans les tréfonds déjà bien rempli de son courage. Elle cavalait, soufflant, gémissant, tentant de plus en plus d'oublier ce froid mordant en maudissant le monde et les siens. Pourquoi cela était arrivé ? Son âme avait-elle vraiment choisi un chemin pareil ? Ses choix l'avaient-il vraiment trainé à pire qu'auparavant ? N'avait-elle pas le droit à un moment paisible dans sa vie ?

La colère enfla dans son cœur et dans sa tête. Orphée voyait rouge et rage, ne parvenant plus à détecter le but ultime de tout cela. Son esprit s'enfonçait dans la folie, sans qu'elle ne pût rien contrôler. C'était si rare à ce point-là qu'elle explosa de ressentiment trop longtemps accumulé et la jeune fille hurla de nouveau avant de tomber d'une petite crête pour atterrir dans un petit ruisseau. Sur le moment, elle ne sentit rien et sortit avec la même volonté qu'auparavant. Mais plus elle avançait, plus son corps la lâchait. Le vent et la pluie paralysait ses muscles déjà meurtris par l'eau gelée du ruisseau et elle avait très mal. Pendant de longues minutes, Orphée lutta de toutes ses forces, continuant d'avancer sans plus courir cette fois, titubant le long de ce ruisseau, sa vision devenant beaucoup moins précise. Elle glissa de nouveau pour se retrouver les jambes dans l'eau et cette fois, elle gémit en sanglotant. Pourquoi personne ne venait l'aider ? Ou était son frère ? Et les autres ? Il y en avait d'autres, des gens, n'est-ce-pas ? Non, comme d'habitude, elle s'était débrouillée pour être en solitaire et voilà, à présent, comment elle finissait : transie de froid dans un ruisseau au printemps encore froid.

Elle gesticula, encore et encore, sans parvenir à se relever. Ses jambes étaient paralysées par le froid, elle ne les sentait plus. Mais la jeune fille maculée de boue insista sans relâche ne se rendant pas compte que ce qu'il était en train d'arriver : il fallait juste qu'elle trouve le château de Volterra !

Pourquoi, déjà ?

Et puis à quoi bon, se disait-elle parfois ?

Qu'allait-il se passer à présent ?

… …

… …

… …

Alors que Sven l'avait posée sur le lit à baldaquin, sur le ventre pour que les plaies de son dos puissent respirer sans la faire souffrir, Santino était entré sans même frapper à la porte. Wilfried et Allen étaient encore présents et silencieux, immobiles.

- Ou est votre chef de clan ? Grinça la voix caverneuse du ténébreux vampire aux boucles brunes.

- En chemin, probablement, souffla Wilfried sans s'épancher plus.

Santino soupira et s'avança encore devant le corps inerte de la jeune fille que Sven entreprenait d'enduire d'une crème épaisse et blanche afin de calmer l'irritation de la peau dûe au froid. La gamine était couverte jusqu'au cou et le feu dans l'âtre ne s'éteindrait pas avant un long moment. Carlisle et les autres végétariens, dont Ernesto et Vitor à malgré eux, s'en étaient repartis chasser, dans un territoire opposé par pure précaution et à une distance raisonnable pour pouvoir rentrer au plus vite, en cas de problème.

- Dans quel état est-elle ? S'enquit-il sincèrement.

- Elle était proche de l'hypothermie, elle a des cicatrices profondes sur la moitié du corps, dont au dos encore infectées. Je ne te parle pas de son épiderme qui se craquelle à cause du froid.

- Hum. Et elle a de la fièvre, chuchota l'ancien en apparaissant instantanément aux côtés de Sven, contemplant le visage d'Orphée, tendu malgré son sommeil.

Il déposa avec une douceur mesurée sa main glacée sur le front trop pâle et en effet, il était luisant de sueur alors que dans son inconscience, l'humaine tenta de caler à nouveau son front dans la paume du vampire brun.

- La nuit va être longue, pour elle, déclara-t-il.

… …

… …

… …

_Seigneur,_

_Pendant ces mois et années d'errance, j'ai honoré votre Nom d'une bien curieuse manière._

_Aujourd'hui, mon bras est l'instrument de votre volonté, je sais qu'il ne faillira pas, Seigneur,_

_Car j'ai connu les épreuves,_

_J'ai connu la peine._

_Rien n'échappe à votre détermination._

_En ces heures sombres, accordez-moi la victoire_

_**Et comme je plonge dans les ténèbres, mon Dieu,**_

_**Gardez-mon âme et faites que les ténèbres ne plongent pas en moi.**_

_._

_Mais pourquoi plongerais-tu, Orphée ?_

_Apaise-toi_

_Car_

_Je suis_

_Dieu._

_Toi seule a le pouvoir de repousser les ténèbres, Orphée. _

_L'humain a peut-être une âme déterminée pour le guider. _

_Cependant, sa conscience et sa volonté elle-seules peuvent déterminer la véritable issue du combat._

_C'est le libre-arbitre, Orphée. Tu as souhaité tout cela. Tu as souhaité l'épreuve. Tu as supplié ce bon en avant… pour inspirer ton ultime choix : te noyer dans la folie avec joie, la mort,… ou…_

… …

… …

… …

La température de la jeune fille augmentait de minutes en minutes et Santino, de son immobilisme étrange, tira violemment les draps de dessus Orphée. Sven ne sut que faire, quels médicaments administrer. Que faisait Eris ? Avait-il décidé d'abandonner sa sœur, malgré tout ? Mais l'ancien ne se posa pas de question : il attrapa le blond par un bras et le fourra aux côtés de l'humaine, torse nu.

- Fais-moi plaisir et ne discute pas, l'invectiva-t-il sans presque bouger plus. A ton contact, sa température va baisser. Cela prendra probablement du temps : son corps est fatigué, certes. Mais son esprit est beaucoup plus tourmenté en cet instant. Il lui faut combattre sa fièvre, le choc de la situation et ses idées noires.

Lorsque Sven caressa les dreads de l'humaine à moitié sur son ventre et son torse, elle explosa d'un rire sombre et aliéné.

… …

… …

… …

…_Soit que tu suives le droit chemin, soit que tu t'en écartes, ou que tu sois retourné en arrière, sache que c'est moi qui te le fit faire ainsi._

_Mais __**toujours**__, Je suis là pour te relever après la chute quoiqu'à ce moment, tu ne le saches pas. D'abord en te faisant honte, ensuite, en te redressant et te faisant de nouveau continuer ton chemin en t'indiquant la cause de ta chute. Et finalement, quand tu es suffisamment humilié, Je te fais comprendre,…_

_Renais, à présent. __**Tu sais où est ta place.**_

… …

… …

… …

_* Ce sont les mots même de ma petite russe perso. : )_


	60. L'Amour, mon frère

_Merci à __**Queen-Mebd**__ (En espérant que ce chapitre comble ton attente), Sophia, __**AliceTwilight**__ (et non, tu vois : les Irokois n'ont rattrapé personne mais nous avons quelques menues nouvelles dans ce chapitre ! ) Ca va saigner…), __**Analissa**__ (contente de voir que ma fic' te plaise à ce point – Pense à dormir quand même héhé), __**Lola-pink**__ (il y aura peut-être __**encore quelques flashs back, mais je crois que vous aimerez encore plus la relation Eris-Orphée, si la chose est possible**__ – c'est beaucoup plus fort que ce que l'on pense !), __**Coton**__ (pour la relation Eris-Orphée, voir au dessus, mais je pense que si on peut la cerner, cela reste proche du surnaturel et de l'incompréhensible), __**N la C**__ (merci d'être toujours là, et oui, je sais que tu m'aimes ! Et Orphée n'a pas fini de craquer… ), __**Vilbbes**__ (et oui, pas encore de traduc' mais ça vient pour le prochaine chapitre ! Merci d'être là et pardonne ma lenteur de réponse -.-), __**Zoda**__ (merci encore de t'agglutiner à cette fic' et tes derniers encouragements super motivants. __**Est-ce que Sven aime Orphée ?**__ Hahaha. C'est pas ça. Mais le lien entre Sven et l'humaine est spécial. Sans vraiment l'être. Tu verras ça. Mais je sais pas si ça sera dans cette fic' là ! Pour les mecs de ton école qui prennent leur douche ensemble, fat avouer qu'ils ont beaucoup moins de pudeur que nous, les gonzesses. J'ai déjà pris ma douche et foutue à poil devant des filles. Enfin… le peu de fois où je vois des gens,… Sans ambiguité. Les femmes, ça craint.), __**Sophia**__ (merci de ta présence perpétuelle ! Ca fait du bien ! Y'aura-t-il des retrouvailles ou pas dans ce chapitre ? A voir…), __**Mimicam**__ (le fait que tu précises qu'aucun chapitre ne t'as ennuyé me comble de joie ! :D Merci à toi !), __**Xukette**__ (bienvenue chez moi ! Les nouvelles qui mettent des commentaires, ça me fait plaisir ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'iras, à mon avis oui parce que c'est le moment qu'on attend toutes XD Merci à toi ), __**Lala**__ (merci à toi et voila enfin le moment tant attendu, je crois…peut-être peut-être pas ! ) ), __**Eve**__ (Avec toutes les conneries que tu me sors, je ne sais plus quoi te répondre… Mais alors ? C'était le mignon ou le moignon ? XD MOuhahaha – n'empeche tu vois, tu réclames un chapitre, tu as un chapitre…),__**kiiiiiiim-ninous**__ (bienvenue à toi ! Et voila donc une autre fan de Kimy que nous aimons tous et qui ne nous donne plus de nouvelles à notre plus grande tristesse – Je suis heureuse que tu prennes le temps de laisser un commentaire et tu arrives pile poil au bon moment !) __**Lulu Mademoiselle**__ (Ha oui, Orphée craque et elle n'en a pas vraiment fini d'ailleurs. Est-ce qu'Elarik revient dans ce chapitre ? CHaiiis pas. ^^), __**Lala**__ (merci d'être encore là : ) Le mois ne t'a pas paru trop long ? Enfin, il y a de quoi combler vos attentes, j'imagine, dans ce chapitre !)._

_Bon, j'espère n'avoir oublié personne car j'ai maté les reviews des trois dernières parutions, étant donné que je n'y avais pas répondu -.-'. Bref, vous l'aurez compris, merci d'être là, c'est grâce à vous que cette histoire perdure, etc etc… non, je ne vous ferais pas d'éloge parce que vous allez prendre la grosse tête. Mais n'hésitez pas à m'en faire, je suis quelqu'un de très humble. : )_

_**Merci aux nouvelles qui arrive sur ma page **__Face Book – MADmoiselle Acide. Maintenant je tente de mettre de petits extraits et je réfléchis bientôt à un concours… Peut-être. Si j'ai le temps… : )_

_Bonne lecture. J'ai écrit jusqu'à la dernière seconde…_

… …

… …

… …

_58_

… …

… …

… …

_Tu as trouvé ta place, alors le reste n'est que futilité. Oublie tes échecs passés et achève tes doutes. Eteins-les une bonne fois pour toutes. Extermine-les jusqu'au dernier. C'est ton dernier combat égoïste. Ensuite, tu pourras enfin te battre pour les autres sans plus avoir besoin de penser à toi-même._

… …

… …

… …

Il fallait qu'elle s'en débarrasse. Sa terreur et ses douleurs passées lui revenaient en pleine face sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire. Son âme avait décidé qu'il était temps. Temps de faire le ménage, temps de dépoussiérer son être. Le moment était venu et Orphée n'était pas seule : se débattant physiquement contre des sensations qui n'étaient présentes que dans sa tête, elle râlait et hurlait de terreur presque à intervalle régulier. Son âme naissait, un lien se tissait directement à elle alors que le commun des mortels n'y voyaient qu'un choc psychique dû à une épreuve perturbante.

La naissance est souffrance. La mort également. Mais chaque étape est comme une nouvelle vie. Dans des tribus encore autonomes de notre monde moderne, ces étapes existaient encore, toujours prise en charge par un chaman, un sorcier ou tout être spirituellement plus élevé dans la communauté. Malgré tout, la souffrance n'était pas toujours de mise, mais l'esprit judéo-chrétien de l'humain tendait vers la croyance que tout tourment implique une leçon. Et ceux qui l'accompagnaient n'étaient pas des chamans habitués à ces changements de conscience.

Sven la maintenait le plus délicatement possible, son torse neigeux trempé par la sueur de l'humaine fiévreuse qui avait réussi à rouvrir un peu plus les plaies de son dos, rendant l'atmosphère déjà brulante en un encensoir sanguinolent. Wilfried s'était placé au niveau de ses jambes, les yeux dans le vide, un peu dépassé par la situation, alors qu'Allen s'était carrément mis face au feu pour tourner le dos à la scène. Seul le monacal et robuste Santino était assis dans un fauteuil en face du lit, captivé sans aucun doute par la scène, une main sous son menton. S'il ne savait pas précisément ce que signifiait le comportement de l'humaine, il avait une vague idée de ce qui se déroulait. Car le mystérieux vampire en savait long sur les comportements mystiques et les expériences surnaturelles humaines. La quête de son éternité.

Carlisle entra rapidement, armé d'une seringue, d'une aiguille et de fils chirurgicaux. Il avait décidé de recoudre les plaies ouvertes - et propres, à présent - directement. Autant réparer le corps pendant que l'esprit se bat ailleurs. S'asseyant au milieu du lit, le médecin demanda à Sven de se reculer pour que le dos d'Orphée soit le plus à plat possible et sans attendre, il enfonça sa seringue à différents endroits, laissant perler de microscopiques gouttes de sang qui eurent raison du contrôle de Wilfried qui partit à toutes jambes. Allen se tourna rapidement vers Sven, ne fixant que la gorge palpitante d'Orphée avec une expression torturée.

- Sors, lui ordonna son second entre ses dents serrées, détournant à son tour son regard de la patiente.

La porte claqua derechef.

- Sors également, souffla Santino en se redressant sur son fauteuil.

Le vampire blond darda ses iris sombres en direction de l'outrageant donneur d'ordre, lui signifiant bien que sa place était ici, dans cette chambre, à prendre soin de la compagne de son chef de clan. Levant légèrement les sourcils, ses mains d'albâtre aux quelques bagues d'argent pendant au bout des accoudoirs de son siège de velours, Santino émis l'illusion d'un sourire en coin et se leva avec une lenteur étudiée. Son long manteau laineux du noir le plus pur suivait ses mouvements, bruissant contre ses membres vigoureux et il fit un pas en avant. Calmement. Presque indifférent, alors que de tout son maintien suintait une puissance écrasante.

Sven contempla le visage de l'humaine crispée qui, inconsciente de son environnement, respirait bruyamment et le torse fin du blond vibra sous un grondement contenu que Santino arrêta aussitôt par son seul regard étincelant. « Je te conseillerais bien de ne pas t'agiter plus. J'hésite. Est-ce réellement nécessaire de t'en prévenir ? », semblaient exprimer ses yeux rougeoyants alors que sa tête penchait légèrement sur le côté, comme s'il tentait innocemment de comprendre ce qu'il se passait chez le second du clan breton.

Sven se leva doucement pour ne pas perturber Orphée et disparut presque littéralement sans un regard en arrière. Santino s'autorisa à avancer lentement de sa démarche féline et s'accroupit devant le lit, mains croisées sur les membres brûlants de l'humaine, son visage marmoréen à trois centimètres de celui de la jeune fille. Pas une seule fois il ne daigna accorder son attention à Carlisle qui, attendant que le produit anesthésiant face effet, fixait curieusement l'ancien. Le médecin vampire ne le jugeait pas, mais…

- Tu ne comprends pas mon comportement, murmura Santino qui le contemplait de son regard perçant.

- Ce n'est pas exactement cela, répondit franchement Carlisle. Disons que je ne saisis pas ce que vous semblez trouver de si captivant.

- … L'Éternel est mon berger: je ne manquerai de rien. Il me fait reposer dans de verts pâturages, Il me dirige près des eaux paisibles. Il restaure mon âme, Il me conduit dans les sentiers de la justice, à cause de son nom,… Récita l'un de sa voix mélodieuse.

- Quand je marche dans la vallée de l'ombre de la mort, Je ne crains aucun mal, car tu es avec moi,… Continua l'autre, se demandant bien où Santino voulait en venir.

- Ta houlette et ton bâton me rassurent. Tu dresses devant moi une table en face de mes adversaires Tu oins d'huile ma tête, et ma coupe déborde. Oui, le bonheur et la grâce m'accompagneront tous les jours de ma vie, et j'habiterai dans la maison de l'Éternel jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, persista-t-il en fixant de nouveau le visage d'Orphée qui s'était presque imperceptiblement approché de lui.

Le silence régna un moment alors que la respiration difficile se muait en des souffles longs, avant que l'espagnol hiératique veuille bien continuer.

- Ce seul cantique est rempli de symboles sur la métamorphose que peut subir une âme et un être tout au long de sa mort,… et de sa vie. Des principes quasiment alchimiques s'expriment à travers ces mots – car la puissance des mots, Carlisle, est un secret que l'humanité a oublié il y a bien longtemps – et c'est ce qui explique le mieux ce que traverse cette jeune humaine en cet instant précis. Trop jeune peut-être, me dis-je parfois. Toutefois, force nous est de constater que son ouverture à la spiritualité n'est pas une tare, mais une terrible épreuve qui nous est, à nous vampires, inaccessible : nous sommes, que sais-je, des êtres devenus éternellement terrestres, fixés au monde physique et nous ne pouvons nous élever dans ces hautes sphères, ni même plonger dans les abysses.

Carlisle se rappela alors des rares histoires que l'on entendait sur Santino, l'être probablement le plus énigmatique de la Création. En règle générale, en dehors des trois rois de Volterra, personne ne voyait jamais les vieux vampires, les enfants des millénaires comme cette race se plaisait à nommer ses anciens. Les histoires circulaient, bribes de souvenirs des uns, imagination des autres, qu'importe : jamais les plus ancestraux n'apparaissaient pour confirmer les dires ou raconter leur histoire. Jamais. Ici était une circonstance exceptionnelle : certes, il était parfois possible d'apercevoir Armand, adolescent au charme inégalé et à l'esprit sans pitié, de loin dans les rue de Paris qu'il affectionnait particulièrement. Incontestablement, on pouvait sentir la présence de Marius – créateur du dit Armand - de siècles en siècles, sans jamais l'apercevoir en chair et en os. Pandora au contraire pouvait facilement être décelée toutefois, à peine aviez-vous le temps de déterminer son identité qu'elle était déjà à des kilomètres de là. Mais de Santino, jamais personne ne savait rien de ses pérégrinations. Jamais. Il avait ce nom et sa naissance en tant que vampire pouvait s'apparenter à l'invasion de la peste noire en Espagne aux alentours des années 1340. Il avait été le destructeur de la vie du juste et généreux Marius, cela était sûr. Pire encore, il fut le nouveau précepteur de son disciple Armand à la langue de feu avant, plusieurs années plus tard, d'ouvrir sa vision spirituelle et d'abandonner le culte satanique pour lequel il était maitre d'une grande communauté romaine à renommée mondiale. A présent instruit et lucide, cherchant éperdument la rédemption, Santino parcourt le monde à la recherche de la véritable sagesse. Du moins, c'est ce qu'on en dit car lui-même ne révèle rien.

Carlisle, si jeune comme beaucoup d'autres, avait du mal à comprendre… A saisir l'immensité de la douleur que trainait le vampire de plusieurs siècles son ainé, sans s'autoriser à démontrer une once d'émotion. A imaginer l'étendue des meurtres et des transformations vampiriques codifiées en relation avec les mœurs de l'époque. Et également,…

Le regard haineux de Santino interrompit les pensées du chef de clan Cullen et, se sachant uniquement protégé par son statut de médecin à la grande bonté, Carlisle entreprit de préparer son matériel en attendant que son semblable décide de se concentrer sur autre chose. Celui-ci savait toujours détecter le moment où son interlocuteur pensait un peu trop longuement à ces épisodes fous de sa propre éternité, et son charisme naturel faisait en sorte qu'il n'avait que rarement besoin d'ouvrir la bouche : comme une lourde vibration, sa colère enflait autour de lui, faisant taire l'imagination et le questionnement des autres. En clair, Santino ne parlait quasiment jamais et encore moins pour énoncer des banalités. *

De petits coups discrets se firent entendre contre l'épaisse porte de bois et le « oui » de Carlisle fut presque inaudible alors qu'il commençait à opérer. Benjamin entra sans bruit et eut un mouvement de recul imperceptible alors que l'intimidant vampire aux longues boucles brunes se retrouva nez à nez avec lui. Le jeune égyptien n'hésita pas une seconde avant de s'écarter pour laisser le chemin libre à celui qui lui faisait face et Santino disparut littéralement. Un soupir de Carlisle raisonna.

- Benjamin, pourrais-tu s'il te plait remettre du bois dans le feu, s'il te plait ?

- Oui, bien sûr. Où sont-ils tous partis ? Questionna Benjamin en regardant avec étonnement la chambre vide du clan breton.

- Ils étaient déjà allés trop loin dans le contrôle de leur soif,…

- Ho. Je vois. Comment va-t-elle ? demanda-t-il avec une mine coupable.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, intervint immédiatement Carlisle. Je suis convaincu qu'elle te retire toute responsabilité dans l'histoire de son enlèvement. Pourrais-tu également lui maintenir les mains ? Sait-on jamais qu'elle se débatte,…

- Je sais que ce n'est en rien ma faute ! Personne n'avait prévu une chose pareille. Mais, je pense m'être attachée à elle, marmonna Benjamin en plaçant comme dans un étau d'acier les mains d'Orphée.

- Je m'en suis rendu compte, sourit Carlisle à peine concentré sur le dos accidenté. J'ai bien l'impression que les anciens sont tous prêts à prendre sa défense. Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu cela arriver.

- Parce que c'est déjà arrivé ? S'enquit l'égyptien avec une mine dubitative, se rappelant que le médecin vampire avait séjourné un moment dans le clan des Volturis et que par conséquent, il devait connaitre certaines histoires provenant de sources plus que sûres.

- Oui, c'est déjà arrivé. Enfin ! Je n'étais même pas encore né, tu sais. Le dernier en date à subjuguer toute notre race sans aucune exception était Armand. Et il a plus de cinq siècles derrière lui.

- Il possède la beauté d'un démon, lâcha Benjamin. Et d'après le peu que je sais, il a été tout comme.

- Oui. Mais qui d'entre nous peut réellement comprendre la vie et les croyances vampires de siècles si reculés ? Temporisa Carlisle. Ils peuvent être à la fois extrêmement généreux, ou rendre fou n'importe qui pour la simple satisfaction de leur curiosité. Ou de leur amour. Armand, avant de rencontrer ses humains Sybelle et Benji, avait créé un seul et unique vampire. Il s'appelle Daniel et il a à peine cinquante ans de vie immortelle derrière lui à présent. Pendant sept ans environ, Armand l'avait pourchassé à travers le globe, le défiant de réussir à l'intriguer sous peine de mort,…

- Pardon ? S'exclama Benjamin, les yeux exorbités.

- Tu as bien compris. A un certain stade, certains d'entre nous doivent chercher une occupation, un but à leur existence, j'imagine. Armand avait à peine dix-sept ans lors de sa transformation et aucun d'entre nous ne change vraiment : nous ne faisons qu'affirmer nos caractères au fil du temps. Je suppose qu'à son âge, il a parfois un caractère… capricieux et obsessionnel.

- Et tu as rencontré ce Daniel ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas ici ?

- Oui, je l'ai rencontré, soupira Carlisle avec un sourire nostalgique, essuyant machinalement ses doigts sanguinolents sur son pull beige. Un homme très sympathique au demeurant. Il a été terrifié et enfin fasciné par Armand pour…

Des bruits de pas approchaient et la porte ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir sur Santino. Ses cuissardes** claquaient volontairement sur le sol et son long manteau de cachemire se froissa lorsqu'il passa l'encadrement de la porte. Son habillement révélait le siècle de son apogée, même si les coupes étaient résolument plus modernes. Sa manière de se mouvoir, comme s'il économisait le moindre mouvement en ayant des gestes fluides malgré tout pour le peu qu'il en effectuait, lui donnait un air royal. Il ne regarda pas une seule seconde ses deux jeunes compatriotes, se contentant de se placer en face de la porte-fenêtre sans plus bouger, la main dans sa poche droite comme s'il protégeait quelque chose. Avec justesse, Benjamin pensa qu'il suffisait d'analyser les vêtements de ses compagnons pour déterminer approximativement le siècle de leur naissance. Ceci parvint à le distraire, cependant Orphée lâcha un faible gémissement en relevant son visage brûlant qu'elle laissa retomber une fois sur l'avant-bras du vampire égyptien. Puis deux fois. Et encore trois. Comme si elle essayait de s'assommer sans avoir la force de le faire.

Carlisle s'occupait à placer de larges pansements sur les plaies maintenant recousues avant de jeter le reste de son matériel marqué du sang de la jeune fille dans le feu de la petite cheminée, puis y rajouta quelques bûches. Ce geste, inutile vu l'attention qu'avait porté Benjamin à la flambée, redonnait contenance au médecin car, comme tous jeunes vampires, l'aura dégagée par les anciens avait quelque chose d'inquiétant même si Carlisle pouvait se vanter de connaitre les Volturis et d'avoir une partie de leur confiance.

- Carlisle,… appela une voix derrière la porte à présent close, Aro et Caius aimeraient te voir dès que tu auras fini.

- J'arrive de suite, Edward.

- Je viens également, Tia m'attend.

C'est ainsi que Santino se retrouva seul dans la suite d'Elarik à veiller une petite fille qui haletait dans son sommeil. Ricanant devant la fuite pure et simple de Benjamin, il s'avança jusqu'au bord du lit pour évaluer la température de l'humaine de sa main fraiche et le vampire n'eut pas besoin d'y réfléchir : Orphée papillonna des yeux en tentant de garder un contact avec le membre qui semblait atténuer la brûlure de sa fièvre. Elle tendit même la main en ouvrant ses paupières pour se saisir du membre sans s'apercevoir de quoi que ce soit : elle restait proche de l'inconscience du sommeil, même agité.

… …

… …

… …

Il arrivait. Doucement mais surement. Ayant parcouru côte pour profiter au maximum de la mer, Elarik s'enfonçait dans les terres italiennes, fraiches en cette nuit de printemps. S'il trottinait, courrait parfois, marchant rarement, il n'était pas réellement pressé de rentrer : que restait-il d'elle ? Quel serait son comportement à son égard ? Voulait-il savoir ce qu'il s'était réellement passé ? Le pirate n'en était pas certain. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir supporter une quelconque souffrance de la part d'Orphée, non pas qu'il s'en voudrait car il n'aurait rien pu faire de plus que tout ce qu'il avait accompli pendant son absence, à savoir rechercher et tuer. Non, Elarik savait simplement d'avance qu'il entrerait dans une rage noire si le corps de son humaine portait la moindre trace de blessure, la plus minuscule preuve de maltraitance, un témoignage infime d'un choc physique ou psychique sur son beau visage. C'était incontestable : il souffrirait lui-même de savoir ce qu'elle avait vu et vécu, n'avait de cesse de l'imaginer depuis que le message de Wilfried lui était parvenu. Il s'imaginait la peur sur ses traits fins et féminins, la douleur, l'espoir d'en sortir vivante.

Balançant son pied sur la couche de gravillons qui bordait la terre foncée par l'eau, il en envoya valser sur un tracteur laissé à l'abandon. Elarik s'imprégna de la brise qui rependait l'odeur du sel et des algues pour tenter de ne pas s'abandonner à l'inquiétude. Malgré avoir nagé un peu pour raccourcir son trajet, il croyait encore sentir l'odeur des cadavres brulés de la pinède dans ses longues boucles noires. Mais _elle_ était là. Il pouvait enfin se reprendre même s'il avait peur de ce qu'il allait voir. Elarik n'était pas dupe : impossible que les Irokois l'aient traitée mieux que lui-même l'avait fait et ce n'était pas glorieux jusqu'à présent. Le vampire frissonna presque, pensant au pire et se ressaisit une énième fois avant de se remettre à courir. Qu'importe son état, pourvue qu'_elle_ soit vraiment là.

… …

… …

… …

Orphée s'était agrippée de toutes ses forces alors qu'elle sommeillait encore, bousculée par ses rêves et hallucinations. Ses mains auraient arraché une pointe de douleur aux jambes de Santino, assis en dessous d'elle pour lui apporter la fraicheur dont elle avait besoin, s'il avait été humain. La peau blanche de la fille luisait de transpiration et sa respiration hachée l'essoufflait, réduisant encore la petite réserve d'énergie qu'il lui restait. La paume ferme du sombre vampire se posa alors sur son front, puis caressa avec une extrême douceur les cheveux feu de la gamine. Fermement pour qu'elle sente, même dans ses cauchemars, un mouvement sur son corps qui puisse l'aider à s'apaiser. Santino réitéra son geste plusieurs fois d'affilé avant de fouiller dans la poche droite de son manteau de cachemire noir. Il en sortit une boite de velours bordeaux usée, rectangulaire, aux angles arrondis et râpés par le temps. Sur le dessus, une belle enluminure à broderie argentée représentait une quelconque bijouterie oubliée de nos jours, petit blason et fleurs de lys en guise de souvenirs. Il ouvrit la boite avec délicatesse et contempla quelques secondes l'objet qui se trouvait à l'intérieur, sans plus montrer d'attention pour l'humaine qui se trémoussait comme de douleur, accrochée à ses jambes.

La petite boite contenait un magnifique anneau en argent massif qui reposait sur le même tissu rouge foncé. Le style chevalière, sauf que sur le dessus s'étalait une superbe émeraude roulée, aux veines légères et transparentes. Sur le contour de la bague, à l'argent certes usé - mais si peu pour l'âge véritable de la pièce -, étaient gravés d'étranges signes de protection kabbalistiques. Cette bague avait été trouvée à Rome sur une victime de Santino lui-même : un haut gradé de la _Civitas Vaticanade*** _ de l'époque. Le vampire avait gardé cela depuis la fin de son règne en tant que chef de clan, groupe duquel il était partit de son propre chef, laissant derrière lui une communauté en mal d'autorité qui se déchira jusqu'à sa propre destruction physique.

Un gémissement le fit revenir au présent et l'ancien romain fixa momentanément l'humaine de ses yeux carmins avant de prendre la relique d'une main pour ranger la boite de velours dans sa poche droite, la seule de libre vu qu'Orphée s'exposait sur la moitié de ses membres inférieurs. Puis, avec bienveillance, il décrocha un à un les doigts de la main droite de l'humaine fixée à son pantalon noir et entreprit de glisser l'anneau autour de son index.

- La main droite,… La main de la décision. Et ton index, le doigt de l'équilibre et de l'ambition. Peut-être même de la décision, que sais-je,... Soufflait Santino alors qu'il reposait la main d'Orphée à sa position initiale. Je ne sais pas si tu crois à tout cela, enfant, mais je sais que cette pierre régénérera tes forces, aidera ton organisme épuisé et harmonisera les parties de ton corps qui te font défaut.

Il se tut un instant contemplant à travers les rideaux fermés, la lune qui se levait.

- La pierre du renouveau, en somme… Mais j'ai bien l'impression petite fille, toi qui se bat contre tes propres ténèbres après avoir affronté celle du monde, je sais bien que tu as connaissance de ces croyances, de ces… _superstitions_.

Non, le mot ne convenait pas, mais Santino ne chercha pas la meilleure dénomination : Orphée s'était apaisée. Réellement. Son souffle devenait plus lent et régulier alors que ses muscles se décrispaient. Alors, il continua à palabrer sur ses propres pensées de sa voix de velours, ses mains réajustant les longues dreads de la jeune femme, replaçant les anneaux d'argent qui luisait encore dans sa chevelure colorée.

- Vois-tu, j'imagine que nous, vampires, n'avons pas besoin de tout cela. Ni Dieu. Ni croyance. Ni superstition. C'est bien là la véritable tristesse de notre monde. Le chagrin qui rend fou… Surement cette bague, qui doit valoir la fortune dont tu ne te soucieras jamais, te servira plus qu'à moi, solitaire et plus que jamais perdu… Même si tu es persuadée du contraire en ce qui concerne notre race d'Hommes maudits.

Les yeux d'Orphée frémirent longuement. La fatigue s'abattait sur elle sans discontinuer, ses yeux fatigués la démangèrent, mais ne reconnaissant pas l'endroit où elle se trouvait, elle insista tout de même sur ses maigres ressources pour pouvoir regarder autour d'elle et être rassurée. Plissant ses paupières, elle releva difficilement la tête avant de la laisser retomber – sur quelque chose d'extrêmement ferme, lui semblait-il –, alors elle se contenta de redresser son visage à la verticale, chose peu compliquée étant donné qu'elle se trouvait toujours sur le ventre.

En cet instant, elle ne vit pas grand-chose en dehors de la lumière que procurait le feu de cheminée et de la trace faible de la lune. Mais en se concentrant, Orphée vit… un long miroir en pied fixé à un grand meuble de bois massif. Une… garde-robe ? Était-elle toujours à cet hôtel russe en compagnie d'Eva ? Tentant de reconnaitre les lieux et de trouver sa partenaire, elle fit sans se presser le tour du propriétaire, non sans se rendormir à plusieurs reprises. Mais l'humaine luttait si fort que rien ne l'empêcherait de déterminer l'endroit. De mettre un mot sur sa position actuelle. Comment se faisait-il qu'elle ne se rappelait pas… ? Juste quelques souvenirs flous.

Des souvenirs.

Flous.

_Un ange blond qui la tirait de la boue_.

Frissons.

_Cerbère, sa brave meute toujours présente, dans le couloir._

Prise de conscience.

Orphée se contracta sous l'espoir dévastateur qui l'envahissait et posta ses bras pliés sur le côté de son corps pour se soulever légèrement au-dessus de ce qu'elle croyait être un matelas. Son dos la brûla sans qu'elle ne se rappelle pourquoi et la jeune fille fit abstraction de ces questions inutiles. Tournant rapidement son visage vers la droite, elle poussa un cri aigu en tombant directement dans les pupilles fauves d'un vampire aux longues boucles brunes.

_Santino… C'est ça ?_

Celui-ci la regardait, l'expression indifférente : il n'attendait rien, observait seulement. Les larmes montaient aux yeux d'Orphée sans qu'elles ne s'échappent sur ses joues, elle regarda à droite et à gauche, vers la fenêtre aux lourds rideaux beiges cousus de fils dorés, du côté du sol garni d'un tapis perse. Le couvre-lit couvert de broderies qu'elle devinait arc-en-ciel selon ses souvenirs. Là, la porte menant à la salle de bain. Ici, la table de nuit en bois clair. Aucun doute, elle avait atteint Volterra.

Elle explosa de rire en déposant son visage entre ses mains, entre le ventre et le torse recouvert d'un pull épais de laine noire de Santino toujours assis et immobile, portant un demi-sourire plaqué sur son visage d'albâtre. Elle riait de joie, de soulagement et de fatigue. Ca y est ! C'était enfin terminé et elle n'aurait plus à s'inquiéter de sa mort imminente ! Elle reverra Cerbère, elle discutaillera avec son frère, elle… elle reverra Elarik.

_Elarik_.

Et à cette pensée précise, elle éclata en sanglots et pleura pour de vrai : avec des larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues. Orphée se répandit pleurs bruyants traduisant toute la retenue dont elle avait fait preuve pendant son calvaire, Santino n'en doutait pas une seconde. Calmement, il lui caressa les cheveux, lui massa la main, attendant qu'elle se rendorme. Avec un peu plus de paix, cette fois-ci.

… …

… …

… …

_- La récupération de cette humaine nous servira-t-elle à quelque chose ?_ Se demandait Aro.

… …

… …

… …

Corin marchait calmement sur le chemin de ronde, scrutant au loin l'obscurité. La nuit était calme, contrairement à l'ambiance de la citadelle de Volterra. L'humaine d'Elarik était revenue. Certes dans un état lamentable. Mais elle était rentrée à Volterra dans les bras de Sven Letailleur avant que l'on ne l'entende gémir pour une raison pas vraiment définie.

Corin regarda derrière lui, vérifiant qu'Alec se tenait toujours à une dizaine de mètre et continua à marcher à la même vitesse en surveillant les alentours. Jane était elle-même devant lui, puis venait Félix, puis Démétri, pour terminer par Santiago et Chelsea. Cette surveillance quotidienne tournait à la paranoïa depuis un certain temps et cet exercice devenait réellement fatiguant pour les nerfs. Cependant, il le fallait bien : l'information avait tourné dans toute la communauté vampire prête à se battre aux côtés de leur clan royal et ceux partis depuis un bon mois – depuis la disparition de l'humaine et le silence radio des Irokois, plus exactement – et par conséquent, il fallait surveiller les allées et venues. Certains nomades semblaient déjà ne jamais être partis bien loin, ayant déjà repris leurs quartiers au château. Seule ombre au tableau : l'humaine savait-elle réellement quelque chose ? Et son frère disparu à son tour, où était-il donc passé ?

Subitement, Jane se stoppa en poussant un sifflement et automatiquement, la garde Volturi s'arrêta, chacun scrutant dans la direction de sa position, ayant ainsi une vue globale des alentours. La petite vampire blonde voyait distinctement une ombre s'avancer lentement sous les rayons lunaires et même si aucun n'entendait ses pas, on devinait une lassitude immense rien qu'à la position du corps : une démarche ferme malgré les bras presque ballants le long du corps. L'ombre était grande, sa crinière sombre flottait avec le vent mais l'être était encore trop loin pour que quiconque distingue ses traits. Corin et Alec se rapprochèrent de Jane pour se faire une idée de l'identité de l'inconnu, cependant aucun doute sur la nature du sujet : par ce froid printanier, n'importe quel humain se serait senti glacé en portant un simple pull de lin.

- C'est Elarik Mal'Keinvor, murmura Démétri qui se tenait derrière le petit groupe et avait senti l'odeur du breton.

- Peut-être devrions-nous continuer notre ronde comme si de rien n'était,… suggéra Félix en distinguant à présent les traits tirés du chef de clan.

Lentement, chacun se remit en position, circulant sur le chemin de ronde en gardant un œil curieux en direction d'Elarik, momentanément caché par la muraille. Surement était-il au pied du grand mur, commençant lentement à l'escalader, plaçant ses pieds et ses doigts entre les joints abîmés des pierres.

Sans bruit, il atterrit en effet sur le chemin de ronde et les soldats Volturi firent de nouveau arrêt pour se tourner vers lui, en signe… d'accueil ? Peut-être. Les yeux noircis par la soif et l'agressivité latente du breton leur interdisaient de faire un seul mouvement pour le moment. S'accroupissant au bord du muret intérieur du chemin de garde, Elarik semblait se moquer éperdument de qui était à ses côtés et il se laissa tomber dans le jardin intérieur du château, marchant sur les pavés, traversant la fontaine, grimpant un escalier, comme si rien ne lui barrait le passage. Il prit le premier couloir à sa portée et s'arrêta, aux aguets. Ses membres supérieurs étaient légèrement écartés de son corps, ses jambes tendues comme s'il était prêt à se défendre : en réalité, le vampire tentait de garder son calme pour ne pas se ruer sur la porte de sa chambre et découvrir qu'on lui avait menti. Il leva légèrement la tête en humant l'air, gonflant ses poumons, cherchant la fragrance de son humaine. _Et il l'a sentie_.

A une vitesse hallucinante, il se retrouva à claquer les portes de la salle de réunion où se trouvait une partie des anciens, dont Aro qui semblait à la fois agréablement surpris et terriblement inquiet, discutant sans s'y méprendre avec le chef de clan américain Carlisle et le jeune égyptien Benjamin.

_Carlisle a __**son**__ sang sur ses mains._

_Son sang._

_Sur les mains._

Elarik le sentait et le silence se fit. Silence pendant lequel Edward Cullen, placé à côté des portes, tenta de prévenir son père de la colère naissante dans le corps du vampire possédé littéralement par son trouble et sa peur de mourir de déception. Jasper hésitait réellement à intervenir, se contentant de balancer de nombreuses salves de calme, d'apaisement et même de joie, qui n'eurent absolument aucun effet. Après tout, c'est vrai : _comment pouvait-elle être revenue par elle-même ?_ Carlisle leva les mains prudemment en signe de paix et Aro comprit immédiatement l'origine de la tension. L'ancien se plaça aux côtés du médecin alors que Benjamin recula de plusieurs pas, affichant un air choqué : il n'avait pas tout de suite reconnu Elarik qui était plus pâle que la mort, poussiéreux de la tête aux pieds et ses yeux – Seigneur ! Ses yeux ! – noirs et abyssaux, encadrés par son visage dur et empreint de la haine la plus pure, ne semblaient plus humains. Son reste de pull en lin beige était maculé de traces sanguinolentes, jusqu'à ses bottes de cuir.

Un grondement sourd vibra dans sa poitrine alors qu'il serrait les poings, complètement aveuglé par une rage qu'il ne comprendra jamais lui-même. Il sentait le sang d'Orphée et il ne comptait pas laisser passer cela. Qu'importe les explications et la logique.

Caius se leva, les sourcils froncés : en effet, il était plutôt rare qu'un vampire oublie de se nourrir par pure tristesse tout en sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas mourir. Pourtant, aucun des trait du visage d'Elarik ne venait confirmer qu'il avait ressenti du chagrin : il semblait acide et venimeux, incapable même de penser à quelque chose de cohérent. Pandora, sa longue chevelure raide et brune battant ses reins, se plaça devant le jeune Carlisle qui ne méritait pas d'être puni pour un fait qu'il n'avait certes pas accomplit !

Face à pareil mur de puissance ancienne, le breton ne prit même pas la peine de se montrer effrayé, ou réfléchissant simplement à son acte. Non. Il fit un drôle de mouvement avec sa tête, comme s'il écoutait et analysait ce qui se trouvait devant lui tout en ayant une conscience très vague de son propre corps. Le mouvement était loin de ressembler à celui d'un humain.

- Elarik, l'appela fermement Caius.

Celui-ci tourna la tête lentement, d'un mouvement cependant fluide que les plus jeunes trouvèrent terrifiant parce qu'il ne regarda pas son interlocuteur. Il regardait ailleurs, comme dans un autre monde.

- Elarik, je sais mieux que quiconque ce qui te traverse, coupa court Marcus en soupirant. Ta compagne est belle et bien présente dans nos murs. Cependant, je ne saurais trop te conseiller en te demandant d'aller chasser ou même de prendre dans nos réserves. Pour sa sécurité, exclusivement. Elle est revenue… blessée et Carlisle ici présent s'est occupé d'elle comme il se devait de le faire.

Pas de réponse, seul l'abaissement léger de son visage vers le sol comme s'il s'imprégnait des dires de Marcus. Puis il disparut littéralement et Pandora se jeta à sa poursuite pour lui éviter de commettre le pire. Plus rapide, elle s'accrocha à son pull qui se déchira sous la pression, le bruit raisonnant dans le couloir immense, et le pirate se retrouva torse nu, planté devant elle. De ses yeux noirs, il regarda l'ancienne vampire si frêle avant d'ouvrir la bouche et de rugir le plus fort possible pendant quelques secondes. Pandora ne recula pas : son âge lui assurait quelque sagesse et elle savait que ce vampire, jeune mais aussi puissant qu'Elarik, saurait lui faire du mal sans même comprendre le sacrilège qu'il commettait. Rien que pour avoir grondé comme il était en train de le faire, elle aurait pu le tuer pour cette offense. Toutefois, Pandora n'en fit rien car elle connaissait cet attachement, cette dépendance qu'avait le pirate pour son humaine : quelque chose de surnaturel et qu'il ne comprenait assurément pas lui-même ! Mais se rendait-il compte de la soif qui l'habitait ? Et s'il effrayait son humaine par sa simple apparence ?

Quand il eut terminé son avertissement, Benjamin et Edward s'étant mis les mains sur les oreilles alors que Carlisle et Jasper semblaient complètement abasourdis, Elarik referma ses lèvres sur ses crocs et se détourna immédiatement pour traverser le couloir et monter les marches quatre par quatre.

Et il se retrouva là, le nez collé à la porte de sa chambre, la tête baissée. Pas un bruit ne s'échappait de la pièce. Il inspira un long moment et serra les mâchoires sous le coup de l'émotion : il sentait _son_ odeur, une piste fraiche. Un cœur battait, là, de l'autre côté. Il allait ouvrir cette porte et il verrait Orphée. Elle serait là, assurément. Ça ne fait plus aucun doute, n'est-ce pas ?

Sur le seuil de la chambre voisine, Armand l'observait. Son visage enfantin semblait de marbre, comme incapable d'exprimer une émotion, quelle qu'elle soit. Mais il avança lentement jusqu'à se retrouver à cinquante centimètres d'Elarik qui ne bougeait plus, ni ne respirait. Armand s'émerveilla devant la superbe de son contemporain en toute circonstance : les muscles bandés, la tête vers l'avant comme s'il allait foncer en première ligne dans une bataille, les bras toujours écartés le long du corps, Elarik ressemblait plus à la personnification de la haine qu'à un homme désespéré. Il transpirait la force brute et la détermination.

Armand tendit lentement la main pour appuyer à une vitesse encore plus mesurée sur la poignée et la clinche émis un petit bruit sec lorsque la porte n'avait plus besoin que d'être poussée, pour révéler le secret qu'elle contenait. Cependant, Elarik ne l'ouvrit pas. Il attendait d'être prêt psychologiquement car il ne savait pas réellement ce qu'il allait voir : dans quel état serait-elle ? Serait-il capable de supporter un corps mutilé sans exploser de rage ?

Armand avait lâché la poignée mais la porte s'ouvrit toute seule : Marius se tenait dans l'embrasure, tout en laissant un passage pour que le chef breton puisse contempler l'objet de sa trop longue attente. Et là, Elarik vit.

Il vit Santino posé à la droite du lit, les bras croisés sur son large torse. Il vit Sven, son second, reposant en tailleur de l'autre côté du matelas double. Les deux prêtres et amis de son humaine étaient debout contre le mur en face de lui, l'expression neutre mais tenant les loups blancs Cerbère par le cou, le chien étant actuellement au pied du lit, au plus près de sa maitresse. Il n'osa regarder le corps à moitié nu qui se trouvait en travers sur le lit. Il ne voulait même pas imaginer les tourments qu'elle avait pu vivre alors qu'il n'était pas là pour la protéger comme il l'avait promis, un jour.

Marius lâcha la porte en l'entrebâillant plus largement encore. Elarik pu ainsi voir Wilfried remettre du gros bois dans le feu et Allen qui reposait dans un fauteuil, dos à la scène et les pieds sur un petit tabouret. La main déposée contre sa bouche, l'anglais semblait réfléchir intensément.

Qu'importe tout cela. _Qu'importe_,…

D'un pas sûr et lourd, le pirate entra dans la grande suite se délectant de la vision que lui offrait son humaine, _vivante_… et blessée. Décrivant un grand arc de cercle autour du lit de sa démarche de prédateur, les coutures de son dos lui apparurent en premier, ainsi que la peau rougie tout autour. Après quelques pas de plus, se fut la cicatrice de son visage, partant de la tempe jusqu'à la joue. Les mâchoires du vampire breton se contractèrent jusqu'à presque se briser. Puis il s'approcha véritablement, avec une expression si dure sur son visage blanc que l'on avait plus l'impression qu'il avait à faire à une proie et non à sa compagne. Comme s'il allait la punir. Sven allait se lever pour parer à tout accident car lui-même était choqué par l'état de soif profonde de son chef et ami : seul Marius l'en dissuada d'un petit signe de la main. Car même en mourant de soif, même avec cette expression de tueur, Orphée restait sa compagne et il avait trop attendu pour lui faire le moindre mal. Allen se tourna vers la scène et Wilfried avait cessé de s'agiter près des flammes. Falko, posé contre le mur en finalité, se taisait.

Il fit encore deux longues enjambées puis s'arrêta net devant sa femelle souffrante et luisante de fièvre, accrochée aux jambes de Santino comme si sa vie en dépendait. Lentement, un des bras du pirate bougea et se tendit : de son index, il caressa la joue rougie en remarquant avec justesse qu'elle avait pleuré, sans aucun doute. Un éclat de _fierté_ se peignit dans ses yeux vermeilles lorsqu'il déposa ses doigts sur la tempe cicatrisée de son humaine. Ces immondes Irokois lui avait peut-être fait du mal, mais elle était là, coriace et déterminée pourtant aussi petite que fragile. Les mâchoires d'Elarik se desserrèrent, sans pour autant qu'il n'esquisse un sourire. Seuls son regard traduisait réellement sa pensée, contrairement au corps de prédateur, de bête sauvage, qui l'enveloppait. Il était fier. _Immensément fier_. Qu'importe la manière dont elle était arrivée ici. Pourquoi compteraient ses gémissements ? Sa peine ? Elle était si forte à cet instant, aux yeux du pirate, qu'il en était presque ému : elle avait survécu à cela et même si sa propre vie humaine et vampire avait été faite de tueries dont il ne se vantait pas, il avait devant lui sa compagne dont la valeur pouvait égaler la sienne à ses yeux. Non pas une petite pleurnicheuse, ce qu'Orphée n'avait jamais été évidemment, mais chacun possède des limites et elle avait sans aucun doute franchit les siennes.

A ce moment, Orphée bougea, haletante. Elle posa ses yeux fermés contre la jambe Santino comme si la lumière des quelques bougies qui éclairaient la chambre la brulait. Soupirant, la jeune fille semblait ne pas vouloir bouger plus sans se douter, sans même sentir, la présence et le regard perçant d'Elarik qui n'avait changé ni de position, ni sa terrifiante expression corporelle. Sans surprise, elle commença à se rendormir au vu de sa respiration lente et profonde mais Santino leva la main pour la poser sur les dreads épaisses de l'humaine et souffler de sa voix grave, rompant réellement le silence :

- Enfant, m'entends-tu ? Je te le demande pour un court instant : ouvre les yeux.

Orphée soupira derechef. Surement pas d'ennui et de dérangement, car les présences autour d'elle étaient plutôt rassurantes. Toutefois, cela lui semblait un effort monstrueux en plus de sa fièvre, sa fatigue et les fils dans la peau de son dos. Ne voulant pas paraitre ingrate et capricieuse, elle décrocha son bras droit du pantalon noir de Santino pour tourner son visage en sa direction. Le vampire lui fit une ébauche de sourire qui illumina momentanément sa nuit, tant la fièvre lui pesait et qu'elle était au bord du délire.

Santino s'attendait à ce que la jeune fille perçoive instantanément son compagnon, l'ayant tant attendu. Mais à l'évidence, elle était à bout de force et avait même du mal à distinguer clairement le visage de l'homme dont elle reposait sur les jambes : les flammes des bougies lui brulaient les yeux et elle ne désirait qu'une chose. Juste se rendormir. Même si ses rêves n'étaient qu'illusions néfastes et cauchemars, ils lui faisaient oublier le monde réel. Non, elle ne voulait pas de la vérité. Elle ne voulait rien savoir de ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Cependant, Santino semblait en avoir décidé autrement. Mais pourquoi maintenant ?

- Tu as de la visite, _mi guapa_. Juste quelques secondes, lui annonça-t-il donc en jetant un regard appuyé sur le côté.

Orphée se pénétra de la phrase. D'après le peu qu'elle comprenait, Santino lui demandait de regarder à côté de lui. Que quelqu'un voulait la voir, c'est cela ? Papillonnant des yeux pour se donner une contenance et pouvoir regarder l'interlocuteur mystère dans les yeux s'il décidait de lui parler, elle tendit ses muscles, tirant sur ses points de suture involontairement, et posa son menton sur les jambes du ténébreux vampire pour chercher du regard la personne qui attendait de bon gré qu'elle s'éveille.

Orphée sursauta et en eut des sueurs froides. Cet être était terrifiant, plus approchant de la bête que de l'humain. Elle passa rapidement en détail son accoutrement et sa position : il était légèrement penché sur elle comme s'il allait fondre sur son corps, ses yeux étaient si noirs ! Ils étaient cachés par l'ombre de sa longue chevelure bouclée couleur aile de corbeau et elle avait du mal à les distinguer. Elle fronça les sourcils, ses yeux déjà plissés à cause de la lumière pourtant si faible et elle plongea dans les abysses en contemplant le regard du vampire debout en face d'elle.

- Elarik.

Sa voix n'avait été qu'un murmure, comme si tout cela n'était qu'un mirage. Elle verrouilla sa position, tendue, attendant que le mirage se dissipe. Mais rien ne se passa : il était toujours là.

- Elarik… Dit-elle, coupée par un sanglot sans cesser de le fixer.

Le cœur du pirate tomba en poussière, se recomposa, battit sous son torse maculé de traces sombres. Tout cela en même temps ou non, il ne saurait le dire. Mais c'était _la première fois_. La première fois qu'elle disait son nom***. La première fois qu'elle l'appelait. Et Dieu sait qu'il sonnait bien lorsqu'il venait de sa bouche. Malgré tout, concentré sur ses sensations et ravalant sa soif, son expression impitoyable ne se modifia pas.

- Elarik ! Continuait Orphée en pleurant sans aucune retenue, tendant la main sans parvenir à toucher celle de son vampire.

Constatant avec un effroi non dissimulé qu'il ne réagissait pas à son appel, elle prit peur et se recroquevilla en pleura bruyamment, manquant presque de trop étirer la peau de ses coutures douloureuses, si Sven ne l'avait pas retenue en plaçant une main en bas de son dos pour retenir son mouvement. Santino lui caressait les cheveux en murmurant des paroles pouvant seulement être entendu d'elle. Le reste des vampires s'agitait, sachant pertinemment qu'il fallait attendre qu'Elarik reprenne ses esprits, sans le brusquer, malgré les pleurs de l'humaine.

Pleurs qui évoluaient en gémissements de désespoir. Puis en un seul cri de rage et de douleur qu'Orphée poussa en se tenant les cheveux à pleine main, roulée en boule sur le lit.

Puis elle se retrouva dans sa position initiale sans en avoir eu la volonté. Elarik était accroupit près du lit, la tenant fermement par le haut des bras et la fixant de son regard féroce. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de trembler de peur, il la relâcha lentement pour poser ses mains sur son visage. Avec douceur, il essuya ses larmes de ses pouces et approcha ses lèvres de son front. Orphée ferma les yeux de soulagement alors que le vampire inspirait l'air pour s'imprégner de son odeur, ses paupières closes également.

Reculant légèrement son visage en rouvrant ses yeux, il contempla son humaine, ses joues enflammées par les larmes. Mais peu à peu, ils se calmèrent tout deux : longuement ils se dévisagèrent, sans un mot. Cela dura plusieurs minutes durant lesquelles semblait passer une énergie pure, un langage incompréhensible connu d'eux seuls, rien que par leur regard. Si la face d'Elarik semblait toujours être un sérieux mélange de hargne et de cruauté, ses pupilles à la légère teinte rouge étaient emplis de tendresse. Orphée, de ses yeux fatigués, semblait très sérieuse. Presque nerveuse. Puis elle se détendit imperceptiblement, jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir tenir sur ses bras.

Un léger raclement attira l'attention d'Elarik et il se posa sur la chaise qu'avançait le père Ernesto à son attention alors que Santino reprenait possession de ses jambes. Il tira légèrement sa protégée vers lui et la força avec délicatesse à poser sa tête sur ses genoux comme s'il ne voulait pas la froisser.

- Dors, _Tekenn_. Je ne bougerais pas d'ici.

… …

… …

… …

Sven n'avait qu'une seule question en tête. Cela le taraudait et il se doutait que, selon toutes probabilités, il n'aurait jamais de réponse. C'était une question qui pouvait paraitre stupide au vu de la guerre notamment. Pourtant le vampire blond se demandait si le pirate montrerait un peu plus de sentiments s'ils sortaient tous de la pièce.

Toujours assis sur sa chaise, son trésor le plus précieux dans ses bras, Elarik avait le visage dur comme s'il était en plein combat mental. Il ne la caressait pas, bien qu'elle dorme relativement profondément. Il ne la regardait pas vraiment, même s'il était penché sur elle, les yeux dans le vide. Une statue poussiéreuse et inquiétante, aux yeux et boucles noircis, les muscles pâles et tendus.

Alors que personne n'avait remué depuis l'entrée du chef breton en dehors des chiens à présent à ses pieds, Marius réapparut silencieusement, tenant entre ses mains couvertes de gants de velours rouge, deux bouteilles opaques et un verre à pied. Santino se leva avec grâce du lit où il se trouvait toujours et porta un repose-pied à côté du pirate pour que Marius y dépose le précieux élixir.

Lorsqu'il dévissa le bouchon étanche d'une des bouteilles et la déposa sur le petit meuble à quelques centimètres du pirate affamé, celui-ci tourna la tête en direction de l'objet de sa soif à une vitesse surnaturelle. Certains eurent peur qu'il se relève d'un mouvement brusque, blessant involontairement sa compagne, mais il n'en fut rien : des yeux, il fixa la main de l'ancien du nord qui déposa le verre à pied à côté de la bouteille et la mâchoire d'Elarik se décrispa, ses traits se détendirent si vite que se fut presque plus terrifiant que son air meurtrier. Malgré sa maitrise, il était terrassé par le manque de nutriments. Il décrocha son bras droit d'Orphée qui dormait toujours, la respiration sifflante, et il saisit directement la bouteille, tremblant de faiblesse et laissa couler directement du goulot une grande gorgée du liquide pourpre.

Il l'avala presque avec difficulté, soupirant, haletant, comme s'il revenait à la vie difficilement. Son bras tremblait toujours.

… …

… …

… …

Il fallut presque une heure pour que la soif d'Elarik soit apaisée. Il avait bu à longues gorgées les deux bouteilles mise à sa disposition, son visage semblait plus détendu et ses mains autour d'Orphée ne ressemblaient plus à des serres, même s'il ne démontrait toujours aucune émotion. Personne n'avait bougé, aucun n'était sorti ou s'était déplacé. De toute façon, il n'y avait rien de plus à faire pour le moment.

Elarik soupira et fixa quelques secondes Sven droit dans les yeux, puis il recula légèrement sur sa chaise pour appuyer son dos contre le dossier. Mettant sa main gauche dans sa poche, il se saisit d'une boule de tissus qui cliquetait et la déposa avec les autres trésors de guerre qu'il avait amassée depuis la disparition d'Orphée.

- Qui as-tu pillé ? Souffla Falko, toujours contre le mur.

- Un petit groupe d'Irokois a croisé ma route, murmura-t-il sans daigné accorder plus d'attention à son interlocuteur.

Puis le silence, à nouveau. Orphée, inconsciente de tout ce qui l'entourait, remua légèrement en poussant un court gémissement inconfortable.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-il ensuite sèchement en regardant son second, placé en face de lui de l'autre côté du lit, droit dans les yeux.

Lorsque Sven ouvrit la bouche, il rajouta :

- Dans le détail.

Alors le blond raconta, parfois en un long monologue, d'autres fois interrompu brièvement par les autres membres de son clan afin de proposer un autre point de vue, ou bien une précision supplémentaire.

Lorsque Sven en arrivait à la découverte des blessures de sa sœur et du non-retour d'Eris, l'ambiance de l'endroit était plus calme comme si un long et mauvais rêve était passé, même si Elarik gardait un visage sévère. Tous écoutaient l'histoire, même si la plupart était au courant de tout et la voix du vampire blond raisonnait dans la grande suite, son visage posé négligemment sur une de ses mains. Les flammes faisaient craquer une bûche de temps à autre et les deux prêtres semblèrent infiniment soulagés lorsque Santino redéposa sa main sur le front d'Orphée avec un signe de tête satisfait : la fièvre baissait, cela ne faisait aucun doute.

Lorsque des pas fermes raisonnèrent à travers la porte, dans le couloir, personne n'y fit attention : le second d'Elarik finissait ses explications, rien de plus. Mais la porte s'ouvrir, sans que le visiteur ne prenne la peine de frapper et les exclamations étouffées d'Ernesto et Vitor coupèrent la conclusion de la longue allocution de Sven : Eris se tenait dans l'encadrement. Sans faire attention à qui que ce soit, il passa aux côtés d'Elarik pour écouter la respiration de sa sœur, silencieusement alors que Sven paru presque au bord de l'explosion. Cerbère émit une sorte de ronronnements et ce fut tout.

- La crise est déjà passée ? S'enquit l'humain aux yeux bleus, sa crête noire reposant d'un seul côté de son visage, en s'adressant aux deux prêtres.

- Ou… Oui. Il semble que cela soit passé. Mais où étais-tu passé ? Et pourquoi es-tu trempé de la sorte ? Demanda Vitor avec une voix plus aigüe que d'ordinaire, sous l'effet de la surprise. Il s'approcha, les mains tendues vers Eris mais il ne lui répondit pas, frémissant de froid. Il alla directement dans la salle de bain sans même fermer la porte : il s'empara d'une grande serviette et entreprit de se sécher vivement en retirant une grande partie de ses vêtements dégoulinants d'eau, pour réapparaitre dans la chambre torse et pieds nus. Son visage exprimait une légère réflexion alors qu'il vit les cicatrices de sa sœur, mais surtout comme si la situation était parfaitement normale.

- Je me suis fait un sang d'encre, bâtard ! Gronda Sven entre ses dents pour ne pas perturber le sommeil d'Orphée.

- Tu t'inquiétais pour moi ? Ca me touche, répondit Eris sans moquerie dans la voix, mais sans croire à ses propres paroles.

Il passa derrière le blond en étalant sa serviette blanche sur le lit, en travers comme la position de sa sœur et s'affala dessus, sans aucune gêne. Il sentait l'humidité avec une pointe de… savon ? S'était-il offert un bain de minuit sous la neige fondante ?

- Sais-tu quelque chose sur ce qu'il s'est passé ? Comment ta sœur s'est-elle retrouvée là ? Insista Sven, les mains sur ses genoux écartés.

- Il n'y a pas à craindre d'action directe de la part de vos ennemis, aux abords de la citadelle, si c'est ta question. Pour le reste, ce n'est pas à moi de le révéler.

Le silence se fit, chacun méditant la réponse de l'humain qui se foutait éperdument des tracasseries des uns et des autres. Il caressa les dreads d'Orphée, remontant les plus rares bagues en argent qui restaient encore dans sa chevelure fauve.

- Y'a-t-il quelque chose que nous devrions savoir ? Je te rappelle que c'est une guerre, siffla Sven avec le maximum de retenue.

- De mon point de vue ce n'est pas grave. Au contraire, je dirais même incroyablement positif. Cependant, d'après certaines de mes informations, vous allez trouver cela… Non… J'ai beau réfléchir,… Décidément non. Je ne trouve pas le mot. Et n'essaye pas de me faire parler. Je suis là pour ma sœur en tant que spectateur et défenseur de sa personne. Rien de plus. Alors attends qu'elle soit réveillée. Et en forme.

Rien ne le fit parler. Même pas les sourcils foncés d'Elarik ou la mine désapprobatrice des deux prêtres. Marius et Santino restèrent impassibles, sachant pertinemment qu'ils sauraient tout en temps voulu alors que le clan breton s'agitait devant les énigmes qui s'imposaient à eux.

- Orphée,… Appela doucement le frère en caressant son épaule et sa joue du bout des doigts. Orphée,…

Celle-ci détourna son visage après une longue inspiration, signifiant qu'elle désirait rester encore en paix dans son sommeil. Mais Eris insista avec précaution, semblant avide de lui poser une question tout en lançant un regard signification au père Vitor, simple rappelle d'une de leur conversation dans ce château.

- Orphée,… Ma puce,…Qu'as-tu appris de si grave pour avoir tant souffert ?... Dis-moi.

Celle-ci n'ouvrit les yeux qu'après avoir fait difficilement face à son frère. Elle leva une main qu'elle abattit sur son bras à plusieurs reprises en guise d'une tape amicale et amusée, un sourire narquois plaqué sur ses lèvres. Puis elle répondit :

- L'Amour, mon frère. L'Amour,…

Et elle ricana.

… …

… …

… …

_* En bref, si vous voulez connaitre l'histoire de ces trois vampires, vous allez lire Anne Rice. Certes, elle est amoureuse des descriptions des lieux et des époques (qu'elle maitrise terriblement bien soit dit en passant, on a l'impression d'y être), et son langage est soutenu. Cependant, en matière de philosophie sur l'immortalité, de mœurs et de croyances, elle est une reine._

_** Avant de vous marrer à rouler sur le sol et histoire d'avoir une illustration de ce que sont les cuissardes pour homme (car la première qui me sort que Santino est un travesti finira par bruler instantanément dans les flammes de l'enfer), vous tapez sur google image : cuissardes cuir homme. Merci._

_*** Vatican, bien que ce nom officiel et que sa création en tant qu'état ne date que de 1929._

_**** Si, si. C'est la première fois qu'elle l'appelle lui, directement par son nom. _


	61. Réveil agité ou pas

_Ecrire une histoire c'est comme tomber amoureux. Et l'amour en ce moment, ça me prend la tête. __**Merci de prendre la peine de lire ces quelques lignes car à la fin, y'a une question à laquelle j'aimerais vraiment que vous répondiez**__. __**Vous auriez peut-être votre mot à dire pour la fin de l'histoire. Un détail en réalité, mais j'aimerais savoir !**_

_Tout d'abord, merci à toutes celles qui ont laissé des reviews. Je n'ai pas tous les derniers noms en tête, mais c'est hyper motivant. La suite a mis du temps à venir, Zoda –une de mes revieweuse acharnée- me l'a fait habillement remarqué avec son tact habituel… Certaines étaient présentes sur (d'ailleurs, les vilaines, là, j'avais fait un jooooli post sur FB avec la musique associée à ce chapitre… Personne n'a rien dit ! Je m'en souviendrais et ma vengeance sera terrible !) Brefons. Ma vie est un peu d'la merde en ce moment. Ou excitante, ça dépend vraiment du point de vue. Mais je suis archi-méga occupée et pas toujours dans des choses agréables (non, je fais pas encore dans la revente de drogues, n'ayez aucune inquiétude). Mais ça a été super dur de s'y mettre, surtout que c'est un chapitre calme et que je suis pas calme du tout en ce moment. Il devait d'ailleurs être un des plus longs, mais le temps me manque alors – pour une fois – j'ai coupé à un moment pas important. Merci qui ?_

_Et vous savez quoi ? Je reprends une formation à distance. Je suis maso._

_Bref, je me démène pour le suivant qui va déboiter sa mère parce que deux chapitres mous à la suite, ça pouvait pas durer éternellement. Qui n'est pas d'accord ? xXMaxeeXx, tais-toi. Je sais que t'es pressée mais c'est pas une raison. – xXMaxeeXx la nouvelle harceleuse, pour les intimes –_

_Et… oui, Eve ? C'est bon, j'la pose __**ma question importante :**_

_**Lorsqu'arrivera la fin de cette fic', j'aurais besoin de savoir quels sont vos vampires préférés de cette histoire ? Le chapitre suivant (ou celui d'après en amenera d'autre et cette question reviendra assurément à chaque chapitre). Et pourquoi ? Quelles questions vous posez-vous à leur propos ?**_

_**En gros, Orphée passera des moments privilégiés avec certains d'entre eux (ceux qui creveront pas pendant la guerre, entendons-nous bien…) et j'aimerais avoir une idée de vos favoris.**_

_Eve, tais-toi. Je sais que tu veux Santino._

_Bon, bonne lecture._

_Et n'oubliez pas : Page Facebook : __**MADmoiselle acide**__. ^^_

_**Pour une idée de quoi s'attendre au chapitre suivant**__ : on se retrouve en bas de la page._

… …

… …

… …

59

… …

… …

… …

Cerbère reniflait tout en restant immobile. Calme. Cependant, les canidés attendaient impatiemment le réveil de leur maitresse. Tout cela avait assez duré : elle avait disparue, puis était revenue dans un état de détresse et d'agitation qu'ils n'avaient pas su comprendre. Non, Cerbère n'avait pas compris : lui, quand il était excité et ce qu'importe l'émotion, la menace ou l'objet de ce sentiment était nettement visible. Là, dans ce couloir du vieux château quand elle était réapparue, les bêtes n'avaient pas vu l'ombre d'un danger.

Et maintenant, leur maitresse dormait. Bien qu'elle s'éveilla quelques fois, c'était seulement pour regarder autour d'elle d'un air hagard avant de replonger aussi tôt.

… …

… …

… …

Le chien de la meute s'était levé et faisait à présent les cents pas autour du lit, un air d'impatience canine s'échappant de son comportement.

Ils étaient pratiquement tous dans la même position depuis presque deux jours entiers, même l'humain Eris : allongé en travers du lit, il roupillait par intermittence aux côtés de Sven assis les mains derrière la tête. Falko n'avait pas quitté son appui du mur, Allen et Wilfried n'avait pas non plus émergé de leur fauteuil. Seuls les deux prêtres s'étaient autorisés à quitter la pièce à plusieurs reprises pour préparer les repas humains avant de reprendre une nouvelle place près de la cheminée, et Santino avait élu domicile devant la baie vitrée.

Le chien se mit à gronder faiblement.

Et le cœur d'Orphée pompa plus fortement le sang dans ses artères, signe qu'elle s'éveillait à nouveau. Elle papillonna des yeux un certain moment, la tête posée sur la jambe d'Elarik alors que celui-ci laissa trainer ses doigts dans des mèches orangées.

Sven, plus que tous les autres, avait remarqué le changement dans le regard de son chef au fur et à mesure que le temps passait : nourrit comme il convenait et aux côtés de son humaine, ses traits s'étaient détendus au fil des heures pour ne plus démontrer aucune émotion, semblant de marbre. Toutefois, l'éclat de ses pupilles fauves démontrait que son comportement n'était que la simple habitude de ne montrer aucun sentiment en dehors d'une situation intime : Elarik couvait Orphée du regard à sa manière. Austère, il ne la lâchait pas une seule seconde des yeux, réfléchissant certainement à une multitude de choses qu'il ne partagera jamais avec personne. Ni même avec elle, probablement.

Les deux loups blancs grondèrent à l'unisson du chien, chef de meute, comme un signal d'approbation. Ce dernier s'avança alors, calant son museau contre la paume ouverte de sa maitresse. Quant à lui, Eris s'éveilla, les yeux rougis par les longues veilles et souffla sans vergogne avant de s'étirer devant le soupir de Sven qui décrétait en son for intérieur que l'humain n'était décidément qu'une brute épaisse.

Le chien attrapa le poignet d'Orphée pour la mordiller dans un premier temps. Puis, découvrant avec déception que son geste n'amorçait aucun réveil, il la mordit plus profondément - mais jamais jusqu'à la faire saigner – pour finir par presque mâcher le membre.

- Laisse-le faire,... Bailla Eris à Elarik en s'apercevant que celui-ci amorçait un geste pour écarter le chien. _Il est temps_, continua-t-il mystérieusement en se levant pour admirer la vue du soleil déjà bien levé sur le château de Volterra.

- Aoutch ! Se plaignit Orphée en repoussant rapidement le loup, sans pour autant lever le nez de la jambe de son vampire, ni même ouvrir les yeux.

- Depuis combien de temps t'as pas dormi ? S'inquiéta le frère en s'accroupissant près de sa sœur, aux pieds d'Elarik.

- Depuis que je suis partie d'ici, j'ai dû dormir deux nuits correctement,… Marmonna-t-elle à demi ensommeillée alors qu'Elarik cessait de respirer.

Le sombre vampire n'acceptait pas les tourments vécus par sa protégée. Il était partagé par un sentiment ambigu : autant il n'avait pas envie de prendre connaissance de cette expérience déplaisante, autant il se devait de les entendre pour éprouver à quel point il avait été inutile de lui promettre de la protéger. C'est une punition qu'il s'infligerait pour avoir échoué, avait-il décidé inconsciemment – car Elarik ne voyait généralement aucune raison de s'en vouloir – d'entendre encore et encore, de ressasser, de sous-peser à quel point il avait été incapable de la défendre. Il se promit de ruminer, de s'imprégner des douleurs de sa _compagne_, afin de faire naitre une rage et une détermination implacables dans le but de détruire sans une once de réflexion tous ceux qui se mettront entre elle et lui.

_Elle et lui_,…

_Sa compagne_,…

_**Ma compagne**_,…

Elarik soupira. Lui-même lui avait fait tant de mal… Et c'est seulement à présent qu'il acceptait la situation. Qu'il se sentit capable de s'engager pour construire quelque chose, de devenir un soutien et une présence permanente à ses côtés. _**Sa**_ compagne,… Oui, c'était bien elle. Cela ne pouvait être personne d'autre et elle devait probablement être née pour lui. Cela ne faisait à présent aucun doute. Derechef, l'ancien pirate soupira fortement – soupir qui n'échappa à personne – et une étrange émotion l'envahit, quelque chose qu'il avait du mal à interpréter. Il avait à la fois peur, non, il était absolument terrifié par la fragilité de la jeune fille posée sur ses genoux. Certes, pour une humaine au beau milieu des humains, Orphée n'avait probablement pas grand-chose à craindre. Toutefois, elle était vulnérable et même avec ses capacités hors du commun, cette jeune fille ne parviendrait jamais à acquérir autant de réflexe qu'un individu de sa race. Il faudrait un jour,… oui, il le faudrait,… il faudra la rendre _plus forte_. A cette peur se mélangea une excitation rare chez Elarik : une sorte d'exaltation de la plus grande pureté, une joie indéfinissable face à la perspective éventuelle d'un avenir. Car le ténébreux vampire n'avait jamais vraiment pensé à l'après. Il vivait son immortalité comme il avait vécu sa vie humaine : au jour le jour, sans se poser de question. A présent, omettant la guerre, il savait vaguement de quoi son avenir serait fait…

Le chien le sortit de ses pensées en passant sa tête par-dessus ses bras pour renifler le visage de sa maitresse en jappant. Orphée lui frotta vigoureusement le museau en se relevant doucement alors que les deux loups venaient réclamer leur dû, alors que tous ceux étrangers au clan ou à l'humaine sortirent. Ne restaient plus qu'alors le clan breton et Eris dans la pièce.

Orphée retint un gémissement en s'asseyant sur le lit en les ignorant tous, ordonnant à ses bêtes de se poser à ses pieds. Elle expira un long moment, le visage baissé et les yeux fermés alors que son frère se relevait en la regardant de haut, le regard étonnamment noir.

- Tu es épuisée… Et ils n'ont pas fini de te soutirer toutes tes ressources, vu que tu es revenue jusqu'ici, dit-il d'une voix glaciale.

- Ils attendront que j'ai récupéré, affirma la sœur en relevant immédiatement des yeux agacés vers le visage d'Eris.

- Depuis ton retour, les vampires qui avaient quitté le château ont été sommés de revenir. La forêt a été quadrillée par leur soin pour trouver ne serait-ce qu'un misérable indice sur la venue probable de ses clowns de Russie. J'ai eu du mal à trouver un endroit pas trop accessible, suffisamment confortable, et pas trop voyant. Sans compter que,…

- **Et alors** ? Explosa Orphée d'une voix enrouée. Si tu veux partir, pars. Tu as toi-même participé à tout cela de ton propre chef.

- Il est absolument hors de question que je te laisse ici toute seule, gronda Eris alors qu'Elarik se levait de sa chaise et que Sven bondit derrière Orphée sans trop savoir pourquoi.

En réalité, le dialogue entre le frère et la sœur semblait beaucoup trop agressif pour deux êtres accrochés l'un à l'autre, surtout après une longue période d'inquiétude. Et surtout : ces deux humains discutaient comme si rien ni personne ne se trouvait à côté d'eux.

- N'avons-nous pas prouvé que nous savions nous occuper d'humains ? Enonça calmement Wilfried en voyant une dispute se profiler alors que la forme d'Orphée n'était pas vraiment à son plus haut niveau.

- Qu'elle reste avec vous est une chose. Qu'elle participe à un carnage en est une autre. Justement : nous ne sommes que des humains.

Orphée ne répondit même pas, se contentant de passer à côté d'Elarik pour se diriger vers la salle de bain, en sous-vêtement et débardeur, d'un pas chancelant. Elle s'appuya contre le lavabo pour se contempler d'un air fatigué et haussa un sourcil devant la mine blanche – ou verdâtre au choix - que son reflet lui affichait.

- Je crois que nous n'avons pas assez d'éléments pour participer à la dispute, il me semble, marmonna Falko, sachant pertinemment que cela ne ferait pas parler les deux jeunes.

- Quand allez-vous nous expliquer ? Demanda Sven, très intéressé.

Orphée n'écouta plus et ferma les yeux sur son propre visage qu'elle jugea hideux. Il lui faudra des jours pour redevenir présentable. Ce n'était pas tant pour être belle, mais simplement pour oublier à quel point elle avait été abimée psychologiquement par ce périple car c'était seulement maintenant qu'elle osait frissonner : aller jusqu'à un pays inconnu, dans des conditions extrêmes, au milieu de créatures mythologiques, en plein milieu d'une guerre. Son frère avait raison : elle était complètement dingue. Et pourtant,…

- Il faut que je m'habille et que j'aille manger un morceau. Je crève la dalle, déclara-t-elle en s'activant sans préambule dans sa penderie. Et qu'est-ce que j'ai au dos ?! Ça brule !

- T'as des blessures longues comme tes avant-bras ! Ça t'étonne en trainant avec une troupe de sauvages dans le grand nord ? S'énerva Eris, coupant la parole à ceux qui désiraient parler. T'as vu dans quel état t'es ?! Il a fallu je ne sais combien de point de suture !

Orphée se passa un pull beige large afin de ne pas abimer ses blessures, non sans grimacer, puis mis un pantalon informe mais fluide avant de regarder son frère droit dans les yeux, ses prunelles noires d'encre insondables :

- Ne me vexe pas, conclut-elle, pleine de menaces.

- Pourquoi t'accroches-tu à tout ça ?!

La jeune fille balança une bouteille et un verre aux reflets bordeau qui trainaient là avec une extrême violence. Elle ouvrit la porte sans demander son reste, marchant sur les éclats de verre, son frère et la meute sur les talons. Wilfried et Allen suivirent le pas alors que le reste du clan breton s'évertua à rester dans la chambre.

- Il lui faudra un peu de temps pour revenir jusqu'à toi. Elle semble sous le choc de son aventure et, qu'importe qu'Eris soit son frère de sang, c'est une brute sans délicatesse, tenta Sven en s'adressant à son chef.

- Disons que son intervention, et j'irais même jusqu'à parler de leur dialogue purement et simplement, n'a pas été des plus… Commença Falko.

- Reposant ? Certes, oui.

Elarik reprit contenance sans répondre, en haussant les épaules, évidemment. Puis il se détourna vers la baie vitrée avant de souffler :

- Merci d'avoir pris soin d'elle, Sven. Je… j'aurais dû être là.

- C'était tout naturel. T'a-t-elle manqué ? Demanda celui-ci de but en blanc en commençant à changer les draps maculés de traces de boue comme si la question n'était pas si importante que ça, alors que Falko tentait de restreindre son sourire malicieux – ne parvenant qu'à grimacer ridiculement.

Elarik plissa les yeux en se tournant vers son second d'un air qui signifiait clairement qu'il ne répondrait pas à la question. Mais constatant que Falko regardait un détail invisible sur le mur avec un drôle de mimique, le chef de clan compris ainsi qu'ils le provoquaient.

- Oui,… Elle m'a… manqué, continua-t-il comme pour lui-même, le plus sérieusement du monde pourtant. Je crois que j'aurais pu... Ne termina-t-il pas en passant la porte de la baie vitrée pour se poser au balcon, comme pour se cacher de la révélation de ses sentiments.

Sven continua de changer les draps, en pleine réflexion, alors que Falko fit quelque chose d'utile, pour une fois. Et avec le sourire en prime : se faufilant dans le couloir, il se saisit d'un vase bourré de fleurs fraiches comme il y en avait tant et rassembla les végétaux dans un autre récipient du même usage, empli d'eau, qui se trouvait dans leur chambre. L'ancien tailleur occupé à retirer la housse des coussins leva un sourcil, se demandant bien quelle trouvaille sordide avait encore trouvé le viking. Mais la bouche du plus petit des deux blonds émis un gloussement pervers en comprenant ce que Falko comptait faire du vase en question après l'avoir rincé et essuyé.

- Tu es toujours créatif et plein d'imagination en ce qui concerne la barbarie, mon ami ! S'esclaffa Sven en sortant des draps propres du fond de la commode.

- J'irais presque jusqu'à prétendre être un artiste, badina l'autre en s'approchant de la table de nuit.

Car sur cette table de nuit gisait toutes les pochettes, sacoches, bourses trainées par le pirate depuis la disparition de sa protégée aux cheveux fauves. Tout ce qu'il avait pillé et volé à ses ennemis et victimes se trouvaient là, comme preuves de ses combats pour la retrouver. Méthodiquement, Falko vida l'intégrale de la quête dans l'énorme vase et le résultat fut un beau scintillement or et argent, de toutes formes qu'Elarik regarda du balcon, une lueur de souffrance dans le regard. Mais ils n'eurent le temps de faire plus : Orphée ouvrit la porte, mâchonnant une tartine de beurre avec une mine sombre, se tenant au bras d'un Wilfried crispé. Ses cernes bleues et profondes lui donnaient un air de faiblesse impressionnante avec ses mèches noires qui encadraient son visage trop pâle pour l'humaine en pleine fleur de l'âge qu'elle était. Ernesto la suivait de près, semblant autoritaire. Ce qu'il ne tarda pas à prouver en haussant la voix, montrant d'un doigt despotique la fille qui se tourna vers lui avec une mauvaise grâce on ne peut plus visible.

- Jeune fille, tu vas te calmer ! Tu es encore faible, bien que je sache parfaitement que tu connais tes limites, dit-il en enchainant ses phrases pour ne pas qu'elle lui coupe la parole avec un mot bien senti. Va te laver et prend ton temps : après cette fièvre, cela me semble approprié. De plus, Sven a eu la gentillesse de changer les draps inutile donc de massacrer les nouveaux. Nous gardons ton frère pour que tu sois au calme. Compris ?

Orphée le regardait effrontément, en terminant de mastiquer sa tartine et se lêcha les doigts.

- Je t'ai demandé si tu avais compris, lança Ernesto en se rapprochant, la dépassant d'une bonne tête, alors qu'Orphée se figeait, une ombre inquiétante passant sur son visage.

Puis, poussant un cri de rage, elle atteignit la salle de bain à une vitesse trop rapide pour sa condition et balança d'un seul geste du bras ce qui trainait sur la paillasse du lavabo avant de frapper du poing dans le mur et de claquer la porte qui vibra dangereusement sous l'impact.

Ernesto soupira tristement, ne réagissant pas à l'entrée d'Elarik qui avait contemplé la scène du balcon, ni même à Sven qui replaçait du linge propre sur le lit. Falko restait là à regarder l'entrée de la salle de bain, à l'écoute. Quelque chose en verre ou en céramique se brisa et un liquide blanchâtre commença à s'écouler dessous cette porte. Wilfried soupira et se posa à nouveau dans le fauteuil en face du feu de bois.

Un _démon_ éprouvé par l'épreuve se refusait un tel traitement.

… …

… …

… …

- Tu peux comprendre que j'ai peur pour elle, non ? Grogna Eris en s'allumant une cigarette sur un petit balcon attenant aux cuisines sans prendre attention à Vitor qui préparait le petit déjeuner des humains résidents du château.

Orphée s'était beurrée deux tartines en l'ignorant royalement avant de se détourner vers la sortie en saisissant le bras de Wilfried dû à sa faiblesse. Son frère avait émis un mot de plus, une parole agressive – mais pourtant remplie d'inquiétude – et la sœur lui avait balancé un verre qui trainait là en travers de la figure. Il ne dût son salut qu'à Allen qui l'avait poussé sur le côté.

- Et pourquoi, exactement ? Insista Allen en s'appuyant contre le mur proche de la baie vitrée coulissante.

- Et pourquoi faut-il vous préciser la raison, qui me parait personnellement des plus évidentes ? C'est pour sa survie que je m'inquiète, bordel, jura-t-il en tirant une longue bouffée qu'il garda longtemps dans ses poumons.

- Pourtant, les différentes solutions ont été évoquées pendant ton court séjour seul parmi nous, murmura doucement une voix.

Marius, l'ancien du nord aux cheveux blonds qui lui volaient dans le visage lorsqu'il passa la porte coulissante, apparu devant Eris. Son visage calme et presque étonnée de l'attitude du frère ne fit qu'accentuer l'angoisse de celui-ci.

- Je ne l'accepte pas ! Rugit l'humain en commençant une série de cent pas sachant pertinemment que si sa sœur restait parmi eux… Il n'y avait pas cinquante propositions en ce qui concernait son avenir.

- Sans vouloir abuser de ton désarroi, laisse-moi cependant te demander une chose, continua l'ancien sans se laisser toucher par la détresse visible d'Eris. Puisque tu as trouvé ta sœur avant nous tous, pourquoi ne pas avoir fui avec elle ?

Eris soupira avant de reprendre sa cigarette en bouche. Il tira une bouffée en fermant les yeux, l'accablement se lisant aisément sur ses traits.

- Parce qu'elle, elle ne l'aurait pas accepté.

… …

… …

… …

Des bras se refermèrent sur Orphée alors qu'elle avait fermé à nouveau les yeux sur son reflet. Par un réflexe tout à fait inattendu, elle les écarta pour faire volteface en position de défense. La jeune fille remarqua que la porte de la salle de bain était toujours fermée et elle se permit croiser le regard d'Elarik, debout à trente centimètres de sa personne et qu'elle avait éloigné sans le vouloir. Les yeux étonnés de son vampire la contemplait, sans pour autant qu'il ne bouge à nouveau vers elle. Pourtant, elle remarquait que son seul désir était de se rapprocher de lui, de sentir physiquement sa présence.

Les larmes lui montant aux yeux une nouvelle fois, elle retint ses sanglots en baissant lentement la tête, comme pour se cacher. Où en était leur relation, déjà, avant qu'elle ne se fasse prendre ? Que pouvait-elle attendre de ce vampire ? Qu'allait-elle faire par la suite ? L'accepterait-il toujours quand toutes les alternatives seront révélées ?

Les mains d'Elarik avançaient dans son champ de vision sans qu'elle ne tente cette fois de les retirer. Il vit les prunelles presque noires de son humaine, toutefois rien ne l'empêcherait de la toucher. Elles se glissèrent autour de sa taille, lentement, et avant même qu'il ne puisse l'accoler à lui, la jeune fille se jeta dans ses bras.

_Elle m'a manqué_,… pensa-t-il.

_Tu m'as manqué_,… songea-t-elle.

Toutefois, avec leur pudeur et réserve habituelle, aucun n'exprima sa pensée à voix haute. Elarik se contenta de poser son nez dans le cou de l'humaine et se figea en l'immobilisme d'une statue. Orphée de son côté faisait de même, savourant ces bras protecteur autour d'elle et les boucles noires qui lui tombaient sur le visage. Puis le pirate se saisit d'elle, enregistrant les moindres détails en l'obligeant à se reculer légèrement, et se délecta du plaisir de l'avoir à ses côtés : ses yeux rougis et cernés, son teint de craie, ses cheveux en bataille, il s'en fichait éperdument car elle était là, réelle et superbe dans sa colère triste.

Puis il effleura du bout de ses doigts blancs la cicatrice qu'elle arborait au visage et Orphée baissa à nouveau les yeux, honteuse du spectacle pathétique qu'elle offrait.

- Ne laisse pas cette marque te miner. Dis-moi ce qu'ils t'ont fait, demanda le vampire, le cœur serré d'appréhension malgré sa voix ferme.

Orphée ne mis pas plus de deux secondes avant de répondre, ayant très bien cernés le sentiment de son vampire :

- Pourquoi t'encouragerais-je à souffrir ? Tu n'y es pour rien.

Elarik la contempla de ses yeux qui s'assombrissaient autant que le silence durait. Son regard n'avait jamais été aussi pénétrant et inquisiteur. Comme s'il devait encore se méfier de l'… attachement qu'il avait pour elle. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, à se regarder dans les yeux, lorsqu'Elarik sembla désirer dire quelque chose avec hésitation, ce qu'elle ne lui avait encore jamais vue et Orphée plissa légèrement ses paupières.

- Je veux savoir ce pour quoi ils ont osé t'…, J'exige de l'apprendre.

- Je ne trouverais à ce récit aucune importance, mentit Orphée alors qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'elle aurait eu la même réaction que lui si elle avait été à sa place.

- Tu cherches à me duper, ragea-t-il presque.

- … C'est encore… trop frais, fit-elle avec une voix éraillée, tentant malgré tout de chuchoter à cause de l'ouïe surnaturelle des autres vampires à proximité.

Elarik la contempla sans mot dire, semblant réfléchir à ces larmes qu'il voyait à nouveau perler aux coins des yeux brun-vert de son humaine qu'il tenait toujours entre ses bras.

- Je peux te demander quelque chose ? S'étrangla-t-elle presque en baissant son regard vers le sol de marbre.

_Tout ce que tu voudras_, pensa-t-il sans penser à l'énoncer alors qu'il se contentait de relever le menton d'Orphée à son niveau.

- Je… J'ai si peur de ce qui va se passer, sanglota-t-elle en se trouvant plus que ridicule de flancher de la sorte en prenant le peu de courage qui lui restait. Tout est si imprévisible. Je ne sais plus où… où on en était ! Est-ce que je peux compter sur toi ? Est-ce que tu vas me soutenir ? Je sais plus ce que j'dois faire,… hoquetait-elle au bord de l'hystérie en se prenant les cheveux à pleines mains.

- Tant que tu ne me dis rien, je ne pourrais pas t'aider, souffla le vampire frustré de n'en apprendre plus et de voir un tel choc sur le visage d'Orphée. Cependant, je me rappelle où nous nous en étions arrêtés, fit-il avec un sourire confiant qui tranchait avec son attitude de la seconde suivante.

Sans plus attendre, il la colla à lui avec une extrême douceur et plaqua ses lèvres sur la bouche rosée entrouverte. D'un bras il la maintenait contre lui, refusant la seule idée qu'elle le repousse pour une excuse ou une autre : même s'il lui faisait mal, Elarik excluait toute séparation physique. Le vampire n'approfondit pas ce baiser mais ne se recula pas d'elle pour autant lorsqu'il relâcha ses lèvres. Orphée mit un certain temps à comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer, même lorsqu'il embrassa ses cicatrices l'une après l'autre ou les effleurant de ses doigts légers sous ses vêtements, pour finir accroupit à ses pieds, un bras toujours autour de sa taille.

Pour toute réponse, Orphée se laissa glisser contre lui, sans pour autant faire cesser ses larmes qui meurtrissaient toujours un peu plus le cœur renaissant du pirate. Une ancienne personnalité, le reste d'un temps passé l'obligea à parler alors qu'elle se réfugiait contre son torse en étouffant ses sanglots de soulagement, cette fois. Oui, il voulait exprimer avec des mots succincts tout ce à quoi il avait pensé durant son absence à elle. Malgré cela, malgré ses paroles se devant d'être réconfortantes, son ton sembla froid et distant.

- Je ne vais plus te quitter. Je n'ai pas su être vigilant lorsqu'il le fallait, alors on ne m'y reprendra plus. Je ne te lâcherais pas d'une semelle, je vais peut-être te sembler épouvantable, te donner l'impression de dominer cette liberté que tu chéris tant et que je sais que tu peux reprendre à n'importe quel moment, mais… cela a été _insupportable_, murmura-t-il en tentant de faire passer dans ses mots la profondeur réelle de son affection pour elle. Me comprends-tu, Orphée ? Je ne veux pas que tu m'en veuilles mais je refuse, comme je te l'ai malheureusement déjà promis, que tu sois à nouveau la cible de qui que ce soit dans ce monde.

Elle le regarda, comme perdue, tandis que ses pleurs taris embuaient légèrement ses yeux. Non pas qu'elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Simplement, cette période de douleur intense remplacée par ces mots rassurants et cette sécurité l'étourdissaient : elle ne s'attendait pas à ressentir les choses si intensément. Elle était à fleur de peau. Cependant, son vampire ne s'arrêta pas là et resta pourtant plus énigmatique que jamais dans sa manière d'asséner ces phrases à son oreille comme s'il s'agissait pour lui d'un véritable combat contre sa réserve habituelle.

- Même si tu ne comprendras mes sentences qu'un peu plus tard, je t'affirme que je ne chéris ton cœur qui bat que de loin, tant _il exprime ta fragilité face aux miens_. Mais je suis… _si fier_ que ce soit **toi**. Bien que je me demande s'il pouvait en être autrement.

Orphée ne capta le sens de sa phrase que superficiellement et elle se serra contre lui, tentant presque de l'étouffer de ses bras. De toute manière, Elarik ne lui permit pas de s'exprimer car ce geste intense lui suffisait en tant que réponse. Se posant lui-même sur le carrelage de la salle de bain en s'appuyant contre la baignoire pour mieux la maintenir, il lui expliqua tout de même à ce qu'elle devait s'attendre dans les prochains jours.

- Pour le moment, tu vas te reposer et prendre soin de toi. Mais j'imagine qu'assez rapidement, il te faudra raconter ce que tu sais... Du moins pour les plus influents d'entre nous. Ce qui peut nous aider à terrasser nos ennemis essentiellement et non pas le reste, si tu n'en as pas envie. Même si pour une raison que je n'arrive pas à identifier, je… désire ardemment en entendre le récit, même si tout ce que j'ai fait pour te retrouver me semble à présent si inutile.

- Je comprends... Mais me soutiendras-tu, toi, quoi qu'il advienne ? Insista Orphée qui avait peur de sa réaction à lui sur ce qu'elle savait des enfants de la lune et de leurs guerres raciales incessantes, planqués quelque part par les soins d'Eris, sans compter l'Irokoise et ennemie Eva dont son compagnon en menus morceaux.

- … Tu sembles si insistante. Tu doutes de mon appui pourtant inébranlable, je te l'assure. Ce dont tu n'oses parler à l'instant, est-ce vraiment quelque chose d'insurmontable ?

- De mon point de vue, absolument pas. Mais…

- Alors ne pose pas de questions. Je serais là quoique tu fasses et quoique tu décides, en dehors de t'éloigner, déclara-t-il d'une voix sûre.

- Rien de cela, le rassura-t-elle.

- J'en suis sincèrement heureux et soulagé. Crois-moi, dit-il en l'embrassant légèrement sur le front. Maintenant ce que j'aimerais, c'est que tu prennes une douche et que tu reviennes te reposer encore un peu parmi nous, conclu-t-il pour le moment en la remettant sur ses pieds.

Délicatement, Elarik releva son large pull blanc pour la déshabiller et il la vit grimacer légèrement à cause de ses blessures dorsales. Puis il se figea un instant devant l'expression mi-étonnée, mi-heureuse d'Orphée.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda-t-il alors, ouvrant de grands yeux sur le changement radical d'humeur de son humaine.

- C'est juste que c'est la première fois que tu me parles autant,…

Il plissa les yeux, semblant agacé et marmonna quelque chose sur le fait qu'elle devait prendre une douche et surtout se taire pour économiser ses forces, alors qu'il posait son pull sur une petite tablette de bois attenante à la baignoire.

- Ta voix m'a manqué, lui dit-elle d'une voix presque timide tandis qu'une main tiède se posa avec douceur contre sa joue.

Il se redressa légèrement, appréciant ce contact les yeux dans le vide.

- …Mh ! S'exclama la voix faible de l'humaine.

Tournant ses pupilles carmin vers elle, Elarik remarqua que la jeune fille fixait la bague d'argent et d'émeraude d'un drôle d'air. Que faisait-t-elle à son index ? Le vampire savait parfaitement d'où l'objet provenait, ainsi que son donateur. Tout lui avait été raconté dans les moindres détails, tel qu'il l'avait demandé. Cependant, il répondit :

- L'auteur de ce présent n'aura peut-être pas envie de se faire connaitre. Mais il lui semblait important que tu détiennes cette bague : elle provient d'un ancien cardinal du Vatican, quelque chose comme ça, ce qui lui a donné l'idée de cette bague protectrice en relation avec tes croyances. Qu'importe. Ton protecteur occasionnel savait également que tu te ficherais éperdument de sa valeur monétaire, plutôt que de sa symbolique...

Elarik releva son regarda vers elle et sembla hésiter un instant. Décidément, ce long dialogue entre eux deux aura été l'exercice de parole le plus difficile, et pourtant le plus salutaire qu'ils puissent réaliser afin de se faire confiance sentimentalement l'un l'autre, à nouveau. Chaque phrase énoncée pulvérisait une barrière, brisait en mille morceaux un doute, un questionnement inutile. Leur petit monde changeait, leur bulle égoïste et rassurante s'ouvrait peu à peu pour laisser entrer la moitié qui leur était destinée. Le vampire fit un mouvement brusque de la tête, comme s'il tentait d'effacer toutes les suppositions négatives à propos des éventuelles réactions de sa protégée par une gestuelle et martela avec détermination :

- Moi et les miens t'avons offert une tripotée de souvenirs – pas aussi mystiques, ni empreint de richesse matérielle que l'objet à ton doigt – en ton absence, même si la symbolique ne te plaira surement pas… buta-t-il en terminant sa phrase sans la regarder vraiment, pendant qu'il commençait à se détourner d'elle pour poser sa main sur la poignée.

- Comment ça ? S'enquit la jeune sorcière rapidement, avant que son vampire ne se décide à quitter la pièce.

Il souffla encore et se redressa de toute sa hauteur, preuve qu'il ne regrettait en rien son geste, qu'il l'assumait entièrement et plus encore : une certaine fierté pouvait en être retirée. Cet orgueil de prédateur, cet honneur de pirate.

- J'ai tant tué pour toi, dit-il d'une voix grave.

Orphée avança de trois pas et l'embrassa avec ferveur, s'accrochant à son cou de toutes ses forces pendant que, certes positivement étonné et surpris, il la serrait contre lui en prenant garde à ses blessures profondes et recousues, plaies auxquelles il ne cessait de penser. Cette étreinte fut longue et apaisante révélatrice également : plus jamais ils ne parviendraient à se séparer réellement l'un de l'autre, même si Orphée ne s'en rendait pas encore réellement compte et que le vampire hésitait encore à épancher. En se relâchant, l'humaine toute rose après ce moment d'émoi obéit à son amant.

- Maintenant, lave-toi. Nous pourrons ensuite réfléchir le plus calmement du monde sur la suite.

Puis Elarik baissa avec des gestes lents le pantalon de toile lâche des jambes froides et couturées de sa protégée. Celle-ci l'observait sans le lâcher des yeux : c'était un moment si étrange qu'elle osait à peine respirer. Était-ce décent, après tant de souffrance, de penser à une pointe de luxure ? Puis, la lenteur devint tendresse lorsqu'il s'insinua sous son débardeur, frôlant ses côtes et sa poitrine sans s'attarder pour remonter le vêtement par-dessus sa tête, dénouant involontairement les dreads colorés qui tombèrent sur le dos et les fesses de la fille si tentante. Se rapprochant d'elle, les iris assombris, le vampire se saisit le plus lentement possible de son dernier sous vêtement, le faisant descendre le long de ses cuisses sans même daigner se baisser pour suivre le mouvement et le laissa tomber à terre dans un bruit mat. Et il fut enchanté. Plus exactement enthousiaste, de voir de légères rougeurs colorer les joues de son humaine trop pâle. Celle-ci apprécia ce contact et fut alors surprise de ne ressentir aucune gêne d'être nue alors qu'il était habillé de haut en bas. Etonnée aussi du fait qu'elle ne se sentit pas immonde et affreuse avec les marques indélébiles qui habitaient son corps. Le regard brulant d'Elarik la transperçait de part en part et Orphée y lu tant de choses qu'elle en fut un moment étourdie : une presque dévotion, l'assurance d'être protégée contre tout, une pointe de douleur et de regret. Un attachement certain. Et…

- Tu es magnifique. Ne laisse personne te dire le contraire. Porte ses marques avec fierté lorsque tu seras à mon bras.

Orphée ferma les yeux pendant une seconde et demi, frappée de soulagement : non, elle n'était pas hideusement blessée à ses yeux à _lui_. Oui, elle parviendra à passer au-dessus de ses faiblesses et de son expérience terrifiante pour parvenir à se battre. _L'Ange_ avait raison, cet Ange-là même qui lui souriait avec une confiance sans borne, effaçant momentanément sa rancune.

Elle sentit la main froide d'Elarik prendre la sienne pour la porter à sa bouche et lorsqu'Orphée rouvrit les yeux, il embrassait le dos de cette main bandée en la regardant par-dessous ses cils. Puis sans attendre, il la fit tourner sur elle-même sans brusquerie pour la diriger vers la baignoire.

Lorsqu'Orphée se lava en soupirant d'aise sous l'eau chaude, le vampire resta là, contre le lavabo et les mains dans les poches, à la regarder derrière une paroi vitrée et floue. Il l'entendit jurer comme un charretier et la vit jeter un flacon de savon contre le mur d'en face lorsqu'elle sentit les blessures de son dos la bruler.

Elarik sentait qu'elle était plus que fatiguée par son périple, même si le fait qu'elle soit vivante était sa plus grande joie. Quelque chose lui piqua le cœur, une inquiétude floue sans aucun doute, concernant ces prochaines heures : jamais il n'avait vu Orphée dans une telle… nervosité. Dans un tel élan de colère imprévisible. Sauf lorsqu'elle perdait le contrôle total d'elle-même et il espéra fugitivement que cela n'arrivera pas avant de la voir s'enrouler avec la souplesse d'un chat dans une immense serviette éponge.

… …

… …

… …

… _Allez, courage ! La prochaine fois, y'aura… __**Tout le monde sans exception**__. Toute la clique. Les vilains Irokois donneront des nouvelles, Eva et les loups, meme les morceaux d'Aton, Icare en particulier, Tous les vampires au complet. Ca va être la fêêêêteuh. Mais pas pour moi. Comment j'vais controler tout ça ? _

_Comment est-ce que je sais ça ? __**Le chapitre est déjà commencé**__. Ho YEAH ! Laissez des reviews bandes de chacals. Y'a 60 personnes environ qui m'ont mises en favoris… Faites pas les radines : on sait jamais que l'histoire tournerait au vinaigre… Oubliez pas que c'est une guerre et qu'il y a des morts pendant les guerres._


	62. Des Anges à la Terre

_Salut les gens,_

_Le chapitre est long, plus long que les précédents parce que… Bah vous avez attendu patiemment ! Faut me le dire, hein, quand je traine pour poster ! Faut pas hésiter ! Bon j'avoue avoir eu du mal avec l'hospitalisation de mon fils, les réparations de ma caisse que j'ai revendue hier au final, des améliorations d'emploi du temps et actuellement, un de mes mails relié à mon compte Fanfiction et facebook a été piraté en plus que mon antivirus craqué a décidé de se faire la malle. Oui, oui, ma vie est pleine de rebondissement en cette année 2012…_

_Bref. Je voulais tout mettre ce que j'avais prévu et suis donc un peu frustrée même si le chapitre fait… 32 pages !. Mais pour les fictions que j'aime, je déteste attendre et j'ai donc trouvé que vous aviez assez patienté ! Et par conséquent, dans ma grande magnanimité, j'ai coupé exactement précisément là où ça ferait chier le plus de monde ! Non, non, ne me remerciez pas ! C'est tout naturel ! Vous aurez juste l'impression qu'on vous retire de l'action au moment ou enfin, le tout s'est calmé. J'aurais pu faire vraiment pire._

_Bon, pour celle qui déboule, la page Facebook est toujours dispo sous le nom de MADmoiselle Acide. Merci à Vivi Tanya d'être toujours au taquet… T'as à peine le temps de noter un truc qu'elle est d'jà là ! Y'en a qui sont doué quand même ! Autrement, je vous remercie toutes pour vos reviews et je tenais à exprimer que, justement, sur ma page face book, j'ai mis 4 extraits du chapitre et un montage d'Orphée, en plus d'une musique en rapport avec le chapitre ! mais que personne quasiment ne les a vus ! Donc si certaines le veulent vraiment prendre des nouvelles des chapitres en cours, soyez attentives à Face book... Qui n'a pas compris que je paierais pas un centime à leur site déjà bourré de thune. Hé ouai. Faut pas rentrer en bourse les copains._

_Sinon un grand merci à toutes, vos reviews m'enchantent, et je compte bien y répondre sur ce chapitre au fur et à mesure (sachez que ça me prend entre une heure et une heure et demi, d'habitude… Donc c'est chô ! Mais j'ai vu certaine qui répondait direct sur le site, à celles qui sont inscrites en tous cas donc je vais peut-être opter pour ça… plus simple et rapide pour vous et pour moi…)_

_Bon, bref, Allons y gaiement !_

_Bonne lecture et surtout… BONNE ANNEE à toutes !_

…

…

…

60

…

…

…

Des Anges à la Terre.

… …

… …

… …

Eva serrait contre son corps le membre principal de son amant, tout en se dirigeant par la fenêtre. Que l'hiver était glauque en Italie ! La neige, une couche si fine, s'effaçait au profit de la pluie. Tout semblait sombre, la boue autant que les bâtiments, là-bas, au loin. La Russie et son gros manteau blanc lui semblait lointaine et elle se demanda un instant si elle la reverrait jamais. Quelle folie de faire confiance à une si frêle humaine – certes, Eva l'avait été également – voulant imposer sa volonté à toute une communauté de vampire ! Une folie…

Qu'importe car à présent, la jeune vampire ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière : elle ne laisserait pas son Anton seul entre les mains de ses… ennemis ? Oui, les Volturi et leurs alliés étaient toujours ses adversaires tant que ne sera pas prouvé leur bonne volonté face à sa survie et celle de son conjoint. Ne serait-ce que les loups détenaient la majorité du corps de son aimé, sans compté que le frère d'Orphée en avait pris un membre avec lui non sans faire de grimace le moment venu (mais ce qu'il en avait fait angoissait Eva au possible) et elle-même n'avait en sa possession que la tête d'Anton. La jeune amante à la peau pâle aurait eu envie de relâcher la vieille étoffe défraichie qui entourait le crâne, juste pour contempler le visage. Mais la peur qu'il soit figé en un masque d'horreur la terrifiait.

A ce moment précis, elle ne put s'empêcher de pouffer d'un air exténué : c'est fou de constater à quel point elle s'était faite à toutes ces étrangetés ! Humaine, elle aurait hurlé de terreur à l'idée de tenir la tête d'un contemporain. Le fait était troublant, il n'y avait pas à discuter. Mais à cet instant, rien n'aurait su la détourner de cette veille incessante autour des restes d'Anton.

En définitive, même si Eva se résolvait à abandonner son homme aux griffes des loups et des autres vampires, rien ne pouvait affirmer qu'elle parviendrait à échapper la surveillance continue dont elle faisait l'objet : il se trouvait toujours un ancien éveillé dans la même pièce et ce qu'importe l'heure. Pour le moment, fait exceptionnel, l'ancien en question était seul. Pourtant, il n'était pas rare qu'ils fussent au moins trois à la garder farouchement même si la vampire n'avait jamais tenté quoique ce soit.

Eva sursauta ainsi que Gévaudan affalé dans le lit disposé dans la même pièce, lorsqu'ils entendirent le téléphone portable sonner. Machinalement, le plus ancien des loups de France se frotta le menton, dont la barbe était foncièrement plus courte depuis qu'il avait un accès durable à une salle de bain. Jivko entra instantanément sachant pertinemment l'identité de l'émetteur de cet appel et les quatre chambres dont disposait l'hôtel au deuxième étage fut frappé par un silence presque inquiétant : tous les loups écoutaient.

- Orphée, salua brièvement l'ancien loup blanc avec un demi-sourire satisfait.

… …

… …

… …

_Une vingtaine d'heure auparavant._

Les bruits retentissaient dans la cuisine : les humains se nourrissaient dont deux qui espéraient qu'on leur ficherait la paix. Eris en face d'Orphée en bout de table, ils se boudaient royalement. Cela n'était pas difficile à remarquer dans la mesure où aucun ne levait les yeux vers l'autre, enfilant les tartines de confiture devant du lait chaud au miel, avec une pointe de thym, de clou de girofle et d'huile essentielle de cannelle. Une recette d'Orphée et de sa passion de l'herboristerie, qui permettait de supporter les grands froids.* Tous les humains présents en profitaient, même Antony du clan égyptien. Seule Renesmée avait refusé poliment, ayant sa dose d'aliments humains et la boisson dégageait une odeur bien trop puissante pour son odorat sensible.

Elarik était assis les jambes ballantes sur le plan de travail dans le dos de sa protégée ne cessant de la fixer d'un regard enflammé, comme si elle pouvait encore s'évaporer. Sven à ses côtés semblait pensif et le reste du clan entourait l'extrémité de la table à une distance respectable. Comme à l'habitude pendant les repas de leurs humains, les vampires restaient aux alentours. D'ailleurs, Alice Cullen avait serrée Orphée dans ses bras lors de son entrée, sans mot dire tandis que Benjamin l'égyptien s'était permis une longue accolade et un sourire sincère.

De mot, il n'en fut prononcé pour une simple et bonne raison : la tension, dont tous avait entendu la dispute, était parfaitement palpable. Eris et Orphée dégageaient une aura clairement agressive et leur complicité s'exprimait même à travers la colère. Ils semblaient tout deux faire partie d'un même être, d'une âme identique, tant le lien qui les unissait était puissant. Une sorte de force écrasante les dominait et obligeait les êtres présents dans la salle à se taire pour éviter une explosion. Tous, sauf trois : Cerbère, pourtant sous la table et disposé contre la chaise de sa maitresse, ne cessait de souffler. Mieux valait faire museau bas en attendant que passe l'orage.

Cependant, si les humains ne se rendaient compte de rien tant leur observation et leurs oreilles ne fussent exercées, les vampires étaient témoins de l'agacement réciproque que se portaient la petite fratrie : plus les minutes passaient, plus Eris mâchait ses tartines avec acharnement. Les bruits de mastication se firent de plus en plus audibles alors qu'en face de lui, Orphée serrait son couteau plein de beurre à s'en briser les phalanges. Elarik comprit immédiatement que leur empathie respective ne faisait qu'empirer la situation et il jeta un bref regard aux deux prêtres qui faisaient semblant de s'affairer du côté des casseroles. Vitor sentit les yeux du pirate se poser sur lui et il lui signifia d'un geste de la main qu'il valait mieux laisser couler.

- Tu as bien mangé, Renesmée ? S'enquit Ernesto en prenant le bol et les couverts de la gamine Cullen pour les laver.

Celle-ci n'osa lui répondre qu'elle préférerait se nourrir d'autre chose, elle s'abstint donc, tirée par une Alice faussement enthousiaste et sa mère hors de la cuisine. Peu à peu, Benji et Sybelle suivirent guidé par un Armand en pleine réflexion. Puis enfin Antony et Benjamin qui se permit un dernier regard vers la fille aux cheveux de feu avant de s'en retourner.

Ce fut après ces quelques minutes où ils finirent leur bol que la pression fut trop forte.

- Tu pourrais t'calmer ?! Je supporterais pas ça une seconde de plus ! Fulmina Orphée en écrasant sa tartine dans sa paume toujours bandée, prête à l'aplatir contre le visage d'Eris si ses pulsions devenaient trop forte.

- T'as qu'à te contenir. J'ai tout à fait le droit d'être en colère ! Jeta Eris, la bouche encore pleine.

- Fais pas ton gamin ! On en a assez bavé !

- Qu'est-c'que tu en sais, en ce qui me concerne !?

- Tu crois que je n'ai jamais pensé à toi ?

- Jamais autant que moi à ton propos, affirma le frère avec une assurance sans faille.

- … Nous avons déjà eu cette discussion des centaines de fois, soupira la sœur en se passant la main non souillée de confiture sur son visage. Qu'as-tu fais pour m'en vouloir autant ?

- Je ne te faisais pas un reproche.

- Il n'empêche que tu m'en veux.

Eris hésita à répondre. Sa franchise envers sa sœur était sans borne et cela avait toujours été réciproque. Le clan breton - les seuls vampires restants avec Ernesto et Vitor -, observait la scène sans piper mot : il était clair que les deux humains communiquaient plus par empathie tout en pensant au passé. Vitor, de sa capacité surnaturelle toute fraiche, pouvait contempler deux immenses ombres englobant la pièce et cette vision le terrifia : comment deux humains aussi jeunes pouvaient contenir autant de colère et d'amertume, que de paradoxes. Toutefois, il comprit d'une manière assez vague que c'était probablement ces deux démons qui maintenaient en permanence la plupart du monde à l'écart d'Eris et d'Orphée, rien que par la pression qu'ils exerçaient vers l'extérieur, comme un avertissement.

- J'ai tué Giana.

La phrase avait été marmonnée, presque inintelligible pour une ouïe normale. Eris se passait une main dans sa crête noire défaite et se mis à transpirer de terreur, directement inspirée de ses souvenirs macabres. Du sang versé par sa main. Immédiatement, Orphée avait pris sa main libre et attendait patiemment qu'il ose relever les yeux. Ce qu'il fit après quelques secondes, de dessous ses cils comme s'il redoutait un quelconque châtiment venant d'elle, même s'il savait pertinemment qu'elle n'émettrait jamais aucun jugement sur sa personne.

- Très probablement, tu m'as sauvé, chuchota Orphée comme une confidence qui n'aurait pas dû être prononcée, car elle-même se remettait de cette révélation.

Eris la fixa intensément.

- Je t'ai sentie à ce moment-là. Ça m'a donné le courage et l'étincelle que je n'avais pas, continua-t-elle sur le même ton, alors que ses yeux n'imploraient pas la compréhension de son frère, mais plutôt la force qu'elle voulait lui transmettre alors qu'elle ne ressentait que de l'effroi face à la culpabilité d'Eris.

- Je sais.

- Je pourrais te consoler de centaines de manières… qui ne te plairaient et dont tu ne voudrais entendre parler.

Les observateurs de la scène virent les mâchoires d'Eris virer au blanc tant il les serrait l'une contre l'autre. D'un bon, il se releva de sa chaise en se prenant la tête entre les mains, faisant les cents pas sans plus regarder Orphée.

- Ne parle pas d'ça ! Je ne veux pas entendre tes conneries surnaturelles qui justifieraient un meurtre !

- Mais,... soupirait-elle d'exténuation alors que Cerbère se réveillait quelque peu et entama une marche autour de sa maitresse.

- Je ne veux pas entendre parler d'une quelconque destinée, d'un quelconque chemin à suivre ! J'ai le choix ! J'ai tout pouvoir sur ma vie !

Relevant ses mèches noires de devant ses yeux, Orphée n'hésita pas une seule seconde avant de répondre, caressant le museau d'un loup blanc.

- C'est surement pour ça que tu es dans une forteresse remplie de vampires alors que tu as la capacité de t'échapper depuis le début. Et évidemment c'est pour cette même raison que tu as tué ? Tu l'as voulu ? Sans aucun doute, c'est également parce que tu as tout pouvoir sur ta vie que tu n'arrives même pas réellement à m'en vouloir à moi, mais plutôt à cette putain de force attractive qui te dit et te fais sentir ce que tu _dois_ faire ?

- C'est irrationnel ! Beugla Eris, perdant tout à fait son calme, frappant des deux poings sur la table.

- Comment veux-tu voir les choses autrement ? Pourquoi ne cherches-tu pas à faire confiance à cette tendance, plutôt que de la combattre ? Contra Orphée qui frappa encore plus que lui sur le bois.

- Tu m'emmerdes !

- Alors vas-t-en ! Cours vite ! Et laisses-moi à mes conneries spirituelles. Moi, je sais où je dois être.

- Je suis incapable sans toi d'aller plus loin ! Et…

- Parce que tu sais instinctivement où est ta place !

Contre toute attente, Eris s'affala sur sa chaise, comme exténué. Le chien chef de meute vint le renifler et attendit une caresse qui vint machinalement.

- Et si ça te mène à ta perte ? On est plus des baroudeurs de l'extrême, ici. Nous ne sommes rien de convenablement endurant, de suffisamment fort et d'assez… posé pour entreprendre ce qui suivra. Car je sais que tu ne resteras pas en arrière.

- Je pense en effet que cette histoire me concerne, à présent, déclara-t-elle avec fermeté sans avouer qu'Eris avait raison sur leurs capacités.

- De toute façon, si je m'en vais d'ici, ils me poursuivront, ces ennemis.

- Je n'y avais pas pensé. Mais la chose est possible.

Deux gros soupirs raisonnèrent à l'unisson avant qu'Eris et Orphée ne baissent leur regard vers la fin de leur petit-déjeuner. Ernesto finissait de ranger silencieusement des casseroles alors que Vitor déposait sans précipitation un essuie-main à côté d'Orphée dont le membre était toujours barbouillé de pain et de confiture. Elarik tendit la main vers les cheveux de son humaine qui avait reculé sa chaise tout du long de son entretien et tripota pensivement une dread orange entremêlée de bagues d'argent. Wilfried avait été captivé par l'échange, tout comme Sven, aussi bien que par l'attitude « miroir » des deux jeunes gens : l'un ressentait, l'autre suivait instantanément. Falko se demandait bien à quoi tout cela les mènerait car il ne faisait absolument aucun doute que ces deux-là ferait un bout de chemin avec eux. Instinctivement, il jeta un coup d'œil vers Elarik tout en sachant avec pertinence ce qu'il allait devoir accomplir s'il désirait plus que tout garder la fragile créature aux cheveux bariolés à ses côtés. Allen s'était quant à lui détourné car trop de souvenirs envahissaient son être.

- On sort, décida Orphée en terminant son breuvage d'herboriste avant de se lever de sa chaise qui crissa sur le sol de pierres rougeâtres. Ses trois canidés se ruèrent vers la sortie, pressés de se dégourdir les jambes au grand air et non plus dans le jardin intérieur.

- Et où donc ?

- A Montebradoni. Vous venez ? Demanda-t-elle à ses deux amis prêtres en déposant son bol dans l'évier.

- Je… je ne préfère pas, hésita Vitor avec une étincelle de nostalgie dans ses yeux pourpres.

Ernesto, quant à lui, se contenta simplement de faire un mouvement de tête répondant par la négative.

- Je ne veux pas de tes histoires tordues, ni de preuves face à ce que tu avances. J'y vais juste pour rester avec toi et me calmer, prévint son frère, prouvant par là même que ses conditions n'étaient pas négociables.

- Je ne proposais rien de tout cela.

Frère et sœur s'aventurèrent tout deux vers la sortie des cuisines. Eris passa avant, alors qu'Orphée se détourna vers Elarik en jetant un regard à la petite assemblée.

- Vous n'venez pas ? Fit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Je sais que de toute manière, vous nous surveillerez de loin.

Les membres du clan breton dévisagèrent leur chef qui se laissa tomber du plan de travail au sol, bien décidé à ne pas la quitter d'une semelle, tout en se montrant distant et peu concerné par ce qui se passait. Et le reste de sa compagnie suivit : après tout, les environs pouvaient très bien ne pas être sûrs. La prudence et la sécurité étaient de mises, bien qu'ils ne comprenaient pas vraiment l'intérêt d'aller jusqu'à Montebradoni.

- Pourquoi n'allez-vous pas dans l'église du château ? S'enquit calmement Allen. Il me semble qu'elle est à présent propre et bien aménagée.

La jeune fille se figea, sans aucune expression sur le visage et pourtant on aurait pu affirmer qu'elle se sentait presque insultée par la proposition du poète anglais. Son frère s'était retourné comme si on lui avait fait signe d'attendre et sans vraiment comprendre la réaction de sa sœur. Mais la seconde suivante, les traits d'Orphée se détendirent et elle marmonna :

- Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de croiser la foule maintenant et de me sentir _encore_ enfermée quelque part sans aucun pouvoir de décision… Et Cerbère doit courir un peu.

- Et je veux une soirée pour nous deux, intervint le frère comme en pleine négociation.

- Tu l'auras.

Ce fut silencieusement qu'ils marchèrent à une vitesse plutôt modérée, alors qu'Orphée tentait inconsciemment d'accélérer le rythme, de peur de devoir répondre à une montagne de questions, certes justifiées, de la part de ceux que la petite troupe pouvait éventuellement croiser. Les mains dans son dos, elle sentait plus qu'elle n'entendait ceux les pas derrière elle et la jeune fille se trouva stupide d'avoir peur : bien que leur début ne fut pas spécialement joyeux, le clan breton ne lui avait jamais fait de mal en comparaison des Irokois. Puis, comme pour lui donner raison, elle sentit une main qui la fit frissonner, saisissant une des siennes et l'arrêtant brusquement dans son élan.

Un vampire tenait sa main droite bandée avec délicatesse et la releva au niveau de son visage. Il rasé de très près, si bien que la couleur de ses cheveux n'était pas discernable. Son teint fit frémir Eris qui en fit un pas en arrière involontairement, geste qui sembla éteindre l'étincelle de vie du détenteur de la main d'Orphée, et la peau de son visage se déforma pour laisser apparaitre une fossette profonde à côté d'un sourire mi-désolé, mi-attristé, car l'apparence de l'être n'était de toute évidence pas de son tort. Avançant doucement d'un pas, le nouveau venu laissa apparaitre ce teint blanc aux reflets autrefois ambrés par son origine égyptienne. Elarik fit de même, instinctivement, vers sa protégée.

- Je suis Kayman, fit-il sans préambule d'une voix douce, ses yeux à nouveau illuminé par un enthousiasme sans borne, ses sourcils sombres relevés en une attitude ouverte et spontanée.

Le chien aux pieds de l'humaine se jeta sur la main pendant le long du corps froid et massif de Kayman, le reniflant avec concentration alors que celui-ci sembla aussi étonné qu'heureux et lui effleura la truffe. Puis il lâcha la main de l'humaine abasourdie par la puissance de cet être et se détourna pour rejoindre un petit groupe de nouveaux arrivants auquel s'était joint Armand, sa petite stature sombre détonant aux côtés de trois femmes élancées et aux cheveux longs d'un roux flamboyant. En leur compagnie, un homme très beau de la fin de la trentaine surement, le visage détendu et ses yeux carmins curieux : Daniel, le premier enfant d'Armand** qui, bien qu'il le haïssait autant qu'il l'aimait, fut heureux de ces retrouvailles. En dernier se tenait un autre mâle large d'épaule, le cheveu blond qui lorgnait les deux humains d'un air indéfinissable.

C'est tout ce que le coup d'œil d'Orphée et Eris leur permis de voir : ils étaient trop pressés de s'isoler pour prendre patience lors d'éventuelles présentations. Ils se remirent en route, le clan breton à leurs basques aussi bien que les chiens jappant, impatients de sortir se dégourdir les jambes. De leur attitude miroir, le frère et la sœur se retournèrent en marchant pour regarder vaguement Elarik et les siens, comme s'ils allaient découvrir la réponse sur ces nouveaux venus si charismatiques.

- Ils sont parmis les plus vieux de notre race, souffla le pirate avant que les humains ne se détournent pour poursuivre leur chemin.

Lorsque Kayman se fut rapproché de son petit groupe, Marius arrivait à grands pas enthousiastes, un sourire collé sur son visage marmoréen plus expressif que d'ordinaire.

- Comment vas-tu, Maël ? Cela faisait un moment que je n'avais entendu parler de toi ! Fit-il en s'adressant à la haute stature de l'arrivant aux cheveux aussi blonds que lui.

- Tu me connais, ami ! Je ne quitterais mon pays que si le monde se mettait à trembler. Et c'est ce qu'il est en train de faire pourrait-on dire, répondit le dit Maël en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Marius, enchanté de le revoir.

- Moi aussi, je suis content de constater que vous vous portez bien, enchaina Daniel ne cessant pourtant de fixer Armand de son regard brulant, tout à son bonheur et son appréhension de le retrouver.

- Jeune Daniel, l'immortalité te va toujours aussi bien. Ravi de te voir vivant et parmi nous.

- Malheureusement, nous ne pouvons en dire autant de nos deux amis Irokois, intervint l'une des trois grandes rousses, à regret. Heureuse de te revoir, Marius.

- Je suis enchanté de te trouver là, Maharet. Ta vision de notre monde et ton expérience sont d'un grand secours en cette période sombre.

- Hélas, je ne puis garantir quoique ce soit. Il est dommage que la folie se soit amourachée de nos deux amis indiens. Ils ont perdus pied et ne reviendront jamais à la raison. C'est une grande perte, un grand regret auquel nous faisons face, en plus de la barbarie - que dis-je ! – de l'idiotie de leurs actes nous incluant tous dans un grand danger pour notre futur, fit Maharet en joignant ses mains trompeusement fines contre sa poitrine, de sa voix lente et envoutante.

- Nous serons, espérons-le, à même de les contrer rapidement.

- C'en est même certain, jugea Kayman à l'air toujours aussi avenant et détendu, car pareille anomalie ne saurait subsistée dans ce monde. L'équilibre est perdu et, que ce soit de notre fait ou non, il reviendra de lui-même.

- N'es-tu pas trop optimiste ? Nous avons toutefois un certain espoir concernant la jeune humaine à qui tu t'es présentée, bien que nos informations soient actuellement trop maigres,… Elle a surement quelque chose à nous apprendre sur nos ennemis.

- Un miracle qu'elle se soit échappée vivante et entière des Irokois, le coupa Maël les bras croisés sur son large torse en lorgnant d'un air mauvais Santino qui descendait les escaliers.

- Elle doit prendre le temps de se remettre quelques heures. Son cœur ne cesse de battre à la vitesse des ailes d'un colibri et ses traits pâles sont beaucoup trop tirés pour une si jeune personne, continua Kayman en commençant à s'avancer dans les couloirs du château appréciant toujours autant le luxe de la demeure Volturi.

- J'imagine qu'il ne faut pas trop attendre, si nous voulons couper l'herbe sous le pied des Irokois. Sait-on pourquoi elle a été prise par l'ennemi ? S'enquit Daniel en lâchant momentanément Armand des yeux.

- Non, personne ne sait à part elle-même pour le moment, soupira Marius alors que Santino, après avoir rendu un regard haineux à Maël salua Maharet et sa jumelle qui n'avait encore prononcé mot, puis baisa la main de la plus jeune des rousses avant de s'avancer très à l'avant du groupe, pour finir par disparaitre au détour d'un couloir.

- Et ainsi donc, elle fait partie du clan du jeune Elarik, grinça Maël en admirant au passage un magnifique tableau représentant les trois rois de Volterra. La vie n'est pas joyeuse pour cette enfant. Tant qu'il ne brise pas sa vie comme avec son premier humain Xavier, qui fut une honte d'indélicatesse, cela ne me semble pas une mauvaise chose.

- Elle est sa compagne, sa compagne d'éternité, avoua Marius si bas que personne ne faisant partie de cette congrégation ne put entendre.

A cette annonce, le visage étrange de Kayman se fendit d'un sourire aussi amusé qu'exalté.

- Voilà qui est une bonne nouvelle, constata Maharet en se saisissant du bras de sa jumelle qui n'avait pas encore prononcé un mot, par un réflexe répété par-delà les siècles. Ces hommes brisés dès la naissance humaine et vampire méritent ce soulagement et ce pilier.

- De plus, j'ai ouïe dire qu'elle possédait le caractère adéquat pour imposer sa volonté et exiger le respect. Chose très amusante quand on connait un tant soit peu ce pirate. Comment l'a-t-il trouvé, au juste ? C'est la seule information qui me fait défaut, demanda Maël en ricanant.

- Et bien il semblerait que ce soit un hasard troublant qui aurait mis l'humaine sur la route d'Elarik, proche de sa résidence, quelques semaines avant son arrivée à Volterra. Ho ! Il a bien sûr failli la tuer avant que sa conscience ne lui indique qu'il ne l'avait pas amené jusqu'ici suite à un caprice du destin, expliqua Marius, les mains derrière le dos avant de poursuivre. Les jeunes ont clairement du mal à se faire à sa présence, mais cette enfant plait au plus les nôtres sont anciens, semble-t-il.

- Une vieille âme réincarnée, sans aucun doute,… Souffla Kayman comme pour lui-même.

… …

… …

… …

- Tu es encore fatiguée. On n'aurait pas dû venir jusqu'ici, constata Eris alors qu'Orphée s'appuyait contre le mur qui donnait sur une petite porte. Petite porte que défonça son frère du pied afin d'entrer sur le côté de l'église de Montebradoni.

Les vampires notaient sans rien dire que le comportement des deux humains semblait tout à fait naturel. Comme il leur était naturel d'enfoncer des portes pour rentrer là où cela leur faisait plaisir. Tout comme le fait de pénétrer dans une église, propriété actuelle de l'état – là-même où deux prêtres avaient mystérieusement disparus en dehors d'une tâche sanguinolente de l'un d'eux - sans se poser de question, aucune. Comme si leurs gestes avaient été habituels. Et les vampires se demandèrent un bref instant qu'elle avait été leur vie à deux, avant d'atterrir sous leur tutelle.

Cerbère posa une patte à l'intérieur en reniflant le premier alors qu'Orphée remontait le col de son pull blanc sur son cou. Lorsque son frère pénétra d'un pas nonchalant dans le bâtiment, elle jeta un regard en arrière comme pour s'assurer que le clan breton suivait toujours avant de se réfugier à son tour à l'intérieur des murs de pierres jaunâtres. Leurs pas raisonnaient contre la haute bâtisse, en plus des pattes griffues des bêtes qui se pelotonnèrent instantanément contre les jambes de leur maitresse dès qu'elle se fut assise lourdement sur une chaise, les bras repliés autour de son corps sans pour autant trembler de froid. Eris s'assit juste à côté d'elle, les bras écartés sur les dossiers de chaises à son côté.

Un bruissement léger se fit entendre sans qu'ils n'y fassent attention et un lourd manteau tomba doucement sur le dos d'Orphée : Wilfried venait de retirer le sien. Orphée souffla un « merci » presque inaudible et le vampire silencieux ne put que constater sa fatigue : ses yeux encadrés par de profondes cernes ne laissaient place au doute, alors qu'elle enfila le manteau avec des gestes mous pour se replier exactement dans sa position d'origine : les bras autour du corps, une main dépassant pour caresser un museau de temps à autre.

Une fois encore, elle se détourna vers le clan vampire, dont les membres disposés çà et là ne paraissaient pas impatient en dehors d'Elarik qui la scrutait d'un regard indéfinissable.

- Nous n'allons pas disparaitre, petit poulpe, souffla Falko intrigué par son comportement et oublieux de la faiblesse humaine sans pour autant l'ignorer.

- Il n'empêche que la prochaine fois, on squattera la maison de Dieu posée à Volterra : même ensevelie sous la poussière, elle est plus abordable que celle-ci, marmonna Eris soucieux de soulager la fatigue morale et l'inquiétude de sa sœur.

Et en effet : au vu de la disparition inquiétante des prêtres Ernesto et Vitor, personne n'ayant repris le flambeau et le manque de moyen de la petite ville italienne, l'église ressemblait plus à un lieu abandonné. Seul le majestueux crucifié en pierre blanche et l'autel de marbre justifiait l'éclat de cette maison divine. Les statuettes et icônes le long de la nef ne se voyait plus

- Oui, mais ils ne l'ont pas encore désacralisée ****, affirma Orphée en regardant l'autel.

- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? Demanda par réflexe Eris avant de se rétracter : Nan, ça va. J'veux l'pas savoir.

Orphée eut pour toute réponse un pauvre sourire et se leva, faible sur ses jambes, mais déterminée à faire quelque chose. Allant le plus silencieusement possible à l'arrière de l'autel, elle en ouvrit un tiroir, farfouilla dedans, fronça les sourcils avant de le claquer brutalement avec un bruit qui semblait réveiller les morts tant l'endroit était silencieux. Elle en ouvrit un autre, jura, avant de reproduire pareil geste alors que son frère soupirait en se pinçant l'arête du nez, comme pour se calmer des ondes négatives qu'elle lui envoyait. Puis les sourcils de l'humaine se soulevèrent dans une ébauche de contentement et elle posa sur les extrémités de l'autel deux gros cierges blancs immaculés.

Elle fit patiemment le tour de l'autel et tendit la main vers Eris qui lui envoya un briquet sans qu'elle n'ait rien demandé explicitement et sans même qu'elle n'ait besoin d'attendre. En cela, la relation entre le frère et la sœur était écrasante pour quiconque se trouvait à leur côté : leur compréhension l'un de l'autre, la manière qu'ils avaient de suivre leurs gestes avec attention et ce lien empathique étrange qui les entravait autant qu'il épanouissait leur relation.

Qu'importe. Orphée redescendit la petite estrade, le dos légèrement vouté et s'apprêtait à se rassoir lorsqu'elle se saisit de sa chaise pour la tourner de trente degré vers la droite.

- Pourquoi allumes-tu toujours les bougies de la gauche vers la droite ? Demanda Eris alors qu'elle avait fait quelques pas plus loin pour se saisir de la main d'un Elarik étonné, une main dans la poche du manteau de Wilfried.

- Parce que sur un autel, tu ouvres une porte, se contenta-t-elle de répliquer. Non sans ajouter : De toute façon, tu ne veux pas le savoir.

Et alors qu'il bougonnait quelque chose qu'il valait mieux ne pas entendre, Elarik s'asseyait sur la chaise en attrapant doucement la taille d'Orphée afin qu'elle puisse se poser sur ses genoux. Elle se lova contre lui, la tête sous son menton tout en passant une main par-dessus son épaule en attrapant légèrement les doigts de son frère. La position de l'humaine était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus spontané alors que son vampire au regard sombre dirigé vers le crucifié de pierre semblait inexplicablement tendu. Ainsi, le petit groupe formait un demi-cercle devant l'estrade et le silence se fit.

Un silence comme il y en avait tant. Alors pourquoi Falko eu l'impression de se réveiller une demi-heure plus tard ? Non pas qu'il avait dormit, un vampire ne sommeille pas. Le viking plissa les paupières tandis que son camarade Wilfried cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, comme s'il émergeait d'une transe inexplicable. Allen se trémoussa sur sa chaise alors qu'Eris soupira légèrement, comme soulagé. Le frère d'Orphée tourna son visage vers sa sœur qui reposait contre le torse d'Elarik et il se sentit transpercé par la quiétude qui émanait d'elle. Le pirate semblait se rappeler de la marche à suivre pour respirer, ce qu'il fit en gonflant ses poumons comme s'il manquait d'air, relevant légèrement la tête de l'humaine se reposant sur lui. De ses yeux écarlates, il jeta un regard en biais du côté de l'humain qui contemplait toujours sa sœur avec les lèvres pincées, cependant que ses yeux bleus d'eau traduisait un état calme et résigné. Le blond Sven n'eut aucune réaction, se contentant d'apprécier ce moment et cette impression nouvellement découverte.

Le silence continuait comme une vibration douce, mais puissante. Des ondes invisibles semblaient les traverser tous, pareil à un chant de sirènes dont ils ne pouvaient se défaire. Elarik fut le seul à comparer ces sensations à d'autres moments vécus avant que sa belle ne lui revienne : cet instant sur le champ de bataille américain, où Orphée semblait être apparue sans pour autant avoir été visible. Ou bien lorsqu'il avait été seul au bord de la mer, proche de sentir le désespoir le gagner et où il avait promis de chérir cette jeune femme dont il entourait à présent la taille de son bras. Se rappelant de sa promesse, le chef de clan breton ne put s'empêcher de la regarder : ses yeux papillonnait de fatigue mais étaient éclairés d'une lueur d'excitation indéfinie alors qu'elle fixait un point invisible entre les cierges, dont les petites flammes s'élevaient haut sans tressaillir. Sa main fine s'était agrippée au pull de lin crème qu'Elarik portait et il devinait simplement ses autres doigts emmêlés au milieu de ceux de son frère. Au vu de son état de faiblesse, le vampire aurait voulu lui demander s'il ne valait pas mieux rentrer. Toutefois, ses mots restèrent cadenassés dans sa gorge : son intuition l'empêchait d'émettre un son. Aucune obligation cependant, simplement la sensation qu'il ne fallait pas briser ce silence. Il n'osait même pas tourner la tête pour regarder les membres de son clan, tout comme eux-mêmes ne tentaient pas de s'adresser à l'un des leurs.

Et pourtant, par un fait qu'aucun n'imaginait, ils se sentaient simplement à leur place. Il fallait qu'à ce moment précis, ces êtres soient présents à cet endroit, à cette heure précise et ensemble, pour ressentir cet apaisement lumineux, cette vibration qui les unissaient en cet instant si spécial.

Être sur la même longueur d'ondes ne nécessitait pas l'usage de la parole. Le clan breton et les deux humains aspiraient à quelques minutes de repos, de l'esprit et du corps. Le relâchement de la tension qui les habitait après ces efforts et ces attentes pour le moment terminés. Ceci fut exaucé.

Être sur la même longueur d'ondes… _En accord avec les Anges_ ***

… …

… …

… …

Informations.

… …

… …

… …

La nuit fut brève et reposante. Elarik porta une Orphée endormie jusqu'à sa chambre, enveloppée dans le manteau de Wilfried. Après le lui avoir retiré, le vampire l'avait placé sous les couvertures dans lesquelles son frère ne tarda pas à se glisser également sans rien demander à personne. La jeune fille à dreads pouvaient s'estimée heureuse d'être sortie en compagnie d'un clan entier de vampires relativement puissants car à leur retour à Volterra, plusieurs autres clans désiraient s'enquérir de sa grande aventure en compagnie de leurs ennemis sans plus attendre. Eris n'aurait même pas cherché à s'arrêter, tant la fatigue le prenait, si Falko ne l'aurait pas discrètement retenu. Il était bien entendu parfaitement inutile de provoquer un conflit à l'intérieur des murs censé représenter une alliance sans précédent contre un ennemi commun.

En dehors de ce détail qu'Elarik jugea tout comme les siens, parfaitement insignifiant, il fut immensément distrayant pour les vampires de voir les deux humains dans un profond sommeil, se rouler en boule peu à peu l'un contre l'autre. Comme si le frère et la sœur ne s'étaient jamais lâchés depuis leur présence dans le ventre de leur mère et avaient toujours dormis ensemble. Vers deux heures du matin, Orphée émit un gémissement qui fit lever la tête d'Eris, sans pour autant qu'il n'ouvre les yeux. Elle lui avait réclamé de lui gratter son dos pourtant blessé et il n'avait pas pensé une seconde à rechigner puis à s'exécuter en prenant soin de ne pas toucher ses plaies recousues, pour finir par se rendormir tout aussi vite.

- Il faut absolument que tu te nourrisses ! Tu vois comme t'es maigrichonne ? Jugea ce matin Eris maintenant affalé sur le lit, la mine renfrognée.

- Et que sais-tu de mon corps, frère ? Soupira Orphée qui sortait de la salle de bain après s'être habillée.

Puis elle lui sourit exagérément, sachant parfaitement qu'il n'aimait pas aborder le sujet « corps féminin » avec sa sœur. Il y avait des limites, tout de même.

- Ha ! Ca, moi, je sais ! S'écria Sven du balcon, alors que le reste du clan regardait peu attentivement la télévision.

- Mon cher, tu peux avoir vu des centaines de femmes à travers le monde et ta longue existence, tu ne me diras pas le contraire lorsque j'affirme qu'elles _furent_ toutes différentes. Par conséquent, tu ne connais rien de moi, minauda-t-elle faussement en se choisissant des chaussures confortables.

De sa vitesse vampirique, en se doutant avec délectation que la grimace écœurée d'Eris prendrait une drôle de tournure dans les prochaines secondes après la perche que sa sœur venait de lui tendre, Sven se posta au côté de la jeune humaine en emprisonnant au passage sa main fragile dans sa poigne glaciale. Il se pencha respectueusement pour y déposer un léger baiser, un éclat malicieux dans ses yeux écarlates. Puis il se releva lentement, ménageant son effet alors qu'il s'appropriait l'attention du reste des vampires en plus des sourcils froncés d'Eris. Enfin, il découvrit ses canines en un sourire innocent et heureux pour affirmer :

- Amour, je t'ai ramassée dans un ruisseau boueux en pleine nuit, je t'ai déshabillée _en personne_ avec la plus grande douceur avant de retirer la boue de ton corps gracile – et ce, de ta longueur chevelure jusqu'à tes pieds -, avant de te rhabiller de simples sous-vêtements ne laissant point place à l'imagination, pour finir par panser tes blessures et poser ton front sur ma peau froide pour faire tomber la fièvre qui te prenait, toute inconsciente que tu étais,...

Sven ménagea une si courte pause qu'aucun des deux humains n'eut le temps de prononcer un mot. Seuls les sourcils relevés d'Eris, Orphée et Elarik exprimaient réellement quelque chose, mais surement pas la même pensée car le pirate souriait, lui.

- Je vais donc te confier un lourd secret te concernant, mon adorable. Je te donne raison car je n'avais jamais vu pareille chose sur aucune autre femme et peut-être même n'as-tu pas remarqué ce délicieux détail de tes propres yeux.

Il se pencha vers elle comme il le ferait pour une confidence :

- Le haut de ton cul mignon est parsemé de tâches de rousseurs.

Alors que les éclats de rires typiquement masculins saturèrent la grande chambre, Orphée, passablement raide, rougit furieusement. Elle hésitait clairement à gifler le blond ou à se cacher dans un coin. Toutefois, comme il tenait toujours sa main droite, elle ne put tenter ni l'un, ni l'autre. Même son frère se tordait de rire sur le grand lit. Et la jeune fille vira au cramoisie lorsqu'elle constata que son pirate de vampire lui jetait un regard brulant dont il était impossible de définir toutes les nuances.

Quand les rires se calmèrent et qu'elle osa relever les yeux avec une mine gênée, Orphée marmonna enfin à Sven « que ses bonnes manières s'étaient apparemment évaporées avec sa constatation » avant de soupirer d'un air las et triste qui arrêta définitivement les ricanements. Sans crier gare, elle se jeta dans les bras du blond avec reconnaissance, sachant tout au fond d'elle que grâce à son acharnement et à celle de son frère, elle n'aurait probablement pas été dans le même état qu'aujourd'hui.

- Merci quand même… merci à tous, finit-elle par chuchoter.

Les regards pourpres changèrent d'expression. Habituellement, les humains ne se risquaient pas à leur dire « merci ». Généralement, ils n'avaient le temps que d'émettre un drôle de couinement, ou au mieux de pousser un hurlement de terreur. Cette humaine allait probablement rester longtemps parmi eux, autant que faire se peut, et elle leur disait « merci ».

Eris regarda sa sœur avec beaucoup d'attention, semblant réfléchir, alors que Sven l'embrassait sur le sommet du crâne. Elarik, en tant que chef et futur compagnon officiel, goutait ce moment avec beaucoup d'intensité car il comprenait alors que quelque chose avait réellement changé entre Orphée et les membres de son clan. Et non pas de son fait : elle s'était fait sa place seule au milieu d'eux et cela faisait toute la différence pour leurs futures relations à tous.

Malheureusement, ce moment fut de courte durée : quelqu'un frappa à la porte de leur chambre avec empressement et sans même attendre la réponse, entra. C'était Félix qui, de sa haute stature regarda tout d'abord l'humaine encore à moitié cramponnée à Sven Letailleur, pour consentir à s'adresser au chef de clan :

- Un rassemblement d'urgence. La situation semble être grave en Russie.

Puis il s'évapora et Orphée demeura pétrifiée, avant que son teint ne vire au blanc. Une seule pensée s'imprima dans son esprit : elle allait affronter tout la horde de vampires avides de vengeance armée de seulement cette expression : « Enfants de la Lune ». Sans même être sûre du soutien d'Elarik et de son clan. C'était de la folie pure ! Elle sentit son stress en de longs frissons le long de son corps et d'une crispation violente de son estomac. Orphée tomba directement du Ciel à la Terre, métaphoriquement et littéralement : sa connexion avec ses guides se coupa nette, revenant à des inquiétudes purement terrestre. La peur, la violence, le danger et donc la mort par extension. Certes non, elle ne se ferait pas tuer… pour si peu. Cependant, seuls les êtres terrestres se souciaient du danger, expérience martelée dans le cerveau reptilien humain responsable de l'instinct de survie. Ses pieds étaient comme enracinés dans le sol, sa tête immédiatement concentrée par l'éventuelle joute verbale qui allait approcher. Seule elle avait le pouvoir de décision et ses guides n'y pourraient rien : cela relèverait simplement du libre arbitre.

- Ca va ? S'enquit Sven en la prenant par les épaules, prêt à la secouer si elle tournait de l'œil.

- Il est trop tôt pour lui imposer ce genre d'épreuve, il me semble, murmura Allen à l'oreille d'Elarik.

Wilfried passa à côté d'elle, incroyablement communicatif avec ses yeux carmins adoucis par le comportement de la jeune fille et il tendit la main pour lui serrer l'épaule d'une courte pression avant de disparaitre par la porte toujours ouverte : il ouvrait clairement la marche en démontrant une confiance rassurante. Et Orphée n'eut d'autre choix que de suivre le mouvement, lâchant le blond sans même chercher un réconfort dans les yeux de son frère et de l'homme qui la regardait avec une envie indescriptible de la rassurer. Que rien ne pourrait lui arriver tant que son clan et lui-même serait debout. Qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'inquiète : tout ira bien. Et pourtant : Elarik ne comprenait pas pourquoi le cœur de sa protégée battait à tout rompre, apparaissant à tous ceux qui les croisaient dans les couloirs et qu'elle-même ne semblait pas voir.

Ses mains refermées en des poings dans les poches de son très large pantalon noir, Orphée semblait vouloir s'empêcher de trembler. Elle sentait parfaitement l'aura de son frère, l'aura que tous remarquaient comme toujours : ce lien, cette puissance fraternelle que la sœur partageait avec son frère et qui impressionnait quiconque, humain lambda comme être surnaturel. Elle éprouvait le subtil changement de comportement du clan breton, passant de vampire détendu à créature potentiellement meurtrière… et étonnamment protectrice envers elle. Au milieu de ce capharnaüm de pensées, Orphée ne pensait cependant qu'à une chose : se saisir de la main de son pirate dont elle percevait le regard dans son dos.

Et elle sentit cette main à deux pas de la grande salle où tous s'étaient déjà réunis avant elle. Ce moment paraissait arrivé trop vite et Orphée n'avait même pas remarqué qu'ils avaient parcouru autant de couloir. La puissance des doigts d'Elarik lui parut apaisante, sans pour autant calmer sa nervosité. Elle nageait en plein chaos alors qu'il se rapprochait d'elle. Wilfried toujours en tête semblait mécontent. Falko décroisa ses bras, signe qu'il se sentait agressé par un regard quelconque. Le pirate ne se préoccupa de rien de tout cela : ses compagnons sauront gérer n'importe quel débordement ne dépassant pas l'insulte. Après tout, un clan entier entourait une vulgaire humaine qui détenait nombre d'informations sur leurs ennemis et sa fragilité n'allait rien changer à ces dites informations : elle parlerait et tout de suite.

Elarik dégagea la nuque d'Orphée, tenant toujours sa main dans une des siennes : il désirait voir son visage et elle ralentit l'allure en lui jetant un bref regard. Il en profita simplement pour glisser sa main autour de sa taille, la rapprochant de lui sans pour autant que cela paraisse exagéré. Le chef de clan breton savait quelle attitude adoptée et ce qu'importe les révélations qu'avaient à faire les deux humains.

Eris partit directement s'assoir aux côtés d'Ernesto, toujours accompagné de Vitor. Il regarda sa sœur droit dans les yeux pour lui faire bien comprendre que, si l'issue de cette réunion tournait mal aussi bien en parole qu'en acte, il fallait partir. Il se refusait à subir l'humeur de ces créatures autour de lui. Orphée cligna simplement des yeux, avant de prendre à son tour un siège entre Elarik et Sven, le reste du clan s'éparpillant entre leur chef et Eris. En dehors de bruit de pas et de sièges, les vampires étaient silencieux, ainsi que leurs humains également présent : ce qui mit une pression de plus sur le dos de la jeune fille qui n'avait absolument pas besoin qu'on lui souligne que tous espéraient ardemment un point final à leur rassemblement. Que cette réunion serait la dernière.

Si Eris fixait un point invisible dehors, au-delà des baies vitrées, Orphée contemplait d'un œil vide les anciens qui se mettaient à table. Aro, Marcus et Caius présidaient l'assemblée comme à chaque fois, alors que des sièges et tables avaient été rajoutées pour les nouveaux venus. Les trois rousses marmoréennes semblaient figées dans l'attente alors que le grand et large blond Maël la scrutait, elle et Elarik, sans pour autant paraitre agressif. Juste vaguement surpris. Si l'humaine du pirate ne vit pas Daniel chuchoter à l'oreille d'Armand qui n'avait pas lâché Benji et Sybelle, elle fut étonnée de croiser le seul sourire de l'assemblée : Kayman, les mains croisées devant lui, semblait simplement heureux de la voir là et bien entendu Orphée ne comprit pas qu'un de ces plus anciens vampires détenait, par de là les siècles, une joie de vivre hors du commun et surtout une occasion de se sentir moins seul au milieu des siens. Il baissait légèrement les yeux vers les mains bandées de l'humaine dont une enroulée sur le bras d'Elarik, ce qui ne défit pas son sourire.

La jeune fille ne chercha pas à croiser d'autres regards car aucun n'aurait eu l'impact de celui de Kayman et pourtant, elle n'eut pas le choix car Aro prit la parole :

- Chers miens,…

Et le silence se fit. Plus un souffle ne se fit sentir, pas un raclement de pied de chaise. Seulement un mouvement de tête commun vers le chef Volturi. Orphée transpira d'angoisse instantanément et ses oreilles bourdonnèrent comme si elle allait s'évanouir d'une minute à l'autre. Elle priait à la fois pour réellement tomber et ne jamais se réveiller, autant que pour retrouver sureté et esprit clair.

- Permettez-moi rapidement d'introduire nos nouveaux compagnons de route que beaucoup d'entre vous connaissent, ou ont du moins entendu parler. Voici les jumelles Maharet et Mekare, venue du fond des âges avec _un des membres les plus récents de leur famille directe _: Jessica. Leur fidèle ami commun et compagnon blond de la délicieuse Jessica : Maël. Le plus ancien et grand détenteur du savoir égyptien du monde en la personne du bienheureux Kayman et le premier enfant d'Armand, à ses côtés même, que nous nommons Daniel.

Orphée comprit bien qu'Aro, avec toute sa délicatesse, tentait de faire une présentation assez longue pour qu'elle reprenne contenance autant qu'il la fit assez brève pour que rien ne semble allonger l'attente aux questionnements généraux la concernant. Elle en profita simplement pour étirer ses jambes et poser ses pieds sur le dos de son chien, toujours sous la table avec ses oreilles dressées. Puis elle lança un bref regard à son frère qui ne quitta pas la baie vitrée des yeux, et qui pour seule réponse serra les mâchoires.

- … Nous allons dès à présent comprendre les raisons de l'enlèvement de la protégée d'Elarik Mal'Keinvor, que je ne présente plus, survenu il y a plus de deux mois et demi, puis retrouvée par son second Sven Letailleur et le frère de cette dernière à quelques kilomètres d'ici seulement. Que personne ne s'inquiète : les conflits en Italie ne semblent pas d'actualité. Seulement, l'attaque meurtrière perpétrée dans un village insignifiant en Russie ne nous laisse pas le temps d'attendre plus longtemps…

Si Eris se retenait de s'agiter, Orphée devint une vraie statue.

- … En effet, un village entier de 642 âmes a bel et bien été rayé de la carte. Les blessures des corps ne laissent aucun doute sur la nature des agresseurs : des gens de notre race. Et donc des vampires en pleine connaissance de cause sur les conséquences de leur geste : notre anonymat est compromis comme beaucoup ailleurs de par le monde…

Orphée pensa immédiatement à ce petit village perdu dans la neige, où une vieille dame courageuse lui avait offert une vieille couverture que les loups détenaient toujours et surtout un repas chaud. Son intuition lui hurlait que c'était du hameau de cette femme dont il était question et la tête lui tourna.

- … Aussi allons-nous écouter attentivement le récit de la jeune Orphée avec toute la sollicitude dont nous pouvons faire preuve, termina Aro en tournant son visage dans sa direction.

Si Orphée l'avait parfaitement entendu, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à cette mamie russe, à la gentillesse qu'elle avait eu d'héberger et de nourrir dix-sept personnes avec l'aide de ses voisins. Comment tout un village avait pu périr avec tant de générosité offerte ? Qu'elle était cette injustice ?

- Orphée, douce enfant, nous t'écoutons.

L'humaine ne sursauta pas alors qu'on l'arrachait à sa vision embuée de larmes qui ne couleraient pas tout de suite pour ces pauvres gens. Elle ne regarda pas Aro mais fixa rapidement son frère au-delà d'Elarik qui cligna des yeux lentement.

- Prends le temps qu'il te faut pour remettre ta pensée parmi nous. Nous sommes tous capables de comprendre que ton expérience aux côtés de nos ennemis a été pour le moins exténuante, sinon pire, la rassura Marius dont le ton tendre n'en était pas moins menaçant pour ceux qui comptaient la secouer un peu.

Orphée soupira en serrant doucement le bras d'Elarik qui se retint de tout mouvement de soutien envers elle. Ce qu'elle comprit même si elle n'avait qu'une envie : se cacher entre ses bras. Elle soupira encore, prête à faire un récit court allant à l'essentiel, quand son frère marmonna quelque chose :

- Va droit au but. Qu'on en finisse.

- Bien…, se lança-t-elle en saisissant rapidement le courage d'Eris alors qu'elle trouvait un moyen simple et efficace d'expliquer le but fou des Irokois la concernant. Je… je passerais assez rapidement sur le… mon enlèvement car il fut inintéressant à tout point de vue. Le but de mes ravisseurs étant de me transporter d'un point A à un point B sans aucune information de leur part… je n'ai su que bien plus tard que je me trouvais en Russie. Quelque part… Je ne sais pas où…

- A quoi ressemblait ton environnement ? Questionna Caius avec un intérêt tout stratégique, sans pour autant l'écraser de sa présence.

- Apparemment, c'était un ancien complexe militaire. Ancien à quel point, je n'en ai aucune idée, mais l'endroit était dévasté, sans courant, ni eau… et ouvert à toute intrusion, tenta de répondre correctement Orphée en le regardant dans les yeux.

- Je t'en prie, continue, fit Caius en se reculant dans sa chaise et plissant les yeux en se concentrant, comme la plupart des siens.

Elarik ne la regardait pas, au contraire d'Eris. Le pirate semblait s'imprégner de la moindre information sortant de la bouche de sa protégée, du moindre souffle, de la plus petite variation de ses battements de cœur.

- Et bien après mon arrivée là-bas, les choses sont allées assez vite… J'ai fait la connaissance des deux chefs Irokois et de leurs serviteurs.

- Pardonne-moi, je vais te couper relativement souvent afin de te demander des explications complémentaires et éclaircir certains points, recommença Caius alors qu'Eris soupirait simplement par l'action du stress, peux-tu évaluer le nombre de vampires qui entouraient les indiens et autres caractéristiques les concernant ?

- Ils, ils étaient,… Non, je ne sais pas exactement car je n'ai pas rencontré tous ces gens personnellement. A mon enlèvement, il était une dizaine environ, bien qu'un seul nous ait attaqué Benjamin et moi, répondit Orphée en tentant de se remémorer chaque détail tout en lorgnant le jeune égyptien qui acquiesçait. Anton, celui qui nous a surpris, est le celui-là même qui a transformé Vitor et Ernesto, il n'a pas d'odeur.

Orphée perçut le trouble dans les cœurs de ses deux amis prêtres et ne put s'empêcher de rajouter et de continuer à discourir comme elle le pouvait :

- On l'a d'ailleurs laissé dans un sal état. Les Irokois sont aussi entourés de Karan, une sorte d'illusionniste qui…

La jeune fille s'interrompit en ravalant sa salive, devenant blanche aux souvenirs du pouvoir de l'énergumène - ce qui n'échappa à personne - avant de poursuivre.

- Il arrive à déclencher des mirages selon les troubles qu'il perçoit dans les souvenirs des autres.

- A-t-il besoin d'un contact physique avec sa victime ? demanda Aro, intéressé par la description du pouvoir.

- Non. Il est d'ailleurs celui qui a attaqué Armand par le feu.

L'auditoire était captivé, sans pour étant être calme : des petites pièces de puzzles s'acheminaient les unes avec les autres au fil du récit de l'humaine nerveuse.

- Karan a un physique typiquement indou… Et le dénommé Anton est un russe d'origine. Il faut aussi citer Icare,… un grec qui possède un bouclier physique que j'ai vu s'étendre sur une dizaine de mètres. Je ne sais pas s'il peut faire plus.

Wilfried la regarda momentanément, se rappelant de sa ressemblance éventuelle dont Orphée avait fait le rapprochement après qu'on l'ait retrouvée.

- Et sinon, il y a Eva, russe également et amante d'Anton. Il m'a semblé qu'elle faisait office de second, car c'était elle qui prenait les ordres directement des chefs et qui s'occupait de moi vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre… Sa capacité est de… Enfin, elle hypnotise sa victime via la parole et peut effacer ou raviver son souvenir du cerveau. Comme elle l'a accompli sur Giana.

Alors que de légers murmures prirent naissance dans la salle, Caius reprit la parole sans animosité. Seulement du professionnalisme.

- Comment as-tu pu être mise au courant d'une telle information, alors qu'officiellement et aux yeux de nos ennemis, tu étais dans notre camps ?

- Je n'étais pas sensée m'échapper. Alors Eva a reçu l'autorisation de répondre à certaines de mes questions.

Le brouhaha cessa progressivement et Aro, voyant qu'Orphée hésitait sur ce qu'elle devait raconter l'encouragea alors, tout en sachant que son évasion devait probablement être épique. Peut-être un traitre dans les rangs irokois, peut-être.

- Et que te voulaient-ils donc ? J'émets un doute concernant le simple fait que tu sois en compagnie d'Elarik. Et comment ont-ils eu connaissance de ton existence ?

Orphée sentit le regard de son frère, curieux quant à la dernière partie de la question et cela lui permit d'éluder la première partie, sachant pertinemment qu'il fallait bien y répondre un jour.

- Je ne sais absolument pas comment ils m'ont trouvé. Quelqu'un m'a rapporté que mon odeur se trouvait encore chez Vitor et Ernesto. Et Giana relatait autant que possible la vie au château. J'ai dû… les intriguer.

- Et c'est simplement cela qui les a fait venir te chercher, en plus d'être en nos murs ?

Orphée releva brusquement la tête vers Aro, qui sembla étonné de l'expression de l'humaine : comme si elle le suppliait d'oublier la question. Et pourtant, la réponse de la protégée d'Elarik se fit sans heurt, comme si son discours avait été peaufiné maintes et maintes fois. Elle se saisit de sa main libre et avec douceur de la gueule de son chien qui émit un grondement sourd et apaisant, expression qui signifiait à sa maitresse qu'il acceptait ce geste parce que c'était elle et elle seule qui l'accomplissait.

- En réalité et à bien y réfléchir, les Irokois ont eu vent de Cerbère… De ma meute. Ils savaient parfaitement que leur dressage n'avait rien à voir avec la domination de l'animal, mais en l'acceptation de sa nature sauvage et de ses instincts. Ce sont des techniques d'un spiritualisme certain en rapport avec la nature, anciennes car basées sur le contact homme/animal du temps où il y avait encore des prédateurs venant du monde naturel.

L'auditoire se demandait bien pourquoi la jeune fille s'épanchait sur le dressage de ses animaux, bien que certains firent un rapprochement très lointain avec la conclusion. Eris n'avait qu'une seule envie : se boucher les oreilles et disparaitre à des milliers de kilomètres d'ici.

- Certains d'entre nous ont eu vent de ces techniques ancestrales. Les Irokois eux-même avaient ce savoir dans leur culture, l'encouragea Kayman heureux de savoir que de telles connaissances persistaient dans le monde moderne.

- Les Irokois savaient parfaitement ce dont j'étais capable à ce niveau et ils voulaient me tester…

- Ont-il osé transformer des chiens en vampire ? Demanda Caius, sans pour autant trouver l'idée idiote car elle ne l'était certainement pas si l'on dressait les bêtes, ce que certains avaient déjà dû essayer.

Orphée releva la tête et son visage démontrait la sureté qu'elle avait en elle : c'était sa seule manière de gagner une ou deux voix dans son entreprise.

- Non, répondit-elle. Ils avaient en leur possession 16 enfants de la lune. Ou loups garous.

Caius s'appuya lentement dans le fond de son fauteuil alors qu'Aro avait de grands yeux ouverts sous le choc de la révélation. Marcus, pourtant attentif releva un peu plus la tête. Orphée mis un temps à se rendre compte qu'elle était aussi immobile que toute l'assemblée et elle n'osait bouger. Elarik tourna son regard carmin vers elle et jamais elle ne l'avait vu aussi expressif : l'étonnement était certes bien présent dans ses yeux mais elle vit plus encore de tourments. Des tourments qu'il s'imaginait avec justesse de ce qu'elle avait dû endurer.

- C'est à eux que sont dues tes blessures, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda alors Carlisle à l'autre bout de la salle, d'une voix très calme.

- Oui,…

- Tu n'as pas été mordue, au moins ?! S'insurgea un vampire dont Orphée ne se rappelait plus le nom.

- Non ! Grimaça-t-elle.

- Non, je le confirme, insista Carlisle devant plusieurs regards dubitatifs.

- C'est pour cela que je n'avais aucune idée de ta position, s'exclama Alice Cullen. Et toi Eris, tu les as rencontrés lorsque nous sommes allés à ta recherche, le jour où nous avons retrouvé ta sœur ? C'est bien cela ?

Lorsqu'Eris hocha la tête, les lèvres pincées, ce fut le coup de grâce pour tout le monde.

- Ces chiens ont été exterminés il y a des siècles de cela ! Rugit Caius en regardant le sol tout à sa rage de savoir ses ennemis, naturels cette fois, encore en état de procréer. Comment se fait-il que vous les ayez ramenés jusqu'aux remparts de notre ville ?!

- Allons, Caius ! S'exclama Maharet avec apaisement. Tu ne croyais tout de même pas réussir à éteindre une espèce aussi vieille que la leur !

- Et alors ? Tu les as dressés ? Ricana un blond au sourire mauvais en provenance d'Irlande, d'après le peu de souvenirs qu'Orphée en avait.

- Personne ne me fera croire ça !

- Non, répondit-elle sèchement car elle se sentait clairement insultée par le ton condescendant du vampire. Les Irokois ont fait le travail tout seul en les enfermant des mois durant les uns avec les autres et ils…

- Je refuse d'en écouter plus ! Fusa une voix.

- Et donc les Irokois auraient donc donné involontairement une âme à cette meute de loups Garous… Dont tu as pu te servir pour les… comprendre un minimum ? Lança Kayman sans se départir de son sourire tendre, interrompant les cris d'indignations qui commençaient à s'élever.

- Oui, je… C'est exactement cela, souffla Orphée en manque de soutien et triste de voir qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée sur la finalité de la discussion.

- Est-ce une blague que cette folie ?

- Et pourquoi ces enfants de la lune, rares survivants de leur espèce, ne se sont-ils pas cachés ? Plutôt que de revenir dans un périmètre qui leur serrait nocif… ? Demanda Maharet.

La belle et grande rousse ne souriait pas, mais semblait sans aucun doute ouverte au dialogue. A moins qu'elle ne sache exactement où en venir.

- Parce qu'ils espèrent participer à la tuerie concernant les Irokois et en contrepartie, repartir libres et délestés de toute menace… vous concernant.

Des cris infernaux s'élevèrent dans la grande salle et Elarik se saisit de la main fine et bandée qui serrait son bras pour souffler à Orphée, dont beaucoup ne perdirent une miette de l'échange :

- Que sais-tu de nos conflits avec les loups ? Lui dit-il d'une voix sèche traduisant l'inquiétude mais aussi la colère de ne pas avoir su une telle chose.

- Assez pour avoir compris que personne n'est blanc comme neige ici, ni dans le camp des Garous, lui répondit-elle sans ciller.

- Il est hors de question de faire équipe avec une bande de sauvages !

- Trouvons-les, forçons-les à parler et tuons-les !

La situation empirait au fil des secondes. Orphée ne comprenait pas pourquoi les anciens restaient immobiles à la regarder et elle trouva cela insoutenable au bout de quelques secondes. Kayman ne souriait plus, semblant beaucoup plus attristé. Caius marmonnait tout seul en martelant la table d'un poing. Et la plupart de ceux qui semblaient incrédules ne s'exprimaient pas de peur d'envenimer la situation.

Eris ne tint plus, attirant l'attention sur lui, il se leva et marcha d'un pas sûr pour se poster derrière sa sœur en s'appuyant sur son dossier pour reculer sa chaise d'une trentaine de centimètres. Celle-ci se réveilla et retira les jambes du dos de son chien pour les poser à plat sur le sol. Cerbère comprit instantanément et se redressa, méfiant. Ces actions ne prirent qu'une ou deux secondes, tant les humains et les chiens étaient habitués à vivre ensemble, connectés par la même intuition.

Ce que le groupe mi-homme, mi-animal n'avait pas prévu, se fut la main froide d'Elarik sur la cuisse d'Orphée pour clairement la retenir et bien lui signifier qu'il ne se passera rien de plus. Sven en profita pour se tourner vers elle, mais n'eut le temps de prononcer un mot. Le pirate se leva d'un bon invisible aux yeux humains et regardait avec hargne dans une direction bien précise qu'Orphée ne vit pas, tant de personnes s'étaient mises debout.

- Le frère de celle qui t'accompagne est prêt à partir et à l'emmener avec elle ! Elle et tous ses secrets, nous laissant démunis face à nos ennemis ! Soit maudis le jour où nous devons écouter encore un humain à propos de nos conflits d'immortels, lança Amun en grondant, terrifié par l'issue de cette réunion.

Un calme tendu était relativement retombé parmi l'assemblée, cependant Elarik ne put prononcer un mot.

- Oui, j'avais promis à mon frère de me retirer si les choses devenaient de plus dangereuses pour moi, mais… Je pense détenir ce qui vous fera changer d'avis, tenta Orphée en contenant sa colère d'être si peu prise au sérieux alors qu'elle ne mentait pas.

- Tu as atteints la vingtaine d'année et tu crois être en mesure de te mesurer à nous ?! Cria un type qu'elle ne regarda même pas.

La jeune fille fulminait et retira brusquement les mains de son frère avant de lâcher sans plus réfléchir :

- Crois-tu, toi, qu'il soit normal qu'aucune vie ne soit importante à tes yeux ? C'est pourtant MA misérable existence que j'aurais pu sacrifier là-bas ! Je suis donc la première à pouvoir m'en mêler ! Beugla-t-elle en se levant brusquement, accompagnée par les aboiements dissuasifs de sa meute. Qu'importe ce que vous en pensez, fit-elle en regardant droit dans les yeux le vampire brun et trapu aux allures de guerrier qui l'avait offensé tout en s'adressant à toute l'assemblée, moi, ridicule humaine, j'ai réussi à me faire écouter par des hommes loups à l'instinct plus aiguisé que les vôtres et personne ne me retirera cette gloire ! Ho ! Mais tu peux me regarder avec tes yeux de tueur, tu ne vaux même pas tes ennemis Irokois dans cet exercice ! Maintenant, siffla-t-elle en se trémoussant comme si elle allait se jeter sur le premier venu, soit vous écoutez et examinez soigneusement les aides que j'ai ramené du fin fond des glaciers et je ne parle pas _que_ de loups ! Soit je,…

Des feulements retentirent mais qu'importe ! Orphée était prête depuis qu'elle s'était levée de son siège, à contrer n'importe quelle attaque ayant déjà gobé les énergies alentours. Même si elle savait parfaitement qu'elle aurait mal, elle remerciait en riant intérieurement l'entrainement intensif des Irokois pour ne pas avoir peur. L'humaine s'élança une seconde avant Elarik pour contrer l'opportun qui n'attendait même pas la fin de ses explications. Son frère n'avait pas réagi assez vite et n'eut le temps que se crisper sous le choc, comme si le temps s'était subitement ralentit et qu'il ne parvenait pas à bouger : trop de sentiments et sensations venues de l'extérieur le déconcentraient. Cependant, Orphée n'atteignit jamais sa cible : celle-ci s'écroula à quelques mètres d'elle, propulsé par Santino qui s'était arrêté net dans l'action.

Sans laisser le temps à la jeune fille de réfléchir, il saisit sa main gauche où était enserrée la bague à l'émeraude qu'il lui avait offerte secrètement. Il embrassa cette bague sans lâcher l'humaine attentive et lui dicta de sa voix grave et lente :

- Dis-nous ce que tu as rapporté d'autre de ce lointain pays qu'est la Russie…

Si son intonation était douce, Orphée ne se voila pas la face : il était clair que cela avait intérêt à être convainquant pour donner au sombre Santino une raison suffisante pour lui avoir épargné un coup mal placé. Le vampire ténébreux semblait parfaitement capable de lui arracher le poignet si l'explication ne le satisfit pas. Elarik apparut derrière elle, prêt à combattre Santino s'il le fallait.

Orphée n'hésita pas et éclata d'un court rire, comme si cela ne faisait aucun doute que ce qu'elle avait à ajouter intéresserait l'assemblée :

- En dehors des 16 loups, j'ai rapporté des vampires en provenance de la garde rapprochée des chefs Irokois : Eva et Anton que les loups protègent assidument. Si ce détail ne convient pas à un arrangement pour ma survie, siffla-t-elle alors que Santino plissait les yeux sous cette attaque verbale en relâchant légèrement sa main, je rajouterais que je possède un morceau de vêtement porté par Icare qui doit actuellement encore être avec **nos** ennemis. Un cadeau pour Démétri…

Et Santino lâcha sa main, un sourire amusé plaqué sur les lèvres.

… …

… …

… …

* C'est un truc bon, quand c'est bien dosé. Et ça marche super.

** Daniel, celui dont Carlisle a parlé avec Benjamin lorsqu'il soignait Orphée,… Je me permet de vous rappeler que si vous désirez connaitre les histoires complètes de certains vampires, il vous suffit de lire la saga d'Anne Rice… : ) Un vocabulaire et des descriptions géniales, certes parfois un peu longues, mais une histoire fantastique !

*** Une expression que tout le monde devrait intégrer à sa vie et qui n'a rien à voir avec « être aux anges », ou tout autre y ressemblant.

**** Lorsqu'une église est abandonnée à son sort, elle est désacralisée. Elle perd tout pouvoir, toute magie.


	63. Au dernier jour de calme

_**Hep !**_

_J'ai tenu presque promesse, nous sommes lundi, il est 01h00 du mat' et j'ai posté comme suis désolée pour l'attente, mais la vie est une longue galère depuis un long moment à présent. Les mois passent et… ils devraient passer moins vite et plus calmement. Je rame, je rame dans un agenda surchargé à vous tuer un mulet, mais quel plaisir indéfinissable quand je vous vois me suivre avec des __**reviews**__ ou sur ma __**page face book – MADmoiselle Acide**__. Avez-vous vu les jolies photos des personnages oO' mmhm ? Bonne nouvelle : Falko, Wilfried, encore une Orphée et même un Elarik feront leur apparition en photo. Etant donné que je n'ai plus le temps pour l'instant de faire de gros travaux de dessins construits, je me balance sur photo shop et les montages heu… sympatoches. _

_**Merci **__infiniment aux nouvelles venues et le temps consacré aux reviews et messages d'encouragements ici et sur face book, __**merci **__toujours et encore aux habituées qui squattent de la même manière, c'est motivant, ça fout la niak !_

_En ce qui concerne __**ce chapitre**__, oui, l'action n'est pas encore au rendez-vous, mais rassurez-vous, c'est le dernier chapitre vraiment calme. Mais il en fallait un pour illustrer la relation Eris / Orphée, relation jamais vraiment évoquée de toute la fiction, je tiens à vous le signaler ! Alors voilà, j'ai changé le titre par rapport à ce que j'avais dit et le prochain chapitre pètera le feu avec les loups garous en scène. Enfin !_

_Bon, on se dit à bientôt… Le plus rapidement possible j'espère._

…

…

_.._

_Chapitre 63_

… …

_Au dernier jour paisible._

… …

… …

… …

_Entre ce que je pense,_

_ce que je veux dire,_

_ce que je crois dire,_

_ce que je dis,_

_ce que vous voulez entendre,_

_ce que vous entendez,_

_ce que vous croyez en comprendre,_

_ce que vous voulez comprendre,_

_et ce que vous comprenez,_

_il y a au moins neuf possibilités de ne pas se comprendre._

_**Bernard Werber.**_

... _Moi, j'aurais dû rester couchée._

… …

… …

… …

Lorsque l'on est empathe et concentré sur cette capacité, on peut capter des vagues de sentiments comme on sentirait un vent à l'intérieur de soi-même. De petites brises constituées d'émotions de toutes natures qui balayaient l'être, l'être qui en devenait oublieux de ses propres pensées. Orphée, toujours au centre de la salle et entourée de vampires, sentait distinctement chaque vague d'émoi. Il s'y trouvait des agacés, des dubitatifs, des coléreux, des enthousiastes, des réfléchis, des compassionnels. Personne n'étaient vraiment indifférents face à ce que l'humaine avait avoué. Cependant, elle savait pertinemment que la décision finale reviendrait aux anciens et en dehors de Caius passablement hors de lui, ainsi qu'un Kayman réellement calme, les immortels sans âge savaient suffisamment intériorisés leurs émotions pour qu'elle n'en saisisse pas une seule. Ce n'était pas voulu de leur part. Simplement une habitude.

Santino se trouvait toujours debout à quelques mètres d'elle et Orphée le regardait droit dans les yeux. Son intuition lui révélait qu'il était le propriétaire de l'émeraude qu'elle portait au doigt et elle avait un vague souvenir de sa présence lors de son court réveil dans sa chambre la nuit dernière. Il s'était occupé d'elle, s'en était certain. Pourtant, la jeune fille lui en voulait et désirait lui arracher ses précédentes menaces de la bouche. De Santino n'émanait qu'une vague curiosité, face aux yeux brun-vert qui le contemplait avec un rictus de regret. Il n'en fut pas désolé pour autant. Il était Santino et évitait de se faire du souci pour les contrariétés d'une mortelle, qui qu'elle fût.

Les discussions étaient animées. Si animées que la plupart des monstres ne portaient plus aucune attention à Orphée. Alors elle se détourna lentement en soupirant discrètement pour faire face au clan breton et surtout à sa chaise, mais elle faillit se prendre le nez dans le torse d'Elarik. Sa fatigue mentale autant que physique l'empêcha de sursauter et elle entreprit d'aller se rassoir à sa place dans le silence. Le regard et les émotions du pirate la suivaient comme son ombre alors qu'une nouvelle salve de colère s'abattit dans la salle : la rousse Maharet tentait de convaincre Caius mais celui-ci ne voulait pas l'entendre. Mais le convaincre de quoi ? Orphée n'entendait pas et se sentit à bout de forces. Elle passa le plus gracieusement possible au-dessus de la table pour se rassoir en regardant le sol, les bras croisés, alors que son frère s'appuyait à nouveau contre le dossier de sa chaise des deux mains. La jeune fille se détendit légèrement lorsque son chien posa sa tête contre ses jambes en une tentative de réconfort et elle s'empressa de le caresser.

- Tu n'iras plus nulle part pour cette guerre, Orphée, lui souffla une voix glaciale.

Ces mots firent naitre une si grande sensation d'effroi et de terreur que la dite Orphée en fut paralysée. Elle n'osa même pas relever ses yeux, mais une main ferme lui remonta le menton en face de son interlocuteur.

- As-tu compris ? Je ne te laisserais pas risquer encore ta vie, répéta patiemment Elarik alors que ses yeux presque noirs jetaient des éclairs, de manière à ce que la conversation reste privée.

Orphée ne répondit toujours pas alors que Falko murmura quelque chose d'inintelligible. Le chef de clan soupira avant de s'excuser maladroitement.

- Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer.

- J'ai le droit de participer.

Elarik n'eut pas le temps de cracher sa réplique : Aro frappa dans ses mains, accompagné d'un demi-sourire troublé par la situation. Lui non plus ne portait pas les enfants de la lune en son cœur, même s'il ne leur vouait pas une haine implacable. L'ancien était éternellement fasciné par les bizarreries de la Nature, autant qu'il était captivé par sa propre race.

- Restons circonspects et maitres de nous-mêmes. Les révélations de cette enfant ne doivent pas nous perturber nos cœurs, mais au contraire nous maintenir en état d'éveil afin de prendre les bonnes décisions… Tout cela nous semble peu... orthodoxe, cependant avons-nous seulement le choix ?

- Où se trouvent ces vampires et le fragment de tissu dont tu as parlé ? demanda Alice Cullen qui tentait de prendre le contrôle des évènements.

- Avec les loups,… répondit simplement Orphée.

- Ainsi, nous sommes de toutes manières dans l'obligation de prendre contact avec eux, marmonna un africain qui, sans jamais avoir vu un garou voulait absolument les éviter.

- … Je peux toujours aller chercher le vêtement, si il n'y a que ça qui vous dérange, souffla l'humaine fixant toujours le sol.

Elarik la fusilla du regard, de nouveau assis à sa place. Sven semblait incapable d'imaginer Orphée à nouveau en contact avec ces bêtes.

- Ne te feront-ils pas de mal s'ils prenaient connaissance d'un éventuel refus de collaborer de notre part ? S'enquit doucement Marius.

- Non.

- Qu'est-ce qui te rends si sûre de toi ? Siffla Elarik toujours fixé sur son visage.

- Parce qu'à la base, un natif de France avait prévu de me conduire jusqu'ici avant de retourner se cacher dans sa région natale. Au final, ils se sont occupés de moi et sont tous venus. Ils m'ont aidé à fuir et ils me font confiance en ce qui concerne leur survie, asséna-t-elle en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux du pirate qui écumait de rage et d'inquiétude.

- Un natif de France ? Demanda le dénommé Mael, sincèrement curieux. Comment se nomme-t-il ?

Orphée regarda le grand blond, ancien druide et breton également, avec appréhension. Devait-elle divulguer cette information ? Les autres vampires semblaient bien trop intéressés. Eris s'était rassis sans bruit aux cotés de Vitor.

- Je ne ferais aucun mal à ce loup, tu as ma parole, dit Mael en appuyant ses dires d'un mouvement de tête.

Elle garda tout de même le silence et l'ancien vampire, pas si âgé si on le comparait aux deux jumelles rousses pris les devants de la réponse qu'Orphée ne donnerait pas de son plein gré. Certains vampires sifflaient devant le mutisme de l'humaine, perçu comme une insulte.

- Ta fidélité en tes promesses est une qualité. Son nom est Gévaudan ?

Orphée serra les mâchoires en regardant le sol : elle n'avait pas la force de mentir.

- Ce scélérat a su m'échapper… Bougonna Caius, enragé.

- Tu n'as pas rencontré le plus tendre,… constata à son tour Mael, comme pour lui-même. Est-il resté dans la région, lui aussi ?

La jeune fille ne comprenait pas pourquoi le druide blond insistait sur la question, alors qu'elle avait bien signifié que tous les enfants de la lune étaient aux alentours de Volterra.

- Oui,… fit-elle avec un regard interrogatif.

- Mael,… souffla Caius, ne me fait pas croire que l'on peut avoir confiance en cette créature.

- Comment avez-vous pu déjouer la surveillance des Irokois ? S'enquit Kayman qui avait bien compris l'intention de Mael, lui.

- Nous n'avons rien déjoué du tout, soupira Orphée en regardant Kayman par respect pour lui, même si son apparence la terrorisait. Les Irokois,… Ils ne nous ont pas lâchés d'une semelle. J'avais réussi à les convaincre de nourrir les loups pour qu'ils soient moins… Enragés lors de leur transformation. Je leur ai fait comprendre également qu'il fallait les sortir du complexe pour que leur instinct proche de l'animal puisse s'épanouir et suivre un minimum de mes directives. Ca a fonctionné une première fois. Et à la deuxième, j'ai réussi à affaiblir suffisamment Icare pour qu'il n'ait plus la maitrise de son bouclier physique – car nous étions sans cesse à l'intérieur, en dehors de moi suivie en permanence par Eva – et j'ai… fait ce qu'il fallait pour qu'il ne nous dérange plus. Les loups ont suivis sans hésitation en laissant Eva en vie car elle se préoccupait un minimum de notre survie à tous lors de notre enfermement. J'ai réussi à la convaincre de venir avec nous en laissant les morceaux d'Anton à sa disposition, même si elle était déjà convaincue que ses chefs déliraient complètement.

Orphée allait s'arrêter mais Maharet l'enjoignit de continuer son récit. D'autres avaient tiqué sur le fait que cette humaine avait été capable de tuer l'un des leurs. Était-ce vrai ?

- Je… Nous avons couru des kilomètres. Avec une pause dans un petit village de 642 âmes… Puis une autre… dans une grande ville. Je ne sais plus où.

- T'ont-ils blessé volontairement, ces loups ? Continua Aro qui comprenait alors que l'opération de fraternisation avec leurs ennemis naturels n'était peut-être pas si dérangeante.

- Non. Jamais. Ils ont été méfiants et affamés trop longtemps pour garder une once de raison lors de leurs transformations.

Le silence s'abattit pour la première fois et les esprits étaient beaucoup plus calmes. Sauf celui d'Elarik.

- Toi qui te fichais éperdument de notre guerre et de nos faits, pourquoi veux-tu encore y faire quelque chose alors que tu es revenue dans un état lamentable? Tenta Elarik, désireux de la laisser de cotés pour la suite des évènements sanglants.

-Ils ont tenté de me faire quelque chose que… Je ne révèlerais pas car ce fut trop… personnel, mais…

- Quoi ? C'était sexuel ? Se moqua un vampire qui n'avalait pas le fait qu'il devait attendre le bon vouloir de l'humaine pour agir, qu'importe ses promesses.

Dire qu'Orphée était gênée aurait été un euphémisme. En constatant que tous prenaient un air sérieusement choqué sous cette question – après tout, c'était une guerre - qu'elle jugeait du plus haut ridicule, elle se serait frappée violemment la tête sur la table pour le peu qu'on lui aurait laissé l'occasion. Mais Mekare, l'autre jumelle rousse et son savoir ancestral ouvrirent la bouche pour la première fois et sauvèrent sa dignité en intervenant d'une voix profonde :

- Les Irokois ont tenté de te faire perdre le contrôle, n'est-ce pas ? Un contrôle déjà fragile de par ta jeunesse.

- Ils n'avaient pas le droit. Ils m'ont salie. Et indirectement mon frère aussi.

Elarik ricana en regardant le sol et pris la main d'Orphée pour l'embrasser. Il avait failli la prendre sans consentement, failli la tuer et pourtant… elle n'avait pas menacé de le poursuivre jusqu'à la fin des temps.

- Tu es une lionne*, murmura-t-il seulement pour elle.

Et le regard de l'humaine traduisit un trouble sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi.

- Bien, nous sommes donc relativement tous d'accord. Les deux humains iront trouver les… loups et serviront d'intermédiaires, déclara Caius d'un ton froid mais calculateur.

Déclaration qui surprit l'assemblée, cela va sans dire.

- Mais,…

- Nous ne,…

Mael ne laissa pas l'occasion filer et intervint rapidement sous le regard approbateur et résigné de ses voisins.

- Les humains ont leur confiance et les loups, ainsi que ce qu'ils gardent, représentent notre seule chance d'avancer rapidement. Bientôt, espérons-le, nous en aurons fini avec cette histoire.

Toutefois, ni Eris, ni Orphée n'eurent le temps de souffler de soulagement.

- J'imagine que toute votre ingéniosité vous permet de contacter les loups sans avoir besoin de les rejoindre, affirma Caius. Appelez-les dès maintenant pour leur faire connaitre notre décision concernant notre collaboration. Il est temps d'avancer en effet.

Orphée hésita momentanément alors qu'Eris ouvrit son blouson noir pour en sortir un téléphone portable. Sa sœur sentait l'agacement profond en provenance d'Elarik, peut-être même une pointe au cœur de Benjamin le vampire égyptien et un grincement de dents de la part de Sven. Son frère tendit le téléphone à Wilfried posé à sa droite et l'appareil fit religieusement le trajet jusqu'à Orphée, passant dans toutes les mains du clan breton hormis celui de Sven. Elarik ne la regarda pas lorsqu'il le lui tendit entre son index et son majeur, signe qu'il était très contrarié par la tournure des évènements.

L'humaine ne montra pas une once d'hésitation : ce n'était pas le moment.

- Met cela sur haut-parleur, suggéra Alice Cullen voyant les évènements se profiler sans qu'elle n'en dise rien.

Le silence était étouffant. Comme toujours lorsque l'on se retrouvait au milieu des vampires. Leurs présences et leurs auras écrasantes pulvérisaient l'émanation humaine, apportant une forme proche de la claustrophobie.

Orphée déverrouilla l'appareil rapidement et appuya sur une touche, raccourcissant par la même occasion la recherche de numéro. La tonalité raisonna. Une fois. Mais pas deux.

- _Orphée_, affirma une voix grave mais ne semblant pas négative.**

- Oui, c'est moi. Je…

_- Tout d'abord et le plus important, t'es-tu remise _? S'enquit Jivko, plus délicat qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

- Oui, je suis remise, répondit-elle alors que certains vampires s'étonnaient de la familiarité, tandis que d'autres non : les épreuves difficiles contre un ennemis communs pouvaient probablement rapprocher n'importe qui.

- _Tu nous en vois réjouis. Et l'as-tu retrouvé ? _Demanda-t-il énigmatiquement.

Orphée mit une petite seconde avant de comprendre de quoi il s'agissait.

- Oui. Merci de penser à une chose pareille en cet instant.

_- Je t'en prie. Ce genre de choses est plus qu'essentielle, en temps de guerre, tu sais. Nous espérons enfin que tu nous apportes de bonnes nouvelles_,…

- Elles sont plutôt bonnes, je dois vous avouer, tentait-elle de répondre, gênée par tous les regards pourpres et dorés qui s'interrogeait un tant soit peu sur leur étrange conversation.

- _C'est… réjouissant_.

- Je tiens à annoncer personnellement la décision de notre communauté face à notre association. Il ne vous sera fait aucun mal et après ces évènements plus que déplaisant ta communauté sera en paix, Jivko, intervint Caius d'une voix ferme et résolue.

- _Il en va de même de notre côté et justement, je t'informe que la pleine lune est dans quatre jours. Certains des jeunes de ma communauté en ressentent déjà les effets. Il serait bon de trouver un moyen rapide d'ajuster nos odorats malgré le fait que nous comptons également nous battre sans l'aide de notre astre._

- La seule chose que nous pourrions proposer est de vous accueillir au sein de notre château pour vous habituer à nos présences,… Mais cela serait-ce raisonnable pour notre propre sécurité ?

- _L'erreur qu'on fait nos ennemis communs nous concernant est justement de nous avoir laissé les uns sur les autres pendant plus de six mois. Nous avons probablement plus l'air d'une meute que d'individus isolés et sauvages, aussi bien avec que sans notre état naturel. Cela ne me semble pas déraisonnable, surtout si l'humaine peut être présente. Notre état animal s'est apparemment habitué à sa présence._

- Le problème est donc réglé.

- _Leaves one more night to human. Nobody here has the habit of taking in protection, I'm aware. But she suffered a lot, there. She deserves a night of recklessness. We need her ***, _fit Jivko en anglais, sachant qu'Orphée ne parlait pas cette langue. Celle-ci en fut d'ailleurs intriguée et se maudit pour son manque de connaissances de bases.

- Yes, we can do it, conclut Caius en regardant l'humaine d'un air songeur.

- _Bien. Nous l'attendrons alors, elle et son frère_, termina Jivko afin d'être sûr qu'aucune attaque ne viendrait des vampires, du moins dans un premier temps.

- C'est entendu.

Et la communication se coupa. Orphée s'étonna de la civilité du dialogue, peut-être après tout se connaissaient-ils déjà ? Comme Mael avait connaissance de l'existence de Gévaudan. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir d'avantage que Caius donna un ordre pour le moins étrange :

- Que les humains sortent, nous avons à parler.

Eris fronça les sourcils et Orphée cru avoir mal entendu. On la mettait dehors ? Sybelle, Benji et Antony se levaient déjà sans poser de questions. Mais eux n'avaient pas eu à fricoter avec les Irokois, ni même les enfants de la Lune, alors pourquoi sortirait-elle ?

- Orphée, laisse ce téléphone sur la table.

Le ton de Caius fut sans appel : elle n'osa pas répondre, trop indignée et inquiète pour le faire, et ne relâcha pas tout de suite l'appareil. Etrangement, le regard de celui-ci – dur comme à son habitude – ne traduisait pourtant aucune malveillance. Ni elle ni son frère ne s'en rendirent compte : pourquoi ne leur disait-on rien ? Et pourquoi devoir abandonner le seul téléphone de la planète pouvant joindre les loups ? Eris n'en dit pas plus et se leva, trop déterminé pour que cela ne soit pas suspect : Ernesto posa une main sur son avant-bras, mais il l'ignora superbement. Il ne jeta pas un regard à sa sœur qui arborait à présent le même air décidé gravé sur le visage alors qu'elle posait le téléphone.

Ils gravirent tous deux les marches pour commencer à avancer dans le couloir, Cerbère sur leurs talons, sans se regarder et certains vampires comprirent alors qu'ils devaient sans aucun doute communiquer entre eux émotionnellement parlant, ce que confirma Jasper :

- On devrait… garder un œil sur eux.

- Démétri, Félix, lança Aro d'un ton léger.

Cependant, Orphée sentit ce revirement de situation et se retourna une brève seconde le visage pétrifié par une peur irraisonnée : elle ne se ferait pas enfermée une seconde fois par qui que ce soit. Ca, jamais. Et elle commença à courir, son frère après elle. Démétri et Félix démarrèrent au quart de tour, ainsi que Sven, Wilfried et Allen dont Elarik n'avait eu besoin que d'un signe de tête pour les envoyer à la poursuite des deux humains.

- Espérons qu'ils n'iront pas trop loin,… Jugea bon d'émettre Marcus.

- Elarik se fera une joie de leur expliquer dans le détail notre discussion entre immortels. Ils ne sont malheureusement pas assez idiots pour aller directement prévenir les loups, ni pour les abandonner à leur sort, donc nous aurons le temps de leur remettre la main dessus.

- Sauf s'ils ont, à un moment donné, le très connu Anton sous la main, ajouta Alice Cullen cherchant un avenir introuvable à cause des loups.

- Qu'importe, les nôtres ne les lâcheront pas d'une semelle, grogna Caius. En attendant, mettons-nous d'accord sans qu'aucun de ces humains ne parviennent à nous déconcentrer.

… …

… …

… …

- Orphée ! Attends ! Cria Sven suivi des quatre autres vampires.

- Un pas de plus et je saute ! Prévint Orphée, positionnée à l'extrême bord de la muraille donnant lieu sur l'extrémité de la ville, ses chiens à ses côtés.

- Ouai, moi aussi, renchérit Eris en ricanant.

- Laisse-nous nous expliquer, fit calmement Wilfried en levant ses mains comme signe de paix.

- Je veux rien entendre,… Marmonna-t-elle, une expression déçue.

Et profitant de l'effet de surprise, elle se saisit de ses loups blancs et sauta, suivie de son frère qui avait empoigné le chien.

- Et merde ! Jura Félix en sautant à son tour.

Cependant, les deux humains avait déjà rebondit sur les toits et sur le sol, commençant déjà à courir… vers l'intérieur de la cité, pour leur plus grand étonnement.

… …

… …

… …

- Au fait, tu sais que tes potes ne semblaient pas vouloir nous faire de mal ? Lança Eris en empaquetant ses bières et surtout des bouteilles de vin hors de prix.

- Je n'y ai fait attention que lorsque nous sommes rentrés dans la ville. Je m'en fiche : j'ai assez subit la colère de ces êtres pour encore me faire jeter dehors lors d'une réunion qui me semblait capitale, affirma Orphée encore sous le coup de la colère en jetant un paquet de marshmallows dans un sac en plastique.

La jeune fille paya leurs achats, non sans la remarque d'Eris à propos d'un compte presque vide le concernant.

- Tu comprends bien qu'on gagne pas une blinde tant qu'on fait pas un boulot de bombasse comme toi, fit-il en faisant référence à l'ancien travail d'Orphée sur la côte bretonne.

Celle-ci bougonna quelque chose mais au moment de passer les portes doubles de la sortie du petit supermarché, ils s'arrêtèrent.

- En fait, ils nous ont retrouvés…

- On s'en fiche. Avec ce soleil, ils n'oseront probablement pas nous approcher.

- T'es sûre de vouloir passer du temps dehors ? Fit le frère en lorgnant l'écharpe démesurée et le bonnet nouvellement achetés de sa sœur.

- Plutôt mourir que de m'enfermer quelque part,…

Eris ne dit mot, pensant avec appréhension à ce qui a bien pu lui arriver, là-bas en Russie, au point que lui-même en oubliait son meurtre. Lui aussi avait bu les mots d'Orphée lors du rassemblement, afin de recueillir la plus petite information de son long voyage. Intérêt masochiste, probablement. Et il voyait au fur et à mesure de ses paroles Elarik se figer, comprimer les mâchoires. Sven, avec son comportement ambigu, alternait les poings serrés et des élans d'angoisses. Oui, Eris en avait observé beaucoup. Même Félix suintait l'incompréhension. Mais tous les vampires sans exception avaient été curieux.

Cerbère les avait attendu sagement et ils trottinèrent tous environ une vingtaine de minutes – sans jamais passer à l'ombre, ni dans des rues désertes - pour atterrir sur une petite place au centre de laquelle se dressait une fontaine inactive. Aux alentours, les habitants fourmillaient, heureux de ce bain de soleil malgré l'air froid. Orphée frissonna brièvement en jurant, sous-entendant qu'il était temps que le printemps vienne pour de bon, qu'après tout on était en « Italie le pays du soleil » et qu'elle finirait par attraper la mort et qu'elle serait enfin tranquille.

Ils se posèrent tranquillement sur le rebord du petit bassin et commencèrent par s'allumer une cigarette. Au bout de deux minutes, Orphée se laissa glisser sur le sol pour laisser reposer sa tête contre les jambes de son frère qui passa sa main mécaniquement dans ses dreads lâchés. La meute se posa à son tour, heureuse de retrouver la tranquillité d'antan. Quelques passants les contemplèrent d'un mauvais œil : il faut dire que leur apparence ne laissait personne indifférent pour ne pas dire méfiant. Elle, avec ses cheveux bariolés et ses vêtements de grosse laine extra-large, et lui, tout de noir vêtu et un coté rasé de sa tête apparent… Aucun n'inspirait la confiance et c'était tant mieux pour eux. Un couple de jeunes paumés avec des chiens.

- Alors ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Eris, tout en lâchant une bouffée de fumée.

- Alors quoi ?

- Je n'ai même pas le droit de connaitre les détails croustillants de ta rencontre avec Elarik ? Je suis déçu.

- Y a pas grand-chose à dire. Il habitait dans la forêt, pas loin de mon appart'. Je sentais sa présence et je suis allée voir.

- Ta curiosité, toujours. Et comment t'es-tu retrouvée à Volterra ? J'ai cru comprendre que c'était lui qui t'y avait trainé.

- On avait été attaqué par une bande de clowns des Irokois. J'ai dû leur balancé des cocktails Molotov à la tronche… Et puis il m'a laissé le choix : le suivre ou mourir. Dans le doute, je l'ai suivi, tu comprends bien.

- Oui, j'imagine... Et à ce moment-là, vous étiez déjà ensemble officiellement ?

- Définis « officiellement », fit Orphée, gênée en écrasant son mégot de cigarette pour en rallumer une.

- Et bien, pour deux asociaux comme vous tu me diras, cela signifierait que vous vous êtes mutuellement autorisé à vous tripoter et ce, sur le long terme, expliqua Eris en ricanant et en donnant une claque amicale dans le dos de sa sœur.

- Bon, donc oui, c'est comme ça que ça se passe maintenant. Mais les deux asociaux ne sont pas comme toi, à se jeter sur ce qui bouge sans même demander le nom, pouffa Orphée. Et puis, en couple, il ne m'aurait peut-être pas menacé.

Eris s'ouvrit une bière avec un briquet jetable et déchira l'emballage des marshmallows pour en engouffrer deux.

- Vous allez bien ensemble.

- Aaalléluia, Aaalléluia, chantonna Orphée. Mon frère approuve une de mes relations ! Je suis sûre que c'est parce qu'il est plus fort que toi.

- Haha ! Oui, c'est sûr que celui-là, j'peux pas lui faire peur, ria-t-il en s'étouffant à moitié avec ses friandises se rappelant trop de souvenirs. Mais,… reprit-il gravement, il te protégera. Ouai, bon ! C'est un sauvage, une bête dévastatrice. Je l'ai vu découper un type en menus morceaux dans les geôles lorsque tu as été enlevée. Une horreur. Je me demande comment j'ai pas craché mon estomac en voyant ça. Mais il était dévasté… Ça, c'est sûr. Comme si c'était à lui qu'on arrachait des bouts.

- Elarik… dévasté, réfléchit Orphée en écrasant son autre mégot et se saisissant dans la foulée du paquet de marshmallows. Hé ! Mange moins vite !

- Fous-moi la paix ! J'ai pris trois paquets ! Et oui, ton v… Elarik était bouleversé. Evidemment, ça ne se voit pas forcément sur son visage, mais il a vraiment participé sans se faire prier à tout ce qui aurait pu te retrouver. Nan, je ne dis pas que c'est une bonne fréquentation, hahaha ! Mais c'est ce type qu'il te faut. Encore que je me demande pourquoi tu n'as pas flashé sur notre blondinet international, Sven, grand tailleur de mes fesses et gentleman isolé, parce qu'… Aie !

- Laisse donc Sven tranquille. Tu es jaloux parce qu'il est distingué et…

-… Et bipolaire ? Oui, c'est sûr. Lui aussi s'est bien occupé de toi, d'ailleurs.

- J'allais pas dire « bipolaire », mais passons. Oui, ce type est une perle. Enfin…

- Oui, ce sont des vampires et t'as pas choisi le clan le plus doux. Ils font belle impression dès qu'ils traversent un couloir. Ce ne sont pas les seuls, c'est vrai. Mais ils font partie des plus sauvages, des plus,…

- J'ai cherché le mot aussi. Le seul que j'ai trouvé c'est « guerrier », mais voilà.

- Mouai. Voilà.

Et ils grignotèrent quelques minutes en silence alors que des pigeons lorgnaient leur bien. D'un coup d'un seul, leurs yeux se relevèrent vers une arcade de pierre dans l'ombre sous laquelle se tenait Félix, bras croisés et capuche relevée, avec apparemment la ferme intention de ne pas bouger.

Penchant son visage vers sa sœur comme pour une confidence sans relâcher l'immense vampire des yeux, Eris parla normalement pour être certain d'être entendu.

- Tu crois qu'ils croient que l'on croit qu'on les avait semés ?

- Mhmm. Je ne pense pas qu'ils ont encore cet espoir.

Ils ne bougèrent pas pour autant et continuèrent à bavarder en avalant leurs sucreries.

- Et toi ? Où en étais-tu avant de tomber ici ?

- Je suis allé dans l'sud. Clermont-Ferrand, Lyon,… d'ailleurs, il faut que je donne des nouvelles à Akisa sinon il va encore fouiner de notre côté.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il devient ?

- Mof. Toujours en train de redoubler ses classes en fac de heu… tu sais, là où tu étudies l'Humain et son évolution, répondit Eris en callant sa bière contre le muret pour avoir une meilleure prise sur le sachet de bonbons déjà presque vide.

- Mmhm. Comme quoi, y'en a pas beaucoup d'entre nous qui arrivent à faire quelque chose de normal de leur vie.

- Après, la normalité,…

- Oui, c'est sûr que c'est une notion toute relative.

- En même temps, avec ce qu'il se passe dans le monde avec ses Irokois et leurs attaques, les nôtres vont probablement s'apercevoir que les… créatures mythologiques existent.

- Les attaques ? S'étonna Orphée en avalant un marshmallow de travers.

- Bah ! C'te question ! Han… c'est vrai que tes vacances dans les terres gelées t'ont fait manquer ça ! En Amérique du nord, des clans de jeunes v… créatures se sont nourrit dans de grosses villes. J'sais plus lesquelles,… C'est pas chez nous, quoi.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on en dit ? Demanda la sœur presque affolée au frère qui ne s'inquiétait pas plus que ça.

- Tout et rien. Une attaque d'humain génétiquement modifié appartenant à l'état ennemi, des conneries du genre. Rien d'inhabituel ! Prends le sachet de fraises tagada, ricana-t-il en avalant le dernier marshmallow.

- Faut dire que c'est exactement ça qu'il va se passer parmi les nôtres : des débats sans fin sur les nouvelles technologies et sur l'hypothétique existence d'une vengeance divine, affirma Orphée d'un ton mauvais. Si j'en vois un se pointer au milieu des vampires, j'le démonte. Et t'es vraiment un morfale, se désespéra-t-elle pour finir en apercevant le sachet vide.

- Elarik déteint sur toi,…

- Rhaa ! Arrête de plaisanter quand tu seras le premier à protéger ton territoire comme un toutou qui pisse à tous les coins de rue.

- Dit celle qui a eu l'idée de ces barrières mentales lorsque l'autre, là,…comment il s'appelle déjà ?

- Aurélien, répondit la jeune fille d'un air tout à fait blasée.

- Ha oui, cet Aurélien. Bref.

- Bref ?! S'insurgea Orphée. Ce type est capable de voir à distance ce que t'es en train de faire en plus d'être proche de l'empathie !

- Ouai, bah ça aurait été pratique pour retrouver ces connards en Russie.

- Tu parles. Le temps d'aller chercher Aurélien, non seulement le monde sera mis à feu et à sang mais lui-même aura son âme décomposée avant de mourir.

- C'est pas faux. Mais on va éviter les discussions théosophiques quand je suis en train de boire. Parce qu'après, quand je cuve, ça me triture l'esprit, conclut Eris en s'enfilant une longue gorgée de bière.

- Quel dommage ! La discussion était fort intéressante, fit une voix qui fit sursauter les des humains inattentifs.

- Je trouve aussi, répondit une autre le temps qu'Eris et Orphée se retournent d'un même mouvement même si le geste était inutile.

Sven et Allen se trouvaient derrière eux, à l'autre bout de la petite fontaine, capuches relevées et dos au soleil. Et il y eut un moment de flottement.

- Bon, on fait quoi ? Demanda soudainement Eris comme si les deux venus n'étaient pas vraiment présents.

- J'y songe.

- Revenez au château. Ce n'est pas ce que vous aviez pu penser apparemment, lança Sven d'une voix calme en se rapprochant de deux pas.

Orphée ne lui laissa pas l'occasion d'en faire plus : elle se releva prestement avec un air de défi gravé sur le visage et répondit au blond.

- Parce que nous prendre le seul téléphone pouvant joindre les loups en nous demandant de sortir et sous surveillance n'est pas un traquenard ? Il faut mieux vous y prendre.

- Parle-moi sur un autre ton, gronda Sven. Tu es toujours humaine et cela ne convient pas d'imposer ta seule volonté lors d'un rassemblement. Et…

- Je n'ai rien imposé. Je ne suis que le messager, d'une certaine manière.

Sven la lorgna avec colère, détestant toujours de se faire interrompre. Il tint toutefois sa langue pour continuer sa tirade alors qu'Allen fit deux pas de l'autre côté. La meute d'Orphée, présentant que quelque chose - encore - n'allait pas, se relevèrent également.

- Je disais donc que les anciens étaient déjà convaincus par la décision des loups. Cependant, la plupart d'entre nous sont réticents, car nous sommes des ennemis naturels. Des prédateurs sur le même terrain et possédant les mêmes proies dans leur ligne de mire, citait le second d'Elarik avec une voix vibrante. Il nous faut donc persuader les circonspects d'agir maintenant et rapidement et par conséquent d'en finir. Mais avec des humains, non seulement cela pourrait s'avérer dangereux pour vous en cas de discutions musclées, mais en plus vous n'êtes vous-même pas totalement acceptés par toute notre communauté. Participer aux débats ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

- C'était parfait. Donc je reviendrais quand la décision de votre alliance sera positive envers les loups.

- Le fait que tu sois dans la nature, prête à prévenir nos rivaux à la moindre occasion, n'est pas positif pour clore cette réunion dans de bons termes, ajusta Allen en faisant un pas de plus qui fit lever Eris à son tour.

- Ecoutez, fit Orphée en se pinçant l'arête du nez, j'ai été enfermée, blessée, torturée mentalement, alors pardonnez ce que je vais énoncer car c'est la colère qui parle : tant qu'aucun vampire ne sera assez civilisé pour éviter de m'agresser à chaque parole échangée, je resterais à marcher dans cette ville libre comme l'air et à deux doigts d'hurler à chaque seconde où vous m'approcherez pour autre chose que de m'annoncer que la réponse est « oui » et avec preuve à l'appui. Me suis-je bien faite comprendre ? Débita-t-elle en un souffle.

La voix d'Orphée montait presque dans les aigus, avec des décibels de plus en plus élevés. Etrangement, Sven ne répondit rien et quitta même son expression ombrageuse à peine le mot « enfermée » avait paru sur les lèvres claires de froid d'Orphée. Allen soupira, singulièrement curieux, avant de commencer directement une fausse balade en direction de Félix. Le blond quant à lui n'émit aucun son : il tendit simplement la veste qu'il portait au-dessus de son sweat à capuche à la jeune fille et se détourna également.

Eris ne se posa aucune question et ne répondit rien d'autre que par « Tu sais que je serais toujours avec toi, quoiqu'il arrive à présent » lorsque sa sœur marmonna qu'il pouvait évidemment prendre des décisions différentes des siennes en ce qui concernait le futur. Il prit les sacs d'une main et sa sœur de l'autre afin de la tirer ailleurs.

En milieu d'après-midi, ils marchaient toujours à un rythme rapide pour chauffer leur corps contre l'air glacial, appréciant cette intimité toute relative car un vampire ou l'autre ne tardait pas à croiser leur chemin pour bien leur faire comprendre qu'ils veillaient sans relâche. Ce qui est certain, c'est qu'ils finirent bonbons, bières et vins en marchant et qu'ils se réapprovisionnèrent au même supermarché juste avant la fermeture.

- Quel jour est-on, au fait ? Demanda Orphée en se débattant avec l'emballage de friandises au chocolat.

- Je suis pas sûr de le savoir,… répondit Eris, hésitant.

Et ils marchèrent encore pour se retrouver tantôt proche de la ville, tantôt au milieu de la place du palazzo dei priori où ils admirèrent longuement la vue.

- Etrange de savoir ce qui règne vraiment dans ce batiment, constata un Eris pensif. On se pose là ? J'en ai marre de marcher.

- D'accord avec toi.

- Et que va-t-on faire quand il va faire nuit ?

- On verra.

Au final, ils ne restèrent pas longtemps devant le palazzo. Avec quelques bouteilles dans le nez et traçant chaque petite ruelle de Volterra, tantôt en courant, tantôt en marchant, ils tombèrent en face des unes de journaux devant une petite boutique à présent fermée. Le monde évoquait l'horreur et la psychose des différentes attaques des Irokois. Et c'est là que tout dégénéra : s'apercevant que le monde n'était justement plus _leur_ monde après avoir pénétré dans l'univers des vampires, ils se mirent à rire devant cette opportunité : ils étaient à la fois dans la pire des situations pour des humains, à savoir au milieu d'une guerre par laquelle ils avaient décidé d'être concernés et pourtant, la seule inquiétude qu'ils se devaient d'avoir étaient de réellement survivre à tout cela sans être dérangés justement par la vision d'être attachés à la vision de l'Humain en tant que grande famille : non, Eris et Orphée ne faisaient plus partie de cette grande famille, dans un certain sens et ils ne s'en firent plus pour les leurs. Ils étaient à présent à part.

Ils se mirent à chanter un répertoire hétéroclite du simple « Où sont les femmes », à la Marseillaise. Cavalèrent dans les ruelles escarpées en ingurgitant des bières à tour de bras. Se roulèrent dans un bac à sable avec le chien et les loups. Firent des acrobaties le long des rampes d'escaliers menant encore et toujours au château Volturi. Les deux humains se sentaient suivis mais n'en avait cure sachant pertinemment que tant qu'ils restaient dans l'enceinte de la citadelle, les vampires ne viendraient pas les embêter. Lorsqu'Orphée failli se pisser dessus tant elle tournait sur un tourniquet que son frère poussait jusqu'à trébucher, ils se calmèrent doucement.

A présent, il faisait nuit et ils étaient vraiment bourrés, allongés tous les deux sur un gros toboggan, la meute attendant au pied de celui-ci. Ils mâchonnaient des bâtons de réglisse naturels en crachotant les fibres à intervalles réguliers qu'Eris avait trouvés dans une pharmacie. Mais ils ne riaient plus. Non, l'heure du rire était passée. Orphée était serrée contre son frère pour ne plus sentir le froid et éviter de s'appuyer contre ses blessures encore trop fraiches. Par chance, l'alcool annihilait efficacement la douleur.

… …

… …

… …

Elarik était sorti du château en compagnie de Falko. Ils inspirèrent l'air froid de Volterra et ne s'étonnèrent qu'à moitié devant l'odeur des deux humains qui semblaient embaumer la ville. Lorsqu'au bout d'une dizaine de minutes ils apparurent dans le dos de Sven, Allen et Wilfried tranquillement posés autour d'un banc sous un lampadaire, aucun d'entre eux ne discuta. En face d'eux se trouvait un petit parc pour enfants, avec ses jeux, ses bacs à fleurs vides en cette saison et les deux humains perchés sur un large toboggan à bosses. Falko, de sa haute stature, devina la large silhouette de Félix posté contre un mur à l'abri des lumières nocturnes et un vague mouvement lui indiqua que Démétri veillait une autre ruelle à sa gauche. Le son du vent s'était tut et la ville dormait à poing fermé. Seuls les deux murmures de deux humains encore éveillés troublaient l'ouïe des vampires. Leurs odorats captait l'odeur de l'alcool et du sucre émanant des deux jeunes gens.

… …

… …

… …

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fout là ? Soupira le frère en regardant les formes vagues des nuages bas aux couleurs des lumières de la citadelle.

Sa sœur ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle soupira à son tour et les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux.

- Je suis désolée. Tu sais que… Tu sais que tu n'es pas obligée de rester.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fout là ? répéta-t-il en jetant son bâton de réglisse avec colère.

Sa sœur se crispa, sentant venir sa colère, sa rage. Et pourtant elle ne vint pas.

- Je sais que tu ne t'es même pas posé la question. Je le sens. Tu as trouvé ta place.

Orphée ne se détendit pas pour autant. Elle ne sut que répondre.

- Dis quelque chose, supplia Eris.

- Que veux-tu que je dise… En effet, je ne me suis même pas posé la question. Même chez les Irokois. Cela ne veut pas dire que je sais où je vais. Que je n'ai pas peur.

- Et bien moi c'est l'inverse. J'ai pas peur.

- Ton obstination, probablement, ricana-t-elle froidement.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as peur. Tu es bien entourée, protégée. Elarik botterait le cul et pire encore du premier insecte qui se dresserait devant toi. Tu n'as pas à craindre pour ta sécurité, et…

- Et qui vais-je perdre dans tout cela ? C'est une guerre et elle n'a pas l'air de laisser place à un moment d'entente chez les vampires. Je n'ai pas posé la question aux loups, mais la confrontation physique semble inévitable.

- C'est une guerre, comme tu dis, ma puce, fit Eris avec un sourire compatissant.

- Pour ça, je ne suis pas prête. Pire encore : je ne me rends compte de rien. Je suis ce que je crois sentir de mon devoir, mais…

- Tu m'as toujours dis que l'esprit humain raisonnait différemment de l'âme. Ton esprit essaye donc de te faire peur, de te faire reculer.

- C'est probable. Même si je me demande si tu n'as pas un peu trop bu pour parler de ça.

- Haha ! Ouai. C'est même certain. Mais tout ça me semble trop… flagrant. Toutes tes merdes spirituelles, même si je n'ai pas envie de les entendre et de comprendre quoique ce soit,… Non, tout ce que tu m'as radoté, tout ce qui nous arrive en est la preuve tangible. Enfin, tant que Dieu débarque pas en personne pour nous mettre des panneaux indicateurs,…

Orphée pouffa, mais ne répondit rien.

- Et puis tu sais que je resterais là, car j'imagine repartir – car ça serait possible, ils sont trop occupés pour nous courir après – je ne vois plus, je ne sens plus ce que je pourrais faire de l'avenir.

- Je comprends.

- Et tu souffrirais, sans Elarik.

- Ta gueule. Qu'est-c'que t'en sais ? Se défendit Orphée, n'aimant pas qu'on pointe le doigt sur des sentiments qu'elle avait voulu oublier.

- Me la fait pas ! Tu meures d'envie de retourner au château et pas pour voir si leurs débats à rallonge se sont bien passés.

- Pfff, j'abandonne, bouda-t-elle éternellement vexée par la clairvoyance empathique de son frère. Trouve-toi une femme, fais des gosses dans la région parisienne, pars en vacances vers les plages bondées du sud,…

- Ouai, ouai. On voit ce que ça a donné avec toi, cette ambiance posée, chiante et pseudo familiale, fit Eris en s'étirant sans aucune distinction.

- Qu'est-ce que penserait maman…

- M'en parle pas. Elle s'évanouirait pas, ça c'est sûr. Elle est trop forte pour ça.

- Elle dirait juste « ha bon ? » en réfléchissant longuement avant de paniquer en silence…

- Et papa ouvrirait des yeux énormes en faisant son éternel « mmhm » hésitant.

- Avant de céder à la panique en silence, gloussa Orphée.

Eris rit aussi avec elle. Un rire jaune et triste. Ils n'eurent cependant pas le temps de laisser place à leur émotion : un téléphone sonna cependant les deux jeunes étaient beaucoup trop assommés par l'alcool pour sursauter. La sonnerie semblait hurler ses décibels dans la nuit noire.

- Comment t'as chopé ce téléphone ? Râla Orphée en constatant que son frère fouillait ses poches.

- C'est un portable de ton pote Benjamin, l'égyptien, là. Un jour où je voulais m'évader un peu. Ouai ? fit-il d'une voix pâteuse en décrochant sur haut-parleur sans même s'informer de l'identité de l'appelant.

- _C'est Sven, mon cher. Quand vous déciderez-vous à rentrer ?_

- Quand,… heu… t'avais dit quoi déjà, Orphée ? Baragouina Eris, n'ayant plus les idées claires.

- Que quand on aura une preuve de la bonne volonté de tout Volterra, datée et signée en trois exemplaires, en plus de trois millions d'euros en guise de prime de risque.

_- Pour les trois millions, cela peut s'arranger. Mais je n'ose pas déranger la populace pour gratter de la plume à une heure si tardive. Je fais donc appel à ton éternelle compréhension avant de venir te chercher par la peau du cou, pour ne pas dire autre chose. Une confirmation du chef te suffirait-elle ?_

- Est-il utile de préciser que je ne supporterais pas, jamais une trahison de votre part ? Répondit Orphée, ennuyée par la situation et angoissée par une éventuelle déloyauté venant du clan breton.

-_ Je ne ferais rien qui entache ton honneur. Tu ne mens jamais et je ferais preuve de la même honnêteté_, déclara Elarik au combiné d'une voix dure, probablement irrité par le manque de confiance de son humaine.

Celle-ci eu un temps de réflexion avant de répondre.

- Pardonne-moi. Mon comportement est injuste envers toi. Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas vraiment volontaire et que je me méfie plus des autres qui peuple le château,…

- _Je te pardonne si tu rentres sur le champ_,…

Orphée allait répondre, mais elle capta le sourire sardonique de son frère et lui décolla un coup de poing dans l'épaule avant de confirmer sa venue :

- On arrive de suite.

- _Très bien. Nous serons là pour vous accueillir. L'ambiance n'est pas vraiment… au beau fixe, ici_, expliqua Elarik.

- … On risque quelque chose ? Se méfia-t-elle automatiquement en se redressant du haut du toboggan.

- _Tu sais bien que je botterais le cul et pire encore si un seul insecte se dresserait devant toi,…_ Fit Elarik en ricanant, reprenant une des phrases d'Eris dite précédemment.

Seulement, ni l'un ni l'autre ne captèrent cette allusion, complètement imbibé qu'ils étaient. Ils ne se rendaient pas compte que les vampires se trouvaient à moins d'une vingtaine de mètre d'eux.

- Oui, je sais… Bon, on arrive. Compte une vingtaine de minutes.

- Ouai, on y court, on y vole, rajouta Eris en se relevant difficilement en position assise.

- _Nous vous attendons_, termina Elarik en raccrochant.

- Moooh ! Pas de « bisous, je t'aime » à la fin de vos conversations ! Hihi ! Riait le frère en perdant presque l'équilibre de son perchoir.

- Mais tu la ferme jamais,… marmonna Orphée en se laissant aller sur le toboggan, sans freiner.

Cependant, en posant brusquement ses pieds par terre après sa glissade, elle tituba sans aucune grâce, perdant son bonnet en chemin qui libéra ses dreads fauve.

- Alors ? Tu patauges dans la semoule ? Explosa Eris de rire en constatant que sa sœur ne tenait pas sur ses deux pieds à deux doigts de s'ouvrir le crâne sur le coin d'un banc. Tu aurais dû rajouter une demi-heure au timing parce que le chemin va être difficile. Ton vampire va s'inquiéter !

Alors sa sœur parvint à tenir debout sans écraser les pattes de ses chiens, le frère glissait à son tour du toboggan sans parvenir à se réceptionner à l'arrivée. Il s'étala de tout son long en jurant comme un charretier, toute trace de rire momentanément envolée. Toutefois, il y revint rapidement lorsqu'il constata qu'Orphée vomissait tripes et boyaux dans un buisson en se tenant le ventre.

- T'as l'air d'avoir perdu l'habitude, affirma-t-il comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus importante du monde.

- Raaah ! Il reste de l'eau ?

- Oui, mais la bouteille est tombée quelque part là, sous les jeux, désigna Eris sans pour autant se relever.

Après avoir passé dix minutes à chercher cette bouteille à la lumière du téléphone de Benjamin, vu qu'apparemment l'objet ne s'était pas décidé à rouler sous un lampadaire, Orphée se rinça la bouche avant de tirer son frère par la main pour qu'il se relève.

- Pourvu qu'un troupeau d'éléphants roses ne nous bloque pas le chemin.

- Appelle les licornes, qu'elles nous déposent à bon port. J'le sens pas trop, là.

- Avec un calin de bisounours, parce que j'ai vraiment pas le moral.****

Et se fut d'une humeur fort morose qu'ils traversèrent une dernière fois les rue de Volterra pour remonter au château Volturi, comprenant malgré leur état que la fête était finie et que le lendemain ils n'auraient surement pas envie de rire. Trébuchant à nombreuses reprises, ils ne virent toujours pas les vampires les encadrer dans leur marche, ni n'entendirent Félix soupirer d'aise lorsqu'ils attendirent devant les portes d'entrées sous la tour à la grande horloge qui indiquait plus de deux heures du matin.

Evidemment, cela ne les étonnaient pas qu'Allen et Sven leur ouvre malgré qu'ils fussent derrière eux depuis le début et c'est avec une mauvaise volonté évidente qu'ils franchirent le seuil alors que la porte calquait déjà derrière eux comme un signal funeste : en effet, Elarik n'avait pas menti. Emotionnellement, le bâtiment vampire ressemblait à une ruche d'esprits tendus et agacés. Cependant, Orphée n'eut pas le temps de se concentrer plus que Sven la saisit brutalement par le bras en lui soufflant à l'oreille d'une voix plus glaciale que l'hiver :

- Je te conseille vivement de faire attention à tes agissements et à ne pas blesser un peu plus Elarik.

Elle ne put que froncer les sourcils devant cette intervention qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Car non, la jeune humaine ne se faisait pas à l'idée qu'Elarik, vampire puissant d'un demi-millénaire, puisse être touché à ce point par elle, sa jeunesse et sa faible condition. Qu'importe, ils déambulèrent à travers les couloirs comme ils avaient avancé dans les rues : dans un silence pesant en dehors des bruits de pas et de griffes sur le sol de pierre. Tout le palais semblait endormi en dehors des esprits qui le peuplaient.

Passant la porte de leur chambre officielle, Eris ne fit pas cas de la présence du reste du clan breton sur le balcon et demanda à sa sœur :

- On se prend un bain avant le grand jour ? On en profitera pour refaire tes pansements.

Orphée haussa les épaules pour signifier qu'elle acceptait et qu'ils n'étaient plus à cela près pour leur nuit de sommeil. En prenant des vêtements de rechange en guise de pyjama, elle lorgna tout de même du côté du balcon pour découvrir Wilfried affalé sur la rambarde de pierre semblant en grande discussion avec Elarik et Falko. Au moment de rentrer dans la salle de bain, elle failli percuter Sven qui lui tendait un verre d'eau contenant un anti-douleur. S'en saisissant, elle fixa le blond à l'air agacé plus que de raison et il haussa ses sourcils en guise de question muette alors qu'Allen passait lui aussi du côté du large balcon par la porte vitrée

Constatant qu'il ne lui dirait rien, elle se détourna pour rejoindre son frère qui faisait couler un bain peu profond pour ne pas humidifier les blessures dorsales de sa sœur. Pourtant, Sven l'arrêta d'une parole murmurée.

- Je sais que tu es perturbée. N'importe quel humain le serait. Toutefois, s'il y a bien une chose dont tu peux être certaine dans ta vie à présent, c'est de l'attachement inébranlable d'Elarik envers toi. Certes, il a fauté à plusieurs reprises mais il ne faillira plus. Ne doute plus de lui, jamais.

Sur ces mots, il s'éclipsa à son tour de sa démarche féline alors qu'Orphée s'apprêtait à batailler avec ses bandages et ses désinfectants divers, aidée par son frère horrifié après qu'elle se fut lavée un minimum.

- Dis, t'es digne d'une création de Frankenstein maintenant. Dommage qu'ils ont égratignés le tatouage de ton dos.

- J'ai une chance inouïe d'être en vie et pas en train de me transformer en loup-garou à la pleine lune.

- J'imagine qu'on devra faire tes démonstrations devant tout le gratin vampirique, pensa Eris à haute voix alors qu'elle se démenait pour cacher le haut de son intimité.

Ce qu'Eris remarqua et se permit donc de lui signaler qu'il lui avait changé ses couches lors de leur enfance.

- T'as carrément…

- … essuyé ta merde ? Oui. J'ai fait ça. Mais inutile d'insister, ça ne se reproduira plus.

Lorsque le combat fut terminé et tout l'attirail rangé, Eris n'attendit pas qu'Orphée finisse de se laver les dents pour aller s'affaler. Si bien que lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de bain, il ronflait déjà doucement dans le lit qu'il avait à moitié dépareillé. La sœur soupira et couvrit son frère, simplement habillé d'un t-shirt et un short en coton, des lourdes couvertures avant de rajouter une bûche dans l'âtre qui se mourrait, contemplant le feu quelques minutes. En plus du ronronnement des flammes renaissantes, elle entendit le doux murmure des paroles du clan breton auxquelles elle ne fit pas attention. Elle chercha son paquet de biddies et s'en alluma une exceptionnellement à l'intérieur, n'osant pas troubler le calme qui régnait en sa personne si elle s'aventurait jusqu'au balcon. La pièce s'enfumait au fur et à mesure de ses pensées et des petites cigarettes allumées. Le stress montait alors qu'elle considérait son frère paisiblement endormi.

Ce fut le bruit de la clinche, un petit claquement sec, qui la sortit de ses sombres élucubrations et la jeune fille se releva pour contempler Elarik passant dans l'ouverture. Son regard pourpre étincelant la fixait avec intensité, comme si elle était son plus grand trésor et aussi sa plus grande perte. L'humaine fatiguée ouvrit la bouche sans même savoir ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir dire, toutefois elle vit l'état du vampire : pull en lin déchiré de toute part et une marque effrayante au poignet comme si on le lui avait arraché.

- Que s'est-il passé ? s'écria-t-elle un peu trop fort, tant qu'Eris remua dans son sommeil et que les membres du clan se détournèrent vers eux depuis le balcon.

- Altercation houleuse. Rien de plus, lui signifia le sombre vampire d'une voix plus sèche qu'il n'aurait dû. Tu devrais dormir, asséna-t-il avec mauvaise humeur en enfonçant ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon.

Orphée soupira bruyamment enfonçant sa main dans ses dreads, semblant lutter contre un accès de colère dévastateur.

- Ecoute, je m'excuse, ok ? Finit-elle par dire en relevant la tête alors que le visage d'Elarik – beaucoup trop éloigné à son avis – se trouvait parfaitement inexpressif.

Comme elle commençait à en avoir l'habitude, il ne répondit rien et se contenta d'attendre, l'écrasant de toute son aura. Mais cette fois, elle n'y fit pas attention.

- Je ne sais pas exactement ce que tu as pris mal, mais cette technique générale de nous dégager dehors avec gardes du corps zélés, ce n'est pas la meilleure pour la continuité de la confiance. Je me dois de démontrer une ridicule autorité sur le peu de renseignement que j'ai, sans te faire affront. C'est totalement grotesque dans les deux sens : mon autorité face à une armée de vampires autant que leurs comportements butés face à ce que je ramène. Qu'importe de toutes façons, les autres devront s'y faire pour le temps où je reste parmi vous, mais toi, je te demande de me comprendre : ne m'as-tu pas promis ton soutien ? S'énerva-t-elle à deux doigts de fondre une énième fois en larme en ne découvrant aucune réaction de la part d'Elarik.

Celui-ci sourit tout de même et d'une si étrange manière qu'Orphée ne parvint pas à en déterminer la raison. Tant qu'elle croyait qu'il se moquait ouvertement d'elle. Toutefois, le pirate se décida à parler :

- Tant que tu es parmi nous,…

Il s'avança lentement, comme un fauve guettant sa proie la plus appétissante avec un brin de malice, les mains toujours dans les poches.

- Tu ne comprends donc pas,… Souffla-t-il en tendant une main vers les cheveux de l'humaine qui, effectivement, ne comprenait pas.

Elarik passa sa main droite derrière la nuque d'Orphée et vrilla ses yeux écarlates dans ses pupilles brun-vert.

- … Tu ne peux me résister. Et pire encore : tu n'as pas encore intégré que je ne te laisserais jamais partir, fit-il en plongeant dans le cou de l'humaine.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'Orphée perdit toute notion de ce qui l'entourait. Elle ne sut même pas répondre, ni émettre un son. Elle se sentait envahie et étouffée par l'odeur du vampire, son cœur battant à exploser sa poitrine. Une douceur moite l'envahissait, les baisers du vampire dans son cou, sur sa mâchoire, son bras s'enroulant autour de sa taille,… Tout cela était-il réel ? Elle tituba, heureusement maintenue, perdant complètement l'équilibre face à ce tumulte de sensation à la fois terriblement agréable et enivrante.

- Que…

- Tu es ma captive, souffla-t-il en continuant ses intenses caresses, l'allongeant sur le lit sans qu'elle n'y comprenne rien. Tu es ma douce prisonnière si peu obéissante, ma guerrière au caractère de feu, cependant si malléable dans ton acceptation de ma présence. Regarde-toi… continuait-il sans aucune moquerie, tu es à ma merci et tu ne sais rien y faire à part subir.

Le charme d'Elarik lui faisait tourner la tête et elle se demanda un instant comment ne l'avait-elle jamais remarqué. Le vampire lui répondit, continuant sa tirade alors que son corps se détendait contre celui du monstre séduisant qu'il était.

- Tu ne seras jamais ma proie, jamais, fit-il en la couvrant des couvertures aux côtés de son frère qu'elle ne percevait même plus. Même si ce charme surnaturel est destiné à séduire pour tuer. Tu m'y oblige, Orphée. Tu m'y oblige car je te sens plus encore insaisissable malgré ta condition humaine. Toujours en train de m'échapper, soupira Elarik en la serrant contre lui et en enfouissant son visage dans ses dreads lâchés, continuant ses chastes caresses. Tu comprendras un jour que tu ne peux m'échapper, que tu ne peux rester loin de moi. Tu comprendras que les créatures surnaturelles peuvent avoir droit à des liens puissants en guise de cadeaux. Je ne te perdrais pas. Je le refuse.

- Toi non plus tu sais… parvint à répondre la jeune fille ivre des attentions du vampire et de l'aura hypnotique dont il était capable. Mais j'ai réussi à te retrouver… je t'ai _retrouvé_ comme Jivko l'a dit.

- Dors, _tekken_. Demain sera trop long pour moi. Et pour toi aussi.

… …

… …

… …

* Tu es une lionne. Et oui ! Le lion est humain, dans cette histoire… Paf dans la tronche d'Edward.

** Celle-là même de Jivko au début du chapitre précédent.

*** « Laisse une nuit de plus à l'humaine. Personne ici n'a l'habitude de les prendre en protection, j'en ai conscience. Mais elle a beaucoup subit, là bas. Elle mérite une nuit d'insouciance. Nous aurons besoin d'elle. »

**** Spéciale dédicace à A.F. et M.M. sur facebook.


	64. Bienvenue à la maison

_Bonjour à vous tous et toutes,_

_Alors on va pas couper les cheveux en quatre : je suis navrée pour l'attente. Mais si je vous disais il y a quelques mois que c'était difficile, là… j'ai pas eu le temps de poser mes fesses une seconde, sauf pour dormir en fait. Et je déprime un peu beaucoup. Woila. Donc de un, je mets du temps. De deux, vous verrez que le chapitre est court et qu'on apprend que peu de choses en dehors du fait que le couple Elarik/Orphée se soude. Je sais, __**c'est frustrant pour vous autant que pour moi**__. Mais je ne trouve plus le temps pour le moment de me plonger vraiment dans l'intrigue pour écrire un chapitre convenable surtout avec la venue des loups au milieu des vampires, __**qui doit être évidemment à la hauteur**__. Mais ça, ça sera la prochaine fois, car bon, je peux plus épiloguer éternellement. Ce chapitre-ci était en réalité le début réel du chapitre comme il aurait du être, mais pour pas vour faire attendre 6 mois de plus, je le poste comme cela en guise d'attente momentanée. Si je vois que je trainasse encore, les chapitres seront plus courts, mais plus souvent. Comme ça on sera toutes contentes._

_Enfin toutes… __**disons que les reviews se font tellement rares**__ ! si, si… Je sais que je réponds peu (et je vous dis toujours un grand merci évidemment pour celles qui prennent le temps, mais vous posez jamais de question ! oO' donc à par « merci »…) mais vu le nombre d'abonnées… Je me dis qu'on pourrait faire un effort. Bref. Là, vous avez juste un aperçu de ma mauvaise humeur : ) Mais si j'avais plus personne ici, les visites et les abonnées ne monteraient pas en chiffre._

_Sinon, pour l'actu de __**MADmoiselle Acide**__, n'oubliez pas __**Face Book**__ où vous aurez le plus souvent de mes nouvelles sur ma page du même nom. Notamment des nouvelles des chapitres avec la musique associé (pour celui-ci c'est la musique « De l'amour » de Boulbar) et des images illustrant un peu la fic' (on a eu Falko et Sven, haaa Sven qui a eu son succès habituel ! viendront bientôt Wilfried et Allen… Puis Elarik __**si y'a des motivées**__…mmhm ?)._

_Bon, je vous souhaite bonne lecture._

_Et à très vite._

_**MADmoiselle Acide qui trainasse autant pour la fic' que dans la vraie vie. **__(faut pas d'mander, hein…)_

… …

… …

_6_

_Soit le bienvenu à la maison_

… …

… …

… …

_Aurore traça une fine ligne d'eye-liner sur sa paupière gauche et se recula légèrement pour admirer le résultat : c'était parfait. Elle rangea rapidement ses ustensiles de maquillage dans sa trousse de toilette et la posa à sa place dans le grand tiroir, sous le lavabo. Après avoir arrangé ses mèches brunes et fines en un chignon faussement négligé, elle se chaussa de ses ballerines blanches et sortit de la salle de bain. Elle avait tout juste le temps de petit-déjeuner avant de se rendre au travail._

_A peine avait-elle passé la porte de la kitchenette qu'une tasse de thé chaud l'attendait sur la table. Elarik était si attentionné lorsqu'il trouvait le temps ! Habillé de son trois pièces sombre, chemise blanche et cravate noire, ses courtes boucles ébènes tirées en arrière à l'aide d'un gel « effet humide », il terminait lui-même sa tasse de café noir qu'il posa dans l'évier, une main dans sa poche. Il avait gardé cette mauvaise habitude depuis son adolescence, mais évitait justement ses poches lors de ses rendez-vous importants en clientèle._

_- Laisse-moi deviner, tu es encore en retard ? Lui demanda-t-il en lui déposant un baiser sur le front._

_- Comme d'habitude, mon lit ne voulait pas m'abandonner. Tu reviens à quelle heure ce soir ? Espéra-t-elle secrètement en s'asseyant devant le pain et la confiture._

_- Tard, malheureusement, lui répondit-il avec une mimique contrite._

_Aurore soupira, proche d'être désespérée. _

_- Mais n'oublie pas notre week-end, dans deux semaines. L'océan, le soleil,… rien que nous deux et sans téléphone portable pour nous ennuyer._

_- Oui, c'est vrai. J'ai vraiment hâte ! Dit-elle en souriant, la bouche pleine._

_Elarik sortit de la cuisine, afin d'aller chercher sa mallette et sa veste longue. D'une autre pièce, il la héla :_

_- Orphée ! N'oublie pas l'anniversaire de ton frère ce soir !_

_- Je sais ! Mais… Comment tu m'as appelé ? S'étonna-t-elle, surprise._

_Elle se leva et s'avança jusqu'au bureau pour toiser son amant d'un drôle d'air._

_- Et bien,… Orphée. Quelque chose ne va pas ? S'inquiéta-t-il en relâchant sa mallette sur le sol et en avançant vers elle, l'étudiant de son regard bleu foncé._

_- Je…_

_Aurore regarda autour d'elle. Un appartement moderne, mélangeant la décoration design et le look urbain. Un bureau avec ordinateur relié à internet. Une photo de couple prise lors d'un été… quel été ? Elle marcha comme une furie dans l'appartement._

_- Chérie ! Ca va ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?_

_Un lit double, deux tables de nuit soutenant lampes de chevet et livres économiques sur la gestion d'entreprises navales et d'élevages d'animaux sauvages. Au-dessus du lit trônait majestueusement une peinture au trait moderne représentant un trois-mâts affrontant la tempête._

_- Tu… Tu aimes les bateaux ?_

_- Orphée,… C'est mon boulot ! Tu m'inquiètes !_

_Mais Aurore n'écouta pas. Elle courut jusqu'au salon, contemplant avec stupéfaction les grands canapés de cuir blanc immaculés, la table basse en verre et un immense aquarium de mille litres avec anémones et poissons rares._

_- Orphée,…_

_- Ce… ce n'est pas moi, tout ça !_

_- Orphée, écoute moi…_

_- CE N'EST PAS MOI !_

_Et sans plus attendre, elle se dirigea vers la table basse d'un pas rageur et la retourna avec violence. La table éclata en milliers d'éclats de verre, au ralentit, comme dans un film._

Orphée se réveilla en sursaut. Elle se demanda où elle se trouvait, quel jour était-on et l'heure qu'il pouvait bien être. Sentant encore le gout du dentifrice qu'elle avait utilisé avant de se coucher, elle estima qu'elle avait probablement dormi trop peu. D'un geste lent, elle referma les yeux et gémis doucement en sentant son mal de tête bien mérité après cette soirée de beuverie avec son frère. En se resserrant dans les couvertures douillettes, la jeune fille à dreads sentit une main chaude lui caresser la hanche et elle soupira d'aise.

- Je crois malheureusement devoir te réveiller,… susurra une voix mélodieuse et masculine, derrière elle.

Elle sursauta plus encore et se retourna violemment : Elarik se trouvait derrière elle à moitié sur les couvertures. Son expression étonnée échappa à son humaine qui se jeta sur ses boucles noires pour vérifier leur longueur, sous le regard étonné du vampire.

- Dis, tu avais les yeux de quelle couleur quand tu étais humain ? Demanda-t-elle en peignant les mèches d'Elarik avec ses doigts.

- Bleus. Beaucoup plus foncés que ceux de ton frère, lui répondit-il après un temps d'observation. Pourquoi ?

- Comme ça.

Et elle se pelotonna, non sans gémir à cause de ses blessures, contre lui qui l'enveloppait de ses bras. A l'aide de son nez, il l'obligea à relever la tête pour la fixer droit dans les yeux.

- Raconte-moi.

- Pardon ?

- Raconte-moi ton cauchemar.

- Ca n'a aucune espèce d'importance… tenta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je t'ai vu faire des rêves si prenant que tu en hurlais la nuit. Voir pire. Raconte-moi et ai pitié : je n'ai pas rêvé depuis des centaines d'années.

Orphée pouffa :

- Pourquoi aurais-je pitié de mon ravisseur ?

- Parce qu'il t'a regardé dormir pendant 6 heures d'affilé. C'était ennuyeux à mourir ! Sauf vers la fin, lorsque ton cœur affolé à commencer à battre devant les images que tu avais dans la tête, cela va sans dire, dégaina-t-il avec un sourire carnassier.

- Quel monstre vous faites, monsieur,… essaya d'esquiver Orphée.

- Et ton cœur a de nouveau un sursaut. Tenteriez-vous de vous soustraire à mon questionnement, ma douce ?

- Du mieux possible… bougonna la jeune fille alors qu'il eut un rire doux.

- Raconte-moi.

Elle soupira, sachant pertinemment que le vampire ne céderait pas, puis expliqua donc la cause de son réveil brutal sans jamais le regarder dans les yeux alors que son regard à lui la calcinait de l'intérieur.

- Tu,… tu étais là. Enfin, nous deux. Tu avais un travail, dans le commerce de bateaux de plaisance, quelque chose du genre. Moi, je ne sais plus, mais j'avais l'air de me préparer à aller au boulot. Je… ça semblait irréel. Enfin, on avait un luxueux appartement, tu étais en costard, tu avais les yeux bleus et… enfin,… je semblais appartenir à un autre genre de population que la traine-savate actuelle. Mais ce qui était encore plus étrange, c'est que tu m'appelais par le prénom que je me suis choisi et non par mon nom de naissance. C'est tordu, parce que si m'appelle « Aurore » aujourd'hui, je ne me retournerais même pas tant j'ai l'habitude d' « Orphée »… Enfin, bref… J'ai fait une crise, j'avais l'intention de tout péter mais je me suis réveillée…

Se taisant, elle s'aperçut qu'Elarik hésitait entre rire de son accoutrement dans ce songe, mais il préféra s'interroger sur la panique évidente de sa protégée. Il retira sa main pâle de sa hanche pour la poser sur son cou en une caresse distraite.

- Qu'est ce qui t'as tant effrayée dans ce rêve ?

- Je,… je ne sais pas, répondit Orphée avec franchise.

- Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose, contra-t-il avec douceur.

Après un moment de réflexion gênée, elle finit par s'exprimer avec hésitation et le pirate fut bien surpris de sa réponse.

- Je… j'ai toujours envié ce côté sécuritaire de la vie sans pouvoir y accéder. La routine… et tout ce qui s'ensuit. Le monde semblait tranquille, dans ce rêve. Posé. Sans surprise… Mais j'exècre ça de tout mon être car je sais pertinemment que ma vie ne doit pas être cela. Ce… c'est pas ce que je dois être. Et puis, c'est totalement égoïste de ma part de dire ça mais,…

Elle se rétracta, regardant ailleurs, en marmonnant qu'après tout ce n'était qu'un songe stupide, même dicté par son inconscient et son âme, et que…

- Mais ?

La jeune fille soupira en plongeant ses pupilles dans le regard acéré du vampire.

- Mais c'était oppressant, car justement ce n'était pas ma place. Et ce n'était pas la tienne non plus. Vendre des bateaux de plaisance ou je ne sais quoi dans un loft à dix mille balles par mois ? Non, ce rêve me confirme que rien de tout ça n'arrivera. Et pire encore… Tu étais un mortel. Tu buvais du café avant de, probablement, prendre ta Ferrari et de rouler vers les millions puis de crever sans rien emporter dans la tombe. Tu n'es pas censé être faible et tu n'es pas censé vieillir… _Tu n'es pas censé me quitter un jour_ comme si tu étais une banale créature et…

Les yeux d'Orphée s'agrandir devant ce qu'elle venait d'avouer, coupée dans son élan. Elarik, passé son moment d'étonnement, la couvait du regard non sans serrer la mâchoire.

- _Et tu ne me quitteras pas_,_… Je ne laisserais pas le temps s'acharner sur toi,_ pensait-il sans dire un mot.

Il lui sourit d'un air désolé qu'Orphée, dans toute sa splendide naïveté et ignorance sur les états d'âmes vampires, interpréta mal : lui ne mourrait dans une échelle de temps qu'un humain pourrait qualifier de « jamais », cependant elle mourrait un jour. Trop tôt probablement. Elle avait mal compris, encore une fois.

Après un moment de silence, la main du vampire trouva la cicatrice du visage de sa belle au toucher, lui barrant la peau de la tempe jusqu'à la joue. Ses dreads l'avaient habillement camouflée.

- Ne parlons pas encore de ces moments de sérénité, ils arriveront mais nous devons nous montrer patients, laissa-t-il trainer en guise d'indice avant de continuer. Il y a quelque chose qui me chiffonne dans un futur plus que proche : tu vas aller chercher les loups aujourd'hui même. Je veux que tu me jures sur tout ce que tu as de plus précieux au monde qu'ils ne te feront rien.

- Ils ne me feront rien, claqua la voix d'Orphée.

Et Elarik sut qu'il pouvait compter sur son honnêteté habituelle et ce fut à lui de regarder ailleurs pour calmer sa colère naissante face au caractère déterminé de sa compagne. Toutefois, il comprit qu'il ne pouvait pas l'extraire de cette guerre, qu'il était incapable de l'en sortir de force comme si une force invisible s'obstinait à la garder ici.

- Promet-moi que tu feras tout pour calmer les tiens et les mettre en confiance lorsque j'arriverais avec les loups, fit-elle avec cette même détermination.

- Je te le jure.

Et il attrapa légèrement sa main de la sienne pour y déposer un baiser et sceller ainsi sa promesse.

- Je devrais t'enfermer, ragea-t-il avec contenance en se relevant sur un bras. Je devrais t'enfermer quelque part, je ne sais où, ou même t'envoyer à l'autre bout du monde en attendant que tout cela finisse.

- Et après ? Fit Orphée avec incompréhension.

- _Après ? Après je te garde à mes côtés jusqu'à la fin des temps_, se jura-t-il en lui-même, terrifié à l'idée qu'il arrive quelque chose à celle qui lui avait retourné la tête et le cœur.

Orphée sentit son trouble, mais ne se doutait pas que le pirate avait pris une décision. La décision. C'était un de ces _moments importants – _la même sensation qu'avait eu Elarik au bord de la mer, promettant qu'il la chérirait comme il lui était possible de le faire si jamais il la retrouvait_ – _ces instants qui scellaient le futur, pourtant elle ne le capta pas. La compagne qui s'ignorait était tout ouverte au trouble qui traversait l'être surnaturel qu'il était, sans une seule fois penser aux Cieux.*

Alors, sachant pertinemment que si lui arrivait à la faire flancher, elle-même ne parviendrait pas à lui faire avouer les tracas qui envahissaient son esprit, elle continua dans sa dernière lancée car Orphée comprenait bien que l'expérience vécue avec les Irokois lui permettait d'enhardir son cœur et de cesser tous ces ridicules non-dits :

- Que ferais-je, enfermée dans un cachot à l'autre bout de la planète – car il faudra bien que tu trouves quelque chose de solide pour me retenir de là où je dois être – alors que vous partez vous jeter dans la gueule de ces monstres ?

Elarik releva un sourcil à la mention du « vous » prononcé par Orphée. Ainsi, même les non-dits entre eux ne pouvaient totalement se briser. Sans un mot, il se rallongea en éparpillant ses longues boucles contre le visage et la poitrine d'Orphée. De là, il pouvait entendre son cœur battre, fort. Il la serra délicatement contre lui pour ne pas compresser ses plaies inutilement et au bout d'un trop court moment, se releva pour tendre le bras vers la table de nuit.

Dans sa paume, plusieurs médicaments dont des antidouleurs, évidemment. Orphée les saisit et se releva sans empressement pour se remplir un verre d'eau dans la salle de bain, ignorant volontairement le regard brulant qui couvait dans son dos, la porte de la salle de bain ouverte. Elle nota mentalement qu'il avait entendu ses vagues – très vagues – déclarations et qu'il n'y avait pas émis un seul avis.

Sa colère monta alors précipitamment dans son esprit encore fatigué et fragile. Après tout, lors de son voyage dans le grand froid, il lui avait semblé le perdre tant de fois à cause de Karan l'illusionniste qu'elle avait trouvé le courage d'énoncer par allusion le fait qu'elle tenait à lui. Et cet homme semblait rester de marbre alors qu'il faisait tout son possible pour la garder en vie. Ne pouvait-il pas s'exprimer ? Lorsqu'elle se rappela son âge, la jeune fille fut déçue. Et attristée. Peut-être même indignée : elle ne s'était pas rendue compte que les siècles d'Elarik pouvait bien évidemment influencer sur ses habitudes, ses sentiments toujours éteints par le rôle de chef de clan et de vampire sanguinaire. Comment avait-elle put croire qu'une relation pareille pouvait être simple ? Et comment pouvait-elle s'inquiéter de cela alors qu'elle était au milieu des immortels ? Simplement parce que c'était également pour rester aux cotés d'Elarik qu'elle avait pris la décision de revenir… Le comportement de cet homme n'était cependant pas une excuse à ses yeux et ne fit qu'accentuer son énervement. Aussi, lorsqu'elle eut fini son verre d'eau, Orphée le balança avec violence - et sans crier gare - en pleine figure d'Elarik à l'aura si captivante. Verre qui ne souilla évidemment pas son visage marmoréen : il avait déjà attrapé l'objet et le fit exploser à même sa paume dans un bri sec et aigu, un sourcil relevé devant le comportement incompréhensible de sa protégée.

- Que se passe-t-il, _mon ange_ ? Siffla-t-il en attendant de comprendre, non sans s'assoir pour éviter une autre attaque surprise.

Elle frappa de toutes ses forces à côté du lavabo ne parvenant pas à contrôler sa colère et prise dans un accès de rage, la jeune fille se saisit d'un pot qu'elle projeta encore contre lui. Elarik, d'un coup de main l'envoya s'exploser contre la cheminée de marbre et s'approcha d'elle d'un pas décidé. Celle-ci ne lui fit même pas le plaisir de reculer et lorsqu'il fut assez proche, elle lui colla ses deux poings sur le torse. Poings qu'il attrapa d'une seule main agile de sorte qu'elle ne put ni bouger, ni répéter ses tentatives de coups, ses yeux hargneux bruns-verts plantés dans les orbes écarlates de cet homme qui lui faisait perdre la tête sans même le vouloir.

- Ai-je commis un impair, ma douce ? As-tu mal compris quelque chose ? demanda-t-il froidement pour la forme.

Puis, par un miracle dont seuls les Dieux ont le secret, le sourire doux du vampire creusa deux plis comparables à des fossettes dans le creux de ses joues, étonnant la jeune fille qui ouvrit grand les yeux et la bouche.

- Je vais palier à tes questions sans réponse, dit-il avant d'attraper ses cheveux pour plaquer férocement ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Lui ayant lâché les mains, Orphée s'accrocha à son cou de toutes ses maigres forces. Elle gémit contre lui alors qu'il la soulevait contre le lavabo. Elle le voulait, lui tout entier et ce sentiment semblait être partagé.

… …

Eris, dans les cuisines, mâchonnait paresseusement un deuxième bol de muesli au chocolat lorsqu'il parut se réveiller réellement.

- Va falloir les attendre encore un peu, je crois, signala-t-il à Sven alors que Falko ricanait face aux sous-entendu.

Et pourtant, le clan breton était extrêmement calme et soulagé : la gamine était revenue et leur chef semblait être comblé par ce fait. Il paraissait… entier.

… …

Orphée serrait les dents sous le plaisir évident que lui offrait son amant. Elle le tint dans ses bras sans plus vouloir le lâcher, ne serait-ce pour le regarder dans les yeux. Elle sentait ses bras froids autour de ses hanches, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne voulait pas blesser son dos nu qu'il devait apercevoir dans le miroir derrière elle. Mais en réalité non. Elarik fermait les yeux, le nez dans le cou de son humain fragile et pourtant si déterminée. Exigeante face à ce qu'elle attendait de lui et de ses sentiments non réellement avoués.

… …

Eris relâcha bruyamment sa cuillère dans son bol, bruit auquel les vampires ne faisaient même plus attention. Puis, avec une fausse distraction, comme bourré de l'ennui le plus pesant, il lorgna d'un œil gourmand le frigidaire alors qu'Ernesto secouait la tête d'un air mi-exaspéré, mi-amusé.

Cependant, stressé par la situation, il eut une autre idée. Heureusement pour sa survie, il attendit le _bon_ moment… pour lancer la meute chercher sa sœur.

… …

Orphée reprenait sa respiration, toujours dans la même position. Calée contre l'épaule du vampire froid, les bras agrippés à son dos, elle soufflait sans plus penser à rien. Pour une fois, la jeune humaine était détendue. Les doigts d'Elarik effleuraient son dos, alors qu'il promenait son nez le long de ses dreads, de son épaule et de sa jugulaire. Le vampire se tendit légèrement. Pourtant, si Orphée était habituée, elle sentit sa _soif_ alors que son cœur battait irrégulièrement. Elle voulut avec délicatesse se décaler, mais il la retint avec un mélange de douceur et de fermeté appelant à la confiance.

Cependant, Eris avait déjà lâché la meute et celle-ci entra dans la chambre non verrouillée sans aucune difficulté. Le vampire ne fit aucun mouvement et continua à sentir avec ardeur la nuque où l'artère pulsait un fluide délectable. L'odeur pourrait l'enivrer s'il ne faisait pas preuve d'une attention extrême. Il s'imaginait la mordre, il goutait l'odeur comme si le sang coulait au fond de sa gorge, la douceur de la peau blanche sous sa langue… Et que cela ferait-il lorsque le venin s'écoulerait en elle ?

Il inspira une dernière fois avant de retenir sa respiration et de suçoter son cou avec délectation non feinte, une douce vibration émanant de son torse. Les bêtes patientes se contentaient de passer un bout de langue sur la plante des pieds d'Orphée ou de sentir ses mains derrière le dos d'Elarik.

Puis le vampire s'écarta, regardant intensément sa compagne qui s'ignorait encore apparemment. Avec son attitude toujours étrange, elle devait forcément penser du jour au lendemain tout au plus. Pourquoi le regardait-elle comme cela ? Avec cette fausse méfiance et cet air songeur ? Avait-elle compris ce qu'il désirait d'elle et qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à lui demander ?

Orphée sembla abandonner ses questionnements et haussa légèrement les épaules face aux flots de pensées que vomissait l'esprit d'Elarik. Elle lui sourit le plus sincèrement du monde et écarta ses bras face à lui.

Elarik la regarda un instant, étonné par ce comportement. Qu'était-ce que cela ? Puis la truffe humide d'un des canidés le frôla à la cuisse : un des loups blancs s'était assis à ses pieds, le regardant d'un air patient comme s'il était son maitre. Et là, Elarik se sentait chez lui comme à chaque fois qu'il était seul avec Orphée et sa meute.

Les bras grands ouverts, elle lui souhaitait la bienvenue.

Alors il plongea doucement contre elle, l'enserrant comme pour lui dire… « merci ».

… …

… …

… …

* Si là, y'a personne qui capte ce qu'il va ENFIN bientôt se passer… Me jette par la fenetre. Allez, dites-moi tout : comment imaginez-vous ce moment ? Allezzzzz ! Mais quand est-ce que ça va se passer ? Mmhm…mouhahaha !


	65. Les immortels

_Vous en rêviez, je l'ai enfin fait !_

_Non, vous n'hallucinez pas. Mouchoirs ?_

_Peut-être vous conseillerais-je de relire un ou deux chapitre à l'avant pour vous rappeler des nouveaux venus. : / Je sais, j'ai trainé. Je suis impardonnable. J'étais fatiguée, tout ça, tout ça… Bref. Les choses font que… Voilà. Mais tout va bien, c'est là, tout chaud, tout beau, plein de fôtes d'orthographes, j'imagine. Ca fait 15 fois que je relis et y'en a toujours !_

_Je remercie évidemment toutes les revieweuses, harceleuses, facebookiennes, le tout au masculin aussi, on sait jamais. Egalement toutes les mises en favoris, les abonnements réguliers que je vois passer. Vous faites vivre cette fiction, c'est clair, parce que des fois, je me dis que… Bon, j'en ferais jamais un bouquin alors. Mais j'aime pas avoir des fanfictions qui finissent pas, ou qui ne donnent pas de nouvelles alors je m'accroche autant que vous ! X D Merci à toutes/tous, vraiment, vraiment très fort._

_: ) pour les nouvelles : face – book : MADmoiselle Acide._

_Cassez-vous, maintenant._

_Et vivement le prochain chapitre. Je tenterais de faire un effort et d'être plus rapide !_

… …

… …

… …

_**Les immortels.**_

… …

… …

… …

- Bon ? Tu vas avouer ? marmonna Orphée en serrant les dents, espérant de tout cœur qu'ils n'étaient pas suivis.

- Quoi donc ? Répondit Eris, l'étonnement se lisant parfaitement dans ses yeux bleus clairs.

- Pourquoi Elarik a subitement cessé de se ronger les sangs…

- Ho, ça !

Car en effet, à partir du moment où Orphée s'était mise à table, le vampire avait patiemment piétiné chaque morceau du revêtement de pierre tapissant le sol des cuisines en se bornant à regarder par terre, silencieux mais colérique.

- Je lui ai simplement dis que jamais je ne te laisserais t'enfuir pour un endroit au moins aussi dangereux que le château des vampires.

- Ha… Et il t'a cru ?

- Rah ! T'sais bien : il m'a regardé – comme tous les vampires le font – pendant dix minutes sans ciller, sans respirer, sans cligner des yeux. C'est flippant cette habitude d'ailleurs ! Tu n'as jamais remarqué ? Comme lorsqu'ils se campent - pour la moitié d'entre eux - en position accroupie. Sérieux ?! Quel humain peut tenir pendant des heures dans cette position pour bestiole ? Enfin bref, après son inspection visuelle, il a grondouillé pour la forme et il s'est un peu détendu… Non ?

Orphée ria un peu en regardant son immense frère avec tendresse : jamais donc il ne changera. Il semblait impossible pour lui d'aborder le sujet « vampire » avec sérieux et discrétion.

- Oui, il s'est détendu, conclut-elle en jetant un regard vers Volterra depuis le chemin campagnard qu'ils empruntaient, sachant pertinemment que son vampire devait être à une des fenêtres, sa vue perçante l'apercevant déambuler à travers champs.

Puis les deux frangins accélérèrent discrètement le pas, pour que personne _là-bas_ ne s'imagine qu'ils s'adonnaient à une balade du dimanche.

… …

… …

… …

Elarik, du haut d'un balcon, observait les poings serrés les deux silhouettes qu'une vue humaine n'aurait pu détecter tant elles étaient déjà éloignées dans la vallée. Il ne respirait pas, il ne pensait même pas. Son clan à ses côtés semblait l'imiter jusqu'à ce que le perspicace Wilfried prenne la parole, l'œil méfiant.

- Crois-tu vraiment que les nôtres laisseront les loups en paix comme il a été dit ?

- Comme il a été dit… et promis, crut bon rajouter Allen.

Elarik se contenta d'émettre de longues vibrations sonores à travers son torse.

- Il faut que la gamine et son frère tiennent un rôle convenable, clama Falko. Je refuse d'être la risée de la communauté à cause d'un comportement déplacé ou insultant, alors que nous...

- Il suffit,… Lâcha Elarik à voix basse, comme s'il allait déranger le bruit du vent alors que son second ne réagissait pas.

Les vampires, tous clans confondus, appréhendaient la rencontre étonnante qui allait se produire, notamment les plus jeunes. Les anciens, Caius y compris, ayant déjà rencontré ces créatures aussi étranges qu'eux-mêmes, ne se posaient pas réellement de questions malgré le fait que l'instinct de conservation allait probablement faire des siennes pendant un petit moment, le temps qu'une certaine confiance s'installe. Et en cela, l'instinct des jeunes vampires comme des jeunes loups sera problématique. Les uns réagiront aux provocations même involontaires des autres.

- Il me semble qu'Orphée et son frère sache parfaitement à quoi s'attendre, intervint une voix fluette derrière eux. Elle a déjà vécu au milieu des loups et des vampires simultanément et lui les as déjà rencontré suffisamment pour se permettre de leur faire confiance.

Alice s'avançait également à la fenêtre, tenant par la main son compagnon Jasper. Elle se tint à une distance respectable du chef de clan breton qui la lorgna comme si elle était en train d'exécuter une véritable provocation, un faux pas considérable. Jasper, aussi empathique que sa compagne humaine se tendit avant de lui envoyer la plus légère salve de calme qu'il pouvait. Puis, après une réflexion des plus courtes, Elarik considéra qu'en vouloir à la voyante pour la torture qu'était la perte d'Orphée ne valait pas la peine et il soupira longuement en lançant un regard d'avertissement à l'empathe. Après tout, c'était elle qui avait fait en sorte d'éloigner l'égyptien et Orphée du château lorsque les Irokois l'avait prise. Benjamin les rejoignait d'ailleurs à l'instant.

- Aucun d'entre vous n'a-t-il pensé aux Irokois, souffla-t-il avec hésitation en se postant à la fenêtre qui jouxtait la leur.

Eris et Orphée n'étaient plus vraiment visibles. Et personne ne sut jamais qu'ils avaient pris un chemin légèrement décalé par rapport à leur destination réelle : arrivés à l'orée du bois de pins, ils suivirent parallèlement cette limite pour en ressortir plus tard vers le village proche de la réserve naturelle.

- Orphée ne se fera pas avoir deux fois, je pense, grimaça le blond Sven.

- Non, cela est sûr. Elle est on ne peut plus vigilante et son frère suit ses moindres faits et gestes comme son ombre, déclara Jasper.

Ce dernier regarda étrangement le vampire aux boucles noires qui tourna à son tour son visage vers le sudiste américain.

- Tu sais, lui dit-il, méfie-toi des jeunes. Ceux qui n'apprécient pas la confrontation avec les loups et qui n'aime pas le fait que l'idée vienne d'une humaine traumatisée et potentiellement dangereuse : ils ne comptent pas faire de cadeau. Ni maintenant, ni après. Ni aux deux humains, ni à vous-même et à ceux qui les protègeront, prévint Jasper alors qu'Alice hochait la tête pensivement. Les anciens ont l'air vaguement au courant de la tournure des évènements futurs pour notre communauté mais,…

Jasper s'interrompit en entendant des pas dans le couloir. Un vampire qui marchait en faisant un bruit tout relatif, tout juste perceptible était un vampire qui voulait s'annoncer, sans aucun doute. Tous écoutèrent sans pour autant se tourner vers l'origine des bruissements légers qui retentissaient faiblement le long du couloir qui menait à la tour et au chemin de ronde de la citadelle.

Quand le bruit fut proche d'amener le propriétaire à eux, ils se tournèrent comme un seul homme vers celui que l'odeur avait quand même précédé. Kayman apparut, l'air calculateur et pourtant le sourire enfantin appelant la vie et la joie. L'ancien parmi les anciens, celui dont l'âge lui apportait une soif de contact et d'amour, autant que la barbarie face à l'abreuvement de sang. Kayman, les mains le long du corps en une position typiquement vampire, sa peau de statue de marbre irisant presque de reflets bronzés, les considéra tranquillement un par un. Rien dans ses intentions et dans ses yeux carmins sombres n'indiquait qu'il allait réellement faire quelque chose. Il semblait posé là, comme s'il y avait toujours été. Puis, comme par magie, bien que les bretons, Cullens et égyptien étaient de la même espèce - cela semblait complètement hors du commun-, Kayman se mut. Ou plutôt sa bouche s'entrouvrit pour laisser s'étrier un sourire avenant dans un premier temps, apaisant. Puis il prononça distinctement et clairement sa pensée :

- Ne vous en faites pas, enfants. Aucun d'entre nous* ne tolèrera que la paix soit mise à mal après la défaite et la destruction des Irokois. Paix à leurs âmes troublées lorsque la mort véritable les aura pris enfin.

- Comment… Vous semblez être absolument certains de la défaite de nos ennemis… Hésita Alice, si menue par rapport à la carrure et à l'aura de l'ancien.

- Mektoub** dit-on à présent dans ma contrée et la tienne, répondit-il en désignant Benjamin d'un regard, même si la langue était bien différente à mon époque. Les choses sont faites ainsi, un équilibre doit perdurer. Je n'ai pas dit qu'il n'y aurait pas de pertes dans notre rassemblement, cependant. Ni même une fin heureuse. Mais,… Kayman se permit de sourire encore plus largement, ses yeux envoyant un éclat malicieux lorsqu'il contempla Elarik : Vous manquez tous réellement de foi. Peut-être est-ce ce qui explique la présence d'humains si talentueux parmi nous. Vous apprendre la foi et l'équilibre. Ils en sont la pure représentation, avec l'esprit de ce siècle bien sûr. Ce genre de personnalités n'arrive jamais par hasard. Mais je suppose,… qu'il faut avoir de l'âge pour contempler les œuvres presque saintes, presque surnaturelles de ce monde et surtout… y croire.

Et Kayman disparut.

… …

… …

… …

- Pfffff. C'était loin quand même.

Orphée et Eris ne s'attendaient pas à retrouver les loups ainsi qu'Eva en dehors du petit village où ils étaient logés à l'origine. Orphée sourit en grand en apercevant les loups : ils étaient propres et nets, changés de vêtements certes pas tape-à-l'œil, mais intacts. Rien à voir avec les hommes hirsutes et débraillés qu'elle avait connus jusqu'à lors. Certaines chevelures étaient coupées, voir rasées de près : elle ne s'aperçut pas tout de suite que ce jeune là-bas était Aleksandr, avec sa tête presque nue et sa barbe absente. Jivko se leva en les apercevant, pourtant les deux frangins étaient encore à une bonne distance d'eux.

Contrairement aux jeunes, les plus anciens loups arboraient une barbe taillée, ou de plusieurs jours. Et en regardant mieux, ils étaient plus ou moins tous habillés des mêmes tenues : des blousons de cuirs ou de daim, des pantalons jeans, des chaussures épaisses, des t-shirts simples mais le tout n'était que solidité contrairement aux vampires qui semblaient pouvoir porter allègrement chemises, costumes, laine ou lin comme Elarik, voir robes comme toutes ces dames. Même ces habits sortis tout droit d'un autre temps tel Marius.

- Comment avez-vous fait si vite pour vous remettre de tout cela et d'en plus vous refaire une beauté ? Marmonna Orphée essoufflée en souriant néanmoins. Elle pensa tout de même à la manière dont les loups avaient pu trouver ou retrouver leurs moyens financiers sans poser la question.

- Nous n'avons pas ta faible condition, fillette, lui répondit du tac-au-tac le large Gévaudan.

Cependant, si le ton semblait direct, il ne semblait pas moins reconnaissant. Tout comme Jivko qui posa une main légère sur l'épaule de la fillette en question.

- Merci à vous deux pour vos efforts et surtout d'être venus à pied,… nos relations ternies avec les autres ne nous permettaient pas de croire en leur loyauté. Je suis content que tu te sois si vite remise. Mais tu sembles encore faible…

- Et qui vous dit qu'ils ne sont pas en train de turbiner à je-ne-sais-quel plan foireux ? S'enquit Eris troublé.

- C'est une longue histoire,…fit évasivement l'ancien à la pilosité blanche lumineuse.

Alors qu'ils prirent tous un sac sous le bras, Orphée rencontra le regard d'Eva, tenant un sac à dos surement avec les restes de son Anton. Elle semblait perdue et tiraillée par quelque chose.

- Ca va ? Demanda l'humaine doucement, d'une mine contrite.

- Oui,… autant que faire se peut…

- Mais ? insista Orphée, sentant pertinemment qu'une question la taraudait.

- Je… Qu'est-ce que ton frère a fait de… De la partie d'Anton qu'on lui a confiée ?

N'étant pas au courant de ce fait, Eris répondit de suite :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il est passé sous le nez de tout Volterra quand j'y suis rentré sans faire la moindre vague : personne n'a rien sentit de suspect. Et personne ne s'est même demandé pourquoi j'étais trempé. La prochaine fois, je prendrais une douche et changerais de vêtements lorsque je devrais vous croiser sans alerter les vampires. Passer par le ruisseau était fort… désagréable par ce temps, grogna-t-il en prenant les loups à partie.

Et ils se mirent tous réellement en marche, parlant peu en définitive. Orphée ne se lassait pas de regarder les loups : ils étaient très beaux à leur façon. Si les vampires étaient bestiaux cependant, les loups paraissaient définitivement animaux avec leurs pas larges et rapides, tournant mécaniquement la tête et humant l'air machinalement pour juger de la périphérie, le dos légèrement pliés vers l'avant. Leurs peaux propres démontraient peut-être leur origine : bronzées, pâles, roses,… Alors que les vampires, même les africains et leurs surfaces presque grisées, étaient pâles à l'extrême. Et toujours tenus droits comme des « i ».

Mais il fut un moment ou l'humaine fatiguée dû s'accrocher au bras de son frère pour se faire tirer un peu en avant. Il remonta d'une main l'écharpe de sa sœur aux joues rouges et coinça sa main dans le creux de son coude pour l'aider à avancer. Il sentait la faiblesse de sa sœur après l'épreuve qu'elle avait traversée sans vraiment s'offrir de repos à plus long terme et cela l'inquiétait. Et lui n'avait pas loupé la réaction physique d'Elarik juste avant que les chiens ne les atteignent. Car Eris savait que ce n'était pas seulement de la soif. C'était de l'envie. Et quelle envie pouvait bien avoir un vampire après l'amour physique, couplé à la soif et sans tuer celle qu'il semblait protéger ? Non, il ne laisserait pas une telle chose arriver. Et il ne pouvait non plus en parler à sa sœur si fatiguée : si elle devait en plus se méfier d'un homme qu'elle aimait. Cette pensée lui fit une douleur au cœur… Aussi, il décida de faire de l'humour pour dédramatiser son angoisse.

- Vu la magnanimité de Caius dans toute cette histoire, on aurait vraiment dû lui emprunter des voitures pour éviter de nous fatiguer,… songea-t-il en ricanant.

- Ouai, tu l'as dit. Je vais lui demander des vacances aux Caraïbes, tiens, en guise de dédommagement.

Si Gévaudan ricana, Jivko ria franchement et les deux humains furent déstabilisés par ce rire : l'ancien garou avait les traits si tirés il y a peu de temps que ce rire fut comme un rayon de soleil. Clair et aveuglant.

- Demande ça à Elarik, fit Eris d'une vois plus sèche que nécessaire. Il y est pour quelque chose, dans toute cette histoire.

Orphée n'eut pas le temps de répondre, ni même de s'interroger sur le ton qu'avait employé son frère. Jivko avait déjà réagi.

- Ne soit pas si dur, tu sais. Cet Elarik est encore… jeune et du peu que j'en ai entendu parler, il n'a jamais eu d'instructeur.

- Qu'est-ce que cela change ? Interrogea sincèrement Eris.

- Que nous sommes immortels, mon cher, lâcha Gévaudan en aidant le jeune Ivanov encore fatigué à escalader un monticule de terre.

- Et nous mortels, si je puis me permettre… Rétorqua l'humain, dérangé par le fait d'être remis en place, même avec douceur. Nous ne pouvons pas forcément comprendre les comportements des immortels, quels qu'ils soient.

- Certes, nous pouvons le comprendre, déclara Jivko avec une certaine passivité. Mais ce vampire n'a pas tué ta sœur et semble même y tenir.

- Il y tient même un peu trop…

Orphée fronça les sourcils, trop fatiguée par le sous-entendu de son frère.

- Peut-être. Mais ce genre de relation est souvent profonde, presque inexplicable pour la plupart. Notamment l'attachement sans borne d'un immortel pour une mortelle. Cela évidemment n'épargnera jamais ta colère vis-à-vis de son comportement, à tes yeux, j'en suis conscient. Cependant, là où est l'importance de l'instructeur face à un nouveau-né immortel qu'importe sa race, c'est justement l'évolution du sujet. Nous, immortels, sommes des hommes transformés à un certaine époque avec un état psychique propre et qui ne changerait que peu : en effet, si ce vampire qui séduisit ta sœur était un guerrier rebelle obnubilé par sa survie et par l'action ou l'amusement, la solitude et le rôle de chef organisateur, la venue d'un trouble - ici Orphée - devait être un véritable bouleversement dans sa vie. Car il devait composer avec un être qu'il ne pouvait diriger au vu du caractère peu malléable de cette jeune fille – et il fit donc usage de violence - et son envie de protéger quelqu'un qui lui était involontairement vitale. Un jeune adolescent, par exemple, transformé en loup ou en vampire ne changerait pas pour le peu qu'on ne l'y oblige pas : c'est l'importance de l'éducation du maitre, de celui qui prend la décision de transformer un humain. Le rôle de précepteur. Pourtant, nombre d'immortels sont le résultat d'un acte involontaire, imprudent ou inconsidéré. Prenons l'exemple d'un adolescent : à cet âge, il y a des rêves, des humeurs aléatoires, une rébellion à faire afin de se connaitre et de grandir, de se construire. Si le précepteur ne remplit pas son rôle correctement, il en advient un être qui garde cet état d'esprit égoïste, tourné vers lui-même, ce qui est une grossière erreur… il faut amener ce côté malléable du nouveau-né, l'ouverture d'esprit et la capacité de s'adapter. Combien de vampires se jetaient dans le feu à une époque pas si lointaine. Les dénommés Armand et Santino en sont un terrible exemple, bien que les croyances de l'époque étaient bien sur différentes. Mais dans ces clans terriblement durs un vampire qui naissait devait être emmuré, donc faible et sans être nourris. S'il parvenait à sortir lui-même de sa prison, il était accepté par la communauté. Sinon il se desséchait dans son cachot de pierre.

- Quel rapport avec Armand et Santino ? demanda Orphée d'une petite voix, comprenant enfin qu'il y avait eu un dialogue bien plus profond qu'elle ne l'avait pensé, entre son frère et les loups. Eris avait sans aucun doute réfléchit bien plus à sa sécurité et à son futur qu'elle-même.

- Armand était le tout frais disciple de Marius lorsque Santino vint à les attaquer. Ils furent séparés et Santino épargna le jeune afin de procéder à son éducation. Cruel fait que voila… Il faut savoir que le sombre chef de clan romain Santino naissait en Espagne et fut transformé lors de la peste noire. A cette époque, l'Eglise dominait alors – sombre et dans le culte de la douleur – et c'est ainsi qu'il enseignait au jeune Armand, malléable dans son adolescence, malgré son caractère de feu. Ainsi, les vampires se considéraient comme des fils du Diable, ne devant point trouver de réjouissance dans leur non-vie, ni matérialisme, ni confort, ni joie… Ils tuaient sans distinction, vivaient dans des cimetières, sales et repoussants, et pourtant si beau…

Le discours avait beau être prononcé sur un ton neutre, les paroles en étaient glaçantes. Ainsi, même les vampires avaient vécus les tragédies humaines à leurs façons.

- Mais… et les anciens ? Les plus agés ?

- Eux… La guerre est une chance pour les jeunes, car en dehors du trio Volturis, les anciens ne se montrent pratiquement jamais. Les immortels sont en général sauvages et indépendants…

- Et pourtant, vous vivez en meute, constata Eris ignorant du regard sombre de Jivko sous ses sourcils blancs.

- C'est seulement le fait de la guerre, enfant. Peut-être cela nous a-t-il aidé à mieux… vivre ensemble. Je resterais avec mon disciple Aleksandr si la fin me le permet. Mais nous repartirons chacun de notre côté. Qu'importe ! Ce que je voulais signifier avec cette petite histoire, c'est que bien que l'instructeur soit d'une importance capitale, son enseignement est révélateur du futur de sa progéniture… Ayez un monstre pour maitre, vous serez un monstre.

- Et puis comment êtes-vous au courant de ces histoires, si vampires et garous sont ennemis depuis si longtemps ? Lança Eris, méfiant comme toujours.

- Comme toutes guerres, ils y a parfois des moments de paix, même entre individus isolés… Sourit Jivko d'un air tendre.

- Ho ! Vous parlez du grand blond, là… L'espèce de celte à qui il manque des couettes et un casque ailé…

- ERIS ! S'insurgea Orphée, honteuse et oubliant toute réflexion.

- HAHAHA ! Ria Jivko, le plus sincèrement du monde, alors que Gévaudan ne put s'empêcher de ricaner.

- Ha ! le fameux Mael, druide de son pays depuis un millénaire si ce n'est plus. La perle rare pour les parias de notre genre, ricana le loup brun en triturant sa barbe de trois jours.

- Un millénaire… souffla Eris sans vraiment le vouloir.

- Imagine l'âge du dénommé Kayman… Marmonna Orphée, perdue dans ses pensées. Je n'ose même pas prononcer son prénom…

- Et pourtant, tu oses prononcer le mien, remarqua Jivko avec un regard inexpressif.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, garder cette histoire au fond de votre mémoire. Il n'est jamais bon d'en parler à haute voix, termina Gévaudan.

Et ainsi arriva un silence, entrecoupé par le son des pas, des souffles et des pensées. La meute d'Orphée que l'on n'entendait pas, tellement heureuse de courir à travers les bois et dans la boue formé par la neige et la terre, slalomait à travers arbres et Garous. L'heure tirait vers le début de l'après-midi et plus les deux humains avançaient moins ils avaient envie d'arriver. Orphée serrait le bras de son frère et commença à observer les loups autour d'elle plutôt que de regarder le sol. Jivko et Gévaudan devant eux, discouraient légèrement, d'autre fois en français, d'un ton léger. Eva marchait les bras serrés autour du sac à dos qu'elle avait placé sur son ventre, les bras autour, crispée. Les deux jeunes loups s'entraidaient dans leur marche : Aleksandr et Ivanov. Jamais ils ne prononcèrent un mot de tout le voyage, mais plus ils allaient de l'avant, plus leurs pupilles se faisaient noires et leurs regards méfiants. Parfois, les deux anciens se retournaient pour les scruter brièvement : peut-être l'odeur des vampires leur titillait déjà les narines et la nervosité semblait augmenter au fur et à mesure des pas.

Aucun autre loups ne parlaient. Du moins pas dans la langue d'Orphée et Eris. Ils avançaient simplement et la jeune fille leur enviait leur calme et leur impassibilité. Elle ne savait même pas tous leurs noms, se rendit-elle compte, malgré le fait d'avoir passé plusieurs mois en leur compagnie.

Le vent les suivait et le froid aussi. Orphée commençait à avoir froid au pied, la fatigue lui donnait envie de s'en plaindre mais elle se tut en commençant à frissonner.

- J'espère qu'on va te donner un moment de répit, souffla son frère en sentant l'agacement de sa sœur. Un de ces quatre, tu vas t'écrouler.

- M'écrouler non. Me mettre à hurler et à m'enfuir n'importe où près de l'équateur, peut-être. J'en ai marre du froid. J'ai l'impression que les deux fous de chefs Irokois sont encore derrière moi, près à m'enterrer dans la neige.

Orphée ne prit pas conscience de sa phrase. Eris oui, et il tourna mécaniquement son visage vers Eva, la dardant d'un regard sombre. Personne en dehors des loups et de la vampire ne savait ce qui s'était réellement passé là-bas pour Orphée. Eva esquiva le regard du frère, se contentant de se rapprocher d'Orphée pour lui prodiguer, non pas la chaleur qu'elle n'avait plus, mais un faible rempart contre le vent.

- Ils ne sont plus là, enfant, marmonna Gévaudan. Même si j'aimerais bien les voir apparaitre là, devant moi qui suis maintenant libre et puissant, pour leur arracher la tête avec les dents.

- Ton éternelle poésie, Gévaudan… Ricana Jivko.

- J'aimerais bien aussi, sourit Orphée. Je regarderais, même.

- Je n'en doutais pas ! Clama Gévaudan. Par contre, c'est autre chose que je vois apparaitre devant nous…

En effet, la cité de Volterra n'était plus vraiment loin.

- Eva,… fit Orphée sans même la regarder.

- Oui ? répondit la vampire en constatant que la réflexion peinait à sortir.

- Dans le château, je veux que tu restes soit avec les loups, soit avec moi ou Eris, car je…

- A-t-elle au moins pris soin de toi, celle-là ?! S'insurgea Eris devant le fait de devoir défendre quelqu'un qui aurait osé faire du mal à sa sœur.

- Evidemment ! Autant que faire se peut ! Ne recommence pas !

- Elarik est un fauve et sur ce coup-là, il ne sera pas de ton côté !

- Il le fera parce que je le lui dirais !

- Tu es aussi têtue qu'une mule ! La moitié des vampires n'ont qu'une envie : celle de te croquer ! Il faut en plus que tu leur imposes tes règles ? Tu vas te faire bouffer et j'ai pas envie de voir ça !

La meute d'Orphée gronda devant le ton hargneux utilisé par Eris devant leur maitresse et son gros chien noir lui lapa une main.

- Tu m'emmerdes, _Gabriel_ ! Et tu tiens bien ton nom. Je t'ai déjà dit que tu n'étais pas obligé de rester ! Nous n'étions pas collés l'un à l'autre au fil des années, je te rappelle.

- Peut-être, mais plus rien n'est comme avant, _je te rappelle_. Mais pourquoi t'entêtes-tu à rester ?! Je ne parviens pas à le comprendre ! Elarik t'a retourné la cervelle.

- Elle est simplement amoureuse, fils,… murmura suffisamment fort Jivko. Je t'ai expliqué tout cela.

- Mais j'ai le droit de tout tenter pour la dissuader de partir de cet endroit.

Orphée s'éloigna d'Eris vivement, tenant toujours le bras droit d'Eva qui la soutint. De colère et de honte. Comment pouvaient-ils parler de sentiments amoureux en plein milieu d'une guerre qui ne les concernait pas directement ? Elle aimait un être « jeune » au milieu des siens et ne parvenait pas à se dépêtrer de cet attachement. Rien n'y faisait même pas sa survie, celle de son frère ou celle de ses animaux. C'était terriblement égoïste de sa part et elle s'en rendait bien compte. Pour cela, elle avait honte. Ce sentiment l'écrasait de plus en plus. Et pourtant… Elle faisait simplement confiance en l'avenir : là était sa place. Et cela, elle ne savait pas l'expliquer.

- Qu'aurais-tu fait, _Aurore_ ? Qu'aurais-tu fait si tu n'étais pas amoureuse ? Dis-le moi simplement et je ne te le reprocherais plus jamais, gronda Eris, les yeux pleins de regrets.

Et c'est sans aucune hésitation qu'Orphée répondit :

- Je serais partie à la première occasion. Je l'ai fait une fois. Mais j'ai dû… y retourner.

Puis Orphée pleura silencieusement alors que son frère soupirait, se passait une main désespérément sur le visage et reprit le bras de sa sœur.

… …

… …

… …

- Armand ! S'écrait Benji. Je veux réellement voir ces loups Garous !

Le dit Armand soupirait devant la ténacité de son humain. La jolie Sybelle regardait son ami avec un air désapprobateur, mais le petit Benjamin n'en démordait pas : il voulait les apercevoir, même de loin.

- Sont-ils différents de vous ? Demandait-il alors. Et sont-ils de grands loups une fois transformés ?

Tout à son enthousiasme, il n'écoutait même pas si on lui répondait, faisant les cents pas dans la chambre avec son front plissé par la réflexion.

Armand tordit sa bouche en une grimace de mécontentement et entendit le ricanement de son ancien disciple, Daniel, alors que des cris de colère raisonnaient à travers le château.

- Il est aussi têtu et téméraire que toi. Le sais-tu ?

- Mais moi, je t'obéissais toujours en finalité, fit Daniel avec un sourire tendre exprimant le souvenir.

- Armand ! Dit-moi oui ! Je sais que tu vas dire oui !

- Et comment pourrais-tu le savoir, petit démon ?

- Ils ne seront même pas transformés en arrivant ! Alors nous ne risquerons rien ! Je veux juste les apercevoir.

- Ha ! Qu'il en soit ainsi. N'escompte cependant pas les regarder pendant leur transformation. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux.

- J'aimerais savoir comment Orphée a fait… Ce doit être impressionnant. Terrifiant, même, insistait Benji.

- Terrifiant, c'est certain, souffla Sybelle en tordant ses longues boucles blondes de ses doigts blancs. As-tu vu ses cicatrices ?

- Non. Bien sûr que non ! Quand les aurais-tu vues ?

- Lors du petit déjeuner ce matin. Le long de son bras, il y en avait une, déclara pensivement la jeune fille en lâchant subitement ses cheveux pour aller s'allonger à côté d'Armand.

- Je te raconterais, Benji, promis alors Daniel avant de se figer.

Armand bondit jusqu'à son Benjamin pour l'écarter de la porte : celle-ci explosa sous le poids d'un vampire qui finit son atterrissage contre le mur d'en face, sans même être sonné. Il s'agissait d'un vampire asiatique, qui avait eu tant et trop de démêlés avec les enfants de la Lune qu'il ne supportait pas leur venue.

- Navré, Armand, fit Sven en faisant son entrée. J'ai mal visé sur ce coup.

- Peut-on savoir ce qu'il se passe ? Gronda Armand, défenseur de ses humains.

- Il y a que certains cherchent le conflit.

… …

… …

… …

« Réfléchis bien », lui avait dit Jivko au moment où sa sœur épuisée et blessée était ramassée dans un ruisseau boueux par Sven.

« Réfléchis bien à ton futur, car une fois au milieu des immortels… Les humains finissent par ne _jamais_ repartir ».

Ainsi pensait Eris, debout sur un monticule de terre. Orphée n'avait pas encore remarqué son absence. Il allait réfléchir. Vraiment se décider. Et ce choix lui faisait atrocement peur.

… …

… …

… …

La porte du château leur était ouverte. Simplement ouverte. Eva lui avait signalé avec un étonnement non feint que deux prêtres tous vêtus de noir avaient dégagé cette ouverture en contrebas du bâtiment. Orphée ne les distinguait pas. Et plus ils approchèrent, moins elle les vit : ses deux vieux amis s'étaient éclipsés et ses animaux cavalèrent derrière eux.

Les loups semblaient prendre de grandes inspirations alors qu'Eva se serraient contre Orphée, inconsciemment. Puis Jivko se retourna et parla à Ivanov comme à Aleksandr pour les rapprocher entre lui et Gévaudan. La jeune humaine compris alors qu'ils protégeraient leurs cadets, tout en les empêchant de réagir instinctivement face à leurs rivaux. Le château semblait en ébullition, malgré l'apparente immobilité des pierres. Et ils entrèrent, les plus anciens et les plus jeunes devant, puis vinrent Orphée et Eva. Le trajet dans le sous-sol sembla interminable : les pierres sombres et humides suintaient des gouttes, le froid était mordant malgré l'absence du vent. Les torches allumées récemment ne changeaient en rien l'atmosphère : le calme qui régnait n'était qu'apparent. Le couloir commençait à monter en un large escalier de colimaçon aux marches usées.

Orphée était épuisée et c'était maintenant elle qui s'agrippait à la jeune vampire qui la regarda avec attention. Ivanov trébucha en grondant. Ce son paru surnaturel au beau milieu de ce couloir antique et il lui semblait que les vibrations remuaient jusqu'à son propre cœur. Gévaudan l'attrapa lestement par la ceinture pour le relever et elle perçut la douleur du jeune loup : en réalité, la lune bientôt pleine faisait déjà son effet ! Comment avait-elle pu rater un tel évènement ? Où allaient-ils se transformer en loup géant dans ce palais ? Peut-être qu'Eris en avait déjà parlé avec eux pendant son absence ?

Qu'ils se débrouillent entre eux pour cela. Evidemment, sa présence était requise, elle l'avait bien compris.

Au bout d'un long moment, ce groupe atypique atteignit enfin une grande et lourde porte de bois et de métal. Béante également. Gévaudan et Jviko s'y engouffrèrent, semblant presque retenir leurs jeunes. Derrière Orphée, plusieurs soupirèrent de nervosité en passant l'ouverture, regardant autour d'eux, les membres serrés.

Le petit groupe fut accueilli par trois Volturi : Alec, Démétri et Jane, placé comme un triangle stratégique. Ils leurs souhaitèrent la bienvenue en anglais, puis en russe de la manière la plus sobre et neutre possible avant de s'avancer au-devant pour les conduire dans la salle de réunion avec un léger mouvement de tête afin d'encourager les nouveaux venus. La seule chose à laquelle Orphée fit attention ce fut le feu qui brulait dans une cheminée. Qu'importe ce qui pouvait se passer dans les prochaines heures : elle prendrait un bon bain chaud… si ses blessures qui commençaient à la picoter le lui permettaient.

Ils avancèrent encore en silence – c'est fou à quel point le silence avait sa place au milieu des immortels – et la jeune fille fit passer Eva à sa droite pour qu'elle soit entre elle et Eris… et c'est là qu'Orphée se rendit compte de l'absence de son frère : à la vitesse de l'éclair, elle ressentit le château en son entier sans croiser son aura. Un frisson glacé lui parcouru l'échine et son cœur battit trop fort pour les oreilles surentrainées des alentours malgré le fait qu'ils arrivèrent devant le grand espace arrondit qui servaient de salle de réunion de Volterra. Tables et chaises avaient été supprimées laissant apparaitre la grande baie vitrée donnant sur le jardin intérieur. Aro et les anciens vampires se tenaient là, entourés de tous les leurs. Cela n'empêcha pas le blanc Jivko de se stopper.

- Enfant, tu peux aller te reposer je pense, si tu le veux, fit-il doucement comme s'il avait peur de troubler la quiétude des lieux, malgré le fait que tous entendaient sans l'ombre d'un doute.

Orphée haussa les sourcils sans vraiment comprendre : était-elle congédiée ? Elle n'eut le temps de répondre car le vieux loup détourna son regard vers un vampire qui se trouvait derrière elle : celui-ci semblait vouloir la dévorer malgré le fait qu'il se bornait à présent à contempler Jivko avec une provocation intolérable.

- Niklaus. Il me semble que nous avions conclu un accord avec ton clan, entre autres, claqua une voix sèche. Je te prie de bien vouloir, toi et les autres, dès à présent quitter Volterra pour atteindre le lieu de vos missions. N'oubliez pas de nous tenir informé, marmonna Caius.

Le dit Niklaus gronda, les dents serrées, avant de disparaitre au sens propre avec une petite partie de l'assemblée.

Le calme revint instantanément et ce fut le celte Mael qui sourit de toutes ses dents à Gévaudan.

- Ami, cela fait bien trop longtemps.

- Le temps ? Je ne l'ai vu passer qu'une fois et c'est peu dire. Vivement que les fous de ta race soit exterminés. Je veux retrouver la paix.

- Les nouvelles vont dans ce sens, fit Aro en s'avançant vers eux. Ou pas : les troupes Irokoises se sont réveillées à travers le monde et l'on fantasme déjà sur des lycanthropes, des licornes ou je ne sais quelles autres créatures chimériques capables de sortir physiquement de l'imaginaire humain…

- Nous sommes arrivés trop tard, alors, grogna Jivko en faisant sursauter Orphée. Que faites-vous encore ici ?

- Trop tard ? Non, non, cela serait malheureusement trop rapidement conclu, soupira Caius en croisant les bras derrière son dos et lorgnant curieusement Eva.

- Tout dépend en réalité des informations potentielles que vous pourrez nous procurez. Les nouveaux nés sont visiblement contrés ou absents de la France, de l'Irlande, de l'Afrique du sud et de l'Asie de l'ouest. Certaines de nos connaissances ne se sont jamais présentées à nous. Nous espérons notamment que les clans et indépendants tel qu'Arthur O'Brian, Nantizo, ou peut-être même Julian, Lloyd, ou bien Adam,*** se montrent particulièrement incisifs pour la défense de leur territoire. Nous savons de source sûre que Asika comme les vampires du Japon sont actifs sur le continent et…

Orphée se posa brièvement une question : mais combien diable y avait-il de vampires de par le monde ? Un mouvement attira son attention au milieu de la foule. Derrière Alice Cullen, cette masse de boucles noires ne pouvait appartenir qu'à lui. Ses yeux pourpres brillaient alors qu'il la dévorait du regard. Eva elle-même le vit vraiment pour la première fois, celui qui attaqua les clans Irokois isolés dans les montagnes italiennes pour réussir à joindre directement le clan d'origine en patientant à côté d'un téléphone plusieurs jours durant. Elarik. Comment, avec cette expression et cette dégaine brutale, avait-il pu s'accrocher à une humaine ?

Les palabres continuaient, mais Orphée n'en avait cure : ça n'avait pas vraiment été sérieux de « fêter » son retour avec son frère pendant quasiment toute une nuit et avec de l'alcool. Même s'ils en avaient eu besoin, aussi bien pour se retrouver que pour oublier ce monde fantasque qu'ils côtoyaient à présent. Ou était Eris ? se demandait Orphée. Elle vit bien Sven fouiller du regard l'assemblée et les yeux interrogateurs de Falko, bien que l'éventuelle fuite de son frère soit à présent le cadet des soucis vampiriques. Mais non, la jeune fille sentait bien qu'il ne s'était pas encore évadé.

Elle tenta de faire passer son émotion à Elarik, juste avec les yeux. Elle voulait dormir. Juste dormir quelques heures avant que les loups ne se transforment. Carlisle se trémoussa, éternel médecin devant n'importe quel patient potentiel, mais Eva la serra un peu plus contre elle alors qu'Aro s'avançait pour prendre la main de Jivko.

- Y tiens-tu vraiment, Jivko ? Il me semble que la jeune vampire qui vous accompagne nous donnerais de plus amples informations,… fit le Volturi en lorgnant Eva comme si elle était la plus vile créature au monde.

- Effectivement, encouragea l'autre pendant que la dite vampire se tassait sur elle-même en fixant son regard au sol. Cependant, la jeune humaine souhaite la protection de cette enfant-là qui nous a aidé comme elle l'a pu alors qu'elle était au service direct des deux fous. Il y aura bien assez de morts, Aro. Qu'importe la race. Je tiens donc à te montrer ma version pour qu'elle soit exemptée de tout châtiment. Direct ou indirect.

- Je vois qu'elle est présente de son plein gré et… je me permets de signaler que c'est forcément courageux de sa part.

Des sifflements parcoururent l'assemblée. Discrets, mais audibles et Orphée en baissa la tête, comme coupable.

- Et bien je me permettrais alors d'émettre un avis le plus neutre possible afin de la décriminaliser aux yeux des miens.

- N'oublions pas le rôle des instructeurs dans tout cela. C'est leur punition qui devra être exemplaire. Bien que nos deux races aient été en conflits de par les siècles, cela fera de nombreuses vies inutilement sacrifiées. Mais qu'importe à présent. Eva sera sous notre protection.

- Qu'il en soit ainsi, encouragea Kayman accroupi dans un coin de la pièce.

Eva s'avança prête à toucher l'ancien après Jivko, pétrifiée de peur, lâchant le bras d'Orphée. Ivanov et Aleksandr s'écartèrent pour la laisser passer. Toutefois la jeune humaine ne tint plus.

- Pardonnez-moi,… Je ne veux pas paraitre impolie, mais j'aimerais pouvoir me retirer quelques instants.

Elle ne fut même pas troublée par tous les yeux qui se fixèrent sur elle tant la fatigue s'abattait sur elle.

- Je t'en prie enfant, nous comprenons _tous_, insista Aro prenant soin d'éviter tout débordement inutile.

Orphée ne se fit pas prier et elle avança en fendant la foule de vampires massés devant la porte. Wilfried la prit délicatement par le bras pour la faire traverser cette marée blanche et Allen lui donna un léger coup de coude en silence pour qu'elle se saisisse de lui. Les prêtres sur les talons, l'humaine se retira en surprenant avec étonnement le petit Benji sur la pointe des pieds pour scruter les loups derrière l'épaule d'Armand.

Aro pris alors la main de Jivko, comme s'il se saluait. Les yeux dans le vague derrière ses longs cheveux lisses, le Volturi suivait d'une oreille distraite les commentaires qui fusaient autour de lui.

- Et bien, Gévaudan. Tu as bien changé : escorté par une humaine ! Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de toi, lança un Mael joyeux.

- Je vieillis, que veux-tu…

- Ho ! Nous vieillissons tous sans jamais changer, s'exclama Aro. Et pourtant, cette petite a sa valeur, cela ne fait aucun doute,... fit-il pensivement en contemplant d'un drôle d'air les manières Irokoises dans les souvenirs de Jivko.

- Le jeune Elarik ici présent en sait quelque chose, souffla le blond Marius.

- Ainsi donc, c'est toi, déclara avec chaleur le loup blanc pendant qu'Aro lâchait sa main. J'avais hâte de rencontrer ce vampire si attachant, sourit-il malicieusement alors qu'un courant de rires légers baigna l'assemblée, détendant l'atmosphère.

Toutefois, le silence se fit lorsque le Volturi se tourna vers la jeune Eva aussi immobile qu'une statue de marbre.

- Eva,… Jeune Eva. Tu as été courageuse pour une humaine de ton âge et une vampire avec aussi peu d'expérience. Disons aujourd'hui que tu as fait le bon choix : tu seras probablement une des seules victimes épargnée de cet immonde projet avec ton compagnon.

Un murmure parcouru la salle outrée.

- Oui, mes amis, dans le sac qu'elle tient contre elle, se tient un des restes du dénommé Anton, cette homme sans odeur. Mieux vaut pour lui son inactivité… Il semblait aveuglément accroché à ses chefs.

Sans rien répondre, Eva lui tendit la main. Lorsqu'Aro la tint, il regarda si brièvement Elarik qu'il lui semblait avoir rêvé ce mouvement.

… …

… …

… …

Il faisait nuit noire lorsqu'Orphée s'éveilla. Quatre heures du matin et elle semblait seule dans la chambre et dans le lit, même si des murmures raisonnaient dans le couloir. Elle bailla allègrement en se grattant les cheveux, regrettant de ne pas avoir pris de bain la vieille : ses vêtements étaient moites de la transpiration de la nuit et c'était vraiment désagréable. Mais Wilfried avait été catégorique en lui tendant un antidouleur qu'elle avala avec un fond d'eau : elle ne pouvait pas encore mouiller ses blessures d'après Carlisle. Elle avait alors soupiré, en décidant de bouder dans le lit pour finir par s'endormir instantanément. Probablement Vitor lui avait-il retiré ses chaussures et presque bordé dans le lit.

Orphée sourit en se levant lentement.

- Tu ne veux plus dormir ? S'étonna Ernesto qui venait d'apparaitre devant elle.

L'humaine ne vit qu'une masse noire qui la terrifia un instant.

- Non. Je suis nerveuse et ne refaite plus jamais ça.

Ernesto se contenta de l'attendre le temps qu'elle se débarbouille, lui tendit silencieusement un nouvel antidouleur et un verre d'eau qu'elle avala.

- Veux-tu manger quelque chose ?

- Non, merci. Je suis encore fatiguée, je n'ai pas faim. Mais je ne sais pas rester ici.

- Je comprends.

En sortant de sa chambre, Orphée rencontra Wilfried et Allen qui discutaient avec animation en anglais avec l'égyptien Benjamin et ils ne s'interrompirent pas en l'accompagnant. Vitor les rejoignit à l'instant et ils allèrent en direction de la salle de combats, comme l'appelait Orphée. Ils ne croisèrent pas grand monde, en dehors de Jasper et de la souriante Alice. La pièce était vide comme à son habitude, hormis des trous dans le sol et des pierres effritées.

Tous les loups étaient là, assis sur le sol pour certains. Debout et attentifs pour les autres. Quelques vampires discutaient avec eux devant une grande carte qui était affichée sur un des murs : une mappemonde picotée d'une multitude d'épingles de deux couleurs : verte pour les Irokois, rouge pour leurs ennemis et violette pour des positions présumées. Des épingles noires peuplaient les pays où il n'y avait aucune actualité sur les troupes des chefs indiens pour le moment.

Une main saisit la sienne et la fit sursauter.

- Navré de n'avoir pu être là pour ton réveil, lui chuchota Elarik en portant sa main à sa bouche pour y déposer un baiser léger. Tu devrais encore dormir, tes cernes couvrent la moitié de ton visage.

- Nous reparlerons de ta délicatesse une autre fois. C'est une promesse.

- Orphée,…

- Je tentais d'alléger ton cœur,… au passage, maugréa-t-elle en comprenant bien l'insistance d'Elarik.

Effectivement, Ivanov et Aleksandr semblaient déjà atteints par la lune, là, appuyés contre un mur. Ne restait-il pas un peu plus de vingt-quatre heures avant qu'elle ne soit pleine ? A peu de chose près.

- Je,…

- Elarik, le coupa Orphée en voyant Sven s'approcher à grands pas. Même Falko semblait troublé. Écoute-moi : ça a marché une fois, ça a marché deux fois. Ça marchera une troisième, fit-elle avec sureté.

- C'est aussi simple pour toi ?

- De mon point de vue, oui, fit-elle en l'embrassant spontanément pour le rassurer.

- Nous serons là de toute façon, tout prêt. Les loups sont, d'après Jivko, habitués à l'odeur des vampires. Nous ferons en sorte de nous faire discrets, insista Sven.

_Et si les loups devenaient intenables ?_ Pensa Orphée avec horreur alors que le regard d'Elarik se faisait inquisiteur.

- Ne t'en fais pas, gamine. Les vampires vont barricader les portes. Et en ce qui concerne l'espèce de couloir là-haut, nous ne saurons pas y monter avec nos quatre pattes, expliqua Gévaudan, affalé sur le sol.

La jeune fille marqua une pause et eut un petit air malicieux.

- Vous,… Vous vous êtes habitué à un certain complexe militaire en Russie, fit-elle en désignant sa position plus que négligée.

- Quitte à avoir mal, autant être confortable, répliqua-t-il. Regarde, j'ai même droit à un oreiller !

Orphée pouffa et vit au même moment Félix et Corin déposer des piles de couvertures au-dessus des balcons. Devant l'air interrogateur de l'humaine, un loup dont elle ne connaissait pas le nom bavarda en russe et Gévaudan ricana.

- Cette fois au moins, tu ne seras pas obligée de tous nous couvrir quand on aura perdu nos vêtements dans l'aventure ! Ricana-t-il.

- Vous me terrifiez quand vous faites de l'humour ! Vous avez mangé quelque chose au moins ? S'inquiéta-t-elle en contemplant les deux jeunes garous pris par des courbatures en tout genre.

- T'en fais pas. Tout est Ok. On est plus chez ces sauvages.

Orphée sourit et entraina dans son sillage un Elarik plus nerveux que jamais. Et ce, pour plusieurs raisons : primo, regarder la transformation des loups autour de son humaine ne le satisfaisait bizarrement pas. Deusio, il ne faisait qu'entendre moult allusion sur l'histoire des loups et d'Orphée au pays de la Russie sans savoir exactement ce qu'elle avait subie et cela le torturait. Il voulait, devait, canaliser la rage de son absence sur quelque chose et cela lui manquait. Puis troisièmement, l'humanité de sa protégée était nettement en péril et il regretta de ne pas avoir eu l'idée de la transformer plus tôt.

Son humaine se posa doucement à côté d'Ivanov replié sur lui-même et lui posa la main sur la nuque. Elarik resta debout, sa main soudée à celle de son humaine. Le russe transpirait abondamment. Même chose pour Aleksandr, appuyé contre un garou brun aux pupilles noires.

- Dis-moi,… où est ton frère, Orphée ? Demanda Sven, les sourcils froncés.

La jeune fille se figea automatiquement, avant de faire un signe négatif de la tête, perdant tout sourire. Sven soupira sèchement.

- Il n'est pas loin. Faut juste le laisser tranquille.

- Je n'allais rien en faire. C'est juste que… son absence est étonnante dans un moment pareil.

- Il n'est pas loin. Il n'a pas vraiment bougé depuis hier.

Elarik trouvait toujours étrange cette impression que, qu'importe que la sœur ou le frère était présent : l'ombre de l'autre semblait toujours flotter à côté.

Ivanov bougea involontairement et posa sa tête sur les jambes croisées d'Orphée. Celle-ci grimaça de mécontentement. La douleur n'était pas facilement gérable une fois à son paroxysme et elle n'avait pas hâte.

- Je n'avais pas pensé à ton empathie dans cette situation, fit pensivement Elarik.

- T'es fait en guimauve aujourd'hui ? Où est mon sauvageon ? murmura Orphée avec humour, un sourire éclatant sur le visage.

Sven éclata de rire et s'enfuit presque de la zone alors qu'Elarik envoyait à son humaine un regard sombre de reproches de sa haute stature.

- Pardonne-moi. Tu n'es pas le seul inquiet. J'essaye de rendre les choses plus agréables, fit la jeune fille avec douceur.

Elarik ne se dérida pas pour autant.

- Tu restes près de moi pour le moment ? demanda-t-elle pleine d'espoir.

- Oui, évidemment, répondit Elarik en s'asseyant à ses côtés, ses longues jambes croisées devant lui.

Lorsqu'Orphée posa sa tête sur son épaule de pierre, elle s'endormit instantanément en gardant sa main dans la sienne. Elarik écouta son souffle régulier un long moment et ne s'interrompit que lorsque Santino lui tendit une couverture entre son index et son majeur. Quand le breton le remercia, le sombre espagnol lui déclara :

- Elle, elle ne pense pas au futur.

- … En effet. Je ne sais pas si elle l'a un jour fait.

- L'important dans tout cela, c'est que toi tu y penses. Ceci est un problème car elle ne semble pas se douter de ce que tu profiles dans ce futur. Cela ne lui effleure pas l'esprit.

Elarik ne répondit rien. Il n'y avait rien à répondre.

- N'oublie pas une chose dans tout cela : la place de l'instruction que tu lui donneras. Elle sera peut-être un jour ta femme. Mais cela ne fait aucun doute que tu seras aussi son instructeur. Son créateur. Tu façonneras son éternité. Ne l'oublie pas, Elarik.

… …

… …

… …

_: ) Pfiou ! Hey ! 30 pages, c'est pas rien !_

_Mais, mais ? que va faire Eris ? Nan, Naaaaan, chialez pas quoi. Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire quand va encore y'avoir des morts ? J'ai des actions chez Kleenex, pas d'soucis._

_À bientôt !_

*Le « nous » signifie le groupement d'anciens vampires, suivant Kayman.

** Mektoub est un mot arabe signifiant quelque chose dans le sens de « c'est écrit ».

*** Arthur O'Brian _– fanfiction de Kimy Green_, bientôt visible sur son site internet. Nantizo – personnage de la fanfiction _Nuvole Bianche_. Julian et les autres – personnages de la fanfiction _Avery Matthews_ d'Ipopo dans la section « vampires » du site.


End file.
